


Time Traveler

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 505,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry
Summary: 他回到过去，有了一次纠正一切的机会。





	1. Chapter 1

*

“只有这一次。”男孩喘息着说，他一步步后退，直到后背抵上了坚硬平滑的镜子。他回头看了一眼身后的墙壁，除了那面镜子，已经毫无退路：“哈利，起码有一次，别阻止我要做的事情。”  
“我说过你不能那么做，只是出于那么做对你而言很危险！”  
年轻的男人坚定的伸出双手，展示给男孩看他的手心空无一物。但是他的动作并没有起到一星半点的安抚作用。他从黑暗里一步步走出来，缓慢的靠近他：“过来，阿尔。只要你放下那个，我完全可以保护你不被审判庭起诉！”  
“骗子。”阿不思冷笑，他粗喘着看向男人身后的黑暗：“我猜在门口望风的斯科皮已经落到你们手里了？”  
“他父亲知道怎么教育他。”哈利哑声回答，他叹了口气：“不用担心他，也别用那种口气对我说话。我们并不是你的敌人，阿尔。”  
“别叫我阿尔！”阿不思的声音猛地拔高：“你什么时候才能知道我叫阿不思？哈利！我是阿不思·波特！不是阿不思·邓布利多，更不是他妈的西弗勒斯·斯内普！”  
“我当然知道你是谁。”哈利皱眉。他放缓语气，从善如流地说：“我还没老眼昏花到把你看成是别人，阿不思。”  
“但是你的眼睛总像是在透过我看那些死人，哈利。”阿不思嘲讽的讥笑：“我和詹姆斯——你的两个儿子，我们俩能给你那么多回忆吗？还是说，你透过我的眼睛看见了谁？又透过詹姆斯的灰色眼睛看见了谁？”  
“阿不思·波特！”  
哈利因为他的这句话勃然大怒。傲罗司长带有魔力的吼声震荡着神秘事物司的内壁空间里，不远处的水晶球架子甚至因为这声音不停地颤抖，小幅地摇摆着的架子发出“瑟瑟”的响声。  
阿不思的腿摇晃了一下，因为他的发怒瞬间噤声。他的身体不停地发抖，但仍然一脸防备地看着站在自己对面的父亲。  
哈利烦躁地喷了声鼻息。他深吸了一口气，好令自己的情绪平静下来。  
年轻的傲罗没有继续向前走，他站在了原地，尽可能冷静地继续对他的儿子说道：“没有任何人，我看到的你们一直就只是你们，阿不思。但是我希望你能对你提到的那些人多一点尊重，他们都是战争英雄。”  
“我他妈才不在乎那些毁了我的家的英雄！”  
阿不思回以怒吼。哈利的这句话直戳他的逆鳞，黑发的男孩猛地将那只抓着危险物品的手高高扬起，哈利心惊胆战的看着他握在手中的时间转换器，他的呼吸甚至因为他儿子的危险动作短暂地停滞了几秒。  
“让我来帮你，哈利，如果你自己下不了决心的话。”阿不思站在隔他只有几步远的地方叫道。他另一只手防备的抓紧了魔杖，将危险的杖端对着他的父亲：“虽然你早就不是当年的那个救世主了，我也不能确定你是不是还抱着那样的心。”  
他发出一声嗤笑：“现在的你甚至不愿意冒险用它回到过去救一个你始终对他有所亏欠的人，哪怕这对你来说只是举手之劳。”  
“不，阿不思，住手。我从前不会那么做，未来也不会。因为没有人能利用时间转换器去改变已经注定的事实。”哈利盯着他的手掌，他的呼吸变得急促：“如果你改变了过去，可能会发生更可怕的事情。”  
“但是我知道你们曾经成功用它救过一只鹰头马身有翼兽。”阿不思回答：“还有你的教父，那个逃犯西里斯·布莱克，不是吗？”  
“那是因为那时候他们都还没有死！”哈利猛地拔高了声音：“但是塞德里克已经死了，他中了索命咒，就倒在我面前！我很确定他死了！”  
“也许在那时候的其他人眼里，你的巴克比克和西里斯也已经死了。”阿不思反驳道：“为什么不试试呢？哈利，如果成功了，你就不再需要一服生死水来帮助你每晚能够正常的入睡，也不用透过我和詹姆去看一些别的什么人了。”  
“阿不思，别这么做——算我求你。你太小了，你的魔力也太弱，你对这一切压根缺乏最基本的了解，你根本就不能控制接下来会发生什么！”  
他们之间的距离只剩下不到五步了。哈利目测着这段距离，一步一步的接近着，他甚至为了以防万一抓紧了自己衣袋里的冬青木魔杖：“跟我回去好吗？我知道你们为什么会跑到这里来了。金妮已经和我谈过。为了你，我愿意和马尔福商量，让他同意你和斯科皮出去的，阿不思——”  
“别那么说，哈利。毕竟你从来不知道我想要什么。但是我却知道你的梦想。我比任何人都了解你。”  
阿不思喘着气，轻笑着说：“你以后一定会感激我的，哈利。在我做了你想做又不敢做的事情之后。没准你就能得到你真正想要的东西。”  
哈利对他的挑衅充耳不闻。他睁大眼睛看着阿不思，默数着俩人之间的距离，紧盯着男孩即将拨动转换器的手指，将自己全部的注意力集中在他的手上。然而就在他还有两三步就可以抓住他儿子的袖子时，一道红色的咒光忽然突兀的从他的身后撞了过来。  
“除你武器！”  
一道熟练的缴械咒准确的击中男孩的手腕。阿不思疼痛地闷哼了一声，时间转换器立刻脱手而出。哈利下意识的张开手臂，他果断地冲上去，紧紧搂住他的儿子。  
转瞬间，他们抱在一起重重的摔落在地上，哈利的下巴紧紧地压着他儿子的发顶，没注意到时间转换器在他的脱手下猛地撞上了石阶。  
“梅林，你没事吧？”  
他们紧紧地抱在一起，哈利焦急的低下头去察看阿不思的情况。但是就在他垂下头的瞬间，那双绿色的眼睛余光惊愕地捕捉到滚落到台阶上的时间转换器周围迸发出危险的魔力火花。  
“哈利！阿不思！”  
从黑暗里匆匆赶来的赫敏和其他傲罗气喘吁吁地跑进了只有他们两个所处的神秘事物司。听到他们的声音，哈利立刻回过神来。然而就在他怔愣的仅仅几秒钟时间里，他发现时间转换器上迸发出的魔力火花已经变得越来越激烈，在他们的面前，火光与电光连成一片，汇聚成青白的魔力电流，而且像是有自我意识般的朝着他和阿不思的方向加速逼近着。  
哈利没有多想，在电流冲击到他的脚边之前，他果断，下意识地将怀里的阿不思朝另一个方向猛地推了出去。男孩完全来不及做出其他反应，他踉跄着摔在石阶上，甫一回头，动作只花了短短不到一秒，却发现身后父亲所在的角落已经被电光彻底吞噬。  
“哈利！”

哈利睁开了紧闭的双眼，过量的白光立刻粗鲁地侵吞了他的整片视野。  
他的头像是被什么硬物狠撞过一样疼，四肢酸麻无力，像一条被弹到岸上的鱼一样，只能软绵绵地倒在地面上。在恢复了意识后的几分钟后，他迟钝地面对头顶的深色蓬盖眨了眨眼，才感觉到泪水从过于酸涩的眼眶里涌出。  
又过了片刻，哈利好不容易积攒起一点儿力气，才勉强用手肘撑着地面爬了起来。  
他艰难地爬到椅子上，扶正鼻梁上的眼镜朝窗外看去。直到这时，他才发现自己现在身处于一辆行驶中的火车上。窗外的景物正飞一般的向后倒驰退去，大片树林连成青翠的林海，在正午的阳光下溢出耀眼的青色光芒。  
在最初的茫然过后，突然降临的陌生环境带给他的另一个感受就是强烈的不安。哈利立刻把手伸向口袋里，他下意识地想摸出自己的魔杖——但是当他注意到自己伸出来的手时，他不由得愣住了。  
那只手全然不像一个二十出头的年轻巫师的手，手腕纤长，细瘦，仿佛一用力就能被折断。  
这是一双孩子一样的手。  
哈利有些惊慌失措。他立刻摸上了自己的脸，同样，感觉到自己面部的轮廓变得纤细，幼稚，而且圆润。正当他惊慌的拉开衣服，准备进一步检查在自己身上究竟发生了什么事时，车厢的门忽然猛地被人推开了。  
“嗨。”  
“谁？！”  
他像只受惊的炸尾螺般向后猛退了一步，绿眼睛惊慌地打量着忽然出现在车门后面的那个黑色脑袋。一个男孩的脸出现在门墙之间的缝隙里，他扒着门问道：“这儿就你一个人？”  
哈利下意识的点了点头。  
“介意一起坐一会吗？外面没座位了。”男孩问道。然后他不等哈利回答，就用行李箱顶住房间的门，整个人紧跟着挤了进来。  
哈利下意识地在椅子上坐直身体。他睁大眼睛打量着那个闯进来的不速之客。男孩用脚把门带上。他转过身来，哈利下意识地评估着他的脸——男孩高大，英俊，相貌出众，有些隐隐约约的熟悉，从体型上来看很难判断他今年几岁。除此之外，他还有一头乌黑微卷的头发和灰色的眼睛。无论是长相还是他的特征，无一不让哈利感觉到一丝没由来的亲切。  
男孩背对着他把行李用力的固定在沙发椅下面，然后才回头看着哈利。  
看起来他在打开包厢门的时候就没打算离开，但是还是象征性地征求了一下哈利的意见。  
“你怎么说？”男孩又一次开口问道：“我不能待在这？”  
哈利看着他的脸。他感觉到自己脑袋里现在像装满了一团乱麻。因为那张脸俊美的轮廓，让他几乎在看到他第一眼的时候就想起了某个名字。但是哈利并没有将它说出口。这些年以来他学会了很多东西，如何更为自然地伪装自己的情绪就是其中之一。  
在这种一切都不明朗的复杂情况下，他宁可一言不发。  
迟疑了几秒，他才回答道：“……不，我不是那个意思。你当然可以坐在这里。”  
“谢了，抢到一个包厢真不容易。”男孩一屁股坐在哈利对面的沙发椅上，自然得就像这本来就是一个属于他的座位。  
他在坐下后打了个哈欠，然后用手揉了揉自己那一头微卷的黑色卷发。似乎是察觉到哈利一直在观察他的目光，男孩也大大咧咧地抬起头迎上了他的对视。  
他直白坦荡的目光反而让哈利觉得有些尴尬。他刻意地偏开头，用手支着自己的下巴，靠在窗沿上。  
可对面的男孩还是没有从他的身上挪开眼睛。相反，发现哈利不再看他，他还好整以暇地认真打量起他来。那双灰色的眼睛尖锐地扫过他露在外面的每一寸皮肤，露骨的含义好像在打量一件商品。  
哈利闭着眼睛忍耐了片刻，终于忍无可忍地抬起头冲他说：“你看够了吗？”  
“别误会。”男孩笑了笑。他伸出一根手指指着哈利的肩膀：“我只是在想……你什么时候才会注意到这个。”  
哈利的目光顺着他的手指向下看。直到这时，他才迟钝地注意到自己的大半件外套都滑到了肩膀下面。哈利忽然想起来，在男孩进来之前，自己似乎是正在脱衣服想要检查一下在他的身上到底发生了什么。  
“你……”在哈利手忙脚乱地把衣服重新穿好时，男孩仍然若有所思地盯着他看，他的手指也没有挪开。似乎一点都不觉得自己的目光已经专注到了‘无礼’的地步。男孩张开嘴，他慢悠悠地说：“你长得有点儿像我的一个朋友。”  
“这搭讪方式很老套。”哈利干笑着说。他没有把心里的那句话说出来——我在看到你的时候也有种相似的感觉。  
“我才不是在搭讪你，只是有点儿好奇罢了。”男孩耸了耸肩，“我本来只想问个名字，然后把你介绍给我的那个朋友——不过你不想说我也无所谓。虽然让他看见你一定会叫场面变得很有趣。”  
“我叫哈利。”哈利哑声说。不知道出于什么心理，他没有将自己的姓氏一并说出来。“这个回答能和你交换另一个问题的答案吗？我们现在是在哪？”  
“这当然是开往霍格沃茨的列车。”男孩挑高眉毛看着他，灰色的双眼里露出疑惑的目光：“这是谁都知道的事儿啊，哈利。你可真古怪。不问我是谁，却用自己的名字跟我换一个显而易见的答案。难道你是第一年上学的新巫师吗？可你看起来也不像十一岁。”  
“因为我想我不认识你，”哈利说，“即使问了你的名字也没有什么用。”  
“哈，”男孩这一次笑出了声音，“我头一次听到霍格沃茨里的人会说不认识我。”他傲慢地撩了撩头发，玩味地看着他说：“那没准你还真是个新巫师也说不定。”  
哈利把目光从对面男孩的身上挪开，强迫自己仍然注视着窗外连绵起伏的山峦和树林。他已经不想继续和他交谈下去，因为他感觉到大脑的疼痛丝毫没有减弱，而且里面混乱一片。他隐约记得发生了些什么，但是却无法强迫自己的思维将它们完全理顺。事实上，只要他一试图想起之前发生的那些事情，头就会隐隐作痛。  
看到哈利闭上眼睛，对面的男孩也陷入沉默，明显他是个不喜欢自讨没趣的人。这让年轻的傲罗司长觑见了机会。他找了个舒服的姿势靠在窗户上，合上眼，立刻就疲惫地陷入了短暂的休憩之中。  
在他失去意识前，脑海里浮现出来的最后的一幅画面，就是赫敏拼命的抱紧了那时想要向他冲过来的阿不思。

他不知道自己睡了多久，也许有几个小时，也许只有短短的十几分钟。  
总之，当他再醒过来的时候，头疼的确有所减轻。窗外的天色已经暗了下来，哈利的目光缓慢地聚焦到一起，随即他发现自己仍然身处在行驶中的火车上。对面那个黑发灰眼的男孩也没有走，他仍然维持着那个姿势靠着椅背，似乎一直在饶有兴趣地看着面前的哈利。  
看到哈利睁开眼睛，男孩灰色的眼睛猛地向内缩了一下。  
“现在几点？”哈利下意识的问道。  
“快要六点了。”男孩漫不经心地回答，眼睛仍然注视着他的脸，“够久的。你不再睡一会了？”  
他摇了摇头。睡眠舒缓了疼痛，他现在已经能继续正常地思考。  
六点，哈利模糊的想着这个时间。他朝窗外看去，飞掠过窗框的景色正在被逐渐下沉的夕阳光辉所覆盖，看起来他的确是睡了有几个小时。  
然而当他和其他傲罗在神秘事物司发现阿不思和斯科皮的踪迹时，他记得清清楚楚，那是晚上十一点。  
他或许回到了过去，或许前往了未来。因为时空乱流而被抛到了另一个时间点上。成为傲罗后身经百战的哈利很快冷静下来。在处理麻烦事的时候碰到一点儿时间上的障碍也不是第一次了。他扶正自己的眼镜，又一次地打量了一圈自己周围，确信无疑这就是他再熟悉不过的那一辆列车，但是似乎又和记忆中有些微妙的不同。  
于是他裹紧了身上过于宽大的袍子，以尽可能平静的语调问：“这是几几年？”  
那个男孩看他的目光产生了微妙的变化，就像是看见自己眼前忽然出现的什么愚蠢的怪东西。  
   
当夜幕降临的时候，霍格沃茨列车终于抵达了魔法学校的站台。  
倒扣在头顶的熟悉的夜空和星辰，还有在高大的古老城堡矗立在黑暗中巍峨的背影。  
在列车停下后，哈利站起身来。天色暗沉，他才终于对着列车的窗户看清了自己现在的样子。里面的小男孩还穿着明显不合身的宽大长袍，黑色的头发乱糟糟的，甚至连额头上的伤疤都跟着变小了，并且浅淡了不少。  
哈利迷茫的摸上了自己的脸。结合那个陌生男孩的说法，这似乎是他三四年级时候的样子。  
列车门打开，簇拥在交谈热流里的学生们拥挤着在人潮中走下车。当他被挤下台阶的时候，哈利不小心踩到了自己过长的袍角。身后有一只手忽然抓了他一下，让他没有丢人地摔倒在地。哈利感激地回过头，但是却没有看到任何人站在他背后。  
等他好不容易从在巫师的人群里成功脱身时，已经是足足好几分钟以后的事了。不管这是在哪个时代，哈利都没有想到这时候入学的巫师数量有这么多。起码是他上学时候的一倍。  
他空着两只手，在带着大包小箱的行李和宠物笼子的学生里显得像个异类。哈利在原地站了一会儿，很快他就感觉到被那些（即使不带恶意）的好奇目光不停洗礼究竟有多不舒服。他不得不找了个偏僻的角落待着，只裹着自己的长袍，还有藏在长袍里的魔杖，站在列车的门口等待那个拖着巨大行李箱的男孩出来。  
灰眼睛的男孩在人群快要散尽时才走了出来。他高傲地昂着头，拖着行李，像是完全没看见站在一旁的哈利似的。但是在他擦过那个还在迟疑着要不要开口的瘦小男孩身边时，他故意重重地撞了一下他的肩膀。  
“你睡了那么久还没睡醒吗？要不要来个清水如泉？”  
男孩的口气带着挪揄。当他目不斜视地经过他的身边时，哈利立刻跟了上去。男孩用余光看了明显是跟在他身后的哈利一眼，没有多说什么。  
他跟着学生组成的人潮，在那个高大男孩的身后走进了霍格沃茨的城堡里。一路上他试图帮他拖着行李，以让自己显得不那么奇怪。当他们一起进入礼堂的时候，过去的回忆潮水般地涌入哈利的脑海。他看着面前一切熟悉的景象，不记得自己已经有几年没有回过霍格沃茨了。这些年来他即使回学校去基本上也只是匆匆去一趟校长室找麦格校长。学生们的大礼堂几乎成为了他记忆里一个被封存的角落。  
而当这扇角落里的门再度被打开，他发现自己的记忆并没有因为时光的尘封而变得模糊。熟悉的星幕，夜空，和倒吊燃烧的白色蜡烛，鹅黄色的暖光在整间礼堂里流动。哈利发现自己的双腿在颤抖，他已经好几年没有因为任何情况而颤抖害怕过了，即使是自己独自面对着一头匈牙利树蜂。他忍不住将身体的重量分散了一部分在手里男孩的行李上，试图让自己站的更牢靠些。  
“你快把我的东西压碎了。”  
灰眼睛的男孩轻轻的推了他一把，这让哈利一下子从失神的恍惚状态回过神来。他把行李从哈利的手中拿出来，低声说：“只要你待会儿没分到斯莱特林去就可以过来一起坐。可今天是分院仪式，你一个一年级的为什么没跟着教授们走湖里？”  
没有等哈利回答，他就拎着自己的东西转过身。哈利看着那只把行李从自己手中夺去的手，几乎不到一秒的思考，他就提步跟上了他。  
男孩又站住了，这一回他按住了哈利的肩膀。  
“别这么着急凑到我旁边来，哈利。”灰眼睛的男孩低声地说，“一年级的，你得先去那儿分院，明白吗？”说着，他难得好心地伸手指了指礼堂正中间。哈利的目光随着他手指的方向看了过去，他惊愕地发现一列队的小巫师（看得出都是像他入学那年一般年纪）正在一位穿着绿袍的高挑女巫的指挥下排成合适的队列。在礼堂的台子上，像往年一样，欢迎新生的交响乐团还在演奏。一个侏儒一般大小的背影正在卖力地挥动指挥棒。而不远处，坐在教授席上正中间的那个高大的身影让哈利差一点儿就叫出了声。  
他和他认识他的那时候还不一样，现在的他看上去的确是要更年轻上一些。哈利几乎怔愣的注视着邓布利多校长，他的心里变得沉甸甸的。如果世界上还有人能够复制他来做一场恶作剧，那这个人非万能的梅林莫属。  
现在那位老人的胡子灰白掺杂，而且长度只到胸口，半月镜片后的那双蓝眼睛里折射出明亮的光。他脸上挂着愉快的表情，正在和同样年轻不少的麦格教授交谈。而且，不知道是不是哈利的错觉，在他注视着那位老人的同时，他总是觉得老人也看了他一眼。  
“别发傻了，哈利。”灰眼睛的男孩又伸出手推了他一把：“抓紧时间从队伍的最后面偷偷地溜过去。明白吗？你迟到了，要是不想第一天就受罚那就按照我说的干。”  
哈利觉得，现在支配了他大脑的情绪已经远比诧异更多，更像是一种麻木。他几乎没对男孩推搡他的动作做出什么反抗，只是摆动着灌了铅一样沉重的双腿，在不知名的情绪的支配下浑浑噩噩地朝男孩指给他的方向走了过去。  
当他混进了人群最后面时，乐队的声音刚刚好结束。他麻木地随着巫师们一起拍了拍自己的手，余光却注意到刚刚站在一旁的麦格教授已经拿着十几英寸长的羊皮纸走了上来，宣布接下来是新一年巫师们的分院仪式。  
哈利睁大了双眼，他看到一年级时的椅子和分院帽一起出现在正中央。而麦格教授刚刚打开名单册。  
“哈利·波特？”  
女巫充满疑惑的声音像一道惊雷。哈利看到麦格教授在打开名单后下意识地转过头去看向邓布利多。他差不多能猜到她心里的想法——这名字是从哪儿冒出来的？我发誓我在登记的时候没有见到他。但是他看到邓布利多只是对麦格轻轻地点了点头，示意她继续分院仪式。  
“哈利·波特。”麦格教授用怀疑的语气又念了一遍他的名字。然后她的目光注意到了站在队伍最后面的哈利。即使他努力想在这种时候让自己显得没有存在感，但是——不管怎么说，就算他再瘦小，三年级的哈利也远比一二年级的新生们高得多了。她立刻发现了队伍里最与众不同的那一个。  
“过来吧，孩子。”年轻些的麦格教授疑惑又温和地对他招了招手。哈利这回不得不硬着头皮走了上去。不需要她继续指示，他就坐在了椅子上，并将分院帽戴在了自己头顶。

“我似乎是见到了一个老朋友，对不对，哈利·波特？”  
分院帽沙哑的声音带着一点挪揄的笑意。哈利感觉到自己浑身的血液立刻变得冰凉。  
“放松，波特。别这么紧张，”分院帽喋喋不休地说，“我都能感觉到你变得紧张了。你的身体紧得就像一块被拧起来的毛巾一样，快，放松点。这样我没法帮你分院。”  
“难道你认识我？”哈利发出确信只有他们俩才能听见的声音。  
“现在当然不认识，”分院帽说，“哈！可是谁知道呢。我知道我肯定认识你。而且你也一定是个相当有名的人物。”  
“这里到底是什么地方，这是几几年？”哈利急切地问道，虽然他在火车上已经问过了，可是直到现在他还无法完全相信：“你能告诉我现在到底发生了什么吗？”  
“你身上有种我熟悉的魔法道具带来的味道。”分院帽像是抽了抽‘鼻子’，如果它真的有那玩意儿的话：“像一个老朋友的味道。让我猜猜看，你带着时间转换器，是吗？”  
哈利下意识地点了点头。  
“那你自己都很清楚发生了什么了。”分院帽沙哑地笑着说，“你回到了‘过去’，要么就是‘未来’，不是吗？基于我认为我可能会认识你却从没见过你，我想你应该是第一种情况。”  
“可是邓布利多告诉过我，”哈利不可置信地说，“时间转换器只能改变二十四小时以内的时间！”  
“放松一点，孩子。”分院帽压低声音说：“你的情况很有趣。可是我没时间回答你那么多问题。而且我的职能也只有分院而已。”  
它顿了顿：“要是你那么想打听更多的信息，干嘛不去问坐在那里的那群人呢？你瞧下面，”哈利的目光随着它的声音移动，他看到正在等候分院的其他巫师正在对着坐在椅子上的他交头接耳，窃窃私语。  
“要是你不想引起骚乱，我们还是先把手上的事儿干完吧。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，好让自己从刚刚开始就变得紧绷的情绪平静下来。但是他的手还是下意识地抓紧了膝盖上过于宽大的袍子。  
“格兰芬多。”他用蚊呐般的声音说。  
“哼，”分院帽迟疑了一下：“不再考虑一下另一个选择了吗？”  
“不必了。”哈利很轻地摇了摇头：“……不管再选多少次也一样，我只会选这个。”  
就算面临五年级时一道题都不会的试卷都没有让他像刚刚那样紧张过。当哈利有些腿软从椅子上走下来后，他看到在格兰芬多的长桌旁边，那个男孩早就已经轻松地找了个位置坐下。见到朝着他走过来的哈利，男孩拨开旁边蠢蠢欲动地想围拢过来的女孩们，径直朝哈利招了招手：“这里。”  
哈利从善如流的走过去，坐下。并努力说服自己忽视那些令他几乎如芒在背的嫉妒目光。  
“我本来猜想你会是个赫奇帕奇，因为你好像很内向，又很迟钝。没想到也是个格兰芬多。”男孩漫不经心的说。  
他拎起一个勺子，轻轻的敲了几下盘子的边缘：“我们认识了几个小时，你主动和我说的话就只有“现在几点”和“现在是什么时候”。”他顿了顿：“现在你知道答案了吗？”  
“或许吧。”哈利虚弱地回答。“虽然我还不敢相信。”  
“你大概是出生于麻瓜家庭。”男孩说，“别紧张。伊万斯也是。一开始她也紧张，可她现在比谁都拽得厉害。”  
“伊万斯？”哈利咀嚼了一下他提到的这个名字。忽然他的脑中灵光一闪，嘴唇不受控制地说出了下一句话：“……你是说，莉莉·伊万斯？”  
“还能有谁呢，”男孩说，“我指的当然是我们全校最天才的……啊，或许也是最勇敢的，莉莉·伊万斯女士。”他用冰冷傲慢的口吻夸奖他提到的那个女孩，但是听不出来里面有一点儿尊敬的意味。  
“那么，”哈利听见他咽口水的声音，一个从他和他在火车上初见时就横亘在心底的想法终于忍不住浮出了水面。“难道你真的是——西里斯·布莱克？”  
“麻瓜巫师也听说过我的名字？真有你的。”男孩懒洋洋地说，但是音调里仍然带着不难听出来的讥讽：“我还以为现在风头更盛的应该是詹姆——你怎么了？为什么看起来那么古怪？”  
哈利已经压抑不住自己佯装出来的镇定。惊慌从他的眼底溢出，他很清楚西里斯一定是注意到了他这副诡异的表现，可是他没有办法，此时此刻，他完全控制不住自己的情绪——以及自己的面部表情。  
时间转换器真的让他回到了一九七四年，他不敢想象这是阿不思本来的想法还是…不，应该是一场意外。那时候转换器砸到了地面上，也许扰乱了阿不思调整的时间。

*  
当最后一个迟到的高年级学生在海格的伴随下走进礼堂时，大门缓缓关上。分院仪式还在进行着，哈利不得不先把眼睛从邓布利多的身上挪开，他这才后知后觉的注意到，自己身边不知道什么时候已经坐满了人。  
“詹姆。”西里斯朝着最后一个走进来，不得不隔着过道里一排人，找了一个空座勉强坐下的一个男孩招手。他露出了哈利今晚看到的第一个笑容，说：“来这里。”  
“坐在这儿也一样，我不想动了。”叫做詹姆的男孩不情不愿地回答。  
哈利的目光不由得跟着西里斯看过去。他的双眼睁大了，因为他未来的父亲现在看起来的模样和照片上的差异还很大。现在的他更像一个大一号的哈利。  
“你和伊万斯一起过来不就得了。”西里斯说。  
他灰色的眼睛注视着坐在詹姆对面的红发女巫。哈利跟着他看过去，但是他未来的母亲只留给了他们一个背影：“我这儿只坐着个不怎么爱说话的一年级，他又不会干扰你们的。”  
“我不是一年级的。”哈利脱口而出。然后他看见几双眼睛忽然转过来一齐盯着他。有西里斯的，詹姆的，莉莉的，还有坐在他们不远处的一双棕色的眼睛。  
“我已经四年级了。”哈利重复道，他也不知道这样做有什么意义，只是西里斯那有些蔑视的带刺目光看的他浑身不舒服。他记忆里的西里斯从来没用那样的目光看过他。  
西里斯转过头。他一只手搭在椅背上，面对着哈利，看起来似乎是笑了一下，但是笑意没有到达眼底。他有些冰冷而且张狂地看着哈利说：“我可没见过四年级了还需要分院的巫师，小子。”  
“我四年级了。”哈利认真地说，当然，他能够感觉到自己的体内可调动的魔力和他来到这个时代前一样——充沛的成年巫师的魔力。这让他无论想要装成几年级都行。可这会儿西里斯他们应该都是四年级，他就想也不想地选择了这个年龄。  
“我可没见过你这么瘦弱的四年级巫师。”西里斯仍然用怀疑的目光看着他：“你看上去不是营养不良，就是……”  
“可能的确有点。”哈利没有反驳他：“我家庭条件不怎么好。”  
“但是你一路上一直都表现的像一个刚刚融入巫师中的人。”西里斯说：“你甚至连正确的入口都找不到。跟在我后面才进来学校。”  
“我……之前不在霍格沃茨上学。”哈利咬了咬嘴唇。他下意识地将克鲁姆的学校扯了出来：“我在德姆斯特朗待了一段时间，一到三年级。现在才回英国。”  
“啊噢。”一旁的詹姆接话道：“那你或许会说德语了，哥们？”  
“你别打岔，詹姆。”西里斯说，他转头盯着哈利：“那你刚刚为什么不和我说？”  
哈利愣住了。“说什么？”  
“我们在火车上的时候，”西里斯皱了皱眉，“你好像对我们的事儿都有所了解。可是你自己的情况却一点都没和我透露。这家伙给人的感觉真让人不爽。”  
“我觉得正常人是不会第一次见面就把自己的老底给陌生人翻个底朝天的。”  
拥有棕色眼睛的那个男孩插嘴道，“如果他真的听说过你是个什么样的人，他大概就更不会这么干了。”  
 “莱姆斯。”西里斯威胁的低喝了一句，不太高兴地截住了他的挪揄。然后他仍然转头，看着哈利。像是不达目的不罢休。后者正心虚的躲避着他尖锐的眼神，几乎没注意到莱姆斯对西里斯的评价：“火车上那时候只是…只是因为我们不太熟。”  
“那当然，西里斯就连跟他妈妈都不太熟。我们都能理解这种‘不熟’的。”詹姆理解的点头。然后，他像是没看到西里斯威胁的目光似的询问哈利：“伙计，你叫什么名字？我刚才好像听到了，但是没记住。”  
哈利迟疑了一下。但是当他注视着他未来父亲那张年轻的脸时，心里被瞬间古怪和感动交织着的柔软情绪填满了。  
他张了张嘴，说：“哈利。”  
“哈利。”詹姆重复了一下这个名字，他露出一个微笑：“我之前怎么不知道世界上还有和我长得这么像的人？你入学第一天我就应该注意到你的。”  
“实际上你第一天注意到的只有莉莉。”莱姆斯说。“而且今天就是哈利的入学第一天，不是吗？我指的是，对霍格沃茨来说。”  
坐在对面的红发女巫听到他们谈话的声音，她抬起头，朝詹姆的方向瞪了他一眼。哈利看到，在鹅黄色的柔软灯光下，她红色长发下的面容俏皮又美丽，绿色的明亮双眼里盈满了温柔。注意到莉莉的目光，詹姆下意识地用手整了整自己蓬乱的黑发。  
“可别把我跟你们的小团体扯到一起去，莱姆斯。”莉莉冷淡地说，她明显注意到了詹姆一直黏在她身上的目光。但是她的表情看起来就像被一群鼻涕虫注视着，而不是一个英俊的捕球手：“全世界都是围着你们转的，我没那个荣幸和你们扯在一起。”  
詹姆垂下了头，像个被戳破了的鼻涕虫般丧气。  
卢平教授当初向他形容他父母关系时的用词还真算得上委婉的。哈利咽了咽口水，他把目光从劫掠组几个人身上挪开，却意外发现这时候的邓布利多从他的那把椅子上站了起来。在他转身前，哈利很确定自己看到校长对他轻轻地眨了一下眼。  
“嗨，嗨！”詹姆看到哈利突然推开椅子站了起来。长桌上的十几双眼睛一下子集中在他身上，但那男孩恍然未觉，他只是紧盯着教授席的方向，朝着老人身影消失的那片黑暗里冲了过去。  
詹姆挑起一根眉毛。他转过脸，诧异地对西里斯说：“你的小跟班这是怎么了？”  
西里斯则翘起腿为自己倒了一杯南瓜汁。他摇着头，傲慢地回答：“别问我。我跟你也不熟，波特先生。”  
   
“邓布利多教授！请等一等！”  
哈利冲出了礼堂，他气喘吁吁的追上黑暗长廊里那道高大的黑影。校长的深紫色长袍隐藏在昏暗到近乎于无的光线里，他的身影显得格外模糊。  
“我还在想你什么时候才会追过来。”那个身影停下了脚步等他，邓布利多的声音似乎带着笑意：“看起来你似乎比我想象中的更沉稳，哈利。”  
哈利几乎是震惊了。他站在原地，四肢无措，像是被一道电流劈过似的浑身发麻。“你认识我？”这个时间线他还没有出生，邓布利多怎么可能预知未来发生的事情？  
令他感到平静了一些的是，校长轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“只是一个小小的咒语。别介意，那个名字也是我加上去的。我想这样会帮助你在这里生活。另外就是，布莱克先生的声音可能有点大。”老人愉悦地回答。他转过身去，哈利注意到，他注视着他的蓝眼睛要比他记忆里的要更加明亮。他为这个解释无声地松了一口气，又在那双眼睛注视着他的同时将身体绷紧。  
不管过了多少年，十岁，十七岁，二十七岁。他在他的面前始终手足无措的像个十一岁的孩子。邓布利多就站在他半步前的位置，而距离他们上一次见面交谈，时间却仿佛已经过了一个世纪。  
他们无声地注视着对方，直到哈利忍无可忍的打破沉默。  
“我有些事要对你说，教授。”哈利说。他感觉到喉咙正难以遏制的变的干哑：“也有些事想要问你。”  
“我猜到了，你身上有种神秘的味道。”蓝眼睛对他微笑：“你属于这个城堡，但是却不是这里的学生。而且我也不认识你。我承认我对你感到非常好奇，哈利。如果可以的话，我也想回答你的一些问题。不过今天不是好时候。”  
他顿了顿，看着哈利的脸：“我想你身上一定发生了很多事，孩子。因为你看起来已经很累了。”  
“那要到什么时候？”哈利急切地问道。他感觉到满心的疑问几乎快要将他撑的爆炸了。在他十七岁那年以后，他已经很久，很久没有感觉到这种全然被好奇心支配着的，快要失控的紧迫感了：“我不想等，因为我要和你谈的事情真的很急切，教授。我……”  
“我知道。”邓布利多用一句话就轻轻地打断了他。他伸出手拍了拍比他矮上许多的肩膀。“不过有几件事我想我还是可以先回答你。只要你先解答我的一个问题。”  
哈利点了点头。  
“你是怎么到这来的？”邓布利多问道。  
“时间转换器。”哈利有些沮丧地说：“这是一个意外。”  
他想起了阿不思和他失败的教育，但是没打算把这部分真相也一起和盘托出。  
“你把它交给了我，并叮嘱我只能改变二十四小时内发生的事。但是我用错误的方法用了它，所以我来到了这儿。”  
“唔，”邓布利多说道，“那真是个可怕的意外。这么说，你是从未来来的？”  
他指了指自己的脑袋，“我这儿可不记得过去我有将这么重要的东西交给过任何学生。”  
哈利点头。  
“那未来的我一定很信任你。”邓布利多对他露出微笑。他似乎是看出了哈利心中的急切，补充道：“我可以告诉你一些基本信息，但是我不确定这是不是你全部需要的，哈利。关于你在这里的情况，或许我可以在查证之后再和你交流更多。不过到现在为止，我只知道你从未来来到了1974年。这儿是霍格沃茨，而你，是一名转学过来的四年级格兰芬多，对吗？”  
看起来格兰芬多长桌上他们说的话基本都被邓布利多听到了。哈利也没有过分纠结，他点了点头：“完全正确，先生。”  
“好了，我所知道的就只有这些。”邓布利多说，“你还有什么别的想问的吗？”  
“我——我还想问一下。”哈利迟疑地说，他谨慎地挑了一个他认为最紧要的问题：“我如果回到的是我们世界的‘过去’，那么对于我们的‘未来’，会不会产生什么影响？”  
邓布利多没有立刻回答他，他眯起眼睛，短暂地思考了一下。  
“我没有处理这种大胆的前例的经验。”邓布利多说道，“但是我猜，你之前的那个未来，很可能已经不存在了。”  
“因为我提前认识了詹姆他们吗？对于这里来说，我本来应该是不存在的人。”哈利说。“但是我出现在这里，他们的记忆因为我出现了改变。所以他们的未来也会跟着出现一些误差……”  
老人摇了摇头。  
“哈利。”邓布利多打断了他，“我想你完全没有明白我的意思。”  
哈利抬起头，茫然地看着他。  
“我的意思是，在你回到过去的一瞬间，你所知道的那个‘未来’，就已经不存在了。”邓布利多简单地说道，“我们都知道时间是最神秘，而且有力量的法则。我想我在未来一定告诉过你这一点。如果我把它比如一条通道，”  
邓布利多展开双手，他没有念咒，但是掌心间凭空出现了两条银色的，漂浮在哈利面前的细线。“这就是时间，联通过去和未来。”  
哈利点了点头。  
然后他轻轻地合上了手，银色的通道立刻消失了。“然后你用强大的力量将它改变了。这就是后果。”  
哈利怔怔地看着邓布利多合在一起的双手。他感觉冰冷的寒意正在他的胸口内成形，像一把冰冻的匕首正在切割着他的内脏。让他涌起一阵不寒而栗的疼痛。  
与此同时，他的血液正在一点，一点地凝结成冰。他发软的双腿似乎已经很难支撑他身体的重量，这让他整个人看起来都在不停地哆嗦着。  
老人明显也注意到了他的动摇。他拍了拍他的肩膀，轻声地说：“我刚刚就说过你已经累了。哈利。去吧，不论如何，你都得先好好睡上一觉，我觉得你似乎需要一段时间的休息。”  
   
校长办公室里，精密的银色仪器正在冰凉的薄雾里稳定地运转。  
“他明显是一个属于格兰芬多的孩子，福克斯。我毫不怀疑。”老人瘦长的手指轻柔地为站在金色栖枝上的凤凰梳理着羽毛。“你相信这一点吗？”  
福克斯发出一声悠长的温和鸣叫，它低下头啄吻了一下邓布利多的手指。然后转过头去，继续为自己梳理羽毛。凤凰脚下的灰烬被柔和的微风吹散了，它抖了抖羽毛，亲昵地靠在了邓布利多的手上。  
“哈利身上会有很多秘密的。”校长压低声音说，他离开福克斯，转过半圈，坐回了自己的靠背椅上。  
“我很难想象一个像他这样的年轻人到底经历了什么才会变成这个样子……我探测到他的灵魂只有二十多岁，可是他的精神却疲惫的像一个迟暮老人。”  
他轻声地自言自语，“或许这是个巧妙的意外，但我真希望他接下来的一段时间能尽可能地在这过的稍微好一些。即使这对他来说可能很难。”

当他和邓布利多在走廊上道别后，哈利站在原地。有好一会儿都一动不动。和校长之间简短的对话几乎将他全身的力气都抽空了，他只有保持静止时才能让自己觉得好过一点。  
如果邓布利多说的是真的，那就同时意味着，在他来到这个时代的那一刻，阿不思，金妮，詹姆，赫敏，罗恩——所有一切他所知的那个未来，就都成了一场海市蜃楼。  
哈利感觉自己的脑袋里乱糟糟的。他没法找出任何证据让自己怀疑邓布利多的话，对时间的魔法，他也没有比他更深的研究。看起来他唯一的选择就是对邓布利多所说的一切照单全收。  
但是他很难接受，如果这是现实的话，哈利想他根本无法接受。

他像苍白的幽灵一样在走廊上漫无目的地四处游荡着，不停地寻找这里和未来的霍格沃茨相像，或者是不同之处。他也不确定自己想要找到的到底是什么。但是唯有暂时不去思考的感觉却能让他感到好过一点儿。  
“今天费尔奇一定忙着抓那些刚来第一天就想把脑袋瓜往外伸的小崽子们。他不会察觉到我们的。”  
静悄悄的，空无一人的三楼走廊里，忽然冒出了一个男孩的说话声。紧跟着是一个人头凭空从黑暗的走廊里冒了出来。如果这一幕被格兰芬多寝室的胖妇人抓到，或许她会叫的连禁林里的费伦泽都听得到。  
“得了吧。”反驳他的是另一个声音。既詹姆的头之后，西里斯的脑袋也从空气里钻了出来：“去年的时候你也这么说。后来我们打扫了整整一个星期的奖杯陈列室，詹姆。”  
“等到‘那个东西’完成，我们就不用这样畏畏缩缩的了。”詹姆发出一声干笑。“要是我们抓紧时间……不是因为某些人擅自掉队的话，或许那玩意儿已经完成了也说不准。”他意有所指地看着西里斯。  
“别看我。叉子。”西里斯干脆利索地说，“还不是那天你非要试着去和伊万斯玩‘看她会不会拒绝我第47次’的游戏？不然我才不会自己动手写那段炼金术的咒语。”  
“我们现在起内讧也没用。伙计们，毕竟东西已经毁了，我们需要重新做。”仍然躲在隐形斗篷下的莱姆斯说。  
在他们向前走时，他忽然竖起耳朵，放轻了声音，说：“嘘，你们有没有听到从走廊那边传来的脚步声？”  
“狼人的直觉？”  
詹姆和西里斯迅速地将隐形斗篷披回了脑袋上。四个人默契地身子一闪，躲进了一个拐角，只有詹姆露出一双眼睛机灵地打探着脚步声出现的方向。  
来人是已经在这儿转了半天的哈利。当看到他的身影出现的时候，四个人不约而同地松了口气。哈利拐过那个拐角，在他走入这条走廊后，他朝周围看了看，下意识地停下了脚步。  
现在这个新来的四年级格兰芬多就站在离劫掠四人组前不到二十米的位置，近的稍稍再走几步就会看见隐藏在斗篷的边角下面不同寻常的阴影。  
“我们会不会被这个新来的发现了？”彼得在斗篷下面恐惧地低喘。  
“别出声。”西里斯压低了声音说：“他不可能知道我们在这儿，只要你没把脚伸到詹姆的斗篷外面去。”他顿了顿，“再说我也不知道你有什么好怕的，彼得。就算真的被他发现，他只是一个学生，又不能罚你关禁闭。”  
“但是他可能会和其他教授告状的。”莱姆斯的眉毛皱紧了，他不确定地说：“大脚板，他真是个格兰芬多？”  
“那我怎么知道，我认识他没比你们早几个小时。”西里斯不耐烦地回答：“安静点。”  
“就是，他们俩在火车上的时候还谁都不理谁呢，就像吵了架的小情侣。”詹姆调侃。然后他的身体忽然一僵，不止是他，身后的三个人也都是不约而同的一僵。  
因为有一只手轻轻的把斗篷从上面掀开了。  
随着水一样的布料从身上滑落，詹姆愣愣地看着那双出现在黑夜里绿的发亮的眼睛。哈利咽了咽口水，他把隐形斗篷抓在手里，抬头看着詹姆。  
“我刚从……礼堂那里回来，”哈利说，他有点不知所措地看着同样有些怔愣的四人组：“我只是想问问，今天格兰芬多寝室的通行口令是什么？”  
四个人你看着我，我看着你的对视了一会。然后莱姆斯僵硬地说：“臭虫。”  
“谢谢。”哈利踮起脚把斗篷披回詹姆身上：“胖妇人总是一会儿一变的。回头见，你们也早点回寝室休息。”  
在他和西里斯擦肩而过的时候，高大的格兰芬多不由得下意识的回头看了一眼。那个男孩虽然瘦瘦小小的，但是跑的倒很快。几秒钟之后，他就只能在黑暗里看见一个模糊的黑色背影了。走廊里只剩下两个半人的身影，詹姆的隐形斗篷滑到肩头，但是他似乎一点也没注意到。  
最先打破尴尬的沉默的是莱姆斯。  
“……刚才是谁说他看不见我们的？”  
狼人像是在迷惑的喃喃自语。然而西里斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他就立刻噤声。詹姆目光迷茫地看着那个消失的背影，他刚想开口说些什么，在他们的背后，忽然传来了一声难听至极的猫叫。

哈利推开公共休息室的门，他握着门把手，听见自己的心脏还在剧烈地跳动着。他不得不咽了几下口水，倚着门平静了一会，然后才走进了格兰芬多寝室。  
寝室里空无一人。金红的窗帘，地毯，以及房间摆设和他上学的时代几乎一模一样。只是地上和床上都或多或少的堆着些行李和衣物，他扫视了一圈，发现还有一张床是空着的。  
哈利走过去坐在那张空着的，明显为他准备的床上。他还看到了相邻的床上摊开着他傍晚的时候拖着的那个大行李箱——只有西里斯的东西堆了满满一床，显得超乎寻常的多。  
他挠了挠头，对于邓布利多把他的房间安排到劫道者的宿舍里这件事，哈利倒并不觉得意外。但是一想到他要和自己未来的父亲，教父，还有教授，一起睡在一个屋檐下，他心里还是觉得有点奇怪。  
当霍格沃茨的大钟敲过午夜十二点时，安静的休息室外走廊里，几个拖沓疲惫的细碎脚步声响了起来。  
“我真不敢相信就因为看见我们几个站在那里他就要关我们一周的禁闭！”  
西里斯低哑地怒吼。伴随着一声门被甩开的重响，几个格兰芬多无精打采地走了进来。为首的詹姆搭着莱姆斯的肩膀，他疲惫的打了个哈欠，低声说：“得了，大脚板，省省力气吧，我们明天早上还有课。”  
“我也没想到他会让我们擦展览室到十二点。”莱姆斯困乏地说：“我从来没觉得那间屋子那么大过。詹姆说的对，省点力气吧，大脚板，你这以后一周每一天都得去擦展览室呢。”  
“得了，放心吧，莱姆斯。我很快就会让他忙到根本想不起来关过我们禁闭这回事的。”西里斯阴沉地回答。他抛开身后的三个人，大步的往寝室深处走去，却忽然在路过一张床边时停了下来。  
“你又怎么了？”  
关上门，莱姆斯和彼得已经开始收拾自己的床铺准备躺下。詹姆在最靠近门边的地方，他收拾完床靠着床柱打了个哈欠，正要睡觉时，一回头，却看见西里斯还僵硬在原地一动不动。  
詹姆古怪地说：“哥们，你今天一整天看起来都怪怪的。在走廊里的时候也是，老费尔奇骂你你居然没还嘴，就跟失了魂似的。现在又跟看见鬼一样站在那不动，你对着个空床到底有什么好看的？它都空了一学期了，也没见你什么时候对它有这么深的感情。”  
“他是不是恋爱啦。”莱姆斯把头蒙进被子里调侃：“我听说有些人恋爱的时候会变成完全不一样的人。”  
“和那个绿眼睛的一年级？”彼得好奇的插嘴道：“我不歧视同性恋，大脚板。可是他和詹姆长得太像了，你对着他不觉得会毛骨悚然吗？”  
“去去去，一边去。我哪儿长得吓着你们了。”詹姆从床上一个翻身起来，他担忧的注视着即使被他们这么调侃都毫无反应的西里斯的背影：“哥们，你不是受了什么刺激吧？”  
“……我只是在想，詹姆。”   
西里斯的声音听起来有点奇怪，他没有转过身来，就那么背对着向詹姆提了一个奇怪的问题：“我们寝室里原来有几个人？”  
“你今晚是不是真的被累傻了？”莱姆斯也从被子里钻出来，他掰着手指头数道：“你，我，虫尾巴和尖头叉子，还有活在尖头叉子梦里的莉莉。一共五个，怎么啦？”  
西里斯将身子让开了一点，他们全都从床上爬了起来，探着脑袋往西里斯站着的那张空床前看去。  
只见那张空床的床幔被放了下来，透过月光的映照，能勉强看清床上的被子中间有一条毛虫似的隆起。  
“………那这回，怎么变成了六个呢？” 西里斯用做梦般轻柔的声音说：“你们说，幽灵有实体吗？詹姆，彼得，莱姆斯？”  
半天没有人回答。  
西里斯惊愕的转过身，他看见詹姆不知道什么时候已经无声无息的遛到了他的背面。他站在月光里，英俊的脸显得格外的苍白，看上去有点像某些恐怖传说里的生物——吸血鬼，或者瘦魔人一类的。而彼得一下子跳到了莱姆斯床上，他抱住狼人瑟瑟发抖，靠在他宽阔的肩膀上不肯撒手，隔着这么远他都能听见他牙齿打颤的声音。  
“不如让我们果断一点，来看看多出的第六个是什么东西。”詹姆干涩地说。他伸出手去撩开了床幔，另一只手悄悄到摸到自己的口袋里，攥紧了魔杖。  
“除你武器！”

“操！”  
一大清早的霍格沃茨大礼堂，格兰芬多长桌上的哀嚎声此起彼伏。  
詹姆痛苦地咬了一口小牛角。他捂着自己受伤的半边脸朝女生桌子的方向笑了一下，不意外地又收获了一个白眼。  
隔着一条过道，对面绿色长桌角落里苍白的高瘦少年幸灾乐祸的抱着手臂。他连饭都顾不上吃，黑色眼睛专注的看着他们这边的笑话。  
“真抱歉。”哈利坐在旁边，他愧疚地伸出手去帮詹姆拿了一张纸巾：“我不知道那是你们，我还以为我已经放轻力道了。”  
“如果你管那个玩意儿叫“放轻力道”的话。”西里斯同样痛苦地捧着半边脸进食。但是他比詹姆能忍得多，看起来伤的也就没那么重：“你原来的力道是不是打算击飞一头三头犬？”  
“并不会。那个咒语会顶多击飞一个炸尾螺。”  
哈利回答。  
他用一条湿纸巾帮詹姆擦了擦脸，没听见西里斯嘟嘟囔囔的“我他妈不是在和你谈学术”，说道：“用这个贴着，实在不行的话，我就带你去一趟医疗翼。”  
詹姆的眼睛兀的睁大了，他一只手飞快地取代了哈利的手贴在自己的脸上，然后拼命的摆手摇头，嘴里发出含糊的抗拒声。  
“你说什么？”  
“他说要是你带他去医疗翼，不如直接杀了他。但是要是你继续在莉莉面前对他献殷勤，他就先杀了你。有那个时间你可以多关心一下其他的单身汉，比如坐在我们中间的西里斯。”  
莱姆斯看了一眼詹姆和西里斯的眼神，立马改口道：“后半句可能不太对，但是我想意思差不多。”  
哈利触电般的缩回了手。他下意识的往桌子对面看了一眼，发现红发女巫和自己的朋友正有说有笑，压根没注意他们这边。  
“要是我们的伊万斯误会你是个同性恋可就难办了，是不是啊？詹姆？”西里斯用充满恶意对声音对詹姆说：“不过要我说，她要知道这个，也没准她从此就能理解你疯狂的追求行为，从而敞开心扉接受你，和你做一对实打实的好闺蜜。从某种意义上来说，你试图接近她的行为也就成功了，不是吗？”  
“我当然知道你是同性恋，不用总想把我和你拉到同一条战线，大脚板。”詹姆捂着嘴哼哼唧唧地说：“你弯得好像一根被打断了三节的扫帚，每次鼻涕精一出现你就像看见了兔子的狗一样兴奋得不得了。”  
哈利没忍住“噗嗤”笑出了声。当他看见西里斯一下子变绿的脸色时，他的闷笑立刻变成了大笑。而一旁的莱姆斯和彼得在自己的位子上早就笑的前仰后合。  
“你赢了，别大早上就拿鼻涕精来恶心我。”西里斯坐回了座位上，他扔了手里的刀叉：“想起他的样子都让我食欲全无。”  
“彼此彼此。”詹姆咧着嘴。他放下餐具，揉着自己的半边脸艰难地说道：“不过这招是把双刃剑，因为现在我也不想吃了。”  
   
在大厅里吃过早饭，所有早上有课的四年级学生都匆匆往黑魔法防御课的教室赶去。哈利本来想要跟着他们几个人往前小跑，一双手却忽然从后面握住了他的肩膀，哈利停下脚步，他回头看着那双看着自己，似笑非笑的灰眼睛。  
“跟我过来。”西里斯握着他的衣领，压低声音说：“我有话要问你。”  
同时他对已经走到前面的詹姆几个人摆了摆手，说：“我们等等就追上去。”  
詹姆回过头给他比了个下流的手势。然后他对着哈利挤了挤眼睛，就一溜烟的跑到没影儿了。  
被西里斯抓住的哈利这回倒真像是被狗叼住的兔子。西里斯现在的身高即使拎着他的脖子把他吊起来也不是什么大问题。  
哈利不自然地整了整自己的衣领：“在这儿？现在？”  
他倒不是没想过西里斯会怀疑他的身份，毕竟他的表现的确有太多可疑之处，而他未来的教父嗅觉就像狗一样灵敏。与他一直表现出来的放荡不羁的那一面不同，他是他见过对身边的一切的嗅觉最敏锐的男人。但是的确，他没想到他会这么快就采取行动。  
西里斯点点头，他松开了他的衣领，手滑了下去，改攥着哈利的手臂。  
路过他们身旁步履匆匆的格兰芬多们好奇地多看了几眼，但是高大的男孩恍然未觉，就像把他们带到这个尴尬的境地里并不是他似的。哈利用力的挣动了几下，但是西里斯的力气比他现在愿意发挥出来的要大得多，他也不想因为这么点小事挣扎出什么太大的动静来。  
“换个时间，不行吗？”哈利说：“现在所有人都得去上课。我们会引起别人注意的。”  
“要上课的明显不包括你我，我们有更重要的事。”西里斯说。他强硬地用手臂把哈利拖过了一条走廊的拐角。  
“至于别人怎么想，关我什么事？”  
他们走下两个楼层，几乎是西里斯单方面的拖拽，哈利磕磕绊绊地走到了六楼一个几乎没有什么人的长廊拐角里。  
刚一走进拐角，哈利立刻感觉到西里斯攥着他手臂的手稍稍放松了。只是还没等他舒缓一下自己紧绷的肌肉，他的眼前忽然一黑，身体被猛地框在两条手臂之间。同时，他的后背也因为这个姿势撞上了挂在墙面上的地毯，并不疼，但是足以让他产生一两秒的眩晕。  
随即，他眼前的视野被男孩那张不断放大的，俊美的脸占据了。就当他几乎以为西里斯是不是想把他压扁在墙上的时候，男孩终于停下了靠近，然后冷冷地开了口。  
“现在告诉我你接近我们的目的是什么吧，哈利。”  
西里斯冰冷的灰眼睛注视着他：“作为一个转学生来说，你的表现太奇怪了。”  
哈利感觉到自己的大脑‘嗡——’地一声，紧接着产生了一片空白。西里斯的话像一道鞭子火辣辣的抽过他的喉咙，让他疼的发抖，张开嘴，喉咙里的话就那样卡住了。  
他呆呆的注视着西里斯：“什么目的？”  
西里斯按着他肩头的手掌用力的就像是想把那块骨头捏碎。他逼近他的脸，高挺的鼻梁几乎贴到他的鼻尖上：“你就是个突如其来的入侵者，小子。”  
他眯起眼睛：“你为什么会忽然来到这儿，还分进格兰芬多。为什么和詹姆长得那么像，以及——最重要的，你和邓布利多到底是什么关系？”他逼视着他。“如果以上任何一件事情是偶然，我都可以接受。但是所有的事情一起发生就太奇怪了，你说不是吗？”  
哈利张了张嘴，他注视着年轻的西里斯，努力想从肺里抽出能够帮助他坚定的回答的空气。但是最终他只是结结巴巴的解释道：“我没什么目的，西里斯。被分到哪里是分院帽决定的，不是我。”  
他顿了顿，感觉自己自己吸进了一些空气，镇静下来，才继续说道：“我和邓布利多的确认识。但是我也没有必要把这件事事无巨细地告诉一个陌生人吧？”他反问道。  
西里斯一动不动地凝视着他，足有好几十秒，似乎想从那双被长长睫毛的阴影遮盖下的绿眼睛里找出什么谎言的影子。  
“就算你说的那是真的，你只是个意外被和我们分到一起的倒霉蛋。”西里斯轻轻地说，他的目光扎人地看着哈利：“那你要怎么解释你和詹姆长得这么相像的事情？”  
“那又关我什么事吗？”哈利疑惑地反问道，年长的傲罗司长佯装出来的天真看起来真实又可靠：“你觉得我是用了什么魔药或者咒语变成这样的？这该问我父亲或者母亲。”  
西里斯又凝视了他一会儿，他确认似的注视着他的眼睛和脸，还用手捏了几下，然后才摇了摇头。  
“你不是。”他说，“不存在有我无法发觉的这种改变人外貌的魔法。而我一直在观察你，你似乎也没喝过特别的东西。”  
但是他仍然没有放开哈利，而是就着那个将他压制在墙壁上的姿势继续思考了一会。随即他忽然露出恍然大悟的眼神。短短的几秒钟内，西里斯几乎彻底换了一张脸，他松开手连着后退了两步，表情微妙地看着惊讶的哈利。  
 “我明白了。”西里斯说道：“我知道了，放心，哈利。我不会告诉詹姆的。”  
“你知道了什么？”被忽然松开的哈利一头雾水地看着他。直觉告诉他，西里斯想的绝对和事实真相南辕北辙：“什么不会告诉詹姆？”  
“这种事发生在波特这样的纯血统家族里也不算什么稀罕事，但是很明显詹姆他父亲不够谨慎。”西里斯语气肯定地说，“我真蠢，居然一开始听到你名字的时候还没想到。”  
“你是哈利•波特——”他顿了顿，补充道：“詹姆父亲的又一个儿子，詹姆的兄弟。”  
“……”  
哈利震惊的看着西里斯。不知道该赞扬他的推断还是抓着西里斯肩膀狠狠地摇晃他，直到把他脑袋里那些疯狂的想法都晃出去。  
但是他惊愕的表情在年轻的格兰芬多眼里看来却像是被戳穿之后的窘迫。他摇了摇头，举起双手，缓慢地向后退去。  
“我不是故意想要戳穿你的秘密的，哈利。”西里斯真诚地说：“但是你知道，忽然有像你这样的一个人出现，真的会令人感觉到不放心。不过这样我也能理解你想要接近我们的目的了，毕竟不是每对兄弟的关系都像我和雷古勒斯那个狗崽子一样，是不是？你知道詹姆的存在，然后转学过来，让邓布利多帮你安排。想来亲近他——”  
“不、不、不。”受到太大打击的哈利一连说了三个‘不，’。他头昏脑胀，几乎没有喘气的停顿：“根本不对，一点也不——你怎么会这么想？”  
然而西里斯的脸上是显而易见的‘别否认，我已经看穿了你隐瞒的一切’。  
“放心，你不用否认，我会替你保守秘密的。虽然詹姆如果知道了肯定会很高兴他有了个兄弟。”  
西里斯长出了一口气，说：“但是我不能肯定他那个布莱克出身的姨母是什么反应。为了不伤害他，也不伤害她——”  
他的灰眼睛眨动着看着哈利：“我承诺不把你的秘密透露给詹姆，也不会阻止你们兄弟情深。但是一定选个合适的方法告诉他，好吗？”  
“……”  
哈利产生了一种强烈的无力感。他眨了几下眼，发现站在不远处的西里斯抱着手臂，满脸笃信地看着他，似乎哈利接下来不管再说什么苍白的辩解都只是欲盖弥彰。  
“你爱怎么想就怎么想吧。”哈利颓丧地说。他的身体靠在墙上，手掌捂住了自己的脸：“我已经告诉过你事实根本不是那样了。”  
“除非你能拿出更可靠的事实来说服我为什么你们这么像，比如你是詹姆的儿子，或者他年轻时候的父亲。但是鉴于我见过詹姆的父亲，而且他现在甚至还没有一个能和他生儿子的对象，我并不相信这个。”  
西里斯向前走了几步。他咧开了嘴，握住了哈利的肩膀，说：“好了。现在我想知道的都已经问清楚了，你想回去吗？如果及时跑过去的话，我们应该还赶得及第二节的黑魔法防御课。”

“吸血鬼是一种超自然的生物，它们通常会通过饮用人类或者其他生物的血液，从而使自己的生命能够长久的维持下去……”  
在他们气喘吁吁的赶到黑魔法防御课教室时，第一节课刚刚结束。两个人趁机偷偷摸摸地溜进了教室里，几乎没被任何人发现。  
当他们坐在座位上的时候，哈利似乎感觉到坐在前排的女巫回头看了他一眼。但是在他疑惑地回视之后，却只看见一个披着红发的纤细背影。  
幸亏站在前面的教授的眼神比宾斯教授好不到哪里去，他完全没有注意到座位后排上忽然多出了两个脑袋。但是坐下之后，哈利却总觉得有些不舒服，感觉到仿佛有人正在用阴冷的目光暗中窥伺他们似的。  
他转头看向西里斯，对方似乎也感觉到了他的目光。他对哈利攥了一下拳头，但是什么也没说。  
随即，西里斯紧紧地皱着眉头。他从书包里抽出了一张纸，开始在上面写字。  
在第二节课快要过半的时候，西里斯把写完的纸条揉成一团，越过一条长桌准确地击中了前排正在昏昏欲睡的詹姆的脑袋。  
“哦！”  
被突然袭击的詹姆一下子清醒过来。所幸他还知道这是课堂上，才能克制着自己没有叫出太大声来，而是立刻气恼地回头寻找纸团飞来的方向。  
西里斯用脚牢牢地抵着前座的椅子，他用口型告诉詹姆不要出声。然后他指了指坐在斯莱特林那群绿色长袍里的一个背影，做了一个哈利看不懂的手势。  
被迫坐在西里斯旁边的哈利不安地看了他一眼，不大确定他下一步想做什么。然后他又看了一眼西里斯刚刚指着的那个方向。他看到那儿坐着一个单薄高瘦的背影，油腻的半长黑色头发垂到肩膀上。  
他立刻就猜到了那是谁。  
“嘘，放心。”注意到哈利的目光，西里斯侧过头，小声的在他耳边说：“我和詹姆的计划跟你的事情无关。待会儿你看好戏就得了，哈利。”  
后半堂课也很快过去。两个学院的学生们收拾好了自己的东西，三三两两地结伴往出走。  
哈利注意到坐在自己前排的莉莉·伊万斯径直走到斯莱特林那边，她站定在那个高瘦的黑发背影面前。  
“走了，西弗勒斯。”莉莉轻声地说。  
年轻的斯内普侧过脸。他一声不吭地站起来，胡乱地把自己的东西塞进包里——哈利看到，那个书包已经破破烂烂的了，上面还有一些油腻的食物残渣留下的痕迹。然后他站起身来，对莉莉说：“走吧。”  
当他们和他们擦肩而过的时候，哈利感觉到，课堂上那种被人窥伺的阴冷目光又回到了他身上。  
他忽然想起来，他对这种目光其实再熟悉不过了。在他的学生时代，几乎每节魔药课上都有人用这种带刺的目光凝视着他。哈利猛地抬起头，却正好对上了斯内普正在用余光打量他的黑色眼睛。  
这一下意料之外的对视让俩人都有点尴尬。像是什么小心思被戳破了似的，阴郁的斯莱特林做作的咳嗽了一声。他恶狠狠的回瞪了哈利一眼，有些心慌地大步抢在里莉莉的前面，两个人的身影很快消失在门口。  
“你不追上去吗？尖头叉子？”  
隔着一条过道的彼得探出上身靠近他们，说。书包带就挂在他的肩膀上，不停的晃来晃去。坐在他身边的莱姆斯忽然咳嗽了一声，然后用力地踢了一脚他的凳子。  
被这么一提醒，他好像才突然看见坐在西里斯身边的哈利。  
彼得惊讶地说：“哦！他怎么也在这儿？”  
他的下一句话随之脱口而出：“你们什么时候过来的？我们都以为你和大脚板逃课去约会了呢。”  
“没关系，虫尾巴。刚刚的话继续说，不用对他保密。”西里斯说。意识到其他四个人的目光忽然一下子都聚集在他身上，他皱起眉毛：“你们都看着我干什么？”  
“没什么，只是…头一次看你对外人这么说，伙计。”詹姆半张着嘴，他颇为不可思议的看着哈利，又看看西里斯：“虽然哈利看起来人不错，告诉他也没什么，但是由你主动提出这种事，这可还是头一回。”  
“你相信他只比我们早认识他几小时吗？反正我不信。”彼得咕哝着说：“大脚板的戒心一直重得就像五十岁以后多愁善感的女巫。我以为他会把我们四个人的外号写在纸上埋进坟墓里。”  
“是太快了点。”莱姆斯喃喃自语，他用一种如梦似幻的语气说：“但是真爱往往就是一见钟情。”  
旁边的两个人一起瞪了过于感性的狼人一眼。不出意外，就是西里斯和哈利。  
眼看着西里斯的脸越来越黑，被夹在中间的哈利连忙及时又生硬的截断了他们已经越跑越远的话题：“你们刚刚说要叫谁追上去来着？”  
“哦！是我。”詹姆拍了一下脑门，他看了一眼怀表：“没事儿，时间刚刚好！”  
说完这句话，他立刻朝门口的方向跑去。过长的书包肩带拍在他的腰胯上，发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声响。  
而还没等哈利详问，就看见西里斯也站起身来。他用一只手压了一下桌面，随即将脚踩上椅子，弓着背，像一条大狗一样轻快的从前后书桌的围截之中跳了出去。他落在过道中间，把剩下的几个人抛在身后，追着詹姆的背影向前跑去。  
“也等等我们！”身后的三个声音一起说，哈利从椅子上站起来，他们同时冲出教室，但是哈利跑在了莱姆斯和彼得的前面。  
在最前面的男孩儿很轻松地追着先离开的两个身影跑过两条走廊，经过一段不算太长的距离，直到他看见在护栏旁边停下来的詹姆和西里斯的身影，才逐渐放慢了脚步。在原地转了几圈之后，詹姆又撩了撩头发。然后他倚在扶手上休息。而西里斯则靠在身后的墙上。他看起来相当轻松，一条腿弯曲着，用鞋跟抵着墙角，抱着手臂看向在哈利身后刚刚抵达，还在喘着粗气的两个人：“月亮脸，虫尾巴，你们可太慢了。”  
“但是我们看起来也没错过什么。”彼得弯下腰粗喘着气。哈利注意到詹姆的目光一直注视着旋转楼梯的下一层，他跟着他的目光往下看，发现有两个熟悉的身影正从那里走出来。  
“等等，这不是……”然而哈利的话还没有说完，西里斯就打断了他。  
“我就知道他们每次去图书馆都会走这条路。老样子，你来给她丢个避水咒，詹姆。”年轻的格兰芬多轻笑着说：“看好了，最好多小心点。毕竟我可不管你的小情人会怎么样，谁让她非要和鼻涕精黏在一起。”  
“要是你敢让莉莉浑身湿透，”詹姆回嘴道，他的余光注视着哈利：“大脚板，我也不保证我会干出什么事来。”  
“看我干什么。”哈利一头雾水地说。  
“那你也会后悔的。”西里斯挑起眉毛，他挑衅地回答：“迟早有一天会，一定的。”  
詹姆迷惑的盯着他，莱姆斯在背后和彼得小声地讨论‘关于西里斯对某人坠入爱河时的疯魔表现’。但是西里斯并没打算给他们太多的时间。他从衣袋里掏出魔杖，对着下面一层快要走进他们视线范围内的两个人，微笑着大叫道：“准备好了，尖头叉子，我要开始了——一、二、三！”  
“水火不侵！”  
“水火不侵！”  
三个年轻男孩的声音同时响了起来，而有两道咒光几乎同时向下射出，将下一楼层的走廊中正在行走的两个人罩了起来。  
与此同时，几个水球猛地从楼上砸下，像是小型瀑布一样密集的从天而降。它们被斯内普和莉莉身上透明的防护罩弹开，水花四下溅射，几乎全部砸到了墙上，地面上，还有扶手上。  
几乎半条长廊都遭了被水冲刷的殃。两个人都被突如其来的水球吓了一跳，女孩的尖叫混合着男孩的怒骂声从底下传了上来。他们躲避着靠到墙角等待水全部落上地板，但是却惊讶地发现衣服和手里的书居然连一滴水都没有沾到。  
“是哪个该死的又给了鼻涕精一个避水咒？！”  
等到看清楚下面发生了什么，西里斯脸上得意洋洋的笑容一下子凝固了。下一秒，他愤怒的吼声在走廊里响起。在发现不对的第一时间，他立刻回头寻找让这场恶作剧失败的罪魁祸首。几乎是同时，他就发现了还没有把魔杖藏起来的哈利。  
“我可以解释的。”被西里斯死死地盯着，哈利立马举起手，顺利的让魔杖滑到他的袖管里。他向后躲避着一步一步的朝他走过来的西里斯，直到后背靠上墙，鞋跟也抵在坚硬的墙面上：“我真的不是故意的。”  
“不是故意的？”西里斯弯下腰，他和他的距离近的哈利几乎能听见他在磨牙的声音。他一只手臂撑着哈利背后的墙，为他的失败咬牙切齿地说：“说吧，我可真期待着你的解释，哈利。”  
“你觉得他们看上去真的像是要吵架吗？”站在后方的彼得目瞪口呆的对站在一起的莱姆斯说：“贴的那么近，我觉得他们下一秒更像要来场热吻了。”  
“这可别让大脚板听见，他正在气头上呢。”莱姆斯同样表情呆滞的站在原地。他看了一眼站在扶手边上的詹姆，他仍然一动不动的站在那里，垂着的手里握着魔杖，嘴张成了'O'型——他脸上的表情复杂极了，像是庆幸和挫败的混合，还有全然的不知所措。  
莱姆斯转回头，把目光集中在压在墙边的两个人身上：“但是我真想听听哈利能说出什么理由来，他骗不了大脚板的。他给斯内普施咒的动作看起来太熟练了，像是他一开始就有准备那么干一样。”  
“是这样吗？那么我要先表扬哈利·波特先生助人为乐的精神。与此同时，我倒也想听听你们几个能为这场可怕的恶作剧说出什么理由来，先生们。”  
一个压抑着怒火的严厉声音忽然在他们几个人身后响起。同时，还伴随着水滴落在地上的声响。  
已经僵在原地的詹姆惊诧地强迫自己把目光从贴在墙上，嘴唇靠的只有两根手指那么远的哈利和西里斯身上挪开。他抬起头，然后看见不知道什么时候开始，他们的身后正站着一个表情可怕的，浑身湿淋淋的麦格教授。

“如果这世界上存在克星，麦格教授就是我的克星。”  
詹姆靠在柜子上有气无力地说。“谁能想到其实彼得才是老鼠，而她是猫呢？我想她真正的阿尼玛格斯一定是头狮子。”  
“我觉得他肯定是斯莱特林那群狗崽子里派来整我们的。”  
彼得喃喃自语。他同时打了一个喷嚏，裹紧了自己的长袍说：“自从他来了，我就没在半夜十二点以前碰到过床。梅林基督圣耶稣，这可才开学第二天啊。”  
“你也知道才第二天。”詹姆把一块抹布扔到他脸上：“那就别像个女人似的唧唧歪歪了，虫尾巴。抓紧擦干净你那块，我们马上就能回去睡觉了。”  
已经擦完他那部分的西里斯靠在墙上，自打他走进房间后就一直阴沉着脸不说话。  
“尖头叉子。”莱姆斯用手擦了擦唇上的汗珠，小声的叫了一声他的外号。詹姆会意的挪过身去，两个人头碰头地嘀咕起来：“你不觉得大脚板今天有点奇怪吗？”  
詹姆看了一眼靠在墙上当雕像的西里斯，沉静地回答：“是有点奇怪。”他顿了顿：“不止今天有点奇怪。”  
“要是以前碰到这种给我们添乱的，他第一个就能把他捉弄的在寝室里呆不下去。”莱姆斯咕哝：“但是他到现在好像也没有把那个叫哈利的赶出寝室的意思。”  
“不会弄假成真了吧？”詹姆怀疑地说，他将一根手指抵在嘴唇上：“我一开始调侃他和哈利纯粹是开玩笑的。月亮脸，你觉得有多少可能？”  
“你说大脚板是因为喜欢他？”莱姆斯反问，他又扫了一眼面色阴沉的西里斯，小声地咕哝：“我觉得可能不大。因为比起沉迷在恋爱里，你不觉得他看起来……更像在强忍着让自己不掐死他？”  
詹姆点点头，松了口气：“那不就对了，我看这就是正常的大脚板。”  
他正想说下去，忽然展览室的门轻轻的动了一下。几个人警觉地往门口看去，西里斯一下子从他倚靠着的墙上站直。他们看见门口露出一条小缝，然后被人‘吱呀’一声推开。  
“嗨。”站在门口的是哈利。詹姆下意识地打量了他一遍。哈利的头发乱蓬蓬的。他只穿着衬衫和一条短裤，长袍披在肩上，露出又瘦又白的双腿，绿色的眼睛在黑暗里亮得吓人：“我看你们快十二点了还没回来，有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
他们几个人立刻转过头去，目光不约而同地集中在西里斯身上。  
“你怎么这会儿溜到这儿来？”站在一旁的莱姆斯下意识地说，“如果被老费尔奇抓住夜游你就惨了。”  
“有多惨？”哈利咧嘴微笑：“和你们比？”  
“最有可能的是过来和我们一起擦展览室。”詹姆说，“当然，他也有可能有一些更变态的办法对付你。毕竟接下来一周的展览室都是属于我们几个的。”  
“那求之不得。”哈利走了进来。他轻轻踢上身后的门：“我想帮点忙。”  
刚刚一直沉默不语的西里斯忽然上前一步，他抢在所有人前面挡在他面前，似笑非笑的看着哈利。  
“噢，”彼得小声呻吟：“就好像怕我们谁和他抢一样。”  
当然这话他现在不敢大声说出来。因为西里斯的脸正黑的可怕。  
“在你帮忙之前，你还欠我个解释。”西里斯说，“哈利，我们到那边说。”  
“你们俩连这种事都要谈悄悄话？那不如在寝室里再开个房怎么样？”詹姆反问道，他丢下手里的抹布：“就在这儿说吧，哈利。我也想听听你要说什么。除了邓布利多之外，你还认识鼻涕精？”  
他有点恼火地说：“作为一个转校生来说，你的‘朋友’可真够多的。”  
“当然不认识。”哈利避开詹姆的目光，他下意识地撒了谎，“我只是觉得你们不应该那么做。”  
“他肯定不认识。”彼得说，“不认识才是正常的。”  
“哪个脑子正常的人知道了鼻涕精做的那些事都不会这么护着他。”莱姆斯说。他看着詹姆的眼神迅速改口：“当然，除了莉莉。她太善良了。”  
“他做了什么？”哈利故意问道。他轻轻的后退了半步，但是西里斯向前走了一步。这让他们之间的距离再次拉近，他抬起头就能感觉到西里斯的呼吸。  
月光在他的背后。哈利微微睁大眼睛，他看见西里斯英俊的脸朝他压过来。  
“我觉得让你自己发现更好，哈利。”西里斯轻声说。他又往前进了一步，哈利下意识地后退。他低下头，低声说：“但是你真不认识鼻涕精？你那会看起来就像知道我们会对他做什么一样。”  
“我猜到的。”哈利回答。“在我原来……原来的那个地方，我也认识几个人，他们同样喜欢搞这种恶作剧。”  
“这可不是什么恶作剧，小子。”詹姆口气不善地说，“我们是要给鼻涕精一点教训看看。如果你知道他做的那些事，你就会觉得我们下手还是太仁慈了。”  
“我的确不明白一个人做了什么事才会得到这种对待。”哈利说道。他曾经在斯内普记忆里看到的几个画面——关于劫道者，关于考试，还有他们在全校学生面前的争吵。但是除了莉莉的那一次，他真的不知道为什么他们会对他斯内普有那么大的敌意。甚至于每次西里斯提起斯内普就像嗅到了老鼠味道的狗一样兴奋。  
詹姆征询性的抬头看了一眼西里斯，但是他没有看他，还是低头看着哈利。  
一旁的莱姆斯插话道：“我猜哈利想知道的肯定是除了你吃他和莉莉的醋以外的那些事情。”  
“谁让那个恶心的黏糊糊家伙非要成天黏在她旁边？”詹姆退开了两步，他不满的低声咕哝：“哪怕他们能分开一天呢？鼻涕精每天在她屁股后面，简直恨不得跟着莉莉到女厕所。”  
他转过头看着哈利。“让西里斯告诉你。”詹姆说：“当然，我怀疑里面会有多少夸大的成分。但是有些事情肯定是没问题的。你可以让他带你去亲眼看。”  
“我还是很怀疑大脚板有多少是出于正义感做这件事的。”莱姆斯轻笑：“他完全是为了好玩。”  
“就算是那样也没什么问题，鼻涕精他活该。”詹姆咬牙。他看了一眼哈利：“那就这么定了。明天批准你们两个单独行动一天。”  
西里斯没说话。他扬了扬手表示明白。然后伸出一只手抓着哈利的肩膀，不顾哈利好像还有什么事情想说，简单粗暴的将他拖出了展览室。  
“说的像你不批准有用一样。尖头叉子，你看从始至终大脚板回头看你一眼了吗？”莱姆斯看着两个人影在门口消失，还不忘挖苦詹姆。  
而詹姆好像一点也没受影响，他褐色的眼睛一直紧盯着两个人的背影看。在他们离去之后，他跑到门缝旁边偷看了一眼，然后回头催促道：“快点，虫尾巴。别管你那块地了，我们跟上去看看他们在搞什么。”  
   
“哈利—他妈的—波特。”  
西里斯把他推搡着带到走廊的角落里。在雕像和墙角的夹缝中，月光照不到的阴影下，当他怒气冲冲地叫出他的名字时，哈利下意识地反手抓住了他搡着他肩膀和衣领的那只手。  
西里斯动作凝滞了一下，他抓着哈利的那只手没有松开，同时挑起眉毛，似笑非笑的看着哈利。  
“你答应过我不会告诉詹姆的。”哈利抓着他的手腕，低声说。他不想在这个时候再搞出更多麻烦了，只有他教父的误解对他来说是损害最小的一个。西里斯曾经许下的承诺这会儿倒变成了他来要挟他的把柄。  
“我当然记得我说过什么，你不用担心。”西里斯冷冷地回答。他从哈利的牵制里抽出手，几乎没怎么花力气——“但是你，你到底是什么毛病，哈利·波特？”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”哈利诚恳地回答。  
“别把我当傻子，哈利，好吗？我才不是詹姆。你那套死人都不会信的说辞别想骗过我。”西里斯吸了口气，“你看到了，我没在他们面前问你。你也别想在我面前说谎。”  
当西里斯在他面前俯下身，并将一只手臂撑在他脑后的时候。哈利发现自己这十几年以来在傲罗工作中积累下来的威压和镇静在这个男人的面前就都像薄脆煎饼一样不堪一击。甚至于在被他这样步步紧逼的时候，他沮丧的感觉到自己仍然连一丁点的怒气都积攒不出来。  
虽然现在，在他面前的西里斯只是一个英俊，不羁，张扬的年轻男人，还不是那个他所熟识的惨烈而疯狂的教父——西里斯·布莱克，但是无论什么时候，似乎他都对他束手无措。在西里斯更靠近一步的时候，他只是抵触的用掌根推挤上他的胸膛。他们之间已经离的很近，濒临哈利能够忍耐的，对他来说是一个刚刚认识的陌生人的极限。男孩黑色长发的发梢搔的他下巴发痒，他能闻到西里斯身上浓重的古龙水味道：“你应该知道我没有对你说谎。”  
“是吗？”西里斯又吸了一口气。哈利听见他的胸腔里传来愉悦的闷响，像是被他的话逗笑了：“那你是打算告诉我，所有你说的关于你不了解狗杂种的事是真的啰？”  
“要是真的那我倒想问问你，哈利。”西里斯的手肘微微弯曲，他压下身体：“既然你根本不认识他。你为什么要护着一个跟你兄弟作对的陌生杂种？”  
哈利抿着嘴。他薄薄的嘴唇被挤压的发白，像是那张脸一样毫无血色。他抬起脸看着西里斯。  
“听着，西里斯。”他停顿了一下。然后说道。“我不想因为我个人的情感偏向任何人。我要告诉你的是，如果今天站在那个地方要被浇上一身水的不是斯内普。而是你，是詹姆，是莱姆斯，是任何一个我不认识的人，我都会去那么做。”  
西里斯的灰色眼睛里闪烁着兽类似尖锐的光。他没发声，一动不动的凝视着哈利。等待着他继续说下去。  
“我那么做，是因为我想那么做。我想要我自己那么做，我只是不能那样眼睁睁的看着，却袖手旁观无动于衷。”  
哈利的语速越来越快，他不自觉的收紧了长袍下的手，将它攥成拳头：“这与我要帮的人是谁无关。”他说：“……我看出来了，你们之间也许有一些矛盾。也可能他的确像你说的那样是个刻薄的杂种，我看到了。你也看到了，他从始至终没对我说一句话，甚至没给我一个好脸色。所以我并不是说我帮他就是对的。”  
他垂下了头：“但是再来一次的话我还是会那么去做。”  
没等西里斯说话，一声“啪嗒”的脆响忽然打破了他继续下去的欲望和除了他们这里之外整片黑暗长廊中的寂静。两个人几乎同时抬头向声音来源的地方看去。  
在窗外透进来的月光下，哈利不安地看见那里站着一个穿着长袍的身影。浅白色的月光在他身后拉出了一道长长的影子。  
“……这可真是令人惊讶。” 当那个熟悉的刻薄语调响起的时候。哈利不用他的眼镜也可以知道站在不远处的那个人是谁了。刚刚落在地上的就是他手中那一摞书最上层的一本。  
“恶狗，还有那个新来的…”他用一种被噩梦惊醒般的语气喃喃着低声说。“你们两个原来在这种地方玩这种肮脏的小把戏。”  
斯内普黑色的眼睛里尖锐的光从黑色的发帘后探出来，像是嗅到了食物味道的兴奋的野兽。他轻柔地说：“校长给你分的寝室可是分对了，新来的。你看起来都迫不及待的要爬上布莱克的床了呢。”  
哈利的脸猛地涌上一阵潮红。在那个瞬间，他发现自己居然还是有点后悔白天的时候帮了斯内普一把。这男人的嘴从未来到过去都一个样子，他可能真的需要几个水球好好地给他洗洗干净。  
西里斯也明显注意到了这点。他曲起一条腿，顶在哈利的胯间强迫他分开双腿站稳身体。他俯下身在哈利耳边轻声地说：“看见了吗？哈利。这就是你今天保护的杂种的嘴脸。”  
他顿了顿，在他的耳垂旁露出一个戏谑的微笑：“但是说起来，你倒不让我觉得难以忍受，一直都不。尤其是现在，我简直要为你感到同情了，哈利。”  
不远处一声重重的鼻息又打断了他们的对话。斯内普皱着眉看着他们俩，稍微提高了声音：“虽然我真不愿意撞破你们这两个下流的法国青蛙的秘密——毕竟这真令人恶心，你们起码毁了我这三天的胃口。但即便如此，布莱克，但我还是得说。这并不叫人意外。”  
他又一次看向被西里斯罩在怀里的哈利，尖刻地说道：“不过，新来的，你猜猜看——要是，如果，邓布利多知道这件事的话，你想他会是什么反应呢？”  
他后面的话没有说完，但是他们都知道后面跟随着的是一个怎样下流阴暗的揣测。  
斯内普苍白的脸上露出了一抹胜利的诡笑，在月光下显得格外瘆人。而哈利却不由得苦涩又幸灾乐祸的想，看起来起码在学生时代，斯内普的确不知道太多有关于邓布利多的事。而且他也不了解他。他想向他揭发他和西里斯在走廊里调情？哈利挖苦地想道，邓布利多没准会请他和西里斯喝杯下午茶。毕竟连他自己都是同性恋呢。  
何况就算他不是，他们的罪名也不会比夜游更重。  
“我要是你，鼻涕精。”西里斯从雕像的阴影后面直起身来，哈利看到他的手伸进了长袍的口袋里，语气里有些幸灾乐祸：“我现在就不会傻站在那里抱着一堆即使你把每一页撕下来吃到肚子里也不能让你的草垛脑子多一点用处的羊皮纸垃圾。”  
他停顿了一下，向前走了一步。  
面对西里斯的逼近，斯内普却没打算后退。他另一只空闲的手已经把魔杖从口袋里摸了出来。  
“而且，在有了今天的教训之后，”西里斯懒洋洋地继续说道：“就算我没法在走路的时候一直抬头看着头顶上。我想我也会对我的身后…起码是身后，多一点儿关照的。”  
几乎是他最后一句话脱口而出的瞬间，斯内普像是意识到了什么似的，他像头野兽那样灵敏迅捷的转过了身。但是，还是太晚了。就在他的身体还没转过面朝墙壁的角度时，一道“统统石化”精准的集中了他抱着书堆的手腕。  
十几本书搭建起来的城堡瞬间崩塌，伴随着哗啦的声响倾泻，零落地摊散在地上。  
“干得好，先生们。”西里斯懒洋洋地把魔杖转了个头，插回了自己的裤腰里。他还没忘站在角落里的哈利，回身，伸手用力的把他从黑暗里拽了一把——让他踉跄着从里面走了出来。他没回头，但是对着自己的背影说：“詹姆，这一下干的可真漂亮。”  
“我知道我干的漂亮。”另一个得意洋洋的声音从黑暗里传出来。哈利越过西里斯的肩膀，看见站在离他们不远处的詹姆三人。领头的男孩还维持着那个手握魔杖的姿势：“真没想到在这都能遇上鼻涕精。让我来偷袭的机会可不多。真是梅林的馈赠。来吧，”  
他兴奋地说：“大脚板，你打算怎么处理他？”  
“随你的便。记得先叫彼得回去把他那块地方擦完。”西里斯摆了摆手，“不然费尔奇加码的惩罚可是给我们所有人的，我要先回去睡了。”他拉着哈利手腕的那只手还是没松开。  
“哈？”在他们身后，詹姆的嘴形几乎张成了一个“O”型。不敢相信往日看见鼻涕精就像嗅到兔子的狗那样兴奋的布莱克会选择在鼻涕精被控制住失去战斗力的时候转头就走。  
他冲着他的背影大喊道：“你他妈在开我玩笑吗？伙计？”  
“我今天累了。别告诉我你们三个人连一个被冻的结结实实的鼻涕精都处理不了。”西里斯喷了一声鼻息。哈利几次试图把手腕从他的手中抽出来，但是他的力度太大，他根本动弹不得。  
“给他点好看的。我知道你们最擅长这个了。”  
“你肯定知道。”詹姆怒而转笑。他嘴角咧开，露出两排白牙：“好吧。那你可要错过真正有趣的事情了。”  
“我不会的。我有更有趣的事情可以做。”西里斯的脸上露出一抹狡诈的微笑。他紧紧地抓着手掌中哈利的手腕，好整以暇地补充道：“顺便说一句。我得提醒你，尖头叉子。你们几个在跟踪别人的时候闹出的动静简直能把死人吵醒。”  
   
詹姆三人不知道那天晚上带着哈利提前回去的西里斯和哈利——他们两个人之间发生了什么。因为他们谁也没问。莱姆斯和彼得是因为知道他们问了也没结果，不想去自讨没趣。而詹姆则是心思完全不在这件事上。  
然而，不管前一晚到底发生了什么。第二天的早餐时间，他们还是都准时地在早饭时间赶到了霍格沃茨的大礼堂。  
只是当他们气喘吁吁地赶到那里时，几个人惊讶地发现哈利和西里斯已经在那了，而且他们看起来已经来了有一会，因为那个小男孩面前的盘子都已经空了。现在正不安地坐在那里，绿眼睛焦躁地看着后来的詹姆他们。  
“早，大脚板，哈利。”詹姆挠了挠他乱草似的头发，在两个人旁边坐下。他把一碟煎蛋拉到自己面前，打了一个哈欠。  
“你们昨晚玩到什么时候？”西里斯用叉子无聊的划着他面前的空盘子，露出一个意味深长的笑容：“一整个晚上没回寝室？”  
“别提了。”詹姆无精打采的回答。他往自己的面包上涂着果酱，小声说：“我得感谢你先把哈利拉走，不然就丢大脸了。那时候我太兴奋，没注意到鼻涕精身上的咒语射偏了。他被石化的就只有半个身子，所以你们刚一离开，他就恢复了行动能力。然后我们打了大半个晚上。”  
“意想不到的精彩。”西里斯向前倾身，说：“结果呢？”  
“这不是显而易见，西里斯——”詹姆没好气的说，他瞪了一眼坐在他旁边的好友：“我们三个人。行，就算彼得不是个有用的战斗力。你总不会觉得在我和莱姆斯联手下连一个鼻涕精都打不过吧？”  
“我只是随便问问，没说我有那么想，再说莱姆斯从来不出手。”西里斯耸了耸肩。他坐回自己的位置上，目光挪向斯莱特林长桌上的空位，冷笑：“现在还没来。看起来你们把他作弄得有够惨的。”  
“没有。”詹姆阴沉地回答。“虽然我真希望那个狗杂种今天是因为这个，但是我不得不承认，他的确没吃什么大亏。”他吸了口气，“那时候他把莱姆斯唯一一件完好的袍子弄得破破烂烂。然后就借机逃掉了。我要给他拿一件新袍子补偿他。”  
听到詹姆的话，哈利的目光下意识地转移到正在切割盘里花椰菜的莱姆斯身上。他的动作似乎不自然的顿了一下，哈利注意到他的长袍左肩上的确有一道刀割似切割平整的破口。感觉到哈利的目光，他似乎有些尴尬的微笑了一下，摇了摇头。哈利急忙挪开了脸。  
“你就让他那么逃掉了？”西里斯喝了一口咖啡，他似笑非笑地说：“我以为你会在拐角处抓住他。”  
“哦，操。”詹姆嘟囔：“我倒是那么想的。”  
他嚼着嘴里的煎蛋，含糊不清地说：“要不是我们追他追到了魁地奇的那个陈列室那里。看见扫帚，我才忽然想起来我们过两天还有比围捕鼻涕精更重要的事。那时候已经一点多了，收拾他不差这一两天。”  
“魁地奇？”哈利忽然惊讶地插了一句。几个人的眼睛都一下子集中在他身上。注意到自己似乎鲁莽的打断了他们的谈话，他掩饰住自己的狂热，急忙解释道：“不，我只是好奇你们提到这个。是因为过几天有魁地奇比赛吗？”  
“不能这么说。”詹姆似乎没注意到哈利眼睛中的热切。他喝了一口手边的饮料，咂咂嘴：“正式比赛还得一段时间。但是原来的找球手老库珀出了点问题。开学之前，他告诉我治疗师为了治疗他的近视，禁止他在这学期进行任何一种可能把他的眼镜打碎的剧烈活动。所以我们得找一个新的找球手候补。”他的目光看向西里斯，咧开嘴笑了：“虽然有时候我觉得我们有大脚板一个就足够了。他拦球的时候比护崽的匈牙利树蜂还要凶。但是魁地奇的规则就是那样。”  
西里斯哼了一声。他压着自己的手指，关节发出脆响声：“事先声明，我对成为魁地奇的常驻队员没兴趣。”他补充道，“纯粹是你把我硬拉过去的。”  
“可你飞得真不错。”詹姆说，“当然，撞人也撞的很不错。你的体型太有优势了，大脚板。”他坏笑道，“要是让我起个外号，我会叫你‘空中飞弹’。”  
“那么，现在你需要一个找球手，”哈利嘴唇发干。他下意识的舔了舔自己的下唇，尽力不让声音里的渴望过于明显：“那么你们会在整个格兰芬多里挑人吗？”  
“当然了，”詹姆舔着嘴唇，他思考了一下，“不，一二年级最好不要。起码四年级以上。我倾向于……最好有些经验的。当然，身体强壮的更好。但是像大脚板这样的人不好找，你没看到他冲破那群人的防锁的时候多勇猛……等等，哈利，”他好像忽然反应过来了，詹姆盯着那双绿眼睛看：“你问这么多，该不是想参加我们队吧？”  
“我不行吗？”他听见他渴望的声音似乎是从胃里直接发出来的。哈利盯着他未来父亲那张年轻的脸，几乎顾不得去想自己在其他人眼里现在是什么样子了。  
“你——”詹姆有些为难，他金褐色的眼睛从上到下的打量着哈利。他抬了一下眼睛去看西里斯，似乎是想参考对方的意见。但是却看见西里斯的眼睛也落在他身边男孩的肩膀上。  
詹姆确信西里斯跟他的判断是一致的。哈利太瘦小了，身高几乎只到西里斯的肩头。而且过于瘦弱，一定没办法做追球手。对于找球手来说，他倒可能足够灵巧。但是詹姆不确定他骑在扫帚上是不是会被那群家伙一扫就会散架。如果这是别人，也许他想也不想就拒绝了。但是提出这个想法的恰恰还是哈利。詹姆觉得拒绝的话很难说的出口。  
“我明白了。”哈利一下子就看出了詹姆在为什么迟疑。他再次提问道：“所以‘那件事’是过几天你们要挑选一个找球手？”  
詹姆点头：“而且是我亲自挑选，因为有很大可能他在第一次正式比赛里就得上场。”  
他补充道：“第一次的比赛就是和斯莱特林的。在那场比赛之前我们可能不会有很多时间练习。”  
“我知道了。”哈利点了点头，“时间和地点？”  
“后天下午两点，魁地奇球场。”詹姆说，他看到哈利颔首：“你还真是铁了心要参加，哈利。你要是没有合适的扫帚，我的那把可以借你。”  
如果非要他来评判的话，他会选择和哈利比赛。那技不如人，即使输了也没什么好说的。他微微皱着眉看了一眼抱着手臂的西里斯。发现对方似乎并没在意他们说了什么。  
“谢谢你给我机会，詹姆。”哈利对他微笑。他从椅子上站起身来：“那我先去教室了，待会儿见。”  
当哈利的身影消失的时候，詹姆用手肘轻轻地推了推还在那儿坐着的西里斯。  
“你今天不是要和他一起去‘照顾’鼻涕精吗，西里斯？”他小声提醒，“怎么不一起去？还是等他来了再说？”  
“我觉得他不适合做追球手。”  
沉默了一会，西里斯答非所问的回答了他的问题。他似乎完全没听到詹姆在问他什么，他从椅子上站起身，眉毛皱了起来：“但是既然他想试试别的，让我看看他有多能干。”  
他弹了个响指，挂在椅背上的书包自动飞到他的肩膀上。他扯住一侧的肩带，回身对还坐在那的詹姆说：“过几天的比赛我可能也参加。给我安排个候补的位置。”  
坐在原地的詹姆的嘴夸张地张大了：“你之前还说过你对这场比赛没兴趣！我已经预备让莱姆斯当候补队员凑个人数了。”  
“正好。”刚刚一直沉默的莱姆斯抬起头来，他擦了擦嘴，“既然大脚板能去，尖头叉子，把我的名字划掉吧。我那天要去图书馆。”  
“别开玩笑了！月亮脸！”詹姆几乎抓狂：“我本来就没打算让他来！让大脚板来挑选新人？！你忘了他上次比赛的时候就把他亲弟弟撞到肋骨骨折了吗？”  
“可那次不是斯莱特林犯规在先吗？”彼得说：“虽然雷古勒斯·布莱克骨折了，可是麦格教授也没扣我们的分。这足以说明什么了。更何况上次都吃了一个警告，这次我认为西里斯会有分寸的。”  
“你们都真他妈的会发疯！”詹姆咒骂。他对着西里斯远去的背影大喊：“等着瞧吧，如果他敢把我挑选出来的人肋骨撞断，那我肯定会跟用男人间的方式和他好好谈谈的！”

隔天下午，午后魁地奇场上的阳光暖洋洋的。微风拂过一片草色的魁地奇球场，吹起青翠的波浪。哈利在更衣室里做着最后准备。他已经想不起来自己有多久没飞过魁地奇了，不过当他的手握住扫帚柄时，那熟悉的触感几乎让他忍不住浑身颤抖。  
“他这样子看起来可不像没玩过魁地奇的。”詹姆忍不住对正在整理护腕的西里斯说，“我开始觉得哈利不一定会输了。”  
“待会儿要和找球手比技巧的又不是我。”西里斯懒洋洋地说。他活动了一下自己的肩颈，言下之意是‘这里只有你会一点捉球。要是被哈利打败，颜面扫地的也是你。’  
迅速捕捉到他话里有话的詹姆‘哼’了一声，“我是说他可能玩过，” 他解释道，“可他不可能玩的比我好。”  
“这话还是等你把他打的满地找牙以后再说吧，叉子。”西里斯说道，“你现在说的越多，待会儿如果输了你就越丢人。”  
“想和我赌吗？”詹姆说，“一杯黄油啤酒。我保证我在十五分钟里让那小子哭着求饶。”  
“两杯，外加这星期我剩下三天的展览室擦洗。”西里斯说：“要是哈利输了就让他擦我那份。”  
 拎着扫帚走出来的哈利正好走过他们俩人身边：“什么我擦洗你那份？”男孩一头雾水地看着两个比他高大的格兰芬多。  
他们不约而同地语焉不详着将话题岔开了，哈利也没继续深究。  
两个波特在上场前短暂地交流了几句，当看到詹姆已经情不自禁地摩拳擦掌时，哈利也忍不住兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇：“我已经准备好了，詹姆。我们到底什么时候开始？”  
 “就现在吧。”詹姆伸出一条胳膊搂住了哈利的肩膀，带着他朝球场中间走去。他将另一只手伸到背后，对站在原地的西里斯比了个‘成交’的手势。

三十分钟后，詹姆和哈利降落到地面上三五米的高度，他们双双从扫帚上跨了下来。前者大口喘气，热的忍不住把外套解开，甩在了地上。  
哈利扶着扫帚站在一旁。他看起来也累的够呛，可是仍然显得精神焕发，满脸运动过后兴奋的红潮。  
 “过去的三个回合，哈利每次抓住金飞贼的时间都不超过十分钟。”西里斯显然一直关注着他俩的比赛状况，他尽职尽责（听在詹姆的耳朵里意外讽刺）地形容道：“在你每次像一只快下蛋的母鸡一样撅着屁股去拼命抓那个小玩意儿的时候，哈利往往已经钻过去抢先一步拿到手了。你，那样子可真难看，詹姆。看来你和这个位置注定是有缘无份。好了伙计，别苦着脸了，反正你本来也要去擦展览室的，”他幸灾乐祸地说：“多擦一份和少擦一份也没区别。”  
 往常被他这样阴阳怪气的挖苦后，起码会反驳几句的詹姆这一次意外地一句多余的话都没有说。他只是将自己脱的只剩下一件毛衣，然后趁哈利还没反应过来，忽然一把将他的肩膀紧紧抱住。  
 “别听他胡说八道，哈利！”詹姆的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，呛咳着，突然笑出了声。他粗喘着兴奋地紧紧搂住瘦小的男孩，大笑着揉乱他本来就够蓬乱的那头黑发，“我他妈高兴极了！你简直是我见过最天才的找球手！”  
 “最……天才？”被浑身汗味的年轻父亲抱住的哈利几乎动弹不得，几分钟前还在担心詹姆是不是发怒了的疑虑烟消云散。说实话，他并不太讨厌现在这样被他紧紧搂在怀里的感觉。相反，当他听到詹姆紧贴着他的耳朵赞扬他的时候，他的半张脸都红透了。温暖的喜悦从里到外地从他的身体向外溢出。  
他从来没有机会和任何一个他真正意义上的亲人这么亲密无间地靠在一起过。哈利感觉到他几乎有点儿控制不住自己正在不断咧开的嘴角，他差不多是傻笑着问：“你说我吗，詹姆？”  
 “除了你这世界上没有第二个人。”詹姆笃定无疑地说。他又猛地揉了几下哈利的头发，“我们星期五的比赛，哈利。你可一定得来。就算让我请大脚板三杯黄油啤酒都行。”  
 “之前哈利不在的时候我们也打了胜仗，”西里斯说，顺利地将哈利还没出口的‘这又和西里斯有什么关系’给堵了回去：“只要我们带头犯规犯的好，詹姆。没人能在我们联手阻拦下还毫发无伤地逃出去，”  
 “得了，”詹姆下意识地脱口而出，“那战术明明是你针对你那个找球手弟弟发明的，一点普适性都没有。哈利可要比他优秀多了，不动手，他准能十五分钟内就把那小子打的求饶。只要哈利比赛那天能来。就算你想不参加都行。”  
 哈利忍不住在詹姆的怀里哈哈大笑，恼羞成怒的西里斯则当面啐了他一口。

“你好像和波特那一群人走的很近，新来的。”  
 在下午的魔药课上，他们都被分成了单人小组熬制一服生死水。早几个小时和詹姆较量的快乐还没完全过去，哈利一边调试着魔药，一边舔着嘴唇回想刚刚詹姆反复交代他的比赛的时间，地点，和一些细节。自从加入傲罗司后，他已经有四五年没有酣畅淋漓地打过一场魁地奇了。多半时间里他只能看看金妮的比赛。现在他又有了自己上场的机会，光是回想起能在天上自由自在的滋味就叫他感到激动。  
 在他沉浸在自己的世界里时，忽然出现在背后的女声将他吓得不轻。  
 因为惊吓，他险些将蟾蜍皮当成树根放进了坩锅里。幸亏他眼疾手快地在它下落的最后一秒前捞住了它。哈利迅速转过头，他心有余悸地看着站在他身后的女孩。红发绿眼的莉莉·伊万斯正抱着手臂盯着他看。   
“嗨，”哈利结结巴巴地盯着他年轻母亲漂亮的脸蛋打了个不太高明的招呼，他抓着树皮的手有些哆嗦：“你好，伊万斯。”  
 “你好，哈利。我想谢谢你上次帮了我和西弗勒斯的事情。”莉莉对他眨了眨眼，“我知道那两个防水咒是你帮我们加的，对么？事后只有你没被麦格教授安排去关禁闭。”  
“不，”哈利反应很快地否认道，“其中的一个是詹姆。”  
莉莉的脸上露出厌恶的神情：“我就知道你要这么说，哈利。”她不无厌烦地说：“是波特这样告诉你的吧？袭击我们，然后再装作英雄救美的样子看似好心地拉我一把。妄想我会对他感激涕零，或者因为这一次就爱上他……他别做梦了。”  
“詹姆不是那样的。”哈利下意识地袒护自己的父亲。他短暂地思考了一下，说道：“他们和斯内普之间可能有些矛盾。但是他对你一直都是真心实意的，莉莉。”他顿了顿，“我能这么叫你吗？”  
 “无所谓，随你的便。”莉莉说，“我只是看你人还不错，所以特意过来提醒你一下——别和他们走的太近了，哈利。他们那个小团体里没什么好人。一群恃强凌弱的家伙，就算詹姆·波特真心喜欢我又怎么样？”  
她反问道，“你会喜欢一个仗着自己天生家境和长相比别人优越就随便欺负别人的人吗，哈利？波特有多少东西是他自己奋斗出来，而不是他父母带给他的？这一点上西弗勒斯比他强多了。他什么都没有，可起码他勤学上进。”  
 “可詹姆的成绩也不错。”哈利搜肠刮肚地为他父亲说话，“他很聪明。”  
 “他压根就没把他的那个聪明脑瓜用在正途上。”莉莉冷淡地说，她转过身前用一种看着无可救药的东西的眼神最后看了哈利一眼：“得啦，你也不用在我面前为他说话。哈利，毕竟我这次过来只是来提醒你一下——至于听不听，那还得你自己看着办。”  
 哈利抓着自己的材料有点发愣地看着莉莉的背影，没注意到在他身后，有一道嫉妒的目光越过几排座位钉在了他的后背上。  
   
 “哈利！喂哈利，别装傻，快告诉我莉莉上课的时候和你说了什么？”  
 下课铃刚一敲响，詹姆像一只被猎豹追捕的兔子一样迅速又敏捷地跳过几张桌子来到了哈利面前。后者只感觉到自己的眼前快的晃过一道黑影，随即他的肩膀都被詹姆用双手紧紧攥住了，他压根动弹不得：“快告诉我，一句话都别漏。”  
 “詹姆，轻一点，”哈利被他剧烈的摇晃了几下，他感觉整个人眼前天旋地转。但是他诚恳的声音已经脱口而出：“莉莉……我想莉莉她没说什么，但是她对你好像没什么好印象。”  
 “这个我早就知道了。”詹姆撇了撇嘴，说：“还有点新鲜的吗？”  
 “她还劝我离你们远点。”哈利诚实地说道。“还有你们这个小团体里……没有好人之类的。”  
 “所以你打算那么做吗？”西里斯问道。他活动了一下肩膀，“要我说这事儿都应该怪在尖头叉子头上。”  
 哈利摇了摇头。  
 “哈，起码在抵抗漂亮女生这一点上，哈利可比詹姆有出息多了。”坐在旁边桌子上的西里斯发出狗一样尖锐的大笑声。他伸出手拍了拍哈利的肩膀：“虽然你坏过我的好事，但是我承认我的确不讨厌你，哈利。”西里斯说，“当然，我要求你下次别再那么做了。”  
 “你指的是斯内普吗？”哈利眨了眨眼，问道，“但我想你们所做的……的确很过分。”  
 他话音未落，西里斯的脸色已经可见地变得微妙起来。  
但是哈利像是没看到一样，他继续说了下去：“如果你们愿意一对一地和他打，这一点问题都没有，西里斯。不管是你们哪一方输了我都觉得无所谓。可是如果你们是联手起来欺负他，我想这就很难让人接受。”  
 “你是说我们对一个杂种还得讲骑士精神啰，哈利。”詹姆的脸色也不大好看。他把手臂端到胸前：“说实话，我可从没拦着鼻涕精找人帮忙。是他自己压根找不到除了莉莉之外愿意帮助他的人，哈，这又能怪谁？”  
 西里斯也点了点头：“况且，就算他找了人我们也不会放过那个杂种。”他低沉地说：“伊万斯和你说了我们是在恃强凌弱，是不是？”  
 哈利点了点头。  
 “很好，”西里斯拍了一下自己的手掌，“那下次让詹姆单独对付他，我不会出手的。莱姆斯和彼得他们从来不对他动手。这样就公平了。”  
他用肩膀撞了一下旁边的詹姆，说道：“有什么问题吗，尖头叉子？”  
 “那还用说？”詹姆用手随意地抓了抓自己的头发，他的黑发显得更乱了。“我会把他吊在打人柳上，让他像个会飞的章鱼那样飘来飘去。”他露出一个恶意的微笑，“你们这些胆小鬼只要带好相机拍照就行了。”  
 劫道者们哈哈大笑，只有哈利稍微松了口气。起码他知道的是，如果在一对一的战斗里，詹姆和斯内普谁落得下风还真说不准。至于俩人之间充满激情的憎恨——他觉得自己解决不了，而且，也没有想要去解决的欲望。不管从谁的角度来看，说实话，哈利认为他们都有正当的互相憎恶的理由。他只是低不可察地叹了口气，暗自祈祷俩人下一次的交锋来的别那么快。

几天后，伴随着每晚詹姆和莱姆斯彼得一行人擦完展览室回到宿舍里的咒骂声，正式的魁地奇比赛日很快到来。  
一大清早，哈利就从暖和的被窝里钻了出来。在即将到来的冬日晴朗而寒冷的天气里，他迅速地换上了外套和毛衣。正当他准备披上长袍时，哈利听到他对面那张床的床幔拉开的声音。  
一个和他相似的黑色脑袋钻了出来。没戴眼镜的詹姆把被子裹到了下巴，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛问哈利：“几点了？”  
“还有半个小时到该起床的时间，”哈利说，“我想早点儿去热身。”  
詹姆茫然地点了点头，哈利看到他又钻回了被子里。时间还早，他还能再多睡一会儿。  
餐厅里弥漫着烤香肠诱人的香气。哈利找了一个位置坐下，他刚刚坐好，肩膀就被旁边的人轻轻地拍了一下。  
他转过头，发现西里斯坐在他的身边。  
“詹姆还没起床吗？”哈利问道。后者打了个哈欠，他正拿起一根喷香的烤肠，往上面涂了一层番茄酱。  
“他最近累坏了，多睡一会儿也没什么。”西里斯说，同时将手边的面包递给哈利：“多吃点吧，哈利。你看起来瘦的可怕，一会儿就是比赛了，你最好保持体力。”  
“我很抱歉，”哈利说，“因为我你们才会被费尔奇抓，不是吗？”  
“一学期总有那么几次要被他抓到的，别想太多。”或许是因为即将到来的比赛，周围格兰芬多的学生们的讨论声很热闹。西里斯一点儿也没压抑自己的声音，他粗鲁地切着自己盘子里的早餐，大声对哈利说：“要是你真能打得赢，他一点都不会在乎是不是再被你送进禁闭室一次。不过这几次比赛场上的取分都是靠他一人，找球手都没发挥过什么作用。我猜你没看过詹姆的比赛吧，哈利？你有信心吗？”  
“我会努力的。”哈利说，“我有点儿紧张。但是我会尽量在詹姆睡着之前结束比赛的。”  
他这句话的声音似乎有点大。因为话音刚落，哈利就意识到了听到这句话的人不止西里斯一个。坐在他们旁边的格兰芬多都听到了。他们停止了兴高采烈的交谈，转而看着哈利。就像看到在格兰芬多的餐桌上忽然出现了一只格林迪洛。  
“喂，西里斯。”哈利看到一个陌生面孔的男孩用手肘撞了撞西里斯，“这是谁？我好像在分院仪式上见到他了。他不是新来的那个一年级吗？”  
“哈利是四年级，他是从德姆斯特朗转学过来的。”西里斯说，他擦了擦嘴：“他刚通过詹姆的考验，在这次比赛里担任找球手。”  
“找球手！”哈利听到餐桌上此起彼伏的吸气声。刚刚说话的那个男孩又追问道：“他？新来的做找球手？”  
他用目光直白地在哈利的身上来回扫视，哈利看到他皱了皱眉毛：“我知道我们队伍里找球手的位置一直不太重要，西里斯。詹姆之前把四眼库珀放在上面，因为他信心满满在找球比赛开始之前他就能打出一个大满贯。可是你——”他看着哈利的眼睛：“你叫什么来着，朋友？”  
“哈利。”哈利说，他眨了眨眼：“哈利·波特。”  
“哈利。”男孩认真地说，“听着，斯莱特林的狗崽子们喜欢耍阴招。我不知道詹姆为什么这场让你上，可能他是找不到人了。但是我们队伍从来不指望着找球手能赢。所以你躲开他们的攻击，离人群远远的。我只是给你个忠告。”  
哈利不知道自己露出什么样的表情才是正确的。他下意识地看了一眼西里斯，发现对方正在喝橙汁，压根连看都没有看他一眼。  
“哦，好。”哈利有点结巴地说，“我明白。”  
“你别真听了贝尔的鬼话。”当他们朝魁地奇球场走去时，西里斯对他说。“他没看到你通过詹姆的考验的过程，我相信以你的技巧就算你赢不了，起码也不会拖后腿的，哈利。”  
“谢谢，西里斯。”哈利说，“这话你为什么不在刚刚说？”  
西里斯被他噎了一下。哈利看到他将手伸到自己的头发里，不怎么高兴地整理了一下发型。  
“我懒的和他们争论，”西里斯拖长腔调，强调道：“再说，比起说服他们，我更想看到他们被事实打在脸上的时候半边脸火辣辣的疼的样子。”  
哈利忍不住笑出了声。  
“喂，哈利。”当他们马上就要到达更衣室时，西里斯忽然伸出手揽住了他的肩膀。两个男孩停下了脚步，哈利感觉到他忽然低下头，将嘴唇凑到了他的耳边。  
西里斯压低声音对他说：“我接下来说的话都是认真的。听着，这次比赛里你要是能给雷古勒斯那狗崽子一个好看的，我就和你分享一个秘密。”  
“和你有关的吗？”哈利问道。  
“唔嗯，”西里斯迟疑了一下，“算是吧。可以说和我们四个都有关系。不过知道了这个秘密，你就能正式加入我们宿舍了。”  
“关于你们那几个毛茸茸的小外号的由来？”哈利漫不经心地说。他又向前走了几步，回头看到西里斯还站在原地，脸上满是惊讶地看着他。  
“我不会在比赛里犯规或者故意让雷古勒斯·布莱克受伤的，西里斯，”哈利对他说，“但是我会尽我最大的努力取得胜利。”  
   
大约十一点钟，和他十几年前参与魁地奇比赛的时候一样。哈利在更衣室里换上了鲜红的魁地奇球服。往外走时他还撞到了詹姆，男孩走过来的时候用肩膀轻轻地碰了他一下，友好地和他打了个招呼。哈利对他点头，看到詹姆嘴里还叼着半片面包。  
“你就是我们新的找球手，”队伍里的一个男孩——哈利记得他听到詹姆叫他约翰，“你好，伙计。在这之前我们都没见过你，你几年级？”  
“四年级。”哈利说，同时伸出手和他握了握。“我刚转学过来。”  
“嗯，在你过来之前詹姆已经和我们讲了你的事。”约翰说。他在微笑的时候咧开嘴，露出整齐的白牙：“见到你真好，不过别太紧张。我们不是个依靠找球手的队伍。詹姆会很快就把比赛结束掉的。像以往一样，是吧，詹姆？”  
“当然了。”詹姆说。哈利总觉得他今天似乎有一点儿心不在焉，这对于一向对魁地奇狂热得要命的詹姆·波特来说还真是罕见的现象。哈利看到他换完衣服后打了个哈欠，然后他拍了拍哈利的肩膀，站到所有人前面开始做赛前宣言。  
詹姆的宣言——平心而论，比伍德更有煽动力。哈利偷偷瞄到队伍里不多的几个女队员，她们在看到詹姆站在前面的时候就脸红了，目光故意躲开他的正面，不和英俊逼人的追球手对视。他没有太专注于詹姆的讲话上，因为哈利总觉得站在人群里的自己被其他人好奇又怀疑的目光不停地打量着。  
“时间到了。”最后詹姆用简短的一句话做了总结，“和每一次一样，胜利属于我们。”  
所有人一起走出更衣室时，球场里面已经欢呼沸腾。  
每一幕闪过他面前的景象都如此熟悉。全校师生都集中在魁地奇球场周围的看台上，不少学生们拿着双面望远镜筒。座位被升到半空，用不同颜色分为四个学院。哈利的目光扫过那一大片鲜艳的红色，他不意外地看到在格兰芬多的座位上方，无数打着‘波特’旗号的横幅被拉了起来。红底金字的巨大横幅上还画着威武的格兰芬多狮子，各种各样鲜艳的调料颜色闪烁着。  
‘波特是我们的冠军’几个大字在最上方闪闪发光，女孩们为詹姆发出的排山倒海般的欢呼声能压过一队巨怪的怒吼。  
“真受不了，每次詹姆都是人群的焦点。”队伍里面有人发出调侃声。詹姆却不太在意。相反，他还得意洋洋地整了整自己乱糟糟的头发，对所有人说道：“要上了，伙计们！”  
哈利在骑上扫帚的前一刻还在人群里巡视，努力地想要在观众里找到一些看起来眼熟的人。可是铺天盖地的欢呼和色彩缤纷的横幅让他很难看得清观众们的脸。他深吸了一口气，骑在了光轮上，让扫帚带着他稳稳升空。  
比赛刚一开始，弥漫在寒冷空气里的火药味瞬间变得浓重。在对面绿色学院的学员攻过来之前，哈利机灵地找到了一个合适的位置。他浮空到所有人的上方，透过护目镜谨慎地观察着球场，像一只随时准备扑食的猫等待着金飞贼的出现。  
忽然一道刚刚没有出现在他视线范围内的绿色影子像是矫健的蜂鸟一样划过他的身侧，哈利立刻控制扫帚转了个身，他灵巧地避开了那条影子故意的冲撞。  
“你就是格兰芬多的新找球手？”  
一个冷淡的陌生声音从他背后响了起来。哈利透过护目镜看到一个穿着斯莱特林学院队服的男孩骑在扫帚上，他停留在距离他不到五十英寸的高空，居高临下的看着他：“看起来你们学院真是没什么可用的人了。居然派一个猫崽子一样的孩子出战。”  
“这话等你赢了再说吧，雷古勒斯。”哈利反驳道，他看到那个男孩有着一双和西里斯一样的灰眼睛。但是面容却远不如他的哥哥英俊。雷古勒斯充其量说的上五官端正，而且笼罩着他的那种阴郁的气质让哈利觉得有些不舒服。“我们俩的比赛还没开始呢。”  
“要是不想受伤，你现在就应该认输了。”雷古勒斯冷淡地说。“趁金飞贼还没出现。”  
“你就这么怕输吗？”哈利说道：“连跟我较量一场都不敢？”  
话音未落，雷古勒斯的扫帚忽然猛地滑过他的身边，像是追逐着什么东西一样冲了过去。哈利立刻敏捷地回身看去，却发现那只是一道游动中的颜料散发出的金光。并不是真正的金飞贼。  
“笑话，”已经和他拉开了一段距离的雷古勒斯傲慢地说，“虽然我不知道你是谁，但是很快你就知道我们之间到底是谁怕输了。”  
比赛大概开始了十五分钟的时候，哈利总算是彻底明白了为什么总会有不同的人来告诉他‘将比赛交给詹姆就行。’  
他年轻的父亲在赛场上像一道窜梭不止的金红色风影，虽然平时他总是喜欢到处引人注目，但是到了魁地奇的球场上，似乎就连解说大声的呼喊都不能影响他坚定的执行力。他抢夺鬼飞球的速度快的惊人，高大的格兰芬多在队员和敌人中间敏捷地穿梭，就好像他不是骑着扫帚，而是长了翅膀在天空中飞翔一样。  
当哈利几乎看他看的入迷时，他看到詹姆忽然猛地抬起手朝他的方向挥动了一下。旋即，一道金色的流光从他的身侧钻了过去。  
“金飞贼出场了！”这是上场之后哈利听清楚的解说喊出的第一句话。身体早已先于意识一步行动，他想也没想地冲了上去追逐那道流光。与此同时，他看到刚刚停滞在高空的雷古勒斯也猛地朝下俯冲而来。  
他们二人几乎同时朝金飞贼冲去，两把扫帚和一红一绿两个身影在半空中急速地并排而行。  
一时间，哈利的脑海中一片空白。他全部的注意力都集中在前方视线里那个小小的金色圆球上。他没听到身后格兰芬多的观众席上短暂地停顿了一下后，继而转为他响起的剧烈的加油声。也没看到被他们两个抛在身后的格兰芬多和斯莱特林的其他选手们停滞在了半空，几乎有点傻掉地盯着他们俩人的追逐战。  
这其中甚至包括詹姆。他张大了嘴看着轻盈又迅速地追击着那只金飞贼的哈利，用只有自己能够听得清楚的声音自言自语：“我没想到他能干的这么漂亮。”  
即使西里斯他们不承认，但是雷古勒斯作为找球手的水平明显说的上是他们的劲敌。两个找球手在空中不相上下地追逐彼此，他们之间的距离和与那只决定了胜负的金色身影都咬的死死的。他们飞快敏捷地绕过球门，横梁，随着金飞贼的高度时高时低地不停调整扫帚，动作快到让所有紧盯着他们两个人看的人都眼花缭乱。然而哈利的速度仍然更快些。在这场追逐战即将进入尾声的时候，他已经抢在了雷古勒斯的前头。能够看清楚那个疯狂地逃窜的金色圆球扑闪着的翅膀了。  
当他们一同拐过最后一个拐角时，异变突生。  
哈利已经伸出手去抓那个近在咫尺的胜利果实了，然而同一时刻，他却用余光察觉到有一个绿色的身影正在偷偷从背后靠近滞空中专注地看着他们比赛的詹姆·波特。  
“小心！”哈利尖叫着喊道，但詹姆明显没有听到他的声音。在他看到那条绿色影子朝詹姆撞了过去的瞬间，他的脑子里发出‘嗡’地一声。哈利想也没想，他操纵着自己的扫帚猛地冲了过去，当他感觉到一股强大的力量撞上了他的身体时，他才忽然意识到自己刚刚做了什么。  
他用自己的身体直接将偷袭詹姆的那个斯莱特林撞开了。  
旋即，哈利感觉到一阵强烈的震动让他对扫帚完全失去了控制。他的身体翻倒下来，瞬间失重的感觉带着强烈的风声让他的大脑里一片空白。他没看到在他坠落的一瞬间詹姆惊恐地从自己的扫帚上探出身来想要抓住他，所有坐席上的观众都恐惧地从自己的位置上站了起来。胆怯的女生已经闭上了眼睛，开始小声地尖叫了。  
哈利在强烈的风声里几乎无法睁开眼睛，护目镜从他的脸上脱落。然而他紧紧地攥着双手，在坠落的过程中，他近乎本能地张开嘴唇，哆嗦着轻声念出了一个咒语：“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨——”  
在他跌落以前，那个咒语短暂地生了效。哈利在滞空时忽然停顿了一瞬，在其他人眼里看来，他似乎有不到一秒钟的时间飘了起来。旋即他再度下落，又在距离地面差不多七十英尺的空中掉了下去。  
他背部狠狠地砸落在草地上。哈利听到自己的骨头发出一声巨响。  
他清楚自己一定是哪里骨折了，在痛昏过去前，哈利挣扎着打了个滚，他看到有医护人员从角落里抬着担架匆匆地赶过来。但是在被抬上去以前，男孩抬起了胳膊。他在全校师生的瞩目下松开了自己一只攥着的那只手，一道金色的圆球影子从他的手掌里冲上半空。翅膀颤抖着，发出‘嗡嗡’的细响声。  
“我，”哈利沙哑地，用几乎只有自己能听到的音量低声说道，“我抓住金飞贼了。”  
随即，他因为疼痛失去了意识。眼前瞬间被潮水般的黑暗所淹没。

医疗翼里，庞弗雷夫人的吼声隔着一条走廊外都能听得见。  
“我真该让邓布利多把你们这项危险的运动彻底禁止！”女巫高声怒吼道，“几乎每一次比赛之后都有人因为这个玩意儿受伤。看看这一次！这孩子的手臂和腿都摔断了，他到底要看着自己的学生为一个愚蠢的会飞的金球打成什么样子才高兴？”  
“他什么时候才会醒？”正面迎击庞弗雷夫人斥责的詹姆小声地问道，“我们能进去看他吗？”  
“波特先生。”庞弗雷夫人转头看了他一眼，她以医疗人员独有的毒辣目光扫视了他一遍，确信詹姆的狼狈只是因为在土里打了个滚后，口气才稍微松动了些：“看来你这次没受伤，真是梅林眷顾。”  
“我受伤的次数并不多，魁地奇不是什么危险运动，夫人。”詹姆低声反驳说，“比赛里受伤只是意外。”  
庞弗雷夫人拧着眉毛看着他，她的语气又严厉起来：“还记得上次被你们撞断了一根肋骨的可怜的小布莱克先生吗？”  
“他不是早就好了吗。”站在詹姆后面的西里斯忽然插嘴道，“我怀疑今天哈利受伤就是他害的。”  
庞弗雷夫人瞪了他一眼。  
“他刚喝下生骨水，为了防止他疼的太厉害，我给他用了麻醉剂。”医疗女巫没好气地说。但是她还是让开了半个身子，让来探病的几个格兰芬多走进病房：“虽然我觉得你们几个吵不醒他，但是还是保持安静。这孩子需要休息。”  
保持全然的安静对于劫道者来说是一项不可能完成的任务。他们在病房里坐下还没有五分钟，彼得偷偷打开门，确定庞弗雷夫人已经不在附近了，他将手背在后面给他们做了个手势。  
“我——我真想不明白，”詹姆率先从椅子上站起身，他困惑地说，“他为什么要那么做？”  
他一边说着一边走到了哈利的床边。那个男孩在喝下了生骨水和麻醉剂之后已经沉沉地睡着了。他的脸显得格外消瘦而苍白，凌乱的黑发摊在额头上。詹姆弯下腰去，他试探性地轻轻碰了一下哈利的脸。发现他没有反应，他又揉了揉他的头发，忽然，他发现了那个藏在哈利额头上的浅淡的闪电形伤疤。  
“别趁哈利睡着了动手动脚的，尖头叉子。”抱着手臂靠在墙上的西里斯忽然发出声音，“等他醒了他会咬你的。”  
“噢，”詹姆回敬道：“我看是因为你吃醋了吧，大脚板。”  
虽然这么说，但是他还是悻悻地收回了手。似乎觉得自己这举动的确不大恰当。等他再站起来的时候，詹姆下意识地撩了撩自己的头发：“可你说——大脚板，”他迷茫地说，“到底为什么？”  
“如果哈利是个女孩，我可能会说，又一个被詹姆迷的七荤八素的可怜虫。”莱姆斯说道：“可是他仅仅是救了你——詹姆，我觉得这只是因为他品格高尚。毕竟换做是这里的任何一个人都可能会这么做的，不是吗？”  
“我们才认识几天，他就能冒着差点摔死的风险来救我。”詹姆说，“我的确没想到。”  
“他要不是鲁莽到自大，那就是个圣母一样的滥好人。”西里斯说，“结合他之前对我们说的和鼻涕精有关的那一番话，我倒觉得是后者可能性多些。”  
“呕。”詹姆压低声音，“这样让我总觉得我好像亏欠了他点什么。”  
“说的一点儿都没错。”西里斯懒洋洋地回答道。“这是头一次，你没发挥出多大的作用，就靠我们的找球手赢得了胜利的比赛——”他拖长腔调，“何况他还救了你。怎么样，你会考虑让他加入我们吗？”  
“这当然。”詹姆说，“我很希望和他交个朋友，不过我有点担心哈利可能对我们有些看法。”  
“他不会的。”西里斯笃定地说，“他对我们很感兴趣。他一定调查过我们。”他顿了顿，补充道：“在比赛开始之前我对他说如果他能帮我在比赛里痛扁雷古勒斯那个狗崽子我就告诉他一个可以加入我们的秘密。他甚至知道那个秘密和我们外号之间的关系，我想他一定调查过和我们有关的事。”  
“那可是我最大的秘密，西里斯。”莱姆斯忽然说。他的声音明显有些不高兴了。“你却主动拿它来讨好一个你喜欢的人？”  
“事实证明，我看人的眼光没有问题。”西里斯语气慵懒地把他的话顶了回去，“哈利勇敢又出色。你们不承认吗？”他摊开双手：“如果他愿意成为我们的一员，我想他不会透露出去半个字的。如果他不愿意，哈利也是会保守秘密的人，你担心什么，月亮脸？”  
莱姆斯不太高兴地闷哼了一声。但是他没有继续反驳西里斯。  
“你在哈利这事儿上热切的让我觉得有点奇怪。”詹姆转过脸，对西里斯说：“他的确是个好小伙子。不过我们才认识他一个星期多，大脚板。说实在的，如果你真的是被他迷倒了，你完全可以说出来，我们这儿的人都不会笑话你。”  
“我的确对他有点儿兴趣。”西里斯笑了笑，他伸出一根食指压在自己的嘴唇上，轻声地说：“不过，大概和你们想的‘兴趣’大概有些不一样。”

深夜两点，随着麻醉剂的效力慢慢褪去。睡饱了一整个下午和大半个晚上的哈利终于缓缓睁开眼睛。映入眼帘的是熟悉的医疗翼雪白的天花板。哈利并不觉得意外。他闻着松油的味道，试探性地在被子下面活动了几下自己的手指和肩膀，发现断裂的骨头已经重新长好了。  
“嗨，”  
一个忽然出现的声音将哈利吓了一跳。他立刻转过头去，看到一个高大的黑影正站在他的病床边。为了让他能好好休息，医疗翼里大多数的灯已经熄了。只留了在病房门口的一盏。昏暗的光线让他看不清来人的脸，但是哈利却没感觉到害怕，因为刚刚那个熟悉的声音让他立刻分辨出了在他旁边的人是谁。  
“西里斯？”他轻声问道。  
“是我，”高大的格兰芬多弯下腰。他英俊的脸凑近躺在病床上的哈利：“你感觉还疼吗？”  
“只是有点麻。”哈利的脸下意识地一热。他躲闪了一下西里斯灼热的呼吸，不自然地清了清嗓子：“……比赛已经结束了？我们赢了吗？”  
“那还用问吗？”西里斯轻笑着回答道：“有的人即使从扫帚上摔下来都不忘了先把金飞贼攥进手里。这是比赛结束得最快的一次。你这么拼命是为了我和你的赌约吗，哈利？”  
哈利没有立刻回答他。他短暂地迟疑了一下：“……我没想那么多。当时我只是想赢而已。”  
“这回答更好。”西里斯说，“那么，作为回报，我应该让你看看我想对你说的秘密。”  
哈利屏住了呼吸。虽然他早已经有了心理准备，但是当这一幕切切实实地发生在他的眼前时，男孩还是没忍住眼前发热。  
高大英俊的西里斯·布莱克在他的面前摇身一变，只一呼吸的瞬间，他就变化成了一条通体鸦黑，皮毛发亮的漂亮黑狗。黑狗的体型几乎赶得上熊一样大，即使只是四足站立在地上，它抬起头，也能轻而易举地用舌头舔到躺在床上的哈利的脸。  
“大脚板。”哈利在看到那条狗出现在他面前的同时忍不住伸出了手，他轻柔地抚摸着狗后颈柔软光滑的短毛，声音几乎有点儿哽咽。“大脚板。”  
大脚板亲昵地舔了舔哈利的脸颊。兽身上带着异样的腥臊的气息没让哈利躲开，反而更亲近地转过身，用一条手臂搂住了大狗的脖颈。他抚摸着大脚板柔软温热的皮毛和支起来的尖耳朵。哈利强忍着眼眶里温热的液体，他已经不知道有多久没有见过他了，有多久没有见过他的这个样子了。  
大脚板的出现让他忽然想起了很多，很多过去的事。  
“……你，真奇怪。”  
不知道过了多久，哈利忽然察觉到被他搂在怀里的温暖的皮毛消失了。他有点惊慌地松开手，看到大脚板已经变回了西里斯。他半蹲在他面前，手掌拄着下巴，玩味地看着一脸慌张的哈利。  
“忽然看到那么大一只狗出现，却一点都不害怕。”西里斯说，“反而看到我变回人的时候吓了一跳。不用那么慌乱，”他指了指自己的身后：“这里只有我们两个人。他们在入夜的时候就被我支开了。”  
哈利定了定神。此时此刻，他其实很想脱口而出一句‘不就是阿尼玛格斯吗’，但是他还是忍住了。因为他能猜到西里斯的下一句话要说什么。  
果然——“看来你很了解阿尼玛格斯。”西里斯灰色的眼里闪过野兽一样的精光，“而且也很了解我们。”  
“为什么这么说？”哈利觉得自己的嗓子发干。  
“知道后天阿尼玛格斯这回事儿的巫师不少，可是了解的越多的人，就应该越对我能变成阿尼玛格斯感到惊讶。”西里斯回答道：“就算是麦格教授看到刚刚那一幕，她都不会像你这么平静。”  
哈利说不出话来。因为西里斯的逻辑滴水不漏，无可挑剔。他没想到刚刚他的行动除了主动履行约定，还有试探他的意思。  
“我真是对你越来越感兴趣了。”西里斯咧开嘴笑了一下。他伸出手轻轻地推了一下哈利的肩膀：“你好像藏着很多秘密，哈利。”  
他继续说道：“可是你对所有人都没有恶意。你好像知道关于我们的每件事，”西里斯的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看：“但是对你，我们谁都不了解。”   
“你不会对我的秘密有兴趣的。”哈利犹豫了片刻，说道。“因为我的秘密……不是什么令人愉快的事情。”  
“你放心。”西里斯说，“我知道你不会主动说，我并不是想探究你……既然我知道你是无害的，那你现在想保留自己的秘密也没有关系。但是我对你感到很好奇，哈利。”他低声对他说：“如果你想加入我们，你就要冒着迟早有一天你的所有秘密都会被我揭开的风险。想想要是真有一天要面对这种局面，你还想加入我们吗？”  
“我想。”哈利几乎想都没有想地脱口而出。西里斯眨了一下眼，他似乎没想到哈利的回答这么果断。  
片刻后，他本来冷淡的表情逐渐发生了微妙的变化。哈利注视着他，他看到西里斯的脸上慢慢地露出了一个让他感到熟悉的笑容。  
“那很好。”西里斯轻哼着说。他站起身来，拍了拍躺在病床上的哈利的肩膀，“下个星期日就是满月了，”他轻声地在他耳边叮嘱道。“要是你想从第一回合就加入我们，那就得快点儿恢复健康。”

即使他着急出院，在庞弗雷夫人的一再威胁下，哈利还是在医疗翼里待足了整整一夜。当他终于能离开病床，回到自己的寝室时，所有人都觉得他比起两天前好像更苍白了。  
“我觉得她似乎越来越可怕了。”詹姆抱着自己的肩膀说，“我现在宁可用麻瓜的消毒水来处理伤口都不想去医疗翼。”  
“我建议你别那么做。”西里斯虚着眼看着他：“因为如果被她发现你用了什么她不知道的麻瓜玩意儿，那女人就会把你当成一个活靶子来研究，发泄她在邓布利多干的荒唐事上攒下来的怒气。”  
“我们还是谈谈别的吧。”詹姆刻意地转移话题，他从床角下翻出了一个大包：“前几天尤菲米娅给我寄了些她做的干核桃蛋奶酥，味道不错。这玩意儿很适合刚刚病愈的人恢复活力。”  
他一边说着，一边意有所指地看向了坐在自己床上的哈利：“来一些吧，哈利。”  
“谢谢。”哈利伸手接了过来。  
“甜腻腻的点心是最不适合病患吃的了，尖头叉子。稍微有点常识的人都知道这一点吧？”西里斯发着牢骚，他把一个枕头扔到了詹姆头上，但倒是没拒绝詹姆递过来的零食。同时，他还伸出手指了一下靠在自己书桌上的莱姆斯，“你应该多给月亮脸分一些。你看看他这几天都什么样子了。”  
哈利顺着西里斯手指的方向看去。莱姆斯·卢平脸色苍白地靠在书桌上，他用一本书挡住了自己的大半边脸。注意到宿舍里的其他几个人似乎将目光集中到他的身上，他不适地动了动身体。  
“不了，谢谢。詹姆。”莱姆斯虚弱地对他们笑了笑。“但是我想我没什么胃口。”  
“今天几号了，彼得？”西里斯忽然问。  
“十九号。”正接过詹姆手里点心的彼得回答，他口快地说：“已经过了二十三天了，距离上一次满……”  
“彼得。”莱姆斯威胁地打断了他。彼得自知失言，他立刻闭上了嘴。  
“我先去图书馆了，可能会晚点回来。”莱姆斯将他刚刚枕着的书胡乱地扫进了自己的背包里。说完，没等其他人反应过来。他就从椅子上站起身，急匆匆地走出了寝室。  
看着莱姆斯逃一样离开的背影，彼得有点惊慌地回头看了剩下的三个男孩一眼。他们都没有说话，他只好自己从床上跳了下去，连东西都没来得及拿，只穿了袍子就快步去追赶离开的莱姆斯。  
哈利抬起头看着另外的两个格兰芬多。他们俩好像没有打算一起追出去的意思，而是不约而同地看向了哈利。  
“月亮脸生气了。”西里斯说。  
“看起来莱姆斯不太喜欢我们在哈利面前提到这事。”詹姆说道，他看着哈利的眼睛，说：“其实我也能理解。他不想和我们之外的其他人走的太近，也不想让别人知道他的秘密。可是要是哈利要和我们待在一起，他肯定是要知道这回事儿的。”  
“关于莱姆斯‘毛茸茸’的小秘密吗？”哈利忽然说。他的这句话把詹姆吓了一跳。  
“难道——难道说，你知道？”詹姆的舌头都卷了。他惊愕地看着哈利：“没道理啊，你来的时候他还没有变过身呢。还是说——”詹姆转头看向另一个男孩：“西里斯，是你告诉他的吧？”  
“我没说。”西里斯否认。  
“和西里斯没关系。”哈利说道。“我猜出来的。”  
“你要不要帮我猜猜下一届魁地奇世界杯的最有价值球员是谁？”詹姆干笑着说。旋即，他的脸板了起来：“我没有在跟你们俩开玩笑，哈利，西里斯。这事到底是谁透露出去的？”  
他顿了顿：“我不是想瞒着哈利。但是这个秘密不能让我们宿舍以外的人知道。”  
“别追根究底了，尖头叉子。”西里斯说，“我向你保证这个秘密没有被流传出去。你也不用继续问哈利是怎么知道的。”  
詹姆侧着头看了他一眼。从他的眼神里透露出的讯息，哈利很明显地感觉到他就是在责怪西里斯没有和其他人打个招呼就把这件事告诉了自己。看起来他只能为这回事找到一种合理的解释——这事儿必定是西里斯干的无疑。  
“既然你这么说，”詹姆清了清嗓子，“那我们就开门见山地说吧，哈利……”

图书馆里。  
临近满月的虚弱让他感到心浮气躁。莱姆斯坐在角落里，他来来去去已经换过了四五本书，可是没有一行字是他看得下去的。在刚刚把彼得支走之后，周围过分的安静让他感到更加烦躁了。他几乎神经质般地又看了一眼日历，在心里默默计算着距离那个日子到来还有多长时间。  
“这里有人吗，莱姆斯？”  
一个女孩的声音忽然响了起来。他下意识地往旁边让了让，然后才抬起头，回答道：“没有，请……”  
后半句话被他含糊地囫囵在喉咙里敷衍了过去。在看到她的一瞬间，莱姆斯就干张着嘴巴，说不出话了。  
站在他身边的是莉莉·伊万斯。  
“谢啦。”女孩轻快地拉出一把椅子坐下。她放下背包，拿出自己的课本。  
“今天你自己来图书馆吗？”她看着莱姆斯，疑惑地问，“你的那些‘好哥们’没和你在一起？”  
“他们在宿舍里。”莱姆斯说，“哈利受伤了，不经常出来走动。我想詹姆和西里斯陪着他，不想他过于无聊。”  
“噢，没错。我听说了。那个新来的转校生是被分到了你们那里。”莉莉说道，她的表情看起来似乎还对比赛末尾出现的意外心有余悸：“他真惊人，不是吗？那场比赛最后他的所作所为吓了我一跳。不过他很勇敢。”  
“是的，”莱姆斯咀嚼着莉莉的话。不知道为什么，他的心里稍微有点儿不是滋味。“很勇敢。”  
“你和他——你们俩，”莉莉继续说道：“我真搞不懂你们为什么会愿意跟波特还有布莱克那样的人混在一起。”  
莱姆斯翻动书页的手指僵硬了一下。  
“你们和他们不是同一类人，莱姆斯。”莉莉说，“他们只会欺负人。”  
“那我们难道应该和斯内普混在一起吗？”莱姆斯从书上抬起头，他看着莉莉反问道。“你不觉得你对他们的偏见太严重了吗？”  
莉莉被他的话噎了一下。  
“我知道西弗勒斯也算不上什么好人。”片刻后，她迟疑地说。莱姆斯看到她将目光挪开了，不知道在看着什么地方。“甚至某种程度上，他比布莱克和波特还要荒唐。”  
“你站在斯内普朋友的立场上，你当然想要为他说话。莉莉。”莱姆斯说，“我和你一样，我是詹姆，西里斯，还有哈利的朋友。有时候他们的确做的过了火，可斯内普也不是没还过手。上次他把詹姆的鼻子咒的出了血，他不乐意去医疗翼，整整一晚上我们才帮他止住血，这事儿你知道吗？”  
莉莉沉默不语。  
“我没有恶意，莱姆斯。”半晌，她才叹了一口气，说道：“最开始我看到哈利和你们走得近，我对他感觉很亲切。但是他那么少言寡语，待人又有点冷淡，我只是担心他们会像对西弗勒斯一样对哈利。”  
“你不用担心这个。”莱姆斯说，“他们已经把哈利当成真正的朋友了。你也看到了，如果他们俩一直在欺负哈利的话，在比赛的时候哈利会连命都不要的去救詹姆吗？”  
莉莉抿着嘴唇，没有说话。  
“哈利和斯内普根本不是同一种人，莉莉。”莱姆斯说，他迟疑了一下，“我不知道你指的他荒唐的事具体是什么意思。但是，如果你觉得他正在往歧途上走，作为朋友，我想你应该劝劝他。”  
“我会尽量努力去做的。”莉莉轻声地回答道。她看了莱姆斯一眼：“对不起，我刚才对你说的话很没礼貌。希望你别放在心上。”  
“我不会的。”莱姆斯说。他有些心慌地避开了那双绿眼睛的注视，不知道为什么，在看到莉莉眼睛的一瞬间，他的脑海中浮现出来的是另一双相似的眼睛。  
“这周末你有时间吗？”莉莉忽然说，“如果可以的话，我想我们可以一块儿去趟霍格莫德？”  
“我——”莱姆斯受宠若惊地看着她。  
“不好意思，小姐。我想卢平先生这周有约了。”一只手忽然轻轻地搭在他的肩膀上。莱姆斯抬起头，莉莉也仰起脸，他们看到站在后面的是詹姆，西里斯，还有哈利三个人。  
詹姆在看到莉莉的一瞬间脸就有点红：“嗨，伊万斯。”  
他摆弄了一下自己的头发，说：“对不起，我不是故意偷听你们的谈话。不过莱姆斯这周真的没时间，抱歉了，伊万斯。”  
莉莉没有多说什么。她看了莱姆斯一眼，在确认低下头的男孩和詹姆表达的同一个意思的时候，她就合上书本，对站在詹姆和西里斯背后的哈利点了点头，算是和他打了招呼。然后她收拾起自己的东西，像是没看到詹姆和西里斯一样，一言不发地从他们身边走了过去。换了另一张桌子。  
在她坐下的几分钟后，莉莉还是忍不住用余光看了一眼刚刚他们的位置。她惊讶地莱姆斯居然已经和詹姆他们一起离开了，他们几个人的动作悄无声息，简直安静得让人心里发毛。  
莉莉坐在自己的位子上摊开魔药课本开始复习。然而不知道为什么，一种古怪的感觉总是盘亘在她的心里挥之不去。那种感觉是她经过波特身边后才产生的，但是她也说不明白是为什么。只觉得好像有些事情和平时发生的不大一样。心里有些空落落的，好像少了点什么。  
“你不觉得奇怪吗？”  
旁边的女生忽然轻轻地用手臂搡了一下莉莉，女孩抬起头看向朋友的脸：“这次波特见到你居然没有约你出去。”

下一个星期日到来前的傍晚，在他们寝室里的所有人都已经开始了满月日的准备工作。  
在通过詹姆知道是西里斯把自己的秘密透露给哈利之后，莱姆斯只是耸了耸肩，表示并不意外，而且‘很荣幸自己还能成为哥们求爱道路上的垫脚石’。  
然而，在他知道哈利也要加入这一次的行动中时，莱姆斯却变成了反对的最激烈的一个。  
“安啦——月亮脸。”西里斯翘着脚靠在抱枕上，他把双臂交叉枕在脑后，懒洋洋地说：“你要是见到了哈利的手段，你就会哭着求他陪我们一起了。”  
“他是会变成狮子吗，还是凤凰？”莱姆斯拧着眉毛怒气冲冲地说。“是什么动物让你们对他这么有信心，尖头叉子，大脚板？”  
既然哈利已经什么都知道了，他也没必要再压着藏着：“别忘了你们俩一个是熊一样大的狗，一个是巨大的麋鹿。可是想要压制住我仍然很费劲！”  
“都不会。”詹姆说道，“哈利压根不会变成阿尼玛格斯。他没有那个天分。”  
莱姆斯的眉毛拧的更紧了。“那你们叫他过来干什么？”他几乎是讥嘲地讽刺道：“做肉盾？”  
“你好像忘了一件事，月亮脸。”西里斯粗鲁地打断了他的话，他从椅子上站起来，说道：“我们最开始学阿尼玛格斯是为了帮你控制变身的时候不伤害其他人。可是如果有人能不用这种手段就控制住你，我们干嘛还要舍本逐末呢？”  
听到他这么说，莱姆斯怀疑的眼神终于看向了坐在那里，尽可能地减弱自己的存在感，同时还在吃詹姆带来的核桃蛋奶酥的哈利。  
“你们是不是趁我不在的时候又商量了什么？”他疑惑地说，“不管你怎么说，西里斯。如果不给我看一些证据，我不相信一个和我们同年龄的巫师能够治得住一个发狂的狼人。我拒绝让哈利参加这次行动。”  
“我说什么来着。”西里斯懒洋洋地说，“月亮脸的道德底线不允许让一个和他刚刚认识还不太熟的朋友为他冒生命危险。怎么说，哈利，”他的头转向坐在那儿的绿眼睛男孩，“我觉得你都得露一手。就用你刚才教训詹姆的那招。”  
“喂，”詹姆不满地说，“我可不是教具。”  
“就一次。”哈利抖了抖手上的食物碎渣。他飞快地从后腰抽出了自己的冬青木魔杖，对准坐在那里的詹姆。  
谁也没听清楚他嘴里念了什么。但是在他施咒的同时，所有人都看到从詹姆的屁股底下有一层蓝光泛了起来，显得他好像成了一个坐在炉子上的水壶。紧跟着那层蓝色的光圈形成了一个薄薄的保护套，将盘坐着的男孩完全罩在了里面。  
“试试用魔法打破这个。”哈利说，“用你知道的所有攻击手段都行，别怕打破它。”  
接下来的几分钟里，他们看到被困在里面的詹姆轮流使用了四分五裂，石化咒，缴械咒，凝固咒，还有漂浮咒等等。外面一层果冻一样的罩子看起来是那么柔软易碎，但是詹姆用尽了浑身解数，就是无法撼动它的屏障。最后他不得不安静下来。哈利站起身，他走上前，用魔杖指着护壁又念了一句咒语，那个蓝色的光圈立刻‘啪’地一声，像气泡一样消失了。  
詹姆挠了挠头，他站了起来。看起来和几分钟前一模一样。  
莱姆斯和彼得都目瞪口呆地看着这整场表演。直到一个懒散的鼓掌声响了起来，他们俩才如梦初醒地转过身。  
“真有你的。”西里斯一边拍着巴掌，一边说，“即使是第二次看我也感到吃惊。我从来没见过这样的魔法。你是从哪学来的，哈利？德姆斯特朗会教这么奇怪的魔咒吗？”  
“嗯。”哈利含糊其辞地敷衍了一声。毕竟他又不能说实话，因为——这其实是他为了应付老想往外跑的詹姆斯和阿不思发明的绝招。  
在头几年，阿不思和詹姆斯还小，而他又和金妮忙于工作没法回家的时候，为了防止那两个小坏蛋到处乱跑，他和罗恩想方设法地研究各种锁门咒和禁锢咒。后来他们在魔法部其他人的帮助下把速速禁锢咒改良成了这种魔咒。自从他尝试用这个咒语将阿不思拘在里面五分钟恐吓过后，他们就再也没有在食死徒到处乱窜的时候往房子外面跑过。  
“我，我不敢相信。”莱姆斯有些结巴地说。哈利使用的这个咒语是他闻所未闻，见所未见的。甚至连书上都没有提到过。但是不可否认的是，他感到一阵喜悦从内心深处漫溢而出。因为如果这个咒语切实有效，他就不用再活在自己变身时会伤到其他人的痛苦煎熬中了。  
“这个咒语——”哈利迟疑了一下，把差一点脱口而出的‘之前是拿来对付我儿子的’那句话咽了回去，他改口道：“其实还有一点小缺憾。比如它只能屏蔽攻击，但是不能阻止声音传出来。如果有人听到狼嚎声，可能还会产生怀疑。”  
“这好办。”西里斯说，“只要来个静音咒就行。我会施。”  
“西里斯很擅长魔咒。”詹姆也说道，“如果这个办法绝对安全，我们以后就不必费事跑到尖叫棚屋去了。眼下我们就有一次尝试它的机会。”  
“当然，”西里斯补充道，“为了绝对安全，在施咒之后，哈利你和彼得最好躲的远远的。我和詹姆会变成大脚板与尖头叉子守在旁边。这样的话，即使万一月亮脸挣脱了护罩出来，我们俩也能牵制住它。”  
时间很快溜到了满月当天。  
一切就如哈利三人所制定的计划那样进行，甚至比那原本还要完美。傍晚时分，他们一起来到尖叫棚屋。哈利谨慎地将莱姆斯用魔力护罩包裹了起来。詹姆和西里斯则忙着给屋子周围添加一道又一道的静音咒。彼得从霍格沃茨的小厨房里搬出了不少食物和饮料，为这场战役结束之后的补充体力做准备。他们一直盯着坐在魔力罩里面的莱姆斯看。  
月上中天时，一如既往地，在变身中狼人的肌肉和利爪撑破了校服。被困在魔力当中的莱姆斯仰起头高声尖啸，但是多亏了静音咒的功劳，就连离他最近的尖头叉子都没听到一点儿声音。  
那是哈利第一次看到他父亲变化的阿尼玛格斯。  
和大脚板不同，尖头叉子的体型更接近高大的北美麋鹿。它站起来时加上头上的角足有三米多高，显得更加压迫性十足。然而长相温和的尖头叉子并没给他带来第一次见到大脚板时那么强烈的冲击力。甚至它在走进尖叫棚屋以前还特意绕了个弯，过来弯下脖子，亲昵地蹭了蹭哈利的脸，还用短小的舌头舔了一下他的下颌。哈利被它的舐弄舔的发笑，当他反应过来时，一切已经结束了。  
精疲力尽的莱姆斯在变回人形后倒在了地上。而另外两个阿尼玛格斯也没有浪费时间，他们同样变回了人类模样，互相帮助着将自己的朋友扛到肩上。  
一切都进展的非常顺利。唯一令西里斯觉得有点不高兴的是，当他们扶着莱姆斯一起回到宿舍安顿下来后，他向哈利提出想要学这个咒语的时候，哈利想也不想地就拒绝了他。  
“不为别的，”哈利直接地说，“因为我知道你学会了要拿去对付谁。”  
“你以为你是我肚子里的蛔虫吗，哈利？”  
西里斯在隔着一张床的位置对哈利大吼大叫，“就算不靠你我也学得会，等着瞧吧！到时候别哭着鼻子求我把你从里面放出来！”  
“说真的，他能安静会儿吗？”解除了狼人变身后的莱姆斯筋疲力竭地抱怨道，他脱力地趴在了自己的床上。詹姆和哈利则大声地笑了起来，他们志得意满地交换了一杯黄油啤酒。  
“话说回来，你真的不会阿尼玛格斯吗，哈利？”  
在西里斯仍然接连不停的咒骂声里，詹姆一边喝着啤酒一边问他道：“你的魔力水准很不错。我想你或许应该试试看，毕竟在我们之中——”  
“就连彼得都能成功，你当然是没问题的。”西里斯接话道。哈利下意识地看了一眼被提到的那个男孩，发现彼得不知道什么时候坐在了莱姆斯那边，和他们保持了一段距离。  
“我很好奇他的阿尼玛格斯会是什么动物，”詹姆坏笑着看着哈利，“他瘦得就像一只猫崽儿，难道真的会是一只猫，哈利？和麦格教授一样。”  
“不一定。”西里斯懒洋洋地说，“我觉得——没准可能是和你一样的一头鹿呢，叉子。你不觉得哈利长得和你很像吗？”  
哈利的心跳忽然因为西里斯的这句话加速了。他有些茫然地转过头去看着西里斯，男孩避开了他的目光，似乎没有和他对视的意思。  
“你这么一说，我倒真觉得有一点。”詹姆放下了啤酒。他仔仔细细地打量着哈利的脸：“不过眼睛的颜色不一样，而且我的鼻子比他长——看起来比他更硬朗点。你不觉得吗？哥们。哈利长得有点……”  
他的话打了个绊，看起来像是在搜肠刮肚地想一个合适的形容词，“好像有点儿太漂亮了。你觉得我俩长得像没准是因为那副眼镜呢？我们的眼镜倒是一模一样的。”  
西里斯不可置否地哼了一声。感谢梅林，哈利无声地想着，他没有继续说下去。但他还是不太明白西里斯忽然提起这件事是什么意思，是他先对自己所想的‘他和詹姆是同父异母亲兄弟’这一点产生了怀疑？还是因为别的什么原因？他不清楚。  
但是，哈利耸了耸肩，他又喝了一口啤酒。就算西里斯真的怀疑这件事，那对他来说这也没什么。因为打从一开始他就不是这样告诉他的，所有的一切不过是西里斯的猜测罢了。  
一夜无梦。  
第二天一早，他们的第一节课是麦格教授的变形课。  
“我觉得很痛苦。”詹姆趴在自己的课桌上发牢骚，“我昨天已经变了整整一晚上了，我甚至连自己都能变。可是现在我还是要乖乖地来上课，当着其他人的面变出一只愚蠢的老鼠来证明我能合格。”他说着就将自己面前的高脚杯成功地变形成了一只灰老鼠，说：“可不可以让彼得躺在我的桌子上，然后我回去睡觉？”  
“我也很无聊。”西里斯打了个哈欠。两分钟前，他把坐在他身边的哈利头顶变出了两只猫耳朵。但是哈利浑然不觉。他现在也困的要命，甚至没注意到西里斯正在偷着伸手来回拨弄他的两只耳朵。“彼得能变成两只老鼠吗？”  
“算了吧。”莱姆斯无精打采地说，“别忘了麦格教授是什么。万一她真的把彼得吃下去了，我们还要去她的肚子里救他。”  
“去我的肚子里救谁，先生们？”  
一声猫叫一样的声音忽然从几个人背后响了起来。他们不约而同地抬起头朝身后看了一眼，不知道什么时候，麦格教授变形成的那只猫正瞪着那双绿莹莹的眼睛看着他们。下一秒她变回了人形，同时用手里的羊皮纸卷给莱姆斯的头上轻轻地来了那么一下。  
“只不过是开个玩笑，教授。”詹姆干笑道，“您不会在意这点小事吧。”  
麦格教授的目光看了一眼詹姆面前的灰老鼠高脚杯，她点了点头：“很完美，詹姆。说得没错，我本来是打算给你们扣五分的，不过看在这个变形咒的份上，格兰芬多扣三分就够了。”  
说着，她又看了一眼东倒西歪地坐在一起的西里斯和哈利。  
“再为布莱克先生在同学身上做实验的恶作剧扣上两分，”麦格教授重重地说，她喷了声鼻息，“真遗憾，最后你们还是得扣五分。”

下课铃响起之后，五个人三三两两地走出了教室。詹姆大声地抱怨着：“女人真是种记恨心强的可怕生物。就连母猫都不例外。不过我也不在乎，”男孩梗起脖子：“反正我一次比赛就把所有的分数都加回来。”  
“你这话别叫伊万斯听见。”西里斯懒洋洋地说，“她可是我见过最喜欢记仇的……姑娘。说真的，要不是你每年打魁地奇比赛保住了格兰芬多的奖杯，以我们扣分的速度。我猜大概她早就把我们全都——”  
他把手横在自己脖子上，做了个‘斩首’的动作，嘴里还像模像样地拟出了一声：“喀嚓。”  
“嘿，”詹姆立刻转过头来，他背对着走廊人流的方向，一边走一边反驳他道：“那可不一样。”  
“没什么不一样的，”西里斯说，“如果不一样，那就是你对她的态度不一样。人总是对自己喜欢的东西有接近无限的包容心，甚至有时候还会导致选择性地致盲。你说对不？”  
“你等着瞧，大脚板。”詹姆威胁道：“等你有了喜欢的女孩那天，你看我要怎么拿你开涮。”  
“哈！”西里斯喷了一声鼻息。他虚着眼看着詹姆：“要是真有那么一天，你就把我埋在土里。那时候麻烦你可一定要好好刻上墓志铭。就写——全世界最英俊的男人在此安息，因为他跌入了爱情的坟墓。”  
西里斯的话音未落，詹姆的后背忽然撞上了另一个人。他们俩差不多同时‘哎唷’地叫了一声。道歉的话还没来得及出口，男孩就抬起了头，当他看清楚站在自己对面的那个人是谁时，在场的所有人都有点吃惊。  
“还真是冤家路窄。”站在后面的莱姆斯唏嘘不已。  
他说这话不为别的，是因为撞到了詹姆的正是西弗勒斯·斯内普。刚刚在长廊上，他抱着怀里的书和那个已经破旧了的老书包低着头匆匆赶路，和背对着众人走路的詹姆撞了个正着。  
“喂，鼻涕精。”  
高大的格兰芬多在身高上有绝对优势。西里斯上前一步，他推开詹姆，伸手一抓就把斯内普的衣领拎了起来。  
男孩皱着鼻子，没好气地盯着表情阴郁的斯莱特林说：“撞到了人，难道你连句道歉都不会说么？”  
“我为什么要对你们道歉？”斯内普阴郁地反问道。他在西里斯的手里挣扎了几下，但是双方过大的体型差距让他没法挣脱开他的手，相反还被对方故意地又往上拎拎了拎，脚尖虚虚地点在地面上。“明明是你们自己不长眼睛撞过来的。”  
“这条走廊就这么大，”西里斯说，“难道所有人都得看着你过来然后给你让路吗？”  
“要不是某些人总是想要标新立异，”斯内普讥讽地嘲弄站在一旁的詹姆：“像只马戏团跳舞的猴子一样在走廊上耍宝，我想他是不会撞到正在好好地走自己的路的人的。”  
“标新立异？跳舞的猴子？”他话音未落，刚刚还在揉着自己肩膀的詹姆已经冲了过来。西里斯的手一松，詹姆立刻代替了他的位置。他走上前一步，手伸进了自己的长袍里：“你以为你是在和谁说话呢，鼻涕精？”他威胁地看着苍白阴郁的斯莱特林，“我猜——你是不是又有一段时间没刷过牙了，需要有人帮你好好地洗洗嘴巴？”  
“看来搞杂耍的猴子不能理解人在说什么。”斯内普反唇相讥，“当然……当然。因为我看它们压根就没长脑子，不是吗？同类总是喜欢凑在一起。看着那些同样没什么大脑的愚蠢女孩儿无时无刻不为你的表演欢呼尖叫，你心里其实得意的很吧，詹姆·波特？”  
“我让你再说一句！”  
当西里斯几乎在同一时刻下意识地将手伸进了长袍里时，他感觉到自己的手臂忽然被另一只手握住了。  
他立刻向后看了一眼，不出意外地，阻止他的人是一直站在旁边沉默不语的哈利。  
“你答应过我的，西里斯。”男孩开口说道。古怪的是，他平静的声音像是有种奇迹般的能够安抚人的魔力。西里斯在他说出那句话之后就就变得稍微冷静了一些，他紧绷着的肩膀肌肉慢慢地松懈下来。哈利轻轻地拍了拍他的肩：“你说过下次他们发生冲突的时候你不出手，让詹姆和斯内普自己去解决的。”  
“你确定只有詹姆一个人教训他能让他明白什么话该说什么话不该说吗？”西里斯余怒未消地说。  
“我确定不能。”哈利摇了摇头，“因为他……就是那个样子。即使你动了手也没用，而且这会显得你们更像是不讲道理的混蛋。”  
西里斯冷哼了一声：“我他妈才不在乎别人怎么看。”他有些阴燥地说，“我只想教训教训他。”  
“可是詹姆在乎。”哈利立刻说道，“詹姆很在乎莉莉怎么看他。不是吗？相信我，如果你能忍住自己的脾气不出手，让詹姆和斯内普一对一地决斗的话，我想他和莉莉的情况会变得好一些。”  
“那头红毛母狮子怎么想跟我有什么关系？”西里斯皱着眉头嘟囔着。虽然他的声音听起来还很强硬，但是哈利注意到，他显然已经被他的话说的松动了，甚至下意识地将自己的魔杖放回了口袋里，将手伸了出来。  
但是哈利还是不敢就此松开他的胳膊。他仍然紧紧地抓着西里斯，继续说道：“既然詹姆也不会吃亏，那你为什么一定要掺合进去？还是你觉得你对詹姆没信心，如果是在一对一的决斗——他可能会输掉，西里斯？”  
“别胡说八道。”西里斯否认道，“詹姆可能会输给任何人，除了鼻涕精。”  
“那不就得了。”哈利说，“既然你并不担心他会输，那你就更不应该插手了，不是吗？”他长出了一口气，就在他们两个说了几句悄悄话的工夫，詹姆和斯内普胜负已分。斯内普的咒语似乎特别地和詹姆的鼻子过不去，这一回他又正面迎击了他的一个咒语，将鼻翼上打的满是鲜血。  
然而斯内普更没好过。当他注意到哈利和西里斯一起看向他这边的时候，他就用长袍的袖子紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴。紧接着，他觑到一个空当。在用缴械咒将詹姆又一次击退后，斯莱特林不再恋战。他一抓住机会，就立刻转身朝五个人相反的方向逃开了，就连掉在地上的书和书包都没来得及捡。  
“操，”詹姆踉跄着后退了几步，他捂着自己流血不止的鼻子含糊地说，“这狗杂种。”  
“先别说话。”哈利走上前来。他掰开詹姆捂着自己的鼻子的手，用魔杖轻轻地在上面点了点。男孩感觉到一阵清凉的感觉流过他的鼻梁，血立刻就止住了。  
“感觉好点了吗？”哈利问道。詹姆点了点头。  
“我们先带他去湖边洗洗脸吧。”彼得怯生生地说，“詹姆这样子好可怕，他满脸都是血。”  
“这没什么。”詹姆接过莱姆斯递来的纸巾，“那杂种的门牙被我敲掉了两个。我看最近他都不会张嘴和人说话了。”他擦了擦脸上的血，然后抬起头看了哈利一眼：“谢谢，哈利。你怎么对治疗咒语也这么熟练？”  
“我曾经有过一段大家都得学着去救助自己或者其他人的生活。”哈利简单地笑了笑，没有继续深说下去的打算。他偏过头，看到斯内普狼狈地逃跑时落在地上的书包和散落一地的课本。  
“那是他的东西吧，”不顾詹姆的阻止，他走了过去，弯下腰将它们捡起来放回包里，“我先去还给他。除了我这儿大概也没有其他人想做这事了，不是吗？”  
“呃……”詹姆看到他的动作，陷入了沉默。很显然，其实几分钟前他还想建议其他人‘让我们把鼻涕精的课本烧了来个篝火晚会。’但哈利就像看穿了他的心思似的。他抢先一步收拾好了斯内普留下的垃圾，反而让他没法开口再去要求烧他的东西了。  
所幸，这儿还有个脸皮更厚的人帮他开口。“你要把这些东西还给他？”西里斯皱着眉毛看着哈利：“说真的，哈利，你是不是忘了上一次他还用什么下流词当面骂过你？到底为什么你要这么帮他？”  
“那是另一码事了。”哈利说，“我会因为上次那件事教训他的。可我不会烧了他的书。”  
“随便你吧。”西里斯摆了摆手。詹姆知道，这就算是他认输了：“如果你把书还给他的时候又被他骂了一顿，可不要回来找我们为你出气。”  
“如果真是那样的话，我猜我自己也能行。”哈利说。他将书包提在了手里，并对他们几个人挥了挥手。“詹姆的鼻子可能还是要去医疗翼找庞弗雷夫人看看好一点儿，如果他不想留下疤的话！”他一边走一边大声地说。  
“他要不是真的天生的烂好人，”目送着哈利离开的背影，站在原地的西里斯将两只手臂都抱在了胸前，嘴里喃喃地说，“那就一定是脑子出了一点儿问题。”

找到斯内普并不算什么难事儿。刚刚在他逃跑的时候，哈利就注意到了那个方向——他是往黑湖边去的。于是他特意将詹姆他们支到医疗翼那边，也是希望他们不要和他再次碰上。  
霍格沃茨深秋的午后，转凉的微风将黑湖吹起层层皱波。哈利离好远就看到斯内普跪坐在湖边。他正在努力地借助湖水的倒影来帮自己清理满脸的血——或许，按照詹姆的说法，还有努力补上缺失的两颗门牙。  
“斯内普。”哈利提着他的书包，在距离斯内普还有一段距离的时候就叫了他一声。那个正在洗脸的斯莱特林缓缓转过头来，当他看清楚站在那里的人是哈利的时候，那双黑色的眼睛惊愕地睁大了。  
与斯内普对视的时候，哈利不好说他到底在他的眼睛里究竟看到了什么。但是他很肯定，斯内普看着他的目光里有惊讶，愤恨，鄙夷，或许还有一丝对于他身后可能出现的其他几人的恐惧。唯独没有感激。  
“噢，是那条恶狗新的小跟班。”阴郁的男孩用袖子捂着嘴，但是哈利还是能听到他在说话的时候因为牙齿漏风而变得奇怪的发音。“来干什么？”他讥嘲地说：“波特觉得打断两颗牙还不够弥补我撞的他那一下，是吗？”  
“别无理取闹。”哈利停下了脚步。他弯下腰，将书包放在了自己的脚边。“西里斯他们是做的不对，不过詹姆打断你的牙是因为你也打断了他的鼻梁。”  
“就是说我要是乖乖的像个任人揉捏的面团一样对他们卑躬屈膝，他们就会好心地把我放过，整一整我的领子，和蔼地对我说‘下次小心，不要在走廊上奔跑防止你像现在这样摔断自己的门牙’是吗？”  
斯内普的眼睛一直紧紧地盯着他的动作。当他看到哈利将他的书包放下的时候，他脱口而出：“波特又往里面塞了什么？”  
“你说什么？”哈利疑惑地看着他，“什么往里面塞了什么？”  
“别装蒜了。”斯内普阴郁地看着他，“上一次他们‘好心’地把我的书包还回来的时候往里面装了两条鼻涕虫和癞蛤蟆。把我的作业啃掉了一半。”  
“……那我代他向你道歉。”哈利心情沉重地说。他们之间的斗争——或是憎恨，远比他想象中的还要激烈。  
他举起双手，往后退了一步：“你可以用咒语检查一下。这次的书包是我捡起来的，我什么都没有放进里面。你最好检查一下里面的东西有没有缺失。”  
“一头蠢驴也不会在同一个泥坑里打两次滚。”斯内普冷笑道：“你和他们是一伙儿的，滚远一点。哈利·波特。”  
“我马上走。”哈利回答道，“我只是想证明我对你没有恶意。”  
斯内普抬起头，看了他一眼。哈利被这个冰冷的眼神盯的忍不住打了个哆嗦，年轻的斯莱特林带来的阴寒感让他感觉自己就好像忽然被蛇盯上的青蛙。  
“好啊，”他咆哮道：“要是你真想向我证明你没有恶意，就收起你那副令人作呕的怜悯的样子！那种装模作样的发同情心的表情真让你看起来比詹姆·波特还要让人恶心！”  
哈利没有多作解释。如果放在几年前，或许他还会和斯内普据理力争，表明自己虽然是他们的朋友，但是并没有瞧不起他的意思。那是两码事。  
更何况在最后一次战争结束后，所有人中或许也只有他最了解他是什么样的人。但是现在的他什么也没有说。正因为了解，哈利很清楚斯内普听不进去任何解释。他只是默默地看了一眼放在地上的书包，简单地说：“随便你信不信。”然后转身离开，连看也没有再看身后的斯内普一眼。

 当他走过黑湖边的树下时，一个女声忽然叫了他的名字：“哈利。”   
他停下脚步，转过头，惊讶地发现叫住他的人居然是站在不远处的莉莉。   
“嗨。”他打了个招呼，同时却感觉到自己的鼻尖正在渗出汗珠。即使哈利很确信自己是在用一种纯然天真无邪的，不带任何念头的目光在打量着莉莉，他年轻母亲的魅力仍然相当惊人。  
她站在树下，风吹过短裙时泛起湖浪一样的褶皱。耀目的红发像开的火红的木棉花披在肩膀上，愈发衬托的她肤色白皙。明亮的绿眼睛如同玻璃宝石，在浅浅的日光下熠熠生光。   
他一点儿都不奇怪为什么詹姆从一开始就会被她迷的神魂颠倒。  
 “嗨，”莉莉对他的反应却有一点儿怪异。她笑了笑，手背在身后拿着书包，脸上有些微红。简单的寒暄之后两个人谁都不知道该开口说什么，片刻后，还是莉莉先开口打破了沉默。  
 “我都看到了。”她忽然说。  
 “什么——？”哈利一头雾水。看上去今天喜欢不把话一次性说清楚的人不止是斯内普一个。  
“我是说，”莉莉顿了顿，补充道：“我看到你帮西弗勒斯的忙了。”  
 哈利惊讶地看着她。  
“我很抱歉我之前说了一些没礼貌的话，对你，以及莱姆斯。”莉莉迟疑地说，“虽然我还是不能明白为什么你会选择和他们做朋友，不过既然这是你的选择，我想我也可以理解。今天的事是西弗勒斯做的不对，不管他和詹姆·波特之间有什么矛盾，他都不应该迁怒到你的身上。”   
哈利愣愣地看着她，当他终于完全消化了莉莉所说的话后，他的脸上露出了这些天以来他第一次因为感激而露出的真心的笑容。   
“谢谢，莉莉。”他真诚地说。女孩下意识地偏过头去躲开了他的目光，她脸上的红晕更明显了。  
“那么，你这个周末有时间吗，哈利？”莉莉低声问道，“上次我本来打算约莱姆斯一起去对角巷买些魔药材料，但是他没时间。这个霍格莫德日，我想如果可以的话……”   
“当然，”哈利想也没想地答应下来。他想不出拒绝的理由。从他回到过去开始，一直以来他都是和他的父亲，以及教父们混在一起。能够和莉莉相处的时间相当少。现在是个缓和他们之间关系的转机：“我们什么时候去？”   
“我会在那之前猫头鹰你。”莉莉咕哝着说。她对哈利露出一个微笑，然后用力摆了摆手：“那我们下周见。”

“我们的小救世主好像刚刚从哪儿碰了一鼻子灰回来，脸色真是难看。”   
哈利一只脚刚迈进宿舍，西里斯阴阳怪气的声音就响了起来。他抬起头看了一眼，发现高大的格兰芬多抱着双臂，脸上的表情明显是在幸灾乐祸。如果要他读他的脸的话，哈利认为他现在表达出来的意思一定是：‘看看面前这个不听我的话就吃了一肚子气的小可怜。他现在一定是哭着回来求我们帮他出头来了。’   
“我没碰一鼻子灰。”哈利耸了耸肩：“相反碰到了好事。莉莉约我下周去对角巷买魔药材料。”  
正在自己的床上看《魁地奇溯源》的詹姆听到他的话猛地抬起了头。哈利注意到他的鼻子上盖了一块白色的纱布，看起来已经在医疗翼被妥善地处理过：“你说谁？莉莉？”  
“是啊，”哈利说，“她本来想约莱姆斯去的。不过因为上星期他拒绝了，所以她转而约我。”  
埋头在书本间的狼人迅速地转头往他们的方向看了一眼。然后他又低下了头。  
“过来，哈利。”詹姆立刻将他手上的那本书扔到了一边去。他热切地拉着哈利的胳膊将他拽到自己床上，金褐色的双眼直勾勾地盯着哈利的看：“你和莉莉去对角巷的话，能不能带着我们一起？我们会隔着一段距离跟着你们，不会叫她知道的。”  
“没问题/不行。”哈利和西里斯的声音几乎同时响了起来。哈利和詹姆转过头去看站在那儿的西里斯，灰眼睛的男孩不自然地挪开了目光。他咕哝着说：“为什么不答应？我们会很小心的，保证不让伊万斯察觉到尖头叉子的存在。”  
“莉莉的直觉可没那么好糊弄。”哈利说，“如果被她发现了，她会一起生我的气的。”   
“喔，就算是这样，你又怕什么？莉莉从不会生朋友的气太久。”詹姆说，他的眉毛拧了起来：“难不成你也喜欢她？”   
“当然喜欢，但是绝对和你说的不是一码事。”哈利立刻否认道，“我只是把她当朋友。”  
“这就对了，我就知道你和西里斯两个人弯的缠缠绵绵，难舍难分。你俩最好保持下去，如果西里斯也对莉莉有意，那他没准会成为我最大的竞争对手。你也是，哈利，我可不想和你们俩为敌。”  
詹姆的脸上露出一个猫偷腥一样的笑容：“这样吧，如果你坚持不吃亏，我就用一个他的小秘密和你交换，怎么样？”   
“什么秘密？”哈利狐疑地打量着詹姆的脸。他很确定西里斯没有什么事情是詹姆知道而他不知道的，尤其是詹姆说的下一句话，成功地把他的好奇心勾引到了顶峰：“——和你有关的。”  
“尖头叉子！”西里斯猛地站直了身。  
“这其实都说不上什么秘密，大脚板。”詹姆摊开手说，“刚刚这里的人都听到了。哈利有权利知道。”他说着，用眼睛的余光瞥了一眼哈利：“不过如果我选择保守秘密的话，你就永远不会知道他说了什么了。”  
 “成交。”哈利想都没想就作出了决定。和莉莉单独相处培养感情的机会还有很多，可是关于西里斯的事情他却一件都不想错过。“你可以披着隐形斗篷跟过来，我会告诉你我们要去哪。”  
天才魁地奇选手脸上露出了一个得意的微笑。他甚至朝着满面怒容的西里斯扬了扬眉毛，像是在耀武扬威——‘看，我就知道会成功’。  
西里斯回以一个瞪视，看起来随时可能扑上去咬死詹姆。   
“到底是什么事？”哈利追问道。  
“其实在你回来之前，西里斯已经在寝室里嚷嚷了半天了。”  
詹姆说：“虽然他刚才还在凶你，但是你回房间前，他发誓赌咒地说：‘如果那个不识好歹的鼻涕精真的敢找哈利的麻烦，我就去把他剩下的那几颗牙都打断。’”

“……所以，现在斯内普剩下的牙算是保住了？”  
哈利带着笑意的声音凑近了他。西里斯别开脸，他冷哼了一声：“少听叉子胡说八道了，哈利。即使我真要教训他也是因为他欠揍，可不是因为你。”  
“我想也是这样。”哈利说，“这样更好。如果他真的在我看不见的地方受伤的话，我就不会想到那可能是因为我而感到愧疚了。”  
他将身体倚在了墙壁上。现在，寂静的长廊里只剩下他们两人。午后的时间詹姆正在训练，而莱姆斯则去了图书馆，彼得像往常一样跟在他的后面。  
风吹过古老的墙砖时发出敲门回声般震荡的轻响。绿油油的植物爬满了土黄的泥土墙表面，下午的阳光懒洋洋地落在他们身上。哈利眯着眼睛看他背后满是刺眼白光的澄澈碧空，感觉呼吸的空气里都带着外面草地上传来的暖洋洋的清新香气。  
西里斯靠着和他相临的另一侧墙。他侧过头时，看到哈利不受管教的蓬乱黑发凌乱地压在脑后，顶端却还翘起了几根碎发。他半眯着眼睛，看起来像是快要睡着了。那双明亮的绿莹莹的眼睛半合着，嘴唇微微张开，有些苍白的尖下颌和透明的皮肤让他显得更像一只从林间冒出来的精灵。  
西里斯忍不住抽了抽鼻子，当他忽然反应过来他并没有闻到精灵身上独有的那种森林般的气味时，他才从恍惚里被拉回了现实。  
他用一声冷哼代替自己刚刚短暂失神的窘迫。  
“少得意。”西里斯掩饰般地冷淡地说，不知道是对哈利说的还是在自言自语。  
“但是不管他说的是真的还是假的，我都很高兴。”相反，哈利对他露出一个笑容。他的目光短暂地流连过西里斯的脸后又投向了天空，詹姆一个小时前去做魁地奇练习，现在他们俩还能看到他在高空飞来飞去的影子。虽然隔了老远，西里斯眯起眼睛也只能看到一个灵活矫健的小黑影。他舔了舔嘴唇，忍不住问道：“你不是很喜欢飞魁地奇吗？为什么不去和他一起训练？”  
“我？”哈利愣了一下，随即他很快回答道：“没错，我是很喜欢。不过我其实已经很久没飞过了。”  
“你看起来比你实际年龄更小，”西里斯说，“不碰魁地奇，顶多只有一两年吧？这么短的时间也生疏不了多少。再说詹姆之前不是夸奖你的表现很好吗？”   
“不，”哈利迟疑了一下。事实上，他没有真正享受过魁地奇的时间远比他所能想到的长。他想到似乎是在西里斯‘死后’，他几乎再也没有过在任何地方，任何时候得到过那么纯粹的快乐了。即使机缘巧合下，他也曾经有几次机会骑在扫帚上，但那时的他所体会到的感觉也完全不同。  
“我能感觉到……现在的我和我最开始飞魁地奇的时候很不一样。所以我不再飞了。”在和西里斯谈到这个话题时，哈利感觉到一些年代久远的，熟悉的感觉正渐渐地从他的心底深处被唤醒。  
不要说西里斯，就连他自己都疑惑为什么现在有了机会时他反而不再那么喜欢它了——虽然他仍然喜欢那种自由自在，无拘无束的快乐，但是那种自由对他来说不再是一种必需品。在他填写毕业意向，并且没有选择魁地奇作为他将来的职业时，当时的哈利没有感到一丝迷惑。他没有在傲罗和职业的魁地奇球手之间犹豫不决，而是干脆利落地选择了前者。  
 或许就是从那个时候开始。  
 “那也没什么。”西里斯迟疑了一下，说。他转过头来，打断了哈利沉浸在过去中的思绪：“要是你不想再玩的话，也没什么。因为魁地奇本来就没有那么好玩。如果你想的话，其实我可以带你骑我的摩托车。”  
 “摩托车？”哈利好奇地看着他。  
 “对。”西里斯下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“我之前只给詹姆看过一回。我们俩骑着那大家伙去伦敦的麻瓜区，还被一个警察拦下来罚款。所幸我们跑得快，不然肯定会违反麻瓜保密法。”  
他眯着眼睛，想起了那段快乐的回忆，“我承认我现在还不太熟练，不过再来几次的话，很快就会上手的。如果你想找点更刺激的活动的话——要是你愿意冒险……”  
 “我当然愿意。”哈利很快地回答道。然而同时，西里斯的那句话像一只蜜蜂的尾针在他的心脏上轻轻地刺了一下。他恍惚想起记忆中有人和他说过的那句相似的话。  
“还是去麻瓜区吗？”  
 “当然。”西里斯露出一抹肆无忌惮的邪笑：“在他们的地盘上飙车才更好玩，不是吗？不带任何防护措施才能享受那种游走在失控边缘的刺激感。你肯定明白，哈利。我见到你的第一面就知道你是个喜欢冒险的人。”  
我并不算是，他无声地说。可表面上哈利只是耸了耸肩，问道：“什么时候？”  
“在你和伊万斯去过对角巷之后，我们就随便找一个晚上偷偷出去。”  
西里斯想了想，他露出一个顽皮的笑容，说道：“这一次我们不带尖头叉子玩。等他知道，他肯定会气到发疯的。”

下一个星期的霍格莫德日很快到来。天气已经从深秋转入初冬，不少巫师已经在长袍下面又加了一套毛衣和围巾。哈利也不例外。即使有保暖咒，他还是更习惯于相信衣物的呵护远胜于一个每隔半小时就要重新补充一遍的咒语。  
和他完全相反的是西里斯。即使气温已经让黑湖的部分水面开始结冰，高大的格兰芬多不管走到哪里还是只在一件长袍下面套着白衬衫，领带歪歪扭扭地随性挂在脖子上，领口纽扣随意地散开，露出的锁骨又吸引了不少女生的目光。  
“即使有保暖咒，我还是觉得光是看着西里斯的穿着就让我觉得冷。”出门前，彼得哆哆嗦嗦地裹紧三层外套，他盯着还是穿着老两件套的西里斯细声细气地问道：“你家里没给你带御寒的衣服吗，大脚板？”  
西里斯正翘着脚倚在自己的椅子上戏弄上一次比赛中哈利赢回来的金色飞贼。听到彼得的提问，他本来看上去心情不错的脸立刻黑了下去。西里斯冷哼了一声，将飞贼随手扔到了背包里，转过身去。彼得不知道自己哪里惹到他了，他不知所措地回头看了一眼，恰好听着俩人对话的詹姆走过来，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩。  
“别拿西里斯的家人去触他霉头了，彼得。”詹姆低声地说，“收拾一下东西，哈利快要出发了。”  
周五下午最后的一门课结束后，霍格沃茨的巫师们三三两两地走在通往校外的那条小路上。半个小时前，哈利先接到了莉莉猫头鹰传来的简讯，和她在黑湖的旁边会面。而劫道者其余的几个人则迟一点出发，按照詹姆之前和哈利约好的——他们只能在半英里外远远地跟着，不能叫莉莉发现。  
“再过一个月就放寒假了，你今年是不打算回去了吗？”  
当他们一起鬼鬼祟祟地跟在哈利和莉莉两个人身后时，詹姆忽然问了他一个没头没脑的问题。  
西里斯很快就反应过来，他喷了一声鼻息：“不回去。”他压低声音，冰冷地说，“他们爱去哪儿找就去哪儿找吧——反正有雷古勒斯那个乖巧的狗崽子给他们撑着面子。”  
詹姆无声地耸了耸肩，他轻轻将手搭在西里斯的肩膀上。“这样更好，哥们。”他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“正巧，尤菲米娅叫我在这个圣诞假期里，不管用什么办法，一定要邀请你来我们家玩一趟。不然她就扒了我的皮在里面塞满香芒草，然后放进烤炉里当成圣诞大餐。万一你坚持要回家和你的家人过圣诞，我可就性命不保了。”  
西里斯斜了他一眼：“尤菲米娅知道你在背后这么编排她吗，尖头叉子？”他毫不留情地戳破了詹姆的谎言：“我猜你甚至还没和波特夫妇商量这件事吧？”  
“喂，”詹姆不情愿地说，“我这可是为了你好。你总不会想圣诞节孤零零地一个人留在霍格沃茨过节吧？我爸妈那边你不用担心，他们俩肯定会同意的。就算我再多带几个人回去都无所谓，要是女孩他们可能还会更高兴。”  
“我也看不出留在学校过节有什么不好的。”西里斯婉拒道。看得出来，他不怎么愿意主动上门去给别人家里添麻烦，即使那人是詹姆。“留在学校的学生又不止我一个，我想怎么都比回我的那个‘家’里要好。”  
“再考虑考虑吧。”詹姆说，“大脚板，反正还有一个月。尤菲米娅的圣诞布丁做的棒极了。弗里蒙特上个星期从埃及出差回来，他肯定带回了一些你也会感兴趣的小玩意儿，我敢打赌。”  
“你没赌博天分，多留几次赌注请你的梦中情人伊万斯吧，”西里斯懒洋洋地说。他双臂交叉着枕在了脑后，目光转向前面两个已经和他们拉开了一段距离的黑影：“……当然，前提是，如果在你决定行动之前她还没被人抢走的话。”

“我感觉后背有一点发毛，就好像有什么人一直跟在我们后面似的。”  
当他们俩从魔药材料商店走出来的时候，莉莉小声地对哈利说。男孩睁大了眼睛，他不由得又打量了一遍红发女巫，讶异她竟然拥有如此惊人的直觉和感知力。   
老实说，詹姆他们这一路来的跟踪的确趋于完美。如果不是他事先就知道的话，哈利认为自己都不会感觉到有人跟着他们俩。  
他感觉有一点儿紧张，知道自己现在正暴露在身边的女孩和不远处的四双目光的注视之下。好像头顶了一架无影灯一样无所遁形。偏偏现在莉莉还一边整理着手中杂乱的材料，一边征询他的意见：“你有这种感觉吗，哈利？”  
“没有。”哈利干脆利索地否认道。他悄无声息地给自己加了个保暖咒，好让自己感觉再暖和一点。然后他定了定神，转头对莉莉说：“现在时间还早，想去三把扫帚喝一杯吗？”  
莉莉明亮的绿眼睛睁大了。她抬起头盯着他，好像看着一个自己从来不认识的人一样。  
短暂的几秒后，就在哈利已经笃定自己要被拒绝时，她忽然快速地眨了眨眼，爽快地笑着答应道：“好啊。”  
在他们一起落座在三把扫帚角落里的唯一一张空座后，充足的暖气让哈利解下了围巾。他灵巧地穿过人群，从吧台取来了两杯黄油啤酒，走到座位处，分别放在自己和莉莉面前。  
红发女孩道了声谢后就伸手接了过去。哈利在她的对面坐下，他一边喝酒，一边忍不住用余光打量着莉莉。  
在酒吧昏黄的灯光下，她低下头小口小口地啜饮着啤酒，鬓边细碎柔和的红发垂下来，遮住小半张脸。愈发衬托的她的皮肤晶莹透白，漂亮的得叫人挪不开眼。  
“……哈利？哈利？”  
哈利忽然回过神来。他呆呆地看着对面的女孩，立刻反应过来莉莉刚刚叫了他不止一次，但是他没有听见。  
“抱歉。”哈利说，“我有点儿走神。”  
“没什么，我只是想对你道谢。因为我没想到你会约我来这里。”莉莉一边喝着啤酒，一边笑着说：“刚刚你提出来的时候我被吓了一跳。”  
当然。哈利无声地想，现在的莉莉对他虽然说不上了解，可她的直觉却惊人的准确。  
我当然不会想到约你来这儿。  
这事实上是詹姆的计划之一。  
在他们达成了交易之后，哈利相当好奇于詹姆为什么执着地要跟着他们两个，而且还要得到哈利的同意。他很清楚以他的本事，就算真的想偷偷摸摸地披着隐形斗篷跟踪也不是难事。  
“因为我希望在结束之后你能带她去三把扫帚一趟。”詹姆说，“我会在那里角落的一张桌上下面留一点礼物——这个由我们来负责搞定，我得确定你们俩什么时候才会到那。如果我直接交给她那样东西的话，莉莉一定会拒绝的。本来我还没有想好该怎么送她圣诞礼物，这是一个好机会。”  
“不会太早吗？”哈利问道。  
“不算早。”詹姆揉了揉自己已经够糟的乱发，难得有些迟疑地说：“其实，给莉莉的圣诞礼物我很早就做好了。如果是正好赶上圣诞节的时候给她，我猜她反而会因为猜到是我送的不会收。现在的时间刚好，她不会想到和那个有关系的。”  
“或者我想你也可以寄封匿名信。”莱姆斯抬起头提议道，“内容就用来阐述你对她不可救药的迷恋。”  
詹姆啐了他一口。  
不过，这也的确是个好机会。哈利一边看着窗外，一边想道。虽然他不知道詹姆给莉莉准备的是什么，但是从目前莉莉对詹姆的态度来看，他不想放过任何一个让他们俩的关系缓和的机会。  
虽然他还不知道詹姆是以什么形式留下那件礼物的——对此，詹姆拒不交代给任何人。用他的话说，那是一个只有莉莉·伊万斯能解开的秘密。  
正当他陷入自己沉思的时候，吧台附近忽然响起的一声尖叫吸引了两个巫师的注意力。他们俩几乎同时往骚乱发生的地方看了过去。那里有两个脾气暴躁的男巫正互相抓着对方的领子，抽出魔杖抵着彼此的下巴，场面紧绷得一触即发。  
骚乱声的源头正是几分钟前他们之中有一个人冲动之下将玻璃酒瓶掼在地上摔了个粉碎。两个人身侧还站着一位女巫。看起来她正在急切地对着其中的一个人说着什么。  
莉莉皱了下眉。空气里混乱的燥热正在上升，察觉到气氛忽然间变得有些难堪，他们俩匆匆喝完了自己杯里剩下不多的酒。然而在站起身来的时候，女巫还被混乱地拥挤过来的人群撞的趔趄了一步。  
所幸哈利手疾眼快地伸出了胳膊，让莉莉及时地靠在了他的身上。  
不过，在他们走出酒吧的时候，哈利又察觉到了另外一点儿不同。在他垂下眼睛时，经验丰富的傲罗头子敏锐地注意到自打两个人从里面出来后，莉莉就将一只手一直插在长袍外面的外套里。她的目光不自然地躲开，脸上带着像是喝了酒后微醺的红晕。  
当他扶着她走出来后，莉莉对他道了谢。然后她飞快地将手从哈利的手里抽了出来。莉莉用双手抱着哈利递给她的魔药材料，有些难以启齿地看着男孩。  
“我忽然想起来我还有一点事，哈利。” 红发的年轻女巫红着脸说。“对不起，今天我可能不能继续……”  
“正巧，”哈利柔声打断了她蹩脚的借口，他心情愉快地说：“我也……有一点事。我有些想趁进入考试准备月之前再多飞一飞魁地奇。如果你不介意的话，我们周一学校再见？”  
“好啊，周一学校见。”莉莉的脸上露出放松的笑容，“谢谢，你真善解人意。”  
“学校见。”哈利笑着说。他对她挥了挥手，目送着莉莉脚步匆匆地离开的背影。  
   
“怎么样，詹姆安排的那场混乱还算专业吧？”  
他在三把扫帚的门口站了一会儿，直到身后传来一个熟悉的，得意洋洋的声音。随即有一个人的手轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“专业极了。”哈利没有回头，他已经猜到了站在他后面的人是谁。他长出了一口气：“简直就像一场舞台剧。你们是怎么办到的？”  
“我们在那里喝酒等你们过来的时候，正在商量怎么把纸条偷偷塞进伊万斯的饮料下面。装作撞翻她的杯子太蠢了，而且很容易被发现。”  
西里斯从善如流地回答：“本来我们有另一个备用计划——扎漏罗斯默塔的啤酒箱，也能引起一场大骚动。可是詹姆又觉得那太浪费。我们正僵持不下的时候，彼得注意到了那三人的异样。表面上，他们其中一对看起来像是情侣。可那女巫的腿私底下却勾着另一个坐在对面的人。于是我们顺水推舟，用了个更好的办法。”  
“引起他们的矛盾，然后趁着混乱，披着隐形斗篷把东西偷偷塞进莉莉的口袋里？”哈利问道。  
西里斯颔首。  
“我有点儿好奇他给她的是什么。”当他们从台阶上走下来，往回去的方向走去时，哈利还是忍不住问，“这样詹姆就不怕被发现了吗？”  
“其实很简单。詹姆这时候给她的是什么不重要——它本身就是个有意思的东西。”西里斯和他一起并肩走在路上，他一边走，一边对他解释：“你知道，詹姆很擅长炼金术里一些和变形物品有关的咒语。”  
哈利点了点头。  
“他花了一段时间来准备那个，将一件礼物变形成和它本质相关的物品。然后在上面上一道契约性质的锁，原理就像赤胆忠心咒一样。不过算是一个改良版。”西里斯说：“詹姆用伊万斯的一样东西在上面镌刻下她的魔法气息。所以那样物品只有在伊万斯的手里才会变形成原样。对于我们其他人来说，那看起来就是一张普通的石头，糖果，或者树叶罢了。他把它变成这个样子是因为更方便浑水摸鱼，这样解释你懂了吗？”  
“他真是个天才。”哈利忍不住赞叹道。“我大概明白刚刚莉莉为什么会脸红了，她摸到的或许和我看到的不是同样的东西。我真好奇詹姆到底送了她什么。”  
“这我就不知道了，他准备礼物的时候没告诉任何人，虽然我还是能猜到几分。”西里斯垂着眼看他，“而且这不算什么，詹姆的天赋能用来做比这还好玩的事情。”  
“是什么？”哈利追问道。  
“我们就快将成品做好了，我想到时候拿出来能吓你一大跳。那玩意儿叫做‘活点地图’。”  
西里斯顺手揉了揉他乱糟糟的黑发：“炼金术的变形咒本来就是詹姆负责的。可那晚他非要去找伊万斯，所以计划不得不推迟一段时间。”  
哈利看到西里斯忽然停下了脚步。他哈了一口气，同时用手擦了擦鼻子，用力地吸了一口气。在仰起头时，他注意到他胸前敞开的一片皮肤上被寒风吹的有些发红。  
“西里斯。”哈利忽然叫了他一声。  
“嗯？”高大的格兰芬多侧了一下头。随即，他感觉到一个保暖咒落在了他的身上，紧跟着，又是一条带着体温的，暖和的羊绒围巾被环在了他的脖子上。  
男孩吃了一惊，他的目光下意识地紧盯着那双近在咫尺的，有些躲闪的绿色眼睛看，身体却因为惊讶一动不动。在他眼里，哈利刚刚将自己的围巾解下了一半。可西里斯比他要高得多，发觉俩人没办法围同一条围巾后，他就只好将它全部脱了下来，用手抓住两端，向上一抛，将金红色的围巾套在了西里斯的脖子上。  
“你看起来很冷，我的围巾先给你戴一会吧。”哈利一边解释，一边努力地踮起脚，又将围巾在他的脖子上绕了几圈。带着哈利体温的围巾将他露出来的地方全都遮挡的严严实实的。寒风都被挡在了外面。西里斯转了转脖子，他有些不舒服地拉着围巾的一角，低声说：“这是……”  
“如果你不介意的话，这条围巾是我刚买不久的。”哈利说，“你可以一直戴着。”  
西里斯愣了一下。他下意识地又用手轻轻扯了一下哈利给他戴上的围巾。羊绒的布料上散发出来的不止有哈利的热度，还带着隐隐约约的，他发间像是森林一样的清新的香气。  
他不自在地梗了一下脖子，同时忽然用一只手扳过哈利的肩膀。  
“走了，哈利。”  
哈利没提防地被他推了一个趔趄。他连忙紧走了几步，跟上西里斯的步伐。他忍不住问道：“为什么忽然走的这么急，我们还要去哪吗？”  
“当然是回学校了。你还想去哪？”西里斯用一种明知故问的语气回答他。在看到哈利下意识摇头后，他单手将哈利的领子向上拎了拎，遮住他解开围巾之后露出大半的脖颈。  
“我还觉得这不够快呢，”他理所当然地说，“他们已经陪着詹姆先走了，我只是留下来接你的。而且现在就连你也觉得我看起来冷得要死，我们当然要抓紧一点时间赶回去，而不是像傻瓜一样还待在外面了。”

一转眼，就连四年级上半个学期的最后一个月也过去了一半。在剩下的短短半个月里，除了哈利，詹姆，还有西里斯几个人，同年级里的其他学生几乎都在为即将到来的期末考试奋战。他们三个人却和平时的表现相差不大。  
詹姆和西里斯是因为我行我素惯了，他们俩人一个每天仍然沉迷于魁地奇球场，另一个则像个随时准备狩猎的野兽到处游荡。不过据莉莉说，她很满意这种现状，因为她和西弗勒斯在备考期间不慎‘遭遇’波特的几率明显下降，这或许是紧张的考试前夕唯一的好事了。  
劫道者二人一向从不为考试担心。至于哈利——他的心思则是完全不在学期末的考试，或者是即将到来的圣诞假期上。  
虽然备考期间他也在频繁地出入图书馆，但是和其他人的原因却不一样。对他来说，他倒觉得拿个五门‘T’其实也无所谓。不过他也很肯定自己即使不用看书，黑魔法防御术那门也一定是个'E'。  
没有人知道他正在独自寻找和时间魔法，以及时间转换器相关的记载。他没有将自己正在做的事透露给任何人，包括邓布利多。  
说实话，就连他自己也不知道他想要找到的是什么。哈利很清楚，他正在做这件事的理由并非是因为他在怀疑邓布利多所告诉他的。相反，他非常相信他说的全都是真话。  
虽然在他们并肩作战的那几年校长隐瞒了他不少事情（出于各种他愿意，或者不愿意接受的原因），但是在这件事上，哈利很确信他对他没有什么隐瞒。  
因为他根本没有一点儿隐瞒的理由。  
或许只是他仍然不能接受邓布利多所描绘的‘所谓真相’罢了。就算只是为了找到一个更能令他接受的解释，他也会——  
然而，这是最乐观的估计。如果事实就是邓布利多说的那样，他又该怎么办？  
探索点的过程中这个想法越来越频繁地出现在他的脑袋里。哈利发现这又是个没有答案的问题。可他明知道这样，却还不能停下自己的脚步。他都快被自己混乱的逻辑搞糊涂了。  
在目前毛线团一样杂乱的情况中哈利唯一清楚的是，他知道曾经有几次，看起来一直给自己找不到多余的事做，闲的发慌的西里斯会偷偷跟在他后面观察他的一举一动。大概理由就像他之前所说的——他想要找出他的秘密。哈利知道他从没有放弃过这个想法。  
可是，哈利在心中无声地自言自语，可是，他想从他身上得到什么呢？连哈利自己都不知道自己最大的秘密到底是什么。他还希望能有个人出现给他答案呢。  
令西里斯感到失望的是，虽然这段时间以来他几乎无时无刻不盯着哈利的行踪（用詹姆的话说，简直像个偷窥狂），男孩的表现始终也没有任何异常。即使他忽然出现在他面前夺走他手里的书，他能看到的也只是一些普通课本上的内容而已。  
不过其实这反而更加坚定了他的判断——哈利一定有些事情瞒着他们。只是他用来掩饰的手段太高明，连他都没法从中找到头绪。在这件事上，哈利也知道他没法劝说西里斯放弃，他只能随他去。  
一天傍晚，哈利和又一次在图书馆‘偶遇’的西里斯一起走进餐厅时，他忽然感觉到一双令他如芒在背的目光。经验丰富的前傲罗立刻敏锐地转身寻找目光的方向，但是他扫过正在三两结伴地交谈进餐的几张桌子，没发现正在盯着他看的眼睛。哈利又看了一眼绿色的长桌，发现今天斯内普居然也没来餐厅。  
“怎么了？”西里斯注意到不对，他低声问他。  
“……没什么。”哈利低声说。他摇了摇头：“可能是我想太多了，我们去吃饭吧。”

然而事实证明，这个插曲并不是由于哈利多心。  
在考试前的最后一个周末，哈利睡过了头。当他起来时，宿舍里已经空无一人。这对他来说反而不错，因为他能又一次避开西里斯和詹姆独自前往图书馆，而不需要绞尽脑汁地编各种能甩开西里斯的理由。  
然而在经过长廊时，哈利忽然注意到，有不少匆匆而过的学生正用奇怪的目光打量着他，用好像看到了什么穿着衣服的神奇生物那样滑稽的目光。可当他看回去的时候，学生们都会下意识地挪开眼睛，避免和他直视。  
这样的情况发生了好几回，哈利不得不在下一个拐角处停下了脚步。他摸了摸自己的脸，想着是不是应该去照一下镜子。  
“哈利，你怎么一个人在这？”  
一个女孩的声音忽然出现在他背后。有人拍了拍哈利的肩膀，他回过头，看到莉莉正站在他的身后。她将一只手背在后面，用一种和那些人类似的，同样奇怪的眼神看着他。  
感谢梅林的是，和别人不同的是她的眼睛里只有纯然的疑虑和好奇，不带丝毫的揣测与恶意。只是自打他们从霍格莫德回来之后，有意无意地，哈利总觉得莉莉似乎在躲着他。今天她却主动在他处于莫名状况中时和他打招呼，这让他一直紧绷着的心情松快了不少。  
“莉莉？”哈利松了口气。但是在看到莉莉那古怪的眼神一直停留在他脸上时，他忍不住又下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，一头雾水地问道：“怎么就连你也这么看着我？是在我脸上有什么奇怪的东西吗。”  
“我也？”莉莉皱着眉道。她飞快地扫视了一眼四周，确定旁边没有其他人时才压低声音小声地对他说：“难道你还不知道为什么吗？哈利？”  
“我只看到一路上过来所有人都用看着一只跑进学校里的独角兽的目光看我。”哈利没好气地回答道，“我怎么了吗？”  
“你真的还不知道？”莉莉声音古怪地问道。哈利看到她从背后拿出了一只手，手里攥着一张小报式的纸。  
“看看这个。”  
哈利接过报纸，刚一打开，上方黑色巨大加粗的标题就让他头晕目眩。  
【霍格沃茨地下小报——新一对年轻情侣产生：最著名的劫道者之一和新来的转学生！】  
下面配的照片是不知道在什么时候偷拍的，他们在霍格莫德时，他踮着脚将围巾围在了西里斯脖子上的那一幕。哈利抓着报纸的手都止不住地哆嗦，他立刻又把报纸合上，几乎控制不住自己的吼声：“这是谁拍的？！”  
他的声音太大了一点，惹得不远处的几个赫奇帕奇都朝他们俩站着的角落里探头探脑。  
莉莉立刻眼疾手快地捂住了哈利的嘴，她拖着哈利往前走——作为一个女巫来说，她力气还真是惊人的大。哈利忍不住想道。  
两个人拉扯着走到一间空教室的门口，莉莉将他一把推了进去，然后反手关上了门。  
“我今天一早起来就看见这张小报在满天飞。”莉莉有点急促地喘着气，她看起来很紧张，直视着哈利的眼睛，轻声对他说：“我早就想问你了……所以从早饭之后到现在我一直在找你。我就想听你亲口确认一下，这上面说的是真的吗？”  
话音未落，她忽然迟疑了一下：“不，哈利。我也不是想要探究你和他之间的隐私。虽然我觉得布莱克他很——嗯，你明白我的意思。不过如果他是你选的，那很好，虽然他很混账，但是我想布莱克也不会对他喜欢的人怎么样。我只是……只是……”  
哈利看到她的脸上泛起了红潮，嘴里含糊不清地念叨着相同的话，像是下一句很难出口。  
“你只是对这事有点好奇，是吧？”哈利粗声粗气地说。莉莉抬起头飞快地看了他一眼，默认了。  
“要这是真的，”莉莉玩笑般地说，“你可就与除了我之外所有格兰芬多的女生为敌了。”  
“这诽谤已经出来了一早上了，她们还没撕碎我。真是谢了。”哈利长出了一口气，他紧紧地皱着眉说：“但是这完全是无稽之谈。”  
“真的？”莉莉怀疑地问道，“你和布莱克，你们俩之间——”  
“是朋友。”哈利斩钉截铁地说，“就像我和你，或者我和詹姆之间一样……我和西里斯之间没什么罗曼蒂克的东西，莉莉。”  
想到他和西里斯被捏造出来的关系让他觉得古怪。虽然毫无反感，然而，哈利忍不住下意识地想了一下那个画面。然后立刻被自己脑子里产生的东西吓退了。  
因为，不管是在之前还是现在，他从来没有把他，和西里斯之间的关系往那个方面想过。虽然在二十年后他们都很清楚彼此深爱着对方，但是那是不一样的。那是——  
哈利又被自己吓了一跳。因为当他本能地试图拿他见到西里斯的感受和见到秋，或者金妮时产生的感受去对比，想要找到一些证据来说服自己时，他却发现自己并不能清晰地说出这其中有什么不同。如果把他们遇到同样的事情中时，他发现他不能去想——不能，无法想象西里斯会注视着，会爱着除他之外的什么人，或者对除了他之外的什么人产生好感。  
他被自己的这种自私的念头吓到了。  
哈利定了定神。他抬起头看向莉莉，心底不断重复现在的当务之急是考虑怎么应付他未来母亲的诘问，而不是去深入思考他和西里斯之间到底是什么感情。何况现在的西里斯对他来说更像一个最熟悉的陌生人，狠下心来把他划到界限以外并不算难。  
“一直都没有。”他像是说服对方，又像是说服自己似的喃喃地说了一句。然而这句话出口之后，哈利却并没有感觉到轻松。相反，他感觉心底变的沉甸甸的，像是棉花堵塞着他的喉咙，让他感到更难受了。  
“是这样吗？”他的否认让莉莉倒是舒了一口气。  
她后退了两步，绷紧了身体放松下来，看起来已经接受了哈利的解释。“抱歉，哈利。我肯定给你添麻烦了。但是你知道……在来问你之前，我还碰到了波特。本来我只是半信半疑，但是听他说过之后，我差不多……几乎就要相信了。”  
她吐了吐舌头：“我早应该来问问你的，不是吗？不过如果你真的……嗯，真的有一点儿特别，我也不在乎。”  
莉莉补充道：“波特总是说布莱克是有点特别的那一个，所以他也怀疑你们两个。如果你不是的话，或许你跟他说得清楚些比较好，免得他总在当中撮合你们。”  
“等一等，你说……波特？”哈利本来还在耐心地听着，然而莉莉的话却越来越不对劲。听到最后，哈利已经不敢相信自己的耳朵，他怀疑地大声脱口而出：“詹姆·波特？！”  
莉莉用理所当然的目光看着他，无形中给了他确定的答案。

“伙计，你得听我解释。”  
“这回轮到我说这句话了。”哈利将两只手臂抱在胸前，他居高临下地看着心虚地把目光看向别处的詹姆，“解释吧，詹姆。我听着呢。”  
比他高大的男孩挠了挠头。虽然哈利的身高只到他的下巴，但是莫名地，他在这新来的面前气势却反而却矮了一头。  
半个小时前，刚应付完莉莉的哈利立刻就转头去找詹姆。不出意外地，他在魁地奇更衣室里堵到了人。刚刚完成一场训练的詹姆汗流浃背，他一边脱下毛衣一边兴奋地和队友说着什么，然而他们火热的谈话声在看到哈利走进来的同时就戛然而止。就好像烧的滚沸的炉子上忽然被人扔进去了一块冰。所有人都将目光投向了走进来的男孩，可哈利只看着詹姆。  
“他看起来有事儿找你。”贝尔弗兰克拍了拍詹姆的肩膀，他潇洒地并起双指在太阳穴比了一下，搂着身边队友的肩膀对他说：“我们先走了，等你们谈完出来找我们。詹姆。”  
很快，诺大的更衣室里只剩下他们两个人。哈利又往前走了一步，他紧逼着詹姆一直走到角落，直到詹姆高大的身材卡在他和墙之间，没法继续后退一步，才不得不停下来。  
詹姆的目光正在飞快地四下转动：“我们方便换个地方吗？你知道，现在你和西里斯的绯闻正在满天飞，”他干笑道：“如果被别人看到我们两个单独在更衣室里……我想这可不大好。”  
“我已经不怕更不好的事情发生了。”哈利说，“还有什么比我和西里斯搞在了一起更刺激的？我脚踏两条船，同时跟你们俩在一起吗？”  
詹姆的脸色看起来好像生吞了一条鼻涕虫一样。但是他的面部肌肉止不住地抖动着，哈利肯定他绝对是在强忍着笑。  
“说吧，”他努力装出一副冷冰冰的表情，不叫自己笑出声来：“为什么给校内小报提供偷拍的照片？不，我先问一下，”哈利顿了顿，“你为什么偷拍我们？”  
“别搞错，哈利。”詹姆立刻举起双手：“那张照片可跟我一点儿关系都没有。不信你可以去翻我的行李，看那里有没有一台相机。”  
“如果那张照片不是你拍的，”哈利紧紧地皱着眉，说，“那又是谁干的？还有你对莉莉说了什么？”  
“噢，我还以为你一开始就是为了后面的事儿来找我的。”  
听到哈利的诘问，詹姆反而舒了口气。他用手抓了抓自己本来就已经够乱的头发：“这张照片跟我一点关系也没有。事实上，莉莉早上在餐厅里碰见我那时候，报纸就已经出来了。她只是向我打听了一点关于你们之间的事。你也知道，哈利。莉莉平时不怎么给我好脸，这是她第一次主动找我说话。所以我就……”  
“所以你就把知道的全都对她说了？”哈利挑高眉毛，说。他对这个结果倒不觉得很意外：“我能问问都有什么吗？”  
詹姆迟疑了一下。不过没几秒，他就开了口。  
“其实没什么，只是一点儿大家都知道的事情。比如你们俩是在火车上最先认识的，比所有人都早。”  
这倒没说错什么。  
“而且大脚板一直挺维护你的，包括在鼻涕精面前。”  
这也没错，哈利点了点头。  
“最近一段时间，他几乎天天跟着你跑去图书馆，总是想知道你在干什么。”  
这好像也没有歪曲事实，可是……  
“噢，当然。还有之前你们俩差一点在宿舍里开房。”  
听到这句话的哈利没忍住，差点一个趔趄跌倒在地。幸亏詹姆手急眼快地将他捞了起来。  
“我当然没有直接这么说，哈利。”詹姆抓着他的肩膀，解释道：“我对她说的是，你们俩总是背着我们说一些谁也不知道的悄悄话。你得承认这也是事实。”  
“还有呢？”哈利虚弱地问道，“除了这个，还有什么？”  
“然后就是对角巷你俩偶遇的那件事，我没有对莉莉出卖你。”詹姆赌咒道：“我对她说你和西里斯很可能是在那里偶然碰上的。当然，或许也可能是你们俩瞒着我们所有人，偷偷地约在那里了也说不定……”  
“这就是你说的‘不出卖’，”哈利说，“意思就是‘没有告诉莉莉我和她出去的时候后面还跟着你，只告诉她西里斯有可能跟在我屁股后面，是吧？”  
詹姆干咳了两声。  
“你说完了之后，”哈利感觉到自己好像就快要晕过去了，他撑着最后一点力气问道：“她说了什么？”  
“她说——‘真看不出来布莱克是那样的人。’” 詹姆说，“我觉得她可能对大脚板的印象有所改观。”  
“……我想，一定不是什么好的改观。”哈利干笑着说。他慢慢地将手臂从詹姆的手里抽了出来：“我先回寝室了。”  
他小声地说，“今天我不想去看书了，真希望西里斯不在，要么就是他还没看到那张小报。”  
“他早上是和我们在一张桌子上吃的。”詹姆好心的补充无情地打破了他最后抱有的一丝幻想：“不过……其实你不用表现的太过尴尬，哈利。我记得在吃早餐的时候，有一个女生哭着来他面前问他上面的消息是不是真的，然后被大脚板的脸色吓得把眼泪吸回去了。”  
“谢谢，知道这个我真高兴。”哈利虚着眼睛看他，“所以，在我也被他吓到之前，你还有什么好建议要给我吗？”  
“唔，倒真的，还有最后一件事。”詹姆装模作样地说，他狡黠地眨了眨眼，“我刚刚才忽然想起来。我还告诉了莉莉你们俩有可能一起来我的家里过圣诞节。”  
哈利不解地眨着眼睛看着他。   
   
“我要去把尖头叉子打一顿！”  
西里斯的咆哮声隔着一个公共休息室都能听见。哈利捂着耳朵看到他摇身一变成了大脚板，熊一样大的黑狗猛地蹿上了詹姆的床，它张牙舞爪，摇头摆尾的恣意发疯。没人阻止他，哈利甚至还短暂地想了想是不是应该出手帮西里斯的忙。  
不过短短几分钟后，他就确定即使自己不用出手，詹姆晚上也别想再在他那张床上睡了。  
对于这个结果，两个人都很满意。  
“他居然还敢在伊万斯面前说我是同性恋。”变回人形，冷静下来的大脚板坐了下来，他表情阴沉地说，“我真该找人写一篇他吻过鼻涕精或者是马尔福的报道。准保让他恶心得几天吃不下饭。”  
哈利哈哈大笑。  
“还有个问题，”笑过之后，他说道，“关于那张照片——还有我们的那篇报道，到底是谁写的？”  
“关于那个，你不用太在意。”西里斯睨着眼看他，“学校里总有一些无聊的，喜欢捕风捉影的人。他们才不在乎你身上发生的事是不是真的，只要对他们来说有足够的爆点就行。我想应该只是个偶然，毕竟我们是在霍格莫德日的那天站在街上，很容易被人拍到。”  
“就是说，那个也是纯粹的造谣啰？”哈利忍不住问道。虽然他并不能确定自己是以什么心态问出这个，而且在提问的时候，他明显感觉到自己的脸红了。“……其实你不喜欢男孩？”  
“不用这样吞吞吐吐的。我不在乎那个，哈利。”  
西里斯反而很洒脱。他直接地回答道：“我不在乎是男是女，这个没那么重要。”  
“当然，你也可以觉得我——‘两样通吃。’” 他咧嘴笑了笑，补充道：“有些人是这样，他们每种都沾一点儿。不过老实说，我觉得像叉子那样跟在一个人屁股后面转来转去很无聊。我从来没想过恋爱那种事，我一个人一直过的很好。”  
“我原来也是这样想。”哈利笑了笑。西里斯的回答并不出乎他的意料，相反，这个答案还让他有一点儿感受到了现在的西里斯和二十年后作为他的教父的西里斯身上相似的气息，这反而让他感到很舒服。  
“原来？那现在怎么了，小男孩？”西里斯坏笑着坐到他的旁边。他伸出一只手臂亲昵地揽住了哈利的肩膀，高大的身体紧紧贴着他的，“现在谁的出现打破了你这种念头？”  
“不是谁的出现，”哈利摇了摇头。“是因为一些……经历。”西里斯提到的这件事让他想起了在邓布利多的预言中他已经化为泡影的过去。  
在战争结束之后，他和金妮如愿走到了一起，但是他们的婚姻并没有持续太长时间。除了两个人都忙于自己的工作之外，最主要的问题哈利认为还是出现在自己的身上。虽然在结婚的初期，他们还能磨合得很好。然而相处的时间一长，据金妮说，她很明显地感受到哈利对于建立这种私人间亲密关系有某种障碍。  
虽然他本人坚决否认这一点，然而在阿不思出生后，他的妻子还是和他推心置腹地谈过关于这件事。她想哈利对他们的婚姻缺乏热情。他们的家庭是他的责任，但是却没给他带来与之相匹配的快乐。他们为了改变这种现状进行过长期的努力。虽然最后的结果是和平分手，但是两个人之间仍然保持着从前在韦斯莱家一样的友谊。  
然而阿不思不能理解这个。从头至尾，在整件事里，如果要说哈利自己认为亏欠的最多的是谁，他会毫无疑问地选择阿不思。起码，詹姆出生在他和金妮的婚姻还能维持在表面上的和谐与平静时。而轮到了阿不思——他完全能理解他不会喜欢一个夜夜做着噩梦，尖叫着过去的死者的名字在梦中醒来的父亲。  
他对于阿不思的教育说得上失败。他亏欠他的太多了。

“你怎么了，哈利？”西里斯忽然用搂住他的那只手轻轻地摇了摇他的肩膀。哈利这才回过神来。他睁着眼睛茫然地看着一脸关切地注视着他的西里斯，“我刚刚问你的问题你还没回答我。”  
看到他目光逐渐聚焦，西里斯说道：“忽然就发起了呆。”  
他舔了舔嘴唇：“对不起，我昨晚有点没睡好。”  
“唔。”西里斯也没多想。他问道：“我刚刚是说，你真要去詹姆家过圣诞节吗？”  
“去詹姆家过圣诞？”哈利惊讶地重复了一遍他的问题。随即，他睁大眼睛看着西里斯，同时想起了更衣室里詹姆和他说的最后一句话：“就是说，詹姆不是开玩笑的？”  
“当然不是。”西里斯说，“之前他是真心实意地想邀请我去他家里，但是我拒绝了。不过我不知道他为什么后来又带上了你。”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“而且还是在没征求你同意的情况下。老天，让老波特先生看见你，我都想不出那一幕会有多尴尬了。也不知道你们俩谁会先忍不下去。”  
“我也这么认为。”哈利干笑着回答。如果他真的出现在波特一家面前，他们的确会很尴尬。但绝不是因为西里斯所想的理由。  
“那么，你圣诞打算去哪？”西里斯向后仰躺在自己的床上。他的头挨到枕头上，微眯起眼睛看着回头看着他的哈利。“既然你看起来还没做好准备和波特认亲，你肯定是不会去那儿。你打算留在学校？还是回德国？”  
“留在学校吧，我想。”哈利短暂地思考了一下，说道。他又不能告诉西里斯实话，在这个时代，他除了霍格沃茨之外根本没地儿可去。  
如果他身上有钱，或许他还能去猪头酒吧租住一段日子。可惜现在他穷的叮当响，身上连一个金加隆都翻不出来。  
“听起来真的有点儿可怜。”  
西里斯耸了耸肩。他把脚搭在床梁上，装模作样地用手扒了扒自己的头发，道：“不过无所谓，因为我也打算留在学校。圣诞节假期我可能和你一起待在这。”  
“和我一起？”哈利惊讶的嘴都变成了‘O‘型：“你居然不打算回家？”  
西里斯用看白痴的眼神白了他一眼。  
“我就算是去禁林里挨着马人的窝睡都比回到我的那个‘家’里强。”他冷冰冰地说。“你没从别人那儿听说过我的事吗，哈利？看你一副很了解我们的样子，你不是应该知道我和我的‘家’里是什么情况吗？”  
他两次都将那个字咬的重重的，仿佛不是在和哈利谈起一个让大多数人会觉得温暖的字眼，而是像阿兹卡班一样叫人闻风丧胆的地方。  
“不，”哈利迟疑了一下，说：“我只是以为你会在詹姆家里和自己的家里选一个地方。没想到你两边都不选。”  
“我去年在詹姆家里，的确很不错。”西里斯说，“他父母都是好人。他们把我当成詹姆的兄弟——他们的另一个儿子来看。所以我才不想让他们为难。你知道，我全家人都是斯莱特林出身的。”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“很多人不想和我这种人靠的太近。”  
“波特家不是那样的。”哈利说。他想了想，没有把后一句的‘你也一样’说出来。他想西里斯肯定会明白他的意思。  
“我当然知道他们不一样。”西里斯说，他摊开手，四肢大张地躺倒在床上。“所以我这样的情况就更应该离他们远点了，你说不是吗？他们和我的父母完全不一样——所以我才不想给他们那样的好人带来麻烦。”  
哈利看着故作轻松地说出那句话之后就紧紧地抿起嘴巴一言不发的西里斯。片刻后，他转过头叹了口气，不知道该说什么，也陷入了沉默。

斯莱特林的休息室比较起其他三个学院显得更加阴冷。沿墙摆放着少数的玻璃罐，里面泡着动物标本的尸体，还有随处可见的银白色的蛇团坐一团盘成的雕塑。即使壁炉里的火熊熊燃烧着，这里的空气也总是像蛇鳞一样冰冷而黏腻。像有种不知名的，令人不适的气体在休息室里一刻不停地流通着。  
坐在沙发上的人抬起一只手。他的魔杖闪动了两下，发出荧光闪烁微弱的光芒，然后熄灭了。一双灰色的眼睛迅速地在信纸上扫视了几遍，然后他厌烦地将它扔回了桌子上。  
“看来这个圣诞他也不打算回去了，是吗？”  
男孩阴郁地低声自言自语。在起身之前，他又厌恶地瞥了一眼被他放在桌面上烫金封蜡的几张羊皮纸，然后挥了挥魔杖，让那些叫人心烦的东西立刻在他的眼前消失不见。  
“你的兄弟和你——你们俩真是相当的不一样，雷古勒斯。”  
坐在斯莱特林休息室角落里高大的影子从黑暗中走了出来。衣冠楚楚的年轻男人拄着银光闪耀的蛇头手杖，踱步走到他的面前。  
他居高临下地看着坐在沙发上的雷古勒斯，两双属于纯血统的浅色灰眼睛短暂地对视，卢修斯先挪开了目光。  
“不用管他。”雷古勒斯声音冷淡地说，“他现在正和他们那个愚蠢的小团体——还有那个新来的蠢货打的火热呢。一如既往的。家里的事情他又什么时候在乎过了？”  
卢修斯挪开的目光停留在长羊毛地毯上被到处乱扔的一张剪报上。他并没纡尊降贵地弯下腰去捡起来，只是隔着一段距离用眼虚虚地撩了一下。就看到了报道下面西里斯和哈利几乎快要贴在一起的那张照片。  
“你看起来还挺在意那个新转来的学生的。”卢修斯低声窃笑，“因为你兄长吗？不用过于在乎他，雷古勒斯。我们都知道你才是你家里的骄傲。”  
“多谢你的安慰，马尔福。”雷古勒斯冷冰冰地回答道：“不过有件事情你倒是搞错了。因为我一点儿都不在乎那个人和他那些莽夫同伙的事。我们俩，”他顿了顿，声音因为急促变的有些尖锐的高昂：“自打进了霍格沃茨之后就没说过几句话。”  
“准确点说，是自打西里斯·布莱克分进了格兰芬多学院之后，是吧？”卢修斯戏谑地问道。  
“当时你们入学的时候我已经六年级了，不过这事儿在斯莱特林里流传的很广，我听说布莱克夫人因为这个差点儿气疯了。”  
雷古勒斯苍白的脸上泛起了淡淡的红晕。他拧紧眉毛。灰眼睛不悦地，冰冷凶狠地凝视着比他要高大的卢修斯。男孩那种压迫性十足的目光反而叫刚刚主动挑起话题的后者觉得有些不适，他干咳了一声，又挪开了视线。  
“这周末结束之后我们有一场宴会。”卢修斯用蛇杖轻轻地点了点地毯。不出所料，这句话立刻将雷古勒斯的注意力从原来的话题上带离了。  
“‘那个人’也会到场。”他说：“除了你之外，这一次我还会带一些新人到他的面前。当然，前几次的见面里他对你已经留下了很好的印象，雷古勒斯。你不用担心任何人会威胁到你的地位。”  
雷古勒斯在某方面的聪明才智实在是不容置疑。卢修斯的话音刚落，他就立刻皱着眉头接道：“你说的新人是指斯内普吗？”  
卢修斯颔首。  
“没想到你也注意到他了。”卢修斯说，“我在他二年级的时候就对他有所关注。他在魔药学上的杰出才能可以为我们所用。”  
“我想你最好还是别对他抱太大希望的好。”布莱克家的次子则坚定地反驳他道：“斯内普不是什么值得信任和重用的人。他不过是个有点儿才能，其他方面却一无是处的家伙罢了。”  
他舔了一下嘴唇，继续说道：“这样的人你要是给他划定一个地方让他搞搞研究还不错。可如果你想让他做事，你就得先做好你的一切都被这种人搞砸的准备。可能到了真正需要他的时候他的胆子还不如一只老鼠大。”  
“这可不是我说了算的，雷古勒斯。”卢修斯低声说：“西弗勒斯·斯内普——他是‘那个人’指名道姓叫我带过去的。我知道你瞧不起他的出身，可某种意义上，他的确挺优秀，而且野心勃勃。对付这种人，你要时刻当心有一天他会爬到你的头上来。”  
“一个混血种永远别指望着能和我们平起平坐。”雷古勒斯不屑地说。“他不过是靠有个被纯血家赶出来的妈而已。如果不是这一点，他恐怕连‘那位大人’的门槛都摸不到。”  
“我就知道你看他不太顺眼。”卢修斯声音愉快地说，“不过既然你现在是他面前炙手可热的人物，也没必要和一个不入流的混血种计较，不是吗？说到底，既然他也被叫上了，说明他还是个派得上用场的人。如果你真有什么不满……”  
雷古勒斯迅速地打断了他的话。“无论我的想法如何，我都不会做有损‘那个人’计划的事。”  
他阴沉沉地说。目光锐利地看向卢修斯：“这一点上你不用套我的话，马尔福。”  
卢修斯发出轻笑声。他转过身，背对着雷古勒斯朝壁炉的方向走去：“看来我今天来这儿的任务已经达成了，雷古勒斯。”  
年轻男人在跨进火焰里前最后叮嘱了他一遍：“下个周末的晚八点，别忘了准时到场。”

最后一门考试是草药学。当时间还剩下十五分钟的时候，哈利已经没有什么心思答卷了。他匆匆地把写了答案的问题纸折好，压在桌子上。然后用手撑着自己的下巴发呆。  
坐在他左前方的西里斯似乎早在半个小时前就已经答完了卷子。他正百无聊赖地将手臂枕在脑后，倚着椅子歪歪斜斜地来回摇晃。  
像是后脑勺长了眼睛一样，哈利看到西里斯像是注意到后排的目光一样忽然回头，恰好和他撞了个正着。他尴尬地感觉自己的脸有点发烫，但是黑发灰眼的英俊男孩却突然对他笑了笑，露出一口洁白的牙。  
考试结束后，劫道者像以往一样勾肩搭背地走在走廊上。现在走在校园里的学生是一天中最多的，过了今天大部分人就会回到家里开始为即将到来的圣诞节做准备。像哈利和西里斯这样选择留在学校的终归还是少数人。  
“今天大脚板又是最快一个答完卷子的，可明明我们平时都没怎么见过他学习。”彼得用不无羡慕的口气说，“这样下去就连五年级的O.W.Ls.你也不用担心了，好像不用复习就能通过一样。”  
“我从来就没担心过那个愚蠢的考试。”西里斯得意洋洋地撩了撩自己的头发：“那些东西我看都不用看，全部都会做。哪怕现在让我做七年纪的N.E.W.Ts也没有问题，你说是吗，哈利？”  
被忽然点到名的哈利吓了一跳。他茫然地睁着眼睛看着西里斯，好像不知道他在说什么。片刻后他回过神来，才支支吾吾地回答：“或许吧。”  
“N.E.W.Ts离我们还早得很。”彼得不安稳地说，“现在不要提这个，好么？我提前感觉到紧张了。”  
“你是有多胆小呀，虫尾巴。”詹姆撇了撇嘴，“大脚板光是说说这个考试就把你吓到了。难不成你七年级的时候是准备迎接成为傲罗那个难度的考试吗？”  
“我当然不，”彼得用又尖又细的声音说，“我还没有想好我要做什么。”  
“我和大脚板是一定会去做傲罗的，对吧？”詹姆笑嘻嘻地伸出手臂勾住了西里斯的肩膀，他的目光挪向一旁沉默的另外两个男孩：“说说你们俩呢？哈利，莱姆斯？你们打算去做什么？”  
“我想留在霍格沃茨。”莱姆斯温吞地说：“参加完N.E.W.Ts之后，我要准备教授资格证的考试。如果可以的话，我想来这当黑魔法防御课的教授。”  
“可真不错，希望你能破除‘所有的黑魔法防御课教授在霍格沃茨都过不了一学年的诅咒。”詹姆吹了个口哨，他转过头：“你呢，哈利？”  
哈利眨了眨眼。“做傲罗吧，”他说，可语气里没有一点儿迟疑：“我会做傲罗。”  
“真想不到，我还以为你会选择和普德米尔联队签约。”詹姆说：“你的技术足以去当他们的找球手。”  
“你不是也没选择去球队吗，詹姆？”哈利反问道：“你现在就想好了你未来要做什么，我想大概等你升上七年级的时候也不会改变的吧。”  
詹姆支吾了一下。看起来他也不是没考虑过加入球队的事情，但是有些额外的原因迫使他作出了现在的决定。  
“没办法，”詹姆说着用手揉了揉自己已经过于糟糕的头发：“成为傲罗能做比一个球员更多的事情。不过这两样我都喜欢，所以也不是什么难以选择的事。”  
哈利没有进一步问詹姆’更多的事情‘指的是什么。事实上，他对于这件事比詹姆本人还要清楚。关于未来可能会发生的，他所知道的在过去发生过的‘一切’在一瞬间涌上了他的心头。  
哈利烦躁地甩了甩头，想将那些忽然涌出的不安的念头全部甩掉。

傍晚时分，最后一个整理完行李的詹姆和哈利，以及西里斯在壁炉前告别。他在离开前又一次询问了他们俩人是不是真的不想去波特家过圣诞，在得到了否定的答复后，詹姆不无遗憾地撇了撇嘴。  
“我本来想如果把哈利也带过去就会让你改变主意呢，大脚板。毕竟在我们家你俩想要腻在一起的话也很方便。”  
詹姆对西里斯说，他故作夸张地叹了口气：“我没想到原来你们俩是想留在这里过‘二人世界’。”  
最后，以詹姆带着一个西里斯脚印的屁股灰溜溜钻进了壁炉里的背影结束了这场劝说。送走了詹姆后，西里斯还没好气地把地上的灰往壁炉里踢了踢，他一回头，看到哈利还站在原地看着他。  
“你还要在这里傻站到什么时候？”西里斯单手扯过哈利的手臂，他的力气将比他矮了大半个头的男孩险些拉的一个趔趄，幸亏他又靠着西里斯很快站稳了脚。  
“我们去吃晚饭了，哈利。”  
当夜晚来临，寝室里的灯依次熄灭的时候，他们平时热热闹闹的五人间里只剩下了他和西里斯两个人。另一个男孩很快就入睡了，从床的另一侧传来他平稳悠长的呼吸声。然而哈利仍然躺在床上睁着眼睛看着天花板，辗转反侧，发现自己很难入眠。  
白天詹姆无意中提到的一些话让他忍不住想起了更多的事。这几个月来和劫道者一起度过的过分快乐，安逸的生活，几乎淡化了他从未来所带来的‘记忆’。  
他的学生时代从来无缘享受这样无忧无虑的快乐时光。  
现在，即使有他知道将来会背叛所有人的彼得在他们的身边打转，即使詹姆，西里斯和斯内普针锋相对的矛盾层出不穷，即使现在他未来的父母见面的时候还唇枪舌剑，你来我往的讥讽彼此……可这一切都不能打消他的快乐。那种感觉是那么的真实，那么令人贪恋。像是他一切曾经渴望又从未得到过的幸福。  
活生生的，他的父亲，母亲，教授，教父，就那样站在他的面前。展示给他的不仅仅是一张冰冷的会动的照片上的笑容，而是温暖的汗水和拥抱。  
傲慢固执的，对他喜欢的人之外都冷冰冰的西里斯；自负又阳光，却开朗的让人讨厌不起来的詹姆；嫉恶如仇，爱恨分明的莉莉；温和敏感，总是会在他们交谈的时候一针见血的莱姆斯。  
还有年轻的斯内普，雷古勒斯，彼得，还有那些他认识的，不认识的所有的面孔……  
哈利忍不住翻了个身。他抱住自己的头，无声地将自己整个蜷缩进被子里，像吐了丝把自己包裹起来的茧。他现在拥有的太多，太多了。多到让他开始害怕失去了。  
有些时候哈利会感到混乱。他不知道他现在真的是在过去的世界，还是只是和他的过去相同的，却是完全不同的另一个世界？如果是前者，那么在他所在的一瞬间，他的‘未来’改变了，为什么他还没有消失？  
他无法回答这个问题。为了这个问题的答案，他几乎已经翻遍了图书馆里所有的资料。但是没有一点儿收获。不安的郁结始终盘亘在他的心底。后来他想到或许他应该去问邓布利多，然而这个时代的邓布利多并不是那个从一开始就把他当作一个战士去培养，去信任的人。  
有好几次，他已经走到他的办公室不远处，却仍然在说出滴水石兽的口令前踟蹰不前。他和詹姆他们之间的关系无限地拉近了，却好像和邓布利多始终隔了一层看不见的膜。  
这样的隔阂让他们之间的距离越来越远。哈利能够感受到，即使是现在的邓布利多，他仍然不知道出于何种原因在关心着他，甚至是——爱着他。给他在霍格沃茨内的生活提供着诸多便利。但是同时他也很清楚，现在的他对他而言并非他所说过的那个人，那个不想去考虑那些面目不清的人的生死，只将他放在手心的救世主男孩。  
现在的他对于校长来说同样是面目不清的那些人中的一员。一想到这个，他就丧失了所有和邓布利多深谈的勇气。  
和往日亲近的人变成陌路的感觉本应该让他感到痛苦。 然而，多亏了年轻的西里斯他们，哈利几乎忙的没有时间去想这些事情。  
一想到这个，哈利又忍不住心里漫溢而出的古怪的笑意。詹姆，西里斯，莱姆斯，莉莉，一个个名字都让他感到自己像是被温暖的阳光所笼罩着。让他感到如此真切的，活生生的情感和温暖。  
哈利仰面躺着，他睁开眼睛注视着头顶黑洞洞的天花板，感觉到心中一片空白和迷茫。只有一个念头异常的清晰——他在失去了的同时，的确也有所收获。无论这一切真实与否，他现在唯一所能做到的，就是不再次失去这些他曾经渴望而从未得到过的，最宝贵的东西。

第二天一早，西里斯就叫醒了他。  
或许是因为前一晚他胡思乱想到深夜，西里斯把他叫起来的时候，哈利还睡意朦胧。  
他大睁着眼睛看着视野里一片模糊的，来回乱动的那个黑色脑袋。当他意识到那应该是西里斯的时候，后者已经主动爬上了他的床，把他睡前放在床边的眼镜戴在了他的脸上。  
“虽然你这样子也挺好看的，”西里斯若有所思地盯着他的脸，说，“不过不戴眼镜到底有点不方便。快点起来，哈利。我们今天要出去呢。”  
“是去霍格莫德吗？”哈利迷迷糊糊地爬了起来。他绕开西里斯去拿自己的制服，一边打哈欠一边换衣服。西里斯靠在他的床边上，他一只手插在口袋里，另一只手则不停地抛接戏耍着一个钥匙扣似的东西，漫不经心的表情有种慵懒的英俊。  
“你是真傻还是装傻呀，哈利？”高大的男孩有点不耐烦地说，“我们好不容易逮到只有我们俩人在的时候了，当然是带你出去玩了。你不会忘了我们说过什么了吧？”  
哈利抓了抓自己乱的像是鸟窝一样的头发。他努力地回想和西里斯曾经‘约定’过什么，脑子里忽然灵光一闪：“摩托车！”  
他大声说出来，听起来已经像是在欢呼。  
“没错。”西里斯拍了一下手掌，钥匙从他的掌间掉到了大腿上。  
哈利看到那是一个拴着银色的钥匙扣，做成大狗的形状，可狗头的地方却是一个骷髅头，上面还有像是用小刀划出来的吊诡图案。  
注意到哈利的目光，西里斯把手扬了起来，方便他凑近了看。“很酷，是不是？”他不无得意地说。  
“很酷，而且还很像。”哈利想也没想地脱口而出，“狗身上的图案和你身上的纹身很像。”  
忽然，哈利感觉到西里斯看着他的目光有所变化。高大的灰眼男孩睁大眼睛看着他。他头一次在他面前流露出这样的神情——迷惑，不解，还有完全出乎意料的惊讶。  
印象里，他所见到的年轻的西里斯一向是从容而冷漠的。此时此刻他露出这种意外的，有些愣傻的表情，反而让哈利觉得好像在一瞬间拉近了和他之间的距离，让他忽然感觉到现在的西里斯也不过是个十五岁的少年而已。  
不过，他还并不明白是什么让西里斯露出这样的表情，  
“……你是怎么知道我身上有纹身的？”片刻后，西里斯迷惑地看着他，说，“我有在你面前脱过衣服吗？”

在互相扯皮了近一个小时‘你为什么会知道我有纹身还知道图案’‘难不成真像詹姆说的，你对我有意思，所以偷偷看过我换衣服或者洗澡’一类的猜测后，两个人终于跌跌撞撞地走出了休息室的大门。  
一开始，哈利很好奇他会把摩托车藏在哪里。当他带着他往海格的小屋走去时，他立刻就明白过来，这真是个再合适也没有的地方了。  
“海格知道你把东西藏在他这吗？”哈利跟在他的后面，一边走一边问道。这时候的他和海格只在之前几次神奇生物保护课上见过面。半巨人对他还是展露出了相当的友好，和从前一样，还邀请他有时间的话可以去他的小屋玩。然而他到现在都没有时间去赴约一次。  
“呕，当然不知道。”西里斯说，“不然他肯定又要啰里八嗦地说一些什么，‘这是违反校规的。邓布利多不会同意你驾驶这种危险东西的，男孩。’一类的废话。就好像他把校长的指令完美执行下来了一样。我还没告诉别人去年他在屋里养了三颗龙蛋的事情呢。”  
“他又养龙蛋了？”哈利稀奇地说。海格对于这种生物的幼崽有着一种近乎母亲的关爱和执着，虽然他本以为这时候的他应该在精心地培育蜘蛛。“成功了吗？”  
西里斯摇了摇头。  
“我看一眼就知道，那不是生长在这里的品种。”男孩解释道：“霍格沃茨对它们来说太寒冷了。我早就告诉过他，可他自信满满地以为一个棉被就能解决所有问题，最后送那些可怜的小东西都上天去见了梅林。”  
“他肯定很失落。”哈利叹了口气，说。  
“谁说不是呢，那几天我看他的眼睛都红通通的。”西里斯说：“但这是没办法的事情，霍格沃茨里没法养龙。何况那些家伙也太危险了，万一它们跑出去，很可能会伤到人。”  
说话间，他们已经来到了距离海格小屋不足一英里的地方。西里斯叫他待在原地等着，随即他跑到一块被垒起来，看起来像是当作屏障的石头后面，将手伸进了石头缝里面摸索。  
哈利看到趴在草地上的男孩露出了兴奋的表情。片刻后，他直起腰来，快步跑到哈利的身边，手臂重重地在他的后背上拍了一下：“好了，哈利！”  
西里斯快活地说：“我们快走！”  
哈利跟在他的身后。两个男孩跑出去还没有半英里，他就听到身后传来一阵不大不小坍塌似的声音。哈利下意识地回头看了一眼，刚刚那几块垒在一起的石头已经塌了下来。尘土飞扬。  
“这是我当时来帮他摞石堆的时候偷偷藏进去的。”西里斯解释道：“因为这玩意儿本身就很大，我也没法把它变的和一个米粒似的那么小。就又多用了一个伪装咒，让看到它的人都以为这只不过是一块石头而已。”  
他朝哈利摊开双手，哈利看到西里斯的手上躺着一个像是模型一样的摩托车。这辆魔法摩托他曾经见过——大到他不能乘坐，不得不坐在旁边的兜袋里。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，兴奋的睁大眼睛看着西里斯。  
“我们这就从禁林出发，抓紧时间，在海格回来发现这儿发生了什么之前。”西里斯自然地拉起他的手，另一只手则抓着缩小的飞天摩托。  
两个人一路朝着禁林里快速地飞奔过去。  
这一次甚至连哈利都抛弃了他一贯的小心谨慎。他们俩飞奔在一片开阔的草地上，周围一点儿遮挡物都没有。风刮过他的耳朵，他的心正在胸膛里怦怦地乱跳着。  
瘦小的男孩紧紧地跟在高大男孩的身后，他抬起头就能看到近在咫尺的，西里斯半长的优雅卷发被风吹的向后飘起。他的一只手死死地抓着他苍白的手腕，拉着他向前快跑。  
哈利深吸了一口气。就算在这里被别人抓到又怎么样呢，他忍不住暗自想道，就算被抓住又他妈的怎么样呢？他正和西里斯在一起。不管看到他们的人是海格，邓布利多，麦格教授，还是费尔奇，不管他们说他们俩是违反校规也好，麻瓜保密法也好。在这个时刻自己好像什么都不在乎了。  
只要是和西里斯在一起的时候，他发现那种久违的，无所畏惧的，无所迟疑的快乐就回到了他的身上。  
哈利几乎忍不住想要闭上眼睛，他才不在乎西里斯拉着他会把他带到哪儿去。他只想享受这种将自己短暂地安全交付给别人的单纯的愉悦感。  
路程不算长，他们很快到了禁林深处。在停下来之后，西里斯才放开了他的手。他们两个人都有一点喘。高大的格兰芬多先将摩托抛了出去，念念有词地将它变回了巨型摩托。然后他倚着发动机，抱着手臂看着哈利。  
“你，”西里斯的声音带着笑意，他弯下腰凑近了他。两个人湿热的呼吸拍打在彼此的鼻翼上，他轻声地说：“看起来很兴奋。我刚刚好像看到你的眼睛在闪闪发光。”  
“我可不是禁林里的精灵。”哈利喘着气小声地反驳。但是话音未落，他们两个都笑了起来。  
西里斯用手拄着座椅，一个翻身就跨到了车上：“坐在我后面，我们这就出发了！哈利。”  
当他踩动发动机的时候，哈利听见自己像是发出了一声尖叫。但是他的尖叫声完全被巨大的引擎发动声压了过去。被他紧紧抱住腰的西里斯正在哈哈大笑，他们俩的摩托车在发动机咆哮声里腾空而起，一瞬间就消失在晴空之中。  
“真是疯狂又危险，在大白天开着摩托上天，是吧？哈利！”西里斯大声的吼叫在风里显得模糊不清。哈利将头紧紧地贴在他的后背上，感觉到西里斯的后背在微微震动，他的耳朵才艰难地捕捉到他刚刚所说的话的内容。  
“疯狂极了，西里斯！”他也大声地扯着嗓子喊道，不确定西里斯听见没有，但是对方又猛地踩了一下加速。这回哈利连话都说不出来了，他只能紧紧地抱住了西里斯的腰，将头埋进他的后背里。

坐在扫帚上和摩托车上是两种完全不同的体验。尤其是在西里斯摩托的后座上时，哈利在摩托升上高空之后才睁开双眼，他看到他们已经离开了霍格沃茨校园的区域，而且到了一个相当的高度。脚下的小房子星罗棋布，像是玩具房一样小巧可爱。格子状划分的街道如同国际象棋的棋盘。  
但他完全不觉得害怕，这是他从来没有过的体验。他们在云层间极速地穿梭，哈利感觉到自己热血沸腾。他不动声色地给两个人加了个保温咒，然后更紧地抱住了西里斯的腰。  
“睁开眼睛看看，哈利。”当他感觉到耳边呼啸的风不再那么强烈时，哈利听到西里斯轻声地对他说。  
他小声嘟囔着：“我已经把眼睛睁开了。”  
“我还以为你一直不说话是被吓到了，男孩！”西里斯哈哈大笑：“有人一到高空就会吓得快要尿裤子。”  
“我可是魁地奇选手。”哈利立刻不满地反驳他，“比这更危险的高空我都去过。”  
“这样的话，我们就加速了！”西里斯大笑着说：“为了让我们晚点将会得到的‘破坏麻瓜保密法的处分’值得！”  
西里斯飙车的方式很疯狂，但是哈利感觉他对这一切都游刃有余。他一点儿都不觉得危险，或许是出于下意识的信任——或许是其他什么，他坐在西里斯的摩托后座上时，心中只觉得愉快又安定。像是过山车般反复起伏的波浪式的快乐的浪潮将他吞没，仿佛有烟花正在他的身体里接连不绝地炸开。  
当他们拐弯经过一座魔法灯塔时，哈利看到探照灯的白光自动从地上向天上扫描。他们已经在伦敦工业区的边缘，比起刚刚错落分布的村庄，这里明显出现了数不清纵横交错的公路密网和工厂。察觉到地上的人变的稠密，他立刻给两个人都加了一个幻形咒语。  
“我们要开始下降了。”风里，西里斯不无遗憾地说。很快，这场绚烂至极的短暂旅行画上了句号。西里斯熟练地驾驶摩托转弯，在无所拘束的高空中——就像他心里已经有了成型的轨道一样。哈利搂着他的腰等待着摩托稳稳地下落，直到西里斯的双脚都踩上了地面，摩托发出一声巨大的嗡鸣，随即熄了火。  
“我们俩下来前你给这家伙加了幻身咒了，是不是？”西里斯转过头问他，用手拍了拍摩托的前盖。  
“我在降落之前看到下面是麻瓜区了。”哈利解释道。他扶着后座慢慢地跨下来，刚刚的飙车带给他的兴奋还没有消退，哈利仍然感觉自己的脸上一片潮热。  
“真机灵。”西里斯笑着抱着手臂。然后他朝不远处努了努下巴：“那儿有一家商店，只在下午两点之前出售冰淇淋。伯爵茶口味的棒极了。”  
哈利心领神会地将手伸进了口袋里。然而他很快发现自己身上连一个子儿也没有，他懊丧地拍了一下脑袋，想起来自己的古灵阁穹顶并没有跟着自己回来。  
与此同时，西里斯也在翻找着自己身上的口袋。  
“糟透了，”他翻出了每一个袋子，嚷嚷道：“我总是忘了来之前换麻瓜的硬币，拿着，哈利。”他攥着拳头从口袋里伸出手，然后将几个硬币放进了哈利的手心里——他粗略地数了一下，大概有三、四英镑。  
“上次我来这里用的钱还剩这点，可能只够买一个的。”西里斯不无遗憾地说，“那就买你喜欢的吧，你第一次来。我的下次再说。”  
几分钟后，哈利从冰淇淋商店里走出来。他看到西里斯还靠在停在街角的巨型摩托上。他正随意地撩着头发，懒散地低着头看着地面。  
然而从他慵懒地抱着手臂的动作里也看得出种漫不经心的英俊。过往的年轻女孩的目光几乎都被他吸引过去了。  
当然，她们都看不到西里斯身后的摩托，不过那男人自己就足够吸引人了。  
哈利朝他走了过去。短短的一段路，他察觉到那些盯在西里斯身上的目光又来到了他的身上，备受瞩目的感觉让他有点儿头皮发麻。  
当他好不容易走到了他身边的时候，哈利立刻将冰淇淋罐子往西里斯的怀里一推：“我要了两个勺子，”他在说话的同时往后躲了两三步远，然后才能抬起头看着他继续——然而哈利感觉到，自己的脸从刚刚开始已经在莫名其妙地发热：“可以分着吃。”  
“也不错。他们家的玻璃罐子平时是不卖的。”西里斯说着拧开了盖子，“你怎么做到的？”  
“接待我的是个年轻姑娘，我对她指了指外面，说我和你是一起来的。”哈利说，他轻轻地撇了撇嘴：“真好用。”  
西里斯捧腹大笑。直到哈利恼羞成怒地将一勺冰淇淋塞进他嘴里，他才停止笑声。  
“真有趣。”他一边捂着自己被冰疼的牙，一边笑着看着他说，“我以前居然还觉得你太正经了，哈利。没想到你这么有趣。”  
“一点儿生活经验。”哈利耸了耸肩。他不想和西里斯在这个话题上继续下去，飞快地拿起了另一个勺子。  
两人你一勺我一口地很快分食了一小罐的冰淇淋。剩下最后一口的时候，哈利下意识地停下勺子，他看到西里斯舀起了那勺冰淇淋，忽然伸出勺子，递到了他嘴边。  
“张嘴。”男孩不容置喙地命令道。哈利睁大了眼睛看着他，他脑中一刹那一片空白，不由得下意识地张开了嘴。直到西里斯将最后一勺冰淇淋喂进了他嘴里，他才意识到发生了什么，脸猛地腾起一团红晕。随即西里斯的嘴巴动了动，哈利手里的罐子立刻变得干干净净。  
“现在把这个还回去，她还会退给我们一英镑。”西里斯对他眨了眨眼，轻轻地用手推了呆呆地看着他的哈利一把，笑着说，“又不是只有你一个试图过用这招，不过上次那个姑娘喜欢的是詹姆那种类型。”  
他们俩一整个下午都在麻瓜伦敦消磨时光，施了静音咒，对过往的行人评头论足。多数时间都是西里斯在说，而哈利在笑，或者是低声地附和他。  
与此同时他也在到处游荡。  
这时候的伦敦和二十年后哈利经常到访的那个还有不小的区别。街道，灰墙，丛生的藤蔓和潮湿的石板砌成的小路。阴暗的空气湿漉漉的，每吸进一口都能感觉到里面夹裹着碾碎磨细了的尘。  
他不无好奇地打量着这一切，仿佛一切都是第一次看见。当然，看在西里斯眼里，他的表现和任何一个头一次见到花花绿绿的麻瓜世界的巫师没什么不同。虽然他不停地拿‘你不是麻瓜出身吗’，‘你不住在麻瓜区’‘想去看看你父母吗’一类刺探性的蠢问题来烦他，但是都被哈利搪塞了过去。  
傍晚，夕阳西斜。他们俩回到了暂时存放那个施了幻形咒的巨型摩托的拐角。伴随着夜色一同到来的是不断下降的温度，哈利站在他的身后呵着气，他轻轻地跺着脚等西里斯发动引擎。  
“我们要是在这儿买条围巾再回去就好了。”哈利在坐上西里斯后座的时候如是说。他随即紧紧地搂住了坐在前面的男孩的腰，将头埋进了他肥大的衣领里。  
西里斯身上的温度透过他厚厚的外套传递过来，哈利感觉到他身上的温暖簇拥着他的脸。  
“你的手有点冰，”西里斯忽然伸出手，他一只手仍然操控着摩托车的车把，另一只却没有，而是紧紧地抓着哈利的手指：“你不觉得比起围巾来你可能更需要一副手套吗？”  
“哈，”哈利喘了口气，说道：“你说的有道理，或许下次过来的时候我们可以直接降落在Costco。”  
等他们飞回霍格沃茨，成功落地，抓紧时间将摩托重新在禁林里藏好，又走进城堡时，刚好听到大钟敲过了九下。夜晚的城堡灯火通明，星星点点的灯光像黑夜里游荡在草地中的萤火虫，漂浮不定，如梦似幻。  
哈利几乎为这副他从未见过的美景感到沉醉。在他们行驶过黑湖上空的时候，西里斯还特意回过头对他说这里应该能听到人鱼的歌声。当哈利详细地给他描述那童话传说中的‘美人鱼’的真面目过后，西里斯在空中哈哈大笑，他松开了摩托的把手，险些害他们的摩托失去平衡，一头栽倒进湖里去。  
在他们落地以后，哈利才感觉到长时间的高空飞行让他身上的保暖咒早就失了效。他本能地朝西里斯的方向紧靠着，一路上男孩高大的身体为他挡了不少风。似乎察觉到哈利仍然在瑟瑟发抖，停放好摩托的西里斯斜过眼瞥他冷的发红的脸，他垂在身侧的手臂自然而然地抬起来搂住了他瘦削的肩膀。  
“我知道圣诞节到来前，在霍格沃茨的小厨房里会藏着一些品质不错的威士忌。”西里斯一边走着，一边竖起另一根手指压在嘴唇上，低声说：“现在是圣诞节期间，费尔奇的巡夜会比平时松懈很多。我们可以去自己取点酒出来给你暖暖身子。”  
“那可是偷窃。”哈利在他的怀里同样学着他压低声音说，“如果被发现，格兰芬多的分数大概会被直接扣光。”  
“说的对，”西里斯压着嗓子说，“那现在你知道了我的计划，你打算去举报我吗？小波特先生？”  
“我可以举报你。”哈利仰起头，想了想，说：“这样麦格教授准会给我们加个二十分。”  
“然后因为‘布莱克先生明知故犯的偷窃行为，格兰芬多一增一减，再扣五十分‘。’西里斯惟妙惟肖地学着麦格教授有些尖细的声音。话音未落，两个男孩就捂着肚子笑成一团。  
虽然他嘴上说着‘我们应该把所有的库存搬空，这样才对得起万一你举报之后我们扣掉的五十分’。但是实际上，西里斯只很有分寸地拿了两瓶酒出来，都是火焰威士忌。  
他们俩偷偷遛回寝室的时候已经是深夜。哈利刚把门掩上，就听到走廊里传来费尔奇带着的那位夫人发出来的一声难听至极的猫叫。  
“今天的宵禁时间好像比平时晚了不少。”哈利搓了搓自己的脸，一边往回走，一边说。到了床沿边上，他立刻甩开拖鞋，手足并用地爬上了西里斯的床。  
男孩正在帮他拧开威士忌的盖子，他准备了玻璃杯，将两个杯子都倒满了。  
“我们没有吃晚餐，少喝一点。”哈利接过了杯子，说。他捧着玻璃杯小口小口地喝，热辣的威士忌将他冻的快要结冰了的喉咙撕扯开了一个裂口，他感觉一道火辣辣的线顺着他的喉管流了下去，将他的整个身体完全打开了。随即到来的是沉淀在胃部，迅速上升，挥发的炙热。  
几乎是立刻，他感觉到自己被冻的半僵的身子暖和了起来。哈利察觉到自己的脸在发烫，他抬起头，正好看到西里斯将自己杯子里的威士忌一饮而尽。  
“你喝的太快了。”哈利对他说，他感觉到自己的脸仍在发烧。“会有点晕。”  
西里斯看着他的眼睛，他的那双灰眼睛在喝了酒之后像是沾了酒精的湿润，变的熠熠生光。他睁大了眼睛看着他，像是看着一个陌生的人，或者是从没见过的动物。他对哈利眨了眨眼，然后微笑。  
“我喝这个还从来没醉过。”西里斯给他展示了一下已经空荡荡的杯子底，他歪着嘴角笑了笑：“后劲不算大。”  
现在他们俩在一张床上了。哈利裹着西里斯金红色的毯子，他还是不紧不慢地按照自己的节奏喝着威士忌，而且一边喝一边摇晃着杯子里金黄色的液体，透过半透明的酒看着坐在他身边的西里斯。  
他真英俊。他眨着眼睛看着他，忍不住想。念头轻飘飘的，像是踩在云上。  
西里斯的脸离他很近。透过镜片，哈利几乎能看到他微青的下巴上细小的胡茬。他正在一杯接一杯地喝着火焰威士忌，看起来不全是因为他感到身体寒冷。而只是他喜欢这么做。  
正在他手边坐着的年轻，傲慢，桀骜不驯的西里斯。意气风发，没有经受过任何苦难磨砺的布莱克。不是那个坐了十二年冤狱，惨烈又疯狂，阴郁又尖锐的西里斯·布莱克。他在仰起头的时候下颌的曲线流畅又性感，喉结傲慢地凸起，有种独属他的，独一无二的西里斯的感觉。  
哈利从前从来没有机会这么近距离地接触过年轻的西里斯。他和他的想象中差异不大——说老实话，除了长相，一开始，他对年轻西里斯的印象相对而言说不上好。  
在他和他一起生活了一段时间后，他发现他行事的确很荒唐，而且傲慢的要命。但是同时，他也发现他从举手投足间散发出叫他无法抵抗的，莫名的吸引力。这和他在记忆中，在相片里看到的年轻的西里斯都截然不同。  
哈利端着那杯酒，他长时间的凝视着他，感觉到有雾气在他的眼镜镜片上氤氲，西里斯的脸在他的面前渐渐地变的模糊起来。  
“你怎么了，哈利？”不知道过了多久，恍恍惚惚地，他听到西里斯在问他，声音像是耳语。  
“我好像喝多了。”哈利口齿不清地回答。紧跟着，他感觉到一只温暖的，宽大的手掌轻轻地放在他的肩头上，然后从胳膊下滑到他的手腕。  
还没等他想起那只手的主人是谁，他感觉到自己的身体像无骨的泥鳅滑进泥水一样不受控制地倒了下去。  
“好好睡一晚吧。”那只手的声音命令他道。然后，他轻轻地将杯子从他的手里抽了出去，断定道：“你喝醉了。”

一夜无梦。  
第二天清晨，当哈利睁开眼睛时，映入眼帘的第一个画面就是窗边正在不断变厚的积雪。他缩在被窝里看着雪无声无息地在窗框上不断地变厚。直到一双手忽然从后面隔着被子搂住了他的脖子。  
“惊喜！哈利。”  
刚刚从床上爬起来的西里斯的声音还有些微哑。哈利眼尖地看见了地毯上倒着两个空荡荡的威士忌瓶子，不难想象到昨天他喝醉睡熟之后是谁把酒都喝完了的。男孩像条大狗一样在他的颈边蹭了几下，他呼出的热气都打在他的耳背上，让哈利感觉自己的耳朵又麻又痒，像通了电一样。哈利在他的怀里又挣扎了几下，然后他才肯松开手，让他艰难地从厚被子里爬起来：“起床，我们去吃早饭了。”  
“你干嘛不自己来？”  
在餐桌上哈利忍不住问他。西里斯正在给自己的面包上涂果酱，他的目光到处乱飘，就是不肯安分地看着盘里的食物，或者对面坐着的绿眼睛格兰芬多。  
在圣诞节期间选择留在学校的学生并不算多，餐厅里空荡荡的，只有零星几个拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的学生，而且都是生面孔。他们在看到西里斯和哈利的时候只简单地点了点头。然后就匆匆走开了。  
“那还用说？”西里斯一边嚼着嘴里的食物一边含糊地说，“如果我不叫你起来你就会一直盯着那个愚蠢的窗框，直到下午。错过早饭时间。然后你的肚子会因为宿醉疼的要命。待会儿你打算去哪？”  
“去图书馆吧。”哈利想了想，说道。虽然他知道他正在做的事情有很大几率只是白费功夫，但是他也实在没有什么别的事好做。叫他意外的是西里斯粗鲁地抓起一旁的纸巾擦了擦嘴，他含糊地说：“我陪你一起去。”  
哈利的眼睛睁大了。“西里斯，我——”  
“你有些小秘密需要自己偷偷地进行，不能被我知道，是不是？”西里斯的口气有一点儿不耐烦。  
哈利注意到，比较起之前，他将‘我们’换成了‘我’。果不其然，下一句他就追问道：“就连我也不能说，是吗？”  
哈利迟疑了一下。他看着那双灰色的，真诚的眼睛。不得不承认，他在西里斯目光的逼视下的确产生了片刻的动摇。但是随即，他狠下心来，坚定地看着他说道：“不，任何人都不能。”  
“你有时候真叫人伤心，哈利。”西里斯看着他，说。看起来他对这个结果不算意外，但是仍然皱紧了眉头。“我有时候也能明白为什么月亮脸会生气。你知道他的秘密——知道我们所有人的秘密，可是你对自己的一切都保护的滴水不漏。就好像我们没有资格和你做朋友似的。”  
“我绝对没有这样想的意思。”哈利立刻否认道。他差一点从椅子上猛地站起身，声音高到几乎要叫出来了：“……从来都没有！”  
“那你是为了什么呢？”西里斯说，“如果你不告诉我你的秘密，总该告诉我一个我不能知道你秘密的理由，不是吗？”  
哈利无声地看着他，得到的是对方目光坚定的回应。在他意识到西里斯今天是认真的，抱着一定要得到回答的态度来对他提出这个问题时，他叹了一口气。  
“我现在不能对你说。”哈利轻声地说。  
他垂着头，看着自己手里握着的叉子，说：“如果有那么一天，我可能会将一切都告诉你。但是也有可能，在告诉你一切之前，我就会消失，或者是遇到其他什么我无法控制的事情。”  
哈利抬起头看着他，绿眼睛和那双灰眼睛对视着。他看到西里斯目光里的尖锐正在慢慢地淡化，逐渐氤氲成不解的迷雾。  
“不管你知道这之后想做什么——告诉詹姆他们我是个骗子也好，拒绝我加入你们也好，我都真的无法告诉你，西里斯。”哈利苦涩地说，“不管你要从我身上寻求的答案是什么，我很确信，那也是我正在寻找的答案。我之所以去图书馆就是为了解开我自己身上的秘密。连我自己都没有答案的事情，我不能给你回答。”  
说完之后，他继续垂下了头。像是和盘子里的豌豆有仇一样用力地用叉子逼迫它们在光滑的盘子里滚来滚去。  
西里斯没有做错。哈利很清楚地告诉自己。他一点儿错都没有。他反反复复地告诉自己他的咄咄逼人没有错，何况他可能只是出于对你的关心。可是他仍然能感到烦躁的情绪不受控制地在他的体内逐渐生长。  
你想从我这里得到什么，知道什么呢？他不无阴郁地想。你是因为知道我身上带着秘密才会接纳我，对我有兴趣的，不是吗？事实如此。他不是曾经的那个只因为他信里提到一句自己的伤疤疼就从国外逃回霍格沃茨，守在他身边的西里斯。也不是他四年级的时候为他吃了三个月的老鼠，在山洞里盯着他，生怕他身边有任何异动的西里斯。  
即使他们明明就是一个人——那又怎么样呢？这个人并没有像他无条件地爱着他，保护他，接纳他。他怀疑他，提防他，想要挖穿看透他的一切，不让他在他的面前留下任何秘密。可是他却不了解他。  
他明明就一点儿都不了解他。  
这种自私至极的想法几乎让他对自己感到恶心。哈利挫败地想到自己真的是变成了一个恼人的混蛋。他责备眼前的西里斯是没有任何道理的。他不知道他的过去，不知道他背负着父母的死亡出生，又命中注定和伏地魔两者存一的命运，不知道他从来没有享受过无忧无虑的校园时光，仅有的七年都用来不停地从黑魔王和他们手下的追杀与算计中逃命。  
他的确不懂他，可是这不是他的错。  
在因为这个下意识地责怪他的自己才是那个真正的混蛋。  
西里斯皱着眉毛看着他，哈利的沉默不语让他第一次产生了一种不确定的不安。他有些恼火那种浮躁的感觉。片刻之后，他再度张开了嘴，声音不再像刚刚那么咄咄逼人，而是带着一点儿微不可查的迟疑：“那我能帮你吗？”  
哈利驱逐豌豆的动作停顿了一下。  
他抬起头看着西里斯。男孩舔了舔嘴唇，有点不自在地看着他，将自己刚刚说的又重复了一遍：“你说你……会消失？那是什么意思？”  
他不大肯定地问：“你指的是死吗？”  
“或许吧。”哈利压低声音，近乎自暴自弃地说：“不过我也不知道会发生什么，可能比死还要糟糕，谁知道呢。”  
 西里斯闭上嘴巴，他用一种费解的目光看着哈利的脸，像是想从他的脸上找到些确切的答案。  
“……要是那样的话，那我会帮你的。”  
短暂的沉默过后，西里斯忽然说。哈利不可思议地抬起头看着他，他们目光相交的瞬间，他的语气从疑问转向了确信。  
“我肯定会帮你的，哈利。不管你要面对的是什么。如果你一个人觉得这很难，在你需要的时候，我随时都会在你身边。”他顿了顿，补充道：“如果你不想对我说，那也没关系。虽然我仍然对你感到好奇——我想这会永远持续下去。不过可以等你感觉好一点了我们再谈这个。可我有一个额外的要求，”  
他迟疑了一下，灰色的双眼看着哈利，有点孩子气地说：“如果有一天你想说了，我会是第一个知道的人。任何人都不能在我之前。”  
哈利因为他这个忽然的要求张大了嘴巴。他愣愣地看着西里斯，像是一时间反应不过来他在说什么。  
“我知道詹姆是你的亲兄弟——你和他的关系也好的要命，上次还为了救他摔断了你的一条腿。”西里斯语气古怪地说：“可是如果你想说了，就连詹姆也不能排在我前面，好吗？我必须得是第一个。你不会连这个都不答应我吧？”  
“我当然答应你。”哈利下意识地说。他大睁着眼睛，仍然有些迷惑不解地看着西里斯。但是后者的脸上已经浮现出了志得意满的微笑。他欢快地把桌子上的南瓜汁一饮而尽，然后抹了抹嘴，对他说：“那就这样说定了，哈利。别忘了这是你答应过我的。”  
西里斯停顿了一下：“我们需要立个咒语什么的吗？我看到过有种用血来见证的咒语，含有魔力，不能违背——”他眯起眼睛看着哈利：“不过，或许有个简单点儿的就行。比如一个牢不可破誓言。”  
哈利仍然在愣愣地看着他。他好半天没有反应过来西里斯说什么，直到对方忽然伸出手，仗着自己的身高按着哈利的头向下点了点。随即，他脸上的笑容变的更大了：“我就当你答应了，你点过头作数了，哈利。”  
西里斯如是说。  
   
一直到圣诞节前夕，哈利都觉得自己的脑子乱糟糟的，像被融化了的一片棉花糖。自从那天他在餐厅和西里斯谈到了一点关于他自己的事情，对方又以一个近乎有点儿‘荒谬’的要求做了结论之后，他就一直是这样的状态。  
更让他觉得荒谬的是，他居然没有拒绝西里斯接下来提出的那个愚蠢的要求——发一个牢不可破咒，为了约定西里斯会是第一个知道他秘密的那个人。  
哈利只庆幸现在是圣诞节期间，在校人数不算多。如果现在他就能找到詹姆或者莱姆斯来当一个见证人，他想自己恐怕一头撞死的心都有。  
对此，他想到的唯一合理的解释就是恐怕自己也已经不大正常了。和西里斯待在一起——无论是哪个，他的快乐，悲伤，阴郁，以及疯狂都像是一种会传染的病毒。而他不幸地总是第一个感染者。  
这恐怕是我这辈子发过的最愚蠢的一个牢不可破咒语。在事情过了几天后，哈利曾经当着西里斯的面对他说。  
但是男孩只是对他耸了耸肩，说我还能让你发一个更蠢的，你没法拒绝我，不是吗？  
“我有时候真讨厌你这份自信。”哈利说道。但是不可否认的是，西里斯说的对。不知道他是怎么看出来的，他的确拿他一点儿办法都没有。他希望圣诞节过去之后他能迅速地忘掉这事儿，就像他差一点忘了给西里斯准备圣诞礼物一样。  
不过说是差点忘了并不准确。因为哈利其实一直记得这件事。对于现在的哈利来说，选一件符合西里斯心意的礼物并不算难，难的是他没有足够的金加隆来付账。可是如果要自己准备——在西里斯每天如影随形的‘照顾’下，他连独自去图书馆预习下学期的课本都很难，更别提瞒着他准备什么礼物。  
——毕竟，虽然他嘴上说不再探究哈利的事情，可行动上却一点儿改变都没有。  
可无论如何，在圣诞节当天的早上，哈利一睁开眼睛就看到自己和西里斯的床头分别挂了一只巨大的花袜子。他哑然失笑，因为他们两个人心照不宣地没有将礼物堆放到公共休息室的圣诞树下面，而是挂在了对方床头，让彼此刚从美梦中睡醒就能看到。  
哈利没有多响，他戴起眼镜，就伸出手取下了袜子。里面装的鼓鼓囊囊的，像是有什么很软的东西。他将手塞进去，很快摸出了一条柔软的，灰色的毛绒围巾和一对手套。  
围巾和手套上的花纹都很简单。还附带了一张纸条，上面用他熟悉的，张狂的花体字写着圣诞快乐，落款只有他自己的名字。  
哈利小心地将那张纸条也收了起来。与此同时，他听到隔壁西里斯的床上也传来了悉悉索索的声音。  
西里斯肯定也已经醒了。哈利都能想象到他睡眼模糊地伸出手去够挂在床头上袜子的模样。以及他拆到礼物时的——  
“fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck——！”寂静的格兰芬多寝室里响起了男孩尖锐的惊叫声，接连不绝地，哈利觉得他在几秒钟内足足脱口而出了十几句相同的脏话。  
随即，他忽然短暂地停了下来。（哈利猜想这是他正在测试那件物品的实用性）片刻后，他又爬起身来（因为他又听到了床在吱呀吱呀地响。）。  
果不其然，因为下一刻西里斯拨开了床幔，一个黑色的脑袋从里面钻了出来，他就朝着哈利的方向大声地嚷嚷：“你他妈是天才吗？！哈利！”  
对，就是这声。哈利心满意足地搂住了被自己抱在胸前的毛绒绒的手套和袜子。他的嘴角露出满足的笑容，用手指小心地拂过那些东西柔软的触感。西里斯送给他的礼物给他的感觉就好像在怀里搂了一只小型的大脚板似的。那让他觉得温暖又软和。

在开学前的几天，哈利意外地收到了一个从邓布利多那里寄来的猫头鹰包裹。当他不无好奇地打开它时，发现里面是老人给他准备的是一枚明显由古灵阁出品的妖精金币，以及一张长长的，写着他们下学期所需要的课本条目的羊皮纸。  
当他把包裹全部拆开时，发现最里面还夹有一张薰衣草色的字条。哈利将它捡了起来，特有的圈圈勾勾的文字祝他在即将开始的新学期里过得愉快，除此以外还有一条拉丁文书写的——就好像是什么中国餐厅附赠的餐后幸运曲奇一样的话，没头没脑。  
但哈利还是费力地将它读了出来。  
多亏在参与傲罗的工作之后他时常得和不同国家的奇奇怪怪的巫师打交道，让他在空闲之余也学了一点儿拉丁文。纸条上写着——‘那是一片命运所无法涉及的自由之地。穿越时间与空间的桎梏，以梦状的目光注视的焦土。’  
然而当他读出来以后，他只觉得更加奇怪了。哈利对这句莫名出现在他开学通知单上的话完全摸不着头脑。唯一能令他确定的就是这一定是邓布利多给每个学生发出的通知单——如果是麦格教授，她不会写这样含糊不清的东西上去。  
“我想我们最近要去一趟对角巷买新书。”  
在此之前还得去一趟古灵阁，看看邓布利多给他那枚金币的用意。但是这一点哈利没有对西里斯直说。他小心地收下金币，换好衣服，并征询式地问那个正仰躺在椅子上百无聊赖的男孩：“你想去吗？”  
“废话，当然得去了。”西里斯侧着头对他说。他眨了眨眼：“哦，正好还得去一趟摩金夫人的服装店。”  
“服装店？”哈利有点疑惑，但是他很快反应过来：“噢，可以。或许我也需要一件新长袍了。”  
“不止是新长袍。你想好要挑选的戏服了吗？”西里斯的嘴角挂着一抹微笑。他撩了撩垂到额前的头发：“我已经想好了。”  
他朝站在不远处的哈利伸出手，后者疑惑地看着他，当确定西里斯是真的需要他配合时，哈利才迟疑着握住了他的手。随即，西里斯立刻将他往自己的方向一拉。瘦弱的男孩猝不及防地一个趔趄被他拉进怀里，大半个身体撞到了西里斯的肩膀上。  
“看啊，”年长的男孩用单手扶住他的肩膀。他帮助他站稳，然后压低声音，用充满磁性的微哑嗓音温柔地说：“从前的姑娘将手给人，同时将心也一起给了他。现在时世变了，得到一位姑娘的手的，并不一定能得到他的心。”  
哈利的心怦怦直跳。他忍不住猛地抬起头，绿色的双眼正对上西里斯戏谑的视线。

“这句话不过是出自麻瓜戏剧，莎士比亚的《奥赛罗》罢了。就算你不知道这些东西我也不会笑话你。你明明知道这个为什么还发那么大的脾气，哈利？”  
西里斯紧走了两步。他的腿很长，轻易地就追上了刻意走在前面，将他甩开一段距离的怒气冲冲的哈利。  
现在圣诞节刚过，巫师们都还沉浸在浓郁的圣诞假期的氛围中，对角巷街上的行人寥寥。西里斯看了一眼周围，在确定这次一定不会有人偷拍他们的时候，他立刻伸出手，牢牢地一把拉住了哈利垂在身侧的手，随即发现对方戴着的正巧是他送的圣诞手套。  
“我没为这件事生气。”哈利被他拉的向后跌了一步。他闷声闷气地说。男孩的声音藏在围巾里，听起来很不清晰。“我没生气，西里斯。”  
“你是在骗我还是骗自己呢，哈利？”西里斯拉住他的手紧紧地不放。他强迫他站在原地听他说下去。  
“你以为我听不出来你的情绪？你现在就像一头发现自己的金蛋被抢了的匈牙利树蜂。”西里斯半开玩笑地说。然后，他板起脸来，两只手都紧紧地抓住了哈利的肩膀：“要是你今天不在这告诉我我们就不去服装店了。”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“也不去你的古灵阁。”  
哈利转过头。他惊讶地睁大了眼睛看着西里斯。  
“别那么惊愕，我又不是故意偷看你的信的。”西里斯大咧咧地说，“我只是想确认一下句末的那句话是邓布利多随机给不同的学生填上去的还是每个人都有而已。然后‘不小心’看到他还多给了你一枚金币。”  
哈利的眉头皱的更紧了。他没好气地瞪着西里斯，说：“你本来可以直接问我的，直接偷看别人的信可真没礼貌。”  
“没错，可是那毕竟是邓布利多。你们俩之间有一点儿不为人知的小秘密。”西里斯说：“我担心得不到真实的答案。其实我看到那句话的时候就已经猜到了谜底是戏剧，我本来想直接问你，但是看到你一脸的迷惑。所以猜测我们俩通知单上写的东西可能不一样。”  
“噢，真对不起，”哈利愈发生气了，“我只是不怎么熟悉拉丁文——也不熟悉麻瓜文化而已。那句话我看了半天都没明白过来是什么意思。”  
西里斯一时语塞。他歪着头看着哈利，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
片刻后，他忽然眨了眨眼。高大的格兰芬多低着头，灰色的双眼有些不确定地看着站在他面前的哈利：“所以说，你没看过奥赛罗，”西里斯低声地说，“也不知道我刚刚在房间里说的是台词。所以你生气了，哈利？”  
话音未落。他眼可见地面前的男孩脸变的更红了，就像一瞬间熟透了的番茄。那双绿色的眼睛因为恼火变的愈发明亮湿润，他几乎是恶狠狠地瞪着他，但是眼睛里看着他的目光过于柔软，让他显得像一只掉进陷阱手足无措的毛茸茸的小动物，连一点儿威慑力都没有。  
“是啊，我没读过任何东西！我太无知了，这个答案你满意吗？”哈利恼火地说。他用力地跺了一下脚，转身，接着再也没管站在他身后的西里斯。哈利迈开大步朝和他们来时相反的方向走去。  
站在原地的西里斯似乎还没有反应过来为什么他忽然被气跑了。他怔怔地站在原地，盯着那个渐行渐远的背影，有点不解地摸了摸后脑。  
“一个戏剧而已，不管知不知道，到底有什么好发脾气的？”他疑惑地自言自语。

邓布利多送给他的古灵阁硬币有一百金加隆的取出权限。这个金额不算大，但是对于哈利来说，能让他在应付大多数情况的时候游刃有余。  
只是从古灵阁走出来的时候，哈利觉得郁结在他心头的那团怒火还是没能完全消散。于是，在逛过丽痕书店，整理好下学期所有需要的课本后，他又跑去蜂蜜公爵买了两根血腥棒棒糖。  
哈利叼着棒棒糖，抱着一摞书打定主意往回走。虽然一路上他心底有一个声音叫他回头去找一找可能还在对角巷的西里斯，但是他权装作没听见。  
在他真的意识到自己到底干了什么好事之前，他觉得自己不会想再和他说一句话了。  
然而哈利的这个想法持续了还没有五分钟，当他经过拐角，走向猪头酒吧对面的长椅时，就看到刚刚他下定决心‘再也不说一句话’的那个身影正靠着墙伫立在那。没等他立刻调转方向离开，西里斯已经先看到了他。他对着哈利的背影喃喃地念了不知道什么，后者感觉到自己的双脚忽然像是扎根在石板路上的老根。他费尽力气想要动一动，但是压根动弹不得。  
西里斯优雅地，慢腾腾地挪着步子走过来。他刻意放慢的每一个动作在哈利眼里都是故意为之。当他站到他面前的时候，哈利注意到他的腋下夹了两个黑色的包裹。上面还有摩金夫人商店特有的金色绣线，写着两个不同的名字。  
“虽然我不知道哪里惹到你了，”西里斯说：“因为我说的话里并没有嘲笑你的意思，但是我之前偷看你的信的确是我不对。如果你想原谅我的话，就把这个收下吧。”  
他的嘴唇又轻轻动了动。哈利感觉到自己僵硬的身体软化下来，他又可以活动了。但是他没有跑，只是眨着眼睛看着站在面前的西里斯。  
男孩看来对他的反应很满意。他抽出夹着的一个黑色包裹，递到哈利的面前：“想在这里打开还是回去，随你。”  
西里斯说：“但是我希望你喜欢这个。”  
哈利接过他递来的包裹。分量不算压手，应该是一件衣服。他垂着头，感觉到自己脸上的热度已经升到了耳朵尖。他有点手足无措地抱着那件衣服，不知道该抬起头还是继续转身就走。  
“作为交换，那个能给我吗？”  
他抬起眼睛，看到西里斯不知道什么时候眼尖地发现了他放在口袋里的，剩下的一根血腥棒棒糖。没等哈利答应，他已经伸出手去把它取了出来，剥掉糖衣含进嘴里。  
哈利看到他的嘴巴鼓了起来，一动一动的。这画面对于几乎从不吃糖的西里斯来说看起来有点儿滑稽。可还没等他开口挪揄，高大的男孩已经像知道了他接下来要说什么一样。他单手搂住了哈利的肩膀，低下头说：“我们俩讲和了，嗯？”  
哈利被他揽在怀里向前走。过了半天，他才微不可查地轻轻点了一下头。

距离正式开学日还有一天的时候，詹姆几人也陆续回到了学校。哈利总觉得过了这一次圣诞之后他年轻的父亲看起来变得更像一头大麋鹿。当他和西里斯傍晚回到寝室，推开门就发现一头挂着红白色的星星缎带在寝室里到处撒欢的尖头叉子时，他俩同时以为圣诞老人回程的时候遭遇了列车事故，导致他的麋鹿雪橇掉进了他们这个倒霉寝室。  
“哈喽，大脚板，哈利！”在看到他们俩回来时，詹姆立刻变回了人。他欢快地和他们俩来了个阔别十余日的热情拥抱——就差一人脸上来一个湿漉漉的吻了，幸亏西里斯把他推开的手很及时。哈利很谨慎地在詹姆放开他们之后就躲在了西里斯身后。他将门舌推上，皱着眉，不无担心地看着詹姆说：“你怎么在这里就变成阿尼玛格斯了，詹姆？”  
“抱歉，抱歉，我太高兴了，有点儿得意忘形。”詹姆吐了吐舌头。他抓了一把自己乱糟糟的头发，眉飞色舞地看着两个人说：“我几天前接到开学通知单的时候就迫不及待地想飞回来找你们俩，可是尤菲米娅一直不放人。她非要我在家里待到最后一分一秒才让我走。”  
“能让你这么高兴的，我猜是你也知道了戏剧节这件事吧。”西里斯说。他打了个哈欠：“老实说，我觉得这活动有点无聊。也不明白你们为什么都会那么兴奋。”  
“没错！当然了，这可比你想象的要有趣多了，大脚板！”詹姆一边反驳他一边兴奋地从他正坐在床上的屁股底下抽出了一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸。哈利看了一眼那张纸，然后又忍不住看了一眼站在他身边的西里斯。  
与他和哈利不同的是，和之前西里斯推测的一样——他的上面写的是和他们不同的句子。或者说，只是一串数字。  
“5219142，”詹姆说，“刚看到的时候我真有点儿摸不着头脑。还是弗里蒙特帮我解开的。其实只是一个小密码而已。5-2-19-14-2，把里面的每个数字向前推一个，变成4-1-18-13-1，对应字母，就是d-r-a-m-a。”  
哈利转头看了一眼抱着手臂的西里斯。“也是和麻瓜有关的谜语？”他猜测道。  
“唔，差不多。他们的解密游戏里很基础的谜语，但是大多数巫师都不知道。”西里斯回答道：“我们俩的谜语是两个有名的麻瓜点评家说过的关于戏剧的评价。写纸条的人特意将主体省略了，只留下了描述性的词语。”  
“这也能解开，真有你的。”詹姆感慨道。他扫了一眼站在旁边的哈利：“或者说，是哈利解开的？”  
“谁都一样。”西里斯没有想要和詹姆探究这个话题的意思。他的眼睛一转：“他用了两次麻瓜谜语来提示我们下学期的大活动。我猜这次的戏剧没准是要从麻瓜的剧本里面选。”  
“那太有趣了。”詹姆说：“我可不想被安排到什么硬邦邦的‘三兄弟与死亡圣器的故事’，或者‘巫婆士兵与狗的童话’。光是想想就让我起鸡皮疙瘩。麻瓜的故事比起来就有趣多了。”  
“这次活动我想莱姆斯应该也差不多能猜到谜底，可是彼得就难说了。”西里斯懒洋洋地说。  
他翻了翻眼睛：“等他们俩一会儿都回来，你得好好给那只小老鼠解释。毕竟我们不知道这次活动是什么形式的。如果是自由组队，我可不想让他拖我们的后腿。”  
“放心吧，大脚板。彼得不会拖后腿的。”詹姆拍了拍胸脯，说：“如果你不想的话，就让我来帮他。”  
“那就交给你了。”西里斯说，哈利觉得他听起来相当的漫不经心：“记着可别把他吓哭了。”

霍格沃茨戏剧节的具体安排在开学三日后正式公布。其中也不乏一些没有猜出邓布利多塞进去的暗示纸条的学生，在接到正式通知的时候，他们明显比其他人显得更加手忙脚乱。  
“三年级以上的学生全员都可以参加，获得奖励的队伍可以得到和魁地奇比赛打赢的队伍相媲美的分数，哇哦——”  
格兰芬多的休息室里，劫道者东倒西歪地研究着漫天乱飞的戏剧节宣传海报。詹姆翻来覆去地找着规则：“同一学院的学生可以组成一组。在各自的学院负责人处抽签分配成不同小组。然后再抽签选定剧本，抽到不喜欢的剧本有三次放弃机会。最后一次如果还是放弃，就不能再参与戏剧节。”  
“只要是有趣的就行。”西里斯懒洋洋地说。  
“我也是这么想的。”詹姆推了一下眼镜，继续大声念道：“在选定剧本的时候，同样是小组成员一起参加抽签。抽到的纸条会显示各自角色的名字。”  
“邓布利多校长为什么要这样安排？”莱姆斯不解地说：“难道不是让我们自由安排角色对剧本更好吗？”  
“为了增加娱乐性吧，我想。”西里斯回答道，他拍了拍詹姆的肩膀：“比如要是詹姆抽到一个公主的角色，我们的乐子就大了。不是吗？”  
“去你的，”詹姆躲了一下，避开了他的手：“那我一定会要求重抽的。上面说只要有小组成员不同意就可以重新抽剧本。”  
“我觉得如果这样安排，有很大几率，我们所有人都会用最后一个抽到的剧本。”哈利忽然说。  
他在沙发上坐直身体，看着所有人道：“既然角色也是随机的，我想不管再怎么抽，前两次都会有人不满意。如果我是邓布利多，我可能会在最后一个剧本上动点手脚。因为最后一个剧本是不能更改的，这样才更好玩。”  
“说的有道理。”詹姆嘘声说：“为了不让校长的小阴谋得逞，我想我们最好应该在先两个剧本上就达成一致。免得最后抽到什么奇怪的，又不能更改的东西。”  
“我没意见。”  
“我也是。”  
莱姆斯和彼得纷纷表态。只有西里斯抱着手臂不说话。  
“你觉得呢，西里斯？”詹姆搭上了他好哥们的肩膀，征询他的意见。  
“我想哈利说的有道理。”西里斯慢声说道。  
“为了避免邓布利多在最后的剧本上动手脚，在前两个里面来抽应该是最好的战略。但是我刚刚想了想，发现有一个问题——”  
他拖长音调，看着坐在对面的哈利的脸，说道：“我有一点儿担心，万一他为了逼迫我们选择最后一个，在前两个上面也动了手脚呢？”

格兰芬多的抽签日定在隔天一早，麦格教授的变形课上。  
年长的女巫将纸条分为五组不同图案，将抽到不同颜色狮子的学生归到一个小组。哈利很快取到了属于自己的纸条，在展开之后，他发现上面画着一只红色的狮子。  
“红组，我也是。”坐在他后排的西里斯忽然将脸凑了过来。他手里的纸条飘飘荡荡地落在哈利的桌子上，后者还没来得及说话，就听到坐在他们身边的詹姆兴奋地举起了手臂挥动着。  
“红色的狮子，在我们这边！”詹姆大声地说。教室里不少其他抽到了红色狮子的人也循着他的声音走了过来，自动归进他们的小队。  
巧的是，莱姆斯和彼得也同样抽到了红色。他们一个宿舍的人都聚到了一起。  
“真是太走运了。”詹姆得意洋洋地说，“所有人都是我们熟悉的。”他搂着一个同年级的魁地奇队员——哈利对他有些印象，似乎是叫约翰，还和他一起打过一场比赛。  
“唯一的坏消息就是我们的队伍里没有姑娘，万一抽到有女角色的剧本就难办了。”  
“你怎么不去问问伊万斯抽到了什么？”西里斯挪揄道。  
“算了吧。我上次给她送了礼物之后，她也没搭理过我。”提到莉莉，詹姆的声音一下子变得低沉下来。  
“我等了整整一个寒假，希望她能喜欢那个东西，能给我寄封信或者什么之类的——哪怕就是当面找我说句话呢，可是她连看都没来看我一眼。”  
似乎看得出詹姆的心情真的不好，西里斯没有继续在这件事上刺激他。哈利也听到了他们俩的对话，他下意识地转过目光，注意到莉莉正一个人坐在后面的座位上。她的手里紧紧攥着刚刚抽到的纸条，白皙的脸上浮现着一层红晕，看起来似乎非常纠结和为难。  
他刚想站起身来去找莉莉说说话，就听到身后传来麦格教授的声音。  
“安静点，安静点，先生们。”麦格教授在后一个称呼上加重了语气，所有人都看得出她明显是看着詹姆的方向说的：“我想所有人都找到你们自己的小组了，下面每个小组的所有人都依次过来抽剧本。谁先来？”  
不出意外，詹姆第一个高高地举起了手。  
“波特先生。“麦格教授向后退了几步。她让出一片空地，让所有抽到了红色狮子的人走过来，站成一排。令人大跌眼镜的是，当他们已经差不多站好时，莉莉也从自己的座位上站起身，走了下来（虽然表情仍然有点儿不情愿）。  
她站在哈利的身边，低着头，像是在竭力避开和站在身后的詹姆的目光对视。  
“嗨。”哈利小声地和她打了个招呼。  
莉莉明显听到了。她抬起眼睛看了哈利一眼，然后嘴角露出微笑：“嗨。”虽然她尽力想让自己看起来放松，但是哈利觉得她看起来还是有点儿紧张。  
“和詹姆在一组真的也没那么坏，莉莉。”哈利说，“试着不带偏见的去看他。好吗？”  
莉莉惊讶地看着他。片刻后，她摇了摇头。  
“不。”她很小声地说，“我的心情不太好，哈利。但是和波特没什么关系。”  
哈利的眉毛跳了一下，他几乎就要忍不住脱口而出问那令她这样苦恼的原因到底是什么。但是他忍住了，因为身后麦格教授的声音宣布抽取角色的活动已经开始了。  
“接下来的几分钟内，我的咒语会随机赋予你们各种角色，先生们，以及伊万斯小姐。”麦格教授说，“相信它一定是随机的，不存在任何指定的行为。当我施咒后，你们就可以在自己的手臂上看到自己角色的名字。如果有人不满意这个剧本，可以举起手，我为你们更换下一个，第三个剧本之后不能再更改，只能接受，或者放弃。规则都清楚了吗？”  
“清楚无比。我们当然相信你了，教授。”詹姆笑嘻嘻地说。女教授瞪了他一眼：“别耍滑头，波特先生。”  
没由来地，在麦格教授的一串话说完之后，哈利感觉到自己忽然有点儿紧张。他搓了搓脸，深呼吸了几口，才让不安的情绪平定下来。同时他忍不住看了一眼站在旁边的西里斯，发现对方正在匆匆地从他身上收回目光。  
难道他也觉得紧张？哈利有点儿不可思议地想。他明明昨天才说过这活动看起来很无聊。  
“准备好了？”麦格教授问道。随即，她根本不给众人回答的机会。哈利听到一段陌生的咒语从他的耳中流过，然后他垂在身侧的手背上忽然闪闪发光。  
“苔丝狄蒙娜。”身旁的莉莉抽了口气。她小声地念出了自己手臂上的名字。  
“凯西奥，这是谁啊？詹姆的声音则更大一些，他几乎是和莉莉同时发出声音。哈利连忙抬起了手，当他看清自己手上出现的名字时，他感到一阵晕眩砸中了他的脑袋。  
奥赛罗。  
倒了霉的奥赛罗。  
还没等他开口，忽然队伍中有一只手高高地举了起来。  
“我要求换剧本。”西里斯坚定的声音传到了他的耳朵里。哈利感觉他晕的更厉害了，但是更多的还是惊讶，他没想到西里斯居然先他一步将他想说的话说了出来。  
“布莱克先生要求换剧本。”麦格教授扫视了一眼人群，“其他人有异议吗？”  
“喂，大脚板。”詹姆在下面偷偷地拉了一下西里斯的衣服。他压低声音说：“你知道这个故事吗？我觉得看起来还算得上很正经的。难道是你抽到的角色特别不好？”  
西里斯没有回答他。他看向麦格教授，清楚地重复了一遍自己的要求：“我要换剧本，教授。”  
“如果没有异议，那就换第二个了。”麦格教授说。她又挥了挥魔杖。  
相同的咒语吟诵声响起，哈利看到自己的手臂上再次亮起了闪烁的白光。  
“青蛙王子？！”  
“青蛙王子遇到了公主的那个水井？！！这是什么东西？水井要怎么演？”  
“我更倒霉。我是公主的父亲，见利忘义的老国王……”  
“我要求换剧本！”  
这一次先吼出声来的是詹姆。哈利看到他的手臂上有一长串明晃晃的名字——‘青蛙王子在井底的同伴，一只真正的青蛙。’  
“这可是最后一次机会了，先生们。”麦格教授提醒道。但是没有人有异议，这一次想要更换剧本的人超过了人数的一大半。  
彼得忍不住小声地说：“大脚板自己提出我们应该有个计划，可是他带头破坏了它。”  
西里斯像是听到了他的自言自语。他朝彼得的方向瞪了一眼。  
“这是最后一次机会。”麦格教授说，她最后一次举起了魔杖，哈利下意识地闭上了眼睛。白光闪过以后，他听到身旁莉莉的抽气声。  
“恶毒的大姐，最后因为穿鞋被砍掉了脚趾？”  
他心里涌出了不详的预感。  
“这一次我是王子！”詹姆扬起手，大声地说：“可是我不知道这到底是什么剧本，毕竟王子到处都是。哈利，你的是谁？”  
哈利慢慢地移开手，当他看清楚手臂上出现的那个名字的时候，他差一点儿就背过气去。  
辛德瑞拉。  
即使他没看过多少童话，对于这个相当有名的人物，他也是印象颇深。  
还没等哈利再一次为自己的不幸感到晕厥，詹姆的大笑声已经让他回过神来。因为他从来没听到一个人可以笑的这么夸张过，詹姆笑的就好像他下一秒就要断气了似的。  
“梅林在上啊，让我们看看耽误我们游戏的大脚板最终抽到了什么！”詹姆乐不可支地说。他捂着肚子，笑到连眼泪都流了下来。哈利不解地看向西里斯——现在男孩的脸色的确很臭。他看着自己手臂上写着的东西，就像是想用目光把它给挖掉一样。  
他凑上前去，挤到西里斯的身边。在他来得及用手把那个名字遮起来以前，哈利看到了那上面写的是什么。  
——辛德瑞拉的仙女教母。

詹姆的笑一直持续到他们都回到寝室。忍无可忍的西里斯拿起枕头砸到了他的肚子上，并且威胁他‘如果詹姆再不闭嘴，他就让他保持抽到第二个剧本里的角色的样子直到戏剧节开始’后，詹姆才勉为其难地不笑了。  
“这是我活了这么久以来听到的最大的笑话。”他一边擦着眼泪，一边对哈利说，“看上去麦格教授那样子是不会放过抽到了男扮女装的那些倒霉蛋的。他们八成都得穿着大裙子上场。”  
“谢谢你提醒，”哈利阴郁地说，“我可也是那群抽到了男扮女装的倒霉蛋中的一员呢。”  
“可你扮女装，哈利——”詹姆用手比了比他的头，哈利现在还只到他的下巴过一点儿，他肆无忌惮地用目光打量着他的体型：“没有冒犯的意思。不过化个妆，你可能真的还挺像女孩。西里斯就不一样了。”  
他大笑着指着站在一旁高大的男孩，哈利顺着他手指的方向仰起头。在快要十五岁的时候，西里斯看起来就已经有六英尺多高，是整个格兰芬多中都最高大的。加之他经常运动，肌肉紧实，似乎比不少成年男人还要来的强壮——尤其是在他恶狠狠地盯着某个人看的时候，简直压迫感十足。詹姆舔了舔嘴唇，笑着说：“我都迫不及待的想看到他把束腰挤爆的样子了。”  
“如果不是西里斯非要更换第一次的剧本，可能现在所有人的结局都更好些。我看邓布利多校长只有在第一次的剧本上没有下套。”莱姆斯补充道。这次他抽到的角色是皇宫里的侍卫，没有什么存在感。而彼得则是被变成了车夫的老鼠。除了西里斯和哈利外，其他人的角色看起来都很正常。  
西里斯不可置否的哼了一声，翻了个白眼。看起来不想对任何人解释为什么他坚持要换掉第一次的剧本，或许理由只有哈利才知道。  
“现在还真不算最坏的，仙女教母起码比抽到了后母或者另一个恶姐姐要好，不是吗？”  
“西里斯抽到的角色让我们这次的剧本彻底成了一个用来搞笑的剧了。”詹姆说，“哪怕我们想不搞笑都不行了——”  
他坏笑着补充道：“不过我觉得也不完全算坏事，大脚板。你大可以趁这个机会好好让你的那些女粉丝们对你死心，这样你和哈利的关系就不怕任何人来破坏了，不是吗？”  
“为什么詹姆抽到的不是那颗被变成了马车的南瓜？”一直没怎么说话的哈利终于忍无可忍地当着其他人的面对西里斯抱怨道：“我一想到他抽到的居然是王子，接下来还要和喋喋不休的他对戏我就头疼。”  
在场除了詹姆外的所有人都哈哈大笑。西里斯甚至掏出了魔杖，跃跃欲试的想要将詹姆的头变成一个真正的南瓜脑袋。幸亏矫健的追球手在应该逃跑的时候溜的简直比一只兔子还快。  
他跑动着拉开一段和其他人的距离，一边寻找掩体躲避甩过来的魔咒一边挥动魔杖和拳头用同样的方式威胁西里斯。但是哈利很快也加入了战局，二打一，詹姆毫无疑问地迅速败下阵来。  
   
夕阳西下，傍晚时分霍格沃茨内一天的课程都结束了。每个小组都按照之前约好的地点聚到了一起，开始排练。  
为了避免小组里的两个‘女性角色’过于丢脸，詹姆还是贴心地将地点选在了室内。灰姑娘剧本的所有人都聚在格兰芬多的休息室里。  
“噢，我可以满足你的愿望。可怜的小辛德瑞拉。”西里斯板着一张臭脸毫无感情波动地念着台词：“你想要一身礼服和马车去城堡面见你的王子。我都可以给你。但是你要记住，如果你不在午夜十二点前回来，魔法就会失效。你会在王子面前变回一个穷姑娘。”  
“感谢你，我的仙女教——母，”哈利的牙都酸了，他艰难地将台词继续念下去：“请赐予我魔法吧，只要能让我见上王子一面。嗯……一面。”他在说这句话的时候，忍不住瞥了一眼正跟在‘恶姐姐’之一的莉莉身后打转的波特王子。  
“我现在开始觉得或许王子和灰姑娘的姐姐才是真爱。”  
莱姆斯不无唏嘘地小声对一旁的彼得说：“她为了王子把自己的脚趾都给砍了。”后者赞同地点了点头。  
“好的，我现在就赐予你魔法——”西里斯阴郁地说完了最后一次台词。忽然他挥了挥魔杖，哈利猝不及防地被他杖尖出现的白色光束包裹了起来，片刻之后白光消失，他身上出现了一条简单的维多利亚时代风格的长裙。  
“西里斯！”哈利大叫出声。过于纤细的束腰在出现的一瞬间勒的他根本喘不过气来。男孩只能吸着肚子，瞪大了眼睛对他怒吼：“这是什么东西？！你怎么真的给我穿裙子？”  
“当然了，亲爱的。因为这是你刚刚对我要求的。”西里斯恶声恶气地回答道，他还模仿着仙女教母尖细的嗓音：“愚蠢的小家伙刚刚对我说他想要一条长裙子去见一个南瓜脑袋王子。我这不是满足了他的愿望吗？”  
“我们现在的剧本真的还是辛德瑞拉吗？”莱姆斯和彼得头对头地凑到了一块嘀嘀咕咕：“我怎么感觉仙女教母现在好像变成了白雪公主里的恶女巫了？”  
“好啊，”哈利回敬道，“你说的有道理。既然是这样，那你为什么不换上仙子的小短裙还有翅膀？”  
”我只是为了让你提前适应而已。“西里斯振振有词地说：“毕竟你可是得穿着裙子演完全程的，哈利。而我只需要在出场的时候穿一秒就够了，可你一会儿还得穿着它跳舞呢。”  
哈利说不出话来。西里斯的话直击他的软肋，他的确不会跳舞。可是他也没打算这么容易地就被西里斯说服。当他组织好语言准备新一轮的反击时，走过来的詹姆打断了他的话。  
“好了，好了。”察觉到这边场上的气氛愈发剑拔弩张，詹姆立刻离开了莉莉身边，插到西里斯和哈利中间打了个圆场。  
波特王子转过身（他是唯一从最开始就得意洋洋地主动换上了戏服的人）。詹姆半跪在穿着长裙的哈利面前，他单手托起他的手，抬起头，金褐色的双眼直视着哈利的眼睛：“美丽的姑娘，我能邀请你跳支舞吗？”  
“我不会跳舞。”哈利用带着怒火的声音生硬地念出了台词。同时他还瞪了一眼站在旁边的西里斯。  
“没关系，请你跟着我的节奏。”詹姆风度翩翩地站起身。将一只手背到身后，弯腰对他行了个礼。哈利僵硬的任由他拉住他的一只手将他带进了怀里，当詹姆将另一只手放在他的腰上时，他也感觉到靠在他怀里的哈利硬的简直像块石头。“嘿，伙计。放松。”男孩俯下头在他的耳边低声说，“我性取向完全正常，你不用这么紧张。”  
哈利收回放在西里斯身上的目光，这回他改为瞪了詹姆一眼。“我才不是因为那个紧张。”他有气无力地说。  
“如果你真的不大会跳舞，那就跟着我的脚步来。”詹姆引导着他迈开步子，他的一只手握着哈利的手，另一只手稳稳地扶着他的腰。“不用担心踩到我，你可以看着地面，我往后退的时候你就往前进一步。相反也是。”  
“你们俩跳舞的时候也要抓紧时间说点悄悄话？”一旁的‘仙女教母’不满地喷了声鼻息，他不无讥嘲地说道：“真把哈利也当成那些迷恋你的姑娘们了，詹姆？”  
“我看出来你是吃醋了，你个混账。”詹姆回敬道，但是他的脚下仍然在小心翼翼地挪动着。“哈利只是因为第一次跳舞有点紧张，别那么小家子气了，西里斯。”

詹姆说的没错，他的确感到很紧张，但是不只是因为跳舞。  
哈利颤颤巍巍地跟着詹姆动作的每一个脚步挪动着自己的身体，他感觉自己就像一条被冻的硬邦邦的鱼。尾和鳍在对方的指引下徒劳地摆动，但是身体的其他部分却完全没法跟上他的反应。  
尤其是在西里斯把他的衣服换成了束腰的长裙之后，哈利觉得自己就连呼吸的频率都在被迫重新调整。他连站在原地都感觉身体在轻微哆嗦，更不要说跟上詹姆的动作跳舞了。  
“来，迈开另一只脚。动作放慢一点，我会让你能跟上我的，哈利，不用太害怕。”詹姆耐心地用语言指导他应该怎么做。他不停重复的安抚性的话音的确让他稍微放松了那么一点儿，但是那也仅仅是一点儿而已。  
当一个节拍跳完，两个人都如释重负地松了口气。哈利一屁股坐到了椅子上，他摸到自己的汗都多到顺着额头流下来了。  
“戏剧节是在学期中的时候开始——”  
詹姆坐在了沙发对面。他麦色的皮肤上也浮现出红晕，教哈利跳一节拍的舞对他来说消耗居然不比打半场魁地奇小。他虚了口气，解开了胸口的两个扣子，说道：“到时候可是要穿着那双玻璃高跟鞋跳舞的，你能行吗，哈利？”  
“我，我想我没问题。”哈利迟疑地说。实际上他的内心给出的答案完全相反。他擦了擦额头的汗，提议道：“但是我们不能换双普通的鞋吗，或者加个迷惑咒呢？”  
“那可瞒不过邓布利多校长的眼睛。”莱姆斯摇了摇头，说。“对道具和场景的还原度也是一项评分标准。”  
“这样的话，我会练习的。”哈利艰难地从牙缝里挤出这几个字。他看了一眼其他的格兰芬多，发现大家几乎都在用不同的目光打量着他，好奇，嫉妒，不解，迷惑，暴露在众人复杂视线焦点下的感觉让他觉得自己的额头似乎又冒出了一点儿虚汗。  
哈利压着心里的恼火，一字一顿地重复道：“我会在这之前就学会穿着高跟鞋跳舞的。”  
“你一定会的。”詹姆温暖的手拍了拍他的肩膀。他用毋庸置疑的口吻说，“我相信你，你肯定会很快学会的，哈利。”  
第一次排练因为他笨拙的舞姿可以说的上不欢而散。在那之后的几天里，哈利明显感觉到西里斯对他的态度一直怪怪的。他像是故意避着他，或者是冷淡地对他一样。虽然上课下课的时候他们还是走在一起，但是西里斯很少再把手臂放在哈利的肩膀上半揽着他，或者是靠在他身上睡觉了。他态度的变化很微妙，只是一些自然而然的亲密动作的减少，但是哈利就是感觉得到。  
简直是一个麻烦接着一个麻烦。哈利止不住地在内心叹气。他倒不是没想过直接去当面问西里斯他到底怎么了，可他很确定对方不仅不会告诉他，还会嘲笑他自以为感觉到他态度的变化完全是‘自作多情’。想到这点，他硬是将心底涌出的冲动压了回去。  
第二次的集体排练在隔了一个星期后开始。在第一次的排练里，除了戏份多的几个主角，其他人的表演其实已经说的上差不多完成了。所以这次参与了排练活动的人也是寥寥，主要的就只有詹姆他们宿舍的几个人。现在他们面临最大的问题就是哈利没法踩着高跷跳舞，但是这件事即使人多也急不来。  
然而就是在这次简单的排练上，却出现了谁都没想到的意外。  
为了让哈利能够早日适应穿着高跟鞋跳舞的感觉，这次排练开始前，莉莉特意带来了她的一双高跟的鞋子，并让男孩们按照它的形状为哈利变出了一双鞋。哈利在踩上那双鞋子的时候就感觉自己的脚步虚浮，简直像是踩在云层上。他紧抓着椅背，在众人的目光颤颤巍巍地迈开脚。然而他还走了没几步，就忽然失去平衡，一头向前栽倒。  
“哈利！”  
他并没有像预想中那样直接摔倒在地面上，因为有人手疾眼快地一把拉住了他的手臂，阻止了他身体的下落。  
但是那实际上不算什么好事。因为在他被拉住的一瞬间，哈利感觉到自己的脚顺着惯性猛地向后一蹬。那个扶住他的人将一只手臂搂在了他的腰上，把他稳稳地托住了，然而他滑倒的那只脚却也因此以一个别扭的姿势卡在了地面上动弹不得。  
哈利下意识地紧紧抓住了那条搂住他的手臂。他抬起头，看到接住他的人是之前一直在旁边说风凉话的西里斯。只是还没等他道谢，脚踝传来的剧痛让他忍不住先发出了痛哼声。  
本来紧绷着脸，像是想要教训他的男孩在听到他的哼声后立刻变了脸色。他扶着哈利的身体让他单脚站稳，撩起他的长裙，低下头去察看他的脚踝。当他看到他的脚腕处迅速地出现了一团明显于普通腕骨几倍的红肿隆起时，西里斯的眉毛皱的更紧了。  
“谢谢，西里斯。”哈利忍着想要痛哼的冲动尽可能冷静地说，他的手紧紧抓着自己靠着的沙发靠背，“只是扭伤，我想我……”  
没等他说完，哈利惊愕地看到视线中的西里斯迅速地弯下身。他半蹲在地上，紧跟着做出了在场所有人都没想到的一个举动——他用一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手则托着哈利的屁股，将他整个人都扛了起来。  
“西里斯！”道谢的话说了一半被噎在喉咙里，后半句没出口的已经在西里斯鲁莽的行动中彻底消散了。哈利几乎是尖叫着被他扛到肩上，另一条没受伤的腿还在半空中乱蹬着挣扎：“你放我下来！”  
“别乱动了，哈利。”  
西里斯给他的回应是他粗鲁地一巴掌拍在了哈利的大腿上。他单手抓住他没受伤的那只小腿，强迫它折叠起来，脚踝也被按在大腿根上：“你伤成这样了难道还想继续排练吗？不想伤的更严重就别乱蹬了。”  
“就算我不排练了你也不能把我扛起来！”哈利尖叫着喊道，这个简直像是抱孩子的姿势让他脸已经红到了耳朵尖，他抓着西里斯肩膀的手攥的更紧，把手里的布料都抓成了一团：“你快放我下来！”  
“这可是最不容易伤到你脚的姿势。”西里斯不容置疑地说。  
“不用急，等到了医疗翼不用说我也放你下来。”他自顾自地扛着哈利走到了休息室的门口，同时还不忘转过头，对着房间内已经目瞪口呆的几个人说：“我先把哈利带走了。如果你们想排练其他场景的话就继续，我大概晚点回来。”  
房门被他用脚‘砰’地一声带上了。哈利的叫骂声和西里斯的脚步声在门后渐行渐远。詹姆吞了口唾沫，他不确定地回过头看了几眼站在自己身后的几个男孩和莉莉，目光有些涣散。  
休息室内诡异地被一片沉默笼罩着。直到几分钟后，莉莉几乎像是说梦话般地嗫嚅着开口道：“西里斯不会是真的想这样一路把哈利扛到医疗翼去吧？”  
一直靠在墙边当‘侍卫’的莱姆斯僵硬地回答道：“按照他们俩现在的姿势，他像是真的这么打算的。而我们只能为他祈祷，但愿西里斯在这么做之前，他的头发还没被哈利揪光。”

西里斯扛着哈利并没有走太远。在脱离了休息室内众人的视线之后，哈利挣扎的愈发激烈，就连他受了伤的那条腿西里斯都快要压不住了。当他们拐角经过了一个雕像时，西里斯不得不把他从自己的肩上放了下来。  
他施了一个巧妙的咒语让雕像在地板上转了半圈，恰好能将他和哈利挡在阴影里。然后他才抱着手臂，皱着眉看着不停地往后退的哈利：“你在发什么脾气？”  
“我没发脾气！”哈利对他大叫道。这会儿他也不顾这周围是不是可能有人，或许他应该先冷静下来给他们周围来一个静音咒了，“我倒是想问问你为什么要在那么多人面前把我扛起来？”  
西里斯灰色的眼睛眯了起来。他盯着他，直到把哈利盯的感觉自己的后背发冷，恐慌席卷了他的半边身体，让他觉得自己好像是被一条毒蛇盯上的兔子。  
高大的格兰芬多用手撑着墙半跪下来，他的一只手臂将哈利圈在了他和雕像之间：“你受伤了，我把你扛起来防止你再弄伤自己。我做的哪里有问题吗？”  
他的脸靠近哈利的，补充道：“而且如果不是我，你第一次就摔倒在地上了。”  
“我不是怪你，西里斯。”哈利的底气比起刚刚诘问他时明显虚弱了很多，“只是刚刚你当着那么多人的面把我抱起来，这让我觉得很……”  
“很丢脸？”西里斯说完了他没有说出来的话。哈利抿紧了嘴巴，一言不发地看着他。  
“被我抱着让你觉得丢脸？”西里斯又重复了一遍他的话。哈利避开了他的目光，西里斯分明是在强词夺理。他想，可是现在他不乐意和他解释。  
看到哈利把脸转了过去，西里斯倒也没强迫他继续看着他。相反，他的一只手忽然探到了哈利的裙下。他的动作让靠在墙边的男孩像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样猛地哆嗦了一下，他差一点儿尖叫出声。  
“你干什么！？”  
“把腿抬起来。”西里斯命令道。他的手撩开了沉重的裙摆，轻而易举地摸到了哈利的小腿。还没等他进一步挣扎，他将他的腿抬起来，架在自己的手肘上。哈利呆呆地看着西里斯紧紧抓着他小腿的那只手，他的另一只手抽出来自己的魔杖，并用杖尖对准那个红肿的位置。  
哈利只听到他轻声的念了几句咒语，随即，他脚踝上的红肿开始快速地消退。  
哈利感觉到他原本胀热的伤口像是被冷风吹着感觉到一丝丝的清凉。片刻后，西里斯松开了他的手。他小心地将哈利的脚放回地上：“试试看还疼吗？”他问道。  
哈利尝试着动了动脚踝。虽然扭伤的地方还有一点酸胀，但是远没有刚刚那么疼了。  
“好多了。”他嗫嚅着说。放下裙子，用手整理着荷边，垂着头不去看西里斯直视他的眼睛：“你把我单独带出来是为了给我治腿？”  
“毕竟詹姆他们在那，脱你的裙子不太方便。”西里斯说，他收起了魔杖。  
“我原本就没打算带你去医疗翼。你上次用过这个咒语之后我就试着学了，发现简单又方便。”  
“詹姆他们？不管怎么说都是莉莉在那不太方便吧。”哈利不服气地说：“而且大概只有你觉得那咒语很简单，我当初可是学了一个星期才运用自如。”  
他抬起头看着西里斯灰色的眼睛，忽然发现西里斯盯着他的眼神和以往有些微妙的不同。那双傲慢的而且冷冰冰的眼睛里的情绪在看着他的时候柔和了许多，还带着一点笑意。  
不知道怎的，被他注视着的哈利感觉自己忽然有一点慌乱。他转过头避开和西里斯的视线对视，低声地问道：“你最近怎么了，西里斯？”  
“我？”  
西里斯指了指自己。  
“你最近有点儿奇怪。”哈利压低声音说，“我不知道是不是我的错觉，西里斯。可是，”他的手因为紧张下意识地抓住了自己长裙的口袋。“虽然你以前也经常作弄我，但是我总觉得和现在你的恶作剧有些不一样。我不知道是不是因为你对我感到恼火…”  
“你他妈在说什么呢，哈利？”  
西里斯粗鲁地打断了他的低声喃喃。他伸出双手托起哈利瘦削的下颌，强迫他和他对视：“有胆子你就把你刚刚说的那句话重复一遍？”他威胁道。  
哈利惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
现在西里斯的声音听起来像是真的生气了。比任何一次他暗自揣测他语气里的微妙情绪来的都要直接。  
“你是在开我玩笑吗？”他恼怒地质问哈利道：“还是我又做了什么混账事让你觉得我很讨厌你？”  
“不，不是这样。”哈利轻声地否认。他的手，下意识地抬了起来，轻轻地盖住西里斯捧着他的脸的其中一只手。  
“我只是觉得自从我们开始排练之后你就有点怪怪的，”他有些失落地说，“别介意，可能是我太敏感了。我向你道歉。”  
西里斯眨了眨眼，他若有所思地盯着他看了他一会。  
“我不是恼火你。哈利。”片刻后，西里斯忽然说：“与其说是恼火你，这段时间以来……不如说我是恼火我自己。”  
“你自己？”这回轮到哈利眨眼睛了。他不解地看着西里斯，希望能得到更确切一点儿的答案。  
“老实说，我有点儿……嫉妒。”迟疑了一下，西里斯才低声说道。然而他像是刚刚说出口就后悔了。  
“操，哈利。操，你当作没听见好了，我刚刚什么都没说。”不顾哈利的反应，他迅速地站起身背对着坐在墙角的男孩。哈利看到他将手伸进头发里撕扯了几下，伴随着咕咕哝哝的该死，妈的，一类的话。  
他有一点儿迷茫的看着西里斯焦躁不安的背影，眨了眨眼，抿着嘴，一言不发。直到几分钟后他看到他似乎终于将情绪平静下来。西里斯转过身看着坐在地上的哈利，他看着他的脚：“你现在能走了吗？”他询问道。  
“我想，应该没什么问题。”哈利说。他扶着墙有点艰难地站起身来。西里斯上前帮了他一把，他半个身体都靠在他的身体上，单脚站稳了身体。  
“这样走回去也很费劲。”西里斯说，“我可以背你回去的。”  
“不了，”哈利摇了摇头，“要是你再背我回去，我们俩的关系在莉莉面前就彻底说不清了……这样就好，我可以自己走回去。”  
“她怎么想关我什么事？”虽然嘴上这样说，但是这次他还是尊重了哈利的意愿。西里斯没有强行把他抱起来，或者是背到背上。只是让他伸出手搂住他的肩：“如果坚持不住了就让我背你。”他说。  
哈利点了点头。  
“我之前从来没想过原来高跟鞋和跳舞结合起来会变成这么可怕的事情。”他们一边缓慢地往回走，哈利一边说。  
他想起之前曾经有一次参加庆功晚宴的时候金妮带着他们的孩子们到场，可她那天只穿了礼服，却没有穿高跟鞋。现在他倒是有点羡慕她了。  
“会穿着高跟鞋跳舞的女人更是可怕。”他不无感慨地说。  
“那是因为你对跳舞这事儿太笨拙了，哈利。”西里斯一针见血地说。他偏过头看着哈利：“你之前一次舞都没跳过吗？”  
“老实说，跳过几次。”哈利回答道，“但是每次我都不算喜欢，直到现在也是。”  
“那你打算就这样上去演辛德瑞拉吗？”西里斯问道：“还是真的想在节目开始前学会穿着那可怕的玩意儿跳你这可怕的舞？”  
“当然是学会了。”哈利没好气地看着他说，“我可以先从不穿高跟鞋学起。反正我们现在时间还多的是。”  
“噢，要是你不打算穿这恐怖的脚上武器，我倒是可以试着教你看看。”西里斯说，他在哈利惊讶的目光里挑高了眉毛，补充道：“怎么？我会跳舞很奇怪吗？连詹姆都会跳，而且我比他跳的好多了。”  
“不，不奇怪。”哈利收回了目光，说：“我只是没想到你忽然说要教我跳舞。”  
“只要你不穿高跟鞋。”西里斯又强调了一遍那个前提。他低头看了一眼哈利的脚，刚刚的混乱里他脚上的鞋子早就被甩掉了，现在是赤足踩在地上。  
“看你之前的水平，我很肯定在教你的过程里你肯定有几次要踩到我。要是被那玩意儿踩上一下可真要命。”

不管西里斯之前是为了挪揄他还是说的真心话，在哈利的脚伤好转之后，他还真的愿意教哈利跳舞。只不过应哈利的要求，他们俩避开所有人，约好在一个放课后四下无人的小教室里。  
西里斯还不知道从哪儿弄来了一台喇叭花形状的播放机。看到哈利站在教室中间一脸惊讶地看着他和他手里的道具，男孩耸了耸肩：“从黑魔法防御课教室搬来的。”  
将桌椅都推到旁边，教室中间留下了足够宽阔的一片空地。哈利脱掉长袍和鞋子，当他站在西里斯面前被他牵住手的时候，他仰起头看着对方那张俊美的脸，感觉自己的心跳从刚刚开始就变的更快了。  
“西里斯……”哈利欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”男孩低下头看着他。  
“你能把鞋脱了吗？这样我们差的更多了。”他发牢骚道。  
察觉到他真正在意的事是什么，高大的格兰芬多发出狗吠一样尖锐的大笑声。但是他还是体贴的按照哈利所说的那样脱了皮鞋和长袍，和他一样赤着脚踩在地板上，只穿着毛衣和长裤。  
当音乐声响起的时候，他一只手揽住了哈利的腰，另一只手轻轻地捏住了他的手，带着他的节奏先迈出一步。  
平心而论，西里斯跳舞的时候的确比詹姆赏心悦目的多。而且他踏步很熟练，带着哈利的节奏也更适应音乐的节拍。只是不知道为什么，哈利却觉得自己变的比和詹姆跳舞的时候更笨拙了。他几次踩到了西里斯的脚上，这还不算什么。他本来带着他慢悠悠地踏出舞步，可是在他连连失误后，就连西里斯的脚步都被他带的一团糟。  
两个男孩一开始还努力地盯着对方，看上去试图想把彼此的脚拉回正轨。可又过了两小节后，看到收效仍然甚微，西里斯忽然就彻底放弃了努力。  
他一边大笑着一边开始拉着哈利以完全无理可循的方式跳起了舞，哈利完全跟不上他的节奏，他粗喘着，像一只小提线木偶一样在他的手里来回摇摆。舞曲彻底沦落为无用的背景音。  
哈利感觉到自己在他越来越快的节奏里不停地旋转，踏步，糊糊涂涂地迈向西里斯引导着他的方向。直到他最后脱力地双腿一软，西里斯搂紧了他的腰。哈利的双脚虚虚地点在地上，发软的身体因为西里斯箍在他腰上的手臂没有滑下去，  
“歇一会儿，行吗？”他喘着气问。手伸到自己的腰间，慢慢地将西里斯紧绷着的手指一根一根掰开。后者没有抵抗他的动作，他缓缓松开了手，靠着一张桌子的边沿，和哈利的身体一起滑到了地板上。  
他们俩头抵着头躺在地上。四周围拢着一圈桌椅，夕阳西下，暮阳深橘色的光顺着窗户流淌进来，给周围的一切披上一层如梦似幻的，金纱般的颜色。哈利侧过头，他看到西里斯闭着眼睛，英俊的脸随着呼吸轻微地上下起伏着。他的鼻梁高挺，面容深邃，嘴唇微抿。嘴角和下颌都是微微上翘的弧度，有种明显的，傲慢的，西里斯的感觉。  
过滤掉那些光彩迷人的颜色，他本身也俊美得令他心跳不已。哈利不清楚这是怎么了，他一直都知道西里斯很英俊，但是从来没有像现在一样，在他靠近他的时候就忍不住地心跳加速，简直像以往他所知道的那些被他迷的晕头转向的姑娘一样。  
当他想要将注意力从西里斯的脸上转开时，哈利忽然感觉到一只手拉住了他放在地板上的手腕。他吓了一跳，垂下眼睛，发现抓住自己的正是西里斯的那只手。  
“你还记得只有我们俩在学校的时候我对你说过什么吗？”西里斯没有睁开眼睛。他的喉结轻颤着，用做梦一样的声音轻柔地对哈利说。  
哈利听见自己咽了口唾沫。  
“圣诞节的时候？”他低声地问。  
“唔嗯。”西里斯侧过身，他睁开了灰色的眼睛，直勾勾地盯着哈利的侧脸看。瘦削的男孩感觉自己半张脸在他火热的目光的注视下都变的火辣辣的，他想要转开头，可是西里斯紧紧地拉着他放在身侧的那只手，让他压根动弹不得。  
“我那时候要你对我发一个赤胆忠心咒。”西里斯的声音里带上了笑意。他伸出一只手轻轻地碰到哈利的脸颊。哈利感觉到他的掌心温暖，宽阔，而且带着一点儿汗水。湿漉漉地磨蹭着他脸上细小的绒毛。那种潮湿的感觉让他有一点儿失神，为什么他的手心会出汗？他的思维下意识地飘散到了其他地方，西里斯现在也感觉到紧张吗？  
“现在或许就是好时机了，哈利。”西里斯的声音凑得更近了。哈利仍然僵硬地仰躺着，他的双眼直挺挺地看着自己额头上那片被夕阳染成了金黄色的天花板。眼珠不错地注视着，不敢侧目去看自己的身边。  
但他还是感觉到西里斯的呼吸声正在缓慢地接近他，他唇齿间吹出的热度将他的脸染上了一层绯红：“现在我们随时都有机会找一个保密人让你发这个咒语。你所有的秘密都只能最先被我知道。”  
“你只对我的秘密感兴趣吗？”  
鬼使神差地，哈利听见自己的喉咙里吐出了一句莫名其妙的话。当他意识到自己说了什么之后，他的脸忽然红的更厉害了。西里斯明显也听到了他那句话。他先是一愣，继而他反应过来哈利说了什么时，他脸上的微笑逐渐变得明显，明显到哈利不用特意去看都能感觉到他好像是在笑他。  
“你笑什么？”他底气不足地质问。  
“我只是在想，你想要我回答什么。”西里斯的身体已经紧紧地挨在了他的身侧。他拉着他的那只手挤在他们靠在一起的身体中间。热气呼在了他的脖子上。“除了你的秘密之外，你还想要我对你的什么感兴趣，哈利？”  
他用一种循循善诱的口吻说。哈利感觉到现在热的不仅是他的脸，他连毛衣背后都泛出了一层薄汗。然而他的身体却仍然像冰冻了一样僵直。西里斯凑的更近了，他的嘴唇几乎离他只有不到一英寸的距离，“你想要什么答案？”  
“我……”哈利失神地低声喃喃着。当西里斯握着他的肩膀进一步靠近他时，他的眼前忽然闪出了一幕模糊的画面。  
他看到一张熟悉的，憔悴的，癫狂而神经质的脸在他面前一闪而过。那张脸和面前的西里斯几乎百分百的重合，除了那过于憔悴凹陷下去的双颊和深陷的眼窝，蜡黄的包裹着骨头的皮肤，还有一双闪闪发亮的尖锐逼人的灰色眼睛。  
忽然出现的那双眼睛里的目光似乎能刺穿他的一切直达他的心底。哈利因为那张出现的脸没忍住尖叫了一声，这声音立刻打破了他们之间几秒钟前几乎已经停止了流通的空气。  
尖叫声消失后，两个男孩像是都刚刚回过神来。他们面对面地跪坐着，不可置信地看着对方的双眼。  
西里斯最先恢复了应有的警惕。  
“谁在那？！”他厉声吼道，以哈利几乎看不清的动作抓起地上的魔杖摔了一道咒语出去。魔咒砸在门上，教室的大门应声而开，像是被人粗暴地一脚踢开似的向外张开。  
然而在晃动不止的门扉渐渐安静下来后，两个人都看清了门后空无一人。敞开的门缝像一条细长的眼睛，忽闪忽闪地盯着教室中间的他们看。  
西里斯粗喘着走上前，他抓着门框反复检查了几遍，确信外面的确没有人在。  
“跑掉了？”他拧着眉头喃喃，“还是我疑心太重了？”  
“不是。”哈利的声音出现在他身后，西里斯回头看他，男孩摇了摇头。“我很确信我在进来之前一定锁了门。”  
他看着那没有遭到破坏，自然垂落着打开的门锁，声音低落地说。

当晚他们回到寝室里之后，谁也没有再提起空教室里发生的意外。两个人草草地应付了詹姆的质问，他们谁都没有继续追究下去，但是这件事却给哈利的心头遮上了一层阴霾。  
不知道为什么，他总觉得这事儿不仅仅限于一个校园恶作剧的程度。不管是上一次他和西里斯在霍格莫德被有心人偷拍，还是这次他们俩在空教室里被人偷看，两件事都带给他强烈的不安。  
虽然他心事重重，然而接下来的排练却一天比一天顺利。他和西里斯在空教室里的事没有带给他太多阴影（起码远比不上当年麦格教授手把手亲自操练他们的时候）。当他们排练到第三回目的时候，哈利已经能够很自如地赤着脚和詹姆演出跳舞的那一幕了。  
就是不知道为什么，每次当他们排到这一幕的时候，西里斯总会冒出来捣乱。他一会儿把詹姆变出圣诞老人的大胡子，一会儿让他的手变成牡鹿蹄子，压根没法牵着哈利的手。  
直到莉莉忍无可忍地威胁他：如果他再做恶作剧打扰排练，她就会把西里斯变成一条真正的狗拴在休息室里，让所有喜欢他的女生都过来摸摸他的头。  
在听到这个可怕威胁时，西里斯一瞬间变绿的脸色让哈利直到现在想起来都仍然忍俊不禁。

两个月的时光飞逝而过。在这段时间的排练里，不得不说，虽然他时时刻刻都得忍受着可怕的高跟鞋和束腰的折磨，但也不是没有好事发生。除了他逐渐适应了穿着高跷跳舞以外，詹姆和莉莉的关系还得到了飞一样的跃进。虽然她还是像之前一样不给他好脸，但是哈利明显感觉到莉莉对他们整个寝室的人的态度都软化了不少。  
似乎在近距离接触了几个坏小子之后，她发现他们也没有那么的无可救药。  
“等你进一步深入了解他们以后，你一定会喜欢上他们的。”这一天在餐厅吃饭的时候，趁着西里斯和詹姆都不在，哈利悄悄地对莉莉说。女孩正在切一块牛排，她笑着叉起一块肉堵住了哈利的嘴，摇了摇头：“我可不想那样。”莉莉说，“万一我真喜欢上他们就糟了。我可是一贯都坚定地站在西弗勒斯那一边儿的。”  
“说到斯内普，”哈利一边咀嚼着，一边含糊地发声：“我好像很久都没看到你和他走在一起了。开学之后就没有，你们俩发生了什么事了？”  
谈到这个话题，莉莉原本不错的脸色立刻阴沉下来。感觉到她情绪明显的低落，哈利一下子联想到了些什么。  
“难道说我们抽剧本那天你心情不好也是因为他的事？”哈利猜测道。他看到对面的莉莉低垂着头，她用叉子一下又一下地插着自己盘子里的青豆，没有承认，但也没有否认。  
“我能帮上什么忙吗？”他决定最后努力一下。哈利不清楚现在莉莉对他的信任是不是到了能够和他分享斯内普一些不为人知的秘辛的程度。但是他想尽量对她表现出自己没有一点儿恶意，只是想要帮忙而已。虽然他心里已经隐隐猜到了莉莉正在担忧的事情是什么。  
哈利放下了叉子，耐心地等待着。半晌后，红发女巫才抬起脸来。她的脸色苍白，目光有些失神的看着哈利。  
莉莉咬了几下嘴唇，哈利等着她最终下定决心。两双明亮的绿色眼睛对视着，女孩神色古怪地看着他，迟疑地说：的确……我之前看到了一些事情。这让我觉得，我好像从来没认识过西弗勒斯。”

一簇绿色的火焰从壁炉里燃起，照亮了斯莱特林常年阴郁湿冷的休息室。  
一身长袍紧紧裹住的中等个头的黑影从壁炉里匆匆地跨了出来。他拉下一点儿面罩，露出苍白的皮肤上一双黑色的眼睛。在确信四周无人的时候，黑影却又谨慎地将面罩拉了上去。他抱着怀里的一捧东西急切地朝大门走去，却在离门口只有十几步之遥的时候忽然被身后传来的一个声音叫住了。  
“斯内普。”  
雷古勒斯的声音像一条毒蛇出洞时滑过地面的柔滑声响。他像是从天而降地出现在一身黑袍的瘦削男孩身后，一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，阻止他继续向前走。  
“布莱克。”斯内普转过头，他看到脸色苍白的男孩抿着嘴，平静地看着他。那张不算出众的脸上所传达出的情绪阴晴不定。还没等他揣测雷古勒斯忽然出现在这儿的目的，男孩反而先开了口：“你是刚从那位大人那儿回来吗？”  
“我的行踪和高贵的布莱克有什么关系？”他不无讥嘲地说。斯内普喷了声鼻息：“我想你的地位大概还没高到我事事都得向你汇报吧，小布莱克？”  
雷古勒斯对他的嘲讽恍若未闻。他绕着斯内普的身侧走了半圈，忽然像嗅到了兔子气味的狗一样，他猛地伸出手抓住了斯内普黑袍的衣领。  
苍白的斯莱特林为他猝不及防的出手吃了一亏。他脚下不稳地趔趄向前，手里的包裹顺势掉在了地上。  
“印度大吉岭红茶的香味。”雷古勒斯深深地吸了一口气，“是姨母之前送给他的见面礼。你没去见那位大人，是在卢修斯·马尔福家，对不对？”  
斯内普苍白的脸色因为愤怒染上了一丝红晕。很明显，雷古勒斯猜对了。  
正当他搜肠刮肚地组织语言想要编织些新的恶毒话来攻击他的时候，雷古勒斯却忽然松开了他的手。他像丢一件垃圾似的漫不经心地将斯内普松开，然后转过身，脚步迟缓地走进靠近壁炉周围的黑暗里：“给你个忠告吧，斯内普。”  
雷古勒斯冷冰冰地说，“我要是你，我就不会和马尔福家的人走的太近。”  
“在你和他联手之后来劝别人离你的盟友远点？”斯内普站在原地，他讥笑着问道。  
“你和我不一样。”雷古勒斯回以他一个轻蔑的眼神，“不要拿你自己和布莱克家的人比较。斯内普。不管是我，还是贝拉……”  
“也包括西里斯·布莱克那条疯狗？”斯内普忽然说。  
雷古勒斯灰色的眼睛一瞬间缩了起来。  
“既然你如此慷慨的给我警告，那么我将同样的话也送给你。”斯内普冷淡地说，他弯下腰捡起了自己的包裹：“如果我是你的话，为了表达忠心以及你引以为傲的家族荣耀，我会先处理掉我自己家族里出来的那个败类。一个出生在斯莱特林家族中的格兰芬多。”  
黑发的斯莱特林嘴角嘲弄地卷曲起来：“这是多么可供吹嘘的离经叛道的好资本啊。对了，或许你这段时间不在学校，又错过了不少好消息，布莱克。你大概不知道他现在和那个绿眼睛的格兰芬多打得火热吧？我看或许假以时日，你们家又要多出另一位穿红色长袍的姻亲了。听说他和波特长得可是一模一样。”  
雷古勒斯将自己的指关节压的嘎吱作响。斯内普转身从大门离开，在他的脚跨出门口前，他还轻飘飘地丢下了最后一句话。  
“……除了那张小报上的消息，我们这边的人还看到过他和那个小波特在一间空教室内独处。”  
斯内普柔声地说：“啊，如果你对这一点儿都不在乎，那也没关系。毕竟我记得近几十年里，你们家族就曾经有一位叛逃出布莱克家族，又和波特结了婚的伟大女性。这事儿对你们来说或许是家常便饭也不一定。”  
门在他的身后关上的同时，斯内普就听到一个杯子被砸在他身后的门上，啐得粉碎的声音。他蜡黄的脸上露出一个微不可查的诡笑。斯内普抱紧怀里散发着香气的纸包，低着头，匆匆地从斯莱特林的休息室门口离开了。

“他……对他的同学施了恶咒。”餐厅里，为了避开周围人的耳目，哈利在他们的周围施展了静音咒和忽略咒。坐在他对面的莉莉痛苦地将手埋进了那头眩目的红色长发里，她哑着嗓子低声诉说道：“那两个斯莱特林的恶棍欺压其他学院的学生，西弗勒斯就在旁边。如果他只是不伸出援手也就罢了，可是我看到……我看到他也用黑魔法攻击了他们。”  
“黑魔法。”哈利轻轻地吸了一口气。老实说，他对斯内普掌握了黑魔法并不算非常意外。但是有点惊讶他居然会现在就当众用出来。  
看来四年级的斯内普已经和伏地魔那边的人搭上线了。  
哈利长出了一口气，他很肯定，要是没有一点儿背后支持的势力，他是不会这么鲁莽地暴露会给自己带来危险的东西的。  
“在我看到那件事后，我一直感觉脑子很乱。”莉莉声音虚弱地对他说道，“我觉得……在我看到西弗勒斯用出黑魔法的那一瞬间，我和他就已经不是一个世界的人了。我尝试过，哈利。这段时间以来我一直尝试找个机会和他谈谈这件事。但是不知道为什么，我感觉西弗勒斯好像一直在躲着我。”  
她的脸上浮现出真切的痛苦，“我知道依西弗勒斯的性格我或许很难劝说他。但是我还是想要试试。”  
“你可以试试的。”哈利忽然说。  
莉莉抬起头看着他。  
“我是说，你可以去试试。”哈利补充道。他伸出手轻轻地抓住了莉莉冰凉的双手，“不管结果怎么样，你都应该去试试。斯内普听不听是他的事情，如果他执迷不悟，你作为朋友也已经做到了你能做的了。”  
莉莉惊讶的看着他。片刻后，她苍白的脸上浮现出了一点儿红晕。  
“如果这是波特或者布莱克，他们肯定会觉得这是个好机会，叫我立刻把西弗勒斯踢的远远的。加入他们那一边去。”莉莉微笑着说，“但是你不一样。听了你的劝告之后我觉得似乎好多了，哈利。”  
哈利抓着她冰冷的手，叹了口气。  
他是不会听的。没有人比哈利更清楚这件事了。  
现在放在年轻的斯内普面前的有两条路，一个是唾手可得的莉莉，另一个是他渴望多年的野心和力量。不管后来的斯内普如何选择，他起码很肯定，现在的他脑子里充满了荣耀，伟大的事业，和黑魔王的宏伟计划，脑袋里连一点儿残渣都没留给其他。  
甚至于后来，如果不是因为莉莉·波特的死，他会不会幡然悔悟，投向邓布利多的阵营都是个未知数。虽然哈利很愿意相信他依旧会这么去做，但是他不敢发自内心地完全相信年轻的斯内普。  
然而他仍然劝莉莉这么去做了。即使他早就知道结果，不为别的，只为了莉莉自己，他也会叫她这么去做的。

一个星期后的霍格莫德日，也是留给他们排练的最后一次机会。在此之前，众人开始各自准备自己的戏服。詹姆——自不用说，他是第一个主动把自己的衣服准备好的。其他人的衣服难度也都不大。  
只有哈利，他像是直到这时候才想起了这件事。  
虽然刚刚拿到这学期的通知单的时候，西里斯就曾经送给过他一件衣服，但是他从来没有打开过。后来一系列由剧本引起的混乱让他把这事儿完全抛到脑后去了。等大家都开始准备戏服时他才想起来。  
然而无论如何，哈利都很肯定那件衣服八成是再派不上用场。不管西里斯的脑子是怎么长的，他也不可能未卜先知地送他一件女人穿的礼服，尤其还是维多利亚时代的华丽礼裙。  
“灰姑娘的那身衣服我们随便扯一条窗帘改一改就可以了，莉莉可以帮忙。但是宴会上穿的衣服可真有点难办。”  
詹姆翘着脚坐在椅子上。他将手臂抱在胸前，有点儿发愁地看着哈利说：“你真不愿意再去一趟摩金夫人的商店去量一量尺寸，做一身合适的礼服吗，哈利？”  
“别混淆概念了，詹姆。”哈利反驳道：“我才不是不想定做礼服，是不想定做裙子。”  
詹姆挫败地趴在了桌子上。“可我不想和男人跳舞啊，”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“高跟鞋都穿了，哈利。换一件裙子不是更合衬吗？”  
哈利翻了个白眼，没搭理他。  
“你们在讨论什么呢？”  
寝室门被推开，带进一股夜晚尚未褪去的春寒。西里斯走了进来，他肩膀上扛着一个巨大的黑色包裹，一进门就将所有人的目光都吸引了过去。  
“哈喽，哥们。”詹姆有气无力地说：“我正在努力劝哈利去定做一件礼服。因为我不想和穿着高跟鞋的男人跳舞。”  
“就算哈利真的穿了礼服你也不能改变他是个男人的事实啊，詹姆。”莱姆斯终于忍无可忍地说道，他合上了手中的书：“或者你把自己变成女人，这样你就不会再那么抗拒和男人跳舞了。”  
哈利立刻投过去一个赞许的目光。两个男孩隔空给对方一个心照不宣的微笑。  
“开什么玩笑？”詹姆嚷嚷道，他用力地拍着书桌，“现在的问题可不是谁是男人！是无论如何哈利都需要一件长裙！长裙！你明白吗？”  
“明白了。我理解你不是个异装癖，那看看这个怎么样。”西里斯在说话的同时将手里的那个巨大包裹丢在了地上。他嘴里振振有词地念着咒语，另外几个男孩睁大了眼睛看着包裹上的绳结自动打开，脱落，一件水蓝色的长裙礼服就那样静静地躺在中间。  
詹姆目瞪口呆地看着那件衣服：“你什么时候拿到哈利的衣服尺寸的？”他转过头，用怀疑的目光看着西里斯，那眼神活像是在看一个变态跟踪狂。  
“大脚板，劫道者虽然无法无天，但可不能干下流事。除非你承认哈利是你的男——哎呦！”  
“刚刚在这有人说话了？”哈利面无表情地又抓起一个枕头，他在半空中挥舞羽毛枕威慑刚被砸到了头的詹姆，目光却投向站在一旁的西里斯：“这是刚开学那时候你就准备好的那件？”他的口气里同样不无怀疑。  
“我没那么厉害，”西里斯耸了耸肩，“要是我有那么强悍的预知的能力，我就去帮尖头叉子算一算下一届最有价值的魁地奇球员是谁——下注赌上一局，接下来五年里我就吃喝不愁了。事实上我只是让摩金夫人留了你的尺寸，她打了一件样品给你，等我们确定了角色之后再去拿成品。”  
“噢。”哈利不知道自己松了一口气，还是心被揪得更紧了。他看着包裹里的那件蓝色礼服——平心而论，绝对说的上是件漂亮衣服。西里斯的审美毋庸置疑。即使隔了老远，他都能看到那件通体浅蓝色的长裙布料简直像水一样柔滑，边缘还点缀着明亮的蓝白色水晶。  
当西里斯将那件裙子提起来的时候，瀑布一样的裙纱垂落，上面撒满了星屑版光彩熠熠的闪粉。简直就像仙子会发光的翅膀。  
“的确很……好看。”哈利苦着脸说。只是一想到待会儿要穿上这件裙子的人是谁，他感觉自己就好像生吞了一只癞蛤蟆一样。  
“你可以不在我们面前穿，只是先试试尺寸。”西里斯招手叫他过来。他将一整条长裙一股脑地塞进僵硬地伸出双臂的哈利的怀里。“如果有不合适的地方，现在还来得及连夜送过去改。”  
哈利的嘴角肌肉抽动了一下。看上去他像是想对西里斯道谢，但是话到了嘴边上，却无论如何也说不出口。  
最后哈利到底有没有试那条裙子谁也不得而知。毕竟到了表演当天，不管他愿不愿意，他都得穿着那条裙子亮相。  
毕竟，他们谁也不急。  
尤其是西里斯，他甚至还趁哈利不在的时候在寝室里得意洋洋地发表过他们得耐心等待，毕竟‘兔子逼急了还咬人’一类的宣言。最后这句话被添油加醋的莱姆斯传到了哈利耳朵里，气的他往他的床上塞满了炸尾螺。  
虽然詹姆嘴上一直说期待看到哈利穿裙子的人一定只有西里斯一个，但是哈利很确定，只要看到他出糗，他们几个准保都会把肚皮笑破。

霍格沃茨戏剧节正式开幕的那天，不知道是谁的主意，将最终的表演地点定在了大礼堂。  
归功于即将升上五年级时随之到来的考试，四年级末期时他们的功课量成倍地增多。但是大多数人并不在乎那个。对他们来说，戏剧节到来的快来随着日期的临近就像滚雪球一样越攒越多。直到真正表演即将开始的那天，所有人几乎都是一副准备好了要大干一场的狂欢模样，几乎没人在意马上到来的期末考试——几乎，起码在格兰芬多塔里是这样。  
一大早，哈利就被走廊上毛毛躁躁的叫声吵醒。他大叫着从床上翻起身，连带着其他四个男孩也从睡梦中醒了过来。  
“今天的狂欢会持续整整一天。”詹姆打着哈欠从床上爬起来，他那头已经够糟的头发在清晨睡醒的时候显得更乱了。  
“我猜，所有的演员现在就得准备好出门了。这么多的节目可不是一晚上能收拾的完的。”

事实证明，詹姆说的是对的。当他们穿好衣服走出去的时候，格兰芬多的休息室已经挤满了人。到处都是穿着中世纪的长裙以及贵族伯爵的礼服的格兰芬多学生。最滑稽的是一个抽到了罗马皇帝的组，他们的演员半光着身子，有的甚至只披了一条床单。  
“我抽到的是‘侍奉凯撒的美少年。”尼韦尔苦着脸走过来和詹姆击了个掌。他扫视了一眼穿着华丽的王子礼服的詹姆，不无嫉妒地说：“你这家伙连抽签也这么走运。你的小公主是谁？不会这么巧抽到伊万斯吧？”  
“不，不是。”詹姆咧着嘴笑，“不过我们组的辛德瑞拉会给你一个惊喜的。”他说着，撩了撩自己的头发。  
今天盛装打扮的詹姆的确显得更为英俊。他瘦削高大的身材让礼服在他身上显得相得益彰。那头总是乱糟糟的不顺服的头发也被定型水固定成了一个光滑的背头，露出他饱满的额头和金褐色的眼睛。把年轻英俊的追球手那张接近完美的俊美脸蛋完全地衬托出来。  
“我怕到最后是有惊无喜，像你之前说的，詹姆。不是每个人都喜欢看男人穿裙子的，而且哈利自己也不喜欢。”莱姆斯凉凉地补充道。  
他下意识地看了一眼他们寝室的门的方向：“西里斯他们还没出来？”  
“快了。”他漫不经心地说，话音刚落，所有人都看到詹姆他们的寝室大门打开了一条缝，两个身影从门缝里走了出来。  
先走出来的是哈利。他已经换上了高跟鞋，穿着灰姑娘那件灰扑扑的，打了补丁的长裙。这件简易的衣服是莉莉贡献出来的一条裙子改的，加上普通的棕色拖鞋。哈利本来相对其他人就显得瘦小，莉莉的衣服在他身上几乎连尺寸都不用改。  
只有几个女生第一次看到这样造型的哈利发出了小声的尖叫。他本人显得有点扭捏，但是在大多数人的眼里看来——他们居然没觉得他和平时有什么太大差别。  
“看来你刚刚说错了，月亮脸。”詹姆压低声音，附在莱姆斯的耳边小声说。  
“我看男人穿裙子应该也没那么可怕。这不，一个活生生的例子就摆在我们眼前，你看哈利。”  
他的语气有一点儿得意：“说真的，我一开始还真担心过他穿裙子的时候过于不堪入目，我可能没法下手邀请他跳舞。不过现在看来，哈利打扮起来甚至不比普通的漂亮女孩差嘛。”  
“如果你这话被传达给哈利，曾经在西里斯床上的那几只炸尾螺就属于你了，詹姆。”莱姆斯说。  
“而且可能会更生气。毕竟他对西里斯一向脾气都算得上很好。”  
“我当然知道在他心里我和大脚板没得比了，我才不会因为这种无聊的事情争风吃醋，那是姑娘们才干的事呢。”詹姆咕哝着说。  
他伸出手指向哈利走出来后身后半合着的那扇门：“但是今晚就算他也别想抢我的风头。想想大脚板抽到的那个角色，莱姆斯。我光是想到他要穿着什么出来我就笑破肚……”  
詹姆的声音在哈利身后的门开的更大的时候戛然而止。年轻英俊的波特王子下巴忽然掉了下来，他目瞪口呆地看着前方，指着那扇门的手抬也不是放也不是。事实上，他脑子里压根没在想这件事。  
詹姆的手哆嗦着，在他刚刚说这句话的时候，门就被推开了。所有人都看着一个金光闪闪的身影从里面走出来。不管从哪方面看，他都比刚刚一身灰扑扑的哈利要显得耀眼得多。  
西里斯·布莱克，作为一个身高已经超过了六英尺的，身材结实的高大男孩——此刻，他穿着一件和辛德瑞拉的画册里类似的，月白色的蓬蓬短裙。那件衣服适应他身材的尺寸改装过，宽大的几乎已经不再像一条裙子，而更像一只面口袋。领口处为了吸引看童话的小女孩还挂着一个恶俗的粉色蝴蝶结。  
虽然这幅打扮已经令人心碎，但对其他人来说，更可怕的是他看起来很乐在其中。因为就连那头微卷的黑发还被西里斯自己变成了他妈的浅金色的。他还特意用一条金色的丝带把它绑起来，束在自己的脑后。  
而且出于某种不知名的原因——或许是因为撒了金粉，他深色的皮肤在不大清楚的休息室光线下看起来也熠熠生光。远远看去简直就像什么天神下凡一样。  
“噢梅林，”站在他俩身后的彼得在看清楚走出来的是谁的同时，他发出了像是随时都会窒息的声音，“哦梅林哦梅林哦梅林哦梅林啊。”  
“我感到有一点儿虚弱。”莱姆斯的手抓着詹姆的袖子，他用那种听起来快要昏厥的声音说，“今晚是月亮又圆了吗？”  
本来人声鼎沸的格兰芬多休息室里，因为两个一前一后走出来的身影陷入了死一般的沉寂。离他们最近的詹姆慢慢地放下了手，他的目光打量着周围，像是在寻找一个能让他瞬间钻进去消失的洞。他回头一看，莱姆斯和彼得早就跑到了另一个角落对他拼命摆手，脸上写满了‘我不认识你们’。  
深厚的兄弟情谊真是在一个回眸之间就被击得粉碎。  
詹姆欲哭无泪地暴露在所有人的视线下， 他的双腿轻微地打着哆嗦，在‘勇敢地承认这是我最好的朋友’和‘立刻撇清所有和西里斯的关系’之间摇摆不定。  
“……是不是没人提醒西里斯，穿露腿的裙子之前应该刮刮这他妈的腿毛啊？”  
死一样沉寂的休息室中，打着哆嗦的詹姆听到在他身后的人群里，不知道是谁在小声地说道。

“我，可怜的小教女辛德瑞拉。”  
西里斯阴沉的声音在安静的舞台上格外清晰。霍格沃茨的大厅里，准备表演的其他小组都坐在台下的圆桌旁。他们屏着呼吸，头皮发麻地看着台上出场的几位‘知名格兰芬多’，既不敢和他们直视，也不敢挪开目光。  
空气中的温度一度下降到令人感到寒冷。不知道是不是错觉。坐在主桌上的邓布利多今天穿着一件鲜紫色的长袍。当他看到詹姆等人第一个登上舞台准备演出的时候，他像所有人一样露出了快乐的微笑。  
然而这笑容在他们开演五分钟后就消失了。坐在他身边的麦格教授盯着舞台看，她的脸上第一次出现了那种——那种令她的学生从未见过的，就连其他的猫也读不出的表情。  
女教授的眼睛大睁着，因为惊讶，以及迷惑。牙齿却紧紧地咬着嘴唇，脸颊上的肉也被她死死的咬着。就好像看到一只长了翅膀的老鼠在她的面前跳舞，看起来完全是惊愕和疑惑的混合。  
看得出来，她很尽力地控制着自己的表情，让自己看起来不再是想笑，或者是有其他愉悦的情绪流露出来。不过即使是这样努力，麦格教授还是不能完全挡住她上翘的嘴角。  
为了迎接这次为全部学生和教授准备的盛大节日，原本用作舞厅的大厅被全部重刷了漆。银色的墙面像覆盖了一层霜一样闪闪发亮，常青藤交织在屋顶和墙壁的接缝处，连接起了冰面似的墙壁和布满星光的黑沈沈的天幕。直接映照的圆桌的小灯笼足有上百个，但是光芒很柔和，一点儿也不刺眼。快乐的气氛飘荡在半空中，还有苹果气泡酒和南瓜汁甜蜜的香气。  
然而现在正在台上的几位演员全都无缘享受这些。哈利跪在地上，多亏有那件亚麻的长裙包裹着他的膝盖，他在做擦洗的动作时并不觉得太痛。可是在西里斯出现在他面前时，他却一个趔趄，险些穿着木屐滑倒在舞台上。  
“你想去见在遥远王宫里的王子一面吗？”西里斯面无表情地问。  
“……嗯，是，我猜是吧。”哈利迟疑地说。他倒是没忘掉这时候辛德瑞拉的台词是什么，可看着板着一张脸的仙女教母西里斯，他觉得自己能正常地将这句话说完已经算得上了不起。  
“我会满足你的心愿。”  
当他说完最后一句属于自己的台词时，不光是西里斯，哈利，以及接下来要出场的所有演员，就连坐在台下的观众们也都松了一口气。  
西里斯挥动魔杖让闪烁着的白光包围了哈利的身体，同一时刻，所有人不约而同地鼓起了掌。不知道是为他出众而优雅地展示自己的魔法天赋，还是感激涕零那只会在噩梦里出现的仙女教母终于可以退场了。  
哈利闭上双眼等待白光消失。当他再睁开眼的时候，身上的粗布长裙已经换成了水蓝色的华丽礼裙。西里斯甚至细心地帮他准备了白色手套，珍珠手链，项链，以及耳环。以及脚上那双折磨了他整整两个月的水晶鞋。  
哈利僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，他‘满面欣喜’地跑向被他变成了南瓜马车的柯林斯和脱下老鼠皮，变成了车夫的彼得。握着长枪出场的侍卫莱姆斯刚刚走出来就僵直在角落里，直到西里斯那可怕的身影完全消失以前，他恐怕是一步都不肯再往前走了。  
“我觉得这场童话已经快变成闹剧了。”躲在帷幕后面的詹姆跟正在往鞋子里倒血浆的莉莉说。他的嘴角在看到莉莉准备把鞋就那样穿上时忍不住抽搐了几下，但还是绅士地问道：“需要帮忙吗，伊万斯小姐？”  
“先帮你的公主一会儿在跳舞的时候别摔倒吧。”莉莉对他翻了个白眼，说。  
熟悉的舞曲响起时，詹姆的手恰到好处地揽上了哈利的腰。他很有分寸地将手掌团成拳头，放在哈利的后腰上。另一只手则轻轻地握住了他的手掌。  
“我们不用着急，哈利。”詹姆用只有他们两个人能听到的声音低声说。“可以跳慢一点儿，只要你当心别扭到自己的脚就行。”  
“不用那么小心，詹姆。”哈利同样压低声音回答他。他的话音未落，风笛已经奏出了一个轻颤的音符。两个男孩（虽然看起来像是一男一女）踩着舞曲的节拍滑进了舞池里。抽到了路人演员的几对贵族小姐和绅士跳着舞，旋转着将他们围在舞池中间，和他们相熟的人还冲他俩眨了眨眼。  
“不可思议。”詹姆在带着他又转过一圈的时候有点惊讶地小声说：“两个月前你跟我跳舞的时候还像一根僵硬的萝卜。现在却好像已经完全是个老手了，大脚板对你做了什么？”  
“你说的好像是他对我进行了什么改造一样。”哈利发着牢骚说，詹姆则只是低低地窃笑。  
“什么也没做，我们只是有空的时候会聚在一起跳一次舞。”  
“那就是你学的太快了。”詹姆冲他挤挤眼睛，“别介意。你跟他发展的这么快，我和莉莉却一点儿动静也没有。比较起来让我有点嫉妒。”  
哈利张了张嘴。他下意识地想要去反驳詹姆的话，比如“你和他的发展”指的是什么意思？可是僵硬的唇舌还没舒展开，他们就听到风笛的颤抖正在变弱，音乐声逐渐停了下来。  
两个人几乎是同时松了口气。詹姆立刻松开了他的手，同时目光有点儿心虚地朝台后看去，哈利不知道他是在找西里斯还是在找应该在下一目出场的莉莉。  
顺利地将那只鞋子甩在身后，哈利感到一阵久违的惬意从脚底涌了上来。如果不是为了接下来的剧情需要，他真想将另一只鞋子也甩下去。  
剧情中的魔法之夜结束后，他那件华丽的礼服外面又套上了粗布麻裙。平心而论，穿着木屐的感觉远比那双华丽的水晶鞋要舒服多了。  
哈利站在角落里趁着短暂的机会放松脚趾，看到穿着玫红色礼服的莉莉提着裙摆走上了台。  
她今天只是稍事打扮，将那头火一样艳丽的红发编成了辫子，盘在了后脑上，以此露出纤长的天鹅般的脖颈和白皙的皮肤。仅仅是这样她的明艳就将身旁穿着鹅黄色礼服的另一个女孩压了一头。  
当真正的漂亮姑娘出场时，哈利听到台下的观众里响起惊叹声。他下意识地转过头找詹姆，果不其然，他的‘波特王子’现在已经被恶姐姐迷的神魂颠倒了。  
然而他发自内心地喜欢这个结果。 如果可以的话，他恨不得他们能在舞台上忽然改变剧情，让王子受了蒙蔽，将辛德瑞拉的姐姐娶回皇宫。  
“等一等，让这一位小姐也试一试。”  
然而梦想不是总能变成现实。听到莱姆斯叫他出场，哈利还是不情愿地提着裙摆走了出去。当他捧着水晶鞋为他套在脚上时，其他人配合地响起夸张的抽气声——也包括哈利自己。但他仅仅是因为那双鞋又回到他脚上的感觉让他有点儿快要窒息了。  
“这才是我们王子真正要找的人。”莱姆斯用平铺直叙的声音说：“——啊，让我们把她带回皇宫，为我们的流氓……不。是王子，举办一场真正盛大的婚礼。”  
由格兰芬多学院主演的舞台剧辛德瑞拉，在排练了整整两个月以后，就这样不那么圆满地落了幕。

下了台后，哈利连一刻都没有停留。他没有回到休息室，而是趁着所有人围绕在波特王子的身边的时候（包括他之前的粉丝以及刚刚被他迷的神魂颠倒的新女孩们），他逃也似的就披着斗篷跑了出去。  
春天已经快要过去了，在炙热的夏季到来之前，还有最后十几天享受凉爽的夜风的机会。哈利的脚刚一迈出八门大厅，就感觉到一阵清凉的晚风迎面拂过，将他因为出汗黏在身上的水蓝礼服的裙摆吹了起来。不远处有一个巨大的石驯鹿雕像，喷泉升到半空，发出喧闹的水声。  
他想也没想，就朝着那个方向跑了过去。哈利还记得四年级他也是这样偷偷摸摸地和罗恩从舞会上逃出来，那时候这里还有一条相对隐秘的玫瑰花丛，灌木丛中有一条华丽的小径。  
他应该还能找到那条路，顺着那里偷偷摸摸地溜回自己的寝室去。  
只是当他跑到驯鹿雕像旁边时，哈利没想到那儿早就站了另一个人。男孩斜倚在驯鹿雕像的背面，他不知道是在什么时候溜出来的，早早就换掉了那件可怕的仙女短裙和金色闪粉的翅膀。只有那头扎起来的半长的卷发还没放下，露出月光下大半张俊美的侧颜。  
哈利下意识地放轻了脚步。他屏着呼吸，小心翼翼地从身后走近他。  
“西里斯？”当他俩的距离只剩下三五步时，他有那么一点儿不确定地叫道。同时，哈利感觉到一股有点刺鼻的，烟熏般的气味钻进了他的鼻腔。高大的黑影听见了他的声音，他发出一声令哈利感到熟悉又亲切的‘唔哼’，转过头来。  
站在喷泉雕像下的的确是西里斯。他穿着一件制服里面的白衬衫，领带早就不翼而飞，领口像往常一样松垮垮地解开两个扣子。哈利看到他左手的食指和中指间夹着一根烟卷，火星在夜色中一明一暗。那大概就是他闻到的气味的来源了。  
“哈利。”西里斯吐出最后一口烟。他随意地将烟头在自己靠着的石像上碾灭，然后站直身，转过来正对着哈利。哈利这时候才想起来自己现在仍然穿着裙子。他下意识地抓紧了自己的裙边，在西里斯赤裸的目光下感觉有一点儿头皮发麻。男孩弯下腰，他带着烟味的呼吸凑近了他的脸。哈利闻到他呼出的气里除了烟草，还带着一点儿烈性威士忌的气味。  
这可不是宴会上会提供的饮料。  
哈利眨了眨眼，他明知故问地道：“你喝酒了？”  
西里斯颔首。“我换了衣服回来的时候路过了厨房，”他低声说，“一点点，好吧，只喝了几杯。”  
“被抓到你就惨了，费尔奇今天也在舞厅附近。”哈利对他微笑。他看的出来，虽然西里斯说他只喝了几杯，但是他看上去好像有一点儿醉醺醺的。“我们一起回宿舍吗？”  
“那个不急。”西里斯顿了顿，他忽然说道：“我能再和你跳支舞吗？现在，在这。”  
 哈利眨了眨眼睛，他一时间没反应过来为什么西里斯会提出这种要求。  
然而还没等他答应，男孩已经把他的沉默当作了许可。他长出了一口气，弯下腰半跪在他面前，帮哈利将脚从那双可怕的玻璃鞋子里拿了出来。哈利在他忽然的动作里完全愣住了。然而片刻后，赤着脚踩在地上的感觉的确让他如释重负。虽然现在的草地还有些凉，但是光着脚踩在草上的感觉让他的心里痒痒的，夜晚的露水毫无阻隔地贴上他的皮肤。  
西里斯弯下腰对他行了个简单的礼。随即，他将一只手放在了哈利的后腰上，手掌舒展，让瘦削的男孩能感受到他掌心的热度。他的另一只手轻轻抓住哈利的手，举过了肩膀。  
“这儿没有音乐。”哈利在他的脸俯下来，凑近时低声地说。几分钟前，他还一心只想着抓紧跑回宿舍去将这身愚蠢的衣服换掉。可这会儿他却没法拒绝西里斯对他提出的要求。即使他明知道虽然这条小路很隐秘，但是知道它存在的人也不仅仅是他们两个人。如果有其他人过来的话就会看到他们。  
“那不重要。”西里斯压低声音，轻柔地在他耳边说，“如果你仔细去听的话，你能跟上从舞厅里传来的声音的拍子。”  
他的手轻轻地拍了拍哈利的后背，“你能踩在我脚上吗？”他问道，看到哈利不解的目光，西里斯进一步解释道：“夜晚的石板路上还是有点冷。你可以踩在我鞋上，我来带你跳。”  
“没关系。”哈利说。即使西里斯这么说，他仍然听不到在他们身后的舞厅里传出来的演奏声，只能听到离他们很近的那座雕像喷泉发出的水流的巨响。  
但他还是像西里斯说的那样赤脚踩在了他的皮鞋上。还没等他想一想他会不会太重压到他的脚，西里斯已经带着他转了个身。他单手搂住哈利的腰，像是飞一样的带着他转了一圈步子。  
“你轻的像只趴在我脚背上的猫一样，哈利。”西里斯戏谑地对他说。他们俩踩着月下喷泉叮咚叮咚的节奏跳着舞迈进灌木丛的深处。哈利单手搂在西里斯的后颈上，他几乎完全被他带着，踏着舞步向前走。  
西里斯照顾着他们脚下的路，哈利则抬起头，他看到夜空中一轮皎洁的明月。月光像霜一般的薄纱似的落在他们走过的路上。不远处霍格沃茨城堡巍峨的身影像巨人伫立在群山环绕之中。夜幕低垂，夜月周围连挂着几只稀疏的星斗。像是有从月钩垂下来的不可见的细绳，将那几只星星给勾住了。  
哈利低下头，他看到两个人的身影半交叠在一起，西里斯的手就放在他的腰上，却没让他感觉到像詹姆在搂着他时他忽然冒出的那种紧张。他们俩步履缓慢，踩着月亮和星星的影子踢踢跶跶地走到了玫瑰小路和灌木丛的尽头。当眼前的路渐渐消失时，哈利的耳朵忽然敏锐地从不远处捕捉到一点明显不属于他们俩人的声响。  
“……我只是想问你到底喜不喜欢那个。”  
一个很轻的男声从灌木丛的另一侧传来。听到这个声音，西里斯立刻停下了脚步。他和哈利默契地对视了一眼，两个男孩不约而同地作出了同一个决定。  
西里斯轻手轻脚地将哈利放在了地上。随即，他们立刻就找好了一个灌木丛里面合适的，钻得下两个人的位置，一起挤了进去，只冒出两个黑色的脑袋瓜。  
“你说什么呢，波特？”  
除了刚刚那个声音，明显站在这儿的还有另一个人。哈利的耳朵动了一下，是莉莉。  
他确认了那个女声的身份，同时目光越过花丛，看到站在入门大厅后面的两个黑影。一个高高瘦瘦，另一个则显得娇小很多。他确定了其中一个就是莉莉·伊万斯。而另一个不用猜也能知道，莉莉刚刚都叫了他的名字——詹姆。  
“那只猫难道不是哈利送我的？”莉莉质疑地问道，“那是我和他去霍格莫德那天他在我桌子下面塞的纸条，不是吗？”  
那只猫？哈利疑惑地看向西里斯，对方同样给了他一个不明所以的眼神。  
“噢，你为什么就不愿意听我说一句话呢？”詹姆听起来明显有点儿恼怒了。哈利看到他往后走了几步，然后烦躁地抬起手抓乱自己的头发：“我不想对你说，莉莉。可你误会大了，哈利喜欢的人不是你。”  
哈利感觉到他的脸‘腾’地一下烧红了。  
“接下来你又要发挥你那丰富的想象力，告诉我哈利喜欢的其实是西里斯了吗？”莉莉不无讥讽地说：“当然，我不觉得同性恋有什么问题，可哈利自己在我面前否认过的，他和西里斯只是朋友关系。”  
“我没说西里斯。”詹姆回答道，“不管你信不信吧，送你那只猫的人其实是我。哈利明显心里早就已经有喜欢的人了，就算他自己还没意识到。可我看得出来。”  
哈利忽然感觉到自己的手被人紧攥了一下。他吃痛地低头往下看，发现是西里斯牢牢地抓住了自己的手。可另一个男孩似乎还没意识到自己在做什么，他抓着他的力气越来越大，像是要把他的骨头攥碎一样。  
“胡说八道！詹姆在胡说八道！”哈利抽着气小声地对西里斯说。他反反复复说了好几遍，男孩好像才终于听到了他的话似的。他立刻放松了力道，有点歉意地看了哈利一眼。  
在詹姆说完那句话后，莉莉似乎短暂地沉默了一下。  
片刻后，她才再度开口，这回的声音有点儿结巴：“所以，你，你是说，送那只小家伙给我的其实是你？”  
“不管你信不信，”詹姆有点恼怒地重复道，“是我。”  
“可你怎么知道我想要什么？”莉莉的声音变小了：“我打很久以前就想要只猫，可父母不允许我养。尤其是绿眼睛的，他们觉得那看起来有些瘆人。”  
“这很难想吗？莉莉·伊万斯？”哈利头一次听到詹姆用这样的口气叫莉莉的全名。他下意识地绷紧了身体，竖起耳朵，让自己集中注意力，以防错过詹姆接下来要说的任何一个字：“该死的，我打开学第一天起就注意到你了。我注意了你四年了，你别告诉我你今天才知道这点。”  
“整个格兰芬多——不对，就连整个霍格沃茨都知道詹姆·波特喜欢莉莉·伊万斯！”詹姆提高了一点儿声音：“你以为我说的‘喜欢’就是无时无刻不跟在你身后当你的跟屁虫吗？莉莉？还是你真觉得我和其他人一样，被你迷得神魂颠倒，却一点儿都不了解你？我就是你想象中那样鲁莽的，从不顾及别人感受的蠢货，是吗？”  
哈利的眼睛瞪大了。他现在非常渴望能再凑近一点，好看到莉莉的反应。可是在夜晚，即使有月光，他也只能看清两个格兰芬多模糊的身影。  
“……对不起。”又是一阵沉默后，哈利听到詹姆先服了软：“我刚刚不应该对你大吼大叫的。”  
他的语气里有点沮丧，像是知道这次自己又把事情搞砸了。对面的莉莉一直没有说话。但是她也没有像往常一样甩手离开。按照哈利对她的了解，他想莉莉现在可能已经不知所措了。  
她看着站在面前的高大英俊的男孩，双手僵硬地垂在身侧，一句话也说不出来。俩人之间继续尴尬地沉默着。  
而且，这次谁也不知道该如何打破沉默了。

藏身在灌木丛里看完全程的哈利转过头。他下意识地，求助般地看向西里斯。不知道为什么，当他遇到困难的时候，他第一个想到能够依赖的人总是他。他总觉得西里斯肯定会有办法。  
然而，就连西里斯现在也正紧紧地皱着眉。“我的确有个办法，”  
他用只有他们俩能够听到的声音很低地对哈利耳语道，“尖头叉子和伊万斯这回是有大麻烦了，要是我们什么都不做他俩可能会就此玩完——虽然他们根本就没开始过。但是詹姆不那么想。只是我不确定我想到的这个是不是好主意。”  
“只要能打破詹姆和莉莉间的僵局，就是好主意。”哈利回答道。  
他咽了下唾沫，心想。只要能解决詹姆和莉莉的问题，他已经下定决心，不管西里斯提出什么疯狂的设想，他都会跟着他一起发疯的——哪怕他要求他去把邓布利多的白胡子揪光呢。  
“那好。”西里斯短暂地迟疑了一下，他长出了一口气：“给我看看这周围有没有别人在，哈利。”  
哈利点了点头。  
詹姆·波特沮丧地耷拉着脑袋。几分钟前，他在一时冲动的驱使下将所有的真心话倒豆子似的吐了出来，一句不落地说给了对面他已经明晃晃地暗恋了四年的姑娘听。直到现在还因为说的太急粗喘着气。站在他对面的莉莉不知道是被他吓着了，还是和他同样手足无措。她紧紧地抿着嘴，绿眼睛睁大了看着詹姆，却一个字儿也没有说。  
说点儿什么，莉莉·伊万斯。她对自己说。可是当她好不容易鼓足勇气抬头看着英俊的追球手那张在月光下微微发红的脸时，她感觉自己的舌头像是被猫叼走了。莉莉徒劳地张了两下嘴，可也什么都没说出来。  
在尴尬的气氛凝重得几乎像是要结成了冰块时，离俩人不远处灌木丛里发出来的一阵突然的响动同时吸引了他们俩的注意力。  
詹姆睁大眼睛朝声音传来的方向看去。几乎同时，他看到一条巨大的黑影从他的视线内一闪而过。  
“什么东西？！”  
在看清那玩意儿是什么以前，詹姆下意识地跨出一步，他张开手臂挡在了莉莉面前，有点儿像是护着小鸡崽似的滑稽姿势。然而当他看清了猛地窜出来的那条黑影是一只熊一样巨大的野兽时，不知怎的，詹姆下意识地松了一口气。他的戒备放松了一点，脱口而出道：“你怎么在这？Pad——”  
“这是什么鬼东西！？”  
莉莉的尖叫声猛地打断了詹姆的声音，也打断了他想要继续说下去的冲动。詹姆立刻咬了一口自己的舌尖，刺痛令他猛地清醒过来。他意识到他不能说出口，那个名字不是莉莉应该听到的。  
高大的男孩将莉莉一把推进角落。他用半个身子挡着她，防止莉莉看清楚那条黑狗的样子。  
没等他冷静下来责备西里斯忽然发什么疯，那条忽然从灌木丛里窜出来的黑狗却并没有像他所想的那样跳出来之后就停在和他们保持一段距离的地方。相反，它弓起背来朝詹姆和莉莉缓缓地走过来。而且黑狗满是毛发的脸上的表情也让他感到奇怪——甚至给他带来了一丝恐惧。  
现在的大脚板不像平时他们友好地打闹着变身的时候伸出舌头的蠢样子，它的模样对于经常和动物接触的詹姆来说再熟悉不过。焦躁，疯狂，还带着血腥的气息。它张开嘴朝詹姆和莉莉咆哮了一声，露出森白锋利的獠牙，巨大的黑色身躯紧绷着，仿佛随时准备冲上前攻击。  
在意识到黑狗的攻击意图不是假装出来的时候，詹姆金褐色的眼睛睁大了。他几乎有点儿惊恐地近距离看着野兽那双毫无情感的，冰冷残暴的灰眼睛，飞快地思考是不是大脚板发生了什么意外。  
是他的阿尼玛格斯忽然出了问题，或者是他认错了狗？  
然而还没等他多想。下一刻，詹姆就看到巨兽的身影腾地而起。它后足发力地向后蹬了一脚，旋即飞起身，猛地朝詹姆和莉莉飞扑过来。俩人都没料到那条狗会突然发难。詹姆的眼睛像是钉在了那条狗身上，他浑身僵硬，唯一能够动弹的就只有眼珠。他听到莉莉在他的耳边高声尖叫，她抓着他手臂的手像是快把他袖子扯下来了。詹姆感觉到莉莉似乎在尝试把他向一旁推。可他一动不动地挡在她面前，像是脚下生了根。  
忽然，詹姆意识到自己的手臂上传来一阵剧痛，旋即痛感迅速蔓延。他的身体因为狗的冲撞向后挪动了一下。詹姆低下头，看到大狗张开嘴毫不客气地在他的手臂上来了一口。它微眯着眼，在咬着他的时候冰冷的灰眼睛还似笑非笑地盯着詹姆的眼睛看。男孩打了个寒颤，他被獠牙刺穿的长袍袖子立刻洇出了成片暗红的鲜血。  
“波特！”被他挡在身后的莉莉发出恐惧的尖叫声。她用力抓着詹姆的另一条手臂，男孩感觉到自己的两条胳膊都快要残废了，一条在巨兽嘴里，一条在莉莉的指甲下。他的脑海中一片空白，除了疼痛什么也意识不到。  
忽然，在刚刚发出野兽声音的灌木丛里另一个声音毫无征兆地凭空而起：“速速禁锢！”  
一团青白色的咒光猛地朝他们这边射来，大狗似乎意识到身后的危险，它立刻松开了詹姆的袖子，咆哮着跳到了别处去。那个禁锢咒打空在地面上。黑狗扭过头看了一眼灌木丛，里面发出悉悉嗦嗦的响动声，就像有人正拨开树枝要从那里出来。它警告似的朝那里‘汪’了一声。随即转过头。朝和他们相反的方向迅速地逃走了。  
一切迅速得像只发生在一息之间。当那条大狗的身影完全在俩人视线里消失，灌木丛里的琐碎声也立刻停了下来。就好像原本待在那儿的人跟着那条狗一起消失了似的。詹姆和莉莉靠在一起，他俩完全没有意识到自己现在正和对方紧紧地贴着挤在角落里。又过了一两分钟，似乎是确定那头野兽不会走回头路了，莉莉才心有余悸地用冰冷的手轻轻握住了詹姆的袖子。“它好像离开了。”她声音很小地说，声音还带着一点儿隐约的颤抖。“是不是？”  
詹姆点了点头。他一身的冷汗还没有消退。直到现在，他停止运转的大脑才想起来他刚刚看清了那张黑狗的脸。在月光下袭击他的那头野兽——那分明就是西里斯。他不会认错。那么在灌木丛里的那个人又是谁？哈利？如果真的是他，他为什么连招呼也不出来打一个，就那样无声无息地跟着西里斯一起跑掉了？  
当然，最过困扰他的问题还是——到底西里斯他为什么会忽然袭击他们？  
“不要乱动，詹姆。”从他身后走出来的莉莉小心翼翼地扶着詹姆。她在看到男孩染湿了的半条袖子时下意识地打了个哆嗦，心忽然揪了起来。她不明白自己为什么看到波特的伤时会这么恐惧。以前她明明跟着庞弗雷夫人学过一点儿简单的医疗咒语，可现在她的手却抖的压根连魔杖都握不稳。  
“它们应该不会再回来了。”詹姆忍着疼说。他低下头想安慰她几句，却不经意地撞上莉莉正好抬起头看着他的绿眼睛。他在对视中几乎时错觉般地发现在那双明亮的绿眼睛角落里出现了一丝动摇。然而还没等他明白这意味着什么，莉莉已经轻轻地松开了一只抓着他的手。她转过头去，不再和他对视。  
“我带你去医疗翼包扎，波特。”她声音很轻，但是不容置喙地说：“被狗咬了要及时处理，不然伤口感染就麻烦了。”  
“我想我自己可以……”詹姆下意识地想要开口婉拒。倒不是他不想让莉莉在他身边，平时要是她主动提出要陪着他去哪，他早就乐开了花。可是一想到自己要处理的是鲜血淋漓的伤口，詹姆就不太愿意让她看到。  
“我不是在和你商量。”莉莉口气愠怒，她毫不迟疑地打断了他的话：“跟我过去，我们找庞弗雷夫人。”她低下头看了詹姆一眼：“你只有胳膊受伤了吗？你的腿呢？如果你不能走路的话我可以背你过去。”  
“不，不不不不。”詹姆立刻拒绝了这个提议。无论是他的自尊心还是其他方面都不能允许他趴在一个女孩背上被背到医疗翼去。他用力地摆了摆手，诚实地说：“我只是有点儿腿软，没事，我们这就去。”  
莉莉长出了一口气。当他们一前一后地走出墙角时，莉莉又下意识地回头看了一眼詹姆因为受伤而垂着的手臂。男孩像是注意到她的目光，他立刻将那条胳膊藏到了身后，还故作轻松地对莉莉笑了一下。  
莉莉没搭理他的笑。她转回头去，咬了一下嘴唇。心里有点儿不是滋味。

“西里斯！你给我站住！”  
几分钟前，刚刚躲在玫瑰灌木丛的一人一狗已经追逐着跑过了草地和黑湖。夜晚冰冷的空气在他大口呼吸的时候倒灌进他的喉管，将哈利的肺刮的生疼。他感觉到自己整条喉咙都因为风和奔跑泛出了铁锈一般的血腥味，但是他却一步也不肯放松。紧紧地追在大狗的身后。  
男孩大口地喘着气，他一直追逐着那条巨大的黑色身影来到禁林边上。黑狗似乎终于打算停下了，它放慢脚步，警惕地在周围看了几圈，在确定没有人的时候才摇身一变，恢复成高大英俊的人类时的模样。  
“你怎么能真把詹姆咬了？！”哈利一路跑过来消耗的体力远比大脚板大得多。他喘的都快要上不来气了，连带着质问他的声音听起来都变得尖锐：“他伤的很厉害！”  
回想起他看到詹姆那条在西里斯的利齿下血淋淋的袖子，哈利几乎忍不住要打个冷颤。他刚刚不管不顾地追着西里斯跑了出来，没注意他们那边的情况。希望莉莉会带着他抓紧去医疗翼处理。  
“你对我说话注意点儿，哈利。”西里斯不满地晃了晃头，他抱着手臂喷了声鼻息：“我是个人，又不是条真的狗。被咬一口他也就疼上几天，伊万斯马上就会送他去医疗翼的，詹姆一点儿事儿都不会有。”说着他朝旁边的地上呸了一口血，“你以为我愿意咬人？”  
“你明明只要吓唬他们一下就行了。”哈利反驳道。想起詹姆受伤的手臂让他心砰砰直跳，他用几乎有点儿像不认识眼前的人一样的目光盯着西里斯：“不用非把他的手给咬断吧？”  
“不见血伊万斯才不会信呢。”西里斯摇了摇头，他一句话就把哈利堵了回去：“你以为之前詹姆没用过苦肉计吗？”  
“就算是那样，”哈利的声音迟疑了一下，在西里斯的质问下，他的底气明显没有刚刚足了。“你也不能真的咬他，这太鲁莽了。”  
“就算詹姆知道这件事他也会理解的。”西里斯口气变得有些冷。他垂下眼睛看着哈利：“有时候为了达到一些目的我们可以适当的不择手段，哈利。不管你相不相信，如果等今天过去后我们告诉詹姆是我咬了他，他不但不怪我，还会感谢我。”  
“我知道他会。因为你给了他一个在危险面前保护莉莉的机会。这很有可能让他们俩关系缓和起来。”哈利低声说道。事实上，当他刚刚看到詹姆下意识地将莉莉扯进身后时，他知道那完全是他未来的父亲一个下意识的反应。  
詹姆会用自己的血肉之躯将所有的危险挡在自己的身前保护莉莉——保护家人，保护所有需要他保护的人，这和他记忆中一些久远的画面重合，也导致他那时候一瞬间的失神，没能及时出手阻止西里斯，还是让詹姆受了伤。  
“知道就好。詹姆才不会在乎我用了什么方式。”西里斯的声音听起来更冷了。“只要他知道我是为他好就行。”  
他低下眼睛看着哈利：“从一开始我就预备真的给他来上一下的，”男孩用平铺直叙的声音解释道：“我对你说我只是变身吓唬他们一下本来就是骗你的。如果詹姆不真的受点严重的伤，伊万斯心里甚至可能会怀疑我们是又联起手来做了一出戏骗她。这样他和她之间就真的完了。哈利，如果这件事儿你不够了解，你就不要擅自掺合进来。也不要对别人的做法发表评论。”  
他说完，垂着头看哈利的脸。男孩的脸上却是出乎他意外的另一副表情。他原本淡淡的怒容正在逐渐消退，取而代之的是一种说不上来的，柔软的情绪。他紧皱着眉，那抹总是藏在他眉毛间的忧愁看起来更浓厚了。西里斯的喉结滚动了一下，他几乎下意识地想伸出手去将他的眉毛抚开。可是手还没抬起来，他又立刻想起了俩人现在正在争执。那只已经向前挪了挪的手又垂回了原位。  
“可我不想让你那么做。”哈利低下了头，他的声音很轻。但是在禁林旁的一切都很安静。他还是清清楚楚地听到了他所说的话：“我不觉得你喜欢这么做。西里斯。”  
“哈，”西里斯刻意地发出一声哼笑，他转过头去：“你又觉得自己了解我了。哈利？”  
“虽然你想帮詹姆，但是你也不想让他受伤，不是吗？”哈利的声音很平静。但是却吸引着他忍不住竖起耳朵将他所说的每个字都听的清清楚楚：“……刚刚的事情我向你道歉，我没有立场指责你，你本意是好的。你只是想帮他。”  
“用不着。”西里斯喷了声鼻息。接下来想要说出口的话却在他嘴里打了好几个转，最终才含含糊糊地挤了出来：“……我又没因为这个怪你。白痴。而且你说的也没错，我太鲁莽了。想也没想就冲出去，还差点咬断了詹姆一条胳膊。万一伊万斯这时候还不愿意送他去医疗翼，那詹姆就亏大了。”  
哈利叹了口气。  
“有点儿古怪。”他垂着眼睛看着地面，像是不经意地低声说，“最近我们俩好像总是在吵架。这真奇怪，我本来以为我们俩能相处的很好。”  
“相处的好也不代表不吵架。在第一次我们变成阿尼玛格斯成功的时候，詹姆和彼得过来摸我的头，我给了他们俩一人一口好看的，那之后他半个月没理我。”西里斯皱了下鼻子：“别说我们了，就连莱姆斯也和我吵过。我们之间吵架的时候比我和你之间频繁多了。”  
哈利忍不住露出了微笑。不得不说，西里斯的话总是有能安慰到他的魔力。不管他再怎么心烦意乱——哪怕这烦躁的源头就是西里斯，和他谈过几句后，他总是会觉得自己好多了。  
“其实我看得出来，你总是在……顾忌别人的想法，别人的感受，哈利。即使是对鼻涕精那个杂种也是这样。”  
俩人间紧绷的气氛随着哈利的笑松动了些。西里斯靠近了他几步，将一只手搭上了他的肩膀：“你总是为别人考虑过多，又不乐意把自己的烦心事和朋友分享。你把什么都留在自己心里。你是我见过最无私的人，见鬼。小救世主，你一直以来都是这样？你难道就不觉得累吗？”  
哈利哼了一声。  
“像你说的，”他低声说，“恐怕我已经习惯了。”  
“不是个好习惯。”西里斯放在他肩膀上的手来到了他的脸颊旁。他似乎迟疑了一下，继而轻轻地用手指滑过哈利的脸。动作轻的就好像一片羽毛飘浮在上面，弄的哈利感觉痒痒的。“你知道，我们随时都等着分享你的秘密，你的感受。或者说，”他停顿了一下，伴随着手指也停在了他的脸上，压着一缕从他鬓角垂下来的碎发。“我。”  
他低声地说。  
“你？”哈利疑惑地重复。他张大眼睛，感觉他和西里斯之间的距离有一点儿太近了。西里斯的脸近在咫尺，让他甚至能看清他的嘴唇上细小的绒毛。当他不自在地偏移开目光看向西里斯的脸侧时，他的呼吸停止了。  
在西里斯掖在耳后的碎发中，他隐隐约约看到了他耳垂上戴着的那枚碎钻一样细小而精致的灰色耳钉。哈利感觉到自己的心跳在下一次呼吸中忽然加速。他下意识地放轻了自己吸气的声音。今晚所有人都将目光集中在西里斯可怕的金色头发和泡泡裙上，没有人——包括他，注意到他戴上了这枚深灰色的耳钉。  
“这是不是……”哈利屏着呼吸伸出手，在他的指尖即将触碰到西里斯长发后的耳朵时，寂静的夜晚里忽然传出了一声嘶哑的猫叫。  
“喵。”  
“是谁在那？！”  
西里斯的反应甚至比他这样的一个前傲罗还快。他下意识地单手一把将哈利扯进怀里。瘦削的男孩没提防。他一个趔趄向前栽了一步，头就猛地撞到了西里斯的胸膛上。  
“该死，”哈利嘶了一声，他的两只手被迫挤在西里斯的肩膀上。他低声叫道：“你的胸口怎么这么硬？”  
“如果你每天坚持一百个举重，半年后你也会有一身结实的肌肉。不过别那么干，小男孩，我觉得你现在这样就挺好。”西里斯压低声音对他说，他似乎完全没把不远处传来的猫叫声当回事。或者说，他已经从猫叫的声音推断出在这儿藏着的人是谁了。  
而哈利，当然。他也已经想到了。  
果不其然，就在西里斯把他搂进怀里后片刻，哈利的头仍然靠着西里斯的肩膀，他眼角的余光看到一个提着灯的佝偻身影从不远处的树影下走了出来。  
“是费尔奇，”哈利抽了口气，小声地说，“他怎么还找到这儿来了？他不是应该一起待在舞厅里看表演吗？”  
西里斯搂着他的手略微收紧。他的嘴唇抿着，没说话。  
“又一个会给人找麻烦的波特。”费尔奇干巴巴的声音在穿过寂静微凉的夜风，在禁林的边缘上清晰地回荡着。  
“是我抓你们过来还是你们乖乖地跟在我身后进禁闭室呢，小的那个波特，还有布莱克？”  
“我看他今天是压根没收到入场请柬吧。”西里斯忽然说了一句风凉话。哈利意识到，这是他对他刚刚那个问题的回答：“虽然他才是最适合那第二个剧本里詹姆角色的人。”  
随即，没有理睬哈利的反应，男孩提高声音对站在那儿提灯的人影大声叫道：“喂，老费尔奇。今天是戏剧节，就连邓布利多都会晚回自己的办公室。今天晚归不算夜游。”  
“今天是戏剧节的时间没错。”费尔奇一边说一边朝他们两个的方向走了过来。在煤油灯摇摇晃晃的昏暗光线下，哈利甚至能看清楚他对他们露出了一个难看的笑容。而那只猫——总像是一个预警的闹钟般和他形影不离的洛丽丝夫人，现在也正趴在费尔奇的肩头上。它打了个狡诈的哈欠，眯起眼睛盯着靠在一块的两个学生：“可不代表着你们在这个点儿跑到禁林来幽会就不用受罚了。再特殊的日子也不能没有规矩。”  
他的话音落下时，一人一猫已经走到了西里斯和哈利面前。在昏黄的灯光下，哈利看到他对他们俩露出了一个带着恶意的笑容。  
“我就知道……就知道，每次都少不了你们。”他轻声地说，同时举高了手里的灯，忽然出现的刺目光线让哈利不自然地闭了闭眼睛。  
费尔奇浑浊的双眼在哈利和西里斯身上切换：“上学期的展览室就都是由你和你的小团体们给包了的，布莱克。这学期你又带着新转来的闯祸……我看，你们俩是需要一点儿更严厉的教训。就连邓布利多校长也会同意我这么说的。”

“请吧……这就是今晚特意为你们二位准备的小庇护所。”  
伴随着一声档案室的门关上的闷响，哈利哼了一声。费尔奇的声音隔着一层门还在喋喋不休：“本来我应该直接安排你们去洗夜壶或者整理档案的，可是今天我没有那个时间……所有人都忙着戏剧节的事情，你们俩就先在这老老实实地待着。等我把你们私自在禁林里约会的消息告诉了米勒娃，再让她来看看，应该怎么处理你们两个愚蠢的小东西……”  
洛丽丝夫人很是时候地发出了一声愉悦而嘶哑的猫叫，和费尔奇阴险的低笑声混在一起：“当然，他们也有可能要忙碌整个晚上……那你们俩大概就不得不在这儿过一夜了。”  
哈利将耳朵贴在了门上，费尔奇的每一句话他都能听的清清楚楚。于是，当他离开这里，脚步声渐行渐远的时候，他确认了他已经不在门口，随即松了口气。  
“阿拉霍洞开。”哈利轻松地指着门锁说。出乎他意料的是，他的无杖魔法却没有起作用。那扇门仍然在他面前牢牢地锁着，纹丝不动。  
“别再费那个劲儿了，哈利。”西里斯的声音忽然出现在他的脑海中：“费尔奇走的时候给门上的锁不一般。能当了这么久的守夜人，你以为他是一个哑炮，手里就没点儿对付巫师的手段了吗？就算你把门踹烂了那把锁都不会开的。省点力气，如果你真踹坏了门我们的禁闭还得继续延长。”  
“这话可不像是你说的。”哈利又试着鼓捣了几下门锁，弄不开。他终于放弃，只是发泄似的踢了门一脚，泄气地说：“我以为你才是想踹开门出去的那个。”  
“哈。”西里斯又发出那种像是狗的吠叫声一样尖锐的大笑。他语气悠闲地说：“我可不着急，在哪睡一晚上都一样。再说了，在这里我们不是正好可以借着机会大大方方地试试看你送我的礼物吗？如果回到宿舍去——嗯，虽然詹姆一定不在，可是有莱姆斯和彼得，还是束手束脚的。”  
“我猜这个才是你的真实目的。”哈利不无怀疑地说。察觉到了西里斯的目的，他反而也不觉得烦躁了。哈利找到一个墙角坐了下来，他闭上眼睛，专心和西里斯在脑海里沟通：“怎么样？”  
“好用极了。”西里斯的声音很快传达过来，“比双面镜还好用。那玩意儿你还要随身携带，可是这个，你看，它很方便……”西里斯的声音停顿了一下，哈利猜想他或许是下意识地用手去摸了自己的耳朵。然后又反应过来现在他的动作哈利根本看不见。  
果不其然，他还在这么想的时候，西里斯沮丧的声音就又传了过来：“哦，也不全都比双面镜好。这个看不到对面的人的样子。”  
“目前我只能把它改进到这个程度。”哈利想了想，说道。这个咒语同样是在战后改良的。为了在战斗中方便傲罗之间的联络，基于摄神取念和双面镜上的咒语远离，他们改造出了这种可以直接和对方对话的炼金术物。只要持有者将对方的精神印记烙印在物品上，在一定距离内，他们就可以和对方隔空对话。  
而缺点——除了西里斯说的，它不能面对面地见到对方的真实状况外，就是它的使用时间实在有限。  
至于为什么将它作为圣诞礼物送给西里斯，某种程度上，其实是因为其他的一些咒语哈利只会使用，但是却压根不知道它们是怎么创造出来的。只有这个咒语是他实打实地参与进去，看着它逐渐成型，投入使用中的。尤其是当时为了征用他的双面镜碎片进行研究，技术部的人还和哈利打过为时不短的一阵官司。在他们退让表示只是研究，绝不破坏或更改双面镜原有的样子之前，发怒的傲罗司长险些把所有人都告上了魔法审判庭。  
“别担心，以后我可以把它改进的更优秀。”  
西里斯忽然出现的声音打断了哈利的沉思。他回过神来，才意识到刚刚西里斯一直在他耳边滔滔不绝：“我一开始真没想到你会送我这么有用的东西。不过就算是个普通的耳钉也不错。麻瓜们的创造力和念头真有趣，他们的品味可比巫师好得多。我猜你或许是在伦敦买的吧？哈利？”  
“那个不是普通的耳钉。”哈利下意识地脱口而出。当他说出口后，他才意识到自己刚刚失言了。  
“嗯？”哈利听到西里斯疑惑地喷了声鼻息。“难道这个耳钉也是魔法物品？”  
“不，只是。”他艰难地笑了笑，反应过来西里斯这会儿看不到他的表情，他才把紧绷着的脸松懈下来。哈利低声对被关在另一间教室的男孩解释道：“耳钉只是我用一小块眼镜镜片按照我曾经见过的一个款式变形的。只是成为炼金术物品之后，它就不能变回来了。”  
至于那个曾经见过的款式……哈利下意识地用手摸了摸自己的耳朵。他并不太留意女人的饰品。那枚灰色的耳钉之所以给他留下了如此强烈的印象，仅仅是因为……  
“你要不是比我多学了十年的魔法，那你就真是个实打实的天才。”西里斯夸奖他道。他的声音又将哈利从回忆中拉扯出来，他只来得及看到脑海中的记忆深处，另一个男人的嘴唇离开他的耳边，不显眼的深灰色耳钉像蜘蛛网似的抓住他的视线。  
“我和你说过的吧，哈利。我们的活点地图的事。”西里斯懒洋洋地说，“要是没有意外的话，剩下的几个月我们都无所事事。刚好拿来探索这个。”  
哈利轻轻地‘嗯’了一声，等着西里斯继续说下去。  
“你是一定得加入我们的。”西里斯的口气很笃定，一点儿都不给哈利拒绝的机会：“有你我们会事半功倍。之前你可能不了解这个东西，我会一点点教你的。”  
“……我想我，可能有所了解。”哈利说。与其到时候在制作过程中因为他对活点地图的熟悉又被西里斯怀疑或者质问，还不如他现在主动交代。他想道。  
“……”西里斯那边短暂地沉默了片刻。  
“我就知道我不能把你当作一般人看。”在哈利开始感到有些不安时，他听到他再次轻笑出声。  
西里斯像是喃喃自语，又像是问不在他面前的他似的说：“你到底是什么人？哈利。你简直就是从天而降的。”  
他的口吻很随意，不像逼问，但是他也不觉得他只是随便问问。哈利下意识地抱着自己的双腿，他往墙角里靠了靠。  
我也想知道这个答案。他苦涩地想，我也想知道这个问题的答案，西里斯。我想知道我为什么会来这里，我想知道我的‘未来’现在成了什么样子，我想知道今后的一切会不会像我所知道的‘过去’那样发展。我的疑问不比你少。但是他嘴上只是故作轻松地说：“或许我可能真的是你想的那样吧。”  
“噢，你可不知道我脑子里想的你是什么样。如果你知道了的话你会吓一跳的。”西里斯懒洋洋地说。  
哈利甚至都能从他的口气里推断出西里斯现在的样子。恐怕他正交叉双臂枕在脑后，靠着墙，吊儿郎当地对他说话。  
“是什么样的？”他这句话反而勾起了哈利的好奇心。“你想象的我是什么样的？”  
“你真想知道？”西里斯反问道。  
“你如果真的想告诉我就别磨磨蹭蹭的。”哈利说，“要是你不想说，也别吊着我。”  
西里斯失笑。即使不用那枚耳钉，哈利都能听到他的大笑声从隔壁传来。张扬又肆意，一听到就是西里斯的笑声。  
等他终于笑够了，停下来。哈利才将头靠在墙壁上，耐心地等着他开口。  
“你说我一开始总是防着你，没错，可那是有原因的。”西里斯再开口时，声音里收起了之前的懒散，听上去认真了很多：“比起詹姆他们，我的戒心比起一般来说可能的确重了点儿。可那不是我一直打听你的事情的真正原因。”  
“那是什么？”哈利下意识地屏住了呼吸。他好奇这件事的原因已经太久了。一开始，察觉到西里斯对他特别的提防，他也理所当然地以为这是对方性格使然。  
没人比他更了解他的教父是一个什么样的人。即使所有人都说他鲁莽，冲动，做事从不考虑后果，但是哈利始终记得他曾经小心而隐秘地给他传递每一封消息，藏身在霍格沃茨的山洞里三个月没有被任何人发现。西里斯对于危险的谨慎和敏锐是与生俱来的天分。只要他想，没人能将棘手事处理的比他更完美。  
起码他是这样认为的。没有人比西里斯·布莱克更值得信任和依赖。无论是什么时候的他。  
可后来，在他已经得到了他们的信任和友谊，和詹姆他们四个人打成了一片时后，西里斯对他的态度还是比其他人疏离。起初他又认为是年轻的西里斯和他不对脾气，可到后来，他的想法却完全不一样了。  
西里斯不是因为厌烦而疏远他，是因为警惕。  
“在你转学过来不久，我就做了一个梦。”另一个房间里的西里斯开口道。“如果只是一次梦境就当真的话未免也是我太蠢了，但是这个梦不一样，哈利。我梦到它不止一次。或许你不相信——”  
“我相信你。”哈利毫不迟疑地说。“我相信你接下来对我说的所有话。”  
西里斯停顿了一下。他似乎早就料想到哈利会这么说。  
“第一次，我梦见你在一个我从来没见过的地方。”西里斯开始讲述道，“你不是一个人站在那里，周围有一些人，但是他们都离你很远。只有一个小小的黑影站在你前方。但是你往前走，它就向后退。”  
哈利听到自己的心跳声猛地变得剧烈。  
“我不知道那是什么地方。我在梦里叫你，你没看我，就好像不认识我一样。然后我反应过来，那时候我可能是半梦半醒的。就算不是，我和你也不是同时在梦里。”西里斯继续说了下去。“那个地方什么都没有，像个光秃秃的地下石洞。只有一个高出其他地方的台子，上面立着门一样的雕像。雕像上面还盖了一层帘子。就好像有人不想看到这背后的东西一样。”  
哈利感觉到自己喉咙里的水分都被蒸发了。他张了张嘴，艰难地说：“然后呢？”  
“然后。”西里斯眯起眼睛，“我看到在你旁边的那个黑影身上散发出白光。白光越来越大，把你吞没了，然后我就醒了。”  
哈利说不出话来。  
“第二个梦，是我自己站在那个石洞里。”西里斯的声音变得更轻了。就好像现在他不是在和他讲述一个梦，而是在做梦一样。“我看到周围还是有很多人，但是他们的脸我都有点儿陌生。唯一认识的就是你，哈利。我看到你朝我冲过来，有人在背后抱住了你，你过不来，但是哭着大喊着我的名字。那时候我感觉我的身体在向下落。我不知道落到了哪儿去，直到又一片白光，我睁开眼睛，看到自己在床上醒过来。”  
哈利抽了口气。他垂下眼睛，看到自己不知道从什么时候开始就颤抖不已的两只手。十指并拢。不停地哆嗦着。他哈了一口气，努力地想握起自己的手，搓一搓，让自己暖和一点。可指尖刚碰到一起，他就发觉自己的掌心比冰还冷。  
察觉到他长时间的异样沉默，对面的西里斯叹了口气。  
“哈利。”西里斯说，现在他的声音听起来正常得多了，“其实你知道这两个梦是怎么回事，是不是？”  
哈利咬紧牙关不说话。他感觉到自己的牙齿都在跟着哆嗦，温热的液体迅速在眼眶中聚集。他视线中紧盯着的双手不知道从什么时候开始变得模糊。察觉到泪水在眼眶中呼之欲出，他不得不将嘴唇咬的更紧。死死地忍耐着涌上心头的酸胀与悲伤，连一声大气也不敢出。甚至连什么时候嘴里泛出了血腥味也没察觉。  
西里斯或许知道了。  
他不可能知道的。  
两种截然相反的念头在他的心里天人交战。哈利听到自己的脑海里像是有两个声音在互相吼叫，将他原本就昏昏沉沉的大脑搅合的像冰冻鱼子露一样混乱。  
他用手紧紧地抱住自己的头，西里斯描述的两个画面不停地在他的记忆中撕扯。像是要将他撕成两半一样，带着他的整个身体都开始剧烈的颤抖起来。  
哈利背抵着墙角，他张开嘴，无声地尖叫着，发泄那两个声音在他脑袋里的角力给他带来的痛苦——直到第三个声音在他的脑海中响了起来：  
“哈利！”  
西里斯中气十足的叫声将他猛地从回忆中拉了出来。一瞬间，所有神秘事物司，阿尔，赫敏，卢平，凤凰社，还有帷幕之后的那道门，伴随着一阵声音带起的狂风被从他的眼前吹散。  
哈利下意识地猛抬起头，但是他面前空空荡荡的，只有隔着一室寂静的黑暗正对着的紧闭的房门。房间里的灰尘在空气里静静地漂浮着，在月光的照耀下像是细小的飞虫，不停地在他面前萦绕。  
他憋在胸腔里的一口气松了下来。整个人像是抽了骨的鱼一样靠着身后的墙。   
“操，哈利！”没等他缓过神来，哈利在耳边又听到了一声怒吼。这次不止是响在他的脑子里，还有模模糊糊地从隔壁传来的。与他的吼声同时出现的是西里斯一脚踹在门上的巨大声响。  
本来已经入了夜，一片寂静的长廊上响起清晰的踹门声。简直叫人惊的发毛。就连哈利也吓了一跳，他猛地支起身体从地上坐了起来，同时脱口而出：“西里斯！你发什么神经？”  
隔壁的踹门声停了下来。哈利听到西里斯喘了几口粗气，才继续通过耳钉回答他的话。  
“哈利，”西里斯又长出了几口气，哈利听到他在平复呼吸，“你没出什么事吧？”  
“我一个人关在档案室里，能有什么事？”哈利不解地反问道：“你以为这些书都会成精，从书柜上跳出来把我吃了？”  
“我刚刚说完话之后你很长时间没有任何反应。”西里斯说。  
“我吓到你了？”哈利立刻想到西里斯为什么刚刚情绪激动。他带着歉意说：“对不起，我刚刚没有听到你说话，我在想其他的事。”  
“那你现在呢？”西里斯问道。“想完了？”  
哈利摸了摸鼻子。的确想完了，他想道。不管怎么说，托西里斯的福，他刚刚攒起来的那点儿悲伤的情绪此刻已经消失无踪。除了感激之外，他还无可奈何地咧了咧嘴，想道，也许莫丽那会儿说的也没错，毕竟西里斯有时候是有点儿鲁莽。  
比如在听不到他的回答就开始砸门的这时候。  
“那就好。”哈利听到西里斯又喘了一口气，“我还真以为我吓到你了，哈利。我之前就和你说过，你不想说的话我不会再逼你说了。我会等到你愿意告诉我的那天的。”  
他顿了顿：“我之所以和你说这个，只是因为之前你一直以为我怀疑你带着秘密接近我们的目的。一开始我的确那样想过。但是后来没有，哈利。”  
“从什么时候开始没有的？”哈利鬼使神差地问道。  
“嗯？”  
“我的意思是，你是从什么时候开始……”哈利张了张嘴，后半句话卡在了喉咙里，没有说出来。但是西里斯已经明白了他的意思。  
他听到他咳嗽了一声。西里斯没有立刻回答他。他耐心地等了一会儿。现在哈利也痛恨起了这个咒语的不方便，他看不到西里斯的表情，不知道他是正在思考还是想办法搪塞他。  
档案室里没有时钟。哈利也不知道到底过去了多久。他抿着嘴无声地等待，感觉时间只是一分一秒地在他们的沉默中流逝着，当他以为西里斯最终是打算用沉默将整个问题都敷衍过去的时候，男孩的声音忽然响了起来。  
“哈利·波特。”另一个房间的西里斯突然开口叫他。  
哈利在他的声音出现在自己脑袋中的同时就下意识地应了一声。然后他才反应过来，西里斯居然叫了他的全名。  
“半个月后霍格莫德日的晚上八点，在格兰芬多塔的天文台。”  
西里斯顿了顿，现在，他听起来像是整个人都趴在墙上。哈利将耳朵贴着墙，能听到西里斯的声音同时从两个地方响起来。即使是这样，仍然像是害怕哈利没有把那个时间和地点听明白似的，西里斯又清楚地重复了一遍。  
在哈利保证他听清楚了他说的话后，他才继续说道：“要是你想知道那个问题答案，你就到那里去吧。不管你到时候决定来或者不来。我保证我都会在那里等你。  
“有什么事儿非要在那里说吗？”哈利疑惑地问道。  
“那当然了！”哈利感觉到西里斯正在隔着墙对他怒吼。但是他压着脾气，还是控制了一点儿自己的音量。不然他觉得自己可能会被他吼聋。西里斯清了清嗓子，他不无恼火地说：“要是你连这个也想问，那就攒到那时候去见我，然后一块儿问吧。”

直到第二天中午，麦格教授才接到费尔奇的通知把两个人从档案馆放出来。  
或许是一晚上没睡好的两个男孩无精打采地垂着头走出来的样子让他们的院长产生了恻隐之心，也可能是因为他们的‘精彩’表演让她本来心情就不错。总之，麦格教授把他们俩带出来之后没再为难他们，也没有提让他们接下来的几天都得继续来档案馆关禁闭，或者是做劳动服务之类的事。  
她挥了挥手，像赶小鸡一样把两个人赶回了自己的寝室。  
刚一到寝室，哈利跟在西里斯后面想说些什么。可还没等他开口，男孩已经‘大’字型地正面朝自己的床倒了下去。哈利绕到他面前，他轻轻推了推他的脸，发现西里斯闭上了眼睛，真的已经睡着了。  
他不由得想起昨晚，在他抛下那句意味不明的话以后，男孩就摘掉了耳钉。后来不管他怎么叫他他也不应。当时他还以为是他想要休息了，可现在看来，西里斯明明也一整晚没睡。  
他发现自己有时候真是想不明白他。  
他们在宿舍里旷了一天的课用来补觉。直到晚上詹姆托着一条缠满了绷带，挂在脖子上的手臂回来。  
他未来父亲刚一推开门，哈利就看到他在目光扫到西里斯的时候猛地向内一缩。随即，他径直走向自己的床，抓起一个枕头粗鲁地朝正在睡觉的西里斯的头砸去。  
西里斯猛地睁开双眼，两个男孩刚一见面，就好像仇人相见分外眼红似的打的不可开交。  
然而本来在体型上就不占优势，此刻又少了一只手臂的詹姆不到两分钟就败下阵来。被厮打声吵醒的哈利没法再装傻了，他不得不打着哈欠爬起来，迷迷糊糊地半闭着眼给了西里斯一个速速禁锢，直到他保证不会再一次把詹姆送进医疗翼才把他放开。又顺手给了正在准备偷袭的詹姆一个缴械。  
“我已经教训过他了。”哈利靠在自己的床上，他还没完全清醒，闭着眼睛，有点儿神智不清地说，“西里斯已经非常深刻的认识并反省了他的错误。”  
“他会反省？！”詹姆简直快被哈利的睁眼说瞎话气笑了。他指着哈利和西里斯，手指在他们俩身上来回转换，像是不知道到底对谁发火比较好：“他要是真会反省他刚刚就不会还手了！”  
詹姆不无气愤地叫道：“老老实实地呆在那别动让我揍一顿，大脚板。我保证我下手有分寸，你不会比我在医疗翼待得更久的。”  
“我才不会傻愣愣地待在那儿等人打。”西里斯懒散地说，“这种蠢话你还是留着和那个推崇公平与正义的小救世主哈利说吧。”  
哈利晃了晃枕头，无声地警告西里斯，如果他再把无辜的人扯进战场，局面就从一对一变成二对一。  
詹姆气的牙根直痒痒。他摩拳擦掌——随即想起来自己的一条胳膊还吊着，疼的他差点喊出声：“我昨晚在莉莉面前脸丢大了！”  
他怒吼道：“你要是真打算跟我来一出好戏，你也应该提前和我说，西里斯！我一点儿准备都没有，我甚至还在她面前叫了出来！”  
“他可没打算和你演戏，詹姆。他需要的是你最真实的反应。”哈利提醒道：“西里斯和我说你们之前也不是没这样做过戏。可是一旦被莉莉戳穿，你的下场可就惨了。她可能这辈子都不愿意再和你说话了。”  
从理智上来想，詹姆承认他们俩说的都是对的。但是从感情上，他无论如何也不能接受自己昨天就在喜欢的姑娘面前叫的像一只拔了毛的鸡。  
“我觉得这比起演戏被戳穿也没好到哪儿去。”詹姆耷拉着脑袋说：“在莉莉心里我的地位本来就比鼻涕精要低。好嘛，现在她又找到我另一个缺点了——偏偏还是我一点儿都没法反驳的。”  
“那你可就太高估自己了，詹姆。”西里斯说，“要我说，这之前你在伊万斯心里根本没地位。”  
在詹姆扑上去掐死西里斯之前，哈利不得不从自己的床上爬下来，再次挡在了他们两个中间。  
“西里斯没恶意的，”哈利无奈地说，“他真的只是想帮帮忙。虽然方法可能有点……”  
“我当然知道他没恶意了。”詹姆没好气地说：“我一点儿也不纠结这个，至于我那条胳膊——他就算想咬的再狠点也没关系。但是他让我在莉莉面前被吓得像个被老鼠爬了脚背的姑娘，这事儿没完。”  
“可结果还是好的，不是吗。”西里斯懒散地说，“我想伊万斯肯定不会记得那个的，她脑袋里现在一定被你勇敢地把她扯到身后的那一幕塞满了。你们俩在医疗翼的时候怎么样？她被你的‘英雄救美’感动的眼泪都快流下来了吧？”  
说到这个，詹姆难看的脸色终于稍微缓和了点儿。  
“昨晚她在医疗翼给庞弗雷夫人打下手，在旁边一直照顾我，帮我换了几次药。”提起这个，詹姆的语气平静了不少。他一边说，一边又低下了头——这回是因为有点儿不好意思，还用一只手不停地揉着自己本来就已经够乱的头发。俩人都听得出来他上扬着的语气里洋溢着欣喜和满足。  
“我还给她……我们讲了一点儿魁地奇比赛的事。莉莉也很喜欢魁地奇。她每次比赛都会看。我们还谈了谈七年纪的职业考试的事情……她想做个治疗师在圣芒戈工作，什么的。”  
看到詹姆金褐色的双眼在讲他和莉莉之间的关系缓和时逐渐变得明亮，西里斯无聊地打了个哈欠，哈利却是真心实意地为他高兴。但是还有另一件事他也没忘了提：“既然这样，不如就把西里斯这件事揭过去吧，”哈利趁机说道，“当时我们也没有更好的办法了。如果我能想到好主意的话，我们也不想让你在莉莉面前丢脸的，詹姆。”  
詹姆斜着看了哈利一眼。他的眼睛睁大了。  
“我知道，我就知道。”詹姆搓了搓手，说，“后来把大脚板赶走的那个咒语是你做的，对不对？你们俩当时偷偷摸摸地躲在一起。我在认出来那条狗是谁的时候就在想你会不会也在旁边。你还真不让我失望，哈利。”  
哈利感觉到自己的脸有点发烧。他旁边的西里斯则无所谓地‘哼’了一声。  
“不过。”詹姆的眼珠一转，“好吧，既然是你开口求情了，那放过大脚板也没无所谓。”他一反刚刚势要跟西里斯斗争到底的态度，前后翻天覆地的反差让哈利一头雾水地看着他们俩。  
“如果不放过，你又打算怎么‘教训’我，詹姆？”西里斯好心地提醒道：“从二年级开始我们俩一对一的决斗里你的胜率就一直稳定地保持在零。或者你是不是打算主动袭击我，然后让我找到理由再狠狠地揍你一顿，看着你的那副惨样好让我的良心受到谴责——并以此来教训我？”  
“别太得意！”高瘦的黑发男孩几乎跳起来，他受了奇耻大辱一样喊道，“别以为现在有人护你的短就了不起啦，大脚板！等到你的阿尼玛格斯的秘密能告诉莉莉的那天，我肯定她会像哈利护着你那样为了我好好揍你一顿！”  
西里斯闷哼了一声。“真有那么一天的话，可别叫我等太久，”  
他懒洋洋地倚着自己的枕头，纳闷地说：“但是说实话，尖头叉子。这种事儿上我真不知道你有什么好骄傲的。让女人帮你出头就这么让你高兴吗？波特小姐？”  
哈利听见被三番五次挑衅的詹姆终于发出了‘嗷’的一声，不像鹿，倒像其他野兽的声音。还没等他来得及拉住，他又扑上去和西里斯厮打成一团。这回他已经懒得管他们俩了。为了防止自己再被无缘无故地牵扯进去，哈利倒在西里斯的大床上随便找了个位置。他趁他们打斗的时候把他的枕头扯过来，然后拉起被子，头一蒙，继续自顾自地睡自己的觉。

第二天一早醒来，哈利发现之前詹姆说的倒也不全是吹牛。西里斯看起来的确把他揍惨了，可是他自己的眼眶上也挂了一个乌青。还有，不知道是不是错觉，哈利觉得他的那张俊脸似乎莫名地有点儿肿了起来。  
似乎注意到哈利一直盯着他的脸看的目光，西里斯还特意丢了个白眼给他，生怕哈利不知道他已经发现了他在盯着他看似的。。  
“有些时候，我知道西里斯的确挺招女人，”在黑魔法防御课课间的时候，坐在他身边的莱姆斯用手臂轻轻地搡了搡盯着坐在前面的那个人背影发呆的哈利，好心地提醒道：“可你也不能一直盯着他看啊，哈利。你看看你背后，”他偷偷地用手指了指：“有些人的目光都快要把你吃了。”  
哈利顺着莱姆斯的方向转过头，刚一转身，他立刻感觉到像剑一样的目光齐刷刷地朝他的背后上戳。  
不过他被人盯着看也不是第一次了，哈利学着西里斯那样丢了个娴熟的白眼给那些目光的主人，摆出一副爱理不理的脸，转过身去。  
“以后要坚决避免哈利总和大脚板混在一起，”看到哈利的表情，坐在后排的詹姆痛心疾首地，小声地对其他的几个劫道者说：“——看看才一个学期，他都把哈利带坏成什么样子了。之前是翻白眼，这回是摆臭脸。再来他就该学狗咬人了。”  
莱姆斯和彼得点头，深以为然。耳力太好的西里斯则立刻用一本足有四百页的课本狠狠地‘咬’了詹姆的头。

在接下来几天里，霍格沃茨风平浪静。虽然之前西里斯在档案室里莫名其妙地对他发出去天文塔的诡异约会让哈利很是提心吊胆了几天——一开始，他还以为自己或许是哪里惹到他了，让西里斯想要趁所有人都不在的时候把他约出来杀人灭口。为此他甚至还做了几天的噩梦。  
但是渐渐地，在他发现西里斯除了似乎在有意躲着他以外，对他的态度和之前相比也没有什么特别的变化。哈利一直吊在喉咙口的心才沉回了自己的肚子里。  
至于他为什么躲着他——他自己倒是给自己找了个合理的解释。每次他和西里斯碰头到一起就没好事。好不容易撇开了一身包袱，不如他们保持一段距离，让两个人，以及整个学院都能安静几天，这也是个不错的选择。  
虽然勉强，但这也是他目前想得出的唯一合理的解释了。  
只是，即便如此，哈利有时候还是会忍不住去不停地想——到底是什么事让西里斯非要偷偷摸摸地约他出去，甚至后来还特意趁只有俩人在一起的时候警告他，'这件事坚决不许让第三个人知道'？  
随着他们约定的日期逐渐临近，哈利心里的疑惑像是滚雪球一样越来越大。可他又没法直接开口找西里斯问。  
他很想找个人和他商量一下这件事。因为一涉及到西里斯，他的脑袋就像一团被猫扑乱的麻团似的，越是动脑就越觉得一团糟。可是这时候他身边没有赫敏，要是问詹姆——得了，倒不是他觉得他未来的父亲是个大嘴巴，可这事儿他敢肯定瞒不过西里斯的眼睛。除了他们还有谁呢？邓布利多？哈利从来不觉得拿自己的私事去打扰他是个好主意。尤其是在这种情况下，他们似乎，谁和谁都——不大熟……  
思来想去，他唯一的人选居然恰恰是给他提出这个难题的罪魁祸首。换做是以前，他大概想也不想地就将这件事写在信上交给海德薇了。现在他却连个可以一起商量的人都没有。哈利觉得有点苦闷。有时候他甚至自虐般地想着要是西里斯和他约定好的日子再提前一些也好，起码让他不用受这么久的折磨。  
一天放学以后，坐在他身边的学生稀稀落落地快要走空了，哈利却仍然坐在自己的座位上一动不动。他这几天连听课的心思也没有，满脑子都琢磨着几天之后的霍格莫德日时西里斯会对他说什么。  
“嗨，”  
忽然有人从后面拍了一下他的肩膀。哈利几乎像只被人踩了尾巴的猫似的猛地从自己的座位上跳起来。当他看清楚身后站的人是谁的时候，他的脸一下子红的和那个女孩的头发成了一个颜色。  
“莉莉。”哈利叫了她一声，脑子里却仍然晕晕乎乎的。他下意识看了一圈已经快要变空的教室，问道：“你怎么还没走？”  
“波特和布莱克他们今天怎么没留下陪你？”莉莉反而用另一个问题回答了他的提问。她搭着哈利的肩膀，轻轻地将站起来的男孩压回了椅子上。他们俩肩抵着肩坐在一起。  
“詹姆今天没来上课，他去飞魁地奇了。”哈利说，“至于西里斯……”他的眼睛转了转，却在莉莉温和真诚的眼神看向他时败下阵来，立刻断了编个谎应付她的心思：“我不知道他去哪了。他这几天有点儿神出鬼没的，不知道在干什么。”他有点懊恼地抓了抓头发，喃喃道：“可他一边躲着我，还一边约我这个周日单独出去……我真有点儿看不透他。”  
这句话刚说出口，哈利感觉到自己的脸忽然莫名地一红。他有点儿慌张地抬起头看着莉莉，在发现女孩似乎没有注意到他最后一句自言自语的时候，他的心才沉回了肚子里。  
 “呼，不管他是去干什么了，他们今天可是给我提供了个好机会。”莉莉靠在椅子上，她用手轻轻地撩了撩自己红色的长发，说：“其实我最近一直想找个时间和你单独谈谈，不过波特他们黏你黏的太紧了，尤其是布莱克，几乎没有哪次我见到你的时候他没在你身边的。”  
“找我？单独谈谈？”哈利没注意到莉莉后半句话里暗藏的挪揄。在不思考和西里斯有关的事时他的脑子还是运转得很快。  
“是跟斯内普有关的事？”哈利脱口而出。看到莉莉看向他的目光沉了下来时，他立刻就知道自己的判断没错。  
“什么也瞒不过你。”莉莉赞扬他道，可她的语气里却听不出一点儿开心的意味：“嗯——既然这样，你大概还记得我上次和你说的事吧？”  
“他用黑魔法袭击同学。”哈利点了点头，说。  
“我和他摊牌了。”莉莉故作轻松地说。但是她的眉间紧紧皱着，看起来很忧虑。“我告诉他我看到他做了什么，并且告诫他要远离那些人……不管是另一个代表绿色的布莱克，卢修斯·马尔福，还是那几个冈特，莱斯特兰奇，”她面无表情地说，“他们都揣着一副阴险下流的心思，不管表面看起来再光鲜亮丽……就像他正在追随的，正在做的那些事一样……嗯。”  
“斯内普说了什么？”哈利尽量让自己的声音听起来平静，尽管从莉莉的表情上他已经知道了答案。哈利紧了紧拳头，他尽可能地压制着内心的火气。  
“西弗勒斯认为我看不起他。”莉莉说。在说到这句话的时候，她苍白的面孔上又有了点生气，可绝不是好的那方面。她拢了拢头发，脸颊又涌上了一丝红晕：“他认为……这是一个他能向上爬的绝妙的好机会。他可以借助别人的势力……加上他自己的天分和努力，爬到比波特，比布莱克都要高得多得多的地方。可我这时候却冒出来做他的绊脚石。”  
莉莉垂下了头。她的后半句话说的含糊不清，但是哈利却还是听清楚了。“……他对我说，我不过是一直在同情他，可怜他罢了。现在看到他有可能超越所有人实现他的野心就出来阻拦他。这样的话，我和那些看不起他的人在本质上也没什么区别。我们只不过是想看着他卑微地趴在我们的脚下乞求一点儿可怜的友谊的施舍而已。”  
哈利看到莉莉脸上刚刚涌起来的一点儿血丝又褪尽了。她的脸苍白的可怕。  
“……所以我们绝交了。”  
片刻后，她抬起头来，苍白地对他笑了笑。“我承认我当时很心急，只一心想着能把西弗勒斯能从歧途上拉回来，可能说话的语气重了点。但是我没想到他居然一直以来都是这样想我，这样想我们的友谊的。”  
哈利注意到莉莉在说这句话的时候，她的眼圈泛着红：“我发誓我从来没有过任何我施舍他的念头。”  
他忍不住伸出手去抓住了她放在自己腿上的手。正沉浸在伤感里的莉莉似乎被他突然的动作吓了一跳，她睁大眼睛惊讶地看着哈利。  
“别哭。”哈利说，“你什么也没做错，莉莉。”  
莉莉的眼圈还红着。但是她眼角的闪光在看着哈利那双真诚而坚定地注视着她的双眼时逐渐消退了。  
哈利握着她的手坚定又温暖。但是他可真瘦，红发的女孩垂下眼睛，她看到哈利紧紧地抓着她的手的手腕。那么细瘦，苍白的手。还有眼前这个个子虽然高，但是却瘦削，脆弱的几乎像幽灵一样的男孩。他正紧紧地抓着她，源源不断地将温暖和坚定传递给她。像是无论发生什么都不会松开。  
“不管斯内普以后走的路有多艰难，那都是他自己的选择。”哈利对她说，“你已经做了你应该做的一切了……如果他不愿意听，那很遗憾。可是已经不再是你的错了。”  
他的话像是有种安抚人心的，令人信服的力量。莉莉在他的声音里渐渐地平静下来。  
“既然你们俩已经决裂，说明他是铁了心要往那条路上走的，莉莉。我知道眼睁睁地看着朋友去做无可挽回的错事很难，但是对他自己来说，他会觉得这是他自己唯一的出路。起码现在是这样。”  
哈利说，他像是想到了什么往事似的眯起眼睛，目光转向头顶教室的天花板，若有所思地说：“当然，也有可能是因为他还不知道那条路是走不通的。像斯内普这样的人只会相信自己的判断，你知道，等未来他发现他其实是在往一条没有前路的路上走的话……或许他会回心转意的。”  
莉莉摇了摇头。  
“我刚刚只是一时有点儿想不开。”女孩说，在情绪完全平静下来以后，她的声音听起来有些发冷：“我没有把这件事告诉任何人，直到和你说的时候，我才想起来我当时有多伤心。不过这件事已经过去了好几天了——虽然现在我还是感到很难过，但是西弗勒斯·斯内普，在他把那句话说出来的时候，他就已经不是我的朋友了。现在更应该难过的是他，”莉莉声音冷淡地说：“我失去的只是一个一直看不起我的朋友。但是他失去的是一个一直对他真心相待的朋友。”  
哈利收回目光看着莉莉。有时候，他也分不清莉莉这样决断的敢爱敢恨的性格到底是好事还是坏事。他只好轻轻地点了点头，手拍了拍莉莉的手背。“只要你能想开就好。”  
哈利说，他知道自己的态度听起来有点儿搪塞，可现在他也想不出什么安慰人的话了。他本来就不擅长这方面。  
莉莉的目光从他们紧紧交握着的手一直移到哈利的面颊上。她目光复杂地看着正在思考的哈利，男孩沉浸在自己的世界里，像是完全没注意到她的眼神。  
“虽然这样说很对不起波特，但我昨晚的时候甚至想过——那只猫如果真是你送的就好了，哈利。”  
莉莉轻声地呢喃。她的这句话实在太轻，哈利没有听清。他疑惑地转过头，询问地看着她。但是莉莉只是轻轻地摇了摇头，看起来不想再把自己刚刚那句话再重复一遍。  
哈利也没有纠结在这个问题上。在刚刚将莉莉对他说的话从头到尾地捋过一遍后，他的心里被一件更要紧的事占据了。  
但是他还是耐心地等莉莉的情绪完全平静下来，然后才松开她的手。女孩对他点点头，示意自己没关系了。她已经看出了哈利像是想要开口发问，无声地用眼神鼓励他说出来。  
“虽然我不想一直提起你不愉快的记忆，莉莉。但是还有一个问题，我必须得问你。”  
哈利紧皱着眉毛，放在自己腿侧的手无声地攥成了拳头。他迟疑了一下，最终还是直视着莉莉的双眼开口问道：“在你们彻底闹翻之前，斯内普身边最近的人应该就是你了。你对斯内普正在做的事——我的意思是，他口中所说的‘能够实现他所有野心的’事业，有多少了解？”

他伸出手指。一枚棋子在他面前的棋盘上被推倒了。雷古勒斯·布莱克皱着眉头注视那枚被他推倒的棋，他的嘴唇紧抿着，几乎像一条绷紧的箭弦。深灰色的双眼阴沉沉地注视着自己面前的圆桌，不时抬起眼皮，朝壁炉的方向看去。  
在他的耐性耗光前，里面终于‘腾’地一声燃起了深绿色的火焰。  
“小时候我就说过你那个劣迹斑斑的兄弟迟早要给你们家里抹黑，雷古勒斯。”年轻的莱斯特兰奇从壁炉里走出来。  
“他平时还不够惹是生非？要是被那位大人知道他最近又干了什么精彩绝伦的好事，我看就连你都快被牵连上了。”  
“闭嘴。”雷古勒斯阴沉地说。他又推倒了一枚棋：“东西拿来了吗？”  
莱斯特兰奇顿了顿。  
“拿来了，”他说，走到雷古勒斯身边：“不过既然我无偿地帮你干活，你总得给我一点儿报酬。比如告诉我，你为什么对那个长得几乎和波特一模一样的转学生那么感兴趣。”  
他饶有兴趣地说：“我看你兄弟跟他可是打的火热，难不成是你们家的人都喜欢那个类型的？我看——那个叫哈利·波特的。他长的瘦瘦小小，皮肤又白，还有双漂亮的绿眼睛……”  
雷古勒斯阴冷的目光让他将没说完的后半句话吞回了肚子里。他声音尖锐地对他冷笑，压根没理会他后面的戏谑：“要你帮我做点事情你总是推三阻四的，莱斯特兰奇。怎么，之前我堂姐和你定下的婚约不算报酬吗？”  
莱斯特兰奇的脸色可见地变得阴郁。他轻啐了一口：“你最好搞清楚一件事，小布莱克。”  
年轻男人目光不善地盯着他道：“我和贝拉特里克斯·布莱克的婚约与我们俩之间的事儿一点关系也没有。别以为你那个疯子堂姐有多么迷人。她的确长了张不错的脸，可外面年轻貌美的女巫大把大把，我不是非得娶一个像你们这样脑子不正常的。”  
“哦，我认为你这话应该留到大人面前说更合适。”雷古勒斯慢吞吞地说。他靠在椅子上，仰起头，眼神却俯视般地看着站在他面前的，高大的年轻男人。他阴险的目光让后者一下子想起了某些不愉快的回忆。他像是被蛇咬了一口似的哆嗦了一下，下意识地用手抚摸着自己的另一条手臂。  
雷古勒斯的目光顺着他的手掌移动。当他注意到他在摸的是什么地方的时候，他发出轻蔑冰冷的笑声。  
“吓破胆了，莱斯特兰奇？”雷古勒斯蔑视地说：“上个星期聚会的时候那个该死的麻瓜受刑的时候把你吓得都快尿在自己的裤子里了吧？”  
他的手指有节奏地敲了几下棋盘。虽然他现在看起来游刃有余，但是当他提到那个话题的时候，雷古勒斯感觉到自己的小臂上那个黑色的刺身般的图案也正在隐隐作痛。皮肤上的纹路像是沿着标记的走向轻微地灼烧着，他都能闻到自己皮肤上散发出来的焦臭味儿。  
他可以忽略自己手臂上的疼痛，但是其他人绝对不能。他一抬起头就看到站在面前莱斯特兰奇脸色不善。  
雷古勒斯差一点没忍住笑出声来。  
莱斯特兰奇面容阴沉。在上个星期日的聚会上，那个麻瓜不幸的处刑日中所有人都在场。那麻瓜倒在地上痛哭地在火焰中翻滚尖叫的嚎啕声现在想起来还隐隐地环绕在他的耳畔。现场也不是只有他一个人被黑暗君主的暴戾和凶狠吓着了，可雷古勒斯现在却揪着这件事不放。让他感觉有点恼火。  
“我对你的报酬现在也没多大兴趣了。”莱斯特兰奇冷冰冰地开口道：“不如再找别人去帮你败坏布莱克家长子的名声吧。想想要是布莱克夫人知道——一直以来她大儿子的离经叛道的大新闻，还有她最宠爱的雷古勒斯小宝宝在背后推波助澜的话，她会怎么想呢？”  
男人不无讥讽地说：“有时候你真应该学聪明点，像他那样。雷古勒斯，某些方面你还真的是连你那个荒唐哥哥的一根手指头都比不上。”  
“别说那么多废话！”雷古勒斯不耐烦地呵斥道。莱斯特兰奇的话明显踩到了他的痛脚。他伸出两根手指警告他未来的姐夫：“留下照片，然后滚出去。你应该不想让大人听到我转述你对我堂姐的评价吧，莱斯特兰奇？她可是真正意义上他的心腹，我们这些人加在一起也比不过一个贝拉特里克斯。”  
莱斯特兰奇明显瑟缩了一下。他盯着雷古勒斯的双眼看，在确定男孩的警告绝不仅仅是一个威胁时，他退缩了。男人将装着照片的袋子留在了桌子上，当他转身想走的时候，雷古勒斯又叫住了他。  
“等等，”雷古勒斯说，“上次我告诉你的事你转达给斯内普了吗？”  
“我早就嘱咐过他多多留意他的那个和波特走的很近的青梅竹马了。”莱斯特兰奇转过身，说：“我只稍微用斯内普会使用黑魔法这事儿挑拨了他们一下，他俩就决裂了。看起来友谊也没有那么坚不可摧嘛。”他轻蔑地评头论足道。  
“麻瓜女巫和混血种，”雷古勒斯冷笑道：“真是对令人作呕的组合。”  
“放心吧。”莱斯特兰奇说，“那小子……现在正一门心思地抱着纯血种的大腿往上爬，像是生怕有人看不出他那点儿野心似的。不过那位大人很欣赏这样的人。尤其是斯内普的天赋，他某些方面的才华的确出众。他对他来说暂时还是个有用的人，我知道你手下有分寸，可是我提醒你最好别玩的太过火了。”  
“只是给他一点儿小教训。”雷古勒斯点了点头。他灰色的眼珠转了转，瞳色逐渐沉郁，变得又暗又深。他冰冷地说道，“我当然有分寸——一直以来一贯如此。只是，正好——这一次里面牵扯到的几个人都是我想教训很久了的。”  
   
休息日到来的前一天傍晚，西里斯仰起头躺在自己的椅子上。宿舍里飘着一股淡淡的火焰威士忌的醇香。詹姆已经躺倒在床上，他四肢大张着，眼睛直勾勾地盯着天花板。  
现在，房间里只有他们两个人。彼得回家去了，一头猫头鹰带来的信说他的母亲生病，父亲抽不开身照料，需要他回家帮忙。而莱姆斯——和往常一样，他又泡进了图书馆里。  
要不是他真的有那么爱看书，詹姆早就怀疑他天天都往那儿跑是为了去偶遇莉莉。  
“大脚板，其实我真的觉得你最近有点古怪。”詹姆抽了抽鼻子。他翻了个身，抱着枕头挡住自己的肚皮，趴在床上对坐在桌边晃悠着手中酒杯的男孩说：“这是第三次你没等哈利一起下课回来了。我都帮你记着呢。”  
“什么时候改行和女孩一样敏感八卦了，詹姆？”西里斯漫不经心地说。火焰威士忌在他的摇晃下看起来随时都有可能扑出杯口，看的人提心吊胆。但他的心思却丝毫没放在上面。  
“少管我和哈利的事了，有那个闲工夫不如想想怎么和伊万斯趁热打铁。”  
“我倒是一头热，她是块冻了几百年的铁。”詹姆说。但是他心情不错，被西里斯这样挪揄仍然笑眯眯的。“不过我们俩之间已经有了点儿进展，我已经等了这么长时间，不急于一时。”  
西里斯发出了一声不屑的冷哼。  
“说真的，西里斯。长了眼睛的人都能看出来你和哈利之间现在暧昧的要命。”詹姆顿了顿，他不依不饶地提起刚刚的话题：“看在咱们多年交情的份上——反正现在这里也没有其他人在。你能不能给我交个底，你是真的喜欢上那小子了？”  
西里斯向后仰靠在椅背里。他撇过头，爱答不理地瞥了詹姆一眼。  
“我还奇怪呢，这事儿你怎么来问我。”西里斯用一副佯装出来的天真无邪的口吻说：“当初是谁为了讨伊万斯的欢心说的我和哈利好像都背着你们偷偷去猪头酒吧开了房一样的啊，嗯，詹姆？——现在你说你想我知道我对哈利到底是怎么想的？按你的话说，这事儿你难道不是自己心里最清楚了吗？”  
詹姆挠了挠头。他就知道西里斯在知道这件事之后早晚会报复回来，可即使有心理准备，在好友这一番夹枪带棒阴阳怪气的冷嘲热讽下，他也有点脸红了。  
“你忽然约他出去，又故意对他冷淡这事儿似乎让哈利感到很苦恼。”  
詹姆聪明地转移了话题，和他谈起了哈利。果然，当谈话对象切换到男孩身上的时候，西里斯板起来的脸似乎有所松动。  
“我最近听莉莉无意中提起的。他最近总是在琢磨这件事，我才想替她问问——当然，我自己也想知道。如果你真喜欢他，哈利对你明显也有好感，西里斯，我们都看在眼里。是不是这次你约他单独出去……是打算，对他告白？”  
西里斯眯起眼睛。他深灰色的双眼这样直勾勾地瞪着他的样子让詹姆感觉有点儿头皮发麻。还没等他在他无声的威慑下摆手放弃，表示‘要是你不想说了就不要说’的时候，西里斯已经再度开了口。  
“这和你们又没什么关系，”他转过头去，又喝了一口被他晃了半天的火焰威士忌。声音冷冰冰的：“是你的百合花叫你打听的？”  
“我倒真希望是这样。”詹姆说：“但不是，只是我想问而已。说真的，要是我处在他的那个位置上，我可能早就怀疑这件事了。可哈利却一点儿都没往那方面想。我只是担心他似乎没对你……有那个意思，不是吗？”  
“你，”西里斯像是听到了什么笑话似的，他不可置信地伸出食指点了点詹姆，又指了指自己的鼻子：“来帮我操心我的感情生活了，詹姆？你把自己的事儿处理明白了吗？”  
“别跟个混账一样说话，西里斯。”詹姆说，“我只想听听你到底是怎么想的。”  
“我要是不说呢？”西里斯耸了耸肩，说道。  
“那就算了。”即使他脾气再好，詹姆感觉现在自己也有点光火。西里斯的回答避重就轻。他不知道是他真的不想谈这相关的事还是只是不想告诉他。不管哪一种情况，他所采取的态度都让他火大。  
“那你自己琢磨去吧，大脚板。算是我脸皮厚，总拿热脸去贴你的冷屁股。”  
詹姆在自己的床上坐了起来。可他的怒气却没消散。想了一会儿，完全没能冷静下来，相反，还觉得自己的恼火正在不断上升的男孩忍不住抓起抱枕砸到床头。他猛地从床上站起来，走向衣柜，翻找球服的时候刻意发出很大的声响。  
当他找出了全套行头，准备出去打一场练习赛消消气的时候，西里斯在他身后响起的声音叫住了他。  
“我并不是想瞒着你们什么，詹姆。”西里斯说，他的声音小的简直有些反常。“对于哈利的事，我只是有点儿——我只是有点儿不确定。”  
詹姆哼了一声。他没回头，只是双手都抓着自己的护肩站在原地。年轻的男孩身形很稳，一动不动。他无声地等着西里斯继续往下说。  
果然，开了一个头之后，接下来要出的话就流畅的多了。  
“我不知道你指的喜欢是什么意思。”西里斯直白地说：“不过如果你指的是我对他是不是像你对莉莉那样，我认为是。但是就像你说的，我一点儿也不知道哈利对我是什么想法。莉莉不喜欢你，她的态度很明显。可哈利的心思我根本捉摸不透。”  
詹姆搓了搓鼻子。他迟疑了一下，还是说出了自己的心里话：“很明显，他也挺喜欢你的。”  
”但是就连你也能看出来，那种‘喜欢’和我说的不一样，不是吗？”西里斯立刻反驳道。  
“或者说，我连他根本是不是喜欢我都捉摸不透。他经常和我待在一起，那是因为我主动去找他。可我不去找他的时候呢？他宁可一个人偷偷摸摸地在图书馆，在教室，在寝室——在他妈的哪里都好，就那样待着，做他自己的事情。他没有几次是主动来找我的。”  
“你还跟他计较这个？”詹姆有点惊讶地转过身，说：“可他不就是那样的性格吗？”  
“他才不是。”西里斯说，“你不知道我和他在一起的时候有多合拍，詹姆。他明明就很喜欢和我待在一起——可是他从来不会主动去做任何事。当然，我喜欢他，我一点都不在乎这个。但是我对他的心思却根本拿不准。如果我现在对他说了一通蠢话，他可能也会听着。甚至会答应我。可我还是不知道他心里到底是怎么想的，你明白吗？”  
他短暂地停顿了一下：“所以我非要逼着他主动来找我一次不可。”  
“所以说，其实你是觉得，”詹姆琢磨了半天，才终于恍然大悟似的说：“你觉得哈利对你——更像是感激，或者亲近，但是他不爱你？”  
“问题就在于这了。”西里斯的脸有些阴沉：“恰恰相反，他不是不爱我。我有时候能感觉到，他他妈的似乎是有点太爱我了——爱到没把我当成一个和他同龄的男人。他有时候对我就像对他的长辈或者——让我更直白点说吧，我觉得大多数时候，他好像已经把我当成了他家人。”  
詹姆的反应有一点迟钝，他疑惑地问道：“那样不好吗？”  
“好？”西里斯的声音说的上狰狞：“简直他妈的好极了，你会想和你兄弟，叔叔，或者是父亲上床吗？尖头叉子？”  
詹姆被他直白的话噎的一阵语塞。  
“我好像明白了。”过了一会儿，詹姆用手揉着自己乱糟糟的头发。他慢慢地说：“我明白了。这么说你和我的感觉是一样的。”  
西里斯挑起眉毛看着他。  
“我有时候也会觉得……哈利不太像我们的同龄人。”詹姆放缓语速，他轻声地说：“他看着我们的样子……不知道为什么，那种眼神，就好像在看他的父母一样。我看弗里蒙特和尤菲米娅的时候也是这种感觉。所以我有个怀疑，大脚板。”  
詹姆顿了顿，继续说道：“哈利从来不和我们提他家里的事情。就算你这样的——你和家里闹的翻了天，我们都对你的事情有点了解。可他却一个字儿都没提过。就好像……他压根没有家人似的。”  
西里斯不吭气。他皱着眉毛看着詹姆，等着他继续说下去。  
詹姆的喉结滚动了一下。他咽下一口唾沫，迟疑地说：“你猜有多大可能……哈利或许是个孤儿？”  
房间里忽然陷入一阵死寂。一两分钟尴尬的沉默后，西里斯本来还带着一点儿复杂和期待的盯着他的，发亮的双眼从詹姆身上挪开了。他果断地转过头，大口地喝了一口酒，然后重重地叹了声气。  
“我也真够蠢的，”他低声地喃喃自语，“居然期待一头叉子能忽然开窍。”  
“喂。”詹姆不满地大步走到他旁边，“就算我没猜对你也不用这么说吧？哈利跟你的关系本来就比和任何人都亲近，你知道点儿我们不知道的秘辛有什么好得意的？”  
西里斯烦躁地对他摆了摆手：“你刚刚不是说要出去打比赛吗？”男孩皱着眉说：“快点滚出去。做点什么都行，就是别再留在这碍我的眼了。”  
“哼。”詹姆喷了声鼻息。虽然这回西里斯明确地赶他走，但是他倒没再像刚刚似的生闷气。在推开寝室门跨出去之前，詹姆还特意回了一次头。  
他用只有房间内的两个人能听到的声音唏嘘道：“老实说，之前我本来还以为你对哈利还只是随便玩玩，大脚板。不过经过今天咱们俩推心置腹的这次深谈，我觉得你这回没准是真开窍了。”  
詹姆语气深沉地说：“不过，照你的那个说法，我还真挺期待看到哪天哈利一觉起来睡糊涂了，见到你叫声‘daddy’的。”  
一个玻璃门忽然出现在半空，它砸到了门上，又在詹姆及时关门后滚落到地毯，只来得及发出沉闷的碰撞。

离西里斯和他约好的日期只剩下两天了。  
哈利独自抱着书走在长廊上。不知道是不是因为西里斯的事情，他觉得自己最近似乎有点儿疑神疑鬼的。因为那个男孩这段时间以来似乎都在刻意避着他，连带着詹姆他们也没法和他一起。独来独往的这几天里，哈利总觉得好像有什么人一直在暗处盯着他的一举一动。  
他不得不对身边的人都多留了个心。可也没发现什么特别的异常。自打那天莉莉和他说她与斯内普摊牌了之后，哈利也注意到，他红发的母亲身边也不再有那个阴沉苍白的斯莱特林陪着。比起西里斯只是在刻意地躲避和他一起走，斯内普简直像是忽然从所有人的视线范围内消失了似的。  
虽然在上魔药课的时候，偶尔，他还能听到斯拉格霍恩点他的名字。转头的时候，哈利也能看到那个高瘦的身影像根歪斜的木棍似的伫立在那。可在除了课堂之外的时间，他居然一次都没和斯内普‘偶遇’过。甚至包括在图书馆。就连雷古勒斯他都撞到了几次，年轻的布莱克在远远看到他的时候就板起面孔，（虽然他原本的表情也差不离）他似乎对和西里斯所有相关的人都有种过敏般的厌恶。总是在还有一段距离的时候就刻意绕开他们。  
他想自己的事情想的出神。没注意到他面前忽然出现的一个黑影，俩人登时装了个满怀。  
“哎哟。”  
哈利怀里的书都掉到了地上。他一边揉着自己撞疼的额头一边睁开眼睛，当他看到和他同样摔倒在地的是一个穿着绿色长袍的人时，他的嘴巴因为惊讶稍微张开了一点。  
他刚刚还在脑海里想这个人的不对劲。现在他就从天而降一样出现在了他的面前。  
西弗勒斯·斯内普。他从地上爬起来收拾自己的课本，脸色奇差地盯着还坐在地上的哈利看。哈利注意到他的脸色比起前些日子他最后见到他的那一次来说显得更不健康了。皮肤有些蜡黄，像是抹了一层油黄色的膏。那头总是油腻腻的头发现在看起来更不清爽，就好像从那之后他再没有洗过头发似的。  
当斯内普从地上站起来时，哈利注意到他的衣袍上有被火焰灼烧过留下的焦痕。墨绿色的袍子染上了焦黑的一圈边缘，颜色的对比显得额外鲜明。这对于没有多少新衣服好换的斯内普来说几乎有点不可思议，哈利想道。  
或许正是因为没有多少可供换洗的，斯内普一直对于自己所有的衣服都收拾得起码看起来整洁。这点在他当上了霍格沃茨教授之后也是一样。哈利不清楚年轻的斯内普在将全部热情灌注在‘事业’上的时候还对自己的个人卫生有多少在意，但他很清楚他的自尊心不会允许他在已经投入伏地魔麾下后还穿着一件破袍子出来。  
哈利的心里‘咯噔’一下，他想到了另一种可能性。  
是的，斯内普绝不会穿着破袍子来上学。  
除非那个痕迹是刚刚被破坏不久的，他还没来得及发现。  
当他脑海中冒出这个想法的时候，哈利的行动远比他的念头还要快。他几乎是下意识地伸出手一把拉住了斯内普的袍脚。已经站起来的男孩没想到哈利会突然发难，他的脚下不稳，险些一个趔趄向前扑倒。  
幸亏他在危急关头的反应更快。斯内普果断地伸手扶住了一旁的柱墙，虽然那个像考拉一样趴在树上的姿势不大美观，但不管怎么样，他总归没脸朝下地摔倒下去。  
看到他差点把斯内普扯的摔倒，哈利的心里也是一阵后怕。他本能地松开了抓着斯内普袍脚的那只手，他抬起头看着那双黑色的，带着怒火的眼睛，嘴巴张了几次，却一句话都没说出来。  
“恶作剧升级了，波特？”  
果不其然，斯内普完全没把他刚刚的行为往任何一个好的方面想。哈利才松开手就听到对方那熟悉而恼火的刺耳讥讽声。他试图为自己辩解几句，可又想到刚刚斯内普的确是因为他冲动之下才差点害他摔倒，似乎也没有什么立场。只好又悻悻地闭上了嘴。  
看到哈利没有继续和他为难，斯内普冷哼了一声。在他看来，这男孩和莱姆斯·卢平倒是差不多。和波特布莱克那两个恶霸在态度上学了个八九分，又没有真正欺负人的能耐。但是他没想到，当他抬腿准备从他身边跨过去的时候，那个男孩居然又一次胆大包天地伸出手抓住了他的袍子。  
斯内普半抬在空中的脚还没落地。这一次他几乎恼羞成怒地大声叫道：“放手！波特！”  
“对不起，”哈利说，可是他的行为却和言语完全不符，那只手还是紧紧地抓在斯内普的衣袍上。“我只是想提醒你……你的袍子，呃，弄脏了。”  
他隐晦地没有直接点明他的袍子被烧焦了一截的事实，但是斯内普垂下眼睛，他明显也注意到了被烧焦的袍面。被怒火充斥着的黑眼睛里难得出现了一丝慌乱。  
“我没有恶意，斯内普。”哈利说。但同时，一丝隐秘的念头悄悄地在他的脑海中浮现。  
那天在和莉莉的谈话中，他没有得知什么关于这个时代的黑魔王有用的信息，因为对于斯内普这方面的事情，她自己也实在是所知不多。  
可斯内普本人就不一样了。  
哈利的脑袋飞快地运转着，就算他了解斯内普是个非常，非常的谨慎的人，但他相信，作为一个拥有着丰富经验的傲罗，在面对一个经验不足的学生时，他总是还能从他的言语当中发掘出什么蛛丝马迹的。  
于是他放松了手上的力道。同时，改用比较温和的语气轻声说：“我不知道是不是因为你在做魔药实验的时候不小心烧到了自己的袍子，我只是想提醒你一下。”  
果然，他话音未落。哈利就注意到斯内普目光里的怒火更盛。  
“做实验烧到了自己的袍脚？”他厉声呵斥道，声音愈发地尖锐，“我会制生死水的时候你恐怕还不知道在哪个女人的怀里吃奶呢，小子！”  
他粗俗的话让哈利忍不住皱了一下眉。但是他很快调整好了自己的情绪，也装出一副恼怒的样子，带着愠怒反讥道：“哦，那可真了不起。说真的，斯内普，我们现在都不过是学生而已。就算你真的一不小心打翻了坩锅那也没什么，只不过是都会遇到的事故罢了。可你却对这事儿的反应这么大。要我说，你到底是真的因为我误会了你生气呢——还是也知道这事对于一个自诩‘魔药天才’的人来说过于上不得台面，怕丢了自己的面子？”  
“滚开！”斯内普气的连苍白的脸上都浮现出一丝红晕。他藏在长袍下的手轻微地发着抖，可他不能现在对这个惹人厌烦的男孩抽出魔杖。即使他真的打从心底想这么做。  
“别生气，我只是随便说说。”哈利说。这会儿他彻底松开了斯内普。站起身来拂了拂自己袍子上的灰。他尽力让自己的表情看起来友好而亲切：“另外，我想问问你……”  
哈利忽然压低了声音，问道：“这是不是西里斯干的？”  
斯内普明显愣了一下。  
“之前，我曾经和西里斯约好他不再主动出手袭击你。”哈利撒谎的时候脸不红心不跳的，尤其是现在西里斯不在这，他说的就更有底气。“但是我担心他私底下会瞒着我偷偷干。你的袍子明显不是你自己烧的，斯内普。所以我只想问你这件事和他有没有关系。”  
斯内普像是看怪物一样地看着他。而哈利等着他的回答。他很笃定，如果斯内普中气十足地把他推到一旁，那这事儿真的十有八九又是他们的恶作剧。可如果他心虚了，那这个痕迹很有可能和某些他真正感兴趣的人有关系。  
出乎他意料的是，斯内普的态度不是他所构想出来的任何一种。  
“你想知道我的袍脚是谁干的？”斯内普现在虽然身材瘦削，但是仍然高过他一头。他垂下眼睛逼视着哈利，那双黑色的眼睛像是一块闪闪发亮的石头。当他距离他太近时，哈利明显看到他的一缕头发因为过油粘在了一起，从鬓边垂了下来。他不动声色地皱了皱眉，但是这个小动作没有逃脱斯内普的眼睛。  
在这个俩人都迟疑了一下的短暂片刻里，忽然间，一个想法电光火石般地出现在他的脑海中。  
他忽然想起在上一周的集会上，力量无穷的黑暗君主在惩罚了那个血统肮脏的，该死的麻瓜种后，一个带着银色面具的男人从人群后面走了出来。当时他心不在焉，目光注视着那个逐渐在火焰里扭曲、变形，最终烧成了一团灰烬的麻瓜。但是他仍然听到了。那个身份不明的食死徒在对黑暗君主汇报的时候——他呈上的是一份现役魔法部里反对他们势力的职员名单。而他记得很清楚，那里面的其中一个名字就叫做——弗里蒙特·波特。  
在听到那个波特名字的同时，他立刻就将他和格兰芬多的另外两个波特联系到了一起。世界上没有这么巧合的事——极度相似的两个人，纯血统，而且还都姓波特。  
斯内普非常肯定自己的判断，不管从哪方面看，哈利·波特和詹姆·波特都一定有什么说不清道不明的关系。  
虽然这只是一个小小的细节，但是却能很好地让黑暗君主看出他的态度。斯内普的心跳在轻微地加速。他知道，现在的校园里‘那位大人’的势力正在渗透。就连他也知道不少他所布下的眼线的人的名字。他并不需要自己主动去邀功请赏（这点事情也摆不上台面），可黑暗君主会知道他为他们做过什么的。  
他什么都会知道。  
想到这个，当他再开口的时候，斯内普的声音明显变得柔和了许多，甚至还带着一点儿隐约的畏惧：“如果你真的没有恶意的话，那就别挡我的路了。波特。”  
他放轻声音说。对于这个好管闲事儿的波特所说的话，他倒真的相信。因为他那个愚蠢的脑瓜里没有多少和他为难的恶意在——如果哈利想的话，他之前有的是机会对他出手。可是他仍然很蠢，而且很容易被利用。  
“这根本不是你管得了的事情。”他说。  
哈利愣住了。  
斯内普的本意只是想诱导他继续往布莱克的方向去想，他原以为这个波特同样左右不了那条恶狗的行动意愿，最多也只能无关痛痒地劝说他几句。可要是他的心真像他所说的那么好，那他一定会对布莱克产生隔阂。尤其是他还是个后来的，本来就没有那么快融入他们。  
但是此时此刻，他也没想到，哈利完全没有考虑到这个。因为他一早就已经笃定了斯内普的袍子一定是在他们的某次行动中烧掉的。看斯内普的反应只是为了确信自己的判断罢了。然而现在，哈利发现或许他的想法出了一点儿问题。他吞了一口唾沫，这一次当他再打量起斯内普的时候，他产生了完全不同的感受。  
斯内普看起来很疲惫。除去平时的那种虚弱和油腻的苍白外，他的眼睛下面挂着两个明显的黑眼圈。而且眼睛微肿。一看就是长期熬夜导致的。结合他从他语气中听出来的一点退让和畏惧，哈利下意识地觉得，年轻时的斯内普或许对伏地魔也不是完完全全地服帖。  
“波特。”看到哈利居然就这样站在路中间发起了呆，斯内普不得不又一次开口提醒道，“让开点，我要过去。”  
哈利回过神来。产生了一丝动摇后，当他再看向斯内普的时候，他恍然觉得对方现在看起来也没有那么无可救药了。甚至，他想起了后来他在记忆中看到的，虽然斯内普嘴上对邓布利多要求这要绝对保密，可他后来的确隐藏身份，实打实地保护了他整整七年。  
无论他出于什么目的，他似乎终归欠他点什么。  
“那么，我能帮上什么忙吗？”哈利说。  
斯内普像是被他的话吓了一跳。他睁大眼睛，好像看怪物似的看着哈利。  
“我不是……你知道，我重复好多遍了，我对你没有恶意。”哈利抓了抓自己蓬乱的头发，说，“我只是想说……不管是什么问题，如果你真的遇到困境的话，我愿意帮你，斯内普。”  
他有点语无伦次地说：“无论你认为我为什么会这么说，我都要告诉你，我说的是真心话。”  
“真心话？”斯内普静静地等他说完。然后他不无怀疑地问道。  
“真的。”哈利点了一下头。斯内普没有迟疑，他在他刚点了头的瞬间立刻打量了一眼身旁，在确定周围没有任何人看着的时候，他凑近哈利的肩膀，压下头，低声靠近他的耳朵说：“如果你坚持这样说，或许我可以冒险信任你一次，波特。”  
哈利的心怦怦直跳。一个疑团正在他的内心不断地发酵——既然现在的斯内普看起来并不完全服帖于黑魔王，而且从他的状态上看来，他很难相信他是主动让自己变得这么劳累的。或许——有可能，当年他加入食死徒的事是另有隐情？  
他被自己的想法吓了一跳。但是疑惑的线头刚刚牵出来一点儿就不容他不继续想下去。哈利忍不住又一次打量站在面前的斯内普——这次他探寻式的目光更加露骨了。  
“这件事儿不好在这里说。”强迫自己忍耐着男孩失礼的目光的斯内普耐着性子说道：“休息日的晚上八点，我在禁林里等你，可能我会晚到一些。”他顿了顿，说道：“因为某些’不可抗力‘的因素……”  
他的含糊不清反而让哈利更偏向自己的判断。黑魔王对属下的召唤从来都不分时间和地点。他点了点头，示意他继续说下去。  
“——不过，如果你想对我证明你真的能取信于我。那就在那儿等待我来，明白吗？”斯内普说，“如果我到那的时候没看到你，从今以后我就不会告诉你任何事，波特。向我证明你值得信任吧。”  
说完，他没有等到哈利说话，就毫不留恋地从他身边走了过去。哈利张了张嘴巴想要叫住他，然而最终他只是看着斯内普渐渐远去的背影，还是什么都没能说出来。他只得摇了摇头，弯下腰，收拾自己散落了一地的书。

在回到宿舍以后，越是琢磨这件事，哈利就觉得自己这个想法成真的可能性越大。首先，当年在尖叫棚屋里他取到的斯内普的记忆并不完整。可以说，斯内普只给了他他想要他看到的部分。而对于他饱受欺凌的青年时代，斯内普把那当作一段屈辱的历史。或许是他下意识地在选取记忆的时候忽略了这些内容，总之，哈利看到的并不多。  
再加上他回想起来莉莉对他讲的‘斯内普霸凌同学’的这件事。不知道为什么，他总觉得莉莉撞见的时机有些过分刻意。就好像背后有什么人顺水推舟，故意想要她看见这件事一样。可对此，他又拿不出十足的证据。  
想到这些，他发现，为了弄清楚他想知道的一切，和斯内普约见一面似乎势在必行。可叫他为难的是斯内普的邀约竟然和西里斯约他的时间刚好冲突。他本来想开口询问对方能不能换个时间，但是他却理也不理地就离开了。他不用想就知道如果自己再去要求重新约定对方会给他什么脸色看。就算是直接取消了这次见面他都不觉得新鲜。  
想了想，哈利认为可能还是从西里斯这边下手要来的相对容易些。不管男孩要找他谈的是什么，换个时间总不会让他对他大发雷霆。哈利打定主意，当他听见门响声时，他抬起头，下意识地以为西里斯也会和他正在想斯内普那时候一样从天而降。  
“西里——”然而话说出口一半又咽回去了。哈利睁大了眼睛，他惊讶地看到推开门人的不是西里斯，而是满头大汗的詹姆。  
“嗨，哈利。”詹姆一定是刚刚打完一局魁地奇回来。他解开衣袍搭在手上，额头上还全都是汗。他明显听到了刚刚进门的时候哈利叫了什么，一边打招呼一边取笑他道：“回来的不是大脚板让你失望了吧？”  
不知道为什么，最近涉及到西里斯的事总让他反应比平时激烈。当哈利反应过来的时候，他感觉到自己的脸又在发烧。  
“我没有，”他欲盖弥彰地说，同时转过头去：“我只是有点儿事想问他。碰巧回来的时候看到有人开门，以为是他回来了。”  
“哦——”詹姆这一声感慨拉的长长的。他看向哈利的金褐色眼睛带着戏谑的笑意，嘴上却说：“要是你着急找他，我倒是可以提供一点儿线索。”注意到哈利的目光看了过来，他眨了眨眼睛：“我刚才看到他在餐厅里吃饭。”  
“……算了。”哈利欲言又止。他想了想，万一西里斯真的要和他因为改时间的事情吵起来，餐厅也不是个好地方。  
他最近真有点儿摸不准他的脾气。  
“不是什么着急的事情，我等他回来吧。”  
“那能和我说说看吗？”詹姆已经脱掉了外套。他一屁股坐在自己的床上，说：“要是我见到他会帮你转达的。”  
“我只是想问问这周他都什么时候有空。”哈利说，他迟疑了一下，又补充道：“除了休息日的晚上。”  
“休息日？”詹姆愣了一下。随即他反应过来，立刻坏笑着道：“大脚板整个休息日都没空吧？他这周末不是打算回家吗？”  
“回家？”哈利也愣住了。不管来之前他脑海中设想过什么情景，西里斯要回家这件事都从来没被他考虑进去过。  
但是想想也不算太过不合理。虽然西里斯已经和家里闹翻到连圣诞节他们都对彼此不闻不问，他的那个‘家’里，却的确有人可能会叫他回去。  
“没错，他说他要回家。”詹姆一连重复了好几遍，语气从虚浮逐渐变得笃定。同时，他的脑子也在飞快运作着。按照他对哈利的了解，他很确信就算哈利知道西里斯不一定会出现，他也一定会准时赴约的。  
从哈利表现来看，现在俩人的关系似乎处在一个尴尬而微妙的平衡里，詹姆绞尽脑汁地思考怎么才能让哈利放下戒心，坦坦荡荡地见西里斯一面。好把他们俩之间的事说个明白。  
在他看来，最好的办法莫过于让他以为除了他们俩以外，其他人根本都不知道西里斯和他做下了这个见鬼的约定的事了。毕竟现在哈利应该只告诉了莉莉这件事。而他也一定想不到莉莉居然把这个消息无意中透露给了他。他只要装出天真无邪的模样，表示出‘西里斯和你之间的小秘密我们谁都不知道，他甚至还撒谎骗了我们’，就能让哈利放下心来。  
他在装傻上绝对是一把好手。詹姆露出一个志得意满的隐秘微笑。他相信，这一回他一定能好好地帮上他们一把。

得知西里斯其实并不打算赴约，哈利不知道自己是失望还是松了口气。在不用苦恼几天后他到底应该赴谁的约的同时，他的心底也升起了一点隐隐约约的担忧。毕竟，之前的西里斯虽然时不时会对他搞些恶作剧，可这么过分的却一次也没有过。如果不是詹姆‘无意中’透露了他的计划，他可能真会毫不怀疑地在天文塔等上整整一夜。  
担忧过后，他感觉自己也有一点儿恼火。他确信自己最近压根没惹到过他，但是却想不明白为什么他要这么做。哈利不认为他们在档案馆时他问西里斯的那个问题有多么冒犯到他。  
换句话说，西里斯探究他的隐私的时候比他要更多得多了。如果他不想回答，大可以直接告诉他。为什么要这样戏耍他？  
他打定主意。在这件事结束之后，他有必要找个机会和西里斯谈谈。  
晚上，当西里斯回来的时候，他刚一走进宿舍，就察觉到房间里的气氛有些微妙的不大对。詹姆坐在自己的床上摆弄金飞贼，哈利则埋头在书桌前，不知道在干什么。他和两个人都打了个招呼，但搭理他的只有詹姆。  
哈利就好像没看见他似的。  
“哈利怎么了？”他走到黑发褐眼的男孩身边，弯下腰，压低声音问道：“他今天好像有些不太对劲。”  
“你都晾了人家好几天了，还不允许他对你冷淡点？”詹姆翻了个白眼，继续玩着自己手里的飞贼，说道：“我看哈利的脾气都够好的了。如果换做是莉莉，你早就完蛋了。”  
“说的好像你真的有机会晾着伊万斯似的。  
西里斯在他的身边坐下。他忍不住狐疑地看了一眼哈利的背影，又看向詹姆：“我还是感觉好像有些不太对，是不是你和他说了什么？”  
詹姆心里‘咯噔’一下。抛玩着金飞贼的手也随之一哆嗦。他没想到西里斯的直觉这么敏锐。他很肯定傍晚的时候房间里只有他和哈利两个人，他说的话不可能有第三个人听到。但西里斯还是凭借嗅觉闻到了罪魁祸首身上的味道。  
说起来，詹姆也怀疑哈利的异常是不是因为自己下午对他说的那番话。  
“我能说什么？”詹姆装作漫不经心的样子，说：“我总不可能告诉他——‘喂，哈利。大脚板说几天后他约你出去是为了对你表白。但是你可别表现出来你已经知道了，不然他就会把我打个半死’之类的？”  
西里斯盯着他看了一会儿，直到詹姆感觉到自己在那样的目光下浑身发毛，就快要忍不住招了的时候，他才终于挪开眼睛，摇了摇头。  
“不会。”他若有所思地说。“如果是那样的话，哈利见到我的时候不应该是回避，他肯定会脸红的。”  
詹姆的下巴差一点儿掉下来。  
“我头一次看到有人能把厚脸皮说的这么自然。”他悻悻地说。随手把飞贼丢了出去。金飞贼咕噜噜地在地毯上打了几圈，一直滚到哈利的脚边才停下。  
两个男孩都伸长了脖子，屏住呼吸去看。但是哈利就像没注意到那杯扔到了他脚下的飞贼似的。他继续一心一意地看着他那该死的书。  
西里斯猛地拍了拍他的肩膀。“肯定有什么事儿不大对了。”他说，眉毛紧紧地皱成一团。  
“哈利心情不好。你说我是不是该换个时间？”  
“你现在对他说改时间，准保要惹毛他。”詹姆说，而且他刚刚的谎言也会被拆穿。“可要是你按照原计划行事，不管他现在正为什么事儿苦恼，我都敢说，大脚板。等你表白之后他苦恼的全部就只剩下你的表白了。”  
西里斯眨了眨眼睛。聪明如他一时间居然没反应过来詹姆到底是在褒扬还是在讥讽他。  
“有时候，脸皮厚点会收到奇效。”詹姆慢条斯理地说，他伸出一根手指偷偷地指着哈利的后背：“尤其是对于他——还有她这种类型，百试百灵，相信我。”他顿了顿：“对自己多点自信，西里斯。要知道，这可是有着几百次失败经验的过来人得出来的结论。”

在霍格莫德日的早上，天刚蒙蒙亮，宿舍里两个鬼鬼祟祟的黑影就从休息室溜了出来。  
在天台旁，西里斯抱着手臂深吸了一口气，清晨凛冽的空气落进肺里，让他轻微地打了一个哆嗦。他低下头皱着眉毛看着詹姆正摆出来的一排金飞贼，忍不住开了口：“这能行吗？哈利可是亲口对我承认过他现在没有那么喜欢魁地奇了。”  
“大脚板，你不懂。”詹姆摇头晃脑地说：“他喜不喜欢魁地奇这个我最看得出来。就算嘴上能骗人，哈利骑在扫帚上的时候眼里出现的快乐也是骗不了人的。他和我一样，就算他现在真的因为什么事儿不喜欢了，这东西曾经对他来说肯定也很重要。”  
西里斯不吭声了。他的确没有他们那么喜欢魁地奇，这时候也就没有什么发言权。虽然他还是有点怀疑这不过是詹姆把自己的喜好强加到了别人身上。  
但是，不管怎么说，他得承认他把巧克力塞进飞贼里的手法够灵巧的。就好像已经不是第一次这么干了。  
“话说回来，那巧克力你是从哪搞来的？”西里斯迟疑了一下，还是有点儿不安地问道。因为无论是包装，还是形状，詹姆带来的巧克力都让他产生了强烈的即视感。  
“那还用问吗？”詹姆疑惑地看着西里斯，他理所当然地说：“当然是从莱姆斯那拿的。”  
“……”西里斯感觉到自己的喉头梗了一下，他咬着牙，直到自己嘴里尝到了腥甜的味道。  
“那你拿巧克力的事情，月亮脸知道吗？”他艰难地问道。  
“……” 詹姆沉默了一下，像是西里斯提了他才想到这个问题。随即，他有些讪讪地说道：“没关系，这毕竟是为了你的事。回头我会主动和他打个招呼的，我想莱姆斯不会太为难哈利。”  
如果不是怕他们现在在外面打起来的时候动静太大会把哈利吵醒，西里斯真想给詹姆的屁股狠狠来上一脚。  
“我自己去蜂蜜公爵买些新的。”西里斯没好气地说。他看了一眼时间，刚刚清晨七点，如果他现在跑去霍格莫德村，大概下午的时候就能回来。“哈利如果醒来问我为什么不在，你知道应该怎么回答他吧，詹姆？”  
西里斯不无威胁地用手重重地拍了拍詹姆的肩膀，“要知道，现在你和莉莉的关系也就才刚刚缓和……”  
“我保证哈利一点风声也听不到。”詹姆竖起一只手掌，庄重地发誓道。随即，他的眼珠转了转：“不过，要是他够机灵，又自己猜到了什么，那就不管我的事了。”  
“他在这方面才没那么聪明。”西里斯嘟嘟囔囔，不满地说。“他要是真有这么机灵的话，我也不用费这么大的力气了。”

虽然约好的时间是在下午，但是哈利一整个晚上都没睡什么好觉。  
前一天晚上，他明知道西里斯回来了，还和他们打了招呼。可是只要一想到詹姆说西里斯本来是要回家的计划，哈利还是气不打一处来。不仅如此，他现在还装出一副事不关己的样子来和他寒暄。这让他本来还残存的一点儿想问问他到底想干什么的耐心都彻底消失殆尽了。所以他扭过头去，故意没搭理他。  
至于西里斯本人——他在感觉到哈利像是故意不理他之后也没穷追不舍。而是跑到另一边去，跟詹姆头碰头地躲在床上嘀嘀咕咕。哈利有点儿好奇他们在讨论什么，但是他绝不会在西里斯面前表现出来。  
虽然有时候他也忍不住自我怀疑。到底为什么只要一沾到和西里斯有关的事情，哈利就觉得自己的判断力和理智都在飞速地离他远去？  
他在他面前简直不像个已经二十多岁的成年人。有时候和西里斯待在一起，哈利怀疑自己表现出来的那一面大概还比不上他五年级的时候成熟冷静。

来自斯内普的邀约和西里斯的异常表现折磨的哈利几乎一个晚上都没怎么睡。当他醒来的时候，太阳早就升到了当空。宿舍里已经一个人都没有了。  
有了詹姆提前给他透露的消息，哈利倒不觉得惊讶，只是因为睡不好感觉有一点儿头疼。他慢吞吞地穿好了衣服，在经过西里斯的床边的时候还装作不经意的，实际上却是刻意往里看了一眼。然而男孩的床帘拉的严严实实的，从外面什么也看不见。  
就好像谁稀罕知道他要去哪似的。他忍不住酸溜溜地想。同时也觉得要是一直在宿舍里待着等到晚上八点真是难捱。哈利匆匆地收拾了自己的东西，连一刻也不愿多待地走出门，朝图书馆的方向去了。  
晚上八点，他提前来到禁林附近等着斯内普的到来。现在已经渐渐地入了夏，夜晚的风不再像之前那么难捱。今天出来他身上只穿了一件长袍和衬衫，但也不觉得冷。  
八点半，斯内普还没有出现。哈利忍不住想或许是他有什么事耽搁了。  
九点一刻，已经是宵禁时间。他不得不往禁林的深处走了走，防止自己又碰到来巡夜抓人的费尔奇。  
九点半，哈利开始觉得有点烦躁。  
到了十点，他听到从霍格沃茨城堡方向传来的钟的敲击声。哈利不得不怀疑他今晚或许接到了伏地魔的临时调令。  
十点半。整座城堡里的灯依次熄灭了。唯一还能看到的光就是不远处的黑湖上漂浮着的星星点点的荧光。哈利在黑夜里眺望格兰芬多塔的方向，高耸的古老建筑在黑暗中只有一个隐隐约约的轮廓。莫名地，他的心里开始有了不好的预感。  
十一点。斯内普仍然没有出现。  
十二点。  
午夜的钟声刚刚敲响，格兰芬多的休息室里随之响起了一声爆炸般的巨响。  
声音是从格兰芬多塔的西北方向传来的。本来已经沉浸在好梦里的詹姆猛地被这声音惊醒了。他直接从床上跳了起来，下意识地扯开自己的床幔，探出头，发现莱姆斯也正迷迷糊糊地探出头往外看。  
他看起来也是一副刚刚睡醒的样子，茫然地看着四周。  
两个人对视了一眼，对那声突然的巨响都有点儿摸不着头脑。  
“大脚板和哈利还没回来？”环视了宿舍一圈，惊讶地发现其他人的床直到现在还空空荡荡的詹姆声音沙哑地脱口问道。莱姆斯盯着他看了一会儿，他疑惑地摇了摇头。  
“我十点多才溜回来，”莱姆斯说，“回来的时候没看到他们两个。”  
詹姆的心向下沉去。  
他看了一眼时间，现在已经午夜十二点了。大脚板就算再没分寸——四个小时，他有什么话也早该和哈利说完了。一种不祥的预感出现在他的心头，他来不及细想，立刻抓过一旁的衣服，跳下了床。  
“发生什么事了？”看到詹姆准备下床，莱姆斯也扯过一旁的长袍。他直觉将詹姆的异常和刚刚他问他的那个问题联系了起来，或许是西里斯和哈利出了什么事。  
两个人的衣服还没穿完，就听到门锁‘咔哒’一声响了起来，声音在安静的宿舍里显得很清晰。旋即门被推开了，一个黑色的脑袋垂头丧气地出现在门缝里。  
詹姆一见到他就立刻从身高上判断出了回来的人是谁。  
“哈利？” 哈利抬起头，那张熟悉的脸让他紧绷着的情绪稍微放松了一点。詹姆注意到他的眼镜上还带着一层白雾。看起来刚刚从外面回来不久。  
“你回来了。大脚板呢，他在你后面吗？”詹姆追问道。同时他伸长脖子朝他身后看去，当他没看到哈利背后本应该出现的那个高大的男孩时，詹姆刚刚放松下来一些的心又揪紧了。  
“西里斯？”哈利愣愣地看着詹姆。好像他在说什么他根本听不懂的话似的，“西里斯为什么会跟着我？你不是说他这个星期回家了吗？”  
詹姆金褐色的眼睛瞪圆了。  
“难道，难道说，”詹姆简直有点儿结巴了，他看着哈利有些发红的脸，感觉自己脸上的血色正在迅速的褪去，“难道说你今晚真的没去天文台找他？”  
“天文台？”哈利狐疑地眯起眼睛盯着詹姆，他的语气有点儿发冷：“你是说他本来和我今晚八点约在天文台？可你是怎么知道这件事的，詹姆？”  
詹姆抿起了嘴巴。他目光游离，不得不躲开哈利那双和莉莉几乎如出一辙的绿眼睛的逼视，感觉就自己好像搬起石头砸了自己的脚，苦不堪言。  
“不过，就算你知道那也没什么。”哈利说，“他大概本来也不把那个当成什么秘密。西里斯的确约了我今晚在那见面。但是就像你说的，他根本也没打算来，而是自顾自地回家去了。既然你我都已经知道了，我当然不会还像个傻子一样呆呆地在那等上几个小时。”  
他的声音到了后面已经带上了难掩的怒火。哈利心里很清楚，去他妈见鬼的伏地魔吧。事实就是这一次他不仅被西里斯耍了，同时也被斯内普耍了。两个人都煞有介事地约他出来，却同样根本没打算在他面前出现。  
哈利顿了顿，他带着火气低声补充道：“你要是问我他现在在哪，我看恐怕是早已经躺在了自己床上，美美地睡了一觉吧。”  
詹姆忍不住猛地拍了一下自己的大腿。声音响的连刚穿好长袍的莱姆斯都忍不住侧目看了他一眼。黑发的男孩突然从床上跳了起来，他的头差一点儿砸上了床上的横梁。  
“我和你直说了吧，哈利！”詹姆怒吼道，“之前我是骗你的！西里斯压根就没有回家，他一直在天文台等你！”  
一时间，他像是没有听懂詹姆吼出来的话似的，哈利愣愣地看着詹姆不停张合的嘴唇，整个人呆呆地站在原地。当詹姆冲到他面前，又面对面地对着他重复了一遍以后，哈利好像才忽然明白过来。  
他眨了眨眼，那张脸一瞬间有些发白。哈利感到一阵眩晕，他忍不住踉跄着向后退了几步。  
幸亏詹姆及时拉住了他的手臂，帮助他站稳身体。不然他没准会撞到自己的头。  
“你说西里斯其实没有回去，他一直都在天文台等我？”哈利喃喃着说，他的声音听起来有点沙哑。詹姆后面或许又解释了什么，但是他已经听不清了。哈利感觉到头晕目眩，他脚步虚浮，就像踩在一团棉花上。当‘西里斯现在还在天文台等他’的这个想法再一次出现在他的脑海中时，他立刻想也没想地推开了詹姆拉着他的手臂，一头朝他刚刚走进来的门外跑了出去。  
“快跟上去，”莱姆斯站起身来，焦急地催促詹姆道。“刚才那个声音还不知道是不是西里斯弄出来的，别让他们俩再吵起来。”  
“我也知道。”詹姆匆匆地说。然而他内心很清楚，只有他知道西里斯这一次约哈利见面的目的是什么。阻止两个人不吵起来几乎是不可能的。他只能向梅林祈祷，刚刚把他们从睡梦中吵醒的那声巨响最好不要和西里斯有什么关系。  
当哈利喘息着跑到格兰芬多的天文台时，他看到的真是一副他在最狂野的梦里都没想到过的画面。  
此刻，站在那片开阔场地上的居然不止一个人。除了西里斯外，另一个高高瘦瘦的黑影穿着一身绿色的长袍。哈利一眼过去就能肯定那是谁——害他今晚在禁林傻愣愣地等了四个小时的罪魁祸首，西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
现在，西里斯和斯内普两个人正站在天文台上对峙。他们早已经互相抽出了魔杖对准彼此，脸上的表情都因为愤怒扭曲着。像是竭力忍耐着下一秒扑上去掐死对方的冲动。  
听到另一侧传来的脚步声，两个男孩同时回过头。西里斯本来已经愤怒的脸上再见到哈利之后出现了短暂的惊愕，随即，他的愤怒进一步升级了。即使站的这么远，哈利都能闻到西里斯身上因为暴怒散发出来的炙热气息。  
他几乎有些畏惧地向后退了一步。他承认他有一点儿害怕这时候的西里斯。  
“西，西里斯。”哈利有点结结巴巴地看着他叫道。  
他鼓起勇气，想和那双燃烧着的愤怒的灰眼睛对视。但是那太难了，他在看到西里斯双眼的时候就忍不住浑身发抖。而对比愤怒的西里斯，相反，看到他出现的斯内普在惊讶之余，黑色的眼底还出现了一抹再明显不过的嘲笑。哈利看到他的嘴角在扭曲着上扬，露出了一个像是胜利者般的微笑。  
他再清楚不过他这是在嘲笑谁了。  
沉重的愧疚压在他的心头，几乎让哈利喘不过气来。西里斯的目光在哈利出现的一刹那起就一直停留在他的身上。他的表情像暴风雨来临前阴沉沉的乌云，双眼则尖锐滚烫，灼热的让人不能和他对视。  
“哈利·波特。”和他阴沉的表情相比，西里斯开口说话时沙哑的声音更是阴得能滴出水来。他的嘴角抽搐着上挑，露出一个不像笑容的微笑。  
“所以这是真的，你今晚把我晾在这里，然后去赴了对面那个杂种的约，是吗？”  
虽然预想到撞见了斯内普的西里斯可能已经知道了这件事，但是被他当面戳穿，哈利还是感觉到自己像是被一盆冰水从头泼了下来。他浑身僵硬，嘴唇徒劳地张了张，却一个字也说不出来。所有的解释在西里斯的怒火面前都显得苍白无力。他感觉到眼眶里一阵潮热，不得不偏开了头。  
西里斯看到哈利转过头的动作，他猛地跨出几步，一伸手抓住了哈利垂在身侧的胳膊。他突然的动作把站在那儿一动不动的男孩吓了一跳。但是当他反应过来的时候，哈利仰起脸，有点怔愣地看着西里斯。  
他已经看出男孩没打算解释，可那双明亮的眼睛里满是动摇和懊悔。在直视着他那双潮湿的眼睛时，西里斯几乎感觉到自己的心动摇地抽痛了一下。但是随即他转过头，当他看到斯内普仍然带着胜利者的冷笑看着他们时，他的怒火又燃烧了起来。  
他用力地抓着哈利的胳膊，很确定他一定是被他抓疼了。哈利咬牙忍着，连一声痛嘶也没发出来。西里斯看到他的小脸皱了起来，但是他仍然不想松开手。  
“就这样不打算解释给我听了？”他弯下腰，凑近哈利的耳边，声音冰冷的说。哈利忍不住打了个寒颤。他听出了西里斯语气里的冷淡和失望。那带着寒意的情绪刺得他喉头发紧。  
哈利几乎感到委屈。如果可以的话，他真想大声地告诉他，他之所以要赴斯内普的约并不是因为这混账对他来说有多重要，而是因为比起和西里斯的约会来，他不得不时刻操心着一个随时有可能成为他们身边的定时炸弹的未来食死徒！  
可他说不出来。  
现在他甚至连一个合理的解释都没法给他，这简直让他感觉自己才是那个真正的混账。  
当他们僵持不下的时候，哈利听到自己身后又传来了其他人的脚步声。他和西里斯同时转过头，看到追来的是匆匆披上了长袍的詹姆和莱姆斯。  
两个格兰芬多明显也没想到他们追来会看到这样一副画面。他们俩的脚步慢慢迟缓，詹姆在距离他们只有四五步时才停下来。他的目光游移不定地在西里斯和哈利的脸上切换着。  
“西里斯，”最终，詹姆的眼神停在西里斯紧紧抓在哈利的胳膊的手上，他说：“放开哈利，他今晚没来找你是有原因的。”  
“好啊，你倒是让他给我解释解释到底是什么原因？”西里斯大声咆哮道。他的眼睛又盯回了哈利的脸：“就算真有什么理由，他宁可让我就这么误会下去也一句话都不说？！”  
“西里斯，”詹姆清了清嗓子。他尽可能让自己听起来有安抚性，不再给西里斯已经暴怒的情绪火上浇油，“放开他吧，这件事是我的错。是我告诉哈利你今晚不会来的。”  
他这句话一出口，在场的所有人都看向了他。  
尤其是西里斯的目光。他的眼睛盯着詹姆的脸，简直让他感觉到像针扎一样难受。詹姆不得不硬着头皮继续说道：“我本来想给你们俩留个单独谈话的隐私空间，才告诉哈利我以为你回家了。或许这样他就会认为我们都不知道你们俩之间的约定，放心地来找你，把你们之间的事情说个清楚。”  
他的话音刚落，不仅是西里斯和哈利，就连莱姆斯的脸上都露出了震惊的神色。  
“你这事儿可没和任何人商量啊，詹姆。”他惊愕地说，“你是最近和莉莉关系好起来以后脑袋就不够用了吗？既然明知道西里斯不会来，哈利怎么可能还来赴约？”  
“平时的话他肯定会去的。”詹姆不服气地反驳道。  
“而且这样西里斯的出现就变成了惊喜了，不是吗？”感觉到西里斯快要杀人的目光又投了过来，他立刻缩了缩脖子，刻意避开他的脸，继续说道：“我不知道今天是为什么……但是基于我对哈利的了解，他不会只听我一个人说的。他一定会去自己看看的。”  
他向哈利投去一个求救的目光，哈利侧开眼睛，他现在感觉到心情有些复杂。虽然他很想像西里斯之前做的那样把詹姆打一顿，但是詹姆说的也没错。而且他也的确很了解他，如果不是有斯内普这件事忽然冒出来，他就算对西里斯心怀不满，也会自己去偷偷看一眼的。  
哈利抿起嘴。他不知道该说什么，只好沉默地任由西里斯继续抓着他的手臂。西里斯的表情看起来很奇怪，有一瞬间，哈利几乎以为他好像要笑了。如果这真有什么可笑的话，最值得被嘲笑的那个人大概也是他。  
然而他摇了摇头，忽然松开手，放开了哈利。  
不管怎么说，在西里斯松手的时候哈利的确松了一口气。如果再被西里斯这样攥上半晚，他就非得去医疗翼和庞弗雷夫人见上一面不可了。  
“这么说，”詹姆清了清喉咙，他看到西里斯将手放开的时候也长出了一口气。紧绷的身体放松下来：“有些事或许我们能等到回去再说了？”  
“等等。”西里斯忽然叫住了他们。哈利的眼皮跳了一下，他的心里又生出了某种不详的预感。  
“就算我理解你今晚为什么放我鸽子，但还有件事没完。哈利。”西里斯说着，伸出手粗鲁地指向站在一旁的斯内普：“你为什么要和他约会？”  
哈利惊愕地瞪大眼睛。同时，他看到站在他旁边的斯内普脸上一直挂着的胜利的假笑也凝固了。在他来得及细想以前，哈利涌起了一股冲动。他很想立刻冲上去将斯内普的嘴捂住。防止他接下来说出什么不可挽回的话来。  
然而事实上他一动没动。哈利的身体像结了冰一样僵硬。他看到斯内普喷了声鼻息，然后，他果不其然地张开嘴讽刺西里斯：“我恐怕恶狗是今晚在和煦的春风里彻底把他的脑子吹烂了吧？”  
他尖锐刻薄地说，同时转过脸来，一双黑色的眼睛平板地看着哈利：“是你的小跟班担心你不经过大脑思考，单方面地破坏了你们某些傻瓜约定，才特意找上我来问的。而我，”他顿了顿，好整以暇地说：“只是做了任何一个好对头该做的事情。”  
哈利感觉到血液正在往自己的脸上涌。即使他已经知道斯内普绝对是在耍他，但是听到他在他面前这样大言不惭地承认，他还是忍不住想要揍他的冲动。  
不过，既然他自己都开口了，那他也就没什么不能说的了。哈利清了清嗓子，澄清道：“别胡说八道，斯内普。我和你之间根本不是什么约会。”  
所有人的目光又都从斯内普的脸上看向了哈利，其中以西里斯的眼神最为炙热。哈利感觉自己被他注视着的皮肤都快要烧起来了。  
“几天前我在走廊上撞到斯内普的时候发现袍脚被烧出了一个窟窿，而他又拒不承认那是因为他做实验失败弄出的差错。所以我以为你们又起了冲突。”他解释道，眼角的余光注意到斯内普恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但是哈利假装没看见：“我本以为他约我出来是要和我告状的。”  
他说完，然后垂下了头。接下来的话他没有继续说下去，但是所有人都知道后面发生了什么。  
詹姆满是鄙夷地看着斯内普，他用鼻音哼出嘲笑声：“学会利用别人的同情心了，鼻涕精，哈？”  
他抱起手臂，厌恶地皱着眉头说：“不过这也不新鲜，毕竟你把莉莉留在你身边靠的就是这一招嘛。只能说哈利没吸取教训，又一次上了你的当。之前莉莉和你绝交可是她这几年做的最明智的一件事了。”  
“不过——”詹姆话锋一转，他有点儿好笑地看着哈利，说：“既然西里斯都答应你了，你还有什么好怀疑的，哈利？他虽然其他毛病不少，可有一样值得信任。西里斯从不撒谎。”  
哈利感觉自己的脸有点红。事实上他也并没真的怀疑过西里斯对他撒谎。只是他真正为了引出斯内普的理由是为了食死徒的事。而那件事他现在还不能过多地透漏给他们。  
话说到这里，哈利感觉站在不远处的西里斯怒火也已经消了大半。他一言不发地走到哈利旁边，像是拎小鸡似的抓起他的领子，把他半抱半搂地揉进怀里。虽然动作还很粗鲁，但是起码他能肯定他不再像刚刚那么恼怒了。  
哈利松了口气。  
西里斯的手搭在了他的肩膀上。当他站到他身边的时候，哈利注意到，西里斯不动声色地转了一下眼珠，他眼角的余光看向天文台开阔的石板地上一处角落里的阴影。他跟着他的目光看过去，奇怪地发现地上似乎还有几个金色飞贼的碎片。  
看着那些碎片，西里斯的嘴角不受控制地抽动了一下。  
哈利的心下一动。他仰起脸来注视着西里斯：“你怎么会和他在这儿碰上的？”  
他压低声音问。按理说耍了他之后，斯内普也应该是直接回自己的寝室。为什么他会和西里斯在格兰芬多的天文台上对峙？  
西里斯冷哼了一声。虽然哈利压低了声音，但是他自己可完全没打算控制自己的音量。  
“有的人半夜三更偷偷跟在我们学院女生的屁股后面回宿舍，”他大声地说，厌恶地皱起了鼻子：“像是生怕有人不知道他做的龌龊事似的，我只是看不过去，觉得应该有个人出来做点什么罢了。”  
詹姆脸上的笑容立刻僵住了。不用说，他都能想到被斯内普跟着的女生是谁。  
“你还敢跟踪莉莉回寝室？”高瘦的格兰芬多一瞬间把自己刚刚和哈利说的什么都抛到了脑后。他恼怒地抽出魔杖，指着斯内普的脸，“别太不要脸了，鼻涕精！”詹姆厉声说道：“全格兰芬多都知道她现在已经和你决裂了！”  
“闭嘴！你给我闭嘴！”斯内普暴跳如雷地尖叫道，“你有什么权利提她？！波特！”  
这句话像是一下刺穿了他一直披在身上的一个隐藏情绪的壳子。斯内普积累已久的怨怼在詹姆提到莉莉的那一刹那像泄闸的洪水一般失去了控制。面对詹姆的威胁，斯内普立刻和他一样抽出了自己的魔杖。  
在来得及阻止二人以前，哈利只看到眼前闪过一道红光，身体的本能反应远比意识更快，他想也没想，果断地伸出手将西里斯往一旁猛地推开。同时对俩人大声喊出‘咒立停’。  
然而当那个咒语并没有按照他所想的那样停下，消失，而是在半空中忽然转向，并击中了他的身体时，他大脑才迟钝地反应过来那道咒光是什么咒语。一瞬间涌上来的疼痛没有立刻使他失去意识。相反，哈利感觉到自己在痛感的促使下前所未有地清醒。那个打中了他的咒语他曾经见过——不仅见过，甚至还在无意中对德拉科·马尔福使用过的。  
——那是斯内普自创的咒语。神锋无影。  
当那个咒语的效果在哈利身上出现时，不仅是西里斯，詹姆和莱姆斯他们几个，就连斯内普的脸上也出现了惊愕的表情。他刚刚创造出这个咒语不久，还在试验阶段。  
如果不是刚刚波特把他激怒得失去理智，他是不会这么冒失地就把它用出来的。而此时此刻，中了咒的哈利直接倒在了地上，浑身是血的样子让他几乎忍不住要发起抖来。  
“医疗翼——快点送他去医疗翼！”西里斯最先反应过来，他朝四周大声叫道，连声音都喊得沙哑了。男孩发着抖，不知所措地单膝跪了下来。他伸出手，像是想把哈利从地上抱起来。但是浑身都是伤口的男孩让他压根找不到下手的地方。  
西里斯的双手罕见地哆嗦着，他不敢碰哈利的身体，但是也不能任由他就这样躺着。  
“跟、跟着我念——念反咒，西里斯。”哈利声音虚弱地对跪在他身边的西里斯说。  
他没有多少力气了。但走运的是，这时候的斯内普对这个咒语掌控还不熟练，而且魔力也没有多强大，这让他还能忍着疼痛保持清醒的意识，指导西里斯该如何救他。  
西里斯弯下腰来，他将耳朵凑到哈利的嘴边，直到听到他说清楚了那个咒语后，他的手颤抖着捡起自己掉在地上的魔杖。嘴唇发着抖，断断续续地将哈利教给他的咒语念完。  
出现在他身上的那些可怖的伤口在一瞬间消失了。但是衬衫和长袍上的血仍然留着。哈利仰面躺在地上，他闭起眼睛，感觉到失血后的眩晕与虚弱。他的眼前一阵阵的发黑，喉咙里盘亘着想要呕吐的欲望。  
西里斯跪在他身边，他看着他身上的那些伤口消失无踪，似乎松了一口气。但是他的身体还是紧绷着，双手放在他的身体上方，不敢碰他。  
哈利又用力地闭了闭眼睛。然后他长长地叹出了一口气。  
“我没事，”他疲惫地说。当他想要起身的时候，西里斯轻轻用手掌压着他的肩膀，又把他按了回去。  
“你现在的脸色惨白的像皮皮鬼一样，哈利。”一直站在他们旁边等着搭一把手的詹姆忧心忡忡地说。他看着西里斯迟疑地伸出手垫在哈利的后颈和大腿下，补充道：“——别乱动，让西里斯把你抱到医疗翼去检查一下。”  
同时，男孩像是忽然想起了什么似的。他抬起头，却发现斯内普已经趁着刚刚的混乱溜走了。不知道什么时候起，这里只剩下了他们四个人。他懊丧地怒骂了一句，手仍然紧紧地抓着魔杖。  
“我们先走吧，尖头叉子。”比起他的愤怒，看到哈利止了血的西里斯明显松了一口气。他的声音听不出什么情绪的波动，只是手稳稳地将哈利打横抱了起来。  
男孩一只手托着他的大腿，另一只扶着他的脖颈。哈利的头靠在西里斯的胸膛上，他虽然脸色难看，但是呼吸比起刚刚平稳了不少。西里斯命令他用一条手臂勾住他的脖子，防止他从他的怀里滑下去。  
一开始，哈利本来以为他们会直接带他回宿舍。但没想到即使是最讨厌医疗翼的詹姆和西里斯都坚持他必须要去见一趟庞弗雷夫人。  
哈利拗不过他们俩，但当他被西里斯从怀里放下来，平躺在充斥着松木和消毒水气味的病床上时，他发现比起这里的味道来说他还是更喜欢西里斯身上若有若无的气息。  
即使他身上的味道有时候并不怎么好闻，甚至有点像掉进威士忌里的暴躁的狗毛味。可是当他嗅到那个气息，辨认出是西里斯的味道时，他就能感觉到安心。  
西里斯将他平稳地放在床上，庞弗雷夫人走进来给哈利做全身检查。当他走到格挡帘后面的时候，他对哈利眨了眨眼睛。  
“我在外面等你。”西里斯对他说。他将食指压在嘴唇上，又指了指耳朵。哈利这才反应过来西里斯是在通过耳钉对他说话。如果庞弗雷夫人听到他要在外面等，肯定要赶西里斯他们先回去睡觉。  
等詹姆和西里斯的背影消失在门口，哈利彻底地放松下来。他长出了一口气，紧绷了整整一晚，疲惫不堪的身体终于得到了一个放松的机会。当庞弗雷夫人开始对他做血液检查的时候，哈利闭上眼睛。他感觉刚刚那种失血过多的疲劳和晕眩又涌了上来，同时也给他带来了浓浓的倦意。

在医疗翼外，两个高大的身影一站一坐地对视着。  
詹姆靠着墙歪斜地站着，垂着脑袋看着自己的脚。他自知今晚的事他要负绝大部分的责任，因此一言不发，也不为自己摘脱，只等着西里斯发脾气。  
可西里斯一言不发。从病房里出来后，他先是将脸埋进了自己的双手里。然后他搓了搓脸，将垂到额前的头发撩了起来。詹姆注意到他眼神阴郁地看向病房。他的心揪了一下。  
“哈利应该没事的。”他虚弱地说。但是詹姆自己也很清楚，如果现在躺在那里的换做是莉莉，他肯定没法因为别人轻飘飘地一句安慰就放下心来。斯内普发出的那个诡异的咒语他们之前谁都没见过，如果不是哈利，就连怎么止血他们都无从下手。  
“好了，别像个女孩似的自怨自艾个不停了。”西里斯抬起脸，不耐烦地说，“我和哈利都没怪你。但是以后做事前起码找个没在谈恋爱的人商量，好吗？恋爱中智商下降的厉害的叉子先生？”  
詹姆抽了一下鼻子。他的嘴唇有点发抖，喉咙紧缩着，说不出话来。当他抬起脸时，发现西里斯正用拳头抵着自己的下巴。他像是在思考着什么，而且心思完全没放在詹姆身上。  
詹姆松了口气，他知道西里斯说的是真的，他和哈利都没责怪他。但是他心口仍然因为哈利的受伤堵的发慌。他揉了揉自己的鼻子，看着西里斯沉思着的脸，脑子转了起来。男孩试探性地问道：“你在想鼻涕精的事？”  
西里斯下意识地‘唔’了一声。然后他继续沉默着。像是有点苦恼。  
“如果你决定了要怎么干，叫我搭把手。”詹姆带着恨意说道，“不管是为了哈利还是莉莉，斯内普今晚所做的一切都让我觉得恶心。”  
“不需要你插手，我会好好教训那个狗崽子的，我们就走着瞧吧。”西里斯抬了抬下巴，他向后靠在座位的椅背上，目光平静地越过詹姆的肩膀，看着他背后的那堵墙，说。  
他在说这句话的时候脸上没有什么特殊的表情，声音听起来甚至有点平淡。然而他的这个反应却反而让詹姆感觉到了一点儿恐惧。他和西里斯已经做了快五年的朋友，对于西里斯某些方面的性格，他比其他人了解到的更加深刻。  
 “西里斯，”詹姆不得不低声提醒他道。不知道为什么，他感觉自己的后背窜上了一股凉意：“西里斯，你得有分寸。鼻涕精毕竟是霍格沃茨的学生。我知道他很招人厌恶，不管你想什么办法作弄他我都不会有意见，甚至还会帮你。但是你得小心——”  
西里斯用奇怪的眼神扫了他一眼。  
“我知道，”他打断了他的话，说。同时声音变得轻松起来：“我当然知道，尖头叉子。”他漫不经心地从自己的口袋里掏出最后一个金飞贼，灰色的双眼尖锐而专注地注视着它。  
詹姆看到早上他塞给西里斯放表白的巧克力用的飞贼只剩下了最后一个，又联想到在天文台的时候看到的满地碎片，感觉刚刚因为西里斯的恐吓而对斯内普稍微消退了些的厌憎又涌了上来。  
“我不想阻止你，只想确定你不会给你自己找麻烦。”最终，詹姆说道。  
“我不会给我自己找麻烦的。”  
西里斯说完最后一句话，主动地站起身来。他来回抛掷着那个金飞贼，目光随着飞贼的起落上下移动着。“毕竟，像他那种人，”男孩轻声地说，“只要他不主动给自己找麻烦的话，可就谁都奈何不了他。不是吗？”

接下来的半个学期过的飞快。在之前的误会都说开了以后，西里斯也连带着恢复了常态。他不再像之前那段时间里刻意地躲避着哈利。当彼得回来以后，他们几个人又变得和往日一样亲密。  
然而不知道是不是他的错觉，当只有他们俩人在一起的时候，哈利觉得西里斯的态度似乎还是有点儿怪怪的。尤其是当他再一次问起那天他约他出去到底是想说什么时候，西里斯只是烦躁地摆了摆手。似乎再也不想提起这件事。  
哈利不知道的是，关于那次失败的约会，后来詹姆也曾经在他耳边旁敲侧击过，甚至表示‘为了弥补这次的失误他愿意两肋插刀为西里斯帮忙，只要不让他在莉莉面前丢脸做什么都行’。可西里斯也同样回绝了他。  
因为上次不愉快的经历，他好像想把那件事彻底甩到脑后去似的。不想任何人再在他面前提起。  
一个月后，四年级最后的考试到来。当哈利交了卷子从教室里走出来的时候，他忍不住眯起眼睛，迎面站在走廊上，任由风轻柔地拂过自己的脸和乱糟糟的头发。  
   
午后的阳光暖洋洋地落在他身上，让他想起在战后围剿剩下的食死徒短暂喘息的空暇里，魔法部的傲罗们会在下午开茶话会。  
那时候他经常坐在赫敏旁边，一边喝茶，吃着她从美国出差带回来的甜的发腻的小饼干，一边听罗恩夸张地描述他们上一次和几个黑巫师巷战有多么激烈。  
他闭上眼睛，长长地舒了一口气。那些记忆是他一年多以前真实的生活，可现在却好像已经过了几十年那么久，久到他感觉到他们的脸都开始在他的脑海中变得模糊了。  
一只手忽然从身后轻轻地落在了哈利的肩膀上。  
哈利没睁开眼睛，从后面接近他的那个身体和阳光一样暖洋洋的。可他一站过来，阴影几乎就把落在他身上的阳光都驱散了。他忍不住弯了一下嘴角：“嗨，西里斯。”  
男孩“嗯”了一声。  
“这个暑假你打算去哪？”他问道。  
“留在学校吧，我想。”哈利说，他随意地将一只手插进了头发里，将本已经乱七八糟的头发抓的更乱了。  
西里斯的声音听起来有点儿惊讶了：“你还不打算回家？我知道你父亲的情况，可你母亲呢？难道詹姆猜的是真的？”  
“他猜什么了？”哈利好奇地问。  
西里斯迟疑了一下。“没有冒犯的意思。”他说。  
“他大概猜我是孤儿？”哈利说道，西里斯没有反驳，他默认了。片刻后，他说：“虽然这样对你可能有点儿不公平，毕竟他的父亲也是你的。但是，哈利。我想说——”  
“没有什么不公平的。”哈利轻松地打断了西里斯的话，他转过身，有点好笑地看着西里斯纠结的脸：“你担心我什么时候会突然出现在詹姆一家面前，吓到他父亲？”  
“其实，他父母都是不错的人。”西里斯语焉不详地说道。“要不是你就这样出现在我面前，我真有点难以想象，就连弗里蒙特·波特那样的人也会——”  
哈利也有些无奈。虽然他一点儿都不想往自己未曾谋面的祖父身上泼脏水。可既然西里斯已经认定了这件事，他能怎么办呢？他又不可能告诉西里斯“我真正的父母是现在还关系僵硬的像是刚刚解仇的詹姆和莉莉。”  
不管西里斯信不信——如果他真信了，哈利才要怀疑是他的脑子出了什么毛病。  
“不说这个，”哈利试图换一个话题，“你为什么特意来问我假期的事情？你已经决定不留在学校了吗？”  
“嗯。”西里斯喷了声鼻息。“叫詹姆那个乌鸦嘴说准了。这次我真得回去一趟。”  
“你家里？”哈利有点儿惊讶。他仰起脸看着西里斯，不出所料地，男孩的眉毛紧皱着。一副老大不情愿的表情。他几乎被他那样不加掩饰地表现出来的厌恶给逗笑了。  
“因为五年级的O.W.L考试？”哈利猜测道。西里斯点了点头，他不耐烦地说：“就好像他们叫我回去会有什么用似的。有那个时间还不如多在雷古勒斯那个狗崽子身上花点心思。他才是他们的骄傲。”  
他虽然说的不满，可哈利知道，那是他的真心话。西里斯乐不得让他那对父母的注意力都转移到雷古勒斯的身上，好让他自己能躲个轻松。  
老实说，他不知道现在西里斯和布莱克家的关系到底恶化到了什么地步。但是从上次圣诞节他没有回家，而他家里也不闻不问看来，哈利估计离那件事发生也不会太远了。  
“但是你总不会整个假期都待在你的‘家里’的，对不对？”哈利好脾气地问。他的话像是直接戳中了西里斯的心思，男孩没吭气，静静地盯着他，等着他接下来会说出什么。  
“那剩下的时间你打算待在哪呢？”哈利问道。  
西里斯迟疑了一下。  
“待在学校，行吗？”他问道。哈利不解地看着他，不明白为什么西里斯要留在学校还要问他的意见。  
“或许你能跟白胡子老头打个招呼。”看到哈利一脸迷惑，西里斯不得不把话挑明。“你们看起来关系不一般。正常来说学生也不能连续留校，可你似乎完全不担心这个问题。我回一趟家，大概只待几个小时，最多不超过一天，我就会回来的。到时候还是我们两个住在一个宿舍。”  
哈利恍然大悟。他毫不迟疑地点了点头。

在暑假真正开始之前，哈利专程拜访了一次校长办公室，为了西里斯暑假留校的事情。  
找到邓布利多不算件难事。当他说出正确口令后，滴水石兽转开，为他打开通往校长办公室的道路。  
这是哈利回到这个时代后第一次主动来到校长办公室。他打量着四周，这里似乎和他上学的时候没什么大的区别。  
哈利走进房间里，看到正中央的桌子仍然是纺锤型桌腿，精致的银色仪器无声地在一层银一样笼罩着桌面的薄雾中旋转着。墙上挂着历代校长的肖像画，一如既往，他们正在打着盹。哈利的视线扫过那些熟悉的画像，他的心怦怦直跳，现在这里没有阿不思·邓布利多，也没有西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
他在房间中找了个位置坐下。邓布利多告诉过他他会晚一点儿从外面回来，他可以随意取用他的柠檬派和红茶。  
“嘿，”哈利刚刚坐下，就听到他面对面的墙上有一个声音对他打招呼。他吓了一跳，仰起脸，就看到一张明显不太受学生喜欢的长相的脸正在打哈欠。是菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克，他透过自己巨大的鹰钩鼻直勾勾地盯着坐在椅子上的哈利，对他说‘嗨’。  
哈利没被他吓到。不说后来在他经常来到邓布利多办公室的时候总是这个小老头冒出来和他交谈，菲尼亚斯本来的身份也让他觉得亲切。尤其是在他读过布莱克家族的历史，知道他还有一个叫西里斯的哥哥以后。  
“嗨。”哈利说，“菲尼亚斯。”  
“像你这么大就能叫出以前校长名字的人可不多了。”菲尼亚斯很感兴趣地看着哈利，他像是陷入思考：“你今年多大了，男孩？”  
“十四岁。”哈利撒了谎。  
“那么，我那个不争气的孙子比你大一岁。”菲尼亚斯点了点头，他看到哈利的脸上没有出现任何惊讶的波动，不由得对他更加好奇了：“你是不是认识他？”  
“我不确定你说的是西里斯·布莱克还是雷古勒斯·布莱克。”哈利回答道，“要是前者的话，我们很熟。后者的话我也仅仅是认识而已。”  
菲尼亚斯看着他，好像是愣了好一会。旋即，他忽然哈哈大笑起来，已经成了一张肖像画的老校长靠在自己身后的椅子上，可从他的坐姿里哈利仍然能看出那种和西里斯身上的气质相似的优雅。  
“自从邓布利多在这里提到你之后，我们就知道了，你一定和他那个叛逆的孙子关系很好。哦，我当然指的是西里斯·布莱克。”  
旁边一个红鼻头的巫师不知道什么时候也从睡梦里醒了过来，他同样在盯着哈利看：“还有詹姆·波特。那个波特家这一代唯一的纯血后代，无意冒犯，可你和他怎么像是从一个模子里雕出来的？”  
“可能是因为发型或者眼镜。”哈利说道。他不自然地动了动身体，下意识地想要避开别人的目光。即使是画像的。  
在他们俩人都醒来以后，其他墙上的画像也纷纷从沉眠里苏醒了。他们很好奇为什么邓布利多会让这样年轻的一个男孩在他的办公室里独自等待他。还有就是对哈利和西里斯，詹姆之间的关系洋洋洒洒地评头论足。  
在哈利感觉到头昏脑胀以前，他听到在桌子旁的壁炉里传出来‘呼’的一声。绿色的火焰从壁炉里冒了出来，所有墙上画像里的巫师都立刻醒来，其中不少人在高声欢迎邓布利多的归来。  
他得救般地转过头去，看到高大的邓布利多从壁炉里弯腰走出来。他温和地对那些画像道谢，然后在看到哈利的时候冲他点了点头。  
“邓布利多——校长，呃，”哈利有点局促地从椅子上站了起来。他直视着老校长那双半月镜片后湛蓝的双眼，轻声说：“我今天过来是为了——”  
“坐下说，哈利。”邓布利多声音柔和地打断了他。哈利依言坐回了椅子上，不知道为什么，他在看着邓布利多的时候莫名地感觉到自己有点紧张。  
“来点红茶和派？”老人轻声问道。  
“好的。”哈利没有拒绝，但是当他重新坐下以后，他继续刚刚被打断的话题说道：“我过来是想问一问西里斯这个暑假能不能留在学校。”  
还没等邓布利多回答，墙上的菲尼亚斯先一步喷了声鼻息。  
“他已经有两个假期没回家了吧？”菲尼亚斯·布莱克惊讶地提高了音量，说道。关于这个哈利还真不清楚，毕竟上一个假期时他还没到这儿来呢。  
“我那个小孙子到底是什么毛病，回到布莱克家对他来说就这么让他难捱吗？”  
恐怕是的。哈利在心底说，但是他接过了邓布利多为他准备的红茶，没把这句话说出口。他感激地对邓布利多笑了笑。  
“这不是什么大问题。”邓布利多坐回了自己的椅子上，他对哈利露出一个微笑。“我会和假期期间的守夜人打个招呼。但是为了安全，布莱克先生最好确保他整个暑假都是待在这里的，可以吗？”  
“我——我想差不多可以。”哈利有些迟疑地说：“他这几天大概要回家一趟，看看就回来。那不会太久的。”  
“那就没有什么问题了。”邓布利多说。哈利松了一口气，他又喝了一口杯子里的茶，感觉热流顺着喉咙流进他的小腹里。当他放下茶杯准备对邓布利多道谢，然后离开时，哈利抬起头，他接触到邓布利多的目光，心里忽然‘咯噔’一下。  
“邓布利多校长。”哈利将茶杯推到自己的面前，他迟疑了一下，随即开口道：“你是不是还有什么话要对我说？”  
“人们经常说，和聪明人打交道会让人不舒服。因为他们总是在你开口之前就能察觉到你想说什么，甚至看透一些你不想说的东西。可我不那么认为。”  
在邓布利多开口前，墙上的画像菲尼亚斯慵懒地开口道。哈利的视线转过去，他看到他倚在自己的座椅上，动作好像一个帝王。  
“但是我不这么认为，”菲尼亚斯说：“和聪明人说话能省掉许多不必要的被浪费的时间。你说对吗，邓布利多？”他在说最后一句话的时候猛地将脸转了过去。  
邓布利多’唔’了一声。他的表情很平静，没有一丝被菲尼亚斯针对了的不快。他声音温和地开口道：“就算哈利今天不来找我，我也要将这件事告诉他的，菲尼亚斯。”  
画像里的老校长哼了一声。但他却很识趣地从椅子上站了起来，不声不吭地，背影渐渐消失在画像里。哈利不知道这时候的菲尼亚斯是不是也会到布莱克家的画像和祖辈们串串门。但是他离开的动作就好像一个信号，其他的画像要么陷入了沉睡，要么也离开了自己的相框。  
办公室里渐渐安静下来，只剩下桌上一直运转的仪器发出的轻响。  
“我知道，最近你自己也在做一些关于时间转换器的调查。”邓布利多开口道。  
哈利并不惊讶，他已经想到这时候的邓布利多能对他谈的是什么：“有什么结果吗？哈利？”  
哈利迟疑一下，摇了摇头。  
“就像你曾经告诉我的那样。”哈利说：“没有这种时空跳跃的魔法。时间转换器能够达到的最遥远的距离就是二十四小时内。没有人测试过如果超过了这个界限会发生什么，没有一点记载。所以，我想最可能的就是所有进行过这个实验的人——”  
他下意识地紧了紧自己垂在身侧的拳头：“——都消失了。”  
哈利声音低沉地说。最后一个词被挤出他的喉咙，哈利感觉到一阵郁结在他胸口的沉重感散去了。这是他始终担忧却不敢对任何人说的，只有这个时代的邓布利多能够成为他倾诉的对象。  
邓布利多‘唔’了一声。  
“不用那么悲观，”老人的声音听起来仍然很温厚，“你应该知道，如果真的有人试图做这项研究，起码和他一起的同伴也应该能留下只字片语。如果你什么都找不到的话，最有可能的还是没有人这样做过。”  
哈利的脸色苍白。他勉强笑了笑：“大概人们早就都清楚这么做的后果。”他说。  
邓布利多没有立刻接他的话。  
“在我年轻的时候，”片刻后，他开口说：“我曾经醉心于一些我不应该学习的魔法的研究。后来当我意识到它的危险性时，我立刻从中抽身。但是我仍然得到了一些可以称之为财富的馈赠。”  
哈利静静地等着他说下去。  
“你也一样，哈利。”邓布利多的蓝色双眼和他的对视，他轻轻地摇了摇头，“来到这里不是出于你的本意，而且你已经失去了——几乎可以说，除了生命以外的全部。今天我会告诉你一些我所知道的事情，但是如何选择还在于你自己。起码有一件事我可以肯定地告诉你，”  
他顿了顿，继续说道：“现在的你一定是活着的。请起码相信这一点。无论是我——还是你的朋友们，布莱克，波特先生，伊万斯小姐，我们不是你做梦时幻想出来的，而是真真切切地存在的。你明白我的意思吗？”  
校长的这句话让哈利感觉整个人像被冷水从头到脚地泼了一遍。他麻木地点了点头，双眼仍然直勾勾地看着邓布利多。  
邓布利多长出了一口气。  
“其实我查到的东西并不比你多，”他又停顿了片刻，才继续说道：“与时光回溯相关的魔法，据我了解，只有戈德里克山谷里，那位与波特一家一直住在一起的那位教堂敲钟人有所涉猎。但是就连他也没听说过你这种情况。但是他向我确定了你现在的状态，我们可以肯定，无论在你身上发生了什么，现在的你一定是活着的。”  
哈利愣了一下。恍然间，他感觉到好像有一个想法飞快地从他的脑海中穿过。那个念头快到他抓不住。但是隐隐约约地，哈利觉得自己似乎摸到了邓布利多想法的边缘。  
邓布利多停顿了一下：“他向我保证你正在经历的一切也都是真实的，”  
哈利忽然明白过来自己刚刚想到的是什么。  
“等一等，请等一等。邓布利多校长，你是说，”哈利艰难地咽了口唾沫，他的眼睛大睁着，不可思议地看着校长。邓布利多刚刚其实已经将话说的很明白了，只是他一时之间没有反应过来：“难道你向他问的问题，是——我是不是还活着？”  
邓布利多颔首。这时候的他似乎没有打算考虑哈利的心情，他平静地说了下去：“一开始，当我最初接近你的时候。我曾经以为你是一个复活石带回来未来的死魂灵。我察觉到你身上有很多的秘密。但是那时候你狼狈，警惕，而且疲惫不堪。我希望你能在这里得到适当的休息。我无法预见未来在你身上发生了什么，但是就像我说的，既然未来的我足够信任你，说明你是个非常好的人。起码你自身不带有任何恶意。”  
哈利感觉自己的脑子嗡嗡作响。但是他下意识地反驳了邓布利多的前面一句话：“不，”他坚决地说，“我不可能是灵魂。复活石不能做到那种事。而且没有人会许愿我回到这个时代。”  
邓布利多的眼睛透过镜片看着他，他微不可查地点了点头。  
“你说的是‘它’不能做到。”邓布利多放缓语调，说道。  
“但是你知道它的确存在，而且知道它能用来做什么，对吧，哈利？我想，”他顿了顿，说道：“你在‘未来’里，一定是个对整个世界都非常重要的人。”  
哈利看着他。眼神就好像看着一个自己从来没有认识过的人一样。半晌后，他弯下腰。脊背弯的就好像要折断了一样。他将脸深深地埋在自己的双手里。  
“是因为你身上存在太多足以将这个时代都改变的秘密，我说的对吗，哈利？”邓布利多追问道。  
“对，”他的声音从指缝中传了出来，干涩而沙哑。听起来却甚至有点像在笑，如果现在真的有什么值得他笑的事情的话：“你想知道吗？关于我的秘密，邓布利多校长？”  
“人对自己未知的领域总是有好奇心的。”邓布利多坦言道，“只是我认为你后来没有主动找到我，并告诉我你所知道的一切，是因为事情还没有进展到需要你这么做的时候。”  
邓布利多从自己的椅子上站了起来。哈利将手松开，他仰起脸，看到邓布利多走到了他的面前。  
他伸出一只手轻轻地搭着他的肩膀，老人的手温暖而有力。但是那是和西里斯完全不同的一种力量。甚至并不让他觉得安心。但是哈利咬着嘴唇，他的身体僵直，没有躲开他的手。  
“我的念头没有发生改变，即使我已经知道了一部分在你身上的秘密。”邓布利多以不容置疑的口吻说，他敏锐地察觉到哈利因为他的话身体轻微地哆嗦了一下：“在你所知道的‘一切’真正开始之前，我都希望你平静，快乐地在这里生活。”  
他平静地说道：“这是我一直都没有改变过的想法。而等到了那个时候，我想即使不用我说，你也是会主动来找我的，哈利。”  
哈利看了他一眼。他的眼神不再像刚刚那样放松而舒缓，而是带了警惕与防备。  
“因为你知道迟早有一天，我会把所有我的秘密都告诉你。”哈利慢慢地说，他的双眼看着邓布利多的眼睛，出奇地，这时候他居然不再感觉像刚刚那样难受了。他渐渐挺直腰，让校长放在他肩膀上的手自然地挪开。他感觉自己正少有地在和邓布利多——在某种意义上，平等地对话着：“你不用着急逼问我，因为你知道你一定会在未来某个适当的时候知道的，是这样吗，校长？”  
邓布利多颔首。他只是看着他，没有回答。  
“我希望你知道我调查你并不是因为不放心你。”邓布利多轻声说：“你迟早得知道这件事的。而且，不知道为什么。我不希望我们俩之间的关系变得那么僵，哈利。”  
“是啊。”哈利苦涩地说。他从椅子上站了起来，背对着邓布利多。“不管你怎么想我接下来说的话，校长。”  
他顿了顿，低声说：“我从来都没有怀疑过你对我下的任何一个命令背后的目的。始终如此。你大可以不用这样拐弯抹角，表现出来你在顾及我的感受——只要直接去做你希望我做的事情就行了。而且我永远不会质疑你的命令。这也是我想告诉你的。”

和邓布利多的谈话让他感觉自己的胃里好像沉进了一只正在融化的巧克力蛙。  
傍晚时，哈利才跌跌撞撞地走出了邓布利多的办公室，今天的谈话与其说是他向邓布利多要求什么，不如说是邓布利多给了他一个警告。他最近一直和西里斯他们待在一起，他过的太快乐，太平静了。以至于都差点儿忘了自己到底为什么会得到这份快乐和平静。  
现在邓布利多提醒他想了起来。哈利感觉到自己的胃因此疼痛的纠结着，他想吐。  
当他迈出塔楼时，一阵风吹到他脸上。哈利猛地打了个哆嗦，混沌的大脑像是直到现在才清醒过来。  
他回到寝室里，推开门，发现西里斯已经不在房间了。  
詹姆正在收拾东西，但在他走进来的时候，他抬起头看到他，还是和他打了个招呼。“西里斯下午的时候就先回去了，”他对哈利解释道，“很不情愿的那种。我估计他是一分钟都不想在家里多待，而且也不想正好撞到他那个有出息的弟弟。所以想着早去早回。他说你这边一定不会有问题的。”  
哈利现在心情很差。他也没有心思去管西里斯的事情，只是粗略地点了点头，表示自己知道了。  
虽然没有过分关注西里斯的行踪，但是直到晚上，见他还没有回来的时候，哈利想到至少他在和家里人彻底闹翻前还会在那个‘家’中睡一晚。而且白天时和邓布利多进行的谈话让他一直感到不舒服。所以还没到宵禁时间，哈利就没有继续等他，而是早早地熄了灯，睡下了。  
寝室里，詹姆，莱姆斯和彼得都已经回了家。西里斯不在。只有他一个人。静谧的房间里偶尔传出几声他翻身时摩擦被子发出的轻响，再有就是入夜后，哈利蜷缩在自己的被子里，听到外面有雪枭清冷的叫声。  
大约凌晨一点，格兰芬多休息室的壁炉里传出爆炸般的声响。绿色的火焰从炉子里窜了起来。  
像是在梦里得到了什么预兆似的，哈利在火焰声蹿高的同时猛地从浅眠中惊醒。他不知所措地睁开疲倦的眼睛，看着眼前寂静的黑暗。房间里黑暗的光线对于习惯了的他来说很浅，哈利刚睁开眼就能看到床和书桌影影绰绰的轮廓。他维持着醒来时的姿势躺在床上，听着自己从激烈到逐渐平静下来的心跳声。  
直到休息室内又一声‘啪——’一样的爆炸声响了起来。  
不是飞路粉。  
想到可能这是有人正在休息室里施咒，哈利一时间睡意全无。他赶紧从床上爬了起来，抓起眼镜，连衣服也没来得及换，就穿着睡衣跌跌撞撞地赤着脚跑了出去。  
当他气喘吁吁地推开休息室大门的时候，他惊讶，又不出意外地看到站在休息室中间的是西里斯。  
哈利急促的脚步停在了原地。他靠在门框上，屏息看着站在那里的西里斯。一声也没有出。  
他不知道他身上发生了什么事。但是现在站在壁炉前的西里斯垂着头，高大的身影被火光拉出一条长长的影子，落在他脚下的地毯上。现在已经是七月里，天气很暖和。但是哈利却看到他身上的长袍湿透了，水珠顺着他半长的优雅发尾向下滴落，无声地消失在地毯里。而他在轻微地打着哆嗦，不知道是因为寒冷还是愤怒。  
哈利轻手轻脚地走了过去。  
男孩在他迈出步的瞬间就感觉到有人从暗处走了出来。他立刻警惕地转过身，“谁在那？”哈利听到他发问的声音沙哑得几乎不像个十五岁的男孩。或者像声带出了什么问题。  
当认出朝他走来的人是哈利的时候，浑身紧绷，警惕，戒备的西里斯并没有放松下来。但是哈利注意到他刚刚起紧攥着的拳头已经不再哆嗦了。他走到他面前，脸距离西里斯的胸口也就半条手臂那么远。哈利仰起脸看着他。  
当他们距离这么近的时候，哈利闻到从他身上传来异常浓重的酒味。  
在休息室里，唯一的光线来源就是壁炉里摇曳着的火焰。西里斯英俊的脸在火光里显得阴暗不定。哈利注意到他脸色有些发白，男孩的眉毛紧皱着，灰色眼睛里满是戾气。嘴角紧绷，还带着一丝不易被察觉的冷笑。  
“西里斯。”哈利声音很轻地叫了他一声。西里斯的念头像是被凝固了，他的嘴唇紧抿着，只是垂着头看着哈利，却一句话也不说。  
哈利伸出手，他轻轻抓住西里斯垂在身侧的一只手的手腕，嘴唇微动，给了他一个干燥咒。  
后半夜，一直到凌晨三点多，哈利才偷偷摸摸地送完那些全是酒味的袍子和衬衫溜回休息室。他疲惫地走进房间，看到西里斯仍然维持着他离开时的那个姿势坐在椅子上。他的眼睛盯着壁炉，但是哈利却觉得他在看着壁炉之外的某个方向。  
“感觉好点了吗？”哈利在他身边坐下，问。西里斯没有点头也没摇头，他转了一下眼睛，注视着坐在自己身边的哈利。紧抿的嘴唇哆嗦了一下，没有说话。  
“如果你不想谈你今晚的事的话我也不会问的。”哈利说：“就像你不会问我某些事一样。”  
话音刚落，哈利就感觉到西里斯的手放在了他的腿上。他轻轻地抓住那只手，惊讶地发现西里斯的手仍然冰冷。他的手宽大的足以将他的手整个罩住。哈利地的余光看到他们抓在一起的手，不知道为什么，他感觉自己的喉咙有点发干。  
“很走运的，我回去收拾东西时，没碰到他们任何一个。”西里斯的声音低沉，但是不再像刚刚那么沙哑了。似乎喝了哈利从厨房给他偷偷拿来的南瓜汁后缓解了不少，他缓慢地开始讲述：“但是我出门的时候碰到了克利切——一个该死的聒噪的愚蠢肮脏的东西，”  
西里斯的鼻子厌恶地皱了起来。他对哈利解释道：“它是个家养小精灵，和我关系很恶劣。一看到我出现它就大吼大叫，把其他人全都引到了客厅。”  
哈利没吭声。他安静地听着西里斯讲下去。  
“我母亲——沃尔布加，她看到我拿着东西要出门的时候就疯了。”西里斯说，不知道为什么，他的嘴角咧开，脸上出现了偏激到令人有些毛骨悚然的微笑：“她直接把手里拿着的红酒酒瓶直接朝我脸上砸过来。然后她对我大吼大叫，像个疯子一样。她告诫我如果今天迈出了这个家一步就滚的远远的，再也别进这个门。哈，那可是正中我下怀。”  
他微张开的嘴唇随着讲述越咧越大，到后面，哈利听到西里斯在叙述的同时发出了神经质一样激烈不羁的大笑声。那熟悉的笑声几乎让他想起了某个记忆中的人，他不得不把自己蜷缩的更紧了些，忽然发觉连休息室里也有点儿冷了。  
“我们吵了起来。然后，她烧了我在家谱上的名字。”等笑声消失后，西里斯的声音渐渐冷静下来。他像是在叙述一件与己无关的事一样，好像那根本不是什么重要的事情，用平静的令人觉得心里发寒的声音说。  
“除了我已经拿出去的东西，她把我房间里所有的东西当着我的面丢掉了。所以我把已经拿好的那些东西也扔到了她脸上，让她丢个痛快。”  
西里斯说着，歪过头，看着仍然紧紧抓着他的手的哈利。  
“在我们做这些事的时候，雷古勒斯那个阴沉的狗崽子也从自己的房间里出来了。他就站在楼梯上，那样看着。就好像生怕谁欺负了他的小宝贝克利切似的。他永远都是这样，他眼里重视那个肮脏的鬼东西甚至超过他的父母。”  
西里斯轻蔑地喷了声鼻息，但是哈利倒看不出他对布莱克夫妇有多同情，反而是幸灾乐祸比较多：“当然，那样的父母——要我说，他们活该。不过一想到他们还把他当成宝贝一样捧在手心里，我就忍不住想要笑。哪天要是他的宝贝小精灵受了点伤，哪怕是刮破层皮什么的——我看他连那个疯女人都不会放在眼里。”  
“西里斯，”哈利抓着他的手下意识的用了力，他颤抖着的声音打断了西里斯的讲述。他垂下眼睛，近距离地看着仰着脸的哈利。他脸上刚刚神经质的表情已经消失了，取而代之的是可怕的平静和淡然。  
“哈利，”西里斯也叫他的名字。他的声音和表情一样平静：“这回我和你一样了。”他说，声音听起来居然还有几分轻松。  
“看起来接下来的几个假期我也得在这过啦。直到我找到一个房子搬出去为止。”  
“那等你找到的那天可得叫上我。”哈利努力让自己的语气听起来一样的轻松，即使他心里现在沉甸甸的，好像有块石头拴在他的胃上。  
“我吃学校的东西已经吃的有点腻烦了，我也想自己出去住一段时间。”  
西里斯抓着他的手忽然攥紧。他那双灰色的眼睛睁大了，男孩垂下脸，他凑的更近一步，近距离地盯着哈利的脸看。哈利没感觉到被冒犯或是不舒服，但是被西里斯这样看着的确让他有些紧张。刚刚他还觉得这里有点冷，现在后背已经冒出了一层薄汗。  
“你，”西里斯的声音和他的脸一起凑近他，他们挨的太近了，哈利几乎能嗅到他身上还隐约残留的酒味和温热的呼吸。  
“到底你为什么一直这么愿意和我扯在一起，哈利？”西里斯低声，嘶哑地问道。“你也是个怪家伙，”他轻笑出声，但是没有多少真正愉快的情绪，反而像是在自嘲。  
“可你要比我好得多了。即使是孤儿也好过我有一对这样的父母，以及兄弟。我有时候真想告诫你离我远一点儿，”男孩哑声说：“可是，知道应该怎么做和实际你去做的应该是完全不同的两件事，对吗？”  
哈利吸了一口气。他的头偏了偏，目光从西里斯的脸上转了回来，垂下眼睛，盯着自己脚下那片已经开始磨损的地毯看。  
西里斯的目光跟随着他的也垂了下去。他什么都没有说，那只放在哈利肩膀上的手抬高了一点，重重地摸了几下他柔顺的头发。然后他意识到他的身体整个绷紧了，西里斯不动声色地收回手，他直觉哈利似乎有话要说。  
“在我十三岁的夏天，”他又等了一两分钟，才看到哈利张了嘴，轻声地说。他好像是没注意到旁边还坐着另一个人似的，看着自己的脚下，专注地自言自语着。“因为我冒犯了我的堂兄，我的姨夫和姨母把我关在橱柜下面的房间里。整整一个月，我每天就只有一根胡萝卜和一些清汤吃。”  
西里斯转过头，沉默着看着他。  
“这样的生活在我离开姨夫家的那个房子之前一直持续着。”哈利说：“我的父母不在我身边，从我一出生起。我的姨夫和姨母收养了我，我很感激他们让我这么多年能活下来，然后不那么顺利的长大。但是我从来不认为他们爱我。西里斯，”  
哈利侧过身，他将手轻柔地从西里斯的手里抽出来。男孩没有抵抗，他顺势松开了哈利的手，看着他用双手托起他的脸，他的手有一点儿发抖，他感觉到了。  
哈利勉强地笑了笑：“我很早就知道，血缘关系和爱是完全不同的两码事。”  
当他的话音落下时，一时间，休息室里谁也没再开口。哈利眨了眨眼，他无声地看着他，像是希望西里斯能明白他借这句话和这个动作传达给他的一切。  
“所以，这就是你不愿意谈你家里的事的原因？”西里斯问。  
哈利又眨了眨眼，他茫然地看着他。  
有点出乎他意料的，在他试图安慰他而分享了自己部分的童年记忆后，西里斯却没有理会他的安慰。相反，他却目光描摹着哈利脸庞的轮廓，很煞风景地问了一个奇怪的问题。  
哈利因为他没头没脑的的问题怔愣了一下。他还没有从停摆的思维里挣脱出来，就看到西里斯的手猛地抓住他细瘦的手腕。同时他垂下眼睛，看着他，重复道：“就是因为他们多年的虐待，你直到现在还瘦的像个猫仔一样，是吗？”  
“我从第一次见你的时候就不明白。你看起来明显过的很不好，但是如果你真的遭到了虐待，难道你不反抗？”他有点不可置信地说：“还是你下不了手，需要我帮你去教训他们？”  
哈利感觉到自己心底某个柔软的角落忽然被西里斯的这句话戳中了。他舔了舔嘴唇，嘴角没忍住，有些上扬。  
“反抗过，我给他们添过一点小麻烦。”他语气故作轻松地说。当再次提起德思礼，他感觉到就连十几年前那些鲜活而生动的怨怼都消退了，对他们的记忆就像一卷洗过太多次褪色的布。  
“但是他们本来就都是普通人，西里斯。我姨夫姨妈一家，都是麻瓜。他们恐惧巫师，讨厌巫师，他们憎恶我的父母。可就算是这样，他们也没有把还是一个婴儿的我丢掉。他们把我养大了，不是吗？”  
“所以？你认为那他们就可以在你的成长过程中名正言顺的虐待你？”西里斯用嫉恶如仇的语气说，他挑了挑眉：“你最好别让我见到他们，哈利。我可没有你那副麻瓜救世主一样的圣人胸怀。”  
他顿了顿，加重语气：“我有仇必报。”  
“难道也包括我的仇？”哈利好奇地看着他，脱口而出。  
“什么话？”西里斯不满地喷了声鼻息。他粗鲁地伸出手，将哈利的肩膀一揽，把瘦削的男孩整个儿搂进了自己怀里。  
哈利感觉到他的肩膀碰到西里斯坚硬温暖的胸膛。他仰起头看着他，看起来他刚刚和他分享的一点儿关于过去的事让西里斯的情绪高涨了不少，他不再像一个小时前刚回来时那样——好像一条狼狈的落水狗一样站在壁炉面前了。  
“你的——或者我的。难道你觉得这有很大区别吗？”他低着头看着他的眼睛，问道。哈利感觉到他抓着他的手有点太紧了，几乎让他感觉到痛。他赶紧摇了摇头。哈利抬起眼睛，他听着西里斯说道：“正好这个假期有时间，你可以直接带我去找他们。我会给他们一点儿铭记众生的好教训的。”  
“那你要失望了。”哈利撒了个谎，“后来我可以住在学校，他们就搬走了。我也不知道他们现在在哪。”  
西里斯喷了声鼻息。他嘟嘟囔囔了几句话，哈利竖起耳朵去听，隐约听到似乎是什么‘反正没有你我也迟早会找到他们的’。他忍不住又想要笑，可嘴巴刚刚咧开，就看到西里斯转过头，装出凶狠的表情瞪了他一眼。  
“被人虐待一点儿都不好笑，哈利。”西里斯板起脸说。“我不知道你是对这事儿怎么想的，但如果我看到，我肯定要好好教训他们一下。”  
“嗯，”哈利睁大了眼睛，他好奇地盯着西里斯的脸看，说：“可是对这件事——为什么，为什么你表现的比我这个受害者还要生气呢，西里斯？”  
西里斯被他顶的梗了一下。当他再转过头来的时候，哈利感觉他看着他的眼里好像就快喷火了：“因为我正义感过剩，不行吗？”  
他凶巴巴地说：“要是别人遇到这事儿我才懒得管。换成詹姆，他早就把那些人的屁股给踢烂了。哪有人像你这么要人担心？”  
“所以你是说你担心我？”哈利准确地抓住了他的小尾巴。如果他刚刚天真无辜的语气是半装出来的，这会哈利是真的有点儿惊讶了。他挠了挠头：“难道我看起来就那么不靠谱吗？”  
“是有那么一点。”西里斯毫不在意地说。哈利被他的直白气的一阵脸红。当他意识到西里斯也发现他的脸变了颜色的时候，他又赶紧像个鸵鸟一样转过头，用手捧着自己发烫的脸，遮挡着不被他看见。  
可西里斯反而觉得他这样子十足有趣。  
男孩恶劣地凑过来，他伸出手，努力地想把哈利的手掌从脸上扯开，哈利竭力反抗。两个男孩肢体纠缠在一起打闹，很快就在休息室的沙发上嬉笑着滚做一团。虽然谁都没有使用魔咒，但奔波了一天的两个人早都有些疲惫。大约凌晨三点多，筋疲力竭的他们分不出个胜负，才气喘吁吁地躺在了地毯上。哈利的头枕着西里斯的肩膀，地毯细小的绒毛轻抚着他裸露出来的皮肤和脸颊。他们俩紧紧地贴在一起，西里斯将头靠在沙发的柱脚上  
“现在，我要睡觉了。”西里斯喘着气平复呼吸，同时宣布。他的手仍然紧紧地抓着哈利的手腕，像是警告一样对他说。  
“你不能趁我睡着的时候袭击我。”  
“我才不会那么干呢。”哈利没好气地反驳道。他略微抬起上身，爬起来，调整姿势，找了个更舒服的位置窝在西里斯的肩膀和胸口。西里斯‘唔’了一声，哈利感觉到他的一只手顺着他的腰爬上来，轻轻地圈住了他整个人。他靠着那具散发着熟悉气息和热度的身体，打了个哈欠，眼皮就忍不住开始打架。  
“睡吧。”半昏半醒中，不知道是谁的声音朦朦胧胧地说。他放松下来，任由身体沉浸在宁静的黑暗中。“天亮的时候我叫你起来。”

整个暑假对哈利来说简直是时光飞逝。除了他又和西里斯偷偷地骑着摩托跑出学校玩了几次以外，他什么都没有做成。换句话说——就是时间转换器的事没有一点儿进展，而且邓布利多也没有再找他的麻烦。一个假期过去，他们顺顺当当地升上了五年级。他几乎对这过于平静的校园生活感觉到一点儿不习惯。  
开学第一天，居然是詹姆第一个到了学校。他拖着足有两个自己那么高的行李箱撞开寝室大门的时候，正在看今年魁地奇世界杯新闻的哈利差一点从自己的床上跳起来。他瞪大眼睛看着两个箱子先滑进了房间里，随后跟着的是一个摇摇欲坠的詹姆。  
“这次我是瞒着弗里蒙特和尤菲米娅自己偷偷跑上火车的。”  
当和他们讲述这件事的时候，詹姆似乎还有点儿心有余悸的样子：“要不然我今天要推过来的就不止是两个箱子了。”  
哈利坐在床上观察他十五岁的父亲。比起他们初见的时候，詹姆似乎又长高了不少。虽然和西里斯还有一定差距，但是已经比他要高出一个头多了。  
他年轻的父亲——哈利打量着他，虽然和他一样高高瘦瘦的，但是看起来比他结实很多。当他在专注地说话，或者大笑的时候，那双金褐色的眼睛就像琥珀石一样会闪闪发光。  
将行李推进角落里后，詹姆揉了揉自己乱七八糟的头发，他朝哈利走过来，一屁股在他的身边坐下。  
“嗨，哈利。”詹姆用单只手臂搭上了他的肩膀。他凑近他打了个招呼：“假期还好吗？我猜和西里斯在一起单独待这么久很难熬吧？”  
“尖头叉子。”一旁的西里斯喷了声鼻息，不无威胁地说。  
“没你事，像条狗一样安静点，大脚板。”詹姆爱理不理地顶了一句。没有等到哈利回答，他就将脸凑的愈发近了：“有没有，什么新情况，”他压低声音说：“想和你们最真挚的朋友分享一下的？”  
“尖头叉子。”哈利不得不合上了手里的报纸。他也盯着詹姆的眼睛看：“你觉得我们有什么事是得和你分享的？”  
“哦，那可多啦。得看你们是不是到底真把我当成你俩最好的朋友。”詹姆佯装出一副漫不经心的口吻说。  
“我想如果是的话，你就有很多东西可以和我说了。”  
“什么意思？”哈利有些不明白。他求助地看了西里斯一眼，发现对方没在看他。哈利疑惑地说：“能讲点我明白的话吗？”  
“没有那就算了。”詹姆耸了耸肩，他拖长声音说：“你俩真是够朋友。”  
哈利一头雾水地看向西里斯。西里斯给他使了个眼色，意思是“别理他”。  
   
吃过午饭后，哈利像往常一样前往图书馆。唯一有些不同的是，今天西里斯没有和平时似的跟在他身后。他慢慢悠悠地走在哈利的后面，直到俩人之间拉开了很长的一段距离。然后不动声色地避开了那个男孩的身影。  
詹姆跟在西里斯的后面。他心照不宣地和朋友保持着同样的距离，直到哈利的背影消失在他们俩的视线里。  
“你要是有什么想问我的就直说，詹姆。”等到人迹稀少的走廊里终于差不多只剩下他们两个人时，西里斯忽然停下了脚步。他开口说。  
“其实也没什么，大脚板。”詹姆抓了抓自己的后脑，说，“暑假的时候我听弗里蒙特说你和家里大吵了一架，然后离家出走了，是吗？”  
西里斯点点头，没开口。  
“呼，不知道怎么的。我真为你高兴。”詹姆长出了一口气，说。西里斯转过半个身体回头看他，詹姆脸上是毫不掩饰的轻松和解脱：“你终于和你的那个‘家’划清关系了。”  
他说，语气很诚恳：“以后再也不用回去面对那些你讨厌的家伙了。”  
西里斯看着他的眼睛，他咧开嘴角，扯出一个不太好看的笑容。  
“要不是我知道你是什么样的，你这话说的还真像在讽刺我。”西里斯语气平淡地说。“不过确实，就像你说的那样。我再也不用回去了。为此我们真应该好好庆祝一下。”  
“哈利没帮你庆祝过吗？”詹姆说，“他比所有人都早知道这件事吧。假期的时候我本来想给你寄一封信，但是有些事可能还是当面问更好。”  
“他——早就知道了。”西里斯有些迟疑地说：“我当天回来的时候就知道了。但是他没帮我庆祝。相反，他好像把我当成了什么易碎品似的，小心翼翼的安慰了我一晚上。”  
詹姆看起来像是竭力忍着自己脸上的笑。他伸出手重重地拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，说：“那么，今晚我们可以着手准备帮你补上。”  
他想了想，又补充道：“不过得抓紧点儿时间。我算着日子，再过几天莱姆斯又要开始虚弱了，他就不能陪我们喝酒了。”  
“他本来也不太能喝酒，带不带他都一样。”西里斯斜着眼，说：“你是说快要满月了？”  
“大概再过半个月吧，但是提前一星期就要开始准备了。”詹姆回答：“有了哈利的那个咒语我们真的是省了不少事。而且也安全了很多。”  
他顿了顿，继续道：“就算我们不用麻烦非去尖叫棚屋也可以了。只要弄好静音咒，月亮脸被关在他的魔力里根本出不来。”  
西里斯看了他一眼。忽然，他眨了眨眼。詹姆在被西里斯忽然转变的目光扫过的时候莫名地感觉到后背爬上一阵寒意。  
他咽了口唾沫：“你有什么不同看法吗，西里斯？”  
“不，我只是想说，”西里斯慢吞吞地拉长了语调，“即使真的很安全，你把他留在寝室里也不太明智。宿舍里是只有我们几个人，可格兰芬多塔不是。万一哈利的咒语出了什么岔子，或者是忽然有人敲门进来，到时候——在宿舍里，我们连补救都来不及。”  
詹姆脸上轻松的表情消失了。他皱起眉毛：“你说的也有道理。”  
他说：“这样吧，让哈利跟着，我们还是去尖叫棚屋帮月亮脸渡过满月。”詹姆顿了顿：“我本来只是觉得经常跑到那里去风险太大，怕被人发现。”  
“哈利把你的胆子都弄小了，詹姆。”西里斯嘲笑道。“他出现之前我们还不是一直这么干的？那时候你可没整天瞻前顾后地怕被人发现啊。”  
“我只是找了个更好的办法。”詹姆瞪了他一眼，眼睛里没有多少真正的怒火：“但是你说的有道理。我们还是得把月圆之夜安排到尖叫棚屋去。只有那儿比较安全，没有人知道。”  
西里斯哼了一声。他低下头，一抹笑意极快地在他脸上掠过。那个笑容看起来并不像他是真正在笑，只是嘴角抽搐了几下似的。  
“哦，对了，还有一件事。”詹姆像是刚想起来什么似的转过头。他目光有些不安，游移地看着西里斯忽然间变得有些不太高兴的脸：“关于上学期我们说的那件事，”男孩压低声音，说：“看在我的份上，现在暂时别动手，好吗？”  
西里斯挑起眉毛。他喷了声鼻息，像是真的无辜似的问道：“什么事？”  
“斯内普的那件事。”詹姆说：“因为五年级所有人都有一场重要的考试，我不想莉莉在这个时候因为鼻涕精分心。等到考完试你爱怎么作弄他都随你，我一定会帮你忙的，好吗？”  
西里斯歪嘴笑了一下：“我才不需要你帮忙。”他说的很平静。  
“我知道。”詹姆说，“那你就当成是我也想收拾他一顿好了。行吗？”  
西里斯重重地喷了声鼻息，垂下头没说话。但是詹姆知道他的态度已经算是默认了。他不由得松了一口气，轻轻地拍了拍西里斯的肩膀。  
“我——不会让你等太久的，西里斯。詹姆低声说：“我知道你可能有点不高兴。但是到时候——我，我保证。不管你要做什么，好吗？”  
“我没不高兴，詹姆。只是到时候你别忘了你曾经说过什么。”西里斯平静地回答。他说完这句话又把头低了下去，不再看站在他旁边的詹姆。  
詹姆讪讪地在他身边站了一会，感觉有些自讨没趣，只好转头离开。

新学期一开始，哈利就明显感觉到漂浮在空气中的气氛和从前不同。提到五年级总是让他想起入主霍格沃茨校园的乌姆里奇那段时期，虽然已经过去了十多年，但是提到乌姆里奇就好像孩子童年时候听到童话故事里的巫婆带来的阴影似的，不管过了多久，哈利还是会感到浑身不舒服。  
所幸，现在他不用在乌姆里奇的阴影下上五年级。O.W.L对他来说也没有什么大妨害。虽然哈利很肯定自己的占卜学和魔法史再过一辈子也拿不到一个‘O’，但是对黑魔法防御术和魔咒学，他也有足够的信心。  
在考试到来前的一个月，哈利几乎看到莱姆斯和莉莉他们这些优等生变成了像赫敏一样的怪物。  
为此，西里斯在宿舍里发表了一场激烈的演讲。他希望詹姆和哈利他们三个人能够坚守底线。永远不要为了多拿一个‘O’把自己折磨成半个费尔奇那样的惨状。尤其是现在距离那时候还有整整一个学期，中间甚至还有一场圣诞节可以过的时候。  
哈利非常痛快地加入了詹姆和西里斯的‘我们不用复习也能考的很好很优秀’小分队。而彼得，他在跟着詹姆他们吊了几天车尾以后，发现自己的水平跟其他三个人压根不在同一个起跑线上。他只好又去灰溜溜地找整天泡在图书馆里的莉莉和卢平，加入了他们的学习小组。‘  
时间在他们疯狂的复习，玩耍，和互相攻击之中飞快地溜走。上半个学期很快结束，几乎没有发生什么大事——除了偶尔撞到斯内普的时候他们仍然会对彼此抽出魔杖以外，还有就是詹姆时不时的恶作剧和五个人的夜游差一点儿把格兰芬多的分数扣成负数。  
等到了十二月的圣诞节，这一回，詹姆早早地费尽全身解数邀请西里斯和哈利到他的家里去做客。哈利差一点儿就动摇了，幸亏西里斯及时提醒了他自己的身份——见不得光的詹姆父亲的私生子。哈利已经快要同意的话到了嘴边又咽了回去。他为此差一点儿嚼了自己的舌头。  
过后，当哈利问起为什么西里斯到底那么不愿意到詹姆家里去时，男孩只是对他含糊其辞。他再三追问，西里斯才稍微透漏了一点儿口风，说这是最后一个圣诞节，或许等到下一个他们就可以答应詹姆的邀请了。  
哈利仍然疑惑不解。但是西里斯也不想在这件事上对他多做解释，他拿一个金色飞贼转移了哈利的注意力，很快，他把这件事也抛在了脑后。两个男孩又笑闹着玩耍在一起。  
这一年的圣诞节仍然是他们俩单独留在学校。他和西里斯在一起的第二个圣诞节，西里斯送给他的礼物是一把小刀。哈利几乎在看到那个礼物时眼眶就湿了一圈。那是曾经和西里斯在五年级暑假时送给他的相差无几的一样礼物。一把能打开任何锁的匕首。现在年轻的西里斯又一次把它送给他，像是冥冥中有什么注定的意味。  
在西里斯看到他拿出礼物来时一瞬间变化的表情，他的心差一点儿提到了嗓子眼——哈利的眼睛可见的变红了。他皱着眉毛，嘴唇紧紧抿着，身子像有一点儿在发抖。梅林在上，他是希望哈利看到这礼物会觉得很感动。可没真想弄哭他。  
哈利抬起脸，当他看到盯着他的西里斯脸上因为紧张而显得手足无措的表情时，盘亘在他喉头的酸涩忽然烟消云散。他重重地吸了一口鼻子，在西里斯的目光里大笑起来。  
西里斯担忧的眼神在他的笑声里变化，怀疑地看着哈利，好像看着一个神经质的疯子似的。然而当他打开哈利送给他的礼物时，他自己也像个疯子一样快活地在房间里大叫起来。  
哈利送给他的是几乎用光了邓布利多给他的古灵阁取出金币权限才买到的——麻瓜们应付冬天无法发动的摩托车的防冻机油。这玩意儿的存在还是后来他和亚瑟一起到美国出差的时候才知道的。但是当时他们谁都没有买。  
当时亚瑟对它的神奇功能跃跃欲试，可他没法扛着一辆新摩托回到陋居被莫丽唠叨，最后只好不了了之。  
在复活节的假日过后，气候就变得明亮温暖。已经是三月末了，所有人都必须面对的那场严峻的考试很快就要到来。莱姆斯愈发地早出晚归，就算住在同一个宿舍里，哈利都足足有半个月没见到他的脸。他过的天天都像是月圆之夜的前几天似的，脸色泛着一种虚弱的不健康的白。  
然而当他提及担忧莱姆斯的身体状况时，西里斯却轻描淡写地打发了他。  
“等他拿到五个‘O’的那天。”西里斯肯定地说：“你就看到他的面色比谁都红润了。别担心他，担心担心你自己的小身板吧，哈利。”  
哈利用一个‘哼’声回答了他，  
一个月后，他们的O.W.L普通巫师等级考正式开始。  
好像一切都和他曾经看到的那场记忆一模一样。在霍格沃茨的礼堂里，阳光顺着高大的玻璃窗洒落在礼堂中央的上百张桌子上。五个人被分配到都距离彼此不远的地方。  
哈利坐在正中间，除了在他身后的彼得，他能看到其他人的一举一动。还有坐在他左前方的莉莉和斯内普。自从那次天文台他偷偷溜走之后，哈利这还是头一次见到他。斯内普不知道看到了哈利没有，大概率是没有。因为他一直专心致志地埋着头在自己的试卷上用功，距离近到哈利都有点儿担心他会把鼻子上的油蹭到卷子纸上。  
黑魔法防御术对他来说已经不算什么难事了，但是要写一篇好几英尺的论文仍然让哈利觉得很痛苦。  
当他最终写完最后一个字儿撂下羽毛笔时，他看到坐在他前面的詹姆也抬起了头。右手边的是西里斯。注意到詹姆和哈利都已经答完了卷子他冲他们俩笑了笑，举起拇指。哈利看到詹姆也对他笑了一下。他不知道自己脸上现在露出来的是什么样的表情——是个傻笑吧，或许。  
哈利感觉到自己的胃里正在发烧。  
他向后仰，靠在了自己的椅子上。看起来好像是学着西里斯那个潇洒又随意的动作，但是只有他自己知道，哈利在努力缓解自己尖锐的胃痛。  
为什么一模一样？他茫然又不知所措地想。感觉到自己的大脑和记忆都有些混乱。出现在眼前的一幕幕场景都让他觉得熟悉。哈利知道，在他真正的五年级的时候，他曾经在斯内普的记忆里看到过这些。可是现在他为什么正在经历同样的事情？  
甚至连詹姆的笑，西里斯的动作，课桌的摆放，好像所有的一切都是他记忆里出现在现实里的投影。这个想法让哈利感到不寒而栗。  
又过了五分钟，礼堂里忽然响起了尖锐的铃声。这个声音像是一盆冷水将他从头浇到脚，哈利立刻从刚刚迷糊的茫然中清醒过来。  
监考的弗立维教授尖声叫着让所有的考生全部放下笔，下一刻，一百多张羊皮纸从他们的书桌上腾空而起，像一只只鸽子舒展开的白羽，拍打着翅膀朝着矮小教授的方向飞了过去。  
考试结束了，哈利慢吞吞地收拾好自己的书包和课本走出去，他低垂着头，尽力避开每个走过他身边的人，不知道是因为莫名的恐惧还是不想被那些擦肩而过的学生注意到他脸上的表情。  
詹姆和西里斯，莱姆斯他们几个走的快一些，已经在门口那儿等着他了。他加入他们之后发现彼得正朝着他们的方向走过来，他扁着嘴，看起来好像这次考试的题目出得不那么尽如人意。  
偏偏西里斯就像完全没有注意到他的表情似的。他们说说笑笑地走出门廊，西里斯将两条手臂交叉着枕在脑后。他漫不经心地扫过自己的几个朋友，放松下来的脸显出一种慵懒而优雅的英俊。  
“这次考试真的是小菜一碟，”他懒洋洋地说，“真的是。要我说，某些人之前几个月殚精竭虑的复习完全没有必要。尤其是第十题，你都爱死那个了吧，月亮脸？”  
“当然了。”莱姆斯看起来心情也很好。只是他们之间熟悉的对话让哈利的心情很差。他感觉到那种莫名奇妙的忧虑在他走进这次考试教室的时候就一直萦绕在他的胃里，但是在结束的铃声敲响的那一刻才开始变得格外强烈。  
“写出狼人的五种特征，真是个好题目。”他兴致勃勃地说，同时还反常地轻轻拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“我猜哈利对这次考试的结果也很满意，对吧，哈利？”  
“嗯，唔。我？”被忽然提及哈利含糊地应付了一下。他的心思完全没放在和莱姆斯的对话上面。  
“或许吧，”他含混地说，随后仍然低垂着头，一副心事重重的样子。但是西里斯却没让他有应付过去的机会，他皱着眉毛看了一眼哈利低着的脸，忽然伸出手将哈利从莱姆斯的手掌下搂了过来，让他差点儿一头撞进自己怀里。  
“哈利当然能妥善地处理那些垃圾问题了。”受了惊吓的哈利还没来得及回答，西里斯就笃定无疑地替他说道：“我看那张卷子上的东西根本难不倒他，是吧，哈利？”  
他又紧了紧抓在哈利肩膀上的手，疼的哈利差一点尖叫出声。莱姆斯好脾气地笑了笑，他立刻松开了手，任由西里斯把哈利拉到他的怀里，不让他那瘦削的小身板再充当他们俩之间拉锯战的拔河绳。  
或许是因为考试里他发挥的很好，他也没有对西里斯突兀的粗鲁说什么。  
几个人一边谈笑一边走到了黑湖边的山毛榉树下。他们各自找好了自己的位置，莱姆斯又从包里拿出一本书来看。下一场考试是变形学，他会想要继续复习的。而詹姆——他最擅长这一科，甚至比西里斯还要擅长。当他们都在树底下坐下时，詹姆一点儿读书的心思都没有，他拿出了一个金色飞贼把玩。彼得就坐在旁边盯着他，一动不动地，专注的神情就好像那些看着詹姆时挪不开眼睛的女孩子。  
西里斯和哈利坐在了树的背阴下。一开始哈利想要站起来，找另一个地方坐下，但西里斯的手臂还搂在他的肩膀上。他试图将他的手从他的肩膀上甩下去，但是西里斯却比他想的要固执。  
他打了个哈欠，就抱着哈利靠在树上。哈利不知道他到底要干什么，忍不住在他的怀抱里挣扎了几下。可西里斯很快压制住了他的挣扎。  
“你干什么？”西里斯的双手都抓着他的手，他不满地问他。  
“考完试就一直摆脸色，难道你没考好吗？”  
“和那个没关系，你先放开手。”哈利同样没好气地回答道。他们俩都盯着对方，谁也不服输地直视着彼此的眼睛，就好像谁先挪开视线谁就认输了一样。  
詹姆在耍弄金飞贼的间隙还抽空往他们那里看了一眼，发现两个人居然谁都没注意到他。他的眼神就像看着两个白痴一样，詹姆无可奈何地摇了摇头。  
“看你们俩要僵持到什么时候。”詹姆说。他的话音未落，剩下的半截单词就卡在喉咙里。就连正在盯着彼此的哈利和西里斯都听到了詹姆忽然发出的低低的抽气声。  
莱姆斯也听到了这异常的声音。他将头从书上抬了起来，看了一眼詹姆刚刚看着的方向。  
“斯内普。”莱姆斯的嘴巴不受控制地念出来这个名字。听到他的话，正在较劲的西里斯和哈利也转过了头。  
同时，他们都看到在距离山毛榉树下的阴影里不远的地方，一个穿着斯莱特林学院长袍的身影正从茂密的灌木丛里站起身来。斯内普将什么东西放进了自己的背包里，然后他跨出了灌木丛，走上了詹姆他们几人面前的那片草地。

“瞧瞧，这是谁啊。”  
西里斯从树下站起身。仍然在他怀里的哈利被他带了一个趔趄，他赶紧爬起来站稳，一边拍打着衣服上的灰和草叶一边看着明显只是路过这些人面前的斯内普。那个斯莱特林一定也看到了他们。因为哈利注意到在他那头油腻腻的半长黑发的遮掩下，他苍白的脸上浮现出一丝不易被察觉的，轻蔑的冷笑。  
“鼻涕精斯内普。”西里斯平静地说。斯内普在听到他们‘不怀好意’地对他打招呼的一瞬间将自己刚刚拿在手里的另一张试卷塞进了书包里。  
他将手伸进长袍的口袋，谨慎而警惕地盯着朝他走过来的几个男孩，黑色的目光闪烁不定。  
詹姆懒洋洋地跟在西里斯的身后。哈利转过头看了他一眼，发现他未来的父亲脸上是一副几乎懒散到无所谓的表情。他的嘴角微勾着，看着逐渐走近的西里斯和斯内普。当他察觉到哈利在看着他的时候，詹姆竖起一根食指压在自己的嘴唇上，他轻轻地对哈利摇了摇头。  
“不管之前你和西里斯说过什么，哈利。”詹姆低声说，“这会儿别触他霉头。你要是坚持一对一的公平决战，那我就不出手。可你要知道，西里斯是为了谁出头的。”  
哈利反应有一点儿迟钝。一时间，他的脚步慢了下来，站在原地，看着詹姆眨了眨眼睛。当一个念头忽然划过他心头的时候，哈利差一点小声地尖叫出来。  
“难道你，你说，他是为了天文台上的那件事？”哈利有点结结巴巴地说。  
“不然他还能是为了谁呢？”詹姆用理所当然的口吻回答道。哈利的眼角余光看到了站在一旁的彼得。他正在用贪婪又渴望的目光看着正在接近的西里斯和斯内普，显而易见地，他带着一种期待接下来发生的事的表情。而莱姆斯只是抬头看了他们一眼，他又低下头去，像什么都没发生一样。  
“最近过的怎么样，鼻涕精？”  
不远处西里斯冰冷的声音将哈利的思绪从短暂的恍惚中拉了回来。他立刻转过身，看到西里斯已经抽出了魔杖。哈利心中警铃大作，只是没等他向前扑到西里斯的脚旁，就已经看到有一道红色的咒光从西里斯的魔杖尖端疾射出去。斯内普的反应则比他预想中还要迅速，他已经伸进了长袍口袋的那只手明显抓住了自己的魔杖，但是他却对西里斯使用的咒语产生了错误的判断。  
“统统石化。”西里斯冷静地念出咒语。咒光击中了斯内普的半个身体，彼时他刚将魔杖掏出来，整个人就被击飞，腾空而起。哈利看到斯内普起码向后飞了有十几英尺高，然后他狠狠地跌落在地，发出一声不大不小的闷响。  
这边发生的冲突立刻吸引了一些站在湖旁边的女孩们的目光。哈利忍不住朝那里看去，他发现了人群中那个极为引人注目的，拥有一头红发长发的女孩也站在人群当中。莉莉·伊万斯明显注意到了这边发生着的闹剧。哈利看到她撇下自己的女伴，朝他们几个人的方向快步走了过来。  
得制止西里斯。哈利立刻想道。他紧走了几步上前，伸出手臂拉住西里斯没有握着魔杖的那只手。男孩被忽然从背后传来的拉力吓了一跳，他像一只警惕的猎犬似的跳着转过身，当他发现站在他身后拉着他的人是哈利的时候，西里斯歪着嘴露出一个微笑。  
“哈利。”他柔声地说。声音不像刚刚对斯内普念咒的时候那么冰冷，虽然也没带着多少特别柔情的意味，哈利却能听得出来他的语气软化了不少。  
“够了，西里斯。”哈利说，他轻轻地扯了扯男孩的袖子，想要将他往回拉一步：“已经足够了。”  
“詹姆可是让我忍到现在才动手。”西里斯的嘴巴里冒出来一句令他觉得意味不明的话。  
就在他们低声交谈的时候，哈利听到摔倒的斯内普正在对他们破口大骂。除了辱骂和哈利个人，还有一些激烈的抨击‘恶心的同性恋’之类的词。哈利不打算理睬他，可旁边考完试三三两两结伴在草地上散步的其他学生却也同样听到了斯内普的咒骂声。  
他们本来并不对劫道者和斯内普之间发生的冲突感到新鲜，可听到斯内普在骂得是谁，就有些人停下了脚步，好奇地站在旁边打量着站在一起拉着手的西里斯和哈利。  
“安静点，斯内普。”感觉到从头到脚都在被好奇的目光注视着的哈利忍无可忍地转过身，对躺在地上的斯内普说道。他的声音有一点发冷：“我还没和你算上次你耍我的帐。更别说那天晚上我是因为什么原因被送到了医疗翼去的。”  
哈利看着他有些闪烁的黑色双眼，认真地补充道：“如果我真想和你追究这件事，我就让一位教授来查一查你魔杖里曾经发出过什么咒语——还差一点儿杀了同学，你看你还能不能像现在一样好好地待在这里对我和西里斯破口大骂？”  
斯内普的嘴巴没有立刻闭上。但是他瞪大了眼睛怒视着哈利，就好像看着什么令人难以忍受的邪恶东西似的。哈利懒得搭理他，他转过头去继续按住西里斯拿着魔杖的那只手，却发现男孩本来平静冷漠的灰眼睛里有怒火正在熊熊燃烧。  
“如果哈利不跟你计较上次的事，我就和你最后算一笔账。”西里斯声音冰冷地说，他甩开哈利的手，将魔杖抬到半空：“让我帮你好好地洗干净你的嘴——”  
“别惹他！”  
不远处的忽然出现了一个女声。哈利立刻生出了不好的预感。他转过头，看到莉莉怒气冲冲的脸映入他的视线。  
已经走过来的莉莉明显将冲突的整个过程都听了进去。她先是看了哈利一眼，目光让男孩觉得有些复杂，但是仍然是友善而理解的。  
然而当她看向西里斯的时候，莉莉的眼神就没有那么多善意了。  
“离他远点，西里斯·布莱克。”莉莉说，同时，她还扫了一眼站在后面，正在用手撩拨着自己头发的詹姆。詹姆的动作僵硬了，他在莉莉的视线下怪不自在地放下了手。  
“要是你知道我们和鼻涕精之间的恩怨的话，你就不会这么说了，伊万斯。”西里斯不无讥讽地回应莉莉的强势插入。他垂下眼睛，看着正在地上爬行，试图靠近自己刚刚被击飞的魔杖的斯内普。  
或许是因为他们之间仍然有一段安全距离，西里斯没有继续出手，他像是欣赏似的看了一会斯内普的挣扎，随即语气淡然地继续说道：“你不是和哈利是好朋友吗？来，让你的朋友告诉你，斯内普都对他做了什么好事？”  
哈利感觉到西里斯放在他后背上的手猛地将他向前推了一把。他差一点儿摔倒，幸亏西里斯又及时伸出手抓住了他的腰带。  
“我没什么好说的。”哈利带着怒火说道。他避开了莉莉惊愕的目光，将头转过去，一点儿都不打算拿这件事来为难他未来的母亲。  
西里斯咧开嘴笑了笑，他抬起头看着那双和哈利相似的绿眼睛，手轻轻地搭在了哈利的后颈上，低声说道：“哈利不愿意说，可他没有否认。就连你也看得出问题吧，伊万斯？如果你足够了解他的话——你一个肮脏龌蹉的朋友伤害了另一个无辜的朋友，他对哈利做的事比我过分几十倍都不止。现在你会怎么选呢？”  
他顿了顿，追问道：“到底站在哪边，对你来说，才是你心里头一直坚持的‘正义’的想法呢？伊万斯？”  
“西里斯！”哈利尖声打断了他。他看到莉莉的脸上惊愕愤怒的神情已经开始动摇。她紧紧抿起来的嘴唇在哆嗦着，红润的脸色变得苍白。哈利几乎能看到她在轻微地发抖。  
“这不关你的事，莉莉。”哈利好声说道。他转头瞪了他一眼，随即继续对莉莉说：“我们和斯内普之间的事情我们会自己解决。我向你保证，绝对不是以西里斯这样的方式，好么？你先回去——”  
他的话音未落，站在那里的三个人都听到在他们身后的詹姆发出了一声尖叫。西里斯立刻抬起魔杖对准正在地上的斯内普。他们刚刚谁都没注意到他不知道什么时候用一个咒语把本来离他们还有一段距离的魔杖抓在了手里。斯内普抬起头，他的魔杖射出一道闪光，西里斯的脸上立刻多了一道很深的血痕。  
“斯内普！”这一次连哈利也感觉到愤怒正在吞噬他的理智。没等西里斯回击，他已经对斯内普施了咒：“除你武器！”哈利大叫道，连魔杖都没拿在手里。在看到西里斯受伤的一瞬间，他作出的一切就好像是下意识的反应。  
“做得不错，哈利！”西里斯捂着自己的脸，愤怒地咆哮道。下一秒，哈利看到他的魔杖尖端也闪过咒光：“倒挂金钟！”  
斯内普的魔杖刚刚脱了手，他还没来得及躲避，整个人立刻大头朝下地被悬在了半空当中。哈利感觉到他的心跳跳的更快了，刚刚因为西里斯受伤而涌起来的愤怒一瞬间从他的脑海中褪去。他立刻意识到自己做了什么，随即伸出手抓住了西里斯的手腕。  
“别阻止我，哈利！”西里斯带着暴怒的声音喝斥道。“统统石化！”他又在倒挂着的斯内普身上加了一道咒语。斯内普本来蜷缩着的身体立刻僵硬的变成了一块铁板。他的长袍倒垂向下遮住了他的大半个头。周围正在看热闹的其他学生忍不住大笑出声。  
哈利看到莉莉立刻抽出了自己的魔杖：“放开他！”女巫同样对西里斯咆哮道。哈利注意到莉莉虽然对着西里斯怒吼，但是她的语气还是不如她刚刚站出来为他出头时那样坚定。而且不知道是不是他的错觉，他感觉到莉莉似乎飞快地，用充满歉意的眼神扫了一眼他的脸。  
“知道了真相却还是打算站在斯内普那边，伊万斯？”西里斯声音冰冷地说。他的手不顾哈利的阻拦，又抬了抬。哈利看到他那双灰色的眼睛眯了起来，就像窥伺着即将入口的猎物的野兽一样盯着倒悬在空中的斯内普。  
站在后面的詹姆沉默不语，莱姆斯又抬起头朝他们的方向看了几眼。但是他什么也没有说，只是看着，然后又低下头去。  
“我——我知道，他可能伤害了哈利，这很可能，”莉莉结结巴巴地哑声说。哈利看到她低下头去，几乎不敢看着他的脸。  
“我不是说他做的事对的，可是你们不能当着全校人的面这么羞辱他——不能，布莱克，我不知道你们私底下到底有什么恩怨。可是哈利——哈利也不会想看到你这么做的，他刚刚开始就一直在阻止你，布莱克。”  
哈利眨了眨眼睛。说真的，从一开始他就没觉得莉莉选择的做法有什么问题。但是他未来的母亲明显不那么认为。她红着脸低下头去，整个身体都在剧烈的颤抖着。就好像伤害了哈利的人不是斯内普，而是她自己一样。  
哈利感觉到自己的心脏难过地揪成了一团。他忍不住松开一直抓在西里斯袖子上的手，眨了眨眼，看着莉莉垂下来的头，打算开口说点儿什么。  
“我才不需要你打着那个肮脏的小杂种的旗号为我求情，你这泥巴种！”  
忽然，一个尖锐沙哑的声音打破了三个人之间的僵局。被倒悬在半空中的斯内普对着莉莉破口大骂。哈利看到红发的女孩顺着声音传来的方向抬起了头，她眨了眨眼，像是一时间还没有反应过来斯内普是在对她说话似的，  
“喂！你这狗杂种！”  
站在后面的詹姆最先看不下去了。他立刻跳了出来，一道咒光过后，斯内普的裤子掉在了地上，露出里面黑糊糊的短裤。周围正在看热闹的学生们笑声更大了。哈利笑不出来，他看着詹姆和一旁气的发抖的莉莉，感觉到心里一片冰冷，  
詹姆抬起了魔杖，用它威胁性地指着斯内普的脸：“在这儿的其他人是不是想看看鼻涕精的内裤被扒下来的样子？”他转了一圈，魔杖点在斯内普的身上：“对她道歉，对莉莉·伊万斯道歉。鼻涕精。现在。”  
还没等斯内普说什么，哈利看到莉莉又站了出来：“我不需要他向我道歉，别出来装模作样地主持正义了，波特。”  
她的声音冷冰冰的，和她看起来像是正在发抖的身体一点儿都不相称。哈利注意到她看了詹姆一眼，又扫过他和西里斯。最后目光停留在斯内普的身上：“但是我要是你的话，我就好好洗洗自己的短裤。斯内普。”  
当她说完这句话以后，哈利忍不住看向了斯内普。明显地，那个被倒挂起来的斯莱特林男孩哆嗦了一下。他的脸上一点儿血色都看不见，比起平时来说显得更苍白。  
斯内普的嘴巴动了好几次，他像是想要开口说话，但是莉莉没给他，也没给后面想要表现的詹姆机会。她在说完话以后就直接转过身去，朝和他们相反的方向走开了。哈利注意到她离去的背影双肩还在不停的发抖，不知道是因为愤怒还是伤心。  
“哈，”一直站在那里保持着抽出魔杖的警戒姿势的西里斯忽然笑出了声来。他笑的过于没遮没掩，让其他人的的视线都集中在了他的身上。  
“如果叫我概括这一幕的话，”西里斯戏谑地笑着说，“我会说——简直就像是出色的戏剧情节。不过可真令人高兴。”看得出来，他的确是被刚刚发生在面前的莉莉与斯内普决裂的那一幕娱乐到了。  
詹姆的表情则有些复杂，他将一直盯在莉莉后背上的眼睛收了回来，垂着头看着自己的面前，不知道在想些什么。  
“莉莉已经走了，不要再说风凉话了，西里斯。”哈利低声地说。他又拉了拉西里斯的袖子，回头对詹姆说：“把他放下来吧。”  
他的手摸上西里斯的脸，一边小心地察看他的伤口，一边补充道：“今天你要解气已经够了。我先帮你处理一下这个伤口，然后陪你去医疗翼。你也不想脸上留下疤吧？”  
“还没够呢，哈利。”西里斯又说了一句让他听不懂的话，但是他这次倒是没甩开哈利的手。高大的格兰芬多低下头看着哈利，他柔声地对他说：“不过这一次没有了伊万斯找麻烦，以后倒的确是方便了不少。”  
哈利眨了眨眼。不知道为什么，西里斯说的这段话给了他一些很不好的联想。正当他打算开口再问的时候，他们俩都听到身后‘扑通’的一声响。哈利立刻推断出詹姆是让斯内普自己掉了下来。  
为了防止再节外生枝，哈利赶紧推着西里斯往相反的方向走，两个人跌跌撞撞地朝湖边走去。谁也没搭理身后其他人是不是在叫他们的名字。或者是詹姆，或者是斯内普。  
在去往医疗翼的路上，哈利先是帮他止了血。处理这样的小伤对他来说本来是小菜一碟。但是他仍然做的很小心，生怕因为自己的一点儿失误毁了西里斯的容。当他们来到医疗翼门前的时候，西里斯一把抓住了哈利的手。他忽然推搡了哈利一下，顺势把毫无提防的男孩按在医疗翼的墙壁上。  
“西里斯，”被推搡的哈利感觉自己的后背压在墙上，西里斯的力量大的他被压的有些痛。他不解地仰起脸看着他，男孩的脸朝他压下来：“怎么了？”  
“你刚刚为什么要阻止我教训鼻涕精？”  
现在，西里斯收起了所有刚刚脸上懒散的表情。他皱着眉毛紧盯着哈利的眼睛，灰色的双眼阴沉着，但是瞳仁似乎因为专注在闪闪发光。哈利咽了口唾沫，他不自在地想撇开脸，但是西里斯抓着他的手用了很大力气，他动弹不得。  
“不问什么，我曾经和你说过的。”哈利只好诚实地回答道，“我讨厌欺负人。尤其是你和詹姆。”  
“你明明知道我是因为什么才去教训他的，不是吗？”西里斯质疑道。提起这个话题让哈利的脸猛地热了起来。他想起刚刚在草地上的时候，他们提到西里斯是为了天文台那件事才去找斯内普的麻烦的，换句话说，就是为了……他。  
他感觉自己的脸一下子烧了起来。但是心底隐隐地又不觉得很惊讶。西里斯会为他这么做的，当然了。不为他这么做他才不像他了。哈利很清楚这一点，不管是过去还是……现在，他总觉得西里斯对他有一种微妙的，过分的保护欲。  
但是这并不代表当这个事实就摆在他面前的时候，他就能大大方方地坦然接受这一点。哈利感觉到越想下去他的脸就越红。他有点儿不敢抬头看西里斯的眼睛。  
“大概还有别的原因。”哈利咬着自己的下唇，他低声地说，愈发感觉到自己的笨拙：“我只是不希望你做这种事。”  
西里斯的眉毛拧在了一起。一开始，他似乎还有一点儿没理解哈利话中的意思。“我？”西里斯的头凑的更近了：“什么叫‘你不希望我做这种事’？”  
“没人会希望自己喜欢的人是个荒唐的混蛋，哪怕是曾经呢。不是吗？”  
哈利脱口而出。不知道为什么，他忽然想起五年级那时他急匆匆地去找西里斯当面对质，几乎是也是抱着同样的心情。  
当时他也不明白他为什么会对西里斯的事感到那么愤怒。  
因为从一开始，他都没把他当成过一个完美无缺的，像真正的父亲一样和他距离遥远，又作为他未来理想的目标的形象。  
可是当他看到他在记忆中做了什么时候他仍然感到了愤怒。那种愤怒压过了对主动挑事的詹姆的，对袖手旁观的莱姆斯的，还有对煽风点火的彼得的。他甚至不觉得他是为了斯内普讨一个公道，而只是单纯地在生西里斯的气罢了。  
当时他曾经以为那是因为詹姆主动出手就是由于西里斯的缘故，因为他当时感到无聊，所以他们拿斯内普找点乐子。然而今天他又做了相同的事。却是为了他。  
哈利感觉到进退两难。一方面，他觉得自己未免太过不知好歹。另一方面，不管出于什么理由，他都不想看到西里斯又在他面前重做曾经‘年少时的那些傻瓜事’。他说完话后不由得低下了头，无声地耷拉着脑袋，等西里斯对他发火，或者把他大骂一顿。  
然而西里斯的反应却出乎了他的意料。他忽然转过头，看起来像向后走。哈利下意识地直起身，他伸出手又拉了一下他垂在身侧的一只手。西里斯低着眼睛看他，但是这一次，他倒是没甩开哈利的拉着他的手。  
哈利从背后看着微垂下头的高大的格兰芬多，不知道为什么，他恍惚看见了他的耳朵尖似乎有点发红。  
“先进去吧。”他像是不打算继续追究哈利刚刚的那句蠢话了。西里斯压低声音，很快地说道。哈利含糊地应了一声，他跌跌撞撞地，被西里斯拉着手扯进了医疗翼里。

两个人一直到傍晚才回到寝室。  
走进休息室后，哈利几乎下意识地将手立刻从他的手里抽了出来。一路上他们俩几乎都是牵着手一直走的，到此刻他才发现不知道从什么时候起他的手被西里斯的手攥的湿漉漉的，掌心一片潮热。  
哈利的嘴唇翕动了两下，他抽出手后有些怯意地看着西里斯，男孩也看了他一眼，只是默不作声地放下了手，没说话。  
因为他帮忙处理的很及时，西里斯的脸一点大碍都没有。甚至在经过庞弗雷夫人的治疗后已经可以说是痊愈了。哈利一颗一直悬着的心落了地。他们回到宿舍里时所有人都在，哈利坐在床上脱着袜子，听詹姆对他们讲他俩走了之后发生的事情。  
“鼻涕精伤的甚至还没大脚板重呢。”詹姆撇了撇嘴，很是不忿地说道。  
“大脚板过于手下留情了，而哈利——”他拖长音调，同时转过眼睛看了一眼正在试图把衣服丢在椅子上的男孩：“要不是你拦着，大概他不会受伤的。而且还会给鼻涕精点颜色看看。”  
哈利撇了撇嘴。  
“要我说，现在你们俩单独哪一个都不一定真的打得过斯内普。我是说，公平地单打独斗的话。”  
哈利双腿交叉坐在自己的床上。他话音未落，另外两个男孩立刻把目光集中在他身上。西里斯的脸色一下子可见地变得铁青，他掀开被子的手停在了半空，眼睛盯着哈利的后背，活像要把他的身体盯出来一个洞似的。  
詹姆的不高兴没有西里斯那么明显。但是他的脸色也够不好看的了：“你什么意思？”他皱着眉毛说：“你觉得我俩打不过斯内普？”  
“我不想这么说，但是可能这是真的。”哈利说。“不说今天他在你们都没想到的时候用一个无杖咒语招来了自己的魔杖（我也可以，西里斯抗议道。但是哈利没理他），在天文台的那天他攻击我的那个咒语——那是他自创的。虽然还不稳定，但是你们已经看得出它的威力了，不下于一个斩首咒，不是吗？”  
詹姆下意识地点了下头，当他意识到他在附和的是什么的时候，他又立马坚定地狠狠摇头。  
“我才不相信他鬼东西是他自创出来的，”詹姆清了清嗓，不无怀疑地说，“我承认那个咒语的力量很强。可那要真的是他自己创造的，你又怎么可能会知道那个咒语的反咒呢，哈利？”  
哈利被他噎了一下。的确，他没法反驳詹姆这件事。他总不能告诉他那是他在未来从斯内普的笔记本上看到的。而西里斯的脸色愈发地难看，似乎他又觉得哈利在有意无意地维护斯内普，这一次还拉上了他们俩当垫背的。  
“好了好了，不谈这件事。大家都早点睡觉吧。”詹姆挥了挥手，他先钻进了被子里，然后对其他人说：“别忘了我们过段时间还有重要的事呢。又快要到满月的日子了。”  
哈利也躺了下来。他的脑海中仍然盘亘着今天发生的一幕幕画面，对詹姆提到的事情倒没有多大感触。  
满月？莱姆斯狼化的问题在去年他到来以后就成功的解决了。虽然那之后每个月他们仍然会为了以防万一去尖叫棚屋等待他变身过去，但是谁都没再把这事儿当作什么特别的麻烦。  
这其中也包括了莱姆斯自己。自从哈利来了之后，不管为什么，他总归是变得比从前要活泼一点儿了。  
“要不这一次我们就在宿舍里吧。”莱姆斯的床上传出了声音。男孩侧过身，对他的朋友们提议道：“不然你们每一次都要跟着我跑出去整整一晚。”  
“我之前也提过这个想法，毕竟哈利的魔力看起来很稳定，但是西里斯说不行。”詹姆喷了声鼻息，说：“我们之中除了哈利就他对那个咒语研究得最多了。恐怕西里斯是发现了上面可能还会有什么漏洞，是吗？”  
他说最后一句话的时候将脸转了过去。西里斯正仰面朝天地躺着，双腿搭在一起，双臂枕在脑后，无所事事地看着天花板。听到詹姆对他提问，他只是漫不经心地从鼻音里哼出了一声。“嗯。”没有进一步解释的意思。  
他的咒语会有问题吗？哈利不无怀疑地想。他将被子拉到下巴，脑子里飞快地转过当时他和罗恩改动这个咒语的时候进行过的实验。然而反复推敲到了最后，他也不得不承认，毕竟这咒语最开始发明出来的时候只是为了对付小孩子的。他俩也从来没想过用它去拘禁一个狼人。如果西里斯有这方面的担心也很正常。  
“我同意。”哈利打了个哈欠，说。“万一出了任何问题，寝室里我们都没法收场。还是去尖叫棚屋吧。詹姆。莱姆斯。西里斯，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
此起彼伏的声音稀稀落落地响了起来。哈利闭上眼睛，他的头沉进了枕头里，感觉宿舍的灯光不知道在谁的熄灯咒中自动地熄灭了。令人安心的黑暗席卷而来，他放松了身体，任由疲惫的思绪牵引他逐渐在无意识的睡眠中下落。  
一夜无梦。  
在距离新一轮的满月只剩下没多久的时候，莱姆斯几乎闭门不出。  
他甚至罕见地翘掉了几节黑魔法防御课，只靠着莉莉的笔记学习落下的内容。或许是因为前段时间为了O.W.L考试他用功过度了，哈利从来没见过莱姆斯的脸色有这么苍白的时候。  
趁着霍格莫德日到来，詹姆还好心地从蜂蜜公爵给他带了不少巧克力。然而不知道为什么，在莱姆斯对他道谢的时候，哈利总觉得詹姆的目光四处游离，他看向房间里的每个地方，就是不肯正视莱姆斯的眼睛。  
对此，哈利感到一点儿好奇。如果现在他不是麻烦缠身的话，他应该是会去旁敲侧击地问问詹姆的。  
而现在，他的麻烦主要来源于斯内普。而且——不止是他。  
在他们升上了五年级以后，哈利的直觉其实嗅到除了斯内普以外，还有更多的，在暗处的散发着危险的味道。他能够感觉到有什么黑暗的东西正在所有人看不见的地方缓慢地发酵着，散发出恶臭的邪恶气息。  
不过在那天之后，在明面上表示明确地划清界限与他为敌的只有斯内普一个。就连雷古勒斯——在他的哥哥高调地宣扬自己脱离了布莱克家族以后，他们在走廊上偶遇时，那个阴沉苍白的斯莱特林少年还会眯起眼打量他一眼。目光中充满了疏离而虚假的冷淡的友好。  
哈利也对他回以一个带有善意的微笑。他们俩都在假装，他在心底暗自想。他们经常擦肩而过，哈利并不是不想从雷古勒斯身上打探一些情报。或许他再主动一些的话就能做到这一点。可是那个纯血的斯莱特林作为一个早早就可能和伏地魔产生了接触的追随者来说，在这一点上，他不得不承认雷古勒斯比斯内普要成熟的多。  
有时候哈利看到他时，几乎能够同时看到在雷古勒斯身后的阴影里有一张大而纤细的蜘蛛网正在张开。而站在网前的那个男孩用食指压住嘴唇，对他露出冷淡的笑意，嘴角发出蛇一样阴冷的嘶嘶声。  
他不想在没有十足的把握探出雷古勒斯的情绪以前鲁莽地接近他。那太危险了。雷古勒斯有时候会让他想到他和他的兄弟身上流淌着相似的血液。即使他的个性是走向了另一个极端，但是联想到西里斯的谨慎，周密，以及对某些方面的事天生拥有刀锋般尖锐犀利的直觉。他就不寒而栗。  
哈利不太愿意现在起就与具有这种天分并带着恶意的人站在明确的对立面上。  
何况，虽然雷古勒斯对他们带着潜藏的恶意，但是现在更叫他担忧的是斯内普摆在明面上的挑衅。自从黑湖旁的那天过去以后，没有了莉莉，斯内普似乎陷入了更加疯狂的一种境地。最开始的几天，哈利观察到他有些失魂落魄。可当那段短暂的时期过去以后，他像是忽然被人注入了新鲜的灵魂和血液似的，整个人一下子打起了精神来。  
——当然，这意思并不是说哈利认为斯内普一瞬间就从一只阴沉沉的蝙蝠变的朝气蓬勃了。相反，他似乎病态地痴迷上了某些他不应该掺合进来的事。哈利能够从他身上散发出来的情绪感知道，斯内普正在全身心地投入一件事中，而那也绝不是什么好事。  
经常，当他在和其他劫道者走在一起的时候，哈利感觉到自己的身后似乎有一双不怀好意的眼睛在如影随形。他往往在感觉到的第一时间立刻敏锐地转过身去，但是从来没有发现任何人的身影。然而毫无发现并没有动摇哈利的判断。他非常肯定一定经常有人跟在他们的后面，而且，也有八成把握确定那个人是谁。  
最后一次满月到来的日子正好是暑假开始的前几天。经过了这次考验，莱姆斯就可以放放心心地回家待上足一个月。等所有人进入下个学期以后再忧虑下一次的事。  
临近放假的时候，或许是因为刚经历过一场大考，所有人的心情都很放松。詹姆继续着他热爱的魁地奇事业，莱姆斯则在宿舍休息。  
这天傍晚，西里斯和哈利单独两个人在餐厅吃过了晚饭。  
可能是假期将至，这时候的餐点内容准备的要比平时丰富些。他们分了一只烤鸡，一块猪排，炸香肠，还有三份甜点和两张馅饼（虽然其中基本只有甜点是哈利吃的，而且他发现西里斯平时也很爱吃鸡）。  
吃完饭后两个人都觉得撑的有些难受，他们走出餐厅，不约而同地没有直接回去宿舍，而是打算去黑湖边走走。

夕阳逐渐沉没进一线黑蓝色的湖面中。散发出的深橘色的金光给湖边的所有景象披上了一层若有似无的浅色的金纱。  
他们俩慢慢悠悠地踩着湖边茂盛的青草往前走。一时间，哈利感觉到内心充斥着前所未有的平静。西里斯的双手插在口袋里，他漫不经心地皱着眉毛看着脚下的路，脸上即使是懒散的表情也显得英俊。  
“这个夏天过去我们居然就要升上六年级了。”哈利忽然脱口而出。他抬起眼睛观察着西里斯的反应，男孩含糊地‘唔’了一声。他随意地抽出一只手撩了撩自己的头发：“没想到所有人都能平安无事地升级，哈利？还是觉得我们中有人可能通不过考试了？”  
“不是那个意思。”哈利说，“只是觉得比起前一年来说，好像整个这一年我们都在准备考试似的。过的有点儿太平淡了。”  
“那是正常的。”西里斯说，“五年级以后有两场重大的考试。邓布利多再乱来也不会把手随便往高年级伸，哼。”  
他喷了声鼻息：“听之前的人说也是这样。升上五年级以后除了学习以外很多人几乎都没有什么没的事儿好想呢。真是一群无聊的家伙。”  
哈利忍不住又为他这几乎张狂的可爱的傲慢咧嘴微笑了一下。然而还没等他开口再度回答西里斯的话，忽然间，他感觉到自己的后背像是有一道冰冷的电流猛地从脊椎骨窜了上来。  
那种对于危险本能的预感让他立刻转过了身。警惕地睁大眼睛看着他们背后空茫茫的草地。  
“怎么了？”西里斯注意到哈利忽变的脸色，有点疑惑地问。话音未落，男孩那双深灰色的眼睛忽然像是被针扎了似的紧缩了一下。他的眉毛皱的更紧了，一只手轻轻拍了拍哈利的肩。  
哈利睁大眼睛又寻找了几圈，在确定湖边草地上根本不可能藏了他看不到的人时，他才转过脸来。  
“没事，我刚刚还以为好像有什么人在跟着我们，就像上次在那个空教室的时候一样。”哈利轻喘着气，说：“这次似乎是我多心了。”  
“唔。”西里斯早在哈利转头以前就放松了刚刚紧绷着的表情。他微蹙着眉，又轻轻地拍了几下哈利的肩膀，说道：“放松一点。”  
他捏了一下他的肩头：“看你紧张的。”  
“我是有点儿反应过激了。”哈利说，他长出了一口气。“可能是因为一些不太好的记忆。”  
西里斯体贴地没有继续追问下去他那些‘不太好的记忆’具体是指的什么事。相反，让哈利感觉有点儿惊讶的是，他话锋一转，谈起了关于莱姆斯的事情。  
“我猜你对你那个咒语应该很有信心。”西里斯说，“不生我的气吗，哈利？我坚持要去尖叫棚屋，认为这样才安全……”  
“怎么会？”哈利吃惊地睁大了眼睛，他眨了眨眼，否认道：“恰恰相反，你这是因为出于关心莱姆斯，所以想找个万无一失的办法，不是吗？不仅不生气，西里斯，我还觉得挺高兴的。”  
他顿了顿，说：“要看你关心别人可真不容易。”  
“根本一点儿也不难。”西里斯没好气地说。“只是有些人迟钝地感觉不到罢了。”  
哈利又眨了眨眼睛。要是现在还没听出来西里斯话里的意思——那不怪西里斯讽刺他，他就太傻了。  
“你是在说我吗？”  
“心里清楚就得了，哈利。”西里斯白了他一眼。然而这个白眼倒没叫哈利生气。相反，他心情出了奇的好。  
“当然，月亮脸的‘特殊日子’也是我关心的对象之一，”西里斯短暂地停顿了一下，又补充道。  
哈利注意到他抬起眼睛，莫名其妙地，他好像朝他刚刚背后的方向看了一眼，然后才继续说：“但是每个月都要记着这件事对我来说真是有点难，哈利。比如现在，我差不多已经忘了下个满月日到底是什么时候了。”  
哈利不可置信地看着他。  
“我可真没想到，你怎么还会忘掉具体的时间？”哈利惊讶地说：“我们之中我一直以为你的记忆力是最好的……可能刚刚你是吃太多了。西里斯，不过这个月的日子明明很好记。距离今天三天后就是满月，这一点看星星也能看得出来。”  
“我可不知道你还会天文学和占卜。”西里斯说，不知道为什么，哈利听到他忽然提高了一点儿音量：“那么，就说定了。三天后的晚上，我们在尖叫棚屋见面。还有詹姆和彼得，他们会妥善处理好其他事情的。”  
“你小点声！”哈利被他忽然扯高的嗓门吓了一跳。他下意识地抓住西里斯的手腕，同时飞快地朝他们周围看去，在确定没有其他人的时候才渐渐平静下来。“万一被人听到了怎么办？”  
“听到的人也不会知道我们要去做什么。”西里斯漫不经心地说  
；“何况你刚刚才看到，这附近根本没人。”  
“虽然你没说错，但是我觉得还是小心点儿为好。”哈利嘶嘶地说。  
他警惕地又看了一眼四周。不知道为什么，即使明知道这里没有其他人，他还是觉得自己有点儿不舒服。就好像暴露在一双带着恶意的视线下似的，总让他感觉发毛。尤其是在西里斯扯着嗓子吼完那一句之后，那种令人不安的感觉似乎变得更加强烈了。  
“算了，我想我们还是早点回去，不要在外面闲逛了。”  
哈利低声道：“要准备的事情还多着呢，詹姆又醉心莉莉和魁地奇，你不能什么事儿都指望他。”  
“是啊，你说的没错。”西里斯赞同地回答道。在说完刚刚那句话后，他的灰色眼睛立刻不动声色地向后转了半圈，感觉到一个黑色的身影快的像是掠过天空的鸟类一样极速地在他的视线中消失。  
男孩脸上的肌肉抽动了几下，灰色的双眼中散发着莫名的光彩。  
如果现在哈利回过头，他就会看到西里斯的脸上挂着一种罕见的奇怪笑意。他喃喃地，几乎没有注意到自己接下来说出口的半句话是什么：“……我们可真的是应该，好好准备一下了。”  
高大的男孩歪着嘴，那个不大真诚的笑容变得愈发明显。像是得意，得逞，又不出所料的恶劣微笑。哈利没有注意到他的表情。他想要尽快摆脱那种令他感觉到不舒服的视线。  
于是,他主动伸出较小的那只手拉着西里斯垂在身侧的大手，两个人脚步匆匆地离开了黑湖的湖边。

三天后的满月之夜，他们一行人偷偷摸摸地溜到了尖叫棚屋。  
这里对于哈利来说并不陌生。为了布置好魔咒，在太阳落山前，他们已经赶到了打人柳所在的范围内。  
出于谨慎，在天完全变黑之前，詹姆，西里斯和彼得并不会变成他们阿尼玛格斯的样子。从傍晚时分开始，他们就躲在尖叫棚屋的入口，一直到打人柳的附近。  
哈利正在准备莱姆斯结束变形以后补充体力所需要的甜食和饮料，忽然，他感觉到一片巨大的阴影飘到他的面前，就好像夏季暴风雨来临前的一大片乌云。  
他抬起头，正对上西里斯垂下来看着他的灰色眼睛。  
“有什么问题吗，西里斯？”哈利问道。  
他从地上站了起来，西里斯则对他笑了笑。他指了指站在一旁的詹姆，低下眼睛，看着哈利说：“我今天想休息一下，”男孩的口吻理所当然，“其实我也觉得詹姆之前说的那番话是对的，莱姆斯的变形应该不会出什么问题。我今天在这里看着他们，你施咒，詹姆变成尖头叉子的模样守在旁边。”  
他说的有条不紊。哈利稍微思考了一下，发现这样也没什么问题。他对于自己的咒语还是有相当的信心，只是觉得有点儿奇怪——为什么西里斯会在这时候忽然觉得疲惫，想要休息一下？  
虽然有一些疑惑，但是他嘴上还是说：“没问题。”  
哈利许诺道，他往旁边的方向走了几步，让开他刚刚正在坐着的那片土地：“你坐在这里帮他们整理一会儿要吃的东西，好吗？”  
西里斯点了点头，他和哈利交换了位置。哈利去做施咒前最后的准备，西里斯则在原地整理食物和饮料。只是时不时地，他会抬起头，或是打量身后的灌木丛，或是将目光长时间地放在正在和莱姆斯谈笑的哈利和詹姆的身上。  
时间渐渐滑向夜晚，开始起风了。站在树下的哈利忍不住抱紧了自己。西里斯从地上站起来，他和他们汇合在一起，然后几个人一同找到柳树的入口，在错综复杂的邪恶枝条里寻找着向下进发的出口。  
“荧光闪烁。”西里斯举起了魔杖，他将魔杖举得很高，给众人照明。哈利回头看了高大的格兰芬多一眼。不知道为什么，西里斯的这个姿势让他产生了一种不大好的感觉。  
他抓着自己魔杖的那个动作看起来有一点儿僵硬，就好像是故意在给什么人指路似的。  
没等哈利多想，一旁的詹姆忽然紧紧地抓住了他的领子。他们一起顺着柳树下面的那根巨大的管子滑了下去。莱姆斯已经很虚弱，他必须要让詹姆紧紧地抓着他才能保证自己不头朝下的跌倒。而詹姆在照顾一个男孩的时候也顾及到了另一个。他带着他们俩向下滑，直到哈利感觉到自己的身体忽然‘砰’地悬空，然后重重的落在了地上。  
男孩跌落下来的声音接二连三。西里斯是最后一个下来的。他从管子里面直接跳了下来，动作轻巧又敏捷，几乎和他高大的体型有点儿不符了，一点也没有他们那么狼狈。  
詹姆揉着屁股从地上爬起来，他们弯下腰——哈利知道，这里距离真正的尖叫棚屋还有一段距离。几个人，除了彼得，几乎全得弓着腰在通道里行走。哈利感觉到自己的肺部因为空气挤压产生了一阵强烈的憋闷，他感到呼吸困难。直到地洞开始上升，在出口处出现了一点儿微弱的光亮。  
他们一个接一个地从里面爬了上来。这会儿莱姆斯几乎都快要失去意识了。哈利最先恢复了状态，他来不及先把下面的几个能卡住洞口的大男孩拉上来，而是先给了躺在地上的狼人一个改良过的保护咒语。  
一时间，一层水蓝色的，蛋壳似的薄膜立刻出现在他的身体周围，将他保护起来。然后哈利才转过身去，他弯下腰跪在地上，将手伸进洞里，努力地将他们几个人都拉起来。  
尖叫棚屋里还是那么杂乱。墙壁上贴着报纸，地板上则是肮脏的条痕和斑斑点点。狼人的爪子和牙齿在所有的家具上都留下了错乱不堪的痕迹。当詹姆从里面跳出来的时候，他第一个反应是冲过去检查不远处的窗户。那里被密封的木板贴的死死的，詹姆伸手推了推，纹丝不动。  
他这才松了口气。然后转过头来，看到哈利将最后一个彼得从洞里拉了上来。而第四个上来的西里斯站在被蓝色保护罩包裹着的莱姆斯身边。他垂着眼睛看着他，半长的黑色头发遮住了他大半张脸，看不清表情。  
不知道怎么的，看着那副场景，詹姆忽然感觉自己的心跳加速了一刹。  
“大脚板？”他咽了口唾沫，朝正在看着地上的莱姆斯的西里斯走了过去。  
西里斯明显听到了他的声音，因为他的身体左右晃动了一下。但是他好像没打算搭理詹姆，直到詹姆叫了他第二声，他才抬起头来。那双灰色的眼睛里萦绕着的平静和冷漠让詹姆暗自心惊。  
“终于只有我们几个人了，是吧？”詹姆故作轻松地说。他按耐下忽然涌出的不安，走过去拍了拍西里斯的肩膀。  
“最近发生在你们身上的事太多了，大脚板。今晚就让我来吧。哈利的咒语很安全，你们只要在旁边看着就行了。”  
西里斯喷了声鼻息。他从口袋里掏出魔杖，当他拿杖尖对准莱姆斯的保护罩时，不知道为什么，詹姆的心感觉又‘咯噔’地沉了一下。  
但是西里斯应该只是像往常一样在念静音咒。  
他竖起耳朵听完西里斯的咒语，直到结束，没有感觉到任何异常的詹姆才稍微放下了心。他暗啐自己的多心，又甩了甩头，把一些不切实际的想法从自己的脑袋里甩出去。  
他怎么会在刚刚的一刹那……在看着西里斯对躺在地上的莱姆斯念咒的时候，产生了他会对哈利的保护咒语动手脚的错觉呢？  
詹姆唾弃自己，同时觉得他自己肯定是疯了。为了让他不再继续疯下去，他果断地变成了牡鹿。三米多高的尖头叉子喷了声鼻息，所有人便自觉地从他们身边让开。彼得在这时候发挥不了什么作用，他只好可怜兮兮地缩进角落里，可是仍然感觉到自己的碍事。紧跟着，他不得不变成了一只老鼠躲了起来。  
哈利没有关注这时候彼得在哪。他将目光放在了西里斯的身上，不知道怎么，今晚当他们准备好一切开始的时候，他就在西里斯的身上嗅到了某种不对劲的味道。  
那像是一种说不清道不明的直觉。哈利感觉到，他似乎在瞒着他们一些事情。而且一定和今晚的事情有关。可是他却想不出会是什么。  
破破烂烂却被封的严丝合缝的木头窗户外面，从一片透光的玻璃里可以看到月亮升了起来。刚刚遮挡着月光的乌云逐渐散开，那团刚刚像是夏季暴风雨前夕的阴影消失了。  
哈利看到因为月光，尖叫棚屋的一切都在他的视线里变得越来越亮。忽然，他听到自己的心跳猛地加速的声音。那声音不像是属于他身体的任何一个器官发出的，而像是直接生长在他的鼓膜里，跃动不止，强劲有力的，或许还是非人的心跳声。  
一声人狼的咆哮将他从刚刚的恍惚里带回了神。哈利立刻反应过来，他转过头去看原本躺在那里的莱姆斯。发现他正在地上痛苦地挣扎着。男孩的头逐渐伸长，变成了狼人可怖的尖牙利齿。他抱着自己双肩的手臂上开始长出灰黑色的长毛，他身体里的每块骨骼似乎都想要挣脱皮肤的禁锢以它们喜欢的方式重新生长。他的惨叫声和咆哮声交织在一起，即使不是第一次看，哈利咽了咽口水，忍不住下意识地往后退了一步，他还是有一点被吓到了。  
就在这个时候，在莱姆斯挣扎和痛苦地呻吟着的叫声里，哈利因为后退的脚步而碰到了门板。  
他感觉到自己的后背轻轻撞了一下身后的木门，门发出吱呀的一声响。他立刻下意识地反手去把门手抓住。  
然而，当他转过身时，哈利忽然僵在了那里。他为他所看到的一幕震惊了。  
像是有一盆冷水突然从他的头顶上浇了下来。哈利身体僵硬地站在那里，他傻傻地抓着门把手，盯着从门缝里看出去的方向，一动也不动。  
这间窗户全部被密封住的房间的门通往的一个昏暗的大厅走廊。在废弃的尖叫棚屋里——哈利知道，除了隐蔽的打人柳入口，应该还有另外一条路。而就在刚刚，他在想要将门拉上的一瞬间看到在那个大厅里，有一个黑色的，背光的人影就站在那儿。  
他的身影几乎和旁边细长的房柱融为一体，在黑暗里，被隐约的，含糊不清的灯光拉扯成扭曲而吊诡的影子。  
当他看到那个影子出现时，哈利听到自己的心跳骤停。他的耳朵里只有血液激烈冲撞的时候发出的聒噪声，他猛地向后趔趄了一步，手里抓着的门把从手中滑了出去，木门‘啪’地一声被撞上，发出了一声巨响。  
在屋子里的尖头叉子和月亮脸立刻警觉地朝哈利的方向看去。男孩差一点儿跌坐在地上，他大口大口地喘着气，绿眼睛惊慌地看着被关上了的木门。声音哆嗦着指着那道门念出了静音咒。  
“怎么了，哈利？”  
西里斯立刻跑到他身旁，他弯起膝盖，半跪下，扶着他的肩。哈利紧紧抓着他的胳膊，好让自己哆嗦的没那么厉害。刚刚出现在门缝里的那个黑影虽然他只是瞥了一眼，但是很确定那个身影是谁——斯内普，肯定是斯内普跟着他们到这儿来了。哈利感觉自己的脑子乱糟糟的，嗡嗡地响成了一片。他不明白。  
为什么斯内普能够跟着他们走到尖叫棚屋来？哈利很确定，虽然平时詹姆的嘴上没个把门的，但是对于这件事——对于他们的行动计划，没有谁比他们更谨慎，小心的了。就算斯内普对他们有所怀疑，他又怎么可能找到那条不同于打人柳下面入口的秘道来到这儿？  
哈利感觉自己抓着西里斯的手指隔着他的衣服陷入了男孩的肌肉里。可西里斯好像没感觉到似的，他坐在地上，用一只手牢牢地搂住了哈利的肩膀，让不停发抖的男孩能够靠在他的怀里。  
“别怕，哈利，别怕。”高大的格兰芬多低下头，他的嘴唇压在哈利的耳侧，他异常冷静地，轻声地说：“很快就结束了。不用害怕。”  
哈利的嘴唇哆嗦着。他怔愣地看着他的脸，刹那间，一个念头电光火石般地闪过哈利的脑海。  
“是你告诉了斯内普？！”他失控的大声尖叫，声音把距离他太近的西里斯耳膜都震得发痛。男孩却没有因此松开手，相反，他牢牢地抓着哈利的肩膀，脸上没有什么表情，也没反驳，却把那副比他小上不少，却挣动起来意外有力的身体锁在自己的怀里，让他压根动弹不得。  
而他的这幅样子在哈利看来就像是默认。他连着推了几次西里斯靠着他的身体，在发现自己完全推不动时，他怒吼的声音立刻提高了一个分贝：“西里斯！”  
哈利几乎是暴怒地吼出声：“放开我！你他妈的知不知道你做了什么？！”  
“我再清楚不过了，哈利。”西里斯声音轻柔地说，他的嘴唇靠近他的耳侧：“但是我可没有逼他。我只是让他听见了一些东西，至于要做什么，那是鼻涕精自己选择的。”  
哈利惊愕地睁大了眼睛。第一次，他像是看着一个完全不认识的陌生人似的看着年轻的西里斯·布莱克的脸。  
男孩英俊的脸背着身后的月光，蒙上了一层他看不清的阴影。这是第一次，他的大脑一片空白地看着他，第一次，他看到了这个西里斯完全不同于他想象中的一面。  
而隐隐约约地，他似乎想起了过去的记忆中曾经发生的一件事。在他‘无意中’窥探了斯内普的记忆以后，他似乎都要把这件事抛到脑后，只记得他父亲曾经对斯内普的肆意滋事和羞辱了。他想起来在那件事发生以前，他曾经用另一件事顶撞过斯内普。当时他对斯内普大吼大叫，说自己的父亲曾经救过他。而斯内普脸上表现出的没有一丝动容和愧疚，只有厌恶与憎恨。  
他忽然明白过来。  
“是你做的，是不是？”哈利听见自己的声音在微微颤抖。他睁大眼睛看着西里斯，明确地知道对方不可能给他其他答案了，但是他还是想要听西里斯亲口说出来。然而，当男孩微微颔首，对他默认的时候，哈利听见自己发出了一声几乎绝望的尖叫声。  
“为什么做这种事，西里斯？！”哈利的手陷进了西里斯的衣服里。他知道现在不是质问的好时候，狼化的莱姆斯和一头雾水的尖头叉子还在不远处看着他们。  
还有彼得。对，彼得。即使回到过去以后他并没有直接将彼得视作十二年后背叛他们的叛徒，但是哈利对他仍然心存提防。只是此时此刻，他感觉到如果自己不将满腔的疑惑和怒火发泄出来他就要爆炸了。  
哈利紧紧地抓着西里斯的领子，将他的脸扯到自己的面前：“为什么这么做？！”他无法理解地看着那张仍然平静，冷淡的脸：“就算你不管斯内普，莱姆斯也可能会受牵连的！”  
“他不会的。”西里斯避开了他目光的直视，他含糊不清地说。“有我们给莱姆斯作证，邓布利多不会找他麻烦的。”  
“你们……？你的意思是……？”哈利看着他，他几乎一瞬间就明白过来，但是僵硬的嘴巴却跟不上他脑袋里的速度。哈利感觉好像连舌头不像是自己的了，他磕磕巴巴地说：“……没有斯内普？你的意思是……你要杀了斯内普？！”  
如果不是现在门上有一个静音咒，哈利怀疑自己叫的就像一只被连根拔起的地精。连站在大厅里的斯内普都绝对听得到。  
“我可从来没这么说，哈利。”西里斯冷静地说，“没错。我承认，我是故意透露给他一些信息。可是要不要来，或者来了做什么，那都是他自己做决定的，我可从来没逼他什么。”  
他顿了顿，继续说：“他自己决定来危险的地方。为了探听我们的秘密把自己置于危险之中，如果他扛下来，那我们还有得好较劲。如果他死了，那也只能说是他自己的责任。和别人有什么关系？而我——”  
西里斯的嘴角露出一个轻微抽动的，不太像是笑容的微笑。他模仿之前斯内普尖酸刻薄的口气，轻声地说道：“我不过是做了任何一个好对头都该做的事情罢了。”  
他话音刚落，两个人都感觉到一阵劲风扑面，随即听到施了静音咒的门上传出了一声巨响。哈利立刻心惊胆战地抬起头，当他看到映入眼帘的画面时，他整个人从头凉到脚。浑身的血液都结冰了。  
刚刚一直在逼问西里斯的他没有发现，从今晚月圆之夜开始起，莱姆斯的痛苦和焦躁就异于常态。一开始詹姆变成了尖头叉子守在他身边，他们俩就都放心地没有关注他。只是西里斯给他设下了静音咒。而现在，哈利发现詹姆已经完全无法控制住莱姆斯了。  
暴躁的狼人虽然还不能完全挣脱他保护咒的控制，但是他已经能够带着保护罩移动，并用自己的身体一头撞向了那扇被哈利关紧，并附上静音咒的木门。  
哈利眼睁睁地看着莱姆斯在他面前飞起撞向木门，几乎是绝望地听到脆弱的门板只发出了‘嘎吱’一声响，随即没有任何抵抗地，所有的木头断裂成片片碎木。像被暴风雨吹的七零八落的树枝一样散落在地上。  
他们今晚的麻烦大了。  
几乎是在这个念头出现的同时，哈利看到他的父亲尖头叉子摇身一变，从一头巨大的牡鹿变回了高大瘦削的格兰芬多男孩。  
他站的离他们俩有一段距离，金褐色的眼睛先是盯着西里斯看。很显然，他即使在变成鹿的时候也听到了刚刚他们全部的对话。  
在知道这次事故的背后有西里斯的推波助澜以后，他伸出手——哈利看到或许是因为怒火，詹姆的手哆嗦得厉害。他指着西里斯，一向上翘着的嘴角紧绷着，金褐色的眼睛里有压抑不住的愤怒。  
“这件事我回来再和你算帐，大脚板。”迟疑了几秒后，詹姆开口说。他最后又瞪了西里斯一眼，然后立刻追在了月亮脸的身后，同时还将魔杖从口袋里抽了出来。哈利扶着墙壁站起来，他转过头看了一眼，西里斯仍然站在原地，脸上没有任何表情。  
注意到哈利的目光，他垂下头看着他，然而哈利却避开了和他目光的对视，他转过身，抽出自己口袋里的冬青木魔杖，声音嘶哑地说：“我们先追上他们吧。”  
西里斯向前迈了几步，他似乎下意识地想伸出手去拉一把哈利的手，但是男孩没有让他拉住。哈利几乎是有意地躲避了一下，他用双手都握住了自己的魔杖，带着那个有点傻的姿势一路小跑着追向跑在前面的詹姆。  
哈利知道西里斯就跟在他的身后，他能听到他的脚步声，比起刚刚的游刃有余，西里斯的脚步声明显急促了很多。他就追在他的身后，像是想要追上他。但是哈利始终没有回头看。  
他不能回头看。  
哈利咬着自己的嘴唇。坚硬的牙齿陷入柔软的嘴唇里，带着铁锈味儿的血珠从撕裂的皮肤溢出。他的心里像是被一块巨大冰冷的岩石堵塞了。  
所有的情感都堵在那块石头后面，令他无法倾出，无处宣泄。  
那种酸涩的脆弱感让他感觉到自己的眼眶泛上陌生的潮热。他抬起袖子粗鲁地摸了一下自己的脸，虽然他仍然不知道那是为什么，但是他知道一个在这个情况下的正确选择。那就是他不能再和西里斯说一句话。  
不能说，不能看他，不能让他追上来拉住他的手。  
哈利闭紧了嘴巴。当他作出这个动作的时候，他浑身上下立刻像是被一层薄而无比坚韧的薄膜给保护住了。跟在他身后的西里斯似乎立刻察觉到了哈利身上发生了这一微妙的变化。  
他看着他的背影，哈利就在他面前，近在咫尺的地方，他一伸手就能抓得到他的后背。可他一言不发。就好像将他忽然之间给推到了另一个世界里去似的。他不想放弃，伸出手还尝试着抓了一把，但是只抓到那个倔强的波特虚无缥缈的影子。就好像在他面前的只是一个镜像里的倒影。  
西里斯追逐着他的脚步慢慢地放缓了下来。他灰色的双眼仍然紧盯着哈利的背影看，但一直平静冷漠的脸上此时却浮现出了复杂的神情。  
跑过不长的昏暗走廊，哈利最终在大厅里追到了詹姆，已经渐渐接近狂化的月亮脸，以及之前他已经猜出来的来人斯内普。  
詹姆看起来到的并没有比他早上多少，但是他们应该已经经过了一场交锋。因为此时他正一只手挡着身后的斯内普，并同时气喘吁吁地大声对保护罩里的莱姆斯施咒，而狼人早已经将斯莱特林逼到了墙边。  
哈利借着昏暗的光线发现莱姆斯已经扯烂了他的袍子，而斯内普因为恐惧大声的尖叫，几乎没有注意到正在救他的人正是他的仇人。一时间呼吸声，粗喘声，尖叫声，詹姆磕磕巴巴的咒语声，还有莱姆斯一声比一声凄厉的狼嚎集中在整个小房子里。  
尖叫棚屋周围的木板都开始因为他们的嘈杂哆哆嗦嗦地发起抖来，就好像冬天禁林里被寒风吹拂的叶子，随时都有可能支离破碎似的。  
他深呼吸，冷静了几秒。随即抽出魔杖，清楚地对保护罩里的狼人念出了咒语：“统统石化。”  
月亮脸的身体有一瞬间的僵硬。而经验丰富的前傲罗头子很清楚只是一个咒语根本不足以束缚住狂化的狼人，趁这个詹姆和斯内普得到了一丝喘息的空隙，他当机立断地在三秒钟内补了两个束缚咒上去，确定解除了石化咒的效果后月亮脸仍然被他的咒语捆的死死的后，他还是以防万一，又多加了一个禁锢咒。  
如果他的魔力丝线能被巫师用肉眼捕捉到，现在的狼人被捆的就好像一个织毛衣的毛线团。他仰起脖子仍然在发出凄厉的咆哮和怒吼，然而声音也被哈利用静音咒封住了。  
他又给周围补了一层保护咒，然后才喘了口气，感觉到一下子使出这么多咒语时带来的体力透支的疲惫涌了上来。  
然而在这里比他状况更糟的另有他人。哈利压根顾不上休息，再确定莱姆斯没有了攻击能力以后，他就小步跑到詹姆的身边。他刚刚似乎被莱姆斯用头给撞了一下，现在弯着腰，痛苦地捂着自己的小腹。  
而在他身后的斯内普已经坐到了地上。哈利看到他被扯的破烂的那条袖子下面正在不断地滴落暗红色的血。血迹在他的身下蔓延，斯莱特林的脸色已经惨白的像一个死人。  
哈利凑近去看他的瞳孔。当注意到斯内普的睫毛在颤抖着，而且仍然有微弱的呼吸时，他才终于放下心来。回头去查看詹姆的情况。  
“操，妈的。我真不想承认我救了鼻涕精。”詹姆的状况看起来不算太糟。起码现在他还有力气和他开玩笑。但是哈利仍然看到他强装出微笑的脸上额角暗藏着因为痛苦溢出的汗水，和平时不同的苍白脸色。  
他扶起詹姆的手臂，让他靠在自己身上。哈利回头看了一眼，发现西里斯已经不知道什么时候走到了他们身后。  
他一言不发地在哈利的身旁弯下腰，他从哈利身体上接过詹姆，只简单地说了句：“我先带他去医疗翼。”就退到了一旁去。  
哈利抓着坐在角落里的斯内普的肩膀。在他给他做了简单的止血处理后，再抬起头时，哈利忽然发现刚刚还站在他面前的两个人已经不见了。男孩猛地站起身来，没注意到几乎失去意识的斯莱特林的身体差点儿因为他的这个动作滑到了地上。  
哈利朝前走了几步，睁大眼，这才看到西里斯正扶着詹姆踉跄着，缓慢地朝外面走去的背影。他看着那个逐渐离他远去的身影，一时间心里五味杂陈。

“不管你这次的目的是什么，你都不应该拿人的生命开玩笑，西里斯。”  
在他们前往医疗翼的路上，沉默过半路，詹姆终于开了口。他的声音还带着疼痛引起的沙哑，刚刚说了一句话就咳嗽不止，疼的他忍不住捂住了自己的小腹。“你这次真的是大错特错了。斯内普差一点儿死掉，还牵连上了月亮脸。”  
西里斯的脚步顿了顿。  
“我没开玩笑。”他声音冷淡地说，随即顿了顿，又重复了一遍：“我没有开玩笑。”  
詹姆感觉到自己的身体一僵。他抬起头，正巧被西里斯那双灰色的眼睛扫了一眼。明明是六月的夜晚，黑发褐眼的男孩却感觉到一股寒意顺着他的脊柱向上攀爬，连带着他裸露在外的皮肤都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你什么意思？”格兰芬多几乎是在质问他。  
“我没有开玩笑，詹姆。意思就是说我本来是真的希望斯内普去死。如果刚刚在尖叫棚屋他遭受什么意外，死掉了。这事儿本来就可以不必闹的这么大。我有多讨厌他——难道这事儿你第一天知道吗？”西里斯语调不带什么起伏地说道。  
詹姆在他话说到一半的时候就吃惊地睁大了眼睛。他像是看着一个陌生人似的看着他的朋友。  
西里斯闭上了嘴巴，没再说话。随后，詹姆短暂地沉默了一会儿。等俩人已经走到了城堡外，他忽然在原地站住脚，然后把自己的手从西里斯的手臂里挣脱出来。  
“你先回去帮帮哈利吧，医疗翼我自己就能去。”詹姆没有看他，他别过头，低声地说：“他一个人，没法又弄斯内普又照顾莱姆斯的。”  
“彼得还在那。”西里斯低声回答，他低着头：“他会出来帮忙的。莱姆斯已经稳定下来了，哈利一个人就对付得了他。”  
“说这么多，其实你现在就是不敢去面对哈利了，是吗，大脚板？”詹姆忍无可忍地将声音提高了一个分贝。  
已经是深夜，盛夏的霍格沃茨夜晚四处无人，只有习习的舒适的凉风吹开白天氤氲在空气中的燥热。但是面对面地站着，对峙着的两个男孩都涨红了脸，凉风对他们俩没有起到一点儿作用。  
“你口口声声说你这次做的事情就是为了杀掉斯内普，可是你现在怎么连对着哈利大声地把这事儿说给他听的底气都没了呢？西里斯·布莱克！”  
詹姆大声地对他怒吼道，他甚至忘了自己小腹的疼痛，一个箭步冲上去抓住了比他高大的西里斯的衣领。  
被他抓住的男孩不由得因为突然扑到他身上的重量向后趔趄了一步，他皱着眉，别开脸。没有看着詹姆因为怒火而发亮的双眼。后者因为他这样漫不经心的冷漠反应显得更为愤怒。  
詹姆急促地喘着气，他甚至提起了拳头，他猛地朝西里斯的一侧脸打去，但是西里斯没闪，也没躲。他甚至连眼睛都没闭，硬生生地看着詹姆的拳头在以眼睛看不清的速度，带着劲风朝他的太阳穴袭来——然后又在距离他的脸只有一指宽的地方猛地停下。像演到高潮的戏剧戛然而止，突兀地叫人猝不及防。  
詹姆举着拳头，他的另一只手仍然死死地抓着西里斯的衣领。“我真该为月亮脸狠狠打你一顿。”  
他喘着粗气，费力地从牙齿里挤出模糊的话：“我以为你和你那个疯狂的堂姐是不一样的。可是刚才你说的一切让我觉得我是在跟一个披着西里斯壳子的贝拉特里克斯说话，大脚板。”  
“如果你想那么做我也不会躲。”西里斯低声说，没有反驳，没有动怒。“要是这么做能让你们都好受点。”  
詹姆凝视着他。他眼里闪动着迷惑，愤怒，还有一瞬间的迷茫。他像是又重新认识了一遍自己的这个兄弟似的。而西里斯还是以那样平静的眼神看着他。好像詹姆的所有反应都在他的预想之中。  
“哈利跟你不是一种人。”良久，他抓着西里斯领子的那只手才慢慢地松开了。詹姆垂着头，像是刚刚差点儿挨了一顿好打的人不是西里斯，而是他一样。  
他盯着西里斯被他踹脏了的袍脚，低声地重复道：“他和你不是一种人。”  
西里斯也沉默了片刻。  
“这我早就知道了。”当他再开口时，语气明显有了波澜，“而且通过今晚，我发现他比我想象中还不一样。”  
詹姆英俊的脸上露出一个有点自嘲的笑容：“这对你来说算好消息吗？”  
他盯着西里斯，问道：“你进一步了解他了。代价是这是差点儿用你对头的一条命和你朋友的退学换来的。”  
“我做这件事并不全是为了他。”西里斯回答道，“哈利是个重要的原因。但是即使不是因为他，等鼻涕精以后因为什么事情惹到我——我毫不怀疑我会干出同样的事情。詹姆。”  
詹姆因为他的话本能地打了个寒颤。他看到西里斯将脸转了过来，那双在月光下暗到发亮的眼睛抬起来瞥了他一眼。  
他很确定，在那一瞬间，西里斯对他说的话绝对是真实的。他没有为哈利或者自己开脱的意思。即使没有哈利，西里斯也早就对斯内普有了杀意。  
“从什么时候开始的？”詹姆哑声问。他没有说的很明白，但是他俩都心知肚明他问的是什么。  
“谁知道呢？”西里斯用鼻音哼出一声不屑的嗤笑声，他交叉着双臂枕在脑后，轻蔑地说：“或许我在霍格沃茨列车上看到他第一眼的时候就恨不得这人消失了。因为他光是存在本身就碍我的眼。”  
“那时候你才十一岁，西里斯。你是个十一岁的男孩，你不可能——”詹姆不可置信地低声说，他的声音在轻微地颤抖着。  
“没什么不可能的，我从来没想过杀除了鼻涕精以外的任何人。”西里斯忽然打断了他的话。  
詹姆发出一声疑问的鼻音。他下意识地向前走了两步，竖起耳朵听西里斯接下来要说的。  
“但是这不代表我不敢，或者不愿意这么去做。詹姆。”西里斯继续说道：“你明明也很讨厌他，不是吗？难道你没想过要是他能消失在这个世界上就行了吗？你和莉莉之前五年里关系一直那么紧张，又有多少是因为他？”  
“我当然讨厌斯内普，西里斯！”听到这里的詹姆终于忍无可忍地对他喊道：“而且我讨厌他一点儿都不比你少！可是我没想过要谋杀他！”  
“是啊，”西里斯冷静地回答道，“那是因为你没胆子那么做，不是吗，詹姆？你有太多得顾及的东西了。你自己那固执的荣誉感，你身上老掉牙的老古板中世纪骑士精神，你的父母，家人，你暗恋着的对象对你的看法，你在霍格沃茨没完成的学业，你毕业之后会加入傲罗司，得到一份光鲜的工作——你所有的东西都那么的正当而且光明，即使你想，你却压根连一点儿阴暗面的边儿都探不到。最重要的是，你在面对这些东西的时候太理智了，你太明白怎么取舍对你来说更‘正常’，不是吗？”  
詹姆怔怔地看着他。在西里斯对他提到这些以前，他从来没有想过这样的问题。他当然有一套自己处理事情的原则和方法，但是他从没有去深刻地思考过，比如，像他说的这样——西里斯说他是因为这些而‘不敢’对鼻涕精动手的？他很确定不是这样。  
“这就是我独自行动没有跟任何人透漏我的计划的原因。”西里斯变得阴郁的语气将他从恍惚里拉了出来，詹姆的视线又转到他的脸上。  
“你和哈利——你们俩。或许站在我的立场能够理解我为什么这么做。但是无论是谁，你们永远都不会支持我的做法的。”  
“因为我们想要的不一样，詹姆。”西里斯顿了顿，说。  
“你不知道我他妈的从来不在乎那么多的鬼东西。我只要我在乎的那些就够了。”  
鬼使神差地，当詹姆听到他这句话的时候，他下意识地脱口而出：“你在乎的是哈利对你的看法吗？”  
西里斯尖锐猛烈地抽了一口气。他盯着詹姆看，阴鸷的目光里复杂的情绪几乎能够凝成一团实体。  
“即使莱姆斯可能会退学，斯内普可能会因此而死你都不在乎。”詹姆似乎有些明白了过来，他看着自己的脚下，心情复杂地笑了笑。  
然后他又抬起头，带着同样的表情眼神复杂地看着西里斯：“仅仅只是担心另一个人会因为认为你做的事不恰当而对你产生恶感。我简直不知道你对他的这种——这种执念，对你们俩来说是好是坏，西里斯。”  
“我说过月亮脸不会有事的，”西里斯不耐烦地重复道，他喷了声鼻息。  
“我想过，我很确定。他身旁还有我们几个，都能给他作证这和他没有关系。”  
“就算是那样，可鼻涕精的一条人命——以及杀了人之后可能会给你带来的后果与麻烦，你却从来没想过，是吧？”詹姆追问道。  
这一次西里斯沉默不语，他默认了。  
“为了你喜欢的人做出一些让步和改变，这本身没有什么羞耻的，西里斯。”  
詹姆喃喃地说：“我不知道我该……我该怎么去想你的做法。我不知道。”他捏紧了拳头，脸上露出茫然无措的神情。最终，他问道：“你还会再做一次这种尝试吗？我要听实话，大脚板。”  
西里斯难得地迟疑了一下。  
“不会，因为这一切糟透了。”十几秒后，他摇了摇头否认，声音沙哑地说：“……就像你说的，尖头叉子。我承认我现在不知道该怎么去找哈利。糟透了，现在一切都糟透了。”他烦躁地在原地转了几圈，将手插进了自己的头发里。然后他忽然停下来，站在那里不动，目光却盯着他们来时的方向。  
“……”有那么一段时间，詹姆一直沉默不语。半晌后，他才叹了一口很长的气。然后他转过身去，用小的几乎听不清的声音问道：“我真想知道，除了他以外这世界上还有什么事是你怕的吗，西里斯？”  
西里斯没有回答他，仍然看着因为夜色而模糊不清的远方。甚至于詹姆都不敢肯定他有没有听清楚这个问题。随后，他又叹了一口气，才绕过西里斯伫在原地不动的身影，拍了拍他的肩膀，然后一瘸一拐地，独自一人朝着医疗翼的方向踽踽而行。  
这场飞来横祸在凌晨时分才终于结束了。  
等哈利收拾完所有的烂摊子，筋疲力尽地回到宿舍时已经快要天亮。没有西里斯和詹姆，他和变回原型的彼得好不容易才把身材高大，又昏迷不醒的莱姆斯和斯内普都拖进了医疗翼。  
深夜到访的灰头土脸的四个男孩几乎把医疗女巫骇破了胆。她不顾哈利的阻拦，立刻通过壁炉联络了邓布利多。  
在等待校长到来的时间里，男孩就像落单的羚羊一样低垂着头，站在门外。彼得本想要像他和其他人在一起时那样陪在哈利旁边，但是当他接近那个男孩的时候，不知怎的，他从哈利身上闻到一种和劫道者其他几人不同的味道。  
不，或许不应该这样说。那味道不仅仅是和他们几个人不同而已。应该说那个站在门口低垂着头，浑身散发着湿漉漉的被抛弃的流浪猫寂寞气息的哈利，这种时候似乎一点儿都不像他们的同龄人。  
这种气息让他一点儿都不愿意亲近他。彼得缩了缩身体，自己跑到外面的长凳上找了一个位置坐下。  
大约只过了一两分钟，医疗翼里的壁炉就燃起了绿色火焰。哈利被声音牵引着略微抬起头，他看到邓布利多从壁炉里跨了出来。他先是顺着庞弗雷夫人的引导，走到病床旁看了一眼斯内普和莱姆斯的情况。  
在医疗女巫喋喋不休的嘱咐和责备声里，校长径直地大步走向了哈利。  
站在他身后的彼得看到，哈利在注意到邓布利多朝他走来的时候，他的身子明显一僵。高大的校长在他面前停下了脚步，他低下头仔细地看着哈利，后者可疑地转开脸，避开和那双通透的蓝眼睛的对视。  
“看来今晚发生了一些令人意外的事。你有什么话想对我说吗，哈利？”邓布利多低声地问。  
“什么也没有，先生。”哈利硬邦邦地回答道。两个人都装作没听见庞弗雷夫人在后面尖声提醒道斯内普身上的伤口像是被什么非凡的野兽袭击过所造成的。哈利清楚邓布利多绝对想到了今晚晚上发生了什么事。而且他起码能猜出百分之八十以上的真相，除了西里斯的那部分。  
他一点儿都不打算对邓布利多透漏这个计划和西里斯有关。  
“我猜这是个不幸的意外。”哈利生硬地继续说道，“可能当你做出这个决定的时候你就已经预料到会有这么一件事发生……邓布利多校长。这一天迟早会发生的。”  
“你说的也没错。”邓布利多轻声地说，“但是我听说，你后来给他们帮了不小的忙。你改良了一个咒语，并把它施用在卢平先生的身上。自从你来了以后，我已经很久没有在满月的夜晚忧虑过了……”  
他的眼睛在注意到哈利的肩膀动摇地颤抖着时不动声色地向内紧缩了一下，邓布利多继续说道：“所以，现在是你的咒语出了点小问题，是吗，哈利？”  
“或许就是这样，教授。”哈利说道。他感觉每一句话都像是从他的肺腑里挤出来的。欺骗邓布利多令他感到一种情绪和理智上的双重困难。他的整个上半身僵硬着前倾，紧攥着的拳头发冷，但是脸却又像贴着燃着明火的壁炉那样烧的滚烫。哈利不自然地又向后退了一步，他大半个身体都避开了医疗翼里昏暗的灯光，这样让他感觉自己不用暴露在光线和邓布利多的目光下，他感到好受一些。  
但即使如此，他也依然感觉到自己的双腿有些发软。哈利不大清楚在真正的过去里事情是不是像他所经历的这样发生的。如果是像现在一样的话，邓布利多又为什么没有因此惩罚西里斯？  
如果说是因为他也像其他人一样被蒙蔽了，他认为那可能性几乎为零。就在他们短短的几句对话里，哈利就能肯定老校长一定已经从这件事里嗅到了某些不对劲的地方。他每一个精准的假设和问题的提出都让哈利感觉到自己就像一架漂浮在海浪上的小舟，摇摇晃晃，虚浮不定。  
哈利发现自己永远想不明白邓布利多那颗聪明脑袋瓜里想的到底是什么。哪怕是追溯一件已经相隔了二十年的，他早已经知道全部前因后果的事。  
“我明白了。”所幸，邓布利多似乎没有看出哈利已经堪称颤抖的动摇就放弃了继续追问他。他在转身前又看了他一眼，以及站在他身后阴影里的彼得·佩迪鲁。  
“今晚辛苦你们俩了，”年长的男巫温和地说：“你们可以让庞弗雷夫人帮你们检查一下，如果没有问题就回去睡觉吧。卢平先生和斯内普先生有我们在这里照管，不会有事的。”  
哈利梦游般地点了点头。他很清楚斯内普没有事，他在一路上把他背回来的时候就感觉到了。那个斯莱特林的男孩身上没什么特别严重的伤，只是因为流血和过度惊吓陷入昏迷，论起来可能还是刚刚渡过狼化期的莱姆斯更虚弱一些。  
“不过，等他醒来，”在一旁的彼得忽然尖声尖气地开了口，他的声音让有些恍惚的哈利和邓布利多都看向了他。矮小的格兰芬多有些怯懦地小声说：“他会记得今晚发生的事吗？我担心他已经看到了在莱姆斯身上发生的——”  
在哈利想要冲上去捂住他的嘴巴之前，邓布利多再次开口，这次是专门为了打断他的话。“这个年龄的孩子的大脑和心灵都是很脆弱的，佩迪鲁先生。”  
校长柔声地对他们解释道。哈利的身体仍然紧绷着，虽然他现在是在回答彼得的问题，但是他总觉得那双眼睛还在看着他，可他却不敢与之对视。  
“他们经常会分不清现实和噩梦……或者，受到太多自己心理暗示的影响。或许斯内普先生今晚只是做了个太过真实的梦。你说是吗，哈利？”最后一句时，邓布利多意有所指地又转向了哈利。  
哈利没有反驳，他像一个被人操控着的木偶似的机械式地点了点头。或者说，他已经没有一点儿力气做出其他的反应了。身后的彼得似乎接受了校长的解释。他们接受了庞弗雷夫人的全身扫描，然后沉默地一前一后走出医疗翼，拖着疲惫的凌乱脚步各自朝自己宿舍的方向走去。  
在回去的路上，哈利没有注意到彼得是不是一直跟在他的身后，因为他混乱的大脑又不停地挤进了其他的想法——像是当莱姆斯醒来之后会不会发现这一切是西里斯动的手脚、邓布利多会怎么对斯内普解释这件事、彼得是不是听到了他们的对话，等等之类的。  
当这些念头不停地在他的脑中盘旋，交织的时候，哈利感觉到他的思绪被绕成了一团乱麻。他就像一只摇摇晃晃地被屁股上的丝线挂在半空中的蜘蛛那样，最后维持着他清醒的理智已经摇摇欲坠。  
甚至于他几乎阴暗地想到过，现在出现的所有麻烦几乎都是西里斯给他，给自己找的。可是这个念头刚一出现在他的脑海中，就像它出现时那么快地消失了。  
哈利在迈上休息室的台阶时几乎露出苦笑。  
是啊，就算所有这些都是西里斯惹的祸又怎么样？他明知道这已经是板上钉钉的事实。可是即使知道这一点，他是能对他放任不管，还是能把他供出去明哲保身？这两个选项根本连一瞬都没出现在哈利的脑海里过。  
更别说，当他想到西里斯为什么会做这些疯狂的事时——连他自己都不敢相信，哈利发现他居然根本没法打心底里对西里斯生气。  
见鬼。见鬼。真他妈见鬼的西里斯布莱克。哈利丧气地一把推开了门。如果可以的话，他真想大声地骂他几句，或者面对面地和他来一场痛快的决斗。即使他知道他压根对西里斯抽不出魔杖，可即使只是在心里想一想发生这样的事情也让他觉得解气了不少。  
只是他实在是太疲劳了。当哈利筋疲力竭地走进寝室，拖着昏沉的脑袋和沉重的脚步一步一步地挪到了自己的床边时，他整个人立刻毫无挣扎地朝下倒去，在脑袋挨在枕头上的同时就睡着了。甚至没有在失去意识前注意到寝室里是不是还有其他人在。

他本以为这样混乱和兴师动众的夜晚能够让他睡个好觉。即使在他大脑中盘旋的混乱思绪仍然不停地牵扯着他的心脏，但是哈利却觉得自己四肢百骸的力气早已经被抽空了。  
他的确很快地入睡，陷入沉眠。甚至没有多余的力气去脱掉衣服让自己睡的更舒服一点。然而几乎就在他刚刚睡着的同时，哈利就猛地睁开了眼睛。  
而多年战斗的经验和不愉快的过往经历让他也在睁开眼睛的同时就意识到，自己并非是真的醒了，而是在梦中醒来的。  
哈利闭了闭眼。这种清醒和理智让他觉得愤慨又颓丧。凭什么他在为西里斯擦了一晚上屁股以后，却连好好睡一觉的权利都没有？  
他甚至现在还要遭受可能到来的噩梦的折磨。而且如果在医疗翼的时候邓布利多不多嘴提那么一句，或许他现在都不会做这个梦。  
哈利不情愿地睁开眼睛。在梦里即使没有眼镜，他也依然看得见自己正站在一片空地上。他看到空气中漂浮着浓浓的，铁灰色的雾气。像是粘稠的雾化的锈色墙壁。  
男孩试探性地摸了摸潮湿的浓雾，手指上传来的温度让他立刻分辨出他所在的地方并不属于他现在的季节。  
哈利收回手。他站在原地，闭上眼。然后又深吸一口气，静默了一会儿。等他再次睁开眼时，当哈利看到周围的一切并没有消退——或者是他似乎也没有醒来的打算，他才终于迟疑着向前迈出了一步。  
随即，格兰芬多的耳朵立刻就捕捉到脚下传来一声真实的，鞋子踩着碎叶时发出的沙沙轻响。  
哈利静止不动地站了片刻，他发现空气中流动着的雾气逐渐沉积到了在他身旁的一条河岸上。绿色的眼睛穿透迷雾朝流动的河水看去，那条河里满是肮脏的垃圾。哈利吸了一口气，他立刻闻到空气中也同样掺杂着像是有灰尘颗粒的霾的味道。呼吸的动作让他的肺忍不住一阵剧烈收缩，他忍不住弯下腰想要咳嗽，但是却在低头时猛地发现自己的胸口居然变成了幽灵一样半透明的白色。  
哈利惊愕地倒抽了一口气。这口气又呛到了他。可他透明的喉咙和气管却没法支撑他完成咳嗽的动作。他惊慌地低下头看着自己的手，发现自己脖子以下的整个身体都变成了幽灵那样的透明色。  
他又去摸自己的脸。感觉到手指透过他的脑袋，直接穿透了他的脸。哈利吸了一口凉气，如果不是他现在知道他可能是在做梦的话，他没准会失控地大声尖叫起来。  
然而即使知道是做梦，在梦里变成了一个幽灵的感受也并不好过。哈利紧张地看向自己的周围。也是从这时起，他发现，或许不是因为自己的错觉。从他睁开眼睛时一直环绕在他身边的浓雾似乎在渐渐地消散。虽然仍然阻碍着他的视线，但是不再浓郁得像一面固体的铁墙那样，令他寸步难行了。  
然而浓雾的散开并没有给他带来太多的惊喜，准确来说，当哈利能够看清自己身处的环境时，他感觉到的是惊吓更多。  
那条满是垃圾的河流已经逐渐露出了全貌，男孩皱着眉毛打量它，感觉到那条河在他的脑子里似乎曾经出现过，但是他却想不起来是在什么地方。  
半透明的幽灵迟疑地向前走了几步。这次他没听到自己的脚发出的声音，他轻飘飘的，就像一个真正的灵魂一样。  
哈利的眼珠转动着，捕捉视线中所有可能充当提醒他回忆起来的标志物的景象。  
当他看到那条河对面的一排旧栏杆和地上的石子路时，他几乎没有犹豫地飘了过去。在他周围的浓雾消散的速度更快了。就好像是引导着他走上某条路一样，哈利一边向前飘，一边注意到那些无处不在的雾气渐渐随着他的行动固化成了诡异的笔直轨迹。仿佛摩西的手杖在大湖里开出一条通路，而且只有他自己走在那条路上。  
这种认知让哈利感觉到不安。然而现在，他也没有回头路好走了。当他飘到那条卵石巷上时，男孩回头看了一眼。他发现自己刚刚站着的地方已经被雾气包围。而此刻他飘来，并站着的这个地方则像是一个由低矮的一排排小房子组成的迷宫似的。  
刚刚他站在河的对岸时还看不清这里，当他身处其中的时候才感觉到，这儿的一切对他而言都是那么的陌生。哈利犯了糊涂，一开始他还以为自己曾经见过这个地方，一定对这里有印象。可是他的记忆中自己从没有走过这条路。  
透明的幽灵咽了咽口水。他径直穿过那些让他感到迷惑的房子，身体在透过砖瓦石块的时候也没有感觉到任何不适。哈利感觉到那些昏暗的路灯照在自己的身上，就好像在梦里窥视着他的一些眼睛。  
那种被暴露在光线下的感觉让他感到不安正在他的背后升起，他的皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他像是逃避似的快速地穿过一片又一片由砖瓦房组成的街区，路灯时而明亮，时而昏暗地落在他身上。只有在经过一些路灯完全坏掉的区域时，哈利才能稍微放心地放慢速度。  
他维持着这样的状态穿过一条又一条的街道，和无数低矮的砖瓦房。几乎所有的房间里都是黑魆魆的，空无一人。他勉强安慰自己，这毕竟是在他的梦里，一定与现实不同。  
然而这诡异的氛围还是令哈利感到浑身发毛。直到他飘到一条他抬起头时能看到一个标志性的巨大磨坊烟囱的熟悉街道上，哈利忽然停下了脚步。  
烟囱是麻瓜区域特有的东西。磨坊烟囱的形状像一个巨大的警告标志，同时也是一个提醒。他在距离烟囱不远的地方放慢速度，开始沿着街道慢慢地在里面搜寻。他知道，如果这里真的是麻瓜地盘，他能够找到一个重要的，为他指明方向的东西。  
哈利飘进了那片迷宫般的砖瓦房的深处。当他看到一个破破烂烂的铁皮牌子伫立在街道旁时，他的呼吸在轻微地发紧，感觉自己透明的胸腔里可能不存在的心脏正在加速跳动。男孩向上垫了垫脚，为了方便自己看清楚那上面写的字。然而当他真正看清那儿写的是什么的时候，他猛地倒抽了一口冷气。  
蜘蛛巷尾……这里是，十月份，或者十一月份的蜘蛛巷尾！  
这个认识让他感到惊慌失措。哈利完全不知道自己为什么在梦里会进到这个地方。当他反应过来时，他立刻思绪混乱地一头扎进自己身边一间钉着木板的房子里，轻飘飘的身体穿墙而过，他不再回头看哪怕一眼，而是飞速地朝和那个路牌相反的方向远远逃开。  
他毫无挣扎地在梦里来到了斯内普位于麻瓜伦敦的家，自己还变成了幽灵？！  
这个念头过于荒唐，让哈利自己的理智都无法相信。他飞快地穿过一间又一间或陌生或熟悉的房子。哈利感觉到几乎真实的景色在自己的眼睛和身体两侧飞速地掠过，但是他完全不想停下来思考，他唯一的念头就只有立刻离开这个诡异的地方。或者，离开这个诡异的梦，从这里醒来。  
然而事与愿违的是，他感觉上自己是在一直向前走，沿着一条并不存在的直线。可是随着眼中景色的变化，哈利却直觉自己正在这片砖瓦房组成的迷宫里越陷越深。他张开了嘴想要大叫，声音却闷在喉咙里发不出来。  
哈利感觉到自己整个人被迎面吹来的雾气和微风刺激的眼眶干涩。他愈发地感到难以忍受，就好像自己成了一具在逐渐枯萎的干尸。  
梦里时间的流逝慢令人难以察觉。但即便如此，当他能够确信自己已经走了很远，很久，但是整个人却仿佛仍然在这片街区的深处里打转的时候，哈利的脚步慢慢停了下来。  
幽灵茫然地掠过一扇扇紧闭的钉着木板窗户和破旧的门。最终，他在一面亮着灯的窗户前停了下来。  
这间普通到甚至有点儿破烂的平凡房子就好像对他有着什么奇妙的吸引力似的。哈利不愿去想，事实上他心底早已经有了答案。当他看到那个街牌名的一瞬间，他好像就明白了自己来到这儿是为了去哪。  
哈利不甘心地侧过头。他找了一个好位置，然后缓慢地朝着那个房子挤了进去。在做这一切的时候他闭上了眼睛，好像这样就能装作自己真的只是被迫在这样做的一样。  
厚实的墙壁对他来说是完全无意义的阻碍。哈利整个身体轻柔地穿过了墙，当他的双脚落在房间里的地毯上时，不知道是不是错觉，他感觉到自己的脚下激起了一点儿灰尘。  
他进入房间，站稳。然后才开始打量这里。房间不算大，只有客厅上方一盏点着蜡烛的吊灯充当屋子里唯一的光源。墙壁包裹着一层软面的皮。紧挨着书架的是一张已经磨损起毛的沙发，破破烂烂的摇椅，和摇摇欲坠的桌子。  
这里看起来不像有人久居。散发出一种荒凉又冰冷的破败气息。  
刚进入这里，哈利就看到了有三个细长的人影正站在离他不远的地方。他屏住了呼吸，莫名地，哈利感觉到自己并不太愿意接近他们。  
三个影子身上散发出相似的令人不舒服的阴寒气息。他下意识地飘到了壁炉的后面。从那里，借着蜡烛吊灯投影下来的一点微弱的光亮，他看清楚了斯内普苍白的脸。  
站在高瘦苍白的斯莱特林身边的男人几乎要比他高上一个头。从他戴着的兜帽的缝隙里，哈利觑见一缕金色的长发流淌下来，垂在他的肩膀上。他倒吸了一口冷气，几乎立刻就想到了那个人是谁。  
“……想必我们已经将这件事说的很清楚。”一个声音响了起来。听起来不像是斯内普，也和成年后的卢修斯·马尔福相去甚远。  
哈利有些迷惑地睁大了眼睛，他看到两个人都弯着腰，朝自己面前的一片黑影颔首。而那团黑影——哈利看到，在这里，就只有他一个人坐在椅子上。他的脚下传来沙沙的流动声，就好像有什么动物的鳞片正在摩擦着地毯上的毛绒。  
那种声音让他浑身都泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。哈利立刻就意识到那是什么东西正在他的脚下爬行。  
是一条巨蛇。  
哈利咽了下口水，他忽然就意识到在这里的三个人是谁了。这个念头让他止不住地浑身发冷。并非出于对那个人本身的恐惧。是的，他从来没有对他本身产生过任何恐惧。从过去到现在都是。他曾经打败了他两次。  
但是哈利仍然感觉到自己自己的身体在发抖，他知道他在害怕某些别的事情。  
一些别的事情。  
现在他的脑袋就像一团正在凝固的鱼冻。哈利无法去深思，去细想他正在考虑的究竟是什么。但有一种无畏的勇气克制住了他本能的畏惧，驱使他无声地滑向前，距离他们越来越近，为了能够清清楚楚地听到未来的黑魔王所说的话。  
“大概晚些时候，我再会进入霍格沃茨向邓布利多讨一份教职。”  
那个声音再度开口说话了。哈利只在记忆和日记本中听到过汤姆·里德尔的声音。但是那时他还小，留下的印象已经不多。现在他已经知道了他是谁，再将他的声音和那个形象结合在一起对他而言就不再有那么费力了。  
“您打算现在进入霍格沃茨？”卢修斯有些惊愕地重复了一遍他的决定。哈利听出他的语气里有疑问和动摇，但是在他说完那句话以后，卢修斯就陷入了沉默。看起来他并没有质疑这时候的里德尔的胆子。哈利暗忖道——不过，这人到什么时候也没有质疑他主子的胆子。  
“可现在霍格沃茨仍然被邓布利多把握的密不透风，主人。”和他不一样的是，斯内普恭恭敬敬地开口提出了自己的建议。  
他和里德尔说话时的态度是哈利从没有见过的。  
虽然在黑暗里他看不清他的脸，但是哈利能够想像出那张苍白，蜡黄的憔悴面色上流露出来的关切与狂热。就像他在接触黑魔法和高级魔药时所流露出来的强烈的追随和欲望。“您这样做要冒不小的风险。”  
“啊，我当然知道这一点。邓布利多是个麻烦事。”  
汤姆开了口。他的声音低沉，轻柔。带着一种具有压迫感的沉重的优雅，只是在语调里不时泄漏出‘嘶嘶’的声音。  
“但是高风险同时也意味着机遇，不是吗？霍格沃茨有很多有价值的东西——”  
“您是想——”卢修斯畏惧地柔声说，哈利注意到他似乎想要提问，但是黑暗中，里德尔将脸转了过来。他不知道卢修斯看到了什么，但是他在看到汤姆·里德尔的表情以后就噤了声。将没说完的那句话咽回了肚子里去。  
“等到该让你们知道那些的时候我会这样做的，卢修斯，西弗勒斯。”汤姆说道。“此外，在我前往霍格沃茨的这段时间里，我需要一个人在魔法部替我做一些事。”  
斯内普在听到那个地点时无声地向后退了一步。他虽然傲慢而狂热，但是为黑魔王办事的时候脑子倒是清楚。魔法部那里的工作主要是由卢修斯主持的，他插不上手。  
哈利看到带着兜帽的高大男人虔诚地跪在了汤姆的面前。坐在扶手椅上的男人向前倾身，附在卢修斯的耳边低声说了什么。  
他的声音太小了，不仅是哈利，或许就连斯内普也没听到。但是那个黑发的男人在汤姆给卢修斯下令的时候始终保持着恰到好处的沉默。直到卢修斯发出倒吸一口冷气的声音。  
“很为难？”里德尔又用他那柔滑而富有压迫性的低沉声音说。  
“不，不是这样。”卢修斯的声音有点儿结巴，他迟疑地说：“马尔福家为您执行您的每个意愿，主人。只是这件事……”  
“我会给你时间，另外，我会让贝拉给你提供一点儿帮助的。”里德尔轻声地说。他像是没看到卢修斯在听到那个名字一瞬间肩膀轻微的发抖，继续补充道：“你和纳西莎的婚礼准备的如何了？”  
“在这个夏天可以如期举行。”卢修斯说。他的语气平静的仿佛只是赴一场普通的晚宴，而不是一场重要的婚礼。里德尔对他点了点头，表现出对下属的生活恰到好处的关心。  
这时还没有成为伏地魔的他看起来倒真是比后来要理智得多了。哈利不无阴沉地想道。  
“布莱克家的人在魔法部是会帮上你的忙的。”里德尔说，他嗤笑道：“我听说不久之前，他们家的大儿子和他自比高贵的母亲闹翻了，与布莱克家彻底切断了联系，是吗？”  
听到这句话的哈利心里一沉。他没想到里德尔也会知道西里斯的事情。或许是他自己将这事看的太不在意，连带着哈利也受到了他的影响。他没想到这时候的黑巫师当中就有这么多眼睛在盯着布莱克家。  
“是的——是的，主人。”卢修斯回答道，“但是西里斯·布莱克，那个人本身也不是个值得被拉拢的巫师。他和一直与我们在魔法部唱反调的波特家的长子站在一起。前段时间听下面的人说又出现了另一个波特。他们三个人在霍格沃茨里非常的引人注目。”  
“老鼠总是出来搅浑水。”里德尔带着笑意的声音说：“如果我有多余的时间可以浪费的话，或许我还有兴趣去看一看。你已经想好了要如何为我执行魔法部的计划了，是吗？卢修斯。”  
“是的，主人。”卢修斯恭敬地说。“我有了大概的想法。只是——只是某些东西，涉及到那些老顽固的法律。我想我们需要一点时间去提出抗议，然后把他们推下台，重新建立新法律。这样才能为我们后面的事业扫平道路。一劳永逸。”  
里德尔发出了一阵低沉的笑声。紧跟着，他又分别对他们下了其他的命令。例如注意反对者，剔除纯血糟粕一类的。在会面即将结束的时候，汤姆从椅子上站了起来，他轻声地说了一句话，让站在他面前的两个带着兜帽的男人都疑惑地抬起了头。  
很明显，他说的最后一句话卢修斯和斯内普都没有听懂，但是他们不再反驳，不约而同地保持了有分寸的沉默。而他的那句话站在不远处壁炉后的哈利却听懂了。不仅如此，他因为那句他听懂的话而浑身发冷。  
汤姆·里德尔低下了头，他抚摸着在他的双脚间游走的那条巨蛇，对房间中的黑暗露出了一个笑容。他用嘶嘶的蛇佬腔说—  
黑魔王的话就是法律。  
他的话音刚落，哈利感觉到自己的身体剧烈地摇晃了几下。他眼前的视野忽然发生了变化。他看到自己的身高猛地降低，就像一条趴伏在地面上的蛇。他惊愕地张大了嘴巴想要说话，嘴里却发出一阵‘嘶嘶’的声音。  
这种熟悉的感觉几乎让他立刻想起了已经远在近十年前的那场噩梦，那些在他五年级时发生的，每个他因为被伏地魔入侵了思想而无法入睡的夜晚。  
哈利抱紧了自己的头，他发出一声撕心裂肺的痛苦叫声。忽然，几乎在他喊叫的同时，他嗡嗡作响的耳朵里听到了另一个年轻的、温暖的焦急喊声——  
“哈利！！哈利！快醒醒！”

当他大汗淋漓地睁开眼睛时，发现居然已经是清晨。  
天应该刚刚开了没多久。窗外亮起的铁青色亮光透过厚重的金红窗帘落在房间里的地毯上,将寝室里的一切笼罩上一层轻柔稀薄的曦光。  
借着那微弱的光线，哈利才勉强看清距离自己过近的那张面孔和将他从梦中惊醒的声音的主人。  
然而他刚刚睁开双眼，视线还没聚焦，就在看到他那双几乎贴在他脸上的焦急的深灰色双眼时被吓的猛地紧缩起来，哈利本能地发出了一声惊愕的尖叫。他们俩离的太近了，哈利一偏头就感觉到他的鼻梁狠狠地撞上了西里斯的鼻梁。两个人同时大叫了一声痛。  
“……你干什么！？西里斯!？”  
哈利弯着腰倒在床上，他捂着自己的鼻子尖叫出声。  
“你他妈睡着觉发疯。”摔倒在地上的西里斯也没有多好过，他没好气地回答道。男孩狼狈地爬起来，他半跪着，把上身压在了哈利的床上，躺在床上的哈利还以为他的报复心强到即使只是这样的意外也要打回来，他赶紧下意识地闭了一下眼。  
但是他没感觉到想象中西里斯的手拍到他头上，或者是脸上。相反地，哈利感觉到一阵温热的气息在他眼前绕了一圈，停留片刻，随即又抽离。他茫然地睁开了眼睛，发现爬上床来的西里斯只是一动不动地将双手撑在他的身侧盯着他看，而且当他看到他张开眼，他就立刻转过了头。  
“西里斯？”哈利又狐疑地叫了他一声。现在他被压在他下面，只能艰难地仰着脖子看他。维持着这个姿势短短几十秒，他已经感觉到自己的颈椎开始酸痛了。  
“没事了。”西里斯装模作样地咳嗽了一声。他直起身来，盘起腿坐在哈利的床上。哈利支起酸痛的身体靠在床头，他不解地看着西里斯躲闪着的目光：“你一大早上就鬼吼鬼叫的。我怕你咬着自己舌头，才过来看看。”  
“谢谢。”哈利说。说这句话的时候他倒是忽然差一点咬到了自己舌头。因为当他们靠在一起的时候，他能够看到西里斯的脸上鼓起了一块明显不符合他英俊相貌的青肿，即使在昏暗的晨曦里也显得那么突兀。  
用脚趾头想也知道是谁干的。但是哈利咽了口唾沫，没直说。  
西里斯的伤让他立刻就想起了昨天那个混乱的夜晚发生的事情。  
“我……没什么事。”哈利不安地说。他的手下意识地攥紧了床单，不知道为什么，他对自己接下来要说的话感觉到有点紧张。  
“只是做了个噩梦。你先下去吧，西里斯。谢谢你，我要起床了。”  
“我先下去？”西里斯本来转过去的脸又转了回来。他的脸上出现了一种很奇怪的表情，哈利很少看到西里斯会露出这样的神情——无论是过去的，还是现在的他。他看起来就好像听到了什么绝对不可能对他开的玩笑一样。  
“你什么时候对我讲话的态度这么生分了，哈利？尤其是这会儿我特意过来把你从噩梦里叫醒，你却把我撵下床？”  
哈利被他奇特又不讲理的逻辑震惊了。  
但好在，他并没有动怒。或许是对年轻的西里斯是个什么样的性格已经有了充足的心理准备，哈利只是长出了一口气，让自己平静下来，然后才哑声补充道：“我要等你下去后起来换衣服。然后去医疗翼接莱姆斯他们回来。西里斯。”  
他顿了顿，皱起眉毛说道：“你一点儿都不关心昨晚你和詹姆走了之后又发生什么事情了吗？”  
“有你在，还能发生什么事？”西里斯的声音底气不再像刚才那么足。  
“我和詹姆回来的时候比较晚，但是我们俩还是去医疗翼看了一眼。莱姆斯没有大碍，鼻涕精也没死。这不就行了吗？”  
“‘这不就行了’？！”哈利差一点被他气笑了。本来在噩梦中已经沉寂了的怒火现在西里斯的搅合下再度在他的心里翻江倒海。他难得厉声地对西里斯吼道：“你看到昨晚发生的事情以后怎么还能若无其事地说出这种话？！你差点杀了人！”  
“那你还想让我怎么做，哈利？”他的斥责让西里斯也沉了脸。他深灰色的眼睛眯了起来，嘴角紧绷着，眼神不善地看着怒火中烧的绿眼睛男孩。  
“想让我去和鼻涕精道歉？还是想让我去认错请求他原谅？我告诉你，没门。”  
他从哈利的床上滑了下来，赤脚站在地毯上。高大的格兰芬多站在蜷在床上的男孩面前，他低垂着头，同样恼怒地盯着那双燃烧的绿眼睛看：“不管你心里怎么想我都好。我对这件事的态度不会改变的——哈利。鼻涕精没出事，莱姆斯也不会因此受到任何处分。你要是想让我对月亮脸说出真相。可以。我本来就不在乎他知不知道这件事。但是如果你想让我对鼻涕精说什么，那永远都不可能。”  
西里斯清楚地，一字一顿地说道。他再没有看哈利的表情，重重地喷了声鼻息表达不满，随即转身从他的床前离开了。

“我说，你俩到底是还在为了昨天晚上那件事闹别扭，还是今早起来又吵了一架？”  
中午，在霍格沃茨餐厅喧嚣的餐桌上，詹姆无奈地大声问道。今天，西里斯和哈利在他的左手边和右手边各占了一个位置。热闹的大厅里，似乎只有他们仨人所在的地方形成了一片真空带。  
旁边的地方人声鼎沸，他们这儿却安静的像死了人一样。詹姆看看坐在自己左手边的脸色苍白的哈利，又看看他右手边的摆着一张臭脸的西里斯。两个人都一言不发。他只能又大声地叹了口气。  
从这顿午饭开始，詹姆就苦不堪言地被夹在他冷战中的两个朋友中间。饭吃到一半，他已经好几次按耐不住地想要站起来，到对面女生的堆里扎个位置。只要能脱离现在这冰火两重天，哪怕是西里斯再嘲讽他一百遍波特小姐都无所谓了。  
可是每每只要他的屁股一有离席的迹象，西里斯——或者哈利，他们俩人中总会有一个人手急眼快地按着他的肩膀让他重新坐下，并伴随着一个两个‘别走’，或者‘敢走你就死定了，尖头叉子’的威胁式目光落在他脸上。  
詹姆从来没觉得在魔法史课以外的时间坐在椅子上是这么折磨人的一件事情。  
等到这顿难以下咽的午饭时间好不容易在三个人的尴尬里被消耗得差不多，詹姆终于觑见了一个空隙。魁地奇球队的伍迪站在餐厅外远远地朝他打了个招呼，他立刻就像见了鹰的兔子似的撒腿就跑。居然连身后莉莉叫了他一声他都没听见。  
红发女巫抱着书，不解地看着那个波特像是逃命一样的动作。然而当她转过头来想找个人问问情况，却看到西里斯和哈利这桌上的气氛时，她似乎又有点什么直觉让她本能地感到了那威胁着波特的东西是什么。  
女巫同样非常明智地选择离他们这一群人暂时远点。  
就连刚刚从医疗翼出来的莱姆斯也在和彼得小声地交头接耳。他俩坐在离哈利和西里斯两个人远远地隔了一条长桌的地方，低声地交流着。  
“都是因为我的错，”莱姆斯愧疚，惋惜地说。  
“如果不是我昨天的变身有点异样，可能西里斯和哈利不会吵起来。西弗勒斯即使摸过来了也不会受伤。”  
“不，”彼得否定他，“这不是你的错。月亮脸。”  
“不用安慰我了，虫尾巴。”莱姆斯沮丧地回答道，“我不仅添了麻烦，还害得他们俩吵成这个样子。”  
“不，月亮脸，你得相信我。”彼得说：“这事儿真的和你没关系……”他小声地对莱姆斯嘀咕了一些什么，用只有他们俩人听得见的音量。  
不管怎么说，等到西里斯和哈利他们俩盘子里的东西都快要见底的时候，所有人都下意识地松了一口气，以为笼罩在格兰芬多长桌上的这两大片乌云终于能散开一些了。然而谁也没想到，这还没到头。  
“救世主在挑食吗？盘子里的豌豆剩下了一大片。”  
当哈利端起自己的盘子站起来，打算独自离开的时候，西里斯带着讥讽的声音忽然从他身后响了起来。  
男孩的身体僵了一下，他没立刻回头，而是听着西里斯继续在他背后，用他们旁边的人都能听到的声音说：“我以为你得是什么完美无缺到神一样的人物呢，圣人哈利？对别人的要求那么严格，结果自己还不是按照喜好做事？”  
哈利本来就苍白的脸上最后一点儿血色随着他的这句话彻底褪去了。他的身体不稳地摇晃了一下。迟疑了几秒，男孩这回终于转过头，绿眼睛带着一种难以解读的情绪看着西里斯。  
后者抬起头无谓地迎视着他的目光。他们俩之间沉默的对峙仿佛将这一片的声音都消灭殆尽。好像划出了一条真空带似的，让来往路过的人谁都不愿意接近他们两个。  
“对不起。西里斯，如果你真想听的话，我就为之前的事情向你道歉。  
忽然，脸色苍白的哈利轻声地对他说。他的语气有种出了奇的平静，绿色眼睛的眼底闪过被伤害的刺痛。他突然的道歉完全出乎他的意料。西里斯惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他抱着手臂用目光上下打量着哈利，就好像看着一个被复方汤剂的陌生人站在他面前。  
“我没想到，你和我想象中差的的确太多了。”  
西里斯眨了眨眼，他忽然感觉到一阵头皮发麻。有种不好的预感极速地顺着他的脊背窜了上来。  
“等等，哈利——我不是——”西里斯立刻感觉到自己好像真的说错了什么。他本来只是受不了哈利在餐桌上一直对他视若无睹，所以他主动挑事想嘲讽他几句，哪怕只是他再和他吵一架呢——也总比这样不上不下地吊着强。可他却没想到自己说的这句话似乎意外碰着了哈利的逆鳞。  
高大的格兰芬多头一次慌乱到有些口不择言，他猛地从椅子上站了起来，张开了嘴磕磕巴巴地试图解释，但是哈利没有给他这个机会。  
“要是你真的那么讨厌我掺合你的事情，那么，我就再也不掺合了。西里斯。”  
哈利顿了顿，没让他解释下去，而是轻声地，坚定地说道：“你爱怎么样就怎么样。以后，我再也不会管你了。这样你满意了吗？”  
西里斯这次听见自己的耳边发出清楚地‘嗡——’地一声。这回不止是他们俩之间，在两人所在的格兰芬多区域的整条长桌上，不少人注意到了他们的异样，都停下了正在使用刀叉的手看向了他们俩的方向。刚刚还在沸腾翻滚的热闹气氛在一瞬间变得死一般的寂静。  
西里斯感觉自己的喉咙变得干涩。他傻站在原地，张了张嘴，想说点儿什么。一旁的彼得和莱姆斯似乎在拼命地对他使眼色。但是他丝毫没有注意到。  
哈利没再看他，他自顾自地走出了餐厅。而西里斯的视线一直看着那个从他面前离开的消瘦的背影，直到他渐渐消失，没有回头地离开他的视线，他的身体才像突然脱了力似的，颓然地一屁股坐回自己的椅子上。  
餐桌随之轻微地震荡了一下，桌子上半空的盘子里，刀叉和瓷碟碰撞着发出清脆的响声。里面的豌豆溅了出来，咕噜噜地滚落到他的袍子上。

“操！”  
在只有两个人的安静的魁地奇训练室里，男孩狂躁的骂声几乎隔着一个门板都能被听见。他气的在原地转了好几圈，然后转过头，满脸怒容地坐在那儿一动不动的另一个男孩说：“他居然还对我发脾气？难道他不明白这件事情归根结底到底是谁的责任吗？”  
“可是老实说，不管怎么样，在大厅里你说哈利的那些话可真的是有点儿过分了。大脚板。”  
坐在床板上看着他发疯的詹姆摸了摸自己的鼻子，皱着眉说：“还是那句话。哈利这么好的脾气都被你惹毛成这样。也真算得上你有本事。”  
“我惹他？这明明是他的错！”西里斯暴怒地吼道：“我做的还不够多吗？有人欺负他我帮他出头，他却没有一次领情的！他宁可去同情那个不把他放在眼里的鼻涕精，都不愿意好好听我跟他解释解释事情的原因！到底谁才是那个不讲道理的人？！”  
“你居然还想跟你的暗恋对象讲道理？”詹姆用一种见了鬼的眼神看着他。  
“不管这件事到底是谁的责任，我是没有恋爱经验，可不代表我傻，西里斯。而且我知道所有恋爱禁忌里的第一条都是你试图和你的暗恋对象讲道理，特别是在他还在气头上的时候非要和他讲清楚你们俩的争吵到底是因为谁的错。”  
“你他妈哪儿搞来的三流经验？”西里斯没好气地说：“哈利才不是那样的。”  
“他的确是个男孩，也大度点。但是不代表这规则就不好用了。”詹姆摸了摸鼻子，说：“话说回来，你到底有没有搞清楚你到底是因为什么事在对哈利生气？是因为他护着鼻涕精，还是因为他不肯听你解释？你知道后面这件事你做的也不对，你对他有什么好解释的？要不是因为打不过你，就连我都想再揍你一顿呢。”  
西里斯深吸了一口气。他反复深呼吸了几次，让自己的情绪冷静下来，想了想，然后才说：“我不能肯定哪个更多些。但是两者都有。我不明白他为什么不愿意信任我。”  
“信任你？”詹姆用一种被鬼见了的眼神看着他。“信任你愿意为了他杀人放火？”  
“我找你来是来解决问题的，不是来听你说风凉话的，詹姆。”西里斯威胁道。  
“我哪句话说错了？”詹姆干脆盘起腿，端端正正地坐在了椅子上。  
他用一种很奇特的表情看着西里斯：“你说说看，这件事你不就是气在你想为他打抱不平，又对鼻涕精积怨颇深，所以才用了这么绝的一个办法来整治他吗？而且事后你觉得哈利不理解你良苦用心。可我说句公道话，大脚板。如果哈利真能理解你为爱犯法的疯狂行为，我这就把你们俩一块举报到阿兹卡班去开双人房。”  
西里斯看着他的目光像是想把他生吞活吃了。  
詹姆在高大的格兰芬多‘友善’的目光下清了清嗓子，他正色道：“当然，也不是说这事儿他就完全没错了。即使哈利觉得你手段过激，但是他总不应该站在鼻涕精那边为他说话。”  
西里斯的脸色终于稍微好看了一些。“没错，就算他觉得我这次做的不对，”他点了点头，说道，“他也不能站在鼻涕精那边。”  
“这话你为什么不能直接对他说呢？”詹姆奇怪地说道：“反正他一直以来就知道你们俩不对付，不是吗？对他说让他和鼻涕精保持距离，这是什么很难的事儿吗？”  
“你把哈利当成莉莉了？”西里斯白了他一眼，说道：“再说了，就算我真对他这么说，你觉得他会听吗？他比谁都有自己的想法。”  
“唔，有时候太有主见也不是件好事。”詹姆用手拄着脸，陷入了沉思。“或许你可以换个他不能抗拒的理由。”  
“比如？”  
“比如说……”詹姆拉长了音调，他慢悠悠地说道：“你看到他和鼻涕精站在一起就会吃醋。听到他维护鼻涕精，你就醋的快要发疯了。”  
“统统石——”  
“好了好了！别冲动！”詹姆逃也似的手忙脚乱地从台子上爬了下来。他愤怒地转头看着已经连魔杖都掏出来了的西里斯，大吼道：“我这还不是为了你们俩想办法？有时候尊严和人你总得选一个吧？大脚板，又要面子又要人，哪有你这么贪心的！”  
“见你的鬼去吧，詹姆。”西里斯阴沉沉地说道：“如果这次我们俩真的玩完了，莉莉那边我也会帮你多说说好话的。”  
“喂！”詹姆立刻跳了脚，“这关我和莉莉什么事？！”  
“别忘了你的百合花上一个暗恋对象是谁。”西里斯讥讽地说道，“要不是他看到我和哈利的那张绯闻小报的话我估计她到现在也不会死心呢。现在正好，哈利和我闹掰了之后恢复单身。”  
他顿了顿：“大家自由恋爱。你可就在伊万斯那儿占不到什么便宜了。对不？”  
“明白了。”詹姆想都不想，立刻说道：“我这就去给他配一扎迷情剂当果汁喝，你有狗毛吗，有的话多拔几根给我。”  
“詹姆·波特！！”西里斯高声咆哮道。  
“别吼了别吼了，”詹姆捂着耳朵，一脸痛苦地说：“如果你还能相信我的话，其实我还有一个办法。”  
“你的主意一半以上的时间都是馊的。”西里斯警惕地盯着他，实事求是地说：“我直到现在还没忘了你上次给我和哈利那次‘好心’的帮忙呢，詹姆。”  
“那么这次我不插手，这总行了吧？！”詹姆被西里斯的话噎的一阵气结。他控制住了自己想再打面前人一顿的欲望，不停地暗示自己打不过他，同时尽可能语气冷静地说：“我给你们提供一个能够好好对话的地点。至于你们俩最后会把这件事谈成什么样——那就看你自己的造化了。西里斯。”  
西里斯长出了一口气。他抱着手臂，垂下头想了想詹姆这个提议的可行性。片刻后，他才勉强地点了点头。  
“我也想不到别的办法了。”西里斯说，“我彻底把他给惹毛了。如果我再出手做些什么只可能会更糟的。只能这样办了。”  
“那就这么定了，”詹姆说道，他舒了口气，不知道是因为终于找到了办法还是踢掉了一个潜在的情敌。  
“接下来的事情都由我来安排吧。”  
西里斯没有异议。他低落而沉默地低下头看着自己脚下的一片地。詹姆走到他身边，他轻轻地拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，后者以为他是想安慰他，刚要开口表示他并没有觉得很沮丧时，却被詹姆的下一句话噎了回去。  
“说真的，你真的不想再考虑一下迷情剂那个计划吗？我觉得那个可比这个简单多了。”詹姆诚恳地说道。  
“……”  
“如果你什么时候改变主意，我们现行的计划就随时终止。你知道，斯拉格霍恩那里我还是说的上几句话的。”  
“……滚。”

“去你家过暑假？”  
哈利疑惑地地抬起头，他几乎是在听到詹姆的邀请时立刻下意识求助似的看向了西里斯，却发现那个男孩正低着头在收拾自己的东西，根本没打算搭理他。  
哈利这才想起他们俩现在还在冷战中，两个人中午才在餐厅大吵了一架，他又怎么会蠢到希冀西里斯这时候会站出来帮他。  
“我——我不去了。”哈利为难地拒绝道。他其实想不出什么真的要拒绝詹姆的理由，况且他自己也发自内心地想去看一眼他未曾谋面的祖父和祖母。所以他干脆放弃了扯瞎话，直接拒绝了詹姆。  
“噢，拜托，哈利。我都已经邀请了你四次了。可是你没有一次不是拒绝的。这一次哪怕你装装样子，过来待上几天呢？”詹姆撅起了嘴：“我有时候感觉简直好像只有西里斯才是你朋友似的。你是不是压根不在乎我们其他人？”  
“胡说八道。”哈利下意识地反驳道。同时，他本能地想朝西里斯的方向看上一眼，但是理智阻止了他的行动。  
“你们所有人都是我朋友。詹姆，我不去你家里是有原因的。”  
“什么原因？除非你今天给我一个明确的说法。”詹姆说道：“我家里又没有吃人的人鱼和巨怪。你到底有什么不敢来的？”  
如果真是巨怪反而还不会令他感觉这么为难。哈利在心里无声地说。他搜肠刮肚地想了一会儿理由，最终只好虚弱地说道：“我不想给别人添麻烦。”  
“妈的，你这敷衍简直不能更明显了！”詹姆几乎被他给逗笑了。他伸出手去拉了哈利一把：“来吧，哈利。真的会很棒的。这个夏天。”他凑近哈利的脸，压低声音说：“或者你瞒着邓布利多偷偷跑出来几天，玩够了你就走，我肯定不会拦着你的。嗯？”  
“詹姆，我……”  
“你要是真的把我当朋友，”詹姆说：“起码这次别拒绝我的邀请。你已经陪着西里斯在这待了三个假期了。可一次都没和我们一起玩过。别让我心里不平衡，好吗，哈利？”  
詹姆的话说到了这个份上，基本已经容不得他再拒绝什么了。这次西里斯又没有帮他说话，哈利愈发地觉得自己压根没有办法对付他未来的父亲的过度热情。  
在詹姆殷切得不容抗拒的目光下，哈利硬着头皮，违心地点了点头。他勉强地挤出了一个笑容：“可能没办法待很久。”  
“尽你所能。”詹姆在看到他点头的时候露出了一个灿烂的笑容。他的微笑几乎都让他感觉有点儿头皮发麻了。哈利简直不知道为什么能邀请到他会让詹姆觉得这么开心。  
可是在心底，他其实也有暗暗的期待和窃喜。一想到他能够看到其他波特家的亲人，哈利感觉自己就有一点儿兴奋。这是和在记忆中，在照片里看到他们完全不同的感觉。  
总会有办法的。他说服自己。总会有办法的。他还有几天时间可以想办法扯谎圆过去他和詹姆相貌的事。或者他对自己的外貌稍微做一点点的小改变，让他看起来和詹姆没有那么相似。应付几天是完全没问题的。  
想到这里，他心底那点期待的小窃喜正在逐渐扩大。哈利发现他真的是从很久以前就渴望着见到他在这个时代的其他亲人了。而且这种渴望甚至压过了他对其他任何事情的担忧。  
“那就这么说定啦，哈利。老实说，要把你和大脚板同时请过来真是太不容易了。”詹姆轻轻地拍了拍想的入神的哈利的肩，感慨地说，“简直要比在考试里同时拿到五个‘O’还难。”  
詹姆的话像一盆从天而降的冷水将他从头淋到脚。让哈利一下子从自己刚刚的沉思里清醒了过来。  
“等等，詹姆。”哈利忽然叫住了准备离开的詹姆，他站起来，盯着转过头来的男孩的金褐色的眼睛，不可置信地说：“你刚刚说你还邀请了谁？”  
“当然是西里斯。这个暑假你，我，西里斯。我们一起在戈德里克山谷避暑。”詹姆得意洋洋地说。不知道为什么，哈利总觉得他的脸上又露出了一个猫偷腥得逞了似的笑容。  
“我们会有一个特别棒的假期的。来吧，哥们。肯定会特别热闹。别像个姑娘一样扭扭捏捏的。”  
他重重地将手落在哈利的肩膀上拍了拍，粗声粗气地说：“对了，我还把这件事告诉莉莉了。她可是因为你会去才去的。你别想半途跑掉，如果因为你不在导致她觉得我在撒谎，从而我们俩再吵一架。我可不会放过你的，哈利。听到了吗？”  
哈利觉得，现在的自己离昏迷过去大概只有一步之遥。他神情迷茫，晕晕乎乎地在詹姆连珠炮的一大串话里点了点头。又坐回了自己刚刚的位置上。  
失神的格兰芬多没有注意到，詹姆用背在身后的那只手对坐在自己床上的西里斯比了个‘搞定’的手势。他们俩隐秘地相视一笑。

直到要一起出发的那天，哈利和西里斯之间的气氛还是有些微妙。哈利感到心烦意乱，一方面是因为西里斯，另一方面则是因为他在尖叫棚屋的那个混乱的夜晚所做的那个梦。  
关于那一天保护罩突然出了问题的事，哈利没有对莱姆斯说那很有可能是西里斯动的手脚。他只告诉他是因为他的咒语出了一点儿小问题，可能也和他那一天的异常有关。  
莱姆斯表示理解，他依然对哈利和他的咒语保持着和之前同样的信心，甚至兴致勃勃地想要参与进他对这个咒语的改良。哈利几乎要为他那样信任的眼神感到愧疚了。  
但是无论愧疚与否，他永远不会对他提及这件事和西里斯之间的关系。这是他无比确定的。  
三个男孩依次把行李提好，然后走进壁炉里。哈利是第二个，为了防止他半途而废，詹姆自告奋勇地要当最后一个看着他。西里斯最先走了进去，他扔下一把飞路粉，口齿清晰地说：“戈德里克山谷，波特祖宅。”  
伴随着爆炸般的轻响，粉尘从壁炉里喷溅出来。哈利打了个喷嚏，他还没来得及躲避，就被詹姆一把推进了壁炉里。  
“快，哈利。”男孩催促道：“你这犹犹豫豫的样子真让我不放心。别让我非得把你绑着回去。”  
哈利哭笑不得。既然已经下定决心了，他其实没打算再反悔。三五天的时间，他大可以当作西里斯不存在。只是詹姆这样一直积极地催促他，反而叫他有点生疑。  
不过疑虑归疑虑。哈利还是第二个走进了壁炉里，他洒下飞路粉，毫无迟疑地大声说出和西里斯刚刚相同的地点，男孩的身影瞬间消失在壁炉中。  
当他再次出现，降落在几百英里外的戈德里克山谷时，哈利脚下一个趔趄，险些滑倒在地。但是他迅速地抓紧了身旁的一个的依靠，稳住身体后，手心粗糙的感觉让他不由得抬头看了一眼。在注意到自己靠着的是什么东西时，哈利惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
那是一团绿油油的冬青灌木。哈利恍然回忆起他第一次来到这里的时候，他没有看到这些灌木。在那时候它已经不复存在了。或许在后来的那二十年里，它中途遭遇过意外，灾祸，也可能只是因为无法再攫取土地的养分而枯萎。而现在它伫立在这里，生机勃勃，郁郁葱葱。甚至能够让他这么高的男孩靠在上面稳住身体。他几乎是神经质地用手摸了摸它的枝桠，直到旁边传来一声嗤笑。  
哈利立刻转过头。他看到西里斯在他扭转视线的时候立刻就将头转了过去。像是故意不看他似的，还皱了皱眉。  
他刚想开口说话，又传来了一声爆破的轻响，詹姆出现在了原地。  
哈利这才用奇怪的目光打量着男孩。像是直到他要问什么似的，詹姆用手抓了抓头，他一边把脚从两边的行李里抽出来，一边对他说：“不用觉得奇怪，哈利。这外面的幻影移形区都被弗里蒙特改造过了。虽然没有壁炉，但是可以和我家里的壁炉联通。只要是这片魔咒覆盖的区域，我们都可以传送，不是非得灰头土脸地出现在壁炉里。”  
詹姆故作姿态地抓了抓自己乱蓬蓬的头发：“大脚板没和你说过？上次来时他知道了这个计划，可是吃惊不小。”  
哈利摇了摇头，他下意识地想朝西里斯的方向看一眼，正巧撞上男孩也转过头来时的目光。两个人视线撞了个满怀，立刻好不尴尬地朝反方向转开了头。  
“因为这咒语完全可以用在比防止弄乱头发和衣服更有用的地方，尖头叉子。”西里斯咳嗽了一声，漫不经心地说：“可你们家就拿来干这个。”  
“这个我们以后再研究吧。弗里蒙特只和我说过这件事，但是他没解释过具体是用来干什么的。”  
詹姆抓了抓自己的后脑，说：“去年为了改造这片地方花了不小功夫。老实说，我也不相信他只是拿来为了让自己显得仪表整洁。他都不怎么参与生意上的事了，每天就和尤菲米娅种种花喝喝茶，实在没这个必要。”  
现在，他们几个人就站在那团冬青灌木的前面。哈利的行李最轻便，他在看到这个年代的戈德里克山谷时屏住了呼吸。  
不同于他和赫敏在逃亡中那时来到这里所看到的，残垣断壁，废墟，满地积雪和枯萎的树枝。盛夏的戈德里克山谷郁郁葱葱，带着青草和果香的暖风轻柔地吹拂着他的脚踝。  
哈利深吸了一口气，他向前眺望，不远处就能看到一桩明亮气派的房子伫立在山谷和灌木丛的环绕之中。而在房子暖色的大门前，有两个高高瘦瘦的身影并肩站在一起。  
毫无疑问，那是詹姆的父母。也是他的祖父母，尤菲米娅·波特和弗里蒙特·波特。哈利闭了闭眼，想到这两个老人没来得及参与后来那场真正残酷的战争，不知道为什么，他心底反而有些安慰。  
“走吧，哈利。这还是第一次来我家，喜欢这儿吗？”詹姆从他身后走了上来，他轻轻地用手掌拍了一下哈利的肩膀，男孩的身体猛地摇晃了一下：“前面等着我们的是我父母，弗里蒙特和尤菲米娅。你会喜欢他们俩的。”  
他带着微笑说，“他们都很好相处。”  
“我敢肯定我会的。”哈利哑着嗓子说。他希望自己的失态没有过于明显，趁着詹姆不注意，哈利轻轻地吸了一下鼻子。然后他大步地追上了他的脚步。  
弗里蒙特和詹姆虽然没有哈利和詹姆之间长得那么像到令人发指，但是这对父子也像是从一个模子里倒出来的，只有五官有一些细微的差别。两个人都是高高大大，瘦瘦长长的身材。削瘦的脸庞和有神的褐色眼睛，笑起来的时候显得分外有精神。  
除此以外，哈利还注意到自己比詹姆略短的鼻子和苍白的皮肤可能是从他的祖母那儿遗传下来的。尤菲米娅年事已高，但仍然可以看得出来年轻的时候是个美人。弗里蒙特站在她的身后，女主人就在前面张开手臂迎接她的儿子，还有他的朋友们的到来。  
“这个孩子就是你之前和我说过的哈利吧，詹姆？”  
哈利感觉到弗里蒙特探量的目光来到了他的脸上。他深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气，装出一副无谓的模样勇敢地迎上他未来祖父的视线。年长者金褐色的眼睛在落到他的脸上时眯了起来，他反反复复地打量着他，像是想从他皮肤下面找出一些什么不大对劲儿的地方似的。  
“没错，”詹姆说，“他叫哈利——”他拖长声音，补充道：“哈利·波特。”  
哈利感觉到弗里蒙特看着他的目光似乎更有深意了。他若有所思地点了点头，颔首说道：“他和你长得真有些像。为什么我一点儿都不惊讶他的姓是波特呢？他就好像和我们是一家人似的。”  
男孩为他无心的这句话忽然轻微地颤抖了一下。他感觉自己的眼眶有点发热。  
“不光是像吧？”詹姆不无得意地说，“他简直就像我另一个兄弟似的。你确定你们俩当年没错把一个孩子扔掉吗，尤菲米娅？”  
“少胡说八道了，詹姆。”尤菲米娅温柔地责备他。她也下意识地看了自己的丈夫一眼，哈利注意到，女主人的目光有些疑惑。明显，她也被哈利那张和詹姆过于相似的脸有些吓到了，但是她控制住了自己惊讶的情绪，并没有多说什么。  
“我确定虽然我们俩有你的时候已经年纪大了，但是还不至于老糊涂。”  
弗里蒙特轻巧地将这个话题带了过去，他将视线从哈利身上挪开，伸手拍了拍自己儿子的肩：“先上去。午饭已经准备好了，收拾完了以后就下来吃。”  
“还是先给西里斯和哈利安排个房间吧，尤菲米娅。”詹姆提起了自己的行李，他对身后傻站着的两个男孩招了招手。  
“喂，你们俩别一来了就傻站着。哈利？”  
詹姆歪了一下头，似乎有点儿不太理解为什么他能和自己的父亲站着面对面地看着彼此那么长时间。他轻轻地拉了一下还在愣着不动的哈利的手臂——即使弗里蒙特已经转了头，他把男孩带的一个趔趄向前，打破了他和年长的男巫之间有点儿尴尬的距离。  
哈利后知后觉地转过头来，他还有点儿茫然地看着詹姆。  
“别傻站着。”詹姆重复道。然后他抬起头对尤菲米娅说：“他们俩就住大脚板上次的那个房间吧。”  
“这两个孩子要一起住？”尤菲米娅有点儿惊讶地问道。她看了看哈利，又看了看西里斯，对詹姆解释道：“我们家里的房间够用，詹姆。你这次说要带两个朋友回来，我就多预备了几个房间给你们。不必非得挤在一块儿的。”  
“我这么做是有理由的，尤菲米娅。”詹姆冲他的母亲挤了挤眼睛，他压低声音，用只有两个人才能听到的音量说：“你不懂——所以，只要按我说的这么做就好了。我保证，所有人都会对这个结果很满意的。”  
哈利没法想象这时候弗里蒙特夫妇对詹姆的宠爱到底到了一个什么程度，就像那么多年他缺少正常的家庭对他的溺爱一样，后来他在自己的家庭里，对他的几个孩子从态度上来说也是个相对严厉的父亲。  
当他被尤菲米娅带着和西里斯一块上楼，来到走廊尽头的房间时，他一点也没有想到这其中会有詹姆捣的鬼。  
“这是你们俩未来几天的房间。”尤菲米娅侧身打开门，温柔地对他们说。年长的女巫声音里似乎还带着点儿让他们俩只能挤在一个房间里的歉意。  
然而对哈利来说，这里已经够好了。从他第一次走进不是废墟的波特家，打一进门就发现这里有多么的与众不同。和陋居那种暖洋洋，充斥着温馨气氛的喧闹的家不一样。  
波特家只有弗里蒙特夫妇俩和詹姆三个人，但是这里干净，明亮，宽敞，整洁而且安静。空气里漂浮着不知道是因为魔力，还是波特夫妇给人带来的令人安心，稳定的气息。  
哈利走进了房间。到处看得出来这个卧室不是为单人准备的，只是房间中央里摆放了一张明显过大的床。除此以外，这里其余的一切都是双人份。书桌，衣柜，还有附带的卫生间。  
男孩站在衣柜旁，他在看到那张床的同时心底就产生了一种挥之不去的怪异感觉。他张了张嘴，可没说出来什么。  
他可没想到他和西里斯的房间里会是一张床。  
哈利打量了一遍这个房间，这时候要主人家更换房间明显是个很无礼的行为。尤其是尤菲米娅一直站在门口，用有些歉疚的目光看着他们俩，这让哈利更加说不出想要换个单人间的话。  
只是不换房间的话……  
他下意识地抬起头，看了一眼站在对面的西里斯。男孩正弯下腰把自己背包里的衣服都拿出来。他像是没注意到哈利的目光，也并不觉得他们俩人住在一间只有双人床的房间里有什么古怪似的，神情自若地收拾着自己的东西。  
哈利咽了下口水。他简直没法想象这种情况下两个人睡在同一张床上的尴尬。然而当他终于下定决心想要开口，哪怕是换去跟詹姆一个房间住都比这样要好时，一个黑色的脑袋忽然从尤菲米娅身后钻了出来。  
“嘿，你们俩还在磨蹭什么呢？”冒出来的男孩当然是詹姆。他那双金褐色的眼睛眨了眨，不解地看着行李放在脚边，双手空空地傻站在那里的哈利。  
“午饭早就好了，你们不会是还打算磨蹭到下午吧？”  
“你着什么急？”西里斯慢吞吞地回答道。哈利看到他将最后一点儿自己的东西拿出来，一股脑塞进了衣柜里：“我好了。”  
“没催你，只是不想让弗里蒙特他俩等太久。”詹姆说着，又转过脑袋看向哈利：“你呢，哈利？”  
“我……”哈利感觉到自己好像一条被扔到了沙滩上的鱼。他无力地挣扎了几下，张了张嘴，最后也只是吐出了几个含糊不清的泡泡。他看了看已经收拾好东西的西里斯，站在门口的尤菲米娅和詹姆，还有自己完全没动的一袋子行李。一时间好像所有人的目光都集中在他的身上。  
男孩觉得自己的头皮发麻：“我回来再收拾，我们先下去吃午饭吧。”  
波特一家明显对他们的到来早有准备。当哈利在弗里蒙特和詹姆的对面坐下，他感觉到年长巫师的目光似乎又来到了他的身上。哈利能够感觉到，他祖父的目光不带什么恶意，只是纯然的好奇，征询，还有疑虑地打量着他。哈利能够理解他的这种心情。如果哪一天他的詹姆或者阿不思忽然带回来一个和他们长得几乎一模一样，还来历不明的小子的话，他也会产生这种疑心的。  
对此，他只是笑了笑。不说话，专心致志地低下头看着盘中的午餐。  
一开始，餐桌上漂浮着一种有些尴尬的气氛。哈利闷着头小口小口地吃着刀叉切割开的羊排，不怎么说话。而西里斯在最开始寒暄过了后就一直是一副板着脸，像是在和什么人生闷气的样子。  
詹姆本来想找些话题，但是他的两个朋友都低着头不说话，这让他有点儿无从下手。即使是他提起之前他们魁地奇比赛和O.W.L考试的事情，西里斯和哈利也只是‘嗯’，‘啊’，的敷衍应付着。似乎一点都没有应和他的打算。  
弗里蒙特明显也察觉到了这顿午餐里不对劲的气氛。放下刀叉以后，老巫师清了清嗓，他看了一眼求助地看着的他的儿子，又看向哈利。他微笑着询问那个正在和自己盘子里剩下的一小块骨头做对的男孩：“听说你似乎是四年级的时候才从德姆斯特朗转学到霍格沃茨的，哈利？”  
那个男孩明显对弗里蒙特的突然提问没有防备。他像只被吓着了的兔子似的在椅子上蹦了一下，手里的刀叉都掉进盘子里，发出清脆的声音。这下子餐桌上的所有人都在看他了。他顶着几个人的目光，脸涨的通红，磕磕绊绊地说：“我……对，是，没错。我是四年级转学过来的。”  
“这可是件稀奇事。”弗里蒙特说道：“从前我在霍格沃茨的时候就没有遇见过任何一个转学生。后来我会和学校里的教授打一些交道，可也没听他们说过这方面的事情。”  
“我——我的情况，可能比较特殊。”哈利斟酌着用词。他放下手里的餐具，鼓起勇气抬起头，直视着弗里蒙特的双眼说：“我是被我姨妈一家抚养长大的。他们不怎么喜欢我。所以我到四年级的时候就离开他们家里，住到霍格沃茨了。”  
“哦，原来是这样。”弗里蒙特若有所思地说：“对不起，我并不是想提起你的伤心事，哈利。”  
“这不算什么伤心事。”哈利摇了摇头，说：“我从来没见过我的父母。他们说他们是在我一岁的时候车祸身亡的。”  
“要是事情真是像他们所说的那样，我猜恐怕你的父母是一对巫师，但是你的姨妈家则和魔法没有一点儿关系。”弗里蒙特推断道，哈利点了点头。  
“大多数哑炮和麻瓜对于像我们这样的人都会有一点儿抵触情绪的，哈利。你不要太在意他们的态度。”  
“哈利可是个很强的巫师。”詹姆忽然说道。他舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“他知道一些我们都不知道的咒语，而且都很实用。”  
“是吗？我猜或许是两个学校教育学生的方式不一样。”弗里蒙特对哈利说：“我在做生意的时候曾经去过几次德国。虽然没直接进入过他们那个学校，但是从那儿来的人和我们都很不一样。你不太像他们，哈利。要我说，你倒是和我们一家的人长得有点像。”  
“我父母都是英国巫师。”哈利磕磕绊绊地说。不知道为什么，在弗里蒙特面前编瞎话让他觉得自己的压力凭空大了不少。就好像他在对邓布利多说谎的那时候一样。年长者的眼睛带着一种能看透一切的明澈。  
“他们本来就是后来才去了德姆斯特朗那里的。他们也是霍格沃茨毕业的。”  
听完他的解释，弗里蒙特和尤菲米娅对视了一眼。男巫若有所思的表情更明显了，他轻轻地点着头，说：“原来是这样。那就不奇怪为什么你会是这么明显的样子了。”  
哈利很清楚弗里蒙特在说什么。他知道，他一直对他的长相感到迷惑。如果他相信了他的说法，认为他的父母其实是英国人，或许他能说服自己他们两家人本来就有一些血缘关系。这个年代的纯血家族旁系纷杂零落，有一两支落在外面，不为他们所知也不奇怪。  
“是你的姨妈家对你提起了霍格沃茨吗？”弗里蒙特问道，可紧跟着，他又摇了摇头，否定了自己的猜测：“不对，麻瓜不可能知道魔法学校的名字。”  
“我是从父母留下来的照片里知道的。”哈利硬着头皮继续说道。大多数时候他厌恶说谎，因为往往一个谎言往往就需要后续用几个，甚至几十个谎言去覆盖，去完善。  
“我觉得我在这儿会比在德姆斯特朗过的好些。而且我想远离我的姨妈一家。”  
“明智的选择。英国的巫师就是应该回到英国的土地上来。”弗里蒙特点着头赞同道。哈利看到他的样子松了一口气，感觉到自己像是终于艰难地过关了。弗里蒙特端起自己的茶杯，他眯起眼，将目光从哈利的身上挪开，像是回忆着什么似的注视着前方。  
“霍格沃茨是每个英国巫师的家。在这和其他地方的感觉是不一样的，哈利。”  
“难道你也是霍格沃茨出来的，爸爸？”没等哈利来得及应和，一旁的詹姆突然好奇地插嘴问道。弗里蒙特差一点被他的儿子脱口而出的蠢问题气的翻白眼。  
尤菲米娅则嗔怪地看了一眼詹姆，她给自己的儿子递过纸巾，让他擦一擦嘴角上的油，说道：“这还用问？英国的每个巫师都是从霍格沃茨毕业的。除了哑炮。我和你父亲当然也是了。”  
“哦，当然。不过我只是点儿难以想象你们俩年轻的时候，居然和我们一样在学校里念书。”詹姆抓了抓头发，说：“你们俩是哪个学院出来的？可别告诉我是斯莱特林，噢，不，你俩才不可能呢。”  
“我是拉文克劳，弗里蒙特是格兰芬多的。”尤菲米娅说道。弗里蒙特则瞥了他的儿子一眼：“别以为我不知道你到处说斯莱特林学院的坏话，詹姆。一年级送你去上学的时候你就和你母亲闹着说不想被分到斯莱特林。要知道梅林都是那个学院里的。你有什么不好去的？”  
“这和哪个学院里有名人没关系。”詹姆懒洋洋地说，“我就是和斯莱特林的人没法好好相处。你说是吧，西里斯？”  
哈利的目光跟着詹姆的声音移动，他看到自打上了餐桌之后就一直静静地吃着东西，一句话都没说的男孩不知道什么时候已经放下了餐具，沉默地看着他们交谈。听到詹姆对他提问，西里斯才终于从坐着不动的僵硬塑像变成了活人似的。他抱着手臂不无讽刺地‘哼’了一声，那双灰眼睛转了过来，意有所指地看着哈利。  
“可不是吗。”西里斯说。他的声音听在哈利的耳朵里显得意外的讽刺。  
“我们和斯莱特林的关系就没好过。不过也有例外，有人就是喜欢和他们那边的人混在一起。比如——莉莉·伊万斯，是不是，詹姆？”  
他坏笑着，忽然话锋一转。詹姆明显被他噎了一下，而哈利还有点儿没晃过神来。他摸不着头脑地看着脸上还带着微笑的西里斯，老实说，刚刚最后的一句话，哈利本来笃定了西里斯是冲着他来的。  
“莉莉这学期会迷途知返的。”詹姆底气不足地反驳道。他用叉子戳了戳盘子里的排骨，说：“她上学期结束的时候就差不多跟鼻涕精玩完了，只要后面……”  
弗里蒙特咳嗽了一声。  
詹姆差一点儿咬了自己的舌头，他勉强咬着牙说道：“——当然啦，我的意思是，斯内普。我刚才不小心说错了。”  
“不管你这学期又要搞什么鬼主意，詹姆。”尤菲米娅温和地说：“别再做你三年级的那个假期时做过的事情了。那事儿我现在想起来还心有余悸。不是每个父母看到儿子的朋友们拖着一只巨大的麋鹿在家周围晃来晃去都能平静接受的。”  
随着尤菲米娅的描述，哈利的脑子里不由自主地浮现出了相应的画面。三年级的他们刚刚会变身成阿尼玛格斯，四个男孩一起偷偷溜出波特祖宅，到附近山谷脚下的树林里去。尖头叉子在树林里变身之后或许遇到了什么事故，变不回来。只能让他的朋友们牵着他的角，推着他巨大的鹿屁股和尾巴，牵着他细细长长的鹿腿向前走。  
他脑子里出现的场景是这几天以来最娱乐到哈利的一幕了，他一边想，一边忍不住‘噗呲’一声笑了出来。  
对此和他有完全不同的反应的则是詹姆。对男孩来说，那次经历肯定算不上美好。詹姆摸了摸自己的额头，他不太情愿地说：“那次是个意外。妈，我保证不会再发生了——起码不会在咱们家附近发生了。”  
“如果你要到别的地方去闯祸，那还不如就在这附近闯。”尤菲米娅心有余悸地说：“那个冬天我一直很担心你们，因为听说山谷里出现了狼的嚎叫声，而你们又喜欢半夜成群结队地跑出去玩。有人还在戈德里克山谷看见了熊一样巨大的黑影。好像忽然就什么奇怪的动物都跑到这里来了似的。幸亏那一年之后就没听说过有什么事发生了。”  
听到这里的哈利几乎要忍不住大笑出声。他掐着自己的大腿，疼的眨了眨眼，他不太确信，这两夫妻是不是真的不知道詹姆和西里斯阿尼玛格斯的事情，所以他竭力忍着——为了不在他们眼里他表现的更像一个奇怪的孩子。  
晚上，当他们互相道了晚安，不得不回到各自房间的时候，哈利的脚步耷拉着，他慢慢悠悠地跟在西里斯的身后，脸上的表情充满了不情愿。  
尤菲米娅熄灭了除走廊之外的房间里的灯。夏天连壁炉也不会点起，只有昏黄的壁灯没法照亮大范围的空间。一楼的客厅看起来黑魆魆的，家具在黑色的光线里沉静地起伏着，好像是无声的沉默着的牛。  
哈利在走进房间前还回头看了一眼身后。他想知道这个晚上他拿着被子和枕头，偷偷摸摸地蹓到沙发上去睡的可能性有多大。  
然而他刚一走进门，西里斯就回手把门锁上了。  
“你干什么？！”哈利被他忽然的动作吓了一跳。西里斯比他高一个头还多，他转身，伸手，锁门的动作行云流水，一气呵成。而且又快又突然，哈利还没来得及反应过来，就听见弹簧压上门舌的一声脆响，门被关上了。西里斯低着头看他，他的一只手撑在门上，他们俩之间的距离忽然拉近到只有几英寸宽。  
“我又吓到你了？”高大的男孩垂着头，低声地说。不知道为什么，哈利感觉他的声音听起来好像有点闷。  
“我不是故意的。”没等哈利回答，他就松开了手，转身走向了盥洗室。  
哈利靠在门上，他愣愣地看着西里斯高大的背影消失在门后。随后传来哗哗的流水声。等到西里斯洗漱完，他打开门，走出来。自顾自地坐在床边开始整理东西。从头到尾，他都好像没看到傻站在那儿的哈利似的。也没注意到男孩的目光在他出来之后就一直停留在他的背上，眼神五味杂陈。  
直到哈利终于回过神来，他才四肢僵硬地走向盥洗室。随着门‘嘭’地一声在他的背后关上，他也没看到，他刚刚关上门，坐在床边的西里斯立刻像警惕的猎犬一样抬起了脑袋。他竖起耳朵听着水声响了起来，手快速地摸进自己的行李堆里，拿出了一面镜子。  
“詹姆，”西里斯敲了敲镜子，低声地呼唤道。双面镜立刻发热滚烫，镜子的另一面出现了黑发褐眼的男孩一张正在打着哈欠，倦意朦胧的脸。他没等詹姆打完哈欠，就急促地问道：“我和你说的事情你准备的怎么样了？”  
“已经差不多好了。”詹姆现在已经爬到了自己的床上。他换上了满是麋鹿脑袋的睡衣，趴在枕头上顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发，浑不在意地和西里斯用双面镜通话：“不过老实说，比起我的主意来，我觉得你这招并不一定能行。”  
“有什么不能行的。”西里斯不耐烦地说。他顿了顿，继续道：“你那天说的事情倒真的提醒了我，哈利虽然不像女孩那样胆小，但是他总是心事重重的，我猜过去肯定发生过什么他特别担心或者害怕的事。他又什么都不想对我说，这样我刚好能知道他到底在想什么，而且又能抓住这个机会安慰他。这才是一举两得。”  
“可是大脚板，你有没有想过——”詹姆总还是比他谨慎一些：“哈利为什么会不想告诉你他过去的事情？一般人的秘密在人前被戳穿他们都不会高兴的，更何况那是哈利。如果你觉得他的秘密不同寻常，那么你这样做，可能无异于把他的伤疤揭出来——”  
“没有‘别人’。”西里斯纠正他道，“我会保证那时候哈利和我身边没有其他人的，只有我看到他的秘密，不会有事的。”  
詹姆的声音停顿了一下。  
“你总是这么我行我素，”他有点郁闷地说：“你俩现在的关系还这么紧张你还玩的这么大，难道你就真不怕万一出了什么意外，你把哈利彻底惹毛了？”  
镜子的另一端，西里斯奇怪地沉默了一会。  
詹姆又打了个哈欠。他不耐烦地敲了敲镜子：“大脚板？你不是睡着了吧？”  
“没有，”西里斯很快地回答道。他的一只手抚摸着自己的嘴唇，颇有点意味不明地镜子里的詹姆。詹姆感觉到他的眼神根本没在盯着他的脸，而是陷入了一种放空般的深思：“我只是……我只是觉得，有点儿奇怪。”  
“奇怪？”詹姆问道。  
“我知道，如果我说的话你八成又要嘲讽我傲慢过头。”西里斯没好气地说。但是下一秒，他的表情又有些茫然：“可是我不知道为什么，詹姆。对哈利——我总有一种信心。就像这次，或许我会惹他生气，可是我总觉得他不会一直这样晾着我的。就像你说的，我本来应该担心如果我真的伤到他了，把他彻底激怒了该怎么办。可我一点也不担心那个。我敢肯定哈利不会离开我的，就算他再生我的气。”  
“你的这个‘信心’还真是非常像你的作风。”詹姆干笑着说。他困倦地打了个很长的哈欠，眼泪都出来了：“得了，既然你自己都不担心，我就不劝你了。但是你把握好尺度，如果哈利真的不愿意回想起来的东西非常可怕，你得小心别伤着他。”  
“你知道我很会开玩笑的。”西里斯说道。“万一我看到事情有什么不对，我就蒙上他的眼睛。”  
“但有的东西可不是你蒙上眼睛就看不到了。”詹姆说道。几乎同时，西里斯听到浴室里的水声戛然而止。他没来得及说话，立刻手疾眼快地将双面镜塞回了行李里，詹姆那边也很聪明地及时切断了联系。  
盥洗室的门打开了，哈利裹着浴巾从里面走出来。他看到西里斯没换衣服，他穿着来时的那一身，双臂枕在脑后，双眼放空，躺在床上看着天花板，不知道在想些什么。在他出来以后，他好像到这时候也没注意到哈利似的，只是翻了个身，似乎打算睡觉了。  
哈利张了张嘴。他想对他说点儿什么，但是话到了嘴边，又不知道该怎么开口。西里斯现在明显是一副不想和他有任何交流的模样。按照他对从前的西里斯的了解，现在开了口也只能碰一鼻子灰。  
哈利迟疑了片刻，最终，他还是没开口，而是暴躁地给了自己乱糟糟的头发一个干燥咒，然后像一条滑溜的鱼一样迅速围着浴巾，赤着脚就钻进了被窝里。  
他背对着那个躺在被子外面的男孩。两个人就睡在同一张床上，但是谁也没看谁一眼。等到倦意涌上来，哈利模模糊糊地听到有人在他的耳边念了熄灯咒。眼皮外柔和的光线被丝绸般令人舒适的黑暗所取代，他下意识地放松了身体，听到被子被掀开的，还有布料互相磨蹭发出的声音。  
随后，另一个带着热度的温暖躯体钻进了被子里。哈利本能地蜷了蜷身子，给旁边的人让出更多地方。  
等一切安静下来以后，他抱紧了枕头。安心地在温暖和黑暗的包裹中沉沉入睡。

接下来的几天里，哈利倒是没再像第一天到戈德里克山谷时那样拘谨。弗里蒙特似乎已经放下了对他的疑虑，尤菲米娅则对每个孩子都照顾的体贴周到。当和他们在一块时，哈利忍不住下意识地比较他的祖母和韦斯莱夫人身上的不同。  
然而他不得不承认，除了关心孩子和厨艺不错以外，两个母亲般的女人身上几乎没有什么相同点。  
唯一有点尴尬的是，哈利直到今天才发现，他和西里斯的睡姿都不怎么好。  
每天晚上他和男孩在一张床上睡着。两个人睡前总是一个看着天花板发呆，一个背过身去避开对方的视线。然而到了天亮，不管谁先醒来，总是能发现自己和对方的肢体交缠在一块。  
有时候是西里斯的头枕着他的胸口，有时候是哈利的手臂抱着他的腰。两个人在起床时总有一阵时间不敢看对方的眼睛。每当发生这种情况，当天夜里入睡时，哈利总是会特别注意和西里斯保持一段距离。然而第二天醒来，他们俩还是半搂半抱在一块。  
这让他们原本就紧张的关系持续发酵得微妙而尴尬。  
在他们一起住在波特祖宅里的这段时间，或许是因为和西里斯在一起的时间减少——俩人都在有意无意地躲避着对方。而哈利和詹姆之间的关系倒是突飞猛进。  
除了偶尔去厨房帮尤菲米娅打打下手以外，哈利大部分时间都花在了和詹姆泡在魁地奇上。而对于他会做饭这件事，两个年长的巫师都吃惊不小。  
“你简直是和詹姆完全相反的一个孩子，哈利。”那天下午，当哈利帮着尤菲米娅搅拌奶油的时候，他不知情的祖母对他说：“说实话，在看到你之前，我以为詹姆的朋友都是西里斯那样的。”  
她朝客厅努了努嘴，哈利转过头，看到西里斯和詹姆正在一张纸上涂涂写写，两个人一会儿嘀嘀咕咕，一会又大声争吵。一旁看报纸的弗里蒙特不堪其扰，不得不在他们俩吵得厉害的时候出来调停，看看到底是谁的咒语出了问题。  
哈利忍不住失笑。午后暖洋洋的日光落在他身上，让他觉得又温柔又暖和，连带着整个人都感觉到轻松和舒缓：“西里斯那样的不好吗？”他带着笑说，“没有几个像西里斯那么忠诚的朋友。”  
“当然，布莱克是个好孩子。”尤菲米娅也对他微笑。  
“我很高兴詹姆能交到这么真诚的朋友。可是你也知道，他们俩有时候都有点儿傲慢。詹姆是被我们宠坏了，而西里斯——他们家的事儿我也知道一点，那孩子有个很不幸的家。”  
“西里斯没把这事儿放在心上。”哈利脱口而出。  
然后他才反应过来自己说了什么，他有点心慌地低下头继续搅拌奶油，低声说道：“应该很多人都知道他被布莱克家里除名这件事……但是西里斯他并不怎么在乎。他也没有把他那个家里的人当成‘家人’。”  
“是啊，我和弗里蒙特都觉得这是件好事，对他来说。那里实在不适合孩子的成长，”尤菲米娅轻轻地叹了口气。她转动着胡椒瓶，把调料均匀地涂抹在肉排上。然后女巫停下手，看着哈利娴熟的动作，：“也不知道是什么样的家庭才会养出你这样谦逊的性格，哈利。像你这个年龄的男孩会给家里厨房帮忙的太少了。”  
“我从小就这样做。”哈利说。和尤菲米娅的交谈让他感觉放松而亲切，他几乎没有怎么多做抵抗，就吐露了心声：“基本上家里这些事都是我负责的。”包括在和金妮结婚以后，负责下厨的也是他。一方面，他的妻子作为职业选手过于忙碌，另一方面，金妮也真的是不怎么擅长厨房这方面。  
“噢，”尤菲米娅说：“就是说，实际上你不喜欢？”  
“不，”哈利摇了摇头，回答道。其实对于这些，他很难说得上喜欢还是讨厌。更像是记忆里的一部分。如果说他不喜欢，那么只可能是因为这些记忆和童年时他在德思礼家受到的虐待联系在一起。可抛开这些，做家务本身并不会让他不快。  
“那就好，”尤菲米娅松了口气：“我本来想应该放你和詹姆他们去玩的。你不必非得来帮忙，哈利。我叫别人过来也一样。”  
“没关系，我会比他们做的好一些。”哈利说，他有点疑惑地揉了揉鼻子：“不过这里没有家养小精灵吗？”  
几乎每一个纯血家里的家务都是有家养小精灵负责的，不管马尔福还是布莱克——哈利接触过的那些都一样。他没想到波特家居然几乎每件事都由家里的人亲力亲为。  
“之前在詹姆小时候我们曾经用过一段时间，但是他后来觉得它们太吵，就给了它们自由。”尤菲米娅解释道。她看向自己坐在客厅里的儿子，眼神中充满了宠爱和包容。哈利下意识地点了点头。他完全能够理解，对于波特家这样紧密，亲切，而且融洽的家庭关系来说，有没有一个做家务的仆人，对他们压根没有什么区别。  
虽然客厅里西里斯和詹姆的吵吵闹闹还没结束，但是午餐已经提前到来。他们围坐在一场餐桌旁，哈利帮尤菲米娅给所有人分发派和肉排。当他们已经开始进餐的时候，西里斯和詹姆的吵嚷还没有结束。  
“我确信那个炼金术咒语我曾经看到过，”詹姆笃定无疑地说。他挥舞着手中的刀叉：“而且我说的一定是对的，西里斯。”  
“除非你把那见鬼的咒语拿到我面前。”西里斯讥嘲地说，“你倒是说说我们俩产生冲突的时候你有几次说的是对的？”  
“这是怎么了？”尤菲米娅适时地插嘴道。她疑惑地看向弗里蒙特：“——西里斯和詹姆，他们吵了半天了。”  
尤菲米娅提出的问题也正是哈利想问的。他低下头小口地啜饮着橘子汁，竖起耳朵仔细听着。  
“詹姆和西里斯正在试图创造一件全新的炼金物品，但是在一个咒语的写法上有点儿争执。”弗里蒙特解释道：“西里斯认为应该用拉丁文来写，但是詹姆说那个部分是古英文。”  
“你也不知道正确的写法吗？”尤菲米娅问道。  
“唔，老实说，我有点儿赞同詹姆。”弗里蒙特说：“我似乎在什么地方看到过那个咒语。是一个追踪咒，能将巫师的名字和他的行动联系在一起。可时间太久了，我也记不起来到底是怎么写的了。那东西很生僻，自从有了踪丝，就很少会有人用那个追踪咒了。”  
“其实也不算难办。”尤菲米娅忽然说。她若有所思地看着弗里蒙特：“如果是你和詹姆都看到过，却印象不深的咒语的话，那很有可能是在我们家里某个不常见的地方看到的，不是吗？”  
弗里蒙特被热咖啡呛了一口。他咳嗽了几声，想了想，说道：“你是说可能在阁楼上？”  
“为什么不呢，”尤菲米娅说。她转过头看向哈利和西里斯：“你们待会儿可以上去找找。我们家阁楼的最上面放着一些古老的书。除了年轻时候的弗里蒙特没人会去碰那玩意儿。哦，还有除了骑着一把扫帚乱飞的詹姆。”  
弗里蒙特又咳嗽了两声。他撇开目光，继续装着专心致志地对付着自己杯子里滚烫的咖啡。  
阁楼上。这个地点让哈利的心‘扑’地落了个空。他几乎没有去过那种地方，一个房子的地下室，或者阁楼，或是其他一些阴暗逼仄的角落。  
在他和金妮结婚之后，他们选择的房子——特意按照哈利的意思，是带着一个巨大庭院的一层独栋房屋。哈利不喜欢一个房子里存在一些人迹罕至的，或者是阴暗的地方。  
每当他想起这种地方，五年级时和西里斯一同被困在格里莫广场十二号里的记忆就会随之而来。  
“我——”哈利张开了嘴，他想要推脱，借帮尤菲米娅洗碗的理由让詹姆和西里斯一起去看，他则留在这里，留在暖洋洋的阳光，带着芳香的空气和他未来的祖父母身边。哪怕是干家务活都行。  
但是尤菲米娅却摆了摆手，她对他说：“这回该轮到詹姆来帮我干点儿活了。哈利，不用担心，去和西里斯放松一段时间吧。”  
詹姆听到他母亲的这话只是喷了声鼻息，不可置否。哈利感觉自己僵硬的脸在轻微地抽搐着，有一瞬间，他几乎想要直说——要是让他和西里斯待在一块儿他才真的没法放松下来。可是他抿了抿嘴巴，忍住了。  
“过一会儿，就让詹姆带你们过去。”尤菲米娅语气坚定地下了指令，看来她是铁了心想叫詹姆帮她做点事。年长的女巫对西里斯和哈利说：“阁楼那里很好找，而且我想我们经常整理，不会有什么灰尘的，男孩们。等你们找到了就下来，我会让詹姆提前端一些冰的小点心出来为你们预备着的。”

波特家的阁楼就像尤菲米娅说的那样，整理得干净整洁，和哈利想象中他曾经做过打扫的那家布莱克祖宅全然不同。詹姆带他和西里斯走到了楼梯那里。阁楼上常年拉着帘子，像是夜里一样昏暗。  
哈利看到他点起两盏风灯给他们照明。詹姆将楼梯放了下来。然后他对他挤了挤眼，转身离开，去给尤菲米娅打下手。  
不知道为什么，哈利感觉有点儿毛毛的。他总觉得詹姆离开时的眼神就好像在暗示着什么似的。  
哈利深吸了一口气。虽然这里被打扫的很干净，但是空气里还是散发着一种隐约的，挥之不去的尘土味道。尤菲米娅说的不错，这儿恐怕平时的确没什么人来。  
他跟在西里斯的身后走上阁楼。两个男孩一前一后，沉默地走着。周围只有他们踩着楼梯时发出木头咯吱的回响声，这种过分的寂静让哈利感觉有点儿不安。他紧了紧自己垂在身侧的手，希望能够让自己冷静下来。  
他们俩很快就走到了阁楼的平台上，西里斯伸手推开门，他侧了一下身，无声地催促哈利走进去。  
哈利深吸了一口气，他将手放在了木门的门板上，随着‘吱嘎’的一声响，门轻轻地被他推开。  
门口的风灯将大半个阁楼都照亮了。和楼梯处因为罕有人至而摞积的灰尘不同，房间里面被打扫的一尘不染。哈利走了进去，在昏暗的灯光下，他甚至没看到什么尘埃在光线里漂浮。他很快走到屋子里面，然后听到身后西里斯推上了门，又发出轻轻的一声‘嘭’响。  
哈利被他忽然发出来的声音吓了一跳。他立刻转过头去看西里斯。男孩却像是完全没注意到他的反应似的，他一走进阁楼就关上了门，然后专心致志地开始寻找排列在书柜上的那一本本书。西里斯垂着头站在书架前面，一言不发，也不搭理哈利。  
哈利看到他独自站在那里，手指漫不经心地扫过一排排书脊，浑身上下散发出像是失群的狼一样冰冷而疏远的气息。他看着西里斯孤独的身影，感觉到自己心里有一处正在缓慢地凹陷下去，带来一点儿酸胀的疼痛，还有隐隐约约的悔意。  
这场冷战可以说是他先挑起来的，西里斯恐怕只是遂了他的愿。可是现在两人之间不近不远的距离感却让他感觉到陌生又可怕。  
他从没有和西里斯这么疏远过，哪怕是从前他们吵架的时候也没有。其实那天西里斯在餐厅里对他说的话并不是真的刺伤他的原因。哈利低下头，他抽出一本书，心不在焉地翻看着。  
他没法说得清楚自己到底在生什么气。唯一能肯定的是，哈利知道，他对他自己的怨气并不比对西里斯的小。  
他们在阁楼里安静地，无声地翻找了一会儿。谁都没有打扰谁，就好像对方都是不存在的幽灵一样。这种古怪的静默没有给哈利带来宁静，相反，他快速地翻阅着一页页古籍，只感觉到自己的情绪正在变得越来越烦躁，不安，难以控制。  
在他最终失去控制前，他急躁地从地板上站了起来，同时又下意识地看向西里斯的方向。男孩终于被他弄出来的噪音吸引了注意力，他合上手里的书，从地上站了起来。灰色的眼睛只瞥了一眼哈利这边的方向。  
“我这里的所有书我都看过了，没有任何和追踪咒相关的咒语。”哈利深呼吸，吸进一口气让它充盈在自己的肺腔里，然后说。西里斯脸上的表情没有任何变化。甚至他连表示自己听到了的反应也没有，只是伸出手指了指阁楼房间角落里的一个柜子。  
“还剩那里。”他说。这几乎是这些天以来他直接对哈利说的第一句话。哈利又深吸了一口气，一种没由来的怒火正在他的心底萦绕。但是他克制住了自己的情绪，他强迫自己装得和西里斯一样的冷淡，只是简单地对他点了点头，然后大步朝角落里的柜子走去。  
今天过后他可能就要向波特一家道别，提前回到霍格沃茨去了。哈利低着头，不无苦涩地想着。他已经没有办法继续忍受和西里斯每天面对面，却好像陌生人一样谁也不搭理谁的生活。  
和这样的日子比起来，或许提前回学校，和他们保持一段距离还好一些。虽然他还没看到莉莉，可谁又不知道她不是詹姆为了把他拉来而使的一个障眼法呢？  
他一边走着，一边在心底无声地盘算一会儿要怎么对詹姆提出提前离开的想法，没有注意到西里斯也从另一侧走了过来。当他刚刚伸手想要推开最后的柜门时，站在他身旁的男孩忽然抢先他一步伸出了手，他猛地推开了柜子。  
哈利被他毫无征兆的动作吓了一跳。他还没反应过来，整个人就被从柜子里冲出来的疾风逼退了一个趔趄，还差一点儿跌倒在地。幸亏他及时抓了一把站在一旁的西里斯的手腕，这才稳住了自己的身体。  
然而当他看清出现在柜子里的东西时，哈利愣在了原地。他连仍然抓着西里斯的手都忘了松开，脑中一片茫然，绿色的眼睛大睁着，呆呆地看着躺在地板上的那个人。  
那简直是他做梦也没想过会出现在这里的东西。  
在西里斯把柜门推开之后，地板上忽然凭空出现了一个人的尸体。他脸色青白地仰面躺在那里，黑发，圆框眼镜，绿色的毫无生气的眼睛，还穿着一套麻瓜式样的衣服。哈利对他再熟悉不过了，那是和他一模一样的，七年级时逃亡中的哈利·波特的尸体。  
哈利不由得下意识向后退了一步。一时间，突如其来的惊愕和恐惧淹没了他，让他感觉到一阵头晕目眩。在看到自己的尸体躺在那里的那一刻，他的大脑有些混沌，耳朵里充满了嗡嗡的蜂鸣声。  
一时间，他似乎真的产生了一种错觉。他早已经死了，而他死后来到二十年前，遇到詹姆，西里斯，莉莉，莱姆斯，遇到他们的一切经历和记忆都只不过是他做的一场梦。但是片刻的恍惚后，他就恢复了神志。哈利定了定神，他站稳身子，立刻就想起来这种情况是他在很多年前曾经经历过的。  
“滑稽滑稽！”  
男孩在冷静下来后娴熟地用出了咒语。那个躺在地上的博格特在瞬间变成了一团缩的小小的黑猫。然后它消失了。伴随着一阵旋风突兀地从地板上卷了起来，柜子的门在反作用力下像是被人从外面猛地一把推上，发出‘碰’的一声巨响。  
哈利的眼睛仍然盯着挂在柜门上晃晃悠悠的锁头看着，但是他已经松了一口气，呼吸逐渐平复下来，整个人也不再像刚刚那样紧绷着，一副焦躁不安的样子。  
在他平静下来以后，哈利忽然意识到，这个房间里还有另一个人。而且更令他惊讶的是，那个人居然没有先他一步用出这个简单的咒语。  
哈利不由得下意识地回头去找西里斯，当他注意到自己仍然抓着他的手腕，然后抬起头，看到那个男孩颤抖着的高大身影时，他愣住了。  
西里斯一直站在他的身旁。从那具博格特变化的尸体出现起，他就一动不动，像是被石化咒定在了原地。男孩的嘴微微张着，看起来有点儿傻气。但同时他脸色苍白，额头上满是细密的汗珠。  
哈利注意到他垂在身侧的双手都紧紧地攥了起来，整个人紧绷的像一张快要被撕裂的羊皮纸。在温暖昏暗波特祖宅的阁楼里，他却好像怕冷似的，整个人的身体哆嗦得厉害。  
哈利怔怔地看着他的异样，脑中思绪纷乱，忽然灵光一闪。哈利忽然意识到，为什么那个博格特居然会变成他的尸体的样子。  
那不是他的博格特。哈利从来不畏惧自己的死亡，即使是七年级直面伏地魔时他也没有因此恐惧和退缩过。  
那是西里斯的博格特。

“西里斯，”想也没想地，哈利立刻转过身，他轻轻地反手抓住西里斯冰冷的手。当他碰到他的时候，他才发觉他的体温竟然惊人的冷。  
他用双手轻柔地将西里斯垂在身侧的整个手掌包裹住了。西里斯僵硬地转过头看他，他的嘴唇在轻微地哆嗦着，脸色罕见地变得惨白。  
“我没想到还会有我害怕的东西。”西里斯说。当他终于能发声的时候，他的声音沙哑得就像好几天没喝过水的人似的。当他和他说话时，哈利注意到他的眼神仍然没有放在他的身上，而是注视着他身后的地板上的某一处，像是那里仍然存在着哈利的尸体似的。  
哈利闭了闭眼，他在刚刚看到自己尸体的时候也被吓了一跳，但是他比西里斯更快地冷静下来。哈利张开眼睛，看着西里斯茫然的深灰色双眼。  
“我就在这。”哈利低声地说。他没有在意西里斯莫名其妙的话，而是又走上前一步，直到他们俩之间的距离已经被拉到近的不能再近。  
他垂着头，轻轻地将额头抵在西里斯的胸口。西里斯似乎因为他忽然的依靠颤抖了一下，但是他的身体仍然稳稳地站着，没让哈利向前栽倒。  
哈利松开了他的手。他双手捧着西里斯的脸，张开手掌，轻轻地抓着他的脑袋。随即他踮起双脚，西里斯的个头比他高太多，这让他现在做的这个动作看起来有点儿滑稽又费力。西里斯像是直到这一刻才终于注意到哈利想做什么。他配合地微微弓下了腰，两个男孩的额头轻轻地碰在一起。哈利感觉到西里斯冰冷的额头上都是细密的汗水。  
他刚刚真的感到了恐惧。  
这样的认识让哈利心里忽然变得柔软一片。他不知道刚刚西里斯在看到他尸体的那一刻的心情是怎样的，但是他想起了五年级时他看着西里斯的身体倒进帷幕的那一幕，那是他无数个夜晚的噩梦和心底最深的伤口。  
哈利几乎是强硬地按着西里斯的头让他靠着自己，他们两个头抵着头，无声地靠了彼此一会儿。他也不知道时间过去了多久。阁楼上没有钟表，只有静静的，无声地流淌着的光线和尘灰。终于，哈利感觉到西里斯僵硬的身体缓慢地放松下来。他轻声地叹了一口气，伸出手，轻轻地搂住了哈利的腰。  
哈利的脸一下子涨红了。  
“别动。”西里斯的头在他的双手间垂的更低了。他弯下腰，下巴轻轻地靠在哈利的肩膀上，沉重又温暖。  
“别动，哈利。现在我感觉好多了。让我再这样靠你一会儿。”  
哈利没有动。一开始，他的手有点儿傻傻地张着，过了一会儿，他才迟疑地慢慢放下手，放任自己轻轻地回环住了西里斯的脖子。  
他们维持着那个有点儿傻气的拥抱姿势紧紧地拥着彼此。哈利的头倚在了他的胸口。头一次，他感觉到那种可以毫无防备地依赖着另一个人的感觉是多么的好。过去西里斯也曾经可以让这样让他倚靠着，但是他们俩相处的时间实在太短，太短了。短到连一些亲密的肢体接触也只有西里斯主动时他才会想起来回应。而且从没有他主动抱住他的时候。  
“对不起。”西里斯的嘴唇压在他的耳边，忽然说。哈利疑惑地眨了眨眼，一时之间，他有些没反应过来西里斯在为了什么事道歉。  
“对不起，那天我不应该用那种话说你。”西里斯继续低声地解释道：“对那件事我很抱歉。我很后悔，哈利。”  
“我并没有因为那个生你的气。”终于意识到他在说什么的哈利回答道。他的手安抚地轻轻拍了拍西里斯的后颈，感觉到对方湿热的呼吸蹭着他的脸，就好像一条不安的大狗在拱着他一样，让他觉得又舒适又心酸。他忍不住将西里斯抱的更紧了，高大的男孩身上传来的温度能够阻止他不停摆的颤抖。  
“我没生你的气，我永远没法生你的气，西里斯。”他声音哆嗦着说。  
“我知道，哈利。我知道。”西里斯低声说。他的手抚上了哈利苍白的脸颊，当他低下头时，哈利感觉到他的呼吸离他更近了。他能够闻到他的气息里带着他为他们准备的肉排和柠檬派的香气，还有一点儿橘子汁的甜味。他知道他现在的呼吸也一定是同样的气息，而且西里斯也能闻到。  
“那个博格特是我叫詹姆从外面找来带回来的。”西里斯说。他感觉到哈利的身体在他的手掌下忽然僵硬了一下，但是他自顾自地继续说了下去：“我对他说我打算用那个来吓唬你。这样或许你受了惊吓，我就有机会安慰你，让我们和好。但是当我看到你就站在那个柜子面前的时候我忽然就改变主意了，哈利。”  
他顿了顿，说：“我现在不想知道你的秘密了。我只是不想看到你恐惧。我不想看到你恐惧任何事。”西里斯说：“——因为我发现，保护你，好像远比我满足我的好奇心重要。”  
哈利静静地听他说完，然后，他长叹了一口气，将头又埋进了西里斯的怀里。西里斯则紧紧地搂住他。他用的力量大到哈利感觉到自己的腰像是快要被截断成两半了。  
但是他没有挣开他的手。  
哈利将脸贴在他的胸膛上，他闭上眼，沉静地呼吸了几口气。  
等待了一会儿，就在西里斯以为他们俩或许会就这样抱到地老天荒的时候，他忽然听到靠着他的胸口的那个男孩轻声地说：“我们下去以后就去找詹姆，让他做那个赤胆忠心咒的见证人。”  
西里斯愣了一下。  
“什么赤胆忠心咒？”他下意识地，真心地发问。  
“你曾经对我要求一个赤胆忠心咒来对你保证我会将所有秘密第一个告诉你。”  
经他提醒，西里斯这才反应过来。那是他们第一次在霍格沃茨过圣诞节时候的事情了，在餐厅里只有他和哈利两人，他答应暂时不去探究哈利的秘密，而作为交换，哈利要将所有的事情对他第一个和盘托出。  
西里斯挠了挠自己的后脑。老实说，如果不是今天哈利提起，这件事他真的已经忘到脑后去了。  
“难道你以为我忘掉了我曾经答应过你的事？”哈利闷着声反问道。他抬起眼睛，看到西里斯立刻否定地摇了摇头，才继续说道：“我什么都记得，西里斯。我知道你一直对我好奇，没有丝毫恶意。或许你只是想多了解我的事，或许只是因为你的好奇心……但是有些东西我不能告诉你。那些不仅仅涉及到我一个人的命运。那不是一个秘密，而是一段非常惨痛，不堪回首的记忆。我不想再看到任何类似的事情在我面前发生了，你明白吗？”  
“我明白，我明白，哈利。”西里斯抓着他的手，他打断了他渐渐变得急促的声音，安抚地顺着哈利的后背，像顺着一只炸了毛的猫一样让他渐渐平静下来。  
哈利深呼吸了几次，他控制住了自己的情绪，然后才继续说了下去：“我不想把你牵扯进来。”  
他平和地轻轻推开西里斯的怀抱，用那双绿色的眼睛，明亮的，甚至像是发着光的眼睛专注地看着西里斯不解的双眼，他察觉到西里斯张开了嘴，像是有话想要对他说。但是他没有给他那个机会。  
哈利的手紧紧地抓着西里斯垂下来的手。他低着头，轻声地说：“一直以来我都不想让你知道得太多。但是，如果有那么一天我真的能把一切说出口——如果我真的有这个机会的话，我希望——我真的希望会是你第一个知道我的所有秘密，西里斯。”  
西里斯怔怔地看着他。他过分的认真的语气忽然让他感觉到一阵没由来的不安。第一次，西里斯产生了一种不想让他继续说下去的冲动。他想要挡住哈利的嘴唇，但是那个男孩的手牢牢地抓着他的手，他的力气在这一刻出了奇的大。  
哈利抬起头，明亮的绿色双眼注视着深灰色的眼睛。  
“我不知道还有什么别的办法让你放下心来相信我，”他轻声地说：“既然这是你提出来的，那这就是我能想到的唯一一个办法了。”  
“我一直都相信你。”西里斯脱口而出。随即，他低下头看着那双动摇的绿眼睛，松开放在哈利腰上的手，又最大限度地张开手臂，紧紧地抱住了他的小男孩。  
高大的男孩将他搂在怀里，闷声闷气地说：“不管到什么时候，我永远都不会怀疑你骗我，哈利。”

当他俩从楼上走下来时，詹姆只抬起头看了一眼，当他注意到哈利藏在衣袖下面和西里斯紧紧拉着的手的时候，他的脸上浮现出了这么多天以来第一个如释重负的微笑。  
“梅林呀，”男孩趴在桌子上，一边用汤匙戳着杯里的蛋奶酥一边呻吟道：“这事儿总算是被我应付过去了。”  
“詹姆，你刚刚说什么？”尤菲米娅不解地看着她趴在桌上，没个正形的儿子。不知道是不是她的错觉，詹姆脸上的表情就好像他刚刚和巨怪打了一场必输的魁地奇回来，还发现自己的队伍居然意外地胜利了。  
“没什么。”眼看着西里斯和哈利已经走到客厅里，詹姆慌忙摆手。开玩笑，他好不容易终于把这项艰难的工作完成了，如果现在因为他说漏了嘴让他们俩又吵起来，西里斯大概会当着他全家的面把他生撕了。  
果不其然，走到桌前听到母子俩对话的西里斯立刻也警告式地抛了一个眼刀过来给他，眼神里满满的威胁意味。  
詹姆苦恼地揪住了自己的头发。眼看着现在这俩人已经冰释前嫌，他心里竟然不自觉地产生了想要赶人离开的念头。  
暑假前他给莉莉寄了一封猫头鹰信件邀请她来一起过暑假——这也是他当初哄骗哈利的底气。可老实说，他对于莉莉到底会不会真的过来心里一点儿底都没有。何况是已经过去了这么久了，莉莉还没有回信。再看着他已经和好的一对朋友，詹姆莫名地感觉他们俩这时候在他面前卿卿我我，成群结伴，真的是分外碍眼。  
“还有件事得拜托你，詹姆。”  
当弗里蒙特回到书房，尤菲米娅又为他们思考晚餐的菜谱去时，客厅里就只剩下了他们三个男孩。西里斯将腿伸直，他靠在沙发上小声又迅速地对詹姆说。黑发褐眼的男孩疑惑地转过头看着他，那双琥珀色的眼睛又看看坐在他旁边，表情有点儿颇不自在的哈利。  
他若有所思地在这俩人中间看了一会，似乎明白过来什么，果断地拒绝道：“不行。”  
西里斯的眼睛眯了起来：“我还没说是什么事儿呢。”  
“你不说我都猜到了，大脚板。不行就是不行。”詹姆把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“我还没追到莉莉呢。你们俩在我面前谈恋爱我就忍了，但是在我们家二楼乱搞坚决不行。万一被尤菲米娅听见她会连带着一起怀疑我的性向的。”  
“什么乱搞？”  
坐在一旁的哈利疑惑地探过头来问道。明显他只听到了詹姆的最后几句话。  
西里斯的青筋爆了一下。他咬着牙，单手把哈利的头按回去，告诫这不关他的事，同时又转回头，友善地微笑着对詹姆说：“这事用不着你给我们俩费心，尖头叉子。我虽然和家里闹翻了，但是如果我们真有需要，在猪头酒吧里开个房的钱我起码还出得起。”  
詹姆咽了口唾沫。立刻反应过来刚刚是他把事儿想歪了。他有点不好意思地摸了摸后脑，但是这不能怪他，毕竟他现在只是个朝气蓬勃，荷尔蒙旺盛的十六岁青少年。  
心爱的姑娘不给他任何回应，他最好的朋友又整天在他面前散发恋爱的酸臭味（他现在倒是有点怀念俩人几天之前的冷战时期了）。也难怪大多数时间里，他的脑子中都充斥着粉红色的暧昧气泡所代表的一系列东西。  
“好吧，”詹姆清了清嗓子，他坐直身体，正色道：“那除了这件事儿以外，我基本上都能答应你。”  
西里斯脸上露出满意的微笑。他转过头看抱着枕头一声不吭的哈利：“我记忆里赤胆忠心咒对年龄没有要求，是吗？”  
哈利点头。  
“那就明天吧，”西里斯不容置疑地拉了一下詹姆的手臂：“我和哈利约好了要立一个赤胆忠心咒。你来做我们俩的见证人。”  
“为什么我对这件事一点儿都不惊讶呢，西里斯？”最开始的听到这句话的怔愣过后，詹姆立刻大呼小叫地说。  
他从沙发上蹦了一下，然后立刻用双手蒙住自己的眼睛，摇晃了两下头，故作低沉地说：“不如来让我猜猜你们俩立咒的内容。啊，是‘你们俩从此以后就像一根被绑在绳上的蚂蚱，永不分离’。还是‘以后谁要是先挑起俩人间的战争，就在自己的脸上写一百遍我是臭大粪’一类的？”  
“少胡说八道了，詹姆。”没等哈利有所反应，西里斯猛地用手臂圈住了詹姆的肩膀。他像是拎小鸡一样把他揪过来，按下头。高大的男孩不顾他好友的挣扎，压低声音，附在他耳边说：“别说出来，我还没对哈利说那种事。”  
男孩的头被夹在西里斯的肘弯里，他眨了眨眼眼睛，等到他反应过来西里斯刚刚说了什么的时候，那双金褐色的眼睛惊愕地睁大了。  
“还没说？！”詹姆尽可能地压低声音，但是他的嗓子听起来还是有点儿像在尖叫的女孩：“你到底在等什么啊，西里斯？你们俩是打算玩一辈子我暗恋你你暗恋我的游戏吗？”  
“闭嘴。”西里斯威胁地说，“我们俩才刚刚和好，你觉得依照哈利那种性格，现在是谈这件事的好时机吗？”  
“那你到底想拖到什么时候？”詹姆说：“一句表白而已——西里斯，这事儿有那么难吗？你什么时候这么瞻前顾后唯唯诺诺的了？你一向不都是随心所欲，有什么说什么，然后把所有的麻烦都丢给你的朋友和敌人吗？”  
西里斯被噎了一下。“正是因为哈利两样都不是。”他强调道，“所以我才拿他一点儿办法都没有。你对莉莉不也是这么小心翼翼的吗？”  
“碰到恋爱里的问题，聪明人简直也会变傻瓜。”詹姆大声地叹气道，“我现在明白为什么你总在嘲笑我了。难不成我在莉莉面前看起来就是这幅傻样？那样我简直觉得她不喜欢我是情有可原了。另外，我要反对一件事，我在莉莉面前可没有这么优柔寡断。我充满男子气概。”  
他说着，还下意识地绷紧了自己手臂上的肌肉。  
西里斯不屑地‘哈’了一声。他优雅地撩了撩自己垂到眼前的卷发，伸出手臂，将一旁从刚刚开始就探头探脑地朝他们这里看的哈利揽进怀里——自然地向詹姆展示他即使不打魁地奇，仍然比同年的所有男孩看起来都结实的肩膀和胸膛。  
詹姆磨了磨牙。他这个混账好友的优势与生俱来。直到现在他还记得，当初在比身高这件事上，二年级之后的西里斯就彻底绝了他想有朝一日赢过他的念头。  
“詹姆刚刚说的是什么意思？”被他忽然搂过来的哈利这会儿终于得到了发问的机会。他不疑有他，只是疑惑地看着西里斯问。  
“没什么，”西里斯说，“他本来就特别擅长讲烂笑话，你知道的。”  
同时他用另一只手猛地揉了一把詹姆的头。本来头发就乱糟糟的男孩顶着一头鸡窝一样的稻草。他对西里斯竖了个中指，满脸的敢怒不敢言。  
不去理会西里斯是怎么‘强迫’詹姆就范的，最终他还是答应了做两个人的赤胆忠心咒的见证人。只是当他听说了俩人的誓言内容时表现出十二万分的不解，甚至拖着西里斯到另一边，小声地问他道为什么他争取到了一个这么重要的咒语居然只他妈的约定了这么可笑的一点儿东西？  
当然，哈利没有听到詹姆的这句话。他只看到他们俩在墙角不知道偷偷摸摸地嘀咕了些什么之后，西里斯和他又打了起来。  
西里斯动手的理由简单又粗暴——这点儿内容还是老子费尽千辛万苦才争取来的，你他妈懂个屁。而詹姆动手的理由更简单，因为西里斯在恼羞成怒（他认为的）之下不仅骂了他，还特意骂了在莉莉面前充满男子气概的他。  
詹姆想都没想就动了手。  
“男孩们，男孩们。”客厅里嘈杂的打闹声几乎整个波特宅子都能听到，忍耐了半天的尤菲米娅终于不得不无奈地从厨房里探出头来制止战争。她用锅铲威胁地敲了敲桌板，说道：“安静点，我都没法好好做菜了。你们俩又是为了上午追踪咒的事吗？”  
停止了打斗的两个男孩仍然斗牛一样气冲冲地瞪着眼睛盯着对方，西里斯被哈利紧紧地抱住腰，詹姆则被走出来的尤菲米娅拎着脖领按在原地。俩人都怒气未消地盯着彼此看了一会儿，詹姆先冷哼了一声，他扭身，挣脱开他母亲的手跑上楼去了。  
男孩脚步踏在楼上的声音故意踩的很响亮，就像刻意要折磨他们的耳朵似的。直到二楼传来一声巨大的摔门声，哈利下意识哆嗦了一下。西里斯则不屑地喷了一声鼻音。他转过头，看着尤菲米娅正在无奈地对他笑。  
“这孩子被我们惯坏了，就算是西里斯，他们俩吵架也是常事。”她温和地说：“不用去管他——男孩子之间的事情，”她经验丰富地拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“我打赌他们俩晚饭前就会和好的。”  
尤菲米娅说的没错——按照她的想法与经验，西里斯和詹姆的矛盾从来不会超过一个下午。这一次更快，毕竟他们俩只是对哈利这件事的进度上有点儿意见不统一。所以还没到晚饭时间，哈利已经看到兄弟俩勾肩搭背地从二楼走了下来。脸上还都洋溢着恶作剧得逞之后的笑容。  
没由来地，看到他们那副表情的哈利打了个寒战。如果在学校的时候他们俩其中一人的脸上露出了这样的表情，那八成在不远的将来，就又有一个人要为他们新出的恶作剧念头买单了。  
当他们吃过晚饭回到各自的房间里时，哈利忽然后知后觉地发现，虽然他和西里斯之间的冷战已经结束，俩人重归于好。但是——正是因为这样，似乎有一个更大的麻烦正在面前等着他。  
他和西里斯得睡在一张床上。  
这不是什么新鲜事了。从他到波特家的第一天哈利就已经勉强自己接受了这个事实。然而今天晚上和之前的几晚情况都略有不同。当他坐在床上，因为浴室里传出的声音抬起头，看到一个腰间扎着浴巾，大大咧咧地推开门直接走出来的西里斯时，哈利还是听到自己的耳朵里发出‘嗡’的一声细响。  
这可真是……太糟了。哈利看着他英俊的脸被热气蒸的有些发红。男孩毫不在意地裸露着结实的大腿和上半身，水痕在麦色的皮肤上留下印记。哈利感觉到自己全身的血都正在往脑子上涌，他头一次这样面对面地看着另一个和他同龄的男孩的——近乎裸体。不知道为什么，哈利感觉自己的心跳正在加速。  
他想自己的脸此刻一定是红的可怕。前几天，因为两个人谁都不理谁，他们上床睡觉的时候都是背对着背。他心事重重，也从来没有心思仔细打量过洗完澡爬到他床上的西里斯。  
但是今天不一样。哈利刻意地挪开目光，想。他的脑子里可能是被热水的蒸汽氤氲得有些晕晕乎乎的，一直到西里斯凑到他身边，哈利都没发觉，更别提作出什么回应了。  
“你身上的味道怎么还是和我不一样？明明用的是同一样的沐浴露。”西里斯没换自己的睡衣。或许是和哈利之间的问题解决了，让他心态轻松。一洗完澡出来，他就一屁股坐在了哈利旁边，凑近他去嗅他的脖子。  
男孩温热的气息猛地接触到他暴露在外的皮肤，哈利感觉到自己的颈侧一阵麻痒，他几乎是下意识地缩了下脖子，却被西里斯笑着抓住了放在腿上的手。  
“你这么紧张干什么，哈利？”西里斯的鼻子还凑在他的颈侧。他现在和他挨的更近一步。肩膀上未干的水珠都被哈利睡衣的布料吸了进去。他低笑着说道：“你的肩膀绷的好像快断了似的。”  
哈利为他骤然靠近的体温吃了一惊，他本能地像是惊弓之鸟似的想蹦起来，但是屁股还没离开床单，就被西里斯攥着他肩膀的手牢牢地按了回去。  
哈利动弹不得。既然无法移动位置，他也无意在西里斯的手下扭动挣扎，做试图挣脱开他的无用功。他只好老老实实地说：“我以前从来没和别人一起睡过。”  
“我们俩已经睡了三天了。现在再来强调这个是不是太晚了点？”西里斯故意压低声音在他耳边说。其实他早就看出了哈利的紧张与不适应。没有人比他更了解这个男孩在某些方面有多么敏感和羞涩。几乎像本能似的，他觉得自己能够闻出哈利身上名为紧张的情绪气味。  
“那不一样。”哈利不服气地反驳道。他下意识地说：“几天前我们在冷战。”  
“所以？”西里斯漫不经心地说。他的注意力被哈利蓬乱的头发里散发出的干净的清香味夺走了。他的手指轻柔地拨弄着他柔软的发，就好像撩拨着什么小动物身上的绒毛。  
哈利总是性格坚定，固执己见。但是他的身体，他的头发，他的皮肤，嘴唇，眼睛，却都如此柔软。他本身就好像是这世界上一切柔软与坚韧的结合。他看起来那么瘦小而脆弱，可又在某些方面强大的坚不可摧。他既矛盾又迷人。既平凡又炫目。  
“我们前几天在冷战，所以和你睡在一张床的那个人就不是西里斯·布莱克了，是吗？”西里斯追问道。  
虽然他明显知道哈利并没有那个意思，但是看到男孩张了张嘴，说不出反驳的话，他苍白的脸上浮现出不知道是因为被蒸汽还是什么蒸腾出来的红晕时，他感觉到自己好像连带着心跳都漏了一拍。  
西里斯咽了咽口水。他发现现在的他实在是太不正常了。  
这很糟糕。西里斯想，最糟糕的是这种不正常大概从很早以前就开始了，而他却迟钝的一直都没有意识得到。或许他意识到了，但是一直以来，他没有把这种情愫和其他的情感划分开。哈利也没有。或许他们俩都是缺乏经验，或许只是因为谁都敏感尖锐，不想做俩人之间主动踏出第一步的那一方。  
虽然他们俩都已经朝彼此走了九十九步。但是会让一切变质的那一个转弯，偏偏他们都止步不前。西里斯眼看着那里，哈利则低着头，像是从未注意过他们之间还有另一条路可走。  
这很糟糕。  
但是，至少并非无药可救。西里斯深深地吸了一口气，哈利身上莫名的香气仍然环绕着他。对他来说，在这糟糕的一切里，在这一团乱麻的情绪中唯一能有一点儿光亮的东西，就是这糟糕的一切是只为他哈利·波特一个人而生的。  
只有在他看到他的时候他才会感觉到那种糟糕的，甜蜜的，混乱的思绪。就好像会游泳的人落进了水里，却不想划动四肢。他任由着那甜美的海水涌上鼻尖，将他从头到脚的淹没。他在海水里陷落，放任自己沉浸在哈利那片碧绿色的，像是无边无际的林海中翻腾出的眼眸的水波里。  
“时间不早了。”哈利忽然说。他的声音打断了西里斯的遐思。他抬起眼睛，看到他已经站起身，迅速的掀开被子将自己藏了进去。  
男孩的气味从他的鼻尖处消失了，西里斯盯着他看，直到那头柔软的黑发陷入了枕头和被褥之间，哈利的声音模模糊糊地从床笫间传来：“要是明天你不想晚起，我们该睡觉了。西里斯。”  
“好的。”西里斯说。虽然他也不知道自己在附和什么。但是他的本能引导着他爬上了床，掀开哈利身边的被子钻了进去。被子沉甸甸地压在他的身上，西里斯感觉到自己的身旁躺着另一个人的感觉如此清晰明显。  
他能闻到他身上的味道，能感觉到他的体温在空气中传递。他只要稍稍伸出手，手指就能勾到哈利的手指。  
西里斯没有那么做。他听到男孩先念出了熄灯咒，灯光熄灭了，房间里的一切都随着黑暗的降临安静下来。除了他愈发鼓噪的心跳声。  
——或许，还有另一个人的心跳声。  
西里斯将头从被子里伸了出来。他在黑暗里盯着那个背对着他的瘦小的背影看。哈利没有睡着，这一点他能肯定。而且他也绝不愿意在这种尴尬的时候转过头和西里斯在黑暗里玩大眼瞪小眼的游戏。  
西里斯很确信，所以他打量着哈利的目光愈发地肆无忌惮。直到那个男孩感觉到他的目光像有了实质性的东西一样戳着他的脊梁骨，西里斯注意到他缩了缩背，喷出一声鼻息。他忍不住咧开嘴傻笑。  
他伸出手，在被子的遮盖下轻轻地搂住了哈利的肩。感觉到那个男孩的肩头在他触碰到他的瞬间猛地缩了一下。  
“别动。”西里斯哑声说，其实并没指望哈利真的因为他说一句话就不动了。但是让他惊讶的是，那个男孩的身体僵硬的像一块干透了的老树皮。可他僵着任由西里斯靠近，他的身体摩擦着床单发出簌簌的轻响。直到他将胸膛贴在了他的后背上，他才感觉到，从他说那句话开始，哈利真的在一动不动地等着他靠近。  
在这个有些炙热的夏夜，他们俩被子下的身体贴在了一起。这不是他们第一次拥抱，不是第一次亲密的接触，不是第一次感受对方呼吸和肌肤的热度。但是有些什么在这次的拥抱里很明显是不同的。前所未有的情愫正在他们隔着睡衣轻轻磨蹭着的皮肤中产生，融化。  
西里斯从背后摸索到哈利的手，他轻轻地抓住了他的手，比他大好些的手掌张开，五根手指穿过他的指缝，坚定又严丝合缝地扣住了他的手。  
“我陷害斯内普的那天晚上，你在宿舍做噩梦了。你在梦里大吼大叫，闭着眼睛。我那时候被你吵醒，站在你床边的时候看到你在挣扎，就好像有人在压着你的手脚给你灌毒药下去似的。”  
他忽然贴着他的耳朵，轻声地说。  
哈利的身体一凛。  
然而和他想象中不一样，西里斯接下来的话并不是逼问他，或者是好奇他到底做了什么梦将他吓成那个样子。他只是顿了顿，扣着他那只手的手忽然收紧了。  
“但是这回你不用害怕做噩梦了，哈利。”西里斯低声地说，他听到哈利小声地在抽气。  
“就算有人在梦里伤害你我也会保护你的。放心睡吧。如果你经常做噩梦，我可以每天晚上都这样陪你睡。”  
哈利想笑。西里斯的话一点儿逻辑都没有，听起来像是为了安慰他临时编出来的谎言。而且他温热的气息挨在他的脖颈上，就好像一条大狗在用舌头舔他，弄得他浑身发痒，直想缩肩。  
可是同时，他也感觉到西里斯炙热的声音下潜藏着的像是火山岩浆一样缓慢流淌着的滚烫的情感。那沉重而粘稠的感情像是塞住了他的喉咙，叫他发不出一点儿声音。  
哈利抽了抽鼻子，他迟疑着，轻轻地用了点力气，回握住西里斯抓着他和他五指交扣的手。  
“我相信。”他低声，轻轻地说，“有你在，我肯定会睡个好觉的，西里斯。”

tbc


	2. 终结

“说起来，直到今天我才想起来，似乎当时詹姆约我来过暑假的借口之一是他说莉莉也会来。”  
又一个暑假里暖洋洋的午后，吃过午饭，哈利，西里斯和詹姆三个人东倒西歪地，懒洋洋地靠在一起。他们躺在沙发和地毯上，空气里漂浮着尤菲米娅刚泡好的柠檬红茶甜蜜的香气。  
柔和的阳光洒在他们身上，明亮又不过分刺眼的恰到好处。哈利深深地吸了一口气，他用手指拨弄着西里斯的头发，黑发的高大男孩枕着哈利的大腿。此时，他正在百无聊赖地用魔杖指挥着一个纸折的玩意儿摇摇晃晃地在空中飞行，和西里斯那强硬的臭脾气不同，他浓密的黑色发丝倒是意外的服帖柔软。就连哈利和詹姆那头永远在自由自在地生长的乱发都比不上。  
那只纸鹤在西里斯的指挥下，有目的性地摇摆着停在低着头看魁地奇杂志的詹姆头顶，然后折纸忽然失去了重心，它一头栽倒下去，把已经在过分舒适的暖光里昏昏欲睡的波特一下子从恍惚里惊醒了。  
“—所以现在，莉莉呢？”哈利随意地，继续问道。他的头靠在了沙发的靠背上，手却仍然捋顺着西里斯的头发。从来连碰一下都满身带刺的男孩意外的一声不吭，任由他顺着毛：“又是个谎言吗，詹姆？”  
“不是。”詹姆说着，转过头去。在这个惬意的美妙时刻哈利提起的话题让他感到一点儿沮丧：“我的确邀请了她。”  
“但是伊万斯并没有打算过来。”西里斯仰起头，他看着哈利在阳光下显得分外清澈翠绿的眼睛说道：“詹姆的确送了信，这一点我也能证明。只是他或许高估了伊万斯对他的好感。”  
哈利撇了撇嘴。  
“你只给她寄了一封信吗？”他问道。  
“莉莉想要答应或者拒绝我的话，一封信就够了。”詹姆说道：“我以前曾经一天给她写过三封信。除了我的猫头鹰差一点在半路累死以外，我还是一点儿收获都没有。”  
西里斯和哈利都忍不住哈哈大笑。  
詹姆用力地将手里的杂志扔过去，一点儿都不在乎会不会砸到西里斯的脸上——“你俩问这个问题就为了笑话我？行，现在我是这地方唯一的单身汉了。我是不是该自觉点搬出去住？”他不无委屈地吼道。  
“没那个意思。”笑够了以后哈利立刻解释道，“现在我只是想给你们帮帮忙。”  
“我觉得你要是想用自己的名义约莉莉来的话，这可不太好。”西里斯慢吞吞地说道：“就算莉莉·伊万斯真的过来了，她也不是因为詹姆，而是为了你，哈利。要我说，你要是真的想给詹姆帮好忙——当然啦，我的意见是，你应该离她再远点……”  
不管他说这话的目的是什么，这会儿西里斯都赢得了詹姆一个感激的眼神。他赞同地点了点头，又看向哈利。  
“我可没打算帮倒忙。”哈利耐心地说。他推开西里斯的头，从沙发上坐直身体，伸了个懒腰，说：“我只是觉得可能放假前的那封信没有落到莉莉手里。或许詹姆应该再寄一封给她。”  
“好吧，也不能说完全没这个可能。”詹姆耷拉着脑袋说：“我再去寄一封好了。不过如果这回我没收到回信的话，我可能会加倍失望的。”  
“又不是第一次了。”哈利一针见血地说：“你也习惯了，不是吗？”  
他在西里斯张扬的大笑和詹姆的咒骂声里站起身，一边朝厨房的方向走去，一边说：“我去帮尤菲米娅打打下手，我估计你是不想让我看到你在写什么的，詹姆——有那个时间的话，从现在就动笔开始写吧。刚好西里斯或许还可以在你旁边帮你参考一下。”  
他冲他们俩挤了挤眼睛，“虽然我不知道把西里斯留给你是不是个好主意。”  
一直等到哈利的背影消失在厨房门口，詹姆转过头，他立刻抓住了脸上的傻笑还没完全消失的西里斯，不顾男孩脸上浮现出被冒犯了的惊讶，说道：“不管我的事，先说说你们俩这几天怎么样了吧，西里斯？”  
“没怎么样。”西里斯很快镇定下来，他懒洋洋地回答：“就像你看到的那样。”  
“不会吧？”詹姆怀疑地说，“你们俩可是连那小题大做的赤胆忠心咒都立过了——还是在我的帮助下。经过了这么多事情，难不成就一点儿进展都没有？”  
“不是没有。”西里斯纠正他，他斟酌了一下，说道：“我只是一时之间不想逼得他太急。上次我着急了，然后后果你也看到了。这次我想慢慢来，反正我们还有的是时间。”  
“你这是明明就是浪费时间。”詹姆嘀咕道。  
“给有意义的人就不算浪费。”西里斯潇洒地撩了撩头发，说：“再说——就算浪费又怎么样？可能的话，我真想把一辈子的时间都浪费在他身上，我也打算要这么干。”  
詹姆回头看了一眼。哈利正在帮尤菲米娅切蛋糕卷，不知道有没有听到他们的对话。  
“大脚板，老实说，我觉得你无意识说的时候比你好好准备过的情话说的更好听。”詹姆实事求是地说：“不如你试试看把这句话当着哈利的面再对他说一遍怎么样？哈利或许会很感动的。你俩一瞬间就会有突飞猛进的进展。不用担心他拒绝你，长了眼睛的人都看得出来他爱你爱的要死。”  
“但也或许他可能以为我是想和他做一辈子室友。”西里斯刻薄地说：“我不知道哈利究竟有没有把我们俩的关系往那个方向想过，而且我觉得这个可能性还更大点。所以我的回答是，‘不说’。起码目前是这样。”  
詹姆喷了声鼻息，他想起之前发生在俩人之间的事，不由得遗憾又赞同地点了点头。既然西里斯有他自己的想法，他也不再过多干涉朋友的恋情进展。毕竟他自己的事儿现在前景可不乐观。  
那天下午他到底还是听从了哈利给他的建议，重新写了一封信寄出去，言辞诚恳，工工整整。剃掉所有哈利说可能会引起莉莉不适和误会的内容。  
西里斯很奇怪哈利为什么会这么了解这个年龄的女孩内心的想法，哈利耸了耸肩，表示自己只是推己及人，因为他本身也是个对某些事情过分敏感的人。  
这倒是真的。接受了他的说法的西里斯暗自想到。尤其他对于他们俩之间微妙的情愫发酵过于敏感。他不止一次看到哈利因为他的靠近而轻微地哆嗦或者是脸红，就好像他在他靠过来的一瞬间就知道西里斯想要做什么似的。只是他有时候选择逃避，更多时候则冷淡处理。但西里斯不相信他是真的从没有感觉到什么。  
他大概也是这世界上装傻的第一流好手。他没好气地想。  
在那封信寄出的第二天，詹姆就守在窗台旁边等莉莉的回信。  
从清晨到傍晚，当年轻的魁地奇队长那颗火热而雀跃的心逐渐从满怀期待降温到冰冷失望的时候，他棕色猫头鹰的身影终于出现在已经暮色四合的天际，脚爪上还带着两封信。  
它扇了扇翅膀，刚准备在阳台上落下，就被期待已久的詹姆拉开窗户，拎着翅膀一把抓进了屋内。  
詹姆急切地从它脚上拆下信件，然而令他失望的是，那两封信并不是来自莉莉。  
“‘霍格沃茨来信，致詹姆·波特先生’？”坐在地毯上的詹姆放开了那只可怜的猫头鹰，他翻看着信件，发现上面的那封来信是学校里寄出的。詹姆挠了挠头，一头雾水。信上有霍格沃茨独特的校徽蜡封和麦格院长的亲笔签名，看起来不像一个恶作剧。  
但是距离开学还有半个假期，对于为什么会在这种时候收到一封麦格教授的来信，他有点儿摸不着头脑。  
稍后，他又拿起另一封淡紫色的信封，念出上面的收件人：“‘阿不思·邓布利多来信，致现在暂居在戈德里克山谷，波特祖宅的哈利·波特先生亲启。’哇哦，这上面还有保密咒，酷极了。哈利？”  
坐在沙发上喝茶的哈利心里忽然一跳。他应声，转过身看向正朝他扬起手中信封的詹姆。在那封信淡紫色封皮上，校长熟悉的圈圈勾勾的文字像什么动物细小的爪子忽然抓在了他的心上，让他感觉到一种突如其来的忐忑不安。  
出于谨慎的心态，哈利没有在其他人面前打开那封信。  
他似有所感。邓布利多寄给他一封下了保密咒的信。他知道他在哪度过暑假，知道他和谁在一起，也知道如何避开其他人的耳目将信息单独传达给他。哈利躲开西里斯探寻式的看向他的双眼。他带着信件站起身来，匆匆地走上楼。  
“哥们，你别总是神经过敏了。”詹姆拉了一把坐在沙发上的西里斯的裤腿，看到对方回过头来，他挑了一下眉毛，一边继续拆着手上的另一封信，一边继续说道：“那是邓布利多给他寄的信，你总不会怀疑你的心上人和我们白胡子都能扎进腰里的老校长之间还有什么不清不楚的东西吧，嗯？依我看，他是他祖父的可能性还大点。”  
“别胡说八道，詹姆。我没在想那个。”西里斯长出了一口气。一股莫名的烦躁涌上了他的心头。  
男孩漫不经心地扯松了自己的衣领，他的目光下意识地朝哈利刚刚离开的方向看去，明知道那个人的身影已经不在那里了，可他仍然感觉到一种说不出来的不安。  
那是种和任何罗曼蒂克全然无关的不安。  
躲进房间里，独自一人的哈利沉默了片刻。他看着躺在他大腿上的那封淡紫色的信纸，眉毛皱了起来，好像看着什么陌生的洪水猛兽。直觉告诉他邓布利多要特意写了一封加了保密咒的信告诉他的绝不是什么好事。  
迟疑着，哈利拿起信封。信封上浮现出一行隐约的小字，哈利在看到它的时候睁大了眼，邓布利多没有直接告诉他破除保密咒的方法，倒是在上面打了个哑谜。  
开启即终结。  
这不是个好玩笑。他沉默地想着。或许邓布利多写下这个只是作为一句警告，一句箴言。或者是可能性极小的——只是一个提醒，他想要他自己作出选择。  
但是哈利没有思考太多。因为在这个问题上纠结毫无意义。他早已经知道自己会作出什么选择，同样地，他相信邓布利多也心知肚明。  
他将信封贴上嘴唇。一声纸张摩擦的轻响，信纸自动在他面前打开。哈利垂着头将里面的信纸用两根手指夹了出来。没错，即使他不得不这么做，但是他实在讨厌做出了这个决定的自己。  
展开信纸，邓布利多的第一句话就令他头晕目眩。  
在开学之前，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔先生曾于假期中回到霍格沃茨 请求我给他一份作为黑魔法防御课教授的工作。  
因为紧张，哈利的手猛地将信纸抓皱。他几乎没有意识到自己在做什么，当那句话出现在他面前，他的脑海中立刻浮现出了他前段时间做的那个噩梦。  
蜘蛛巷尾，未来的黑魔王。斯内普，还有卢修斯·马尔福。汤姆要在霍格沃茨得到什么东西，为了这个目的，他要来向邓布利多讨一份教职。  
那不仅仅是个梦。或者说，这个梦完全是依照他所知的，过去的历史发展的一部分。过去他在斯内普的记忆中看到的并没有这么详尽。然而轨迹却是一样的。哈利很快反应过来里德尔进入霍格沃茨的目的是什么。现在是一九七六年，他毫无选择。  
未来的黑魔王已经在着手行动了。  
邓布利多显然和他同样警觉。不如说，他从汤姆·里德尔学生时代起就对他有所提防。现在的邓布利多不像他一样知道未来汤姆的所作所为。然而他已经嗅到了危险的气息。  
信上，除了告诉哈利这件事以外，邓布利多还邀请他提前回到学校。他想有些事情和哈利谈谈会有帮助。而哈利心知肚明，邓布利多想要的是他所知道的关于未来的情报。  
之前他知道他在未来中举足轻重，却从来没有强迫哈利吐出自己所知道的一切。不知道为什么，哈利隐隐约约能猜得到，邓布利多不这样做，不单单只是因为他不想——或者，按照他说的那样，希望他在这个时代过的平静，不被他过去的一切打扰。可能这也是他的一部分想法，但绝不是主因。  
哈利唯一能够给出的解释就是，对他——或者说，对于他所背负的那个未来，就连邓布利多也不敢轻举妄动。  
一时间，太多的想法涌进了他的脑子里。哈利感觉到自己的思绪变得乱糟糟的。他忽然感觉到一种无法言说的孤独。  
此时此刻，他有太多的想法，太多的东西想要倾诉，想要有人和他一起分担，和他讨论，为他指明方向。然而他心知肚明自己不能这样做。楼下的西里斯和詹姆并不是他不能依靠的人，而是他不愿意去牵扯，把他们也拖进这趟浑水。  
千言万语涌上心头，最终他也只能选择沉默。  
哈利用魔法点起细小的火焰。绿眼睛透过一层跃动着的橘色墙壁看着在中心燃烧，蜷曲，逐渐化作一团焦黑色的团状纸张。他看着那团温暖的火焰，心里却涌出无休无止的，冰冷而绝望的孤独。  
信上的最后，除了问候以外，邓布利多询问他是否可以提前拜别詹姆家人回到学校的那一行哈利反反复复地读了好几遍。  
他在思考哪些是他将会对邓布利多和盘托出的，哪些又将是盘绕在他心底一生的秘密。并非他对邓布利多已经不够信任，不愿意对他分享自己的所有，而是哈利能够模糊地感觉到，和邓布利多同样，他也在无形中‘恐惧’某种他所不能确定的东西。  
如果邓布利多现在知晓了所有的未来，既定的一切是不是就会全部都发生改变？他无法回答这个问题，哈利也知道没有人能给他答案。  
虽然他比真正十五岁时的自己成熟十年，然而比他年长，看过了一个多世纪时光的邓布利多到这个时候尚且不能参透时光的奥秘，他别无选择，所能做的只有是他认为正确的一切。  
哈利站在床边，他松开手，看着深夏的夜风将信纸的最后一点儿灰尘从他的手里吹散。男孩哽咽了一下，他转过头，推开门，慢慢地走出了房间。  
在看到哈利的身影再次出现在楼梯上时，西里斯松了一口气。刚刚拆开了信的詹姆发现那居然是一封任命他与莉莉·伊万斯同时担当六年级学生会主席的通知书时已经把哈利的反常完全抛到了脑后，而西里斯心里还惦记着，又因为他和哈利的约定不能贸然跑上楼去看看他到底在搞些什么小动作。心里一直像猫爪抓着一样的痒。直到这会儿看到哈利又出现，他才放下心来。  
“谁给你写的情书？偷偷摸摸看了那么久？”西里斯挪揄地往沙发旁边让了半个身位。哈利没得选择，只好在他身边坐下。他的屁股刚挨到垫子，西里斯就把他一把拉了过来。  
“你可算下来了。”他不无嫌弃地看着地毯上坐着的詹姆，说道：“再晚一会儿尖头叉子没准就彻底疯了。”  
哈利勉强地露出了一个笑。他的肩膀被西里斯紧紧地搂着，而詹姆正在狂欢。西里斯呵斥他闭嘴，两个高大的男孩又笑又叫，场面一度因为他们俩热烈的情绪达到沸腾。  
即使现在客厅里只有他们三个人，那种不加掩饰的喜悦仍然传达到了房间里的每一个角落。就连正在窗外的猫头鹰似乎也被它主人的异常快乐感染了。它受了惊地睁大眼睛，探头探脑地朝房间里看了一眼，立刻展开翅膀，转身扑棱棱地飞离这个疯狂的地方。  
一切如常，除了哈利。  
他僵硬地坐在那里。欢笑和快乐似乎都像奔涌在他身周的潮水，将他包围，却与他无干。他仿佛站在一片荒芜的冰原上，举目无援。哈利陷入了一阵恍惚当中，他咧了咧嘴，却明知道自己并不是在微笑。  
“有什么好事发生吗？”哈利艰涩地从喉咙里挤出声音。  
“麦格教授寄信给他，通知他和伊万斯担任六年级的学生主席。”西里斯说道，“詹姆乐疯了。而且，她还解释了假期中因为麻瓜保密法的规定，伊万斯接不到学校以外的其他人寄给她的信件。我想她本意大概是警告詹姆不要得意忘形去骚扰她，不过他现在更乐了——知道伊万斯压根就没收到他的信，也不会来赴他的约。这总比被她拒绝了要好。”  
哈利勉强笑了笑。“我真为他高兴。”  
“你这语气和你说的话可是一点儿关系都没有啊，哈利。”西里斯感慨道。他低下头，垂着眼睛盯着哈利的脸看着，问道：“邓布利多和你说了什么，你想说吗？看起来不像什么好事。”  
哈利没有点头也没有摇头，而且，也没有吭声。  
“明白了。”西里斯点了点头。他看起来一点儿也没恼怒，也没有勉强他。他只是收紧了放在哈利肩膀上的手臂，“今天你想早点儿睡吗？”  
“我可能得提前回学校去了，西里斯。”哈利忽然开口说。  
喧闹的房间立刻因为他的一句话安静下来。  
詹姆脸上的傻笑还没完全收回去，他的嘴就惊讶地张大了。那双金褐色的眼睛不可置信地看了看哈利，又转向旁边看着西里斯的脸。  
从他好友的脸上詹姆看不出什么特别的表情，男孩不知道此时此刻的他是怎么想的。  
“那我可以陪你回去。”西里斯回答道。他的声音很平静，而且看起来一点也不惊讶。就像他好像早就知道，只是在阐述一个事实。  
“不，西里斯，我——”哈利想要拒绝。  
“我不打算干涉你和邓布利多之间的事。”不知道是不是他的错觉，自从他们在詹姆的见证下完成了那个玩笑一样的赤胆忠心咒以后，西里斯似乎就不再对他保持那么紧绷的好奇心。  
他口气慵懒地说：“我们在这是玩的挺开心，但是提前回去也没什么。”他看了一眼仍然张着嘴的詹姆：“反正莉莉也不会来的，不是吗？”  
哈利拿他没办法。他求助地看向了詹姆，男孩立即刻意地躲避开他的目光，装作好像没看到哈利的眼神似的。  
“那好吧，”短暂地思考了片刻，哈利最终下定了决心，说。他低下头看着自己的掌心，指缝里似乎还有那页被燃尽的信纸留下的灰烬，鼻尖还萦绕着那股尘土的味道。  
男孩深吸了一口气，他反手抓住了西里斯的手臂，绿眼睛看着那双灰色的，他坚定地，清晰地说：“那我们一起回去。”  
“没错，一起回去。”西里斯重复道。他伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍他的手背。

现在是1976年，汤姆·里德尔试图进入霍格沃茨，被邓布利多拒绝。詹姆·波特四人组，与莉莉·伊万斯，西弗勒斯·斯内普等人升上六年级。如果他没记错的话——哈利有些模糊的印象，他父母的关系就是在这一年得到了突飞猛进的进展。上了高年级的詹姆比之前沉稳了不少。  
而莉莉也愿意放下不愉快的过往，重新认识，接纳一个逐渐变得成熟，稳重，一个不再像个幼稚的混蛋的詹姆·波特。  
1977年，就在短短一年以后，他们就将从霍格沃茨毕业。莉莉将进入圣芒戈治疗院，西里斯和詹姆则成为年轻的实习傲罗。他们秘密地加入邓布利多为阻止食死徒和伏地魔的行动所组织起来的反抗军凤凰社。  
哈利闭上眼睛，用力地攥了一下拳。  
凤凰社。这个词让他想起了在五年级的格里莫广场，穆迪曾经给他看过的那张照片。  
关于邓布利多成立凤凰社的详细日期他始终不能肯定。他不知道是从什么时候开始，两方阵营的对立被彻底摆在了明面上。而在第二次战争中，剩余的老凤凰社社员也没有给过他清晰的答案。  
在他的记忆中，一开始，魔法部并没有把正在崛起的食死徒势力放在眼里。直到他们的行动开始愈发地肆无忌惮，克劳奇借助了无数血淋淋的牺牲者尸体弹劾了前任魔法部部长走上新首相的位子，他对伏地魔和他的食死徒部队采取铁血政策——直到这时候开始，两方的斗争才彻底公开，扩大化。  
从魔法部的态度转变里，哈利大概可以推断出在里德尔来访前后，校长似乎早已经察觉到了什么，并有所准备。这件事加剧了他对那个男人的怀疑，很有可能就是这时候他开始暗中筹备这个组织，而且在短时间内就有了雏形。  
他在魔法部里挑选了信服他，不太起眼，却都有着成为英雄潜质的那些人。然而他所做的一切都避开了魔法部上层势力的耳目。很显然，邓布利多忧心现在的魔法部内部正被某种可以猜想到的原因渗透着。  
这一次他们俩的会面可能会解答他大多数的疑问。那些曾经一笔带过的，在记忆中只能找到只言片语的解答的事。这一次，他都可以好好地，不错不漏地，从邓布利多的口里一一打听出来。  
带着这样的心态，哈利提前回到学校。一落地，他就将行李和西里斯都丢在了宿舍里，自己则一个人马不停蹄地前往校长办公室。  
校长室的口令邓布利多在之前的信里已经提前告诉了他。滴水石兽让开一条路，哈利缓慢地走上台阶，脚步带着与以往任何一次都不同的沉重。  
当他进入办公室，看到在摆放在校长室前的一张报纸和那双隐藏在银雾后面等待着他的通透的蓝眼睛时，哈利感觉到有什么东西在那一瞬间猛地抓住了他的心脏，他喘不过气来。  
“坐下吧，哈利。你比我想象中回来的还要快。”邓布利多招呼他。哈利僵硬地迈开双腿，他直挺挺地坐在邓布利多准备好的那张椅子上，语气生硬地说：“我接到那封信的第二天就往回赶了。”  
“唔。”邓布利多轻哼了一声，“假期怎么样？”  
“在你把信寄来之前都很好，教授。”哈利依然那么生硬地回答道。  
邓布利多笑了起来。  
“我希望你不会责怪我，但是这不太可能。”他说。校长伸出一只手，哈利看到他将放在桌面上的一份报纸往他的面前推了推。哈利垂下眼睛，当他看到占据封面的那一幕巨大的夜空中燃放着深绿色骷髅火焰的相片时，他像是一瞬间被人用一盆凉水从头浇到脚，就连血液都正在缓慢结冰。  
“我本来是想要起码等到你这个假期结束的，可有些人已经耐不住想要行动了，哈利。”  
食死徒狂欢的烟花燃放在黑沉沉的天幕下。代表死亡的绿色光辉荧荧地亮着，像是在雪夜里注视着旅人的野狼狠戾的眼睛。哈利感觉到自己的身体正在止不住地哆嗦。  
经历过战争的他能够在脑海中勾勒出那副画面。成群结队的食死徒带着银色诡谲的冰冷面具在夜空下行动，他们的魔杖爆发出绿色或红色的死咒，伤害咒，不可饶恕咒。咒光交织在受害者尸体和血淋淋的躯体上方，时不时地将夜晚点亮，像是一场暴徒集会中盛放的烟火。  
哭声和嘶鸣，尖叫，还有如同贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇一般疯狂的过激分子在他的脑海里得意地大笑着。他看到死亡，流血，侵略，伤害，掠夺与被掠夺，夺取与被夺取。  
夜色里唯一的光亮就是那像是他眼睛一般明亮的死咒的颜色，每一次它亮起，就代表又有一条生命被永远夺走。他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，耳朵满是噪杂的声音，仿佛自己现在就置身于那个夜晚，变成了一缕游走在战场上的死魂灵。  
他颤抖，恐惧，憎恶，厌烦，仇恨。他几乎无法控制自己流露的情绪——直到脑海中忽然响起一声悠长柔转的凤凰鸣叫。  
“……哈利，哈利？”哈利忽然又打了个冷颤。他下意识地抓紧了自己身下椅子的扶手，冰冷的汗让他的手猛地一滑。  
是福克斯的叫声把他从恐惧里带回了现实。  
他僵硬地抬起头，看到邓布利多不知道什么时候已经将那份报纸拿开。他将一杯冒着热气的红茶推到哈利的面前，温和地说：“喝点茶吧，你刚刚看起来有点冷。”  
现在时间刚过了八月。  
哈利深深地吸了一口气。他伸出手去捧住杯子，却忽然在一瞬间意识到，自己刚刚对抗邓布利多的行为是多么的幼稚，而且孩子气。  
邓布利多做的是对的，即使他是在残酷地将他从他正沉浸在的那个梦想乡里拉了出来——他仍然是对的。当他想到这一点时，哈利感觉到一阵羞窘涌上了他的心头。他垂着头看着自己并起来的脚尖，有些不敢抬头看邓布利多的眼睛。  
是他在发毫无道理的脾气，将责任推到别人的身上。这本来就是他的事，或者说——是未来的自己和过去的伏地魔之间的事。虽然这个年代的他们还没有那个两者存一的预言，但是他有责任，也有这个义务，继续以献出一切的姿态对抗他。  
这是一直将他压的喘不过气来的命运，也是当他在面对他时必然作出的选择。当他是唯一能消灭伏地魔的人，他愿意用自己的一切换来他的消失。如果他只是一个普通战士，他也会为了对抗他战尽最后一滴血。  
只是在这之前——在这个时代，那些从未被他拥有过的平静和快乐让他下意识地一直在拒绝接受这样的现实。他恍惚间忽然感觉到自己曾经有多么幸运——他是那个能够终结伏地魔的人。他有这个力量去终结他。他天生比无数死在黑君主和食死徒手中的反抗者幸运。  
想到这里，哈利长出了一口气。他感觉到胃里沉甸甸的，仿佛有某些东西已经坠落，正在他的脏器里抽枝生芽。  
男孩抬起头看着邓布利多那双正在等待着他的通透的蓝眼睛，他张了张嘴，说道：“我不会责怪您。只是有些事，我得下定决心，教授。你知道很多事情，在人们把它说出来前后是完全不一样的。”  
这段话他说的含含糊糊，磕磕巴巴，其实并没有希望邓布利多能够真正理解他的心态，他的立场，他所作出的决定。但是令他惊讶的是，邓布利多对他点了点头。他在他面前简直就像个白纸一张的孩子。他永远都有耐心等待哈利在既定的时间和场合按照他所期望的那样作出附和他预想中的事情。就好像他是他的提线木偶一样。他熟知他该走的每条路线的轨迹。  
哈利张了张嘴巴，又合上了。  
“我感激你给了我两年的时间。”他低下头，继续说道。“可能现在就是我该作出这个决定的时候了，教授。无论怎样我都应该谢谢你。我很抱歉——我很抱歉，我之前和刚刚都表现的像个没长大的孩子。”  
“你对我来说就是一个孩子，哈利。从未来到现在都是。”邓布利多回答道。他的声音里——不知道是不是错觉，哈利似乎听出了一点淡淡的忧伤。他忍不住想要微笑。就像邓布利多曾经在他的六年级对他所说的，现在的哈利对他来说不过是那些注定要为一场正义的战争而牺牲的众多面目模糊者中的一个。  
然而即使是这样他也依然为他作出的决定感到悲伤。  
这样的想法略略地让他觉得心里有了一些松动。因为哈利想起来那时他曾经揣测过，邓布利多是如何衡量他与茫茫众生在他心里的地位，并最终作出了倒向后者的决策。当比较的对象具有这样的分量，他也能得知自己在他心里的确占据着重要的砝码——无论如何，起码不止是一个任其摆布的木偶，或者待宰的猪猡。  
“这里有一个冥想盆，对吗？”哈利说着，已经站起了身。他将冬青木魔杖从自己的衣袖里抽了出来，这是他早已准备好的一个动作。  
哈利将魔杖抵在了自己的太阳穴上，他侧过头看着站在他身后的，从办公室桌后起身，颔首的邓布利多：“我想这样做会比我口述节省时间。”  
“跟我来。”校长深深地叹了一口气。当哈利跟在他身后时，他抬起头，看到挂满墙壁的安静画像中有几位过去的校长偷偷地睁开了眼睛，打量着他和邓布利多。哈利扫了一眼，他在那些人里看到了熟悉的菲尼亚斯·布莱克。  
那个狡诈的男人似乎感觉到哈利的目光注意到他，他立刻又合上了自己的眼睛装睡，但是双手却牢牢地攥着他座位的扶手。  
哈利轻轻地笑了一下。他现在已经不大在意这个，只是垂着头，顺从地跟在邓布利多的身后。办公室里他们俩人一个高大一个瘦小的影子一前一后地在石板地上掠过，他微弓着身，像是等待命运来临引颈就戮的羔羊。  
又是在那个只放了一个冥想盆的寂静的，孤独的房间。  
他们站在冥想盆旁边，里面散发出熟悉的银色光芒。哈利深吸了一口气，他用魔杖从太阳穴牵扯出一条银色的记忆丝线，然后抬起脸，看着被笼罩在光芒里，看不清表情的邓布利多。  
他忽然觉得这一幕几乎熟悉到有些可笑。就好像曾经，邓布利多将自己的部分记忆展示给他看，让他知道这一切的来龙去脉的时候。只是现在他们俩人角色颠倒，将要把自己的一部分内心敞开展示的人变成了他。  
当他在挑选着记忆画面的时候，哈利知道，自己下意识地避开了未来发生的某些事。而当他这样做的时候，他也忽然理解了邓布利多当年对他的隐瞒。  
“准备好面对一个不太好的未来了吗，教授？”哈利问道。他露出一个苦笑。他知道在这种时候，他并不需要询问邓布利多。或许这句问话只是为了给他自己再拖延一点时间。  
邓布利多温和地点了点头。  
哈利吸了一口气。他将记忆放进冥想盆里，在最后将头浸入过去的回忆里之前，他闭上双眼，任由视野被一片黑暗所占据。  
在他的脑海里，第一个浮现出来的画面是年轻的西里斯昨晚要和他一起离开时，握着他的手，神情坚定的那张脸。  
在他的双脚离开地面以前，哈利忽然下意识地伸出手，向自己的身旁抓了一把。好像这样就能像之前一样，每一次他伸出手去时都能抓到时刻跟在他旁边的西里斯。  
然而这一次他的手只是落了个空。哈利感觉到一股巨大的吸力正在拉扯着他的身体倒转，他陷入像是在幻影移形时分体所产生的晕眩，那只抓空了的手仍然虚虚地攥着，旋即消失不见。

西里斯在晚饭过后一直心绪不宁。  
哈利还没回来。从中午他们一进学校他就出门去找邓布利多，直到现在，时间已经过了六七个小时，可是他还没有回来。他隐隐感觉有些不安。  
直到学校里的钟声提示他时间已经敲过九点，西里斯终于按耐不住地从自己的床上站起来。他在路过桌边时瞥了一眼从餐厅给哈利带回来的面条，盘子里的食物已经软趴趴的糊成了一团，就像他现在的心情。  
他有点后悔临走前没有问詹姆把他的隐形斗篷借上，不然他就可以偷偷地跟在哈利后面。即使他可能会发现，但是只要他掌握好距离，他有自信那个男孩根本注意不到他。  
一边懊恼一边后悔着自己的准备不够充分，然而在地上乱转了几圈以后，他还是决定偷偷溜到八楼去看看。即使哈利会发现他，他也不觉得男孩会为这么一点儿小事生他的气。  
打定主意以后，西里斯立刻抓起他搭在椅子上的长袍。他是天生的行动派，想到了什么立刻就会去做。哪怕他还没考虑清楚这么做的后果。  
只是西里斯的一只脚刚刚跨出格兰芬多休息室的门，他就看到那个他一直惦记着的身影出现了。  
“哈利。”看到哈利回来，西里斯立刻松了口气。哈利正在顺着石头阶梯一级一级的往上走。他的样子有点儿奇怪，低垂着头，像是浑身力气都被人给抽空了似的。西里斯本来想要上前迎接他的脚步不由得停住了，他怔愣地低着头，看着哈利一步步地拾阶而上，朝他走近。  
当他走到他面前的时候，看清哈利摇晃着的身形的西里斯倒吸了一口气，他下意识地伸出手去按住了哈利的肩膀。  
站在他面前，将自己整个人都暴露在楼梯上昏暗的风灯中的哈利停下了脚步，他抬起头看了他一眼。那张年轻而憔悴的脸上传达出来的疲惫和冰冷让他心惊。  
西里斯从来没有看到过他这个样子。从他见到他的第一眼开始，哈利就永远是坚韧的，疏离的，神秘的，隐忍的。即使受了委屈，即使当着全格兰芬多的面被他讥讽，那时候的哈利游刃有余的反击也是叫他先傻了眼。  
他们在一起，形影不离，同食同寝了两年，他从来没见过他这样脆弱不堪，不加防备的样子。  
西里斯产生了一种恍惚。他感觉现在的哈利就好像一团被他抓在手里的幽灵。他那么瘦，皮肤在昏黄的灯光下也显得苍白。两颊轻微地凹陷着，绿色的眼睛因为泪水的浸泡显得愈发明亮，但是眼底却布满红色血丝。他的下颌尖的叫人心惊，好像是吸血鬼一类的怪物。  
他忍不住张开手臂将他搂进怀里。哈利像一个任人摆布的木偶似的向前栽倒了一步，他靠着他，他的肩骨咯在他的胸口，西里斯感觉到一阵疼痛撞击着他的心房。他那么瘦。  
西里斯的手安抚地一次次轻擦过男孩凌乱黑发下的后颈。他将嘴唇贴上他的耳朵，低声说道：“我带你回宿舍。”  
哈利没有回应，自然也没有反抗。当西里斯拉着他的手带着他向楼梯上走的时候，他也相应地加快了脚步。但是整个人仍然是木然的，仿佛被西里斯拉在手里的只是一副僵死的躯壳，而他的灵魂已经不知道飞往何方。  
西里斯显然也注意到了他的异常。但是他一言未发，只是抿紧了嘴唇，加快了向前走的脚步。  
他知道哈利会跟上他，也不担心他会忽然在他身后不见。西里斯一脚踢开宿舍的门，他将哈利推了进去，自己随后才进去，并反手把门锁上。  
哈利只踉跄了一下就站稳了身体。他回头看了西里斯一眼，走过来的男孩停在了他的面前，他将插在口袋里的双手拿出来，伸出手，靠近哈利的脸。  
哈利下意识地闭了一下眼睛。  
痒痒的触感从鼻子上传来，意识到西里斯在做什么的哈利疑惑地睁开眼睛。他看到西里斯正用拇指轻柔地擦着他的眼角。男孩在此刻仍然低垂着头，随即，他的脑袋就被他托在手掌里，就好像托着一只猫一样抬了起来。  
西里斯的脸凑近他，他迟疑了一下，轻轻地将嘴唇贴在哈利的头发上。哈利的身体似乎一僵，但是他没有抗拒，任由西里斯的唇穿过他蓬乱柔软的黑发，紧紧地贴着他温热的皮肤。  
他又吻了两次他的发，然后将他更紧地搂进怀里。西里斯感觉到哈利全身的骨头好像都咯在他的身上，带来一种甜美的疼痛。  
他完全不想放开他的手，但是他轻轻地拍了拍哈利的背，还是松开了手，低声说道：“换睡衣，今晚什么都不要想，上去睡觉，哈利。”  
等他们都爬上床，熄了灯，时间已经是深夜。仿佛是错觉，哈利靠在西里斯怀里时还听到门外传来一声费尔奇养的猫发出的难听的叫声。他下意识地往他的怀里缩了缩，西里斯从善如流地张开手搂住他，他将下颌压在了他的发顶上。  
然后，他才意识到自己现在根本没在夜游。根本不用担心被费尔奇和他的夫人发现。  
只是西里斯的手一点儿都不打算放松。他们维持着那个姿势一直抱在一起，两个人的身体不约而同地僵着，却谁也不动一下。  
西里斯不知道是不是因为房间里有点寒冷，哈利靠着他的身体一直在轻微地发着抖，他忍不住收紧了搂在他腰上的手，年轻男孩的身体不由得相互摩擦了几下。西里斯猛地吸了一口气，他感觉到自己的睡裤立刻变得有些紧绷。  
“要我用被子罩住你吗？”他问。哈利没有回答，西里斯就单手扯过一条被子，将他们两个人都包了起来。其实他并不是想这样做的那个人。因为从刚刚开始，哈利睡裤间柔软的凹陷就蹭着他的胯间，他感觉一种陌生的燥热紧贴着他的身体。当被子罩住他们俩的时候，这种热变得更明显了。西里斯忍不住清了清嗓。  
宿舍里昏暗的灯光下，哈利的头依偎在他的肩膀上。他柔软瘦弱的身体和他紧贴在一块儿，他努力控制着自己的手不往搂着他的腰际以外的地方滑去。但是他能听见自己在注视着他的脸的时候鼓噪的心跳声。  
“哈利，我能吻你吗？”西里斯低下了头。他更近地注视着他的脸，鬼使神差地，突兀地，低哑地问道。  
哈利仍然垂着头，他没有回答。  
他把这沉默当成了无声的许可。西里斯捏起他的下颌。他动作轻柔地强迫哈利抬起头看着他，然后有些紧张，不安地逐渐凑近了他的脸。直到他几乎能闻到男孩嘴里红茶的清香。  
在他们之间仅有几英寸距离时，他下意识地闭上眼。忽然，西里斯感觉到哈利的下巴从他的手指里滑了出去，下一刻，他柔软的嘴唇就贴上了他的唇。  
一直像人偶一样失神的，被动的男孩终于做出了今晚的第一个动作。哈利倾身向前，他的双眼仍然紧闭着，双手却从他的怀里挣脱出来。男孩捧住怔愣着的西里斯的脸，主动吻了他。  
那个吻超出了他意料的久。哈利只是失神了一刻，在他反应过来后，他立刻就拉开了和西里斯的距离。男孩向后蹭了一步，他垂着头，整张脸却红的好像一颗熟透了的番茄。但是还没等他表现出进一步逃跑的意图，西里斯已经一伸手抓住了他的手腕。  
他强硬地将他拉回了自己的身前，压着哈利的肩膀猛地将他按回到床上，哈利只感觉到一阵头晕目眩，当他再睁开眼睛的时候，西里斯那张俊美而富有侵略性的脸就在他的上方。那双灰色的眼睛暗沉沉的，像是压抑着暴风雨。  
“你到底在害怕什么，哈利？能告诉我吗？”西里斯的嘴唇压在他的耳边，他沙哑地低声问道。而当哈利仰起头看着他时，西里斯的身体一凛。  
头一次，他感觉到哈利的目光没有注视着自己。男孩好似在看着他，茫然的视线却越过了西里斯的肩膀。他就看着他的身后，眼神却空白而冰冷。  
西里斯转过头去，哈利仍然看着他刚刚的方向，就好像是在注视着他身后背负着的，乌鸦张开的翅膀一般无边无际的黑暗。  
自始至终，他都没有回答他的疑问。

哈利没有想到，在当天夜晚，他的伤疤忽然又开始疼了。  
接吻过后的很长一段时间里他们仍然像相生的藤蔓一样缠绕在一起，直到倦意袭来，西里斯抱着他倒在了床上。  
这个夜晚，两个年轻的男孩亲密地抵颈而眠。高大的男孩用手拥着哈利的腰，将他箍在那个温暖而结实的怀抱里。然而到了后半夜，哈利却猛地从浅睡中惊醒。当他意识到那唤醒他的火热的疼痛是从他身体的哪一部位传出的时候，他整个人顿时僵硬得动弹不得。  
他不知道为什么，那个在他额头上，在他一岁时以他父母的生命为代价换来的，那个在他亲手了结了黑魔王以后就再也没有疼痛过的伤疤，在这个夜晚忽然对他发出了又一次的警告。  
作为黑魔王的魂器之一，他以为自己那块伤疤疼痛的根源早已经在他十七岁的那年随着伏地魔的死去一同烟消云散了。可在这个夜晚，它居然又回到了他的身上。  
他努力地想要说服自己，那只是一种心理上的错觉。或许是因为他和邓布利多今晚谈了太多过去的事，让他想起了曾经自己伤疤疼痛的经历也不一定。  
哈利在愈演愈烈的痛苦中抱紧了自己的头，他张开嘴无声地尖叫和挣扎，却因为害怕弄醒睡在他身边的西里斯不敢有过大的动作。瞬间涌出的冷汗将他的后背浸湿。短短几分钟内，哈利因为剧烈的痛苦浑身湿透。他大口地喘着气，仿佛一条被丢在沙滩上曝晒的鱼。  
不可否认的是，闪电伤疤带来的强烈疼痛立刻唤醒了哈利在这个夜晚，刚刚在邓布利多的办公室回忆过的，所有他五年级的那段混乱的时光。  
他想起曾经他在格兰芬多的宿舍里整夜整夜的因为剧痛难以入眠，想起他曾经一闭上眼就和那个魔头的意识链接在一起的噩梦，也想起他曾经因为一个错误的预言梦冲动地害死了那个人。  
哈利猛地睁开双眼，正对着他的是黑暗中西里斯安静的睡颜和浅浅的呼吸声。他忍耐着那样非人的剧烈疼痛的折磨并小心地从被子里伸出一只手，努力叫它抖得不那么厉害，然后轻轻地放在了西里斯的脸上。  
这不是第一次，当他注视着年轻的西里斯的时候，他想起了他的教父，西里斯·布莱克。

当最后礼堂决斗的画面结束，伏地魔在所有人的面前化为飞灰。他们俩从冥想盆冰冷的记忆中跨了出来。昏暗的房间里只有冥想盆仍然散发出寒冷的，幽幽的光。哈利一声不发地低垂着头，他整个人苍白的像是血液被冻结在身体里不再流动，身体好像玉石塑像一样僵硬冰冷。  
直到邓布利多将一只手轻轻地放在了他的肩膀上。  
哈利冰冷的身体因为那只放在他身上的手的热度哆嗦了一下。  
“汤姆·里德尔。”邓布利多若有所思地说。然而他转过身，已经换了完全不同的态度，他念出了他的另一个名字：“伏地魔。”  
“后来没有多少人敢称呼那个名字。”哈利说，“他们叫他神秘人。因为据说他对自己的名字下了咒，只要有人提到他，他就会知道。”  
邓布利多微微颔首。  
“我想这可能是我的问题。”老校长蓝色的眼睛里闪动着智慧的光芒：“在他预约来到我的办公室时，他曾经对我介绍过他的新名字——伏地魔。他希望我这样称呼他，但是我拒绝了。”  
“他或许是想在你们的对话中掌握主动权。”哈利说：“从你愿意承认他那个黑暗的名字开始。”  
邓布利多没有反对。他轻轻地点了一下头。  
“我想可能是这样的，”他说：“因为在我拒绝他以后，汤姆明显就显得不那么高兴。除了那份教职工作以外，我还试探性地询问了他一些关于他最近的所作所为的传闻的事。”  
哈利问道：“他是怎么回答的？”虽然他心里早已经有数。  
“他说，嫉妒导致怨毒，怨毒滋生谎言。那些消息都不过是别人对他的诽谤罢了。”邓布利多笑了起来。但是他的笑容里没有一点儿愉悦的成分。“他告诉我他已经将他的魔法推进到了一个前所未有的高度，达到了一种无可比拟的进步。”  
哈利感觉到自己浑身发冷。那是一种深入灵魂的寒冷，几乎将他整个人都冻住了。但是同时，他的心底又升起了一丝隐约的庆幸。到目前为止，伏地魔的所作所为都是可以度量的。他的行为并没有超出他对于‘未来’的所知。  
他长长地出了一口气。不知道自己是应该感到庆幸还是悲哀。  
“布莱克先生是和你一起回来的。”似乎是立刻察觉到自己刚才的行为有些不妥，校长收回了手，他尽量控制着自己的情绪，平静低声地说。  
对此，哈利没有点头也没有摇头，邓布利多明显掌握着霍格沃茨的每片风吹草动，此刻他也不是在询问他，只是在阐述事实：“回去吧，哈利。早点休息，然后好好地睡上一觉，先把这一切忘掉。”  
哈利麻木地颔首。他被迫回忆起来的一切在一瞬间让他想起了他曾经灰暗的过去。更甚者，这让他想起了那些曾经为第二次战争牺牲，离去的那些人。其中就有他的西里斯。  
这件事已经过去了整整十年，但他后来的人生里，几乎没有一天，哈利能将这件事彻底忘在脑后。巧合，偶然，有意，无意，他总是会在任何一个时间，任何一个地点突兀地想起他。  
直到后来就连罗恩和赫敏也以为他早就从他的伤痛里走了出来。但是只有他自己心里清楚，他永远不可能摆脱西里斯和他所带给他的一切。无论是那个男人的出现还是死亡都改变了他的一生。  
他不可能忘记他，不可能从他的过去里走出来。他对他来说不是一片阴影，他是永远沉寂在他心底的沉疴。  
哈利不太确定自己现在是不是想看见年轻的西里斯，可他又似乎别无选择。男孩在邓布利多下了温和的逐客令以后朝门口的方向走去。在路过福克斯的架子时，他注意到凤凰抬起头来看了他一眼。  
哈利不确定那聪慧的鸟类看着他的眼神里有着什么样的情绪。只是在那个目光下，他的心脏一阵轻微的刺痛。他仿佛在那只凤凰的眼睛里看到了和邓布利多看着他时眼中相似的怜悯。  
哈利不知道是不是他的错觉，他垂在身侧的双手攥紧了，下意识地加快了自己的脚步。  
“哈利。”在他已经快要走出校长室门口时，邓布利多忽然又叫住了他。  
哈利的身影在门口晃了一下。他停下了脚步，转过头看着校长。  
“如果你不介意的话，我还有另一个问题。”邓布利多平静地说。  
哈利点了点头。  
“你的记忆里似乎缺失了一部分。我只是想确认，后来你还是不知道当年将你父母出卖给他的真凶是谁吗？”邓布利多问道。  
他的心脏像是被一只冰冷的手攥住了。  
“不知道。”哈利抬起眼睛。他绿色的眼睛看着邓布利多蓝色的双眼，用哆嗦得厉害的声音，低哑地说：“我只知道，一定不是西里斯。”  
邓布利多点了点头。他看着哈利的眼神让男孩深深地低下了头。这不是他第一次对邓布利多说谎，也不是他第一次对他隐瞒。但是无论多少次，哈利永远无法习惯，无法熟练这样的事。  
等到那扇门在他背后关上，哈利几乎是落荒而逃。  
他浑浑噩噩，踉踉跄跄地在空无一人的霍格沃茨里幽灵般的游荡着。直到他撞上出来寻找他的西里斯。  
   
男孩仰起头，他微微向前倾身，忍不住，轻轻地又吻了正在沉睡的西里斯的嘴唇。  
他好温暖。  
靠在他身边的那具高大的身体上散发出来的热度是令他唯一能感觉到温暖的东西。  
哈利止不住地因为疼痛和寒冷发着抖。他情不自禁地凑上前靠近了西里斯，他们俩的呼吸在深沉的夜色中交缠，嘴唇时不时地轻触在一起，然后分开。  
哈利的手推挤着西里斯的胸膛，他知道他没醒，也知道他们刚刚一时冲动下做的一切足以将一切改变。俩人的关系在经历了这个夜晚以后恐怕再也回不到从前——像从前那样，若即若离的接触，似有似无的暧昧，看似亲昵，却留有余地的得当。  
他无耻地将与这一切无关的无辜者拖进了他自己的漩涡。哈利紧紧地闭上双眼，他额头上的伤疤还在疼，但是那种鲜明的痛楚渐渐被他心里所涌出的酸涩淹没了。  
他又一次用手抚摸西里斯的脸，仍然感觉到满心的愧疚和酸楚。甚至连他自己也分不清，他的歉意是对眼前这个年轻的，桀骜的，与他刚刚认识了两年的年轻男孩的，还是对在未来曾经为他而死的另一个他的。  
男孩的脑袋里痛楚在剧烈翻滚。他忍不住闭上眼，轻轻地将一个吻落在他的额头上。他急促地呼吸着从他的皮肤上传来的气息和温度，西里斯就好像一道围墙，只有他，能将他暂时与那些灰暗的，痛苦的记忆隔开。  
哈利闭上眼睛。他将头贴在西里斯的肩膀上，当他这样做的时候，就连那剧烈的痛感似乎也减轻了不少。他的脸贴着西里斯炙热的皮肤，这样他就只能感觉到他，除此以外什么也没有。  
他不知道自己什么时候失去了意识，毫无抵抗地，被动地陷入被西里斯的气息和温暖所包裹着的，安心而宁静的短暂睡梦里。

深夜，古老的布莱克家族一楼大厅的壁炉里忽然发出‘彭’的一声响。绿色的火光荧荧地一闪而过，一个从头到脚被黑袍挟裹着的身影跨过木栏，跌跌撞撞地从里面走了出来。  
一个侏儒大小的身影忽然出现在那个黑袍影子的身前。它在出现的同时将一条毯子披在了那个黑影的身上。壁炉里绿色的火光被红色的火舌取代，昏黄的光线下，黑色斑点的影子跃动在那张苍白，年轻，又憔悴的脸上。  
雷古勒斯几乎在双脚落地的同时就双膝一软，他差一点儿跪在了地毯上。他忠诚的家养小精灵急忙抓住了它的小少爷不停抖动着的双肩。下一刻他们俩消失在原地，又出现在雷古勒斯自己的卧室里。  
“谢谢，克利切。”雷古勒斯的嘴唇青白，像是被冻坏了似的发着抖。  
家养小精灵帮助他将那套冰冷的黑袍从身上脱下来。它给他披上了一条暖和的毯子，然后念了条咒语，房间里的温度立刻升了上来。雷古勒斯长长地出了一口气。他被克利切搀扶着坐在了自己的床上，然后换上宽松的睡袍，披上被子。  
在做这一切的时候它始终低着头，直到把最后一条羊毛袜子穿在雷古勒斯的脚上，家养小精灵才像完成了什么重要的任务似的。它如释重负地出了一口气，抬起眼睛，担忧地看着雷古勒斯仍然被冻的发青的脸。  
“我去为您热一杯蜂蜜水——或者是红茶，好吗？雷古勒斯少爷？”克利切敬畏地柔声说。  
它没有询问雷古勒斯为什么会有这样异常的表现，也没有胆大到去揣测他的经历。它只是忧心着他的身体健康。  
“不用那么麻烦。”雷古勒斯说道：“待会给我端一杯热水过来吧——克利切，如果我没叫你，你不要走进房间。”  
克利切服从地点头。下一刻，它消失在了原地。雷古勒斯又等待了几十秒，他并不是怀疑克利切的忠心，而是竖起耳朵，确定这桩古老的房子里其他的人都在沉睡中的时候，他才终于如释重负地倒在了床上。  
他的身体已经筋疲力竭，但是大脑仍然处于一种过度兴奋的状态。今晚集会上发生的种种不停地在他的脑海里回想。  
当他想起黑暗君主在看到那张报纸上新的魔法部书记员上任的消息，脸上所露出的冰冷的笑意，和卢修斯谄媚的奉承声时——他还忍不住打了个冷颤。可随即，那种微妙的不对劲的情绪立刻被另一种喜悦所取代了。雷古勒斯几乎是带着狂喜想起当他跪在那位大人的面前时，他冰冷高贵的魔杖抵住他小臂的触感。毫无疑问，他是黑魔王到目前为止最欣赏的对象。即使接下来的短短几分钟内他经历的是前所未有的极难忍受的强烈痛楚也无法阻挡他的喜悦。  
他认为那是他对汤姆·里德尔效忠的证明，是一个烙印，是一种无畏的牺牲精神的标志。  
黑魔王必将带领纯血种复兴。  
毯子从他的肩膀滑落下来，露出正在闭着眼微笑的雷古勒斯的宽松睡袍下，那条苍白的手臂上新出现的一个焦黑色的纹身。

在剩下的半个暑假里，哈利每隔两三天就会去一趟邓布利多的办公室。到后来他渐渐已经习惯了这样的生活，甚至苦中作乐的想现在起码比他六年级时的状况要好上许多倍。  
那时他也是这样不安，疑惑，对未知的未来充满了恐惧和愧疚。可现在起码他能够预见未来的一切发展的方向，到目前为止，所有的事都没有超出他所知的‘过去。’  
在这个未完的暑假，霍格沃茨外的形势正在肉眼可见地变得愈发严峻。  
形势的恶化早在哈利刻意逃避牵扯其中的时候就开始了。在他们五年级的时候，哈利就感觉到在学校里有一些意义不明的目光在暗中监视他和西里斯一行人的行动。现在想来，或许他们监视的并不是他，而是出身纯血波特家，和纯血布莱克家的两个长子的动向。  
而到了现在——他们的六年级，1976年，在暗处蠢蠢欲动的那些人已经开始不仅仅满足于零星的行动与突发袭击。在邓布利多校长的办公室，哈利在那张报纸上看到了他们第一次嚣张的集体行动。而只隔了短短三五天，他又看到了一则新消息登上预言家日报。  
魔法部书记员艾米丽·朗曼不幸失踪。期间，她的全部工作暂时由奥斯古特·卢克伍德接手。  
哈利对那则失踪新闻产生了一些不大好的预感。奥斯古特·卢克伍德，他对这个名字还隐约有些印象，不是积极方面的。几乎是同时，他就联想到了失踪的魔法部人员和迅速崛起的食死徒势力之间的关系。  
如果是真的，这则失踪新闻差不多可以和讣告划上等号。他将自己的猜想告知了邓布利多，校长没有否认他的想法，只是请他再帮他另一个忙。  
这个下午，当哈利看到邓布利多为他整理出的足有十篇魔药学论文长的名单时，他感觉一阵窒息。老校长像是把他知道的所有人的名字都列在了那张羊皮纸的上面，哈利凭借着记忆艰难地回想那些曾经他见过的，亲手逮捕过的，杀死的食死徒的名字，然后在上面一个个做出标记。  
期间，他还对邓布利多解释过：“我所知道的只是在我们那个时代成为了食死徒的人，”哈利说：“但是说真的——直到现在，我也搞不明白发生在我身上的到底是怎么一回事。所以我不能担保是不是这些人未来也一定会成为食死徒里的一员。或许因为我的到来，有些事情会发生改变，有的人可能不会加入，而原本那些站在他们对立面的人也可能忽然倒戈。”  
“我对于这一点早有心理准备，哈利。”邓布利多温和地说：“只是对于风险极高的那些人，我们还是有做一点儿准备的必要的——你说呢？”  
哈利点了点头。只要他的精力现在足以筹备这些事情，他也赞同邓布利多的想法。整整一个下午，他都在邓布利多的办公室里和他讨论这件事情。当他们一同检查那份名单的时候，看着几家姓氏下分外集中的标记，邓布利多的眉毛也不由得皱了起来。  
哈利当然明白他在想什么。他用手点了点那片区域：“纯血家是重灾区。”  
他低声解释道：“汤姆·里德尔大概是从几年前就开始笼络能够为他所用的势力。他最开始游说的对象应该就是这些人，马尔福，布莱克，高尔，克拉布，埃弗里，弗林特——还有——”  
“他们全部被他说动了？”邓布利多忽然打断他的话，问道。  
“二十八家纯血种里超过一半都摘不干净。”哈利实事求是地回答：“当然，也有一些人的意见和家里完全不同。比如西里斯·布莱克——”  
提到这个名字的时候他的心跳忍不住加快了一点儿：“他和他弟弟完全是政见相左的好对手。不过像波特家——”哈利的手指向下滑动：“我想他们完全没动过拉拢波特家的念头。即使波特家财力雄厚，超过很多纯血家族。”他半开玩笑地说。  
邓布利多若有所思地看着那份名单。半晌，哈利看到他的手指划过几个他熟悉的名字。  
沙克尔，斯拉格霍恩，韦斯莱，隆巴顿，埃弗里。  
几个熟悉的名字让哈利的眼皮跳了一下。他舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛知道邓布利多想要干什么了。  
“我最近可能去拜访一趟韦斯莱和隆巴顿家，”果不其然，邓布利多温和地说。他的手轻轻拍了拍哈利的肩膀：“你想要一起来吗，哈利？”  
哈利迟疑了片刻，然后他摇了摇头。  
邓布利多的蓝眼睛看着他，似乎是无声地在等哈利给他一点解释。但是哈利没有解释的意愿，他知道邓布利多只要开口，这几家的人立刻就会旗帜鲜明地站到他那一方。他耸了耸肩，表示自己并没有必要非得过去。  
“我不需要去也知道结果。”哈利说，“比起那个，我觉得我现在更关心的是另一个问题。关于魂器的事情。”  
“你提到的那个汤姆正在进行的灵魂魔法？”邓布利多问道。  
哈利点了点头。  
“关于那个，我正在调查。”邓布利多说，他露出一个苦笑：“说实话，我之前没有想到他会在这条路上走的这么远。我承认他后来有些超出了我的意料。我并非百分百有自信能够很好的阻止他，哈利。不过现在有了你，我想情况会更好些。”  
不。哈利无声地想。他不确定有了他以后情况是会变得好些还是更加复杂。虽然邓布利多已经知道哈利就是伏地魔的第七个魂器，但是他以为哈利和他命中注定是死对头的预言才是他们俩最终只有一个才能活下来的理由。  
他不会完全了解他额头上的伤疤里隐藏的那个肮脏的秘密。哈利也无意将一切对他和盘托出。  
但是邓布利多已经察觉到了他有些事瞒着他，这是一定的。他没有戳破他，或许他是在等着哈利主动对他交代，或许是因为他不信任他，所以本来也没有期望过哈利会将一切都告诉给他。  
“我无法确定时间。”哈利吸了一口气，说道。“按理来说这个时候，如果赫普兹巴的谋杀案已经发生，汤姆·里德尔应该已经制作出了起码三件魂器。或许我们可以从现在开始——”  
“我并不打算从这么早开始就制止他的计划，哈利。”邓布利多打断了他的话。  
哈利被他狠狠地噎了一下。他睁大眼睛，颇有些不敢相信地盯着邓布利多镜片后的蓝色眼睛看。但是校长的目光通透而且坚定，像是在无声地告诉他他并不是在开玩笑。  
哈利垂下眼睛。他迅速地在心里想了想为什么邓布利多会选择做出这样的决定，随即，他已经有了答案。  
“因为你觉得从现在开始改变未来不是好事？”哈利问道。  
“你拥有过人的聪慧。”邓布利多感慨道。他微微颔首：“现在我们拥有一个他无法企及的优势，就是你，哈利。你所知道的那些事，如果我们不加干预，很可能就会按照它原来的进展那样发生。这让我们对糟糕的情况会做出最好的准备。”  
“但是我的出现本身就是一种改变了。”哈利回嘴道：“假如因为我——因为我的出现，这个世界的未来并不像我曾经经历过的那样发展呢？”  
“那也只是回到了原点。”邓布利多回答道，“但是我们不应该轻易放过我们已有的优势。总应该试试看。不是吗？”  
哈利没办法反驳他。甚至在心底，他也觉得邓布利多言之有理。但是同时，他还想到了另一个问题。  
“如果，”短暂的沉默后，哈利顿了顿，他抬起头看着邓布利多，低声地问：“如果——我是说，如果。现在有些眼见的牺牲我们可以避免，但是这样做了，未来就会改变的话——如果我们面临这种局面，这种时候你会选择怎么做呢？邓布利多教授？”  
邓布利多没有立刻回答他。他深深地看了哈利一眼，蓝眼睛里的情绪让哈利觉得自己仿佛一瞬间被深海冰冷的海水淹没。他打了个哆嗦，但是没有打算收回自己的问题，而是坚定地和年长者对视。  
“如果真有我们不得不那样做的时候，”邓布利多低声说，“有些牺牲就是无可避免的，哈利。我想你有过那样的经历，你应该能够理解这种事。当你不得不做出选择的时候，你总要选择天平两端砝码更重的那一头。但是，我想我们都可以保证，会尽全力避免那些无谓的牺牲。你说是吗？”  
哈利深深地低下了头。他垂着眼睛看着自己的双手，不确定，他是否从邓布利多的回答中得到了他想要的答案。  
其实他还想要追问一句，到底对于邓布利多来说，究竟会不会有一个人在他心里的地位比那些所有的面目不清的生命的总和还要沉重？  
但是最终，他还是没有将这个问题说出口。哈利从椅子上站了起来。在他离开这间办公室以前，他转过头，又看了一眼站在桌边的邓布利多。校长目送着他离开，什么也没有说。  
或许，就连他自己也不清楚这个问题的答案。

半月后，在六年级的开学日到来时，始终笼罩在只有西里斯和哈利的寝室里的愁云惨淡的气氛终于被涌入的新生和他们归来的朋友们冲散了一点。当詹姆从壁炉里跨出来，出现在他们面前的时候，西里斯甚至没忍住立刻走上前去，他张开双臂，给了他刚刚放下行李，还没来得及开口说话的，最好的朋友一个大大的拥抱。  
然而这个突如其来的拥抱却让詹姆站在原地愣了好久回不过神。等到他反应过来，他做的第一件事却是立刻一把将西里斯推出了好几米远，然后有点惊恐地看着坐在自己的床上神游，一声不吭的哈利。  
“我得提醒你一件事，我的性取向可是完全正常的，西里斯。”詹姆依然带着那样惊恐的表情，严肃地说，他一只手仍然保持着那个推开西里斯的姿势，像是自证清白似的又指了指不说话的哈利。  
“我知道我和哈利长得很像，或者你在这个假期也憋的很惨。但是你就算和他亲热不着也不能因为这个把我当成他的替代品，这对我俩可都不公平！”  
詹姆的最后一句话一下把坐在床上发呆的哈利叫回了魂。男孩砸砸嘴，他一头雾水地看向了不知道什么时候出现在房间里，而且还在吵的詹姆。  
“出什么事了吗？”哈利疑惑地问道。  
但是没有人回答他。西里斯看起来像是已经懒得搭理那只过分聒噪的尖头叉子。他转身朝自己的床的方向走去，却在走过哈利身边的时候停了下脚。  
高大的男孩短暂地在他旁边停留了几秒钟。随即，他忽然转过身拉了一把哈利的肩。男孩不提防地被他拽了起来，他还没站稳，刚呆呆地看了一眼西里斯，就被他掐住了后颈。  
哈利僵硬地看着那张俊美的脸猛地在他的眼前放大。随即，一个吻就轻柔地落在了他唇上，还带着一点烟草，和中午他们在餐厅吃过的甜馅饼的香气。  
西里斯吻了他。  
在整个过程里，詹姆一直目瞪口呆地看着他们俩。如果他是个玻璃制品，那么现在在他脸上出现的就是一种像是碎裂的神情。  
而西里斯一边继续亲吻着被他抓住的男孩，一边还给了他一个挑衅的眼神。像是在说——怎么样？你刚刚说谁不能和他亲热？  
直到他试图将舌头也伸进来的时候，哈利才后知后觉地意识到西里斯刚刚都做了什么。他的思绪这才彻底从自己的事情里被扯回现实。西里斯的手固定着他的后颈让他动弹不得，更甚者，当他发现西里斯居然是在詹姆面前毫不顾忌地吻着他时，那双绿眼睛惊愕地睁大了。  
“西里斯！”  
哈利想也没想，他下意识地狠咬了他一口，随即猛地一把将西里斯推开。男孩接连后退了几步，然后他惊慌不安地站在原地，表情像只被踩了尾巴的猫。脸却红的像熟透了的番茄。他张皇失措地微微张着嘴，眼神却挪开，不敢看西里斯的脸。  
“你干什么？”他低着头，哑声质问道。  
被他推开的西里斯用手撑着桌子。他直起腰来，舔了舔自己的嘴角。又用那种像是捕猎者在看着自己猎物一样尖锐又散发着精光的眼神看着哈利。他的嘴角露出一抹有些复杂的微笑：“我以为你知道。”西里斯轻声地说。  
哈利下意识地往旁边看了一眼，当他看到一直呆站在一旁着看着他们两个人的詹姆张大了嘴，几乎已经目瞪口呆的时候。他整个人都快要烧起来了。  
“我不知道你在说什么！”哈利大声地说。他逃避西里斯过于露骨的侵略性的目光——从刚刚他推开他开始，西里斯就一直在紧紧地盯着他的眼睛和嘴唇看。男孩转身胡乱地抓起床上的衣服，他连看也没看那是什么，就朝门口冲了过去。  
在路过詹姆身边的时候，哈利甚至也不敢抬头看他的脸。詹姆只见到那张和他相似的脸上带着惊慌，他红透了的侧脸和耳根在他眼前一闪而过，然后他的身影就消失在门口，还伴随着一声男孩一定是用了大力气将门砸上的，荡气回肠的巨大声响。  
整个宿舍都连带着因为哈利的砸门声震了震。  
等到哈利的脚步声远去，詹姆才回过头来看西里斯。男孩正在用手背擦自己的嘴角，他在嘴唇上擦出了一抹血色，哈利刚刚狠狠地咬他的一口完全没留情面，连着他的舌尖都咬破了。  
像是注意到詹姆一直钉在他身上的目光，西里斯抬起了头。他有点不耐烦地抛出一句话：“有话直说吧，詹姆。”  
“你——你们俩——”詹姆从来没觉得说话对他来说变成了这么困难的一件事。他感觉自己的喉咙都僵住了，詹姆不得不挑选那些发音相对容易的词来表达自己的意思。他咽了下口水：“……你们是不是做过了？”  
“你指的是上床？没有。”西里斯有点烦躁地回答道。他转过身，手插进自己微卷的黑发里：“只是前几天晚上他吻了我，就这样。”  
“哦，这样。只是他——他——吻了——”詹姆结结巴巴地说，随即，他迅速地注意到他的这句话里似乎有什么不对劲的地方，那双金褐色的眼睛立刻惊愕地睁大了：“你是说哈利主动吻了你？！”  
“没错。”西里斯反问道，他讥讽地仰起头说：“收起你的下巴，看起来都快脱臼了，詹姆。对，哈利就是主动吻了我，这事儿看起来有那么叫人惊讶吗？”  
“我一点也不惊讶。”詹姆用手将自己张开的嘴推了上去。他仍然震惊地看着西里斯：“我只是和他们打过赌，如果世界上还剩下最后一个处男，那个人百分之九十可能是哈利。他可是个连洗澡都会避开和我们一起的人，西里斯。他居然会主动吻你，你是给他灌了什么魔药了？”  
说完后，詹姆好像忽然反应过来什么。他恍然大悟地看着西里斯：“我明白了，是不是你还是下手了？怎么拿到的哈利的头发？”  
西里斯果断地抬手给了詹姆的脑袋一个暴栗。  
“我也没想到事情会发展成这样。”收回了手以后，在詹姆捂着脑袋的痛呼声里，他有点丧气地说，“那天晚上实在太混乱了。我完全没想到他会主动亲我，詹姆。之前我和你的想法差不多，因为我压根连做梦都没想过这种事，所以我一点儿准备都没有。”  
“但是这样挺好的。”詹姆揉着自己的脑袋，咧着嘴说，“起码在我们死了以前你们俩终于确定了关系了。”  
“好什么？”西里斯反问道，“是他主动的，詹姆。我就像个傻子一样呆呆地等他亲我。而且我那会居然还没意识到他要做什么，我表现的蠢透了。”  
“可是——”詹姆惊讶地睁大了眼睛看着他，“你不是真有这么在乎是谁主动这事儿吧，西里斯？”  
“我不是在乎那个。”西里斯说，“我只是觉得我在哈利面前表现得很糟。尤其是他那个时候心情不好。他吻了我，可是我不知道接下来该做什么。我也吻了他，但是他似乎看起来一点儿也不享受。他躺在我下面的时候还闭着眼睛，皱着眉，就好像在遭什么罪似的。”  
“我觉得不至于，”詹姆说，“你看你刚刚吻他的时候，他还是很害羞。可是起码没一咒语把你射穿到墙那头去，不是吗？你知道他能这么做的。”  
西里斯斜眼看着他：“老实说，如果这就是伊万斯在你心里的样子，那你的择偶标准还真低。”  
詹姆不满地‘喂’了一声。他喷了声鼻息：“再低也没有哈利低了，西里斯。”  
不等西里斯组织好反击的语言，他继续不无讥讽地说道：“要我说，你刚刚对他做的事情简直就像是思春期的男孩在自己的心上人面前丢了脸，然后想方设法地试图找补回来，却总是在捅出更大的篓子似的。”  
“操。”西里斯骂了句脏话，但是他脸上却忍不住露出了笑容。  
“你说的对，”他的声音轻松了一点：“可能是我太在乎不必要的事了。”他转过头，看向窗外。现在是九月份，时间已经渐渐由夏转秋。霍格沃茨里的树叶还没变黄，但是逐渐稀薄的云层和时不时出现的冷风已经预示下一个季节的转变即将到来。  
他灰色的眼睛透过透明的玻璃，注视着显得高而遥远的蓝色天空。新入学的猫头鹰正零星二三地在天空中飞翔，它们这时候的工作还不繁重。因为只有那些对自己孩子极不放心的父母才会刚一开学就不停地寄信过来。  
西里斯站在窗边，他静静地看着那些鸟出现在天际又消失。有一个瞬间，不知道怎么的，他感觉好像从那些猫头鹰的身上看到了哈利的身影。它看上去是自由自在地在天空飞翔，却不得不始终从一个起点，顺着轨迹到达注定的目的地。  
他低着头闭了闭眼睛，转过头，刻意忽略自己心底忽然出现的那抹一闪而逝的多愁善感。

哈利匆匆地跑到了图书馆。当他喘着气在门口停下脚步的时候，他才注意到自己刚刚抓着拿出来的是什么东西——一件长袍。  
糟透了，更糟的是这件长袍还不是他的。明显过大的尺寸让他一眼就认出那是谁的衣服，尤其是上面还带着一点儿那个高大的男孩身上独有的，像是烟草和威士忌混合在一起的暴躁气息。  
——西里斯什么时候把衣服丢到他的床上的？  
哈利甩了甩头，果断地放弃了去探究这个不会有问题的答案。他想要把那身衣服缩小然后团在自己的口袋里，等到他们都不在宿舍的时候再带回去，然而就在他刚刚打算这么做的时候，一个走过来的男孩忽然撞了一下他的肩膀。哈利趔趄了一下，当他站稳身体抬头看时，惊讶地发现那居然是雷古勒斯。  
“嗨，哈利。”另一个从没有对他有过好脸色的布莱克居然低声和他打了个招呼，哈利有点惊讶。随即，他就感觉到自己的手被什么攥住了。他低下头，发现雷古勒斯冰凉的手正抓在他的手腕上。那个灰眼睛的男孩正直勾勾地盯着他看，他露出一个微笑，让他感觉到很不舒服。  
“我那个没出息的哥哥到现在还和你们混在一起，是吧。”雷古勒斯轻声地说，他没有询问哈利的意思，很笃定自己的判断。他讲话的方式和内容都让哈利感到不舒服。他立刻甩开了雷古勒斯的手，绿眼睛带着怒火，不悦地看着他。  
“我要是没记错的话，你们家已经和西里斯没什么关系了。”哈利声音冰冷地说：“而且布莱克夫人早在上个假期的时候就把西里斯在家谱上的名字烧了。”  
“当然，他早就不配做布莱克了。”雷古勒斯没有被他的顶撞惹恼，他仍然带着那副虚假地微笑着的面具，对哈利说：“我也无意认一个混账做我的兄长。——别误会，我叫他哥哥只因为在没找到更合适的称呼以前，我也不想叫他布莱克。”  
雷古勒斯的脸上露出倨傲的神情，“纯血家的复兴和荣耀都已经和他没什么关系了。他只不过是个背叛者罢了。”  
“可是在我看来，这背叛者比你们所有人加起来都要强。”哈利直接地说道：“你就有那么确定未来你们纯血种会走向荣耀吗，雷古勒斯？在我看来西里斯可更像明哲保身，或许谁现在和站错了队的纯血家立场分的更干净，谁在未来就更有可能占据上风。”  
雷古勒斯灰色的眼睛像是被刺痛似的向内眯了一下。他用不善地目光打量着哈利，很显然，他被他刚刚的说辞冒犯到了。  
“你说我们站错了队？”雷古勒斯的目光逼视着他，“你又懂什么，波特？”  
“就算我不懂什么，起码我认识你们口中高高在上的某个人的时间比你们这些人加起来都要长。”哈利嗤笑道。  
“不知好歹的傲慢小子。”雷古勒斯冷冰冰地说：“你知道他？那你也该知道我绝不允许你冒犯那位大人，波特。”  
“唯纯血论的混蛋。”哈利反唇相讥：“不是每个人都愿意跪在伏地魔的脚底下吻他的袍脚的，雷古勒斯。你哥哥和你最大的不同就是他在伏地魔面前仍然是站着的。”  
雷古勒斯眯起了眼睛。他的身上散发出一种几乎可以让哈利感觉到危险的气势。但是他没有后退。相反，哈利的手已经警惕地伸到了自己的口袋里，抓住了魔杖。他很清楚，按照雷古勒斯的性格，就算他现在气到想要杀了他，他也不会在这个地方动手。可是他总要有一些准备。  
忽然，雷古勒斯转移了目光。他低下头，灰色的眼睛探照灯一般从上到下地扫视着哈利。当男孩注意到他正在看的是什么的时候，他心跳的速度忽然变快。  
“你抱着的是谁的衣服？”傲慢的斯莱特林用下巴点了点他抱在怀里的衣服，饶有兴趣的说，他敏锐地注意到那件长袍明显不是哈利的尺寸。  
“难道是西里斯·布莱克的？”  
哈利哽了一下。他下意识地就想要反驳，然而这一瞬的迟疑却已经让敏感的雷古勒斯做出了自己的判断。  
“啊，”雷古勒斯向旁边走了几步，轻轻地喟叹道。他像是取得了另一种意义上的胜利一样，转过头看着哈利，露出了一个自得的笑容：“说的那么好听，还有什么立场？实际上他不过就是因为喜欢上了你这样的波特的屁股，所以才和你们站到一边去了，是吗？”  
“你别胡说八道！”哈利忍不住低声咆哮道。他的脸涨得通红，几乎快要忍不住直接将魔杖从口袋里抽出来了。  
雷古勒斯却好像抓到了他的痛脚。哈利越是否认，他就越能笃定自己的判断。刚刚脸上那一点被哈利反驳的气急败坏已经完全被淡淡的胜利的喜悦抹去了。  
雷古勒斯轻蔑地看着他：“我对于你们俩之间闹出什么绯闻来没兴趣，”他低笑着附在哈利的耳边，对他说，“不过容我说句低俗的话——早一年前，整个斯莱特林就都知道哈利·波特是布莱克床上的婊子了。你以为你们俩的花边新闻是谁捅出来的，波特？”  
雷古勒斯的手放在他的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了捏：“给你个善意的提醒，暗中盯着你们两家的眼睛可远比你想象中要多。”  
“四分五裂！”  
突然，哈利的眼前闪过一道咒语的红光。还没等他意识到那忽然出现的红光是从哪冒出来的，雷古勒斯就立刻警惕地跳到了一边。然而，他忘了他的手还抓着哈利的肩膀没有松开。这样的后果就是两个人趔趄着一起撞到了走廊的墙上，哈利头晕目眩，他一头磕在雷古勒斯的肩头，把斯莱特林撞的痛呼了一声。  
片刻后，当他从眩晕和混沌里回过神来的时候，哈利睁开眼睛，看到一个怒气冲冲的高大身影从走廊另一端快步地走了过来。  
“从他身边滚开点，你这狗崽子！”  
西里斯的怒吼声就连站在外面空地上的学生们也能听到。不少人探头探脑地往这边张望，当看到劫道者和斯莱特林相遇的时候，很多人立刻就知道又要出事了。雷古勒斯下意识地将哈利推到自己前面，哈利双脚发软，但是他很快站稳，然后又被大步走上前来的西里斯一把扯到了身后。  
“我对你的小玩具没做什么，哥哥。”雷古勒斯露出一个假笑。他面对着西里斯举起来对着他的魔杖，手却不动声色地伸进了自己的长袍里。  
“我们俩只是偶然碰到，说了几句话。”  
西里斯猛地啐了他一口：“别以为我他妈不知道你在打什么算盘，雷古勒斯·布莱克。”  
他燃烧着怒火的灰眼睛盯着他血脉相连的胞弟看，眼神里却没有一丝柔情和善意：“你就是条阴险的毒蛇。在下次因为我看到什么你不该做的事情把你拆成几段之前。你最好离哈利远点。”  
哈利的肩膀被西里斯紧紧地搂着。他感觉自己的骨头就快要被他给捏碎了，可是他一声也不敢吭。  
怒火中烧的西里斯看起来比平时还要可怖几倍。幸好这时候詹姆从后面追了上来，他抓着哈利，小声地在西里斯的耳边说了些什么。哈利看到西里斯的脸色变了几变，然后他的手才慢慢地松下劲来，只是还不愿意放开。  
詹姆拉着哈利的另一条胳膊，他将他的手一点点掰开，好容易才让他摆脱了西里斯的魔爪。  
“好了，”詹姆松了口气，他一只手搂着哈利，一只手拍了拍西里斯的背。他用眼角的余光扫了一眼站在那的雷古勒斯：“先回去吧，西里斯，我看是误会一场。”  
“误会？我看他是上次骨折在医疗翼没住够。”西里斯冷笑了一声。但是他没再继续说下去，因为哈利伸出手，他在长袍下面轻轻地拉了一下西里斯。  
男孩感觉到哈利的动作，他的目光顺着他的衣袖看了下去，哈利的脸立刻‘腾’地一下红了起来。他触电似的想把手缩回去，但是却被西里斯牢牢地攥住了。  
高大的格兰芬多抓着他的手，他沉默了几秒，然后一声不吭地转过头去。在转身前，他还警告地瞥了雷古勒斯一眼。  
“如果再有下次被我碰到，”西里斯低声威胁道：“我就再送你去医疗翼好好住一段日子。”  
说完，他扯着哈利朝相反的方向走。詹姆不想引起更多关注了，他少见地什么也没有说，只是又看了一眼孤零零地站在那儿的雷古勒斯，没忍住‘噗嗤’笑了一声，然后快步跟着西里斯他们离开。  
原地被忽略的斯莱特林看着他们一行人的身影，感觉自己的胸口止不住地血气上涌。他愤怒地对着走在最后的人的背影低喝了一声：“詹姆·波特！”  
西里斯的脚步没停，他很快转了个弯，消失在众人的视线里。而詹姆迟疑了一下，他放慢了脚步，像是无意，又刻意地被斯莱特林又一声大喊叫住了。  
“你有事找我吗？”詹姆露出一个说的上相当天真无辜的表情。雷古勒斯感觉到一股气涌进了他的胃里。他大口地呼吸着，胸膛剧烈起伏，那双灰色的眼睛因为怒火燃烧显得愈发深邃。  
“哈利·波特，跟你到底是什么关系？”他喘着气问道。  
“我没听错吧，雷古勒斯·布莱克？”詹姆转过身，他看着雷古勒斯，冷冷地说道：“我倒是想问问，你凭什么来质问我哈利的身份？我和你没什么好说的，布莱克。之前就是这样。现在你们把西里斯正式逐出布莱克家，我和你就更没什么话说了。”  
他的话顶的雷古勒斯一时语塞。没错，最开始就是他们这一批纯血家族开始排斥神圣二十八族以外的纯血种和混血种的。尤其是最近在那位大人的授意下，马尔福家已经开始对他们在魔法部的宿敌搞出了一些相对明显的动作。  
詹姆的父亲曾经和魔法部交往密切，雷古勒斯很确信面前的波特不可能对此一无所知。  
雷古勒斯气结。他冷冷地盯着詹姆那双可憎的，得意洋洋的金褐色眼睛和四处乱翘的头发，感觉有无形的阴火在他心底燃烧。  
“不过，虽然我们没什么交情，看在西里斯曾经和你是兄弟的份上，你要是非想听我说什么的话呢，我倒也有个忠告给你。”  
詹姆迟疑地眨了眨眼睛，他突然话锋一转，转过身，对愣在原地的雷古勒斯露出一个不怀好意的微笑，说道：“就是——既然你的兄弟看起来不太乐意，那我建议你最好就时刻离你未来的嫂子远点。”  
不论下午时遇到雷古勒斯的插曲，傍晚，当他们回到寝室里的时候，所有人都已经准时抵达学校。莱姆斯看起来还是和之前一样苍白和憔悴。但是当他见到哈利的时候，他还是忍不住先出言关心那个男孩——在他眼里，短短一个暑假的时间哈利好像又瘦了一圈。  
现在的他看起来几乎像是一阵风就把他吹倒似的。  
但是他没有直说出来。现在哈利显然不太打得起精神来，虽然不知道在他身上发生了什么事，但是他不想再加重他的心理负担。莱姆斯只是轻柔地拍了拍他的肩膀，友好地和他打了招呼。  
哈利勉强地笑了笑作为回应。这些天以来，他精神上的压力让他几乎喘不过气来。莱姆斯他们的归来让他感觉到好像之前那样轻松的生活氛围又回来了一点。当然，也仅仅是一点点。  
今晚七点钟他又约了和邓布利多的会面。想到这个，哈利的心情又变得有些沉重。他静静地看着男孩们吵闹着互相打趣，西里斯吵吵嚷嚷的声音连走廊外都能听到。  
他们隔了一个假期没有见面，彼此都很想念。但是看着这些，哈利却感觉自己的心里一点儿也高兴不起来。  
恐怕这样的时光也不会持续太久了。他忍不住想。  
“詹姆家里的生活标准最近下降的有点儿厉害。”等到晚上哈利出门以后，莱姆斯才终于说出了他一直想说的话。  
他看向坐在椅子上的黑发男孩，半开玩笑地道：“我本来以为跟你们在一起过了一个暑假就算是哈利也会被喂胖点，没想到开学了以后见他，他却好像又瘦了不少。到底是他天生吃不胖还是因为你们俩没照顾好他，詹姆？西里斯？”  
“他心思太重。”西里斯靠在自己的床上，懒洋洋地说。他毒辣老练，一针见血地指出哈利的症结：“他的小脑袋瓜里无时无刻不在琢磨着他自己的事情，而且他都藏在自己心里，就算是对我们也不愿意分享出来。就像今天晚上，他又去找邓布利多。他已经连着去了好几天了，可谁也不知道他们俩在偷偷摸摸地干些什么。”  
詹姆咳嗽了一声。明显对西里斯的用词有点不满。但是男孩看起来没有纠正自己刚刚的话的意思。对这件事，他脸上的不满之情也溢于言表。  
看起来这些天哈利的确是好好地晾了他一段时间。莱姆斯暗自想道，但是他也有点疑惑，想不通哈利怎么会和邓布利多凑到一起去。  
“我想，没准是关于暑假里发生的‘那件事’吧。”詹姆慢吞吞地说。“不管大脚板承不承认，哈利都比他成熟多了——想一想，如果邓布利多想和他商量这样的事，不知道为什么，我怎么一点儿都不觉得奇怪呢？”  
“你在说什么呢，詹姆？”莱姆斯有些疑惑。在假期时间里，他基本上待在家中闭门不出。现在看到詹姆和西里斯都一脸了然的样子，不由得思忖自己是不是错过了外面的什么大新闻。  
“只要你看报纸，你就应该知道的。”詹姆说道。“大概八月份中旬的时候，魔法部公布的一则不明组织对翻倒巷进行了恐怖袭击的消息。现在也没有人知道突然出现的那群黑袍子是谁，听说他们都戴着各种不同样子的银色面具，穿着黑袍。自称是沃尔普及斯的骑士。”  
“听起来好像是什么美国漫画里走出来的反派人物。”西里斯懒洋洋地说。但是他灰色的眼睛里精光一闪而过，对待这件事，他实际上的态度倒并没有他看起来那么懒散：“不过你说错了一件事，詹姆。翻倒巷的那一次不是这群中世纪女王的走狗第一次的活动，大概一个月前我就听到了一点儿消息。说是有个黑袍组织的人在到处活动。没人知道他们的名字，只知道他们不干好事。”  
“噢，被魔法部承认了的就只有那么一桩袭击案。”詹姆反驳道：“弗里蒙特去魔法部的时候听说了这件事。他告诉我和尤菲米娅外出的时候要小心，据说是最近形势有些动荡，好像巫师里出了一个什么了不起的人物。”  
莱姆斯一开始只是静静地听着他们说话，插不上嘴。西里斯和詹姆所知道的情报是他不太了解的。从预言家日报上，他倒也听到了一些关于八月中那场袭击案的风声。但是此外就没有什么动静，而且他对这件事也没过于上心。  
对莱姆斯来说，一个看不见摸不着的，远在天边的邪恶组织还不如即将到来的七年级巫师等级考试来的可怕。  
“我知道的可能比你更多一点。”西里斯慢吞吞地说：“关于那个人物，布莱克家早已经有过接触。而且是在我离家出走之前就有了。”  
宿舍里另外三个人的眼睛都看向了他。  
西里斯摊了摊手：“干什么？别用那种眼神看着我。”  
他转过头去看向詹姆：“我知道那时候的那个人是个黑巫师。他曾经上门拜访过我父母，说他的目的是想要带领纯血种的崛起，需要纯血家族的支持。而且他肯定不会找像詹姆家这样明显总是和他们对着干的——又没有资格进入神圣二十八族的家庭。”  
他最后一句话特意拖长了语调，像是故意在气詹姆似的说。  
“那么当时你家-我是说，布莱克家里有什么反应呢？”詹姆有点儿迟疑地问道，他倒是没在乎西里斯刻意的挑衅，而是更关心他话题提到的那个黑巫师：“你父母接纳了他？”  
“没有。”西里斯干脆利索地否认道。“这一点上他们倒是意外地有原则——或者说，大概是他们那点卑微可怜的纯血贵族的自尊心不允许他们朝一个没名没份的外来者低头。但是我那个没什么脑子的可怜弟弟就不一样了，”  
他喷了声鼻息，不屑地说：“他似乎被那个人迷的神魂颠倒，完全相信了他那一套纯血至上的理论。不过后来发生了什么事我就不清楚了。你们知道我和雷古勒斯那个狗崽子关系不好，我们俩巴不得都能早点参加对方葬礼。我只知道布莱克家的立场是起码没有在明面上和他合作。”  
“我听说你们下午的时候在走廊上还碰到了雷古勒斯·布莱克，”彼得从自己的床上探出了一个小脑袋，他看着詹姆和西里斯，有些怯声地问：“你们又差点打起来，是吗？是不是因为哈利不让你们动斯内普什么的，就打算对另一个布莱克下手——”  
“说到斯内普，”莱姆斯飞快地打断了彼得的话，因为不管是詹姆还是西里斯，听到彼得的话之后脸色都可见地沉了一下。  
在斯内普的事情上，劫道者几人的态度发生了微妙的分歧。之前尖叫棚屋的那件事虽然已经揭过了一页，但是不管对他们俩中的哪一个，这件事都不适合被时刻拿出来回忆。  
莱姆斯虽然不是特别清楚其中缘由，但是他很敏锐地察觉到他的两个朋友都不高兴提起这个。狼人清了清嗓子，他很是时候地转移话题道：“我好像已经很久没见到他了。”  
“他不出来碍眼更好，”詹姆说着，从椅子上站起了身，“管他去干什么了。我和莉莉的关系刚缓和，今天我约她周日一起出去，她也没有像之前那样摆脸色给我看。我可不想鼻涕精这个时候冒出来捣乱。最好他就此消失，别再出现在任何人面前。”  
西里斯用鼻音哼出了一声轻笑。

正式开学以后，一切在这个暑假里失控的事好像又都暂时走上了正轨。在他为邓布利多提供了一份相对详尽的危险分子名单以后，很长一段时间里，校长一直疲于奔波在家族，机构，还有魔法部的各位官员之间。他并不知道他具体在做什么，但是已经隐约有了一些猜想。  
在开学那一日的约见以后，邓布利多已经很久没有再约哈利到他的办公室喝茶了。哈利知道他现在有大部分时间恐怕都不在学校。他不能确认这算是好事还是坏事，但是唯一能肯定的是，既然邓布利多没有开口向他询问，那么说明现在的事态发展还相对稳定。  
此外，他还听到了劫道者内部对这件事的讨论。  
一开始哈利察觉到这件事是在他们对于斯内普的态度上。直到有一天他们一同在餐厅吃饭，西里斯在得意的时候说漏了嘴，当他不小心说出——‘我看那狗东西八成是和雷古勒斯·布莱克一路货色，早就在那个黑巫师的袍子底下找好了他该跪的位置’时——哈利才后知后觉地反应过来，原来这件事的风声不仅限于邓布利多和魔法部的官员内部，像波特，布莱克家这样的纯血家族，恐怕比任何人都要早得知那个人出现的消息。  
他没有制止他们在饭桌上的讨论。很显然，劫道者几人除了彼得以外都对这件事真正的严重性缺乏认识。哈利不觉得奇怪，这才是一般人应该有的正常反应。而且，他还从他们的身上旁敲侧击到了一点儿现在的魔法界对于这个新闻的主流看法。  
预言家日报上的那则消息引起了一点小范围的恐慌。但是巫师们顶多以为那只是一个忽然出现的疯子集团，对他们的忧虑也仅限于他们可能时不时发动的疯狂袭击。  
在他们出现以前，巫师们自六十年代后就再没有听说过战争的事了。  
持续二十年的和平已经麻木了大部分人的神经，但幸运的是，这里仍有人保留警觉。比如说现在正在魔法部傲罗司任职的，据说是邓布利多的亲信，脾气暴躁的阿拉斯托·穆迪。  
哈利感到一丝庆幸。现在食死徒的动作说不上大，他不可能奢望人人都像他或者邓布利多一样产生高度的警惕。不过只要他们中仍有人能保留警戒心，即使战争提前到来，他想其他人也不会毫无准备地被打个措手不及。  
而且，既然现在邓布利多知道了一部分的未来，他所能做出的应对和准备只会比当年更加完善和稳固。对于战争一事的安排，他对邓布利多有着几乎完全的信任。  
最近所有的事情爆发性地积压在一起，让他不得不感觉到疲惫难当。然而抛却最初的恐惧和迟疑以后，哈利感觉到自己的内心正逐渐变得平静。没错，他仍然无法掌控全局，即使已经知道了未来的走向。可是他有比任何人都清晰的记忆，他知道这一切将会如何发生，又会走向什么结局。  
这比他第一次经历战争时的状况要好上几百倍。是的，邓布利多说的没错。现在他们有着曾经对于对抗伏地魔来说难以企及的优势。只要他们能抓住这样的机会，哈利想，如果这个时代的邓布利多抓住这样的机会和伏地魔对抗，他百分百能够改写未来。  
这远比他恐惧的一味逃避要有效。也是对所有人都好的选择。  
只是他有时不得不想到一个问题。如果未来真的被改变，他还会不会按照既定的过往那样出生，成为莉莉和詹姆的孩子？或者说，如果他的未来都因为过去的改变而消失了，那么他作为未来道路上出现的人，还会就像现在这样正常地存在下去吗？  
关于这个问题，哈利没有询问过邓布利多。一方面是他认为即使询问了也得不到答案，他早就知道老人并非无所不知，无所不能。另一方面则是因为，他不相信邓布利多没有想到过这个问题。  
那双睿智而通透的蓝眼睛有时注视他的目光能够读出隐约的同情与悲伤，还有一丝游离的不确定。哈利不知道这是因为他已经有了预感，还是因为他也完全给不出回答。  
但是总有一点他能确定，邓布利多或许对于他们的‘未来’抱有希望，但是对于他本身的，他或许丝毫不看好。  
哈利长长地出了一口气。在还看得见的当下里，他不愿意去深思这个问题。

除此之外的另一则新闻，恐怕就是他和西里斯之间的事。  
在开学初的短短几天里，哈利就很明显地感觉到了，知道他们俩之间的关系发生了根本性转变的肯定不止西里斯和他两个人。  
詹姆时不时挤眉弄眼的暗示，和莱姆斯，彼得特意躲开，给他们俩留下独处的私人空间的行为都做的过于刻意明显。就连哈利想哄骗自己这是巧合都办不到。  
然而令他有点苦恼的是，西里斯看起来好像一点也不在意这个。  
哈利甚至怀疑，他压根也不在意他们俩关系的变化。因为不管他和哈利有没有私人空间，他总是会在任何他喜欢的时候抓住他的手，或者亲昵地将他搂抱在怀里，像是抓着一只猫似的把他带在身边。这和他们之前看起来没有任何变化。  
他和西里斯的关系在他的心里已经发生了微妙的变化。对于年轻的西里斯·布莱克——他完全无法再说服自己，这只是一个年轻了二十岁版的他的教父。而至于其他的那些——  
他从来没有和对自己来说特殊的人这样亲近过。  
即使是和秋张，和金妮，他连与自己妻子在公开场合的最亲密动作也不会超过一个礼节性的吻。按理说他应该对此感觉到不适应，然而当这样做的那个人是西里斯时，哈利发觉自己其实并不讨厌他这样展示亲密的碰触。  
不管是过去，还是现在的西里斯的碰触，他不仅不讨厌，甚至在他偶尔搂住他的时候，哈利会感觉到他的心跳加速。他的背上会冒出冷汗，双腿发软。但是推挤着高大的西里斯的手却总是显得那么无力。  
男孩好像从来都不在意他孱弱的反抗。除了哈利真的不愿意的那些时候，他总是直截了当地去掠取得到所有他想要的。而且他的嗅觉仍然敏锐的可怕。像是光靠闻就能感知到哈利的底线究竟可以允许他做到哪一步。  
他就像汪洋里的一片小舟，只能被动地随着西里斯的意愿漂泊浮沉。当他被他炙热的气息包裹着的时候，他几乎就完全丧失了对自己的主动掌控权。  
“……这里不合适，西里斯。”  
一天午后，当他们东倒西歪地趴在教室书桌上时，詹姆将头埋在自己的手臂里，但是这也不能阻止从他后排传出来的另外两个人的声音。  
当哈利的这句话飘进他的耳朵里时，詹姆的头皮动了动。他攥紧了拳头，强忍着继续趴在书桌上。  
“那哪里合适？”西里斯压抑着嗓音，哑声地说。  
“这么早就回寝室太无聊了，哈利。过来点，别那么害羞。”  
“我没有，”哈利低声反驳道。“这不是因为害羞……老天，都弄出来了。你得往那边一点儿。对，用力，这里需要……”  
“这可不怪我，哈利。”西里斯回应道：“还要用力吗？我怕这里会被我弄破。”  
“梅林啊，它不会的。”哈利有点绝望地呻吟道，“尽管插在里面，我向你保证，这样效果才会好……”

“哈利，大脚板，你们俩到底在干什么！”詹姆终于忍无可忍地从椅子上站了起来，他转过头大声斥责道：“这里是教室！就算你们俩真的不当这儿是教室，起码也顾及一下这里还有几个活人吧！”  
教室里的其余四个人都被他忽然跳起来的动作吓了一跳。尤其是哈利。男孩的手被他吼的哆嗦了一下，他张大了嘴巴，呆呆地抬起头看着詹姆，一脸的疑惑不解。  
坐在他旁边的西里斯手里还抓着三只羽毛笔，墨水被撞翻了，正在顺着桌面流淌。听到詹姆的动静，他也抬起头，和哈利露出了一样的表情。只是眼底除了疑惑，惊讶，还有一点隐约的愤怒。  
詹姆看着他们俩同样惊讶的脸，愣住了，情况似乎和他想象中有点儿不一样。  
“呃。”就算是脸皮厚的像他，詹姆也能感觉到自己的脸正在迅速地热了起来。他立刻意识到刚刚是摆了个大乌龙。因为此时此刻，他的两个朋友，正衣着整齐，脸色正常地肩并肩坐在后排的座位上。  
哈利的面前摊开了一张羊皮纸，而西里斯的羽毛笔深深地扎进了那张羊皮纸的一角。看起来这就是他们俩刚刚正在争论的问题了。  
两个人还在一头雾水地看着他，像是在等着詹姆给他俩一个解释。  
“没什么，”片刻尴尬的沉默后，詹姆讪笑道。他挠了挠头，然后扶着椅背，慢慢地坐回了自己的位置上。  
“没什么，你们继续。刚刚我就是……觉得你们俩有点吵。”  
“哦。”西里斯盯着詹姆的后脑勺看了一会，忽然，他露出了一个不怀好意的坏笑，“真是这样吗？尖头叉子，你是真的觉得我们俩吵，还是你觉得我和哈利在干什么别的事情？”  
詹姆缩起了肩膀。他尴尬到说不出话，干脆装死，伪装成自己听不见。  
“是什么事？”哈利疑惑地转过头，这回他的眼睛看着西里斯。  
“我猜詹姆以为我们俩在干成年人之间才干的事，甜心。”西里斯漫不经心地说。他低下头凑近哈利忽然变红的耳朵：“想听听看吗？我知道尖头叉子有一些好收藏，你来之前其实他还偷偷给我们放过——”  
“大脚板！”詹姆扭过头吼道。  
西里斯抬起头看了一眼快要着火的詹姆，没搭理他。他勾了勾手指，把哈利的头拉过来。  
“过来点，”他的嘴唇贴在他的耳边，呼吸吹拂着哈利的头发。他吻着他的耳朵，低声地说：“这个秘密我可只能告诉你一个……”   
“詹姆·波特，抱歉，你在吗？”一个红色的脑袋忽然从教室门后冒了出来。莉莉·伊万斯拎着自己的书包，往教室里探进一个脑袋：“关于上次你给我叫猫头鹰送来的那封信约我出去，我想和你说——噢！对不起！实在对不起！”  
当她看到了教室里正在上演的一幕时，莉莉立刻尖叫着捂住自己的眼睛。她的书包掉在了地上，闷响都被她的道歉声给遮了过去。  
随即，没等教室里其他几个人反应过来，他们都看到红发女孩已经果断地一转头跑了出去。詹姆立刻从自己的座位上跳起来。但是已经晚了，当他追到门口时，莉莉的身影已经跑远到他看不见了。  
与此同时，座位上的哈利也猛地将西里斯推开。想到刚刚的那一幕被他未来的母亲看见，他脸上的热度已经从额头烧到了脖子根，整个人看起来就好像根熟过头了的甜菜似的。  
那双明亮的绿眼睛瞪了西里斯一眼，他恼怒地站起身，一声不吭地抓起自己的书包，也大步走出了教室。  
“操！”  
这次不仅是詹姆，就连西里斯也大声骂了出来。两个人同时懊丧地骂出了声，只不过他们的原因，大概，或许，可能截然不同。

“朋友是基佬已经不会再降低你在伊万斯心里的风评了，詹姆。她早就接受这个事实了。”西里斯没好气地说。  
他干脆闭上了眼睛，省的面前那个在宿舍里绕来绕去的身影看的他心烦。“你有那个时间能不能帮我想想怎么哄哄哈利？”  
“同样的话还给你吧，西里斯。”詹姆回敬道：“哈利早就知道你是个什么德行了，反正他生你的气又不会超过一天，你急什么？”  
“我觉得，你们俩好像都在跟女孩谈恋爱一样。”莱姆斯干脆用书盖住了自己的脸，他一针见血地说道：“谁能知道你们俩的心上人一个是个男孩，一个还没被追到手呢？”  
“别那么说我，我可一点儿都不在乎在伊万斯面前跟他来个长达半小时的热吻。”西里斯说道，“只要事后哈利别把我的脸抓花。”  
“你说的他好像是个泼妇似的。”詹姆忍不住说。  
“他不是泼妇，就是条驯养不了的野猫。”  
“这话我们得如实转达给哈利。”詹姆回头对莱姆斯说：“月亮脸，记下来。”  
“都记着呢，”莱姆斯说：“每次西里斯在哈利背后说他坏话的记录我都留着。等着西里斯求婚的那天做他们的新婚礼物。”  
西里斯的眼睛睁大了。  
“我最近可没惹过你吧，嗯？”他哼出一声鼻音，不太确定地说：“月亮脸？”  
“谁知道呢，”莱姆斯回答道：“我得告诉你，你在不知不觉的时候和人结的仇可多啦。当然，如果你要是能意识到这一点，你就不是西里斯·布莱克了。”  
詹姆嘴边露出了愉悦的微笑。  
“是我的错觉吗？”西里斯眯起了眼睛，他不满地说：“你们俩现在好像在一唱一和地针对我，就跟一对合作多年很有默契的老夫老妻似的。”  
“那一定是你的错觉，”詹姆说道：“我十一岁就发过誓非莉莉不娶。”  
“我真伤感，甜心。”莱姆斯说，他惟妙惟肖地模仿着西里斯和哈利在教室里时的口吻：“我可暗恋了你好几年了。”  
“蜂蜜公爵新出的限定巧克力能堵住你的嘴吗，月亮脸？”詹姆真心实意地发问：“也能让你在我将来对莉莉求婚的时候不给她送上一本我这些年在背后骂过鼻涕精的话什么的？”  
“那当然了。”莱姆斯眼睛发光地说：“如果你给我巧克力，我们俩现在立刻就能离婚。”  
西里斯和彼得笑的前仰后合。  
他们玩笑了一会儿，詹姆放松身体，懒洋洋地倒在自己的椅子上。男孩将双臂交叉着枕在脑后，他的双眼扫视了一圈房间，忽然问道：“说起来，今天虫尾巴跑到哪儿去了？”  
“他家里有点事情。”莱姆斯说，“听说他母亲生病了，他父亲一直在家里照顾她。”  
“说到彼得——彼得的父母，”西里斯若有所思地说，“我要是没记错的话，他家里的条件似乎不太好。”  
“难得你眼睛里还有别人，西里斯。”詹姆斜乜了他一眼，说道：“虫尾巴从三年级的暑假开始就在打工贴补家用了，你现在才注意到，也是够敏锐的。一开始他在猪头酒吧那边做活，不过现在我也不知道他在干什么。”  
莱姆斯不吭声。他在四个人里算是和彼得来往比较多的，但是也只是相对而言。实际上他和谁也算不上特别亲昵。  
西里斯和詹姆又说了会儿其他有的没的，然后他们收拾了书，前去上课。  
新一年的黑魔法防御课教授也没有逃过霍格沃茨这个教职的诅咒。看到那个新面孔，西里斯已经差不多懒得去记教授的名字了，反正一年之后他们都不会再见面。他在课上靠着哈利的肩膀睡着了。  
事后，据詹姆说，他似乎还打了会呼噜。  
六年级的前两个月就在惴惴不安和无所事事中飞速地度过了。  
在八月份的那场袭击发生以后，食死徒好像忽然在一夜之间踪迹全无。哈利不知道是因为邓布利多采取了什么手段，还是因为他的态度让伏地魔感觉到了危险。比起八月中的那一次大胆的试探，这之后，黑魔王的行动就变得谨慎了许多。  
虽然他并不觉得这种谨慎是个好兆头，但是能得到一个喘息的机会，哈利还是觉得放松了不少。  
期间，邓布利多只找过他两次，其中一次，他向他透露了凤凰社的信息。  
“我找了所有足够可靠的人，”邓布利多说道，他将一份名单给哈利看，“看看这与你记忆里的那些相符吗，哈利？”  
哈利很快地确认了名单上的所有人，他有点惊讶地发现，这与他所知的几乎没有什么出入。知道未来是一回事，但是看着它就那样按照记忆在自己的眼前发生又是另一回事了。  
哈利点了点头，对邓布利多确认：“我想我记得的就是这样子。”他说道。  
邓布利多似乎松了一口气。  
“等过些日子，”他慢慢地说：“我会把你的存在透露给一些可以信任的人，哈利。这也是为了方便我们以后的行动。当然，那些人的名单你可以自己选择。因为在未来，你对他们的了解或许比我还要多。”  
哈利点了点头。他默认了。要取得更多人的助力，他身份的暴露似乎是不可避免的。

刚刚开学不久，在霍格沃茨的校园上空，已经弥漫开了六年级学生为即将到来的七年级巫师等级考准备的紧张气氛。虽然时间还有一年，但是不少人为了将来心仪的工作，已经开始早早地准备了起来。  
哈利对这种事一点儿兴趣也没有。尤其是他知道未来会发生什么，就更不想把时间浪费在无意义的考试上。西里斯和他的态度一样，不过他只是对自己足够自信，而且对考试成绩感到无所谓罢了。  
另外，如果还提到有什么新的变化的话，那就是詹姆和莉莉的关系在这一年的确有了十足的进展。  
在两个人都成为学生会的男女主席后，有了不少在一起工作的机会——虽然，按照西里斯的说法，詹姆的工作就是待在那个组织里吸引女生们的注意力。然后趁她们被他迷的神魂颠倒的时候让下面的人去做事。  
但是不论是不是出于自愿，被迫经常一起出行的两人间气氛的确肉眼可见地发生了一点儿变化。  
当六年级的上半个学期已经过完了一大半时，詹姆鼓起勇气，又一次向莉莉提出了约会。令他惊喜的是，这次她没有拒绝。

在詹姆的约会开始前几天的傍晚，劫道者几个人又聚集在格兰芬多休息室里。  
“到时候我们可以先去蜂蜜公爵，”詹姆满脸幸福地趴在自己的沙发上，他抱着枕头，沉醉在自己的幻想里。  
他已经喋喋不休地自言自语了一个多小时了，坐在旁边的西里斯忍不住把自己和哈利的耳朵都捂上。莱姆斯和彼得也搬到了角落的壁炉旁边。  
“我在猪头酒吧预定了位置。莉莉肯定也会喜欢黄油啤酒的，”詹姆有点忧虑地说：“但是如果她不喜欢，我还订了好几种不同的果汁。我觉得她总能挑到自己想要的。”  
“如果坐在她对面的人也可以挑到自己想要的就更好了，尖头叉子。”埋头在羊皮纸里的西里斯抬起头，他幽幽地在詹姆的背后说。  
“我们的活点地图还差一点儿就完成了，现在你又要消失了。詹姆，我不得不怀疑伊万斯就是这地图的克星。”  
“我把隐形斗篷借给你。你正好和哈利两个人去把最后的一点路探完，算是我给你们俩提供约会的机会了，怎么样，大脚板？”  
詹姆手一挥，说道：“我们留下的最后那点路可是好地方。在占卜台上，每对情侣约会都会去那里。”  
“当时之所以没有探那里，不是因为詹姆说过有朝一日要带着莉莉过去的吗？”莱姆斯插嘴道：“看来詹姆是认为他们俩的进展已经快过了一起看星星了。”  
“我倒希望是这样。”詹姆说：“不过，我更希望——因为这是第一次约会，我不会把任何事情搞砸。只要不搞砸就行了，我的要求不高。能给我一点祝福吗，伙计们？”  
“我真心祝福你们俩顺利。”哈利在西里斯的肘弯里抬起头，真切地说。他的诚意溢于言表。不管从哪方面来看，他都真的希望詹姆和莉莉能早日成为一对。  
“好兄弟，哈利。”詹姆张开了手臂上前，几乎想要抱他一下。但是又在接触到西里斯威胁的眼神时退缩了回去。  
“结束了单身以后就这点不好，”他放下了手臂，倒也没多大遗憾，只是摇着脑袋说。随即，詹姆又看向了正在看书的莱姆斯和彼得，他再次朝他们张开双臂：“哥们，你们俩如果也想要抱我，现在可得抓紧了。万一我以后和莉莉成了，没准她也会像西里斯护食这样护着我的。”  
“我确信我一辈子都不会怀念起被你抱着的感觉的，詹姆。”莱姆斯赶紧往靠近壁炉的方向躲了躲，好像生怕詹姆过来强抱他一样。  
詹姆‘呸’地啐了一口。他像只骄傲的牡鹿一样扬起下巴：“我还不稀罕抱你们呢。”他说：“等到过几天——你们俩就是我们这里唯二两个单身的了。月亮脸，虫尾巴。我要是你们俩，我就趁现在好好地为自己哭上一场。”  
“谢了，詹姆。”莱姆斯漫不经心地说：“我倒是觉得如果我像你现在这样做，我很快就真的应该为我自己好好哭上一场了——为我糟糕透顶的七年级巫师等级考试的成绩。”  
“你是真的不觉得我们从现在开始学习太早了，是吧，月亮脸？”詹姆斯倒抽了一口冷气。他慢悠悠地走到月亮脸的面前，在他眼前蹲下，盯着他正在拿着的那本书看。  
“你到底是想考什么东西，才每天都学的这么拼命？”詹姆不无疑惑地说，“你的知识储备已经够当魔法部的首相了吧，莱姆斯？”  
“当政客和你学了多少东西没有关系。”莱姆斯慢吞吞地回答他道：“主要取决于你有多么阴险……我是说，狡猾，或者擅长心计。我以为我已经和你们说过了，我想在毕业之后回来担任霍格沃茨的教授。”  
“我证明，他真的说过。”西里斯懒洋洋地说：“但是我不觉得他能够破除所有的黑魔法防御课教授都当不过一年的诅咒。”  
“如果真是那样的话，或许当个草药学教授也不错。”莱姆斯说：“我只是想留在霍格沃茨。”  
“哈，算了吧。”詹姆发出一声夸张的喟叹：“想想每天和一群地精在一起，他们不停地尖叫——莱姆斯莱姆斯莱姆斯，月亮又圆啦。我担保你不超过三天就会疯掉。”  
所有人都笑了起来。  
“你还是去担心你和莉莉的约会吧，詹姆。”莱姆斯很不客气地说：“既然你对自己的考试那么有信心，就别来烦我们可怜的这些普通人了，好不好？”  
“老实说，也不是那么有信心。”詹姆撩了撩自己乱糟糟的头发，说道：“等你有时间能给我补习一下预言学吗？我这门课学的一塌糊涂。幸亏傲罗考试并不需要考魔法史。”  
“不需要我来帮你，”莱姆斯说：“詹姆。你难道没有听说今年我们换了一个新的预言学教授吗？我敢打赌你应该会喜欢她的，听说是个漂亮的女教授。”  
正和西里斯蜷缩在一起哈利听到莱姆斯的话，他的心忽然漏跳了一拍。  
男孩仰起头看向坐在壁炉旁边读书的莱姆斯：“那个教授叫什么名字？”他尽可能装作漫不经心地态度问道。  
“我记得，她的名字好像有点儿生僻。”莱姆斯回答：“那位教授的打扮很有特色，她浑身都挂着珠串和首饰，如果你见过就不会忘的。要是我没记错的话，她应该是叫西比尔——西比尔·特里劳妮。”

“你的意思是，特里劳妮教授就是后来做出了你和汤姆的那个预言的女巫，是吗，哈利？”  
氤氲的茶香和银色仪器运行时的雾气漂浮在在校长办公室里，凤凰福克斯正在小憩。邓布利多坐在自己的椅子上，他温和地看着对面满脸焦躁的男孩。此刻哈利的情绪很外露，他显得非常急切。  
“是的——是的。”哈利说，他咬着自己的下唇，用力到嘴唇都失去了血色，发白得厉害。  
“我没有记错的话，大概是四年后，她就做出了那个关于我和伏地魔的预言。但是这很奇怪，教授。”  
邓布利多眯起了眼睛。他无声地等待哈利继续说下去。  
“我记忆里您是反对占卜学继续存在的，”哈利问道，他微微向前倾身：“我说的对吗？”  
“没错。”邓布利多颔首，默认道：“我在年轻时代过去后就不再狂热占卜学了。我始终认为，占卜学这门学科没有与对其付出的努力相匹配的价值。即使是一个水晶球，可能准确性都超过占卜本身。”  
“没错，就是这样。”哈利点了点头，说道：“所以您不应该聘请特里劳妮做占卜学的教授，在一九七六年。我印象里是四年之后，因为她说出了那个预言，所以您才给了她来霍格沃茨工作的机会。”  
邓布利多深深地看着他，他陷入了缄默。  
哈利的绿眸和他深蓝色的眼睛对视着。他感觉到一阵犹如深海的海水环绕着他的冰冷和窒息感。  
他从未如此直接地面对过邓布利多的不信任，即使早有心理准备，但是当这一幕真正发生的时候，他还是感觉到一种难言的悲伤涌上了心头。  
“我想——我已经将我所知道的全部告诉你了，”哈利咬着嘴唇，模糊不清地说：“但是与此相关的重要情报，你却不愿意和我分享，是吗？邓布利多教授。”  
“我并非不想告诉你这背后的真实原因，哈利。”  
在短暂的片刻沉默后，邓布利多终于开口说道。他的眼睛透过半月形的镜片，眼神复杂地注视着哈利。他放在桌上的双手搭成了塔形，这是邓布利多在思考的时候一个习惯性动作，哈利注意到。  
他坦然地说：“只是当我在苦恼应该如何向穆迪他们解释你的来历时，正好赶上特里劳妮来向我求职。”  
哈利微微愣住。他睁大了眼。  
“我所知道的，不相信占卜学的巫师并不多。”邓布利多坦言道：“即使是老穆迪在猪头酒吧喝多了时都会赌上几杯。”  
他半开玩笑地说了下去：“除了我和菲尼亚斯，大多数巫师仍然迷信于先知的存在。当时我将她留下，一方面是因为我曾经在你记忆中见过她。虽然我知道她做出那个预言可能是四年以后的事情，但是我想从现在开始把她留在旁边也不是坏事，另一方面就是因为如果有了先知的预言，凤凰社的其他人会更容易接受你的存在。”  
凤凰社。邓布利多主动提到这个组织的名字让哈利的身体轻微地震动了一下。先前哈利只是感觉到不被信任的沮丧和冰冷，现在他的心里又有一点儿热切的火苗燃烧了起来。  
他放在大腿上的双手因为紧张攥成了拳头，哈利向前倾身，他微微张开嘴，低声地说：“你已经把它建立起来了，是吗？”  
邓布利多思考了一会，似乎是在组织预言回答他这个问题。  
“我想，说建立并不算准确。”校长在迟疑过后开口道：“但是的确已经有了雏形。在今年八月份后，你所说的食死徒党羽再没有过大范围的袭击行动。我想即使是被我们所信任的这些人，他们中恐怕也有一部分并不完全相信我们俩的担忧。加入凤凰社也只是因为他们把食死徒当作了一个普通的恐怖黑巫师集团来对待。”  
哈利微微点头。  
“所以，如果没有真正的伤亡出现，人们就不会产生警惕。”邓布利多的蓝色眼睛里有精光一闪而过：“而且我认为，到了那个时候，就是你真正应该在其他人的面前暴露你身份的时间了，哈利。”  
哈利惊愕地看着他。他张了张嘴，说不出话来。

“那个纯血家的怪胎最近怎么没什么动静了？”  
一个穿着宽大的黑袍子的身影从壁炉里迈了出来。火焰在他的身后熄灭，正坐在桌边喝茶的卢修斯抬起头瞥了一眼。来人站在他身边，他低下头看着金发的年轻男人。  
卢修斯不满地喷了声鼻息。他没有回答他的问题，反而是先用挑剔的目光从头到脚地打量了斯内普一遍。  
“你连在我家里都要戴着这东西吗，斯内普？”他把茶杯重重地放在桌子上，发出‘哐’的一声响。这声音明显传达出宅子主人的不满，斯内普兜帽下的眼睛随着卢修斯那只苍白的手转动着。  
他迟疑片刻，然后将黑兜帽脱了下来。  
卢修斯就坐在桌边，他的手杖斜靠在椅子上，整个人绷紧后背靠着椅子直坐着。房间里光线很暗，但是斯内普仍然能注意到年轻的男人脸色过分苍白，眼眶下还有着淡淡的青黑。  
他身上在进入这件房间时还带着的倨傲消失了。年轻的斯莱特林迟疑了一下，他将腰微微弓了起来，眼睛不再直视着马尔福的脸。  
“你突然来找我是做什么的？斯内普。”卢修斯的口吻不客气。斯内普思忖着，他这幅憔悴的模样就像被伏地魔超负荷地用过一段时间了似的。自打去年在蜘蛛巷尾，那位大人对他下达了一些关于魔法部的指令以后，卢修斯这么久以来几乎没有什么悠闲的时候。  
现在他虽然看起来还不错，但是斯内普知道，他能保持这样的状态也有他的一份功劳在。  
“你之前使用的魔药里有一剂材料的用料需要更改。”斯内普谨慎地说。听到他这句话，卢修斯一直紧绷的脸色稍微缓和了点。  
他傲慢地扬起下巴，直到这会儿才转过头来看着拘谨地站在旁边的斯内普。  
说真的，一直以来他都打心底瞧不起这个只靠着他那个见了男人就发疯的纯血母亲爬进斯莱特林的‘学弟’。但是卢修斯的确没想到，他后来居然凭借自己的努力和天分在魔药学上做出了一点成绩。现在斯内普在制药上的水平或许早已可以和他们学生时代的教授斯拉格霍恩相媲美。然而他还这么的年轻。  
但是，一想到斯内普同样是凭借这样的优势在伏地魔面前快速地崛起，甚至很快就可能要站到比他，和马尔福家族还要高的位置，微妙的嫉妒就啃噬着他的心脏。卢修斯压下心底隐约的妒火，他的脸上露出一抹公式化的假笑；“辛苦你特意过来一趟，西弗勒斯。”  
斯内普一声不吭。他让开了一点位置，让卢修斯从自己的座位上站起来。  
“虽然你还在学校，但是我相信你应该也听到了一点风声。”卢修斯带着他穿过房间的大门，斯内普跟在他的身后。金发的马尔福边走边说道：“雷古勒斯·布莱克现在被主人安排去做一件比我们都重要的事。他那个麻烦的兄弟最近在学校没掀起什么风浪吧？”  
“那条恶狗最近没什么动静。”斯内普回答道：“不过他和那个波特彻底搞在了一起。有我们的人看到他和那个人在走廊的角落里接吻。”  
他面上不能抑制地露出嫌恶的神色。  
“波特？”卢修斯的脚步停顿了一下。他转过头，灰色眼睛玩味地看着站在他身后的斯内普。“是更小些的那个波特吗？”  
卢修斯轻柔地问道，“那个额头上有一个伤疤，和詹姆·波特只有一双眼睛的颜色不一样的。”  
“是他。”斯内普说道。说真的，他一直不是特别明白卢修斯授意下面的人特别看着那个后转来的波特与布莱克的用意是什么。雷古勒斯做这件事他倒是还能理解。虽然他们兄弟阋墙，但要说雷古勒斯只是想看布莱克的笑话，那也说得通。  
只是卢修斯做的事儿叫人疑惑。   
似乎是看出了斯内普垂下的脸上仍然带着不解的神情，卢修斯露出一个笑容。“有什么问题吗？”他哑声问道。  
“我有些好奇，关于那个波特。”斯内普皱了一下眉毛，他还是说了出来。年轻的黑发斯莱特林抬起头，黑色的眼睛躲闪地看着卢修斯的脸：“他身上有什么问题吗？我没看出他有什么特别，魔力，年龄，家世……他唯一特别的就是他可能和波特家有些姻亲关系。但是纯血家有些什么长得很像的旁系不算奇怪。”  
“或许吧。”卢修斯转过身去，他沉默了片刻，然后才说道：“我不确定我是不是应该向你透露这些消息。不过有一件事我倒是可以告诉你，作为你一直为我处理这些杂事的报答。”  
斯内普低下眼睛。他竖起耳朵，认真地倾听着。  
“看着那个年轻的波特不是我要做的事，”卢修斯说，“我第一次带回他的情报是和詹姆·波特一起。那时候我认为波特夫妇是个大麻烦。波特家早就不算是什么高贵的家族了。虽然是纯血，也是纯血家里低贱的那一拨人，却偏偏还是能在魔法部和其他地方都说得上话。尤其是弗里蒙特·波特——”  
马尔福沉寂了一下，他顿了顿，继续说：“尤菲米娅则是从布莱克家出来的。一个嫁给了纯血的纯血姻亲，你应该明白这意味着什么。”  
“布莱克全家都是斯莱特林。”斯内普低声说。  
“难不成你还以为入了斯莱特林就能让人放心下了吗，西弗勒斯？”卢修斯尖声地笑道，“布莱克从骨子里就流淌着叛逆者的血。他们这一代出了一个西里斯·布莱克我可一点儿都不惊讶。他的那个堂姐妹，安多米达·布莱克——出身高贵，现在却和一个麻瓜勾搭着，不清不楚。至于他的那个叔叔，阿尔法德·布莱克——他就是上一辈离家出走，还自己白手起家做起了生意的。最后他们倒是连自己家族的人都瞧不起，跟现在的布莱克家长子一模一样。他们照样是斯莱特林，可结果呢？”  
斯内普的头低的更深了。他有一点儿惊讶，作为从小生活在麻瓜的贫民区的混血种，他对这一切所知甚少。对布莱克家，他更是只有一点儿浅显的了解。  
雷古勒斯眼高于顶，西里斯和他是死对头。斯内普完全没有想到这个古老的家族背后还有这么多的秘辛。  
“波特夫妇迟早是大人推行新世界路上的一颗绊脚石。”卢修斯清了清嗓，继续说道：“那时候我只觉得哈利·波特一定有些问题。毕竟就算是旁系，长成那么像的也实在少见。所以我将消息递交上去，然而叫我没想到的是，大人对那个哈利的兴趣比对詹姆·波特的还要大得多。”  
斯内普有些惊讶地抬起了头。  
卢修斯对他笑了笑。“我当初和你一样惊讶，”他继续说了下去：“但是却没有你直接表现出来的这样莽勇。后来我为他持续收集小波特的情报，但是再也没有开口问过他为什么要这么做。西弗勒斯，记住我这句话，或许这是我能够给你的唯一一句忠告。”  
马尔福转过头，他看着斯内普，顿了顿，说道：“无论黑魔王叫你做任何事情，只有服从，不要违抗，更不要开口询问——即使他要你死。因为如果你不立刻自行了断，等着你的只会是生不如死。”  
斯内普一凛。他没有做出任何回应，只是低下头，以沉默的应对表示自己明白了。

三天后的霍格莫德日结束，在星期日的夜晚，大多数学生都三三两两地回到了霍格沃茨。只有零星的几对情侣例外。  
星期一，一大清早，西里斯就拉开窗帘，把窗户全都拉开，他穿着睡衣站在窗口大口地呼吸新鲜空气。  
仍然蜷缩在床上的哈利被忽然吹进来的冷风冻的打了个哆嗦。他立刻把裹着自己的被子扯的更紧了些，同时迷迷糊糊地哼声道：“关灯。”  
“关不了灯了，睡美人。这是天亮了。”西里斯张开双臂，他大字形地向后倒去，一头撞到了哈利柔软的床上。床幔被他忽然降临的体重压的往下一沉，险些被扯断。脆弱布料发出了嘶啦的声音。  
哈利被他突然躺在床上的动作吓了一跳，他还闭着眼睛，胡乱地伸手去摸：“去躺詹姆的床！我要再睡一会。”  
西里斯哈哈大笑。  
“詹姆去约会，昨晚一整晚都没回来。”他抬起手，暧昧地用手指刮蹭着哈利压在枕头上的脸。男孩像一条大狗似的拱到了他身边，他轻轻地吹开遮住他眼睛的碎发，低下头，在哈利的耳边暧昧地轻声说：“猜猜看，哈利。詹姆和莉莉进展到哪一步了？”  
“不管他们到哪一步了。”哈利绝望地说，他试图从西里斯的手里抓出被子来捂住自己的脸：“我现在要睡觉。”  
“你真的不感兴趣吗？”西里斯说：“等詹姆回来我们可得好好地审问他。他和伊万斯才过了一个晚上，凭什么比我们进展的还快？”  
“你们俩难道是在这件事上打比赛吗？”隔壁床传来莱姆斯睡眼惺忪的声音：“西里斯，把窗帘拉上。谢谢你。今天你就当我们这个宿舍里都是些吸血鬼吧。”  
最角落里的彼得也跟着哼哼唧唧了几声。但是其他人都没听清他在说什么。  
西里斯对他们的要求置若罔闻。他隔着被子搂住将自己裹成一颗球的哈利，嘴唇贴着他的脸，想了想，然后他忽然趁着男孩还在迷迷糊糊地不愿意睁开眼睛时果断地张开嘴，一口咬住了他的耳朵。  
为了躲避从窗户灌进宿舍里的初秋冷风和刺目的阳光，莱姆斯用枕头捂住了头。只是距离他松了口气，想要重新进入梦乡还没过两分钟，他就听到自己隔壁的床传来一声尖叫。  
紧接着就是哈利愤怒的吼声。  
他的心狠狠地向上揪了一下。随即，他听到伴随着一声‘统统石化’，他身后的方向又传来硬物落地的撞击声，西里斯沙哑的叫声，还有哈利持续的尖叫声。  
为什么就算詹姆和西里斯不同时在一个宿舍里他也不能睡个好觉？  
昨晚复习到凌晨三点的莱姆斯将自己整个缩进了被子里，绝望又阴暗地想。  
有时候他真希望天天都是满月，这样大家第二天都精疲力尽，谁也没有精神来一大早上就来扰人清梦。

詹姆直到第二天的傍晚才回来。当他走进宿舍的时候，据莱姆斯说，他是‘脚步虚浮，神情荡漾’，还浑身上下都散发着粉红色的气泡。  
那模样就好像喝多了火焰威士忌，又好像他们从暑假回来时第一眼见到的西里斯和哈利时俩人的状态似的。  
“詹姆的事说詹姆。不要扯上我们俩。”西里斯按住那个在自己怀里睡觉的脑袋，放低了声音，说道。他看了一眼还像是处在宿醉里的詹姆：“尖头叉子，哈利这几天都睡不好觉。这会儿好不容易才打个盹，你要是敢把他弄醒你知道后果。”  
莱姆斯无声地朝他们的方向看了一眼。其实他很想说，如果他没记错的话，今天一大清早把哈利从被窝里哈欠连天的捞出来，还和他在宿舍里上演了一场爱情动作戏的不就是你西里斯·布莱克本人吗？  
但是看着倒在床上的詹姆迷醉的眼神和潮红的脸，他想了想，又把话咽了回去。  
“她和我说我们下个星期还可以一起出去。”詹姆用半梦半醒的朦胧语调说着。他麦色的脸上泛出了挡也挡不住的红晕。  
“我们俩——只有我们。她说想带我去看看当时我送她的那只猫，哦——”  
西里斯毫无形象地抠了抠耳朵。  
“今晚第几次了？”他转过头，问道。  
“提到莉莉下周还和他出去，是第十三次。提到他们俩的那只猫，是第八次。”莱姆斯面无表情地回答。  
他合上了手里的书：“随便你们怎么说吧，打死我我也不会去谈恋爱的。我觉得你们俩恋爱前后的巨大反差就是一个对我的警告。”  
“什么警告？”西里斯无意地问道。  
莱姆斯慢吞吞地回答：“——恋爱会令人盲目。”  
“哈！”詹姆的一声尖吠忽然打断了他们俩低声的交流。西里斯吓了一跳，他下意识地捂住怀里还没醒过来的男孩的耳朵，低声呵斥道：“和你说了小点声，詹姆！”  
“对不起，大脚板。”詹姆翻了个身。他搂住自己怀里的枕头，满眼迷醉地盯着头顶的天花板发呆，很是漫不经心地从嘴边溜过去一句道歉的话。  
“你们说我下个星期去约会的时候是不是应该把我脑袋上的这头乱毛好好地收拾一下？这样可能会让我看起来更成熟，更有魅力，更接近莉莉喜欢的那种沧桑的男人——”  
“我建议，他先好好地把自己的脑袋收拾一下。”西里斯说道。他下意识地用手摸了摸靠在他怀里的哈利柔软乱翘的头发：“我觉得这头发看起来挺好的。”  
“那仅仅是因为长在哈利的脑袋上吧，西里斯。”  
詹姆困倦地打了个哈欠，他抱着枕头翻过身，趴在床上，说道：“不管怎么说我和莉莉终于有所进展了。我等这一天都等了十六年了。”  
“那还真是难为你了。”莱姆斯哼哼了两声。

在深夜熄灯以后，宿舍里陷入一片寂静。然而时钟敲过十二点，或许是下午睡的太多，哈利反而在西里斯怀里醒了过来。  
他自早上被吵醒以后就一直脾气暴躁，直到下午窝着西里斯睡了一会儿才好转了不少。似乎是在哈利睁开眼睛的瞬间就感觉到他在不安分地在怀里乱动。本来已经被哈利认定为睡着了的男孩忽然紧紧抓住了他的手，哈利的眼睛眨动了一下，他感觉到两个人的呼吸正亲密地贴在一起。  
刚从一个长觉里醒来的哈利还有一点儿懵。他凑上前，呼吸轻柔地打在西里斯的脸上：“我吵醒你了吗？”他低声问道。  
“我还没睡着。”西里斯也压低声音回答。这会儿哈利才注意到已经是深夜了，他居然下午一个盹从天亮打到了天黑。  
他有点儿不好意思，想从他的怀里爬出来，却发现自己连四肢都睡的软弱无力了。  
“你回自己床上会把他们弄醒的。”西里斯拉了他一把，让他重新躺在他身边。两个人枕着一个枕头，距离近的几乎要紧贴在一起。哈利感觉到这样近距离的接触让他的心忍不住砰砰乱跳。  
“就这样将就睡一晚吧，又不是第一次了。”  
他想了想，似乎的确没什么好反驳的。于是放松身体，无声地躺了回去。  
“你不困吗？”睡了一整个下午加晚上，哈利的精神此时倒是意外的好。他感觉到西里斯的手就放在距离他的脸不远的地方，他的呼吸吹在上面，触感有些痒痒的。  
但是哈利没有出声让他挪开。西里斯表现出来的亲密与其说让他感到不适，不如说是一种因为羞臊想要退避的本能。他所有的碰触倒是并不让他觉得难以忍受，只是当西里斯将手放在他的嘴唇上时，哈利的脸立刻就像火烧的一样热。  
并不出乎意料地，西里斯凑过来。他用嘴唇取代手指，轻轻地吻了吻哈利有点干燥的嘴唇。哈利感觉到自己的脸变得更烫了。但他没有抗拒，甚至试探性地张开嘴，在西里斯的嘴唇想要离开的时候轻轻地，主动地碰了一下他的唇。  
这个动作让西里斯忽然僵了一下。  
哈利不确定自己是不是做错了。然而在伸手不见五指的黑夜里，他好像看到西里斯灰色的眼睛里有一道精光一闪而过。随即他那只放在他们俩之间的手攀上了他的肩膀，他紧紧地抓着哈利的肩头。  
他的脸又凑了过来。哈利仰起头迎合他的动作。这一次他吻他的时间更久，虽然只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，两个男孩生涩的像是谁都不知道该怎么更进一步。哈利曾经有过被女孩吻的经验，但是叫他羞涩的是，每一次被吻几乎都是女孩主动吻他。而他只是站在原地，等待着对方灵活的舌头撬开他的嘴。  
事后如果叫他回忆，哈利晕晕乎乎，只能想起那些吻黏腻湿润的触感。却怎么也想不起来被吻的时候是什么味道。  
而被西里斯吻不一样。  
男孩的动作非常生涩。他能想象到这时候的西里斯——以及，以后的西里斯，他几乎从来没有和人有过这么亲密的接触。他第一次，凭着直觉，本能，野性，做这样的事情，像是狗天生就知道如何跟人类亲昵。  
西里斯在和他接吻的时候不喜欢闭上眼睛。有时候哈利偷偷地把眼睛睁开一条缝，就能看到他漆黑的睫毛随着眨眼的动作扑闪着，然后他用力地咬一下哈利的嘴唇提醒他专心，自己却得意地弯着嘴角忍不住笑起来。  
似乎是察觉到哈利的心思又不知道飘到了什么地方，正用嘴唇摩挲着他的下唇的西里斯忽然张开嘴咬了他一口。哈利吃痛，但是他的呻吟声一下子被西里斯堵回了唇里。  
他又吻了他一下，然后才拉开距离，有些没好气地盯着哈利的脸，哑声说：“你刚刚发什么呆？”  
哈利哑然失笑。这时候的西里斯看起来那么的幼稚又年轻，会因为哈利在和他接吻的时候分心生气。他忍不住伸出手抱住西里斯的后颈，像是胡噜着焦躁不安的大狗那样轻柔地用手梳理着西里斯的发尾和后颈。  
几下动作以后，男孩身上的气势松懈了下来。他瞪了哈利一眼，然后才消了气，又咬上了他的嘴唇。  
“詹姆下午的时候回来了吧？”哈利低声问道。其实他心里已经有了答案。傍晚时他朦朦胧胧地听到一阵吵闹声，然后好像有人用手捂住了他的耳朵，他才又在安静中睡着了。他推测可能就是因为詹姆回来。  
“你在我床上的时候能不能不要提詹姆，哈利？”西里斯没好气地说：“到底谁才是你男朋友？”  
哈利感觉到他的脸红的更厉害了。即使他和西里斯之间的确确定了某些关系，但听到他直接提起这个词，他还是觉得自己的心跳快的厉害。  
他忍不住小声清了清嗓，试图将话题从这事儿上挪开：“我不是那个意思。”他仍然用手抚摸着西里斯的后颈，低声地说。“我只是想问问他和莉莉的进展，顺便聊聊毕业之后的事情，毕竟之前我们提过这个。”  
他仰起脸，那双在黑夜里几乎亮的吓人的绿色的眼睛直视着西里斯，那一瞬间和他对视的眼神几乎让灰眼睛的男孩心神一漾：“而且七年级的考试也快到了，不是吗？我想知道你们对自己未来有什么安排。”  
“要是你想问这个，我也有一件事想问你，哈利。”西里斯轻声地说。哈利专注地听着他的话：“之前我们提到过这个，我和詹姆打算去当傲罗。但是你好像没有直说自己打算去干什么，你还没确定，是吗？”  
哈利感觉到自己的脸有些僵硬。幸好在黑暗中西里斯注意不到：“可能是和你们俩一样吧，”他尽可能地装出一副轻松的语气，说：“我能有的选择不多。”  
西里斯停顿了一下。  
“不，”他迟疑着说，“其实我不是想逼问你打算干什么。哈利。”  
哈利感觉有点儿糊涂。西里斯难得的吞吞吐吐，让他摸不透他的意思。只好安静地继续等着他说完接下来的话。  
黑魆魆的寝室里安静异常。被床幔包裹着和外面的声音隔绝的俩人几乎只能听到彼此的呼吸声。哈利很明显感觉到西里斯的呼吸变得急促了，他的热气扑在他的脸上，抓着他肩头的手不自然的收紧。  
哈利感觉到有点疼，但是他没声响，只是幅度很轻地点了点头。  
西里斯吞了下口水。他沙哑，微弱的声音在哈利的耳朵里显得格外清晰。  
“因为我已经打听过了，即使通过考试，也不会立刻入职傲罗司。大概有一两年的空闲时间是实习期。这时候都是一些闲散任务，就像麻瓜的巡逻警那样。听着，我不是想和你解释麻瓜的……别在乎我刚才说的那个。我只是想说，这么长的时间里，我也不是非得留在办公室里不可。所以——所以，我只是想问——”  
西里斯的手紧紧地抓着他。他看着哈利瞪大了看着他的绿眼睛，一字一顿，谨慎，认真地问道：“等毕业之后，你愿意和我搬到乡下一起住吗？”  
西里斯的话让哈利愣了一下。  
“我很快就会有一所自己的房子了，”西里斯慢吞吞地说，“既然你说你也没有家，我就想——是不是我们可以，我们可以——一起住？”  
他没有想到他会和他说这个。哈利的呼吸变得急促，他睁大眼睛看着黑暗里西里斯面容的轮廓，因为过于惊愕，一时间甚至不知道该说什么好。直到男孩咬着他的下唇不停地催促，哈利才从自己恍惚的状态里回过神来。  
他的嘴唇还被西里斯叼着，哈利吃痛地吸了口气，他把西里斯推开一点，然后才抬起头看着他，含糊地说：“你真的想和我一起住吗，西里斯？”  
“你犯什么傻？当然，我是说，当然了。”西里斯揽过他的腰，低声说道：“我知道你过去的经历不快乐，哈利。我也一样。我们俩都不能选择我们出身在什么样的家庭，可我们可以自己组成我们想要的家，不是吗？我们不能挑选血统，但是可以挑选家人。”  
他的手掌轻柔地抚摸着哈利的后颈，沿着他的脊骨，隔着一层薄薄的睡衣向下滑动。哈利感觉到自己的呼吸下意识地绷了起来，他屏住气息无声地盯着西里斯的脸看。  
男孩的手顺着他身体的曲线向下滑，直到抵达他臀缝的前一刻，才堪堪停了下来。  
在难以分辨的黑暗里，哈利觉得自己似乎是看到他的脸上露出了一个有点儿像是得逞的笑容。哈利的心跳难以自抑的加快。他感觉到西里斯抚摸他的动作似乎传达了某种隐秘的暗示。  
他的直觉已经捕捉到了那种微妙的含义，但是还未传递到他的理智当中。  
西里斯的手停留在那个令他心跳不已的位置上。然后他凑近，又吻了吻哈利的嘴唇。男孩觉得他似乎过去几年里得到的吻加起来都没有今天一晚上的多。当他在他唇间散发出的火热的气息里恍惚的时候，他模糊地听到西里斯在他的唇齿间呢喃，低声，模糊地说着。  
“我真的想你和我成为一家人，哈利。只有我们两个。”西里斯轻声地说：“我们会生活在一起。只有我们，没有任何人会在我们俩中间。”  
哈利感觉到他的灵魂都渐渐地被这个轻柔而富有吸引力的吻吸走了。他几乎听不见西里斯又说了什么，又呢喃了什么。他只能感觉到年轻的男孩火热而侵略的气息占据了他的全部。  
从一开始的浅尝辄止到两个人逐渐心照不宣地加深了那个吻。当西里斯的舌头碰上他的舌头，他仿佛整个人都融化在了他的吻里。一点甜蜜的电流在他们俩交缠在一起的时候从舌尖绽开，然后迅速流淌到全身。  
哈利感觉到他似乎在轻微地发着抖，整个人贴在西里斯的身上，软的像一团散不开的棉絮。  
这个吻直到他们俩都有些呼吸困难了才停止。他们的嘴唇分开，哈利轻喘着气，两个男孩的额头还抵在一起。他感觉到天旋地转，好像发了高热似的。西里斯俊美的脸在他眼前都显得模糊不清。  
片刻后，他终于感觉吸进肺里的空气开始能够重新维持着他缺氧的大脑正常的运作。然而哈利下意识脱口而出的第一个问题却连他自己都没想到。  
“……你和谁学的？”  
当他意识到自己问了什么以后，哈利恨不得能立刻从被子里挖出来一个洞，钻进去。他的脸红的更厉害了，他忍不住庆幸在黑暗里西里斯看不清他的表情。  
西里斯先是被他问的愣了一下。随即，他反应过来。脸上一抹得意的微笑缓慢地展开  
“我是不是吻的你很舒服？”西里斯同样轻喘着粗气，他将自己怀里的男孩抱的更紧，声音沙哑地贴着他的耳朵问道。哈利的脸烧的厉害，他没有回答。西里斯发出一声轻笑：“用樱桃学怎么接吻，你听说过吗？”  
哈利摇了摇头。  
“那我来教你。”西里斯说，他又吻了一下他的唇，“再张开嘴。”  
哈利顺从地微微张开嘴唇。这一次当他们接吻的时候，他比上一次要熟练多了。两个人的舌交缠在一起，不时发出压抑的水声。   
当天将亮未亮时，西里斯松开了环抱着他的腰的手臂。他轻轻地抓着哈利的一只手，手指顺着他的指缝严丝合缝地贴在一起，两个人的十指牢牢地相扣着。一夜断断续续的亲吻，低语。  
直到现在哈利还感觉自己鼻尖萦绕着西里斯的味道。男孩的味道从里到外地侵染着他，他却仿佛被什么安心的气味环抱着，感觉无与伦比的安适。  
“你还没告诉我你的答案呢，哈利。”  
就当哈利以为他已经睡着了的时候，仰面躺着的西里斯忽然开口说。哈利侧过脸，他看到西里斯的目光没有看着他，而是死盯着自己的头顶不放。他的声音带着一丝轻柔，犹豫，和罕见的迟疑。仿佛是害怕他拒绝似的小心翼翼：“你要不要和我一起去乡下住。”  
那声音里的迟疑和谨慎几乎让他鼻子一酸。哈利感觉到自己的心脏好像因为他这句熟悉话难过地揪成了一团，他撑起身体，在西里斯有些惊讶的目光里挪了过去，低下头，在他湿润柔软的嘴唇上又轻轻地吻了一下。  
“我以为这次这句话应该是我先对你说。”哈利沙哑地说。两个人都没有再继续多说什么。他们心照不宣地注视着彼此含着对方身影的眼睛，在清晨到来之前，交换了今夜的最后一个亲吻。  
    
第二天中午，在格兰芬多的餐桌上，哈利刚将一块香肠送进嘴里，就看见一只深褐色的巨大猫头鹰从外面飞了进来。  
与其说那只鸟是猫头鹰，哈利觉得它的体型更像一只鹰。展开的翅膀掠过前面的桌子时卷起的风都吹到了他的脸上，还有连带着的男孩女孩们的尖叫声。当那只猫头鹰在西里斯面前停下来时，哈利神色自若地嚼了两口，很自然地把嘴里的食物咽了下去。  
老实说，有了西里斯那只四年级给他送信时暴躁地差点儿把他的头发拔掉的猫头鹰的前车之鉴，一般的猫头鹰已经不会再吓到他了。尤其是这一只，虽然它体型巨大，但是停下来后就安静地站在西里斯的面前，伸出脚爪等着他将信解下来。这信使的脾气还不如他的海德薇来的暴躁，纯粹是外表有些吓人罢了。  
当西里斯将一枚巨大的白色信封拆下来后，那只猫头鹰立刻扑闪着翅膀从桌子上飞了起来，甚至没等他们从盘子里挑一些饼干渣和面包屑喂给它。  
彼得有些目瞪口呆地看着那只飞远的猫头鹰的背影，他张大了嘴巴，说道：“连你家的猫头鹰也这么有个性吗。西里斯？”  
“你第一次看到他家里给他送信吗，彼得？”詹姆喷了声鼻息。但是他自己也喝了一口手边的南瓜汁，压了压惊，才说道：“别大惊小怪的，虽然西里斯这阵仗搞的是有些大。”  
“惊讶也不丢人，尖头叉子。”西里斯懒洋洋地说道。他擦了擦吃饭用的刀，开始裁信：“别装模作样的，这才不是我家里寄来的信。是别人寄的，他养的猫头鹰你们谁也没见过。”  
哈利的脑子里灵光一闪。但是还没等他抓住那抹念头，它就迅速地消失了。他咬着叉子看西里斯的信，非常好奇除了布莱克家的人以外，还有谁会给他寄信。  
“不是你家里人？”詹姆提前问出了哈利的疑惑，他咬着下唇冥思苦想了一会，然后哈利看到他突然恍然大悟的神情：“我想起来——我想起来了。是不是你那个远方的表亲，当初我说过你可能会走他的老路的那个？”  
西里斯默认了。而哈利感觉到自己更是一头雾水。他疑惑地看看西里斯，又看看詹姆：“远方表亲？”  
他没有反应过来，问道：“那不还是布莱克家的人吗？”  
“严格来说，他其实也不能算是布莱克家的一员了。”詹姆摊开了手，对他说道：“因为他就像西里斯一样，他背叛了家族，自愿被逐出家门，名字也从家谱上被烧掉了。”  
詹姆的话让哈利又回想起了什么。在记忆中，他隐约记得的确有这样的一个人。和西里斯有着相似的经历和脾气，而且和他颇有渊源。  
哈利努力地回想了一会儿，然后他忽然睁大眼睛，看着西里斯问道：“是阿尔法德给你寄的信吗？”  
他终于想起了那个名字。这不能怪他的记忆不好，因为距离他第一次了解布莱克家的历史之后他已经有近十年没有再听到人提起过了。然而那是和西里斯有关的，在他的成长里非常重要的一件事。所以当他重新想起来，哈利发现他居然还能清清楚楚地记得他的名字。  
“是你的那个叔叔寄信给你？”  
“是啊，”西里斯终于拆开了信封，漫不经心地说道。他抖了抖那个巨大的信封纸，哈利看到一张信纸和一枚闪着金光的钥匙从里面掉了出来，落在西里斯的手掌和大腿上。  
男孩先握住了钥匙，他转过头对哈利露齿一笑：“那只棕色的猫头鹰，它的名字就叫阿尔法·罗密欧——而且脾气就和我那个叔叔，阿尔法德·布莱克一样古怪。”

在他们六年级的圣诞节假期开始前，哈利又去了一趟邓布利多的办公室。  
这一次主要是为了将西里斯那幢房子的地址告诉邓布利多。因为这是第二个他要离开霍格沃茨出去度过的假期，中间有很长一段时间他不能和他及时交流，或许只能通过猫头鹰回复，  
老人静静地听完他的要求，他没有对此置评，只是记下哈利的地址，将已经掌握到的一些关于里德尔的消息分享给了哈利，并祝他有个愉快的假期。  
然而看到了那些东西的哈利却无论如何也愉快不起来。在沉浸了长达几个月的时间以后，食死徒再度蠢蠢欲动。  
他心情沉重地用手指翻检着预言家日报和邓布利多带来的内部消息，发现伏地魔正在以一种比他想象中还要快的速度推进着他自己的‘事业’。  
“你是怎么了，哈利？从邓布利多那里回来脸色就那么难看。”  
在他们前往西里斯新房子的路上，西里斯总是回过头询问他这样的问题。哈利坐在他摩托车的后座上心惊胆战，他搂紧西里斯的腰，不停地警告他‘不要回头’，‘专心看前面’，以及‘你马上就要撞上那朵云了！’然而全都收效甚微。男孩仍然时不时地回过头看着哈利，脸上的担忧溢于言表。  
最后，为了防止他开着飞天摩托搞出什么空中事故，哈利不得不警告他如果他再回头一次，他就立刻在他的车上幻影移形去戈德里克山谷。这才让西里斯勉强停止了危险驾驶。  
当他们落地之后，摩托车在前后轮胎着地的同时，发动机也发出一声巨大的嗡鸣。哈利下车的时候差点儿腿一软趔趄了一下。  
他当然不是因为坐太久累了，多数时候，他只是被西里斯今天完全蒙眼开车的开法给吓到了。  
西里斯飙车的方式比他在飞天扫帚上左突右冲还要惊险。起码多数时候他虽然做不少危险动作，但是起码还是看得见前方的路的。可西里斯似乎一点儿都不在意自己下一秒可能会撞上什么。  
“平时我也没看出你胆子这么小。”西里斯一只手扶起了他，一只手抓了抓自己的头发。他和哈利一起推着摩托车向前走，后者不服气地反驳道：“我不是胆子小，西里斯。你那个开法换谁看了都害怕。”  
“谁说的，”西里斯懒洋洋地反驳道：“我自己就不害怕。”  
哈利气结。偏偏又没能反驳。他知道西里斯说的是真话，即使在他坐上车的时候把他的眼睛蒙住，他也敢胡乱地开它一气。  
幸好，摩托车降落的地点距离那幢房子的距离不远。他俩走了没有多久，哈利就从不远处看到了一幢和波特祖宅从外观上看起来有些相似的，红瓦白漆的别墅。那幢房子有些古怪地伫立在一片荒草的包裹里。  
这别墅独门独栋，而且周围几里内都看不到其他住户。当他走的更近些时，哈利注意到房子旁边栽种了一颗高大的山毛榉。现在已经入冬了，气候寒冷，山毛榉树枝上的绿色只是残存。躯干和大部分枝条都泛出了光秃秃的褐色，看起来有些衰败。  
在即将抵达门前的时候，西里斯忽然停下了脚步。哈利看到他抽出魔杖，对房子念了咒语。然后才对哈利点了点头，收起魔杖继续前行。  
哈利跟在他的后面，他有些好奇地回想他刚刚念出口的咒语：“是一个保密咒吗？”他猜测道。  
在西里斯念了咒语之后，他觉得整幢房子的外观在他的眼前似乎一下子变得清晰了不少。虽然他们之间的距离并没有大幅度的拉近。西里斯点了点头。他轻轻地推开篱笆门，哈利听到木头发出吱呀的一声响，他们俩走上了房子门口铺设的一排鹅卵石搭起来的小路。  
“阿尔法德——他曾经得罪了不少黑巫师，所以把自己的房子保护起来是很必要的，他改良了保密咒，除了他和他告知过的人以外，其他人很难破解这个咒语。”西里斯为他解释道：“我和他的联络不是很密切，但是关于他的事情还是多少知道一点儿，安多米达也是这样。”  
哈利下意识地点了点头。他不加掩饰的好奇表情让西里斯又好气又好笑，他忍不住伸手又捏了一下他的脸。在哈利吃痛地叫出声时才心满意足地收回手。  
“只有知道咒语的人才能打开这里的门吗？”哈利问道。  
“不一定，”西里斯扬了扬手，说道：“或者你有这里的钥匙。这也是一种身份的证明。”  
哈利好笑地看着他得意的脸。他似乎是想要哈利主动开口问他要一把钥匙，或者那个通行咒语的内容。但是看透了这点的哈利偏偏不开口发问。  
“对我们这些脾气和他相似的后辈，他偶尔会寄来信问候。大概三、四年才有一封。”  
看哈利没有提要求的意思，西里斯只好继续解释道。他用那把金色的钥匙插进了锁孔里旋转。  
“他年轻的时候在英国做生意，和詹姆的父亲干的不是同样的行当，但是听说也赚了不少钱。因此得罪了很多人。听说马尔福家当初的生意就是被他给抢去了一半才开始渐渐衰落的。他们恨他恨的牙痒痒，可拿他没办法。因为被除名，阿尔法德已经不能算是任何一边的人了，他只是个自己独立出来闯荡的巫师而已。”  
咔哒一声响后，他打开了门。哈利跟他并肩走进了曾经属于阿尔法德·布莱克的房子。一进门，哈利就感觉到一种熟悉的气息扑面而来。那种熟悉并不是出于他对与他未曾逢面的阿尔法德的了解，而是因为这栋别墅无论是装修还是氛围，都仿佛和波特家有种意外的相似。  
哈利打量着整个房间。他的目光从枣红色的窗帘和沙发挪到贴着壁纸的墙上，悬挂着的水晶吊灯像是出自几百年前的妖精之手，因为工艺精湛又纤细。上一次他看到这样的东西还是在清点布莱克祖宅的时候。  
这间房子里的地毯也是深色的，繁复的花纹中他注意到交织盛放的西番莲被他踩在脚下。花瓣的边缘用金线和银线勾丝，当阳光落在上面的时候，散发出粒粒跃动着的金光。  
西里斯放下他们所有的行李。然后他往壁炉里投了一个咒语，哈利看到里面整齐排列着的木头上立刻燃起了火星。当炉火燃烧起来的时候，一股温暖的气息‘彭’地一下，无声地在房间里炸开，蔓延，充斥了每个角落。  
哈利深深地吸了一口气。这里看起来已经很久没有人居住了，除了必要的家具以外几乎没有什么人留下的痕迹。但是东西都没有落尘，空气里也没有霉味。  
“跟我来吧，哈利。我们看看这里。”西里斯脱掉外套和鞋子，他赤脚踩在地毯上，转身对哈利伸出了手。  
哈利伸出手，握住了他的手。  
他们俩一起赤脚在房间里探寻，就好像搜索未知的山洞一样寻找乐趣。阿尔法德是一幢分上下两层的别墅，有一个地下室，但是没有阁楼。  
西里斯在地下室里翻到了一些陈年的威士忌，哈利想那应该不是作为一个叔叔留给他未来的侄子喝的，但是西里斯不以为意。  
除了地下室以外，另一个有趣的地方就是厨房。在那里他们发现了意外齐全的餐具和厨具。还有一些烘烤用具。当然，可能这只是对哈利来说。  
西里斯只站在门口朝里面看了一眼，他似乎心里很有准备自己大概这辈子不会再踏进去一步的。  
当他们俩收拾好了所有东西安顿下来，时间已经是快要傍晚了。他们选了一个房间，谁也没有解释，或者是开口，但是就那样自然地把两个人的东西都放在了一起。  
然后他们走下楼，西里斯和哈利靠在沙发上，在开始准备晚饭之前打算再休息一会儿。屋子里暖烘烘的壁炉燃烧着，安静得只有不时发出火舌舔舐木柴的‘噼啪’声。  
午后的阳光开始时还像一层淡黄色的薄纱笼罩在两个人身上，后来渐渐淹没在地平线下，天际染上暮色，客厅里的水晶吊灯自动亮起。  
西里斯一直枕着哈利的大腿，眯着眼睛看着炉子里的火光。直到客厅里的灯光亮了起来，他忽然抬起头，轻轻地挠了挠哈利的手心。  
哈利疑惑地低下头看他，突然，他感觉到西里斯好像将什么东西塞进了他的手里。温热，尖锐，还有着明显的形状。哈利展开手掌，他不无惊讶地看到静静地躺在他手心的是一把钥匙。  
“其实一开始我就问阿尔法德要了两把钥匙——在我问你之前，我就准备好了。”西里斯伸了个懒腰。然后他抓着他的手腕，在他来得及躲开手之前轻轻地吻了一下他的手背。那双灰色的眼睛盯着哈利脸上浮现出来的红晕看，还带着种猫偷腥似的得意  
西里斯低笑着说：“我就知道你是一定不会拒绝我的，哈利。”

西里斯·布莱克对家务绝对一窍不通。  
在他们搬到一起住的第一天哈利就确信了这一点。甚至可以说，他确信西里斯在此之前应该不知道做家务是什么。  
在霍格沃茨没有需要，回到布莱克老宅也有克利切打理一切。就算那小精灵再讨厌西里斯，它总不可能让布莱克家的大少爷自己动手清理房间。  
所以，当他们开始动手收拾属于自己的未来的房子的时候，哈利有幸见识了在没有别人的帮助下，自己做家务的西里斯能做成个什么样子。  
彻头彻尾的一场灾难。  
然而他没有直说。在第二天早上起来，哈利认命地一个人重新收拾了一遍房间。幸好这种事情他从小到大都做惯了，对他来说不是什么难事。只是当他走进厨房的时候，他才第一次意识到，没有家养小精灵是一件多不方便的事情。  
“西里斯，”过了早上九点，前一晚凌晨才睡下的西里斯仍然倒在床上抱着枕头，没有一点儿起床的意思。哈利走进卧室，敲了敲门，叫他：“起来一趟，我们得出门买点儿东西。”  
床上的男孩一点儿反应没有。  
哈利无奈地朝床走去。然而还没等他走到床边上，一只忽然从被子里伸出来的手猛地拉住了他。  
哈利猝不及防地被那只手拉了个趔趄，他惊愕地大叫着，整个人失去平衡，毫无抵抗地倒了下去，却在脑袋撞到床板的前一秒被一个有力温暖的怀抱紧紧地搂住了。  
“哈利！”西里斯大笑着把他箍在怀里，声音还带着刚从梦中醒来的沙哑和低沉。他的手臂结实得像铁水浇筑的塑像似的，哈利用力抓住他的手腕，却撼动不了他的力气。他的脸紧贴着西里斯裸露着的上半身，潮热的呼吸急促地打在他的胸膛上。  
“别闹了，西里斯。”哈利用力抓着他的手腕，像被人拎起来后颈在半空晃来晃去的猫。西里斯翻了个身，把他推倒在床上。他翻身压在他身上，一只手臂撑在哈利的脸侧，另一只手则捏住了他的下巴。  
“你一大早起来跑哪儿去了？”  
西里斯问。但是哈利很确定他一点儿都不想知道答案。因为他还没来得及说话，张开的嘴唇就被俯身下来的西里斯吻住了。随着他们彼此交换的气息逐渐深入，哈利抓着他手臂的双手渐渐放松了下来。到最后，他终于犹豫地松开手，环上了西里斯的后颈，主动地迎合着他不停入侵的舌头。  
在唇舌交缠间，他听到西里斯一边吻他，一边含糊地在他的唇齿间低声说：“真让我失望，哈利。我还以为搬到一起之后每天早上能有个早安吻。”  
“前提是我们俩的起床时间不要相差超过三个小时。”哈利轻轻地将他推开了一点儿。躺在下面的男孩满脸潮红，艰难地喘着气说。  
那双绿眼睛在接吻的时候显得愈发的湿润明亮。然而西里斯很明显对他的话只表示出了不满。因为他立刻又低下头，用唇牢牢地封住了他还在说个不停的嘴。  
虽然哈利起了个大早，但是两个人却一直折腾到快要下午才终于出门。  
在上个假期，哈利又收到了邓布利多给他的消息——古灵阁里他仍有一部分取出权限，以满足他日常生活的需要。但是他一直没有时间，或者说，没有心思去给自己置办些私人物品。  
他连去霍格莫德的次数都寥寥可数。这会儿从家里出来，他穿着的衣服还是西里斯借给他的——一件过大的衬衫和毛衣，外面披着学院的袍子。他本来想改下尺寸，但西里斯却说那大小和他正合适。  
当他们走到对角巷时，天边已经飘起了薄雪。哈利看了看天色，他问身边提着东西的男孩：“我们要提前回去吗？”他询问道。  
西里斯摇了摇头，这个动作让他把刚落到他头发上的雪甩开了：“我看起来像很冷的样子吗？”他反问道。  
哈利摇了摇头。  
“还没到晚饭时间，我们不急。”西里斯说，他把手里的东西提了起来：“等回去你得一样一样地给我解释你买的都是什么。哈利。”  
他指了指里面一节冒出来的绿色蔬菜：“比如这个什么……什么芹？我不喜欢这玩意儿。气味就很怪。”  
“是芹菜。”哈利回答道。“它对你的健康有好处。”  
“你说这话的时候就好像尤菲米娅的口吻似的。”西里斯耷拉着脑袋，说道，“我想吃点对我不那么好的东西。”  
“它是作为配菜的，西里斯。”哈利好笑地看着他，说：“没人叫你像兔子一样直接拿着这东西啃。”  
“那真是好极了。”西里斯立刻说道：“那么我申请我的盘子里不要这个配菜，波特妈妈。”  
哈利无奈地看着他任性的年轻男友。当他打算再开口说些什么的时候，忽然，他感觉后背忽然传来一阵冰冷的颤栗感。  
“你怎么了，哈利？”西里斯似乎立刻就发现了他的表情变得不对。他用空闲着的那只手按住了哈利的肩膀，感觉到西里斯的力量从肩头传来，哈利才感觉到自己的身体放松了一点。  
“没什么事，可能是我的错觉吧。”哈利深呼吸了几次，才稳定下来情绪，说。  
他晃晃脑袋，想把刚刚那种战栗出现的同时浮现在脑袋里的荒唐想法一起甩出去。太荒谬了，他想。刚刚的一瞬间，他居然以为好像有什么人正在他的背后，用古怪的目光盯着他和西里斯看。  
西里斯的目光紧紧地钉着他那张突然变得苍白的脸。直觉告诉他，哈利刚刚似乎感觉到了什么奇怪的事情。但是……他朝左右看了一眼，雪似乎在不知不觉中渐渐下的大了，对角巷里的行人寥寥。只有他们两个站在街道中央，分外显眼。  
“不然我们还是先回去吧。”哈利提议道。西里斯的手还放在他的肩膀上没有离开。他站在原地不动，盯着哈利，皱着眉，似乎是想了一会，然后点了点头。  
“那我先送你回家，哈利。”西里斯低下头吻了一下他的脸，然后他直起腰，说道：“然后我再出来一趟。今天蜂蜜公爵有圣诞节前限量的血腥棒棒糖，你不想要那个吗？”  
“不行，你不能自己出来。”哈利下意识地抓住了西里斯的围巾。金红色的毛绒围巾缠绕在他的手指上，哈利却看到自己的手正在不知道为什么轻微地发着抖。  
直觉告诉他，外面现在很危险。但是那种感觉像一种突如其来的预感。他无法分辨出自己为什么会作出这种判断。  
西里斯的眉毛皱得更紧了。他看了哈利一会儿，似乎有点不明白他为什么会忽然提出这么任性的奇怪要求。但是他没有直说，而是迟疑了一下，放松语气道：“那我现在跑过去，买完了我们立刻回去。用不了几分钟的，哈利。”  
西里斯已经退了一步。哈利慢慢地松开手。他违心地点了点头。虽然刚刚传来的那种奇特的危机感让他连一秒钟都不想在这里多待，但是他不想扫了西里斯的兴。  
“那等我五分钟。”男孩兴冲冲地说。他将几个购物袋放在哈利的脚下，然后朝蜂蜜公爵的方向跑去。哈利漫不经心地看着自己脚下的袋子，心思却完全不在里面的东西上。他的手不自觉地因为警惕攥了起来。那种紧张感始终环绕在他的心头，挥之不去。  
就在西里斯离开他视线的三五分钟以后，站在原地一动不动的哈利忽然感觉到自己的耳朵敏锐地哆嗦了一下。几乎同时，他听到在自己的身后，从西北方向传来了一声清晰的炸裂，爆破般的声响。  
经验丰富的前傲罗立刻分辨出了那是什么声音——接连不绝的爆炸声，类似咒语击中墙壁时发出的炸响。  
哈利想也没想，他立刻丢下了脚边的几个购物袋，转身朝着声音传来的方向跑去。咒语相交的声音在第一声响过后的短短十几秒内再次响了起来。  
加上刚刚他感觉到的那种危险的气息。依据经验，他已经可以确定在不远处，一定发生着一场激烈的冲突。而且想到那场冲突让他产生了一种很不好的预感，哈利几乎立刻就将它和食死徒这段时期以来的长时间的蛰伏联系到了一起。  
他非常警惕，在想到这个可能性的瞬间就将冬青木魔杖抓在了手里。  
短短几百米的距离，哈利已经跑到了距离发出声音不远的巷子前。他没有冲动地立刻冲上去，而是借石墙挡住了自己的大半个身体，全身紧绷，进入了警觉的戒备状态。  
然而，更令他紧张的是，当他刚刚接近咒光纷飞的冲突中心，他就从激烈纷杂的战斗声里分辨出一个令他无比熟悉的，一个女人的尖笑声。那笑声的主人他永远也不会记错，他所见过的人里也只有她能发出那样惨烈而又神经质的声音——贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。当然，或许这会她应该还叫布莱克。  
除此之外，在场的其他三四个人都穿着黑袍，戴着诡谲怪异的银色面具——是食死徒。几乎不需要任何犹豫他就能下判断。在他们两方相接的咒光里，哈利好不容易才看清了正处于食死徒包围中的那个人的身形。是一个他不认识的人，但是身上的长袍很像二十年后傲罗司的制式。  
在他的时代，自从赫敏接管某些部门后，她就连带着傲罗制服也进行了一场翻天覆地的大变革。然而在傲罗们脱掉身上的黑色长袍之前，哈利就和他们打过很多次交道。这会儿他能确认被他们围攻的人有大概率可能是出自魔法部的傲罗司。  
战况激烈，谁都没空抽出时间多说什么。然而哈利还是听到他们对彼此叫喊了几句——黑君主，魔法部执行司一类的词。那个很像傲罗的人渐渐地在几个人的围攻里落了下风。  
他的魔力很强，实战经验也丰富，如果是一对一的话，或许里面没有食死徒是他的对手。  
但是现在却是他们四个人围攻他一个。  
“除你武器！”  
哈利没有多想，在他看到一道恶咒冲向那名傲罗喉咙的同时，他立刻从那个刁钻的角落里猛地甩手掷出一道咒光。经验丰富的前司长对这个咒语的控制非常老辣，他轻易地就在食死徒的包围里撕出了一道缺口。  
而傲罗也立刻觑见了那个机会，他猛地弯下腰，一个翻身打滚逃出了包围圈，又给距离自己最近的食死徒干脆利索地甩了一个斩首咒。  
果决，利落，不计后果。  
像是已经得到过什么指示，那个男人对食死徒下手丝毫没有留情。可惜他大概是太过慌乱，那个咒语没有击中任何人，相反，一道不可饶恕咒同时从贝拉的杖尖发出：“钻心剜骨！”  
她高声尖叫着指向那个正在逃跑的傲罗，哈利立刻用一道咒语荡开她的恶咒：“除你武器！”  
咒光相交，发出令人头皮发麻的激烈响声。  
连着两道缴械咒的到来让食死徒迅速意识到在场除了他们和那名年轻傲罗以外还有别人。然而幸运的是，现在还是下午。那些食死徒虽然胆大到公开袭击傲罗，但是到底也不是全无顾忌。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
另一个食死徒的魔杖里钻出了红色的咒光。这次则是直接冲着哈利来的。哈利直接用一个咒语挡掉了那道攻击，然后他朝傲罗招了一下手，自己则立刻消失在墙后，用一个粗劣的隐身咒暂时隐蔽了气息。  
那个傲罗心领神会地朝他的方向跑了过来。当他经过的时候，哈利看到他是个有着一头姜黄色头发的高大男人。年轻傲罗的脸他没有看清，因为他现在是在逃命，一点儿喘息的时间都没有。他飞快地掠过哈利的面前，当身后的食死徒追过来的时候，他已经跑到了街道上，身影很快隐入巷道当中，消失不见。  
傲罗成功逃脱。正当哈利松了口气，也打算离开的时候，他忽然听到了食死徒在他背后发出的声音。  
“……任务失败。”一个沉闷的声音从其中一个食死徒的银面具里传了出来。哈利本来要迈动的脚步停了下来。他睁大眼睛，屏住呼吸。在隐身咒的遮挡下静静地听着。  
“你们到底是什么蠢货？！四个人，围攻一个隆巴顿，居然还能让他给逃了！！”  
隆巴顿。这个熟悉的名字让哈利的心跳加快了。想到刚刚一闪而过的那张脸，他可以百分百确定他刚刚救下的人就是纳威的父亲。  
“隆巴顿比我们想象中的还要难缠，而且这里一定有别人在，不知道是不是邓布利多安排的眼线。”另一个食死徒低声说道。  
哈利注意到在他的面具周围有一些金色的长发散了下来，他猜测那或许是年轻的卢修斯·马尔福。但是他的声音没有什么特色，哈利不敢确定。  
“现在的当务之急是立刻离开。”  
“都像你一样当一条任务失败了之后灰溜溜地滚回去的狗吗？卢修斯！”  
随即，那个张扬的尖锐女声打断了他的话。贝拉特里克斯，她似乎无论到什么时候都不在乎暴露自己的身份，或者是暴露同伴的身份。但是这倒是帮了哈利一些忙。他已经确定了两名食死徒的身份，又看向另外两个沉默不语的人。  
“贝拉，”卢修斯语气不虞。听起来他在面具后面已经皱起了眉毛：“你不应该在这种地方叫出我的名字。而且，任务已经失败。黑君主也并没有要求我们百分百要成功。我们来这儿的主要目的已经完成了，隆巴顿只不过是顺手解决的而已。”  
贝拉冷哼了一声。而哈利的心则被提了起来：纳威的父亲不是他们的主要目的？他的大脑飞快地思考。那他们过来的主要目的是为了什么？  
“卢修斯说的对。”一个一直沉默的食死徒开了口。哈利完全听不出来他的声音属于谁，像是特意用魔咒改变过：“如果再留在这里，要是傲罗派人过来，就连我们几个都会受牵连。”  
贝拉沉默了片刻。看得出来，她虽然疯疯癫癫，但是在食死徒中的确有相当的话语权。过了几分钟后，她扫视了一眼另外几个高大的同伴，目光停留在第一个和她说话的卢修斯身上。  
“这事儿我和你还没解决，卢修斯。我们回去再解决，当着我那个天真无邪的妹妹的面儿。”贝拉冷冷地说。卢修斯的脑袋垂了下来，没有反驳。她盯着她那个不体面的未来妹夫看了一会，吐出了一个字：“撤。”  
等到确认几个食死徒全部幻影移形，消失在巷子里后，哈利才慢慢地走了出来。然而他刚一解除隐身咒，一转身，就立刻倒吸了一口冷气。  
 外面的天在不知不觉中发生了变化！  
就在他专心于战斗，没有注意周围环境的时候，哈利发现——本来，他在听到声音追过来时本来只是下午，甚至距离夕阳西下都还有一个多小时的时间，然而现在天居然开始渐渐地黑了。  
冬季阴沉的天空像是蒙上了一层擦不去的铅灰色的霜，云层变得厚重，将隐隐约约的稀薄阳光彻底挡在了云外。  
这种令人不安的变化立刻让哈利想到了某些深埋心底的记忆。在天色变得昏暗以后，理论上街道两旁应该亮起的路灯并没有应声发光，而是依然静静地伫立在两旁，垂着头，像是细长的树影一样。空气中不知道什么时候起了浓重的雾气，在雪天起雾，本身这就已经够古怪了。更别说天色昏暗，路灯失常。  
哈利立刻想到了这是什么出现的前兆，同时，他也想到了另一个人。  
“西里斯！”  
哈利朝着他们刚刚来时的方向跑去，他大声叫着西里斯的名字，几乎是惊慌失措地在一片迷雾中寻找着他的身影。在迷雾变得愈发浓厚的同时，他感觉到一种深入灵魂的寒冷侵入了他的身体。他抱着自己，几乎打着哆嗦，但是仍然顽强地又一次叫着：“西里斯！”  
就连声音也无法穿透迷雾。哈利跌跌撞撞地在雾气里奔跑，然后他停下脚步，忽然，他听到不远处传来时长时短的嘶嘶声，还有咯哒，咯哒的轻响。最糟糕的预感成真了，他脸上的血色一下子消失无踪。  
哈利放慢了脚步。他点亮魔杖，以让自己在迷雾里找到方向，然而当他前方的视野小范围地被照亮，他看到一个黑色的身影从他眼前滑过时，哈利听到自己的血液‘唰’地冻结起来的声音。  
摄魂怪居然会出现在这种地方！  
肯定了自己的判断，哈利心底愈发焦急。他立刻绕开那个身影朝道路一侧跑去。现在他看不到蜂蜜公爵的方向，也没法断定西里斯现在的位置。然而这种忽然出现的怪物给他带来的威胁感让他连汗毛都炸了起来。  
与此同时，他立刻明白了那几个食死徒袭击隆巴顿或许只是顺带的事情。今天他们来到对角巷的最主要目的，或许就是为了把摄魂怪带来这里。  
摄魂怪的出现让他想起了心底最痛苦的记忆。  
哈利没有迟疑，他立刻呼唤出了自己的守护神，巨大的银色牡鹿从他魔杖的杖尖跃出，灵动地跑到哈利面前。它守护在他身边，像是知道主人的意愿似的，守护神穿透迷雾为他带路，去寻找刚刚独自一人前往蜂蜜公爵的西里斯。  
哈利跟在守护神的身后在浓重的铅灰色雾气中左支右绌。同时，他还提防着随时有可能出现在迷雾里的食死徒们。幸运的是，他没有跑多远，就在不远处的石墙角落里发现了那个高大的身影。而不幸的是，西里斯的面前有三只摄魂怪正在攻击他。  
“快过去！”  
哈利用力地甩了一下魔杖，他的魔力电流在空气中发出劈砍般的声音，指引牡鹿攻击的方向。正在围攻西里斯的那三只摄魂怪明显听到了哈利这边传来的动静，然而当它们注意到那只巨大的银色守护神到来的时候，牡鹿已经冲到了它们面前。  
它示威般地护卫着有些狼狈地躲避着攻击的西里斯，踏动蹄子让银色的光辉像水面的波纹般在空气中层层荡起，迅速地呈圆环状向外扩散。  
瞬息之间，三只没来得及逃走的摄魂怪在强大的银色光辉里被绞碎成丝纹。哈利从后面追了上来，他没有顾及那只仍在无声地对他们踏脚的守护神，而是立刻冲过去扶住西里斯的身体。  
当他的脚踏到他身边的时候，哈利听见轻微的嘎吱一声。他低下头，看到他们两人脚下是一个蜂蜜公爵的纸袋子。里面的糖果和巧克力散落一地，有些已经被踩碎了。  
“西里斯，”哈利没有顾及其他，他将双手穿过他的腋下，努力撑起西里斯高大的身体。感觉对方大半个身体的重量都压在他的肩膀上，几乎让他有一点不堪重负。但是他仍然努力支撑着他，没有退缩。  
哈利温暖的双手贴上西里斯失去血色的脸，男孩灰色的眼睛幽深得像一潭死水，他的皮肤冰冷又僵硬。当他被迫抬起头和哈利对视的时候，哈利的心几乎漏跳了一拍。  
西里斯空洞麻木的眼神让他想起了多年前他第一次见到那个男人的时候，那个男人也是这样，疯狂，空洞，茫然的眼神。  
“西里斯，西里斯，清醒一点。”哈利轻轻地用温暖的手掌拍了几下他的脸，他的心跳的厉害，几乎为他鲁莽地去追踪食死徒这件事感到有些后悔。西里斯的手慢慢地攀上了哈利的腰，他紧紧地搂住哈利纤细的腰肢，像是要将他捏成两段似的那么用力。  
哈利感觉到他的双手还在发抖，他咬着舌尖强忍着痛嘶声，用额头抵着西里斯的额头，一下下安抚地顺着他的背。  
“我已经把摄魂怪赶走了，放松下来，西里斯。”他一遍一遍不厌其烦地重复着这句话。西里斯紧箍着他的腰的手慢慢放松下来，他的眼睛仍然死死地盯着哈利的脸，就好像不想有任何一秒让他脱离于自己的视线范围之外。  
哈利的鼻尖嗅到摄魂怪在他身上残留下来的那种黑暗而冰冷的绝望的味道。它们几乎像是在西里斯的身上掠过，残留下一些深深植入他皮下的，不可祛除的东西。他厌恶那种令他恐惧的味道。  
哈利踮起脚够到比他高大的男孩的脸，他用双手捧着他的脑袋，不停地亲吻他冰冷的嘴唇，反复地用自己的温暖去贴近他。西里斯似乎在他的吻里颤抖了一下。他刚刚在哈利腰上放松的手又抓紧了他，这一次他的力气太大，哈利疼的直接叫出了声。  
在他痛声尖叫以后，西里斯似乎才回过了神。他那双眼睛恢复了往日的神采，垂下头看着仍然紧紧地在怀中抓着他的哈利。哈利的嘴唇刚刚离开他的嘴，他的唇齿间呼出因寒冷空气而凝结的白雾，上面还带着因为被唾液沾染而闪亮的潮湿。那双绿色的明亮眼睛透过雾气注视着他，美丽而坚定。令人挪不开目光。  
“你赶走了那东西？”西里斯哑声问道。  
哈利点了点头。  
男孩将他的脸捧了起来，他闭上眼睛，鸦黑的长睫毛轻微颤抖着，扫过哈利的颧骨，西里斯湿润的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，哈利感觉到自己的浑身都在因为这个吻而轻轻发抖。  
“我把它赶走了，现在放开我，西里斯。”他们又维持着那个姿势吻了十几秒，哈利感觉到西里斯的身体已经不再发抖，他轻轻地在他的吻中哑声地说：“摄魂怪还在这里游荡，虽然街上现在没有什么人，但是以防万一，我还是得把它们从这里驱逐出去。”  
似乎是知道事态紧急，西里斯没有像他平时那样任性。他松开了紧抓着哈利的手，反手抓住他的手腕，“你要在这做英雄了，哈利？”  
他舔了舔嘴唇，要求道：“带我一起。”  
“你还没有守护神，”哈利说，实际上，他不想让西里斯参与进来是他刚刚被摄魂怪攻击的样子吓坏了他。他并不恐惧摄魂怪本身，但是西里斯被它们袭击的那一幕却是他心底最深的梦魇。  
“我会带着我的守护神把它们驱走，一会儿走出街的时候你要跟在我身后，西里斯。”  
“你的守护神？”西里斯疑问道。他好像刚刚才反应过来哈利是用什么救了他的，当他侧过头看见一头散发着温柔的银色光辉的牡鹿站在那里时，男孩的灰眼睛忽然睁大了。哈利的手腕吃痛，他看到西里斯下意识地紧攥住他的手，力气大到像是要把他的手腕掰断。  
“那是我的守护神，一头牡鹿。”哈利痛嘶着说，他看到西里斯转回头来，那双灰眼睛里却带着某种阴晴不定的，复杂的情绪。那种异样的情绪让他觉得有一些心慌。  
哈利张了张嘴，他忍不住问道：“怎么了吗？”  
“你的守护神。”西里斯好像没听到他的问话似的。他的声音变得比刚刚更为低沉，嘶哑。哈利看到他的眼睛里倒映的只有那头银色的守护神的身影，他的心里忽然沉了一下，一种不好的预感出现在脑海中。  
下一秒，他就听到西里斯迟疑地开口说道：“……你的守护神为什么会是尖头叉子的样子，哈利？”

摄魂怪袭击了对角巷的事情在第二天就在整个魔法界传得沸沸扬扬。  
哈利一大清早就从猫头鹰的脚爪上拿到了报纸。他起得额外的早，就是为了能够早点知道关于这件大新闻的消息。  
他很想看看魔法部会如何报道这一时间。  
在付了钱给猫头鹰以后，哈利取了报纸坐在沙发上。除此以外，他发现除了报纸，猫头鹰一起带来的还有一封来自詹姆斯给他们俩的问候。  
然而，当哈利看到那封信纸上的几个字母时，他的头就开始痛。他将詹姆的信放在一边，希望自己能暂时把关于他的事情忘掉。  
但是詹姆这个名字却像是被施了咒语似的不停地在他的脑子里打转。哈利的眼睛看着报纸，太阳穴却突突地跳动着，感觉到自己就快要焦虑到崩断神经。  
昨天从对角巷回来后，西里斯就一直在生他的闷气。  
西里斯在真正对他生气的时候很少大吼大叫。相反，他出人意料地平静。就好像阴暗地燃烧着的蓝色火焰，散发着比明亮的火光更为炙热的高温。  
一路上，他始终平静地用那些冷嘲热讽的挖苦言语挑他身上的刺，甚至几次讥讽地问他“是不是比起他来，他更喜欢的其实是尖头叉子？”  
然而哈利无法回答。除了一句干巴巴的‘那不可能以外’，他甚至没办法对他解释——他的守护神是尖头叉子的原因，是因为詹姆是他未来的父亲，他一直在他旁边守护他。  
所以在后来他们走进房间，西里斯最后一次转头问他那只鹿到底是不是尖头叉子，以及为什么会是尖头叉子的时候，哈利仍然只能选择保持缄默。  
他们俩在房间当中面对面地看着彼此沉默了很久。西里斯只想要一个答案，哪怕是哈利矢口否认，大概他也会相信。但是哈利却给不出他任何一个答案。这样的反应加剧了西里斯的怒火。  
在确信他从哈利身上得不到他想要的东西的时候，他将哈利帮他准备的驱寒的热牛奶重重地顿在桌子上，然后他独自走进浴室洗澡，没有再和他说一句话。  
哈利慢慢地坐在了那张属于他和西里斯的床上。在回来的路上，他感觉到自己的那个伤疤似乎又在疼了。那种火辣辣的刺痛，深入皮肤，根植在灵魂和血肉深处的剧痛。但是他此刻一点儿也不在乎那个。他的心里一片空虚和冰冷。  
哈利攥紧了拳头，他不知道现在他身上的出现的哪一件事让他感觉更痛苦。是摄魂怪牵扯起的关于他过去的冰冷，灰暗的记忆，是额头上那个莫名其妙地滚烫的伤疤，还是现在的西里斯对他的不信任。  
这其中的任何一件事都让他感到痛苦。更别说它们叠加在一起，同时到来了。  
哈利叹了一口气。他展开报纸，然而当他看到上面的另一则消息的时候，刚刚困扰他的所有烦恼都立刻被他忘在了脑后。  
纯血家的代表巫师：汤姆·里德尔出席魔法部会议演讲  
当他看到那则新闻的时候，哈利整个人都靠在沙发上发抖。他紧抓着报纸的手就快要将那张报纸给撕碎了。一双眼睛瞪的快要目眦尽裂，死死地盯着那篇文章。报纸头版上那张英俊的，略有些死板的脸正对着他台下的拥簇者们露出一个迷人的微笑。  
此时汤姆的容貌因为他正在进行的魂器实验已经开始崩坏，但是仍然残留着大部分的俊美。在进行那场关于纯血革命论的演讲时，他的发言内容相当地具有煽动性。就连预言家日报上对他也不吝赞美之词。  
除此以外，预言家日报的确也提到了昨天下午的摄魂怪袭击事件。但是除了他和西里斯以外，当时那条街上几乎没有其他的巫师。和对里德尔的那则新闻的态度不同，报纸只是象征性地呼吁魔法部要对摄魂怪严加看管，而将其他的笔墨都放在了那位新的，极富有吸引力的年轻的黑巫师身上。  
这是哈利完全没有想到的一件事。  
罪魁祸首在用另一种方式被褒扬。没有人将那次袭击和这个新崛起的强大巫师联系在一起。  
哈利的心里好像被什么东西给堵住了。他从沙发上跳了起来，几乎忍不住立刻就要把头伸进壁炉里去联系邓布利多。就在哈利已经抓出了一把飞路粉的时候，正从楼上走下来的西里斯阻止了他这个冲动的想法。  
“哈利，”西里斯声音有点发冷。他站在楼梯口，看了看哈利还有被他丢在椅子上的信件。然后他大步朝那些信走了过去，哈利看到他拿起最上面的一封，他的呼吸又梗住了。  
不会有比现在更糟的一刻了，西里斯拿起来的那封信正是他刚刚看到詹姆寄来，又被他丢在了一边的。  
西里斯朝他扬了扬那封信。哈利站在原地，感觉浑身僵冷。他张了张嘴，下意识地说道：“听我解释，西里斯——”  
“还有什么好解释的？”西里斯捏着那封信，他看着哈利，声音平静地说道，“守护神是一个人心底最真实的样子，哈利。”  
“我的守护神从我三年级开始就是那样子的。”哈利声音虚弱地说，他感觉昨天被摄魂怪所包围着的那种寒冷仍然没有从他的身上退去。  
“你为什么不相信我的守护神可能只是恰好和詹姆的阿尼玛格斯是一样的呢，西里斯？”  
他用受伤的目光看着西里斯。男孩感觉到了他的眼神，他刻意地转过头去，没有和他对视。  
“或许是吧。”西里斯烦躁地说，他一边拆开那封信，一边低着头说道：“我不是没想过这种可能。但如果真是那样，哈利，昨天我问你的时候你就会比现在更有底气些。如果你的守护神和尖头叉子一点儿关系都没有，我在问你的时候你不会那么支支吾吾的，而且连看着我的眼睛都不敢。你明白吗？”  
哈利感觉自己的身体又稍微变得温暖了一点儿。起码他知道西里斯并不是在毫无理由地怀疑他，而是因为他的表现着实让人生疑。  
“如果我说这件事和我不能告诉你的那些秘密有关系呢？”  
哈利说。他像是被某种无形的力量驱使着朝西里斯走去，一边说：“如果我这么说的话，你就会相信我吗？”  
他走到了西里斯的面前，胸口和他的手臂只隔着短短几英寸的距离。西里斯将目光从信上抬起来，他扫视着哈利的脸，从上到下，像是要将他完全看透似的。  
片刻后，他挪开目光，低声说道：“我当然愿意相信你，哈利。你知道如果你早这么说，我就一定会相信你。可是你知道我现在是什么感受吗？”  
没等哈利回答，西里斯顿了顿。他转过身，将那封信随便丢到了其他的地方，他看着哈利的眼睛认真地继续说道：“你始终有太多秘密了，哈利。你比我想象中要强大，神秘。你和我的距离比我想象中要远，”  
哈利倒吸了一口气。隐隐约约地，本能和预感提醒着他不应该再继续听下去。现在他应该捂着耳朵立刻从西里斯的面前逃开，但是他的双脚却像是在地上生了根，一动不动。  
西里斯走近了他。他弯下腰，连带着两个人声音和呼吸都变得急促，他的情绪像是带着某种气味从身上的每个毛孔里散发出来。  
哈利在空气中闻到了从西里斯身上飘散出来的焦虑，他就好像是要将这些日子以来他所有攒下来的话都一股脑地说给他听：“詹姆曾经说过我和你不是同一个世界的人。当时我认为他说的是对的，那是因为我觉得你没有一点儿黑暗面，就像詹姆一样。”  
他有些语无伦次地说：“可是现在我觉得不是那样了，哈利。你和他也是不同的。和你比起来所有人都太简单，因为你有太多秘密了。”  
哈利感觉西里斯的每一句话都戳在他的心上。那种寒冷从里到外地自他的骨子中散发出来，像是一只钳子般将他牢牢抓在手心。男孩忍不住抬起头看着他，他的声音轻微颤抖着：“那你现在后悔接近我了吗？”  
哈利苦涩地问道：“知道我是个拥有这么多秘密的人？”  
西里斯摇了摇头。  
“我说过，我不怕你的那些秘密。我也不怕和你分担你的秘密。”西里斯继续说道：“但是我害怕有这么多秘密的你只会和我越来越远。我从来没有仰着头去看过什么人。但是我现在宁愿仰起头来看，却发现我还是看不到你站着的地方。哈利。”  
西里斯最后一句话像一把利刃穿透了他的心脏。哈利在那一瞬间感觉到自己像是从头到脚地结了冰，那么的冰冷和难过，好像心在海水中无所凭依地浮浮沉沉。因为他忽然意识到，在那一瞬间，他感知到，西里斯对他抱有的感情和曾经的他有多么相像。  
曾经他和西里斯之间错失了十二年的陪伴，他看不到西里斯的过去，西里斯也无法陪着他的未来。  
哈利感觉到自己的眼眶正在发热。他不知道这种未知的情绪的由来，忍不住低下头用手背擦了擦眼睛，手背仍然是干的。  
“我很抱歉我这样对你说话。”西里斯看到他那个样子，他长长地出了一口气，说道。他走上前一步，在哈利面前弯下腰，轻轻地吻了一下他的额头。  
然后他退开一点，用手握住他的双肩，低声地对哈利说：“詹姆的事是我借题发挥。在我第一眼看到你的守护神是尖头叉子的时候，我的确有点被嫉妒冲昏头了。”  
西里斯叹了一口气，不等哈利说话，他继续说道：“但是我只要稍微想一想就知道那是不可能的。你和他是兄弟，你们俩那么相像，就算拥有一样的守护神和阿尼玛格斯也正常。可我昨天一整晚表现的像个混蛋。”  
“如果世界上有一个人永远不必对我道歉，”哈利终于忍不住抓住他的手腕，说道，“那就是你。你永远不必对我道歉，西里斯，”  
他的声音里无法自抑地涌出了哽咽。哈利失神地看着那双近在咫尺的灰眼睛，他的视野已经变得有些模糊，情绪像是火热的岩浆正从他心底的深处涌出：“是我亏欠你的永远都还不清。”  
他伸出手臂紧紧地抱住西里斯的胸膛，没有再给他更多解释。而西里斯也没有询问他这句话是否又是他秘密中的一部分。像是心有灵犀似的，他只是反手抓紧了哈利的手臂。  
“我并不知道你欠了我什么。”西里斯低声地在他耳边说：“我也不知道你曾经有过什么样的经历，让你拥有这些秘密，让你变成这样。哈利。我只想告诉你，如果你真的认为你亏欠的人是我，那你就错了。”  
他将哈利僵硬的身体搂紧，直到他们紧密无间地贴合在一起，哈利的胸口紧挨着他的胸口。  
“或许因为你有其他秘密，你知道我不知道的事情，你和我有过一些我不知道的经历，”西里斯轻声地在他耳边说，他没有感觉到掌下的身体因为他的这句无心的猜测一瞬间全身绷紧，继续说道：“……我不知道那是什么，你大概也不会告诉我。但是如果那真的是我，那我为你做任何事都是我心甘情愿的，哈利。你知道，我痛恨的不是你隐瞒我，而是我没有办法让你足够信任我，依赖我。你选择自己承担一切事情，因为你认为我不足以和你一样分担这些。或者是你为了我们，你选择隐瞒所有事情。无论到底是哪一种，我都不可能因为你爱我而责怪你。不是吗？”  
哈利猛地一咬牙，将自己的嘴唇咬出了血。这是第一次，他在西里斯的敏锐中感觉到自己已经无所遁形。西里斯或许是这个世界上最了解他的人。他有一种天生能够体察他的一切的嗅觉。  
也是头一次，哈利紧咬着的嘴唇轻微地松动了。他踮起脚猛地掰过西里斯的脸，带着血腥味的嘴唇贴上了他的唇。这不是他第一次主动吻西里斯，但是这样充满了冲动，鲁莽，不计后果的勇气，和带着鲜血味的亲吻，两个人却都是第一次。  
他心里已经溢满了一切，掺杂着苦涩和甜蜜，痛苦与柔软，冷静与激情的一切。那些西里斯给予的，那些他曾经经历的，那些他们付出的，他的情感已经将他的理智淹没。  
他的整个身体都在颤抖，唯有抓着西里斯的手稳稳的，几乎令他们两个人都动弹不得。  
他知道他已经无法对他产生除了那以外的情感。即使他想要冷静，试图保持理智，试图拉开距离。那几乎要将他淹没的，让他沉沦，让他窒息的，那样强烈，那样不容抗拒的——那已经夺走了他的一切的情感。  
那种情感早在十几年前已经深埋在他的心底。在他和他初次相遇的时候，他看到那双毫不保留的，对他敞开一切的灰色眼睛时。  
他早该察觉到命运在那时就已经为他们指明了某个方向。  
即使落满灰尘，狼狈不堪。隐藏在层层叠叠的废墟和桎梏之下，却仍然在熠熠发光。像是公主找到的唯一的那个金纺锤。  
金色的光辉指明的是一条充满悲剧意味，然而却仍然在一瞬间发出媲美一生所能拥有的最多光彩的道路。  
“……对不起。”哈利贴着他的脸，轻轻地在他的耳边说：“但是事实上，我一直都只有你，西里斯。”  
虽然他的声音轻的好像一只鸽子在他耳边扇动翅膀的轻响。但是他的声音融化在了他的血液里，将他的心跳敲击着，愈发地鼓噪如雷。  
西里斯在听到那句话时只恍惚了一瞬间，当他意识到哈利的情绪已经从平静转变得愈发剧烈，那双柔软而甜蜜的嘴唇正在撕咬他的唇的时候，属于一种野兽，流淌在血液里狩猎的本能立刻让他夺回了主导权。  
男孩——或者说，从这一刻开始，他已经开始更像是一个年轻的男人了。西里斯立刻用一只手猛地抓住哈利两个手腕，将它们并在一起。哈利的眼镜在他粗暴的动作里被甩飞了出去。它掉在地毯上，可是谁也没注意到它。

深夜的房间里，一楼的客厅被死一般的寂静笼罩着，就连壁炉里的炉火都熄灭了，栅栏里只剩下一滩烧干了的灰烬。  
在别墅的二楼，唯一的一间卧室的大门紧锁。房间内的窗帘严丝合缝地拉在一起，黑暗如同翻滚着的丝绸，流动着缠绕在房间内两道此起彼伏的呼吸声上。  
“……我真想了解你的全部。”  
黑暗中，那个沙哑的声音喃喃地响了起来。  
“我还想要离你再近一些，哈利。再深一些。”  
他亲吻他赤裸的腿弯，嘴唇崇敬而满怀柔情和爱恋地滑过他的皮肤。双手滑过他细滑的腰侧，他的骨骼纤瘦脆弱，像是少女一样细巧。他轻易地握住他的脚踝，将小腿弯曲着压过头顶。  
“从今晚开始。我以后一定会知道你一切的秘密的。”  
他沙哑的声音在夜晚中像一颗流星。短暂地在他耳边滑过，迅速地出现又消失。他仰起头，喉结暴露在温暖而散发着异样情热的空气中不停地颤抖。无措地上下滑动，最终被另一个捕食者吞食入腹。  
“我不是为了探听你，我也不是为了满足我的好奇心。”  
“我只想距离你更近一些。”  
他的一切都散发着像是病态的高热，几乎将他彻底融化在他的内里。他抓着他手臂的手指紧紧地陷入他的肌肉里，好像要将那结实的筋肉撕裂，将痛苦和绝望都注入他的身体。  
“你的身体，记忆，过去，未来，”他的吻不停息地落在他的面颊上，“……我想要你的一切。我想知道你的一切。”  
到最后，随着夜晚的逝去，浪潮也逐渐退去。壁炉里的火光跃动着，拉长的影子颜色也在逐渐地变得浅淡。他几乎探寻遍了他的身体里他所能触摸到的每一个角落，直到没有留下一寸未被他触碰的皮肤。  
窗外的夜空中的黑暗已经被天边隐隐约约的发亮的光芒所取代，在他们最终释放一切的精疲力竭之前，他脱力地倒在他身上。  
“哈利，”西里斯沙哑的声音带着笑意，轻柔地刮过他的耳边。  
“哈利·波特，”他翻了一个身，犬齿亲昵地撕咬着他的耳朵。他轻轻地吻在他的嘴唇上：“你是我的。”他低声说。  
被他亲吻的哈利没有回答。一直等到西里斯躺在他的颈窝里，用头蹭着他的下颌沉沉睡去，哈利的手才慢慢地搭上了他赤裸的脖颈。他轻轻地抱住了躺在他身上的西里斯。  
“……你会知道的。”  
在整个夜晚，大片大片黑暗的沉默当中，从始至终，除了呻吟和哭泣，那个男孩沙哑的声音只说了一句话。  
“你会知道你想要的一切的。而且，距离那天到来也不会太远了。”  
哈利仰起头，失神的绿色双眼注视着黑魆魆的天花板。然后他闭上眼睛，低声地喃喃。  
    
在剩下的圣诞节假期里，他们几乎谁都没有再出过门。  
这个冬天的哈利像是进入了冬眠的熊一样整日整日地窝在他们的家里。就连出门购买食材也是西里斯主动提议，他才会慢腾腾地起身，跟着他出去一趟。  
自从摄魂怪袭击对角巷那晚他们吵了架以后，哈利整个人一直显得有些疲劳过度的无精打采。就连做饭和打扫都是西里斯帮忙打着下手，更别说出去像以前一样出门逛街，或是来一场刺激的空中摩托之旅了。  
西里斯有一次忍不住打趣他现在的异常简直像怀孕了似的，下一秒，他就被脾气正变得有些暴躁的哈利一个缴械咒打得撞到了墙上。  
不过，不管西里斯怎么说，哈利同样也对自己现在的状态感到迷惑。当然，除了西里斯那毫无依据的天马行空的想象以外，他所能怀疑到的最有可能的就是自己的身体出了什么问题。但是他简单地用咒语检查过自己的身体，并没有发现什么毛病。  
他们约定好如果在假期结束后，哈利还是这样一副整天昏昏沉沉的样子，就去庞弗雷夫人的医疗翼做一次身体检查。  
平安夜到来时，教堂的钟声跨越山谷，远远地传到了他们俩的别墅里。第二天哈利整个白天几乎都蜷缩在床上，他睡了整整一个下午，好为晚上准备圣诞大餐储蓄自己为数不多的精力。  
等到了圣诞节当天的傍晚，他被西里斯叫醒。哈利打着哈欠走下楼，脚步却在来到楼梯口的时候因为惊愕停住了。  
哈利抓着楼梯的扶手。他愣愣地，有点不知所措地看着那个放在壁炉旁边，不知道什么时候出现，更不知道什么时候已经堆满了礼物和小灯泡棵的那颗披金——仙子金粉，戴银——魔法制造出来的雪，而且闪闪发光的圣诞树，还有坐在圣诞树旁边，满脸笑容，朝他大大地张开双手的詹姆和莉莉。  
厨房里飘来火鸡和蛋奶酒的香气，炉子上似乎还炖着一些配菜，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。西里斯不知道从哪儿淘来一个麻瓜的录音机，摆放在客厅的正中央，里面还放着教堂孩子们合唱的圣诞礼赞。  
“圣诞惊喜，哈利！”好像是从天而降的詹姆盘着腿坐在圣诞树旁边。他咧开嘴，朝哈利灿烂地大笑着。詹姆今天打扮得十足地像个圣诞老人，他甚至还尽职尽责地给自己带上了红帽子和假胡子。  
坐在一旁的莉莉头上带着麋鹿角，她朝哈利微笑，在哈利向他们走来的时候，她和詹姆一起站起身，轮流张开手臂拥抱了他。  
“嗨，哈利。”詹姆今天往自己头发上抹的发胶恐怕有整整一瓶。哈利忍着笑看着他锃亮的背头，几乎和曾经的马尔福有的一拼。  
“西里斯说你最近身体不太好，不能来波特祖宅参加圣诞晚会，所以我和莉莉就带着东西过来了。”詹姆笑嘻嘻地说道：“我和尤菲米娅他们已经过了很多个圣诞夜，和你还是第二个。莉莉还从来没和你一起过圣诞节过呢，所以她和我一起到这来了。”  
哈利有点不知所措地看着他们。他的确知道莉莉和詹姆的关系最近缓和了不少，可是他做梦也没想到居然已经好到詹姆可以把她带到西里斯家里来。  
“哦，”站在他身后，揽着哈利的腰的西里斯发出一声怪响，他说道：“可是莉莉也没和波特夫妇们一起过过圣诞节呢，詹姆。我猜你是觉得在你父母面前你和她会有点儿碍手碍脚的吧？”  
他故意用暧昧的目光在詹姆和莉莉间打量着。莉莉的脸上浮现出了好看的红晕，哈利看着她因为害臊显得分外美丽的脸，几乎快要控制不住自己脸上出现的傻笑。  
“少胡说八道了，大脚板。”詹姆清了清嗓子，正色道：“我是直接把莉莉从她家里接到这儿来的。”言下之意是波特夫妇还没有见过莉莉。  
但是他们肯定也知道一直被詹姆挂在嘴上的那个漂亮女巫在这一年终于和他的关系有所缓和的事。哈利偷偷想道。  
六年级以后他一直和西里斯忙着处理他们之间已经够复杂的一切，有很长一段时间没有关注过詹姆和莉莉他们俩的进展。现在看来，他们似乎比他们发展的还要顺利。  
虽然他极力否认，但是詹姆掩饰不住自己脸上的笑意。他挺了挺胸膛，颇有点自豪地说：“尤菲米娅和弗里蒙特希望我下个圣诞节的时候能带莉莉回去。如果她愿意的话，”  
他在说这话的时候偷偷看了一眼莉莉的脸，发现对方并没有恼怒，才继续说道：“我们的时间多得是，才不急着这一个呢。还是说，”他打量着歪歪斜斜地靠在一起的两个男孩，不怀好意地问道：“我们来这儿是坏了你们俩的好事？”  
“这儿房间可多得是，詹姆。你坏不到我们俩的事。”西里斯给了一个暧昧不清的回答。很快意识到他话里有话的哈利感觉自己的脸也正在升温。他和莉莉不约而同地瞪了自己的男朋友一眼，脸上却没有太多严肃的责备。  
四个年轻人嬉笑着走进厨房，将他们今晚准备的圣诞大餐从烤箱里搬出来。  
大多数的东西都是詹姆和莉莉准备的。下午哈利还在楼上睡觉的时候，他们已经早早地来到了西里斯的别墅，悄无声息地带来了晚上的圣诞树，礼物和食材，并动手准备起了一切。  
詹姆为他们俩过节日都不准备火鸡和圣诞树吃了一惊，而不擅长做饭的西里斯则直接被莉莉从厨房赶了出来，他一个人在客厅负责装饰圣诞树，以及往不同的箱子里塞他们的圣诞礼物。  
哈利看着他们忙碌。头一次，他有一种自己好像回到了五年级的格里莫广场，看着韦斯莱一家人正在忙碌地准备圣诞晚宴时的错觉。  
那时候的他和西里斯也是这样，两个人都被赶出门外等着所有东西准备好。西里斯会和他聊一聊最近发生的事，而哈利为了不让他担心，想方设法地在话里话外隐瞒所有不好的遭遇。  
忽然，年轻的男人在衣袖下面拉起哈利的手。他的小动作打断了男孩的思绪。哈利意识到了什么，他转过头看了西里斯一眼，后者装作没看到他的目光。他似乎感觉到在这种场合下和他偷偷牵手的这个行为有点儿太小气了。  
西里斯刻意地转过头，想要把手松开。  
然而他没有成功。西里斯惊讶地回头看了哈利一眼。  
可能这时和那时候还是有些不一样的。  
他不由得想道。下意识地，哈利伸开了手掌，他在他松开手以前反握住了西里斯温暖的手。

“我想这可能是我过的最好的一个圣诞节。”  
当所有人都坐在桌边的时候，莉莉举起蛋奶酒，她闭上眼睛，脸上还带着淡淡的红晕，轻声地说：“不是最热闹的，但是最好。希望下个圣诞节我们还可以这样一起度过。可能还会有詹姆的父母，我的父母，以及莱姆斯和彼得。”  
“别着急这么说，下一次我们当然可以过一个人更齐全的，更好的圣诞节。”詹姆帮他们打开了香槟。又在哈利惊讶的目光里吹了声口哨，说道：“别那么死板，大脚板，过来，今晚我们可以喝麻瓜的酒。”  
西里斯夹着两个杯子递了过去。哈利靠在他的身上，他用刀叉帮他们将火鸡切开。然后小口地啜饮着南瓜汁。摆在他面前的黄油啤酒和香槟他都没有动。  
他今晚不想喝酒，即使气氛很好。但是不知道为什么，哈利总觉得让他的头脑因为酒精失去控制是一件危险的事。  
他的头倚着西里斯的肩膀。西里斯用另一只手切割着盘子里的鸡肉和炖菜，他被他靠着的那侧肩膀动作始终很平稳，几乎没有什么颠簸。  
在壁炉烘烤出的暖洋洋的空气里，食物的香味和稚声的圣诞赞歌环绕着他们。他们的手在桌子下面紧紧地握着彼此，哈利不记得他曾经过过几次这样的圣诞节。他的圣诞节大多数时候都是和韦斯莱一家人一起度过的，远比现在热闹。但是他知道，这一次和以前都不同，对他来说是独一无二的。  
当时间转入后半夜，有些喝高了的詹姆好像已经失去了理智，他身上散发着强烈的酒气，在莉莉面前，他突然摇身一变成了尖头叉子的样子。一只足够三米高的牡鹿忽然出现在房子里，这把莉莉给吓了一跳。幸亏西里斯叔叔的房子足够大，没让他的角撑破客厅。  
然而当西里斯大笑着倒在沙发上，下一息，他自己也变成了大脚板的时候，哈利惊讶地看到红发女巫居然迅速从惊吓中冷静下来。她瞪大那双绿色的眼睛，不可置信地看着趴在地毯和沙发上的一狗一鹿，有些不确定地说：“是我喝多了吗？还是你们俩都是未注册的阿尼玛格斯？”  
将头靠在她大腿上的詹姆哼了哼。他变成鹿之后似乎变得额外粘人，主动地用嘴蹭着莉莉的手，巨大的角在地毯上划出几道很深的印子。  
大脚板也很快找到了自己的位置，他熊一样大的身躯向后拱了拱，靠在哈利怀里。然后体型巨大的黑狗喷了个响鼻，抬起眼睛，爱搭不理地瞥了莉莉一眼，算是默认了后者。  
“老天啊，”莉莉低声地喃喃着说，“我真不知道……我真不知道，该怎么说你们俩好。”  
“他们俩都是天才。”哈利迷迷糊糊地说：“自己研究后天阿尼玛格斯并且又成功了的……一般人还真的做不到这种事情。”  
“恶作剧也是顶级的天才，嗯哼？”莉莉喷了声鼻息。不过她倒是没有继续深究这个话题，看起来也没有太过生气。那双绿色的眼睛落在了正趴在哈利怀里的西里斯的后背上。  
“我好像在哪见过西里斯的阿尼玛格斯。”莉莉迟疑地说。哈利的心因为她的话‘砰’地一跳，他下意识抓紧了西里斯的毛，疼的大狗从他胯间抬起头来，警告地冲他‘汪’了一声。  
但所幸的是，莉莉没有继续追问下去。她用手温柔地抚摸着詹姆短而粗硬的毛，让牡鹿发出舒适的哼哼声。  
“可能狗长得都差不多。”哈利有点儿心虚地说。他的手抚顺着西里斯光滑的皮毛。那双威风凛凛的灰眼睛又合上了，大脚板安逸地在他怀里发出呼噜声。莉莉点了点头，没有反驳。  
“或许我今晚真的也喝的有点醉了。”她含糊地说，“我居然会觉得我好像见过这么大的狗……可能你说的对，狗都长得差不多。”  
凌晨两三点钟的时候，漆黑如墨的天际忽然发出一道像是烟花绽放的光亮。然后是远远传来的，像是幻影移形的爆炸声一般。睡梦中的哈利似有所感地哆嗦了一下。变回人形的西里斯察觉到他的不舒服，他伸开手臂将他搂进了怀里，带着酒气的唇吻他的额头的脸颊，直到哈利再度平静下来。  
别墅里的四个年轻人喝到最后，几乎都有点东倒西歪。除了已经睡着的哈利，剩下的三个人把他们带来的最后一整打香槟都打开了。在又喝了两瓶黄油啤酒以后，莉莉也提前退出战场，只有西里斯和詹姆拼到了最后，两个年轻男人最终以平局收场。  
“我刚刚好像看到夜空里有人放了绿色的烟火。”  
将脚边的一个空瓶子踢开，搂着莉莉，靠在沙发上的詹姆醉醺醺地说道。他咂了咂嘴：“魔法部今天有特别活动吗？”  
“你眼花了，詹姆。”西里斯大着舌头说。他摇了摇头，小心地扶了一下自己的肩膀上已经睡着的那个脑袋，朝窗外看了一眼，小声地说：“没有绿色的烟花。没人放烟花。”  
“说的对，大脚板。”詹姆含含糊糊地说，“我肯定是喝多了。但是今天我真的高兴——嗝。我真高兴，能和你们，还有莉莉一起过这个圣诞节……我好不容易说服尤菲米娅放我出来……”  
西里斯困倦地眨了眨眼。  
“我也是。”他低声地说，眼睛看向靠在他肩头的哈利。这些天哈利一直都在睡觉，可不知道为什么，他的眼眶下仍然有一圈明显的青黑。在他苍白的皮肤上额外显眼。  
他低头吻了吻他，然后抬起头看着已经快要睡着的詹姆，忽然说道：“你已经和家里说了莉莉的事，是吗？”  
“尤菲米娅和弗里蒙特都喜欢她。”提到这件事，詹姆的脸上忽然露出了一个傻笑。他摸了摸自己的后脑，说道：“我和她——我和她或许还不像你和哈利进展的那么快，西里斯。但是我觉得现在很好，我们很好……”  
说到后半句，詹姆的声音渐渐低了下去，他听起来就好像在小声地嘟囔着什么。“……他们都喜欢她。我也是。”  
他抓着瓶子的手慢慢地滑了下去。酒瓶从他的手里脱手，‘砰’地一声落在地上。咕噜噜地滚远了。  
“你喝多了，詹姆。”西里斯若有所思地重复道。他将目光从哈利身上挪开，看向窗外黑暗的夜空。然后，他用力地闭了闭眼，低声说：“你明天一早就要回去吧？早点睡吧，詹姆。”  
被他叫到的男孩没有回答。过了一会儿，从他的方向发出阵阵细小的呼噜声。詹姆也睡着了。现在只剩下西里斯还醒着。他抱着哈利坐在那里，安静地看了一会儿整个客厅里，他东倒西歪的朋友们。  
他的脸上露出一个从来没有过的微笑，西里斯搂着哈利的手收紧，他将头靠在他的头上，同样沉沉睡去了。

在圣诞节过去的第二天，几个人还七歪八倒地因为宿醉睡在客厅里。一大清早，一只猫头鹰就来到了他们的别墅窗外。它卟卟地用尖喙敲击了两下玻璃窗，将哈利最先从睡梦中惊醒。他睁开眼睛，疲惫地用一个咒语将窗户打开，把猫头鹰放了进来。  
猫头鹰停在了他们的面前。它伸出爪让哈利解下报纸，抓取了报酬然后转头飞走。哈利关上窗户，他感觉自己还很困，只是疲倦地将报纸放在一边，又靠回西里斯的肩膀上继续打盹。  
他闭上了眼睛，没有注意到，在它脚爪上寄来的那张预言家日报上，带来了在昨晚的那个圣诞夜里，位于戈德里克山谷的波特祖宅被食死徒袭击的消息。

他黑色的长袍水一样滑动在地面上。像蛇在黑暗中吐信时发出嘶嘶的声音。  
“……我们在波特的祖宅里并没有找到什么特别的东西。”  
一个满含敬畏的声音说。脚步声在门口停下了，它的主人静静地伫立在门外，迟疑着想要抬起敲门的手又垂了下来。房间里灯光昏暗，只有壁炉和几根蜡烛的火光，将里面一坐一跪的两个高大男人的影子拉的无比纤长。  
“我们翻遍了波特的祖谱，没有找到任何一点关于哈利·波特这个人的记载。他就像是一个从天而降的波特。或者他是用变形药水改变了外貌，或者他真实的姓名并不是波特。否则，只要他是波特家的旁系，身上流淌着波特的血，哪怕是混血种应该也会被我们找到。”  
黑暗中响起了一个男人的嗤笑声。  
“你总不会连他有没有喝复方汤剂这件事儿都搞不清楚吧，卢修斯？”那个男声平静，冰冷地问道。  
“你的办事能力已经退化到这种地步了吗？”  
“不，”他惊恐地说，“不是这样的，我们完全可以很肯定他没有用复方汤剂，主人。连小巴蒂也可以确认，波特的样子就是他原本的样子。”  
“那么——那对老波特呢？”那个声音继续问道。  
敬畏的声音迟疑了一下。  
“弗里蒙特·波特似乎对这次袭击做了一些准备。”声音的主人，卢修斯·马尔福说道：“当我们出现在戈德里克山谷的外围时，刚刚有人幻影移形落地，山谷里就响起了警报声。不过也仅仅是警报而已。他们的大儿子詹姆·波特不在家里。我们的人没有直接杀掉他们，但是那诅咒会在一个月内让他们患上这个年龄的人应该有的某种疾病。他们两个人已经活得足够久了，即使生病也不会有人怀疑到这上面来，而且无论那是什么——对他们那个年龄的人来说，都足以让他们送命。而且，”他顿了顿，补充道：“没人会怀疑到这件事头上。”  
“除掉波特夫妇的事情做的很漂亮。”另一个声音回答道。但是随即，那个声音话锋一转：“然而前段时间在对角巷的那次失败的袭击你又该如何向我解释呢，卢修斯？”  
短暂的沉默。站在门口的脚步向后退了两步，像是同样感受到了从房间里传来的威压。  
“……我，是我的失误，主人。”卢修斯的声音听起来就好像从牙缝里挤出来的。他的整个音调都在发抖，这对于总是一副高高在上样子的年轻的马尔福家主来说几乎是一件很难想象的事情。  
“莱斯特兰奇拒绝听从我的吩咐，她坚持要去追那个波特，我们产生了分歧，主人——”  
“我不想听你狡猾的辩白。”里德尔声音平静地说：“更何况贝拉的判断是正确的，如果你们能在那里消灭那个波特，总还能算得上一件功劳。可是你们只是灰溜溜地逃了回来，把这事儿办的彻头彻尾的失败。”  
卢修斯的冷汗已经流到了脸上。他垂着头，不敢抬起眼睛。战战兢兢地等待着黑魔王的下一步发落。  
“不过你的事情我们等一会再说。”里德尔忽然说道。卢修斯得救般地抬起头，他看到他坐在椅子上的主人偏过脸，他深红色的双眼看向房间没有关拢的大门，像是注意到有什么老鼠潜藏在门口的黑暗里似的，黑魔王眯起了双眼。  
“雷古勒斯，”站在门口的雷古勒斯听到他主人的声音开口说道：“我已经听见你在门口的声音了，进来吧。”  
雷古勒斯听到自己的整根脊柱都因为黑魔王冰冷的声音颤抖了一下。他强行压抑着那种忽然出现的恐惧。硬着头皮，迈动双腿走进了房间里。  
   
壁炉里的火焰在两个男人双双踏出之后熄灭了。在十二月末的马尔福庄园里，像是壁炉烧的不够旺盛似的，空气里总有种祛之不散的寒冷。即使他给自己加了一层保温咒也没有起太大作用。  
等家养小精灵出现又端上红茶，消失在原地以后，卢修斯和雷古勒斯在马尔福家的待客厅里落座。  
他们垂着头沉默了一会，两个纯血家族唯一的继承者看了对方一眼，都在对方的脸上看到了眼眶下的青黑，苍白的双颊，和掩饰不住的苦笑。  
“最近一段时间黑魔王的脾气越来越暴躁了。”卢修斯率先开口打破了沉默。他苦笑着呷了一口杯子里的红茶，垂下眼睛说：“他对那个波特的执念简直有些不正常。”  
“哈利·波特，”雷古勒斯阴沉沉地从舌尖吐出那个名字。想到刚刚黑魔王对他下达新的命令，以及在他面前惩罚卢修斯时的冰冷无情，就连他也忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
“——那个和西里斯·布莱克不清不楚的狗崽子。”  
他咬牙切齿地说。卢修斯静静地看着他，他极少听到雷古勒斯说这样不符合他身份的话。然而就连他也不得不承认，如果他有这样一个不名誉的，和一个来历不明的小子混在一起的兄弟，他大概也会有和雷古勒斯差不多的反应。  
“我不明白他为什么会那么在意他。”卢修斯烦躁地说道：“我们在魔法部的势力刚刚巩固，他就弄出了一件袭击波特家的大新闻——尤其是，居然只是为了查明那个波特的身份。”  
“我倒是听说过一点儿关于他为什么在乎那个波特。”  
雷古勒斯长出了一口气，他喝了一口小精灵端上来的红茶，热水和茶香让他从见到黑魔王那一刻就紧绷着的身体终于缓缓地放松下来，同时舒缓了他干燥紧致的喉咙。  
“他做了关于那个波特的梦。他认为他和他有某种未知的联系，那个波特可能会影响到他的计划。”  
“梦？”卢修斯可笑地说，他看向雷古勒斯，灰色的眼里流露出一种不可置信的怀疑：“只为了一个梦？”  
“注意你的态度，卢修斯。”雷古勒斯提醒道。他对自己这个未来的堂姐夫打心里没有一点儿尊敬。  
“像主人那样强大的巫师，他的每个梦都不是毫无意义的。尤其是在他并没有见过那个哈利·波特的情况下，他居然连着做了几天和那个波特有关的梦，这本身就很耐人寻味。”  
卢修斯迟疑了一下，他皱了下眉，也察觉到了自己刚刚的失言。  
“那么，是关于什么的？”卢修斯清了清嗓，问道：“那些梦？”  
雷古勒斯摇了摇头。  
“他没有透露给任何人关于这些的事，就连我也不知道他在梦里看到了什么。”雷古勒斯说道：“我猜是那些梦的场景让他有些不快。说起来，我从很早就开始怀疑那个波特的身份了。他四年级从不知道什么地方转学来到霍格沃茨，简直像是从天上忽然掉下来的。关于他的过去你们一点儿也没查到，不是吗？”  
卢修斯颔首。无声地赞同雷古勒斯的意见，也默认了他对哈利的看法。但是他还是忍不住说道：“你现在是他最信任的食死徒，雷古勒斯。”  
金发的马尔福说道：“他真的连你也没有透漏一点风声吗？”  
雷古勒斯下意识地皱了一下眉。他的动作很快，但是卢修斯还是注意到了他的异样。  
“我不清楚。”年轻的布莱克慢吞吞地说。然而，善于察言观色的马尔福从他的语气里听到了一丝隐约的，不确定的动摇。这在从前那个为里德尔狂热的布莱克身上是从来没有出现过的事情。  
“……主人他现在正在做的事情对我，我们都完全保密。我有一些感觉，卢修斯。但是我建议你不要刨根问底下去。那很危险。你应该专注于你自己的工作。”  
“是啊。我那个该死的调查波特身世的工作。”提到这件事，卢修斯的脸色立刻变得阴沉。他咬牙切齿地说：“我相信，就算是邓布利多，在我们这样的调查下也早就能够被挖出点什么东西了。可是就像你说的那样，雷古勒斯。关于那个波特我们什么都没查到。我们所知道的一切甚至不比主人更多。”  
“但我们都知道这是不可能的。”雷古勒斯静静地说：“没有可能一个人存在于世界上，却一点存在的痕迹都抓不到。”  
两个人都陷入了沉默。  
“你说，有多大的可能。”片刻后，雷古勒斯忽然说：“那个波特和我们不大一样？”  
“你什么意思？”卢修斯问道，然后他忽然反应过来：“你是说，他不是巫师？还是一种和我们不同的东西？”  
雷古勒斯点了点头：“如果是一种，令人摸不着头脑的，但是会变成巫师模样的东西，”他顿了顿，轻轻地说道：“——我会首先想到幽灵。”  
“这太可笑了。”卢修斯讥讽地打断了他的话：“你和他曾经打过魁地奇球赛吧，雷古勒斯？那小子摸起来是一副幽灵的样子吗？他的身体穿过了扫帚？还是你觉得你哥哥是在床上操他自己的床单？”  
“所以我说，你缺乏能将你所知道的事情和眼前的困境联系在一起的能力。”  
雷古勒斯慢吞吞地说：“我只是提出那个波特的身份，并不一定最接近真相，只是一个猜想。你说过你们确定他绝对没有使用复方汤剂，那么，如果不是你们的工作失误，这样掘地三尺下都查不到他的来历，那就只有两种可能。一个是他并不是一个真正的巫师，另一个，”  
雷古勒斯顿了顿，他抬起头看着卢修斯，意味深长地说：“一个查不到过去的人，唯一的可能就是他并不是属于这个时代，或者这个世界的人。”  
卢修斯感觉到他的脊背泛上了一阵凉气。他倒吸一口气，看着垂下了眼睛的雷古勒斯，说道：“你是说——你的意思是——”  
“我没有什么意思。”雷古勒斯若有所思地说道，他耸了耸肩：“相反，我建议即使你按照这个思路查下去，你还是应该从波特那里入手。尤其是詹姆·波特。他们两个人长得实在是太相似了，任何见到他们的人都不会说他们之间没有关系。如果詹姆·波特的上一辈没有和那个哈利·波特相关的东西，你就应该从下面开始查。明白我的意思了吗，卢修斯？”  
“我希望你的提示有用。”卢修斯说。他背后已经快要被冷汗浸透。  
“但是我要说实话，如果你的猜测成真，那会非常可怕，雷古勒斯。我从来没有听说过这样的事情。”  
“我和你有着同样的期望。另外，你还可以考虑另一件事。”雷古勒斯说：“如果从第二种可能性你也查不到哈利·波特的话，你可以考虑再扩大一下你的搜寻范围。”  
“我连全世界的麻瓜都查遍了。”卢修斯不悦地皱起眉毛，说道：“你以为我只是在英国巫师中翻翻名册吗，雷古勒斯？”  
“没有冒犯的意思，我是说，除了活着的巫师。”雷古勒斯说，他忽然话锋一转，看向有些迷茫的，眼睛不安地睁大了，看着他的卢修斯：“你曾经听过那个死亡圣器的童话吗？”  
“当然，每个巫师还是孩子的时候就都听说过。等等，难道你是说——”卢修斯的嘴巴张了张，一个可怕的可能性正在他的脑海中酝酿，成型。他忍不住脱口而出：“你认为那个波特和死亡圣器之间有关系？”  
“我们的主人和死亡圣器之间有莫大的关联。”雷古勒斯颔首道。他委婉地，若有所思地说：“不要这样惊讶，你应该知道他现在正在做的事情比起死亡圣器的存在本身来说有过之而无不及。如果那个男孩真的也和那东西有关，这不就能解释为什么他们俩之间会有一种莫名的联系了吗？”  
“等一等，等一等，雷古勒斯。”卢修斯飞快地打断了他的话，他的牙齿有些颤抖，不安地说道：“即使你这样说，但是三种死亡圣器，那只是个传说，是个童话。死亡圣器是不是真的存在都没有人知道，你不能——”  
“我不相信你在波特祖宅没有找到那样东西存在的证据。”雷古勒斯静静地说道，他灰色的眼睛看着脸色苍白的卢修斯，像是能将他整个人看透似的：“波特家祖传的第一件死亡圣器。隐形斗篷。我早就知道那样东西的存在，我甚至亲眼见过詹姆·波特使用它。甚至于，波特家的祖先就和死亡圣器有着千丝万缕的联系。我想你一定听说过他的名字吧？”  
他的最后一句话让卢修斯立刻安静下来。他不安地看着这个比自己还小上六、七岁的男孩。雷古勒斯缜密的心思和洞察力几乎令他感到恐惧。他想现在最好的选择就是什么也不说，不要让他继续找到他话里的漏洞。  
“没有人见过死亡圣器，并不代表它就不存在。当然，隐形斗篷和剩下的两样不是同一个级别的东西。”  
雷古勒斯低下眼睛，灰色的双眼失神地看着自己手里已经开始变冷的红茶。“但是如果——如果真的有那第二样死亡圣器——复活石的存在，”  
他顿了顿，轻吸了一口气，感觉到就连自己都为自己接下来所说的话感觉到不可置信。然而他还是开了口。雷古勒斯低声说道：“——你觉得有多大的可能，那个古怪的，来历不明的波特，会是一个被复活石所复活了的死人呢？”  
话音刚落，似乎雷古勒斯感觉自己的话也有些太过异想天开。他又呷了一口茶，然后紧紧地闭上了嘴巴。  
卢修斯的脸色阴晴不定。  
“我不知道。”片刻后，他长出了一口气，低声说道。“但我衷心希望这么可怕的事情不会发生。”

几个月后，阴雨连绵的戈德里克山谷墓园迎来了几位不同的客人。  
哈利弯下腰，他将一束还带着露水的百合放在了那两座新立的墓碑前，一言不发地走到后面。站在他身边的詹姆仍然怔怔的，他从几天前起就是这个样子。他低着头，注视着自己父母的墓碑，一句话也不说。  
莉莉在他身后为他撑着一把黑色的伞。几天前的吊唁结束后，弗里蒙特和尤菲米娅的墓碑前终于变得清净。虽然仍然能看出前几日讣告刚刚发出后的人来人往痕迹。花束和卡片堆满了他们的墓前，被绵绵的细雨打湿。  
哈利看到在他退后以后，詹姆走上前了一步，他高大瘦削的身体在轻微地颤抖着，长袍被风吹动着，微微摇晃。  
不知道是因为寒冷还是因为别的，詹姆哆嗦的厉害。  
他们几个人又在墓园里待了一会。期间，莉莉一直靠在詹姆的身边，似乎是在用她那具比他瘦小许多的身体支撑着詹姆。那把伞偏在詹姆的脑袋上，雨把她的大半个身体都淋湿了。但是莉莉恍然未觉。  
她沉重地看着两位波特的墓碑，期间有几次，哈利看到她张了张嘴，似乎是想要对那两位已经沉眠地下的老人说些什么。但是她什么也没有说出口。  
当他们往回走时，詹姆和莉莉慢慢地走在后面。哈利和西里斯共撑着一把伞，他们也一言不发。  
哈利脚步沉重地往回走着。在圣诞节过去的那个早上，他们醒来，看到报纸上的消息以后，所有人立刻冲回了戈德里克山谷，却被告知今天清晨波特夫妇就已经被人送往了圣芒戈。  
发现他们的是在当地不远处巡逻的一名傲罗。在那名傲罗注意到袭击并且赶到波特祖宅的时候，那里已经被食死徒搅乱的一团糟。  
两个老人脸色苍白地倒在地上，幸运的是他们身上都没有外伤。当时詹姆还松了一口气。然而在短短一个月内，平时身体康健的两个人就先后因为感染了龙痘而去世了。  
尤菲米娅和弗里蒙特都年事已高。虽然在他们的这个年龄因为生病逝世并不叫人觉得非常古怪，但是整件事都透露着强烈的阴谋气息。哈利毫不怀疑，这次食死徒的袭击和波特夫妇的死有着不可分离的联系。  
但是他目前只有直觉能够证明这一点，他没有将他的推断说出口，再加重那个一夜之间忽然承担了波特家重担的男孩肩膀上的责任和愧疚。  
“是我的错，”他想起那时候，当他们赶到圣芒戈，在病房外等待波特夫妇的检查结果时詹姆曾经说道。往日在他脸上的那种神采飞扬的神情彻底消失了。  
他痛苦地抓住自己蓬乱的头发，在角落中蹲下身，说道：“如果不是因为我非要带莉莉出门去过圣诞节，如果我这个节日守在家里陪着他们的话……”  
“那你就可能会和他们一样被袭击，詹姆！”西里斯忍无可忍地弯下腰揪住詹姆的领子。他打断他的自怨自艾，一把将他从地板上拖了起来，粗鲁地抓着他的衣领，几乎将他拎的双脚离地：“你也听到了，他们这次针对波特们的袭击是有备而来。你以为你一个六年级的学生在那就能扭转局面吗？！清醒点，你应该庆幸的是现在你还能好好站在这里！詹姆，如果连你也倒下了，谁来帮你照顾你的父母？”  
詹姆像一只木偶似的被西里斯抓在手里左右摇晃。他垂着头，没有反驳，也没有把西里斯的话听进耳朵里。等到西里斯无计可施地将他放下时，他还是一副失魂落魄的样子。  
哈利知道现在詹姆听不进去他们的话。他的心里完全被痛苦和愧疚所占据着，那些难以宣泄的情绪就像一块块岩石堵住了他的心。让他的情感无处发泄。  
所幸莉莉还在他身边。在波特夫妇转入圣芒戈治疗以后，圣诞节假期剩下的一个月，她几乎每天都陪着詹姆守在他父母身旁。有几次哈利和西里斯过来的时候，他听到莉莉抓着詹姆的手，在小声地安慰他。  
她说你父母并没有什么严重的伤，可能只是受了惊吓，对这个年龄的老人来说受了惊可能会让他们卧床不起，只要调养一段时间就会好起来的。她一遍遍地对詹姆重复差不多的话，不厌其烦。直到詹姆终于打起一点儿精神来。虽然他没有完全从自责中恢复过来，原谅自己。但是总不再像刚刚出事时那样，好像一具活脱脱的行尸走肉了。  
然而最终，莉莉说的话还是没有实现，奇迹也没有发生。一个月后尤菲米娅和弗里蒙特在同一天里相继离世。  
他们甚至没来得及和詹姆，莉莉他们一起过下一个像样的圣诞节。  
想到他年迈的祖父母的逝世让他觉得难过。哈利的眼眶微热，他和西里斯并肩沉默地走在回家的路上。背后的墓园里传来了猫头鹰咕咕的叫声。  
他和西里斯幻影移形回到了他们的别墅里。  
“……我没想到他们居然会有这么疯狂的袭击行动。”  
当哈利把两个人沾了露水的衣服脱下来挂在衣架上的时候，他听到站在他身后的西里斯迟疑地开口。哈利转过身，他眉毛皱了起来，眼里带着复杂的情绪，看着垂着头的西里斯。  
“你看起来好像对这件事知道些什么，哈利。”西里斯将身后的门关上，他欲言又止。随即，他立刻为自己话里那含混不清的意思解释道：“不，我并不是想怀疑你，哈利。只是你看起来好像……”  
“好像比你们知道的要多？关于那个袭击了波特祖宅的疯子组织？”哈利接上了他的下半句话。西里斯沉默地微微颔首，他没有否认。  
“的确知道一点。”哈利说：“但是你也早就知道他们的存在，不是吗？”  
“我一直以为他们是和以往一样的那些东西。”西里斯向前迈了一步，说道：“你知道，上一个那个席卷整个欧洲的黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃被关进去以后，即使是在英国，每隔一段时间也还有人会跳出来，说要改革，要引领复兴，反对麻瓜的存在对巫师的压迫……等等，但是从来没有人做过这么疯狂的事。”  
他走到了哈利面前，低下头，看着那双同样充满了痛苦，充满了挣扎，难过，与悲伤的绿眼睛。西里斯用手捧起他的脸，他低下头用额头轻轻地贴着他的额头，感觉到哈利的身体正在轻轻地发抖。  
“这和你与邓布利多的秘密有关系吗？”西里斯声音沙哑地说：“你们是不是早就知道他们不是那么简单的聚在一起，随便发动几次不成气候的袭击的组织？”  
哈利没有摇头，也没有点头。西里斯却已经从他的沉默里得到了答案。  
“未来会发生什么？”他说，像是在询问哈利，又像是在自言自语。  
“他们和那个最近风头正盛的，要引导纯血复兴的人也有关系，是不是？”  
哈利仍然没有回答。他的视线越过西里斯的肩膀，去看在他身后的，不知名的某个角落。  
西里斯深吸了一口气。他压低声音，说：“之前那些家伙已经发动过几次袭击了，但是没有人将他们放在心上。波特夫妇并不是第一批受害者。现在他们越来越肆无忌惮，他们到底想要做什么，你和邓布利多——你们知道吗？”  
这个问题话音刚落，他没有等哈利的回答。西里斯低下头吻了他的嘴唇，他抓着他的手，在他的唇齿间低声说道：“不管你想不想告诉我们，哈利。这件事我们都已经掺合进来了。”  
他抓住哈利冰冷的手，继续说道：“如果你之前拒绝透露任何和这些相关的事情是为了保护我们，现在你必须改变你的想法。不管在任何时候，一无所知的人才是最危险的。如果我们有准备，我们就可以和他们战斗。而不是像这一次一样，在原地毫无准备地等着他们随时发动突袭，像一群手无寸铁的待宰羊羔那样。”  
他一口气将一长串的话全部说完。这些话已经憋在他的心里很长时间了，头一次，西里斯将他的想法全部说给了哈利。在他的脑海里，事情已经到了他们不得不将某些粉饰的和平掀开，去探索其后血淋淋的真相和严酷的现实的时候了。  
他希望哈利能够理解，而且他也知道，他应该会理解现在已经到了怎样的一个紧要关头。  
他顿了顿，继续说道：“即使你现在不愿意告诉我们，等到未来某天——我有这样的预感，哈利，虽然我还不能确定他们背后到底是什么人在策划这件事。但是我相信，我有一种隐隐约约的预感，”  
西里斯说：“游说纯血家族，袭击对角巷，造成了好几场颇有影响力的恐慌——现在又瞄准了波特这样的家族下手，甚至还取得了成功。这不是一般的黑巫师能做到的。他们正处心积虑地推进着这一切，而我们却对他们一无所知。难道你不觉得这才是真正可怕的事情吗？”  
哈利没有回答。但是从他的眼神里，西里斯知道他完全明白他所说的这一切背后代表的意味着什么。正是因为这样，他更加期盼哈利能够把这一切彻彻底底，清清楚楚地告知给他。  
“能够战斗和反抗的不止是你和邓布利多两个人，”西里斯继续说道：“每个人都要为这件事负责。这是所有人的事情。这是危机，那么公众有权知道。你没有这个权利，也不应该瞒着任何人，哈利。”  
如果未来真的有灾难来临，他想要做的是和他一起去战斗。而且是必须，不得不去战斗。而不是始终一无所知地被保护着。即使哈利现在不告诉他，他也会自己去探寻真相。他总有一天会知道，所有人总有一天都得去面对。  
他希望哈利能够明白他的意思。  
西里斯抬起手轻轻地碰了碰哈利的太阳穴，他感觉手下男孩的皮肤紧绷着，整个人紧张的就好像快要断裂。如果有可能，他也不想继续这样催逼他，然而他别无他法。  
“战争。”  
片刻的沉默过后，当西里斯再度伸出手去，想要催促哈利的时候，他忽然听到他终于开了口  
西里斯的手僵在了半空中。他看到哈利从喉咙里挤出那个简单的单词。随后，他抬起头看着西里斯，绿眼睛里像是有某种火焰正在燃烧，明亮得令人心里发慌。他咬着牙，清楚地，坚定地将那句话从他的嘴里说了出来。  
“他们想要发动战争。和几十年前一样，彻底颠覆整个魔法界，颠覆整个世界的战争。”

 

*

麻瓜里有一个流传已久的童话故事。  
有一位公主受到了巫婆的诅咒，她的十一位哥哥被变成了野天鹅。为了让他们恢复人形，公主不能开口说话。她历经多年，千辛万苦地采集荨麻编织披甲，十指常常因为荨麻刺鲜血淋漓。她遭到教会的迫害，有权势的主教诬陷她的身份是一名女巫，将她驱逐到森林的最深处。  
后来有一位国王爱上了她。他将公主带回自己的城堡，不去探寻公主的秘密，尽可能地以爱和崇敬呵护她，保护她。然而公主不能开口，最终她还是因为编织荨麻的行为还是被送上去绞刑场的囚车。  
公主在路上编织成了最后一件披甲，她的十一个哥哥恢复人形。他们将她带走，公主终于可以开口说话。她说出了真相。  
我是无罪的。  
沉默是无罪的。  
“无论未来发生什么，”梦里的那个声音说，“永远不要失去和他们对抗的勇气。”  
西里斯猛地睁开了眼，他从梦中惊醒。  
他一下子从床上坐了起来，大口地喘着气，身上还因为刚刚出现在他脑海里的那个噩梦大汗淋漓。  
刚刚出现在他脑海中的噩梦过于真实，简直就像在他不知道的时候实际发生过一样。西里斯用手捧住自己的脸，他粗喘着，眼前仍然不停地回想着刚刚的那个画面。  
满目疮痍的霍格沃茨礼堂，废墟，被海格抱在怀里的瘦弱的男孩，绿光，索命咒。还有广阔，灰蒙蒙的，满是乌云的天空。  
梦里的那个哈利应该是已经死了。但是不知道为什么，他却听到了他的声音。那声音如此的真实和贴近，甚至就像现在的哈利贴在他耳边时说的话一样。  
这种从梦境里带出来的真实感尤其加重了他的不安。  
西里斯连着深呼吸了几次，才让自己渐渐平静下来。他在醒来时下意识地伸手朝身旁摸了一下。当手指触碰到空无一人的床侧时，他才想起来哈利几天前就因为邓布利多的召唤提前回到了学校。  
而他还有一个星期才开学。  
西里斯转过脑袋，他心里有点儿不是滋味地看着自己身旁那半张空荡荡的床，自从哈利出现，他已经很久没有产生过这种深夜里独自一人时的孤独感了。  
然而他知道哈利是回去做什么的，他不能责怪他。甚至他自己都想陪着他一起回学校，如果不是哈利说邓布利多指明了只让他一个人回去的话。  
西里斯叹了一口气，他看了一眼时间。凌晨时分，还有三四个小时才天亮。  
他没法忍受身上黏腻腻的全是汗的感觉这么久。男孩掀开被子下了床，他赤着脚踩在地毯上，有些摇摇晃晃地朝浴室走去。  
哈利是三天前离开的。而那时距离上一次他们到墓园去拜访弗里蒙特和尤菲米娅也已经过了一个星期了。  
洗完澡出来，西里斯心不在焉地裹着浴袍坐在窗边。他看着窗外黑沉沉的夜空，还散发着热气的大脑有些空白。  
对他来说，似乎现在并没有什么特别的事好想的。他不用担心接下来七年级的志愿考试，也不知道太多哈利正在做的事。然而正是这种空白感让他产生了异样强烈的不安。他几乎能确定现在有些相当糟糕的事正在暗地里悄无声息地发生着。而他却一无所知。  
上个星期回来的时候他终于从哈利的嘴里榨出了一些实话。那个男孩语焉不详地抛出了一枚惊天的炸弹给他。战争，西里斯扁了扁嘴，哪怕是像他这样的人，在刚听到这个词儿的时候也免不得吓了一跳。  
尤其是他知道这时候哈利并不是在开玩笑。  
“邓布利多正在组织反抗军，”哈利被有些惊讶的他按在沙发上，他没有反抗，只是垂着头，脸色苍白地说。  
“也许等你们上了七年级，他也会来联络你和詹姆。毕竟现在一切愿意反抗那个人的力量都是盟军。”男孩低声地说着，西里斯注视着他低下的头颅：“汤姆·里德尔的势力和他本身的力量是超过现在大部分的人的想象的，没有正面和他对抗过的人根本不知道他有多可怕。”  
他抬起眼睛，像是知道西里斯想要开口问什么似的，一句话就将他所有想要出口的疑问都堵了回去。  
“就连邓布利多也不敢说他有百分之百的把握能够在和他的战斗里占上风，”哈利的话像一盆冷水浇在了西里斯的头上：“他承认现在的里德尔在某些路上比他走的更远。”  
西里斯不忿地喷了声鼻息。  
“邓布利多本来也已经过时了。”他小声嘀咕道。  
“但是你不能否认他仍然是最强的巫师。”哈利说。他轻轻地抓住西里斯的手：“之前我对你们的态度可能的确有些问题，”他消沉地说：“因为我经历过的那些……让我知道失去重要的人是什么滋味。我不想再经历一次了，西里斯。不管是你们当中的谁我也不想失去，我害怕这一点，我尽量想让你们远离危险。”  
他明亮的眼睛看着他，像是在等西里斯的回答。后者沉默了片刻，然后说道：“别真把自己当救世主了。”  
他伸出一只手捏住哈利的下颌，强迫他抬起头。男孩苍白的嘴唇微微张开，他被迫注视着西里斯的眼睛。  
“如果那群疯子真的像你说的那样要干这些事，那这也不是你一个人的责任。”他强势地对他说，“所有人都有份。你别想自己逞英雄了，哈利。”  
哈利深吸了一口气。  
“我根本一点儿也不想逞英雄。”他苦涩地说。没等他继续说下去，西里斯就用自己的额头轻轻地碰了碰他的，打断了他的话：“我当然知道。”他的手抚摸着他渗出薄汗的后颈，他凑到他的脸侧，低声说道：“但是你也知道你并不是一个人，哈利。”  
“不管你过去经历过的什么事情让你养成了现在这种独来独往的性格，”西里斯的眼睛盯着他，灰色的双眼闪闪发亮：“现在都有我们在。你得相信我们能和你并肩战斗，你知道有些人是可以让你依靠的，哈利。”  
突然出现的猫头鹰的咕咕声打断了西里斯的回忆。他转过头看了一眼，深夜出现在窗外的并不是哈利的那只雪鸮，只是一只不知名的野猫头鹰罢了。  
但是那只鸟的出现却仿佛忽然提醒起了他什么事。西里斯如梦初醒地推开桌子上的茶杯，他翻找出纸笔，埋头写下收件人的名字。  
“我认为我们不能再等着让别人主动来找了，詹姆。”西里斯一边写信一边低声地喃喃自语。他平静地又快速地在那封信上写下最后两行字，然后将信封叠好：“得找个时间约出来，我有重要的事情和你谈。”

哈利深吸了一口气。  
在走进房间以前，他将黑袍的兜帽又向下拉了拉，尽最大可能地将他的整张脸都盖住。虽然他内心很清楚这根本是欲盖弥彰，今天出现在这里的人恐怕没有几个会不认识他是谁的，但是这样做仍然给他带来了一点难以言喻的安全感。  
他推开房门，年久失修的木门发出轻微的‘吱呀’一声响动。围坐在长桌旁边的十几个人听到了门响，纷纷将目光投到了他的身上。  
他下意识地在那群黑压压的目光的催逼下打了个哆嗦。哈利感觉自己之前做的心理准备似乎还有那么一点儿不足够。尤其是，当他看到人群里几张他熟悉的，只是年轻了二十岁的脸时，哈利感觉到自己的心跳的厉害。他舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙有些发干。  
“就是这个男孩？”  
一个坐在最后面的男人忽然开了口。哈利的目光转过去，他惊讶地发现说话的那个人是隆巴顿。  
“我前段时间在对角巷看到了他，”隆巴顿说：“那时候我被四个食死徒围攻，幸亏有人帮我才能逃掉。没想到就是你，哈利。”  
他从自己的座位上站起来，友好地对哈利伸出手：“那时候谢谢了。”  
他温和地说。哈利抬起头看着他的脸，对他来说，他很难将现在这个长相平平，但是气质温和的年轻人和未来他们只在圣芒戈见到过的，陷入长期昏迷的隆巴顿夫妇们联系在一起。  
哈利强迫自己扯了扯嘴角，他伸出手飞快地和他握了一下，感觉自己因为紧张而指尖冰凉。  
他的眼睛慢慢地转过在这房间里的每一个人。韦斯莱，隆巴顿，麦格教授，伯恩斯，金斯莱，还有里面的，他看不清楚的几张脸——  
“先坐下吧，哈利。”坐在最里面的邓布利多的声音忽然传了出来。哈利收回目光，他依言为自己拉出了一把椅子，坐在了会议桌的最后面。本来今天他应该是和邓布利多一起过来的，但是因为老人说他还有其他的事情需要处理，所以和哈利分开了行程。  
“我们的人已经到全了。”等到哈利坐下以后，邓布利多站起身来，说道：“除了两位昨天才给我写信要求加入的先生。”  
哈利忽然感觉到屁股像是被火钳扎了一下似的。刺痛让他差一点从自己的椅子上跳起来。  
“昨天写信要求加入？”幸好对邓布利多说的话产生了疑问的不仅是他一个人。站在邓布利多身边的——哈利转过头去看，那是年轻了二十岁的阿拉斯托·穆迪。此刻他的一双眼睛还是完好的，没有后来他在他脸上看到的玻璃眼珠。  
他粗声粗气地对邓布利多说：“我记得我们当时说好凤凰社的成立是完全保密的，邓布利多。如果不是社内的成员，普通巫师压根就不知道我们这个组织存在。为什么会有人给你写信要求加入？”  
“噢。”邓布利多的反应很平静，他淡淡地说：“他们的确不知道这个组织的存在。给我来信的两位年轻人只是表达了他们所站的立场，并且想加入我们罢了。”  
这个理由似乎可以被接受。哈利听见穆迪喷了声鼻息：“那你得好好审查他们的资格才行，”穆迪粗暴地说道：“比如那个全家都是斯莱特林的西里斯·布莱克——在这种特殊时期，如果是那种不干不净的小子要求入社的话——”  
“西里斯可是个彻头彻尾的格兰芬多。”  
哈利忍不住打断了他的话。他皱起了眉，虽然知道自己在这种时候或许不应该发言，但是涉及到西里斯的话题总是让他分外敏感。  
哈利挺直了背，他认真地看着穆迪说道：“他比绝大多数的人都要立场分明。虽然他家庭的出身是那个样子，但是西里斯并没有和他们站在一块。”  
穆迪瞪视了他一眼。他看着哈利掩藏在斗篷下的那张脸，尖尖的下颌和苍白的皮肤，还有隐约可见的，玫瑰花般嫣红的嘴唇。  
“哈利·波特，我好像听过一点儿你和那个布莱克的事情。”他目光不善地从男孩的脸上挪开，喷了声鼻息：“现在霍格沃茨里面流传着你们俩是一对的消息。这也不奇怪你为什么会帮着他说话了，不是吗？”  
“事实上，西里斯在这种事上的确立场分明。”年轻的亚瑟·韦斯莱似乎是闻到了场上的火药味儿愈发浓重，他赶紧出来，在哈利带有敌意地看着穆迪的目光中打了个圆场：“去年他就和自己的家里划清了界限，高调地宣布他脱离布莱克家，出来自立门户了。”  
“是的，谁也没法选择自己的家庭出身。”哈利挪回目光，他低垂着眼睛，轻声地说道。他的双眼盯着自己面前的一片桌角看，微微有些失神：“但是总归还能选择自己要走上哪条道路。我不是为西里斯说话，疯眼汉，”  
他很有礼貌地，平静地，抑扬顿挫地说：“我只是不能容忍一个清白的人为他没做过的事被凭空污蔑罢了。”  
凤凰社里的气氛因为他们俩之间的这个小插曲变得有些紧张。虽然从一开始也没有轻松过。邓布利多沉默不语，他看着哈利垂下的脸，对方似乎没有打算和他的目光对视，只是低头躲避着。  
“我们将来是要一起并肩作战的伙伴。”亚瑟说：“没有必要从内部开始消耗，阿拉斯托，哈利。我们要信任彼此，如果西里斯·布莱克未来真的会成为我们未来的伙伴的话，我们也要同样信任他。”  
他说完以后顿了一下，目光有意识地看向刚刚差一点儿争吵起来的两个人。  
“说到信任，你又有什么见不得人的东西吗，哈利·波特？”穆迪眯起了眼睛，他话锋一转，将火力转移到哈利的身上。  
年长的男巫扫视了一圈房间里坐着的人：“这里只有你一个披着袍子过来的，连张脸都不敢露出来。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，当他再次打算开口说话的时候，邓布利多先挥手阻止了穆迪继续说下去。  
老人从自己的座位上站起来，他顿了顿，说道：“是我让哈利这么干的——因为他今天要做的事情和身份有些特别。我认为，当他以这幅模样出现，摘下斗篷的时候，他的脸可能对于在座的绝大多数人更有说服力。”  
穆迪为他的小把戏冷哼了一声。看起来他并不觉得邓布利多这招能起到什么效果。哈利的脸又不是什么秘密，对他感兴趣的人可能很早以前就已经见到过他了，而且他们也同样犯过嘀咕。  
然而，当哈利在邓布利多的指示下将自己的兜帽揭开的时候，不少人还是因为他露出来的那张脸狠狠地倒吸了一口冷气。  
“就算我知道波特家的遗传基因是分外强大，可是这也太过份了。”埃德加·伯恩斯感慨道，他不错眼珠地看着哈利那张叫人陌生又熟悉的脸。  
“如果他再高上一英尺，把眼睛的颜色变一变，我绝对不会怀疑就是詹姆·波特本人站在我面前。”  
“话是这样没错，”一旁的马琳·麦金农有些磕磕巴巴地说，“可是哈利的那双眼睛也不是毫无出处的。如果你看着他的话，第一眼，我觉得你会想到——你会想到——”  
“会想到莉莉·伊万斯。”  
弗兰克很是时候地为她补充道：“在学校里，我只见过她一个人拥有这样明亮的绿色眼睛。一般人的眼睛的绿没有她和哈利这样的明显，好像腌过的癞蛤蟆。”  
他也是第一次这么清楚地看着哈利的脸，有些惊讶地微微张大了嘴。事实上，早在哈利入学的那一年他就已经毕业了，对这位学弟的事他了解的并不是特别详细。而对角巷的那一日两个人也只是浮光掠影地打了个照面，他连哈利的脸具体长得是什么样子都没看清楚。  
“哇哦。”德达洛迪歌同样是第一次见到哈利，他嘴快地脱口而出：“这长相真是惊人。邓布利多，我记得你今天叫我们来是说想给我们介绍这个小伙子的特别身份。怎么，看他的这幅长相，难道他和莉莉·伊万斯以及詹姆·波特有什么关系？”  
“你说得没错。”  
没等邓布利多回答德达洛迪哥的问题，哈利深吸了一口气，已经开口说道。  
一瞬间房间内所有人的目光都集中到了他身上。他在十几双眼睛的注视下感觉到头皮发麻，好像一瞬间又回到了当初，他作为救世主波特被人时时刻刻注视着的时候了。  
但是这会儿和那时候是不一样的，他在心里用西里斯对他说的话劝服自己。他现在只是一个普通的战士而已，和西里斯，和詹姆，和弗兰克，爱米琳，埃德加，和所有凤凰社的成员都没有什么区别。  
他在不远的将来是会和他们并肩作战的。  
想到这里的哈利鼓足勇气。他站直身体，将兜帽完全从头上摘了下来，在凤凰社所有成员面前完完整整地露出了自己的那张脸。他垂在身侧的双手紧攥着，男孩一字一顿，清楚，坚定地说道：“我是哈利·波特，出生在一九八零年，是詹姆·波特和莉莉·波特的儿子。”  
一时间，长桌上陷入了一阵死一般的静默。片刻后，就是此起彼伏的抽气声成片地响了起来。  
“这玩笑可不好笑，邓布利多。”亚瑟惊愕地说。温和的韦斯莱现在看起来就好像快要把自己的舌头吞下去了，他说出的每一句话的每一个音节都结结巴巴的。  
然而坐在自己座位上的邓布利多并没有说话，没有反驳哈利，也没出言阻止，这更让他觉得惊悚：“这孩子说他是詹姆和莉莉的孩子？无意冒犯，可是我记得在我上学那会儿，我记得伊万斯还说过她就算和巨怪约会都不会和脑子被踢过的波特一起出去呢。”  
“你弄错重点了，亚瑟。”弗兰克不可置信地打断了他的话，他看着哈利的目光就好像这时节忽然在草地上出现了一只格林迪洛：“别忘了这孩子宣称他是从未来过来的。这才是最令人惊讶的事。”  
“我同意，而且—就算后来莉莉回心转意——”爱米琳张大了嘴巴，她看向哈利的目光非常复杂。她混乱地摇了摇头：“不，梅林，我是说，我不知道哪一个对我来说更不可思议。”  
爱米琳语无伦次地说，“是莉莉·伊万斯最终居然选择和詹姆·波特结婚还是他们的儿子现在活生生地站在我们面前。”  
“哪个都够叫人吃惊的，”马琳慢条斯理说道，她是少数几个居然还比较冷静的人：“当然，前提是这个男孩所说的话如果全都是事实的话。”  
“我所说的当然全都是事实。”哈利喷了声鼻息，说道。他的再次开口让正在盯着他看的众人眼睛瞪的更大了。即使他们都明白邓布利多绝不会拿这种事情和他们开玩笑，而且那个男孩的长相也的确具有说服力——尤其是，对于那些之前就见过哈利的人，他们更加肯定这个孩子绝对没有使用变形药水或者复方汤剂一类的药物辅助。  
他是天生就长的这个样子。  
至于剩下的那些人，就算他们之前没有往这个方面想，在哈利说过以后，所有人都越看越觉得，如果伊万斯和波特真的能有一个儿子，那他们的孩子就应该是长成这样。  
“你怎么证明这件事？”穆迪突然粗声粗气地打断了这一度震惊到僵化的局面。  
“随便，我知道有很多可以让人不能说谎的手段。”哈利针锋相对地说道：“你也知道，疯眼汉。吐真剂一类的，我不介意你们对我使用那个。”  
穆迪眯了眯眼，看起来他也不介意用一些‘非常手段’来探测面前的这个男孩讲的到底是不是真话。  
“可是——对未成年巫师使用吐真剂是违法的。”弗兰克犹豫地说，他看着其他人：“而且你才十六岁，不是吗？我们或许可以冷静下来，想想其他办法……”  
“我成年了。”哈利冷静地说，“像我说的，在未来，我已经二十六岁了。而且担任过四年傲罗司司长。我是自愿的，如果不能用吐真剂，我也不介意你们用其他手段。”  
他的话像是一石入湖激起千层浪。凤凰社的其他人顿时哗然，就连邓布利多让他们安静下来，也需要连说两遍‘肃静’。  
等到他们的唏嘘声小了一些时候，哈利顿了顿，才继续说道：“我也不介意你们对我使用摄神取念，但是老实说，我不确定那能不能奏效。”  
“摄神取念对你不奏效，就是说——就让我们真当你是二十六岁吧，你的意思是，你不仅以这么年轻的一个岁数坐上了傲罗司的头儿，而且还是锁心术的大师咯？”德达洛迪哥心直口快地说。他用怀疑的目光打量着哈利，那瘦小的身体无论如何也和‘二十六岁的成年人’扯不上关系。  
“我的确会使用锁心术，说不上是大师，但是在我初学的时候我就无意中反进入过那个对我使用摄神取念的人的内心。”哈利长出了一口气，说道：“不过这不是你们不能对我用这个咒语的原因。归根结底，是因为我和某个人用过赤胆忠心咒，而我们的约定是所有和他相关的记忆我只能第一个告诉他。在我想要对他和盘托出之前，我不能对任何人展示这部分的事。”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“我之前曾经将我的一部分记忆给邓布利多看过。但是那只有不涉及到他的部分。”  
“你的话虽然听起来有理有据，但是实在有些让人难以相信，哈利。”弗兰克倒吸了一口冷气：“那么你能告诉我们那个人是谁吗？以及为什么你不能将这部分记忆告诉他？”  
哈利迟疑了一下。“是西里斯，”他说：“我不能将这部分记忆告诉他，是因为这段记忆可以彻底改变他和其他人的命运。在我有百分之百的把握以前，我不能对他们透漏这些事。否则如果未来改变了，那么对这里的每个人都有危险。”  
“你为什么要和他立这种咒语？”马琳追问道。“仅仅是为了他们的命运不改变？”  
哈利的脸忍不住涨红了：“我想这部分应该是我和西里斯之间的私事吧？”他哼出了一声鼻音，不满地说：“我可以回答你们任何和战争有关的事，而且其中的一大部分原因的确是为了这个。但是对于剩下的那部分——请别探听我个人的事情。我也不会说。”  
女傲罗碰了个不硬不软的钉子。她讪讪地回到了自己的座位上。  
“但是就像你说的那样，小子。”穆迪眯起眼睛看着他，“如果你真的曾经担任过傲罗司长，你身上就应该有一些能够抵抗吐真剂效果的东西，或者说，你知道如何用意志来抵抗它。而且假设我们退一步说，你并没有说谎。可你却曾经被人修改过记忆，那个对你动了手脚的人让你相信自己是个来自未来的怪客，但是你自己却完全察觉不到呢？”  
哈利感觉到自己的脸变得愈发的热：“没法证明，”他说，连带着脖子都开始有些泛红，“我可以尽我的最大努力配合你们的征询，除此之外没法再做其他的。要是你们实在不相信我也没有办法。当然，我知道这事儿听起来很天方夜谭。但是邓布利多当初将时间转换器交给我的时候他也没有告诉过我这东西居然可以回到二十年前，”  
他的语气逐渐变得激烈，男孩的绿眼睛里有怒火在暗暗燃烧：“你以为我刚来到这个时代的时候不觉得惊慌失措吗？”  
“阿拉斯托。”穆迪正想要再度开口，邓布利多却忽然叫住了他。疯眼汉转头看向站起身来的邓布利多，老人摆了摆手，示意他不用再咄咄逼人下去。  
“我的确看过哈利的记忆。如果，你们还信得过阿不思·邓布利多的话，”校长说：“我可以为他作证，我检测过他的头脑，这个孩子的记忆没有被人动过手脚的痕迹。而且他说的对，目前在哈利的记忆里一切的走向和他所说的‘未来’都是一致的。如果太多人知道了这种未来，可能会导致‘现在’发生巨大的变化。那我们现在可以对抗伏地魔的其中一个优势就会完全消失。”  
在邓布利多的话音落下以后，其他的社员陷入了沉默。  
他的话很有道理，但是无论是谁，在明知道一个秘密人物像定时炸弹一样潜伏在自己身边都不会心无芥蒂。哈利低着头，沉默不语。他感受到那些怀疑，猜忌，还有好奇的目光从四面八方将他包围着，好像一层又一层蜘蛛的网把他牢牢包裹，让他有点喘不上气来。  
男孩的双手紧紧地抓着自己的衣角，像是想把它扯碎似的不停地发泄，但是最终，他的努力却无济于事。哈利长长地叹了一口气，感觉自己坐在这里，好像有点像个白痴似的。  
穆迪用手杖重重地敲击了两下地面，他将所有人的注意力都集中了在了他的身上。  
他低头看向了邓布利多。“那么，让我猜想一下。”傲罗有些不确定地说道：“之前你给我的那份需要盯着的人的名单，是我们面前的这个波特给你提供的？”  
“算得上是，”邓布利多回答道：“我让哈利帮我挑选过是不是我有什么纰漏，或者错怪好人。校准之后才寄给你的。”  
穆迪喷了一声鼻息。  
“那份名单倒是有几分说服力。”老傲罗阴沉着脸说道：“上面的人几乎没有一个干净的。每一个都跟那个黑巫师勾勾搭搭。”  
“你指的是汤姆·里德尔，那个之前跑到魔法部去做公开演讲的家伙吗？”弗兰克说道，他晃了晃自己的脑袋：“我早就知道那个人有些问题。那次演讲我也参加了，他的观点非常激烈。”  
“魔法部的管理真的成问题，”埃德加说道：“你们已经知道这个人是个危险人物，却还放任他大摇大摆地跑上台去做演讲？听听他说的都是什么东西，唯血统论……哼。我们这里最强的巫师也还是个混血呢。”  
“这话拿去和克劳奇说，伯恩斯。”穆迪说道：“知道现在让那个老东西拨出些人手来给傲罗司戒备有多难吗？他要求我们彻查这几场袭击案的真相，自己却糊涂到把罪魁祸首请到演讲台上。”  
他粗暴地喷了声鼻息：“他把傲罗司当成了他养的狗了。”  
“他不是说……想要，想要竞选下一届的魔法部部长吗？”爱米琳接话道：“我想他现在大概火烧眉毛了。为了急切的做出一点儿政绩来……”  
“但是现在形势并不好。”马琳评判道：“他在任的期间居然让摄魂怪跑了出来。这可是件严肃的事情。老实说，那种怪物自打在阿兹卡班出现以来就没有过脱逃的先例。虽然邓布利多始终认为那也是迟早的事儿，但是克劳奇给开了这个门，这意义就不一样了。他基本可以不用去想那些住在对角巷的巫师们的选票了。”   
……  
打从里德尔的话题开始，哈利有些混乱地听着魔法部内任职的众人你一言我一语地，热火朝天地讨论起了现在魔法部体制的腐朽和落后，以及对现任部长和司长无所作为的不满。他几次张了张嘴，不知道自己应该说什么。在他们谈到尽兴后，穆迪才咳嗽了几声，打断了他们。  
然后，他开始给那些人分配各自的监管和巡逻的任务。哈利如坐针毡地在自己的椅子上动着屁股，但是似乎没有人搭理他。就连邓布利多也将他遗忘了。  
而他是不是真的来自未来的这个话题，好像，倒是没有多少人再关心了。  
在一两个小时以后，凤凰社散会。  
傲罗们七七八八地离开。等到人走的差不多时，哈利仍然坐在自己的椅子上。所有人里只有亚瑟和弗兰克给他打了个临走时的招呼，其他人看着他的目光仍然是防备的。  
但是哈利已经习惯了，并不觉得如何难熬。穆迪在离开之前又特意瞪了他一眼，  
然而哈利在他的眼神里并没有看到什么恶意。  
等到最后房间里只剩下他们两个人，邓布利多站起身来，他用手拍了拍哈利的肩膀。  
“你在跟穆迪他们说话的时候就好像换了一个人，哈利。”邓布利多说，他的声音听起来有些愉悦。  
“老实说，我之前在看到你的记忆的时候还怀疑过你这个柔软的性格是怎么坐进傲罗司的，现在看起来那是布莱克先生的特供，是吗？”  
哈利没想到邓布利多会忽然拿这件事情调侃他。他的脸‘腾’地红了起来。他嗫诺着，抬起头，有些不太确定地看向了邓布利多。发现老人并没有看他的脸。  
他正从自己的口袋里掏出一封信。  
哈利有些费解地看着他。他不知道邓布利多对他有什么安排，而且也猜想不到。今天公布他身份的会议很难说的上是成功还是失败，因为到了最后，哈利总觉得现在凤凰社的成员似乎并不真正很在意他是什么人似的。  
虽然他们大概仍在怀疑，无法完全信任他所说的话。但是，他们并没有排斥哈利成为他们的同伴。就连其中态度最激烈的穆迪也是这样。  
从这个意义上来说，哈利认为邓布利多的意图并没有完全失败。  
“记得我在会议刚刚开始的时候说过什么吗，哈利？”邓布利多说道。哈利回想了一下，才想起他之前说有两个人给他寄了一封信，主动要求加入凤凰社，站在他们的这一边。他点了点头，目光放在他手里拿着的那封信上。用目光无声地询问：这就是那封你收到的信吗？  
“好极了，你还记得。但是对于这两位先生，因为他们的身份比较特殊，我希望你能替我去接待他们两个。”  
邓布利多将信放在他的面前。他看了一眼墙上的壁钟显示的时间，说道：“他们和我约定见面的时间是在三天以后，我们的下一场会议开始之前的一个小时。如果他们能够通过你的考核，你就可以把他们带到会议上来，哈利。至于，你在凤凰社已经公开的身份——”  
邓布利多扫了哈利忽然紧绷起来的身体一眼，他放慢语气，缓和地说道：“要不要在这个时候告诉他们，由你自己来决定吧。”

三天后，站在门口的詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克对着打开的大门后面露出的那张面无表情的脸，面面相觑。  
凤凰社目前的总部选址在一个相当不起眼的麻瓜住宅区内。  
巫师们幻影移形在指定的地点降落，然后走进小巷，找到那条只有对于巫师来说才特别的小路。沿着巷子，一路走到底，就会看到在两栋红砖的麻瓜楼房间夹着一幢看不见的别墅。初次来到这个地方的詹姆和西里斯费了不小的力气，两个年轻男人找了好一会儿，才兜兜转转地来到房子面前。  
按照约定的暗号敲了门以后，房门里的一侧传来脚步声。紧跟着，那扇好像是灰白色石头砌成的门被从后面缓缓推开。  
西里斯咽了口唾沫，紧盯着那条不断扩大的黑色门缝，不知道为什么，他居然在门推开的一霎那感觉到有点儿紧张。  
下一秒，他就知道自己这种紧张的情绪并不是空穴来风了——总部的门被推开，站在门后迎接他们的是哈利那张面无表情，甚至在平静的外皮掩饰下，仍然能看出一丝愤怒的脸。  
“西里斯，詹姆。”哈利冷冰冰地和他们打了个招呼。詹姆缩了一下肩膀，莫名地，他感觉到自己浑身的寒毛好像都炸起来了。他下意识地看了一眼西里斯，发现自己身材高大的哥们这会儿脸上的表情居然也显得……有点怂？  
詹姆之前做梦也没想到他会把西里斯和这个词联系在一起。  
“想瞒着我们当孤胆英雄，嗯？”哈利喷了声鼻息，语气不善地说道：“如果不是邓布利多今天让我在会议开始之前‘接待’你们两个，我还不知道你们瞒着莉莉他们偷偷给邓布利多写信的事情。”  
詹姆和西里斯互相看了对方一眼。两个人都在彼此的眼里看到明显的‘那老东西一定是故意的。’  
“但你不是比我们更早就加入这里了吗，哈利？”詹姆反应过来后，硬着头皮说道：“如果说是逞英雄，你比我们俩也没好到哪里去吧？”  
话音未落，他就感觉到西里斯狠狠地踹了一脚他的小腿。  
   
“我可没有詹姆的那个意思，哈利。”西里斯迅速地截过詹姆的话头，飞快地对哈利说道。即使他之前已经和哈利说过他想要和他一起战斗，哈利也没有提出异议，但是瞒着哈利给邓布利多写信，此刻还被人面对面地抓包——那就是另一码事了。  
这甚至让他莫名产生了一种和哥们在麻瓜酒吧里猎艳的时候猎到自家女友的感觉。  
哈利看着他们两个人。  
“我没打算在门口责怪你们俩，”他有点无奈地说，同时侧过身，给两个人让开一条路。  
“进来吧，今天我来考核你们。”  
“考核？”  
在走进总部大门以后，詹姆一边向前走，一边疑惑地问道。哈利不声不响地在他身后把门关上了，他的魔杖从袖子里滑了出来，握在手上。  
“加入反抗军组织不是小孩子玩过家家，詹姆。”哈利慢条斯理地说道。  
他站在了詹姆和西里斯的身后，抬起自己握着魔杖的那只手：“如果加入凤凰社，在不远的未来里你们不仅得追踪食死徒们的行动，必要的时候还要和他们对抗，战斗……”  
他顿了顿，低声说道：“他们是一伙亡命之徒，什么事情都有可能发生。没有自保能力的人不能加入这里，太危险了。如果你们俩今天没有通过考核，我就会给你们一人一个一忘皆空，然后送你们回家去。”  
“这话留着待会儿打输了之后你对西里斯说吧，哈利。”明白过来什么意思的詹姆跃跃欲试地将魔杖从自己裤子里的口袋掏了出来。哈利抱起手臂看着他，比起他上一次见到他时他颓废的样子，詹姆现在似乎已经打起了精神。  
最近，他先是花了一点时间从波特夫妇去世的阴影里走了出来，振作起来，然后又投入战斗，准备迎接下一场新的挑战。说实话，在一开始看到那封信的时候，哈利迅速就意识到这鬼点子是谁想出来的。  
詹姆那会儿正在消沉，如果不是西里斯主动挑起这个头，他恐怕还想不到要自告奋勇跳出来加入反抗军。  
但是这也是迟早的事，哈利并不觉得奇怪，也没有生气。他对西里斯那天对他说的那些话的含义心知肚明。他知道西里斯在那时候就已经打算采取一些行动了，只是他没想到他会这么准确，迅速地制定出了下一步的计划。  
和跃跃欲试的詹姆不太一样的是，西里斯没有着急把自己的魔杖掏出来。他眯起眼睛看着对他们抬起魔杖的哈利，不太肯定地问道：“所以今天你是我们的主考官？你来测试我们俩有没有资格加入这个组织，是吗，哈利？”  
哈利微微颔首。  
“那谁是你之前的考官呢？”西里斯飞快地追问道：“邓布利多吗？”  
哈利被他问的愣了一下。他没有想过这个问题，说实在的，如果不是邓布利多特意嘱咐他，他甚至不知道加入凤凰社需要考核。  
然而他脸上一瞬间的犹豫已经被敏锐的年轻男人捕捉到了。西里斯眯起眼睛：“看你的样子好像你并没有经历过这种考验，哈利。还是说，”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“今天这场就是邓布利多给你的考验？他想看看你能不能撂倒和你同级的两个天才学生？”  
“老实说，大脚板，即使你这话是拿来夸我们的，我都觉得有点儿太不要脸了。”詹姆回头对西里斯说了一句：“既然邓布利多是选择哈利来和我们两个打，他肯定能起码在我手底下撑过五分钟，不是吗？你别太担心了。”  
“我可不是担心哈利，詹姆。”西里斯慢吞吞地说，哈利看到他将自己的冬青木魔杖也从袍子里抽了出来，十三英寸长，和哈利的魔杖相同的材质。  
“老实说，基于邓布利多展示出来的对他的信任，我现在更担心你待会儿的安危。”  
“呕，”詹姆很不客气地啐了他一口，“说来说去，我看你就是担心我把你的小情人给打伤了。放一百个心吧，我手底下有分寸。”  
“别废话了，”哈利打断了詹姆和西里斯之间无休无止的口水仗。他活动了一下筋骨，然后抬起魔杖，对站在他对面的两个年轻男人说道：“你们打算一个一个来还是一起上？”  
他的这个挑衅似乎出乎了对面两个人的意料。他们俩不约而同地凛了一下，随即都眯起眼睛看着哈利。  
“你确定要同时挑战我们两个，哈利？”詹姆很不确定地看着他的绿眼睛，又看看西里斯紧绷着的脸。  
“没有人敢说自己能在我和西里斯的围攻下全身而退。就算是弗立维教授都得脱一层皮。而且这也不是绅士行为，”他摇了摇头，说道：“我不干。”  
“你是不想还是不敢，詹姆？”哈利追问道。  
他这个冒犯的问题让詹姆整个人都颤抖了一下。他转过头，那双金褐色的眼睛紧紧地盯着哈利看：“别故意说这种话，哈利。”詹姆说道。  
“我不是想冒犯你，只是这样能节省时间。”哈利说，“会议还有不到一个小时就开始了，如果你们俩待会儿不想迟到的话，一起上是最好的选择。”  
他指了指站在旁边的西里斯：“你是觉得他会比你强太多，”他几乎是刻意地说：“还是觉得西里斯会拖你的后腿？”  
交锋的炮火转移到了他的身上，这会儿西里斯也不能置身事外了。他那双灰色的眼睛眯了起来，眼神不善地看着站在他面前的哈利，嘴唇紧紧地抿成了一条线。  
很显然，他已经被激怒了。  
“你嘴上说你不是故意的，但是我得承认，我有点被你的最后一句话挑衅到了。”詹姆慢慢地说。他的背轻微地拱了起来，肌肉绷紧，像是随时做好了攻击准备的野兽。  
“虽然你也是劫道者的一员，但是我要说，哈利，还从来没有人敢对劫道者们这么说话呢——即使在劫道者内部也是。要是你想吃点教训，我不介意今天和你好好交流一下。当然，你放心，我下手会有分寸的。”  
他抬起眼睛看了站在旁边的朋友一眼：“你没意见吧，大脚板？”  
“我？”西里斯有些阴沉地用鼻音哼了一声，“我当然不。”  
“或许你之前隐藏了一部分实力，哈利。也不要觉得我和詹姆有多么好对付。”西里斯慢慢地说道。他走上前一步，将魔杖紧紧地抓在手里，灰色的眼睛里有着面对战斗时充满激情而兴奋的闪光。  
哈利却好像没有在认真地听他的话，他的表情自始至终没有发生什么变化，这样轻蔑的忽视让西里斯心底的一团火‘忽’地一声烧了起来，从上至下地贯穿了他的身体。  
年轻的布莱克舔了舔嘴唇，他抬起手，用魔杖的杖尖直视着站在对面一动不动的哈利的双眼：“虽然我和詹姆不想以多欺少，假如你坚持这么做的话，就让我们来看看一个或许可以免于邓布利多的测试，或者被那个老头认为能够同时挑战两个同级生的学生——”  
西里斯拉长语调，慢慢地说道：“他在我们俩面前，到底能展示出多么强的力量。”

距离会议开始还有四十多分钟，从一楼的楼梯传来‘碰’的一声爆炸般的巨响。声音就好像是有一队巨人成群结队地幻影移形了似的，声浪传到了二楼，几乎将连着楼梯的那层地板都震荡得摇晃不止。  
已经提前抵达这里的弗兰克·隆巴顿听到了那诡异的声音。他放下报纸，和坐在自己对面的亚瑟·韦斯莱面面相觑。  
两个男人交换了一个眼神，彼此心里都生出了一点不好的预感。  
“我听说今天邓布利多安排哈利在一楼考核那两个主动来信的人是不是有加入凤凰社的资格。”弗兰克说：“但是应该只需要调查他们的身份，并问几个问题就行了。为什么我好像听到了……战斗的声音？”  
“要是我的耳朵还好用的话，我听到的应该和你听到的是一个声音。弗兰克。”亚瑟慢腾腾地说。  
他有些忧心地朝门的方向看了一眼：“来的人和哈利有矛盾？他们打起来了？”  
“或许我们应该下去看看。”弗兰克说道，他说着，双手按在沙发上，已经准备站起了身。  
“现在是非常时期，我们已经不需要增加更多内耗了，我去看看来的人到底是——”  
他的话音未落，一只忽然横在他腿前的手杖打断了他的动作，也打断了弗兰克接下来要说的话。  
隆巴顿和韦斯莱疑惑地抬起头去，看到伸出手杖阻挡他们俩的正是同样提前抵达的穆迪。那个高大的傲罗在他们俩的目光下转开头，他喷了一声粗气：“既然邓布利多把楼下的事情交给他，就让波特自己处理。”  
穆迪说道：“你们俩下去了只会添乱子。”  
“可是波特只是个十六岁的孩子。”弗兰克据理力争，虽然他也知道自己的这个理由有多么站不住脚，毕竟那孩子曾经还帮他从食死徒的包围圈里撕出了一个裂口，帮助他成功逃脱。虽然他没有和他直接交过手，但是那孩子的实力恐怕不下于这里的任何一个人，除了邓布利多以外。  
“假如来的是敌人，或者很难对付的话——”  
“那个波特不是一个普通的十六岁巫师，也不是他妈什么吃奶的小鬼。”穆迪说道，“别忘了他的身份，隆巴顿。他自称是来自未来的二十六岁的傲罗司长。如果他真的像他自己口中那么辉煌，他就不可能连两个申请入社的杂碎的攻击都抗不下来。”  
他喷了一声气，转过头看着坐在角落里的另一个人：“你也要下去看看吗？”  
坐在阴影里的那个瘦长的人影低下了头。她没有说话，只是一直静静地听着。这会儿穆迪转头问她，她就轻轻地摇了摇头。  
   
哈利的攻击明显带着一股火气。  
他的每一个咒语甩出的力道刁钻狠辣，总能捕捉到詹姆和西里斯动作的盲点。而且他非常老练，对于一个接着一个的咒语的衔接甚至比对面两个年轻男人的配合还要好。  
不到一分钟，詹姆就被打破了刚刚他夸口‘要让哈利三十秒内败下阵来’的大话。反而他和西里斯像是被一只猫追逐着的两只老鼠似的左支右绌，东躲西藏。偏偏在他们反击的时候，这只猫又灵活的过分。  
当他们掠过楼梯的瞬间，詹姆觑到空档给身后的哈利甩了一个缴械咒，他本来自信满满这下猝不及防的攻击即使是哈利也躲不开，却没想到那个人一只手抓住楼梯的扶手，他整个人轻巧地在空中腾跳起来，双脚踩在扶手上，然后猱身而上，一翻腰躲过了西里斯紧跟着来的下一道攻击。  
这一套行云流水的动作将詹姆看的呆了。但是他虽然呆了，哈利却没有。他敏锐地觑到詹姆这点致命的间隙，一道红光立刻就朝他的脖子甩了过来。  
“小心！尖头叉子！”  
詹姆整个人被西里斯揪着后背一晃，他头晕眼花地被甩到墙上，昏迷咒只是擦过他的肩膀，但是疼的他差一点儿大叫起来。  
只是他的叫声还没出口，詹姆看到眼前一道黑影朝他冲了过来。下一秒，他睁大双眼，这才发现那道黑影不是冲了过来，而是被另一个咒语击飞的西里斯朝他撞了过来。詹姆没来得及躲闪，他在西里斯的后背撞上他小腹的同时发出一声惨叫。  
两个年轻人前后叠在一起被哈利的咒语射到了楼梯上，詹姆因为剧痛眼前一片漆黑，他在眩晕中听见咔嚓一声脆响，他不敢肯定是自己的骨头折断了还是身后的扶手断了。  
“结束了。”哈利说。他的声音听起来还挺平稳，听不出剧烈运动后的粗喘。  
两个劫道者面对面地倒在地上，仰头，不可置信地看着自己头顶黑魆魆的天花板。詹姆感觉浑身酸痛，就好像有一只巨怪刚刚从他的身上碾来压去，最后还跺了跺脚。  
詹姆不敢相信这世界上还有这样的事情。他，几乎从来没有在一对一的决斗里吃过亏的他，居然在和西里斯的联手下，在不到五分钟的时间里，被那个就算两个他加起来体重或许都不如他们其中一个的瘦瘦小小的男孩给打败了。  
哈利朝他们走了过来，他伸出手将西里斯和詹姆从地上拉了起来。詹姆这才注意到刚刚被他们撞碎的的确是楼梯，而不是他自己的骨头。  
看来他还留了手。  
詹姆腹诽道。但是这件事却更让他觉得心惊。在那样激烈的战斗里哈利还有余地留手，他的实力的确不像是他和西里斯想的那么简单。甚至，他认为可能大多数经常参与战斗的成年巫师都不一定比得上哈利的战斗经验丰富。  
他不像天才，但是他太善于应对詹姆和西里斯的战斗里不足的部分了。就像他好像已经千百次地被训练过一样。那些他们稍微出现失误的短暂空隙，哈利每一个都不会放过。  
而且他会抓住任何一个机会对他们穷追猛打，就真像他说的似的——他在赶时间，要抓住任何一个时间点尽快地解决战斗。  
“这就是你们俩想要的，詹姆，西里斯。”面对坐在一片碎木头里的两个男人的哈利冰冷地说，“加入这里以后的战斗不是演习，不是学校里的吵闹。是实打实的战斗，任何一刻的疏忽都可能叫你们丢掉性命。”  
他顿了顿：“即使这样，你们还要加入凤凰社吗？”  
詹姆叹了口气：“我们没通过考验，是吧。”他耸了耸肩：“你的确比我们想象的强得多，哈利。但是别以为我们俩会就此放弃了。”  
他指着哈利说：“下次集会开始之前我们会再来的，你等着，下一次我们不会留手了。”  
“懦夫才会放弃。”西里斯闷哼了一声，他捂着自己的肋骨，看来刚刚那一下把他撞的不轻。哈利眼里的冰冷和固执在听到西里斯的哼声时立刻消散了。他急忙蹲下身来，双手穿过西里斯的腋下，用自己的身体支撑着他的肩膀。  
“你还好吗，西里斯？”哈利不安地问道，他半跪下身，手轻柔地来到西里斯的小腹：“让我看看。我刚刚应该已经留手了，可是——”  
詹姆痛苦地发出一声呻吟。他转过脸去，低声地喃喃：“区别待遇。”  
“不说那个，哈利。”西里斯脸色阴沉。詹姆不知道是不是因为被哈利打败让他丢了面子，此刻西里斯的脸阴的好像能拧出水来。他伸出拇指蹭了蹭哈利的脸，说道：“我想知道有几个人能打过你？他们都他妈的通过了你的考验了？”  
哈利被他这个突如其来的问题问的愣了一下。随即他立刻摇了摇头。  
“不，”他说道：“你们俩其实已经通过考验了。”  
詹姆和西里斯交换了一个眼神，他们都没有掩饰彼此眼中的惊讶。  
“事实上，之前的那些社员都不需要考核。”哈利抓了抓自己的后脑，说道：“邓布利多把你的那封信给我看，也只是让我自己想个办法考核你们。这个办法是我自己决定的，我想让你们在真正加入战斗之前，应该做好一定的心理准备。”  
听到这句话的詹姆一口气差点儿没喘上来。亏的他还以为哈利没在这件事上计较，没想到在这里等着他。  
因为他的确没偷偷报复，而是直接正大光明地揍了他们俩一顿。  
但是在这里更愤怒的另有其人。在短暂的沉默以后，听到声音的詹姆转过头，他颇有点儿心惊胆战地看着西里斯摇晃着从地上站了起来，他走到男孩面前，伸出一只手死死地捏住哈利的肩膀：“真聪明，哈利。”  
西里斯的每个词听起来都像是从牙缝里挤出来的。他低下脸去：“真亏你的小脑袋瓜里能想出这么绝妙的计划。”  
“西里斯，等——”詹姆想要出言阻止，他看到西里斯的一只手已经高高地抬了起来。他连忙倾过身想抓住他的手。不管怎么样，哈利虽然设计了这场闹剧，但是一来他是出于好心，让他们认清残酷的事实。二来也是他们技不如人。最重要的一点是，为了这么点儿小事居然要动手打人，那可比被打败了还丢脸十几倍。  
然而他终究慢了一步。詹姆没有抓住西里斯的袖子，他眼睁睁地看着西里斯的手落了下来，从高处，猛地落下。然后他的手掌在詹姆瞪大的眼睛里，在碰到哈利的脸颊的前一秒之前，轻轻地抓住了他的下巴。  
詹姆的眼睛瞪得更大了。他看到西里斯强迫哈利抬起脸，然后他低下头，扣着哈利的后脑吻在了他的嘴唇上。  
“这几天我想你想得快发疯了，”西里斯在吻他的间隙呢喃，詹姆看到哈利本来紧紧抓着自己魔杖的手哆嗦了几下，然后那根冬青木魔杖从他的手心里滑了出来，掉在地上。  
但是哈利仿佛一点儿也不在意，他甚至没有注意到自己的魔杖落地了。年轻的男孩被西里斯吻的呼吸急促，他的双手捧住了西里斯的脸，两条腿都在轻微地颤抖着，整个身体贴向了西里斯的身体。  
“如果你不是一直忙着这么无聊的事，为什么连封信都不给我回？”他低声问道。  
“我……我……”哈利的声音艰难地从被堵住的喉咙里发出来，但是很显然，西里斯根本没想让他回答。他捧着他的脸吻的更深了，哈利挣扎着反抗的声音逐渐变成了无力可怜的呜咽声。他的双手也垂了下来。  
两个人越吻越投入。到了后来，就连哈利也闭上了眼睛，醉心在和西里斯的这个吻里，他的双臂搂上了西里斯的脖颈，似乎完全已经忘了身旁还坐着一个活人。   
詹姆闭上了眼睛，并再次转过头去。  
他痛苦地捂着脸，低声喃喃道：“你们俩为什么还没被正义之士烧死呢？”

哈利和西里斯当然没有如詹姆的愿那样被烧死。但是，当过一会儿穆迪带着人走下楼来的时候，他的怒火倒是快要把整个房子给点着了。  
“波特！”穆迪的怒吼声贯穿了整个房子的两层楼，连带着楼板都在摇晃。詹姆恨不得把自己的耳朵紧紧捂住，即使他知道这会儿他怒吼的对象不是他。  
“你是在考核新人还是在拆房子？！”  
詹姆扶着自己的腰，靠着墙站起来。他看到哈利理亏地低下了头，男孩的嘴唇还晶莹发亮，带着刚刚被西里斯吻过的嫣红。  
似乎是察觉到他的眼神有点没礼貌，哈利斜过眼瞥了他一下，詹姆赶紧把目光从哈利的嘴唇上挪开，揉着后脑乱糟糟的头发大咧咧地抱怨道：“只是一个楼梯而已，没什么大不了的，疯眼汉，别大呼小叫的。”  
“这儿离麻瓜住宅区太近了，即使只是房子里面的声音，也有可能被外面的人听到。虽然有防窃听咒，但是你们这儿闹出来的动静也太大了，都快要赶上一场小型地震了。”弗兰克好心地解释道。当他看到被三个人弄的一团糟的楼梯扶手时，忍不住‘啧啧’了两声。  
“顺便问一句，最后你们谁打赢了？”弗兰克说：“西里斯？还是哈利？”  
“就没可能是我吗？隆巴顿？”詹姆郁闷地说：“好歹在学校的时候你还和我打过球呢。”  
“当然，这儿只有他们俩站着呢。”弗兰克笑着回答。他拍了拍哈利的肩膀：“待会儿我们得在邓布利多来这之前把这里修好，能帮个忙吗，西里斯？”  
“乐意之至。”西里斯喷了声鼻息。他搂住哈利的腰，对坐在地上的詹姆说：“打算一辈子躺在那儿不起来了？詹姆？”  
“谁说的？”詹姆感觉自己的尾椎骨还在隐隐作痛。他嘴硬着逞强，想要从地上爬起来，但是这动作对于现在的他来说的确有点儿困难。  
忽然，从西里斯的身侧伸出了一只手来，詹姆想也没想就伸出手拉住了对方。他用了一把力，一边贴着墙壁站起来，一边随口地说道：“谢了，哥们。我……”  
他在抓住那只手的瞬间像是被蛇给咬了一口似的，浑身都哆嗦了一下。詹姆抬起眼睛，看到站在西里斯身旁的红发女孩正垂着眼睛看着他，绿色的双眼里情绪有些复杂。  
“哥……莉……莉莉。”詹姆结巴着说。他赶紧站稳了身体，还掸了掸身上的灰。  
西里斯和站在他身边的几个人都为詹姆一瞬间出现的窘迫哈哈大笑。只有哈利和莉莉没太笑得出来。在将詹姆从地上拉起来以后，莉莉勉强地笑了笑，可是笑意没有到达眼底。  
她心事重重地看了哈利一眼，哈利的手正被西里斯拉着，他低着头，没注意到莉莉的目光。  
“忘了告诉你莉莉比你们来的还要早。”弗兰克笑着说，他看到在莉莉出现的一瞬间詹姆的脸就红到了脖子根，终于放过了他，不再拿着这两个人打趣。  
“好啦，这里不需要你们收拾。让我们来吧，你们在邓布利多来这之前还有一点时间。”弗兰克指了指他们背后的房间：“那里有一些黄油啤酒，你们可以边喝边谈。”  
“谈？”詹姆还有些没反应过来。他一头雾水地看着隆巴顿：“谈什么？”  
“这要问哈利了。”弗兰克朝站在中间的那个男孩努了努嘴。  
“在邓布利多出现前，他应该有些事情要和你们交代。”  
一瞬间，两个年轻男人的目光都集中在哈利的身上。西里斯攥着哈利的那只手也下意识地紧了紧，然后又松开。  
他感觉到自己应该是捏痛了他，但是哈利没什么反应，就好像西里斯抓着的那只手不属于他似的。  
“一起过来吧。”哈利安静地说。他迈开步子，先朝那个房间走了过去。“在邓布利多到这儿来之前，我的确还有些事要和你们说。”  
   
“事实上，我今年二十六岁，”和其他三个人坐在酒吧台旁的椅子上的哈利喝了一口啤酒，很平静地说道，“出生在一九八零年。是从三十多年以后来的。这就是我今天要对你们说的事情。”  
刚刚坐下的詹姆和西里斯不约而同地将自己的黄油啤酒一口喷回了杯子里。  
莉莉赶紧把自己的屁股挪到了另一个座位上，好让自己和失态了的波特与布莱克保持距离。哈利突然冒出来的这句话让在场的三个人都没有一点儿心理准备，波特和布莱克忽然喷了酒，害得她差一点儿也遭了殃。  
幸亏她来的早些。莉莉无声地想道。  
但是她不确定，几十分钟前自己在听到哈利说那句话的时候，是不是，有可能，也像这两个人一样的失态——毕竟已经是第二次听到哈利这么说，她还是觉得自己的心正在砰砰地快速跳动着，好像快要跃出喉咙口。  
“咳，咳。”弯着腰扶着吧台的詹姆剧烈地咳嗽着，他伸出一只手擦掉自己嘴边的黄油啤酒的浮沫，干笑着对哈利道：“我以前真不应该偷偷和西里斯说你没幽默感的，哈利。以后谁要是这么说你我一定狠狠揍他一顿。”  
“我没和你开玩笑，詹姆。”哈利一口气把自己杯子中剩下的饮料干掉了大半杯。他放下啤酒，看着詹姆那双慌张地想要躲开的眼睛，一字一顿地，认真地说：“我从现在开始说的每一句话都是真的。我来自未来。”  
莉莉心情复杂地喝了一口黄油啤酒。她盯着距离她最近的詹姆的脸看，看到他的脸上从惊愕，复杂，到变成好像看到了什么荒谬得不可相信的东西的表情。他几乎是求助地看向了莉莉，但是女孩躲开了他的目光。  
老实说，现在她自己都不知道该以什么样的表情面对哈利呢。  
偏偏哈利并没有打算放过他，他又喝了一口啤酒。  
“你知道，我之前和西里斯有一个赤胆忠心咒的约定。”哈利说：“所以关于西里斯未来的事我不能告诉你们，也就没办法让你们对我用吐真剂或者是摄神取念什么的。”  
“停-停停停，停下，哈利。”詹姆感觉头皮发麻，他后背上似乎落上了什么人凶狠的目光，让他觉得自己浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。他立刻否认道——当然，他内心本来也是这样想的：“不管我们相不相信你，作为朋友，我们永远不可能对你用这么可怕的东西，好吗？”  
哈利松了一口气。他这样说本来只是害怕詹姆他们如果真的想看的话会让他们知道关于他们的未来，听到他这样说，他就更放心了一点。他用手转着手里的杯子，慢慢地说道：“关于这件事的真实性，你们可以去问邓布利多。”  
就算他们仍然不相信他所说的，詹姆和莉莉也肯定会相信邓布利多的话。哈利默默地想。至于西里斯——西里斯——  
他抬头看了一眼，西里斯表情异样地盯着自己面前的杯子看，好像整个人都放空了。  
“所以这就是你一直瞒着我们的那件事吗，哈利？”莉莉语气复杂地说。老实说，她其实一点儿也不奇怪哈利身上有一些秘密。她早就嗅到了这个男孩在对他们隐藏着一些东西。作为朋友，她虽然觉得有些难过，但也不是不能理解。只是她完全没想到哈利的秘密会这么的惊人。  
哈利颔首，他默认了。  
“我……未来发生的事情，都在我脑子里。”哈利指了指自己的额头，苦笑着说道：“换句话说，我知道将来会发生什么。但是我不能告诉任何人，除了邓布利多。因为过多的人知道未来会让未来发生改变，我们会失去现在战斗的一个重要优势。”  
詹姆和莉莉都理解地点了点头。哈利的话很好懂，虽然詹姆从这一刻开始已经感觉到对未来的好奇心正在抓心挠肝地折磨着他，但是他也知道，哈利是不可能对他说的。  
想想他连西里斯都瞒了那么久没有透半点口风，几乎要把他的兄弟逼疯了，最后才勉强得到一个赤胆忠心咒作为承诺。在对西里斯油然而生一种同情之心的同时，詹姆忍不住清了清嗓子：“如果你说的是真的，哈利，”他认真地说，“那我反而感觉没有那么难受了。知道吗？刚刚和你打过之后我差一点儿丧失了所有信心。我甚至有一刻自暴自弃地想过干脆出门就掉头去球队签约算了。”  
听到他的话，莉莉没忍住‘噗嗤’一声笑了出来。察觉到詹姆的目光似乎落到她身上，红发女孩连忙擦了擦嘴，掩饰自己的失态。  
“这没什么，”哈利说：“你已经很优秀了，詹姆。在同龄人里来说。”  
“哦。”詹姆看起来的确像是被他安慰到了。他拨拉了一下自己蓬乱的头发，靠在椅子上说：“我现在有点开始期待你所说的都是真的了，哈利。”  
他顿了顿，忽然话锋一转。  
“说真的，你既然有你自己的考虑，作为朋友，我们也都能接受你的这个理由。你是十六岁还是二十六岁，是一九六零年还是一九八零年出生的都和我们没有什么关系。但是你应该对另一个人好好地解释一下这件事情。”  
哈利的心漏跳了一拍。他顺着詹姆目光的方向看向了他的身后。那个高大的，悄无声息地坐在椅子上的身影。  
“西里斯，”詹姆抓着自己的啤酒杯，他不知所措地回头，看向他从刚刚开始就一动不动，同时也一言不发的朋友。  
他一边蹂躏着自己糟糕的乱翘着的头发，一边有点不知所措地看着对方那张英俊，但是表情却有些呆滞的脸。人生中第一次，他觉得好像什么语言在此时都显得很苍白无力：“……那么你呢？你想不想，对哈利说点儿什么？”  
对此，西里斯的反应只是耸了耸肩，看起来就好像是：“我和他没什么好说的。”  
哈利的心沉了沉。从西里斯的脸上，他看不出他是不是生气了。比起生气，或者是其他什么别的，他现在看起来更像是‘面无表情。’就好像哈利刚刚说的那件惊人的事儿和他一点儿关系都没有似的。  
詹姆明显也没想到西里斯会是这个反应。他先是愣了一下，继而有些不知所措地看了看哈利。  
哈利放在吧台桌子下面，自己大腿上的双手不知不觉地攥紧了。他感觉自己的心里泛出了一股微妙的苦楚，可是又无法倾诉。唯一能理解他这种心情的人恰好还就是他的受害人。  
反而是莉莉在看到这一幕出现后对詹姆使了个眼色。“我们先出去吧，”莉莉说，“帮着弗兰克他们修修楼梯什么的。毕竟只有他们几个人不是很方便。”  
她说着，从自己的椅子上站了起来，还用一只手拉住了坐在旁边的詹姆的手。詹姆在被她的手碰到的同时整个人看起来都哆嗦了一下，继而他傻笑着被莉莉拉了出去。一点儿反抗都没有。  
等到酒吧房里只剩下他们两个人的时候，哈利深吸了一口气。  
“你真没有什么要对我说的吗，西里斯？”他用几乎半是恳求的口吻低声说道。西里斯喝了一口他手里的黄油啤酒，然后用一种奇怪的眼神看向了哈利。  
“真没有什么。”他的语气听起来有些平淡的过分了。就好像是在和哈利讨论今天的天气一样：“还是你觉得我应该对这件事有什么过分的反应吗？哈利？”  
哈利抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。  
“我不知道你指望我有什么反应。”西里斯说，“你有事情瞒着我，这难道不是我一开始就知道的吗？我承认刚听到这消息的时候的确有点儿被吓到了，但是那是因为我根本没想到像是穿越时空，十几年之后的人回来到现在这种事情真的存在……除此以外我没觉得有什么特殊的。”  
哈利几乎有点不可置信地看着他。  
“你就这样相信了？”他睁大眼睛说。  
“不然呢？”西里斯反问道：“难道你其实是在逗我玩？”  
哈利下意识地摇了摇头。  
“那不就得了。”西里斯回道，又喝了一口酒：“虽然刚刚听到的时候我的确被吓了一跳，但是仔细想想也不是不可能。你展现出来的不同于同龄人的成熟，魔力，还有你经常莫名其妙的忧虑，就好像天要塌下来了似的……”  
他顿了顿，说道：“我反而觉得这个解释很合理。”  
被西里斯这样一说，哈利反而觉得是自己想的太多了。他出了一口气，还没等他说话，西里斯又继续说道：“……我想你应该知道，我没理由对你隐瞒的这件事发火。”  
他耸了耸肩，补充了一句：“毕竟我喜欢的是你这个人，又不是仅仅限于‘十六岁的哈利·波特’。如果我是在未来认识你的，说不定我喜欢的就变成了‘二十六岁的傲罗局长’了。这没什么好奇怪的。”  
虽然按照他对西里斯的了解，他这样洒脱的态度也不是全然超乎他的意料，但是在真正听到他这么说的时候，哈利还是觉得一直缀在自己胸口的那块大石落了地。他长长地出了一口气，感觉好像肩膀上的担子一下子轻了一半。  
“谢谢你，”哈利低声地说，“谢谢你，西里斯。”  
“你谢我什么？”西里斯反倒奇怪地问道；“我说我不介意这件事，可是我的确还有个问题要问你，哈利。”  
“什么问题？”哈利疑惑地道。  
“你是一九八零年出生的，对吧。”西里斯的手往自己的衣服里探去，一开始哈利还没想到他在干什么。直到他摸出了一盒烟，哈利看着他自顾自地将烟点上，吐了一口气，才说道：“那我们在未来也认识咯？”  
哈利不知道该如何回答这个问题。他没想明白西里斯提出这个问题的用意是什么，只好瞪大了眼睛看着他，等他继续说下去。  
“我想问问我们俩在未来是什么关系。”西里斯忽然说道：“这里现在没有其他人了，起码这件事你能告诉我吧，哈利？”  
哈利着实被他的这个问题打了个猝不及防。他惊愕地睁大了双眼看着西里斯，嘴唇微微张开，好像一时间没有听懂他在说什么似的。  
“我只是想问问你这个问题，哈利。”西里斯神情古怪地凑了过来，他用一只手勾住了哈利的肩膀，脸靠近他的脸，让哈利在他的呼吸里都闻到了烟气。  
“我们俩在未来一定认识吧？”他哑声追问道：“你第一次见我就叫出了我的名字。我想问问我们俩在未来是什么关系，哈利？”  
哈利的嘴巴徒劳地张合了几次。热度正在他的脸上不断攀升，他却想不出正确的答案似的，只能任由那团火在他的皮肤下聚集成一团，肆意地燃烧着。  
西里斯没有一丝愿意放过他的意思。他的手放在了他的后颈上，强迫哈利抬起头来看着他：“你能告诉我吗？”  
哈利嗫诺了半天。片刻后，他才从牙缝里挤出了一句话：“……我们认识。”  
“废话。”西里斯用鼻音哼了一声，静静地等着他继续说下去。  
“但不是……那种关系。”哈利勉强地说：“我的意思是，我们相处的很好。但是见面的机会很少。我一直待在霍格沃茨，我们偶尔会通信，但是没有什么机会见到对方。”  
西里斯的脸沉了沉。  
“我那时候既然认识你，居然和你不亲近吗？”他问道：“我和你是朋友？还是别的什么？”  
“不是不亲近。”哈利深吸了一口气。“我们在未来更像是……家人，我想。但是你很忙，”他匆匆地说：“你大部分时间都在国外，而我在上学，所以我们没什么机会……陪伴着彼此。”  
西里斯看着他不停颤抖的睫毛，脸色有些复杂：“你知道我想问你的不是这个。”  
“什么？”哈利没有反应过来。  
“我就是想知道，未来的我到底有没有追求你？”他狐疑地，直接地问道。  
这个问题一下子让哈利的脸烧了起来。他有点儿怔怔地看着西里斯，忍不住下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
不知道为什么，虽然他在心理上始终将面前的西里斯和未来的他的教父，西里斯·布莱克当作是一个人，但是当他在脑海中想到他的教父‘追求’他的画面时，哈利反而觉得自己好像变得更容易害臊了。  
“什么？追求？不，”他下意识地反驳道：“你年长我二十岁，我想那时候的你应该把我当成你的后辈，或者是孩子一类的。”  
“好吧。”西里斯长出了一口气，看起来有些放松下来：“虽然我认为我永远不会那么想。你对我有种不一般的吸引力。”  
他转过头，挠了挠自己的后脑：“我不知道未来的我发了什么神经，”他嘟嘟囔囔地说，“居然会认识你但是没去追你。不过这样更好。”他看着哈利的眼睛说：“我可不想你现在和我在一起是因为有未来的那个我的影响。”  
哈利的脸一热。忽然间，他一下子就反应过来西里斯问这个问题的本来用意了。哈利有点儿不可置信地张大了嘴，他结结巴巴地说：“你-难不成是你吃醋了，西里斯？”  
西里斯闷哼了一声。他没接茬，只是自顾自地喝了一口酒。但是看起来有点不高兴。  
“别胡思乱想了，你。”哈利说道，他觉得又好气又好笑，心里还有种异样的温暖：“我们俩未来真的不是那种关系。第一次见面的时候，你送了一把最新款的扫帚给我。后来我们几乎都是通信联络的，见面的机会很少。我四年级那会儿你因为不放心我还变成大脚板躲在了霍格沃茨的山洞里，我们才能常常见面。但也只有那半个学期而已。”  
察觉到西里斯的脸色似乎在听他说完这些以后反而莫名地变得更加阴沉，哈利急忙试图补救地继续说道：“你那时候就像我半个监护人一样。就连我三年级去霍格莫德的许可还是你给的。”  
西里斯的脸色看起来稍微缓和了些。他舔了舔嘴唇，伸出手去够自己的酒，似乎是想顺顺气。  
“当然啦，你那时候也有点古板。”哈利一边回忆，一边说道，“比如我直到现在都不太明白，为什么你会特意写一封信来告诉我晚上不许和其他男孩出去——还美其名曰是担心我的安全。”  
他的话音未落，哈利听到西里斯正在喝的那口啤酒直接呛进了他的嗓子眼里。  
男孩扶着桌边剧烈地咳嗽，他猛地弯下腰，整个人都在发抖。不知道是因为被呛的还是气的。  
“我不是想说什么怪话，哈利。”在顺了好几口气之后，西里斯才缓过劲来。他摆了摆手，让哈利不用再替他紧张地拍背。同时，他抬起头看着有些手足无措的哈利，用颇有些不可置信的沙哑声音慢慢地问道：“我只是想问问，难道你一直管这些叫做——我从来没有追求过你？”  
哈利怔怔地看着他，眼里一片理所当然的深情。  
看着对方天真无辜的脸，西里斯深深地吸了一口气。他忍不住觉得，未来的那个自己，真不是一般的命苦。  
虽然他在追求哈利这条路上也吃尽了苦头，起码现在至少还和他有了结果。可是从哈利的讲述来看，未来的自己对他也算得上是掏心掏肺，却直接被哈利给干脆利索地划进了家人一栏里。  
他似乎压根连想都没想过另一个西里斯·布莱克是不是对他抱有什么特殊的感情。  
西里斯心里油然而生了一种兔死狐悲的苍凉。然而想到这里他又忍不住庆幸，要是哈利真的因为未来和他的那层关系，把他也往那个方向上想，他对他剖白心迹的时候他来一句‘我一直把你当我父亲一样看待，’西里斯感觉自己可能当时一头撞死的心都会有。  
他们俩又沉默着喝了一小会儿酒，谁也不再开口说话。直到韦斯莱探头进来叫他们出去，说是邓布利多已经过来了。  
相比第一次集会的时候哈利的出现给他们带来了一个石破天惊的‘惊喜’，第二次就有些平淡到寡然无味了。詹姆，西里斯，和莉莉这三张脸在学校里谁都认识，唯一叫前两者有些惊讶的是莉莉居然被哈利邀请来的。  
在给他们介绍了现在的局势以后，就是如何安排这三个新加入的年轻人。隆巴顿和伯恩斯这一类的同期基本已经毕业在傲罗司就职了，而莉莉的志愿是做圣芒戈的治疗师，她仍然会由庞弗雷夫人带着，只需要麦格教授过后去和医疗女巫打个招呼。  
然而西里斯和詹姆就有些难办了。  
两个年轻人都热情澎湃地表示自己在七年级的志愿填写上一定会选择加入傲罗，这其中，哈利不由得多看了詹姆一眼。他有点儿纳闷——他明明不到一个小时前他还说自己在战斗里受了刺激，想转行去当魁地奇球员了呢，这么这一会儿换主意比换啤酒牌子还要快。  
不过不管他们个人有再大的热情，事实就是两个人都是十六岁的未成年男巫。刚刚又在楼梯口被哈利打了个全胜出来，这直接导致穆迪本来就对他们俩不佳的印象又是直线下降。  
在反复踢了几次皮球后，或许是因为加入了凤凰社这层特殊的关系，加上邓布利多的劝说，最终穆迪好不容易才松了口，勉强地答应他可以从现在开始给詹姆和西里斯找一份傲罗实习的工作先干着。  
但是无论如何，在能否参与和食死徒的实际战斗这一点上，他是绝不可能松口的。  
会议结束后，最近发生的事大概也有了个阶段性的了结。哈利故意慢吞吞地拖到所有人都离开后才打算起身，像是看出了他的意图似的，西里斯也刻意放慢了速度。  
等到会议室里只剩下他们四个人的时候，詹姆忽然长出了一口气，他的声音把其他三个人的注意力都引向了他。  
“现在我们所有人都知道正在发生什么事了，我有一个想法，”詹姆撩了撩自己的头发，说。哈利看到他的目光四处打量着有些逼仄的房间：“这里虽然不起眼，但是到底是麻瓜区。经常来这里开会很不方便。再说，万一如果真的被人发现的话，在这打起来也会对无辜的人有威胁。”  
“你什么意思，詹姆？”西里斯皱了一下眉，他代替哈利问出了他想出口的话。  
“我的意思是，我想把波特家的祖宅捐出来作为凤凰社的基地。”詹姆慢慢地说。  
西里斯和莉莉都吓了一跳。而哈利好像早知道这件事会发生，他只是不动声色地看着詹姆，并不觉得很惊讶。  
“这不合适，詹姆。”谁也没想到最先站出来反驳的居然是莉莉。看到詹姆的目光直视着她的眼睛，向来直接的伊万斯感觉自己的脸也有点发烧：“你父母刚刚过世没多久，”她放缓了语气，劝说道：“我们都知道你心情不好，詹姆。你再缓一缓吧。”  
“不，这个决定是我深思熟虑的。莉莉，虽然看起来我并没有考虑多久，”詹姆叹了一口气，他指了指自己的脑袋，说道：“三年级的时候弗里蒙特曾经着手翻修过戈德里克山谷周围的反探测咒语，还修改了祖宅附近的幻影移形区。当时我一直没弄明白他要做什么，但是现在我已经反应过来了。”  
詹姆顿了顿，说道：“我父母或许比我们要早——不，是一定要早，他们能打听到魔法部的消息，所以应该早早就知道了有这么一个人正在兴风作浪。弗里蒙特的做法是为了我们的安全，同时也是为后面可能会出现的意外作准备。这么多年来，我还没见过他对谁忌惮到这个地步的呢。要是他们俩现在还活着，我想他们也一定会同意加入这场战斗里来的。”  
“我们都理解你的正义感，但是你不必非得把自己的家捐出来的，詹姆。”莉莉欲言又止，西里斯代替她说道：“这里不合适我们可以帮着再找地方。毕竟我们谁都知道，”他皱了皱眉：“没人比你更在乎戈德里克山谷那个地方了。”  
“听我说，西里斯，莉莉。”詹姆固执地说道：“我不是说出来征求你们的意见。我的主意已定。没有比波特祖宅更合适的基地了。尤其是我想我父母也会高兴的，他们曾经打造出来的地方能为反抗食死徒作出贡献。他们也会同意我这样决定的。”  
眼见着劝不动詹姆，莉莉将求助的目光投向了哈利。然而当看到哈利脸上的表情时，莉莉忍不住又叹了一口气。  
“看起来在你的未来詹姆也做出了同样的决定，是吗，哈利？”莉莉看着他了然的表情，试探性地问道。  
她的发问把詹姆和西里斯的注意力又集中到了哈利身上。哈利顶着三个人的目光略微地迟疑了一下，他抿着嘴，点了点头。  
事实上，詹姆捐出波特祖宅的这件事并不叫他觉得惊讶。令他有些惊愕的另有其事。那就是——哈利发现，在波特夫妇去世以后，曾经那个无忧无虑的大男孩似乎正在他们的眼里以一种不可思议的速度迅速地成长着。  
他几乎想不起来距离上一次看到詹姆无忧无虑的大笑是什么时候了。虽然也不是说他一下子就变得严肃而忧郁，但——  
哈利迟疑地看向詹姆，年轻的詹姆·波特正皱着眉深思，头发乱蓬蓬的，金褐色的双眼因为疲惫有些轻微的浮肿。他好像一点儿变化都没发生，也好像就真的在一夜之间从男孩变成了一个正在走向成熟的男人了。  
“我同意。”哈利终于开口说道。他不顾西里斯和莉莉的脸色，直视着詹姆的眼睛说道：“不过这跟我知道的那个未来没有关系。我只是觉得这既然是詹姆思考过后的计划，而且又有一定的合理性，那就没什么好反对的。”  
只有四个人的会议桌又沉默了几分钟，莉莉也为难地点了点头。最终，在其他三个人的目光下，最后一个松口的西里斯不耐烦地举起了双手：“行吧，”他有些暴躁地说，灰色的双眼看着有点无精打采的詹姆：“既然是你的决定，事后可别来找我们哭鼻子就行。你打算什么时候把这个建议告诉邓布利多，詹姆？”  
“可能会寄封信，或者让哈利转达。”詹姆将头转了过去：“你还打算回学校吗，哈利？是不是还有什么事儿没有处理完？”  
“我……”哈利下意识的第一个反应的确是‘我会回学校’。但是话还没出口，他就感觉到有一道穷凶极恶的目光像刀子一样硬生生地扎在了他的后背上，愣是叫他把那句还没来得及出口的话拐了个调，改了口。  
“我今晚可能先不会回去，我在西里斯那儿住。”哈利立刻说道。同时感觉到自己放在桌子下面的手还是被人狠捏了一下。  
“这样啊。”詹姆点了点头。他不太意外，看起来也好像没什么挪揄哈利和西里斯的心情，只是从桌旁站了起来，说道：“那我先回波特祖宅了。”  
“等一等，”莉莉忽然从他对面站了起来。在詹姆疑惑的投过来的目光下，红发女巫的脸几乎要涨得和自己的头发一个颜色了，她用极小的声音说：“我陪你一起回去吧，波特。”  
詹姆明显被她的这个提议愣了一下。多亏西里斯看出他的朋友大脑在关键的时候断了根弦。他立刻在桌子下面狠狠地踢了詹姆一脚，后者吃痛地喊叫了一声，随即才反应过来自己刚刚居然走了神。詹姆有些不知所措地摸了摸后脑，有点结巴地说：“那我们一起走吧。你今晚不回去了么？住在我那里？”  
他这个问题直白的连哈利都想给他一脚。再看莉莉的脸，已经红的像是勃肯地色了。  
“我和哈利先走了，你们俩慢慢商量。”  
像是怕詹姆再因为在心上人面前犯傻而说出什么惨绝人寰的发言，西里斯眼疾手快地把哈利从座位上拽了起来，一个箭步拖着他冲出了房间。  
两个男孩跌跌撞撞地刚走到屋外，西里斯就顺手地一脚将门踹上。他的力气太大，连带着门框都被震荡的摇了摇，上面的灰尘扑簌簌地往下落。  
哈利的手被拽在西里斯的手掌里分不开。他下意识地看了一眼还在摇晃的门框，莫名地，男孩脑子里冒出的第一个有些滑稽的想法居然是——‘要是这门真的被西里斯给踹塌了，可能到时候詹姆不想捐出波特祖宅都不行了。’

深夜，在阿尔法德送给他侄子的那幢别墅里。  
哈利从浅眠里偏了下头，他在半睡半醒中闻到鼻子间萦绕着一种有些熟悉的气息和热度，他睁开眼睛，才发现自己原来是靠在西里斯结实的胸口上睡着了。  
西里斯像是因为白天的事累坏了。他歪着脑袋，一只手搂着躺在他身上的哈利的腰，另一只手则枕在自己脑后沉沉睡着。哈利盯着他难得在睡着的时候显得平静的俊美面容，当他意识到自己好像看西里斯看的出了神的时候，哈利赶紧移开目光。他低下头倚着西里斯的胸膛，感觉自己的心跳在不知不觉之中又变快了。  
低下头时的视线受阻，只能看到男孩胸口结实的一片肌肉。哈利下意识地咽了口唾沫，他伸出手轻轻地抚过他腋下三寸的肋骨，借着昏暗的窗外月光，他能隐约看清西里斯麦色的皮肤上有一块明显的淤青——八成是拜他所赐。  
虽然后来西里斯并没告诉他他受伤了。  
哈利有点懊恼地用手沿着淤青的轮廓抚摸了几下，后悔自己白天的时候或许出手太重了。  
然而，虽然他可能后悔自己下手有些狠——但是对于要让詹姆和西里斯吃点教训这件事，他倒是毫无悔意。哈利拉过自己的枕头，盯着头顶的天花板无声地想。现在的局势紧张而混乱，食死徒不知道什么时候就会发动下一次袭击，他对这场战争里的细节所知甚少。  
邓布利多已经花了大功夫在追查魂器的事上，穆迪焦头烂额，魔法部执行司的克劳奇对他们来说碍手碍脚，有经验的傲罗不会相信战争即将到来，新上任的凤凰社成员则缺少战斗经验……  
无数琐事在他的脑海中翻腾着，嗡嗡作响。好像有一团恼人的苍蝇正在他的大脑里盘旋。哈利感觉到那种熟悉的头痛又来了。而这一次痛苦好像不是从他的伤疤开始，而是从他突突跳动着的太阳穴里出现的。  
他不停地翻身。直到后半夜，被失眠和头疼一直困扰着的男孩终于忍不住从床上爬了起来。他嗅了嗅自己的手腕，不知道是不是错觉，哈利总感觉自己满身还带着西里斯身上的麝香味儿。  
皮肤因为汗和其他体液黏糊糊的，尤为让他感觉有些难以忍受。内心短暂地天人交战了片刻后，哈利还是轻手轻脚地走下床。他在半路上顺手扯了一块浴巾，然后才走进浴室。  
当他关上门以前，他还特意又看了眼一眼睡在床上的年轻男人。  
西里斯闭着眼睛。和哈利的焦躁不安不同，在哈利回到他身边的这个夜晚，他睡的很沉。呼吸声平稳得令人心安。  
哈利看着他，他忽然有些明白过来在自己和他差不多年龄的那个时候，为什么所有人都想方设法，绞尽脑汁地将真相从他的面前拿远一点。那时候他自诩已经是一个可以面对接下来的一切的战士，但是或许在莫丽他们眼里，他也和这时候的西里斯，詹姆等人一样。在已经成长到足以和黑魔王战斗的同时，他也还是个孩子。  
然而这个想法现在已经找不到人去求证了，他也无从知道当初陪在他身边的那些人真正的想法。哈利无声地叹了口气，想道。他轻轻地将门在自己的身后关上，然后扭开了花洒的把手。  
   
一声玻璃杯摔碎的脆响在死一般静寂的黑夜里尤为清晰。  
卢修斯的头几乎已经完全抵在了地上。他恐惧地低喘着，整个后背拱起来，人的身体却在深深地向下弯去，被黑色的长袍包裹着的高大身体在止不住地发着抖。他听到水一样的黑色袍角在他身边流动过时发出蛇一样阴险的嘶嘶声。  
那声音让他背后的冷汗又多出了一层，将黑袍的背后打出深色的一大片阴影。  
几小时前，黑暗君主在他们面前‘处理’掉了那个无意中踏入他们地盘的麻瓜。  
在此之前，卢修斯一向并不恐惧，也不介意杀人。实话说，直接或者间接死在他手上的麻瓜和巫师都不在少数。他们其中一部分人的失踪甚至都没有人发现。他往往将死亡处理的简洁而巧妙，就像掩藏在腐烂的落叶和潮湿泥土中的秘密。  
然而当他刚刚有幸见识过那条巨蛇将一个活人活生生地吞吃入腹时，卢修斯感觉到自己的胃紧缩成了一团。他的喉咙里在不停地冒着酸水，伴随着那条蛇咬噬着吞入嘴里的麻瓜骨骼和血肉的闷响，每一次它进食发出的吞咽声响就将他往忍不住呕吐的边缘推的更进一步。  
黑魔王杀戮的方式残忍粗暴到让连像他这样的人都感到了恶心。没错，或许他是蔑视那些普通的巫师和麻瓜，但是黑魔王很显然将自己摆在了更高的位置上。就好像他是死亡麾下高高在上无所不能的君主，而‘人’对他来说不过是脚下可以随意踩死的蝼蚁。  
这样的想法让他产生了一丝阴冷的恐惧，如附骨之疽，在他的体内安扎落户。即使之前他已经在冥冥中有所预感，然而直到这一刻，卢修斯才真正切实地感觉到他对黑魔王产生的那种恐惧。  
在漫不经心地等待那条蛇进食完毕，蛇牙咬碎骨骼的声音终于不用再反复响起，像把锯子一样折磨着他的神经时，卢修斯终于听到汤姆·里德尔开口。  
他从椅子上站起来，伸出双手，用冰冷，但是带着一丝愉悦的声音迎接在一声幻影移形的爆炸声之后，出现在他的身后的那个黑影。  
“雷古勒斯，”黑魔王欢心地叫出他的名字。卢修斯的余光瞥到那个年轻的男孩正拖着沉重的脚步，缓慢地向前走着。他不知道是被里德尔安排到什么地方去执行秘密任务了，马尔福注意到他的袍角湿透了，在地上行走的时候拖曳出一片水痕。  
雷古勒斯的身上散发着一种奇妙的，荒凉的气味。当他走到他面前时，卢修斯谨慎地抬起了一点儿脑袋，他看到年轻人佝偻下去的背影。高挑的布莱克此时的脊骨好像被什么东西压弯了一样。他的衣袍有大部分都是湿的，整个人还在轻微地颤抖着，不知道是因为寒冷还是其他什么原因。  
卢修斯发现他的侧脸凹陷了下去。布莱克家的次子，高傲而意气风发的雷古勒斯·布莱克，现在的脸色苍白的好像一个死人。  
他不知道黑暗君主交给他的秘密任务是什么，也不敢在这时候揣测。  
“你将你的家养小精灵送回去了？”里德尔用柔和微哑的声音问道。他伸出的那只手搭在了雷古勒斯的肩膀上。那个年轻人轻轻地颤抖了一下。  
有那么几秒钟时间，雷古勒斯没有任何回应。他异样的沉默让趴伏在地上的卢修斯都连带着背上出了一层冷汗——从没有人敢让黑魔王等待。  
卢修斯又一次抬起头，他盯着那个固执的背影看了一会儿，才发现雷古勒斯并非没有任何动作，而是轻轻地点了点头。  
只是那动作微弱的就好像一个提线木偶的头，在傀儡师走路时带着它一颠一簸的轻点似的，没有一点儿力气。  
卢修斯没有听到接下来他对雷古勒斯说了什么。从始至终，那个男孩都是一副失魂落魄的落汤鸡模样。他被里德尔搭着肩膀走到了他的座椅旁边，往日对所有食死徒来说，那都是一种至高无上的殊荣。  
但是从今日雷古勒斯的脸上看来，荣耀变成了刑罚。他好像巴不得能立刻从这个地方逃开。似乎多待任何一秒钟对他来说都是种巨大的折磨。

六年级的最后一个学期的时光飞逝而去。  
在开学以后，当他们回到格兰芬多宿舍时，莱姆斯和彼得才终于知道了哈利他们几个人都秘密加入了凤凰社的消息。本来哈利想要将这件事瞒着彼得，但是如果那样做的话，他找的借口势必也会将莱姆斯牵扯进来。况且看莱姆斯和彼得对这件事的态度似乎并不特别上心，哈利迟疑了片刻，最终还是没有阻止詹姆热情地对他们介绍他们几个人一起加入秘密反抗军组织的行为。  
对于彼得，哈利情绪复杂。即使现在没有任何预兆，他始终认为他是个埋伏在他们身边的不定时炸弹。  
对比他的记忆里，现在的‘过去’明显已经发生了诸多改变。例如雷古勒斯升上六年级以后还在做伏地魔忠心的小跟班，以及詹姆和西里斯在加入凤凰社的以前还经历了他的一次考核，还有他和西里斯突飞猛进的异样关系等等，不一而足。  
哈利不清楚既然现在的‘过去’已经因为他的发生了变化，是不是未来彼得还会像曾经一样选择背叛他们？他不敢确定。如果现在彼得·佩迪鲁一直没有什么动作，他直接以未来的虫尾巴所做的事情来对待他似乎也显得有点不太公平。  
在他的过去，他曾经因为虫尾巴的良心未泯逃过一劫，现在他似乎也应该同样给他这个机会。从现在开始，如果他能将更多的注意力放在彼得身上，即使要是真有那么一天，虫尾巴追逐更强的力量和野心选择背弃他们几个，或许他也来得及让他悬崖勒马。  
然而他不能拿所有人的安危去赌彼得的良心未泯。尤其是詹姆他们的。  
在剩下的几个月里，哈利大多数时间都在凤凰社和邓布利多的办公室之间疲于奔命。然而令他有一丝安慰的是现在他的朋友们都理解了他在做什么，西里斯也罕有地从不给他捣乱。  
在他们的六年级即将结束的那个夏天，食死徒终于有了一场前所未有的大动作。  
白天在餐厅里猫头鹰送来的预言家日报上刚刚看到摄魂怪再次袭击翻倒巷的新闻，晚上八点，刚将一只脚迈进格兰芬多休息室的哈利就被福克斯送来的一封简讯召唤了出去。  
彼时的西里斯正在换衣服，他看到哈利把书包往他的床上一扔，抓了件外套就要出门，立刻追上去，伸出一只手拉住了他的手臂。  
“西里斯？”哈利的脚步迟疑了一下。他转过头疑惑地看着西里斯。男孩的衬衫已经脱了一半，现在一条手臂打着赤膊抓着他，胸口大开着，露出麦色的肌肉。  
“我和你一起去吧，哈利。”西里斯毫不迟疑地说。很显然，他也明白福克斯这么晚过来找哈利绝对不是来请他去办公室喝茶。而且哈利把书包扔掉之后又拿了衣服，正说明他要出门：“不管你要去干什么，带上我一个。”  
哈利犹豫了一下，他用一只手轻轻地将西里斯抓着他的手拂开，看着他的眼睛说道：“我不会有事的，西里斯。”他说：“如果邓布利多真的需要我出去，我一个人去也比和你一起要好。”  
他说的是真话。现在西里斯他们实力和他差距不小，如果真的遇到危险，哈利自己逃跑的可能性也比再带着一个拖油瓶要大上不少。西里斯明显也想到了这一点，他想了想，迟疑地放开了手，有些尴尬地站在原地不动了。  
反而是哈利看出了他的心思。男孩走过去，他展开手臂，松松地抱了比他高大的多的年轻恋人一下。  
“如果我有危险，我有办法告诉你的，西里斯。”他低声地说，一只手举起，轻轻地碰了碰西里斯的耳垂。他年轻的恋人立刻反应过来他说的是什么意思，他下意识地也伸出手摸了摸自己的耳朵，手和哈利的交握在一起。  
“但是如果我真的对你求救，你千万不能一个人过来找我，明白吗？”哈利有些严厉地说。西里斯下意识地点了点头，他看到哈利紧皱着的眉头松开了：“放松点，邓布利多叫我去也不一定有什么危险的事情。”他语气故作轻松地说。  
真正那个紧张的人看起来又不是他，西里斯无声地腹诽。但是他还是没有说出口，只是用力地抱了抱他。等哈利离开以后，西里斯长出了一口气。他烦躁地将脱了一半的衬衫从身上扯下来，一把甩在了地上。  
这时候詹姆还没回宿舍，自从和莉莉有了进展之后，他晚上十点前基本都不怎么回来了。反倒是还在温习自己下一年的职业考试的莱姆斯从书桌前抬起了头，他看起来好像刚刚睡醒，一副睡眼惺忪的样子。  
“只有你一个人？”莱姆斯还有些迷糊地说，他打量了一圈宿舍，发现今天真是不比寻常的异样安静。  
“哈利和詹姆居然还没回来？”  
“哈利刚刚有事出去了，詹姆和莉莉在一起。”西里斯烦躁地说。他一屁股坐在了自己的床上，眼角余光瞥到在墙角处的一张空空如也的床，有点奇怪地问道：“怎么搞的，今晚彼得也不在。”  
“他担心家里人。”莱姆斯解释道：“白天预言家日报的新闻上袭击的地点好像就在他家里附近。彼得刚吃过午饭就回家去了，下午的课都没和我们一起上。”  
“哦。”西里斯漫不经心地附和了一声。他刚准备躺下，就看到莱姆斯仍然保持着刚刚那个动作，脸朝着他的床的方向，似乎欲言又止。  
“有什么事情就直说，月亮脸。”西里斯喷了声鼻息，说：“我不习惯别人这么盯着看我睡觉。”  
“不，”莱姆斯有些犹豫，他迟疑地道：“我只是想问问……我们是不是应该去虫尾巴家里看看？”  
“去他家？”西里斯奇道：“为什么？”  
“他父亲前段时间去世了，现在只有他和他母亲在家。佩迪鲁夫人的眼睛不太好，所以家里的基本都在靠他打工撑着。”莱姆斯解释道：“彼得现在过的比从前还要艰难。之前詹姆家里出事的时候他也陪着我们去看了詹姆，我在想是不是我们应该上门去佩迪鲁家拜访一次。”  
“那种事情回头再说吧，我现在没心情。”西里斯烦躁地挥了一下手。但是事实上，他脑子里压根没有认真地在考虑莱姆斯的这个提议。  
他满脑子都想着今晚被邓布利多匆匆召走的哈利参与的到底会是什么危险的任务。  
莱姆斯的嘴巴动了动。似乎看出西里斯的心情的确很糟，他闭上了嘴，沉默着转过头去，不再说话了。  
西里斯翻了个身。他躺在自己的床上，脑子里却止不住地想起之前哈利与他和詹姆对打时的身手，现在他明白了，那种老练和矫健或许就是他在一次次这样危险的任务里磨练出来的。  
说不上什么样的情绪满满当当地塞在他的胸膛里，西里斯只感觉到莫名的烦躁。  
他知道自己这样想或许有点儿矫情，毕竟哈利自己也没把这个当作一码事。但是——一想到未来的哈利·波特可能是在孤身一人的状态下度过一个又一个这样危险的夜晚。  
他不该这样想，但是他感到愤怒。他不知道未来的自己到底在干什么，如果他认识哈利，陪在哈利身边，为什么他却好像根本没有保护他，而是让他自己去承担这一切？西里斯不清楚未来的自己和哈利到底是什么关系。哈利出生在一九八零年，足足比他小了二十岁，从他的言语间看来，未来的那个‘西里斯·布莱克’对他也不是没有好感。  
难不成是因为哈利反感他，所以对他敬而远之？  
他没法得到正确答案。西里斯烦躁地翻了个身，他摸着自己耳垂上的那枚哈利送给他的圣诞礼物，无声地叹了口气，仰起头，长久而静默地看着黑魆魆的床顶。

一声爆炸般的轻响过后，哈利出现在从对角巷进入翻倒巷前面的最后的一个拐角。他今晚的装扮轻便，只穿着一身长袍，抓了魔杖，在落地的一瞬间就警惕地竖起耳朵戒备周围，就好像回到了几年前他担任傲罗司长的时候。  
没过多久，哈利听到身边传来相似的幻影移形的声音。邓布利多今晚安排来这里的并不只是他一个人。然而这一点也没有让他感觉到放松，相反，哈利莫名地整个人都紧绷起来：邓布利多非常清楚他的实力，如果只是简单的袭击的话，他不可能认为哈利一个人抵挡不了几个落单的食死徒。  
看来今晚事情没有那么容易解决。哈利无声地思忖着，他慢慢地向前走了几步，观察着周围的情况。食死徒和摄魂怪们对翻倒巷发动的袭击是在白天，虽然他不太清楚他们为什么要选择那种容易暴露的危险时刻，但是—这的确给魔法部带来了一场巨大的动荡。  
他想现在应该不仅仅是邓布利多，坐在位置上的现任魔法部部长和负责执行司事务的克劳奇部长大概也急的像火烧眉毛了才对。  
哈利背靠着斑驳的石墙，他能闻到这里的空气中还散发着那种战斗过后飘散在附近的硝石和血腥味。不远处的地面还有不少擦伤的血迹，翻倒的石块和满地狼藉的尘土，被破坏的半折不弯的路灯悬在他的头顶上，昏黄的灯光隔几秒才闪动一次，像暗夜里野兽窥伺的眼睛。  
这其中最令他感到揪心的是，哈利在他幻影移形落地的那面墙附近还看到一些像是人的指甲刮擦出来的抓痕。他呼吸一紧，几乎能够想象到当时的那一幕幕画面。  
他不是没见过普通的巫师在食死徒袭击中的惨状。甚至是哑炮，未成年的幼崽，以及许多许多并没有掌握什么战斗技巧的人。哈利感觉到自己的心脏难过地揪紧成一团，直到一只轻轻拍在他肩膀上的手唤回了他的注意力。  
哈利转过头，看到他今天晚上的两个伙伴正站在他身后。  
被一起叫来现场的是弗兰克·隆巴顿和埃德加·伯恩斯。哈利对这两个人都不熟悉，但是纳威未来的父亲一直给他一种很熟悉的舒服的感觉。  
埃德加虽然和他有点距离感，但也不是不能信任。弗兰克冲他咧嘴一笑，那种环绕在哈利身旁的冰冷而难过的气息似乎消散了一些，他长出了一口气。  
当三个人都走进翻倒巷的时候，弗兰克忽然打了个冷颤。他在哈利和埃德加疑惑的目光下对他们露出了一个苦笑：“抱歉，”他很坦然地说道：“有摄魂怪在附近的时候总是觉得这里一股阴冷的感觉，我还从来没正面和它们交过手呢。”  
“今天你可有机会了，弗兰克。”埃德加笑着说，但是他的笑意并没有到达眼底。年轻男人挪到哈利的身边：“怎么样，哈——波特？”他吸了一口气，像是不确定应该对他直呼其名还是保持一些距离，有些尴尬地说：“对付摄魂怪，你有没有什么……经验？能分享给我们。”  
弗兰克用手肘搡了搡埃德加，对他眨了眨眼。  
哈利笑了笑，他倒是不在乎那个：“你们喜欢的话叫我哈利也行。你们有守护神吗？”他单刀直入地问。  
两个人愣了一下，随即不约而同地摇了摇头。  
“那这事儿就简单多了。”哈利有些失望，但是也在意料之中。他简明扼要地下命令道，“等一下我会用守护神开路，然后你们跟在我身后，千万不要走远。”  
“插句题外话，”弗兰克插嘴道，他有些疑惑地盯着哈利：“听说我们俩不会呼神护卫的时候你好像有些失望，难道未来的傲罗都要会这一招吗？”  
“差不多。”哈利一边向前走，一边回答他道：“我三年级的时候有囚犯从阿兹卡班里逃了出来，那时候摄魂怪出来追捕，甚至追进了霍格沃茨。后来它们几乎不受控制，而且站在了和傲罗对立的那一面。”他顿了顿，补充道：“不会守护神咒的话会很危险。”  
他们俩似乎都没意识到哈利会给出这样一个答案，不免齐齐地倒吸了一口冷气。  
“追进霍格沃茨？！它们疯了吗？‘弗兰克低声尖叫道：“邓布利多怎么会允许这样的事情发生？难道那时候的校长已经不是他了？”  
“不，只是那时候他有别的烦心事儿要忙罢了。”哈利说道。他看起来没有意思深入解释下去，另外两名傲罗也不好继续追问。  
“那么，那时候又是哪位英雄，”弗兰克适时地转移了话题，他一头雾水地问道：“居然能从阿兹卡班那种鸟都飞不出来的监狱里逃出来？”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“要是没记错，我记得那儿和外面还隔着北海呢。”  
“我们认识他吗？现在他就在监狱里？”埃德加也追问道。他心下暗自盘旋着要给克劳奇申诉要求加强阿兹卡班目前的监管力量，而且坚决不能继续使用摄魂怪作为他们的唯一监视手段。  
哈利似乎从他的脸上看出了他的意图，仍然只是笑了笑，没有给出明确的回答。  
三个人走在寂静狭窄的街道里，弗兰克和埃德加因为他刚才平静的叙述都变得紧张了起来。忽然，哈利竖起一根手指叫他们俩停下脚步。他们面面相觑，然后看着哈利甩动魔杖，银色丝线从他的杖尖溢出，一只美丽高大的牡鹿在空气中成型，然后出现在了三个人面前。  
我们刚刚离他们还有一段距离，”哈利解释道：“但是现在已经很近了。”  
“其实守护神咒倒也不是什么特别难的咒语，只是——”当牡鹿带着他们在阴冷的街道中穿行时，弗兰克边走边说道：“平时用到守护神的时候实在有限。之前摄魂怪一直都被控制在阿兹卡班，除了邓布利多以外几乎没有人会怀疑它们有朝一日能跑出来。所以守护神也就拿来传递个口信的什么的，可是在未来——”  
“未来的局势已经恶化到了这种地步？摄魂怪满街跑？”埃德加不可置信地帮弗兰克补充完了他的话。  
“起码在我来的那时候，局面已经被控制住了，算是半个和平时期。”哈利迟疑了一下，还是解释道：“但是离完全消灭还有一定距离。我们把这个咒语作为初级傲罗的一项基本培训措施，虽然几率并不太大，但是万一遇到摄魂怪，大部分人都能有自保的能力。”  
埃德加张了张嘴。不知道为什么，他现在居然对哈利所说的那个‘未来’感到了一丝隐约的恐惧。  
然而除了对未来的疑虑以外，其实他还有一句话没问出口。和弗兰克有些神经大条的没有细想下去不同，埃德加始终对哈利的身份有些疑惑。  
虽然这个男孩看起来丝毫不在意他们的存疑，而是尽可能低敞开自己的秘密和现有的凤凰社合作。但是如果他真的没有说谎的话，按照魔法部的惯例，一个出身不明的，年轻的，仅仅二十六岁的小子——就算他有多么的才华横溢，魔力强大，出过几百篇专业学术论文—即使是这样，他也绝不可能如此年轻就坐上傲罗司长的位置。  
就算是邓布利多也做不到。年轻时候的邓布利多早早地就发现了十二种龙血的新用途，他的魔力水平同样冠绝霍格沃茨，但是从没有人提议让这样才华横溢的天才年轻人坐上傲罗司长，或者是魔法部里担任什么重要的位置。这在和平年代是绝对不可能发生的事情，如果那个波特没有说谎的话，他能这么年轻就坐上傲罗头子，除非是因为——  
“小心一点。”走在前面的哈利忽然停下了脚步，说道。埃德加和弗兰克齐齐打了个寒颤，他们立刻站在原地不动，同时抓紧手里的魔杖，浑身紧绷，进入备战姿势。  
——不过他怀疑他也好，还是相信他也罢，不管怎么说，哈利身上倒真的有一种领导者的气质。  
埃德加看着那个清瘦的背影，无声地想道。而且那种气质和邓布利多给人带来的压迫感不同，哈利·波特，比起领导者，他或许更像是一个身先士卒的战士领袖。  
“发现了什么？”弗兰克问道。他眯起眼睛：“我听见好像有人过来了。”  
哈利定了定神，他低声回答道：“如果我没猜错，大概率是食死徒。”  
他们不再交谈。埃德加全力戒备着。同时，他也用眼角的余光注视着那个年轻的男孩的后脊，能感觉到他现在情绪紧绷，几乎在空气都能闻到他身上散发出的，像是电线被烧断留下的焦糊气息正在四处飘散。

几小时后，在清理掉他们所在区域里所能发现的最后一个摄魂怪以后，哈利如释重负地长出了一口气。  
他们在清理摄魂怪的途中遇到了几个食死徒，然而多数都是一些小喽啰，哈利和另外两个傲罗没费太大的力气就把他们生擒了。比较麻烦些的是一个身材高大，带着银黑色面具的食死徒。在和他交手的时候，哈利就感觉到他或许并不是一个真正的巫师。  
因为在一对一的对决落了下风以后，他立刻抛弃魔杖，张开手臂冲哈利冲了过来。后者在他动作的一瞬间就察觉到了他的意图，哈利险而又险地从他长着黑色硬毛的爪子下就地一滚，然而同时，他为了躲避伤害也错失良机，正在和其他人缠斗的埃德加和弗兰克慢了一步，没能将他一起抓到。  
他看了一眼跟在他身后的另外两个傲罗，经过一次并肩战斗，埃德加似乎对他的印象好上不少。  
他走过来拍了拍哈利的肩膀：“现在我觉得我已经快要百分之百相信他了，”他对弗兰克说：“他在这顶得上一个老穆迪，不，简直还要强。”  
“而且还不像老穆迪那样话多，这是最好的。”弗兰克真心实意地说道。他捂着大腿忍不住痛嘶了一声。刚刚他在和一个食死徒一对一的时候被对方的同伴用一个流咒打中了，虽然可能伤的不算太重，但是不知道为什么，随着时间的流逝，他愈发地感觉到伤处很疼。  
那些黑巫师总会在他们的咒语里加一些稀奇古怪的东西。哈利在蹲下身简略地帮他查看了伤口之后说，并且要求埃德加立刻带弗兰克前往圣芒戈。  
“这两条街道都已经清理的差不多了，我在这里收尾，你们现在去检查。”哈利认真地说，“我不知道让你受伤的咒语里加了什么东西，拖的时间长了不知道会有什么问题。”  
“你一个人？可，哈利—”弗兰克迟疑地说。他看了一眼周围，伴随着他们清理掉那几个落单的食死徒，似乎摄魂怪也正在离开这里。因为刚刚到来时还笼罩在整条街上的薄雾在缓慢地消散着：“我们今天是三个人一起来的，那应该一起完好无缺地回去。”  
“别傻了。”哈利温和地责备道：“我一个人很快就能结束这里的工作，我已经做过这样的事情不知道多少次了，反倒是你的伤不能拖，弗兰克。”  
“但是——”弗兰克还想反驳。  
“好了好了，隆巴顿，你别再固执了。”埃德加从后面把他架了起来，说道：“这里的确没有什么危险了。就让哈利做些清扫工作，我先带你去圣芒戈吧，就在这附近。如果听到有什么不对的，我就立刻回来也赶得及。”  
目送着两个人在原地幻影移形消失，哈利心里倒没有什么特别的感觉。他走过刚刚来时站在下面的路灯，尽职尽责地寻找附近黑魔法的痕迹，并加以消除。当他经过一个拐角时，摄魂怪所带来的迷雾终于在空气中完全消散了。  
哈利深深地吸了一口气，他看到现在呈现在他面前的已经是被袭击过的翻倒巷夜晚真实的模样。  
满目疮痍的老旧石墙和石块，血迹，破烂的木板随处可见。但是损害的倒算不上特别严重。尤其是对于经历过那次战争的哈利来说，他清楚这样程度的修复在一个星期内就可以完成。但是食死徒和摄魂怪的存在现在已经在大多数的巫师内心里埋下了恐怖的种子。对这些人来说，心灵上的恐惧感是很难在短时间内消除的。  
哈利走过大半条街道。一路上只有夜鸮不时的咕咕声，和身后路灯忽明忽暗的昏黄光线，在他身后拖曳出了一条长长的影子。  
当他将翻倒巷从头走到尾，确定已经没有任何一个漏网之鱼的时候，哈利朝对角巷的方向走了过去。然而在距离对角巷的入口还有几十米远，遥遥地，他看到一个黑色的身影忽然鬼魅般地从他面前飘了过去。  
哈利正在向前走的脚步忽然一滞，他立刻警戒地一闪身躲在了石墙的后面，同时手抓紧了长袍里的魔杖，屏住呼吸，全神贯注地看向那个鬼魅似的影子。  
黑影似乎并没有注意到他身后哈利的存在。他一闪身，消失在了一家商店的门口。在这样寂静的夜晚里，哈利几乎能够听清他拉开玻璃大门的时候门闩发出的轻响声。在响动消失以后，他立刻从墙后出来，跟着黑影刚刚移动的轨迹来到那家店门口，当他看清楚那是什么地方的时候，哈利感觉到自己的血液唰-地一下变得冰凉。  
博金·博克。  
那个和里德尔的魂器事业颇有渊源的地方。  
他不会天真到以为有人这么晚了还会独自一人去那里闲逛。哈利感觉到自己的心脏正在慢慢地揪紧。如果他的判断没错的话，那个走进博金博克店的人很有可能就是汤姆·里德尔本人。  
他不相信那个多疑的汤姆会将自己的魂器，这么重要的东西随意假手他人。他站在后面安静地等待了一会儿，看到那扇博金博客的门再度被推开时，哈利将目光放在了那个黑影黑色兜帽下的脸上。黑魔王似乎并不非常在意自己被人看到，他没有将整张脸都捂的严严实实的，而是露出了大半个苍白的下半张脸。  
几乎是看到他的第一眼，哈利就确认了，那个人一定是这个时代的汤姆·里德尔。  
同时，在他离他只有短短十几步距离的现在，当他看到他的脸时，哈利忽然感觉到一阵突如其来的疼痛猛地刺入他的大脑。就像一瞬间有几千根无形的针从四面八方涌挤而来，在同一时刻猛烈地把他整个人穿透。  
男孩眼前因为剧痛忽然一黑，他在因为疼痛失去意识的前一秒紧紧地捂住自己的嘴巴，防止自己因发出什么尖叫声坏了事。哈利整个人死死地扒在墙上，他用手抠紧墙皮防止自己跌倒，身体几乎像是触电了般的猛烈地哆嗦着。  
他几乎从来没有感受过这么强烈的疼痛，一时间脑海中的所有念头都离他远去。  
在另一个方向，黑魔王在走出博金博克以后脚步迟疑了一瞬。他停下脚，微转过头，似乎有些怀疑地朝身后那面墙的拐角里看了一眼。所幸的是，从他的前方，忽然传来一声蛇阴冷的嘶嘶声。  
里德尔的嘴角露出笑容，他像是回应那条蛇的催促似的，继续迈动脚步朝前方走去，没有去刚刚令他生疑的那个角落里察探。  
然而哈利完全没有意识到这些。他在短短数秒内就完全被那种生不如死的剧痛俘虏了。不知道过了多久，他像一叶扁舟在痛苦的汪洋里随波逐流，被迫地席卷进浪潮翻滚，整个人几乎已经完全失去了对自己身体的控制权。他不知道自己挣扎了多长时间，直到一缕天光微蒙蒙亮，路灯闪烁了几下，在他面前无声地熄灭了。  
又过了片刻，哈利才感觉那几乎要将他活活折磨致死的疼痛像退潮一样从他的脑海中消退。他虚脱地从地上爬起来，扶着近在咫尺的石墙，额头仍然汗涔涔的，整个人像是刚从水里捞上来一般浑身湿透。  
他急切地踉跄着往外走了几步，发现不意外地，黑魔王早就已经不见踪影。  
说不清是失望还是庆幸自己不用以这样糟糕的状态和对方狭路相逢，哈利怔怔地，靠着墙慢慢坐了下去，安静地等待脑海中萦绕着的最后一点疼痛消散。片刻后，他有些无奈地挠了挠头。除了虚弱以外，刚刚的头疼在他身上似乎没有留下一点其他痕迹。  
哈利摇晃着站了起来，他看了一眼时间，现在已经快要凌晨三点。  
今晚的追踪看起来肯定是要以失败告终了，为了不让西里斯担心，现在他应该抓紧时间幻影移形回去，然后洗一个澡，睡个好觉，将今晚发生的事努力忘掉一些。然而当他刚刚掏出魔杖准备施咒的时候，哈利却看到那根魔杖从自己的口袋里翻了出去，没有被他的手抓住，而是掉在了地上。  
他没有多想，弯下腰去捡起魔杖。但是当他张开的手无论如何也触碰不到明明就在眼前的那根冬青木魔杖的时候，哈利终于发觉了到底有什么事情不对劲。  
除了魔杖以外，他试图伸手去抓，去触碰旁边的石头和木板。但是无一例外地，就像他抓不住自己的魔杖一样，他也没法移动那些东西。所有被他触碰到的实物似乎都在哈利的手下穿了过去  
他不由得惊恐地连连后退了几步。直到后背抵上石墙，却没有靠着什么东西的坚硬感。哈利听见自己的喉咙里发出‘咕哝’一声吞咽口水的声音。他猛地转过头朝另一个方向跑去，大步地冲出了阴暗的巷子。  
他跑到路口才停下脚步。借着巷外一缕微亮的天光，哈利看到自己的双手手掌似乎变得有些透明。他惊愕地用手去摸自己的肩膀，却发现那只手一下子穿过了自己的身体。

西里斯又做了一个噩梦。  
不知道为什么，他最近做噩梦的次数似乎越来越多，而且其中绝大多数都是关于哈利的。和之前独自在别墅里时不同，这一次他梦见的是哈利孤身一人骑着扫帚在魁地奇球场上一圈又一圈地绕着圈。  
当他升上高空的时候，那个单薄瘦小的身影穿过铅灰色的天空，稀薄而寒冷的空气在他的身旁呼旋着打转。而西里斯仿佛也设身处地地感觉到了那种寒冷，体格结实的布莱克都忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
他的灵魂似乎伴随着哈利漂浮在空中，他看到那个男孩比他们初见的时候显得似乎更加瘦小，他穿着格兰芬多魁地奇的服装，带着护目镜，拼命地向前伸着手，像是在半空中去抓什么东西的动作。  
如果说一开始他还没有理解，在几次哈利重复地伸出手又讪讪地收回之后，他也明白过来——哈利的这个动作，是在空中抓金色飞贼。  
意识到这一点让他感到有些好笑，同时又觉得鼻酸。他清清楚楚地记得哈利曾经和他说过什么，他告诉他自己现在已经没有那么喜欢魁地奇了，可从他对于魁地奇比赛的胜利那份执着追求的态度上，西里斯能够判断出来他当时一定是撒了谎。  
此刻哈利穿过层层阴云，在冰冷的高空的左支右绌地寻找着个小小的带着金翅膀的东西。他的嘴巴微张着，脸色苍白，似乎完全没有意识到自己身边还跟着一个幽灵一样的西里斯。  
在哈利专心致志地寻找金飞贼的时候，不知道是不是错觉，西里斯感觉自己周围变得更冷了。他朝他的方向伸出了一把手，不意外地，西里斯看到他的手穿过了哈利的身体。  
那个男孩仍然没有意识到他的存在，他现在飞的越来越高了，像一只鸟穿破云层，那种直向着看不见的太阳飞去的架势甚至让他想起了那个被融化掉蜡做的翅膀的伊卡洛斯。  
那让他产生了浓重的不安。西里斯张开嘴巴在他的耳边不厌其烦地大声地喊着哈利的名字，一开始，那个男孩一无所觉。但是后来，他慢慢地像是终于意识到了有一些什么不对劲似的。  
透过护目镜，西里斯看到他那双绿色的眼睛里出现了模糊的恐惧。起初他以为哈利是被一个莫名其妙地出现在他身旁的幽灵给吓到了。但是随即，他就意识到压根不是那么一回事。  
哈利睁大了眼睛，他在恐惧地看着自己的前方，而没有注意到一直飘在他身边的西里斯。  
西里斯顺着他的目光，他慢慢地转过头，和哈利的视线朝同一个方向看去。下一刻，他看到的一幕令他浑身冰冷。他终于发现高空中不同寻常的灰色积云并不是因为大雨降至而密集的乌云，而是一片片密密麻麻，成群结队的，漂浮在天上的灰黑色影子。  
那是……摄魂怪。  
西里斯打了个激灵。在他看到漫天漂浮着的摄魂怪的同一时间，他感觉到自己的身体猛地下沉，像是一块沉重的秤砣一样从空中直直地向下坠落，直到一头栽进了柔软的被子里。  
他一个哆嗦，从噩梦里醒了过来。  
在清醒过来的瞬间，西里斯一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐了起来。他感觉自己的头在隐隐作痛，他慌张地看了一眼时间，发现居然已经是凌晨三点了。  
而他甚至压根不知道自己是在什么时候睡过去的！  
记忆里的最后就是八九点钟的时候他爬上了自己的床，一边担心哈利的安危，一边百无聊赖地盯着床顶。他很确信自己明明是一直在等待着哈利的消息，担心他会通过那个耳钉对他求助或者给他报一个平安，可他这个蠢货居然一觉睡到了凌晨三点。  
他惊惧不安地摸了摸自己的耳朵，那个灰色的耳钉似乎没有任何消息。但是如果哈利真的发生了什么事并且曾经传递过讯息给他，他就连现在幻影移形去圣芒戈都来不及了。  
想到这里的西里斯直接从床上跳了下来。他一把抓起自己搭在床头的长袍，赤着脚向外跑去。然而当他慌乱地跑过浴室前的时候，里面传来的水声却叫住了西里斯的脚步。  
他听着浴室里的水声放慢了自己的步子。凌晨时分，詹姆从来不会在深夜回来的时候还顺便洗个澡。彼得回了自己家里，莱姆斯早就睡着了。  
如果不是见鬼，那就只剩下一个人了。  
西里斯吸了一口气，他调转方向，从门口朝浴室前走去。还有十几步远的时候，他就看见了堆在门外的长袍，衬衫，还有一根搭在最上面的魔杖。  
哈利的魔杖。  
在松了一口气的同时，西里斯又隐隐地有些恼怒。他不知道为什么哈利回来之后没有第一时间叫醒他，难道就因为他睡着了？  
然而当他走近几步，他才意识到事情没有那么简单。  
地上堆逶在一起的长袍中散发出鲜明的，刺鼻的血腥味。  
西里斯敏感的鼻子忍不住抽了几下，被刺激的打了一个喷嚏。  
似乎是听到门外传来的喷嚏声，浴室里的水声忽然停下了。  
“谁在外面？”从浴室里传出来的果然是哈利的声音。西里斯站在门口，他没动，也没有答话。片刻后，他听到里面又传来了踩水的声音，脚步声逐渐地接近门口，然后一只手将浴室门打开了一个缝。  
热气和沐浴乳的香气从逼仄的缝隙里争先恐后地溢了出来。在朦朦胧胧的一层薄雾消散后，西里斯看到哈利那张苍白的脸小心翼翼地从后面探出来，几乎像是什么敏感的小动物：“西里斯？”  
在看清了来人之后，他有点儿惊讶地说。哈利看到对面人的目光几乎是粗鲁地向下看去，他下意识地抓紧了自己刚刚围在身上的毛巾。  
“你怎么忽然醒——”  
“进去说。”西里斯低垂着眼睛，说道。他径直打断了哈利的话，拉开浴室的门走了进去。  
当他踩进浴室里的时候，西里斯就知道他刚刚的想法没错。  
地上的水混合着不少泡沫，但是仍然能看出里面掺杂了粉红色的血水。哈利赤身裸体地面对他，有些怪不自在地用手扒拉了几下自己的头发。他轻轻地踢上门，低着头盯着西里斯已经被水溅湿的长裤裤脚说：“你怎么就这样进来了。”  
即使和他已经做过更亲密的事情，但是在浴室这种地方裸裎相见仍让哈利感觉有点儿尴尬。西里斯转过头在门上丢了一个锁门咒和静音咒，他动作很快，哈利还没反应过来时就已经完成了这一串行云流水的动作。然后他一把将哈利拉了过来，力道不算轻柔，但是带着些小心。  
“你受伤了吧。”西里斯的双手环绕着他的腰，他低下头将自己的鼻子埋进哈利的脖颈里。哈利不知道该怎么回答他，西里斯看起来并不需要他的答案，对于他的状况，他似乎已经有了自己的判断。  
但是他还是张开双手，解释道：“受伤的不是我，”他说：“弗兰克被一个流咒擦过了大腿，我和埃德加送他去圣芒戈治疗，路上耽搁了不少时间。所以我才这么晚回来。”  
“那你的身上怎么有那么浓重的血腥味？”西里斯问道，他似乎没听见哈利的辩白似的。  
“不是我的血，”哈利说。他语气故作轻松地道，“我好的很，西里斯。这次任务没出什么事儿。很走运，我们到那里的时候食死徒正准备将摄魂怪带走。我们俩把他安置在那以后就抓紧回来了。”  
西里斯脸上没什么表情。他沉默地低着头看着他，让哈利闻不出来他身上散发着的情绪到底是怎样的一种味道。  
“彼得的家就在翻倒巷附近。他母亲之前曾经在圣芒戈治疗院工作。”片刻后，西里斯忽然提起了一句没头没尾的话。  
哈利不解地看着他。  
“这次的袭击发生在他家附近，”西里斯慢慢地说：“如果你们真的任务顺利，只是送弗兰克去圣芒戈的话……就算靠走的，也走不了那么长的时间，哈利。”  
哈利吞了一口唾沫。穿帮了，他在心里恼怒地暗骂自己，为什么要多此一举加刚刚那一句话。  
“你们这次任务到底发生了什么意外？”西里斯说，他松开放在哈利腰上的手，转为捧起他的脸，用自己的鼻子轻轻地蹭了蹭哈利的鼻尖：“虽然你没有受伤，但是你看起来很怪，哈利。”他顿了顿，说：“就好像被什么刺激到了似的。”  
真有他的。哈利深深地吸了一口气。  
他想笑，但是笑意到了嘴边就消散的无影无踪。他本来以为自己已经能将情绪隐藏的很好，但是却直到现在才真正意识到，他任何一点儿变化好像都瞒不过西里斯的眼睛。  
这人对他的一切的感知都敏锐到可怕。即使他不说，他不做，即使他只是站在那里，无声无息地，西里斯好像也能从他的身上散发出来的气味闻到他在经历什么样的心路变化。  
慢慢地，他抬起手，然后覆盖住了西里斯放在他脸颊上的那只手。西里斯不解地看着他一根一根，轻轻地掰开他的手指。哈利将西里斯的手拿了下来，然后向后退了一步。  
“我有点想问你一个问题，西里斯，”哈利低下头。他不去看他的眼睛，尽可能让自己听起来语气平静地说：“要是我有一天突然消失了，你会习惯吗？”

“消失？”西里斯站在原地。有好一会儿，他没有说话。哈利也没有动，没有继续追问，没有抬头看他，似乎是在安静地等着西里斯消化他的话。  
“你是什么意思？”西里斯耐着性子问。他的手在被哈利拨开之后又捏上了哈利的手臂，这一次他用的力气很大，能够看到哈利因为被他抓住而紧皱着眉，脸上浮现出痛苦的表情。  
但是西里斯没有撒手：“对我解释你的话，哈利。”他命令道，看到哈利迟疑，他原本就不多的那点儿耐心彻底被消磨殆尽。西里斯猛地加重了手上的力气：“我不是在和你商量！”  
“就是字面意思。”哈利忍耐着疼痛，故作轻松地回答。即使明知道自己现在这样的口气百分百会激怒已经在气头上的西里斯。但是经历过刚刚那一幕噩梦般的场景，哈利觉得自己好像已经不再那么在乎了。  
这些日子以来，他忧虑的，提心吊胆的，战战兢兢的，如履薄冰的——他所恐惧的那件他最无能为力的事，终于还是在他的面前发生了。  
哈利长出了一口气，他几乎像是挑衅西里斯，又像是自嘲地说道：“可能有一天我就会忽然消失不见，谁知道呢？就是那样，整个人就不存在这个世界上了。不是死，是消失，你明白吗？不管哪儿都不存在。不管是过去还是未来……”  
他的语气慢慢地低沉下去：“就连我自己也不知道……我自己也不知道我会什么时候消失，又会去什么地方。”  
他所说的一切都是真的。如果他真的消失在这个时代，哈利很清楚，他大概也回不到他自己的年代。过去已经发生了剧变，西里斯和他之间的关系也不像从前。就算他还能顺利出生——他相信以西里斯的个性，他百分百不会对一个和他一模一样，同名同姓的婴儿不管。  
如果那时候的他和西里斯在一起了，他不会和金妮结婚，不会有阿不思，不会有这场回到过去的契机——他又进入了另一个循环。而促使这一切改变的‘未来’无法发生，他们的过去又不会发生改变。无论怎么思考，哈利都无法为这个死局找到一个解决的办法。  
他的人生仿佛陷入了一场乱麻般的悖论里，无止无休。  
他的话音未落，西里斯就感觉到他刚刚起压不住的怒火已经像是实体化了的一团火焰。简直就即将要把他，或者把哈利给烧着了。  
他难得粗鲁地用手直接推搡了一把还在擦自己身体的哈利。男孩猝不及防，脚下一滑，直接被他推倒在浴室光滑的墙壁上。还没等哈利站稳身体再指责西里斯一句‘你突然发什么神经’，高大的布莱克已经欺身压了上来。  
他以一种不容抗拒的姿态粗鲁地将哈利按在了墙壁上，然后低下头，哈利只感觉到自己完全被他强势得甚至带着一些暴虐的气息所包裹了。他试图偏开头抵挡西里斯亲上来的嘴唇，但是却在转头的时候狠狠地嗑到了对方的牙齿，两个人的嘴里都发出难忍的痛嘶声。  
“这就是你要对我说的全部的话了？”  
没有吻到他的西里斯也没有继续强迫，但是他抓着他手臂的手在剧烈的颤抖着。用的力量就好像快要把哈利的手臂给捏碎了，哈利感觉到自己的皮肤很疼，他仰起头发出一声疼痛的鼻音，但是西里斯此刻就像是聋了似的，他压根没去管哈利是不是被他弄疼了。  
“放开我！”哈利低声尖叫道：“你别在这里发疯，西里斯！”  
“凭什么我每次都得听你的？”西里斯同样对他怒吼道，手上的力气一点也没有放松：“你总是说莫名其妙的话，然后把我一个人留下让我在那里像个蠢货一样去猜你是什么意思。我说我不去问你的秘密，所以你就什么也不告诉我。哈利，哪怕到了这时候也是一样！你说这么残忍的话以前想过我是什么感受吗？如果我告诉你我可能在某一天会莫名其妙的消失，而且我又说不出原因，也不能让你帮我，我隐瞒所有的真相就是因为那是我觉得——‘这是见鬼的为了你好’？！如果是你遇到这样的事情你会怎么想？哈利·波特！你简直就是个彻头彻尾的自私鬼！”  
“我不是自私！”哈利在他的钳制里拼命挣扎，这一长段话几乎将他脑子里的氧气全都挤压干净了，不知道是因为疼痛还是委屈，他感觉现在自己的眼眶里潮热一片。但是他强忍着不让泪水从眼眶里涌出来，好像如果他在西里斯的面前落泪就是他对对方示弱了似的。  
但是他说话的声音已经带上了哽咽：“你根本就不知道我身上发生了什么！”  
“那你就直白点告诉我！如果你真的要做这种事情，你也应该让我明白是为什么！”西里斯提高声音咆哮：“你到底有什么不能告诉我不能和我一起面对的？！你的未来就难道那么见不得人吗！哈利？！”  
哈利看到他将一只手松开，他急躁地用空出的那只手去摸他自己的后腰，指间夹着一根黑色的，十三英寸长的魔杖。哈利感觉自己好像被一盆冷水从头泼到了脚，他的嘴唇哆嗦着，因为寒冷浑身止不住地打起了颤。  
他已经猜到了西里斯想做什么。  
“住手，西里斯，”哈利因为紧张唇齿都有些不清晰了，他绿色的眼睛里难得地出现了恐惧的情绪，抓着西里斯的手在不停地发着抖：“不要这样对我。你不能这样对我！”  
“那我该怎么对你？”西里斯嘶哑地问道。他死死地抵着哈利，喉咙间发出困兽一样沙哑的咆哮声：“我受不了了，哈利。我和你之间有赤胆忠心咒，我看了你的记忆是不会伤害到你的。”  
他顿了顿，突然发出一阵几乎神经质般惨烈的大笑声：“我已经受够了。哈利·波特——我不想再和你玩这种你瞒我猜的游戏。我要知道你到底经历过什么。知道吗？我他妈就算真的是现在把你给毁了，把我们俩都毁了，也比你像你说的那样某一天忽然就神不知鬼不觉地从这个世界上消失了要强上几百倍！”  
“但是你根本就不会使用摄神取念！”哈利几乎是在尖叫，他抓着西里斯手臂的手已经陷进了他的肌肉里，但是年轻的男人那只手仍然稳稳的，将自己魔杖的杖尖对准了哈利的额头：“你不怕被我反入侵吗？！”  
男孩威胁道，但是他眼睛里不停闪烁的光已经暴露了他的恐惧。西里斯的疯狂的确让他感觉到了害怕，但是这种怕并不是来源西里斯可能会伤害他。无论如何，哈利知道，而且相信西里斯永远不会伤害他。  
不管他对他做什么。  
但是这种恐惧也是切切实实的。  
“怕？”西里斯发出一声嗤笑，他讥讽地说：“好啊，那你就来试试看。不然我还真他妈不知道怕是什么东西。你要是想看，我的大脑随时都敞开给你看，哈利·波特。你甚至用不着对我用摄神取念。不说我对你根本没有任何隐瞒，未来的傲罗司长，我猜你自己调配个吐真剂也不是难事吧？嗯？”  
“你他妈简直是发疯了！”哈利大声叫道。他挣扎着说：“你在胡说八道什么东西？我从来没想过看你的记忆！”  
“我他妈早就被你逼疯了。”西里斯回敬道：“而且不是一天两天了。你想没想过看我的不在乎，哈利。但是关于你的任何事——我可是一点都不会错过。”  
哈利粗喘着看着他，男孩不甘示弱地回瞪着他，那双灰色眼睛里的火焰燃烧的比绿色的还要剧烈。哈利的手有些发抖，他知道西里斯说的不是威胁。他好像真的快要被他逼疯了，整个人的神经和情绪都处在一个极度危险的边缘。  
哈利感觉自己现在对这样的西里斯说话时就好像在走钢丝。任何一个小小的差池都会让俩人从这根细细的不停颤抖着的神经线上摔下去，粉身碎骨，万劫不复。但是同时，他性格里隐藏着的那种坚韧的部分也被西里斯挑了起来。不知道为什么，此刻面对这样的西里斯，他居然平白生出了一种和他棋逢对手，势均力敌的诡异感觉。  
好像从这一刻开始，他终于从他必须要保护西里斯，不让他受到任何未来可能会发生的伤害里的那个怪圈中跳了出来。当他终于挣脱了过去施加给他的层层愧疚和患得患失的锁链之后，哈利居然感觉到肩膀上一松，他浑身上下都流露出了一种难言的轻松感。  
他猛地挣开西里斯的手，力气大到几乎差一点将自己的手臂甩的脱臼。西里斯终归还是没有完全失去理智，当他意识到哈利比他想象中要决绝的时候，他下意识地放松了掐着他的那只手的力道。  
“行，好的，西里斯。如果你真想知道，我就告诉你，我也没有什么不能说的，”哈利剧烈地喘息着说。他闭了闭眼，双手紧抓着，空攥成拳：“你不就是想知道我的未来吗？我是哈利·波特，我是未来的詹姆和莉莉的儿子，这个答案你满意了吗？”  
他吸进了一口气，在西里斯还在因为他的上一句话震惊，几乎惊愕到像是快要凝滞的目光里对他大吼道：“而你是我的教父。你知道吗？你就是我未来的教父！西里斯·布莱克！”  
在他将最大的秘密说出来以后，有那么一段时间里，哈利感觉自己的大脑和胸膛内都是一片空白。他喘着粗气，好像将自己从里到外的掏空了。  
哈利摇摇晃晃地向后退了一步，他的背靠在浴室潮热的墙壁上，整个人像是半融化的布丁似的，顺着墙慢慢地滑了下去。  
哈利坐在了地上，他感觉到温热的水从他的大腿和屁股下方缓缓流过，在擦过他皮肤的时带来奇异的颤动和麻痒的感觉。  
他曲起膝盖，用双手环抱着自己的腿，然后将脸埋进了双膝之间。哈利说不清楚他现在是什么情绪，他低垂着头，好像一只逃进了沙子里的鸵鸟一样躲避着站在他身前的那个男孩的视线。  
而对面的西里斯难得没有对哈利这样的动作产生什么反应。似乎没有理解他在说什么，他在哈利刚刚的吼声里张大了嘴，露出一个几乎有点儿说得上是傻气的表情。然后他就一直维持着这样僵硬的一张脸。  
如果是平时的话，看到西里斯露出这样表情的哈利可能会忍俊不禁。但是此刻他没有那个心思。

过了片刻，哈利听到身边忽然传来悉悉嗦嗦的声音。他抬起眼睛，看到穿着长袍的西里斯将外袍随意地卷在手臂上甩了出去。然后他扶着墙壁，慢慢地在哈利身边坐下。  
哈利没有动，也没有给他让位置，或者是做些别的什么。他的眼睛甚至没有直视着西里斯，而是一直盯着自己脚下不停流淌的热水看。  
“……我承认我刚刚听到的时候有点被吓到了。”  
短暂的沉默过后，坐在他身边的西里斯忽然开口说道。哈利感觉自己的脑袋好像有千斤重，他低垂着头，继续沉默以对。  
“但是仔细想想，这也不是不可能的事情。”从惊愕里回过神来的西里斯似乎恢复了他平时的聪慧和敏锐，冷静地对他说：“既然你真如你所说的是一九八零年出生的话，那么你和我们差了二十岁。刚好是一对父子的年纪。而且如果往这个方向想一想，你和詹姆长得一模一样，却有一双绿眼睛。如果不是之前詹姆和莉莉关系紧张，可能我们见面第一次我就会往这个方向想。”  
莫名地，听到这句话的哈利甚至感觉有些想笑。  
他又想起第一次凤凰社集会的时候那几个女傲罗说的话——‘我真不知道该为哪件事更惊讶，是莉莉最后选择嫁给了詹姆，还是他们的儿子从几十年后穿越时空到来，现在就站在我的面前。’  
“好吧。”西里斯长长地出了一口气，说道：“我也不意外詹姆会让我当他孩子的教父。如果他不这么干我才奇怪呢。”  
他转过头，伸出一只手抓住了哈利放在地上的手：“之前说的都是哄我的鬼话咯，哈利？”西里斯没好气地说。  
“之前？”哈利大脑的反应慢了半拍。当他想到西里斯指的是什么事的时候，他下意识地反驳道：“不是我说的，”他说：“我和詹姆是亲兄弟这件事是你自己想出来的。我反对过，可你没听。”  
西里斯喷了一声鼻息，看起来仍然有点不满。  
“那么，德姆斯特朗的转学生，嗯？”他哼哼着说，抓着哈利的那只手收紧了，“还有被家里人虐待的童年？”  
“前面的的确是我编的没错，可后面的那个是真的。”哈利说道。  
西里斯眯起眼睛看着他：“难道在你小时候詹姆和莉莉对你不好？”他不可思议地问道，“詹姆有时候脾气可能是有点急躁，但是他不可能虐待自己的孩子。”  
“不，”哈利抽了一口气，低声说道：“我不是在他们身边长大的。他们都死在了第一次战争里。我是被我姨妈家抚养大的。”  
西里斯看着他。他的目光不像在分辨男孩是否说谎，而是一种更为复杂的，微妙的情绪。男孩很快地垂下眼睛，看向了自己的脚下。  
“噢。”短暂的沉默后，西里斯别开脸，说道。他的声音听起来有点发干：“……我应该意识到这点的，你不会拿你的父母开玩笑，哈利。对不起。”  
“这没什么。”哈利说。他抬起手擦了擦干涩的有些发疼的眼睛。已经不知道有多少年没有人对他说过这样的话了。  
也很久没人为提起他的父母而对他道歉了。  
“已经过了很长时间了，”他说：“我大概也有很长时间没有想起过他们了。在未来。”  
西里斯没有说话。他很清楚，哈利在说谎。如果他真的像他说的一样没有那么在乎詹姆和莉莉他们，他现在就不会做这样的事情——以身犯险，将所有的秘密和危险都扛在他自己一个人的肩上。就像想吐丝用茧将他们全都包裹起来的虫，让他们与这场战争和残酷的未来隔绝，不用受点到任何一点伤害。  
他没有再去问哈利第一次战争里他扮演的是一个什么样的角色。西里斯心里清楚，如果他也陪在哈利身边，作为一个教父，无论如何不可能让詹姆和莉莉的儿子被丢到他的姨妈家抚养，经历十几年的虐待，直到现在还瘦的皮包骨头。  
西里斯长长地出了一口气，感觉到胸口烦闷。  
看来之前哈利对他说的那个后来他们相识的故事也是一个谎言。他无声地想，感觉脑子里好像有几百只苍蝇在团团打转。死在战争里，这件事并不出乎他的意料。他也明白过来为什么在他们加入之前哈利费尽口舌地劝说他们战斗有多么危险。  
这很好理解。哈利已经失去过他们一次了，他绝不能再容忍失去他们第二次。

今晚他揭开的哈利的伤疤已经够多了，他应该给他留一个喘息的时间。即使明知道是这样，西里斯还是揉了揉自己的太阳穴。他同样感觉今天晚上他知道的事情太多了，几乎将他现有的理智和冷静挤压到了角落，让他无法平静的思考。  
如果错过这次机会，不知道下一次他能把真相从他的身体里榨出来又是什么时候了。  
“那就开始讲吧，哈利。”西里斯握紧了那只被他刚刚起就抓在手里的哈利的手。他看到男孩从自己的膝盖中抬起头来，几乎是惊愕地看了他一眼。  
他顿了顿，继续说道：“现在你的身世我已经知道了，你最大的秘密我也清楚了。你应该没有什么不能对我说的了。”  
西里斯缓慢地，清晰地，看着他的眼睛说道：“全都告诉我吧。”他说，“那个你所处的未来，以及将会发生的所有事情。”  
……  
当他说完最后一句话的时候，天光已经大亮了。中途似乎有人起床过来想要开一下浴室的门用洗手间，但是锁门咒仍然在发挥作用。靠着墙坐着的两个男孩谁也没去管门把手被扭动发出的声音。  
哈利长长地叹了一口气。他仰起头看着自己的头顶，感觉这个夜晚显得那么漫长。好像一夜之间，所有的事都被一直看不见的手以一种令人匪夷所思的速度向前推进着。  
他，詹姆，莉莉，西里斯，甚至是邓布利多和伏地魔，都在这只手的推动下身不由己地前进着。而事情到了现在，他能做的仿佛也已经不太多了。  
哈利感觉到一种深沉的失落感摄住了他的心脏。他想要阻止战争，想要保护他爱的人，想要避免又一次的屠戮和灾难。可是似乎哪一件事他也做的不成功。  
他安静地看着自己的脚下。  
在整个叙述过程中，哈利从始至终都显得太过平静了。就好像他正在讲述的只是一件与己无关的事情。  
虽然脑袋有些浑浑噩噩，但是哈利还是下意识地避开了一些和真相有关的部分。  
比如当年的那个告密者是斯内普，以及彼得·佩迪鲁的背叛。哈利很清楚如果现在西里斯知道未来斯内普将预言告诉给伏地魔的话会发生什么——他八成会立刻提起魔杖去杀了斯内普。他还不打算让他提前进阿兹卡班。  
同样，为了不牵扯出彼得的事情，哈利也没有告诉他他曾经十二年的冤狱。只是含含糊糊地说他也不知道西里斯那些年去了哪，他们在他十三岁的时候才第一次见面，却不知道自己这样含糊其辞的表现在西里斯的眼里正是欲盖弥彰。  
听他说完这一切，西里斯沉默了很长时间。就在哈利以为他已经对他没话说了的时候，那个男孩忽然抬起了头。他被那双尖锐而滚烫的灰色眼睛刺的一个哆嗦。哈利感觉到自己本来已经麻木的心脏好像在西里斯的这一眼中又不受控制地剧烈跳动了起来。  
他张了张嘴，感觉喉咙很干。  
“所以说，一定会有战争的，是吗？”西里斯忽然问道。  
哈利麻木地点了点头。除了点头以外，他不知道自己还能做出什么动作。  
“我知道了。”西里斯长长地出了一口气，说道。他做了一个哈利没有想到的动作，男孩俯过身来，在他说了整晚而有些干燥的嘴唇上落下了一个吻。  
那个吻像是蜻蜓点水般一触即分，不带任何情欲。那张英俊而年轻的面容在他眼前一瞬间放大又远离，西里斯后退了一点，他看着哈利的眼睛，轻柔地说：“我希望你知道，不管发生什么事情，我们俩之间不会有任何变化。”  
哈利下意识地用手指轻轻地碰了碰自己刚被吻过的嘴唇。  
“你的想法很多，哈利。”西里斯说：“你有时候过于敏感，”他的手轻柔地抚摸着哈利的后脑，像是安抚一只猫似的梳理着他的头发：“为什么你不像相信未来的我一样相信现在的我？”  
“我从来没有不相信你。”哈利下意识地说。  
“你相信的是我爱你，”西里斯直白地回答道：“但是却不相信你能依赖我。或许你是很强，很有名气，你曾经是巫师们的救世主，但是我他妈不在乎那个。”  
他忽然又俯下腰，在哈利的嘴唇上轻轻一吻。这一次要比刚刚的吻深入，持续的时间也更长。  
然后他退后，那双注视着他的灰色的眼睛里的光芒变得愈发深邃。  
“我想保护你，”他低声地说，“无论你是十六岁的哈利波特还是二十六岁的哈利波特。我爱你，我因为你快要发疯，这不是因为你是詹姆和莉莉的儿子或者是巫师们的救世主。而是因为你是哈利。你有任何其他的身份都动摇不了这一点，你明白吗？”  
哈利不知道他应该做出什么反应。如果说刚刚讲出一切的真相让他感觉自己整个人都被抽空了，那么在西里斯的两个吻后，他感觉自己仿佛又被填满了。  
被一种沉重的，同时又轻飘飘的感情。好像是柔软的棉絮，能把他托上云巅，也将他沉沉地压在深处。  
“天已经亮了。”西里斯说。他站起来，背对着哈利：“去好好睡一觉吧，哈利。等你醒过来，明天又是新的一天了。”  
“对了，”在走出门以前，西里斯忽然回头对他说道：“其实真相比我想象中的要好一些，你知道吗？”  
坐在地上的哈利勉强地笑了笑：“那你想的是什么样的？”  
“你一直吞吞吐吐，让我不得不以为你的身份和我有分不开的关系。”西里斯眯起了眼睛，说道：“我曾经想过没准你可能是我未来和哪个黑发绿眼的女人酒后乱性的产物，所以和我在一起让你这么有罪恶感。不过老实说，就算你真是我的亲生骨肉，我可能也不会放过你。不管你是谁，你都永远别想从我旁边逃走，哈利。”  
他冲哈利眨了眨眼，似乎很为自己这个出色的笑话得意似的，大笑着打开浴室的门走了出去。  
哈利也被他逗笑了。西里斯说这句话似乎是特意为了安他的心。不管能说出这种话，说明他的确没有把这件事放在心上。  
只是当门在他的身后关上时，哈利嘴角那点儿薄薄的笑意立刻消失了。好像流沙一样从掌心滑落，在一瞬间无影无踪。  
等到西里斯的脚步声远去，他脱力地靠在墙壁上，一只手轻轻地摸过自己额头上那个已经平静了很多年的闪电型伤疤。  
除了他以外没有任何人知道，那个伤疤在昨晚他见过了伏地魔以后像是活了过来似的。它红肿，滚烫，像是一颗埋藏在皮肤下的定时炸弹给哈利带来难以承受的剧痛。  
此时他用手抹去在自己额头上的那个迷惑咒，闪电型的凹痕仍然在突突地隐隐作痛，像是已经裂开了。哈利将手张开举到自己面前，他看着顺着自己的指缝流淌着的鲜红的血。那抹消失的笑容在他脸上变为了苦笑。  
我也希望一觉醒来发现这一切都是一场噩梦，西里斯。明天又是全新的，不一样的一天。没人比我更期待这种事发生。  
哈利几乎神经质地将那只手翻来覆去地看着，脑子里乱哄哄的。他不知道自己的神经是不是也不正常了，他意识有些恍惚，从他额头上流出的血仍然在缓缓地滑落，就像一条毒蛇吐出来的鲜红的信子。  
他也希望他的人生能像人们经常挂在嘴边的祝福那样，像简单的那句话一样——他所担心着的一切事情都会好起来的。  
然而幸运却从来没有眷顾过他。  
“糟透了。”哈利喃喃地说，他闭上眼睛，任由自己疲惫的身体靠着滑腻的浴室墙壁，慢慢地滑落，直到他仰躺在地上，双眼失神地看着自己头顶的天花板：“西里斯，你不知道的。这真的是……糟透了。”

第二天的魔药课上，詹姆明显感觉到和自己一组搭档的西里斯心情不大好。  
在所有人都去拿药材的时候，他就独自一人站在原地。詹姆多跑了几趟把两人份的材料都放在了桌子上，他却没有计量材料的重量，而是凭着手感抓一把就往里面放。把詹姆看的龇牙咧嘴。  
这一节课福灵剂的制法就写在前面的板子上，但是西里斯从始至终，整节课他全程都没有抬过一下头。他似乎对自己要做什么东西很有想法。  
斯拉格霍恩几次经过他身边的时候都忍不住开口重新指点西里斯放材料。到最后，他倒是先对他们的这个魔药学教授感到烦躁了，西里斯转过身去另外架起了一个坩锅，一个锅里煮着福灵剂，另一个则煮着不知道是什么的一些玩意儿。  
詹姆几次看着他奇怪的动作欲言又止。西里斯现在好像不知道什么原因在气头上，他不确定自己是不是应该去触他这个霉头。  
“你昨晚是不是和哈利吵架了？”  
看着西里斯用搅拌匙漫不经心地搅和着锅里的东西，詹姆忍了又忍，最终还是忍不住问道。  
听到他的话的西里斯动作停顿了一下，然后他继续顺时针搅动着锅里的魔药：“没有。”  
“我们俩都当了七年朋友了，这点儿肤浅的谎言就别拿来应付我了。”詹姆喷了声鼻息，翻了个白眼说道：“你都摆着一副全世界都欠了你钱的脸还说没和他吵架。除了哈利我还真不知道能有谁把你惹成这个样子，还让你不能直接揍他一顿出气的。来吧，哥们。跟我说说到底怎么了？”  
“说了没有就是没有。”西里斯烦躁地把搅拌匙往坩锅里一扔，他恼怒地一转头瞪着詹姆说：“像个长舌妇一样唠唠叨叨的，你烦不烦，尖头叉子？”  
“我不烦。”詹姆嘀咕道：“我现在和莉莉好得很。反正现在烦的另有其人，你爱说不说，大脚板。”  
似乎是听到他们前面的骚动，莱姆斯探头过来看了一眼。  
“你要是没和哈利吵架，你们俩一大早上把浴室门锁上在里面干嘛？”他狐疑地说，詹姆抬起眼睛瞥了一下，莱姆斯的那锅魔药已经呈现出收汁前完美的金黄色，也难怪他忽然有闲心过来听他们的八卦。  
“我只是想早上起来洗个澡，你们俩却把门给锁了。”  
“锁了一晚上？”詹姆颇有点不可思议地问道。  
“那我就不知道了。”莱姆斯说：“我昨晚睡得很熟，不知道你，还有哈利是什么时候回来的。”  
“我是半夜回来的。”詹姆说道。他用手肘轻轻地碰了一下西里斯：“你和他在浴室里待了一整晚？”  
他坏笑着，好像一只偷了腥的猫：“那么——有兴趣分享一下你们俩都干了点什么吗，大脚板？”  
“没兴趣。”西里斯头也不抬地说。  
“管好自己的事就得了，詹姆。莉莉知道你对别人的私事这么有兴趣吗？”  
詹姆碰了个硬邦邦的钉子，但是他倒没气馁，或者说，和西里斯当了这么久的朋友让他早就知道自己的这位好友有时说话有多刻毒。而且是不分时间场合的刻毒。要是他受不了这一点他也不会和西里斯做这么久的朋友了。  
詹姆耸了耸肩，说道：“我就是关心一下现在我们两边谁走的比较远罢了。”  
西里斯没有搭他的茬。从昨晚到现在，短短的几个小时里发生了太多事情。不到一晚上的时间对他来说好像走过了整整一年似的。他感觉到自己的心脏沉甸甸地坠在胸膛里，就连带着看着詹姆的目光也变得微妙起来。  
“你怎么了？”詹姆被他的眼神看的有点儿浑身发麻。西里斯眼神传达里的情绪很复杂，他勉强能够读出的几种大概是——微妙，羡慕，同情，关怀，还有一点隐隐约约的……连他自己都说不清为什么的，纠结。  
“干嘛用那种眼神看着我？”詹姆感觉自己的鸡皮疙瘩都立起来了。  
“没什么。”西里斯很快地收回目光，他低着头，嘴里却嘟嘟囔囔地：“我有个问题有点儿想问你，詹姆。”  
“洗耳恭听。”詹姆漫不经心地说，他用搅拌匙搅动着熬着福灵剂的那一锅，里面的东西看起来就快要做好了。  
“如果——我是说，如果，”西里斯提起一口气，他有些烦恼地抓了抓脑袋，说道：“如果有一天——你忽然发现莉莉其实是莱姆斯的女儿的话，你会怎么办？”  
他话音未落，就听到站在他身旁的詹姆和后面的莱姆斯齐齐向前喷了一声。如果不是现在俩人都没在喝水，可能他们会因为他这句话呛出生命危险。  
詹姆趔趄了一下，他好容易扶稳身体，用见了鬼的眼神看着西里斯。西里斯似乎完全没意识到自己的问题给朋友造成了多大的冲击，他甚至又重复了一遍：“--而且，这时候你们俩都已经同居了。该干的事情也干的差不多了。”  
似乎是受了太大惊吓，听到这句话的矫健的魁地奇运动员终于没忍住脚底一滑，他没控制住自己身体向前栽倒的趋势，猛地一头撞在了那锅快要熬好的福灵剂上。  
幸好站在他前面的那个学生在听到西里斯毛骨悚然的发问时就敏捷地窜到了一边，要不然他就会像只仓鼠一样被淋得满头满脑的金黄色了。  
“我为什么要考虑这么可怕的问题？西里斯？”终于抓着桌子稳下身来的詹姆心惊胆战地说。他完全没去关注那锅已经打翻了的魔药，而是用一种不可理喻的恐怖眼神看着他的好友：“难道你还对我还没出生的，未来的，到现在根本八字没一撇的，甚至压根不知道可能是男是女的——女儿产生过什么想法？”  
他这句话本来只是一个随口的调侃。说完后詹姆就低下眼睛，专心致志地用手去拧自己被溅上药剂的衣袖，没注意到西里斯在听到他说这句话以后脸上的表情一下子变得复杂又微妙。  
“我只是随口问问你。”他辩白道，眼睛却扫过从刚刚开始就忍不住捂着嘴笑的肩膀发颤的莱姆斯：“……只是，稍微有点儿好奇罢了。”  
“我是不知道你那个稀奇古怪的脑子里又想出什么东西了，西里斯。”清理了自己身上的药水后，詹姆用手指指了指自己的脑袋，说道：“正常人再怎么好奇也不会问出这种问题。再说了，你想让我怎么回答？如果是莉莉的话，就算她是你和哈利的女儿，该追求我也一样会追求。”  
他嬉皮笑脸地搭了一下西里斯的肩膀，竖起两根手指，在他面前晃了晃，说道：“不过，这有两个前提。一个是哈利愿意给你生一个，还有一个是我得克服你忽然从我朋友变成了我另一个父亲的心理障碍。我看前者你这辈子就不可能实现了，有那时间想想未来的事吧。”  
詹姆顿了顿，说道：“你问出哈利昨晚他去干什么了吗？”  
詹姆提到的这个话题让他心里一沉。西里斯刚想答话，却听到背后莱姆斯‘嘘’了一声。男孩们抬起头，他们都看到斯拉格霍恩正朝着他们的方向走过来。立刻中止了刚刚的话题。  
“呕，”詹姆懊丧地说，他转过身去，用手烦躁地扯了扯自己那头已经够乱的头发：“真见鬼，我们这里唯一一锅成功的福灵剂也失败了。我本来还想把这个当作礼物送给莉莉的。”  
“你要是非想送她点儿什么东西的话，这个就送你了。”西里斯懒洋洋地说。刚才他一心二用，将自己坩锅里那点儿少的可怜的魔药原液已经用玻璃瓶子装了起来。  
然后他用两根手指夹着那瓶深绿色的东西，递到詹姆的手上：“随便你拿去怎么用。”  
“送我了？这又是什么玩意儿？”詹姆低头嗅了嗅，隔着一层玻璃，他当然闻不出来这个瓶子里有什么不对的。他把瓶子举到面前摇了摇，里面的液体粘稠，难以流动。但是闪烁其中的墨绿色的光芒倒是很美丽。  
“你可以在自己身上试试。”西里斯百无聊赖地说，他把玩着手里那个装着福灵剂的瓶子，声音沉闷地说：“我第一次尝试做这个，我也不知道会不会成功。可能效果和福灵剂差不多吧，对你来说。”  
“我总觉得是你又想出什么新的恶作剧了，西里斯。”詹姆怀疑地说道。但是他倒是没反对把那个瓶子塞进了自己的口袋里。西里斯不会对他的莉莉的事情搞破坏，这点他还是能确定的。  
他斜挎起自己的书包，回头对西里斯说道：“哈利最近忙着凤凰社的事，你得理解他不能像个姑娘一样整天粘着你。”  
“我知道。”西里斯不耐烦地说。  
“你得成熟点，”詹姆说道，“别像只刚被领养回家的奶狗似的，整天往自己的饲主身上黏着不放。”  
“你废话说完了吗？”西里斯开始磨牙了。  
“还有最后一句了，”詹姆真切地说：“千万对他忠诚点儿，万一将来我和莉莉真的有个女儿，别对她下手。我还不想当你法律上的老爸。”  
他们的对话终止在斯拉格霍恩走到桌旁检查他们的魔药的时候。而且不出所料，他对西里斯和詹姆两个人的制药水平已经接近绝望。  
莱姆斯则是勉强合格。  
看起来斯拉格霍恩也很清楚波特和布莱克两个人对于毕业以后继续在魔药学方面深造没什么兴趣，他有点儿无奈地挥了挥手，放他们下课了。

哈利坐在校长办公室的那张长桌前。面前摆放着柠檬派，红茶，还有蟑螂堆。但是他却一点儿胃口也没有，腹中沉甸甸的，好似坠了一块石头。  
他好像有一段时间没来过邓布利多的办公室了，但是这里和他上一次来的时候没有任何变化。墙上挂满的前任校长的画像多数都在安静地沉睡着，不过哈利特意留意了一眼菲尼亚斯，基本上可以从对方不断抖动着的眼睑中判断出来他是在装睡。  
如果他知道了这件事，菲尼亚斯·布莱克会去告诉他的曾孙吗？哈利有些古怪地想。现在西里斯住在阿尔法德的家里，理论上来说，他是没有机会蹓跶到那同样离经叛道的布莱克家里的相框中的。  
虽然西里斯现在和格里莫广场十二号搭不上什么关系。然而不知道为什么，一想到他可能会和西里斯取得联系，哈利就觉得自己的心脏砰砰直跳，连带着说话的声音都不自然地压低了。  
“你说在你和里德尔见过面以后，你的身上就发生了奇怪的事？”  
邓布利多的声音将他的神志从刚刚混乱的想法里剥离出来。哈利定了定神，重新将目光集中在自己面前的校长身上。邓布利多的表情隐藏在白雾和银器后面，有些暧昧不清。但是从语气听来，他似乎对这件事心情复杂。  
“是，”哈利的脸透过红茶杯上氤氲的迷雾，他轻声地说：“……我怀疑，我仍然是伏地魔的第七个魂器。”  
“我记得你提过一些。”邓布利多口气温和地说。“但是从没有告诉过我你曾经是他的魂器之一，哈利。”  
哈利的后背上汗毛竖了起来。  
“那是因为在战争结束之后，未来的你曾经告诉过我魂片消失了，伏地魔就不会再对我产生影响。”他硬着头皮，顶着邓布利多探询的蓝色眼睛说：“后来也的确如此。在我回到这个时代以前我的伤疤没有再疼过，它就像已经愈合了一样。”  
“但是在你再次遇到年轻的伏地魔的时候，它和他产生了‘共鸣’，不是么？”邓布利多用笃定的口吻说。哈利没有反驳，他点了点头，邓布利多说的是对的。即使他所说的内容让他的胃止不住地翻滚起来。  
他们无声地看着彼此，不约而同地沉默了一会。  
“先回去吧，哈利。”片刻后，邓布利多叹了一口气。哈利看到他的脸上显出一点儿近乎疲惫的老态：“我正在研究汤姆对于魂器到底走到了哪一步，而且不瞒你说，已经取得了不小的进展。这样下去，我想这件事我也会很快查清楚的。”  
哈利仍然挺直腰背坐在椅子上，一动不动。没有因为他的话站起身离开。  
邓布利多抬起头看了他一眼：“你还有什么事想对我说吗？”他征询地问道。  
“我今天来找您谈论魂器的这件事不是最终目的。”哈利说，他的语气有种剥离了所有情绪的平静，即使是听在邓布利多的耳朵里都让他觉得自己的心口有些发闷。  
男孩在自己的膝盖上攥紧了拳头，他绿色的双眼直视着邓布利多，一字一顿地，清楚地，明白地对他说道：“——我的意图是，我想来找您要一份保证，校长。如果我真的还是伏地魔的第七个魂器，而且在没有其他办法只消除那块魂片的前提下，我要您确保我会在和他的对抗中死亡。”  
他的话音落下时，周围的温度陡然下降。就好像人向后毫无防备的仰躺时倒进了一片雪地里。一瞬间涌上来的那种寒冷缠绕四肢，入侵四肢百骸。几乎令人从血液到骨骼都在短短几瞬息之间被从头到脚地冰封冻结。  
邓布利多无声地盯着那双几乎是平静到死寂的绿眼睛看，他感觉到自己古井无波的心口周围似乎也结了一圈冰碴。  
即使他已经知道哈利是一个二十六岁的，却经历过可能十个二十六岁的人加起来也没有受到过的那么多的苦难，一个经历过战争，结束了一整个世纪的黑暗，做到了甚至他都无法成功做到的伟业的救世主，他对于死亡这种淡然到近乎平静的接受还是令他惊愕了。  
“不可能。”邓布利多果断地拒绝道。同时他补充：“你不能产生这种想法，哈利。战争里的牺牲和损耗都是有意义的，没有人应该一开始就背负着注定的命运去送死——”  
哈利的脸上露出了笑容。但是他的眼睛仍然那么平静，他在邓布利多面前抬起手，拨开自己糟乱的刘海，将那个仍然红肿着的闪电型伤疤给邓布利多看。  
“这不是‘不可能’，邓布利多，校长。”哈利再度开口说道。他咬着每个单词，像是要将它们用唇齿嚼碎。  
当他再一次开口时，他身上的那种气质又出现了某种微妙的变化：“也不意味着我乐意这么干。如果你去问的话，你会发现我的求生意志会远超过这世界上大多数人。”  
他最后甚至还开了个玩笑，但是他脸上的微笑里却没有一点真正的笑意。  
“只是如果真的到了那个时候，所有人都不会有更好的选择的时候，”他近乎冷酷地说：“而你会发现，只有我的死亡会是促进战争胜利的最迅速，最成功，也是损耗最小的方式。当一个哈利·波特和无数人的性命摆在你面前的时候—”他打了一个简单的手势，说道：“一切选择必须向利益更大的那一方倾斜。”  
“这不像你的说法。”邓布利多点评道：“老实说，倒是有点儿像剽窃我某些时候的作风。”  
哈利又笑了起来。  
“为什么不呢？”他说，这次哈利在说话的同时已经站起身来。在离开椅子的时候，他的手轻轻地撑了一下桌面，身体轻微地左右晃动了一下，但是动作幅度很小，几乎没叫邓布利多看出什么异样来：“……毕竟事实证明，你总是对的。你可以好好考虑一下，邓布利多。毕竟到了那时候……”  
他缓慢地说：“我相信你也会做出正确的选择。”

“哈利，等等。”  
哈利说完这句话以后没有再等邓布利多的回答，他在校长复杂的目光下转身，朝办公室门口走去。当他快要走出办公室大门的时候，邓布利多忽然在他背后叫道。  
哈利的双腿僵硬了一下。他转过头，咬着苍白的嘴唇偏着头看着邓布利多。那个老人难得地有些迟疑，似乎在思考应该如何组织语言。  
“我有一件事想告诉你。关于你之前提到的那个藏匿了伏地魔第六个魂器的山洞，我和金斯莱已经去过一趟。”邓布利多将十指搭成塔状，“我们试着摧毁了湖心岛上的斯莱特林挂坠盒，但是发现那是一个被掉过包了的假魂器。”  
哈利看着他的脸。他大脑的反应似乎在这一刻忽然变得有些迟钝，直到过了好几秒后，他才缓慢地想到了邓布利多说这句话的用意是什么。  
“雷古勒斯·布莱克，”哈利歪着头说，吐字和思维一样清楚：“只有他会这么干。和我所知道的一样。”  
邓布利多点了点头。“我们在那里查到了他作为未成年巫师留下的踪丝的痕迹。”校长补充道：“虽然我们还不能完全断定他背弃了伏地魔，但是起码……他应该已经开始有所动摇了。”  
“他可以不是敌人。”哈利却令人意外地摇了摇头，说：“但是也永远不可能是朋友，先生。我们和他或许站在一个立场上，但是理由却是不一样的。”  
邓布利多笑了笑。他没有赞成哈利的意见，也没有反对。  
当哈利的手搭上了办公室的门把手时，他听到邓布利多的声音再一次在他身后响起。  
“哈利，”邓布利多轻声地说，“我忽然想知道，距离你七年级毕业只剩下不到一年了。在你毕业之后，你有什么想做的事吗？”  
他顿了顿，说道：“没有别的意思，你看起来很了解我，也笃定我会未来会做什么。我想知道，如果你真的对现在的状况这么悲观的话，你会不会抓紧时间去做一些你可能会有遗憾的事情。。”  
哈利被这个和他们刚刚所谈论的一切完全无关的问题绊了一下脚。他转过头看着邓布利多，脸上的表情一片空白。思维却自发地回到他十三岁的那个夏天。  
当时他三年级，第一次在尖叫棚屋遇到西里斯，拨动时间转换器，和赫敏狼狈地藏身在灌木丛后面等待西里斯和月亮脸的搏斗结束。  
他还记得，那个夜晚有些闷热，树林里的蚊虫不停地绕着他们打转，嗡嗡的响声吵得人发疯。但是他却没有被那些令人痒到发疯的树枝和荨麻丛所困扰，那时他满脑子想的就只有像是从天而降的西里斯问他要不要和他一起搬到乡下去住的那句话。此外，就是两个人今后可能会有的平静的，令人艳羡的平静生活。  
“只有我们两个，”十三岁的时候他一遍一遍地对赫敏说，却更像是说给自己听：“搬到乡下去，只有我们俩。我们会永远在一起的，我们可是彼此唯一的家人了。”  
那大概就是他唯一期待过的，无数次在脑海中想象过的‘未来’了。  
站在架子上睡着的凤凰福克斯似乎在他这迟疑的短暂沉默里苏醒了，它抬起头，忽然发出了一声轻柔低婉的鸣叫。鸟鸣声将回忆里的哈利瞬间扯回了现实。  
“我可能没什么特别想做的，校长。”哈利定了定神，他将那些画面从自己的脑子里扫出去，转过头对邓布利多淡淡地笑了一下。然后他回身，垂着头推开了校长办公室的大门，大步地走了出去。

在魔药学下课以后，詹姆没有和他们一道回宿舍，而是径直去找了莉莉。  
当哈利回到格兰芬多公共休息室的时候，看到就只有西里斯他们三个人坐在沙发上复习。而他的男朋友正用手抛接着一个金色飞贼，眼神放空，似乎心思完全不在面前的那本变形学课本上。  
哈利走过去，鬼使神差地，他用一只手在金色飞贼还没下落的时候就在半空中截住了它。西里斯伸出去的手落了个空，他好像直到这会儿才反应过来谁站在他的面前。  
男孩抬起眼睛看着哈利，还有被他握在手里的那个金色飞贼。  
“詹姆又没回来？”哈利把金飞贼丢在桌子上，一只手扯开自己外袍的扣子，对坐在沙发上的三个男孩问道。莱姆斯摇了摇头，他刚想开口说些什么，一旁的西里斯已经飞快地截住了他的话头。  
高大的灰眼睛男孩歪着脑袋，抱着手臂看着站在他面前的哈利：“你今天没来上课，”他听起来有点疑惑地说，“而且也不在宿舍休息。看起来是又和你的老情人来了场办公室约会？”  
“你别无理取闹。”哈利好笑地说。但是西里斯看起来不太在意他的解释。他话音未落，西里斯的手已经扯住他的领带，男孩被向前扯的趔趄了一下，他整个人毫无防备地倒在西里斯的胸口上  
“吃校长的醋可不聪明。”哈利的手指绕着他金红色的领带，低声说道。  
“我可没有，邓布利多已经老的已经快掉牙了，”西里斯同样压低声音窃笑，他用一只手臂环住了哈利的腰，将那个娇小些的身体整个搂进怀里。又带着他调整了一个相对舒服的姿势窝进沙发。  
“梅林作证我可不会吃他的醋。”  
“我作证，如果趁你不在的时候，诅咒‘邓布利多如果是个同性恋，那么他爱上的人就是个直男’不算吃醋的话，那么西里斯真的是心胸宽广。”  
莱姆斯揭了他的短，然后他装模作样地咳嗽了一声，立即用书挡住了西里斯射过来的快要杀人的目光，继续说道：“马上就要去填未来的职业志愿了，西里斯。你瞪着我也没用，我看咱俩有很大几率毕业之后再也不用见面了。”  
“所以你就准备把往后五十年的坏话分五个月说完？”西里斯喷了声鼻息，说道。  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩，不可置否地说：“没这个意思——只要你在剩下来的几个月里能规矩点，不要让我继续找机会挑你的毛病就行。”  
“卢平级长，我看你有时间还是好好地把自己毛茸茸的尾巴藏起来吧。”西里斯不无讥嘲地说道，“不过老实说，你这个级长当的倒是比詹姆合格。尖头叉子的那个学生主席的身份除了拿来和莉莉套近乎之外我就没怎么见他做过别的。”  
“詹姆又去找莉莉了吗？”哈利在他的怀里抬起头来，及时打断了俩人之间开始变得火药味十足的话题。  
“除此之外还有什么地方好去的？”西里斯回答道：“——我看他真是急得很，就好像要是哪天他不贴在伊万斯身上，那女孩就会被一阵风给吹跑了似的。”  
“我觉得你也一样，西里斯。”莱姆斯轻轻地说：“别光说人家。要是你觉得詹姆总往外跑——那也只是因为莉莉没有待在我们宿舍罢了。你和哈利一直就像对连体婴一样，要是你自己也深陷进恋爱里无法自拔，那就别去嘲笑别人些什么了。”  
西里斯正想要张嘴分辩，哈利却忽然用手撑着他的肩膀，从他的怀里直起了身。  
“你们先聊。”哈利勉强地笑了笑，说。不知道是不是因为昨晚发生的事情太多导致他缺乏睡眠，此时此刻，他发现哈利的脸苍白的好像满月来临前几天的莱姆斯一样。  
西里斯在他从他的怀里站起来时本能地伸出手扯了一下哈利的手，意外地碰到他垂在衣袖下面地那只手居然冰凉冰凉。他下意识地随手甩动了一下魔杖，好让壁炉里的火焰燃烧的更旺盛些。  
“你的手怎么这么冷？”西里斯问他。  
“没什么，我只是有点困了，想上床睡一会。”哈利说。他用手掌扶了一下自己额头，身形看起来有些摇晃。西里斯在他身边站了起来，他想起前段时间哈利和他一起住在阿尔法德的别墅里时也是这样。整个人都懒懒的，脸色苍白，意外地嗜睡。  
他看起来想跟在哈利身后，但是莱姆斯的一句话阻止了他的脚步。  
“刚刚谁嘲笑詹姆黏在了莉莉身上的？”莱姆斯小声嘀咕道。  
西里斯的脚好像因为这句话在一瞬间生了根，他站在原地，有点尴尬地一动不动。  
“我没事，”哈利注意到西里斯迟疑的动作，他无所谓地笑了笑，重复道：“昨晚几乎一晚上没睡，我只是想回去补个觉。”  
虽然他坚持这么说，但是西里斯还是觉得他似乎有哪里不对劲。只是哈利没有理他，他已经朝着他们宿舍的方向走去。  
西里斯站在不远处，没看到哈利背对着他的苍白的脸上正浮现出一丝不自然的红晕，他的额头上浮起了一层冷汗，脚步虚软的就好像踩在云上。只是因为知道西里斯一直站在他背后，哈利感觉到那道盯在他背上的目光，强撑着让自己的脚步看起来正常一些。  
直到目送哈利的背影消失在门后，西里斯才长长地吐了一口气，一屁股坐回了沙发上。  
当他烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，等到重新坐下以后，才发现莱姆斯和彼得都以一种奇怪的眼神看着他。  
“怎么了？”西里斯看着他的两个朋友，表情奇异地说道。  
“哈利最近一直这样吗？”莱姆斯奇怪地说：“我觉得他这几天似乎有点奇怪。每天早上他都是最晚醒来的，而且一抓到机会就会睡觉。即使这样，他还像是永远都睡不够似的。”  
“他哪里都奇怪。”西里斯嘀咕道：“光是嗜睡这一点已经不能吓到我了。再说了，比起睡得多，他那个石头一样的硬脾气更难对付。”  
“不，我的意思是，”狼人顿了顿，尽量控制着自己不以一种好奇，或者是冒失的眼光去打量西里斯的脸：“要不是我很清楚哈利是个男孩，他现在的状态简直就像——”  
“简直就像个刚怀孕的女巫似的。”彼得脱口而出。  
他这话一说出来，房间里的另外两双眼睛都齐齐地盯在了彼得身上。  
最矮小的劫道者有些紧张，他结结巴巴地补充道：“我听—我听说，我在打工的时候遇见过来做产检的女巫。他们说怀孕初期的女人就是那样的，会变得很怕冷，暴躁，而且嗜睡……”  
说到最后，好像就连彼得自己都不知道自己正在说什么了。他抓了抓后脑，懊丧着咕哝了几声谁也没听清的话，然后垂下脑袋，不再讲话了。  
“但是……你不是……真的吧？西里斯？”反而是在他沉默下去后，莱姆斯怀疑地问道。他在西里斯投过来的目光下紧张的下意识抓紧了手里的那本魔药学，书皮都被他的手攥的皱皱巴巴的。  
老实说，以他对自己朋友的了解，就算西里斯真的干出用什么奇怪的方式导致哈利怀孕的事他都不奇怪。况且巫师们中能够达成这种手段的目的也不少。例如他刚刚就在魔药课本上看到，有一种魔药能够在短时间内改变巫师的身体体质，在含有催情效果的同时，还能令女巫易于受孕，以及增加男巫怀孕的可能性——见鬼，鬼才知道一剂魔药为什么能让男人怀孕。  
他觉得这听起来比告诉他有一种魔药能让人喝了死而复生还稀奇。  
更何况，早在六年级圣诞节的时候，他就从詹姆那儿听说了哈利整整一个寒假都和西里斯住在一起。以这两个男孩平日里的亲密程度，如果他们俩在同居的时候发生了什么事——那可真的是，可真是太不令人意外了。  
不知道为什么，想到这里，莱姆斯先因为自己脑海里出现的画面满脸通红。想象朋友隐私这事儿对他来说太超过了，但是那种念头一旦生出来就无法打消。他尽力控制着自己的眼神，将注意力集中在那页从刚刚开始他就对上面的内容感到不知所云的课本上。希望自己能从这种尴尬的气氛里挣脱出来。  
“我没听错吧？”短暂的沉默过后，西里斯突然发出一声尖锐的，犬吠般的大笑声。把另外两个人笑的面面相觑。  
等到他终于笑够了，才用手撑着自己的膝盖，兴奋又不可思议地看着另外俩人说道：“刚刚你们俩是不是在怀疑我搞大了哈利的肚子？”  
莱姆斯和彼得对视了一眼，没有说话。  
“先不说我没有，就算我真这么干了，有什么好值得惊讶的？”英俊的灰眼睛男孩懒洋洋地倚着椅子。他伸出一根手指放在自己的嘴唇上，呼吸吹拂着指腹，柔声地说：“别忘了我比你们都大一岁，小子们。现在我已经成年了，按理来说，我都可以向哈利求婚了。”  
“结婚！”彼得吓得差点尖叫了一声。  
“怎么了？”西里斯奇道：“没见过两个男巫结婚？”  
“没这么说。”莱姆斯赶紧摇了摇头，好把自己满脸的红晕甩下去一些。然而他脸上的红都已经晕到了脖子根上了。  
“只是觉得……只是觉得好像我们这时候提结婚这种事情好像还有点儿太早了。”  
“弗兰克·隆巴顿不也是准备今年就向他那个小女友求婚吗？”西里斯懒洋洋地说道：“他们也就刚刚毕业一年而已。没什么早晚的，想结婚什么时候也不早。”  
“说的也是。”莱姆斯想也不想地说道：“毕竟现在的局势这么复杂。或许提前结婚也是好事。谁知道未来会发生什么呢？”  
他这句话刚刚说完，三个人都感觉到休息室里的气氛忽然一沉。尤其是西里斯身边的空气，仿佛在一瞬间随着那个男孩情绪的波动凝滞的犹如实质般沉重。  
彼得敏锐地察觉到了西里斯身上散发出来的气息的变化，他有些怯怯地看了一眼莱姆斯，狼人仿佛也立刻明白过来自己好像说错了什么话似的，有些讪讪地将目光挪回了书本上，但是心头却生出了一丝疑惑。  
当他说出那句话的时候，西里斯的反应和平时实在是大相径庭。如果放在他们所有人都在的时候，他应该会大笑两声，然后可能勾着哈利的肩膀，说什么‘就算世界末日来了，我也得先把戒指给哈利戴上’一类的话。  
而不是像现在这样。  
好像在他提起这个话题的一瞬间，西里斯就联想到了未来将会发生的什么不好的事情，随即情绪立刻降了下去，整个人都变得有些反常的消沉。  
彼得被这种气氛压的根本开不了口。莱姆斯吞咽了几次唾沫，最终下意识地将求助的目光转向卧室的方向，希望刚刚进去的哈利这会儿能忽然醒过来，走出来化解僵局。  
然而那当然是不可能的。几个人在诡异的气氛里沉默了片刻，然后，西里斯忽然从沙发上站了起来。  
男孩抓起长袍披在肩膀上，他一边朝大门走去，一边背对着他身后面面相觑的莱姆斯和彼得说：“忽然感觉有点胸闷。”他低声地，用只有自己能听到的声音说：“我出去透口气。”

西里斯走出寝室，在长廊里漫无目的地游荡。  
刚刚莱姆斯的话让他又一次想起了昨天晚上他和哈利在浴室里的一番对话。他不得不承认的是，即使已经过了一天，西里斯仍然觉得他没能完全接受哈利所说的话。当然，他从没有质疑过哈利说谎。  
只是这事儿听起来实在是过于天方夜谭。要他接受一个人穿越几年，十几年的时间来到他面前，虽然这听起来已经很荒唐，但并非完全不可能。只是如果那个人还说自己是他最好的朋友的儿子，并且在现在，以及未来，都和他有着说不清道不明的亲密关系的话——  
西里斯抓了抓头发，他恼火地靠在走廊的墙壁上站了一会儿好让自己平静下来，想到这件事让他感觉自己的心里再度变得乱糟糟的。  
男孩一边努力理顺着这几天以来发生的无数复杂的麻烦事，同时漫不经心地用目光扫视着周围。路过的一些年轻女孩们看到格兰芬多的布莱克站在那儿时忍不住将目光投向他那张英俊的脸上。  
往日里，他从来没有关注过那些女孩的目光，然而今天不知道是怎么了，当他看到那些女孩好奇又带着爱慕的目光时，心里却莫名地生出了一个有点古怪的想法。  
男巫会怀孕吗？  
不对，这个想法实在太偏激了。西里斯猛地甩了一下头，即使是对他来说，想象哈利怀孕的念头也让他觉得古怪。  
但是他这个想法一冒出来，就好像在他的心底扎了根似的。西里斯试图将这个荒唐的念头摆脱，然而他越是觉得荒唐，那个念头在他的心底就越清晰。  
男巫真的会怀孕吗？  
他舔了舔嘴唇，在想到哈利的同时，西里斯也想起了——下午，在魔药课上他送给詹姆的那瓶魔药。

在长廊上，看到这位知名格兰芬多的学生都下意识地会往旁边避开几步走，而他本人则完全没有注意到那个。西里斯专心致志在他正不停地冒出来的那些想法上。  
他一路上都没有抬头，也没有注意到，当他刚刚走过一个拐角时，猝不及防地和一个同样没有抬头看路的人面对面撞了个结实的趔趄。  
那个撞到他的人没有他高，但走的倒是比西里斯还快。俩人都撞的后退了几步，站稳之后，西里斯看清了站在自己面前的是谁，他忍不住啐了一口，在心里暗叫了声倒霉。  
“你那血统高贵的老妈没教你撞到人的时候应该道歉吗？”西里斯没好气地说道。  
对方没有任何反应。  
西里斯感觉到一股血气正在他的胸膛里翻涌，他恼火地低吼道：“雷古勒斯·布莱克！你要是没聋就应该能听见我在和你说话！”  
站在他面前的雷古勒斯——那个穿着墨绿色长袍的男孩听到他咆哮后终于抬了一下眼睛，但是他那张令人恼火的苍白的脸上却没对西里斯露出什么特别的表情。  
瘦削的斯莱特林冷冰冰地看着他的脸，简短地说了一声‘让开’，然后用肩膀撞开高大的西里斯，脚步匆匆地从他身边挤了过去。  
“雷古勒斯！”  
西里斯提高了音量。他对着那个背对着他的身影又喊了一声，雷古勒斯明显是听见了，但是仍然装傻似的不肯回头。  
“狗崽子，你是真的聋了？还是想尝尝定身咒的滋味？”西里斯怒骂道。  
对西里斯的威胁充耳不闻的雷古勒斯此刻终于产生了点反应。他转过头，厌烦地看着西里斯说道：“我可不是斯内普，西里斯。刚刚撞到我你也有责任，我不像你整天闲得发慌四处游荡，你也少到处找我的麻烦。  
他匆匆说完一句话，又转身想走。但是西里斯已经从后面追了上来，他快走了两步，径直绕到雷古勒斯的面前拦住了他。  
“这是往格兰芬多塔的方向，你朝那里走干什么？”西里斯拦在他的身前说道。没等雷古勒斯开口，像是也不指望他的回答，西里斯已经将魔杖从口袋里抽了出来。他把杖尖毫不迟疑地对准他弟弟的脑袋：“要么告诉我你要去干什么，要不然我就把你在这定上几个小时。”  
灰眼睛的斯莱特林用冰冷的目光看着他，他从喉咙里挤出沙哑的嘶嘶声：“滚开点吧，西里斯。”  
雷古勒斯低声说道：“我说过了没时间拿来跟你这种人浪费。”  
“我看你是想亲自试试看你和你那些肮脏的小同党们制造出来的黑魔法的滋味，是不是？”西里斯威胁道，他的杖尖危险地抖动着，像一个即将施咒的信号：“你最好弄清楚你正在和谁说话。我再问你一次，你是不是要去格兰芬多塔？去做什么？找哈利？”  
雷古勒斯看向他的眼神发生了一些微妙的变化。他眯起了眼睛，说道：“你以为你们那个肮脏又散发着一股臭气的窝里除了他以外还有谁值得我去找的？”  
“你忘了我上次对你说过什么了吗？”西里斯回应道：“你忘掉了我对你说过你再接近他我就会扒掉你一层皮，对不对？”  
他语气里散发出来的危险说明了他并不是在开玩笑。雷古勒斯下意识地向后又退了一步，他垂在身侧的拳头收紧。整个人身体紧绷，轻微地颤抖着。  
西里斯明显注意到了他的退缩，他不屑地用目光俯视着他弟弟的发顶，带着刺的眼神傲慢地擦过他正因为紧张浮现出了一丝红晕的脸。  
“现在你知道了，那就立刻滚开。”西里斯讥嘲地说，“然后赶紧回去扑进你妈妈的怀里哭上一场吧，小雷古勒斯，你这可怜的懦夫。”  
像是被西里斯这句话刺激到了似的，不知道为什么，下一秒，雷古勒斯忽然就克服了西里斯身上所散发出来的压迫性气息带给他的颤栗。  
他后退了一步，然后重新站直，扬起下巴，抬起那张苍白的脸，以他平时那样高傲的模样看着面前这个他曾经的兄长。  
“我有时候会忍不住觉得你还真可怜，西里斯·布莱克。”和他拉开了距离站着的雷古勒斯冷笑着说：“你现在大概压根还不知道你的那个小情人到底是个什么样的人，也不知道他身上发生了什么。你天天黏在他的屁股后面，学会的就只是像条忠心耿耿的恶狗一样把所有想要接近他的人都咬死。你大概是条看家护院的好狗，可是——”  
斯莱特林话锋一转，他极尽讥讽地嘲弄道：“你可不是只合格的牧羊犬。就像现在，你的小羊羔都快要落进野兽的手里了，你却还守在院子里忙着修补栅栏。”  
一丝强大的魔力电流毫无征兆地从西里斯魔杖的尖端疾射而出，径直击中了雷古勒斯脚下正踩着的那片草地。几乎是在魔咒袭来的同一刹那，男孩立刻警惕地朝旁边让开一步，然而他还是被咒光波及，身体摇晃了几下才站稳。  
“我今天要给你点颜色看看，雷古勒斯。”西里斯紧握着魔杖，面对面朝他走了过来，他的语气诡异地平静：“就算你赤手空拳我也不会留手的，所以你最好把自己的魔杖也抽出来。”  
“我已经说过了，我今天没有时间和你打。”雷古勒斯接连后退了几步，拉开一点和西里斯之间的距离，但是同时，他也的确戒备地抽出了自己的魔杖，作出一个防卫的姿态：“这次我不是来嘲笑你，西里斯·布莱克。看在我们俩曾经是兄弟的份上，我是来给你一个关于哈利·波特的忠告。”  
西里斯刚要抬起的握着魔杖的那只手忽然迟疑了一下。涉及到哈利，他脸上出现了一丝犹疑，像是不确定自己是不是听完以后再动手。  
察觉到西里斯态度的松动，雷古勒斯喘了一口气。然而对面的西里斯没有迟疑太久，他很快开口：“我为什么要听你的话？”他的兄长声音平稳地说，攥着魔杖的手指紧绷着，随时可以发动下一次袭击：“我怎么知道你所谓的‘忠告’不是什么挑拨离间，或者陷阱？”  
“我没有强迫你一定要听，西里斯。”雷古勒斯粗喘着说道：“我把这件事告诉你，信或者不信，你自己决定。”  
他一边戒备着提防西里斯随时可能出现的攻击，一边后退着说道：“今天我找哈利·波特，本来是因为有一件重要的事情想告诉他的。既然你实在不愿意让我接近他一步，那你就自己把这句话带给他吧。”  
又一次迟疑，西里斯停下了脚步。他站在不远处，抓着魔杖的手垂在身侧，冷冷地盯着雷古勒斯的脸。  
雷古勒斯舔了舔嘴唇，他硬着头皮迎着站在他面前不动的西里斯带刺的目光，低声地说道：“我知道你们这些人现在正在干什么，而且他也知道。我可以直接告诉你，你们不会成功的。如果你和那个波特不听别人的劝告想要把你们的命毫无价值的丢掉，随你们的便，我乐见其成。”  
西里斯感觉到怒火烧灼得他的喉咙发干。他不知道几秒钟前的自己是不是发了疯，居然还真的相信了他的话，留了手在这听雷古勒斯要给他的‘所谓’忠告。现在他已经不想再听下去任何一句，西里斯攥着魔杖的手抬了起来，统统石化的咒语就顶在他的舌尖上，蓄势待发。  
“但是只有哈利·波特——”  
就在西里斯发怒对他施咒的前一秒，雷古勒斯的口吻忽然变化，他以他在西里斯面前从未有过的，几乎带着一丝微弱的恐惧和恳求的语气说道：“只有哈利·波特，你要让他离他远远的——西里斯。无论如何，叫他离黑暗君主远远的。如果他还想活下去——如果他想要我们所有人都活下去，哈利·波特就绝对不能和黑暗君主见面。”

过了晚上九点，费尔奇的脚步声尽忠职守地在空无一人的走廊里响了起来。大部分的学生们都已经回到了自己的宿舍，走廊中一片死寂，只有巡夜人偶尔经过时发出的轻轻的摩擦声，和时不时响起的一声猫叫。  
詹姆将鞋子提在手里，他贴着墙，像一道细长的黑色幽灵影子那样飘过长廊，轻手轻脚地，慢慢将身体挪到格兰芬多公共休息室的入口。今天他的运气看起来真的是不错，虽然没带隐形斗篷，但是从头到尾他都没有撞到费尔奇。  
詹姆小心翼翼地用肩膀撞开门，他走进休息室里，看到房间里的壁炉正将熄未熄，而一个高大的黑色身影靠在沙发椅背上，歪着头，像是在打盹。  
“大脚板？”詹姆小心地踢上门，然后他朝沙发走去，不出意外地，靠在那里睡觉的果然是西里斯。他连衣服都没换，抱着手臂靠在沙发上，睡觉的时候眉毛还紧紧地皱在一起，即将燃烬的火光给他棱角分明的脸上笼了一层明暗清晰的阴影。  
“大脚板，醒醒。你怎么在这睡着了？”詹姆用手推了几下他的头，西里斯在被他手碰到的一瞬间立刻警觉地睁开了眼，只是还睡眼惺忪。  
他有点迷糊地半睁着眼睛看着詹姆，打了个哈欠，声音沙哑地问：“你怎么回来了？”  
“我怎么不能回来了？”詹姆好笑地扯松了自己的领带，说道：“不过本来今晚的确不打算回来了。只是莉莉说最近局势紧张，她不放心她住在麻瓜区的父母，晚上要回去陪着他们。我就送她回去了。”  
“我以为她会在你那过夜。”西里斯挪了挪屁股，让开一个位置给詹姆坐下。他抬了一下手让壁炉里的火焰重新燃烧的旺盛起来，那双灰眼睛已经褪去了刚醒来时的茫然，变得尖锐又锋利。他盯着坐在身旁的詹姆问道：“进展怎么样？”  
“进展？”詹姆愣了一下。当他在西里斯似笑非笑的目光里逐渐明白过来他指的是什么时，詹姆的脸‘腾’地一下红了。他咧嘴对自己的朋友一笑：“好到不能再好了。”  
即使只是借着壁炉里微弱的火光，西里斯也能看到詹姆的脸上浮现出一丝红晕。男孩仰起身，他将双臂交叉着枕在脑后，仰着下巴，盯着头顶黑黢黢的天花板说道：“在我们毕业的时候我就打算向她求婚。”  
他用像是哼着歌一样轻快的调子说：“我猜莉莉也有这个心理准备。只剩下几个月了，大脚板，你都不知道我有多期待那一天到来。”  
“我看可不一定。”西里斯在他的耳边说风凉话：“你和她的进展是不错。但是我觉得莉莉·伊万斯不是那种喜欢早早地把自己绑上婚姻墓碑的人。尤其坟墓的另一头还埋着你呢。”  
“你还是好好担心一下你自己和哈利吧，”詹姆心情很好地回敬道。他盯着西里斯在火光里有些明暗不定的憔悴的脸和垂下的眼睛看了一会，忽然直白地问道：“你好像心情很差，哥们。是因为哈利看起来最近状态不太好，对不？”  
西里斯‘嗯’了一声。他转过头，下意识地攥紧了自己握在一起的双手。不知道为什么，当他发觉詹姆已经注意到了哈利的异样这件事时他感觉有点儿莫名的紧张——即使他很确定以詹姆的思考方式他压根不可能想到关于哈利身上那个他隐藏的最深的秘密。  
“我也察觉到了。”詹姆说道，他静静地盯着自己面前壁炉中燃烧着的火焰。  
“虽然哈利不承认，邓布利多也瞒着我们，但是在未来，我想他一定和那个新崛起的黑巫师，还有我们之间有某种千丝万缕的联系。”  
西里斯惊讶地转过了头，他可没想到詹姆会忽然和他提起这个话题。詹姆放松身体，他后背靠在沙发的靠背上，一只放在腿上的手下意识地敲着自己的膝盖。  
“我之前其实就想找时间和你谈谈这个，”詹姆转过头去，看着西里斯说道：“或许我们没有人像你那么关心哈利，可是这不代表我们傻。谁都看得出来哈利有些异样，西里斯。除了他是一个来自二十年以后的人之外，他的表现实在不太对劲。”  
詹姆平静地说：“这些天除了和莉莉约会以外，我们俩也讨论了一些关于哈利的事情。”  
西里斯感觉自己的心漏跳了一拍。他几乎忍不住想要开口制止詹姆继续说下去。  
“莉莉同样对他很感兴趣。她还提出了一个很有价值的设想。”詹姆说，“结合现在的情况，我们一致认为哈利在自己的身份这一点上没有说谎。但是如果像他所说的那样，他们在未来已经打败了汤姆·里德尔，那么这场战争就是从现在开始一直延续了二十年。生长在战争年代的巫师对使用黑魔法的人产生恐惧倒也不算奇怪，但是哈利身上有一件很不对劲的事情，西里斯。”  
“你们觉得是什么？”西里斯下意识地坐直了身体。  
“他一定在某些事情上有所隐瞒。”詹姆认真地说道。  
西里斯感觉自己的嘴巴发干，他没有说话，而是紧盯着詹姆的脸，等待他继续说下去。  
“我们可以理解他为了不让现在发生变化，而对我们隐瞒关于我们的事情。”詹姆·波特继续说道：“但是在把我们所有人去掉以后，你有没有发现一个问题？”  
西里斯沉默地等着他说完。  
“哈利到底是谁？”詹姆平静地说：“他的父母，家庭，出身……直到现在，我们谁也不知道他到底是谁。”  
灰眼睛的男孩感觉到一口气郁结在胸腔。他早就知道，在哈利说出他是来自未来的人这件事以后，不需要花太久，詹姆和莉莉肯定也会对他产生怀疑。  
当时他在短暂的片刻惊愕中也忍不住想到过，为什么他会像一个从天而降，像是不知名的手直接安插到他们中，安插到未来的某个位置上的被决定好了的角色似的。直到在浴室里哈利对他将真相和盘托出，他才终于将所有被隐瞒的空白联系在了一起。  
看到西里斯没有什么太大反应，詹姆继续追问道：“如果他是和我们无关的人，为什么他要隐瞒自己的身份？他为什么永远对他来自哪个家庭，哪一系，是麻瓜还是混血巫师保持沉默？”  
他不停地发问：“按道理来说，这些问题跟我们的‘未来’没有关系。他可以向我们透露里德尔的计划，可以透露食死徒的名单，甚至可以透露他所处的未来是个什么样子，却不能告诉我们他是谁？”  
“所以呢？”西里斯忍不住问道。  
“我们俩有一个推断。”詹姆说：“如果哈利没有说过谎话，他不告诉我们这些的唯一原因就是他的身份足以改变整个未来。他不仅和那个黑巫师之间有千丝万缕的联系，和我们之间也一样。”  
“尖头叉子，”听到他作出这个论断后，西里斯挑眉，说道：“只要不涉及到和莉莉有关的事，你的脑子还是转的挺快的。”  
“当然了，这可是我和莉莉一起分析出来的。”詹姆喷了声鼻息，说道：“而且也是我们俩想和你谈谈的原因。既然哈利不打算主动说，你这里也是个突破口，西里斯。”  
“我？”西里斯用手指着自己的鼻子，他有点好笑地说：“难道你们俩打算让我向哈利去套话？”  
“没那个意思，只是我知道你和他之间有赤胆忠心咒。如果哈利有一天想要说出来他的身份的话，他唯一能够选择的对象就是你。”  
詹姆伸展手臂拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，像是将什么重要的任务委派给他了似的：“不知道为什么，我总感觉莉莉非常，非常地在乎哈利的身份。对我来说，我其实充其量只是有点儿好奇罢了。不过如果你能从他嘴里打听出什么来，你一定得告诉我们。”  
“我当然会的。”西里斯心不在焉地敷衍道。“即使不用你特意来和我说我也会告诉你们，詹姆。”  
他顿了顿：“前提是我真能从他嘴里撬出些什么来，你知道，哈利他有时候——”  
“固执的就像个不开嘴的蚌。”詹姆感慨道。他用手指搓了搓鼻子：“我当然知道。”  
西里斯还想张口再说什么，忽然，两个人都听到从宿舍的方向传来了一声门舌‘咔哒’弹在弹簧扣上的声音。他已经压在舌头上的话语一瞬间消失了，西里斯眯起眼睛，看到一个苍白的，像是幽灵的瘦长身影在门后闪过。  
“看起来似乎是小蚌张开口来找你了。”同样看到了那个身影的詹姆调笑道，他又拍了拍正在发愣的西里斯的肩膀，然后用同一只手撑着沙发站起身，对他回身眨了眨眼：“那我就不在这打扰你们俩的深夜独处了。我先去睡觉，西里斯，明天见。”

在詹姆离开后，那道虚掩着的门缝仍然没有关上。  
西里斯打了个响指，“哈利，”他柔声地说道，“出来，你傻呆呆地站在那干什么？”  
门又被轻轻地推开了一点儿，哈利从门后走出来。他披着睡衣，慢悠悠地踱步到西里斯身边，却没有立刻坐下，而是垂着头看着他。  
“我和詹姆说的你都听到了？”西里斯问他。  
哈利咬着嘴唇，脸色苍白的点了点头。  
“我本来也没想瞒着你。”西里斯说，他拉着哈利的手让他坐在他身边，把他搂进怀里。当哈利的身体靠着他的时候，他忍不住轻抽了一口气。  
这小男孩的身体柔软又瘦弱，还带着刚从睡梦里爬出来的温热。联想到他曾经抱过他无数次，他的身体紧贴着他的触感让他忍不住有点心猿意马。  
但是哈利的一句话就把他扯回了现实。  
“你打算告诉他们吗？”他安静地问，但是双手攥在了一起，看起来仍然有些紧张：“我和你说的那些事？”  
西里斯垂下头看着他。这几天以来哈利因为疲惫又憔悴了不少，他清瘦的脸颊凹陷了进去，眼下挂着青黑的眼袋，皮肤苍白。他看到在昏暗的火光下，哈利额头上的伤疤似乎在原因不明地泛着红，周围的皮肤略微有些肿胀。  
他伸出拇指用指腹轻轻揉搓那个伤疤，哈利似乎一开始被他突然的动作吓了一跳，但是他没躲开，只是睁大了眼睛看着西里斯。  
“我知道你不想告诉他们有你自己的理由。”西里斯说，“你放心吧，我不会给你找麻烦的。”  
听到这句话的哈利长长地出了一口气。他放松下来，寻找了一个更舒服的姿势窝在西里斯的怀里，手下意识地扯着他的胳膊。  
“我不是想瞒着你们什么，西里斯。”他低声地嘟囔着：“你也知道有些事情我不可能告诉任何人。包括邓布利多，我都隐瞒着他的那份呢。”  
“我当然理解。”西里斯回答。他低头将嘴唇贴在哈利额头的伤疤上，伸出舌头，舌尖小心地沿着闪电形状的伤痕描摹。哈利似乎在他舔舐他的伤口时忍不住哆嗦了一下，西里斯感觉到他的腰在他的手掌下颤抖着。他几乎戏耍般地放慢了舔弄他伤疤的速度。  
“但是我们不说，不代表詹姆和莉莉永远会被蒙在鼓里。”西里斯低声地，含糊地说。他的嘴唇滑到哈利的眼睛上方，轻柔地吻他的眼皮：“你也看到了，他们俩现在已经对你的身份有了疑虑。你不可能瞒着他们太久，不是吗？”  
“我没有打算永远瞒下去。”哈利闷在他胸口的声音说：“只要再过一两年——我想再过一两年就好。”  
“因为你会在两年以后出生吗？”西里斯问道：“莉莉·伊万斯十九岁的时候怀上你？”  
“我不能确定。”哈利说道。  
他的声音微弱而低沉：“西里斯，从我回到这里到现在为止，已经发生了太多我不能确定的事情了。我现在甚至觉得未来已经发生了巨大的变化，只是我们还不知道罢了。”  
“不要那么悲观。”西里斯对他说：“就算未来真的发生了改变又怎么样？哈利，别忘了，虽然你所知道的未来——就像邓布利多说的那样，对我们而言的确是个巨大的优势没错，而且我也同意这一点。但是并不是没有了这个优势我们就一无是处了。你在未来不是也带领着其他人打败了他吗？我们能战胜他，我们一定会赢过他们，消灭他们——”  
他将哈利的腰带进他的怀里，把他抱的更紧了：“这永远不是你一个人的责任。”他在他耳边低声地说，“我们都陪着你呢，哈利。”  
不可否认的是，虽然他的话只是聊胜于无的安慰，但是西里斯的声音的确带着某种能让哈利的心情安稳下来的魔力。短短的几句话间，他感觉到自己那颗被即将到来的战争拉扯的不停摇晃的心被西里斯安抚的平静下来。他同样伸出手抱紧了西里斯的腰，将头靠在他的脖颈上。  
“我不悲观，西里斯。”哈利说道：“我也不恐惧。我曾经已经打败过他——两次。而且还是在我对一切一无所知的情况下。我从来不害怕和他正面对抗。我只是害怕——”  
“你只是害怕再一次失去我们。”西里斯笃定地说。  
哈利抿了一下嘴，没有反驳。  
“我向你保证我会保护好你，詹姆，莉莉，还有我自己的安全的，哈利。”西里斯顿了顿，说道：“现在既然你不想告诉他们，詹姆和莉莉那边我也会帮你应付过去。”  
哈利点了点头。他很放心地将下巴倚在西里斯的肩膀上，绿眼睛半眯着看着他的脸。  
“说起来，我刚刚和詹姆谈的另一件事你听到了吗？”西里斯话锋一转，说道。他盯着哈利那双睁大了的绿眼睛看，将嘴凑近他的耳边：“——关于他毕业之后就要向莉莉求婚的事？”  
哈利眨了眨眼。“听到了，”他说道：“不太意外。”  
“你什么都知道，当然不太意外了。”西里斯懒洋洋地说。他曲起食指轻轻地刮了下他的鼻尖：“但是有件事你一定会意外，这恐怕在你的未来没发生过。”  
“什么事？”哈利哼了一声。  
“别小看我，你说什么都不会吓到我的，西里斯。就算你说你要和詹姆在莉莉面前跳脱衣舞。”  
西里斯不意外地转过头。他向前倾身，用食指挑高满脸自信的哈利的下巴，将脸凑到他的脸侧。  
“——那如果我想说的是，其实我也和詹姆一样，想过在毕业之后就对你求婚呢？哈利？”  
男孩的嘴唇在尾音消失前贴上了他的耳朵，他轻声地说。

十月后，天气开始转凉。格兰芬多休息室里的壁炉常年燃烧着，尤其是在深秋转向寒冬的这几个月里，为了照顾日渐畏寒的哈利，只要是西里斯在的时候，他就让房间里炉火保持着必须的温暖。  
詹姆好几次都在抱怨房间里太热，这逼得他不得不经常出去打魁地奇，或者继续跟在莉莉的屁股后面绕来绕去。  
只是西里斯坚决宣称他不对此负责：“他喜欢跟在莉莉屁股后面是他的事，”他非常强硬地说：“别什么都往别人的头上扣——而且别人怎么不和他一样啰啰嗦嗦？”  
同样在对待这件事上，莱姆斯和彼得就很少直言抱怨。但是他们俩的感受或许也跟詹姆差不多。因为只要是哈利和西里斯同时在寝室里的时候，两个人都心照不宣地离壁炉能远则远，常常因此不得不躲进角落里学习。  
但即使如此，哈利嗜睡和怕冷的症状仍然没有得到任何缓解。他早在天气刚刚开始变凉的时候就将自己裹的像一个流感患者。因为他那身臃肿的打扮，西里斯给他起的绰号从‘刚刚失贞的修女’跨越到‘脾气暴躁的怀孕女巫’。  
直到最后，因为哈利始终闷声不吭的，他自己也起的有些没趣儿。只好时刻关注着他的身体状况——然而，在他这样细心的照顾下，哈利的身体还是没有什么起色。  
霍格沃茨秋天的氛围里永远带着从一地金黄色的落叶里散发出来的，像是南瓜汁一样甜蜜的气息。  
但是这种气息在这个时候不再能够舒缓学业压力过大的巫师们的神经。几乎所有的七年级学生都在为一整个巫师等级考试年发了疯似的学习着，课堂内外无时无刻不充斥着一种压抑的，恼人的沉默。  
偶尔哈利去图书馆想要在自己的事情上碰碰运气，坐下却只能听到周围所有的人羽毛笔抵着羊皮纸发出的沙沙声充斥着整间教室，整齐划一的划动声不一会就让他感到如坐针毡。  
又过了半个多月，七年级的巫师们终于迎来了开始填写职业志愿的那一天。  
等到这天终于到来的时候，不少巫师甚至觉得这已经是个解脱。没人想要自己的神经没完没了地在焦虑和压力中被来回撕扯，直到最终软趴趴的失去弹性，像从鱼身上抽出来的筋。  
他们其中有不少人自暴自弃地放弃了自己原本的职业规划，对照着现在能够拿到的成绩去制定一个更现实的计划。  
现在一天里的大部分时间，四个学院的院长都守在自己的办公室等待着学生们上门，即便如此，据经常过去的莱姆斯说，每次去做职业咨询的时候，就算是他，如果没站在格兰芬多院长的办公室门口排上半小时队，就不要想见到麦格教授的脸。  
和大多数学生不同，不说哈利，詹姆和西里斯也已经早早地决定好了自己的未来。除了某一天詹姆大汗淋漓地从外面冲回来时，手里扬着一份合同——据他说，那是普德米尔联队对他抛出的橄榄枝。  
“他们邀请我去打三个月的魁地奇，”像是刚刚经历了一场训练的詹姆满头是汗地倚着墙壁，手指飞快地翻动着自己手里的几张羊皮纸，说道：“我告诉过他们我不能成为长期球员，但是他们说那没关系。只要我在休赛的时候能有空帮他们顶个空缺就行了。 我——”  
“你好几个月前就把自己卖身给阿拉斯托·老穆迪了，哥们。”靠在椅子上的西里斯好心地提醒道。  
“你要是想知道自己以后有没有在空闲季帮他们打球赛的时间，那你最好去问问那帮食死徒。”  
他的话像一盆冷水猛地兜头泼在了詹姆身上，几秒前还眉飞色舞地兴高采烈着的男孩一下子萎靡了下去。他瞪了西里斯一眼，再看向他手里的合同时似乎感觉那些纸也没有片刻前那样可爱了。  
詹姆扁了扁嘴，赌气似的甩手将那份合同扔到了地上。  
哈利走了过去，他弯腰帮他把合同捡起来，粗略地翻了几眼，发现这的确是一份待遇相当优厚的工作。更不用说詹姆和他都是普德米尔联队的狂热粉丝，以及他们许诺的未来明星球员的位置了。  
他侧过脸看了一眼詹姆，黑发褐眼的男孩给自己拉出了一把椅子坐下，他动作听起来很粗鲁，好像不知道是在和谁生闷气。  
西里斯抬了一下眼皮。  
“别耍脸色给我们看，”他说道：“当初没人逼着你加入凤凰社，是你自己的选择，詹姆。”  
“我知道。”詹姆气哼哼地说：“我当然知道。我没有对你们俩耍脸色，我只是说——我的意思只是，操，这群他妈的疯子食死徒。”  
“这个骂的倒没错儿。”西里斯说。他收起手上的预言家日报，对詹姆和哈利说道：“想知道那群疯子又开了什么精彩的表演会吗？”  
“给我留点好心情吧。”詹姆说道。但是即使这样说，他并没有阻止西里斯接下来把那条消息念给他们听的行为。哈利将那份普德米尔联队的合同递回给詹姆，年轻的男人犹豫了一下，还是伸手接了过来。  
“……我们对于之前发生在戈德里克山谷的那桩悲剧感到非常遗憾。”西里斯屁股下面的椅子摇摇晃晃，他拉长了声音，浑厚低沉的嗓音现在听起来就像猫抓在黑板上一样刺耳。  
“魔法部执行事务司司长，克劳奇先生建议各位在近期减少出行，年轻的巫师和哑炮应当结伴而出，避免落单。直到我们确认摄魂怪的威胁已经完全被清除为止……去他妈的狗屁，一派胡言。”  
在詹姆和哈利的连连摇头里，西里斯嗤笑着喷了声鼻息。  
“以他们的工作方式，再来一百年摄魂怪都不会被清理干净。”  
“对他们来说，现在最重要的工作是维护魔法界的稳定。”哈利安静地说：“哪怕是面上的也行——我能想象到，他们那里估计已经变得一团糟了。这种事在未来也发生过，没经历过这种局面的人发生一点儿事儿就会自乱阵脚。伏地魔还没把他们怎么样，他们先把自己掀了锅。”  
“听起来怨念深重呀。”西里斯感慨道。他轻声地对詹姆说：“看到没有？我刚刚才想起来我的女朋友是未来的傲罗司长，咱俩的顶头上司。他在说这话的时候看起来可比老克劳奇游刃有余得多了。”  
“我一想到我未来花了二十年还待在一个小我二十岁的男孩手下做事就心生绝望。”詹姆装模作样地说，他还咳嗽了一声：“我在傲罗司的前途大概一片灰暗。能来个人告诉我为什么吗？”  
“噢，可能是因为你后来经常打臭球。天才找球手。”西里斯说道：“包括在当傲罗的时候也是。”

同詹姆和西里斯那样，哈利也知道自己并不需要职业咨询。他对自己未来要做的工作总是想得很清楚，如果‘救世主’本身算不上一种职业的话。  
但是他还是瞒着他们偷偷跑出来了一趟。  
因为在他真正的七年级的时候哈利没有机会这样做。而现在，他还是挺渴望能够感受一下真正的毕业年来临时学生们面对的来自考试的压力，而非来自黑魔王的生死存亡的威胁的。  
在麦格教授和邓布利多校长之间稍微考量了一两秒，哈利的选择就偏向了后者。如果他去找麦格教授，严厉的米勒娃也有很大可能直接将他推给邓布利多。  
他心情轻松地走上前往校长室的旋转楼梯。今天的邓布利多不知道他要来，也自然不会给他通行口令。但是哈利基本上都能猜到邓布利多的口令是什么，他先试了试柠檬雪宝——运气很好，看来这就是今天校长茶点的内容。  
他站在邓布利多的校长办公室门口。正打算敲一敲门，忽然听到一个声音从里面传了出来。  
“……你明白吗？邓布利多？”  
哈利刚刚抬起的手僵在了半空。他张了张嘴，站在原地一动不动地听着从里面传出来的那个沙哑的声音。  
是阿拉斯托·穆迪。他很快分辨出来，虽然有点惊讶，但是并不太出乎意料。作为凤凰社的成员之一，他什么时候来找邓布利多都是合情合理的。但是恐怕这样一来邓布利多就没有时间接待他了，哈利挠了挠头，想要转头离开，换个时间再过来。  
“你的那只小知更鸟给你带来的情报并不全都是对的。”办公室里的穆迪压低了声音，他的下一句话让本打算转身就走的哈利双脚又黏在了地上：“……关于我们最关心的那件事，现在出了大问题了。”  
哈利听到自己的心跳漏跳了一拍。他很清楚穆迪话中的那个人一定是在指他，至于他们最关心的事情？除了正在和伏地魔进行的这场战争以外，哈利不作他想。  
他转身走回了几步，整个人半贴在门上。然而他刚刚将脸靠向校长办公室大门，里面的邓布利多似乎立刻就有所察觉。  
“谁站在那？”校长的声音打断了阿拉斯托正在讲述的话。哈利一惊，他下意识地向后退了一步，就看到办公室的大门缓缓地在他面前打开。  
邓布利多收了一下手，看到站在门口的是满脸惊愕的哈利，他似乎并不非常惊讶。  
“我以为不偷听别人说话是你这个年龄的男孩应该有的礼貌与常识了，波特。”穆迪拄着手杖坐在校长对面的椅子上，他喷了声鼻息，不满地看着哈利。  
“不像他们的合作对象隐瞒重要信息也是礼貌与常识。”哈利回敬道。他下意识地看向邓布利多的脸，校长坐在自己的长桌后，已经恢复了刚刚靠在椅背上，双手拢成塔状的姿势。  
他那双智慧而温和的蓝眼睛像往常一样盯着哈利看，似乎没有丝毫被偷听的不快和窘迫。  
当然，后者这种情绪也不会出现在邓布利多身上，哈利迟疑着走进办公室：“我本来只是想来问问校长职业咨询的事情。”  
他坦白地说：“但是我走到门口的时候，我听到——我听到你们或许在讨论我。所以我才想听下去。”  
“少自作多情，波特。”穆迪阴沉沉地说：“还是说你们姓波特的都有这个毛病？和詹姆·波特一样——永远以为自己是别人话题的中心。”  
“阿拉斯托。”邓布利多轻轻地挥了挥手，打断了穆迪的挪揄。他对哈利招手，一把椅子从办公室的角落里自动地滑了出来，止步在哈利面前。  
“坐吧，哈利。”邓布利多轻声地说：“这件事一开始我的确不想让你知道。但是也不是非得瞒着你。我本来是打算过段时间再告诉你的。”  
哈利走到了椅子旁边，但是他没有立刻坐下。  
“所以你们刚刚的确在讨论我，”他的目光在邓布利多和穆迪的脸上来回切换，男孩忍不住皱了下眉：“到底发生了什么事，我对未来的记忆出现了偏差？”  
“坐下说，”邓布利多耐心地劝慰道：“如果你想知道所有的来龙去脉，我们会谈很长时间。”  
哈利迟疑了一下，片刻后，他还是坐在了那把椅子上。只是挪着屁股，不动声色地和穆迪拉开了一点儿距离。像是在无声地抗议。  
“事先声明，我从来没有相信过你那个所谓‘穿越时空’的把戏。我和隆巴顿他们那群还活在梦里的猴崽子们不一样。他们还年轻，喜欢相信这种虚无缥缈的东西，可我不同，我当了二十多年傲罗。”  
他刚刚坐下，穆迪就眯着眼睛，探究式地看着哈利那张清瘦苍白的脸，说道：“而且我也不信任你，哈利·波特。”  
“我也不需要你非得信任我，疯眼汉。”哈利不卑不亢地说，他的声音听起来很生硬，明显对于邓布利多和穆迪在偷偷摸摸做一些瞒着他的事情感到了不满。他有点讥讽地说：“我也不用讨你喜欢。只要你信任邓布利多，而且一定会忠诚地服从他的命令就行了。”  
“你这个自大的臭脾气听起来倒真是和詹姆·波特有点儿相似了。”穆迪喷了声鼻息。他双手环抱在胸前，靠在椅子上。  
“首先我们要为瞒着你做了一些事这件事本身道歉，”邓布利多十指交叉拢成塔形，他看着哈利说道：“但是我们得到这个消息也没有多长时间。来点茶？还是柠檬派？我想在听到这个以前你可能吃点儿东西还比较好。”  
“不必了。”哈利拒绝了邓布利多的好意，他说：“我刚和詹姆他们从餐厅回来不久。”  
邓布利多颔首。  
“那我们开门见山地说，”校长看着哈利那双竭力忍耐着情绪的眼睛，说道：“大约一个星期前，雷古勒斯·布莱克失踪了。”  
哈利难以自抑地睁大了眼睛。他无法掩饰自己脸上流露出来的惊愕，而且他很确定，邓布利多和穆迪也正在观察他的表情，而他们一定也发现了这一点。  
似乎是确信了哈利所表现出来的震惊不像作伪，邓布利多轻声地叹了口气，继续说了下去：“他被人最后一次看到就是大概更久些以前，在前往格兰芬多塔的长廊上和西里斯·布莱克发生了口角。当时两个人都掏出了魔杖，但是没有打起来。雷古勒斯·布莱克对他的哥哥说了一些话，然后在西里斯发愣的时候，他就离开了。”  
“他的失踪和西里斯绝对扯不上关系。”哈利下意识地说：“西里斯这些天几乎都和我们在一起。”  
   
穆迪发出了一声嗤笑。他转动眼珠看着哈利变得有些发红的脸，说道：“不用对你的那个不清白的半斯莱特林情人感到那么紧张，波特。”  
年长的傲罗巫师说：“没人把这件事怀疑到布莱克身上。要是布莱克真想动点儿什么手脚，我相信他还不至于蠢到让所有人都看见。”  
哈利感觉自己的脸在发烫。或许是因为过去西里斯遭受冤狱的那十二年令他过于敏感，现在他不想让西里斯受一点儿被冤枉的风险。他定了定神，重新直起腰来，看着邓布利多问道：“您说雷古勒斯失踪，那么，意思是——”  
“他离开了霍格沃茨校园。”邓布利多笃定地说。哈利确信他的判断不会失误，因为邓布利多知道每件发生在学校里的事情。  
“遗憾的是，那个孩子在离开前将自己幻影移形的地点完美的掩盖掉了，而且他还自己设置了反追踪咒。”  
一个成长于古老的纯血斯莱特林家族中，熟知多种魔咒和黑魔法的巫师，即使他只有不到十七岁，当他想要不被人找到的时候，追踪他的人的确也要费上不小的力气。哈利的脑袋在飞速地转动着，他思考有什么方法能够找到一个想要不被人发现的未成年巫师。  
“有一种方法，”片刻后，哈利抬起头看着邓布利多，脱口而出：“我们可以用踪丝。未成年的巫师魔杖上都有踪丝可供察探他们的踪迹。”  
邓布利多赞许地点头：“我们当时也想到了这一点。”他低声地说：“在我确认年轻的布莱克先生是真的失踪的同一时刻，我就向魔法部申请了追踪他的踪丝，并且用了一点儿方法减去不必要的等待时间，在三天前得到了结果。”  
凭直觉，哈利知道，邓布利多得到的绝对不是什么好的结果。老人脸上的表情看起来非常沉重，他不自觉地挺直了腰，开口问道：“……他在哪里？”  
“雷古勒斯·布莱克的踪丝消失了。”穆迪接话道。他蓝色的眼珠在盯着哈利的脸时转动了一下：“对于未成年巫师来说，踪丝的消失基本可以宣告他们死亡。你明白这个意思吧，波特？”  
哈利倒抽了一口冷气。在穆迪冷冰冰地将‘死亡’一词从舌头上吐出来的时候，他感觉好像有一只寒冷的手攥住了他的心脏。  
他不能否认，从回到这里的那一刻到现在为止，他始终清楚地知道雷古勒斯·布莱克未来的命运。但是他却一直没有足够地了解雷古勒斯，没有去接近他，没有查探他和伏地魔的联系到底深入到了哪一个地步。  
此刻听到他可能已经死去的消息，让哈利的心脏仿佛像一块沉重的石头般坠进了胃里。他感到一阵想要呕吐的恶心感翻涌了上来，仿佛雷古勒斯的死和他有着分不开的联系似的。  
在穆迪说出这个消息的时候，邓布利多一直在注意观察着哈利的表情变化。当他看到哈利脸上出现无法掩饰的低落时，他叹了口气。  
“这不是你的错误，哈利。”邓布利多说道：“不要为你无法拯救每个人而感到愧疚。我在你曾经的记忆里看到了关于雷古勒斯·布莱克的事情，但并不很多。你对他也知之甚少，不是吗？”  
哈利没有回答他，他只觉得自己的心脏在不停地下沉。  
片刻后，他抿了抿嘴，艰难地发声道：“但是我……我本来应该是有机会的。”  
他轻声地说。“我知道他调换了伏地魔的魂器，但是我没有……”  
他知道雷古勒斯会在某个时间点背叛伏地魔。几个月前邓布利多已经告诉了他山洞里的魂器被掉了包，然而那时候他却专心致志地想着自己仍然在疼痛的伤疤，并且担忧着自己可能仍然是一个魂器而且必死的命运上。  
当时他以为雷古勒斯只是有了动摇，毕竟在那不久之前他还是伏地魔的疯狂拥簇者之一。  
如果，那时候他能对雷古勒斯再投入多一点儿关注，或者他再多信任他一些，或者有可能——  
“哈利。”邓布利多的声音又一次打断了他的思考。这次他的声音听起来很严厉，哈利缩了缩脖子，他抬起头看着邓布利多，老人的眼睛睁大了，用一种不容置喙的目光看着他。  
“停止责备你自己。”邓布利多从他的表情读出了他的情绪，他用严厉的口吻对他说：“你不能拯救每个人。每个人都有他们自己选择的道路，跟随伏地魔与背叛他都是雷古勒斯·布莱克自己的选择，你不需要为他的选择负责，”  
哈利干咽下了一口唾沫。虽然他的心里仍然感觉很沉重，但是他尽量让自己的表情显得轻松一些。  
“我明白。”他压抑地说：“只是——只是我很难觉得这完全和我没有关系，邓布利多。”  
比起邓布利多来说，穆迪关注哈利的情绪更少，而关注他本身所流露出来的一切更多。他侧目注视着哈利的脸，用像是想从他的身上挖出点儿什么那样露骨的目光。只是哈利现在沉浸在自己自责的情绪里，没有注意到穆迪的眼神。  
“祸不单行啊，”穆迪冷哼了一声，说道。他的声音重新挑起了哈利的注意力。  
“如果连那个斯莱特林的狗崽子的死你都要消沉上一阵的话，波特，那我真要重新考虑接下来的另一个坏消息是不是应该告诉你了。你的承受能力看起来好像和你的真实年龄完全不匹配。”  
哈利对这次的讥讽没有吭声，或许在他内心深处也同样是这样认定自己的。即使他已经接受了无数次同伴的，身边人的死亡，但是他永远不可能接受，或者说，永远不可能对死亡淡然处之。  
没有任何一条生命是可以被白白地，毫无意义地浪费的。不管再经历过多少次战争，这种潜藏在他心底的信念也不会受到动摇。  
“阿拉斯托。”邓布利多温和地说：“就都由我来说吧。”  
校长抬起头来，他用那双似乎什么都能看穿的蓝色眼睛温和地注视着哈利。在这种目光的照拂下，哈利仿佛受到了实质性的抚慰。他迟疑了一下，抬起头来，和邓布利多校长的双眼对视着。  
“在我们确认了雷古勒斯·布莱克先生的死亡以后，隔天，我们收到了弗兰克和埃德加的报告。”邓布利多轻声地说：“之前他们被阿拉斯托分成了几个小组，前往你提供给我们的其他几个藏匿魂器的地点。但是在那些地方，我们没有发现任何一个汤姆的魂器。”

冰冷的海水从喉咙倒灌进他的胃里。从没有一刻，雷古勒斯感觉到自己距离死亡有那么近过。  
好几个瞬间他能够感觉到自己的呼吸已经停止了，但是下一秒又再度残忍地被黑魔王所唤醒。  
他从冰冷刺骨的海水里被捞了出来，像是一口袋垃圾般丢在地上。雷古勒斯拼命地仰起头，他模糊地视野里看到有人举起魔杖对准他的手臂。  
下一刻，那非人的痛苦就出现、盘踞在他手臂上的黑魔标记里，像有一条毒蛇猛地仰头，在他的血肉之下复苏。  
曾经，他和其他所有食死徒都将其视作荣耀的那个印记在他的身体里活了过来。雷古勒斯能够感觉到那条毒蛇已经张开了嘴，它在逐渐啃噬着他的血肉，冷血动物爬过的每一寸皮肤下的鲜血都在因为燃烧而沸腾。神经毒素注入他的大脑，令他浑浑噩噩。他在意识模糊间感觉到自己的生命像是吊在一根蜘蛛吐出的丝线上，挂在半空中，摇摇欲坠。  
在他意识清醒的最后一秒钟，他听到伏地魔对身边的人询问。  
“——这是第几个钻心剜骨？”  
他用低沉的，嘶哑的嗓音说道。  
雷古勒斯感觉到自己的胸膛里有鲜血在翻涌。漫长的折磨中他几度想要恳求那痛苦停下，恳求能得到一个痛快。但是对于黑魔王来说，背叛者在他的面前连恳求死亡都成了一种奢望。  
这场刑罚到了最后，雷古勒斯听到自己全程沉默的喉咙里终于发出了嘶哑的尖叫声。那是他的喉咙在失去它本有的功能之前能够发出来的最后一个声音。这已经无关意志，无关原则，只是体内的人类本能所作出的对于悲惨和痛苦的最后的反抗和喧嚣声。  
他像一团烂布一样被丢在地上。之后，雷古勒斯听到蛇从自己的身上离开了。他整个人正在失温，正在听到被不可饶恕咒折磨出的无数伤口泊泊流血的滴答声。这又是黑魔王的另一个手段，让他听到自己的鲜血正在流淌，听到自己的生命正在流逝，听到死神逐渐靠近的声音，却无能为力。  
往日高傲而被受重用的布莱克此刻像一条濒死的虫子一样在地上挣扎。他虚弱地听到身边昔日同僚里发出的窃窃私语，以及嘲笑声。听起来就好像煮在坩锅里反复沸腾，涨出气泡的魔药。  
其中以他那个没有什么情分的堂姐——贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的笑声最猖狂。她在今夜刚刚开始的时候甚至自告奋勇地向伏地魔自我举荐，想要亲手除掉她这个叛徒堂弟，好向黑暗君主证明她的忠诚。  
“我毫不怀疑你想要为我们解决麻烦的愿望，贝拉。”  
伏地魔这样说。然而他仍然让小克劳奇捡起雷古勒斯的魔杖，走到他的面前，准备成为终结他生命的最后一人。雷古勒斯闭上了眼睛，他视线里最后扫过的是站在一旁的戴着银色面具的卢修斯的身影。两人之间隔了十几步的距离，他仍然能看到那个高大的马尔福在目睹他受刑时身体在忍不住地发抖。  
雷古勒斯几乎想要发出讥讽的嘲笑声——他真为自己另一个堂姐看人的眼光感到悲哀。卢修斯的胆子就只有石子儿那么大，如果他今后能够鼓起勇气来为黑魔王做一条忠心耿耿的狗，或许他还能保证自己的家族在他得势的几年里不会覆灭。  
可万一哪天他因为他布置的任务恐惧了，退缩了，选择了错误的做法。那么到时候躺在他这个位置上的就是卢修斯·马尔福。  
“等一等，”在雷古勒斯已经准备好让克劳奇儿子将自己的魔杖从外部用魔力将他撕碎时，伏地魔忽然叫住了小巴蒂的动作。他声音愉悦地看着倒在地上的雷古勒斯说：“在你让我们曾经的朋友得到他应有的奖励之前，我还有一件东西想要让雷古勒斯看到。”  
小巴蒂恭敬地让开身。雷古勒斯睁开双眼，嘶哑的喉咙里发出一声难听的嗤笑。他不认为现在还有什么东西能够打击得到他了。甚至他连即将到来的死亡也不再恐惧，而是感觉到解脱般的宁静。他想要再次闭上双眼，不再理会任何人打扰他享受着结束前的片刻宁静。  
——直到他看到，一个召来咒后，出现在伏地魔手上的是他在湖心小岛那时掉了包的斯莱特林挂坠盒。  
看到雷古勒斯·布莱克几乎已经像是死去的身体忽然猛地在地上抽动了一下，围观的食死徒中发出了滑稽的大笑声。年轻的布莱克灰色的眼睛飞速地眨动着，他的喉咙里发出‘嗬嗬’的挣扎声，好像漏了气的老风箱。血线接连不绝地顺着他的嘴角滑落，而且愈溢愈多。  
“小巴蒂，”伏地魔语气轻柔地叫站在雷古勒斯身边的小巴蒂过来，食死徒恭恭敬敬地低下头颅，用双手接过黑魔王手中的挂坠盒：“给我们的朋友看看这里有什么东西。”  
小巴蒂打开了挂坠盒，一张纸条落在他的手上。雷古勒斯灰色的双眼目眦欲裂，他无助地张大了嘴巴，嘴里不停地发出含糊的，无意义的声音。  
“若我此生还有一件有意义的，正确的事可做，”小巴蒂·克劳奇轻蔑地读出纸条上的那句话：“——那就是让你在面对命中注定的那个敌人时，你仍然是凡人的血肉之躯。”  
“真是个伟大的愿望，雷古勒斯。”在食死徒发出的哄笑声中，伏地魔从自己的王座上站了起来。他脸上带着冰冷的微笑，踱步走到几乎已经丧失了全部生机的雷古勒斯身边，袍角停留在他的眼前，成为将死之人眼前视线中烙印下的唯一黑影。  
“然而，”他弯下腰，声音轻柔地对雷古勒斯说：“可悲的是，愿望之所以成为愿望，就是因为人们许的愿并不总是能实现。”  
   
哈利猛地睁开双眼。  
夜晚的格兰芬多的寝室里被寂静笼罩着。他从床上跳下来走向浴室，拧开花洒，让喷出来的热水一瞬间包裹他的全身，洗刷掉他肌肤上残留着的因为那个噩梦所带来的寒冷。  
那个噩梦并非他迄今为止所梦到的最可怖的，但是在他梦里出现的雷古勒斯的那张脸却令他整个人直打哆嗦。  
在他回来的路上，哈利想了很久他应不应该告诉西里斯关于雷古勒斯的事情。  
最后他决定保持沉默。因为无论是从未来，还是从现在西里斯对雷古勒斯的态度来看，他对他弟弟的厌憎大过其余一切情感。  
哈利仍然记得在格里莫广场事儿号时西里斯对雷古勒斯的评价——那时候他对着布莱克家谱上的那个名字轻蔑地说：“那个白痴，即使他为此而死了也是自找的。他以为伏地魔的组织是什么随随便便的，你想加入就加入，想走就走的地方……真是愚蠢！除非死亡，否则你永远都别想从那里抽身。”  
那时候如果他知道雷古勒斯早在十几年前已经死了，哈利觉得他也不会感到过于意外。从幼时开始的交恶到长大后走上完全不同的两条道路，即使他知道雷古勒斯曾经试图重新做出选择，但这对兄弟间的亲情早已经寡淡到了水一样无味的地步。  
哈利甩掉了头发上的水珠。他垂着眼睛看着从自己脚边流淌过的涓涓细流，的确为此感到有些难过。  
但是同时他又庆幸，因为西里斯的这份冷漠和固执，他永远不会像他一样，因为穆迪口中那些‘不相干’的人而沉重愧疚到十几年睡不了一个好觉。  
“糟透了。”当穆迪离开先去处理其他食死徒相关的任务，办公室里只剩下哈利和邓布利多在面对面地坐着的时候，哈利麻木地说。  
他盯着自己眼前的红茶，好像能从上面氤氲的烟雾里再看到一次雷古勒斯苍白的脸。  
“是啊，”邓布利多轻声地叹了口气，“这也是我想瞒着你的理由之一。”  
“我们不知道为什么伏地魔的行为和过去相比发生了这么大的变化。”邓布利多说道，“但是——他好像完全掌握了布莱克先生的行为。如果我的推断没有出错，我想他大概是将雷古勒斯·布莱克当成了一种检测的手段。”  
“检测的手段？”哈利麻木地重复道。  
“他似乎知道雷古勒斯·布莱克想要干什么，”邓布利多说：“但是他没有阻止他，而是不动声色地让他去做了。当他真的如他所愿那样的行动了以后，黑魔王完全知道他的每个行为。并在第一时间让他失踪。我想那个幻影移形咒上下的反追踪咒语可能不仅仅是他一个人的功劳。”  
“你的意思是伏地魔早就知道他会背叛？”  
邓布利多颔首。他默认了。  
哈利惊愕地抬起头。他祈求地望着邓布利多，眼神复杂。不知道他此刻更希望的是邓布利多继续说下去，能够将这整件事情都掰碎了分析给他听让他不要自己再去思考，还是想要他别再继续说下去，让他仍然能有机会当一只逃避现实的鸵鸟。  
“而如果事实真是这样的话，我们可能得迎接一个不大令人愉快的猜想。”邓布利多慢慢地说。他将目光从哈利的脸上挪开，看向了一旁正在梳理自己羽毛的凤凰福克斯。  
“因为在你的记忆里，哈利，这件事雷古勒斯·布莱克办的非常，非常的隐秘。如果不是他想要拯救的那个家养小精灵背叛了他，那么剩下的就只有一种答案——伏地魔也和你一样知道未来。”

又过了一个月，当深冬到来时，他们迎来了在七年级的N.E.W.T年之前的最后一次圣诞节。这是在长时间紧绷的神经里唯一让哈利觉得有点儿幸运的一件事。特别是在得知雷古勒斯牺牲的消息之后。  
想到这个念头又让他开始忍不住厌恶自己。雷古勒斯已经死了，为了他的正义，为了他选择了错误的道路并纠正它付出了一切作为代价。不管出于什么原因，他将它隐瞒了下来。  
虽然邓布利多认为那是他自作自受——他没有明确指出来，但是哈利能够从他话里的意思中体会到那一点，而且他也知道那已经是在他所知道的未来发生过一次的事。  
然而在有人已经开始丢掉性命的时候，他却在为还能和詹姆，莉莉，西里斯还有莱姆斯他们度过最后一个平静的圣诞节而发自内心地高兴。  
哈利为自己产生了这样的念头觉得自己很自私，他几乎不明白他怎么成了这样的人。

当寒假开始的时候，一如上个假期，他会被西里斯提前带回他们共同的那个房子。今年十一月上旬西里斯和他们一起度过了他的十七岁生日，在那之后，他作为一个成年巫师，已经对阿尔法德给他留下的那座房子有了彻底的法律上的拥有的权利。  
在他生日当天，他扬言要把哈利的名字加到那份转赠公证书上，好让哈利和他一样成为那座他们共同的房子法律上的主人。  
当他提出它的时候，他几乎为这一想法兴奋的蹦起来了，觉得自己是无与伦比的天才——后来还是哈利和莉莉一同将他从椅子上扯下来的。哈利对于西里斯将自己的财产和他分享一事仍然存有阴影（因为五年级后格里莫广场十二号被作为西里斯的遗产留给了他），而其他人则是压根无法理解西里斯的想法。  
那时候正在切蛋糕的詹姆用一句话就阻止了西里斯。  
“你为什么非要费事和他去魔法部做一次公正好把他的名字加上去？”詹姆不解地看着张牙舞爪地兴奋着的西里斯，慢悠悠地说道：“等你们俩结婚以后哈利的名字就会自动出现在那座房子的产权证明上，不必多此一举。”  
西里斯安静了下来。弗里蒙特认识在魔法部做文书工作的官员，詹姆能够对这件事有一些了解并不令人意外。他抓着哈利的手坐在椅子上，一副陷入了沉思的表情。  
哈利不知道他是真的冷静下来了还是仅仅在思考詹姆那个天马行空的想象的可能性。他也不是真的很想要知道。  
在寒假开始，所有人开始陆陆续续地回家以前，理所当然地，他们对莱姆斯和彼得也发出了邀请。  
狼人一开始并没有打算答应，即使哈利和詹姆轮流上阵劝说他，他仍然认为自己躲在家里复习比和他们共同度过一个绝妙的圣诞节更有意义。最后还是莉莉出手——她对于在劝说男孩们改变决定这件事上，除了对西里斯，几乎是战无不胜的。托她的福，莱姆斯·卢平也在这个假期终于得到了一点舒缓自己始终紧绷的神经的机会。  
他答应圣诞节的早上，在他复习过变形学的所有知识以后就会赶去波特祖宅和他们一起度过圣诞节的夜晚。西里斯和哈利会上街采购所有他们需要的东西，詹姆和莉莉则负责筹备。  
然而叫他们意外的是，当莱姆斯和莉莉一同去邀请彼得的时候，佩迪鲁拒绝了他们的邀请。  
“为什么，伙计？”詹姆问道，他从没想过彼得可能会拒绝他们。  
一直以来，从一年级到七年级，彼得总是他们四个人的队伍里最随波逐流的那个。尤其是他知道，彼得其实一直挺渴望能够和他们玩到一块去的。他会在詹姆和西里斯得意洋洋地炫耀自己的时候为他们鼓掌，在莱姆斯读书的时候悄无声息地坐在他的旁边。自从哈利到来之后，他们可能对于他忽视的更多了一点。但是在詹姆的印象里，他从来没有收到过来自彼得的拒绝。  
“我的母亲病的很严重。”彼得讷讷地说：“我打了两份工……还需要回去照顾她。猪头酒吧在圣诞节的时候只停止营业一个晚上，我和她住在那楼上，那里离波特祖宅太远了。”  
话说到这个份上，詹姆讪讪地回头看了一眼他的其他朋友们。西里斯一贯地事不关己高高挂起，双臂抱在胸前，没什么反应地靠着墙。莱姆斯不说话，莉莉跟彼得算不上熟悉，似乎也没有什么话好说。  
只有哈利坐在椅子上，他心情复杂地看了一眼彼得有些怯懦的脸，抿了抿嘴，也没有吭声。  
“嗯……那，好吧。”詹姆硬着头皮说。他抓了抓自己的后脑，叹了口气：“我真的希望你能和我们一起过这个圣诞节，彼得。上次莉莉说我们想要一个人更齐全些的节日。”  
“我会为你们祝福的，詹姆。”彼得细声细气地说：“我也想要和你们一起过节。如果有机会的话，我是绝对不会错过这次圣诞聚会的。但是你知道，我的母亲……”  
“我们理解的，彼得。”莉莉友好而温和地说。她把詹姆从尴尬的困境里解救了出来，詹姆感激地对她看过去一眼。莉莉朝他笑了笑。  
哈利从他们身上收回了自己的目光。他低下头收拾自己为数不多的行李，仍然一声不吭。  
坦白来说，在这件事上他并不是完全不相信彼得的说辞。他们同学三年，哈利很清楚彼得的家庭状况，也知道他这时候不参与和他们一起的宴会说得通。  
然而彼得选择时间实在是太巧合了，这带给他一种直觉般的不好的预感。  
在他打包好一切东西以后，詹姆和莉莉早已经一起出去了，而莱姆斯去了图书馆。哈利坐在自己的床上，他用背靠着墙头，双膝曲起，环抱在自己的怀里，整个人没什么精气地发着呆。直到一只手从他床外探了进来，他轻轻地捏了捏哈利的肩膀。  
“哈利？”  
哈利抬起头，西里斯的脸凑了过来。他在他的身旁坐下，哈利挪了挪屁股，给身材高大的灰眼睛男人挪出了一点儿空间。  
现在宿舍里只有他们两个。詹姆和莱姆斯的东西都收拾了起来。而彼得——自从上个学期他开始频繁地前往猪头酒吧打工以后，他的东西在宿舍里就看不到多少了。  
现在哈利又把自己的行头都搬走了，整个宿舍里看起来就有些空空荡荡的，只有暖色的地毯和金红的窗帘堆逶在地上。  
“我忽然有一种感觉，”当西里斯的手温柔地抚摸过他的颧骨时，哈利忽然开口说。西里斯的动作短暂地停了一下，他耐心地等待着哈利开口说下去。  
“我忽然觉得——好像，好像这个假期以后，我们不会再回到这里了似的，西里斯。”哈利含糊地说道。  
莫名其妙地，就连他自己也不明白自己为什么出现这样的想法。  
然而当他几秒前环视整个房间的时候，哈利的内心的确被一种莫名的失落和悲凉填满了。他很清楚，毕业对于劫道者四人组来说并不意味着分别，而他和西里斯之间更是不可能被任何东西拆开。  
但是，就那么突然地，哈利感觉到失落感顺着喉咙流淌，填满了他的胃。让他感觉自己的内脏沉甸甸的，压迫性地不舒服。  
“你担心什么呢，哈利？”西里斯耐心地靠在他的耳边问道。哈利茫然地摇了摇头，他转过脸，嘴唇微张着，看起来一副天真无暇的神气。  
“我不知道。”哈利茫然地说。“我只是……只是突然有一种感觉。”  
西里斯皱了一下眉。  
“前几天你又去了一趟邓布利多的办公室，”他的手伸到哈利的背后，不动声色地爱抚着那个男孩紧绷起来的后背，像是温柔地照顾一直因为紧张而情绪紧绷的野猫一样。  
“是不是他又和你说了什么？我知道，每次你和他谈话之后总是有一段时间的心情低落，我真应该禁止你和他见面，哈利。”  
“这和——这和邓布利多没关系。”哈利不服气地说：“有些事又不是他不说就不会发生了，西里斯。何况如果邓布利多如果愿意告诉我们更多的事，我们对未来就有更多的准备。这是好事情。”  
“我不想让你拿自己去换什么所谓的‘好事情’。”西里斯想也不想地说道：“我只相信我看到的，哈利。邓布利多让你不愉快。”  
他低下头，用自己的嘴唇轻柔地触碰了几下哈利的嘴唇，那个吻很快而且轻柔，不带着任何情欲，只是一种安抚般的慰藉。  
“那就别去想他。”  
“事情不是这么简单的。”哈利回答道。但是他没有拒绝西里斯的吻，相反，他抓着西里斯的衣领迎合着他压下来的脸，将嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上，主动加深了这个吻。  
虽然他对于这样的事并不热情，仅有的几次和西里斯之间的经验也全都是对方主动挑起，但是并不意味着他真正意义上的冷淡，或者抗拒和他做这种亲密行为。相反，哈利知道他很享受和西里斯在一起的每分每秒。  
尤其是他能够得到机会短暂地，彻底地迷失在他所带给他的一切中时，他能感觉自己的一切都是被西里斯包容和深爱着的。  
他无法拒绝这种感觉，即使他已经经历过一段年少时没有结果的初恋，失败的婚姻，以及不成功的家庭教育，但是西里斯所带给他的一切情感体验仍然是令人着迷而新鲜的。和他在一起的每时每刻对他而言都如此地富有吸引力。  
“那老头子过时了，让我再说一遍，”在他们的吻分开以后，西里斯皱着眉，不厌其烦地说道。  
他一边用手理顺着哈利的头发，一边轻声地说：“我真是讨厌你总是对他的主意照单全收，哈利。你在未来也对邓布利多这么百依百顺吗？像个他的小木偶似的。”  
哈利张了张嘴巴。  
“你是吃醋了吗？”他忍不住有点儿怀疑地看着西里斯说：“我总觉得这不是正常的抱怨形式。”  
“我的抱怨可没有什么固定流程。”西里斯耸了耸肩，说道。他伸出一只手臂将哈利搂进他的怀里，让他的脑袋能够靠在他的肩膀上，用下巴压着他的发顶。“不过，如果你想听的话，我倒是不介意直接告诉你——是的，哈利。”  
他吻了吻他的耳朵：“我讨厌你对我以外的人依赖和言听计从，哪怕是邓布利多，我明知道他有些时候做的决定比大多数人都正确，但是我就是讨厌他这一点。老实说，我有时候巴不得他犯几个错误，或许这样你就会把目光从他的身上撤下来，不再那么相信他的全知全能了。”  
“邓布利多不是全知全能的，西里斯。”哈利好笑地抬起头，他的脸蹭到了西里斯的胡茬。十七岁的年轻男孩——现在，已经正在向一个男人转变了。  
他伸手轻轻搔了搔西里斯的下巴，轻声说道：“他也和我们一样。会犯错，会作出错误判断，会流血，会受伤，会决策失误。而且他也会——”  
他顿了顿。像是想起来什么似的，哈利抬起头，目光越过西里斯的肩膀看着空无一物的虚空，慢慢地说道：“他也是会死的。”  
在说完这段话以后，哈利再度陷入了沉默。  
西里斯看到他的眼神又变得茫然，不知道是不是陷入了对自己曾经过去的回忆里。  
他知道某些时候应该给他的男孩一点儿安静。哈利就是这样的。如果在他不想说的事情上用强硬的手段去打压他，试图撬开他的嘴，只会让施暴人得到比任何一切他想象中更为激烈的反弹。  
在哈利看似平和而柔软的性格下隐藏着某种尖锐而冰冷的东西。而且他能够感受到，那种东西被他隐藏在自己的保护壳下，将尖端朝着自己。这令他总是习惯性地以一种百分百会令自己受伤的姿态来保护别人。  
西里斯真的不喜欢他这样，有时候他真切地盼望哈利能够变得自私一点。不为别的，哪怕只是出于他不想让他承担那么多，受那么多的伤。  
但是同样不可否认的是，正是他的这一切让他如此着迷，甚至于疯狂的迷恋。哈利的无私，哈利的脆弱，哈利的固执，哈利的坚韧。所有那些美好而他所缺失的一切构成了他面前独一无二的哈利·波特。  
不知道是不是错觉，这段时间以来，或许是他的脾气真的在和哈利的相处中被打磨的稍微温和了一些。在对待所有和哈利相关的事情上西里斯已经显得不那么急躁。  
面对陷入了沉思中的哈利，他只是静静地伸出手去，将他瘦弱的身体搂进了自己的怀里。  
西里斯用嘴唇磨蹭着他的额头。“今晚我们终于可以在那张大床上睡个好觉。”他轻声地在他的耳边许诺道：“这里宿舍的床实在是太窄了。我知道你很累，我保证不会折腾你太久的。”  
他的声音将哈利从短暂的失神中拉了回来。察觉到西里斯话里的意思，哈利的耳根一阵发热。他没有抗拒西里斯的一只手带着暗示性意味地滑到他的腰上，即使他知道接下来的几个小时里詹姆和莉莉随时可能回来。  
在最后一个寒假开始的第一天晚上，他们俩迫不及待地幻影移形回到了属于西里斯的房子里。  
落地后，西里斯把所有的行李随便地朝客厅里一扔。他还没忘了甩一下魔杖，让壁炉里的火焰自动地燃烧起来，然后几乎是迫不及待地揽着哈利的腰，带着他上楼。  
两个年轻人跌跌撞撞地倒在了那张属于他们的床上，哈利背对着西里斯喘着气微笑，将脑袋埋进了枕头里。当他感觉到西里斯像一条大狗似的急切地撕扯着他的衣服，亲吻他暴露出来的后颈肌肤时，他难耐地拱起了腰迎合着西里斯的动作。西里斯也在笑，哈利听到他一边笑着一边将热气喷进自己的颈窝里，麻痒的气流像魔力电火花的颤栗在他的皮肤上点燃，击打出噼啪的声响。  
当他们一起钻进被子里的时候，哈利仰起头喘息。他在昏暗的光线里看到自己用一只手抓紧了床单，而西里斯同样伸出手去，他那只更大些的手覆盖在他的手臂上，和他伸开的五指紧紧相扣。他们嵌合的如此自然而美妙，两具身体仿佛生来就注定结合在一起般紧紧交缠。

后半夜时，西里斯从床上翻身起来：“我去检查客厅里的壁炉。”  
他声音沙哑地说，同时低下头去吻了仍然趴伏着的哈利的后颈。  
“你可以先睡，哈利。如果它半夜熄掉了，房间里可能会变得很冷。”  
哈利不买他的帐。他脱力地伸出一只手勾住西里斯的后颈：“我认为你陪在我身边就够暖了，大脚板。”  
他柔声地说，将西里斯拉回他的怀抱里。他们再次拥抱在一起，情潮已经在刚刚的发泄中褪去，汇聚成他们皮肤上仍然没有消退的热度和汗水。西里斯用手抚摸着哈利汗湿柔软的后颈，这会儿他们的翻腾的情绪都已经冷却下来，两个人只是相互依偎着，哈利的头枕着他的胸膛，显得安宁又平静。  
他们俩靠在床头，哈利侧头靠着西里斯的胸膛，他忽然开口说道：“你知道吗？西里斯，我刚刚才想到一件事。”  
西里斯用鼻音‘嗯’了一声，手百无聊赖地梳理着哈利汗湿的头发。  
“从刚刚那一刻开始我也不能相信未来的你和我之间居然真的没有火花。”哈利抬起头，他对西里斯露出一个狡黠的微笑：“要是我有机会回到我十三岁的时候，我八成会重新考虑那时候的我和你的关系。”  
他话音未落，西里斯已经一个翻身将哈利按在身下。他将自己的所有重量都压在那个纤细的身体上，双手还不依不饶地捏住他腰两侧上的软肉，一边搔他的痒一边在他的耳边呵气，让哈利忍不住笑的浑身发颤。男孩伸出双手报复性地紧紧抓住了西里斯的肩头，不停在他身下挣扎扭动着。  
“十三岁，你想把我送进阿兹卡班吗，哈利？”西里斯咬着他的耳朵，威胁他道。  
哈利哈哈大笑。他似乎已经有很多天没笑的有这么畅快过了。笑声从他不断起伏着的胸膛里发出，震颤着，逐渐变得微弱。  
下一秒，他抠着西里斯肩膀的双手又忽然松开，改为搂住他的脖颈。他们两个人又紧紧地抱住了对方，西里斯察觉到自己的胸膛毫无阻碍地贴上了对方的胸口，而哈利拥着他，他的嘴唇贴在他的脸侧。他的手圈着他的脖颈，他在不停地发抖。  
“西里斯。”  
在他们维持着那个不太舒服的拥抱姿势有了一会儿的时候，哈利忽然又叫了一声他的名字。  
西里斯轻轻地‘嗯’了一声。凭直觉，他知道哈利应该有话要和他说。  
“邓布利多告诉我，雷古勒斯死了。”哈利仰起头在黑暗里注视着他的眼睛，安静地说。  
在他说完这句话的时候，有一个瞬间，西里斯感觉到房间里的温度下降了几度。或许是因为哈利阐述这件事的语气太过平和，不像在叙述另一个人的死亡，而更像是另外什么每天都会发生的事情。何况他刚刚提到的人又是一个他从来没想过哈利会和他讨论的对象。  
西里斯下意识的第一个反应居然是又‘嗯’了一声。然后他才明白过来哈利刚刚说了什么，灰色的双眼立刻惊讶地睁大了。  
“我不知道你对这件事到底怎么看。”哈利继续说了下去：“但是起码……我想告诉你，雷古勒斯的死是因为他背叛了伏地魔。”  
“……他自作自受。”  
沉默了片刻后，西里斯似乎重新冷静下来。他冰冷的声音在夜色中响了起来。  
“他的死没有因为死于反抗那个人而变得光荣起来，”西里斯翻了个身，躺在了哈利的身边，但是他的手仍然紧紧地扣着哈利的手。  
“起码在我眼里是这样。他不过就是终于愿意纠正自己的错误了，但比起马尔福和斯内普那种坏到根里的东西来还说得上有点担当。”  
“当初他和那个黑巫师混在一块，多么热血沸腾啊。”西里斯冷笑着说：“好似自己是一个即将开启新世界的纯血革命家，要带领着纯血家族走向辉煌似的——最后等到他终于发觉自己根本趟不了这趟浑水，想要抽身的时候却没想到自己身陷进去的是一片沼泽。我的那个白痴兄弟，我在他刚刚开始和那个人接触的时候就告诉过他，并不是犯下的每个错误的决定都有机会被改正的。因为这其中有些会毁了人的一生。但是他仍然那么去做了。很好，既然他觉得自己当初所做的一切都是对的，那么现在他自己承担了这个后果。”  
他顿了顿，说道：“我一点儿也不觉得惊讶。因为我觉得这是迟早的事情。”  
哈利没有说话。他并不意外西里斯的反应，也无意去改变他对雷古勒斯根深蒂固的看法。他只是阐述了一个事实，当他说完之后，他就静静地听着西里斯压在他胸膛上的心跳声，还有他对雷古勒斯喋喋不休的评判。哈利下意识地觉得这也是此刻西里斯所需要的。  
无论如何，他失去了一个曾经的兄弟。即使他并不为此感到悲伤，但是他能感觉到，西里斯的情绪有些失落。  
现在他转而想要安慰他了。哈利想到，他抓紧了西里斯的手，这个动作换来了对方一个惊讶的瞥视。  
“你在试图安慰我？”西里斯不确定地说，看到哈利没有拒绝也没有承认，男孩忍不住皱了下眉。  
“拜托，哈利。”西里斯不可置信地挣开他的手，说道：“你不会认为我是在为他哀悼吧？”  
“没有那个意思。”沉默了好长一段时间的哈利终于再度开口道，“但是现在更需要安慰的那个人可能是我。”  
“我会安慰你的。”西里斯说道。他重新伸开手臂将哈利揽进怀里：“就是因为这件事你这些天一直心事重重的，对吗？”  
哈利依然没有摇头也没有点头，但是西里斯已经从他的沉默里得到了答案。他叹了口气，将哈利搂在怀里，收紧了手臂。他不停地亲吻着哈利的头发，然后转过头，将目光投向了侧对着他们卧室的大床，空无一物遮挡的窗户。  
今晚从夜色降临开始，他就注意到窗外始终没有一丝月光。夜空里布满了乌云，阴郁的，像是即将有一场暴风雪来临的前兆。也像此时此刻，在西里斯的胸膛里翻滚着，躁动不安的狂潮。  
哈利注意到了他的目光。  
“对不起，可能我刚刚提起的是一个让你不高兴的话题。”  
他叹了一口气，将头倚在西里斯的胸膛上，低声地说：“我很抱歉。”  
“你不必为你对雷古勒斯的死感到难过这件事向我道歉，哈利。”西里斯生硬而低沉地说：“我的确很憎恶他。但是也没有到想要咒死他的地步。”  
哈利张了张嘴巴，他想要再说什么，但是西里斯截断了他的话头。  
“……只是你，你要分清楚。”西里斯平静而理智地对他说。他的手抓住了哈利的手，轻轻地，仍然用另一只手拍着他的后背：“他的死并不是你的责任。我只是不想你因为——你明明知道未来，但是却没救下来一个自己选择了一条死路的人而感到愧疚——不用反驳我，我知道你会的，你肯定会的，而且八成过去的几天里你都在这么想。但是你好好考虑清楚，如果真的要找一个为这件事负责的人，那个人也绝不该是你。”  
他短暂地停顿了一下，低下头，看着哈利那双专注地凝视着他的眼睛，轻轻地说道：“是那个我们共同的敌人，哈利。”

“魔法部执行事务司的克劳奇部长在昨晚的演讲会议上公开发表声明，宣布他支持傲罗们在追捕食死徒的过程中使用三大不可饶恕咒。哇哦，真是跨时代的壮举。”  
几天后，西里斯正坐在沙发上看报纸，前来拜访和带来了蜂蜜公爵新出商品的詹姆和莉莉则肩靠肩地坐在他的对面，两个年轻的巫师挤在了一起烤火。  
他们时不时地看一眼楼上。清晨他俩幻影移形过来的时候哈利还在睡觉，现在已经快要中午了，他还没有醒。  
莉莉看起来有些忧虑。不知道是因为今天收到西里斯和詹姆晚上会单独出一次任务的通知还是因为身体每况愈下的哈利。不过坐在沙发上的她总是隔几分钟就会抬起头看一眼，好像只要她看的足够频繁，卧室里的那个睡美人就会忽然出现在楼梯上一样。  
“可是听起来克劳奇比起其他人来说还算有点脑子，不是吗？”詹姆漫不经心地说道：“他可比那些尸位素餐，只想着从这件事里捞功劳的人强上不少了。允许傲罗使用不可饶恕咒这的确是项壮举，从魔法部成立以来就没有人敢这么建议过呢。”  
“但是他们隔壁法律司的部长可不那么想。”西里斯懒洋洋地说道：“那个女人在他发表演说的当天晚上带着一群支持巫师人权宣言的激进者堵在了克劳奇回家的路上。听说他的老婆被吓坏了。”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“到了这种时候还在对那些疯子将什么人权、道义——那么，他们认为我们应该怎么打败那些丧心病狂的恶棍？是给每个傲罗配个痒痒挠，好叫食死徒们笑到投降吗？”  
两个男孩都为了这个出色的笑话哈哈大笑。仿佛那给现任司长造成了无限困扰的事情对他们俩来说只是什么茶余饭后的娱乐似的。莉莉连瞪他们俩的力气都没有了，她有气无力地翻了个白眼。  
“不过就算是这样，他还是个蠢货。”西里斯翻了翻眼皮，说道。  
“要是他真的有个脑子，就不会对他那个已经当了两三年食死徒的儿子视而不见了。”  
“真有你的。”詹姆嘘声说道：“你怎么知道他儿子是个食死徒的？你对小巴蒂·克劳奇的了解比他的老子还多。是哈利告诉你的？”  
西里斯傲慢地微微地颔首：“我并不否认这件事，不过——即使他不说，我自己也是能猜得到的。那小子一看就长了一张食死徒预备役的脸，要是他老老实实地待在家里什么都不做我才奇怪呢。”  
“还有些什么人？”詹姆说道：“如果他能透露多一点消息的话我们也可以提前做好准备。目前我们知道的食死徒主力军就是你家里那两个知名的疯子，小巴蒂·克劳奇，马尔福家的，还有冈特和克拉布这些人，对不对？”  
“不必在乎，”西里斯翘起脚，漫不经心地说：“我对未来的敌人都有谁没什么兴趣。反正有我们俩联手，不会出事的。”  
“我的实习治疗师资格证可就快要下来了，西里斯，詹姆。”听到西里斯说这话，莉莉转过了头。  
她威胁地对他们俩说：“要是你们俩不想某次受重伤的时候做完手术肚子里还留下几个玻璃钳子，你们最好就别受伤。”  
西里斯吃了一瘪。他扁了扁嘴，在詹姆放肆的大笑声里转过头去。  
“我没告诉哈利我今晚有任务的事情，所以也就不能从他那探听到什么情报了。但是之前哈利有猜测过伏地魔可能联手了一些黑暗生物。”  
他转移话题，说道：“比如吸血鬼，狼人，还有半巨人什么的。如果我没记错的话，当年咬了月亮脸的那个狼人也在食死徒的队伍里。但是这种事情防不胜防，詹姆。”  
“你是对的，”詹姆感慨道：“我也不想在和食死徒战斗的时候看到对方忽然伸出一对长爪子或者野兽的尖牙捅进我的肚子里。但是我们好像别无选择。”  
当他说完这句话以后，三个人陷入了沉默。他们听着客厅里炉火的噼啪声，西里斯正出神地盯着那团正在不停跃动着的火焰。当詹姆不再聒噪的时候，四周的一切仿佛都安静下来。他忽然感觉到自己的后背上传来一阵刺痛。疼痛在宁静的气氛里变得格外明显，他下意识地将手伸到身后，想要去抚摸那片疼痛的皮肤，却忽然想起来那里留存的是一个什么样的伤口。  
——那是些昨晚哈利在他背上抓出来的指甲痕。  
西里斯讪讪地放下了手。在詹姆和莉莉都在场的时候检查那样的伤口让他觉得似乎有点儿尴尬。在几天以前，他还不知道男人短又圆润的指甲居然也能抓出被野猫挠过一样的印子。  
“……所以，今晚你们行动的地方是对角巷，是吗？”莉莉忽然问道。她的问题打破了客厅里的寂静。  
“没错。”詹姆点了下头：“有经验的傲罗会在那里接应我们。但是不会陪着我们到任务最后。”  
“一切小心。”莉莉收起了刚刚所有的戏谑，她表情认真地看着詹姆和西里斯说道：“那里离圣芒戈医院不远，我可不想当晚第一天的执勤接到的就是抢救你们俩的任务。”  
“我们不会的。”西里斯咧嘴，露齿一笑：“我保证你将没有在除了你们俩的床上和浴室以外的地方看到詹姆裸体的机会，莉莉。”  
他的这个玩笑让莉莉的脸‘腾’地红了起来，几乎有些像是她自己那头艳丽的红发的颜色了。詹姆干笑了几声迎合，当他意识到莉莉正在用那双绿眼睛瞪着他的时候，他立刻收起了配合的笑容。  
“离傍晚出发还有一段时间，不如做些准备吧。”詹姆从沙发上站起身，他一边生硬地转移话题，一边伸展了一下手臂，说道。他像是做魁地奇开始前的热身运动似的，抻了抻自己结实的肌肉。不知道是故意在莉莉的面前展示还是真心实意地在做训练。  
对此，西里斯嗤之以鼻地喷了声鼻息。他用手背撑着下巴，转过头去，仍然盯着壁炉里的火发呆。  
他不关心这个。或者说，虽然他可能是最早接到那份凤凰社秘密下达的要求他和詹姆一队出勤的通知的人，但是他却是对此想的最少的那一个。  
换做是以前，如果他知道自己在还没毕业的时候就有机会得到这样一份充满挑战性的刺激工作，并且能在地下充当无名英雄，西里斯认为他可能会——好吧，他的反应可能也不会有詹姆那样激烈，但是充满喜悦是肯定的。然而现在的他不会，甚至连一丝丝愉悦的心情都没有。  
不知道为什么，在认识哈利之后，他感觉好像有一双无形的一直在他的肩膀上推着他，压着他，逼迫他前进，强制他变得沉稳而成熟。即使是在他并不愿意的时候。

当哈利睁开双眼时，窗外的天色已经暗了。  
他从浑浑噩噩的迷糊中清醒了一会，才掀开被子下床，却在站起身来的时候感觉到一阵头晕。他的肚子因为饥饿正在咕咕作响，哈利低下头，他的手下意识地摸上了自己的小腹。  
他恐怕又睡了整整一天。超过二十四小时的饥饿让他感觉到反胃又从喉咙里涌了上来。男孩脚步虚浮地为自己穿上拖鞋，他踩着地毯走出房间，想要寻找有没有一点儿吃的。  
哈利从二楼走下来。发现客厅里空无一人，但是灯仍然亮着，像是特意给他留下的。房间里还残留着一点儿饭菜的香气，和客厅联通的餐厅桌子上摆放着几个碟子，他寻着气味走过去，看到里面是一些奶油炖菜和鱼排，还有核桃派和甜馅饼。  
运气不错，哈利用手碰了碰，而且还都是热的。  
詹姆和莉莉应该来过了。他一边拿起一块馅饼放进嘴里，一边想道。西里斯不会变出这么多吃的东西来，即使他最擅长的学科就是魔咒学。只是他不知道为什么连西里斯也不在这里。  
他一边趿拉着拖鞋，一边将从每个盘子里都盛了些东西，然后最后只托着一个将所有食物都汇聚在一起的碟子走到沙发旁边，正对着壁炉坐下，然后向里面投了一个咒语，好让火焰烧的更旺盛些。  
西里斯离开一定已经有一会儿了，他在二楼的时候就感觉到房间里的温度有所下降，即使裹着被子他也觉得冷。哈利不确定自己是不是被冻醒的。  
他沾着奶油炖菜吃完了馅饼。速度飞快，因为莉莉做的东西总是味道很好。上次他有幸吃到这个还是在去年的圣诞节的时候。  
在此之前，哈利对于母亲所做的菜的全部味道就只能想到莫丽·韦斯莱所做的一切。而对于莉莉——不得不说，经过和她几年的相处，年轻的莉莉·伊万斯总是让他很难将她和母亲的形象联系在一起。莉莉对现在的他而言似乎更像是姐妹。  
在胡思乱想了一会儿之后，哈利起身，开始收拾盘子。自打从霍格沃茨离开，开始了最后一个寒假以后，他的生活似乎每天都简单到单调。  
一天里有绝大部分的时间哈利一定是在睡觉的，当他醒来的时候，通常情况下西里斯总是会在。如果是白天，他们俩会出去买一点儿菜，回来之后在厨房里制定今天西里斯·布莱克试图尝试的麻瓜菜单。如果是晚上，西里斯可能会带他到餐厅去。他们偶尔一起出去吃饭，但是次数不算太多。  
哈利知道在他睡觉的那些时候，除了凤凰社偶尔的传唤，西里斯花费了大部分的时间拿来看书和练习自己施咒的本领。因为原本阿尔法德的房子里并没有那么多关于巫师的异常昏迷症，时空穿越，还有一些病理方面的著作。他甚至能想到西里斯去丽痕书店的时候一副病急乱投医的样子把那些书全都网罗过来，把其他人惊讶的目光丢在脑后。  
想到西里斯的每件事都会让哈利轻松和温暖一些，虽然这些事本身让他并不觉得愉快。当他们一同上床的时候，一切就变得简单多了。除了性以外，西里斯比壁炉里的火更能够给他温暖。  
在他将所有的盘子都放进了洗碗池里的时候，哈利听到从客厅的方向里传来了一声飞路粉特有的爆炸般轻响。他立刻抛弃了那些碟子，转过头快步小跑着进入客厅。  
“西里斯？”哈利刚一探出头，就看到他的男朋友高大的身影从壁炉里迈了出来，他在跨过火栅的时候明显趔趄了一步。  
哈利松了口气。以现在的形势，他实在担心西里斯晚上独自出门时遇到危险，要是只碰到一两个食死徒还好说，万一人数太多，连他都不能保证自己全身而退。  
“你去哪了？”他大步走上前去。在距离西里斯还有几步路的时候，男孩听到他的声音，抬起头看了他一眼，哈利愣住了。  
那张英俊逼人的脸上留有一道鲜红的伤口。已经凝了血痂，但是看得出来，那是个最多不超过几小时前出现的新鲜伤痕。  
哈利倒退了一步。  
“你受伤了？”他知道这问题很蠢，但是仍然忍不住开口说道。在他将目光从西里斯的脸上挪开以后，他才注意到除了脸蛋，西里斯身上的一切都表明了他刚刚经过一场恶战。  
他身上从麻瓜商店那里买来的短夹克和牛仔裤上全都是土和灰，还有些地方撕破了，染了血。而西里斯刚刚走路时一瘸一拐的姿势也表明他受伤的地方恐怕不只是脸。  
“是贝拉特里克斯——”西里斯抽了一口冷气，他痛嘶的时候牵动了脸颊上的伤口，表情变得扭曲：“那疯婆子。”  
哈利明白了。他赶紧扶着西里斯到沙发上，当他想抽身离开去打盆热水的时候，西里斯本能地伸手拉住了他的手腕。  
“你为什么没去圣芒戈？”哈利忧心忡忡地看着西里斯脏兮兮的膝盖和小腿上还在渗血的伤。  
“别胡闹，西里斯，我去弄点水来帮你清洗伤口。”  
“詹姆伤的比我要严重些。”西里斯眼神闪烁地说：“莉莉要负责照顾他。另外，我怕我的肚子里会落下一些玻璃钳子。”  
“什么？”哈利一头雾水地看着他。但是西里斯抿起了嘴唇，明显不打算再多做解释。  
他只好让步：“好吧，”哈利说道：“现在你松开我，我保证五分钟内我就回来，而且带着你的伤药和热水。”  
西里斯一声不吭地松开了手。奇特地，他唯独在听到哈利对他下命令的时候感觉并不坏。甚至有时候他乐于接受这个，去听哈利·波特对他的责备和要求。他强硬的语气下总有种只有他能够发现的柔软而甜美的东西。即使哈利在他面前如此表现的次数实在是少之又少。  
哈利说话算话，西里斯数着，他在消失在他视线内的第二百多秒的时候就回来了，甚至都没有用上五分钟。  
他带回了一盆温水，连西里斯都不知道放在他们家里哪个位置的绷带，一些粉状物药品，还有自己的魔杖和一套干净的睡衣。当西里斯好奇他会用魔杖做什么的时候，哈利已经用杖尖对准了他。  
“四分五裂。”他小心翼翼地说。西里斯看到衣服的碎片从他的皮肤上裂开，像是无用的布条一样滑落下去。  
“我还挺喜欢这件衣服的。”他遗憾地小声嘟囔。  
“那我们改天再去买一件。”哈利说道。他让西里斯将腿架在他的手臂上，避开他的伤口，小心地用毛巾帮他将干在皮肤上的深色血痂擦干净。西里斯感觉到哈利处理他伤口的动作那么温柔而且娴熟，就像他们认识不久时他为他们做治疗咒语一样。  
他仔细地检查伤口，抬起西里斯的手臂，动作舒缓到后者几乎忍不住打了个哈欠：“你真比伊万斯还适合做医疗男巫，波特小姐。”  
西里斯真心实意地说，他盯着哈利乱糟糟的黑色脑袋看：“如果是你的话，我绝对不介意天天受伤。”  
“少说胡话了。”哈利没好气地说。他帮西里斯将腿上的伤口擦干净后上了药，然后帮助他换上睡裤，将那条已经破破烂烂的牛仔裤丢在了地上。当他帮着他将裤腰向上提的时候，哈利的手指无意识地碰了一下他的敏感部位，西里斯立刻‘嘶’了一声。  
哈利连忙停下动作。  
“我弄疼你了？”他不安地问道。  
“要是你不想我待会儿拖着一条残废的腿压在你身上的话，最好抓紧时间把手拿开，哈利。”西里斯咬牙切齿地说：“在事情还没发展到无可挽回之前。”  
哈利愣了一下，当他看到自己手背刚刚擦过的位置已经隆起了一个明显的鼓包时，他才反应过来西里斯说的是什么意思。他好像被火烫了一下似的立刻缩回了手。热血冲上那张苍白的脸，连他的脖子都烧的通红。  
看到这样的哈利的西里斯哈哈大笑。好像此刻只能靠在软垫上的那个受伤的可怜虫不是他似的。  
当哈利为他脱下上衣的时候，处理伤口出现了一点儿麻烦。哈利的手轻轻地抚过他肩头的那片皮肤，发现那里伤的比他想象中要重。  
“差点儿中了一个钻心剜骨，”西里斯倒抽着冷气说。他试图表现的毫不在乎，但是不停发出的痛嘶声暴露了他。哈利变得谨慎起来，他用一只手扶着西里斯的头，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。然后男孩拿着自己的魔杖一遍一遍地在他的手臂和肩膀上熟稔地念出舒缓咒语。  
西里斯感觉到一股清爽的凉风似乎顺着那个火辣辣的伤口钻进了他的皮肤里。没几分钟，他就感觉到那处滚烫的伤口变得好多了。  
“真有你的，哈利。”西里斯惊异地说：“我看到他们现场处理这个伤，就连专业的治疗师也没有你处理得熟练。”  
哈利笑了一下。  
“为什么你对这么多的伤害类咒语熟悉到这个份上？你未来是傲罗，又不是真的治疗师。”西里斯的好奇完全没有因为他的沉默冷却：“我能理解你施咒的水平和魔力比我们都要高，哈利。可是治疗伤口也行？未来的你是不是一个人顶得上一只傲罗小组？”  
哈利没有回答他，但是西里斯却不依不饶。  
“我今天非要让你回答这个问题不可。”年轻男人伸出他唯一没有什么伤口的那只手臂搂住了哈利的腰，他用手轻轻地将他向前一带，强迫他整个人向他贴近。因为怕碰到西里斯的伤口，哈利没有反抗。他迅速地将两只手撑在了西里斯的腰侧，随后他低下头，发现两个人的嘴唇仅一步之遥。  
“我要听真话，为什么你那么熟悉这么多不可饶恕咒的治疗方式，哈利·波特。”西里斯认真地看着他的眼睛，说。  
哈利感觉到背后一凉，紧跟着，是一根又细又长的硬物抵在他后腰上的触感。  
哈利低头看着西里斯的眼睛，灰眼睛的男人用魔杖的杖尖在他的后背上来回滑动，他威胁道：“如果你拒绝告诉我，我也可以用摄神取念达到我的目的，哈利。你知道魔法部现在并不禁止这个咒语了。”  
他顿了顿，说道：“既然你说过你经常需要处理这样的伤口，你遭遇过几次钻心剜骨咒？”  
“那时候我身上的钻心剜骨不是按照数量来算的，西里斯。”哈利看着他像一条大狗一样好奇的眼神，终于说道。他脸上的表情没变，但是语气听不出愉快，而是沉甸甸的，仿佛连带着想起了那段沉重的过往。  
西里斯感觉被他攥着的哈利的手有些发凉。那种凉意好像顺着他的皮肤一路也蹿进了他的心底，让他的牙齿轻微地打着颤。  
“你的意思是，”在大脑缓慢地转动几秒后，西里斯使用自己僵硬的舌头，试图重新组织语言：“……你曾经在同一时刻遭受过不止一个钻心剜骨？”  
哈利耸了一下肩膀，没有否认。  
“在我的时期，”他清了清嗓子，解释道：“你知道吧？魔法部差不多已经名存实亡了。我还在上学的时候经历过几次那样的事，不过没有战争结束以后的多。”  
他以一种西里斯无法理解的轻松语气谈论着这件事。这些记忆是他并没有对他讲述的，如果不是他今天通过威胁他的手段问起来，西里斯相信哈利一辈子也不会对任何人讲。  
“即使战争结束后大局已定，但是在面对那些四处流窜的食死徒，傲罗也有任务失利的时候。那些在疯狂反扑的人总需要一个发泄怒火的出口。”  
哈利跪在他的大腿上，他一边帮西里斯的伤口缠上绷带，一边安静地说：“而大多数时候，我就是他们那个最好的出口，只要他们能抓到我的话。”  
西里斯一言不发地看着哈利帮他处理完最后一个伤口，然后直起了腰。  
这很好理解。他是引起这场战争的人，也是最终让他们的这场战争失败，把所有的食死徒和他们的领袖打入地狱的人。他不难想象如果哈利真的落到了食死徒的手里，他们会对这个年轻而强大，耀眼的救世主傲罗做些什么。即使是现在的哈利以如此轻描淡写的语气轻飘飘地说出这些，他也能从他的言辞里闻到每个词语中所隐藏着的伤口散发出来的血腥味。  
他好像忽然才明白过来。和哈利相比，他所欠缺的不仅仅是那十几，二十几年的时光而已。哈利身上的有些东西，即使他真的愿意展示给他看，如果他不是亲自去碰一碰，去感受一次，他也不会明白，那些东西究竟有多么残酷和沉重。  
“好了，这些药会很有效果。我在你们加入凤凰社的那天就准备好了，就知道迟早会有这么一天的。”在他发呆的片刻失神里，哈利已经剪断了绷带，在他的手臂上挽起一个结。  
他得意地拍了拍手，说道：“不过如果你不想这条胳膊因为沾水废掉，最近几天还是别洗澡的好。”  
西里斯的嘴唇动了动。哈利看到他的喉结滚动了一下，下一秒，在他还没有意识到时，西里斯已经用两只手臂将哈利一把扯了过来。他的身体被迫向下倒去，还没等哈利来得及躲开他受伤的肩头，他的头就被西里斯按在了他的肩膀上。  
他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，哈利感觉到自己肺里的空气都快要被他的拥抱给挤出去了。然而他一声不吭，只是紧紧地拥着他。  
半晌过后，哈利才听到西里斯喃喃地，低声在他耳边说道：“我真后悔，哈利。”  
“后悔不应该一个人出去？”哈利没好气地说。他的两只手都抬了起来，防止碰到西里斯身上其他刚刚包扎好的伤口。  
“不，”出乎意料地，西里斯紧贴着他的脸，摇了摇头。  
“我只是觉得，我今天晚上真应该多杀几个狗杂种食死徒。”他哑声说道。

当他恩威并施地打听清楚了西里斯为什么会脱口说出想要解决掉所有的食死徒以后，这次的意外，以哈利给邓布利多写了一封没有寄出去的吼叫信后终于告一段落。  
实际上，在这件事上最令哈利感到愤怒的不是西里斯他们擅做主张瞒着他去出任务，而是邓布利多他们明明知道这几个男孩是什么德行，却还是绕过他，将任务直接指派给他们两个。看起来这就是他故意而为一样。  
西里斯不知道当哈利听到食死徒队伍里有贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的时候他的心里掀起了多么大的惊涛骇浪，所以他也不能理解哈利为什么会对这件事感到这么愤怒。  
不过幸好，信件最终没有发出去。西里斯也不用被迫承担‘只因为他第一次出任务受伤，他的男朋友就愤怒地将这件事捅到邓布利多面前而导致接下来穆迪都会只给他们分配一些不到十一岁地毛娃娃都能去做的监听和情报工作’一类的后果。算得上不幸中的万幸。  
在他受伤又痊愈之后的第三天，詹姆和莉莉前来拜访。当西里斯打开门的时候，他下意识的第一个动作是低下头看了一眼詹姆的小腹。  
察觉到西里斯动作里的含义，詹姆没好气地说道：“莉莉没把玻璃钳子落在里面，西里斯。再说了就算真有你也看不到，你又没有透视眼。”  
“我不是那个意思。”西里斯诡辩道，他带着忍不住微笑的表情，侧开身子给詹姆和莉莉让开一条路：“进来吧，哈利正在看书。”  
在詹姆和莉莉走进来后，西里斯把门和冷风在他们身后关上。不知道是不是因为和哈利在一起待得久了，习惯了暖烘烘的室内，他也开始觉得自己变得有点儿怕冷了。  
“哈利！”詹姆一眼看到坐在沙发上的哈利，他热情地展开手臂，和他来了个拥抱。哈利的书掉在了地上，他张开的双手抓着詹姆的肩膀，微笑着，却差一点儿被他高瘦的身体压的喘不过气来：“别这样，尖头叉子。”  
他故意开心地大叫道：“亲爱的，我知道你想我了，可你女朋友还站在后面看着我们俩。”  
“别忘了还有你的男朋友，哈利。”走过来的西里斯补充道。随后他和莉莉一起笑了起来。詹姆不情不愿地放开哈利，他退到一旁去，然后让莉莉也给了哈利一个拥抱。  
“你还好吗，哈利？”莉莉在拥抱了他之后坐在他的身边，绿眼睛温柔地看着哈利那双和她相似的眼睛：“我和詹姆之前来过一次，那时候你在睡觉。”  
“我猜到了。”哈利微笑着对她说：“馅饼相当好吃，莉莉。”  
“哈利还是像之前那么嗜睡吗？”詹姆转头问正在把壁炉里的炉火拨旺的西里斯，“或者你应该把房间里弄冷些，西里斯。当天气寒冷的时候人们大概就不会那么想睡了。”  
“这规则明显不适用于哈利。”西里斯哼了一声，说道。他变本加厉地往里面又丢进去了两块木头，满足地听着里面的火焰将原木的表层烤的噼啪作响，没一会儿就散发出一股轻微的熏香味。  
“他真的困的时候就算站在路上都能睡着，像匹马一样。”  
“你的身体是不是真的出了什么问题，哈利？”莉莉忧心忡忡地注视着哈利苍白的脸。每隔一天，哈利好像都在以比起前一天肉眼可见的速度消瘦和疲惫下去。他正常地吃饭，活动，交谈。唯一不同的就是他的嗜睡。按理说他有着充足的能量摄入，但是他仍然一天天地变得虚弱和苍白。就好像他的体内有个什么吸血的怪物正在一刻不停地消耗着他的精血一样。  
“我没事。”哈利安慰她道。他不知道该如何对莉莉解释，因为就连他自己也不知道自己的身体出了什么毛病。曾经在他体内还有另一个人的灵魂活着的时候，他出现的异常是整夜整夜的噩梦，而不是像现在这样全然地陷入沉眠。  
当他完全入睡时，哈利的确感觉到，在那些时间里他就好像是死去了一样。当他闭上眼睛，他和外界就变得全无关联。  
“抽时间你应该去圣芒戈医院检查一下身体，哈利。”詹姆插话道：“现在莉莉是那里的实习护士了，做体检会很方便的。”  
哈利点头。“我会去的。”他无法拒绝詹姆和莉莉充满期待的目光，将喉咙里的那句‘虽然我认为没有人诊断得出我的病症，他们甚至连我出生的年代都诊断不出来’咽了下去。  
哈利勉强地笑了笑。他突然转过头，抓着莉莉的手，看着她的眼睛对她说：“今天中午的午饭我们俩来准备，好吗，莉莉？”  
“我们俩？”莉莉不太意外。上一次圣诞节的时候她起码知道哈利是很擅长做这个的。  
哈利点了点头。  
“冰箱里还有很多存货。”他补充道：“上次西里斯按照他的口味指定的菜单——可是那实在是太多了，我们俩吃到现在还没全部解决。”  
哈利提到的西里斯让莉莉抬起头看了一眼站在旁边的西里斯和詹姆，果不其然，那两个男人立刻就心虚地挪开了目光。  
“待会儿——不劳者不得食。”莉莉没好气地说道。但是她还是和哈利站了起来，在又用责备的目光看了詹姆一眼后，她和哈利朝着厨房的方向走去。  
“谢天谢地。”直到两个身影都消失在厨房后，詹姆才长出了一口气，说道。然后他转过头来看着西里斯，问道：“你的小司长是不是有什么闺蜜间的话要对莉莉说？”  
“他支开我们的动作看起来有那么明显吗？”西里斯漠然地回答道。  
“还行。”詹姆点头：“比直接告诉我们他要和莉莉说悄悄话，让我们俩回避一趟看起来要好些。”  
“我也不太清楚，老实说，”西里斯丢了火钎。他朝沙发走去，一屁股坐了下来：“可能是商量下次任务的时候这么处置我们两个。哈利知道我瞒着他私自出任务的事情之后气疯了。”  
詹姆干笑了一下。  
“起码他把你的伤口处理的很好。”他的眼神瞟过西里斯已经愈合的肩膀和手臂，那里完好如初，几乎看不出几天前还遭遇了一打恶咒。  
“或者他带你去了圣芒戈，不是吗？”  
“没有，他是我见过最温柔的治疗师。”西里斯发自内心地说道。“我衷心希望以后的治疗师都能兼职一份救世主的工作。大概这样才能让他们对病人多一些同理心。”  
詹姆哈哈大笑。但是他的伤恢复的似乎就没有西里斯那么好了，当他停止笑声时，西里斯看到他的表情扭曲了一下。可以预想到是刚刚他夸张的动作扯动了他的伤口。  
“别再笑了，詹姆。”西里斯嫌弃地说道：“就好像你那天扯着破锣嗓子叫救命的时候一样难听。”  
“那不怪我，西里斯——”詹姆不满地说道：“谁都没想到你的那个堂姐会忽然出现在食死徒的队伍里，而且还那么‘热情’地招待我们。要不是她还知道男女授受不亲，我看我们俩那天晚上就回不来了。我们能活下来都要感谢她对伏地魔守贞般的迷恋。”  
“说起这个。”西里斯重新站了起来。他在屋子里踱步走了几圈，一边思考，一边说道：“那天的事我总觉得好像有些不对劲的地方。按理来说邓布利多如果没有老糊涂或者发了疯，他应该不会贸贸然地将我们俩派到一个有死无生的任务里。或者，即使他真的打算这么做。起码他应该给我们多加派一些人手，如果他不是嫌现在的凤凰社成员太多的话——”  
西里斯顿了顿，他转过头看着詹姆的眼睛。  
“可是为什么？”他质问道，“为什么？就是不算上莱斯特兰奇，现场的食死徒人数也有点儿多。那不是两个学生年龄的实习傲罗能解决的人数。为什么他只派我们俩去？”  
“或许是情报出了事故。”詹姆猜测道。西里斯咬着自己的嘴唇，他似乎想不明白这个问题。  
“如果真的是这样，他就太不谨慎了。”西里斯说：“要么是得到了假情报，要么就是有人把我们要过去的消息泄漏了。不管是他打入敌方的人出了问题还是凤凰社里有内鬼，都是严重的纰漏。”  
詹姆沉默了片刻。西里斯的说法有理有据，他找不出什么反驳的由头。  
“既然说到这件事，大脚板，我倒也有个问题想问你。”詹姆从沙发上站了起来，他迟疑地走到西里斯的面前，面上隐有挣扎，似乎是因为不知道该如何将这个问题说出口，正在艰难地想着措辞。西里斯将双臂抱在胸前，他不耐烦地翻了个白眼。  
“有话就说，詹姆。”西里斯直截了当地道：“别像姑娘一样唧唧歪歪。”  
“那天晚上，在我们和他们正面交战的时候，我好像在食死徒里看见了熟悉的人。”詹姆犹豫地说。  
西里斯的喉咙里发出尖锐的吠叫声，他在大笑。  
“我认为这不奇怪，尖头叉子。”他笑够了后说道，“你数的过来现在斯莱特林里有多少肮脏的狗崽子选择加入那个疯子集团的队伍里吗？”  
“不。”詹姆否认道：“所有的那些食死徒——他们都戴着面具，如果是斯内普马尔福那些人，我想我是认不出来的。而我在人群里看到的那个身影让我觉得很熟悉。我一定是经常看到他才会有这种感觉。”  
“所以呢？”西里斯不耐烦地说：“我当时和你在一起。如果是你很熟悉的人，没道理我不认识。我怎么没看到什么在人群中一眼就能让我觉得眼熟的身影？”  
“不是在我们战斗的时候，是在你受伤之后。”詹姆解释道：“我那时候受了伤倒在地上，但是距离你比那些食死徒要更近些。我看到了一个人的背影从我面前跑过去，那时候我可能有点儿意识不清了，但是不知道为什么，我看着那个人——我忍不住一直都在看着他，因为我觉得他的身影似乎有点儿像是——”  
詹姆停了下来。  
西里斯下意识地站直了身体：“像谁？”他收起了刚刚的漫不经心，嘴巴有点发干，追问道。  
詹姆抿了一下嘴巴。他轻声地继续说道：“说来你可能不相信。但是那会儿，我以为我好像看到了——”  
“詹姆，西里斯！”莉莉的声音突然从厨房传了出来，径直将詹姆还未出口的话打断。两个年轻男人下意识地转过头，他们看到莉莉抓着蛋糕的裱花袋，脸上还蹭了一些奶油。  
年轻的红发女巫眉毛微蹙地看着他们俩：“你们两个，我从刚刚开始就在叫你们俩过来帮忙了！”  
“马上就来。”西里斯敷衍地说。他看到莉莉又对他皱了一下眉头。但是她又不是哈利，他才不在乎那么多。老实说，就算是哈利亲自叫他们过去，他也可以再拖上一会。  
所以现在。  
等到莉莉的身影消失在厨房的门后，西里斯又转过头。  
“你刚刚想对我说的那个人是谁？”他皱着眉问道。  
“不。我觉得还是有很大可能是因为我看错了。”詹姆忽然一改之前的迟疑。他果断地摇了摇头，将自己刚刚想说的话全都咽了回去。  
随后，他从沙发上站了起来，走过去拍了拍惊愕地看着他的西里斯的肩膀：“没什么，我们还是先过去吧。别让莉莉和哈利等急了。”

几天以后，他们接到了另一个任务。这一次就比起上次两个菜鸟联手出击的情况要好得多了。  
瞒着西里斯，哈利偷偷地披着隐形斗篷跟在他们后面。他紧靠着石灰色的墙壁，看到西里斯和詹姆干脆利索地将一个又一个食死徒掀翻在路边的垃圾桶里，绿色的眼睛不时被咒光照亮。  
经过最开始的那次磨合期以后，两个人的出手比一对亲兄弟看起来更默契。往往西里斯刚叫出一声‘詹姆’，随着两三道刺目的魔咒光芒闪过，詹姆已经接过那个在半空中飞过的倒霉蛋。一个下水道的盖子从不知名的地方飞过来，正正当当地迎面砸在那个已经昏迷过去的食死徒脑门上。  
说实在的，如果不是上一次的情报出现了什么他们不知道的问题，他们俩并不觉得这些乌合之众会是他们的对手。但是同时也要感谢贝拉特里克斯，她给他们带来的出师不利给两个年轻的实习傲罗的确狠狠地上了一课。让他们俩没有因为后面接连几个任务中完美的全胜而过于得意洋洋。  
   
半个月后的凤凰社秘密会议上，穆迪将一份报告狠狠地砸在桌子上。  
桌子发出的震动让詹姆的眼皮跟着跳了一下。在他上次和邓布利多提过建议后，老校长就从善如流地将凤凰社总部的位置换到了波特家的祖宅。此刻，他们正坐在地下室里的秘密房间中召开会议。  
然而，波特家往日平静宁和的气氛早已经荡然无存。  
虽然他知道自己和西里斯在过去的两个星期里任务都完成的很出色，但是这个老家伙找人的茬从来不需要太多的理由。詹姆用手漫不经心地玩弄着一只羽毛笔，沉默地听着穆迪发脾气。  
“克劳奇简直就是个全然的白痴！”  
他咆哮的声音隔着一层墙都能被听见。似乎一点也没有打算降低音量，在整个会议室死一般的沉寂里，穆迪继续高声地，愤怒地叫道：“哪个长脑子的人会批准一群整天做着白日梦流口水的学生在这种局面下直接进入傲罗司实习，只因为他们毕业的职业志愿填的是‘傲罗相关的工作’？！”  
“但是我们目前很缺人手。”爱米琳小声地说道：“况且我们不是已经有招了毕业生的先例吗？还是邓布利多亲自批准的。”  
“那两个人的情况不一样。”马琳温和地说道。  
她喝了一口自己面前杯子里的茶，皱了皱眉，轻声地说：“……我能理解克劳奇部长的焦虑。但是我和穆迪的意见一样，让还没有毕业的孩子加入傲罗真是无稽之谈。他们中绝大多数人唯一经历过的战斗恐怕就是在学校和同伴的口角呢。”  
“……他也是为了减轻我们的压力。”亚瑟试图打个圆场：“你知道现在的形势的确有些糟糕，阿拉斯托。  
糟糕。詹姆翻了一下眼皮，想道。说的真委婉，从他和西里斯三天两头地疲于奔命来看，现在的形势远不仅仅是‘糟糕’那么简单。从穆迪的态度来看他对他们俩的实力和职业素养都持怀疑态度，但是他却默许了他们的多次行动。恐怕傲罗的人手已经对现在的局面应不接暇了。  
“我知道我们现在什么情况，韦斯莱。但是减轻我们的压力？我不明白他让那些还在做梦的小鬼上战场是来干什么的！”  
穆迪吼的在座所有人都打了一个激灵：“没有做好心理准备的傻蛋出现在食死徒的魔杖前就只会变成一具尸体！你难道不知道这一点吗？”  
亚瑟的头往下低了低。他前几天任务中受伤的那只手臂似乎又在隐隐作痛了。  
“……可是恕我直言，阿拉斯托。”弗兰克撑着下巴说道，“毕业生也不是那么完全地一无是处，你看詹姆和西里斯。他们俩就做的很优秀。就连已经有了两三年战斗经验的傲罗出任务的成功率也没有他们高。”  
“那是因为还有一个哈利·波特跟在他们身后帮忙擦屁股，隆巴顿。”穆迪瞪着眼睛说道：“我以为司里长眼睛的人都能看出来这件事。”  
“喂！”詹姆终于忍不住叫了一声，穆迪的话说的他脸上发烧：“我们出任务的时候没依靠哈利的本事。”他没好气地说，“每次都是我和西里斯独立完成的。”  
“是的，我从来没怀疑过你们俩搞破坏的能力，波特。”穆迪无情地回答道。他挥动魔杖，让桌子上的那叠文件飞到半空，直冲着詹姆的面门冲去，在撞上他眼镜前的最后一秒停在了他的面前。  
“……但是好好看看你们俩离开之后是谁打扫了现场的狼藉。如果不是那个波特收尾，光凭你俩施咒造成的破坏就足以让普通巫师相信在食死徒之外还有另一个随时会对他们发动袭击的恐怖团体。”  
听到这句话的时候马琳和爱米琳没忍住，她们俩不约而同地‘噗’地笑出了声来。  
穆迪没好气地看着讪讪地翻开文件的詹姆，补充道：“但是你俩的确比那群还生活在和平幻想里的小傻蛋们多点儿脑子。这也是这半个月以来你们一直都有任务接的原因。”  
詹姆感觉自己的位置上好像有根烧的火热的铁钎贴着他的屁股，让他坐立难安。他开始有点儿后悔为什么今天没有陪着西里斯和莉莉跟哈利一起去医院做身体检查，而是来开这个让他无比尴尬的会议了。  
“如果我们可以挑出一些人去问那些新学生做一些特训呢？”弗兰克建议道。他看着面色不虞的詹姆的脸，轻声地提议：“我们挑几个经验丰富的老傲罗，或者，也可以再加上哈利。在短时间内给他们做一些技能和心理上的培训，我想即使是对刚毕业的学生也会有作用的。”  
“那不是一朝一夕的事情，隆巴顿。”穆迪老辣地指出他的纰漏，“别忘了你在提出你想当傲罗的那份申请以后你可是整整训练了两年多才通过了考核进入傲罗司的。但是现在我们没有那个机会去培养那些巫师崽子们。他们一旦加入这里就会被克劳奇那个缺少大脑的白痴立刻派上战场。”  
“但是聊胜于无。”弗兰克据理力争，“我们应该和哈利谈一谈。他也是从未来的这个时代过来的，他们那时候的情况或许和我们现在一样糟，不是吗？他可以训练学生，也可以提供一些经验——”  
“我反对。”  
他的话音未落，会议室房间的门忽然被人粗鲁地一把推开。坐在桌边的几个人不约而同地将目光投向门口，发现走进来的是西里斯·布莱克。  
他刚从外面回来，大衣上还带着满身寒气。但是从他身上散发出的寒意比不上那张像是结了一层冰霜似的英俊脸蛋。西里斯走进房间，他先看了一眼刚刚在说话的弗兰克，继而又清楚地重复了一遍自己的立场：“我反对，隆巴顿。哈利不能加入什么见鬼的训练计划。”  
“大脚板。”看到西里斯进门的詹姆立刻松了一口气，感觉自己接下来起码不用再孤军奋战了。他往旁边挪了一张椅子的位置好让西里斯坐下，但是西里斯看起来没有坐下的意思。他走到了弗兰克·隆巴顿的面前，低下头看着他。  
“哈利现在的情况不怎么好。”他冷若冰霜地说：“现在他唯一能做的事情就是休息。如果有人对这事有意见，他可以先来找我谈。”  
“哈利是你的私有物吗？西里斯。”德达洛迪哥疑惑地说道：“就算他真的不想做也没人会勉强他。可是总得问过了他的意见再说。”  
“我就是知道他肯定会答应才替他拒绝的。”西里斯倨傲地回答道。  
他终于从一直没有抬头和他对视的弗兰克身边挪开脚步，走到詹姆拉出来的椅子前，坐下，然后继续说道：“晚点时候我会找邓布利多谈谈。总之，他现在不能参与任何行动。尤其是和食死徒正面对抗。”  
“他怎么了？”爱米琳忧心地问道：“我第一次见他时就觉得他脸色很差，看起来是身体出了问题，对吗？”  
西里斯没有立刻回答，他长出了一口气，心里不是滋味地想着刚刚在圣芒戈，他陪着哈利等体检结果出来的时候，那个男孩又靠在他的肩膀上睡着了。这些天以来他整个人肉眼可见地衰弱下去，他现在已经连开玩笑的心情都没有了。  
“情况不大好。”西里斯简洁地说道，他转过头，将治疗师的话转达给坐在身旁的詹姆：“最不好的就是他们认为他的身体没有出现任何问题。他持续的衰弱可能是因为某种更深层次的原因。”  
“没由来的嗜睡和虚弱？听起来像衰老症。”德达洛迪哥几乎不经大脑地脱口而出。话音刚落他立刻就发现了自己的失言，听起来就好像在诅咒哈利似的。年轻的傲罗讪讪地在西里斯投过来的眼刀下难得地闭上了嘴。  
“……如果不是身体上的，那可能是灵魂上的问题。”马琳清了清嗓子，低声说。“没有冒犯的意思，西里斯。但是当圣芒戈的治疗师这样含糊其辞的时候，他们多少表达的都是这个意思。”  
坐在詹姆另一侧的麦格倒吸了一口冷气。她皱着眉看着西里斯，提问道：“即使哈利像他所说的是个二十六岁的年轻人，他也远远没有到会出现灵魂问题的年纪。这样的事情除了那些专门钻研和灵魂相关魔法的黑巫师和活了超过一个世纪的巫师以外我就没有再听说过了。”  
她顿了顿，继续说道：“他们真的能肯定那是灵魂导致的问题？”  
“说不准，我想可能是什么时空穿越的副作用呢。”弗兰克说道，“毕竟，在我所知道的巫师的历史中，巫师穿越几十年的时空到达过去，或者未来，这件事也只在我眼前发生过一次。没有人知道会在穿越时间的人身上发生什么。”  
“但是大多数人都知道那很危险。”爱米琳接话道。她皱着眉看着西里斯。  
“那么圣芒戈的治疗师——他们提出有什么解决办法吗？”  
“他们？”西里斯的鼻子里喷出一声不屑的嗤笑。他的脸色肉眼可见地变得阴沉下去，仿佛想起了几个小时前在圣芒戈发生的不愉快的回忆：“他们觉得哈利如果是真的灵魂受损，那么他一定和某些黑巫师有些不为人知的联系。那些蠢货全部都把他当成了一个烫手山芋。恨不得把不愿意接收哈利入院的表情摆在脸上。”  
他顿了顿，转过头对表情有些僵硬的詹姆说道：“当然，我的意思是——除了莉莉。”

几小时后，当哈利刚刚睁开双眼时，映入眼帘的就是圣芒戈雪白的病房墙壁。  
房间里的光线打的有些过于明亮，几乎到了刺眼的地步，并不适合病人的休息。空气里漂浮着消毒用的魔药和松木混合的气息。他感觉自己大脑还残留着部分的麻痹感，哈利很清楚那是使用过神经镇痛剂的后果。  
他对这一幕几乎不能再熟悉了。  
有那么一瞬间，哈利几乎有点儿弄混淆了过去和未来。当他的眼睛逐渐地适应光线，慢慢睁大，然后轻轻眨动了几下。干涩的眼眶里有温热的生理学泪水沿着眼角滑了下来。  
他低下头看了一眼盖在自己身上的被子。男孩的一只手放在胸前，手背朝上，吊针埋入他的皮肤里，药液顺着透明的胶皮管子不缓不急地向下滴落，后来的推挤着前方的，速度匀停地被挤入他的身体。  
他用另一只空闲的手揉了揉自己的眼睛，想起这种玩意儿未来他在任务受伤后住院的时候也经常用到，听说一开始是巫师们从麻瓜那里搬来的手段。  
哈利看了一眼自己的房间，空无一人。记忆里睡着之前看到的最后一幕是西里斯伸出手将他靠在他肩膀上的头扶正。然后他就失去了意识，直到现在醒来，头还昏昏沉沉的。  
西里斯有很大可能是去参加今天固定的傲罗例会了。哈利想道。他们几个人都知道今天是开会的日子，但是只有詹姆一个人过去，这总归不大好。如果他不过去的话，哈利都能想到在会议上詹姆会被穆迪怎样为难。他始终对几个十六岁的孩子参与凤凰社这样危险组织的行为非常不看好。  
詹姆估计会在会议上被他打击的要命。  
在他盯着那催眠的药液一滴滴地向下滑落，直到困意再度涌上来时。哈利打了个哈欠，随即，他听到自己病房的门被轻轻地推开了。  
哈利睁大了眼睛。然而，当他看到一头红发的阴影出现在门后的时候，他立刻就意识到了出现在这里的人是谁。  
“莉莉。”他紧绷着的情绪立刻松懈下来。莉莉·伊万斯推开门走进他的房间，她先是习惯性地看了一眼哈利正在打的点滴，确定里面的药还剩下大半时才转过头来看着哈利的脸，关切地说道：“哈利，睡得好吗？”  
“每段睡眠感觉都差不多。”哈利干笑着说。莉莉走了过来，她坐在哈利的床脚，仍然用那种温柔的眼神看着他。哈利注意到她的脸色似乎也很难看，有点劳累过度的苍白。  
“在取身体报告结果的时候，你又睡着了。”莉莉轻柔地说：“我和西里斯商量将你放在这里等你睡醒，他先去参加会议。然后晚点的时候来接你回家。”  
和他猜的大致差不多，除了一件事情。哈利又打了一个哈欠，他慵懒地问道：“看起来检查的结果不是很好？”  
莉莉像是被他一下子问住了。她用一种奇怪的方式盯着哈利的脸。  
“如果没有什么问题的话，西里斯应该会把我摇醒，然后叫我马上去治疗。而不是像发脾气一样一走了之。”哈利解释道。他仰起头看着挂在自己床边，正在被输入自己身体的液体。  
“而且这是营养液。一般只给恢复期和他们束手无措的病人治疗师才会选择点这个。”  
莉莉盯着他的脸，当哈利说到后半句话的时候，她几乎忍不住笑了起来。但是那笑并不像是因为愉快而发出的。  
“真有你的，哈利。你对圣芒戈比我还清楚。”莉莉带着微笑，声音平静地说：“没错，就像你猜的那样。想看看你的检查报告吗？”  
“听你说说就行了。”哈利声音轻松地说，他早就已经有了治疗师看不出他的问题的心理准备，毕竟就连邓布利多也没有注意到他的异常呢。  
“你们俩一定都知道了。”  
“他们觉得你和黑巫师有些关系。你身上的病症是诅咒导致的。”她慢慢地说道，眼睛却看着哈利的眼睛。“可我知道那完全是些胡说八道，对吗？你看起来相当仇恨伏地魔。”  
“你没有怀疑我。”哈利笃定地说道。  
“我当然相信你。”莉莉不缓不急地说道，“如果说世界上有谁绝对不会背叛凤凰社投靠伏地魔……除了邓布利多以外，我会选你。”  
哈利听到他的心忽然漏跳了一拍。他睁大了眼睛看着莉莉，几乎有一点儿感到不可思议。  
“为什么？”他发自肺腑地问道：“你为什么这么相信我？”  
“我也不知道。”出乎他意料地，莉莉摇了摇头。她咬着自己的嘴唇，满脸为难地看着哈利。  
“只是一种直觉。”  
“好吧，”哈利如释重负地出了一口气。他笑了笑，不再在意莉莉的答案。而是转过头看向了正在不断落下的点滴瓶。不知道为什么，他感觉自己身下的床似乎在轻微地嗡嗡作响。他不知道是不是因为自己的眩晕出现了幻觉，他闭了闭眼。想要摆脱那种强烈的错觉。  
莉莉的目光也跟随着他的看了过去。她安静地看着里面的药水一滴滴落下，哈利注意到了她的目光，他轻声地说道：“有时候人们也需要一点心理安慰。”  
她没有说话，哈利自顾自地看着药水继续滴落，说了下去。  
“我想给我用这个东西的人也很清楚它不会发挥作用的。”他微仰着脖颈，苍白的皮肤下有青色的血管像是蚯蚓一般的影子淡淡地潜伏在他的皮下。  
“我们也清楚。”  
“有可能会的。”莉莉说。她在说这句话的时候脸色苍白的可怕，几乎像躺在病床上的哈利一样了。哈利转过头看着她，他们俩都清楚刚刚自己说了谎。但是谁也没有说破。  
“是不是因为你对我这种情况知道的比其他人要多一点，莉莉？”哈利温和地问道。  
一开始，莉莉似乎不打算回答他。她漂亮的绿色眼睛朝周围转着，似乎很想找点什么话题将这件事岔开。然而哈利已经从她的表情中得到了答案。不知道为什么，此前他一直努力地寻找这方面的文献和资料，希望能够寻找出自己这样的人身上将来会发生什么。  
然而当这一刻真正已经到来的时候，他忽然觉得自己不再恐惧未知的未来了。  
“莉莉。”哈利又叫了一遍她的名字。他用手肘支撑着自己的身体，试图从床上坐起来一点。莉莉惊讶地睁大了眼睛，她呆呆地看着他的动作，坐在那里一动不动。  
“我迟早会知道的。”哈利用温和，平静的语气对她说。  
“即使你不告诉我，认为那是一个坏消息而我可能接受不了——我迟早也会知道的。这是我自己身体，我有权利知道我身上发生了什么事，也有权利为自己做出选择，你明白么？”  
“我从没听过有人这样说。”莉莉表情复杂地看着他道：“即使是对一个二十六岁的人来说，你对死亡的态度也太过悲观和成熟了，哈利。”  
那是因为他已经经历了两次死亡，不，或许说是三次。但是每一次都大难不死的关系。哈利在心里想道。对其他人来说如同恶魔野兽一般的存在已经和他打了三次照面，却没有一次真正带走他的生命。这让他对于死亡的存在本身有了一种难以置信的宽容。  
“可能是我的经历的关系。”哈利耸了耸肩，说道。他盯着莉莉那双和他几乎相同的绿眼睛看，在女孩的眼里看到了自己苍白的脸。  
“能告诉我你知道多少吗？”他缓慢地问：“我一点儿关于这件事的消息都没有查到。”  
“我知道的也不多。”莉莉咬着嘴唇，她轻声地说道：“但是我在禁止借阅的图书区曾经看到过一点儿。灵魂受损的巫师们有一个相当基础的症状就是嗜睡和怕冷。”  
哈利的眼睛惊讶地睁大了。他可没想到莉莉会知道这方面的事。  
“在我和西弗勒斯没有决裂之前，我看到过很多次他看黑魔法相关的书。”莉莉认真地对他说道。  
“虽然每次总是我一走过去他就把那些东西收起来不叫我知道，但是趁他不在的时候，我偷看过他的书。”  
说到这里的时候，莉莉的脸上浮现出了一点羞赧的红晕。  
“这已经是几年前的事了，但是我仍然记得。因为他书里的那些内容总是很恐怖，比如如何控制他人，比如改变一个人的灵魂，让他失去理智，或者是探究一个人的记忆一类的。”  
莉莉继续说了下去：“我记得有一本书上提到过如果辨别和你做同样实验的巫师。这是一种安全的检测手段，通常来说，这种黑魔法会损耗到人的灵魂。而灵魂受损的巫师的典型症状就是像你这样。仿佛被什么不干净的东西入侵了一样，会变得虚弱，畏寒，为了减少灵魂的活性而嗜睡。你基本都符合这些。我本来并没有想到这一点，是今天你的体检报告显示你的身体没有任何外力异常的时候，带我实习的治疗师医生说你可能是被黑魔法影响，我才想到了这个的。”  
哈利倒抽了一口冷气。他丝毫不怀疑莉莉的说法，而是很为她这样出色的记忆力而惊叹。试想一个能够记住各种千奇百怪的魔药配方，甚至还能得到斯拉格霍恩赏识的女孩——她会有多么聪慧。  
哈利忍不住想到了赫敏。  
“你还知道更多的吗？”哈利向前倾身，他急切地问道：“那本书是什么书？”  
“哈利·波特。”  
面对他焦急的追问，莉莉却忽然收起了刚刚所有的表情。她反常的表现和语气让哈利不禁一愣。他下意识地在床头坐直了身体，挺直腰背，就像他还是个小孩子，面对着乐于教训人的教授一样的坐姿。  
莉莉反而凑近了他一些，她湿润而明亮的绿眼睛盯着他看，女孩少有地，认真而严肃地问道：“那本书后面的内容我的确还记得一点。但是如果我告诉了你这件事的话，那么作为交换，你能不能也告诉我一件事？”  
哈利再次愣住了。然而在他的理智反应过来以前，他自发地点了一下头。说实话，他不知道莉莉有什么事想要问他。他也以为自己对莉莉好像没什么好隐瞒的。  
莉莉深吸了一口气。她面上浮现着微妙的纠结的复杂表情，好像这个问题的答案会给她带来什么灾难性的后果似的。  
“你能不能告诉我，你到底是谁？”  
当他听到女孩艰难地，缓慢地从嘴巴里挤出来的声音的同时，哈利就感觉到自己的喉咙一紧，像是猛地被人掐住了咽喉的窒息感出现在他的脑海里。然而还没等他问莉莉为什么要问他这样的一个问题，同一时刻，他突然听到从他的身后传来了一声震耳欲聋的巨响。  
“趴下！”  
哈利高声咆哮道。在巨响出现的一瞬间他立刻就反应过来那是什么声音，十年的傲罗生涯，没有人比他更熟悉咒语推倒墙壁时发出的爆炸声！  
“哈利！”  
几乎是本能般地，他飞身向前一扑，将莉莉整个压在自己的身下。女孩的尖叫声消失在他的胸膛里，哈利几乎没有感觉到正在输液的针头从他的手背上扯离时飞溅出的一连串血珠带来的疼痛。他用流血不止的那只手紧紧地抱住了莉莉，用自己的后背挡住了身后倒下来的白墙。  
“盔甲护身！”  
石墙崩塌的巨响和莉莉尖叫着发出的咒语几乎让哈利的耳膜阵阵作痛。爆破声还在接连不绝地出现，爆炸时带来的巨大尘土形成的气流像海啸一般将他和怀里的女孩冲撞出十几米远，同时也带来烧灼般滚烫的热浪。  
在石块砸到他身上的那一瞬间，哈利奇异地并没有感觉到疼痛。他只感觉到后背像是被人用铁锤重重地砸了一下，紧跟着一股温热的腥甜被敲出他的喉咙喷在了地上。  
莉莉的反应极快，几乎在哈利吐血的同时她的魔咒已经在他身后形成了一层透明的盔甲。她两只手紧紧地抓着男孩的窄肩，绿色的双眼因为焦急和四处飞溅的尘土变得通红，莉莉张开嘴一声一声地叫着哈利的名字，哈利听到了，但是他现在眼前发黑，根本发不出声音，只能对着莉莉摆手表示他还好。几分钟后，等到爆炸带来的气流和音浪渐渐消退，哈利才张开嘴喘了一口气。然而他嘴唇刚刚分开，一口尘灰就呛进了他的嗓子里。  
“你没事吗？哈利？”莉莉焦急地帮他顺着后背。他刚刚抓住她的那只手手臂上鲜血横流，看起来有些可怖。  
然而手上的伤甚至算不上严重。刚刚被石墙砸中的那一下让哈利直到现在还眼前一阵阵地眩晕着，他喉头一片腥甜，强咽了好几口血下去。  
“食死徒……袭击。”他用受伤的喉咙沙哑而艰难地对莉莉说，虽然只是破碎的单词，但是莉莉立刻明白过来他的意思。女巫当机立断地为两个人添了一层盔甲护身咒，然后撕下自己的长袍，用布条当作绷带迅速地帮哈利包扎。  
两个年轻的巫师相互搀扶着走出了病房。当他们来到走廊上的时候，哈利才发现这一次的袭击远比他想象的更严重。半个圣芒戈看起来已经坍塌了，不少房间支离破碎，门框七歪八斜。  
莉莉抓着哈利的胳膊。男孩的体重很轻，几乎对她造不成什么负担。他们俩靠着墙一步一步地向前挪动着。她忍不住想要闭上眼睛，遭到了袭击的圣芒戈医院到处都能听见凄惨的呻吟和哭叫声。当他们走过拐角时，莉莉在脚下看到正顺着门缝缓缓流淌出来的一片新鲜血迹。还有一些倒在墙角的，发生事故时正待在长廊上来不及逃走的病人和治疗师。  
她感觉自己的眼眶在发热，似乎有什么激烈的情绪正在眼中打转。  
“别看，莉莉。”就在她的眼泪即将落下来的时候，莉莉听到站在她身边的哈利的声音。那个男孩用一直被布条包扎的紧紧的手温柔地捂住了她的眼睛。  
他的手上满是尘土和血腥味。  
“闭上眼睛，我们走过去。”哈利轻声地说。他拉着莉莉的一只手，带着她慢慢走过那片受损严重的拐角。  
牵着莉莉走在长廊上，看着周围的一切的哈利感到愈发心惊。食死徒的这一次袭击可以说得上是完全成功的，他们打了所有人一个措手不及。从事情发生已经过了好几分钟，傲罗们却还没有赶到现场就看得出来，没有任何人对这次袭击有一星半点的准备。  
他很清楚，圣芒戈本身有保护咒语在起作用。但即便如此，这里大部分的承重都已经塌了。墙壁和石柱都被破坏的不成样子。仿佛有上百个爆炸性咒语一起从外部攻击了它，像被一只手攥碎的烂玻璃杯。  
哈利带着莉莉走到了大厅。或许是因为这里有巡逻的值班傲罗守卫的关系，受损没有二楼的病房区看起来严重。一些病人和治疗师被集中在了大厅中央，哈利带着莉莉过去加入了他们。  
“傲罗马上就会过来——傲罗马上就会过来——”  
一个穿着长袍的人爬上圣芒戈倒塌的墙壁和石柱垒砌起来的废墟里的高处，他用两只手臂在空中挥舞，大声地叫道：“冷静下来——大家，我们会查清楚这次的袭击事件——”  
他的话音未落，聚集起来的人群中又有人发出一声尖叫。正在宣讲的那个人还没有来得及转身，一道血红的恶咒已经射入他的后心。他连一点反抗也没有发出，身体已经像软绵绵的面条似的倒了下去。  
“是食死徒！”  
人群中不知道是谁率先喊道。哈利踮起脚，他也看到了当那个宣讲巫师倒下以后，出现在门前弥漫着飞扬的尘灰和雾气中的是十几个戴着银色面具，一袭黑袍的身影。  
当食死徒的影子开始在薄雾中闪现时，巫师们变得愈发慌乱。傲罗挡在了最前面，他们一边用魔杖对准忽然出现的食死徒一边高声叫着让治疗师带着其他人有秩序地撤退。然而交叉出现的四五道咒光立刻封锁了那个正在发号施令的傲罗的喉咙，他整个人像一发炮弹似的被咒语疾射而去，身体向后飞行了十几米，最终撞在一堆倒塌的石墙废墟上，发出一声巨响。  
混乱中，哈利将身边的莉莉朝身后推去：“找个安全的地方躲起来，莉莉！”  
他大叫着说，同时已经从腰间抽出了自己的魔杖。莉莉拼命地摇头，她脸色苍白地紧抓着自己的魔杖，同样对哈利大喊道：“我不走，哈利！”女巫高声说道：“我来负责你的后背，我们一起战斗！”  
哈利焦急地看着她的脸，希望莉莉能通过眼神明白他的意思。然而他未来的母亲似乎在故意装糊涂，她甚至向前跨了一步拦在哈利的身前，哈利感觉自己的心脏快要停跳，他用力甩动魔杖，魔力电流在空气中噼啪作响，发出爆炸一般的声音。  
哈利不得已，他只好先莉莉一步将她扯到身后，同时死死地睁大了眼面对着逐渐消退的浓雾，里面食死徒黑色的影子已经变得愈发清晰。  
“……他就是黑暗君主想要得到的那个小宝贝儿？”  
一个女人的声音。冰冷，张扬，冷酷又疯狂。当她从雾中走出来的刹那，哈利立刻就认出了那是谁。贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，曾经的西里斯的堂姐。她似乎连一点儿伪装也不屑于去做，众多黑衣的食死徒中只有她一个人没有戴着面具，那双布莱克们共有的灰眼睛兴奋地闪着光盯着他看，好像某种看到了被撕碎的猎物的嗜血野兽。  
“真是个一个年轻可爱又漂亮的波特娃娃。”  
贝拉舔着嘴唇，她冰冷地笑着看着哈利说道。“猜猜看，漂亮的小波特。我会把你拆成几段献给我们尊贵的主人？”  
“我猜他给你的回答一定是带回一个完整的，活着的波特。这样他才好强迫他给他下跪，对他俯首称臣，不是吗？”哈利回敬道。  
他的咒语正压在舌头下蓄势待发。哈利发现，即使过了十几年，当他再看到贝拉的那张脸时，他仍然能想到西里斯因为她而跌入帷幕之后的一瞬间他的绝望和愤怒。他的心里几乎生出了某种类似复仇的情绪。  
在他的时代里他没有这个机会，不是吗？他曾经试着对她发出钻心剜骨，但是咒语却那么无力。后来她死在莫丽杖下，而他甚至连为西里斯报仇的机会都没有。想到这里，哈利忍不住又向前了一步，  
“噢，勇敢的小波特。”贝拉注意到了他的动作。她高高地昂起下巴，踩在废墟上，握着自己的魔杖朝他走了过来，将自己的食死徒同伴都抛在了身后。仿佛女战神一样耀武扬威。  
“你似乎一点儿也不怕我。”她饶有兴趣地尖声说道。  
“我从来不怕活在面具后面的老鼠。”哈利说道，他的目光扫过站在贝拉身后的那些人。当他扫过站在最后面的一个矮小的身影时，他的眼皮忽然一跳。只是还没等他看的更清楚，贝拉忽然发出一阵尖锐的笑声。她的杖尖猛地射出了一道红光：“钻心剜骨！”  
她胜利地尖笑着大叫，仿佛那道猝不及防的咒语已经穿透了哈利的身体。  
然而没有，哈利灵巧地躲开了她的施咒。他跳到了另一片废墟上，身体半蹲着，一只手撑着石头地面，另一只手中的魔杖已经蓄势待发。  
“我听说我那个不体面的堂弟，西里斯·布莱克。他现在正在疯狂地迷恋着你，是吗？”贝拉不屑地冷笑道：“我早几年在见到他的时候就应该杀了他，免得他现在来和我们的主人作对。”  
她顿了顿，又尖笑着补充道：“不过几年不见，他逃跑的本事真是大有长进。上次在对角巷那一天我本可以解决了他，他却和那个该死的波特像泥鳅一样滑。”  
哈利冷冷地看着她。他慢慢地站直身体，跳下废墟，用魔杖指着贝拉。  
“西里斯的帐我会好好和你算的，莱斯特兰奇。”他冷冰冰地说：“除此以外，还有一些其他人的事我也要好好和你清算。”  
“是为了我那亲爱的小堂弟脸上的伤吗？”贝拉玩味地用目光打量着哈利被包扎起来的手臂和嘴角的一丝血线，她的脸上浮现出了复仇女神一般扭曲的，冷酷的笑容。  
疯狂的女巫同样用魔杖指着哈利：“那么，让我看看你能挺过几个钻心剜骨——”她提高声音，几乎是尖叫着说道：“或者说，让我猜猜看，到底当你受到第几个钻心剜骨的折磨的时候，我那个亲爱的堂弟才会来救你呢？可爱的波特？”  
对于她的挑衅，哈利的回答是一个干脆利落的石化咒。  
贝拉的反应没有叫他失望。虽然她看起来濒临疯狂，但是对于战斗仍然留存着野兽般的本能。好像她为数不多的理智都已经镌刻在她的本能里留以约束战斗时的她似的。  
当哈利的咒光出现在她身前的同时，她迅速地躲开，身后的同伴对她施了一个盔甲护身。莱斯特兰奇狂笑着，她猛地朝哈利扑去，不可饶恕咒从那截弯弯曲曲的魔杖尖端发出。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
他恍惚了一瞬，身体本能地向后避开，那道咒语落空在他脚前几英寸的地方，将废墟中的石块炸出了一蓬烟雾。  
“来啊，”一个轻蔑的声音出现在他的脑海里，哈利不知道那是他所听过的别人的声音，还是他自己发出的声音，那个声音在对站在对面的疯女人高傲地挑衅：“你还能做的更好些！”  
那句话让哈利的脑袋出现了一阵恍惚。他下意识地抓紧了魔杖，手背上传来的疼痛让他立刻回过了神。哈利知道在和贝拉特里克斯的战斗里分神是一件极度危险的事情，即使他已经有了十余年的锤炼，不再是当年那个十五岁的，连一个钻心剜骨都无法成功的哈利·波特。但是任何一个疏忽都仍然可能令他随时命丧在她的手下。  
哈利定了定神，他试图将自己的全部精神投入到眼前的这场战斗上。但是当他愈发集中精神，同时就会感觉到额头上的伤疤再次开始隐隐作痛。食死徒就好像一个个黑暗君主的辐射器，每一次当他接近他们，他都会因为他们身上所残留的伏地魔的黑暗力量和气息变得虚弱而混乱。  
格挡了几次贝拉特里克斯的正面袭击后，哈利再次向后踉跄了一步。他的头疼的愈发厉害了，几乎让他感觉想要呕吐。当他再度站稳，勉强集中精神，却忽然意识到在他刚刚短暂的片刻失神中有一道意料之外的红光突然从他后心袭来时，他根本已经来不及躲闪。  
“小心！”  
   
“四分五裂！”  
西里斯烦躁地劈手甩出一道咒光，挡在他面前的黑暗生物又倒下了一只——狼人？精灵？还是吸血鬼？他不知道。他压根连去多看一眼那东西的兴趣都没有。  
他大跨步地朝前跑着，一边接连消灭随时有可能出现在他们身旁的伏地魔召集起来的走狗——男孩又打倒了两只侏儒似的黑黢黢的东西，他焦躁不安地扯着嗓子对站在前面满身狼狈的詹姆吼道：“还有多远？！尖头叉子！”  
“五分钟，我们能从这里直接推平了直接过去。”詹姆咬牙切齿地回答道。他的声音嘶哑，早上刚换过的一身整洁长袍已经破烂不堪，沾满了泥土和不知名怪物的血。站在他身旁的弗兰克和埃德加也没有好到哪里去。亚瑟为他们垫后，同时照顾队伍里唯二的两个女士。  
“太慢了。”西里斯喃喃地说。他咬着自己的嘴唇，直到尝到齿列间传来不知道是他自己，还是什么其他东西的血腥味。  
他大声吼道：“难道不能再次幻影移形吗？！”  
“我们从波特祖宅幻影移形到翻倒巷已经费了很大的劲儿了，布莱克。”埃德加为他解释道：“马琳刚刚发现那群食死徒在圣芒戈外的一整条街上都下了反幻影移形咒语，走到这里已经是极限，剩下的我们必须一步步走过去。”  
“他们早有准备。”弗兰克情绪低沉地说，他的脚步有些迟缓，无论是食死徒还是其他的黑暗生物似乎都喜欢和他的腿过不去：“即使有人第一时间传达来了突然袭击的消息，我们也没法立马赶到那里。”  
“穆迪他们已经想办法先过去了。”埃德加不安地说道：“他们会比我们的动作快的。”  
“谁都没料想到食死徒干的这件漂亮活儿，不是吗？”弗兰克干笑道。“在他们发动袭击的前一秒，我们甚至都没有察觉到一丝，一毫的不对劲。”  
他的话把所有人的情绪带入了低谷。如果说之前发生的一些袭击还可以说是傲罗的人手不足，导致他们没办法对所有的恐怖行动逐个击破的话，那么这次就是一次彻彻底底的，正面对抗的失败。  
他们在汤姆·里德尔所带领的组织的行动面前就像个刚出生不久，一无所知的婴儿一般。而他却好像对他们了若指掌。  
“少说废话。”詹姆打断了他们的话。他心浮气躁地盯着前路上仍然层出不穷的黑暗生物看，金褐色的眼底满是复杂的情绪：“自怨自艾没有用。我们现在唯一能做的就是抓紧时间去支援。”  
“说的对，我不相信他挑今天行动不是故意的。”埃德加说道。忽然，从角落里窜出一只银白色的刺猬。他立刻抬起一只手，防止已经神经紧绷的其他同伴错手伤了那只守护神：“我的守护神将新的情报送过来了。”  
后面的几名傲罗立刻停止了小声的交谈，尤其是西里斯和詹姆，俩人几乎是屏住呼吸，竖起耳朵听着埃德加的接下来的话。  
埃德加用额头贴住那只银白色的刺猬，片刻后，他抬起头看着自己的同伴，有些消沉地说：“金斯莱的消息，现场情况很不好，死亡人数已经超过了四十人，而还在那里的食死徒超过十个。那里唯一能够抵抗的战斗力就是圣芒戈的巡护傲罗和几个高级治疗师，专业的战斗人员只有傲罗和那个哈利·波特，以及给他帮忙的莉莉·伊万斯。他们已经抵达开始战斗了，后面的消息不会再传过来。”  
听到穆迪他们已经抵达了圣芒戈，詹姆有些心情复杂。他不知道是该高兴他们已经等来了后援，还是应该担忧埃德加口中所说的‘十个食死徒，能够战斗的专业人员却只有哈利和几个巡护傲罗。’  
他清楚莉莉的实力不弱，但是她绝不擅长应付和食死徒之间的正面对抗，毕竟就连他和西里斯第一次都没有从他们手里讨到好去。  
“哈利有和你联系上吗，西里斯？”詹姆转头问道。  
西里斯一声不吭地伸出手摸了摸自己的耳垂，那个灰色的耳钉已经被他的体温捂热了。他摇了摇头，脸色冷若冰霜。  
“我们抓紧时间赶过去吧。”  
詹姆说道。与此同时，一道红色的咒光从他的杖尖疾射而出，将忽然从他们身侧扑出的一个狼人掀翻在地。

战斗的浓烟弥漫在圣芒戈大楼的前方，哈利紧紧地抱住那个倒在他怀里的红发女孩，他的眼睛烧的通红，魔力像潮水一般倾泻而出，舒缓咒一遍又一遍地在她的皮肤上流淌。莉莉的表情从一开始痛苦的扭曲成一团到逐渐地放松下来。然而她仍然脸色苍白，额头上冷汗密布，双眼紧紧地闭着，并没有从昏迷中清醒过来。  
“所有人，立刻封锁现场！”穆迪高声吼道，带有魔力的声音和他带来的傲罗发出的重重魔咒像不可摧毁的铜墙铁壁迅速地将圣芒戈围成了一个滴水不漏的铁桶。他大步地走到哈利和莉莉的面前，那个波特抬起头瞥了他一眼，水绿的眼睛里满是血丝。穆迪蹲下身，当他发现莉莉只是因为钻心剜骨带来的疼痛陷入的短暂昏迷时，他松了口气。  
“等她好些了就交给后面的那些治疗师护理吧，波特。”穆迪声音沙哑地说，他难得拍了拍哈利的肩膀。  
“现在你还能发挥更大的作用。”  
哈利没有点头也没有摇头，他一声不吭，仍然不停地用一个接一个的魔咒洗刷莉莉身上残留的疼痛。穆迪叹了一口气，他看着手在不停发抖的哈利，低声地重复道：“她没有死，波特。只是一点儿轻伤而已。这已经是最幸运的结果了。”  
“可是她是为了……为了救我。”哈利终于开口说道。他的牙齿颤抖的厉害。钻心剜骨绝不是什么轻伤，曾经经历过不知道多少次这种痛苦的他更明白这种疼痛意味着什么。  
穆迪哼了一声，他似乎想说什么，但是看到哈利那张惨白的脸，他想了想，把刚到嘴边的话咽了回去。  
在刚刚的战斗中，莉莉为他挡下来自身后的钻心咒后，哈利几乎失去理智。他用一个咒语就解决掉了贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。没有杀她，仅仅是让她失去反抗能力，把她交到了赶来的傲罗们手里。  
剩余的一些食死徒中有人在穆迪他们刚刚赶到时立刻感觉到风向不对，原地幻影移形逃窜了。有两三个落单的在傲罗的围攻下被步步紧逼。穆迪一边指挥他带来的人封锁圣芒戈周围，防止这场袭击造成的破坏对其他地方产生影响，一边让圣芒戈的治疗师开始抢救伤者，打扫战场。  
几分钟前，当他站在那个食死徒面前，看到贝拉特里克斯在傲罗的压制下对他露出疯狂而仇恨的表情时，哈利没有感觉到胜利和复仇的喜悦。他的胃里泛起凉意，然而更多的是为莉莉替自己挡了那一记偷袭所带来的悔意和苦涩。  
“未来的你也见到过自己的同僚在面前被咒死，不是吗？”穆迪忽然说道。他的话让哈利愣了一下，他抬起头看着他，疯眼汉那双蓝色的眼睛冰冷而复杂地看着他的脸，他的嘴唇轻微地颤抖着，像是想说什么又说不出口。  
“相信我，比起死——”他粗嘎地哑声说，再次伸出手，紧紧握住哈利的肩头：“我宁愿看到他们受十几个钻心剜骨，小子。不管什么痛苦，只要他们能挺过来，什么伤都是能治好的。不是吗？”  
穆迪拍了拍他，他低声地说：“但是如果死了，那就真的什么都不会剩下了。”

哈利不知道西里斯他们是什么时候赶到的。  
当他听到有人大叫着他和莉莉的名字的声音时，哈利下意识地抬起头。下一秒，有人试图强行扯开他抱着莉莉的手臂。他刚想要挣扎，一个在他耳边的熟悉声音立刻让他放下了满身戒备。  
“哈利。”西里斯的声音突然出现在他耳边，他从后面紧紧地搂住他，制住哈利的双手，让詹姆将莉莉从他的怀里抱出来。  
然后，他扶着神志恍惚的哈利站起身，握着他的后颈，和他头碰头地安慰着他，低声说道：“哈利，放松下来。我来了。我和詹姆都过来了。”  
哈利抬起头，他茫然地看着西里斯，那双绿眼睛的眼底倒映出他的脸，但是里面空洞洞的，没有什么情绪。他的这幅表情让西里斯的心底泛起一阵凉意，他忍不住更紧地搂住了哈利。男孩就像一个被扯断了所有牵引线的木偶，他身体无力地向前栽倒，任由西里斯的动作摆弄。  
“我刚才…莉莉……紧急处理。”哈利贴着西里斯的耳朵，口齿不清地说。他的意识还有些混乱，额头上伤疤的疼痛也没有完全消退。他皱了一下眉，身体又踉跄了一下。  
西里斯仿佛看出了他的脆弱，他让哈利靠着他的肩膀，用两只手捧着男孩的脸，贴着他的额头，低声地温柔安慰道：“我知道，哈利，没事了。莉莉没事了。你处理的比正规的治疗师还要好，他们会带她去检查一下，不会有事的，相信我。”  
哈利似乎松了一口气。他的身体刚刚放松下来，然而一旁詹姆的吼声立刻打破了西里斯刚刚让他安定下来的情绪。  
“为什么莉莉还在昏迷？我叫不醒她——来个人带她进去——快点带她进去！”  
詹姆不知所措地朝站在周围地人大声喊道。他伸手去拦路过的治疗师，另一只手则紧紧地抱住他怀里脸色苍白的红发女巫。听到他的声音，哈利的身体剧烈地摇晃了一下。他的肩膀被站在他身侧的西里斯扶稳，高大的男孩紧紧地搂住他，低声地在他耳边说：“没事的，哈利。”  
西里斯抓着他的肩安慰道，但是他自己的手也在轻微地发抖：“相信我——相信我，莉莉不会有事的。”  
哈利说不出话，他感觉自己全身的力气好像都已经被抽空了。男孩的头虚软无力地靠着西里斯的胸膛，他用鼻音发出了一声‘嗯’。声音还没有消退，一股难言的酸涩已经涌上了他的心头。  
三个年轻男人坐在圣芒戈一楼大厅唯一算得上完好的几间急救室区域外的等候长椅上。几十分钟前莉莉·伊万斯被送了进来，治疗师为她进行身体检查，他们只能无助地在外面等待。  
随着时间一分一秒的过去，詹姆的脸色愈发苍白。他像是无法忍耐地从椅子上站起来想要进急救室看看，又被西里斯按着肩膀重新坐了回去。  
“冷静下来，詹姆。”西里斯哑声说。他担忧地转头看了一眼靠在他身旁的哈利，男孩从刚刚起就一直坐立难安，脸色苍白地盯着急救室的大门。他几次张了张嘴，想要对哈利说些什么，将他的注意力从这件事上转移片刻。  
但是哈利此刻状态很差，他的脸色已经透出隐隐令人不安的青白。除此以外，他还注意到他被包扎起来的手上还有血在不停地渗出。男孩的身上也有斑斑驳驳的血迹，不知道是他自己的还是其他人的。  
“哈利。”西里斯尽量语气平和地说，他摸到哈利裸露在外的皮肤，感觉男孩的体温几乎像死人一样冷。他感觉自己心里那种隐约的不安加重了。  
“你也受伤了，等莉莉出来以后你也去做个检查，好吗？”  
哈利摇了摇头。片刻后，他轻轻地挣开西里斯的手，用手捂住了自己的脸。  
“……对不起，詹姆。”他低声地说，话音未落，眼眶里已经一片潮热。被他叫到名字的詹姆明显愣了一下，他停止了烦躁的踱步，转头睁大眼睛看着哈利。  
“对不起，很对不起……”哈利声音模糊地重复道：“是我没能保护好她。詹姆……对不起……”  
他的话没有说完，一双温暖的手忽然落在了他的肩膀上。  
“我没责怪你，哈利。”刚刚还一脸焦躁的詹姆压下了情绪，柔声地对他说。哈利抬起头，他看到他年轻的未来父亲不知道什么时候半跪在他面前，他仰起头看着哈利通红的眼睛，用手背轻轻地为他擦去在眼睛里打转的泪水：“我知道，这不是你的错。”  
“而且该说对不起的是我。”他顿了顿，说道。  
“我刚才太担心莉莉了。可能让你觉得我好像在责备你，是吗？我没有那个意思，哈利。”  
“……但是莉莉的确是为我受伤的。”哈利沉默了几秒，说道：“她是为了保护我。”  
“但是那不是你的错，而且你也保护了她，不是吗？”詹姆说道。西里斯微微点了下了头，他补充道：“你还帮忙抓住了我那个疯子堂姐，哈利。她现在大概正被他们押往审判庭的路上。”  
他的语气颇有点儿幸灾乐祸：“恐怕没多久，我们就可以去阿兹卡班看望她了。”  
“我没有……我没有怪你的意思，所以你也别再怪自己了，哈利。你已经尽力做到最好了，而且你也保护了她。你保护了在那里的所有人。”詹姆有些笨拙地说道。他的话让哈利的身体颤抖了一下，然后他抽了一下鼻子，就好像已经把所有的泪水和情绪吸回了身体里似的，只是仍然沉默的低着头。  
“真的，”西里斯长出了口气，说道。  
“詹姆不是在安慰你，哈利。如果没有你在，只是等到穆迪他们赶来的话，我想死亡的人数会远比现在要多上几翻。就连穆迪那老家伙也说不出你什么不好来，不是吗？”  
哈利明显听到了西里斯的话，但是他一声不吭，也没有表现出因为他的话出现了什么动摇，好像正在用沉默和疼痛来惩罚自己似的。西里斯不知道该怎么去安慰他。毕竟这次受伤的不是他厌恶，或者和他们毫无关系的人。平心而论，换做是詹姆和哈利在一起的时候哈利受了重伤，他也会不知道该如何开口。  
西里斯将目光投向了詹姆，希望他能开口说点什么。此刻大概只有詹姆的话是哈利听得进去的了。  
看到哈利沉默不语，詹姆干脆坐在了地上，他挠了挠自己的头，说道：“我想莉莉她不会有事的，哈利。”  
他说：“我们……我和西里斯会待在这里等一会，你想睡一觉吗？或者我觉得像他说的那样，你也去包扎一下伤口，这里有我们呢。”  
他的目光移向他的那只手，血已经把黑色的布条都渗透了，正在接连不断地向下滴落。哈利却好像恍然未觉。不过他终于抬起了头，绿色的双眼看着詹姆的金褐色眼睛，像是等着他继续说下去。  
詹姆舔了舔嘴唇，正当他试图继续说些什么来安慰哈利，或者把他劝走去为自己处理一下伤口的时候，身后急救室的大门忽然被人推开了。  
“谁是莉莉·伊万斯的家人？”走出来的女治疗师声音高声问道。詹姆立刻打了个激灵，他几乎是从地上跳起来的：“我！”  
他一个箭步冲到治疗师的面前，抓着治疗师的肩膀焦急地发问道：“莉莉的情况怎么样？”  
女治疗师抬起眼皮看了他一眼，不知道是不是自己的错觉，詹姆感觉她好像用眼刀横了他一眼。坐在椅子上的另外两个人也立刻站起身来，相互搀扶着走到了詹姆身边。  
“你就是她的男朋友？”治疗师用冷淡的口吻问道。她的目光又看了一眼站在她身边的哈利和西里斯。  
“我们是她的朋友。”西里斯简短地解释道。而詹姆下意识地点了点头：“对，”他说：“我是她男朋友。莉莉的父母不是巫师，有什么情况都可以和我说，”  
“那就没错了，一会儿你拿着这个去楼上备案。”治疗师说道，她递给詹姆一张表格，同时，又用那种冰冷的眼神看了詹姆一眼，这一次眼里的愤怒已经清晰可见。  
“时间就写两个半月。”  
“什么……什么时间？”詹姆接过那张纸，有些摸不着头脑。但是从治疗师的表情看来，莉莉似乎没有什么大碍，他松了一口气，探头探脑地想往急救室里看一眼。  
“这位年轻的先生，你不会连你的女朋友怀孕都不知道吧？”女医师似乎对莉莉怀孕的这件事充满了愤怒：“真有你的，身为巫师却连一点儿做防护措施的意识也没有，还让不到十七岁的女巫怀孕。你们这几个人大概还没从霍格沃茨毕业吧？我猜？”  
她的目光依次在三个年轻男人的脸上扫过一遍，喷了声鼻息：“一群不满十七岁的未成年幼崽？”  
“我十七岁了。”西里斯下意识地反驳道。  
“那真是恭喜你了，年轻的先生。”年长的治疗女巫的口吻充满了嘲讽。她瞥了一眼西里斯揽在哈利腰上的手，慢慢地说道：“虽然我刚刚本来也想警告你别像你的同伴一样粗心大意。不过看起来似乎你并不需要我这方面的告诫，不是吗？”  
西里斯感觉到自己背上的汗毛炸了起来。这女巫的表情莫名地让他想起了尤菲米娅·波特。他清了清嗓，别扭地转过头去。  
医疗女巫没有把太多注意力放在他的身上。当她说完后，她又看了一眼从刚刚开始就傻站在原地，嘴巴还有些愣愣地傻张着的詹姆。  
“莉莉？”詹姆眨了眨眼，他不知所措地看向自己的朋友，然后又看向站在自己面前的治疗师。他干巴巴地重复道：“你是……你是说莉莉怀孕了？”  
“如果你想看看她，可以在登记了怀孕信息以后再进来。”治疗女巫没回答他的傻问题，只是没好气地说道。  
她没再搭理傻愣愣地站在原地的三人，而是转身走回急救室，顺便将门在身后带上：“现在伊万斯小姐已经没有大碍了，再过一会儿就会转入普通病房。”

从办理入院到凌晨两三点钟，詹姆安排完所有事情，才找到一个喘息的机会坐了下来。下午他们看望过正在昏睡中的莉莉，哈利被西里斯安排在和莉莉相隔的病房里休息，他本来想要让他先回去，然而哈利坚持不离开。他也只好把他放在这里，然后出去和其他傲罗修缮损失严重的圣芒戈医院。  
夜色已深，当西里斯提着夜宵从外面走进来时，他看到詹姆独自一人坐在长椅上。  
部分恢复功能的电灯在他头顶摇摇晃晃地挂着，隔一段时间会闪灭几次。詹姆的大半个身体被笼罩在昏黄色的柔和灯光里，他的脸颊因为近日来连续的奔波有些消瘦的凹陷下去，黑色头发乱糟糟的，眼眶下还有淡淡的青黑。  
还有不到一个星期就是圣诞节了，而他们要在这一星期内完成毁灭后的新生。他打量着满目疮痍的长廊，有些黑色幽默地想道。寒风从墙体裂开的罅隙中呼啸而过，把他的裤腿都冻的有些发僵。  
“尖头叉子。”西里斯站在走廊的交叉口叫了他一声。詹姆抬起头，他下意识地伸手接过他的好友丢过来的一个三明治。烫的他呲了呲牙。  
“怎么了？忽然当父亲觉得不习惯了？”西里斯走过来，挪揄地说道。  
詹姆自动地挪开屁股给他让开一点地方坐下，他一边拆开纸包一边答非所问地道：“你不去看看哈利？”  
西里斯迟疑了一下，摇了摇头。  
“让他安静一会儿吧。”他说道，“最近发生太多事情了，连我都替他觉得累。哈利的神经还没崩溃也是因为他够坚强。先是自己认识的人不停地出事，然后又轮到他自己——那家伙本来就是个过分敏感的人，他太疲惫了，是该好好睡一觉。”  
詹姆咬着手里的三明治看他，眼神闪烁了一下。  
“不太像你会说的话。”他含糊地说。  
西里斯则不在乎地耸了耸肩。这些日子以来他做过的不像他的事情太多了，他已经不太在意别人怎么说了。或者说，他也从没在意过。像弗兰克之前挪揄他时说的，西里斯·布莱克从学生时代起就没在意过任何人。后来能够频频牵动他情绪的也就那一个人而已。  
他们在安静中吃完了夜宵。西里斯将手里的饮料罐子捏扁，用一个完美的抛物线将它丢向几十米之外的那个垃圾桶里。詹姆抬起头看到那个罐子落地，当它和废墟上的石块相碰，发出清亮的‘砰’的一声时，他听到西里斯在同时张口说道：“你看起来好像不太高兴，詹姆。”  
詹姆苦笑了一下。他的嘴角只是轻微地抽了抽，然后将嘴唇紧抿起来。  
“不想和我谈谈吗？”西里斯转过头看着他，说道：“我可是你唯一能一起谈谈的人了。”  
詹姆迟疑了一下。  
“我不知道怎么开口。”最终，他退让地说。  
“想从哪说起都行。”西里斯说道：“谈谈下午那个治疗师告诉你莉莉怀孕的时候你脸上那奇怪的表情怎么样？”  
“……不管你信不信，大脚板。”詹姆将三明治的纸包捏在手里，他深深地吸了一口气，年轻男人的声音有些发抖，脸色也很差：“……我听到莉莉怀孕的消息的那个瞬间，第一个反应居然不是惊喜，而是有些害怕。”  
“是食死徒和伏地魔把你的胆子给吓破了？”西里斯戏谑地问道。  
“不。”詹姆没有生气，他只是重重地摇了摇头。  
“我怎么可能因为那种事害怕？因为形势紧张，你以为我就会不想要我和莉莉的孩子？”他提高了声音，不可思议地说：“我永远都不会那么想，西里斯。即使再危险，我拼上自己的性命也会保护莉莉和我们的孩子。但是你知道吗——你知道，自从我从哈利口中听到他的家庭不幸的时候，我莫名地有些害怕。我担心我当不好一个父亲，我从来没有这种经验，我担心——我担心的是我当不好一个爸爸。”  
“说的就好像我们之中有人给其他人当过爹似的。”西里斯心情复杂地说。尤其是在这种时候，他明知道詹姆·波特就是哈利未来的父亲，而莉莉肚子的那个孩子就是哈利。他看了一眼詹姆，对方似乎仍然完全沉浸在莉莉怀孕的苦恼里，没有去想为什么她会怀孕的事。  
“你们俩，”他有点儿心虚地问：“完全没做过一点儿这方面的准备吗？”  
詹姆愣了一下，然后他果断地摇了摇头。  
“不，”詹姆说道，“说真的，我的确没有想到。我之前一直以为……嗯。”他的脸有些发红。  
詹姆舔了舔嘴唇，把声音含在唇齿间，有点儿尴尬又含糊地说：“……我以为那样是不会怀孕的。我本来打算毕业之后就对她求婚，你知道，我本来想留在那时候——”  
懂了。如果不是那会儿西里斯一剂魔药的助攻，詹姆就有充分的时间来实现他的这个愿望。  
意外成了幕后黑手的西里斯烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，他从椅子上站了起来，双手插进自己的裤子口袋。  
“我出去抽根烟，”他说道：“一起来吗？”  
“你自己去吧。”詹姆微微扬起下巴，他也从椅子上站了起来，说道：“我去看看莉莉怎么样，你早点回来，外面很危险。”  
“跟哈利似的唠唠叨叨的。”西里斯哑声嘲笑道。他自顾自地转身离开，詹姆看着他的背影，苦笑了一下。  
“我会在圣诞节那天对她求婚的，西里斯。”  
他忽然在他身后说道。  
西里斯的身影动摇了一下。他转过头，看着从椅子上站起来，攥着双手的詹姆。  
站在原地的年轻波特让他恍惚了一下。虽然他也明确地感觉到，自打波特夫妇出事以后，过去那个永远意气风发的詹姆，那个在女孩们爱慕和尖叫的目光里洋洋自得的詹姆，在五年级的时候因为尖叫棚屋他设计陷害斯内普就差一点儿和他打上一场的詹姆正在渐渐地远去。  
现在的詹姆·波特——他脸上的棱角愈发地坚毅分明，虽然神态还是一如既往的张扬，但是那被逐渐打磨的坚韧让他的身上多出了一种和从前完全不同的气质。他开始成熟，开始冷静地思考，开始学会去照顾和体谅他身边的其他人。虽然这种特质在当年他们一起夜游闯祸，打破几百条校规的时候就已经有所端倪，但是现在才如此鲜明地成为他身上的某一个特征。  
现在这样的詹姆的确让他能够将他和未来哈利·波特的父亲的形象联系到一起。  
西里斯几乎能够想象到当年哈利出生的时候是什么样的场景。詹姆会是世界上最好的父亲，莉莉也会是个温柔的母亲。他们环抱着那个小小的婴儿一同住在波特祖宅，而他恐怕会三天两头地上门拜访，直到莉莉被他和詹姆磨的忍无可忍，不得不答应他们让他成为哈利教父的要求。  
“呃……那你不打算，给我点祝福什么的吗？”詹姆看着陷入沉默的西里斯，犹疑地说。他的声音一下子打破了西里斯正在陷入的幻想。  
“随你的便。”西里斯回过神来，他对詹姆点了点头，颔首。虽然他的声音仍然很平静，但是脸上却露出无法掩饰的，喜悦的笑容。  
他笑着看着站在他身后的詹姆，低声说道：“——难道你还指望我在这种烂摊子缠身的时候帮你策划一个完美的浪漫求婚仪式吗，詹姆？”  
“当然不是了。”看到西里斯的笑容，詹姆的脸上也露出了和他相似的，如释重负的微笑。  
他朝西里斯走去，一边张开手臂，做出要拥抱他的姿势，一边哑声说道：“——当然不止有你。我们还得拉上月亮脸和虫尾巴那两个人呢。”

“纯血继承者公开支持伯里曼上任新一届魔法部部长。新部长采取主动措施应对食死徒，加强对阿兹卡班的管理，并任命巴蒂·克劳奇成为他的副手，仍然全权掌管法律执行司的事务。”  
他懒洋洋地念完今早的预言家日报上的最后一行字：“……他们急切地寻求比摄魂怪更加高效安全的警卫。因为在未来，被送进阿兹卡班的囚徒会填满整个监狱。”  
听到这里，正在吃早饭的哈利没有忍住，他将一口牛奶喷在西里斯的报纸上。  
“文明点，哈利。这可是我花了两个银西可买来的报纸。”西里斯竖起报纸挡住自己的整张脸，防止被哈利喷出来的牛奶荼毒。他不满地扁了扁嘴，说道：“你不是应该早就知道这事儿吗？怎么表现的这么惊讶。”  
“克劳奇在任上的时候我还没出生呢，西里斯。”哈利心有余悸地说道。他用纸巾一边擦嘴，一边对西里斯解释：“关于第一次战争发生的事情我都是从记录上和之前的魔法部官员那里知道的，你指望一个还没出生的婴儿记住这些？”  
“好吧，”他耸了耸肩，不太认真地说道：“不过你不总是能未卜先知吗？”  
“这又不是什么天赋。”哈利回敬道。  
他想起了自己另一个关心的问题。哈利问西里斯：“莉莉现在的情况怎么样？”  
“詹姆昨晚在她的病房里守了一夜，现在已经一点儿事也没有了。”西里斯回答：“大概今天他们俩就会离开，詹姆把莉莉安置在波特祖宅休息。他会亲自跑一趟莉莉在麻瓜的家，和她父母讨论关于他们俩的事情的。”  
哈利忍不住窃笑：“看起来他们想要谈婚论嫁了？”  
“詹姆原本打算毕业的时候就对她求婚，但是现在可能会提前了。”西里斯毫无义气地出卖了朋友。他看到哈利点了点头，说道：“他是会这么做的。但要是没有这件事，说不准詹姆什么才会开口。”  
“不过，他敢对莉莉的父母说他让莉莉怀孕了吗？”那双绿色的眼睛狡黠地睁大了，男孩笑的像只偷了腥的猫：“万一他们一怒之下把他撕碎了，那后果——嗯——”  
“你的外祖父母有那么凶悍吗？”西里斯不解地挑高眉毛看着他。他不明白，想到詹姆可能被撕碎怎么会让他未来的儿子这么开心。或许他应该重新考虑一下未来的波特家里詹姆和哈利的父子关系。  
“……我也不知道。”听到西里斯提到他和他的祖父母们，哈利的语气忽然变得有些沉重，情绪也低落下来。“我从来没见过他们。”  
西里斯一时语塞。没错，他后知后觉地想道，如果那时候莉莉的父母也还活着的话，恐怕也轮不到那家会虐待哈利的亲戚收养他。想到哈利所经历的未来让他又感觉自己的喉咙好像忽然被一只无形的手捏住了似的，一下子有些透不过气来。  
“哈利。”西里斯短暂地思考片刻，然后他安慰地伸出手捏了捏他的手。他看着哈利抬起来的脸说道：“等詹姆这次平安回来，下一次你或许可以找个理由和他一起去看看。”  
他看到哈利的绿眼睛里似乎有惊喜的光亮闪了一下，然而转瞬即逝。当他清了清嗓，再开口的时候，男孩好像又恢复了他平时的冷静。  
“不用了，我想詹姆会安置好他们的。”哈利平静地说，他沉默地看着自己被子下的双腿：“现在莉莉怀孕，食死徒的行动又越来越频繁……为了和他们尽量少扯上关系，我想我或许还是不要出现在他们面前的好。”  
“说起这件事，我倒想要问你。哈利。”西里斯犹豫了一下，他抓着哈利的手不自然地收紧。在他疑惑的目光下，他硬着头皮张开了口。  
“……我有些不确定，”西里斯迟疑地说，哈利点了点头，他才继续说道：“我记得你说你是一九八零年出生的，不是吗？可是现在才……还有两年时间。难道詹姆和莉莉还有其他的孩子？还是他们之前曾经失去过别的孩子？”  
哈利没有立刻回答。他思考着，垂下眼睛，在西里斯的视线下沉默了片刻。  
“他们俩没有其他的孩子，”哈利肯定地说，“我是他们俩第一个，也是唯一的孩子。但是我也不知道……为什么。”他的目光流露出了茫然，“我只能认为……或许未来已经发生了一些我不知道的，巨大的变化。”  
西里斯沉默了片刻。  
“说的也是，”忽然，他轻松地说。哈利眨着眼睛看着他，不明白为什么西里斯的变化在短短一秒前后就出现了这么大的变化。  
“过去你也跟西里斯·布莱克没什么关系，我是说，除了教父子以外，”西里斯对他说：“可现在已经发生了很大的变化了，不是吗？也不一定所有的变化都是朝不好的方向发展的，我们也不用过分紧张。”  
哈利笑了。他听得出来西里斯在努力扯一些看起来说得通的理由安慰他，即使他实在不擅长这方面。  
“你他妈以为我在开你玩笑吗？”西里斯看到他的笑，他误解了哈利的意思，粗鲁地说。他不满地看着哈利，正想再说什么，但是声音在哈利忽然倾身吻上他的嘴的时候消失了。  
年轻的布莱克闷哼了一声，心里几乎对自己在这方面的没出息感到愤恨。哈利吻上他的一瞬间他几乎忘了自己所有本来打算说的话。能感觉到的就只有那男孩的舌头又湿又软，好像有韧性的棉花糖一样，甜味在他们交融的舌尖融化。  
哈利不经常主动吻他，更不经常和他以这种方式接吻。  
“我没觉得你在开玩笑，”当他们俩分开后，那男孩柔声地说。他用一只手抚摸着西里斯坚硬的脸部棱角，仍然湿润的嘴唇半张着，唇色嫣红，被唾液涂抹的闪闪发亮。西里斯盯着他半张开的嘴巴看，感觉那里好像一个小小的，神秘的洞穴。他知道自己的心跳的愈发厉害了。  
“我的意思是，”哈利顿了顿，他又笑了。西里斯弄不明白这有什么好笑，但是看到哈利的笑，他反而感觉到心里变得更为紧绷。有什么不安的预感，如同本能，如同直觉似的，正从他的心底升起。他几乎想要开口阻止哈利接下来可能说出口的话，但是他张了张嘴，感觉自己的唇舌僵硬，发不出声音。  
“我的意思是，我不会离开你的，西里斯。我知道你在担心什么。如果你害怕莉莉的孩子出生以后，现在的我会消失，”哈利低垂着眼睛，他握紧了他放在他膝盖上的手，轻声地对西里斯继续说道，“那我就会在未来等你。”  
病房里被死一般的寂寞笼罩着，只有不远处的壁炉里的炉火平稳而剧烈的燃烧着，不时传出火舌舔舐木头时发出的噼啪声响。时间临近中午，大片的日光从透明玻璃窗外覆盖了整个房间。然而坐在被温暖的热气包裹着的阳光下，西里斯只感觉到心底发寒。  
他知道他和哈利在得知莉莉怀孕了以后的这个消息后都在逃避什么。西里斯不相信那个孩子的存在会对哈利毫无影响——如果，他真的是哈利的话。  
他很清楚哈利也想到了这一点。而且，或许比他想的更清楚明白。  
感觉到房间里的气氛变得愈发压抑，西里斯叹了口气。他不想继续思考这个不会有答案的问题，或许就像哈利说的那样，即使他们现在什么都不做，这些困扰着他们的谜团也会逐渐变得清晰。他的手撑着自己的膝盖站了起来，“我先去看看莉莉。”他说，“詹姆从麻瓜那边赶回来也需要时间，他们大概下午才会离开。”  
哈利点了点头，他从床上坐直身：“既然这样，我也……”  
“你得留在这。”西里斯翻了一下眼皮，仿佛知道哈利下一刻要说什么似的阻止他道：“我没打算让你一起出院。哈利。”  
“凭什么？”想出口的话被硬生生地打断，哈利仿佛被噎了一下似的，他不可思议地睁大眼睛惊愕地看着西里斯。年轻的男人将放在床上的报纸叠起来丢到一边，他的眼睛没有看着哈利，但是嘴里说道：“你哪也别想去，在我们找到你身上到底出了什么毛病以前，你就老老实实地待在圣芒戈。”  
“但是这里的安保水平可不高啊。”哈利下意识地说。他看到西里斯皱起了眉，继续补充道：“如果再来一次食死徒的袭击，你觉得我是在这里更安全，还是在我们俩的家里更安全？西里斯？”  
西里斯浑身一凛，他恨恨地看着他。  
他没想到哈利会这么说。在因为哈利的这句反驳浑身僵硬的同时，他也被提醒了——事实如此，哈利待在圣芒戈的确比待在家里要危险几百倍。但是一想到这男孩只是在伶牙俐齿地通过这事情来打击他完成自己的目的——他才不信哈利会害怕食死徒的那些鬼话。  
他可是刚刚才把他亲爱的堂姐送进了审判庭，他就打心底不想让他这么得意。  
西里斯的嘴紧绷着，看上去似乎想伸手狠狠地拧他一把。如果哈利现在不是个刚刚痊愈了的重伤患，没准他就真会这么做。  
更可气的是，他居然一时之间还想不出来反驳的理由。西里斯灰色的眼睛阴鸷地盯着哈利带着胜利浅笑的脸看，他咬着牙说道：“自己逃到安全的地方是救世主兼未来的傲罗司长应该有的做法吗，哈利？”  
“我身上不像救世主和傲罗司长的地方还多着呢，西里斯。”哈利回敬道，他的脸上露出这些天以来第一次真正轻松的笑容：“不过，我们的时间也很多。你可以留到以后慢慢发现。”

霍格沃茨八楼的校长室里。  
邓布利多打开那封白色雪鸮带来的信。哈利的猫头鹰在送来信后就停在了窗边，不停地梳理着自己的羽毛。前段时间刚刚重生过一次的福克斯转过脑袋盯着邓布利多看，似乎想从校长脸上的表情里得知点信上的内容。  
“……哈利。”  
当他看完整封信，邓布利多发出一声叹息。他靠在自己的椅子上，那双总是智慧而通透的蓝眼睛怔愣地注视着前方，透过银色的雾气注视着摆放在办公桌上缓慢运作的精密仪器。眼中罕有地充满了困惑和迷茫。  
在和西里斯办理了出院以后，哈利回到家里的第一件事就是写信告诉邓布利多莉莉怀孕的事情。他相信现在傲罗部上上下下应该都在忙着处理这次圣芒戈袭击的扫尾工作，以及审讯被他们抓到的食死徒。邓布利多大概也是一样。他甚至分身乏术，抽不出时间来亲自问问他这次的事件到底是怎么回事，更别提知道莉莉怀孕的消息。  
而他不得不将这件事主动告诉邓布利多。  
对于莉莉提前怀孕的这件事，哈利实际上并没有他表现出来的那样乐观。  
很显然，之前邓布利多对于伏地魔的推测很有可能是对的。虽然哈利不知道为什么，但是黑魔王的确有很大可能同样知道未来。现在‘过去’发生了这么大的变化，理所应当，未来也同样随之发生了巨变。但是有一些东西并不应该发生这样的变化，就像莉莉怀孕的这件事。  
实际上他和西里斯一样迷茫。如果那个孩子真的是他，哈利不知道两个同样的‘自己’在同一个时间同时存在会造成什么影响，而如果那个孩子不是他——  
他没法再继续想下去。事情发展到如今，哈利已经开始怀疑自己所知的未来到了现在究竟还有多少是可信的，亦或者，从一开始，他知道的未来就不是他们的优势，而是一种桎梏。这一次，伏地魔恰好就利用了他们的这种桎梏打了他们一个措手不及。  
他不相信这次圣芒戈的事会和那个人没有关系。如果上一次，他的‘过去’里曾经发生过这么严重的圣芒戈袭击事件，起码他会在邓布利多，或者是斯内普后来的记忆里看到这些。  
“我想我之前一直担心的事已经成为现实了，阿拉斯托。”办公室里，邓布利多叹息着喃喃自语，将那张羊皮纸慢慢地折了起来。他闭上眼睛，疲惫地靠在了自己的椅子上。福克斯朝他的方向看了一眼，凤凰沉默不语。  
“那个孩子……现在或许也很慌乱。”老人自言自语地说道。他设身处地地想着此刻哈利可能会有的想法，以及将这个消息传达给他的用意。  
他对福克斯说：“但或许，哈利在知道这件事可能发生以前就做好了心理准备。不然那时候他也不会向我提出那样的要求，你说呢，福克斯？”  
凤凰当然不可能直接给他回答。它像是邓布利多平时那样智慧而狡黠地眨了眨眼，然后将头转向另一侧，看着那只静静地收起翅膀站在窗台上等待，等着邓布利多给它的主人写下一封回信的雪鸮。  
   
“你说詹姆想在这个圣诞节的时候就对莉莉求婚？”  
哈利不无惊讶地从报纸后面露出脸，看到西里斯正在将一箱火焰威士忌从地下室里搬上来。  
因为壁炉燃的旺盛，房间里太热了。年轻男孩只穿了一条短裤。哈利脸红心热地将视线从他深色的大腿皮肤上挪开，干咽了一口唾沫，他努力让自己的声音听起来很平静：“好吧，不让人意外，毕竟莉莉现在都怀孕了。那么，他有什么打算？”  
“我看他的打算就是我们来帮他出主意和干活。”西里斯说。他的手指间夹了两个玻璃杯，冰块倒进去的时候碰撞着杯壁噼啪作响。  
西里斯倒了两杯火焰威士忌，他递了一杯给哈利：“有什么好主意吗？”  
男孩那双敏锐又漂亮的绿眼睛转了转。他的脑海中很快浮现出一个念头。  
“去猪头酒吧，怎么样？”他提议，然后在西里斯有些惊讶的目光里解释道：“詹姆和莉莉第一次关系缓和就是在猪头酒吧。到时候我们说要去那里一起聚会过圣诞节，然后让詹姆趁机求婚？”  
“这主意真不错。”西里斯喝了一口杯子里的威士忌，真心实意地说道，“不过最好不是猪头酒吧，去三杯扫帚吧。我总觉得莱姆斯和彼得宝宝不能满身酒气地回家让他们的妈妈打他们屁股。黄油啤酒就好多了。另外我们还可以塞一些加隆给罗默斯塔，让她帮助我们完成这次求婚仪式。”  
哈利没有否认，他点了点头。有了主意后西里斯立刻去联络詹姆，他知道他们俩会把这件事办的很妥当的，他也会帮助他们把这件事办好。  
当天晚上，他们终于又有机会安心地睡在一起。上床前西里斯习惯性地坐在床上对哈利张开双手，趁他坐下来的时候把他搂进怀里。  
“我现在倒是有点庆幸没把你留在圣芒戈，”西里斯将下巴放在他的头顶，感慨道：“如果现在你在圣芒戈，我说不好我能不能控制住自己不幻影移形去找你，然后和你挤在一张病床上睡。”  
“然后你就会被在那里巡逻的傲罗抓住，和他们继续一起修缮圣芒戈剩下的部分。”哈利窃笑着靠在他的怀里，低声地说。他仰起头，和西里斯默契地压下来的嘴唇相印。他们很快地接了一个晚安吻。  
“穆迪不会让你有机会偷懒的。”他补充道。  
“那等到你当上傲罗司长以后，”西里斯满足地舔了舔嘴唇，回味着那个吻轻柔甜蜜的滋味，回答道：“你可一定得以权谋私，哈利。为我和詹姆他们。”  
“晚安。”  
当他们俩嬉笑着掀开被子，西里斯从身后将他的男孩儿搂住的时候，年轻男人的嘴唇磨蹭着他的男孩的耳朵，低声地说。哈利睁开了眼睛，他感觉到西里斯的呼吸在轻柔地吹拂着他的后背。  
年轻男人呼吸的频率从轻微急促变得慢慢平缓下来，他的脸埋进了哈利的颈窝里，两个年轻人紧紧地贴在一起，亲密无间。  
“晚安，”过了一会儿，从他悠长平稳的呼吸里感觉到他似乎睡着了，哈利才慢慢地开口说道。他轻声地叹息，抬起头看着眼前朦朦胧胧的黑暗：“做个好梦，西里斯。”  
或许是没有听到哈利在临睡前的叮嘱，在这个晚上西里斯又做了一个梦。仍然是关于哈利的，但是和四年级的时候他第一次梦到的哈利不一样。  
然而不是个好梦。  
在这个梦里，他看到自己站在一片废墟当中。他分不清这是哪里，入目可见到处都是断壁残垣。几乎有些像几天前刚刚遭遇了袭击的圣芒戈。但是他很清楚这地方并不是圣芒戈。  
西里斯走在触目惊心的废墟当中，铁青色的天黑压压的，将一切笼罩上一层死色般没有生气的苍凉。而在无数重复景色的凄凉废墟里，他抬起头，在地平线的另一端看到一个熟悉的身影独自站在那里。  
西里斯感觉到自己的胃里泛起一阵凉意，他在认出那个身影是谁的同时心脏狂跳，立刻大步的朝他的方向跑去。  
然而就在他加快脚步的时候，他看到哈利的身影也在动。而且是朝着与他相反的方向。  
“你要去哪？哈利！”  
他忍不住大声叫道，声音却像片片雪花散落在寒风里。周围废墟中的石块和土坷绊住了他的脚步，西里斯张大了嘴，他看到哈利站在远处遥遥地对他挥了挥手，他盯着西里斯看，年轻的脸上有种奇异的，带着光彩的表情。但是当他拔足狂奔，想要去往他身边的时候，那个远方纤细的身影却忽然从他的视野里消失了。只留下他在漫天风雪覆盖下的空茫茫的雪地里兜转。  
“你在哪，哈利！”  
男孩再一次大声地吼道。但是地平线上，哈利纤细的身影已经消失了。他好像一个在风中被吹散的影子，只和他打了一个照面，继而消失的无影无踪。

第二天一早起来，西里斯就觉得自己的头疼的厉害。  
昨晚关于哈利的那个噩梦在他的脑海中挥之不去，不知道为什么，他很想开口问问哈利，关于现在和未来，究竟他还有多少事正在瞒着他，究竟还有什么是他知道，而他还不知道的。  
虽然哈利坦白自己已经将所有都告诉了他，但是起码从他曾经做过的关于哈利的两个噩梦来看，他就知道他一定还有事在瞒着他。  
西里斯烦躁地起身，他走出卧室，看到哈利罕见地比他醒的要早，正在厨房里泡咖啡。  
“再过一会詹姆大概就带着莉莉过来。”他将咖啡递给走进厨房，头发蓬乱，只穿着睡裤的西里斯。哈利大概已经醒了好一会儿了，西里斯注意到他穿着一身他的便装——只是用咒语改了尺寸，衣服上还散发着淡淡的威士忌和烟的气味。  
他忍不住一边用眼睛打量着他的胸口，一边听着哈利说道：“这件事我们得避着莉莉准备，不然就不是惊喜了。到时候你来应付他们，西里斯。你肯定很擅长这个。我待会儿要出门一趟。”  
“去找邓布利多？”西里斯下意识地问道。他喝了一口咖啡，哈利似乎一块糖也没加，浓郁的咖啡苦的他直咧嘴。  
哈利没有点头也没有摇头。但是在西里斯看来，他这是默认了。  
“之前我对他说了我们现在的情况，但是他没有给我回信，”哈利解释道。他低头看着自己杯子里泛着热气的咖啡，目光在雾气中氤氲：“所以，我想，有些事情我可能得和他当面谈谈。”  
他抬起头看了一眼西里斯发青的脸：“你昨晚难道没睡好吗？”他疑惑地问，“脸色有点儿难看。”  
“没事。”西里斯掩饰地说。他长长地舒了一口气，又喝了一口咖啡，借着那苦涩滚烫的饮料将自己胸口的烦闷和浊气吐了出去。

 

这个夜晚上整场宴会都蔓延着一种令人极度不舒服的沉重气氛。从一进入会客厅开始，卢修斯就感觉到无数的目光集中在他身上，犹如芒刺在背。他干咽了几口唾沫，压抑着想要夺门而逃的冲动。  
这只是个魔法部的精英团体举办的小型聚会，然而意义不可谓不重大。除了现任的执行司司长克劳奇，和魔法部部长哈罗德·明彻姆以外，卢修斯又在人群中看到了几张熟悉的面孔。他小心地打量着经过他身旁的每一张脸，在穿过整个房间，看过所有的人以后，卢修斯基本上可以确定了这是一场什么性质的宴会。  
到这里来的人基本上都是魔法部的高层官员。他无声地想道，八成是为了之前圣芒戈的那件事。本来那次出人意料的袭击应该是一场将傲罗痛打的落花流水的巨大胜利，如果不是因为那个哈利·波特恰巧那个时候也在圣芒戈，如果不是因为那个小杂种和那个泥巴种莉莉·波特——  
他掐住了自己的手心，抑制自己内心深处正在翻涌的愤怒。然而苍白的脸上还是因为恼怒泛起了一丝红晕。  
有人发现了马尔福，也对他点了点头，过来打个招呼。卢修斯心不在焉地敷衍着，他走到房间的角落里，朝路过的侍应生要了杯威士忌。  
“卢修斯。”  
一个年轻男人的声音忽然从他的背后响了起来。卢修斯几乎下意识地打了个寒颤，他转头一看，发现正站在他身后的是法律执行司的司长巴蒂·克劳奇的儿子——小巴蒂·克劳奇。  
当然，他还有另外一个身份。他们俩都心知肚明。面对着他，小巴蒂的脸上露出一个毫无阴霾的灿烂笑容，他伸出手用妖精制作的玻璃酒杯轻轻地碰了碰卢修斯手里的杯子，两个人杯中的酒在冰块上泛起波浪，又很快归于平静。  
“克劳奇带你过来的？”卢修斯吸了一口气，猜测道。小巴蒂心平气和地点了点头。他将一只手放在卢修斯的肩膀上，卢修斯感觉到自己的半个身体都紧绷起来。  
小巴蒂将嘴唇凑到他的耳边，“最近怎么样？”他柔声地问候道。  
“还可以。”卢修斯谨慎地措辞回答。他避免和小巴蒂那双尖锐而年轻的灰色眼睛直视。不知道为什么，在雷古勒斯背叛和上一次圣芒戈失败的袭击事件后，他总感觉他们的君主似乎失去了大半对他的倚重和信任。与此同时他提拔了一些新的食死徒成为他的左右手。比如刚刚失去了自己妻子的——贝拉特里克斯的丈夫莱斯特兰奇，比如面前的小巴蒂·克劳奇，又比如——他那个总是想着爬上高枝的学弟，西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
“还可以？你对自己还真是宽容。从你的脸色看起来他交给你的事情叫你办的不够顺利啊，卢修斯。”  
小巴蒂仍然以那样温和的嘲讽口气说道：“居然让一个脏兮兮的混血种踩到你的头上来，马尔福家的脸快被你丢光了，不是吗？”  
卢修斯的灰眼睛里出现了危险的尖锐闪光。他知道自己最近或许办事不力给里德尔留下了不好的印象，但是他在他面前多年以来的侍奉和整个马尔福家族对他的事业的支持并不是靠这个不知道天高地厚的年轻巫师就能动摇的。  
“你又如何呢，小巴蒂？”卢修斯冰冷而彬彬有礼地说道：“斯内普现在远比任何一个食死徒都要得宠。你们俩顶多说得上势均力敌。你踩在我头上并不意味着你也可以把他也踩在脚下了。”  
小巴蒂斜瞥了他一眼，“贝拉特里克斯已经完蛋了，”他咬着嘴唇，一字一顿地说：“他们把她关进了阿兹卡班，甚至都没有审讯她。未来几年里她都不可能再为我们提供什么帮助了。主人现在缺少一个得力的心腹。”  
卢修斯将杯子举到自己身前，他态度冷淡地说：“所以？你想取代斯内普爬上那个位置，对吗？”  
小巴蒂深吸了一口气。他盯着卢修斯的脸看，像是在强忍着自己一拳将那个金发男人脸上苍白而虚伪的笑容击碎的冲动。  
“那个小杂种身上到底有什么过人之处？除了会熬些魔药和他那个为了男人抛弃了自己的高贵血统的老妈？”小巴蒂阴鸷地说道：“他是你的学弟，你应该了解他的，不是吗？我只知道在学校的时候那家伙就不受欢迎，从来不会掩饰自己的野心，油腻腻的样子简直令人作呕——”  
“在他被黑暗君主重用的那一刻开始，斯内普就不再是我的学弟了。”卢修斯谨慎地打断了他的话。  
“你和他是同级，如果连你都没有发现他身上有什么过人之处，说明你不得我们主人的重用是有原因的。”  
小巴蒂张了张嘴，看得出来，他对卢修斯的这句话并不信服。不过卢修斯不感到惊讶，他无意再和小巴蒂多说什么。年轻的马尔福转过身，当他正想要离开时，小巴蒂忽然又叫住了他：“卢修斯。”  
“还有什么事吗？”卢修斯不耐烦地问道。  
“没有，我只是有一件事想告诉你。”小巴蒂声音冷淡地说：“除了斯内普以外，最近主人面前还出现了一个矮个子。他从出现起就带着面具，没有人知道他是谁。但是在你们圣芒戈袭击之前的那次对角巷重创了波特和布莱克的行动中他也有所参与。我曾经派人私底下去打听过，然而主人不和任何人分享他的身份。”  
“你嫉妒了，克劳奇？”卢修斯讥嘲地说道：“除了斯内普以外，你前进的道路上又多出了一个身分不明的侏儒？我认为你不用这样担心，有眼睛的人都知道你和西弗勒斯现在爬的有多高多快。”  
年轻的克劳奇危险地眯起了眼睛，却没有接卢修斯的话。而是自顾自地说了下去：“我可以不在乎那个混血的狗杂种，但是另外的那个人却让我产生一种不太好的感觉。尤其是他这样神秘。”  
他说道：“你就不好奇他的身份吗？”  
“不好奇。”卢修斯断然地说道，他转过头，清楚地回答小巴蒂：“既然主人对他有所倚重，就证明他的确有某种过人之处。小巴蒂，质疑主人的判断是一种很危险的试探。上一次这样做的是雷古勒斯，你知道他后来的下场。”  
“我和那个婊子养的叛徒不一样。”小巴蒂冷淡地打断道：“我对主人完全地忠诚，卢修斯。是不可比拟的忠诚。”  
卢修斯讥讽地喷了声鼻息，没有回答。他垂下眼睛注视着自己杯子里的酒。  
忠诚，他不无嘲讽地想道。曾经雷古勒斯是黑魔王心腹的时候他也如此忠诚。但是当他知道了他真正想做的事后，他立刻倒戈向了他对立的阵营。这些年轻的，不知天高地厚的蠢货根本不知道汤姆· 里德尔正在实践的‘事业’究竟是怎么一回事。  
他们只不过是被他过去几个月里充满感染力的宣讲鼓动，认为自己可以在未来纯血主宰的世界中分上一杯羹的蠢货罢了。从某种角度来说，他们比起那些刚刚被克劳奇召进了执行部的理想主义实习生傲罗们也没好到哪去。  
“难道你就一点都不在乎吗？”在卢修斯长时间的沉默里，小巴蒂一直眯着眼睛，仔细地注视着他。  
他打量着卢修斯眼下无法掩饰的青黑和憔悴的深情，刻薄地说道：“我记得上一次的聚会主人也没有叫你参加。你连那个人的存在都不知道，这样下去马尔福家很快会被排斥到核心食死徒的圈子外面。”  
“像你说的，既然我已经在主人面前失宠了，那么我不知道这样的消息又有什么好奇怪的呢？”卢修斯垂着眼睛，冷淡地说道：“或许现在主人正对我感到恼火不想见到我的脸，但是这种情况不会一直持续下去的，克劳奇。你知道我比你聪明，起码我就看得出来，为什么现在斯内普会在主人的面前得到重用。”  
说完这句话，他不再搭理站在一旁陷入了深思的年轻克劳奇。马尔福自顾自地呷了好几口酒，等到他确定自己的情绪足够平和，才朝宴会厅的中央走去。

“你最近的状况有所缓解吗？”  
办公室里，邓布利多的问题让哈利有些没反应过来。他将视线从自己面前的红茶上抬起，困惑地看着坐在面前的邓布利多。  
“您指的是……？”他疑惑地问。  
“我从布莱克先生那里听说你之前一直嗜睡。”邓布利多柔和地说：“但是圣芒戈没能检查出你的身体原因，不是吗？”  
“似乎……有一些好转。”哈利不确定地说。事实上，他没有感觉这几天以来他和之前有什么不同。但是他在睡着的时候似乎不再像之前睡的那样沉了。  
他摇了摇脑袋：“可能是时空穿越者身上都会有的副作用吧，校长。但是那个不重要。我今天来是想——”  
“是想和我谈谈莉莉·伊万斯小姐怀孕的事情。”邓布利多口气温和地把他的目的说了出来。哈利一点儿也不意外他会知道自己会来找他，他点了点头。  
“我基本上可以肯定了。”哈利平静地说。真奇怪，这些天以来他头一次觉得内心的情绪如此平和。他忍不住想道，可能是最近发生的事情太多，他的神经被食死徒和凤凰社反复地抻拉到极限，早就已经失去了其应有的弹性。  
哈利端起茶杯，呷了一口红茶，同时用一种与己无关的口气平淡地对邓布利多说：“我认为现在莉莉肚子的孩子不是我。”  
一瞬间，办公室里被沉默的静谧笼罩了。当他说完这句话后，凤凰福克斯似有所感地向他们俩的方向看了一眼，但是邓布利多和哈利都注视着彼此的眼睛，没有人注意到凤凰的目光。  
银器运转时产生的水雾似乎让房间里的温度下降了几度。在办公室的墙壁上，菲尼亚斯的画像悄悄地将眼睛睁开一条缝，他眯着眼睛打量那个坐在邓布利多面前的挺直又瘦削的背影，下意识地屏住呼吸，侧耳听着他们俩接下来要说的内容。  
“最近你一直在考虑这件事吗？”片刻后，邓布利多问道，语气听不出是惊讶还是平静。  
哈利又点了点头。  
“算不上一直考虑，”他有些迟疑地说：：“但是我认为这是最有可能的。”  
“哈利，”邓布利多加重了语气，他不悦地用手指轻轻地敲了敲自己的办公桌，“有什么让你产生这种想法的理由吗？想和我谈谈？”  
哈利不快地笑了一下。  
“西里斯认为我异常的原因是因为另一个‘我’的出现。他会做出这种判断很正常，他刚刚从学校毕业开始作为实习傲罗工作，所想的一切都是靠向他所知道的事情上解释，试图让它变得贴切。”  
哈利说道：“但是我并不是你面前看到的这个样子，校长。别忘了我实际上已经当了十年的傲罗，对于有些事情，”他倾身向前，在靠近邓布利多时说道：“即使我不知道它到底是什么原因，我也有我自己的判断。”  
“那么，你的判断就是那个孩子和你没有关系？”邓布利多半月形镜片后的蓝眼睛眯了起来，他轻声地问道。  
“你也察觉到了，邓布利多校长。”哈利干笑着坐回了椅子上，说道，“你明明也知道的。不然的话你不会不给我回信，而是等着我当面来找你谈。”  
邓布利多似乎对他的直白早有预料。他摇了摇头，垂下眼睛喝了一口自己的茶。  
“不管你相信与否，”邓布利多说：“哈利，我的确想面对面和你谈谈。但是主要是因为我并不赞成你之前和我说的那个计划。我愿意尽我最大的努力帮助你。但是前提是起码要保住你的性命。”  
他想了一会儿，才后知后觉地明白过来他提到是哪个计划。邓布利多知道他始终抱着愿意甚至是乐于牺牲自己的心情在等待事态发展到需要他的那一步——只要那牺牲是有意义的。  
“我完全相信你会这么做。”哈利声音干涩地说道：“你曾经也是这样做的。”  
他又想起了在他的时代，邓布利多想方设法地在最大程度利用他打败那个命中注定的宿敌的同时保住他的性命。那时候邓布利多似乎以为他不能承受这些，为了保护他，他将所有的一切都瞒着他。  
然而现在不同，他们俩从来没有这样开诚布公地面对面关于这个问题谈过。  
“你要知道，我始终都是把你当成一个战士，哈利。”邓布利多说道：“并不是一个可以被随意摆弄牺牲的棋子。一个战士的使命是斗争，不是被消耗。”  
哈利沉默着点了点头。  
“我明白。”他低声说。然而片刻后，男孩又轻声地叹了一口气。  
“我知道你要做什么，但是我也想告诉你，我要做的事情只有一件，邓布利多校长。”哈利缓慢地说道：“那就是无论付出什么代价，我都要将他消灭在这个时候。彻彻底底地，没有任何，一丝，让他再次崛起的可能。”  
“我当然愿意尽我所能地去战斗，尽我所能去地生存，”他在邓布利多责备的目光补充道，绿眼睛里出现了一丝迷茫：“但是在我不知道我该如何去做的时候，我只能选择我认为必然能够打倒他的办法。”  
“哪怕是再次去他的面前送死吗，哈利？”邓布利多尖锐地问道，“像上一次一样毫无防备地将自己暴露在死咒之下？我知道曾经你身上有他的魂片，这是也是在你那个时代的我会做出那样的安排，让你在消灭伏地魔的同时仍然能活下来的原因，但是这次不一样了。即使同样的方式可能对伏地魔生效，你也不一定能和上次一样的好运，哈利。”  
哈利抿了抿嘴，他平静地直视着邓布利多的脸。  
“既然你认为我的办法太过残酷。那么我们就能肯定，”他放慢了声音说：“现在的我，就一定跟伏地魔的魂器没有关系吗？”  
办公室里再次陷入了沉寂。邓布利多的眼睛微微睁大，他表情复杂地看着哈利，湛蓝色的双眼中无形的风暴正在蕴结。  
不等邓布利多开口，哈利清了清嗓，继续说道：“如果现在的我跟伏地魔毫无联系，为什么他会知道未来？我们都知道除了我以外没有人和未来有关系，而知道这件事的人都不可能背叛我们。”  
男孩舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，他看着邓布利多，敏锐而明亮的绿眼睛深处似乎有什么东西正在闪闪发光。“而且又是为什么，你之前会做出——”  
他慢慢地说，身子前倾，眼睛紧紧地盯着邓布利多湛蓝的双眼：“伏地魔知道未来的猜测，校长？”  
“雷古勒斯的事情的确很蹊跷，”哈利坐回了自己的椅子上。他继续说道：“但是如果是我，我更倾向于凤凰社内部有间谍这种想法。我相信你也不是没想到这点。那后来为什么你放弃了这个想法，而作出了更奇怪的一种推断？”  
“因为没有人会对他的事情知道的那么清楚，哈利。”邓布利多似乎才从刚刚被他抢白的怔忪中回过神来，他低声回答道：“除了你和我以外，谁也不知道他到底会做些什么。但是伏地魔知道的太详细了。他甚至利用这个让小布莱克先生自投罗网。”  
他们俩又沉默了片刻，哈利张了张嘴，没有继续追问下去。他自顾自地低下头，啜饮了一口已经开始变冷的茶水。  
“我想让你帮我关注一个人，邓布利多校长。”片刻后，他忽然开口说道。邓布利多用探寻的目光看着他，哈利犹豫了一下，还是开口说道：“是七年级的彼得·佩迪鲁。”  
“和你们在一起的佩迪鲁先生？”邓布利多眯起了眼睛，问道：“为什么？能告诉我理由吗？”  
“我很想告诉你，但是我和西里斯之间有一个赤胆忠心咒。”哈利说道：“佩迪鲁和他的未来联系密切，他是我不能告诉你的那个部分。”  
“你还没有打算没有告诉布莱克，对吗？”  
“对。”哈利沉静地说，“现在不是告诉西里斯这种事的最好时候。”  
尤其是在他得知了自己和詹姆莉莉之间的关系以后。他无声地想到，现在的西里斯不是邓布利多，也不是曾经在阿兹卡班里待了十二年的那个偏执而痛苦的男人。他根本不会压抑着自己的情绪静静地等待事态的发展。只要他相信哈利所说的未来，他不用去想就知道他会做出什么来。  
“我明白了。”邓布利多说道，他的十指拢在一起：“上次我听说他和卢平先生都作为凤凰社的预备社员想要加入，但是因为当时我不在，这项决定被搁置了。既然你这么说，我会重新考虑这件事的。”  
他知道有那个咒语在，哈利的确无法说出为什么他会让他密切关注陪伴了他们几年的朋友的原因。他相信哈利做出的判断，比起自己，他对于他的朋友和伙伴们明显更了解得多。  
“还有最后一件事，”哈利点了点头，深吸了一口气，说道：“我想去验证你的那个猜测到底是不是对的，校长。”  
邓布利多看着他，他的眼睛眯了起来。  
“关于我对伏地魔的那个猜测？”他的声音几乎平静到令人心慌。  
哈利像是没注意到他的异常似的。他点了点头，又补充道：“没错。因为，我想最近正好有一个好机会。”

在圣诞节前几天，不光是西里斯他们在紧锣密鼓地私下筹备詹姆和莉莉的求婚仪式，同一时刻，食死徒们发动袭击的密度也是前所未有。  
短短一个星期内，他们接连在十三条不同的巫师街道上攻击路人和住宅，其中包括了霍格莫德。甚至连圣芒戈他们都发动了二次袭击，只是这一次里三层外三层的傲罗巡卫没叫那群丧心病狂的疯子讨到好去。  
穆迪带领的傲罗队伍生擒了三个食死徒，虽然这其中没有人的分量比得上当初的贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，但是也令现任的执行部部长克劳奇感到满意。  
——更别说除此之外，他们还重伤了十几只侏儒和其他黑暗生物。自打不可饶恕咒的禁令被放开，傲罗们的战斗力几乎是直线上升。  
此外，身体日渐好转的哈利也在邓布利多的顺水推舟下加入了傲罗的队伍当中。傲罗司的力量正在可见地增强，在食死徒的死伤率飞速提高的同时，能够全身而退的傲罗越来越多。尤其以秘密组织凤凰社的成员为首，其中格外突出的西里斯和詹姆一时也在预言家日报上出尽了风头。  
“那些该死的王八蛋在过圣诞节的时候都不能放个假吗？”  
报纸上大力赞扬的主角之一西里斯.布莱克正满腹牢骚地摇晃着杯子里的酒。他刚从一场激烈的战斗中退出，那条街道上到处被烈火咒点燃的火光和烟雾甚至还没散去，他就已经幻影移形消失在原地，下一秒，就满身尘土出现在波特祖宅的门口。  
当他走进客厅里的时候，正在聚集这里开完一次秘密会议的凤凰社成员都被他这个样子吓了一跳，而西里斯只是自顾自地找了个地方坐下，还不忘了给自己倒上一杯酒。  
一段时间的合作下来，埃德加对于我行我素的西里斯的行为早就已经习惯了。此前，他们派新加入的实习傲罗根本顶不上大用。他们曾经被派进入战场以接替哈利曾经的扫尾工作。  
听埃德加说，第一次被派去清理战场的那个毕业生在看到西里斯留下的满地狼藉的断肢和蛇的尸体时就吐了，站在旁边的弗兰克在他呕吐不止时好心提醒他脚下踩到了血迹，那个实习生看到自己吐在一地的鲜血当中时立刻翻了白眼，差一点儿晕了过去。  
“老穆迪的担忧不是空穴来风。”埃德加感慨地说道，他伸出手用杯子和西里斯碰了碰：“年轻的崽子里的确没有几个像你们俩一样出众的，詹姆。干杯。”  
坐在一旁的詹姆翘起腿得意洋洋地用手扒拉了几下自己的头发：“那还用说吗？”他装模作样地压低声音，微笑的时候露出一口洁白的牙齿：“当我们俩联手的时候，有谁能抵抗波特和布莱克？”  
他话音未落，就听到不远处传来一声爆炸般的响声。  
“布莱克的克星这就回来了。”埃德加放声大笑，他努了努嘴，示意詹姆和西里斯转过头去。两个年轻男人不约而同地转身，看到一楼的客厅壁炉里绿色的火光里爆出了一团火焰。一个高瘦的身影正从里面迈出来，他抬起头，明亮的绿色眼睛有些疑惑地打量着他们。  
“你们都在这里？”哈利有点迷茫地说。下一秒，他在詹姆和西里斯的目光里低下头打量自己：“我有什么地方不对劲吗？”  
“我猜是你有点太对劲了。”詹姆在西里斯目不转睛的眼神里忍不住打岔道。他也在上上下下地用目光打量着哈利，和平时轻装便行的打扮不同，今晚他穿着一件傲罗制服——那是他和西里斯最不喜欢穿的东西，一板一眼，正经到僵硬，就跟穆迪或者克劳奇那两个老顽固一样。  
可是那身衣服在哈利穿起来就不一样。或许是因为他眼底的那种东西，和穿着这身衣服时整个人散发出来的气质。詹姆听到自己的喉结忍不住‘咕噜’滚动了一声，他相信他的挚友现在一定也和他在做同样的动作。  
果不其然，当詹姆转过脸的时候，他看到西里斯仍然在直勾勾地盯着哈利看。不过这实在不能怪他，他忍不住想，毕竟这样的哈利看起来实在是相当有一个成熟傲罗的风范，换句话说，那就是——这样子的哈利·波特可真够火辣的。  
他故作姿态地大声咳嗽了一声，提醒西里斯赶紧回过神来。同时他内心忍不住庆幸这时候的莉莉仍然作为实习治疗师在圣芒戈忙碌，不可能忽然出现在波特祖宅里。不然他准保也会成为被埃德加他们挪揄的一员。  
“真有老穆迪的。”坐在沙发上的弗兰克对身旁的爱米琳小声嘀咕道：“前几天他们还讨论他是不是得了什么灵魂衰竭症，现在刚一好转立刻就把他派上用场。我看西里斯说的是对的，幸亏他当初没有同意我的建议。”  
距离他比较近的西里斯明显听到了他在嘀咕什么，他瞪了他一眼，似乎想起不久前开会的时候弗兰克还提出想让哈利帮忙训练新的傲罗实习生。  
“我刚从翻倒巷回来，今晚那里的黑巫师都疯了，有的莉莉他们忙。”哈利没在意他们的异常。他走到西里斯的身边，等着忽然变得有些手忙脚乱的西里斯把自己的玻璃杯满上威士忌递给他。  
他先喝了一口酒松松喉咙，然后才抬起头，对正看着他的房间里的其他人说道：“穆迪要求最近提高对破釜酒吧的警戒。他说那里是食死徒近期唯一没染指过的地方，有些不正常。”  
“破釜酒吧，”詹姆若有所思地摸了摸下巴，他的脑海中似乎有什么东西飞快地闪过了，但是他没能抓住。反而是西里斯脱口而出：“上个假期的时候彼得是不是说他多打了一份工，就在破釜酒吧？”  
他转过头，不太确定地问詹姆道：“好像他母亲也住在那里。”  
“没错，”经西里斯一提醒，詹姆才想起来自己刚刚脑海中一闪而过的到底是什么：“之前他们似乎是在猪头酒吧那边，但是后来猪头酒吧遭遇过一次袭击，彼得就和他母亲搬到破釜酒吧那里了。那儿毕竟是未成年巫师的通道，保护措施比其他的地方更强。我得说他这是个明智选择。”  
哈利感觉自己的心脏不自然地沉了一下。他又喝了一口酒，掩饰脸上出现的诧异。伏地魔唯一没有派人袭击过的地方就是彼得母亲正在借住的破釜酒吧，他忍不住用手指摩挲着玻璃杯，心想，这究竟只是个巧合，还是——  
“但是现在不一样了，既然老穆迪觉得那个地方有危险，我们是不是也应该提醒彼得一下？”西里斯说道：“让他找个别的地方。”  
“现在也没有哪个地方是绝对安全的，西里斯。”詹姆感慨地说，他理智地分析道：“尤其是波特祖宅和你那里，简直就是食死徒的眼中钉。离开了破釜酒吧他能带着他妈妈去哪呢？”  
他顿了顿，说道：“不说我们还不知道伏地魔到底会不会对那个地方下手，既然他们已经加强了那里的人手，说明现在破釜酒吧比大多数别的地方都要安全。”  
埃德加赞同詹姆的观点。哈利有些走神，他咬着嘴唇，不停地想着刚刚詹姆无意中说的话。  
虽然现在没有任何理由，也没有任何迹象能够证明彼得已经投靠了伏地魔，上一次他们见面的时候那个胆小的男孩看起来也一切如常，可是这就能说明他这一次没有背叛他们的意思吗？  
哈利很清楚，既然一切都发生了变化，他不能笃定地说这一次彼得就一定会背叛他们。这也是他迟迟拖着他未来的事情没有告诉西里斯的另一个原因，他是想要给彼得留一个机会，但是这机会绝不能拿所有人的安危去冒险。  
“我有个主意，”哈利吸了一口气，说道。客厅中所有人的目光都集中在了他的脸上，等着年轻人继续说下去。西里斯灰色的眼睛有些发暗，他的手指摩挲着火焰威士忌的瓶子，一声不吭，脸上看不出有什么情绪。  
“我可以向邓布利多要求负责破釜酒吧附近的巡逻。”哈利说，这是他能够想到折中的最好办法。  
“有我在，我会保护彼得和他的母亲不出事的。”而且，如果彼得有什么异动，他也会在第一时间知道。

当晚，哈利和西里斯决定在詹姆家留宿直到圣诞节。波特祖宅里还有很多空房，他和西里斯挑了上一次他们来波特家时住的那一家。  
安排好他们入住这几天的行李后，哈利先上去休息，西里斯则等到所有人都离开以后才朝卧室走去。  
“大脚板。有空谈谈吗？”  
听到身后的声音，西里斯正在上楼的脚步停顿了一下。  
“什么？”男孩转过头问道。他看到站在楼梯口的詹姆手搭在扶梯上，他的朋友抬起头平静地看着他，那双金褐色饿眼睛里难得看不出任何流露在外的情绪。  
“关于哈利，有点儿想找你谈谈。”詹姆迟疑地说，他的话似乎在喉咙里转了几圈，好不容易才从牙缝中挤了出来：“你不觉得哈利最近的表现越来越奇怪了吗？尤其是在他身体好转以后？”  
“你指的是他自告奋勇去保护彼得吗？”西里斯问道，詹姆没有点头也没有摇头，但是最近说的是上跟哈利有关的事也只有这么一件了。灰眼的年轻男人顿了顿，下意识地为哈利开脱道：“我不觉得奇怪。我知道他一直看起来和彼得不太对付，我也没有太喜欢那怯懦的小子。但是如果他遇到危险，我也会出手帮忙的。”  
“不，我指的不是那个。”詹姆犹豫了一下，他向后退了一步，说道：“我总觉得哈利提出想要去破釜酒吧并不只是为了保护彼得和他妈妈。大脚板，有件事你不知道。我本来以为哈利应该也不知道的。但是现在看起来他似乎有所怀疑。”  
“什么事？”西里斯的眉毛皱了起来，“你和哈利之间也有什么秘密吗？”  
“算不上秘密，只是关于彼得的一件事，”詹姆回答，他低下头：“我或许会去找哈利谈一谈……关于这件事。如果最后证实我们的猜想是对的，我会立刻告诉你的。”  
西里斯眯起双眼：“是吗？所以说现在连你也开始了，尖头叉子。”他咄咄逼人地对詹姆说：“先是哈利，再来是你。你们波特家的人都有什么毛病，总是喜欢把和别人有关系的事情瞒着不放，说话只说半截？”  
“我不知道哈利是为了什么。”詹姆隐晦地说：“但是你和彼得同样都是我的朋友。所以在我弄清楚这到底是怎么一回事之前，我不会说任何关于彼得的坏话，西里斯。”  
“不能对我们说的，那就是说不是什么好事咯？”西里斯步步紧逼。  
他盯着詹姆的双眼，他的表情坚硬而冷酷，几乎有些无情地对他的朋友说道：“那我是不是能猜测是你们俩怀疑那家伙做了一些不好的事？而且，鉴于我们现在正在做的事……我猜或许还跟伏地魔有点关系，是吧？”  
“西里斯！”没等他说完，詹姆已经愤怒地打断了西里斯的话。他的眼睛大睁着，呼吸声明显加重了，看起来就像领地受到冒犯的雄性动物。  
“你怎么能这么说？”他提高音量：“他可也是你的朋友！”  
西里斯后退了一步，他对他摆了摆手指。  
“开始怀疑他的那个人不是我，而且我他妈的一点儿都不在乎，”他轻声地说：“一点儿，都他妈的不在乎。你的反应反而证明我猜对了。你真是一点儿也不会说谎，詹姆。既然你们俩想瞒着我，我就自己去弄清楚。那狗崽子最好祈祷自己别真的做了什么不好的事，不然。”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“我保证他会比任何一个食死徒的下场还惨。”  
“彼得是你的朋友，是我们的朋友！”詹姆忍无可忍地说，他放在身侧的拳头下意识地攥紧了。他不可置信地看着西里斯：“只因为我和哈利的态度有点儿奇怪，你立刻就开始怀疑他？这一点儿不像你，西里斯！我甚至还什么都没有说，你也压根什么都不知道。你难道会这么容易就怀疑自己的朋友？”  
“他还是不是我的朋友，将取决于他到底做了什么让你们俩如此忌惮的事。”西里斯冰冷地说。  
“老实说，现在除了你和哈利之外，没有什么人我会完全信任。不仅是彼得，就连卢平也一样。别忘了他还是个狼人，有时候他更有可能作出一些理智失控的事情。别用那种眼神看着我，詹姆。我知道你觉得我的话说的无情，这很正常，毕竟你根本不知道这场战争到最后发生了什么，你不知道，詹姆。而且最好永远也不要知道。”  
“你是不是从哈利那里已经知道了什么？”詹姆盯着他看，他反复深呼吸几次，然后忽然问道。  
西里斯的嘴巴张了张，没有说话。片刻后，他烦躁地一甩头：“没有。没人能撬开哈利的嘴。”  
“或许他告诉了你一些其他事情。”詹姆说：“但是你从中推断出了一些东西，不是吗？”  
西里斯沉默，没有否认也没有承认。他承认自己刚刚是在一时冲动之下说出了对彼得不利的话，但是那不能怪他。虽然上一次他在浴室里将大部分的真相从哈利口中强行掏了出来，可是他很确信哈利仍然有不少事情瞒着他。  
比如关于他和哈利幼时之间存在的一大片空白的断带。哈利只是支支吾吾地说他并不知道在他小时候西里斯去干什么了，但是他可以很确定哈利知道。而且正是因为知道，他才不会对他说。  
“你忘了那时候你也曾经因为你斯莱特林家族的出身被人怀疑吗，西里斯？”詹姆忽然说道。他的声音把西里斯从恍惚里拉了出来。他眨了眨眼睛，像是不明白地看着他。  
“不管你对彼得有什么意见，”詹姆说，“只要是关于伏地魔，这都是非常严肃的指控。你不能光凭我和哈利的话，以及你自己脑海中对他的印象就下判断，如果你想调查，那你就去吧。”  
他停顿了一下，说：“我承认我是看到了一些奇怪的事情。但是我从来没像你这样想……而且我猜哈利也没有。我从来没怀疑过彼得是不是会站在我们的对立面，西里斯。”  
他转过身，只留给站在楼梯上的男孩一个背影。西里斯有些动摇，他看着詹姆的身影，忽然开口说道：“我相信那个胆小鬼没胆子做那种事。”  
他顿了顿，又说道：“我刚刚只是随口一说，詹姆。”  
詹姆的脚步绊了一下。他抬起手对身后的西里斯摆了摆，没有其他表态，就沉默着离开了他的视线。

回到他和哈利的卧室时，西里斯推开门，就发现早他半个多小时上楼的哈利居然还没睡下。他坐在床边看着西里斯，似乎是在等他回来。  
“和詹姆吵架了？”哈利安静地看着他说。西里斯摇了摇头，他走上前，将他搂在怀里。  
“你都听见了？”他低声问。  
“在走廊里说的那么大声，”哈利玩笑道：“想要我听不见，你得在我耳朵上也设置一个静音咒。”  
“不用管他，”感觉到怀里的哈利反常地没挣扎，就那样一动不动地任由他抱着，西里斯却感觉自己变得更加烦躁了。  
他长出了一口气，随即松开搂住哈利的手，放任身体向后倒去，随着‘砰’的一声响四肢大开地躺在床上：“我看是因为马上就要和莉莉求婚了，”他喃喃地说，眼睛看着天花板：“他最近整个人都奇奇怪怪的，忘了我们现在正在战斗，还以为满世界都和他一样飘着粉红色的恋爱气泡。”  
“你是真的怀疑彼得有问题吗。西里斯？”躺在他身侧的哈利忽然问道，他支起身体看着他：“还是只是为了气詹姆才那么说的？”  
西里斯张了张嘴。  
“刚刚詹姆有一件事说错了。”他低声地说：“我的确生气他隐瞒我，但是我却没想过怀疑自己的朋友。只是为什么你也会问我这个问题，哈利？”他用一只手轻轻碰了碰哈利的脸，让男孩抬起头看着他。  
西里斯有些不安地看着他的眼睛问道：“未来他做了什么？难道他真的有什么问题？”  
“……不是。”沉默了片刻后，哈利才开口说道：“你们认识的彼得·佩迪鲁同样在未来已经死了。但是我不知道他身上发生了什么。早点睡吧，别再想这件事了。”  
他俯下身在他男友的唇上落下一个又轻又快的吻，旋即他转过身，像是害羞似的动作飞快地将被子拉过额头，声音模模糊糊地从被子里传出来：“晚安，西里斯。”

 

Chapte5.

*

他仍然记得，三十年前，他成为命中注定‘打败伏地魔的男孩’。十三年前，他真正成为万众瞩目的救世主。四年前，他从死亡中走过而又苏醒。而现在——

现在，他正和他往日未曾谋面的，未来的父亲与母亲，他们的朋友，以及他从没有奢望过想象过的年轻恋人一起坐在圣诞节零点敲响前的破釜酒吧里。  
因为之前计划好的提前包场，破釜酒吧里只有他们几个熟悉的朋友和一些凤凰社的成员。詹姆正在努力试图说服莉莉和他槲寄生下接吻，弗兰克和爱米琳则坐在沙发的一角小声地调情，就连莱姆斯也专心和过来帮忙的罗默斯塔聊天，少有地放下了他最近存不离手那一本的厚重的变形学。  
其他人则三三两两地坐在各处，空气中漂浮着蛋奶酥和火鸡甜蜜醇厚又诱人的香气。他们低声的交谈和笑声伴随着圣诞赞歌起起落落，如同短暂又柔和的潮汐，反复地冲刷着最近残留在人们脑海中那些不愉快的记忆的沙砾。  
今天的所有人都应该享受在这种难得和平又温馨的节日气息里。  
哈利靠坐着吧台，他一边小口地啜饮着黄油啤酒，在看着现在酒吧的老板正在努力挪动笨重的身子挥动魔杖，让一排排金色的仙子绕着摆在酒吧门口的圣诞树飞舞时，想。如果哪个食死徒连今天也不放过——在圣诞节这种特殊的日子里还要不开眼地来给他们找麻烦，那他绝对乐意先于西里斯他们动手除掉那些狗杂种。  
圣诞节整整一天都在下雪。  
此刻，窗框和街道上已经摞起了薄薄一层雪，而漫天飞舞的点点雪花仍然在风中闪闪发光，就像仙子翅膀上的金粉。西里斯已经喝了好几杯，他就着哈利的手在他还剩下半杯的黄油啤酒里倒进了火焰威士忌，年轻的男人那双绿色眼睛惊愕的注视下大笑着，抓着哈利的手腕将嘴唇凑到玻璃杯的杯沿。  
他猛地吸了一口颜色古怪的混合酒，黄油啤酒的泡沫浮了上来，黏在他的唇角。  
“这里，哈利。”西里斯抬起头，他佯装着有点儿醉醺醺的样子将脸凑到哈利的嘴边，用手指了指。他趁哈利不注意的时候用脸迅速地碰了碰他的嘴角，年轻人最近下巴上冒出来的青色胡茬轻轻地扎了他一下。  
哈利有些恍惚，他睁大眼看着西里斯的脸凑近了，他仍然在少量酒精带来的飘飘欲仙的醉醺醺的感觉中盯着他看。西里斯吻了他，他的嘴里带着火焰威士忌和黄油啤酒混合的味道，还有独属西里斯的味道。  
在哈利试图推开着力于用他的嘴唇蹭干净他嘴角的泡沫的年轻男友时，他眼角的余光瞥到詹姆忽然从自己的座位上猛地站了起来。哈利被他突然的动作吓得一个哆嗦，他下意识咬住了西里斯的嘴唇，这个动作反而被对方误解，而敏捷的西里斯也非常乐意地立刻做出了反应——他一只手猛地揽过哈利的腰，在将他带到自己怀里的同时飞快地低下头，凶狠地咬住了他的嘴。  
一时间，逼仄的酒吧里除了正在专注嘴唇的攻防战的西里斯和哈利外所有人都注意到了詹姆的动作。罗默斯塔放下手里擦拭酒杯的软布，她和莱姆斯一起转过头来，看着那位最近正在傲罗司中闪闪发亮的新手实习傲罗詹姆·波特。  
坐在他身后的莉莉·伊万斯脸上浮现出了一抹难得的红晕，她翠绿色的眼睛大睁着，像是有所预感，有所期待，又不大确定地盯着詹姆的背影看。  
“今天莉莉打扮的可真美。”哈利缩在西里斯的胸膛里，嘀嘀咕咕地对他的男朋友轻声说。两双目光不约而同地在坐在沙发角落里那个灯光昏暗的纤细身影上逡巡着。莉莉今天绝对不知道詹姆要做什么，西里斯敢拍着胸脯保证，他们今天的行为绝对隐秘。看弗兰克和爱米琳那俩人双双张大的嘴就知道，除了他和哈利以及詹姆本人以外没有人知道今天在酒吧里他要做什么。  
但是莉莉仍然打扮的很美。哈利不确定这是因为她对这个圣诞聚会相当重视，还是因为她有种野兽般天然的预感。  
今晚的莉莉·伊万斯穿着如同格兰芬多红色一般的低胸长裙露出她线条优美的锁骨和胸口白腻的皮肤，配套的钻石项链和耳钉在闪闪发亮。然而这一切都不及她脸上那抹自然的云霞般的红晕以及泛着水光的明亮的绿眼睛美丽。  
詹姆，明显，和他们同样，他完全知晓莉莉有多么美丽，而且被她的美丽所折服的男人里他不是第一个，也绝不会是最后一个。然而他绝对将是拥有的最多的那一个。  
曾经霍格沃茨里的金牌魁地奇选手，格兰芬多的名人小子，到现在已经成为一个日益熟练的未来的傲罗新星的詹姆·波特，在面对他的心上人时，又变得像个手足无措的孩子那么笨拙得不知所措。  
他用手胡乱地揉了揉自己仍然在四处乱翘的头发，在破釜酒吧昏黄的灯光下，莉莉看到他紧绷的嘴角和日渐坚硬的面容轮廓在轻微地颤抖着。高挺的鼻梁上出现了一点儿亮光，像是有汗水从鼻尖冒了出来。那双金褐色的眼睛闪闪发光，像是圣诞树装饰上的金箔一样闪亮。  
“我今天——我今天有一件重要的事想要告诉你，莉莉。”  
说出这句话好像已经让他鼓足了他的所有勇气。莉莉目瞪口呆地看着这个比她足足高上一个头多的大男孩忽然‘砰’地一声单膝跪在了她的面前，她吓得下意识在座位上弹了一下，见到詹姆的一只手轻微地哆嗦着，从自己贴身的长袍口袋里取出一个黑色天鹅绒面的精致盒子。

莉莉眼睛里的光变得愈发明亮了，她睁大的双眼中仿佛有水光窜动。年轻的女孩不可置信地用双手紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴巴，肩膀止不住地轻颤着。视线仍然牢牢地锁死在那个将手里的盒子慢慢打开的男孩身上。  
“我想，今天，在这。”詹姆鼓足勇气，他的嘴巴还在轻微地颤抖着，然而声音却坚定而清楚地从他的口中传了出来：“向你求婚，莉莉·伊万斯。”  
他的嘴唇翕动着，低沉的声音在破釜酒吧里格外清晰：“你愿意嫁给我——愿意答应我的求婚吗？”  
詹姆的话让哈利感觉到他的眼眶正在发热发热。一种熟悉的情绪正在他的眼中蔓延，像是要将他的眼睛烫伤似的缓慢地从他的眼眶中流淌而出。  
他看着在破釜酒吧简陋暗淡的大厅里，在昏黄的灯光下，他未来的，高瘦的父亲单膝跪地，正仰起头不安而焦灼地向他的母亲求婚。这是他在梦中都没想过会出现在自己面前的景象。  
他想起在海格带给他的那张照片上，新手爸爸詹姆有些无措地揽着他年轻美丽的妻子的肩膀，目光忍不住不停地向她和她怀里的婴儿身上瞟。莉莉怀里抱着他们的孩子，她对着前方露出温柔的母亲般的微笑。  
那时他们也不过是一对刚刚结婚了一两年的年轻夫妻。  
脑海中过去和未来的画面重叠，一股难言的冲动猛地冲破了他胸中的桎梏。哈利不假思索地递出自己的玻璃杯子，他脱口高声喊道：“答应他吧，莉莉！”  
他话音刚落，刚刚还有些喧嚣的酒吧里出现了一瞬间的静寂，所有人都没回过神来，仍然怔愣着大张着嘴说不出话，只有圣诞赞歌仍然在空气中悠扬地飘荡着。莉莉惊慌地朝他的方向看了一眼，半跪在沙发面前的詹姆仍然一动不动，仿佛没有注意到莉莉视线的转移。  
他似乎成了一尊雕像。但是只有哈利知道——他从他不停发抖的背影上看得出来，他父亲胸膛里的那颗心脏此刻是在猛烈地悸动着的。  
“答应他！莉莉！”  
身后不知道是谁紧跟着他的声音喊出了声。哈利感觉到自己的肩膀一下子被他靠着的西里斯的手臂搂紧了，随即他紧贴着他的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏着，他听到西里斯在他的耳边张开嘴，湿热的气息吹拂着他的耳朵，他同样对不远处的那俩人高声叫道：“答应他！莉莉！”  
有了两个人开头，其余人像是如梦初醒。一瞬间起哄声，叫好声，立刻像翻涌的浪潮一般接连不绝地涌来。  
狭窄的酒吧里像是被点燃了无数个小型的恶作剧炸弹，哈利的耳边响起阵阵的嗡鸣声，久违的快乐和喜悦充斥了他的胸膛，让他忍不住大口喘息，胸口剧烈地上下起伏着。  
在一片混乱的笑声中，哈利感觉到自己的身体被身后的西里斯紧紧地搂在怀里。西里斯的手掌在捏着他的骨头，几乎把他捏的发疼。西里斯紧贴着他的身体低下了头，他的呼吸靠在他的耳边，哈利听到他轻轻地吻了他一下，随即，西里斯的声音被吹进他的耳朵里。  
“你还记得我曾经说过什么吗，哈利？”他轻声地在哈利耳边问道。哈利侧过脸，他意外地看到西里斯灰色的双眼直视着前方，并没有落在他的身上。下一刻，双腿有些软的男孩忽然被西里斯从座位上捞了起来，比他高大许多的年轻男人单手搂住他的腰，连拖带扯地将他带离了吧台旁边。  
——直到他有点儿浑浑噩噩地被他带出酒吧的时候，哈利才恍惚地意识到，他甚至还没有听见被人群围在中间，被欢呼和起哄声淹没的詹姆和莉莉的声音，也不知道莉莉究竟答应了詹姆没有。  
他下意识地又回头朝仍然热闹非凡的酒吧里看了一眼，西里斯转头看着他的脸，注意到哈利的动作，他扯住了他的另一条手臂，强硬地一把将他拽出了破釜酒吧的大门。  
两个人刚一踏出破釜酒吧的门，哈利立刻被迎面的寒风吹了个激灵。没等他下意识给自己加个保暖咒，西里斯已经一手将他扯进怀里。男孩的脸埋进他的胸膛里，哈利下意识的伸手环住了西里斯的腰，他伏在他的胸口抬起头，绿眼睛有些无措又疑惑地看着他。  
西里斯低头吻了一下他发红的鼻尖。  
“我想和你出来走走。”他说。一改刚刚在酒吧里强势而霸道的气势，将语气放的柔软。  
年轻男人轻轻地抓着哈利放在他腰后的手，下意识看了一眼仍然热闹的沸反盈天的破釜酒吧。刚刚跪下求婚的詹姆不知道什么时候已经站起来了，他和莉莉被围在人群中央，越过其他人的身影，他们只能隐隐约约地看到伊万斯红色的发顶。西里斯收回目光，他低下头看着哈利蓬乱的黑发，克制着内心再吻他一次的渴望，轻声地说：“里面太吵了。”  
哈利点了点头。他抱紧西里斯的腰，他们静静地依偎着彼此站了一会儿，听着酒吧里的吵闹声。  
片刻后，西里斯带着他朝路口的方向走去。哈利安静地跟在他的身后。  
因为最近频繁的袭击事件，圣诞节的雪夜里路上愈发人迹罕至。他和西里斯走过长长一条街道，雪夜里一片寂静，只有两个人的脚步和雪花片片落在地上和他们肩膀上的声音。  
当他们走到一个没有路灯的拐角时，西里斯忽然回过头。哈利猝不及防地被他撞了个趔趄，他抓着西里斯的手臂摇晃着身子站稳，将头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“你不是真想和我说求婚的事，西里斯。”哈利靠在他的耳边挪揄道：“要是你真的想和我谈这个，你就会在酒吧里和詹姆一起准备惊喜了。”  
“当然了。”西里斯反驳道，他抓住哈利有些冷的手，低头吻了吻他，才说道：“我才不和他一起，到时候我要单独给你准备，哈利。不过，”他顿了顿，有些不太乐意地说：“你恐怕不是第一次经历这种场合了吧，嗯？”  
察觉到西里斯在不高兴什么，他忍不住露出笑容。  
“我告诉过你吗？”哈利伸出手帮西里斯整理围巾，他贴近了他，仍然能闻到西里斯嘴里酒的味道。“我和金妮，”在他提到这个名字的时候，西里斯的嘴角绷紧。哈利没有注意到他变深的灰色眼睛，他自顾自地继续说：“我们俩没有对彼此求婚。”  
西里斯高大的身体轻微地摇晃了一下。他有些疑惑地喷了声鼻息，低头看着哈利：“为什么？”他低声说，手穿过哈利的头发，感觉他的发丝被雪打湿。  
“我们俩是第二次战争结束以后走到一起的。”哈利平静地回答道，他像是没有察觉到西里斯的手正在抚摸他的头发，说话时的音调有些发抖：“老实说，比起我们俩走到一起，我觉得更像是金妮主动走到我身边的。因为那会儿罗恩和赫敏——我最好的朋友说我那时候糟糕的简直就像个爆炸之后的粪弹。对任何人都敬而远之，自己也一塌糊涂——别在意，当时他们就是这样说我的。”  
他在西里斯奇怪的目光里忍不住笑出声来。  
哈利安抚地用手搔了搔他的下巴，低声地继续说道：“后来金妮一直在试图安慰我。我们俩走到一起，很自然而然地。所有人都说我们俩很相衬，但是我知道我自己仍然很糟糕，西里斯。我虽然和她在一起，可我却从来没主动去做过什么。别说照顾整个家庭，我甚至连我自己的问题也解决不了。”  
他深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地吐气，平稳情绪。他抬起头看着有些讶异的西里斯说：“我们俩最后分开也是因为我做的太糟了，”他说：“我一开始就不应该把金妮扯进我的烂摊子里来。”  
“对爱你的人来说，不管你处在什么样的状况里，都不能被称之为‘烂摊子’，哈利。”西里斯静静地听完他的话，才说道。他按住哈利的肩膀，低下头用下巴狠狠地蹭了几下他被冻的发红的脸：“可是对于憎恶你的，或者你憎恶的那些人来说，不管你做什么，他们总是能找到攻击你和贬低你的理由。”  
“我知道。”哈利说。  
“你压根不知道。”西里斯捧起他的脸，他用拇指摩挲着他发红的脸颊：“爱你的人才不会在乎他们为你付出多少。更何况在我看来，你值得被所有人爱。”  
“所有人里也包括你吗？”哈利忍不住脱口而出。当意识到自己在说什么的时候，男孩的脸立刻烧了起来。他立刻侧过脸躲开西里斯玩味的目光，盯着自己脚下的雪地，恨不得能找到个地缝钻进去。  
他今晚肯定是喝多了，哈利不禁想。他紧紧地抿住嘴巴，脸烧的滚烫，感觉自己的脑袋晕晕乎乎。他不敢相信自己居然会控制不住自己当面对他问出了这种蠢问题。  
令他更加惊诧的是，当西里斯收起脸上戏谑的笑容，准备回答他的问题时，他脸上是他从未见过的认真和严肃。  
“我想我不爱你，”他轻声地说，同时，他的手轻轻地捏了捏哈利的手，顿了顿，西里斯继续说道：“因为我不知道该怎么形容你，哈利。詹姆爱莉莉，他看重莉莉或许重逾他自己的一切，但是你对我来说明显不是那样。”  
西里斯又上前一步，将哈利整个揽进他的怀里。瘦小的格兰芬多只感觉到拥着他的年轻男人结实的肩膀下的肌肉似乎也紧绷着，他好像也在微微发抖，但是他却不明白这背后的原因。  
“你就是我的一切。”西里斯的手掌按住他的后颈，他哑声地继续说道，“我没法拿你和任何东西去比较……你明白吗？因为没有什么能和你比。我从来没想过……甚至也不相信会有这样一个人，我看到他的时候就像看到了我自己。”  
哈利感觉到他的心脏正在胸膛里狂跳不已。西里斯的坦白是他从没有想过的，但是的的确确是在他的期待之中的。即使从十几年前起他就知道西里斯深爱着他，而他也同样深爱着西里斯。但是知道和亲耳听到，对他来说仍然有着那么明显而巨大的不同。  
他控制不住心里满溢而出的柔软情绪，哈利拉住西里斯的围巾强迫他低头，他踮起脚吻上了他年轻的未来教父的嘴唇。他尝到他的嘴有一些柔软，有一些冷。还带着雪花融化在上面时少许的潮湿和舌头上厚重的酒气。  
两双唇轻触到一起时，他们下意识地，不约而同地闭上了眼睛。在昏昏沉沉的雪夜里，在这个没有路灯的巷口，只有两个年轻的男孩拥在一起的模糊身影闪烁着时隐时现。  
雪地里零散的光的碎片像是无数双藏在暗处的眼睛，静静地窥伺着他们两人。  
“这个圣诞节，”在他们稍微分开些时，西里斯含糊地贴着他的嘴唇说道：“我一直忙着帮詹姆准备他求婚的事，还有那些该死的食死徒。好像忘了给你准备礼物了。”  
“这就是最好的礼物了，西里斯。”哈利沙哑地说。他短暂地睁开眼睛又闭上，拉扯着西里斯的围巾，双臂环上他年轻的恋人的脖子，再度主动地，深深地吻着他。  
“以前我人生里的每一次万圣节都伴随着不幸，”他在他的唇间轻声地说：“直到后来我甚至连对圣诞节都感到恐惧。”  
但是自从回到过去，每一年的圣诞节，他都和西里斯，和詹姆，和莉莉一起度过。记忆里灰暗悲伤的过往被他未来的父母和现在的朋友们明亮的笑容所覆盖。眼下所有的一切，都是他曾经在梦里也不奢求拥有过的东西。  
“我根本不知道，还有什么是比让我能再一次见到你们更好的礼物了。”

“我做梦也没想到你们俩居然会提前跑掉！西里斯，哈利！这难道也是你策划里的一部分？”詹姆猛地将一杯黄油啤酒砸到桌子上，厚厚的玻璃杯底发出了一声闷响。  
“别说蠢话了，我们在不在现场有什么要紧？所有人都知道莉莉当然会接受你的求婚的，尖头叉子！”  
隔天傍晚，当劫道者几个人聚集在猪头酒吧为詹姆开单身派对的时候，这次小聚会的主角仍然忍不住抱怨昨天晚上西里斯和哈利将他独自抛给莉莉的不厚道行为。  
然而就像西里斯之前所说的那样，莉莉答应了詹姆的求婚。这个结果没有出乎在场任何一个人的意料。他们都知道这两个人打得火热，即使詹姆的行为很鲁莽，但是莉莉也不会为这个责怪他。  
“她当然是答应了！”詹姆说道，可是他的表情看起来有点儿懊丧。他反复地神经质般地用手摩挲着自己黄油啤酒的杯壁：“但是她——她犹豫了很久才答应。”  
他迟疑地说：“我觉得她好像没有表面上看起来那么乐意。而且我也挺傻的，西里斯。你和哈利先走一步，没看到我被一群人围着，呆呆地站在那里。就连莉莉主动拉住我的手的时候我都还没有反应过来……”  
“你还想要莉莉怎么乐意呢，詹姆？”莱姆斯温和而善意地打断了詹姆的话，责备他道：“别犯傻了。最近的形势这样严峻，你还瞒着所有人给她准备了这样的一个‘惊喜’。按照莉莉的性格，她的确是对这件事很高兴才会没有对你发脾气还答应了的。你知道圣芒戈最近有多忙碌，她也累的要命。”  
詹姆皱起眉头，他嘟着嘴巴，有点儿孩子气地喝了一口黄油啤酒。  
“我知道——我，我当然知道她现在很累。”他嘟嘟囔囔地轻声说：“对不起，我不应该再苛求她这个。只是我总觉得她好像并不是特别开心。莉莉总像有些心事。”  
“不管是谁听到了哈利知道的那些事之后都不会没有心事的，毕竟——你们之前就知道得比任何人都要多。”莱姆斯说道。  
他若有所思地低着头看着自己杯子里的酒，他用余光瞥了一眼哈利。那个男孩一声不吭，他坐在吧台的边缘位置上沉默地喝着酒，肩膀靠着西里斯。  
西里斯像是注意到了他的眼神似的，他抬起头示威般保护性地侧过肩膀，用半个身子挡住莱姆斯的视线。后者好脾气的笑了笑，收回了目光。  
“我和彼得现在大概还不算凤凰社的正式成员吧。”莱姆斯说道，他像是不太在意地啜了一口酒：“但是如果有什么消息是我们能从你们口中得知的，请在邓布利多之前告诉我们。”  
他挑起眉毛，看着没有和他对视的西里斯和詹姆的侧脸说：“不必担心，我能理解你们的特殊组织需要保密，尖头叉子，大脚板。”  
他明显是对他们几个人隐瞒他的一些事情感到有点不满，尤其是当那些关于未来的事是莱姆斯和彼得从校长的口中，而不是他几个最好的朋友那里得知的时候。哈利没说话，他知道他对凤凰社成员和邓布利多说的事会被老人以不同的方式透露给凤凰社的现役，以及未来成员们。  
西里斯和詹姆一定也清楚，他没有打听过他们俩是出于什么考虑才瞒着莱姆斯和彼得那些事的，但是他认定他们也有自己的考量。  
“不好意思，”西里斯漫不经心地说，他喝了一口酒：“有些东西的确得保密。月亮脸，不是故意瞒着你们。到了合适的时候你们自然就会知道的。”  
“等我通过黑魔法防御课教授资格证书的考核，我也会向邓布利多校长申请成为凤凰社的正式成员。”  
片刻的安静后，莱姆斯忽然说道。他的话让刚刚起一直沉默的詹姆吓了一跳，他不由得睁大眼睛，惊讶地看着莱姆斯。  
“之前我觉得和你们一样参与实习傲罗会耽误七年级的巫师等级考，”狼人有点儿不好意思地压低声音说道：“不过考试马上结束了。所以现在没关系了。”  
“很好，”西里斯举起杯子，他和莱姆斯轻轻碰了一下杯，平静地说，像是一点儿都没为对方的话感到惊讶。  
“所以现在我们当中没表态的人就只有彼得了？”他像是不经意地说道。  
哈利抬起头看了他一眼。隐隐地，他觉得西里斯的话似有所指。不仅仅是在发问是不是只有彼得没参与进他们的队伍当中来。詹姆似乎也同样意识到了这一点，他转过脸来，神情复杂地看着西里斯。  
“彼得还没表态？你是说他还不打算加入凤凰社吗？”莱姆斯有点儿惊讶，随即，他忽然像是想起了什么似的：“说起来我好像的确有段时间没有看见彼得了。”  
他顿了顿，有点奇怪补充道：“之前我以为他打工补贴家用太忙碌，但是昨天晚上在破釜酒吧也没有看见他，他有和你们联系过吗？”  
“没有。”詹姆苦笑着说。他心情微妙地用手继续摩挲着自己的杯子：“我也很久—很久没见到他了。自从放假以后，他就没和我们当中的任何一个人联系过。”  
西里斯喷了声鼻息，抿着嘴巴不说话。哈利注意到谈到彼得的话题似乎令他很不高兴。猪头酒吧来往的客人擦过他们身旁，在不停推开酒吧大门的同时也带进了门外的寒风。  
坐在最外面的哈利打了个冷颤，他抬起头看向窗外，发现在不知不觉中天已经黑透了。持续了将近一年的警戒和恐怖袭击令狂欢夜的晚上即使在酒吧里也没有一丝狂欢的气氛，今晚他们本来是想欢送詹姆告别单身的，但是几个人凑在一起，提到之前发生的事，却反而令气氛变得更沉重了。  
街道上的积雪还没有融化，当又一个人推开门，一阵凛冽的寒风忽然迎面朝他吹来。这一次哈利被吹的整个人都哆嗦了一下，他动作幅度如此之大，以至于西里斯都注意到了他的异常。但是他们看到的只有酒吧的壁炉里火焰霎时间跟着寒风剧烈地摇晃了几下，露出堆砌在火光下焦黑的原木。  
哈利不清楚是因为那阵冷风，还是那个异常的背影给他带来了一阵难言的心悸。在那个身影还没完全消失时，他就警惕地从椅子上跳了下来，把自己还没喝完的半杯酒推到男友的面前，绿色的眼睛睁大，谨慎地盯着那个刚刚从猪头酒吧走出去的模糊的身影看。  
“你怎么了？今晚有任务？”西里斯疑惑地抬高眉毛，看着好像浑身汗毛都竖起来了的哈利询问道。  
“没有。”哈利含糊地回答道。那个刚刚离去的身影莫名地让他感到一阵强烈的不安。他顿了顿，试图将注意力从门前挪开，然而那种异样感始终在心头挥之不去。  
“难道你认识刚刚那个人？”詹姆比西里斯更早注意到哈利的异样，他有些疑惑地看着他怔愣的脸。哈利摇了摇头，詹姆又顺着哈利的目光看向门口，若有所思地说：“是有点眼熟，好像在学校里见过。”  
“学校里？”西里斯懒洋洋地插话道：“现在学校里那群家伙哪个不是像莱姆斯那样为了自己即将到来的职业考试呕心沥血的，还有心思来这种地方喝酒？”  
西里斯的话让哈利脑中忽然灵光一闪。他立刻想起了什么重要的东西，男孩敏捷地一把抓起自己放在椅子上的长袍，他跳下椅子，甚至没来得及和身后的西里斯几人打个招呼，就脚步匆匆地追了上去。  
“喂！哈利！”  
西里斯同样从椅子上站了起来。他下意识回头看了一眼詹姆和莱姆斯，另外两人摊了摊手，表情很显然是“我明白，不用多说，快去追他吧”一类的意思，并习以为常地把西里斯的那杯黄油啤酒拉到他们中间。西里斯顿了一下，他没再迟疑，大步从后面追上刚刚跑出酒吧的男孩的脚步。  
“哈利！”  
西里斯追出酒吧，从后面大声叫他的名字。他不相信哈利没有听到他的声音，但是他表现得却就像他真的没听见一样。哈利已经和他拉开了半条街的距离，他不知道那个男孩此刻为什么跑的这么快——或许他是使用了什么咒语。  
一转眼，他只能看到他的身影消失在一个巷口前。而当他追过去的时候，哈利的影子已经消失无踪。  
西里斯停下了脚步，他剧烈地粗喘着，双手撑着膝盖，有些恐慌地左右看着空无一人的街道。  
“哈利？哈利！你在哪？”  
他大声呼喊几分钟前还和他肩并肩地靠在一起的那个男孩的名字。年轻的格兰芬多兜兜转转地在街道间徘徊，他像狗似的努力寻找哈利身上残留的气息，却只能嗅到雪夜后寒冷干燥的空气中漂浮着某种异样危险的气味。  
对危机的敏锐提醒着他刚刚一定是忽略了某件重要的事，而哈利注意到了。  
这令他感到更加不安。能够引起哈利注意的事不会是什么小事，而他现在却跟丢了哈利。西里斯有些踌躇，他不确定自己现在更应该继续追下去，还是回去叫出詹姆他们，组织傲罗队的人手一起过来。

西里斯不知道，哈利现在仍然在气喘吁吁地追赶在那个从酒吧离开的黑影的背后。而且他的确没有注意到他的大喊大叫。  
他本来对那个身影算不上有多么熟悉，然而刚刚詹姆一提到学校，他就想起来了——哈利想起自己确实记得那个身影几十年之后的样子。  
他时常像一只发育过度的高高瘦瘦的巨大蝙蝠似的独自待在地下阴冷的魔药教室里，时而会拖拽着长长的黑色袍脚幽灵似地无声地滑过霍格沃茨的长廊，那双被大到有些古怪的丑陋鼻子后面闪烁着异样光彩的黑眼睛像是芒刺一样落在他的背上。无时无刻不在注视着他的行动。  
整整七年时间，他为了遵照邓布利多的嘱咐保护他，同时也为了找到一切机会能够为难他，令他在学校这短短几年本就不大容易的校园生活更变得愈发艰难。  
那是西弗勒斯·斯内普。哈利确信自己不会认错。虽然他刚刚看到他的时候没有反应过来，但是当他想起这个人时（事实上他的确很久没有想起他了），他立刻就将那袭黑色长袍的背影和他联系在了一起。  
哈利追赶着他的脚步来到了对角巷的深处。再过一个路口他就会进入翻倒巷，那里是黑巫师们的地盘。他对于斯内普为什么会在这个晚上忽然出现在猪头酒吧完全摸不着头脑，但是直觉提醒他，他肯定不是来喝杯酒发泄一下考试压力这样简单。  
在进入翻倒巷前，哈利警惕地将自己的魔杖抓在手里。丰富的傲罗经验让他知道保持什么样的距离对他来说最安全，而且不会被人发现。  
在他有意地保持下，现在的他和斯内普隔了大约二十米的距离。在寒冷冬日的黑夜里，这么长的一段距离令那个身影显得变得愈发模糊。  
哈利用一个咒语加强了自己的视力，他全神贯注地看着斯内普的行动。  
那个年轻的男人似乎察觉到了什么似的，他警惕地向后转头打量了好几次，然而并没有发现哈利的踪迹。  
当他决定继续向前前进的时候，哈利才从藏身的墙后闪现。然而他刚刚走了两步，忽然间，他的脚下如同生了根似的，整个人僵在原地，动弹不得。  
就在他刚刚迈出步的刹那，他感觉到忽然有一个人无声无息地出现在他的身后。哈利缠绕在魔杖上的手指霎时间收紧，只是还没等他嘴唇翕动将舌尖上蓄势待发的缴械咒吐出，出现在他身后的那个男人的魔杖冰冷的杖尖已经轻轻地抵住了他的脖子。  
就好像他知道他下一步的所有动作似的。哈利感觉到自己的声带被一瞬间灌入喉咙的寒风冻结，男孩僵硬地张了张嘴，说不出话。  
他忽然意识到了出现在他身后的那个人是谁。  
“——我没想到你居然鲁莽到胆敢一个人跟踪我，哈利·波特。”不出意外的，斯内普的声音轻柔地在他的耳边说。他的魔杖沿着哈利的喉结缓慢地向下滑动，吐息像一条缠绕在他脖颈上的蛇，冰冷又黏腻。  
哈利从来并不认为自己会对年轻的斯内普产生恐惧，然而当他忽然出现，又凑的这样近对他说话时，他止不住地一激灵，连带着背后的汗毛都炸了起来。  
但是哈利紧了紧喉咙，他压下自己的恐惧，仍然尽可能平静地，毫不留情地对身后的人说：“就算是又怎么样？难道你害怕被我跟踪吗，斯内普？”  
他像是完全没意识到自己眼下陷入了被他威胁性命的危险状况。哈利吸了一口气，他垂下眼睛，全神贯注地注视着斯内普垂下来的黑袍的袖口，近乎挖苦地挑衅道：“你还穿着忙着修补你为你主人奔波时磨损的旧袍子？看来你的‘主人’好像也没有为你忠心耿耿的追随给你多少赏赐嘛。”  
“闭嘴——闭嘴，波特。现在我不想听你说话。”在他身后，斯内普吸了一口气，在哈利提到黑暗君主的时候，他的声音听起来似乎有些战栗，然而斯内普很快平静了自己的情绪。  
这让哈利有些惊讶，他本以为这句话百分百会激怒对方的，但是对方对于情绪的把控显然比他想象中要好。  
“你大概不明白你自己现在是什么处境。”  
“我明白，”激将法没起到作用，哈利轻轻地耸了耸肩，假笑着敷衍道。他的手指不动声色地轻轻摩挲着自己的魔杖，脑袋飞快地转动：“我虽然跟踪你，但是我什么也没有发现。对于你的秘密，你很安全。而且我也非常肯定你也不可能在这里悄无声息地干掉我。斯内普。为了不招惹来在这附近巡逻的傲罗，现在最好的解决方法是我们俩放开彼此，当今晚的事没有发生过。”  
“是这样吗？”斯内普顶着他脖子的魔杖深入哈利的皮肤，令他感觉有些刺痛和作呕感。那个年轻的男人用冷冰冰地，彬彬有礼地对他说道：“看起来你直到现在还没有意识到真正的状况。那么，这就抬起头看看，波特。”  
他厉声地命令道，语气里带着种几乎微弱的难以察觉的喜悦。  
哈利极不情愿地抬起眼睛，他并不想按照斯内普的吩咐去做，但是很显然，对方急切地想要展示给他一些东西。而人在得意洋洋时的反应往往是最迟钝的，他已经抓紧了魔杖，准备好下一秒就作出回击的反应。  
然而当他真的抬起头的那一刻，哈利却真的愣住了。他没做出自己预想中的回应，而是睁大眼睛，几乎目眦尽裂地看着另一个高瘦的，黑色的身影转过身，从刚刚他看到斯内普站着的那一侧方向走来。  
当他走近他，最终在他的面前站定时，哈利垂下眼睛。他颤抖着，看到站在他眼前的斯内普和身后挟持着他的斯内普穿着同样的黑色长袍，苍白细长的手指，还有两个人如出一辙——同样，也和斯内普相同的桦木魔杖。  
哈利立刻从中意识到了什么，他咬紧牙关，身体却仍然止不住地发着抖。  
“一个惊喜。”站在他面前的那个斯内普，同样以斯内普那种轻柔，冰冷，有些低沉的声音对他说。一个石化咒从面前人的嘴唇里念出，落到他的身上。霎时间哈利感觉自己的胃像是被一只手攥紧了，他张大了嘴困难地呼吸着，鼻子不停地抽气，一阵寒意摄住了他的脊椎。  
面前的‘斯内普’伸出一只手，轻柔地抚摸着他冰冷的脸颊。“你想到了吗，哈利·波特？”  
他朝他咧嘴一笑，露出一个和斯内普平时相去甚远的表情。他看着哈利的绿眼睛，目不转睛地：“我知道你想问什么。我可以告诉你，装扮成这个样子的人不止我们两个。而且也不只是装扮成这个样子。今晚只是一个测试，波特。看看谁是能把你这条鱼钓起来的诱饵。而我没猜错，斯内普那狗杂种果然和你关系匪浅。”  
“不过，”他很快带着恶意露出一个微笑：“看起来你们俩之间也不太融洽。这倒是让他躲过一劫。不然我一定会告诉主人，关于你们俩，或许有什么不为人知的小秘密——”  
“闭嘴。”用魔杖挟持着哈利的斯内普忍无可忍地打断了另一个斯内普的话，他冷冰冰地说：“少说废话，既然是我们抓到了他，我们就要把主人布置的任务做完。过来，帮忙把他的袖子撸上来。”  
“不过这也没什么，你恐怕还不知道，你们整个，愚蠢的，由那个老头子领导起来的组织都不知道这件事。”  
对面的斯内普一边继续喋喋不休着走近，一边挥动手中的魔杖。他得意洋洋地看着哈利的袖子无声地被咒语撕扯断裂，落在他的脚下。  
‘斯内普’戏谑地看着强作镇定的哈利，正当他想将魔杖戳向他的手臂时，刚刚一直低着头的男孩却猛地抬起头。  
那双绿眼睛里闪烁着凶猛而激烈的，几乎像是野兽一般的光。  
‘斯内普’的动作下意识地僵了一下。几乎同时，一道突如其来的缴械咒红光从他的抓着魔杖的那只手中冲出，将面前作出了攻击姿态的斯内普击翻——在他对以为失去了反抗能力的哈利·波特的毫无防备之下，‘斯内普’猛地被咒光冲撞出了几十英尺远，整个人疾射到了街道一侧的石墙上。  
“小杂种！”被击倒的斯内普恼羞成怒地大叫道，他在爬起来的一瞬间已经挥动魔杖，魔力电流在寒冷的空气中发出噼啪的剧烈声响：“昏昏倒地！”  
如果他知道哈利的本来身份，他应该会更谨慎点。可惜的是现在他已经在这场战斗里失去了先机。摆脱了桎梏的哈利就地翻滚，一闪身已经跳到了街道的另一侧。他敏捷地朝俩两个人站立的方向甩出两道四分五裂。刚刚钳制他的斯内普躲闪不及，他下意识地用手抵挡了一下，然而那道魔咒还是擦过他的脸颊，破坏了他原本完美的伪装。哈利敏锐地发现有一缕金发从他的脸侧垂落。  
“马尔福？！”他失声叫道，几乎在同时，他惊愕地睁大双眼，看到几分钟前和他面对面的其中一个斯内普的那张脸正在路灯下扭曲，变形。此时此刻的他像是被强力的腐蚀药剂融化了骨骼，如同一坨没塑形成功的泥巴在他的不远处缓慢地变化着。  
哈利的呼吸声变得粗重，就在他的眼前，他看到‘斯内普’的身高正在逐渐缩短，变矮。那张苍白消瘦的脸肤色变得暗沉蜡黄，黑色的眼睛一翻，变成了灰蓝色的眼珠。短短片刻后，出现在他面前的是一个比斯内普要矮上几公分的，陌生的年轻男人。  
“鼻涕精这皮囊真让人恶心，我都闻到他头发上油腻腻的臭气了。现在终于好了，我可以做回自己了。”那个人在完成了变形后对他咧嘴一笑，一缕棕黄色的卷发垂到他的眼前。  
“小巴蒂·克劳奇！”哈利脱口喊道，然而他的声音立刻被下一声痛苦的尖叫取代了。他刚刚被小巴蒂在他面前的变形吸引了全部注意力，没有想到背后忽然有人袭击他。  
哈利强忍疼痛从腋下的间隙甩了一道切割咒过去，咒语击中了石墙，那个潜伏在黑暗中袭击他的影子像是幽灵一样迅速地闪开了。  
哈利同样立刻躲开，强忍着背后剧痛不已的伤口，他利用石墙做掩体对黑暗中那个飘忽不定的影子接连发出几道咒语，没有来得及看自己是不是真的击中，就脚步飞快地朝反方向逃去，竭力拉开和他们的距离。此刻第三个食死徒出现，不管他是谁，不详的预感已经在哈利内心上升到顶峰。几下交手以后，他相当清楚刚刚偷袭他的那个人实力比站在他面前的那俩人要强，在几人的联手下他并不一定能打得赢。  
于是他聪明地选择不再恋战，转而迅速找寻着三人围攻里的突破口，随时准备抽身而退。  
然而正当他准备突袭而出时，不知从哪里疾射而出的一道石化咒猛地绊住了他的脚，令他栽倒在地。  
迅速地，几乎在同时，他敏锐地预感到有几道滚烫的咒光从他身后向他袭来，他一个翻滚躲开咒语的正面攻击，但是仍然感觉到皮肤上被带起一阵火辣辣的疼痛。  
“下次在你说话以前，我建议你最好确认你所说坏话的对象是不是在场，小巴蒂。”在咒光相交的激烈爆炸声短促地响过以后，街道上飘荡着令人心窒的寂静，几乎只能听到哈利剧烈的喘息声，直到这个声音打破了这片死寂。  
当他听到这个声音时，哈利感觉到自己的喉咙好像突然被人掐住了似的，他本以为今晚再发生什么他都不会更惊讶了，然而此刻他仍然不可置信地看着刚刚出现在他身后的，最后的那个西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
对方也正以面无表情的冷漠和厌憎看着他，那双黑色的眼睛里满是熟悉的讥讽。  
他居高临下地看着矮身半蹲在地上，手掌撑着石墙剧烈地喘息着的哈利：“当然，你也不必太过在意，克劳奇。毕竟我也没想到你是个连身旁有人帮忙都拿不下一个学校里还没毕业的十七岁学生的废物。出现在这里纯属巧合。”  
哈利喘着气瞪着他，他认出了这是谁，真正的西弗勒斯·斯内普。他慢慢地靠着墙站直身体，马尔福谨慎地走近了他们，小巴蒂抱着双臂，仍然站在远处。  
“不要废话，”卢修斯·马尔福灰色的眼睛神色复杂地扫视着受伤流血的年轻波特，即使他不想承认，然而事实上他的这个学弟的确比他要强悍一些。在真正的斯内普出现以前他和小巴蒂·克劳奇甚至差一点儿放跑了这个人。  
当然，如果他们真的出现了这样的失误，今晚迎接他们的就是黑魔王的震怒。  
“我们抓紧时间做完该做的事情。”  
哈利朝自己的脚下啐了一口血。他有些摇晃地抓紧了手中的魔杖，抬起头，那双绿眼睛仍然在昏暗的夜色中闪烁着野兽一样荧绿色的光。他不知道刚刚斯内普用什么咒语击中了他，从他被击中的那一刻开始，他就感觉到自己在不停流血。疼痛可以忍耐，然而失血带来的眩晕感已经让他的眼前开始有些模糊。  
“我只怕事情没有你们想的那么顺利，”他冷冷地说，缠绕在魔杖上的手指收紧：“尽管试试看你们能不能把我带到你们的主人面前。”  
不远处的小巴蒂发出了一声嗤笑。他的声音在寒风里凛冽而清晰：“谁说过要把你带到我们主人的面前了，波特？”他讥笑地说道：“你认为你们那边的人还有亲吻他袍子的荣耀？”  
“那是打算在这里杀了我吗？”哈利对他这个回答也没有感到太过意外。他环视一圈围绕着自己的几个人，冷静地举起拿着魔杖的那只手：“那对你们来说这个任务就更难完成了。”  
“你很快就会知道我们想做什么的，波特。”卢修斯轻声地说，他用眼神示意斯内普张开嘴唇，念出一道咒语，几乎同时，哈利感到自己刚刚被击中的后背的疼痛愈发鲜明。他发出一声惨叫，整个人立刻直直地向后倒了下去。  
“真愚蠢，居然以为西弗勒斯会只用咒语对付你？”马尔福缓步绕着他倒下的身体打转，即使哈利因为疼痛已经在地上蜷缩成了一团，他仍然对这个实力似乎过分强大，而且引起了黑魔王兴趣的波特保持着警惕心，和他拉开了一段距离。  
哈利的额头抵住地面，他的手指死死地抠在地上，忍耐着一波接一波如同浪潮般在他后背上绵延不绝的痛楚。斯内普在刚刚的攻击里对他使用了什么魔药，他敢肯定。然而他从不知道年轻的斯内普还有这样的天赋。  
最糟糕的是他根本不知道他用了什么，这样他也根本无从缓解自己身上的疼痛。  
这种痛苦几乎让他想起了钻心剜骨。哈利大口地喘着气，他抬起头看着站在他面前的两个食死徒，视线像蒙上了一层白雾一样模糊。  
“你来，还是我来动手？”小巴蒂同样走了过来，他跃跃欲试地看着倒在地上的哈利，毫不掩饰脸上的蔑视：“我还以为他真像他嘴巴上说的那样厉害。”  
卢修斯迟疑了一下。“或许我们应该选一个比较得他信任的人来做这件事，”他的目光有意无意地向一旁的斯内普身上瞟：“毕竟主人的这个指令实在是有些古怪。我想不到这样做对我们有什么好处。希望我们没有弄错他的真正意图——”  
“无所谓，在这里任何一个人都可以。”他背后的斯内普用梦呓般的声音说：“我很确定他就是这样说的，卢修斯。黑魔王的命令不容置疑。”  
年轻的马尔福闭上了嘴巴。他沉默地看着斯内普走上前，桦木魔杖出现在他的手里，他将杖尖对准了俯身在地上的哈利。  
“这可真是难得的荣耀，波特。”小巴蒂的眼睛中闪烁着兴奋的光彩，他的脸颊也有些发红。而正在接近他的斯内普则不一样，哈利看到他黑色的眼睛里一如既往的平静，只有眼角闪烁着带着恶意的兴奋的红光。  
“让我来，”他低声地吐出字母，“传达黑魔王的至高意志。”  
哈利没有听清楚他在说什么。同时，他也不需要听得清楚，在斯内普张开嘴唇的那一刹那，他感觉自己右臂皮肤下的血管迸裂爆炸，带来的剧痛在他几乎在一瞬间失去了意识。  
那非人的痛苦霎时间将他撕裂。当听到躺在地上的那个年轻男孩嘴里发出的几乎撕裂喉咙的惨叫声时，卢修斯的身体禁不住颤抖了一下。  
他的右臂正在三个食死徒的目光下肉眼可见地扭曲变形，就好像所有的骨骼和皮肉都被揉碎了重组，每一寸血肉都正在被撕裂，从他肌肤的缝隙里深处丝丝缕缕的血迹。  
更令人感到恐惧的是，在无休无止的痛苦浪潮中，哈利还残存了一缕清楚的意识。极少的那一点理智支撑着他痛苦地睁大双眼，几乎目眦尽裂地盯着自己被施咒的右臂看。  
当他看到肌肤上渗出的血色，他几乎一瞬间就明白了斯内普正在对他做什么。  
“别这么做！斯内普！”哈利高声尖叫，他几乎用恳求的眼神看着那个低下头，用空洞麻木的黑色眼睛注视着他的斯莱特林年轻人。他看着哈利的目光就好像看着一只在泥土里翻滚挣扎的虫子。  
就在他们对视的一瞬间，忽然，哈利脑海中斯内普的那张脸模糊了，取而代之的是另外一张蛇形般恐怖的面容。他苍白的皮肤就像骨殖一样发青，颧骨和鼻子如同刀锋一般锐利，没有鼻子的面容显得怪异而恐怖。  
最后，通过那张几乎面具一样恐怖的脸，那双猩红色的，像是有鲜血在其中流动着的双眼死死地盯着他的眼睛。在他们对视的同时，哈利霎时间感觉到自己的脑海中出现了爆炸般剧烈的疼痛，他再一次发出无比凄惨的尖叫声。  
“你会后悔的，你一定会后悔的！斯内普！住手！”哈利痛苦的惨叫，他咬着自己的舌头，鲜血从他的口中迸出。  
然而他的恳求没有发生作用。  
斯内普的咒语仍然在继续着，不知道过了多久，在那剧烈的非人痛苦的折磨下，哈利听到自己的尖叫声从高亢变得虚弱。他坚强的意志正在塌陷枯萎。他此刻在痛苦中残留的清醒只会引起他更大的精神上的痛楚。  
——如此长久而非人的折磨几乎在短时间内摧垮了他。甚至于，当斯内普最终解除咒语时，哈利终于从无休止的理智和痛苦交织的浪潮中脱身而出。  
然而他恢复意识后的第一个动作不是挣扎，却是紧贴着地面剧烈地呕吐。年轻的男孩的双手止不住地颤抖着，他紧紧地抓着自己的魔杖，几乎要把冬青木折断。与此同时，他睁大满是血丝的双眼，眼睁睁地，看着一个黑色的，骷髅和蛇交叉的恐怖印记正在他的手臂上逐渐成型。

当西里斯找到哈利的时候，夜已经深了。  
他永远无法用语言描述他在看到哈利的那一刻内心所产生的恐怖。因为担忧，西里斯只思索片刻，最终还是没有选择浪费时间回去找詹姆等人一起出来。他独自搜遍了对角巷之后没有发现哈利·波特的身影，不详的预感已经在他心底郁结。  
当他刚刚一步进入翻倒巷时，在寒冬的夜晚空气中散发着的强烈的血腥味就让他忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
他立刻意识到了什么，同时化作了自己的阿尼玛格斯——那只熊一样大的狗。黑色的不详在敏锐的嗅觉的借力下追踪着空气里隐约的血腥味寻找从酒吧里跑出去的那个男孩的踪迹。  
他一路嗅着血腥的气息检视每条街道，当他最终在一条窄巷前停下脚步时，第一次，西里斯在看到哈利时感觉到自己脚步居然有些发软。  
但是他没有犹豫，相反地，他想也不想就朝那个躺在雪地中纤瘦的人影冲了过去，并在碰到他的一瞬间迅速地变回了年轻的高大男人。  
那个男孩无声无息，毫无所觉地躺着。离他独自一人被抛在这儿不知道过了多久，整个人看起来已经被冻的发僵。在他赶到他身旁时，看到他的样子，西里斯听见自己的脑子里发出一声巨大的轰鸣，仿佛有狂风正在他的脑海中翻滚，撕扯他此刻已经紧绷焦虑到极限的神经。  
“哈利……哈利？”西里斯在靠近他时放慢脚步，他深吸了一口气，弯下膝盖，缓缓跪在他的身旁。他先给了男孩一个检测咒，确认他还活着后，他才有勇气伸出手将他从地上抱起。  
然而他的双手止不住地颤抖着。西里斯紧紧地将他抱住，低声地叫着那个已经昏死过去的男孩的名字。  
一开始，哈利对他的呼喊没有反应，他每寸暴露在外的皮肤几乎都和冰雪一样冷。当西里斯又为他加了一个保暖咒，又像是麻瓜那样不知所措地用手不停搓暖他的手掌和脸颊时，他的手指才轻轻地抽动了一下。  
“哈利？”西里斯攥紧了他的手掌。他咬着嘴唇无声地等待着哈利睁开眼睛，他看起来仍然很虚弱，甚至只是睁开眼睛的这个动作就让他冰冷的额头上泛出了一层冷汗。  
但是当他看到那张近在咫尺的是西里斯的脸时，他还是尽力将眼睛睁开，轻轻地眨了眨眼。  
“西里斯。”哈利用几乎虚脱的声音低声说道。他感觉到西里斯将他抱的更紧了，此刻他什么都没有问，甚至不关心为什么哈利刚刚脱离他的视线几个小时就把自己弄成这个样子。  
他唯一庆幸的，在乎的就只有现在哈利仍然活着。他的手放在他的后背上，心里涌起一阵劫后余生的庆幸。  
“你不用说话，”西里斯贴着他的耳朵低声对他说，他的手抚摸着哈利布满冷汗的后颈，他的皮肤冰冷，却还在不停流汗。在哈利醒来后西里斯就注意到他一直紧皱着眉毛，像是在忍耐极大的痛苦。  
“我带你去圣芒戈，哈利。”他紧绷的神经稍微放松了一些，此刻才反应过来自己应该做什么。然而正当他准备抱起哈利时，男孩却忽然抓紧了他的袖子。  
“不去圣芒戈，”哈利声音微弱地说：“我们回家去，西里斯。”  
西里斯顿了一下。他拧起眉毛，脸上显然是不赞同的神色。  
然而在他再度开口之前，哈利抓着他袖子的手收紧了。他手背上的青筋在苍白的皮肤下若隐若现，他看着他的脸艰难地重复：“不去圣芒戈，”哈利虚弱地，清楚地说：“带我回去，西里斯。”  
西里斯的身体晃动了一下。他不理解哈利为什么坚持这样做，但是短暂地沉默片刻后，他妥协地俯下身吻了一下他的额头，低声问：“你现在能和我一起幻影移形吗？”  
哈利看起来仿佛虚弱地随时有可能再昏过去一次。他咬着牙点了点头，额头上已经冷汗密布。但是他仍然小声提醒：“我只担心你会分体。”  
“我不会的。”西里斯安慰着他站了起来。当他将他抱在怀里时，西里斯才发现他怀中的男孩体重如此轻。他一向知道哈利瘦弱，但是——  
哈利忽然抬起一只手，他用一只手臂勾住了他的脖颈，让西里斯不得不把自己刚刚想说的话咽回了肚子里，因为他发现了一件更重要的事。  
直到这时，哈利一只手臂勾在他的脖子上维持着自己的平衡，而另一只仍然不正常地垂着时，他才发现哈利右臂的袖子居然断了一半。同时，他的小臂正在不正常的肿胀着，西里斯隔着一层自己的袍子都能摸到他的那片皮肤热的像是快要烧起来。  
他在哈利抗拒的目光下小心翼翼地将他的手臂抬高，发现上面被烙印了一个丑陋的，恶魔版的扭曲印记。

 

“你应该知道我们按照主人的吩咐给波特黑魔标记的荣耀的目的并不是为了让凤凰社怀疑他们的内部组织成员出了问题吧，嗯？”  
小巴蒂·克劳奇的声音就像从房梁上落下来悬挂在半空中的蛛丝，听起来有些漂浮不定，引人生厌。一路上，他持续的喋喋不休终于引得斯内普不耐烦地回头看了他一眼，他揽紧自己在寒风中猎猎作响的黑色长袍，苍白的脸像是戴了一张面具一样僵硬呆滞，看不出表情。  
“跟我们没有关系。”他轻声地说：“我们的任务是服从命令，克劳奇。”  
“不要以为主人现在看重你你就能用这种态度对我说话，斯内普。”小巴蒂恶狠狠地啐了他一口。在给波特成功标记以后，他们就将他丢在那里，并不担心他会不会因为他独自躺在那儿一整晚没人发现而冻死。  
卢修斯像是怕惹是生非一般先两人一步幻影移形回到他的马尔福庄园，这无可厚非，毕竟他也没插手今晚的事情。但是他就倒了大霉，非得和这个他从头到脚都看不顺眼的斯莱特林同级去向黑魔汇报任务的情况不可。  
“你的意见并不重要，”斯内普侧过身，对着他，微微颔首。那双黑眼睛里闪烁着带着恶意的黑色光芒：“克劳奇。只要主人对我的工作满意就行了。”  
“是吗？我要是你，我就祈祷你的那两个死对头——大一些的波特，还有那条在学校里时就出了名的恶狗别这么快找上门来。”小巴蒂不屑地喷了声鼻息：“哈利·波特今晚看到了你的脸。多有趣啊，还不止一张。如果他大难不死，他对凤凰社供出来的第一个人就是你。到时候你觉得他们俩会不会主动上门来找你的麻烦呢？”  
他顿了顿，对斯内普露出一个不怀好意的微笑，“如果你担心自己的安危，不妨去拜访卢修斯和罗道夫斯。这两个娶了布莱克家的女人的倒霉虫绝对能告诉你，招惹那群情绪激烈的布莱克是一件多么不明智的事。即使他已经脱离了自己的家族。”  
这绝对是事实。然而，斯内普只是像并没有听到他的话似的加快了脚步。他这样无趣的反应反而让主动挑衅的小克劳奇有些兴趣缺缺。他恶狠狠地盯着斯内普的背影，不相信他是真的对自己提醒的这件事毫不在乎。  
而斯内普也的确不是毫不在乎。因为在小巴蒂看不到的另一面，他眉头紧锁，僵硬蜡黄的脸紧紧地绷着，像是陷入了沉思。  
小巴蒂说的没错，经过今晚，只要那个男孩不死，他基本已经再无回到学校，甚至是出现在凤凰社众人面前的可能。  
在这个夜晚，伏地魔刻意将他摆在了和邓布利多的对立面上。虽然斯内普并不在乎这一点，但他不知道黑暗君主为什么对他做这样的安排——早些时候，当所有食死徒接到他们需要伪装成斯内普的模样引诱波特落单的任务时，不少人还都感到一头雾水。  
然而现在看来，黑魔王的命令是完全正确的。因为他的确能够引出波特。只是这其中的原因只会令他感到更为疑惑。  
年轻的斯莱特林并不怀疑，所有的这些疑惑或许会在晚些时候他见到汤姆·里德尔的时候迎刃而解。斯内普下意识地思考着，他裹紧自己像是蝙蝠翅膀一样宽大而单薄的长袍，眉毛紧锁。  
今晚他们的任务完成的可以说是漂亮，只是他仍然不敢百分百的肯定，这样一个能够让黑魔王满意的任务，能不能从他的口中套出一些能够解答他疑惑的答案。  
不知道为什么，对于现在的黑魔王，有些时候，隐隐地，斯内普感觉自己对他的恐惧甚至超过了敬畏。

“你确定你真的不需要我带你去医院，或者把莉莉叫过来，对吗？”  
西里斯半跪在床边盯着哈利将他自己准备的那些缓和药剂喝完。他的目光几乎没有一刻从他手臂上那个蛇与骷髅头交织的印记上挪开，然而对于这个标记的由来，哈利的嘴比以往任何时候都难撬。况且看到他现在虚弱的模样，西里斯也不忍心非要催逼他说出真相。  
他当然知道这是什么东西。黑魔标记，每个被他或者詹姆亲手抓住的伏地魔的党羽手臂上都有这个印记。  
但是他不明白这东西为什么会出现在哈利的手臂上。  
察觉到西里斯的目光，哈利像是被针蛰了一下似的。他迅速用另一只手将睡衣的袖子放下来遮住那个丑陋的伤痕，手死死地抓着自己的手腕，避开西里斯的目光。  
“我睡一觉就会好了，西里斯。”哈利垂着头，低声地说。他在西里斯看不见的地方下意识抓紧了手里的玻璃瓶子，里面的缓和药剂已经见底。  
西里斯将药瓶从他的手中抽走，他张开双臂轻轻地将哈利揽进怀里，手不轻不重地在他的后背上拍了两下。  
“我就守在门外。”  
他贴着哈利的耳朵，轻声地说。同时用一只手轻轻地捏了捏哈利的耳垂，像是提醒他什么似的：“如果你有事想要告诉我或者需要我进来，你知道怎么做。我隔三个小时会进来给你带来一杯热牛奶。如果你醒着就喝掉它，好吗？”  
哈利点了点头。他很感激西里斯愿意在这种时候留一些空间给他。即使他难得一见的柔和让他心中止不住地刺痛。但是即便如此，这个夜晚他不打算对西里斯开口，而且可能永远，永远也不会对他开口。  
在他离去前，西里斯转过头，又一次看了一眼他睡衣长袖遮盖下的那个伤痕。虽然他什么也看不到，但是哈利仍然感觉自己的脸在火辣辣的疼着。仿佛让西里斯看到那个肮脏而恶心的东西是某种比它本身带来的疼痛更大的惩罚。  
“就在外面。”西里斯又重复了一遍。他对哈利点了点头，沉默地转身，回手带上了房门。  
当卧室的门关上时，房间里的最后一丝光亮也消失了。在西里斯离开的同时。哈利终于支撑不住，他死死地抓着自己受伤的手臂，抑制不住嘴里的痛嘶声。  
当他意识到自己仍然在痛苦的呻吟时，他的第一个反应是下意识地朝房门上掷出一个静音咒。  
哈利卸下在西里斯面前强撑着的满身防备，虚弱地倒在了床上。冷汗如同鱼鳞般在他的脊背上层层渗出，很快将他刚刚换上的睡衣打湿，几乎把他身下的床单都黏在了一起。  
他没有告诉西里斯，虽然魔药缓和了他皮肉上的疼痛，但那道印记对他造成的伤害不仅仅是折断他的手臂。他感觉到自己身体中另有一个地方——像是正在和他手臂上的黑魔标记遥相呼应一样，正在剧烈地疼痛着，像是要将他从身体内部完全撕开。  
在他额头上那个沉寂了一段时间的闪电型伤疤，再一次地，像是从未熄灭过的火种在他的身体里复苏。哈利在仿佛深入灵魂的痛苦浪潮中弓起身体，他无助得像一条落在了海滩上的鱼一样挣扎着，撕扯着自己手指所能够得到的所有的床单和枕套，在沉默中无声嘶吼，将自己的嘴唇咬的鲜血淋漓。  
然而痛苦如疽附骨。它像是植根在他的血肉之中借由吸食他的痛苦迅速壮大。很快他就连最后挣扎的力气也欠奉，哈利虚脱地倒在床上，他的冷汗将床单浸透，下唇血肉模糊，他无力地任由痛楚流淌蔓延过他的全身，绿色的双眼失神地注视着头顶的天花板。  
那感觉就好像有人正在用无杖魔法隔空对他施展数个钻心剜骨。他一次次咽下已经涌到喉口的胆汁，烈火般的痛苦在他的体内迸裂，将他的血管灼烧到干枯。在内脏仿佛被撕裂的浪潮翻涌而过以后，哈利甚至不再觉得残留在他身上的痛苦余波还能伤害得到他了。  
不是第一次，他感觉到自己距离死亡如此近。他的嘴里充满了血，湿润的铁锈气味的液体让他牵扯住了最后一线理智的浮丝——他知道自己起码还没被痛苦烧灼烤干成一具焦尸。  
他张开嘴，在血线顺着他的下颌流淌时剧烈地喘息着。哈利闭上沉重的眼皮，这一次还好，他在内心中无声地对自己说。  
他不知道是不是每个拥有黑魔标记的食死徒在伏地魔动怒的时候都会受到这样的痛苦作为惩罚，但是很显然，这种痛苦还赶不上他五年级那一次直接被伏地魔俯身时撕裂灵魂的痛苦。  
况且那时候他在精神上更加虚弱，他刚刚失去了西里斯，所以才被伏地魔趁虚而入。而现在，当他稍微恢复理智时，哈利努力挪动自己，侧头看向卧室的大门，想到年轻的西里斯守在门外让他因为痛苦而失温的身躯涌起了一股暖流。  
没多糟的。他不停地默念着，没有那时候糟糕。哈利·波特。他抓紧了自己空无一物的拳头，想到西里斯让他冰冷的呼吸变得温暖了一些。  
有那么一瞬间，他很想叫西里斯进来。这不会花费他多大力气，他知道只要他想，西里斯就听得见他的声音。  
他想起刚刚西里斯将他从雪地上抱起来时年轻男人温暖的怀抱和他身上散发出来的一点威士忌的气息。  
他想被他抱在怀里，也抱住他。他知道西里斯一定也在一门之隔外和他想着相同的事情。  
但是最终哈利没有那么做。他只是闭上眼睛，长长地出了一口气。干燥火热的气息席卷了他疼痛的咽喉，他不想和西里斯面对面——起码在他完全好转过来，并想好怎么解释手上的黑魔标记以前。  
然而当他再次睁开眼时，哈利以为自己因为痛苦而出现了幻觉。  
他睁大眼睛，不敢相信自己看到了什么。他和西里斯房间卧室上方黑魆魆的天花板正在他的面前融化，如同黑色的岩浆，逐渐稀释着滴落，化作从墙角流淌下来的污水。绿色的双眼大睁着，在黑暗中莹莹发光。  
当他意识到在一片漆黑的房间中发光的不止有他的眼睛时，哈利看到四周的暗色似乎正在逐渐退去。周围的景象正在他的眼中变得清晰。黑色的墙壁和窗帘化作月光下闪动着的大片石地和起伏的山峦。  
哈利的呼吸声变得粗重。他慢慢地从地上爬起来，发现自己身下柔软潮湿的床变成了海边陡崖一样的高地。粗糙的沙砾和尖锐的石块摩擦着他的手掌，在一刹那间，哈利感觉到自己手臂上的疼痛似乎也退去了。他摇晃着，缓慢地站起身。发现自己来到了一个算不上陌生的地方。  
他站在悬崖边沿，能看到距离脚下几百英尺翻滚着的漆黑的冰冷海水像一团烟雾般翻升不息。他曾经和邓布利多来到过这里，但是他们的最终目的地不是崖边，而是那个隐秘的湖心小岛。  
哈利有些不稳地摇晃着向后退，他拍了拍自己的脸颊，当寒风席卷他的身体时，他只穿着睡衣的双腿因为寒冷止不住的发抖。  
不是做梦，他很快冷静下来，环顾四周，直到他注意到在他的身旁不远处，不知何时，那里出现了另一个站立着的人形身影。  
黑色的人影站在满地的沙石中。脚下海水奔腾不息的翻滚和风穿过峡谷的罅隙时发出的咆哮声如同交织在那身影后的背景布。  
然而在他看到他的霎那，哈利的耳朵中出现的巨大的嗡鸣声盖过了周围的一切声音。他听不到其他的声音，哈利的双手下意识地收紧了，攥着拳头，就好像他准备战斗之前开始的戒备姿势一样。即使他现在双手空空，根本没有一根魔杖在手里  
“哈利·波特，”那个黑影转过身来，他发出一种沙哑的，令人不愉快的，像是男人的声音——但是有些难以辨别，因为比起人类的声音，他发出的更像是蛇一样恶毒的嘶嘶声。  
当他转过脸来的时候，月光落在他的肩膀上，将他苍白的头颅照亮。  
站在月光下的男人穿着一件完全黑暗的长袍。浓重深沉的颜色几乎要将落在他身上的月光也吸收进去。与此形成鲜明对比的是他如同白骨一样惨白的皮肤。而那张脸上，颧骨，鼻梁，如同斧琢刀刻一般锐利而棱角分明，尖锐到几乎要将人划伤。  
他布满血丝的猩红色双眼平静地凝视着出现在他身前不远处的哈利，当他看到他也注意到他的时候，那双蛇一样狭长的双眸猛地收缩了一下，在背光阴影中闪烁着像是兽类一样精亮的光。  
伏地魔。  
哈利的喉咙轻轻地吞咽了一下。奇异的是，他居然并不为这个结果感到太多惊讶，也不慌乱。相反地，他居然感觉自己的心还变得轻松了一些。黑魔王的出现让今晚食死徒所做的一切似乎都得到了合理的解释。或许这就是小巴蒂所说的他们诱他上钩的目的——并不是为了杀他，而是‘和平’地将他带到伏地魔的面前。  
他平静到近乎冰冷地看着伏地魔，一动不动。  
"因为某些恼人的虫子，我居然只能在这里和你碰面。"他轻轻地说。“这的确和我原来的计划不同。”  
“不过说起来，这还是我们第一次在这个时代见面，”黑暗君主看着他，像是在仔细地观察哈利脸上出现的表情。他的嘴角慢慢地拉出一个可怖的，带着恶意的微笑，“我想我们两个都不会在意这些小事的，不是吗？”  
即使早就知道邓布利多的猜测很可能是对的，然而当这句话被面前的伏地魔亲口说出来的时候，哈利依然感觉到他好像被冻在了原地。  
伏地魔从月光下的阴影里走出来。现在的他和那时哈利四年级第一次见到他还有些不同。因为此时此刻，他仍然保留了大部分人类的面容特征——头发乌黑，鼻梁高挺，看得出他年轻时俊美的轮廓。然而他的表情却冰冷又刻毒，如同某种蛇和人结合在一起的扭曲的恶意的产物。  
哈利清了清嗓，莫名地，他感到现在到自己无比的清醒与冷静。此刻的画面甚至有些可笑，一个穿着睡衣的年轻男孩赤着脚站在悬崖边上，而向他走来的那个男人面无表情。他好像正置身于古老，黑暗的童话故事里，扮演那些愿意将灵魂献给恶魔的人，虔诚地等待他们召唤的黑巫师到来。  
“那么，”当他们之间的距离足够近的时候，哈利不动声色地向后退，拉开了一步。他不卑不亢地，轻声地说：“现在我应该叫你汤姆，还是伏地魔？”  
“我知道你曾经无数次对其他人说出我的名字，并且告诉他们也要这样称呼我，这样他们才不会对我感到恐惧。”伏地魔轻笑，似乎毫不在意哈利的无礼。  
“难道这时你叫我汤姆，我就会以为你是在发自内心的亲近我吗，哈利·波特？”  
“是吗？那么如果你真的知道未来，并且还没像未来一样老糊涂，”哈利反问道：“那么我真有些看不透你费这么大的力气要把黑魔标记烙印在我身上，甚至不惜把你那名得力干将暴露在凤凰社的面前也要和我见上一面的目的了，汤姆。”  
“西弗勒斯的确是个有用的棋子，但是因为拿来对付你而废掉他，我并不觉得可惜。”  
伏地魔冰冷地反驳他的观点。他蛇一样狭长的眼睛注视着哈利，喉咙中发出嘶嘶的声音：“何况在你面前保密并没有必要。不是吗？”  
哈利从他的声音里听不出他的喜怒。黑魔王似乎太平静了，平静到近乎冰冷。然而他的笃定和冷静并没有令哈利不安，相反，哈利知道他也达成了自己的目的。他反而松了一口气。  
他在刚刚的对话里试探了伏地魔一次，赌的是他对于未来究竟知道多少。现在看来，伏地魔并不知道斯内普未来会成为邓布利多的双面间谍。他还仍然把他当作一个能力出众的食死徒。  
伏地魔对未来所知并不多，起码并不是全知全能，他基本已经可以确定。然而仍然令他担忧的是伏地魔的确知道些什么。哈利咽了口唾沫。他看着他的脸，尽可能地想让自己看起来面无表情。他不知道他究竟知道多少，而且他最关心的是——为什么伏地魔会知道未来。  
“既然你连这一点都清楚，”沉默片刻，哈利毫无迟疑地说道：“就更应该知道我们今天的对话毫无意义了。你所做的一切都只是在白费力气。”  
“毫无意义？”伏地魔重复了一遍他的话。哈利默不作声，他沉默而抗拒地和那双红色的眼睛对视着。  
“不，波特。虽然你很聪明，但是在这一点上你大错特错。”伏地魔若有所思地说道。  
黑魔王脸上冰冷的面具终于出现了一丝动容。他迈开脚步走到哈利身边，举起一根苍白的手指。在哈利来得及躲闪以前，那只手飞快地靠近，并点了一下哈利的额头上的伤疤。哈利本来不明白他这个动作的意义，然而下一秒，忽然旋进大脑的一阵疼痛猛地击中了他。  
他发出一声痛苦的尖叫声，伏地魔的动作让他感觉到好像有什么火热的虫子钻进了他的大脑里。  
哈利露出的痛苦表情似乎极大的愉悦了他，伏地魔缓慢地露出一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑。他任由哈利踉跄着，跌跌撞撞地栽倒在地。年轻人睁大的绿色双眼好像被蒙上了一层白雾。  
他看不见了。哈利陷入惊恐，然而下一秒，他就明白了自己并非是失明。  
“让我来告诉你我找你来的意义。”这一次，伏地魔抬起了一只手。他倾身上前，再一次轻轻地用蜘蛛般细长苍白的手指碰了碰哈利额头上忽然变得滚烫肿胀的那道伤疤：“让我亲自来给你启示。哈利。”  
他像一条薄线一样细长的嘴唇轻轻地动了动，念出一个不知名的咒语。然而哈利并没有看到他这个动作，他所能看到的就只有自己眼前的黑暗开始产生变化，一瞬间，他发现自己的位置天旋地转。  
几秒钟前他和伏地魔一起站立着的海边的悬崖凭空消失了。取而代之的是一个四周充满了阴影的监牢似的房间。而他正坐在地上，面对着一个祭坛。哈利看到了，在他的手边堆砌着无数的魔药，课本，还有咒语书。上面用繁杂的如尼文写着难以辨认的文字。  
这是一段记忆。哈利立刻分辨出来，他在充满了黑魔法气息和物品的房间里不安地转身，下一秒，监牢似的房间里的光线就发生了变化。他看见贝拉特里克斯·布莱克和雷古勒斯·布莱克站在他的面前。  
年轻的斯莱特林男孩和女孩还穿着深绿色的校袍，他们的脸上带着崇高的憧憬与狂热，正在以热切的目光注视着他。  
“我将永远为您效忠，主人。”  
他们两个人都露出了自己的手臂，布莱克们苍白的皮肤上仿佛活过来了的蛇与骷髅正在嘶嘶吐信。他们看起来还不超过十六岁，或许这是在他刚刚赐予他们黑魔标记的荣耀的时候。  
没等哈利看清这段记忆里除了那两个人以外还有些什么，下一副画面又出现在他的大脑中。这次的房间发生了巨大的变化，明显要比之前的更空旷和华丽的多。哈利坐在房间里唯一一张猩红色的座椅上，他的手臂搭着深色的扶手，脚下传来蛇类爬动时鳞片滑过地面发出的沙沙的声响。  
“我的主人……”在他的身前传来一个虔诚的，卑微的声音。那个跪在他面前的人正在用嘴亲吻他贴着地面的袍角，而他挪开双眼，深邃的细长眼眸注视着房间的一角。  
“叫西弗勒斯来见我。”他听到自己的嘴里发出声音。正在亲吻他的人恭敬地应声，他抬起头来，哈利在那张陌生的脸庞上睁大的灰色瞳孔的倒映里，看到一张像是蛇与人交融的，恶魔般令人恐惧的面容。  
哈利因为他所看到的那张脸猛地颤抖了一下。他忽然明白过来，这是他透过黑魔王的双眼所看到的，黑魔王的记忆。而不是他自己的——  
又一阵猛烈的剧痛袭击了他的脑袋。哈利发出一声凄惨的痛苦尖叫，他猛地睁开双眼，这一次看到的却是倒在地上的自己。  
“让我死吧，邓布利多！”在圆形的魔法部地下大厅中，满地狼藉的碎玻璃里，他看到那个年轻的男孩匍匐着，软弱，无力，痛苦和虚弱的像是随时可能死去。他额头上的伤疤剧烈地弹动着，像是有什么要从血肉下破茧而出。  
泪水将那双痛苦的绿眼睛浸泡的愈发明亮，然而除了泪光以外，那双眼睛里还散发出一种全然不同的，野兽般冰冷和残酷的光芒：“伏地魔在我的身体里，把他和我一起消灭吧，邓布利多！”  
或许这样，我就能再一次见到西里斯了。  
他甚至连这一句心声都听得到。哈利几乎陷入茫然，那张和他一模一样的脸上所出现的最深切的悲伤与哀恸将他的思绪扯回了十年前的那个夜晚。他想起当时在他刚刚失去他时那种令他痛不欲生的悲伤。正当他陷入那段痛苦而遥远的回忆中时，一个冷酷的声音突然出现在他的耳边。  
“他是不会消灭你的，正如他也不可能消灭我一样。”  
霎时间，哈利所有被牵扯起来的情绪被瞬间冰封。  
一只冰冷的手轻柔地按在他额头上的闪电伤疤上，忽然之间，他的眼前再次出现场景迅速的抖动和闪变，在又一次的天旋地转以后，哈利倒在地上。他双手撑着地面，大口大口地干呕着，冷汗已经爬满了他的脊背。  
他趴在地上，剧烈地不停呕吐。直到哈利感觉自己的内脏都随着那种恶心的感觉一同被呕出了他的身体以后，他才虚弱地抬起头，然而立刻又将目光投回地面——无论如何，他仍然拒绝仰视黑魔王。  
伏地魔就站在他的面前，他冷冷地垂下眼睛注视着仍然虚弱无力的哈利，以一种可怕的耐心等待着，等待着他将嘴抹干净，然后重新踉跄着，从地上爬起来，站在他的面前。  
“你对我做了什么？”哈利嘶哑地问道。刚刚在伏地魔对他展示他的记忆的时候，除了痛苦和折磨以外，他还切实感觉到了慌乱。因为有好几次，他几乎迷失在那些记忆当中分不清楚他和黑魔王。甚至以为他自己就是伏地魔本身。  
“我对你做了什么？”伏地魔轻声地重复了一遍他的问题。下一刻，他忽然笑了。  
他的笑看起来极其嘲讽，带着一种已经不再像是人类的无情。哈利的手掌攥紧，他的指甲陷进了掌心里，目光像冰一样凝结在伏地魔的身上。  
“知道吗？你应该感激我，哈利·波特。实际上你比任何人都应该跪下来亲吻我的袍子。”  
当他终于停下嘲笑，那双猩红的眼睛里狂热的红色瞳仁像鲜血在他的眼底流转。伏地魔仍然带着残酷的笑意将手指压在自己的嘴唇上，他苍白的嘴唇轻微扭曲着：“因为如果不是我的魂片在支撑你的身体，你早在回到这个时代的时候就灰飞烟灭了。”  
哈利张了张嘴，在他发出声音以前，他先向后退了一步。他的双眼仍然死死地盯着伏地魔的脸看。他苍白的嘴唇在剧烈的颤抖着，然而与他不停发抖的身体相对的是他感觉到自己的心脏正在逐渐停跳。就连仍然停留在他血液中的那些剧痛都在慢慢干涸了，好像在渐渐地失去生机。  
他在说谎。他无声地反复地对自己说，他在说谎，他在说谎。不要相信他接下来所说的任何一句话。他告诫自己。不能相信他。  
“刚刚或许我有一句话说的不对，”不管哈利的反应，伏地魔转过身去，用一种有些遗憾的口气说道：“今天并不算我们的第一次见面。然而上一次在对角巷我们碰面的时候你并没有出来见我，而是像个阴沟里的老鼠一样躲躲藏藏。你知道当时为什么我发现了你却没有表现出来吗？”  
哈利咬紧嘴唇，装作自己对他提出的问题毫无兴趣，遏制自己发出任何期望以外的声音。他不可能相信他说的话，任何一句。  
“我不明白你为什么没有怀疑过，你明明不是这个时代的人，为什么能在这里生存。”并不在意他的沉默和冷淡，伏地魔平静地继续说道：“即使邓布利多对时间的魔法没有多少涉猎，他也应该清楚，送一个人回到他不存在的时代是彻底不可行的。因为你对这里来说是不应该存在的。”  
“但是你身上有一点与众不同，那就是你除了自己的灵魂以外，身上还携带着一个沉睡的，属于这个时空的魂片。”  
他转过头去，月光在他苍白的皮肤上闪闪发光。黑暗君主发出低沉的，沙哑的笑声：“这意味着在你搅乱这个时间的同时，即使你自己的灵魂早已经消失了，你还能依靠我的魂片的力量‘活着’。然而现在的你，只是一个被赋予了我的灵魂的死魂灵而已。”  
“因为你是另一个我。你是我分裂出去的灵魂，过去和现实的两个灵魂不能相见，如果我和你在现实中见面，我们中的其中一个就会消失。而我不想这样，哈利·波特。你身上还有很多有趣的秘密，我需要从你身上获得我想知道的东西。让你直接死去实在是太无趣了。”  
伏地魔转过身来看着哈利，他赤红色的双眼中倒映出哈利失去了生机一样青白的脸，眼角闪烁着嘲讽的光芒：“我能够从你身体中我的灵魂知道一些将要发生的事情。然而可惜的是，在未来，我恐怕它并不是每分每秒都那样活跃的，所以我得知的内容也相当有限。不过没关系，我们有的是办法来弥补这些不完整的‘预知’。”  
他顿了顿，轻声说道：“你刚刚不是还认为我今天和你的见面毫无意义吗？现在，我想你应该明白了自己对我的意义。”  
忽然间，他移动到哈利的身边。他的速度如此之快，甚至于哈利的眼睛根本没有捕捉到他的动作。在抓住那个男孩的手臂的同时，黑暗君主俯下身，他在他的耳边嘶嘶地说：“我相信，来自未来的你一定拥有完整的，对于未来的记忆。波特。”  
在他话音落下的同时，他再一次入侵他的大脑。哈利怀疑他甚至已经习惯了那种非人的痛苦——或许伏地魔说的是真的，正因为他的灵魂的确来自于他，所以当伏地魔用手捏着他的下巴，强迫他睁开双眼和他对视，以冰冷而致命的声音对他说：“看着我。”的时候，哈利甚至没有感觉到被他的意识所占据的疼痛。  
哈利近距离地被迫凝视着伏地魔充满血色的双眼，突然间，伏地魔的脸不仅仅是出现在他的面前，而是同样入侵了他的意识中。在他感受到被伏地魔占据的一瞬间，他眼前的场景再次发生了变化。  
下一刻，哈利感觉到像是有无数根细针从四面八方涌来，冷酷无情地扎入他的大脑，痛苦几乎要将他从内撕碎。  
他不能让伏地魔看到未来！  
这个念头让他积攒起身上所剩不多的全部力气，哈利尖叫着在自己的大脑前树立起最后一道薄弱的屏障。他在战后已经掌握了水平相当不错的大脑封闭术，然而此刻他不确定这在伏地魔面前一定会产生作用。同样，他猜想伏地魔也是这么认为的。  
因为在感觉到哈利脆弱的抵抗时，他的脸上甚至从容地浮现出了一抹恶毒的微笑。哈利绝望地死死抓住伏地魔苍白的手腕，他在他的手中用尽力气尖叫，咆哮，扭动。这种等待被他揭开所有秘密的痛苦超过了任何一次钻心剜骨在他身上带来的疼痛。  
然而出乎他意料的是，正当他以为伏地魔会进入他的大脑将他的一切剖开时，他忽然感觉到一股无形的力量猛地将黑魔王的意识顶撞出了他的脑海。  
两股力量在他的意识中角力的时间极短，短到哈利几乎可以断言那只是一刹那的感觉。而令更为他惊讶的是他知道，在那迅速的碰撞并分离后，最终占据了上风的那一方并不是黑魔王。  
当他还没有意识到这一点时，他已经被黑魔王猛地推开。哈利毫无防备地踉跄着栽倒在地。他摔倒后几乎感觉不到疼痛，整个人立刻又爬起来，虚弱地撑着粗糙的地面。  
哈利浑身冷汗地粗喘着仰起头看着伏地魔，意外地发现对方一直淡然的脸上忽然掠过一抹惊愕。  
但是那丝裂缝极快地消失在那张面具一样的脸上。伏地魔很快恢复了平静，随即，他以一种冷静的，评估般的目光看着哈利的脸。他审视着哈利脸上的表情，高高在上，仿佛末日的君主一样。  
“告诉我你赤胆忠心咒的对象是谁？”黑魔王声音冰冷的问道。  
“什——”极快的灵光从哈利的大脑中闪过，然而一闪而逝。他没捉住那句话的含义。  
“别和我装傻，波特。”黑魔王转过身去，他冷冷地说：“如果我不想留着你，此刻让你死掉并不比捏死一只蚂蚁更费力。告诉我是谁和你约定了赤胆忠心咒，把你的记忆全都保护起来了？”  
哈利用一种无法理解的目光看着他。然而他的大脑还在飞快地运转。几乎是立刻，他就理解了伏地魔在说什么。  
赤胆忠心咒。伏地魔提到的那个咒语让他马上明白过来刚刚将他的意识从他的脑海中推出的力量是什么。他的大脑封闭术所树立的屏障失败了，然而赤胆忠心咒没有。正因为他曾经和西里斯约定过关于他未来的那些事他不能透漏给西里斯之外的人，所以当伏地魔想要彻底扫荡他的记忆时，他遭到了最为顽固的抵抗。  
他产生了一种难以言喻的巨大的庆幸，远比他此刻脱离了又一次痛苦的折磨所带来的兴奋更多。年轻的男孩大口地喘息着，他踉跄着从地上站了起来，摇摇晃晃地站在黑巫师的面前。  
“你以为我会告诉你吗？”  
哈利一只手抓着自己受伤的手臂，他的脊背微微弓着，仰起头看着站在面前的黑魔王，那双绿色的眼睛闪闪发光：“即使你今天在这里杀了我，”他慢慢地，冷静地说，“你也得不到我的记忆。而且也永远不会知道我的契约人是谁。”  
伏地魔眯起眼睛注视着他。此时他们之间的距离只有十几英尺远，哈利仍然能感觉到从他身上散发出的那种黑暗的炙热的力量。悬崖上寒冷的夜风被他身上燃烧着的黑暗力量扭曲变形，从黑魔王身上散发出的压迫性的气息像一只手扼住了哈利的咽喉，令他窒息。  
他眯起眼睛。“我不会留着一个对我毫无用处的活着的敌人，波特。”  
伏地魔轻声地说：“如果我真的在你身上得不到任何东西。”他血红色的目光垂下，一个无声无杖的魔法，哈利感觉到，在他右臂上的黑魔标记像是活过来一样在他的皮下燃烧着，头骨和骷髅彼此缠绕，啃噬着他的血肉。  
然而他能感觉到，伏地魔是在惩罚他，但是并没有真的想要杀死他。他用痛苦令他尖叫不止，又在他真的濒临死亡的时候及时停下。就像对付一个他得不到又很难下定决心去毁灭的东西似的。一开始哈利不明白他为什么这样做，当他注意到伏地魔的视线一直停留在他的额头上时，哈利忽然明白过来他所真正在乎的东西到底是什么。  
又一波疼痛的浪潮翻涌着从他身上退去。他在死后余生的余波中深深地呼吸了几口气，让空气能够顺畅地通过他的肺，好支撑他清楚地开口说话。  
“你是不会自己动手的，伏地魔。”哈利咬着嘴唇。他克制着自己想要哭喊的渴望，艰难地，断断续续地用破碎的声音说：“你很在乎我身上残留的你的魂片。”  
伏地魔没有说话，那双红色的眼睛变得愈发幽深。但是，他也没有阻止哈利继续说下去：“我本来就感到有些奇怪……”他慢慢地说：“我不明白为什么你会特意见我一面——如果你真的是为了我的记忆，那么在你知道得不到的时候，你就会杀了我。但是你没有。”  
哈利抬起头看着他，他感觉到身上一松，伏地魔似乎解除了咒语，他平静地等着他说完：“……对你来说，未来的记忆或许还没有我身上魂片的秘密重要，对吗？”  
伏地魔站在他的面前，他无动于衷地看着他，又恢复了像是带着恶魔面具一样的表情。仿佛一座不动声色的雕像。  
“你很笃定，”他的沉默令哈利的底气更足了，他微微提高声音：“即使没有我的记忆你的’事业‘也不会受到太大影响。你更在乎另一件事，如果我身上有未来的你如何飞跃死亡的永生的秘密，那才是对你真正有价值的东西。”  
他的话音落下，伏地魔没有立刻作出回应。  
风穿过峡谷发出呜呜的声响，悬崖下的海浪拍打着礁石，月光下，黑魔王的那张脸像是被一层银色的染料烫上了银边。他尖锐的鼻梁和颧骨在闪闪发光。片刻后，他平静地收回在哈利身上的视线，那双红色的双眼中闪烁着某种微妙的光芒。  
“很好，”他轻柔地低声说：“看来你的确是我未来的对手，哈利·波特。起码你不像其他人那样无知。但是也就到此为止了。”  
“我不否认，既然你身上有我的魂片，那么现在杀死你，的确会对我产生一些影响。”黑暗君主发出低沉的，沙哑的轻笑声：“但是那影响对我来说是可以忽略不计的。只是为求安稳，我仍然会先找到你赤胆忠心咒的对象是谁。毕竟我并不着急。”  
他转过身，对哈利露出一个无情而且残酷的微笑：“更何况，我并非毫无头绪。”  
哈利感觉自己的双脚被他的这句话冻在了原地。  
黑魔王轻轻地摇了摇头，说：“你和邓布利多，你们这样的人总有着太多这样那样的弱点。他宣称爱是最强大的武器，而那同时也是个漏洞百出的软肋。当它被你的对手找到，你就会变得不堪一击。波特。”  
男孩的心脏开始狂跳。他屏住呼吸，睁大双眼看着站在他面前的黑魔王。听着他以一种不像人类的冷漠平静地吐出他接下来的句子：“我知道像你这样弱小的生命的弱点会是什么。你一定会把你想保护的东西和你最重要的一切放在一起，牺牲自己为之献祭。你们把这叫做保护。所以我要做的很简单——”  
他顿了顿，那张蛇形恶魔的脸上露出今晚第一个真正带着他愉悦的情绪的微笑：“就是在毁掉你之前，先毁掉你所爱的那一切。”

 

西里斯急切地在房间门外不停踱步，不时将耳朵贴在门上，却什么都听不见。他从刚刚开始就一直这样焦躁不安，简直就像只热锅上的蚂蚁。  
“大脚板，”詹姆从身后搭住他的肩头。他顿了一下，只是轻轻地拍了拍，没有更多的动作。西里斯转过身来，那双深灰色的眼睛里满是通红的血丝。  
“有什么事吗？”他开口说道，声音有些沙哑。西里斯看起来就好像屁股正坐在即将爆发的火山口上，他的面色阴沉的可怕，看起来情绪也随时会像火山喷发一样爆炸。  
詹姆下意识地缩了一下手，他承认这样的西里斯让他感到有点儿怵头。  
“让西里斯坐下来，我去给你们泡杯茶，好么？”爱米琳在他们之中打了个圆场，说道：“毕竟我们在外面做什么都无济于事。只能安静地等着。”  
“邓布利多已经去寻找他很长时间了，他禁止我们之中的其他人采取任何措施，我们只能在这里干等着，西里斯担心也是正常的。”在他们身后，凤凰社几名和他们私交不错的成员也坐在沙发上。  
弗兰克忧心忡忡地开口道：“但是我们现在只能相信他，西里斯。如果连邓布利多都解决不了哈利的问题——”  
“他不会解决不了的。”詹姆立刻打断这可怕的设想，因为他看到西里斯的脸色肉眼可见地变得愈发阴沉。他和其他朋友的到来似乎完全没有缓解他的焦躁和压力，甚至让他变得更烦躁了。詹姆几乎有点儿怀疑西里斯刚刚叫他过来到底是不是个好主意。

这个晚上，在被抛下的几个人结束了猪头酒吧的聚会以后，深夜，詹姆回到波特祖宅。他刚刚搂着同样筋疲力尽的结束了加班回来的莉莉进入梦乡睡下，就听到双面镜另一侧传来发疯一样的咆哮声。  
当他打开镜子看到对面双眼血红的西里斯时，詹姆一刻也没迟疑，他立刻从床上跳起来，通过壁炉将消息传达给了所有他联系得上的人，同时第一时间飞路到了西里斯的家里。  
当詹姆气喘吁吁地赶到西里斯的别墅，并从他口中得知了今晚哈利身上发生了什么的时候，他和莉莉的脸色没比此刻的西里斯好看到哪里去。  
西里斯叫他们过来的原因是在他带着哈利回来后过了几个小时，当他想要进入房间给哈利送牛奶的时候，却发现那个房间从内被下了一层保护咒和静音咒。他尝试着打破咒语，但是却发现自己居然缺乏撼动下咒者魔力的力量。  
年轻的布莱克一瞬间心乱如麻。他甚至尝试了像个麻瓜一样暴力地不停敲门，在门外大喊哈利的名字。然而里面的人仍然一点反应也没有。  
他又走出别墅的大门，试图从窗户，墙外进入哈利的房间，然而他所处的那间卧室就像是被什么东西所保护起来了似的，形成了一个密闭的独特空间。而他没有任何途径能进入那里。  
西里斯不知道是哈利自己选择这样做的还是他又出现了什么意外。他尝试着通过耳钉和他联络，但是哈利没有任何回应。情急之下他第一个想到求助的人是詹姆。随后赶来的是被詹姆叫来的埃德加和弗兰克，金斯莱，还有暴躁地被他们从办公室一起叫来的穆迪。  
然而，当资历最老的傲罗也尝试着打开那扇门失败以后，在场所有人的表情都变得凝重，他们都知道今晚的事情有些不对头了。  
“去叫阿不思·邓布利多过来。”阿拉斯托·穆迪当机立断地下了决定，他抬起手杖点了点金斯莱，后者果断地钻进了壁炉，手里抓着一把飞路粉。“我不确定这还是不是我们能够处理的范畴了，波特。这里很明显有一个空间魔法。”  
“空间魔法，”詹姆似懂非懂地重复道。他努力搜寻自己脑海中在学校的时候学习过的关于这方面的知识，但是最终一无所获。  
“简单来说，这就意味着这扇门后面不再是哈利和西里斯的卧室。”莱姆斯出言提醒道：“有魔力更强的人……起码是超过了哈利的人，将哈利带到了他想要他去的地方。现在那个房间里的空间是混乱的，而哈利也不在那里。直到他把他交还回来的时候，这里才会恢复正常。”  
“交还？”西里斯厉声说道，“谁他妈允许他被带走的？”  
“冷静点吧，大脚板。”詹姆深吸了一口气。即使他知道这真的很难做到。因为不要说是西里斯，当就连他听到了莱姆斯和穆迪的猜测以后，他都忍不住倒吸了一口冷气。  
更何况再加上今晚西里斯和他说的哈利受到了食死徒的袭击，以及一个魔力强过哈利的人——他已经是傲罗中难得的佼佼者了，能够轻易胜过他的人屈指可数。  
这一切事故的接连发生让他的脑海中浮现出了一个可怕的设想，对于那个幕后黑手的身份，詹姆不敢深思下去。此刻刨根问底不是好事，他不想在西里斯已经快要崩断的神经上继续火上浇油。  
他们无计可施，只能在沉默中焦躁的等待。莉莉看起来一直想要说什么，但是最终，她只是忧心忡忡地将目光落在了卧室的大门上。不多时，金斯莱的消息就从壁炉里传了过来——他告诉众人邓布利多现在已经知道了这件事。在他们离开霍格沃茨以后，他就在金斯莱的面前幻影移形，去寻找哈利。  
他不知道邓布利多去了哪里，但是校长看起来似乎对哈利所处的状况已经有了几分把握。同时他让金斯莱传达他的口令：在他和哈利安全地出现在他们的面前以前，谁都不能轻举妄动。  
“我不想再只能等在这里却什么也做不了了！”又一个五分钟过去后，西里斯猛地从沙发上站起身来，低声地咆哮道。  
詹姆下意识地起身想要将他按下来，正当他们僵持不下的时候，卧室的门忽然从里面被打开了。  
“哈利！”布莱克的身影立刻像一道黑色的闪电射向房间门口。詹姆伸出去拍到他肩膀上的手落了个空。  
看着那扇逐渐滑开的黑洞洞的房门，他的心却下意识地揪紧了。  
不知道为什么，他产生了一种可怕的直觉。詹姆莫名地对门后将要出现的东西感到了一丝恐惧。西里斯刚刚的狂躁他看在眼里，同时他也一直为哈利的安危担忧。他不敢想象如果出现的是他们不想看到的那副场景的话他们该怎么办。  
幸好，很快，当他看到脸色苍白的哈利被邓布利多揽着肩膀走出房间的时候，他终于松了一口气，把心落回了肚子里。  
“你没事吧？哈利？”第一个冲上前的西里斯急切地将他从邓布利多的身旁一把扯到自己身边。他弯下膝盖半跪在哈利面前，有些颤抖的双手捧着他苍白的脸，焦急地想让他开口对他说句话，但是又不敢过分催促他。  
“我没事了，西里斯。”哈利没有让他等太久。在客厅昏暗的光线下，西里斯看到他勉强对他露出一个微笑。在安抚了他焦躁的男友后，哈利抬起头，他看到几乎半个凤凰社的成员都出现在他们家的客厅里，脸上的表情有些复杂而微妙。  
但是他的目光没有在其他人身上停留太久，因为西里斯只放任他看了他们一眼，在他上下打量过哈利，并确认他平安无事以后，他立刻就毫无顾忌地张开手臂，当着所有人的面将他紧紧地搂进怀里。  
他的动作太过突然又理所当然，甚至连站在俩人旁边的邓布利多也有些没反应过来。哈利被他猛地搂紧，他的双手不知所措地张开，那张毫无血色的脸上终于因为羞涩泛起了一点儿微红。  
他尝试着推了两下西里斯，但是对方好像一个铁塑成的雕塑一般一动不动，让他一点儿挣扎的空间都没有。  
“啊，”埃德加在詹姆背后发出一声叹息。  
“我觉得接下来的事不是我们应该看到的了，你们觉得呢？”他用手肘搡了搡弗兰克，后者挽着爱米琳的手从沙发上站起来，对他挤眉弄眼。  
“今晚简直就是一场闹剧。浑小子布莱克因为打不开他老婆的门，深夜就把整个他办公室的同事叫来帮他撬门，”拄着手杖站在一旁的穆迪嘟囔着：“我猜明天早上的唱唱反调肯定很喜欢这条爆炸新闻。”  
“而且我们还有几个小时的时间为这个新闻添油加醋呢。”金斯莱温和地说，他看了一眼紧紧地抱住哈利的西里斯，还有站在一旁的詹姆和莉莉：“我等着西里斯明天给我递交这份任务报告的时候会怎么说。现在我要先回去联系唱唱反调了，相信我们明天会有双重惊喜。晚安，各位。”  
“我们也一起。”弗兰克和莱姆斯立刻说道。他们走到了壁炉旁边，有些滑稽地，像是排队似的一个接一个地取过飞路粉。詹姆看起来也很想加入他们的队伍，但是当他想迈开脚的时候，他的未婚妻忽然紧紧地拉了一下他的手。詹姆垂下眼睛，他看到莉莉摇了摇头，绿眼睛里充满了不赞同。  
“……那我和莉莉再待一会儿。”詹姆妥协地说。虽然他心里觉得现在把空间单独留给西里斯和哈利两个人才是好主意。  
弗兰克回过头，他颇有些同情地看了詹姆一眼，没说话。爱米琳已经牵着他的手跨进了壁炉。在接连不绝的几声爆破的轻响和不停照亮客厅的绿色火焰的光亮消失后，客厅里最终只剩下了五个人。  
西里斯仍然紧紧地抓着哈利的手，像是生怕他突然又一次消失在他面前，或者把自己关进一间打不开的房子里似的。哈利感觉到他的不安，他安抚性地看了他一眼，不动声色地同样握紧了西里斯的手。  
“现在我想我们可以开始了，哈利。”一直站在俩人身后沉默不语的邓布利多温和地说道，他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着不知名的光芒。  
詹姆将眼睛从哈利的脸上挪开，他看向站在身旁的莉莉，发现自己的未婚妻正在凝视着校长的脸。他仿佛忽然明白过来什么。  
“有些特别而且重要的事，我和哈利希望对你们有个交代。”邓布利多慢声说道，“这将关系到接下来我们应该如何对付黑魔王。”  
哈利转过头，他看向傻站在那里的詹姆和莉莉，清了清嗓，开口说道：“詹姆，莉莉。首先我要说，我很抱歉把你们扯进这件事里来。但是如果我有任何其他选择，我都不会这样做的。”  
他的声音将怔愣的年轻波特叫回了神。詹姆强压下心中升起的一团疑云，他的视线在哈利和邓布利多的脸上交替，迟疑了一下，没有开口。他静静地等待哈利继续说下去。  
“然后，”哈利的脸上露出一个苦笑，他顿了顿，说道：“现在都坐下来吧。因为我们接下来还有很多事要谈。”  
几十分钟以前，当哈利从痛苦中恢复清醒的时候，他睁开双眼，第一眼，见到面前出现的是邓布利多的脸时，他居然并不感觉到意外。  
“邓布利多校长。”他气若游丝地说。同时身体上的感官回归，哈利感觉自己好像仍然匍匐在地面上。但是这次不再是带着海水腥气的满是石砾的粗糙地面。他的手下意识地抽动了一下，感觉指尖碰触到的是湿润柔软的泥土。  
哈利抬起头，在他仰高脸的一瞬间，轻柔冰冷的月光像是薄纱一样兜头倾泄而下。他大半个身体都笼罩在柔和的银色光辉里，他闭上双眼，闻到空气中有着他熟悉的禁林所散发出的气息。  
哈利感觉到自己因为疼痛而紧绷的身体逐渐地放松下来，他的胸膛轻微地起伏着，缓慢地将血腥的浊气吐出喉咙。  
站在他面前的是邓布利多。他忧虑地注视着哈利苍白的脸，他沉默地，以惊人的耐心等待着。有好一会儿沉默在他们之间蔓延，谁都没有立刻说话。  
哈利反复地呼吸。直到最终，他感觉自己的胸膛的血腥渐渐平泛了下去。他不再感受到自己胸腔内有撕心裂肺的痛楚。哈利再次闭上眼睛，等他睁开双眼的时候，他发现自己来到了邓布利多的办公室内。  
“我本来应该直接带你来这里的。”邓布利多安静，平和的声音在噼啪作响的壁炉中产生的炉火舔舐木头的嘈杂声里分外清晰。哈利几乎是虚脱般地靠着一把长椅的椅背，他盯着邓布利多放在办公桌上的手指动了动，一股舒爽微凉的惬意魔力从他的头顶向下流淌，灌注他筋疲力尽的酸痛身体。  
邓布利多的缓和咒让他的脸色变得稍微好看了一些，哈利静静地看着他，嘴唇抿成一条线，没有说话。  
“但是伏地魔的力量比我想象中要强。”邓布利多直白，诚恳地对他说道。  
“对付他的力量时我不能分心破除城堡内幻影移形的禁咒。所以只能用禁林做一次中转。我很抱歉我接到消息的时候已经太晚了，哈利。”  
他停顿一下：“你在他那里受了不少折磨。”  
“除了幻影移形的限制以外，其实你还想测试一下。”哈利忽然开口打断了他的话。那双绿眼睛平和的，不带丝毫情绪起伏地看着半月型镜片后的蓝色双眼，说道：“你想确认他是不是真的没有分裂魂器，是吗？如果他真的那样做了，现在的他应该不会比之前你见到他的时候更强。但是事实并非如此。”  
邓布利多没有否认。他微微颔首，似乎解释和辩白对于面前的男孩来说是没有意义的，而哈利也会理解他这样做，他很明白。  
“我今天晚上知道了很多事情。”哈利低沉地，哑声地说：“很多，几乎是超乎我原本想象的事情。”  
他抬起一只手，手指上还带着他之前在悬崖旁抠挖石地时受伤凝结的血痂，邓布利多也注意到了他的伤口，他放缓语气：“我可以先送你回布莱克先生的家里。哈利，好好睡一晚，等你起来我们再谈。”  
“不，”出乎意料的是，哈利拒绝了他。他摇了摇头：“如果逃避对我们好的话，我会那样做的。”  
他静静地将十几年前邓布利多曾经对他说过的话原样奉还：“我想让你立刻知道关于现在的我和伏地魔之间究竟是怎样一回事，”他抬起头直视着邓布利多的眼睛：“以及，”他呢喃道：“我已经确信我有了解决他的办法。”  
邓布利多的呼吸一窒。他抬起手，无声地在两个人的范围内加了一个静音咒。墙上菲尼亚斯的画像似乎注意到了这里有什么不对劲的地方，他装睡的眼皮抽动了一下，竖起耳朵，想要偷听未来的这对师生之间的谈话。  
哈利像是不太在意邓布利多的静音咒。他平复了几下呼吸，随即低下头，轻声地说：“他是通过埋在我脑子里的那个魂片知道了一部分的未来的。汤姆现在似乎以为自己已经胜券在握，他压根不介意让我知道一部分的事实。”  
即使已经有了心理准备哈利可能会说出某些石破天惊的真相，当这句话从他口中说出的时候，邓布利多的眼睛里还是掠过一丝无法掩饰的惊愕。  
然而不等他提问，哈利就继续说了下去：“因为存在于我头上的那片魂片，”他用手指了指自己额头上闪电型的伤疤，“伏地魔知道了雷古勒斯·布莱克的背叛。他入侵我的思想并探听到了一部分的未来，但不是所有。我已经确认过，他压根不知道我和他之间最大的秘密。”  
男孩那张苍白的脸上露出一个令他无法理解的笑容。他的脸色从一开始的苍白弥漫上一层淡淡的，病态的红晕，绿色的眼睛在闪闪发亮，好像妖精的翅膀在黑暗里发出的荧光。  
“我相信他不知道斯内普最终会选择背叛他，”哈利呢喃着说，“也不知道我和他的魔杖是兄弟魔杖的事情。他选择不做魂器，是为了集中力量消灭我们。在这之前魂器会成为他的弱点，所以，”他抬起头看着邓布利多，手依然碰了碰自己额头的伤疤，轻声地说：“所以，只要我和他一起死亡。最后一个魂片就会消失。伏地魔就会真正的，永远的死去。他消失以后再也不会复活了，就像我一样。”  
邓布利多无声地盯着他看。  
“除此以外，汤姆·里德尔已经知道和我约定赤胆忠心咒的人就在我身边的这些人当中，他想要得到我的记忆，就必须先杀了那个和我立咒的人。”  
他又轻又快地说：“所以，他迟早会对西里斯他们下手。与其被动地等待他来袭击，不如我们早做安排。如果我没法保护他们，那我唯一能做的，就是在他伤害他们以前把他消灭。”  
“在那之后，”他补充道：“如果命运彻底改变了，我和他一同消失，那是最好的结局。如果那时候出生的婴儿仍然是带着魂片的哈利·波特，我要你给我一个承诺，邓布利多校长。”  
他绿色的双眼直视着他蓝色的，智慧的通透眼睛：“不管用什么办法，杀了那婴儿——确保他永远，永远不可能再复活。”  
邓布利多湛蓝色的双眼看着他。听完这些话他的表情显得有些过分平静了，几乎算得上是面无表情。片刻后，他打破了两人间的沉默，慢慢开口：“所以，这就是你的计划。”他低声地，重复了一遍哈利所说的话：“你要把你自己当作武器，和伏地魔一起消灭。”  
“没错。这就是，”哈利低下头，轻声地说：“我的计划。”  
 办公室里出现了一瞬间的沉默。  
“或许我没有立场问你这样的问题，哈利。”片刻后，老人开口说道：“但是我仍然想要知道。我之前已经了解过你和詹姆，莉莉，以及西里斯之间是怎样的关系。所以，在你做这个决定以前，”邓布利多的声音有些虚浮不定，他顿了顿，轻声地说：“我想知道，你想过西里斯他们吗？”  
他的语气听不出喜怒，但是从校长身上散发出的魔力电流的余波令两人之间的办公桌微微震动。桌面以外的静谧银器叮当作响。声音甚至惊醒了哈利背后那些墙上历代校长的画像，但是除了古老的布莱克的祖先以外，其他人似乎都装作自己仍在沉睡着。静音咒将咒语的范围两侧划分成两个截然不同的世界。  
“我当然想过。”他轻声回答。嘴唇没有动，但是哈利听到了自己的声音。  
“正是想过他们，我才会这样做。这是唯一的办法。”  
“通过你的记忆，我知道上一次战争中你是如何活下来的。但是你要知道现在的伏地魔没有用你的血复活，他也没有魂器，或许你脑袋里这一片灵魂能够干扰到他的记忆，但是就我所知，你现在对他根本无法产生任何影响。”  
少有地，邓布利多几乎快要压抑不住自己话语中的怒火，他几乎是咄咄逼人地对哈利厉声说道：“这根本是一场毫无意义的赌博。如果他亲手杀死了你，你将不会再复活了，哈利！”  
“我从来没说过这一次我仍然在赌博我是否能活下来。”相对于邓布利多的情绪震动，哈利反而异常平静地说：“我非常清楚地知道我要去死，邓布利多校长。而且必须是我的死亡才能换来胜利。”  
“不过也正因为这样，这场战争将会是我们大获全胜。”说完这句话以后的他甚至露出一个微笑，然后哈利转过脸去，不再看邓布利多的眼睛，而是看向窗外。  
办公室里没有点亮灯光，昏暗的黑暗像一团薄雾笼罩在房间里。透过一层玻璃窗，哈利看到寒冬里的冷气凝结在上面的寒霜。夜空里的月色冰冷地透过窗子落在窗台上。  
从未有任何一刻，他感觉到自己的内心深处竟然如此平静。或许是早已有了预感，当他真正作出这样的决定时，他甚至没感觉到有任何悲伤或者犹豫动摇了他的内心。在那一刻，切切实实地，哈利感觉到自己的心中只有平静。  
在此之前，他曾经想过他和西里斯最糟糕的结局。如果他真的对伏地魔无计可施，他们最终反抗失败，他和西里斯也会战斗到最后一刻。他们可能会一同死在紫杉木或者是其他食死徒魔杖的绿光下。如果时间来得及，他或者西里斯提前向对方求婚，他们死去时僵硬地牵扯在一起的手指上会有两枚相似的戒指。  
就像当初卢平和唐克斯那样，死在情人的，爱的怀抱里。这些年他所见到的那些青春而鲜明的面孔都将成为面目模糊的尸体。他几乎为这个想法而颤抖了一下，哈利的手指下意识地蜷缩起来，他闭上眼睛，将那些恐怖而动人的画面从他的大脑当中推了出去。  
这是他曾经想过的最坏的结果。而现在事情的发展比他想象中那个最糟糕的世界要好得多了。他可以用他一个人换回所有他所珍视的，爱的一切。他想不到还有比这更划算的交易了。  
“在那之前我会将未来的记忆交给你，阿不思。”这是哈利第一次叫邓布利多的名字。在他们相识以来，已经有十余年，他从来没有直接称呼过邓布利多做阿不思。“当一切结束以后，你可以在冥想盆里看到，完整的，未来，以及我对你隐瞒了的所有事情。我很抱歉我这样做，但是我保证我所隐瞒的只是对于对抗伏地魔来说是不那么无关紧要的，却对我很重要的一些事。虽然可能那时它们其中的大多数对你来说已经不再重要了，但是就像你曾经做的那样，我不希望我们之间留下其他谎言。”  
他的语气如此轻描淡写，仿佛是在交代一件无关紧要的事情。哈利垂下眼睛，“当然，在那之前，我还要处理我和西里斯之间的事。否则我没有办法对你交出我完整的记忆。因为那个咒语——当然了，我很感激，”他对他露出一个连邓布利多也无法理解的微笑：“我很感激我曾经答应了西里斯和他约定的那个赤胆忠心咒。要不是他当初的无理要求，可能现在伏地魔已经取得了我的所有记忆，我们的处境将会更加危险。所以，如果可能的话，那些记忆我希望你看过以后就销毁。永远不要让西里斯知道那些事情，也杜绝其他人再知道它们的可能。”  
“你认为他没有知情权吗？”邓布利多静静地问道：“既然你已经决定了自己的命运，难道你甚至连真相都吝啬告诉他？”  
“如果那真相只会刺伤他，”哈利反驳道：“我宁可他永远一无所知。这是毫无意义的。”  
“这有意义，”邓布利多坚持道：“他起码应该知道你为了什么而牺牲。哈利。”  
哈利转过头，昏暗的办公室中，他的瞳孔在半黑暗的光线里猛地一缩，亮光汇聚在一点，几乎像是发亮的宝石。他不想再和邓布利多在这件问题上纠结下去。他也有自己的痛苦需要抚平。  
邓布利多似乎注意到他的情绪在这一刻忽然从平静变得沸腾，他苍老的手掌颤抖了一下，两只手紧紧地攥在一起，压抑着自己刚刚想要说的话。  
 “这没有意义。”哈利重复道。像是在说服邓布利多，又像是在说服自己。然后他垂下头，不再说话。  
片刻的沉静在办公室中酝酿，如同狂风骤雨欲来之初的宁静。哈利苍白的侧脸暴露在冰冷的月光里，现在坐在邓布利多面前的那个男孩几乎像是一座雕像。苍白，平静，冷漠。仿佛失去了所有人的生气。他正在做着自己口中的那个决定，邓布利多苦涩地想着，将自己当作一件武器，为活着的人取得最后的胜利。  
他已经做出了最好的，最成功的决定。邓布利多明白，即使这是他漫长的一世纪人生中他所听到的令他感到最为悲伤的请求。他也无法不承认，哈利所说的的确是非常正确的，理性的……然而同样冷酷的决定。  
“如果事情真的无可挽回，我向你承诺，我将会尽全力，”邓布利多慢慢地，艰难地开口打破沉默。  
“支持你的选择——杜绝所有他将卷土重来的可能。不管付出任何代价，哈利。”  
他的话音落下的同时，邓布利多看到那双已经沉寂的绿眼睛再次焕发光亮。哈利感激地转过头看向他，他对他微微颔首，像是读懂了邓布利多脸上流露出来的情绪，哈利微微收紧下巴，再次开口。  
“不必为我感到遗憾，校长。”哈利轻声地对他说：“毕竟我已经拥有了我梦寐以求过的一切。而且，请相信我说的——我从来没有感觉到自己所拥有的有这么多过。”

沉默在昏暗的客厅中蔓延。壁炉中的火光温暖的摇曳着，发出轻柔的噼啪声。和他几十分钟以前在邓布利多的办公室所听到的不同……哈利有些出神。直到西里斯的手忽然紧紧地抓了一下他的，他才被疼痛从神思恍惚中唤醒。哈利转过头，发现所有人都在看着他，一言不发。  
“对不起，”他很快收拾好自己的情绪，想起自己刚刚将詹姆等人留下是为了做什么。邓布利多似乎没有打算开口，他在等哈利解释这一切，想必他的沉默是因为他想将分寸交由他来掌握。就像邓布利多刚刚在办公室里所说的那样，他愿意支持他的决定。  
“今天晚上……的确有些不同寻常的事情发生。”哈利慢慢地说。他靠着西里斯的肩膀，另一只手卷起自己的袖子，将那个红肿发烫的丑陋标记露在众人面前：“我想西里斯他应该对你们说过了。”  
哈利在他们的抽气声中露出一个苦笑，西里斯的手颤抖了一下，看起来他很想伸手直接把哈利手臂上的伤痕盖住，但是他克制住了自己的冲动，没有动手。  
“我被那些食死徒围攻，他们没有杀我，而是给了我一个黑魔标记。”他顿了顿，说：“然后我受到了伏地魔的召唤。”  
“托他的福，”哈利很快地说道，“黑魔王似乎认为自己现在已经不可战胜了。他对我说了一些事情，他的话里暴露了他的弱点，这反而让我抓到了……能够打败他的办法。”  
“他为什么要费这么大力气抓住你来召见你，哈利？他对你说了什么？”西里斯果断地打断了哈利的话。他眯起眼睛看着有些语塞的男孩：“总不可能是为了向你炫耀他到现在为止的累累功勋吧？”  
哈利被他刻薄的话语噎了一下，但是他很快说道：“伏地魔知道了我来自未来，”他不顾这句话在其他几个年轻人中间瞬间引起的哗然，继续说道：“他希望从我的脑子里挖出一些关于未来的东西。但是他失败了，因为我和西里斯的赤胆忠心咒。”  
“你们俩的赤胆忠心咒？”詹姆微微眯起眼睛，有些疑惑地，不确定地说：“你的意思是伏地魔不能打破那个咒语。但是你之前不就把很多东西告诉给我们了吗，哈利？”  
“赤胆忠心咒不是那样使用的，詹姆。”邓布利多温和地打断了詹姆的质疑，他对他说道：“虽然我没有猜到你们当初约定的内容是什么，然而赤胆忠心咒的作用并非是保护一个秘密不让它被任何人知道。它主要的作用之一是除了保密人以外，所有知道这个秘密的人无法泄漏这个秘密。意味着即使哈利对他们说出了关于未来的一部分真相，但是他们不能将这些告诉别人。”  
校长顿了顿，补充道：“如果你们没有对未来之事作出具体的约定，那咒语就对哈利没有任何约束力。现在，哈利的保密人是你。而你们所约定秘密的对象是西里斯。如果你死去，所有知道哈利想要保护的那个秘密的人就会成为保密人。”  
“我好像有些明白了，”詹姆晃了晃脑袋，他有些迟疑地说：“意思是只要哈利不说，能够泄漏秘密的人就只有我，对吗？只有我能够对别人说出这个秘密。其他从哈利的口中知道，也仅仅是‘知道’而已？”  
“或许还有西里斯。”莉莉很快地说道。她迅速地看了一眼脸色阴沉的年轻的布莱克，说道：“但是我不明白，为什么因为这个咒语伏地魔不能提取哈利的记忆？咒语不是针对詹姆的吗？”  
“那是因为，”哈利慢慢地说，“在当初我和西里斯立咒的时候，我们做了一个双重赤胆忠心咒。”  
詹姆下意识地解开了自己胸口的几个扣子。他感觉到有些气闷。当初在他为哈利和西里斯做这个赤胆忠心咒的保密人的时候他就疑惑过哈利为什么要这样做，直到这一刻，他隐隐地终于知道了答案。  
“当初我和西里斯约定的内容是，我保守关于西里斯未来的秘密，直到我能够告诉他那一天到来。”哈利解释道，“此前我不能告诉任何人关于西里斯的未来，这个赤胆忠心咒的保密人是我——同时，知道这些秘密的人也是我。所以只有我可以吐露秘密。而詹姆作为保密人为我们保密的则是这个誓言。只要詹姆不说出去，除非我和西里斯主动吐露，没有人知道我保密的对象是谁。如果詹姆死了，那么他们就会知道我和谁有关于未来的赤胆忠心咒。”  
“相当复杂的情况呀，”莉莉感慨道，她一双明亮的绿眼睛活泼地转动了起来：“为什么要搞得这么复杂，哈利？是因为你当时就想到了这么多，还是因为西里斯的未来里有什么危险的东西吗？”  
“不。”哈利梗了一下。突然之间，他又一次想到了彼得。当初他和西里斯下咒的最主要原因是因为他的确担心西里斯会通过什么手段来从他的脑袋里获取记忆，却没想到这居然成为了阻挡伏地魔的最后一道屏障。  
西里斯静静地看着他。同样，他也想到了这一点。  
“这不重要。”哈利顿了顿，努力让自己的声音平静下来，将话题从赤胆忠心咒上转移开。  
“我所要告诉你们的是另一个计划。邓布利多校长，”  
“首先，我希望你透过特里劳妮透露给西弗勒斯·斯内普一个预言。”哈利转过头，注视着那双始终停留在他身上的蓝眼睛，他低声说道：“告诉他：‘命中注定将会击败黑魔王的那个男孩将会在明年的七月末，出生于曾经三次打败了黑暗君主的家族。’”  
他的话音刚落，别说詹姆三人，就连邓布利多也忍不住眯起眼睛注视着他。他并非不知道在哈利的未来有这个预言，以前他曾经在哈利给他的记忆当中窥见过它的出现。然而他有些不明白为什么哈利要将它故意透露给斯内普。  
这其中反应最大的人是莉莉。年轻的女巫张了张嘴，又合上。她的脸色变得苍白，但是脸颊上还有两团奇异的红晕。  
“西弗勒斯？”她像是不能理解似的看着哈利，然而下一刻，她好像又反应过来：“……你是说他已经成为食死徒了，对吗？不令人惊讶，但是为什么……为什么要特意告诉他？还有……打败黑魔王的孩子？”  
“真的吗？”詹姆惊疑不定，他张大嘴巴看着哈利：“命中注定？是你的未来发生的事？最后战争结束是因为一个孩子？”  
“是的。事实上，两次都是这样的。”哈利深吸了一口气，他抬起头看着詹姆和莉莉，目光向下，在两个年轻人惊慌不定的目光中停留在莉莉的肚子上。  
“他出生在明年七月，”在他身旁的西里斯欲言又止，哈利却仿佛没看到他脸上复杂的表情。他用一种漂浮不定的声音轻柔地说：“出生在一个英雄的家庭当中。”  
詹姆的脸色渐渐发生了变化。如果现在他还看不懂哈利目光中的含义，那他就太蠢了。他低下头，顺着哈利的目光一起看向莉莉现在已经微微凸起，但仍然极不明显的小腹。  
他声音干涩地说：“……莉莉的怀孕时间就在这几个月，而且她的预产期就是明年的七月份。你的意思是我所想的那样吗，哈利？”  
哈利没有回答，他别过脸去保持沉默。然而在此刻，这就是无声的默认。  
詹姆大口地喘着气，他说不出话，只是紧紧地抓着自己未婚妻的一只手。莉莉的绿眼睛大睁着，她的睫毛轻轻颤抖。哈利看到她紧抓着沙发的手背有青筋微微绽起，然而表面上，她却表现的比她年轻的男友—未来的丈夫，更为平静。  
“所以说，我和詹姆的孩子，”莉莉轻声地，像是做梦般地说，“他会成为终结黑魔王的英雄？”  
哈利抬起头，他看到他年轻的，未来的母亲脸上出现了一种带着光彩的表情。她的双手下意识地保护着自己的腹部，仿佛此时此刻那个还未完全成型孕育在她的胎儿已经成为了他们口中所说的拯救所有人的英雄似的。詹姆则轻柔地用一只手臂环住了她的肩膀。  
看到他们这样依偎在一起，哈利感觉到自己的心被苦涩充满。是的，他更加确定，即使现在仍有数不清的念头像无数只苍蝇一样嗡嗡地在他的脑海中打转，但是他从来没有比这时更确定过，这就是他要做的事。  
“詹姆，莉莉，听我说。”哈利深吸了一口气，他让两个人将注意力重新放在了他的身上：“这就是我之前瞒着你们的事情之一，”他说：“我本来不想告诉你们，直到那个孩子出生。因为过早知道这些这可能会导致未来发生改变。但是现在我不得不这样做，因为伏地魔一定，一定会试图伤害你们。”  
“为了所有人的安全，也为了能够彻底消灭他。”他冷静，理性地说，“我有一个非常好的主意。”

在送走了所有人以后，天已经蒙蒙亮。哈利睡意全无，他先去洗了一个热水澡，西里斯则留在客厅里收拾这一晚上的烂摊子。当他从浴室里走出来的时候，哈利发现不知道什么时候西里斯已经将大半个房间清理一新，他甚至还在窗户周围加了一个令光线变暗的咒语。窗帘拉的严丝合缝，壁炉仍然安静地燃烧着，仿佛和刚刚过去的夜晚没什么区别。  
“你现在得去睡一觉了。你几乎一晚上没合眼。”收拾好房间的西里斯从沙发上站起来，用半命令的口吻对他说。  
哈利看着他。沉默不语，像是知道他想做什么似的，他耐心地等待着他一步步朝他走来，直到他将他逼退到浴室门旁的墙上，无法再后退一步。  
年轻男人低下头，他两根手指捏起哈利的下巴仔细端详，男孩皮肤苍白，下颌尖瘦。只有嘴唇异样的嫣红，他湿润的鸦黑色睫毛耷拉下来，在眼下投下一片扇形的阴影。他强迫他抬起头看着他，那双绿色的双眼直视着灰色的。哈利感觉到他的喉咙仿佛被什么东西扼住了，他张了张嘴，说不出话来。  
“不过，要是你不想睡的话，我也不会勉强你。”西里斯低声地说，他朝他俯下身，嘴唇靠近了他的唇，近的几乎能听到他轻柔的呼吸声：“那就陪陪我吧。”

很快——很快，一切就都会结束的。在反复将他推过清醒与恍惚的浪潮翻涌席卷中，隐隐约约地，这个想法一直在他的心底漂浮不定。  
哈利感觉到自己在他的身下时仿佛变成了海上漂泊的孤舟。而西里斯就是他的暴风，是他的海浪，是挟裹着他令他身不由己地随他漂流的一切强悍得不可撼动的力量。  
或许在这种时候说快乐似乎会让人感到讽刺，然而出现在他心底的，将他一次次地从深渊抛上扬起，让他从尘埃升上半空又重重地栽回地面的感受又的确是——是除了快乐以外他不知道该如何去描述，去肯定的情绪。  
这个夜晚过去的清晨，狭窄昏暗的卧室以外太阳已经升的老高，像是另一个世界。而他们在仍然黑暗宁静的房间里纠缠。  
哈利在被他压上的同时紧紧地收紧手掌，他低声地情动的喘息着，和俯在他身上的那具温暖的躯体紧贴。他们十指相扣，连汗水也融合在一起，仿佛天生以来就如此嵌合。  
当西里斯从身后进攻他时，他注意到哈利双臂交叉，将头埋进自己的手臂里。他看到他细瘦的手臂上那个肮脏而滚烫的黑色图案，他洗了一次澡，但是依然无法将那个痕迹从他的身上，从他的血肉里抹除掉。  
他忍不住用嘴唇，以不像海啸中的暴风那样的狂野与粗暴的力量温柔地覆盖了他那个丑陋的伤痕。哈利侧目而视，他微红眼尾闪动着一滴泪水似的绿色荧光。他们的脸自发地寻找对方，靠近，然后自然地吻在了一起。  
壁炉里传出的火焰温暖的噼啪声渐渐小了。随着性爱步入尾声，火焰的阴影仍然在他们混乱地堆叠在床前的衣物上游荡，直到最终塌陷，缩小。逐渐变得肉眼难以分辨。  
卧室里恢复了宁静。只剩下两道轻轻的喘息声。像困圄在房间里无处可逃的幽灵，反复地在两人之间交替响起。  
“唯一的计划。你真是这么想的吗？”  
在激情退却以后，他从他的身上翻身下来，但是仍然没有与他分开。西里斯虔诚地用唇沿着他大腿内侧紧绷的肌肉向上亲吻。哈利仰起头看着黑色的天花板，那上面似乎有一个漩涡，能将他全部的注意力都吸走。  
他的手放在西里斯的后脑上，只是轻轻地搭着：“我确定没有比这更好的方法。”他冷静地用沙哑的声音说。  
“但这非常危险。”西里斯对此的反应是哈利预想之中的。他用拇指轻柔地刮着年轻男孩的颧骨：“你知道我不可能放任你独自去做危险的事，”他深邃灰色眼睛在黑暗里仿佛两团燃烧着的火焰，又像是夏季夜空里明亮的天狼星一样闪着异样的光芒：“无论什么时候，无论是谁，想伤害你的人得先踏过我的尸体。我不恐惧死亡，哈利。当然我想和你一起活下去，赢得胜利。但是如果你为了保护我们之中任何人的性命——你说你宁愿为这去死，我不接受。”  
他本以为自己已经下定决心，不会再为任何事而动摇。然而在西里斯一声声叩击般的质问和声明似的示威里，哈利还是感觉到自己的防备正在逐渐变得薄弱。他感觉到危险的预感，立刻转过头去，不想回答他的问题。  
而注意到他在逃避的西里斯的脸紧绷着，他看起来像是马上要喷火。  
哈利的下一个动作制止了他这样做——看到年轻的男人脸上出现的神情，他叹了一口气，主动地张开手臂将西里斯轻轻地搂进了自己怀里。他的鼻梁碰到他的胸骨。他将他抱在自己胸前，用一个从未有过的姿势将自己对他敞开着，阻止他继续说下去。  
“到时候你要和他们在一起，”哈利低声说道：“等斯内普将那个预言传达给伏地魔以后，他一定会在那个孩子出生的时候来袭击他们。你要保护詹姆和莉莉。那个婴儿是非常重要的，关键的一部分。你们所面对的才是最危险的一场战斗。到时候邓布利多也会跟着你们，而我，”他露出一个复杂的微笑：“我的处境并没有你想象中的那么糟。”  
西里斯深深地吸了一口气，很明显，他对哈利的说法并不怎么相信。他非常确信在他怀里的这个人绝不可能将危险的一面暴露在他们面前，而只留给他自己轻松的任务。  
他抓在哈利的肩膀上的手收紧：“让邓布利多想办法把詹姆和莉莉好好地藏起来。我要和你在一起。”  
哈利脸上的笑容变淡了。“那不可能，”他低声说道：“即使隐藏也不安全。你们要撑过莉莉生下那个孩子的时候，要做最万全的准备。我相信只有你在他们身边才是最安全的。”  
他仰起头看着西里斯那双不安的眼睛。这是他和邓布利多商量好的谎言，像过去一样，让斯内普传达预言，安排西里斯成为保密人。  
詹姆和莉莉都没有对他们的说法产生怀疑，但是西里斯却不同。他那野兽般的直觉在脑海中对他咆哮，他认定哈利和邓布利多的安排一定藏着什么他看不出的，危险的古怪。  
现在，哈利很确信以伏地魔的自信，他会在知道预言以后的第一时间就开始寻找莉莉。而在她生产的那一天，那个孩子将会对现在的哈利产生很大的影响，那将是伏地魔最有可能找到他们的时候。  
他仍然保留着彼得的那个秘密。哈利相信这一次西里斯不会将保密的任务泄漏，或者更改，交给其他任何人。因为他将代替邓布利多成为波特夫妇的守护者。他仍然不能确定彼得究竟会不会背叛，然而现在，他背叛与否实际上都已经没有关系了。在他离开以后，保密人死亡会让咒语失效，邓布利多就能从那个装着记忆的瓶子里得知当初的真相。他大概还会对佩迪鲁产生防备，但是校长不会因为人们没做过的事情而惩罚他们。  
这是他所能想到的最好的结果了。  
“不必担心，西里斯。”哈利对他露出一个微笑：“就算现在的我真的出现了什么意外，甚至消失，你还能找到未来的我。毕竟谁也不知道当两个自己在同一个时空碰面的时候会发生什么。”  
他轻轻地说：“那个孩子。你要守在他身边，陪着他长大。”  
西里斯抓着他的手猛地颤抖了一下。他的瞳孔紧缩着，愤怒而不解地看着哈利。  
“陪他长大，”哈利耐心地说，他抱紧了西里斯：“你要做他的教父，照顾他。我相信即使‘我’没有现在的记忆，我还是会想要和你在一起。”  
西里斯闭上眼睛。他不再说话，头一次，他低下了那颗总是高昂着的头颅，像是无声地默认了他的要求。  
“对我说，哈利。”西里斯侧过头，他的嘴唇靠近哈利的下颌，差一指的距离就能吻上他。  
“不管发生什么，你永远都不会离开我。”  
“我永远也不会离开你。”哈利重复道。他主动地撑起身体，吻了吻他有些发干的嘴唇。  
“这也和咒语一样有效吗？”得到了他亲口承诺的西里斯没有感到满意。相反，哈利的顺从莫名地让他感到更加心慌了。  
他忍不住用一只手托起他的脸，强迫他抬起头看着他，拇指摩挲着他微凉的皮肤，确认着：“像赤胆忠心咒一样有效的，永远不能违背的？”  
“这不是。但是它比任何咒语都要强，西里斯。”他们短暂地又接了一个吻，然后分开。哈利温柔地用手抚过他的颧骨，拨开他汗湿的额发，他的嘴唇贴在他的耳边呢喃：“这是爱。”  
西里斯偏过头。他盯着哈利的眼睛看，似乎是在期待他再说一句，再说一句比他刚刚的剖白更进一步的，更直接的话。但是哈利没有迎合他的期待继续说下去，他闭上了眼睛，只是抱紧了在他怀里的西里斯。  
男孩被他的手臂紧紧地缠绕着，他怔愣了片刻，随即，西里斯长长地出了一口气。  
他们依偎着彼此，紧贴在一起，仿佛双生。直到身上的汗水变冷蒸发，皮肤上的高温逐渐消退。不知何时，哈利失去了意识，他安静地靠着西里斯的发顶睡着了。那种令人安心的黑暗环抱着他，如此温暖，平静。  
卧室的壁炉里的最后一截细小的木头燃尽了。它跌落进灰黑色的尘土里，悄无声息，如同已经枯朽死去。那丝最后的火光在灰烬中闪烁了几下，最终消失，如同终于合上休憩的眼睛。

在这个寒冷的冬天终于过去，冰消雪融时，他们又一次回到了霍格沃茨。  
只是现在詹姆一行人当中已经没有人还将心思放在学校的课业和即将到来的职业考试上。几个月前还在拼命准备七年级巫师等级考的众人再次面对考试时甚至产生了一丝迷茫。在这个圣诞节前后，实在发生了太多，太多难以想象的意外。当考卷在他们面前发下来时，几个人下意识地隔着桌子看了一眼对方，甚至产生了一种恍若隔世的错觉。  
距离最初怀孕的检查报告下来已经过了四个月，现在莉莉隆起的小腹已经变得相当明显。之前，为此，哈利还特意教给了她一个非常不错的混淆试听咒。不过即便如此，她还是尽量减少外出的场合。就连定期的孕检也是詹姆拜托了之前和父母熟识的圣芒戈的治疗师在戈德里克山谷做上门检查。  
不过事实上，虽然表面一切如常，他们几个却早已经开始准备着手秘密进行哈利的那个计划，而知道这件事的详情的人除了他们四个以外就只有邓布利多。为了掩人耳目，西里斯和哈利仍然不时登门拜访波特祖宅。然而只有他们几人清楚，詹姆和莉莉早已经搬到了西里斯的房子里。他们对外界放出了烟雾弹，为了让伏地魔和他的党羽们相信，同时也为了他们接下来的计划能够更顺利的进行。  
詹姆和莉莉的行动在凤凰社内部不算完全的秘密。有些人隐隐约约知道詹姆和莉莉并不一直住在戈德里克山谷的房子里。但是对于他们现在搬到了什么地方，除了作为保密人的西里斯和哈利以外，没有人有详细了解。  
这其中自然也包括莱姆斯和彼得。  
虽然加入了凤凰社，然而狼人仍然对凤凰社内的秘密兴趣缺缺。他偶尔也会跟着自己的朋友们一起出一些任务解决流窜的食死徒，但是最近，他将自己的全部精力都花在了另一件事上——就在考试结束后的一个月内，成绩已经下发到每个七年级学生的手上。而对于莱姆斯来说，和成绩信封同时到来的是他获得黑魔法防御课教授资格证以及霍格沃茨发来的应聘书。  
知道这件事之后，詹姆，西里斯和哈利都想要为他庆祝。他们去猪头酒吧小小地聚了一场。作为多年朋友，詹姆和西里斯当然都知道莱姆斯未来的志向并不在凤凰社，或者是傲罗组织上。现在他如愿以偿地收到了录取通知，可以一直留在学校。作为朋友，他们都发自内心地为他感到高兴。  
而在蜘蛛巷尾，同样接到考试成绩通知的西弗勒斯·斯内普也松了一口气。  
不出意外地，职业考试中，他的魔药学和黑魔法防御课的成绩都非常优秀。这样的成绩足以令他可以选择去申请留在霍格沃茨做黑魔法防御课，或者是魔药学教授。这也是他在低年级的时候曾经渴望过的事情——能够始终从事自己所喜爱的，擅长的魔法，并在这一领域取得不斐的成就。  
但是眼下他的那种想法已经消失无踪。自从黑魔王当着所有人的面处决了叛徒雷古勒斯·布莱克以后，他在黑魔王面前的地位就一路高升。短短几个月，他俨然已经成为黑暗君主不可或缺的左右手——汤姆·里德尔信任他，也同样重视他的能力。  
无数次，他利用黑魔王命令手下其他食死徒所收集来的珍稀的魔药材料无声无息地终结了一些挡在黑魔王伟大事业道路上的无知蝼蚁。  
他热爱这种感觉。斯内普热爱这种终于有人能够赏识他的才华，这种得到信任，得到重视，在自己选择的光辉灿烂的道路上一路高歌前行的感觉。所能看到的未来一片坦荡，出身高贵的君主带领他们复兴真正纯血的巫师的荣耀。而在此之下，牺牲和动荡是必然的。  
西弗勒斯对那些可见的血腥与残酷并不关心。那些人与他毫无关系，而且，总有人应该为他们无知的抵抗付出代价。没有人可以阻碍黑魔王的道路而不受到任何惩罚，无知本身就是一项罪行。  
不过在他收到自己的成绩信单以后，令他感到奇特的是，斯内普又在那封信下面发现了另一封洁白的特殊信纸。当他将它拆开以后，一行金色的花体字从信中浮上半空。斯内普眼睛猛地紧缩了一下，信非常简短，除了指引他一个时间和地点以外一句多余的话也没有，同样，也没有落款。  
“无聊的恶作剧。”他面无表情地用魔杖点了点半空中的花体字，信纸应声而落，像一只折断了翅膀的纸鹤一头栽倒在地，同时自动地燃烧起来。  
这是一封阅后即焚的匿名信。黑色的双眼若有所思地盯着那团渐渐将信纸烧成灰烬的火焰。当他第一眼看到它的时候，斯内普平静的内心并没有因为那封信发生任何的动摇。然而随着信纸在他的面前蜷缩，消失，最终被一阵无声的微风拂散时，他感觉到自己的胃里出现了一阵骚动。  
三天后深夜的禁林深处，在马人的聚居所附近。斯内普快速地回想了一下那个时间，发现如果伏地魔不忽然召唤他的话，那时的他的确没有什么别的事情可做。既然如此，去看一看似乎也不算太坏的选择。  
当然，主要令他产生了动摇的，还是‘马人’这个群体所代表的特殊性。

“他一定会来的。”  
三天后的夜里，在霍格沃茨八楼的校长办公室，哈利平静地对邓布利多说：“如果是其他地方，我还没有这么充足的信心。但是只要斯内普知道马人代表的是什么含义，他就一定会产生兴趣的。”  
邓布利多半月形镜片后的眼皮轻微抽动了一下，他饶有兴趣地说：“你好像很了解西弗勒斯·斯内普。”  
“我对他没有比你对他了解的多。”哈利不无好笑地说。  
他想起在斯内普的记忆里，最终他为邓布利多所谋划的事业丢掉性命，却还是从伏地魔的口中才得到了真相。在长期的互相陪伴中以及作为对方唯一的战友，和悉知邓布利多所有的隐秘计划的人，哈利愿意相信他后来和校长的确产生了深厚的情谊。  
但不可否认，正因为邓布利多曾经对他表示过唾弃，到后来愿意救赎他的灵魂，他比哈利更明白从始至终斯内普是怎样的一个人。  
他或许愿意信任斯内普，然而他不太信任，邓布利多真的会喜欢上斯内普。  
这从他后来留给哈利的东西中也看得出来。作为双面间谍的棋子的魔药学教授的生死恐怕从一开始就没有考虑到计划范围之内。然而那时的邓布利多已经将自己的性命都算计进去了，哪怕斯内普活下来，大概率地，他想他也不会责怪邓布利多。  
同样，此时此刻，哈利发现他又一次产生了和邓布利多相似的想法：在他们将自己的生死置之度外的时候，他为自己利用对方的这种方式并没有感到过多无用的愧疚。  
一方面，哈利很清楚斯内普不会因为这件事有任何性命之虞。甚至将这个消息带到伏地魔面前的他只会受到奖赏和更进一步的重用。  
另一方面，现在的西弗勒斯·斯内普仍然在为实现黑魔王事业的道路上前行。如果后期没有莉莉的那件事发生，他很怀疑究竟有多少可能，斯内普会幡然醒悟黑暗君主的血腥与残暴。  
他陷入自己的沉思当中。邓布利多似乎又说了些什么，哈利没有听进去。他敷衍了校长几句，转过头去看着黑洞洞的窗户，喝了一口茶掩饰自己脸上的苦笑。  
当他同样处在这个位置上的时候，他才发现当初的邓布利多，究竟做出了多少艰难，但无比正确的选择。即使十几年前，他早已经理解了邓布利多的爱与计划并不仅仅意味着保护他牺牲之后还能够复活。  
然而，当他亲自面对这些选择的时候，哈利更加清楚，真的作出这些决定，远比在理智中描划它们应该如何被抉择要艰难的多。

斯内普本以为他做了个愚蠢的决定。在这种多事之秋，他选择相信一张连署名都不敢的胆小鬼寄来的匿名信上的时间和地点在深夜独自一人来到禁林。这对于做事向来谨慎的他来说荒谬的几乎难以形容。  
然而当他深入禁林腹地，见到在马人的巢穴周围出现的那个女人时，他顿时明白自己今晚的信任与奔波是完全值得的——而且不仅是值得，他甚至可以说是收获了一份意料之外的巨大礼物。  
不仅对他，更是对于他所侍奉的那位君主而言极有价值的礼物。  
斯内普苍白的嘴唇微微发抖。隔着十几英尺，他睁大了双眼，不错眼珠地盯着正望向夜空的马人首领还有几个月前还是他占卜课教授的西比亚·特里劳妮。  
他的嘴唇翕动着，飞快地动用他那出色无比的记忆里将他们交谈的每一句话，每一个抑扬顿挫都牢记于心。他甚至想靠的更近一些去偷听清楚他们说的每一句，然而本能里天生的谨慎阻止了他。  
即使如此，斯内普仍然感觉到热血从脚底涌到头顶，他浑身发热，苍白的脸颊罕见地泛出模糊的红晕。  
这是一件无与伦比，极有价值的，珍贵的情报。  
现在，天早已经黑透。远远望去，即将进入夏季的夜空上有几点稀疏的，暗淡的星星。邓布利多一直在观察从傍晚时就来到了他的办公室的哈利，发现男孩似乎从没有怀疑过今晚这件事到底能不能成。他对此胸有成竹。  
直到他感觉到自己的手指不自然地抽动了一下。邓布利多的思绪离开了他和哈利共处的这间校长办公室。  
有一瞬间，他看到了在几百英尺的禁林里一个裹着长袍的黑漆漆的高瘦身影正在湿润的森林土地上飞奔着，校长几乎能听到他剧烈地上下起伏着的胸膛中发出的兴奋的喘气声。  
紧随着脚步声的是一声剧烈的爆炸，那个年轻的斯莱特林心跳如鼓。他的身影一瞬间消失在邓布利多所能控制的监控范围下，老人下意识地皱了一下眉，他察觉到刚刚斯内普跑到禁林的边缘，然后幻影移形消失了。  
在学校这七年中他从未见到那个阴郁的男孩有过这么兴奋的时候。  
当他抬起头来时，邓布利多的双眼正迎上哈利直视着他的绿眼睛。  
“我们的计划成功了？”他以丝毫不意外的平静口气发问道。邓布利多艰涩地点头，他看到他的脸上露出毫不意外，但是满意的微笑——一种事情如计划中进行的令人满意的笑容。然后哈利从座位上站了起来，他微微后退一步，对他道别：“我先回去了。”  
他轻声地说：“……斯内普会在第一时间将这件事传达给伏地魔。这一点毫无疑问。我想我们都同意最近食死徒的力量有所收缩，凤凰社的压力大大减轻。他大概已经在开始为那个命中注定的时刻作准备了。”  
“是莉莉分娩的时候吗？”邓布利多很快说道。即使这件事他早已经无数次地推敲，并且确认过。但是他仍然需要再向哈利确认一次。  
哈利微微欠身：“七月末的最后一天，”他说，声音很慢，但是清楚，冷静：“在那之前，按照我们所策划的那样，将凤凰社中所有的可靠力量调到西里斯的别墅周围。这件事曾经发生过一次，我们不能冒任何风险。而且那时我们不知道伏地魔将会一个人前来还是带着他的拥簇者们。从前是他独自一人，但现在不一样了。”  
邓布利多颔首。即使有保密咒的保护，他们依然要做好万全的准备。在伏地魔彻底被消灭之前尽全力保护詹姆·波特以及未来的莉莉·波特。这是他们之前商量好的计划，也是哈利的底线，对于这点任何人都没有什么反驳的余地。  
他尽量平静，以不带个人感情的态度问：“那么你会故意在这场战斗中和他一对一决斗，故意放任自己死去？”  
哈利抿了一下嘴巴：“计划大概是那样的。”他飞快地说，“不知道到时候会不会有其他的变数。当然，到那时我会尽量将他引诱到无人的地方。为了减少损失，最好的选择是空无一人的波特祖宅。我无意让他们看着我这样做。那样会徒生许多变数，校长。”  
邓布利多的蓝眼睛闪烁了一下。他沉默了片刻，似乎找不到更多的话题了。而哈利也在耐心地等待着。虽然他刚刚已经确定自己办完了所有的事情，但是他看出邓布利多仍然有话想对他说。  
“这会是我们最后一次见面吗？”片刻后，邓布利多轻声问道。  
“有可能，校长。”哈利笑着对他说，他侧过脸去，看着校长室上挂着的无数前任校长的画像。  
“上一次我们俩算是不辞而别，”男孩淡淡地说，“这次起码我们都有了心理准备。”  
“毫无疑问，到时候我会为你创造最好的条件的，哈利。你并不是独自一人在战斗。”像是已经放弃了最后的劝说，邓布利多无比平静地说道：“另外，”他提了一个让哈利微微有些疑惑的问题：“如果以后我们不会再见，我能否知道你将你准备留给我的记忆放在什么地方？”  
但是这不是个难以回答的问题。哈利很清楚，而且也算不上过于奇怪。  
“我的记忆里有一些仍然是保密的，封闭性的东西。”他皱了一下眉头，说：“现在除了我以外，没有人能把它打开。我会先将它交给你。等到一切结束之后，我死去，你就有了打开它的权利。”  
邓布利多没有再说什么，哈利已经把所有事都交待的清楚明白，而他也没了继续留下他的借口。  
月上中天，冷冰冰的月光逐渐挪动着，照亮了大半个办公室。他们沉默地看着彼此，直到哈利转头看了一眼月色分辨出现在的具体时间，他才对他点一点头，作为最后的告别。  
邓布利多没有挽留他。哈利·波特转过身，他无声地披上从詹姆那里借来的隐形斗篷，走进壁炉，身影消失在一团绿色的火焰和爆炸声当中。

 

深夜的马尔福庄园中，夜深露重，黑暗笼罩着沉默的建筑群的轮廓。斯内普虔诚地跪在地面上，像准备聆听神谕的信教徒。  
在他面前的那张椅子上，汤姆·里德尔沉静地摩挲着自己手中的紫衫木魔杖。他的小腿上缠绕的蛇在滑行过地面时鳞片发出沙沙的响声。那双和蛇眸一样猩红的眼睛在黑暗中发出两点似的光，不间断地闪烁着。  
“你带来的消息是我近期来所听到的最有价值的一个，西弗勒斯。”  
高高在上的领主的声音从黑暗中出现的时候，斯内普感觉到自己一直凝结在胸口的那口气猛地外散。他浑身的骨头都在这一刻酥软了下来，几乎快要支撑不住地面上撑起身体的双手的力气。  
刚刚将他所听到的马人和预言学教授特里劳妮所做的语言说出口时黑魔王长时间异样的沉默给他带来了颤栗和惊恐，然而现在，一切紧张和恐惧都离他远去了。黑魔王肯定并相信了他的情报，没有比这更让他感到快乐和满足的事了。  
“你一向是我最忠诚的手下，西弗勒斯。”里德尔从自己的座位上站起身来，他在斯内普仰起头，带着崇敬的目光中弯下腰来，伸手按上了他的肩膀。  
“这一次多亏了你，”他露出带毒的微笑：“关键的，及时的情报。你不知道这多么的有意义。现在，回去休息吧。”  
里德尔语气轻柔地对他下令：“现在我要接见我们的另一位关键的朋友了。”  
在斯内普克制着，但是仍然流露出不解的好奇目光中，黑魔王自信地发出笑声。他注意到了斯内普的目光和他表达出尊敬的沉默，这令他对他在这个夜晚真是感到分外满意。里德尔仁慈地满足了他这位刚刚立下大功的手下的欲望，主动地对他解释道：“即将被我召见的那个人，我想你也认识他，不是吗？甚至有可能还很熟悉。毕竟你们做了七年同学，”他轻柔地对斯内普说：“而且他还总是站在和你作对的波特与布莱克的那一边，做一个为他们鼓掌喝彩的小丑——”  
斯内普惊愕地张大了嘴巴。黑魔王的解释令一个熟悉名字在他的脑海中迅速浮现，然而，不管是通过他平时的表现还是立场，他都很难相信那个人真的是站在他们这一边的。  
这个猜想让斯内普几乎都要忍不住自己冲出胸口的发问的欲望。而他的主人也没有吊他的胃口太久，黑魔王轻笑着，薄薄的嘴唇轻微蜷曲，说出了那个名字。  
“如你所想，就是那位彼得·佩迪鲁。”

两个月后，在阿尔法德转赠给西里斯的那所别墅的地下室内。  
“现在，这里恐怕将成为邓布利多的办公室以外唯二最安全的地方了。”  
金斯莱开玩笑地对他们说。然而站在他身后的几个年轻人面容严肃，嘴唇紧抿。丝毫没有被他话语里的意思取悦到。  
金斯莱有些尴尬，他转过头去面对着自己面前一层层魔力交织竖起来的防护网。无形的保护屏障上不时有青白色的电流划过，发出令人头皮发麻的炸响声。  
在整个建立防护网的过程中，站在他身后的哈利都安静地抱着手臂不说话，西里斯站在他的身边，他用毒辣的目光检视着那个咒语的完善，时不时伸出手帮忙，指出他们咒语防护网当中的错漏之处。  
在这间完全安全的房子里，莉莉解除了那个会令她感到有些不舒服的咒语。现在她腹中孕育的那个孩子已经有将近八个月了。身体沉重的她很多时候行动相当不便，很多事情都不得不由她年轻的未婚夫代劳。  
在她的朋友们都忙于修缮房屋的安全设施时，莉莉偏过头去寻找一直在后面忙碌的另一个波特。  
像是有什么天然的雷达，忽然注意到莉莉的视线就放在他背后的詹姆立刻转过头，他及时地放下怀里刚刚抱上来的一箱子黄油啤酒，小跑到她的身边，搀扶着红发的年轻女孩慢慢地走到沙发上坐下。  
在詹姆小心翼翼地将莉莉安置在沙发上时，西里斯拉起了哈利的手，俩人朝二楼他们的房间的方向走去。  
“还有不到一个月的时间，从今天开始，凤凰社的人会每天轮流到这里巡逻。”在他们踏上二楼后，哈利在他的身后说。西里斯转过头去，他看到哈利站在他的身后，那双注视着他的绿眼睛平静，淡然，而且光彩熠熠。  
他微微有些惊愕。之前，已经有很长一段时间他没有见过他露出这样的表情了。现在的哈利让他忽然想到了他们刚刚认识的时候。那时候的哈利虽然也隐藏着秘密，背负着他们所不知道的沉重的未来和命运，但是他还是快乐的，自由的。不像前几个月时那样苍白而忧郁，像是随时可能被肩膀上的重担压垮。  
西里斯听见自己轻声地叹了口气。他转过身，张开手臂，抱了抱哈利。  
“一起对抗他，”年轻高大的布莱克微微弓下腰，他感觉到哈利放在他肩膀上的脑袋轻轻地点了点。“不去以身犯险，不做傻事。让我们一起对抗我们共同的敌人，哈利。”  
哈利颔首，无声地表示默认。他抬起手臂揽住了西里斯的后颈，两个人的侧脸淹没在走廊拐角的一片阴影里。避开一楼客厅众人的目光，他们心照不宣地凑近对方，蜻蜓点水地接了个轻吻。  
“我待会儿要回一趟波特老宅取些莉莉用的东西，还有一个月她就要生产了，后面这段时间里我们都不方便出门。  
一楼的客厅里，刚刚将莉莉安置在沙发上的詹姆忽然站了起来，大声说道。他的声音吓了站在楼梯上正抱在一起的两个人一跳。  
他对站在楼上已经快速地分开彼此的西里斯和哈利叫道：“你们有人要和我一起去吗？”  
“我不去了。”被忽然打断的西里斯有点不悦，他声音里带着几分火气，挪揄詹姆：“你要是个男人就自己拎得动自己老婆的东西，詹姆。”  
“哈利呢？”似乎完全没有被他的调侃冒犯到，詹姆又偏着头看站在西里斯身边的男孩。哈利张了张嘴巴，他刚想要拒绝，忽然脑子里灵光一闪，他想起了一件重要的事情。  
“我想和你过去一趟，或许你一个人拿那些东西不太方便。”哈利快速地说道，语气急切的仿佛生怕有什么人忽然打断他的话。这让一旁的西里斯微微有些惊讶，他不解地看着他，似乎想不到波特祖宅里有什么东西是值得哈利去拿一次的。  
但是哈利没有对他解释。詹姆的提议是一个好机会，他在心里飞快地考虑着，现在的西里斯因为对他之前的行为感到不安，几乎每天都对哈利的去向严防死守。如果不借着这次，不知道他什么时间才能找到机会溜出去单独去一趟波特祖宅。  
而詹姆似乎并没有对他的行为感到太惊讶。他等着哈利从二楼匆匆地走下来，走到他的身边。他拍了拍那个男孩的肩膀。哈利抬起头，当他们的视线对视时，有一瞬间，他恍惚看到詹姆金褐色的眼睛探寻式地打量着他的脸。  
哈利感觉到自己的后脊上忽然窜起一股凉意。因为詹姆看着他的目光有些古怪，他盯着他的脸看，感觉就好像他透过他表面的伪装看穿了什么东西似的。  
哈利张了张嘴，然而他并没有听到詹姆说什么。他未来的年轻父亲很快从他的脸上挪开视线，露出像往常一样的微笑，朝站在二楼楼梯上的西里斯挥了挥拳头。  
随即，两个波特一起钻进了壁炉里，伴随着飞路粉爆炸般的声音消失在原地。  
在波特祖宅里，詹姆在卧室中收拾着莉莉即将临盆需要的毯子和一些衣服。之前莉莉和他住在一起时，刚刚得知她怀孕的消息，他们俩人就已经准备好了这些东西。  
而现在局势紧张，詹姆又不便抛头露面，他们搬运了好几次才把大部分的用品都转移到他们的新房子里。  
知道他在做什么的哈利没有和詹姆一起。相反，他在一楼的客厅踱步。哈利从房间的一头走到另一头，时不时抬起脑袋，以一种理性的，经验丰富的目光打量着整个房子。  
在波特夫妇死后，波特祖宅外部的防护咒大部分都已经遭到了毁灭性的破坏。然而令他惊喜的是，经过一番查探，哈利发现内部残留的阵法仍然能够使用。这是个意外之喜。  
本来他今天来到波特祖宅的目的只是为了给不到一个月后他和伏地魔的战斗作准备——没错，虽然他内心相信在听到那个咒语以后，伏地魔将会独自前来消灭对他产生威胁的那个孩子。但是万一他带来其他食死徒，哈利不确定自己能够凭借一己之力将他们同时收拾掉。  
他要做好万全准备。  
时间紧迫，他也不打算借助邓布利多的帮助。如果让其他人知道这件事，万一消息泄漏，西里斯他们会产生怀疑。如果邓布利多亲自前来，他相信以伏地魔的敏锐一定感觉得到。如果因此产生了额外的变故，那对他而言就是得不偿失了。  
确认詹姆短时间内不会下楼，哈利开始着手清理，并且重新设置波特祖宅内部的防护网。他在这些年的实际战斗中获得了相当多的丰富经验，而且波特家内置的防卫咒语本身就相当优秀，他只需要在一些他认为必要的地方上做一点小小的改动。  
因为惦记着一直在二楼整理的詹姆，哈利的动作很快。即使在他的职业生涯中，这也是他最快独自一人完成一个防卫咒语的清除与改良的一次。  
不到二十分钟他就做完了一切。在完成了魔法咒语以后，哈利看着卧室仍然紧闭的大门松了一口气。他用手背抹掉因为紧张和疲惫涌出的冷汗，同时闭上眼睛，张开双手站在防卫咒中心感受魔法电流顺着他的身体流淌时洗刷着他血液的颤栗感。  
检查过咒语完美无漏，他对自己的力量很有信心。哈利能够确信，当天夜里，只要伏地魔出现——他的魔法一旦发动，就能将黑暗君主困在其中一段时间。  
而这段时间足以支撑到他和他的一对一的对决结束。  
他的动作很快，而詹姆也没有太慢。在他完成咒语后，大概只过了不到十分钟，詹姆就拎着大包小包从二楼探出头来。哈利给了他一个漂浮咒，詹姆轻松地拉扯着在咒语的作用下变轻的袋子走下楼来。  
当他走到哈利面前的时候，哈利直视着他的双眼。那种似乎被窥探到了什么秘密的感觉又突如其来的闯进了他的脑子里。詹姆金褐色的瞳孔缩了一下，随即他偏了一下头。  
“回去吧。”詹姆很快说道。整个过程中，他表现出一种对于詹姆·波特来说显得相当异样的简言与沉默。  
哈利抬起眼睛，他再一次打量了一遍詹姆，而对方像是没注意到他的目光似的，提前一步踏进了壁炉里。  
哈利跟在他的身后走进壁炉。他有些怀疑，有些惴惴不安。他很想知道今天詹姆出现如此古怪的表现的原因是什么，甚至怪异到不像是他自己了。即使他尽力想要表现的正常，但是他实在不擅长做这种事。不管是他特意陪着哈利一起来了一趟波特祖宅，还是全程他异样的沉默，和落在他身上若有所思的目光。  
詹姆表现的就好像是一个对他的事情一知半解，但是不能开口询问的人。  
他心头的疑问如云堆积，但是也无法直接开口问他，生怕会加重詹姆的怀疑。  
不过，哈利也并没有等待太久。因为在当天的晚饭时分，他就知道了这个问题的答案。  
晚饭后来到他们别墅中的人是阿拉斯托·穆迪。他为他们带来的不仅仅是接下来一个月内应该如何行事的提醒，还有专门为哈利一个人准备的，邓布利多的一个特别提示。  
“你说今天特意去一趟波特祖宅的这件事是校长为我安排的？”  
他们俩避开詹姆等人到门外去谈话，刚一踏出门口，哈利就迫不及待地问道。  
穆迪不可置否地喷了声鼻息，像是不屑进一步解释。哈利微微眯起眼睛。即使是穆迪站在他面前，他仍然不可避免地对这种说法产生怀疑。  
“他为什么这么做？他到底对詹姆透漏了多少？”  
“邓布利多的原意是用他自己的方法帮你一把，小子。他没有说多少给我听，只告诉我你需要做好万全的准备。”  
穆迪的眼睛向上翻转了一下：“至于詹姆·波特那小子对你们俩的秘密计划不会知道的比我多。你没看出来他的疑心不比你少吗？但是那是邓布利多给他的命令，他不至于去怀疑他罢了。”  
言下之意是挪揄哈利表现出来的对邓布利多的不信任。年轻的男孩沉默了片刻：“我不是不信任邓布利多的做法，”他强调着，解释道：“只是我们约定好我们的行为是完全保密的。特别，特别是对他们。”  
“对除了你们俩之外的所有人。”穆迪又喷了一声鼻息。黑夜里，高大的房屋门旁挂着的昏黄的魔法风灯将哈利那张有些苍白的脸照亮。他低下头，看到这个年轻人的脸庞轮廓分明，有些失血色的嘴唇紧抿着，绿眼睛垂下，看着自己脚下的地面。他身材高挑而瘦削，此刻只裹着一件明显不属于他的长袍，看起来身影有些萧瑟。  
尤其令他感到不舒服的是，他在那个年轻的男孩身上嗅到了一种迟暮的老人才会散发出的安静衰朽的气息。  
穆迪感觉到一种难言的窒闷感在他的心头盘旋。他忍不住说道：“这不是你们两个人的战争，波特，”那双深蓝色的眼睛尖锐地打量着哈利的脸：“你到底和邓布利多藏了什么不能对任何人说的秘密？”  
“你也说了，这是‘不能对任何人说的’。”哈利微张开嘴，声音像蚊呐一样轻，“反正不会瞒你们太久的。”  
“你不会为这事儿感激他的，”穆迪静静地说，“哪怕实际上这真帮了你个大忙。不是吗？”  
哈利迟疑了一下。  
“对，”片刻后，他叹了一口气，说：“比起他擅自授意透漏给詹姆一些事，我更希望他遵守我们的约定。保证让所有人对这件事一无所知。如果你今晚能见到他，阿拉斯托，”哈利第一次用这样亲近的态度叫他的名字，他张了张嘴：“请你替我传达：“为了所有人好，在结束之前保持沉默。”  
“邓布利多本意并不是他想插手你的事！”穆迪的眼睛瞪大了，他看起来像是被面前这个波特的不知好歹所触怒，嗓门也随之提高：“他叫我传达的另一条消息是你们要小心某个一直在你们身边的人，波特。邓布利多注视着每个人。最近他发现有些人的手脚不太干净，而傻家伙们还蠢兮兮地把草丛里的毒蛇当作他们最好的伙伴！”  
哈利的心里猛地咯噔了一下。这段话所指向的信息过于明显，他几乎是立刻就反应过来邓布利多所指的是什么。  
当他抬起头看向穆迪时，他发现对方的脸上出现了一种‘我早知道’了的表情。他将双手手臂抱在胸前，眯起眼睛打量着哈利的脸。经验丰富的傲罗在哈利听到消息的第一时间就从他脸上的表情变换知道了他正在想的是什么。  
“你知道邓布利多所指的人是谁，”穆迪沉吟了片刻，若有所思地看着他，说：“他没有告诉我他具体说的是谁。但是从这段口信来看，凤凰社里现在有内鬼，是吗？”  
哈利抿着嘴唇，没有立刻回答。很快，他收拾好自己的所有情绪，抬起头和穆迪对视，冷漠地说：“我们都知道这指的是什么。但是既然他没有要你进一步行动，就说明邓布利多对此很有把握。我知道应该怎么处理这件事，阿拉斯托。麻烦你回去告诉他我说的话吧。”  
“我希望你真是如此。”穆迪瞪了他一眼，但是哈利知道，他这样的表现是他默认接受了他的口头指令。只是随后，老傲罗没有再在这个让他不顺心的地方过多停留。  
哈利站在门口，他一动不动地注视着穆迪转身离开，没有和他道别。他朝一百米外他们设置的可幻影移形区域走去。他察觉到他的身影看起来有些跛脚，或许是在最近的行动中不慎受了伤。  
哈利一直盯着他的背影看，直到那个身影彻底消失在黑暗里，又过了不知道多久，他仍然直直地站在那儿。直到他身后的门被推开，一只温暖的手搭上了他的肩膀。  
“那老家伙把你晾在这里了？”西里斯不满的询问声传来。哈利恍惚了一下，身体自发地靠向西里斯抓着他的那只温暖的手。后者有些惊讶地察觉在夏天的夜晚里哈利的身体居然仍然在发冷。  
他赶紧拉着他的手臂，将他搂进怀里，转身推进房间，顺手带上了门。“等我有时间，我真该和邓布利多好好谈谈他手底下人的礼貌问题。”  
   
最后剩下的一个月就这样过去了。在最后的这段时间里，他们几乎闭门不出。除了哈利和西里斯偶尔会去采购一些可以长期保存的食物外，布莱克家别墅的大门没有打开过几次。  
然而就在这罕见的几次外出中，哈利仍然发现了在几十英里内出现过食死徒的活动痕迹。随着预言之日逐渐接近，伏地魔一改之前和傲罗们胶着着的常态。他主动发动了几场袭击，食死徒忽然开始的反扑令他们陷入了两方全面开战以后最为激烈的一段战争当中。  
受他命令，食死徒不再像以往那样谨慎行事。疯子们的袭击，杀戮，以及针对每个傲罗，巫师，甚至是麻瓜的残酷的折磨。不可饶恕咒被滥用，克劳奇之前的铁腕行动的确派上了用场，但是傲罗的牺牲率也在这样的战斗中超过了以往的任何一个时候。  
其中大部分牺牲者都是那些年纪轻轻的，刚毕业的学生们。  
西里斯几次提出他需要从这个软笼子里出去为正在如火如荼的战争尽一份力。哈利理解他的心情，他肉眼可见地西里斯和詹姆的心情一天天在这样的消磨中变得躁郁低沉。他们知道自己的同伴正在战场上流血，可自己却为了整个计划不能有任何轻举妄动。  
相比之下，詹姆还有即将生育的莉莉可以帮助他转移注意力，而西里斯就更糟了。有时候哈利看到他，甚至让他想起了五年级的时候被关在格里莫的广场的那个三十六岁的西里斯。  
他甚至有好几次几乎控制不住自己的情绪和哈利发了脾气。  
因为这段时间以来，哈利一直少言寡语，他几乎将所有的时间都花在不厌其烦地检查防护网，帮助两个不会进厨房的男人做饭，以及接受和邓布利多的秘密通信上。在偶尔闲下来的空隙中，他还会主动安抚西里斯的情绪。  
他几乎从不和他争吵，哪怕明知道西里斯是在无理取闹。甚至最开始他们认识时他身上那种浑身是刺儿的感觉似乎也渐渐地被磨平了。  
西里斯不想承认，然而哈利这样的表现只是不断地加重着他的不安。尤其是他那么了解他，知道他根本不是这种逆来顺受的性格。  
比起他来，詹姆虽然也同样烦躁，但是他整日地忙于在莉莉身边打转，能够停下来抱怨的时间实在不多。只是在他将之前邓布利多安排他找理由带哈利去一趟波特祖宅的事情也分享给了西里斯后，两个人野兽般的直觉一拍即合。  
他们终于都知道自己隐藏的这种不安不是无的放矢，并且不约而同地达成了一致——他们不能再这样袖手旁观下去，被动地等待其他人的安排，却什么也不做。  
终于，在预计的莉莉的临产日三天前的傍晚，在所有人都睡下后，詹姆约西里斯偷偷溜出卧室。两个人瞒着哈利和莉莉在厨房单独碰了一面。  
两个男人在房间入口设下了警戒咒和静音咒，为了提防哈利忽然出现，他们还点了两根烟。万一哈利真的忽然半夜醒来下楼，他们还可以找个借口是想溜出来放松一下，因为詹姆在莉莉面前不能抽烟。  
静谧的黑暗厨房里，两个高大的身影面对面地站着。冷冰冰的月光从窗子里斜射进来，成为唯一的一点光源。  
“我不会有机会跟着他出去的，”西里斯阴沉地说，他站在厨房的窗边，脸部轮廓分明，叼着烟的嘴唇下面一点血色的暗红闪烁着，时隐时现。  
“哈利把他优秀的反追踪能力都用在我的身上。每次我和他出去，哪怕只是一小会儿，都别想离开他的视线。这段时间以来我尝试了好几次，没有一次成功过。”他顿了顿：“而且，他们还说这是他妈该死的邓布利多的命令。”  
“但实际上还是只有你有机会和他出去，不是吗？”詹姆长长地吸了一口气，感觉到烟正在顺着他的肺，喉咙，最后是嘴唇向外游走。  
“哈利一直关注着你，他知道我得看着莉莉。所以他只需要看好你就行了。”  
“如果我们想知道他们到底在捣什么鬼，”西里斯的声音微微变调：“你代替我溜出去是最好的办法，詹姆。而且就在这时候，这是最好的机会。哈利的神经会非常紧张，他每天看起来都比前一天更焦虑。”  
他的声音有些沙哑：“我们一定不能等到莉莉生产的那一天了。”西里斯艰涩地说：“那一天一定会发生什么大事。我有种非常不详的预感。而且我能肯定，绝对不止是食死徒忽然找到我们的位置上门袭击的那种。”  
“我知道，”詹姆深深地吸了一口气。他将烟按灭，又给了自己和西里斯的周围一个通风咒，然后说道：“我会找机会代替你出去一趟，也知道只要你在这里我就不用担心莉莉的安全，大脚板。但是首先，我们得想办法把哈利支出去。好给我们时间使用复方汤剂。”  
西里斯若有所思，他刚想要开口说话，却被一个意料之外的声音给打断了。  
“要是你们已经有了决定的话，不如把这个计划加上我怎么样？”  
深夜的厨房门口忽然传来了第三人的声音。西里斯和詹姆猛地转过身去，同一时刻，他们俩都听到了刚刚布置下的警戒咒发出了提醒声。西里斯在回头的一霎那差点把嘴里的烟头咬断。  
然而当他们俩看到出现在厨房外的身影是谁的时候，西里斯提起来的一颗心并没有放下，相反，他张大了嘴巴，任由烟从他的嘴巴里掉了出来。  
詹姆反应反而比他更快些：“莉莉！”  
他受了惊吓地脱口而出，目瞪口呆地看着他即将生产的未婚妻挺着肚子站在门口。莉莉身材纤细，但是怀了孩子以后，她的行动变的笨拙了不少。此刻站在门口，几乎挡住整扇门的黑影的确吓了他们俩一跳。  
两个人对视一眼。他们不知道莉莉站在附近站了多久，也不知道她听到了多少。然而还没等他们想要开口变白，莉莉已经抢先又一次打断了他们欲出口的话。  
“如果你们的计划需要缠住哈利一段时间的话，我倒是有个好主意，”莉莉的视线扫过昏暗的厨房里两张年轻的脸，她平静而自信地说：“而且，现在恐怕也只有我来做这件事情最合适。”  
西里斯眯起眼睛，他并非不信任，但是仍然放任自己奇怪的目光在莉莉的身上游走：“你打算帮我们牵制哈利？”  
“对。”莉莉平淡地说，她连看都没有看西里斯一眼：“不管出于什么原因，想帮助他的人并不只是你们两个。”

第二天一早，天刚蒙蒙亮，哈利和西里斯就被闯进他们俩卧室里的詹姆从床上抓了起来。  
“去看看莉莉！”詹姆焦急地大声说道。他对两个人大叫，眼睛实际上却只看着哈利：“莉莉从后半夜的时候开始叫肚子疼，我试了好几种舒缓咒语，但是她说都没有效果！”  
詹姆的话立刻让哈利清醒过来。在他意识到詹姆说了什么后，他猛地一把推开詹姆，掀开被子敏捷地跳下床。  
西里斯还没从床上爬起来，就看到哈利的背影已经消失在门后了。两个男人心有灵犀地对视了一眼，也不多说什么，为了不让哈利产生怀疑，他们俩也紧跟着追了上去。  
在隔壁詹姆和莉莉的房间里，哈利刚一踏进房门，就看到床上的莉莉脸色苍白，正在满脸痛苦地挣扎。他一个箭步冲到床头，手上的动作却轻柔又迅速，小心地扶着莉莉的肩膀将她上半身带起来，靠在自己的身上。  
哈利用余光扫了一眼年轻女孩隆起的肚子，他看了一眼门口赶过来的西里斯和詹姆，迟疑了一下，将手轻轻地放在了莉莉的肚子上。  
“深呼吸，莉莉。听我的，放轻松，好吗？”他压低声音，柔和地对莉莉说。莉莉紧紧地抓着哈利的手，她听从哈利的指挥调整自己呼吸的频率，然而一波紧接着一波的疼痛还是让她冷汗直流。  
哈利不知道在他到来前莉莉经过了多长时间的折磨，她后背的床单都已经湿透，连汗水都发凉了。她死死地抓着哈利的手，指甲深陷进他的肉里。  
哈利从口袋里抽出魔杖。他先是粗略地扫视了一遍莉莉的状况，确定她不是真的即将临盆，仅仅是阵痛时才安心下来。魔杖的尖端黄绿色的淡淡光晕闪过，在他反复几次念出舒缓咒语以后，莉莉的痛苦似乎有所缓解。她仍然抓着哈利，但是紧皱着的眉头放松了下来。  
“真的……这么有用吗？”詹姆目瞪口呆，他对西里斯低声地喃喃着，“这段时间莉莉也有几次阵痛过，当然没她现在‘装’的这么严重，不过我要是早知道哈利会这一手……”  
“他在未来和其他女人结过婚，大概有应该怎么对付即将临盆的孕妇的经验吧。”西里斯以阐述事实的口气说。然而话音未落，他就感觉到一股酸气充斥了他整个胸膛。  
年轻的男人狠咬了一下牙，看着哈利让莉莉倚靠着的背影的眼睛里也泛起星点微妙的凶光。  
“现在不是想那个的时候，”詹姆忽然把西里斯向后一拉。哈利听到了他们俩的动静，抬起脸，对他们轻轻点了下头。  
两个人退出房间，门刚一关上，詹姆立刻拉着西里斯来到墙角。他拿出昨晚已经准备好的复方汤剂。西里斯心情复杂地看着他最好的兄弟在他面前变成他的模样，在他的骨骼和相貌拉抻变化时，他忽然说道：“你这次出去要多加小心，詹姆。”  
“放心吧。”詹姆声音嘶哑地说，很快，他就完成了变形。两个西里斯面对面地站着，除了衣服以外一模一样，好像一对真正的双胞胎兄弟似的。  
“这次我只去两个地方，回一趟波特祖宅，看看哈利在搞什么鬼。还有就是直接去找邓布利多。”  
“邓布利多不一定会对你透露些什么。”西里斯眯起眼睛，他冷静地评断道：“他更相信哈利。如果哈利曾经对他说过这个计划要瞒着我们这些人——我觉得这有很大的可能性，你从他的嘴里探听不出什么来。”  
“但是我能察觉到邓布利多对哈利做的事也不是百分百听之任之的，大脚板。”詹姆回嘴道：“起码前段时间他秘密传消息给我带哈利去一趟波特祖宅的事情哈利事先就不知情。你看到他后来看着我的时候还露出怀疑的表情吗？哈利像是担心我们知道什么似的。而邓布利多的口风也不一定真的有我们想的那么严。”  
“我还真希望是这样。”西里斯叹了声气。他看着詹姆披上隐形斗篷，他的大半个身体在他的视线里消失。  
“无论如何，”他忍不住又一次对着空气叮嘱道：“现在如果被人发现你仍然很危险，就算你顶着我的脸在外面。如果你发现探听不到什么消息就立刻赶回来，詹姆。别把你自己也丢在外面。”  
“你真啰嗦，大脚板。”詹姆咧嘴一笑。他拍了拍西里斯的肩膀：“我和莉莉昨晚对你说过什么来着？嗯？你不会过了一晚上就都忘了吧。”  
他压低声音，贴近西里斯的耳朵，抓着他的肩膀轻声地说：“我和莉莉也想知道哈利瞒着我们在做的事。不管他的身份到底是什么，不管他在未来和我们有没有关系。起码现在他也是我们的朋友。我是不会放弃任何一个朋友的，大脚板。”  
詹姆顿了顿，侧过头，两双相似的灰色眼睛直视着彼此。他露齿而笑：“你在这等我的好消息吧，准备好你的双面镜，我随时都有可能联系你。”

一整个上午，哈利都陪在莉莉的床边。不知道为什么，她的阵痛反复了几次，哈利始终将神经绷的紧紧的，看到她刚刚出现疼痛的苗头时就会立刻用舒缓咒为她缓解疼痛。  
直到日头高悬，他为房间里加了一个昏暗咒语。折腾了一整个清晨的年轻母亲才闭上了眼睛短暂地休憩了一会儿，哈利眼珠不错地盯着她的睡脸，一点儿也不敢放松。  
直到背后传来敲门声，哈利抬起头，发现走进房间来的时端着一份早餐的西里斯。  
他走到哈利身边，发现莉莉正在休息，下意识地放轻了声音。  
“詹姆准备的早餐，”他脸不红心不跳地说，手上的吐司和煎蛋是他们昨晚就在厨房里备下用保温咒准备好的。  
“休息一会儿来吃点儿东西吧，我替你看着莉莉。”  
“不用了。”哈利轻声地说。他看着西里斯把盘子放下，将视线转回莉莉紧紧抓着自己的手上，打了个哈欠，说道：“莉莉这里还离不开人，我一个人照顾她就行。詹姆去哪了？”  
他似乎发现了西里斯身后没有跟着另一个男人，这对于总是绕着莉莉转的詹姆来说相当反常。  
西里斯的手下意识地紧了一下。他语气平静地说：“他留着收拾厨房，然后不得不去回信。邓布利多似乎安排了新任务给他。”  
“邓布利多？”哈利有些惊愕地问，他下意识地脱口而出：“他又在耍什么把戏？”  
“等莉莉好点了我可以去帮你逼问他。”西里斯耸了耸肩，说道：“不过他把我也撵出来了。”  
他搂住哈利的肩膀，弯下腰，轻轻地吻了吻他有些青黑的眼下。  
“我不合适待在这儿，你陪着莉莉吧。”西里斯说。他玩笑般地说道：“如果待会詹姆过来看到两个男人都在他未婚妻的房间里，恐怕他会发疯。”  
他从他身边站直身体，放在自己身后的那只拳头却不自然地攥紧了。他不擅长欺骗，他鲜少需要欺骗。因为他永远可以自由自在地表达自己的想法。尤其是在面对哈利的那双眼睛的时候，他很清楚自己虽然在不停说谎，但是随时可能露馅。他不能待在这里，不是因为莉莉，主要是因为他恐怕他会在他的注视下，下一秒，就忍不住将真相说漏嘴。  
幸运的是哈利现在精力不济。他甚至没有去深思推量西里斯话里的反常。在西里斯离开后，他就将头靠在床头，也疲惫地合上了眼睛。  
从始至终，哈利的手都紧紧地反抓着莉莉的。他将余下的那一点儿可怜的注意力都放在了他虚弱疲惫的未来母亲身上，甚至没有听到西里斯转身离开前嘴里咕哝着的那句话。  
“我就待在楼下客厅，有需要的时候就直接叫我。”

 

戈德里克山谷里传出一声微弱的爆炸般响声。当他幻影移形出现在这里的同一刻，詹姆就感觉到过去这个曾经平静宁和的地方空气中漂浮着某种不知名的气息。  
他谨慎地将隐形斗篷盖过头，警惕地打量四周，在确信周围没有什么异样的风吹草动时，才朝波特祖宅的方向走去。  
詹姆觉得自己恐怕已经有些神经质了，他连着深呼吸了好几次，才让自己平静下来。然而每走几步，他还是会回头看一眼四周。缓慢地，谨慎地扫视，好像大脚板一样嗅着空气里漂浮的危险因子。  
当他平安无事地穿过防护咒进入祖宅范围时，詹姆松了一口气。然而下一刻，当他的视线扫过窗台时，他登时浑身的冷汗都竖了起来。  
一只小小的棕色猫头鹰停留在阳台上。它那双漆黑的豆子眼睛滴溜溜地转着，紧盯着詹姆。从他出现在山谷中的那一刻，那只猫头鹰就收拢着肩膀，它一动不动地安静地栖息在窗台上，像是一直在这里等待着什么似的，无声地看着他。  
詹姆咽了一下口水。他浑身的肌肉绷紧，像一张蓄势待发的弓。原因无他，只是他在看到这只猫头鹰的第一眼时就认出来了——这是彼得的猫头鹰。  
他一把将隐形斗篷从头顶扯掉，大步向前朝那只猫头鹰走去。詹姆无法抗拒自己的疑惑和好奇，他太想知道这段时间在彼得的身上发生了什么，又是为什么他的猫头鹰会忽然出现在这里了。  
他刚刚抓住那头猫头鹰，棕色的鸟儿就从他的手里伸出脚爪，让詹姆取下那上面的纸条。他打开纸条，当他看到上面的话时，詹姆感觉到自己的半个身子都烧了起来。  
他用意志强迫自己冷静下来，却感觉自己的半边脸仍然像结了冰一样坚硬。因为纸条上的内容——并不是给他看的。相反，如果真的是写给他的，詹姆感觉自己可能还不会那样惊讶。然而这封纸条写明的接收人却是西里斯。

致大脚板：

当你收到这封信时，立刻到猪头酒吧来。我知道了雷古勒斯当初为什么死去，因为他知道了伏地魔身上关于哈利的秘密。

虫尾巴

当他扫视过信上的内容，隔了一两秒，信纸在他的手掌上无风自燃。詹姆很清楚这是一封保密信——阅后即焚。当信纸开始燃烧的同时，写信人就会收到通知。现在或许虫尾巴正在赶往酒吧的路上。  
他感到一团怒火正在他胸口成型。詹姆深吸了一口气，眉毛紧皱着。他并非为了虫尾巴单独点名大脚板愤慨。而是他很清楚，虫尾巴这封信上的内容非常不对劲。  
如果他只是想单独见西里斯一面，他不需要在信里以这样模棱两可的语气提到哈利——这简直就像一个诱饵，或者一种威胁。不管彼得的目的是什么，他的这种行为都让詹姆感到极度愤怒。  
无论是之前他避着和他们见面还是现在这封古怪的信，詹姆知道，自己很有必要去找他亲自见一面，和他谈一谈了。同时在他的心里还埋藏着一个隐秘，一个詹姆·波特从来没有对任何人透露过的，  
‘现在要先把房子里哈利动过的手脚检查一遍。’詹姆任由烧尽的灰末从指缝间落下，很快冷静下来，没有被怀疑和愤怒冲垮理智。他看着那只和自己不一样的宽大的手掌，想起自己此刻正是顶着西里斯·布莱克的一张脸。  
詹姆飞快地计算了一遍时间，从这里赶到邓布利多的办公室不需要花费多少功夫，去猪头酒吧也同样。  
现在，西里斯正陪着莉莉和哈利在安全的地方，而他可以代替他赴约。去看看这个他们昔日的朋友到底在搞什么鬼。

 

或许是因为莉莉的房间里光线昏暗，气氛宁静，在陪伴莉莉的过程中，哈利忍不住打了好几次盹。令他感到高兴的是，随着他一次又一次的施咒，莉莉的阵痛渐渐稳定下来。当然——在西里斯眼里，他猜测那是装了一早上的她早就装累了。  
中途有一段时间，当他过来房间查看情况时，西里斯还发现莉莉真的睡了过去。他并不觉得特别惊讶，毕竟那个孩子正在不停地消耗他母亲的精力。而在哈利眼里，他却以为是自己的咒语起到了特别的作用。  
虽然西里斯几次提出更换他一会儿，让他去吃点东西，睡一觉，但是哈利一直坚持着在莉莉床边寸步不离。他看起来不放心让除了自己之外的任何人看护在他未来的母亲身边。  
西里斯拗不过他。但是他每隔一段时间就会上来看看。在余下的时候，他则待在客厅里焦急地等待詹姆的消息。  
然而令他心里发沉的是，除了一开始詹姆告诉他自己已经到了戈德里克山谷后，双面镜就再也没有亮起过。这和他们一开始说好的不同。中途他甚至有几次忍不住主动对着镜子的另一面呼唤，但是詹姆始终没有回应。  
西里斯有些惴惴不安，他知道现在詹姆应该没出什么事，因为镜子的联络仍然是畅通，完好的。只是不知道碰上了什么状况让他没有发现西里斯的呼唤。  
但是这仍然让他觉得非常不安。西里斯在一楼的客厅里反复地焦急踱步，他开始恼恨他们几个可能出了个馊主意，他无意令他最好的朋友代替他去以身犯险。  
他的提心吊胆一直持续到晚饭时分。詹姆仍然没有消息，反而看护了莉莉整整一天的哈利有些坚持不下去了。又一次前来的西里斯看到哈利不知道什么时候居然正靠着床头熟睡，换成了他一直在守着的莉莉正在忧心忡忡地看护着他。  
“我醒来的时候就发现他睡着了。”莉莉用耳语般的轻声对西里斯说，目光一直没有离开哈利眼眶下的两抹淡淡的青黑。他朝她感激地点一点头，在女孩的帮助下弯下腰，手搭在哈利的腿弯上，小心轻柔地将他纤瘦的身体抱了起来。  
哈利那双平时总是锋利的漂亮的绿眼睛现在微微闭着，睫毛却还在不停颤抖，像是睡的并不安稳。  
看到他皱成一团的小脸，西里斯几乎忍不住想低头吻一吻他在睡梦中也紧簇着的眉毛，然而想到这个动作可能会惊醒哈利，他才放弃了这个打算。  
“看起来哈利真是有些累了，我带他回去睡一会。”西里斯对莉莉解释道：“把他安置好以后我就把晚饭端过来。”  
“詹姆什么时候回来？”莉莉眨了眨眼，忽然问道。西里斯迟疑了一下，他没法直白地对莉莉说出詹姆失去联络的话，只好支支吾吾地说：“我想很快了。事情应该进展的挺顺利。”  
事实上除了一开始他知道他到了戈德里克山谷以外他什么都不知道。西里斯在心底暗骂，该死的。当他将哈利送回房间后他几乎忍不住都想要出门去找詹姆回来了。  
但是莉莉没有怀疑。她轻快地点了点头，缩回了被子里，看上去完全接受了他的这个解释。孕妇的精力总是消耗的飞快，哪怕几十分钟前她刚刚从睡梦里醒来，现在莉莉又感觉到困倦了。  
“在吃晚饭前你还能睡一会。”西里斯干巴巴地说。莉莉对他露出一个微笑，毫无怀疑地闭上了眼睛，继续休息。  
他抱着哈利轻手轻脚地退出房间，动作小心地将门带上。西里斯转过身，他长出了一口气，既像是自言自语，又像是在自我安慰似的说：“我想等你再醒过来的时候詹姆肯定就回来了，莉莉。”

他闭上双眼让身体浸泡在黑暗中。昏睡的感觉像是柔软的丝绸一样包裹着他的身躯，将他向下拉扯，挤压，沉浸在底下无边无际的黑暗的淤泥里。  
他在哪里？哈利想到。但是没有什么能够给他答案，因为起初，他所能看到的就只有黑暗。在黑暗逐渐开始变色时，他漂浮着，在半空中站立起来。然后看到在黑暗背后，月光和塔楼在渐渐溶化的黑暗中显露。  
围绕着月色和高耸建筑的是摄魂怪一样漂浮着的活人的死魂灵，在幽灵的缠绕和嚎哭声里，哈利看到背后升起了象征着杀戮咒的绿莹莹的闪光，光芒身后是巨大的耀眼的骷髅头骨。  
一条黑色的巨蛇从头骨中爬出，抬起头，对他发出嘶嘶的声音。  
哈利感觉自己的右手手臂上出现一阵疼痛，他猛地撸起袖子，发现那个肮脏的标记居然在他的皮肤下再一次活了过来。黑魔标记正在他的皮肤和血肉里扭动，它对他发出桀桀怪笑声，像一个想要将他拆吞入腹的诅咒。  
他深吸了一口气，很冷静，头脑清醒。他将指甲深深地扎入手臂上的黑魔标记里，血顺着他苍白的皮肤溢出。很快，鲜血蔓延过发烫的诅咒，他像是想将那片皮肤撕掉一样用力地撕扯着诅咒。  
他的指尖在接触到黑色墨水的同时冒了烟，自下而上地腐蚀着他。他像是看不见那是自己身体的一部分，毫无痛觉，毫不迟疑地用手抠挖着那个印记，直到他看到鲜血淋漓的手臂上忽然睁开了一双猩红的眼睛。  
没错，哈利感觉胃里颤抖着，一阵强烈的痉挛。和他想象的一样，这是伏地魔召唤他的属下的仪式。  
当然哈利不是他的属下。但是他被以同样肮脏的方式标记了，甚至于，他比其他人要更为深刻。因为伏地魔的精神印记还留在他的脑子里。不仅如此——他甚至本身就是一个活着的，属于他的魂器。  
所以此刻他同样能够感觉到他的召唤。即使他的意志对此极度的抗拒和厌恶。  
在那双逐渐成型的血色的眼睛后面，他看到他对他露出微笑。汤姆·里德尔血淋淋的尖牙朝他露齿而笑，他用像是在梦里一样轻柔的声音对他说：“我抓到你的弱点了，哈利。来见我，让我们做一个了结。”  
哈利深吸了一口气。  
“骗子。”他轻声地说。  
“没必要，”汤姆发出蛇一样嘶嘶的声音：“如果你不相信，那么就将詹姆·波特留给我吧。作为礼节，我会让西弗勒斯亲自护送他的尸体找到你们。他只是一个开始，如果他不是正确答案，我们总有一天会找到正确的那个。”  
“詹姆就在楼下，”哈利说。然而他知道自己已经开始动摇。在伏地魔那双冰冷而自信的目光下，他的牙齿在止不住地打转，他被黑暗包裹着的身躯如坠冰窟。整个人都忍不住开始疯狂地颤抖起来。  
“他在给邓布利多写回信。”  
“整整一天的回信？你自己相信这个说法吗？”伏地魔以一种情人间低语呢喃般温柔的口吻对他说：“他在我这里。几小时以前他就被我忠诚的朋友带来，遭受了十几个钻心剜骨，现在正像条狗一样趴在我的脚下流血不止。他就快要死了。”  
“他是你最好的朋友之一，同时也是你朋友的丈夫，”伏地魔话锋一转，说道：“虽然他给我添了不少的麻烦，但是我本来没有必要那么大费周章的去对付他的，哈利。如果你能离他远点，让我不注意到他，詹姆·波特本来不应该遭受这样的命运。他可能会痛快一点死在任何一个人的魔杖下，但不需要我亲自和他交谈。”  
“更何况，”伏地魔话语中的笑意加深了：“我本来的确不想抓他的。可谁让他还顶着一张西里斯·布莱克的脸？”  
哈利听到自己的神经正在紧绷着，他浑身的肌肉绷紧了，过于紧张，发出像是恸哭一样令人牙酸的声音。他的眼眶发热，滚烫，尖叫声像一把烧红的匕首在他的喉咙里逐渐划开，他感觉到自己正在从里到外地被痛苦剖开。  
“是你，”伏地魔重复道，这句话成了压垮他的最后一根稻草——“是你给他带来了死亡的噩运。哈利·波特。”  
哈利感觉自己正在被愧疚和自责折磨的失去理智，他无法怀疑，无法思考，做出什么高贵的理性判断。哈利张了张嘴，发不出任何声音。因为他发现自己此刻只有一个选择。  
他接受了那个召唤。  
在标记重新在他的手臂上燃烧的一瞬间，伏地魔那双蛇一样猩红的眼睛眯了起来。他满意地注视着在黑暗中摇摇欲坠的哈利，欣赏着，像是等待下一秒就能亲眼见证他这命中注定的对手的崩溃。  
“好极了。”黑暗君主用轻柔的，带着笑意的声音说。  
“看来对你来说，波特也算是个不错的答案。”  
浓重炙热的黑魔法气息像一团压缩的气体猛地迸开，在他的周围辐散，发出爆破般噼哩的声响。霎时间，哈利感觉到自己像是被一团浓雾包裹。他在自己的血液，骨骼中也同样感觉到了那种黑魔法正在旋转，爆裂，像星星一样闪闪发光的感觉。仿佛那种魔法的感觉一样在他的身体里复苏了。  
但是他知道这只是一种错觉，或者说，是伏地魔留存在他身体里的魂片带给他的错觉。  
“我没有太多耐心等你过来，”伏地魔说道：“让我们约定一个不为难对方的所在。或许你不知道马尔福庄园在哪。不过波特祖宅，怎么样？我今天找到他时就在这里，我想找到这儿应该不需要你在路上花费太多时间。”  
哈利紧握着的拳头紧绷着，一股颤栗的电流顺着他的后背涌上脊柱。波特祖宅，他别无选择，僵硬地点了点头。  
伏地魔对他的顺从感到满意。围绕着他身体的黑暗渐渐地淡化，消退了。而黑魔法仍然从里到外地侵蚀着他的身体，在他被他的魔法所融化消失的那一刻，哈利再度失去意识。他被伏地魔抛出了他邪恶的意识之外，身体跌入无意识的深渊，不停地下坠——下坠——永无止境。  
然而几乎在同一时刻，他的嘴角露出了一抹不易为人所察觉的，解脱的微笑。

西里斯从客厅走上来，当他推开哈利卧室的房门时，他的心脏几乎停跳。  
他们俩的卧室中窗帘半合。在床前，傍晚夕阳金色的光辉水线般倾泄，在大半个房间中静静流淌。然而哈利靠在床头，光线止步于床前。他的整张脸都隐藏在黑暗中，在他听到西里斯推门而入的声音的同时，他转过脸来，皮肤苍白的不像活人。那双眼睛盯着他看，在昏暗的光线中散发着莹莹的，绿色的光。  
霎时间，西里斯感觉到自己的心脏沉进了胃里。他不知道哈利是什么时候醒来的，但是他的目光几乎令他发怵。哈利看着他的目光像是能穿过一切看穿他所有隐藏的秘密，让他感觉到自己在他的面前无所遁形。  
他忽然意识到，哈利已经什么都知道了。  
隐瞒和诡辩在他的面前都已经毫无意义。然而，正在西里斯想要主动开口说些什么的时候，哈利摇了摇头，让他的话全都咽回了喉咙里。他用有些悲伤的目光看着西里斯，只问了他一个问题。  
“詹姆在哪？”哈利说道。西里斯停顿了一下，他的确无法回答这个问题。西里斯的沉默击碎了他心里的最后一丝侥幸。最后一次，哈利深深地，悲伤地看了西里斯一眼，他将脸埋在手掌里，用只有自己才能听清楚的声音说：“那么现在就是时候了。”  
西里斯没有听到他说了什么。年轻的男人走上前，他伸出手想要搂住在昏暗的阴影中像是一团幽灵那样虚浮脆弱的哈利，但是后者缩了一下肩膀，他难得地躲开了西里斯的拥抱。  
随即，哈利又一次抬起眼睛注视着他，那双锋锐而湿润的绿眼睛里沉淀了太多他无法理解的情绪。西里斯感觉到自己的喉咙仿佛被什么掐紧了，血液在四肢末端结冰，他感觉到如坠冰窟的彻寒。  
头一次，他感觉自己的心跳因为慌乱失控。那双眼睛径直看进了他的心底，西里斯能够赌咒发誓，即使他用尽自己人生剩下的几十年都没法忘掉那一刻哈利看着他的眼神。  
“不，哈利，听我说，詹姆的事你冷静一点，别冲动，你到底要干——”西里斯慌不择言地开口，他猛地向前一扑，然而看起来哈利并不打算等待他说完。下一秒，他就看到他敏捷地从床上跃起来，像只猫一样猛地擦过他的身侧，伸出手去一把攫住自己放在床头的魔杖。  
西里斯立刻转身，然而他还是慢了一步。就在同一时刻，伴随着幻影移形特有的爆炸声，他看到他就那样消失在了他的面前。  
直到哈利消失几分钟后，西里斯仍然怔怔地站在原地。他好像一瞬间变回了神志混沌的婴儿，茫然地，无措地注视着眼前已经空空荡荡的房间。哈利身上独有的淡淡的气息还残留在床褥间，但是他已经离开了。  
西里斯后退了几步，片刻后，他像是才忽然意识到这个事实似的。他大张开嘴，像是脱水的鱼一样粗喘着气，胸膛剧烈的上下起伏着。  
西里斯看着眼前的房间，忽然猛地跌坐在地上。他的拳头慢慢地攥紧，骨节摩擦着，发出令人牙倒的酸响。  
他没有看到，不知道在什么时候，他背后的房门被人轻轻推开了一条缝。站在门后的莉莉的眼睛睁大了。她紧紧地用一只手捂住嘴巴，面无血色。抓着门框的止不住地颤抖着。  
那双和哈利几乎如出一辙的绿色双眼中流露出恐惧，震惊，还有难以抑制的忧虑和悲伤。

当他幻影移形到戈德里克山谷时，哈利静静地站在那团冬青灌木丛旁。他的长袍像影子一样流淌过地面。他忍不住想起，回到这个时代的他和西里斯他们第一次来戈德里克山谷时，那时候的他看着灌木丛出神，还被西里斯出声嘲笑。  
现在那些短短几年前的回忆已经像是旧时褪色的老照片，正在他的脑海中飞快地向后翻去，逐渐地离他远去。  
他知道这是件好事，当他走到伏地魔面前时，他希望他能将这短短几年中他们相处的时光全部抛在脑后。他希望——当他不再对生命有所眷恋，死亡的恐怖对他来说将更加不堪一提。  
哈利仰起头，看着不远处暮色四合的天际下波特祖宅平静的轮廓——如同潜伏在墨色的海水中隐匿的牛。他抬腿向前走去，刚刚靠近，就已经感觉到原本存在于波特祖宅附近，由上一代家主弗里蒙特·波特和后来的凤凰社完善过的防护网已经被破坏的消失殆尽。  
取而代之的是空气中洋溢着充满黑魔法的邪恶气息。电流一样的魔力在空气中排斥着和它同样强大的巫师，当他穿越防护网的时候，哈利感觉到自己皮肤的每个毛孔都被黑魔法的炙热和残酷点燃了。  
哈利又一次看向祖宅——这一次，他很清楚在那里等待他的不是他曾经失去过，以及从没有拥有过的家庭与温暖。在那里等待他的是他两辈子的死敌，命中注定两者存一的对手。  
与那种风雨欲来的预感，以及压在他心脏上的那种沉甸甸的感觉比起来，这种只是皮肤上些微的刺痛对他来说实在不算什么。  
很快，他走到了波特祖宅门前。当他一脚踏进房子的领域，一股像是从深渊吹来的寒风从哈利的脚下升起，在一瞬间裹住他的小腿，转眼将他猛地拉进房间。哈利踉跄着站稳身体，下一刻，当他抬起头来时，他看到波特祖宅中的会客厅里灯光大亮。他的双眼因为过强的光线被刺得猛地一缩，泪水忍不住盈满眼眶。  
当他看清出现在自己面前的是什么时，哈利如坠冰窟。  
空气中散发着的除了黑魔法的焦灼气息外还有着剧烈的血腥味。他看见他未来的，年轻的父亲，格兰芬多光彩四射的找球手，凤凰社年轻一代中最出色的傲罗之一，此刻满身鲜血地倒在地上。就在他脚前几英尺的地方。  
伏地魔的确没有骗他。他抓住了詹姆·波特，而且用十几个钻心剜骨折磨他，一直到他来到这里的这一刻。他的确没有说错任何一句话，詹姆此刻跟一条垂死的狗没有什么两样。年轻的波特气息奄奄，他大半张英俊的脸泡在了鲜血里，呼吸微弱，只有鼻前不时翻腾起细微的血泡证实他还没完全断气。  
“詹姆！”在他看到躺在自己面前的人是詹姆的同一刻，哈利听到自己的声音高亢而尖利地从他的喉咙里冲出，像一道匕首，令他的整个胸腔都因为这声尖叫鲜血淋漓。他猛地冲到詹姆身边，将他翻过来，双手颤抖着迅速为他施展治疗咒。  
在他将他的上衣小心地揭开的同时，哈利还辨认出来，在詹姆身上不止留有钻心剜骨的痕迹，甚至还有神锋无影。  
意识到那些伤口的哈利脸色惨白。死亡即将来临的感觉沉闷地压抑在他的胸口。他不敢想象，在詹姆落到食死徒的手里以后，他得到伏地魔的召唤以前的那段时间中他遭受了什么。  
他颤抖的手紧紧地抓着魔杖，杖尖亮起黄绿色的咒光，扫过詹姆身上那些交错可怖的伤口。当他看到那些伤痕时，从刚刚起一直停顿在他眼眶中的泪水无法抑制地汹涌而出，他忍不住发出受伤的小兽一样的呜咽声。  
这种时候，哈利感觉到即使是在施展他最熟练的咒语之一时，他都笨拙的好像一个一年级的新入学的巫师。  
他反复不停地念咒，脑子里一片空白，只知道自己的手不能停下，任何一秒钟的耽误都可能让詹姆本就微弱的呼吸彻底断掉。他紧紧地咬住自己的牙齿，然而这一瞬间哈利的所有感官停摆，甚至感觉不到紧咬嘴唇时的痛楚。  
那种感觉是不一样的，比起在记忆里看到的那一幕，詹姆倒在波特祖宅二楼的台阶上，伏地魔的长袍跨过他冰冷，青白的尸体，他眼睁睁地看着詹姆流血，看着他的心跳声逐渐微弱，在他的面前死去。比起残酷的记忆，他更加无法容忍这个。魔力如同溃堤的洪水一样依照他的意愿迅速转化为治愈和舒缓咒。  
很快，哈利就感觉到眼前一阵阵地发黑，过量的魔力流失正在急速透支他的体力。然而他没有一点停止的意思。  
压抑在哈利胸膛上的沉闷感变得更加强烈，他知道自己在将自己全部的力量加速转化成他的生命力，也知道自己在死去之前都不会停下治疗他的动作。他的双眼涌上泪水，视线开始变得模糊。  
他不怕随时可能出现在周围的食死徒和伏地魔，也不怕这样下去自己就先会虚脱倒下。但是他怕他所做的一切对詹姆来说无济于事。  
这种恐惧随着时间的流逝在他的心中翻腾的愈发汹涌。那种恐慌几乎将他的心脏绞碎，一片片陷落。哈利感觉自己正在不断被朝着绝望的边界推挤着，直到他突然感觉到，有一只冰冷的手忽然轻轻地握住了他放在詹姆胸膛上的另一只手。  
哈利泪眼模糊地垂下眼睛，他看到那双金褐色的眼睛居然不知道在什么时候睁开了，詹姆虚弱地睁着眼睛看着他，他的目光让哈利刚刚几乎就快要停止的心跳终于又恢复了正常的运作。  
他的另一只手还软软地垂在身侧。哈利注意到——那是他用来拿魔杖的那只手，骨头折断了，以一种恐怖的方式向外支起着。他们没有拿走他的武器，却彻底破坏了他反抗的可能。哈利目光涣散地看着他，泪水止不住地向下掉落。  
“詹姆，詹姆，我很对不起……詹姆……对不起……我不应该……是因为我……”  
他呜咽着胡言乱语，眼泪止不住地在脸上流淌。但是哈利连停下来去擦一擦满脸泪水的多余动作都不敢有，他依然不停地施展舒缓咒，一次又一次，感觉魔力继续像潮水一样从他的体内倾泻而出。他毫不在意，双眼都被泪水泡的发疼，直到詹姆艰难地抬起一只手，轻轻地拍了拍他的脸，他才停下呜咽。  
“别和我道歉，哈利。”詹姆的声音听起来嘶哑而温柔。他不错眼珠地，专注地注视着哈利，两张相似的脸近在咫尺。在他们注视彼此的那一霎那，忽然间，哈利产生了一种奇怪的感觉。他发觉詹姆看着他的目光不再像平时那样坦荡赤诚，而是带着一种说不清道不明的微妙和赧然。  
“我之前上了虫尾巴的当，”在哈利持续的努力下，他的脸上开始回复了一些血色。虽然看起来仍然虚弱，但是身上大半的伤口开始缓慢愈合，疼痛似乎也减轻了不少。詹姆咳嗽了几声，摆了摆手，拒绝了哈利想要阻止他继续说下去的动作：“他用一个传递给西里斯的信息哄骗我去见他。我刚一出现，伏击在那里的食死徒就袭击了我。”  
哈利立刻想起来伏地魔所说的那句之前让他觉得有些莫名其妙的话——波特顶着布莱克的脸。似乎是看出了哈利眼中的诧异，詹姆苦笑了一下，解释道：“没错，我是用了复方汤剂变成了西里斯的样子出来的。当时我们觉得这样安全些。”  
哈利深吸了一口气。如果不是此刻詹姆半身仍然躺在血泊里，脸色苍白如纸，他一定控制不住自己的怒火。但是他很清楚地知道他们现在都处在极度的危险中。他顿了顿，没有多说什么。  
然而正当他想将詹姆从地上搀扶起来时，詹姆忽然按住了他的手。  
“我落在了他们手里，”詹姆沙哑地，沉声继续说道：“但也从伏地魔口中听到了一些事。”  
哈利睁大眼睛，他无声地看着他，呼吸忍不住加速。他隐隐之中有了些预感。但是，他没有阻止詹姆继续说下去。  
“伏地魔将我作为引你上钩的鱼饵。当他让他手下那群狗杂种折磨我时，我听到他说你是他命中注定的对手。然而在那之前，我听你说过另一个在未来终结了伏地魔的人，哈利。”  
他的双眼注视着哈利的脸，透过破碎染血的圆框眼镜，哈利看到他的眼角闪烁着不知名的光。  
“能不能告诉我，哈利。”詹姆恳切地看着他的双眼，哑声说道：“我想知道你究竟是谁。”  
“其实你已经猜到了，不是吗？”哈利有些干涩地说。透过那双正在注视着自己的眼睛，他恍惚间想起在自己真正十七岁的那一年，复活石里召唤出的死魂灵用温柔的声音劝说他死亡并不可怕。  
而此时此刻，这个真正的，活着的，他真实的父亲，却紧紧地抓住了他的手，他沙哑地对他说：“我想听你亲口说。哈利，亲口告诉我。”  
“当然——我就是未来消灭过他的人，而你是我未来的父亲，詹姆。我就是你——你和莉莉的孩子。”哈利看着他，用支离破碎的声音说道。  
说完，他忍不住用力地闭了一下眼睛，像是等待审判似的浑身僵直地跪坐在那，直到詹姆忽然抬起一只手臂，将他猛地拉了下来。  
“我就知道。”哈利做梦也没有想到的是，在说完这句话后，他看到詹姆居然对他露出一个微笑。他伏在詹姆结实的胸膛上惊愕地抬起头，看到他没有任何惊讶的表情，而是用那条没有折断的手臂紧紧地搂住了哈利的腰，单手将他抱进怀里。  
他对他咧嘴一笑，动作牵动伤口，忍不住痛嘶了几声：“我知道这是个过于大胆的想法，但是我和莉莉真的这么猜想过。而且我们居然是对的。就是你，哈利。我就知道是你。”  
哈利惊愕地看着他。随即，他立刻用力地甩了甩头，强迫自己压抑下去自己心里刚刚因为詹姆的话涌起的复杂情绪。  
他紧紧地抓住詹姆的肩膀，试图将他从地面上拖起来：“这不重要，詹姆。不管我是谁，你得立刻离开这里。”  
哈利焦急地说，他已经感觉到空气中黑魔法在他皮肤上造成的刺痛正变得越来越强烈，这里黑暗的力量正在不断加强。他有一种直觉，伏地魔就在附近。而且他随时都有可能出现。  
“这很重要。”詹姆紧紧地按住了他的手，让他动弹不得。把比他高壮不少的詹姆拖起来本来就不是件容易事。  
哈利瞪大了眼睛看着他：“离开！”他心急如焚，提高声音呵斥道：“趁伏地魔还没有过来。我不会有危险的，詹姆！”  
“如果你确定自己不会有危险，为什么你一直没有打算跟我一起走？”  
詹姆摇了摇头。他扶着哈利的肩膀，勉强地支撑自己站起来。同时又一次轻轻地单手将哈利揽进怀里：“我不知道在未来，我作为一个父亲到底做的怎么样。”  
他弯下腰，靠在哈利耳边低声地说：“或许那时候我做的不够好，在你眼里也不是个合格的爸爸。但起码现在，我不会做一个抛弃我未来的儿子独自逃命的懦夫。”  
当他们都听到黑魔法的炸裂声在祖宅中变得清晰起来时，哈利挣脱开了他父亲的怀抱，从地上站了起来。在他的四周，这沉寂，庞大的房子仿佛从死物变的有了生命一样呼吸着。  
灯光的阴影在地板上拉扯出斜长的烟雾般轮廓，坚固的墙壁在无声的风中瑟瑟发抖。风声席卷过地毯，还有墙上古老的印花，将周围的汽灯吹的一阵阵颤抖。他听到波特祖宅在黑暗出现时发出了呜咽声，像是这房子以波特家百年来的庇护者的身份给他们带来的最后一个警告。  
当那黑暗在他的面前逐渐成形，伸长，拉扯，固定为一个烟灰色的影子时，他知道，现在真的是时候了。  
当伏地魔的身影出现在他的视线中，哈利——一如既往，带着一种勇往直前的勇气与他对视。  
过了十几年，猩红色的双眼和绿色眼睛的主人在一起站在了命运抉择的两端。当他意识到现在这一幕和多年前有多么微妙重合的时候，哈利长出了一口气。继而，他感觉到一个微笑正在忍不住浮上他的嘴角。  
他没有忘记上一次在这样的情况下，他更为无知，更为绝望的情况下，他仍然彻底消灭伏地魔取得了胜利。这一次也一样，他会重新将魔鬼封印回他所来之处的深渊。他不会有任何机会——不会再有能力，去伤害那些他爱着的，爱着他的人与事物。  
站在楼梯上的伏地魔居高临下地打量着他和站在他身后的虚弱的詹姆。他的目光探寻着哈利的双眼，似乎想要知道在这一刻，是什么力量让那个男孩居然还胆敢对他露出这种挑衅一般的微笑。漆黑的长袍在他的身后无声翻腾，如同云雾在空气中翻滚。  
“看起来我比你想象中更了解你，”黑魔王率先开口打破了沉默，他端详着哈利苍白的脸，轻声地说：“为波特治疗已经浪费了你太多力量，哈利。”  
哈利恍惚了一下，他转过头看向站在身后的詹姆，詹姆的身体摇晃了一下，男人瘦削的脸上流露出恍然大悟的愧疚和愤怒。  
哈利挪回了视线，重新放在伏地魔的身上。这就是他的计划了，是吗？他模模糊糊地想，伏地魔的确，相较起上一次他们决斗的时候变得谨慎了许多。即使他确信即使是一对一的决斗中自己仍然能够轻松地战胜哈利，但是他仍然将詹姆跑出来当作一个诱饵消耗他，试探他。提防他可能留备的任何后手。  
哈利深深地吸了一口气，让沉郁的空气安抚他躁动不安的胃部。  
“这和我们俩的战斗没有关系，”他低声地说，手指无声地攥紧了冬青木魔杖。哈利深深地吸了一口气：“上一次见面的时候我就说过，汤姆。在我们第二次见面时，我们俩之间要有一个了结。现在，就像你说的，是时候了。”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“无论是什么也不能改变这一事实。”  
伏地魔笑了：“仍然如此自大，傲慢，无礼。”  
他抬起手，在烟雾缭绕的阴影中响起了一声爆破般的声响。另一个矮小，怯懦的人影出现在他的身后，当他看清那个人影是谁的时候，詹姆金褐色的眼睛猛地向内缩了一下。他控制不住自己的身体的冲动就要猛冲上前，然而站在他身侧的哈利却忽然伸出手，他猛地将詹姆向外推了一把，在后者猝不及防地跌倒时，他用只有他们俩能够听清楚的声音迅速而又低声对詹姆说：“立刻用双面镜联络西里斯，让凤凰社的人在他房子周围备战。”  
下一刻，詹姆摔倒在地，发出的巨大声响掩盖了俩人之间快的如同一线之隙的耳语。哈利重新转过身来。他冷静地看着站在伏地魔身边的那个矮小的影子——是彼得·佩迪鲁。  
伏地魔将他和詹姆的反应尽收眼底。他仔仔细细地打量着哈利的表情：“你看起来好像并不是很惊讶。哈利，对于你们的这位朋友出现在我的身边的这件事……”黑暗君主慢慢地说，他从怀里动作优雅地抽出了魔杖。  
当他将杖尖对准哈利的时候，他身后的詹姆目眦尽裂。如果不是他虚弱到摔倒后爬不起来，看起来他会冲上前来将哈利从他面前推开。  
哈利扫视了一眼站在伏地魔身旁的彼得，然后他转过头来，淡淡地说：“战争时期从不乏背叛者。没什么好惊讶的，这种事情我以为你应该比我见的更多了，伏地魔。”  
他平静的话让彼得颤抖了一下。他低着头，没有直视哈利的眼睛。黑魔王却好像没有听出他话中尖刻的挪揄似的，相反，他还轻轻地点了点头。然而在他短暂地对他的观点表示认同后，伏地魔似乎已经消耗完了为他准备的所剩不多的耐心。他抬高手臂，紫杉木的魔杖对准了站在台阶下的哈利的胸膛。  
“那我让问你最后一个问题吧，波特，趁你还能说话的时候，”他用一种蛇类才能够发出的恶毒的嘶嘶声说：“在你过来之前，你那熟读未来的聪明的小脑瓜里看到了你今晚将要死去的预言了吗？”  
下一秒，代表杀戮咒的绿光毫无征兆地从他的杖尖冲出。绿色的光线如同潮水在一瞬间吞噬了整个房间，倒在地上的詹姆瞪大双眼，他并不是第一次和索命咒面对面，但是伏地魔亲自施展的杀戮咒语和食死徒所施展的实在大相径庭。  
几乎同一时间，他看到哈利的冬青木魔杖上冲出一道红色光线，针锋相对地顶住了绿色咒光的锋芒。  
在两道剧烈咒光激烈的令人头皮发麻的相接声中，霎时间，整个波特祖宅的大厅被炫目到刺眼的白光充斥。咒语的电流无处不在，爬过吊顶，墙壁，和地毯，发出令人心惊胆战的滋滋声。  
空气中爆炸般的声音伴随着魔力电流相交的火花接二连三地燃起，到处都是爆炸和魔力飓风，热度正在迅速无止境地攀升，一瞬间上升到了一种令人难以忍耐的程度，让身处风暴中心外的两个阿尼玛格斯巫师都感觉到了炙烤般的痛苦。  
詹姆觉得自己的头发和皮肤都快要因为空气中的炙热而烧起来了。在热浪扭曲的视线中，他看到哈利的嘴巴轻轻地动了动。  
他因为颤栗浑身发抖，詹姆没有听见，他刚刚对自己轻声说的是——‘我只知道，今晚这里必将会有两个人死去。’  
那双幽灵一样的绿眼睛里突然燃烧起一团绿色的火焰。没有人注意到，在目光闪烁过后，哈利忽然将杖尖微妙地向外一偏，错开了针锋相对的红光的索命咒立刻如箭矢一样穿过他的胸膛，绿光在他的胸口猛地迸裂。哈利的绿眼睛只有一瞬间被咒光照耀着的明亮，继而，陷入了永远灰暗的沉寂。

当客厅中环绕的滋滋作响的魔法声和弥漫的烟雾终于开始消散的时候，詹姆张开双手，怔怔地跪在地上看着他。  
在咒语声停下后，他看到一束绿光倏忽间穿透了哈利的胸膛。  
随即那个瘦小的身体就向后倒下，仿佛被推倒了的木偶。詹姆下意识地伸出双手将他接到自己的怀里，然后他看到，躺在他怀里的哈利睁着双眼，从他的鼻子，嘴巴，还有耳朵里不停地流出鲜血。  
他不知道一个人怎么能流出这么多血，他的手紧紧地抓住了哈利的肩膀，他大声地嘶哑地叫着他的名字，然而哈利睁着眼睛看着前方，没有回应他的呼唤。  
哈利一动不动地躺在他的怀里，活人血色渐渐从他苍白的脸上退去。詹姆瘫倒在地，他浑身冰冷，浑然没有注意到在他死去后，刚刚由哈利的力量维持的反咒全部失去作用。  
他身上那些还没完全愈合的伤口再度开始迸裂，短短几秒再度染红了他的衣服。而詹姆对痛苦好像一无所觉。震惊和悲伤已经让他浑身麻木，金褐色的双眼仿佛凝结了的琥珀，一动不动地锁定在哈利的身上。  
他的双手颤抖着，慢慢地抚摸过哈利冰冷的脸颊，帮助那双睁着的绿眼睛慢慢地合上。  
他死了，他的脑海中只有这么一个浑浑噩噩，孤孤单单的念头在漂浮着，仿佛在风暴里左支右绌的孤舟。  
他的眼眶发热，直到眼泪流淌过他的脸颊，詹姆都没有意识到自己在哭。他紧紧地抓着裹在瘦弱肩膀上的哈利的袍子，直到他深深地弓下腰，动作用力到几乎将自己的身体折断——当他将脸埋进哈利胸膛的一瞬间，他听到野兽般的哀嚎在房间里回荡，他的泪水冲淡了哈利胸口的血迹。  
直到此刻，詹姆才意识到自己的眼泪正在汹涌而出。  
“哈利，刚刚你让我在联系西里斯的时候，我忘记对他说了一件事。”詹姆附在他的耳边，他颤抖着，沙哑地对那个已经死去的，他未来的孩子说：“我忘了告诉他，既然你是我们的儿子，他可别想像现在一样这么容易的，轻松地把你搞到手。除非是——”  
他顿了顿，轻轻地说完：“他能好好地在接下来的日子里帮我照顾好莉莉。”  
他的声音被走到他身边的脚步声切断了。詹姆抬起头，他看到伏地魔和虫尾巴不知道什么时候走到了他的身边。他麻木而痛苦地看着那两张仿佛从地狱中爬出来的恶魔的脸庞，詹姆慢慢地举起手中的魔杖，对准了伏地魔的胸膛。  
这个动作让他肩膀上的血流的更快了，但是詹姆似乎没有感觉。虫尾巴的目光躲闪了一下，他的嘴唇翕动着，像是想要说什么。然而当他接触到伏地魔那双冷冰冰地注视着詹姆和他怀中尸体的猩红色双眼时，他猛地打了个哆嗦，想说的话语全部咽回了喉咙里。  
下一刻，一道钻心剜骨猝不及防地猛地击中他的肩膀。彼得不可置信地睁大双眼，当撕心裂肺的痛苦翻涌上来时，他仍然不敢相信地看着詹姆那张毫无生气的脸。他相信自己是最了解他的这些朋友的。  
——尤其是詹姆·波特，那个出身高贵的纯血家族的宠儿。和布莱克不同，除了学校时与鼻涕精互相争斗以及充满激情的憎恨，他身上没有一丝阴霾。  
他无法相信那道血红的咒光是从他的杖尖射出的，然而当他在地上痛苦地翻滚，抬起头，看到詹姆目光里冰冷的仇恨时，彼得感觉到自己的喉咙被一只冰冷的手扼住了。  
他不敢相信此时此刻，他这个善良而正直的朋友身上散发出的是和伏地魔站在他面前时带给他同样深重的死亡的阴影。  
波特的反抗似乎让伏地魔也感到有点儿惊讶。然而随即，他一挥手，就用一个简单的反咒止住了身旁彼得痛苦的嚎叫声。  
“你浪费了哈利·波特你争取回来的一条小命。”  
黑暗君主转过头来，他不无遗憾地看着他，冷酷地说道。那张蛇形似的恶魔般的脸庞上露出一个似笑非笑的扭曲表情。下一秒，詹姆感觉到眼前一阵绿光闪过，那刚刚杀死了哈利的索命咒再一次穿过了他的胸膛。他的身躯向后倒去，然而抓着哈利的那双手仍然紧紧地攥着他的袍子，没有放开他的怀抱。

伏地魔没有浪费太多时间在詹姆·波特的尸体上。他只是冷冷地瞥了他一眼，继而走到他怀里的哈利身边，弯下腰去，用魔杖轻轻地点了点哈利那个变成银白色的平滑的伤疤。  
一块散发着淡淡的白光的，只有指甲大小的光球挣脱了他死去的苍白皮肤，在伏地魔的命令下浮现出来。  
彼得惊愕又敬畏地趴在地上看着他的主人的动作，他见到伏地魔伸出两根蜘蛛长腿一样苍白细瘦的手指，他夹着那片像是活着的，不停颤抖着的白光放进了嘴里。那张恶魔一样的脸上浮现出放松而满足的表情。  
“接下来的最后一个敌人，”他用自言自语一样的声音说：“只剩下飞跃死亡。而波特已经帮我扫清了道路。未来的我证明这是切实可行的。”  
那张僵硬的脸上出现了一个微笑，他轻柔地，用身后的彼得也能听清楚的声音说：“我又一次证明了邓布利多那老头子是错的。唯有黑魔王才能永垂不朽。”  
彼得嗫嗫懦懦，不敢出声。他看着黑魔王转身走上楼梯，黑袍在他的身后翻滚，如同烟雾一样弥漫在整个房间。黑魔王闭上眼睛，他深吸了一口气，像是在等待着什么。  
“虫尾巴，”片刻后，他忽然淡淡地叫道。听到黑魔王声音的彼得彼得勉强自己刚刚疼的快要断掉的脊椎抬起来，他仰着头呆呆地大张着嘴巴，一束银色光丝浮现在伏地魔细长苍白的指尖上。  
他将银丝送到彼得眼前，看着那个怯懦的年轻的背叛者闭上双眼，深吸了一口气。  
“波特脑子里有非常多有价值的东西。”伏地魔愉快地说。他的魔杖在半空中划了一个半圆，发出轻微的噼啪炸响。无数副画面——记忆，波特脑子里的所有东西都藏在那片魂片承载的记忆里，不仅仅是毫无保留地对他敞开，甚至正在成为他记忆的一部分。伏地魔迅速地翻检着那些记忆，从中挑选有价值的部分，首先，他找到了他的第一个目标。  
“叫卢修斯带着所有人到那个地方去。”伏地魔柔声地说：“其他人无所谓，你们要做的全部就是保证让莉莉·伊万斯和她肚子里的孩子死在一起。我不希望这点小事上还会有什么意外。”  
“遵……遵命，我的主人。”彼得用力地咽了一下口水。他的嘴唇苍白，因为恐惧和颤栗，他的额头上渗出了一些冷汗。刚刚詹姆·波特临死前脸上露出的仇恨的表情和他意外发动的钻心剜骨还让他心有余悸。  
彼得跌跌撞撞地从地上站起来，他舔了舔嘴唇，试探性地说：“可是西里斯·布莱克陪在莉莉的身边。他虽然一无是处，但是力量的确很强。我担心，主人——”  
“他们还没来得及把你背叛的消息传过去，不是吗？”伏地魔说道，他看到彼得的脸上出现了一丝动摇，眯起双眼。刚刚在哈利的记忆里，他看到了他曾经失败而又死去时是站在面前的这只胆小的老鼠帮助他重新夺得了身体。这让他对他稍微多了一丝耐心。  
“过来，虫尾巴。”黑魔王用温和的声音说。彼得颤抖着走了过去。当伏地魔忽然将魔杖刺在他的手臂上时，那炙热的电流烧灼着皮肤的感觉让他几乎忍不住尖叫。短短几秒后，他看到自己手臂上的黑魔标记仿佛活了过来，从骷髅里游动出来的蛇头摆动着，像是想挣破他的皮肤，从中抬起头来。  
“让我教给你一个咒语，”伏地魔轻松而愉快地说，他的脸上迅速掠过一丝有些不自然的扭曲，但是表情一闪而逝。  
在彼得的眼里，他低下头若有所思，像是正在寻找着在哈利的记忆中关于西里斯的那部分：“你们都是阿尼玛格斯，对吗？而他似乎特别满意他自己阿尼玛格斯的姿态。”  
他转过头去，带着微笑继续说道：“在我年轻的时候，我遇到过一个不错的孩子。当时她中了一种相当罕见的诅咒，能够让她在蛇和人之中不同转化。过了二十年，她没有赢过自己的本能，最终还是变成了失去理性的野兽。他们将这称之为血源诅咒。这非常有趣，我曾经对此深入研究过，发现它和天生阿尼玛格斯的血统有异曲同工之妙。这个咒语，”他玩味地看着彼得的手臂：“就是我研究的成果。”  
彼得如坠冰窟。他有了一种预感，双眼死死地盯着自己撸起的袖子上那个红肿起来的标记，内心里有无数怪谲诡异的想法在不断盘旋着。  
他的身体在微微地颤抖，却不仅仅是因为恐惧。那双豆大般黑色的眼珠里散发出瘆人的光彩。  
“我注意到，你对西里斯·布莱克的憎恨远超过詹姆·波特，不是吗？或者说，这种美妙的情绪，我们将其称之为——嫉恨。”  
伏地魔哑声地，笑着说：“现在你有这个机会——同时，也有这个力量了。本来我应该将波特留给西弗勒斯，可他实在不够聪明，让我没法再忍受留着他。而我留给了你这个机会，虫尾巴，”他柔声地叮嘱：“别叫我失望。”  
彼得狠狠地哆嗦了一下，这一次，则是因为全然的恐惧。伏地魔猩红的双眼里流露出来的残暴和冰冷揭示了他这一次的命令绝对并非在开玩笑。他感觉自己的喉咙像是被什么掐住了，彼得大张开嘴，他喘着气，重重地点头。  
“很好，看来现在你完全明白了。”伏地魔颔首，他扬手挥动魔杖，破坏了在波特祖宅内部对于幻影移形的限制。彼得没有戴上食死徒特有的银色面具，他恭恭敬敬地对伏地魔鞠了一躬，随即将黑色兜帽拉过头顶，伴随着一声‘啪’的轻响，整个人消失在了原地。

在彼得离开后，他没有机会看到，就在他身影消失的那一瞬间，转过身去的伏地魔脸猛地纠成了一团。那双猩红的，残暴的双眼里忽然闪过一丝绿色的光，转瞬即逝。  
伏地魔的动作出现了一丝停顿，片刻后，他的脸上露出了一抹刀锋般冰冷，残酷的微笑。  
“波特，”他抚摸着自己冰冷的脸，轻咬着薄的几乎不存在的嘴唇，念出从刚刚开始就在他的脑子里捣乱的那个灵魂的名字。  
他将指甲埋进了自己额头上，那个本应该存在于哈利额头的闪电伤疤的位置。  
在那个位置的皮肤下面，正像是有什么活着的东西正在扭动，挣扎，像是想要破土而出。那种感觉在他刚刚吞下哈利额头上魂片的同时就感觉到了，就在他和虫尾巴交流的短短时间里，那种力量仿佛正在生长的新生种子，正在迅速地变得壮大。  
当他用手去触碰的时候，一丝像蜘蛛线一样纤细的炙热的白丝就传递到了他的手上，缠绕着他的手指。仿佛一种无形的诅咒。  
“你还没有消失？”他微微提高声音，几乎用一种不可思议的语气说道。  
哈利发出一声疼痛的闷哼。在他植根于伏地魔的灵魂当中重新恢复意识的那一刻开始，剧烈的疼痛就没有停止过折磨他。他像是在暴风雨中紧紧抓住湿润泥土的枯草，随时能被风暴的力量连根拔起，然后被狂风撕扯的支离破碎。  
“我说过今晚我要和你做一个了结，伏地魔。”他忍耐着那种非人的疼痛。为了让自己平静下来，他开始在心底一个个地默念他所认识的，曾经，以及现在死在伏地魔手下的人的名字。一张张熟悉的面孔从他的心底浮现出来，记忆让他变得愈发坚韧，逐渐在伏地魔的灵魂中站稳脚跟。  
“你不会以为我只是傻站在那让你再一次杀死我，然后赌赌看我能不能复活，对吧？”他冷淡地说。  
“你已经无计可施了，波特。”伏地魔扭曲而恶毒地说：“我看到了你全部的记忆。知道了你到底让谁做了保密人。你听到我刚刚让虫尾巴去做了什么吗？我教了他一个咒语，他会成功的。让布莱克成为一只下半生都只能待在阿兹卡班里的狗。他会喜欢的，要知道，在那个监狱里还从来没有过一只动物被关进去。这回他可不能像上次一样那么轻松的耍滑头逃狱出去——”  
“全部？”哈利冷笑着打断了他：“我想不见得吧？”  
波特理智而冷酷的话语勾起了他内心深处一抹隐秘的不安。到了这种时候，即使他的意识仍然存在着，但是也只像一只蚂蚁那样渺小而卑贱。一旦他确定了他在他意识中的位置，他会立刻抹杀他，让他连灵魂都不再存在于这个世界上。  
他的不安来源于，波特很清楚地也知道这一点，但是他仍然无所恐惧。伏地魔虽然傲慢，但是现在的他的确不会错估自己对手的力量。  
他不认为哈利是忽然精神失常，到了濒死挣扎的时候还在逞口舌之快。  
他想不通的是，如果他的话是真的，那么哈利最后的手段是什么。  
“你有一件事一直都想错了，伏地魔。”哈利的声音回荡在他的脑海里，那么轻，像是下一秒就会消失。但是那声音如同蜘蛛吐出来的恼人的黏丝缠绕着他，不肯放松也不肯离去。  
“或许你的确比我想象中了解我更多，从过去到现在都是。”  
他平静地，淡淡地说道：“但是相信我，我对于你——或者说，对于那个和我相处了已经二十多年，却刚刚被你发现不久的你的魂器——我的了解，同样是你想像不到的多。”  
“你想说，”伏地魔用冷酷，无情的声音说道：“你比我更了解我亲手分裂出去的我自己？”  
“我不知道你对此怎么看，但事实如此。”哈利冷静地说：“在我的记忆里，你可以看到，在战后我们彻底清除魂器所带来的影响时做过的一件事。当初他们之所以没有强行将你的魂片从我的身体中剥离，就是因为已经融合的灵魂并非仍然能独立出来的个体。就好比两根缠在一起的蜘蛛丝，初时看起来彼此分离，然而日积月累，它们会融化，侵入彼此。到时候你想要把它们分开，并不比从一管融合后的血液里挑出你自己的血更简单。”  
在他说话的同时，伏地魔的确在迅速地翻找他记忆中关于这部分的内容。同时他也看到了，哈利说的的确是对的。  
而令他真正产生了动摇和恐惧的是，这件事并不是他们自己异想天开，而是参考了无数当年他曾经在研究魂器时也阅读过的黑魔法书籍，以及一些在战争中真实的例子——当然，最为著名的就是哈利·波特本身——以后，才得出的结论。  
“你打算做什么？”伏地魔嘶嘶地说：“你告诉了我这些，无非是想说我们之间有着千丝万缕的联系。你要做什么？”  
“这很难猜吗？”哈利对他露出一个奇怪的微笑，他在他的意识里清楚说道：“再一次消灭你。汤姆·里德尔。伏地魔。不管是哪个你，在今天过去以后，没有人会活在那个曾经‘连名字都不能提’的人的阴影下。你的失败是注定的，”  
他顿了顿，补充道：“从前你的失败是因为你没有邓布利多那么的了解血缘魔法。而现在，你也没有我这么了解魂器的魔法。”  
在他说完这句话以后，哈利不再回答伏地魔的任何问题。他所代表的灵魂的碎片仍然在伏地魔本体灵魂如同炙热的浪潮和暴风一样疯狂的冲击下左支右绌，在伏地魔这个灵魂完整的身体里，他的魂灵力量是超乎他意料的强大。他甚至感觉到自己的一丝意识正在被寸寸撕扯成碎片。  
但是他坚持住了。不仅如此，在他坚持住自己的意识没有消散的，并捕捉到伏地魔在听到他所说的话产生了那一瞬间的动摇的同时，他立刻抓住机会，终于将伏地魔的全部灵魂抓在了手中。  
哈利没有一丝迟疑，他紧紧缠绕着伏地魔的灵魂，口中立刻喃喃起当初他们消灭魂器时邓布利多所使用的厉火咒。  
在咒语出口的一瞬间，无杖魔法下炙热的火浪无风而起，疯狂地在一瞬间蔓延成一片火海。火光发出爆炸的巨响，在他们的意识中翻滚，迸裂。哈利感觉到自己的灵魂正在从基底被燃烧，那种深入灵魂的痛苦让他一刻不停地止不住地尖叫，流泪，颤抖——如果他还能这么做的话。  
而和他意识相连的伏地魔同样感觉到了相同的痛苦，他冰冷的表情产生了一个裂缝，紧跟着，那张惨白的脸像是被四分五裂所击中的面具一样，皮下的骨骼和肌肉狰狞地纠结在了一起，像是从地狱深处爬上来的恶魔。  
。  
黑魔王痛苦地大张开嘴，挣扎中，他高瘦的身体突然向前一扑，猛地跪在了地上。鲜血开始顺着他的眼睛和嘴巴向外流淌，就像刚刚哈利死去的时候一样。与此同时，伴随着意识中的烈火熊熊而起，他苍白的脸颊上开始冒出炙热的黑色浓烟，而他无法挣脱，那深入灵魂的链接将他们俩紧紧地锁在了一起，他现在就算是想杀了在他意识中的哈利都做不到！  
“你疯了，哈利·波特！”直到此刻，伏地魔的声音里终于出现了一丝真实的恐惧：“杀了我你也会死的，你连灵魂都会烟消云散，你的存在会彻底被抹杀的！”  
“你以为我在乎那个？我只在乎我想要的，那个没有你的未来永远不会有任何改变。你知道的，你明白吧，伏地魔？”  
哈利的声音在火海中显得微弱渺小，然而那微小声音却能令一个黑魔王开始颤栗。他痛苦到扭曲的脸上甚至出现了一丝解脱的微笑，不仅如此，哈利又念出了一个强化咒，他让烈火燃烧得更加汹涌，更加迅速，并且疯狂地在两个人的灵魂中蔓延。  
“你知道我刚刚为什么会如此轻易地在对决中输掉吗？”他厉声说道：“因为我和你不同！伏地魔，我从一开始就没有打算活下来。我的死才是我用来对抗你的武器！”  
他的笑声终于突破火焰的束缚清晰地传到了伏地魔的耳朵里，哈利能够感觉到，制约着他的伏地魔的力量终于开始减弱了，然而随之而来的却是他的身体同时也在开始飞快地消散。  
“你真是个疯子，哈利——波特——”伏地魔因为仇恨和狂怒而变形的声音像蛇牙滴下来的剧毒的汁液，仅仅是声音就能腐蚀灵魂。他的双手忽然猛地扯住了在烈火中心的哈利，哈利知道，此刻他也已经完全回到了他的灵魂当中。  
“和那个疯狂的老白痴一样！”他歇斯底里地高声尖叫：“你们这群疯子！伪君子——！”  
他尖利的指甲扯住他的身体，将他正在消散的躯体一片片地撕成碎片。然而，那痛苦和被火焰焚身相比几乎微不足道。哈利感觉到自己就像在火浪中漂浮的叶子，当最终火舌缠绕上他的下颌，哈利闭上了眼睛。他同样紧紧地抓住了正在撕碎他的伏地魔。  
“你当初把我和你连在一起，你从我身上得到了很多，你通过我去伤害我爱的人。”哈利继续用坚实的，平静的声音说道：“但是我们俩之间的联系已经太多，太多了。伏地魔，这种联系谁也无法斩断，但是现在，我可以让这一切永远的结束了。”  
在他连意识也彻底消失前，通过伏地魔的双眼，哈利最后一次看到了躺在地板上的詹姆和仍然被他紧紧地抱在怀里的他的尸体，哈利的嘴唇轻轻地动了动，那双绿色的眼中流露出了一丝眷恋。  
泪水扭曲了他的视野，哈利感觉到，眼前的视线因为火焰燃烧时滚烫的热浪变得模糊。  
他眨了眨眼——如果他真的还能做出这个动作。  
下一刻，他看到在他面前和他一同葬身火海的伏地魔消失了，取而代之的是一个站在黑暗中，无比高大的，黑色的背影。  
哈利的眼中浮现出滚烫的泪水。他知道这是幻觉，然而在视线模糊里，当他看到那个背影猛地转过身来，哈利还是无法抑制自己朝他伸出手。他看不到他的脸，但是他已经知道那是谁了。  
同一时刻，他的手在虚空中被紧紧地抓住了。哈利听到自己的喉咙里发出大笑，畅快，解脱。短暂地，他还能感觉到那只手紧紧地抓着他。他的手有力而温暖。哈利想要开口说些什么，然而那些沉重的辞藻像是秤砣一样挂在喉咙里互相撞击，让他失去了发出声音的力气。  
很快，当黑暗彻底侵蚀了他的意识，他连自己被抓住的那种触觉也感觉不到了。  
他努力地睁开眼想要看一看抓着他的那个人是谁，想要再一次，最后一次地看一看那双总是能看到他心底深处的，深邃的灰色眼睛。  
哈利的脸上露出微笑，他鼓足了勇气张开嘴，然而声音却在出口的瞬间被火焰吞没。化作一滩无形的灰烬。  
最终，他还是没有选择睁开双眼。直到那只抓着他的手的力量完全消失，哈利仍然能够听到那个在他身旁尖叫哀嚎的滚烫灵魂的存在。他知道此刻自己不需要有任何动摇，但是仍然感激存在于他心底的那个幻影短暂的出现，能将最后一眼烙印在他已经失去视觉的双眼中。  
直到身旁的灵魂的声音也完全消失，哈利像是被一道闪电劈中了。他屏住呼吸，在全然安静的黑暗中浑身颤抖着，等待，等待——直到那个声音再也没有响起。他知道，自己所做的一切终于有了与其相称的意义。  
泪水又一次从他的眼中滑落，这是他最后一次有了流泪的感觉。泪水灼伤了他的眼窝，甚至比烈火来的还要迅猛而炙热。  
在难以言喻的满足感中，哈利大笑着闭上了眼睛。他独自在黑暗中持续，而又漫长地感受着，这滚烫的胜利的喜悦。

别墅里，西里斯大步地走出房间。在那之前，他又一次和正伏在莉莉床边的庞弗雷夫人和亚瑟·韦斯莱的妻子——一个年轻的红头发女人确认过，莉莉现在的阵痛绝不是装出来的。  
她这是孕妇分娩前都会出现的疼痛症状。经验丰富的医疗女巫忧心忡忡地对他说，她担忧地用魔杖扫过年轻清瘦的伊万斯的胯骨，他们都注视着正在痛苦地挣扎的莉莉，然而下一句话她没有告诉西里斯。  
所有女性都会产生产前阵痛的症状，但是莉莉的情况分外严重，因为她的盆骨比较起一般女性来说还要狭窄。尤其是，之前不知道什么原因，她的产前痛苦被麻痹得太久了，所以现在发作起来才会分外激烈。如果这样下去，她很有可能没有足够的力气生下孩子。  
几小时前，在哈利给她身上所下的舒缓咒莫名其妙地消失以后，莉莉忽然又感觉到了一阵阵浪潮般的疼痛袭来，比起之前任何一刻来的都要凶猛而剧烈。几乎同一时间，坐在他和哈利的卧室发呆的西里斯看到了他手上的双面镜发出的闪光，然而詹姆只来得及给他留下一句没头没脑的话后就又失去了联络，无论他怎么对着镜子的另一面大叫也无济于事。  
更加令他不安的是，就连哈利送给他的那个耳钉也失去了作用。他不停地对耳钉大叫哈利的名字，然而对方始终杳无音信。  
两个人的接连消失让西里斯心急如焚，但是他仍然先按照他所嘱咐的那样，通过壁炉联系了穆迪和金斯莱。  
短短几分钟内，大半个凤凰社成员都已经赶到了他们秘密的住所外。另外，他还让他们带来了曾经有过接生和生育经验的医疗女巫过来。  
西里斯不知道这些，在他走出门后，他将最后一点儿犹豫，最后一点对虫尾巴的信任都从心里划去，把所有顾虑抛到了脑后。所有信得过的傲罗都在房子附近严阵以待。  
五分钟前，他们在十英里外设下的第一道禁咒被触碰。紧跟着就接二连三地传来防卫咒语被破坏的警报。事情已经很明显，他们所在的处所位置被泄漏了。至于那个泄漏秘密的人是谁——西里斯心里已经有了个人选。  
哪怕他知道这很荒谬，因为担任保密人的人是他，不是其他任何人，然而那种感觉仍然在他的心头挥之不去。  
壁炉里又一次响起飞路粉的爆炸声，西里斯抬起头，穆迪刚一从壁炉中出现，他就用魔杖迅速对准了从沙发上站起来的西里斯的胸膛。莫名其妙地，然而西里斯仍然猛地绷紧身体，下意识地抽出魔杖摆出备战姿态。  
后续赶来的韦斯莱和弗兰克刚一走出壁炉就看到了他们正在对对方剑拔弩张的局面。不由得目瞪口呆。  
“西里斯·布莱克，”穆迪站在距离他有一段距离的位置，他眯起眼睛大量眼前高大的年轻傲罗，不无防备地对西里斯说：“你说詹姆·波特通知我们过来，证明这里有了危险。有食死徒发现了这个地方，而我没记错的话，你是这里唯一的保密人。”  
“我不知道他为什么这么说。”西里斯干涩地哑声说。他的确没有怀疑过为什么詹姆为什么这么说，但是他下意识地相信他朋友所说的全部。而且刚刚防护咒被触动的声音也证实了詹姆的警告是正确的。  
“如果西里斯是告密者，他就没必要叫我们过来了。”弗兰克打了个圆场，他用手轻轻地攥住穆迪的魔杖杖尖，向下压了压。轻声说道：“在调查清楚之前我们不要起内讧，阿拉斯托。”  
“内讧？”穆迪猛地喷了声鼻息：“我从一开始就反对家里流淌着斯莱特林狗崽子的血的人加入凤凰社！你不知道邓布利多曾经让我传达给哈利·波特过什么消息，对吧，布莱克？”  
他的蓝眼睛像是准备猎食的凶猛秃鹫，一动不动地锁定了西里斯：“他早已经知道我们的队伍里出现了叛徒。”  
“我能大概猜到你们说的叛徒是谁。”西里斯压抑着胸口的怒火，尽可能平静地说：“但是现在不是说这事的时候，疯眼汉。我们先把那群狗娘养的杂种送进阿兹卡班，然后我会亲手把那只老鼠抓出来给你看。”  
“希望你不是为自己早就找好了替死鬼。”穆迪冷冰冰地说：“我看到了，你可把哈利·波特迷的神魂颠倒。一点儿都没浪费你那张英俊脸蛋的作用，布莱克。即使他几次为你作证我都不觉得有什么好惊讶的，同样，我也不会信。那些波特总是容易被爱情冲昏头脑。就算是哪天他为了你干出什么疯狂的，有利于黑暗一方的事情我都不奇怪。”  
“哈利是不会倒向伏地魔的，”亚瑟立刻制止道。他斜过眼睛看了穆迪一眼，语气有些生硬：“这话说的有些过分了，阿拉斯托。”  
“我不相信他，就像我不相信你们这群崽子一样，韦斯莱。如果这场战斗中有任何一个人绝对不会倒向伏地魔，”穆迪语气冰冷地说：“这个人只有可能是阿不思·邓布利多。”  
众人一时陷入了沉默之中，然而僵局没有维持太久，很快，西里斯听到距离别墅不到三百米的防护咒被攻破了。房子的保护网还剩下最后两道护卫咒语，他转过头，视线穿过透明玻璃窗，今晚的山谷夜空里乌云弥漫，月光透不过厚厚的云层，一片连绵起伏的山脉在夜里只能看到隐约的轮廓。  
“他们已经来了。”金斯莱平静地说，他甩出一个荧光闪烁，控制着那道光芒穿过窗子，忽然在天空中大放光亮，咒光如同一个小型闪电劈开天幕，夜空霎时间被撕裂。在咒语发挥作用的短短的几秒中，他们都见到不远处已经能看到星星点点的黑色长袍帽尖的影子。  
在最初前进的一列黑色的袍影后面，还接连不绝地有新的黑雾从天而降，落地时化作人形，随即加入不断壮大的食死徒军队。银色的食死徒面具在被光芒照亮的一瞬间连成一片海洋，他们明显也注意到了这里的异样，无数红色绿色的，不可饶恕咒，伤害咒从他们的队伍中流星一样从四面八方射向防卫咒中心的小屋。  
西里斯的别墅仿佛变成了汪洋上漂泊的孤岛，被动地承受着成千上百条咒语的攻击。防护咒摇摇欲坠，令人头皮发麻的咒语相连的炸响声络绎不绝地在众人耳中爆开。  
“再等两分钟，他们就能走到房子面前。这是幻影移形的最短距离。”弗兰克估算道。  
他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，下意识地看向阴沉着脸的穆迪，等待着他发动开始反攻的命令。然而他没等到穆迪开口，却被西里斯的声音先一步打断了。  
“等待他们过来？为什么我们不提前开始呢？”西里斯尖刻地说道。他忽然抛开站在他身边的众人，大步地走上前，将今晚所有的担忧和愤怒都化作了一团从他的杖尖射出的剧烈红光：“四分五裂！”他高声喊道，咒光伴随着怒火咆哮着俯冲，摧古拉朽地将整片墙壁推倒。伴随着墙壁倒塌的轰然巨响，房子的最后一道防卫咒语像是脆弱的蛋壳一样被他的主人从里面敲破了。  
巨大的魔力波动立刻犹如溃堤的洪水，从黑夜里黑袍食死徒们的队伍呼啸着奔涌而来。几乎同一时刻，汹涌的反击也从房子的内部顶上迎面而来的魔力浪潮的压力。经验丰富的傲罗们虽然没想到西里斯会突然作出这么大胆而冲动的行为，然而在护罩破碎的一瞬间，他们立刻冲上对抗对面射来的咒语的第一线。  
这是两方人都第一次经历这样浩大，残酷，模糊了时间与空间，仿佛永恒的，无止无休的战斗。  
别墅是最后一道防线。在那之前，成百上千的食死徒和傲罗们迎上彼此，人流如同翻涌的火山岩浆，在碰撞的一瞬间发生巨大的爆炸。相交的咒光激烈的碰撞声在山谷中迸裂，黑夜里，山体坚固的形态都随着声波的炸裂在隐隐地动摇着。如同沉默的水波在魔力的海浪中翻滚，更迭。  
在夜色的笼罩下，傲罗一方的咒光交织成一张闪电般耀目绚烂的白色电网，在山谷上方凝结成一道白光，随即光芒迸裂，如流星般朝四周溅射后陨落，将整片夜空照亮的如同白昼。  
西里斯如同一道灼烧着的火焰羽箭从人群中疾射而出，猛地扎入食死徒人潮的中心。现在，在他的心里，除了战斗以外已经无物可想。  
那双灰色的眼睛仿佛困在笼里的困兽。他冲在最前面，当在西里斯陷落在黑袍的海洋中，他向前跨出一步的同时，猛地抬起魔杖，朝距离他最近的一个食死徒甩出了一道不可饶恕咒。后者仿佛还沉浸在傲罗被禁止使用禁咒的美梦中，一瞬间的迟疑让他失去了逃离的时机，立刻被西里斯魔杖上的死神俘获。  
暴力，火焰，鲜血，死亡，代表杀戮咒的绿光照亮了食死徒上方的天空。绿色光潮如同海洋一样残酷而无情地向前推进，试图吞噬站在他们对面的生命。而他们对面的敌人同样咆哮着怒吼，在他们的猛攻下抬头反击。怒吼，尖叫，哭泣，落在土地上的黑色火焰正在熊熊燃烧，空气中充满了血腥而炙热的，斗争和死亡的气息。  
站在西里斯的身后，亚瑟·韦斯莱甩动魔杖，及时将一道射向西里斯背后的红光冲偏。高大的布莱克听到了声音，他猛地转过身去，在他抬起的肘下接了一道干脆利索的斩首咒，咒光直接穿透了那个食死徒的胸膛。  
看着那个食死徒在他们的面前倒下，一条生命被自己的同伴毫不犹豫地夺走，亚瑟忍不住惊讶地眨了眨眼，他回过头看向西里斯，张了张嘴。  
“不用留手。用最有效的方式保证他再也不会威胁到你，”西里斯冰冷地说道，在战争开始的短短十几分钟内，他灰色的眼睛已经被狂怒的血丝侵占，他右手紧紧攥着的冬青木魔杖杖尖散发着隐约的白气，尖端因为过热一闪一闪着红光，仿佛暗夜里的眼睛。  
“等事后清理的时候有人问起来，就说他们已经威胁到了你的生命安全。”

“外面战斗开始了。”

在别墅的二楼，莉莉·伊万斯又发出一声疼痛的尖叫，令围在她身旁的另外两个女巫冷汗涔涔。和一道墙外已经白热化的战况不同，这个被充当做临时产房的卧室周围被庞弗雷夫人设下了无数道静音咒。整个房间内部回荡听到莉莉痛苦的叫声，韦斯莱夫人时不时的安抚，还有女人们低声的耳语和叹息。  
她仰起头看着天花板，绿色的双眼里散发着幽幽的荧光。经过漫长时间的痛苦折磨，她距离彻底虚脱只剩下最后一层薄薄的毅力。  
年轻母亲细长的手指抓着身下已经被撕裂的床单，她双脚大开地面对着对面的庞弗雷夫人，医疗女巫的脸惨白的仿佛正在饱受折磨的那个孕妇是她一样，她死死地盯着莉莉，艰难地对身旁助产的韦斯莱夫人耳语道。  
“盆骨实在太过狭窄了，胎位不正。”庞弗雷夫人忧心忡忡地说道：“并不是完全不可能平安生下来，但是它会将她折磨的奄奄一息。”  
“我们要尽最大努力。”莫丽·韦斯莱坚定地说道。她不停地用毛巾帮莉莉擦着脸上的汗水，在她身下的那张床单已经被浸湿了。莉莉张开眼睛看着她，她的嘴唇颤抖着，哆嗦了一会儿，然后又将视线转到了庞弗雷夫人的脸上。  
“我要将他生下来。”莉莉用气若游丝的声音说，但是无比坚定：“不管怎么样，我要带他来到这个世界上。”  
庞弗雷夫人手脚冰冷。她定了定神，对着莉莉点头，慎之又慎地将手轻轻地放在了她的小腹上。  
“待会儿我会帮助她生下这个孩子，”庞弗雷夫人咬着嘴唇，她满头是汗地对莫丽说：“你来帮她止血。万一大出血，她们两个都会有危险。”  
莫丽凝重地点了点头。  
她应对过无数更加紧急，危险的情况，也参与过更加残酷的场面的急救。但是从没有任何一次，庞弗雷夫人感觉到自己双手的颤抖有这么厉害过。如果可以，她想要立刻帮这个年轻的女孩结束她的痛苦，将那个小小的生命从她的体内取出来。  
然而她必须等待。必须耐心地，忍耐地听着她不间歇的痛苦尖叫与挣扎的声音，直到她看到她张开的双腿间的缝隙足够大，能够隐约地看到另一个生命的影子。  
然而她一丝一毫也无法放松下来，现在正是最危险的时候。  
庞弗雷夫人屏住呼吸，她带着充满神圣的崇高意味的姿态，摸到了在她体内蠕动着的那个小小的，脆弱的身体。莉莉紧咬着自己的嘴唇，她的整张脸上都是汗水，仿佛刚刚经历过一场风暴的洗礼。  
莫丽感觉到莉莉紧紧抓着她的手的指甲已经陷进了她的肉里，她毫不怀疑自己的手腕已经被她掐青了。然而她没有放开莉莉的手，莫丽紧咬牙关，她紧紧地盯着随时可能会虚脱过去的莉莉，心脏被一只冰冷的手攥着，生怕她随时可能会真的昏死过去。  
这短短的几分钟漫长的仿佛有一个世纪。直到房间里忽然传来一声清脆的啼哭，两个女人几乎在同一时间发出了喜极而泣的尖叫声。庞弗雷夫人的双手因为激动而剧烈地颤抖着，她将那团正在蠕动着的生命抱在了胸前，年长的女巫泪水涟涟，她急切而激动地看着莉莉，大声地叫这婴儿的母亲睁开眼睛看一看她的孩子。  
此刻，莉莉实在是太疲惫了。她没有勉强自己睁开眼睛。在孩子诞生的那一刻，听到哭声的她脸上浮现出淡淡的微笑，苍白的像是下一秒就会死去。  
一旁的莫丽立刻将她扶起来，强迫她灌下恢复精力和体力的魔药，直到莉莉的脸上恢复了一丝血色，她才小心地搀扶着她，躺回了刚刚的位置上。  
“这真是一个在战争和掠夺的风暴中诞生的女孩。”站在一旁的庞弗雷夫人在莉莉喝药的时候慈爱地抱着那个浑身是血的小家伙，刚刚，她用咒语迅速地而熟练地为她洗净身体，并用他们早就准备好的柔软布巾将她包裹起来，走到莉莉身边。“我猜你和詹姆一定早就给她取好名字了，是吗？”  
她的话让莉莉本来刚刚合上的眼睛忽然惊恐地睁大了，她猛地睁开那双绿眼睛，瞳仁里如同火焰在剧烈燃烧。  
“女孩？”她的嘴唇颤抖着，嘶声问道。  
庞弗雷夫人不解地点了点头，还没等她来得及将婴儿送过去让莉莉亲眼看一眼自己的孩子，卧室门口忽然传来了敲门声。  
“谁在外面！”莫丽警惕地放下热水盆，她立刻从口袋中摸出魔杖对准了门口。  
“是虫尾巴，”门外传来一个卑微怯懦的声音：“我刚刚赶来，在外面看到了西里斯。他让我上楼来帮忙照顾莉莉。”  
“西里斯怎么可能让一个男人过来？”庞弗雷夫人厉声呵斥道。然而下一秒，她似乎也想起来这个霍格沃茨知名的离经叛道分子似乎的确有可能作出这种不经大脑的事情。  
她迟疑地看了一眼床上的莉莉，征求她的意见。  
“虫尾巴，”莉莉苍白的嘴唇动了动，她说道：“我知道是谁了。这个名字就只有他们几个人才知道，门外的是彼得。放他进来吧，庞弗雷夫人。”  
伴随着‘咔哒’一声门响，彼得披着一件黑色的斗篷走了进来。他先是怯懦地看了看高大的莫丽和站在一旁满脸警惕的庞弗雷夫人，随后才将视线落在床上的莉莉身上。  
同一时刻，他立刻看到了被莉莉抱在怀里的那个小小的婴儿。  
“这就是你和詹姆的孩子吗？莉莉？”彼得用无比激动，喜悦的语气开口。他的声音听起来因为过分激动有些尖细，庞弗雷夫人皱了皱眉。但是尊重莉莉的意愿，她仍然让开身去，好叫彼得走到床上的莉莉身边去看看她和那个孩子。  
然而叫她没想到的是，庞弗雷夫人刚一转过身去，她就听到耳边传来莫丽的尖叫和水瓶摔在地上的脆响。年长的女巫猛地回头，她下意识抽出魔杖，然而却还是慢了一步。庞弗雷夫人被一道迎面而来的的魔力击中，整个人立刻疾射而出，腾空向外飞去。  
“他不是他们的朋友！”房间另一侧的莫丽尖声叫道。伴随着另一个摔倒的巨响，几乎同一时刻，她也被咒语攻击，整个人撞上了墙角。头发蓬乱的女巫动弹不得，她惊骇地看着床前不知何时忽然掏出魔杖同时攻击了她和庞弗雷夫人二人，并将魔杖对准了虚弱地躺在床上的莉莉和她怀中孩子的那个佝偻的身影，高声叫喊道：“他是叛徒！救命——来人——！”  
下一秒，不知道虫尾巴用了什么咒语，莫丽惊恐地感觉到自己的声带像是融化了的黄油一样再也发不出任何声音。她急切地呜呜着，目眦尽裂地看着彼得走到了莉莉的床边，弯下腰贴近了那一对母女。  
“将那个婴儿交给我吧，莉莉。”虫尾巴放在身侧的拳头不停地收缩又攥紧，他的脑袋上下摆动着，像是想要逃避床上的女人像是烈火一样将他的身体穿透的憎恨而炙热的目光。  
“只要你交出那个孩子，我或许可以为你在黑暗君主面前求情。”他磕磕巴巴地说道：“他要是只是那个婴儿一定要死，你既然已经把他生下来了，我想你并不一定——”  
他的声音戛然而止。回答他的是莉莉猛地啐在他脸上的一口鲜血。她盯着彼得的脸看，大口大口地喘息着，整个人因为狂怒而轻颤。因为虚弱，莉莉现在还没什么力气说话。然而她已经以她所能动用的最激烈的方式表明了她的态度。  
彼得用手抹了一下脸，他脸上的肌肉抖动着，嘴唇扭曲地上挑，露出一个非哭非笑的表情。  
“那么，谈判破裂，对吗？”他咬着牙，冷酷地举起了魔杖，说道：“那么我看你们就去地狱里团聚吧！和詹姆·波特一起，伊万斯。我想你一定会喜欢我送给你和这个新生儿的礼物的……”  
彼得·佩迪鲁脸上的肌肉迅速地抖动起来，他露出一个从未出现过在这张胆小而且怯懦怕事的脸上所出现的，恶毒的微笑，咒语的嘶嘶声从他的嘴唇中析出：“阿瓦达——！”  
然而就在他张开嘴的那一刻，从他刚刚进来的那扇门的方向又传来了另一声炸响。佩迪鲁猛地转过头去，还没等他看清出现在他身后的人是谁，一道咒光极速旋转着猛地击中了他的胸膛，将他整个人腾空击飞，瞬间撞上了墙壁。  
“又是谁？！”倒在地上的虫尾巴痛苦地大声尖叫。击中了他的是一个莫名的古怪咒语，在短短几秒钟后，恢复了意识的他立刻就注意到他被咒语撕裂的地方正在流血不止。他惊恐地大声念起了治疗咒，然而没有丝毫效果。他的血仍然在流淌着。  
“你怎么敢？！”  
一声厉喝在房间内炸响。刚刚出现在门口，同样一身黑袍的斯内普仍然保持着那个举着魔杖的姿势，厉声叫道。  
此时此刻，他的声音如同一只被掐住了脖子的蝙蝠，听起来又尖又细。  
斯内普攥着魔杖的那只手剧烈地颤抖着。  
就差一点点。  
他脑子里嗡嗡作响，整个人仍然像是在冰窖里一样哆嗦。刚刚他闯进来时所看到的佩迪鲁魔杖上的绿光对准床上那一对母子的景象还历历在目，斯内普感觉自己的心脏仿佛也被冰冻了。  
他不敢想象，如果那道咒语真的射中莉莉和她的孩子的话会发生什么。光是想一想这种可能性都让他不停发抖。  
倒在地上的彼得此刻也认出了是谁搅乱了他的好事。他捂着流血不止的胸口爬了起来，那双小眼睛面露凶光地盯着站在他对面的斯内普。  
“我还以为是谁呢，”他讥讽地说道：“原来是鼻涕虫斯内普。”  
他从地上踉跄着站起身来，眼睛仍然停留在怀抱着婴儿的莉莉身上，拿着魔杖的那只手的手指轻微地抽动着。  
——他仍然在找机会完成黑魔王交给他的任务。  
“离她远一点儿！”同样正在密切注意着莉莉的斯内普立刻看到了彼得的动作，他猛地转过身将手中的魔杖对准了他，喘着气，大声地尖叫道：“离开莉莉身边！佩迪鲁，不然我下一个咒语就不会只是神锋无影那么仁慈了！”  
“仁慈？你有什么资格对我说这句话？”  
斯内普的话语似乎刺激到了他意识中的某个角落。佩迪鲁忽然抬起头，他那张脸上充满了憎恨和轻蔑，不屑地看着面前的斯内普，尖刻地说道：“你在保护莉莉·伊万斯？你是以什么立场出现在她面前的呢，西弗勒斯？我要是没记错的话，你们俩应该五年级的时候就决裂了吧？莉莉有没有忘记你当众骂她泥巴种的事情？”  
“那和你没有关系。”斯内普粗哑地说，他猛地挥手甩了一下魔杖，咒语劈开空气，发出令人牙酸的声响。  
“我和莉莉之间的事情和你没有关系！即使是在你们那群杂种里现在你也是让我最恶心的一个，佩迪鲁，你这可悲的老鼠，从她身边滚开，现在，马上。这就是我要你做的！”  
“当然啦，你的仇已经报了！你当然可以这么说！”佩迪鲁尖声大笑道，他将魔杖同样指向了斯内普的心脏，他大声地说道：“就在刚刚，黑暗君主亲手杀死了詹姆·波特。然而他一定早就对你说过了吧？现在你打算冲到这儿来干什么呢，西弗勒斯？”  
他刻薄地卷起嘴唇，用变形的声音对他说道：“我要是没猜错的话，按照他的命令，你这会儿应该在楼下和西里斯带领的那些人面对面的战斗吧？可是你却跑到了这里来，跑到了一个刚刚生过孩子的，她的丈夫却不幸遇难的年轻女人面前——”  
他轻蔑地看着粗喘着的斯内普：“你是以什么立场来觉得我恶心的？西弗勒斯？你想做的事更加让人不齿。在我的朋友尸骨未寒的时候你就闯进了他刚生产过的妻子的卧室里，想要染指他的女人。”  
“詹姆·波特是我的敌人，”斯内普厉声吼道：“我当然不会为他的死亡产生高兴以外的任何情绪！让开，虫尾巴！你可以夺走她手里的婴儿，但是我不会容许你动她一根头发！”  
他的话音未落，一声轰然巨响，那扇已经破破烂烂的门突然在他们的身后彻底倒塌了。正在仇恨地凝视着彼此对峙的斯内普和虫尾巴猛地转过头去。当他们看清站在门口的那个满身灰尘和鲜血，头发散乱，面部狰狞而痛苦的高大身影是谁时，刚刚还在生死相搏的二人忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。  
他们像是忘了上一秒彼此还在用魔杖指着对方，立刻警惕地，同时朝着和门口相反的方向向后退去。  
出现在门口的是西里斯·布莱克。  
屋子里的两个男人不知道他是什么时候赶到的，然而从他的表情来看，刚刚他们的大多数对话已经被他听到了。此刻，那张英俊的脸被血染污。西里斯扶着门框，他看起来刚刚经历过了一场激战，胸膛还在剧烈地上下起伏着，浑身上下散发出犹如被火淬炼过的钢铁一样坚硬而炙热，焦灼，悲愤的气息。  
在短暂空白的沉默后，他慢慢地抬起眼睛，冷冷地看着站在他面前的那两人。那双深邃的灰色眼睛里已经没有残留丝毫人类的情感，如同一只失控嗜血的野兽。  
“彼得·佩迪鲁？你在这儿干什么呢。”  
他的双眼扫视过站在屋子里的每个人。同时，西里斯用他平板，炙热，同时充满仇恨的声音说。被他的视线笼罩着，彼得发现自己的双腿居然止不住地发软。他几乎抑制不住自己想要立刻变成老鼠从他的眼底窜逃的冲动。  
幸好下一秒，西里斯·布莱克就挪开了目光。他微微侧过头去，像是才发现那里还站着另一个人似的，轻声地补充道：“还有鼻涕精？”  
“西里斯。”  
一声柔弱的呼唤将西里斯从即将失控的边缘唤了回来。他低下头，看着躺在他眼前的床上的莉莉正在看着他。从他出现在门口的那一刻开始，莉莉的目光就凝结在了他的身上。  
西里斯的嘴巴动了动。看得出来，他刚一进门时就闻到了房间里白热化的斗争和还没有散去的血腥气。复杂的气味让他本就翻腾躁动的情绪愈发的不安狂暴。  
此刻莉莉的声音像是安抚了他紧绷着的神经，西里斯向前走了一步，借着房间里昏暗的光线，他把刚刚生产过的莉莉苍白的脸和她怀里那个蜷缩着身体的婴儿看的更清楚了。  
然而他现在却没有一点多余的时间，将视线停留在那个婴儿的脸上，哪怕一秒钟。  
“莉莉，”西里斯的嘴巴轻轻地上下碰击了一下，发出含糊的声音。下一刻，他的喉咙就像被一只手攥紧，他的声带融化了，什么声音都再也发不出来。  
隔着短短的几步距离，他看到那个脸色死灰的年轻女人在看到他出现的那一刻眼睛忽然亮了起来，泪水从那双与哈利相似的绿色双眼里止不住地落下。她眼睛一眨不眨地看着西里斯，刚刚脸上仅存的一丝血色已经飞速地退去。她慢慢地说：“我听到佩迪鲁和斯内普说詹姆死了。”  
她的话音落下时，房间里再度出现了几秒钟的短暂空白。西里斯同样听到了，在他还没有撞开门的时候他就听到了佩迪鲁说了什么。但是他不愿去细想。现在莉莉在他面前又一次重复了这句话，这句话就像一颗火热的种子打着转猛地钻进了他的脑子里，西里斯的身体被巨大的冲击力带的向后踉跄了一步，他嗫诺着，发不出声音。  
“西里斯，”莉莉虚弱地又一次叫了他的名字。这一次，西里斯看到那双睁着的，绿色的眼睛里的光彩正在以肉眼可见的速度迅速地衰败下去，从她眼中溢出的眼泪渐渐停下了。然而他能看出来，生命力正从她的身上溘然流逝。  
但是她强撑着一口气，问了他最后一个问题：“今天晚上詹姆在哪？他有没有联系过你？”莉莉祈求地看着他，轻声地问。  
西里斯没有办法回答她。他想起了那个整个晚上只亮起过一次的双面镜。平时和詹姆联络时会自发变得滚烫的镜子在这个夜晚一直冰冷地躺在他胸口的口袋里。  
他下意识地伸出手按了按胸口，点了点头。这个动作落在了莉莉的眼睛里。她好像得到了她想要的答案，西里斯只听到她轻轻地叹了一口气，莉莉用尽最后一点力量用一只手抓着她的孩子，另一只手则微微探出床边，像是想要抓一抓西里斯的手。  
西里斯的嘴唇颤抖着，他又向前走了一步，张了张嘴巴，想要说些什么。然而他伸出去的手还没来得及碰到床上的莉莉，就看到她的手忽然垂了下去。  
他猛地抬起头，看到莉莉已经闭上了眼睛。那张总是热烈的，明媚的，表情鲜明而丰富的年轻漂亮的脸，此刻如同开败了的百合花。在他的面前枯萎凋谢了。  
“莉莉！”  
他还没有反应过来，就听到斯内普的喉咙里忽然传出一声尖锐的，撕心裂肺的哭喊声。还没等他来得及意识到莉莉死去的这个事实，西里斯感觉到自己好像一头栽进了刺骨的冰水里。他从四肢到心脏都被麻痹了，浑身僵硬。高大的年轻男人垂下头去，他死死地盯着莉莉那只垂在床外的，苍白的手。嘴唇不停地颤抖着，有什么话想要冲破喉咙，却被嘴唇阻挡了。  
“他想要逃跑！”  
忽然，另一声女人尖叫像是猛地刺破了冰层的箭矢，穿透沉默的空气直接击中了西里斯的脑子。  
他立刻转过头，看到刚刚堵在墙角的那个怯懦而佝偻的身影在一瞬息间迅速转化成了一个小的几乎看不到的黑点。如同一道灰色的闪电猛地窜上了窗台，斯内普下意识地冲上去，然而那只体型矫健的老鼠从他的指缝里溜走了，它顺着墙壁灵活地在石面上游动，一转眼窜的无影无踪。  
西里斯没有迟疑，他猛地甩动手腕，一道钻心剜骨率先击中了靠在窗边的斯内普。布莱克将他曾经的敌人撕心裂肺的叫喊声抛在脑后，高大的身影随着那个小小的灰色影子猛地跳出窗外。  
在他双脚落地时，西里斯忽然止不住地颤抖了一下，他猛地打了个哆嗦，因为在他跳出来的同一时刻，他听到在他的身后，响起了一声婴儿清脆的啼哭声。

当他脱离战场上其他傲罗视线的同一瞬，西里斯立刻完成了一次彻头彻尾的变形。高大身材上流畅结实的肌肉被一身黑的发亮的皮毛覆盖。一头熊一样体型硕大的狗借着夜色的掩护出现在战况激烈的战场上，没有任何人注意到他的出现。  
在变形完成的那一刹那，犬类灵敏了二十倍的嗅觉立刻闻到了空气中血腥味的掩盖下，他那个肮脏的朋友身上所散发出的令人作呕的气味。  
大脚板猛地抬起头，那双灰色的眼睛像是在他人形时一样因为充满仇恨而闪闪发亮。  
大狗在战火纷飞的夜空下穿梭过人群和漂浮着灰烬的空气。它飞速地追寻着自己记忆中那个此刻已经变得令人憎恶的气息，四足发力，向前狂奔。  
西里斯追寻着那个气味并没有太久。虽然他今晚的体力被剧烈消耗，然而在仇恨的驱动下，他已经忘记了自己身体的极限。大狗不知疲惫，没有停歇地穿过一道又一道山谷，仿佛他剩下的生命里唯一的意义就是找到那个背叛了他和他朋友的叛徒。  
他灰色的眼睛里燃烧着复仇的火焰，黑色的身影奔跑在土地上，如同移动的燃烧着的黑色火焰一样耀眼灼目。当他最终停在一片距离他和哈利的别墅几十英里外的树林里时，大脚板停下了脚步。  
他一转身变回了人形，同时迅速抓起魔杖，对着他最后一次闻到气味的方向怒吼：“速速禁锢！”  
红光从杖尖射出，伏在草丛里躲藏着的老鼠被击中，猛地飞出，在半空中恢复人形，随即重重地摔落在地面上。  
西里斯低垂着头走到了他的面前，他没有任何迟疑地抬起魔杖对准了彼得的脑袋，声音仿佛淬出了毒液的蛇牙一样嘶哑而残酷：“还有什么想对我说的吗，彼得·佩迪鲁？”  
“听我说，西里斯，求求你，听我解释。”彼得跪在了他的面前，他惊恐的脸上肌肉不停地抽动着，不久之前在他和斯内普对峙时出现的嘲弄和轻蔑全都消失无踪。他很清楚面前站着的这个男人不一样，和任何人都不一样。他知道即使他们曾经是‘朋友’，一旦西里斯认定了他是叛徒，他对付他绝不会比对待其他敌人更仁慈。相反，他只会比任何人都凶狠果决。  
“伏地魔抓住了我的母亲，他用她的安危来威胁我为他做事。你知道的，我一个寒假没有和你们见面，就是因为我在打工养活我和她。”  
彼得又尖又细的声音剧烈在颤抖着，西里斯面无表情地看着他，仿佛在他的眼前出现的只是一个微不足道的虫子在持续不停地发出嗡鸣声。  
“那时候我没有办法，我只能听从他的命令——但是相信我，西里斯——大脚板，你要相信我，即使是这样，我也从来没有做过任何对你们不利的事情。”  
西里斯冷冷地看着他。在昏暗的月色下，他的大半张脸都在黑暗中看不明晰。然而彼得仍然能闻到从他身上散发出来的，令他动物的本能在面对强大的多的残酷凶兽时自发地感到恐惧的气息。  
“我只问你一个问题，”他的话语像冰块一样从喉咙里吐出来：“今天晚上，哈利和詹姆出事的时候，你在哪？”  
彼得的脑子空白了一瞬。随即，他立刻反应了过来。他抬起头看着西里斯背对着所有光线的那张脸，对方正面无表情地看着他，彼得的心猛地一沉，他还没来得及说话，一道红光立刻从西里斯的杖尖射出，钻心剜骨击中了他的胸膛。  
西里斯压根没有打算听他的辩解。他只是想从他口中得到这件事的真相。  
意识到这点的彼得猛地滚落在地上。当钻心剜骨开始在他的身上发挥作用时，他无法忍耐那钻肌蚀骨的痛苦，几乎是立刻就滚动着开始尖叫起来。  
西里斯静静地站在他的面前，看着他昔日的朋友在他的脚下痛苦地翻滚，甚至连眉头也没皱一下。彼得从从一开始的求饶，尖叫，到他彻底对西里斯的冷酷和绝情失去期待，开始咒骂和怨恨。  
彼得匍匐在他的面前，他剧烈地粗喘着气，豆大的冷汗从他的脸上落下，他充满恨意的眼睛里满是血丝，佩迪鲁的双手深深地抠进土地里，他仰起头，身体拱起，仇恨地看着站在他面前的那个高大的年轻男人。  
“你刚刚不是已经在外面都听到了吗，西里斯·布莱克？”他以他从来没有在西里斯面前胆敢使用过的态度和语气尖声地说道：“你最好的朋友已经死了！詹姆·波特！——”  
不知道为什么，当他再一次说出这个名字之后，彼得感觉到自己的心脏仿佛被一只手攥紧。然而身上仍然留存的痛苦让他立刻想起了波特临死前射中他的那个钻心剜骨，恨意再度涌上，将他的愧疚席卷的无影无踪：“他当着我的面被黑魔王杀死了。你知道那有多痛快吗？大脚板？亲眼看着平时你总是高高在上，你只能看到他背影的，光彩夺目的朋友像一条死狗一样倒在地上。如果你不信，你大可以看看你的双面镜，那是他送给你的礼物吧？尽管在镜子的另一端叫他，看他会不会给你回应！”  
西里斯垂在身侧的手腕猛地抖动了一下，又一道钻心剜骨从他的杖尖射出。  
双倍的痛苦让彼得发出濒死一样的尖叫，他将头深深地抵进土地里，然而那充满恨意的恶毒的声音还是从他紧贴着地面的脸上传了出来：“……然而他本来可以不用死的，伏地魔的目标本来只有哈利。大脚板。你不知道……你根本不知道，我恨的人不是他，我希望被抓住的那个人也不是他。詹姆是个好人，他从来不会像你一样看不起自己的朋友！我真正希望去死的人是你！”  
话音的最后，彼得的声音猛地飙高，他的尾音在空气中发出爆炸一样的迸响。周围的空气似乎因为他这句炙热而尖刻的话语都微微地颤动着，俩人身后不远处树林上栖息的眠鸟也被从梦中惊醒了，数只惊鸟忽然簌簌地从树枝上振翅飞起，在原本寂静的林中发出嘎嘎的叫声。  
“我从来没有看不起过我的任何一个朋友！”西里斯的手紧握魔杖，他毫无动摇地对他厉声喝道。  
同时，他向后退了一步，魔杖在空气中发出刀劈斧砍的声音：“而且我也不会背叛他们。就算他们把我的把柄抓在手里——然而——哪怕是死都比背叛朋友来的要好！”  
“你当然是那么认为你自己的，西里斯。”彼得猛地抬起头来，他在痛苦的折磨下面容扭曲，然而仍然难得地直视着他，他喘着气，大声地说：“毕竟在你的心里，我和月亮脸从来就不算你的朋友！一开始你眼里的只有詹姆——詹姆·波特，后来是哈利。在他出现以后，你就像一条狗一样一直在他的身后打转。那两个波特，他们都那么耀眼。虽然你嘴上不说，但是你根本就觉得只有他们的身份和地位才能配得上你这样的人，难道不是这样吗？！”  
“我选择詹姆和哈利与他们是不是配得上我一点儿关系都没有！”西里斯大声吼道，他忍无可忍地抓起魔杖对准了彼得的胸口。  
然而像是就在等待这一刻似的，彼得立刻抓住了机会，他猛地抽出魔杖朝西里斯射去，口中发出一声尖叫似的念咒声。  
同一时刻，西里斯马上反应过来。他本以为彼得是想再一次化作老鼠逃跑，却没想到对方居然胆敢攻击他。虽然纵身一躲，然而彼得的咒语还是击中了他的手臂。西里斯没有因为疼痛迟疑，他在同一时刻念出了杀戮咒，冬青木魔杖杖尖射出的绿光应声穿透了彼得·佩迪鲁的胸膛。  
下一秒，那个站在他对面的身影忽然晃动了一下，随后，那只被他紧紧地攥在手里的魔杖忽然掉在了地上。彼得整个身体向后倒去，在倒在地面上的同时发出一声轻响。厚厚的落叶减缓了冲击，虫尾巴倒在了地上，他的眼睛仍然睁着，大张着嘴，就那样无声无息地死在了他的面前。  
西里斯粗喘着气，在彼得倒下的同时，他向后连退了几步。  
然而在看到他失去生命的脸时，他并没有感觉到大仇得报的畅快。  
西里斯再一次摸了摸胸口的双面镜，他轻声地叫，詹姆？对面没有传来任何回应。他又用手去碰耳垂上的耳钉，他在心里呼唤哈利的名字，然而也没有得到任何回应。  
他感到心里忽然一片空白。西里斯怔怔地看着佩迪鲁的尸体。他想到了，刚刚彼得还活着的时候，他不止一次地想要问他哈利到底怎么了。伏地魔的目标既然是他，那么詹姆出事了，哈利还会平安无事吗？这个问题无数次冲到嘴边，他却连开口的勇气都没有。  
西里斯踉跄了一下，忽然间，他的双腿失去支撑他的力气，他猛地坐倒在地上。怒火和仇恨的热度从他的身体上退去，他从来没有像现在一样清楚地认识到，在这个晚上，詹姆死了，莉莉死了，哈利下落不明，而他——他亲手杀了彼得·佩迪鲁，他们之中的背叛者。可是那没有任何作用了。西里斯永远不会为他杀了佩迪鲁而后悔，但是詹姆和莉莉呢？他们并不会因为叛徒死了就活过来。如果他能早点意识到这一点，如果当时他坚持冒着被哈利发现的风险亲自外出而不是让詹姆变成他的样子。会不会詹姆和莉莉都不用死去？  
这个念头像是毒虫一样不停啃噬着他的心脏。西里斯感觉到一股热流冲向他的眼眶。他浑身颤抖，紧抿着的嘴唇后牙齿紧咬着，魔杖无力地从他的指缝间滑落。年轻的男人用双手紧紧地捣住了自己的脸，他深深地弓下腰，将脸埋进手掌里，发出了野兽的哭号一般的呜咽声。  
在惊鸟飞尽的寂静树林里，西里斯跌倒在泥土上。夜晚的风刮过他的耳边，在碰触到那具高大的身躯的同一瞬改变了气流的转向。西里斯抬起头，他看到夜空黑沈沈地从上至下地压迫下来。那种空洞的黑暗几乎贴上了他的额头。  
他朝天空伸出双手，看到自己的手指和手臂都淹没在了一片纯粹的黑暗当中。黑暗逐渐地向他倾落，从手臂开始向下蔓延，直到将他的整副身躯都包裹起来。西里斯闭上了眼睛，他拥抱着那种温暖的，虚无的黑暗，有那么一瞬，他又想起了从前的那些夜晚——他们还在一起的时候，他将哈利抱在他怀里时的感觉。

 

正面冲突的战场逐渐在消耗中进入尾声，在食死徒铺天盖地的袭击风暴似的席卷山谷后，借着西里斯的凶猛为他们撕开的一道裂口，有备而来的傲罗队伍顶过了最初的几波袭击。  
在两方人数相当的情况下，在穆迪和克劳奇手下进行过魔鬼操练的那些年轻人都勇敢地挡住了食死徒的进攻。而那些经验丰富的傲罗们则可以以一敌二，敌三，甚至在一队食死徒的围攻下全身而退。就在他们双方的战况僵持不下时，一声从食死徒队伍中传来的尖叫声忽然打破了这之间微妙的平衡。  
“伏地魔死了，黑魔标记不再有用了！”  
一声尖啸撕裂了沉闷血腥的空气。几乎是立刻，这声嚎叫在食死徒的浪潮中迅速地传染，蔓延。最终点燃了整个人群。所有食死徒都开始将注意力从眼前生死相搏的傲罗身上转移到自己手臂上那个标记上面。当他们发现那个标记的确失去了它曾有的力量与鲜活的时候，他们的信心和力量的来源在一瞬间溃散了。  
与他们截然相反的是傲罗。当傲罗们听到悬在所有人头顶的达摩克利斯之剑已经消失无踪，必胜的决心如同刀锋，势如破竹地劈入食死徒的队伍中。战况立刻反转，一边倒地朝光明的一方倾斜。最终，食死徒们开始节节后退，直到防卫网像是被踩破的篱笆一样彻底倒塌。傲罗正式开始了反击。  
在战况开始发生改变时，所有人都已经伤痕累累，但是压在他们头顶沉重的压力已经消散了。他们摧枯拉朽地朝敌人的方向推进战斗，当亚瑟和弗兰克结伴将最后一个站着的食死徒斩于他们俩的杖下后，被他们挡在身后的几名女傲罗已经冲进了西里斯的别墅里。  
直到这时候，金斯莱才转过头来，他抹了一把脸，对着亚瑟的耳朵大喊道：“谁知道西里斯·布莱克到哪去了！？”  
“刚刚那群疯子在发狂地攻击我们的时候，他还顶在最前面。”  
亚瑟同样对他吼道：“但是后来他好像在食死徒里面找到了他的老熟人。我看到那会他就像条闪电一样冲出去追他了。”  
“他认识的？西弗勒斯·斯内普？还是小巴蒂·克劳奇？”金斯莱不大认真地猜想道。亚瑟用力对他摇了摇头，他指着正在从他们对面跑来的一个气喘吁吁的身影说：“问问莱姆斯吧，”亚瑟说：“他大概比我们清楚西里斯和谁之间的仇恨更深。”  
莱姆斯·卢平，他在战争开始以后才匆匆赶到——没有几个人想起来提醒他，作为凤凰社的边缘人物，他和彼得一样被下意识地模糊化了。这同样也是他的朋友们保护他的一种手段。  
当他穿过漫长的战场，穿过食死徒和傲罗们倒下的尸体，站在了那幢仍然硝烟弥漫的独栋别墅前时，卢平的眼球像是被刺痛了一样猛地收缩了一下。  
那所房子遭受了食死徒的袭击，大半个房体像是被烧灼过似的焦黑不堪，他用眼角的余光一瞥，看到里面同样被毁的面目全非。  
他踢开脚边的木头碎片，走过亚瑟和金斯莱身边，后者碰了碰他的肩膀，才发现这年轻的男孩磨洗发白的袍子已经破烂不堪。莱姆斯的脸上带着战斗后的疲倦和血痕，那双眼睛里闪烁着燃烧着的琥珀色光芒。他眨了眨眼，深吸几口气，将自己一直抓在手上的魔杖塞回了口袋里。  
“女孩们先一步上去了，”亚瑟解释道。在他们还清剿战场上剩余的食死徒时，爱米琳他们就已经冲上了二楼。另外有十几个受伤严重的傲罗已经在其他同伴的护送下先一步被送去了圣芒戈，穆迪正带着其他人追捕试图逃窜和落单的食死徒们。  
他们几个人一起走进房子，却发现在二楼出现的人并不仅仅是傲罗众人。  
“斯内普？”莱姆斯脱口而出，当他看到被爱米琳用束缚咒捆绑起来的斯内普时，他已经吓了一大跳。然而当他走近他时，莱姆斯发现他更加惊恐了。因为那个年轻的男人此刻的脸上毫无血色，他像是一具被痛苦熬干了的尸体，蜡黄的皮肤贴在凸起的颧骨上，空洞的黑色双眼麻木地看着地面，一动不动。  
听到莱姆斯对他走来的声音，斯内普抬起了头。当他看到站在面前的这个憔悴的年轻人时，他苍白的嘴唇微微动了动，嘴巴贴在牙齿上，发出一个像是气音的，哭泣般的叹息声。  
“她死了。”斯内普看着莱姆斯，喃喃地说。  
“你说谁？”莱姆斯干哑地说。然而就在斯内普低下头的那一瞬间，他的心里已经有了答案。像是被迎面而来的拳头重重地击打在脸上似的，莱姆斯猛地后退了一步。他感觉自己的四肢仿佛泡进了冰窖里：“西弗勒斯，你说谁死了？”  
斯内普偏过头去。他油腻的头发垂在肩膀上，仰起头，面无表情地看着站在面前居高临下地看着他的莱姆斯，没有回答他的问题。  
狼人心乱如麻，他强迫自己将双眼从斯内普麻木不仁的黑色瞳仁上挪开，然后，他听到在他们身后的卧室里传出了细细的抽泣声。  
站在旁边的爱米琳转过脸去。她的眼眶从刚刚开始就是红着的，此刻听到斯内普说起这个话题，她的眼睛里又有泪水在闪烁。莱姆斯麻木地转过头，他忽然踏出一步，走上前，迈进了那间卧室里。当他看清躺在床上的那个年轻女人和旁边被庞弗雷夫人抱着的孩子时，他听到自己的脑子里发出了一声沉闷的，无声的绝望尖叫。  
亚瑟转过头，他不忍心继续看下去。年轻的红头发男人闭上眼睛，将脸埋进了自己的双手里，像是想起了从前他的妻子为他生下第一个孩子时的场景。而一旁的弗兰克也沉默不语——他同样刚刚和爱米琳结婚不久，就在几个月前。  
他们-他们和詹姆·波特，莉莉·伊万斯差不多都是同年龄的人，但是想到他们自己，再想到面前死去的伊万斯和她怀里的那个孩子，以及她下落不明的丈夫和那个未来的孩子，这样的对比显得分外残酷和鲜明。  
“金斯莱，亚瑟！你们还在房子那里吗？”  
在一门之隔外的走廊上，忽然传来了此刻应该跟在穆迪身边的傲罗埃德加的声音。  
亚瑟和弗兰克几乎在同一时间抬起头，他们看到一只散发着银色光辉的守护神从大门口跑了进来。认出了属于那是谁的守护神，两个傲罗立刻起身迎了上去。  
“跟着守护神过来，我们在距离西里斯的房子十英里外的树林里。穆迪在这里发现了彼得·佩迪鲁的尸体。”  
守护神跳上亚瑟的手掌，埃德加凝重的声音通过银色刺猬的嘴传了出来。随即，他顿了顿，像是迟疑了一下才继续说道：“另外，最好——你们能够再叫上一些其他的人。包括圣芒戈的治疗师。在这里我们也找到西里斯了，但是他现在的情况不是太好。”  
“不是太好？”亚瑟下意识地说，他的心提了起来：“他被落单的食死徒围攻了？”  
“不。”埃德加沉默片刻，他的声音有些干涩：“他没有受太多外伤。但是，我们在他的手臂上发现了一个非常恶毒……而且古老的，诅咒。”

关上门，霍格沃茨八楼的校长办公室再次被寂静的浪潮淹没。  
他面对着自己的办公桌，已经过了很长时间。五分钟？十分钟？邓布利多一直静静地看着他面前，那个已经被打开的，盛放着未来哈利所有的记忆的玻璃瓶子。只是坐在那里看着，没有做任何事。  
那个瓶子从十几分钟前起就自动被打开了，在它被打开的一瞬，邓布利多已经心知肚明发生了什么。  
上一次他们在这个办公室见面时，那个幽灵般苍白瘦削的男孩坐在他对面的位置上，明朗的绿眼睛里燃烧着的幽幽的荧火直到现在还在他的眼前跃动着。  
而这一刻，他知道，那个曾经与他无数次对话的，来自未来的沉重而孤独的灵魂已经永远消散了。从这一刻开始，哈利·波特只存在于这个时代见过他的那些活着的人的记忆中。除此以外，他没有留下任何属于自己的东西。  
然而他的消失却给这里的所有人都留下了最宝贵的一切——他们所爱的，他们生命，一个时代的和平，一个值得期待的，没有黑魔王的未来。  
办公桌前精密仪器在沉默中运转产生的银白色烟雾弥漫了他的视线。邓布利多取下自己的眼镜，他疲惫地用手捏了捏鼻梁，盯着眼前的冥想盆。里面幽深的液体发出闪烁着波动的银光。  
他慢慢地朝桌子上伸出手。老人苍老的手指抓住了那个玻璃瓶，当他想要将哈利的记忆倒进冥想盆中时，墙上画像里传来的一个声音忽然停止了他的动作。  
“邓布利多，”菲尼亚斯坐在他画像里的椅子上叫他的名字。邓布利多抬起头，他看到那个古老的布莱克曾经的家主灰色的双眼看着他，目光后掩藏着某种和他的曾孙西里斯·布莱克眼神深处相似的东西。  
他的视线从邓布利多的脸滑到他的手上。菲尼亚斯短暂地沉默了一下，然后，他才开口问道：“是我那个不争气的子孙喜欢的男孩死了，是吗？”  
邓布利多没有立刻回答他。他盯着自己的手看，慢慢地倾斜，目光顺着哈利银色的记忆丝线倒进冥想盆里。  
“阿不思，”穆迪几分钟前联络他时的话还在他的脑袋里回响：“你不用过来，就待在你的办公室里，准备应付任何可能的情况发生—按现在的情况来看，这些年轻的崽子就能解决掉那些食死徒。因为最难办的事已经被波特解决了。当然，你还需要去确认一下他是不是干的够干净利索。”  
老傲罗的声音里有些止不住的颤抖。当他一口气将一整段话说完以后，他罕见地不等邓布利多回答就迅速切断了联络。  
然而在他说完最后一句话前，邓布利多还是听清了他所说的——“另外，我要告诉你。莉莉·伊万斯生下来的孩子是一个女孩。”  
他还记得自己刚刚听到这个消息一瞬间身体的震颤。事实上，邓布利多不认为这消息出乎他的意料。然而当他用自己的耳朵确信这件事真实发生的那一瞬间，他坚定的心虚还是产生了一丝动摇。  
坐在邓布利多对面的米勒娃·麦格因为他脸上加深的皱纹中忽然浮现出的深重的悲痛而震惊。然而在下一刻，她也想起了那些为了对抗黑魔王而丢掉性命的孩子。一股热流冲击了她的眼眶，年长女巫的双眼通红，她立刻转过头去，好叫邓布利多不要看到她发红的眼圈。  
我当然会去的，老阿拉斯托。只是现在还不是时候。邓布利多在心里无声地回答了他。他在心里默念着穆迪的话，眼睛却看着银色的丝线缓慢地没入银色的水波里，随后，他放下瓶子，抬起头看了画像里的男人一眼。  
邓布利多的蓝眼睛直视着他，他缓慢地，庄重地点了点头。  
“他早已经做好了在这场战争中牺牲自己的准备，菲尼亚斯。”校长慢慢地说，“我知道没有任何人，会比他的决心更加清楚，坚定。”  
“那么在他这样做的时候，西里斯已经知道了吗？”又一次沉默了片刻后，菲尼亚斯固执地问。“他告诉了他？还是瞒着他，欺骗他，等着他自己拯救世界，流芳百世，却让我那个可怜的曾孙正在为他的死痛不欲生？”  
邓布利多没有回答他。他静静地看着眼前翻滚的银色水光，慢慢地低下头颅，将自己沉浸在了那份来自未来的记忆当中。  
“他是我所认识的所有人当中，最值得我尊敬的一个。”

 

圣芒戈七层，病房里游荡着死一样的冰冷和寂静。  
西里斯躺在病床上。他睁着眼睛，长久无声地，静默地，看着自己头顶黑沉沉的天花板。  
从他第一次醒来，在金斯莱口中得到他们在波特祖宅找到詹姆和哈利的尸体的消息，到现在，已经过去了三天。  
整整三天，他睁着眼睛，沉默，无声地注视着他面前的黑暗。无数个念头像苍蝇一样在他的脑海里打转，嗡嗡作响，不停逡巡，最终又死去。  
奇怪的是，整整三天时间，七十二小时，四千三百二十分钟。他几乎很少想起从他见到哈利的那一刻开始到他们离开学校前发生的事情。那段无比短暂，快乐，无忧无虑的时光，好像已经距离他过去了几十年。  
每当他想起哈利，就会想起那双绿色的，幽深的眼睛。那么明亮的一双眼睛，仿佛永远有火焰在他的心中燃烧，即使微弱，但是永不会熄灭。  
西里斯吐出一口气，他感觉到空气从他的肺里滑出，带出炙热的疼痛。那种痛苦在他醒来的同一时刻就感受到了。比肺里的痛苦更加剧烈和难以忍受的是他被彼得击中的那条手臂。  
他垂下眼睛，看到在那条手臂上，兽类的黑色毛发正在以肉眼可见的速度疯长，渐渐地甚至覆盖过属于人的原本的皮肤。  
每过一秒钟，他都会比前一刻更加清楚地认识到自己正在进一步地向野兽的方向转化。在他进入圣芒戈以后，治疗师们为了找出他身上这个恶毒而古怪的咒语花费了整整一天的时间。而他不同。他在看到它生效的第一眼就预见到了它会带来怎样的结局。  
失去理智，变成他的阿尼玛格斯所代表的动物。真有他的，西里斯几乎忍不住胸膛里碰撞着的笑意。从他认识彼得以来，这大概是那只卑贱的老鼠所做过的最有创意的一件事情。  
当他终于不再亦步亦趋地跟在他和詹姆的身后打转，他所做的第一件事——就是让他们，詹姆，哈利，还有莉莉，都死在了他的诡计下。  
可笑他曾经有多么看不起佩迪鲁的怯懦和卑微。现在他们赢了，西里斯面无表情地，可是他也没有输。  
然而他并不感到难过。他会吗？他值得这个。是他的鲁莽让詹姆代替他出去执行那个危险的计划。他害死了詹姆，害死了莉莉，也害死了哈利。西里斯静静地闭上眼睛，他深深地吸了一口气，感觉病房里潮湿发霉的空气慢慢地滑进他的肺部，随即开始腐蚀他的内脏。他知道自己接下来要试图习惯这样的感觉，他不得不。  
——直到他解脱的那一刻到来。  
西里斯从来不恐惧死亡。老实说，到了这一刻，他甚至都有点儿盼望着死亡的到来了。  
他让所有的治疗师滚开，把仍然认识他的，曾经可以称之为他朋友的那些人挡在门外。  
他一分一秒地数着时间的流逝，感觉自己的五感逐渐变得灵敏。他的皮肤开始发痒，粗硬的毛发缓慢生长，以一种毛骨悚然的，他几乎听得到的速度。  
他能感觉到自己正在发生变化，他想起治疗师所说的中了这个魔咒的上一个可怜虫在咒语的效力下捱了多久。一个月？还是两个月？他想那个诅咒在他身上起效时恐怕会一路高歌，因为他对它完全没有抵抗，甚至于他敞开怀抱，以和他当初热爱生命时同样的勇气和激情热爱它，热爱它即将为他带来的死亡。  
松香和魔药刺鼻的气息交织着漂浮在空气里。对于嗅觉此刻已经变得分外灵敏的西里斯来说是一场不小的折磨。他仰起头看着从上方倾泻下来的月光，在他以为自己应该就在这样沉默的黑暗中逐渐腐烂枯死时，一阵从身后传来的门被推开的响动传进了他的耳朵里。  
西里斯没有回头，但是他听到了脚步声的同时脑海中已经浮现出一张苍老的面容。随后脚步声停下了，背后传来有人叫他名字的声音。  
“西里斯，”一个老人的声音。即使他再想要忽略，他也不可能错过的那个声音。  
阿不思·邓布利多，曾经存在于他年轻而鲁莽的脑子里被他当作他和哈利关系之间的假想敌。  
西里斯有一些恍惚，除了因为邓布利多的声音是这些天以来他第一次听到的其他人的声音以外，还有一个原因就是这大概是他第一次和邓布利多单独见面。  
不同于特别的哈利，他们这些学生并没有在校长那里什么特殊待遇——虽然，他是所有人中却不屑那一个的。  
毕竟在他们这些人里，詹姆信任他，莉莉崇拜他，哈利——他看出来，哈利曾经依赖他，信任他，崇敬他。即使后来那些情绪都从哈利的身上破碎，像是掉色的油漆一般被剥落干净。但是哈利仍然是最理解他，了解他的那一个人。  
西里斯本来并不打算起身。然而在他感觉到邓布利多并没有离去的意思后，他决定起来应付他一下。让这个世界上最后一个活着的，想要挖空心思白费功夫地来搭救他的人绝望。这样他就可以享受永远的安静了。  
西里斯和邓布利多面对面地坐在病房里的唯一一张桌子上。在他们的头顶，昏黄的光线笼罩着整片区域，连带着年轻男人的脸凌厉的轮廓也变得柔和。然而在他的眼里，他只觉得这一幕荒谬到了极点。  
杀人犯和法官面对面地坐着。西里斯百无聊赖地想，他并不在乎邓布利多接下来打算说什么。  
还是邓布利多先开口打破了沉默。“我对他们几人的事感到抱歉，西里斯。”  
他曾经的校长低声地说：“这对你来说一定很难过，是吗？”  
“我不觉得难捱。”西里斯声音轻快地说，“他们只是先走一步。而我很快也要见到他们了。”  
“我知道你怎样想，”邓布利多没有被他的讥讽冒犯道，听起来仍然那么平静：“我听金斯莱提到，你将所有人都从你的世界里撵了出去，包括镇痛药和能够延缓你兽化进程的魔药。你在促进自己的死亡，正在犯下你这辈子最大的一个错误。”  
西里斯咧嘴一笑。不知道为什么，到了这种时候，就连邓布利多这样的话也不能再激起他的怒火了：“我这辈子犯的最大的错误是没有在见到彼得第一面的时候就杀了他，哪怕我要为此在阿兹卡班待上一辈子。”  
他舔了舔自己三天没怎么喝过水的嘴唇，声音沙哑：“而第二大的错误就是选择坐在这里听你说话。”  
邓布利多以惊人的涵养和耐心等待着他说完这句话，没有立刻起身离开，也没有将一道索命咒摔在他的脸上。这倒是让他对老校长的性格有了些新的看法。  
“比起你来，哈利显然更相信我的理智。”邓布利多沉静地说，“如果他将这些告诉你，你会在一切发生以前就做出不可挽回的事。事实证明哈利的判断是对的，西里斯。”  
西里斯再次咧开嘴：“骗子。”  
他微笑着补充道，偏了偏头：“他不可能爱任何人比爱我更多。”  
“这与爱无关，”邓布利多回答道。“只是哈利比你更清楚不感情用事的重要性。”  
他像是被他逗乐了，西里斯脸上仍然带着微笑，但是他却转过脸去，不愿意多看一眼出现在自己面前的那张令人不悦的苍老的面容。邓布利多站了起来，他抽出魔杖，让他带来的冥想盆在半空中优雅地打了一个旋，慢慢地转动着漂浮到西里斯的面前。  
“当你看完这个，你就会知道我为什么这样说。”邓布利多静静地看着他说道。  
“如果你真的像你所宣称的那么对死亡勇敢无畏，那么就看看吧。西里斯。这不会对你有任何损失。你能在临死前多了解哈利一些，而且也不会改变你最终的决定。”  
西里斯盯着冥想盆里散发着迷人的银色光芒的水波看。“这是什么？”他干哑地说。  
“这是哈利留给我的，在他的未来的，全部的记忆。”邓布利多说道：“他的本意并不想让我将他的记忆分享给你。但是我猜他没有想到在他们死去后，西里斯·布莱克会变成一个自暴自弃的懦夫。所以我将它留给你。至于看完之后你做什么决定，我不会给你提出建议。更加不会干涉你。”  
西里斯的双眼在那个名字出现的一瞬间闪过异样的光亮，他猛地伸出双手，抓住冥想盆的边缘，像是恐惧邓布利多随时会将它收回似的。下一秒，他已经将自己的头整个埋进了冥想盆当中。  
石盆里，那些游动着的，簇拥到他脸上的银色水波如此粘稠。微冷的液体流淌在他的脸上，西里斯闭上了眼睛，他沉浸在了哈利的记忆当中。

这是他第一次看到十一岁的哈利·波特。  
他长得比他第一次见到他时还要瘦小。直到升上三年级，穿着表哥的旧衣服时袖子还要挽上五道。  
哈利的记忆像书页一样在他面前迅速地翻动，时间流逝如同狂风，带动记忆在他面前片片飞过。  
他看到了十三岁的哈利，和他第一次相见。十五岁的哈利，第一次面对自己至亲的死亡。和十七岁的哈利，孤独地，独自去面对死亡。  
然后，他看到他长大了。  
长大了的哈利仍然饱受战争的后遗症和噩梦的折磨。他变得更高了，更成熟了。然而缠绕在他身上的忧郁的幽灵却从来没有离开过。直到他为了救他的儿子而死去的那一刻——西里斯看到，这才是他真正第一见到哈利的时候。  
那时候他们在火车上偶遇，他随便推开了一扇门，就看到里面坐着一个头发蓬乱，惊慌失措的绿眼睛精灵。  
他想起他从来不愿意和别人共享一个包厢，而且那列火车上空位明明多得是。然而不知道为什么，在看到那双绿眼睛的同时，他就鬼使神差地拖着自己的行李走了进来。车门被他推上，接下来发生的一切就像命中注定的开始。  
随即他又看到哈利。看到四年级，五年级，六年级的哈利。看到他坐在他的摩托上肆意张扬无所顾忌的大笑，看到他笨拙又恼怒地和他跳舞，看到他哭，看到他笑，看到他真正像一个年轻的孩子一样珍惜地享受着他从未拥有过的一切。  
最终，在死去的詹姆身旁，一道绿光同时穿过了他和哈利的胸膛。西里斯在那一刻紧紧地抓住哈利的手，他看到自己的手穿过了他的身体。男孩倒了下去。  
西里斯感觉到眼前一阵眩晕，在他的双眼适应以后，他发现自己居然又回到了病房里。冰冷的月光已经从床头挪到了他们两个的脚边，邓布利多坐在他的对面，平静地看着他。  
“这就是他瞒着你的所有事。”邓布利多低声说：“他有没有告诉过你，他不是第一次为了消灭黑魔王而牺牲自己？”  
西里斯摇了摇头。他的脑海中仍然残留着刚刚的那幕景象，未来的哈利在他死后崩溃地哭泣，那张脸和他听到他死去的消息时的那一刻多么相似。  
西里斯对着黑沉沉的虚空伸出手，他的手指抓了一把，似乎能在空气中摸到那张熟悉的脸。  
“按照哈利的期望，你应该像他当初失去你时那样好好活下去，西里斯。”  
邓布利多的声音将他从幻觉里唤回了现实。  
“他已经死了，”西里斯用毫无生气的声音说：“他说过他不会死，他说过他会陪我到最后。他什么都没有做到。我凭什么为了他活下去？”  
“凭你们还有未来。”邓布利多说道：“伏地魔已经死了，而詹姆和莉莉的孩子活了下来。”  
他的声音让西里斯哆嗦了一下，好像是被什么情绪烫到了似的。年轻的男巫轻轻地舔了舔嘴唇，他用手紧紧地捂住了脸，但是仍然听到自己的喉咙里不受控制地发出声音，说道：“他不是我的哈利。”  
“你怎么知道？”邓布利多沉声说：“你亲眼见过他吗？”  
西里斯摇了摇头。  
“现在你不被允许见到他，”邓布利多说道：“为了那个孩子的安全。我会将他交给韦斯莱一家照顾，等到他长大，你就会知道他到底是谁的。”  
西里斯下意识地坐直了身体。他愣愣地看着坐在自己对面的邓布利多，用几乎有些不敢相信的眼神。  
沉默片刻后，他听到自己又不受控制地问道：“我能现在就去看他吗？”西里斯上身前倾，他急切地说：“我想见他，哪怕只有一眼。我只想看看他，哪怕离着很远，我只要看他一眼就行——”  
“你身上的诅咒，具有某种传染性。这是目前我阻止你们见面的理由。”邓布利多说道，他的话令西里斯眼里刚刚亮起来的火光又熄灭了：“但是如果你努力活下去的话，并不是没有机会，西里斯。”  
西里斯下意识地攥紧了拳头。他舔了舔嘴唇，垂着眼睛看着自己面前的桌子，沉默了片刻。  
“那个诅咒，”沉默过后，他嘶哑地说道：“没有人能找到解除它的办法，不是吗？这是不可能的。他们甚至连对它的了解都没有我本身多。”  
“没有什么是不可能的。哈利曾经也以为他永远不可能回到过去改变一切。”邓布利多平静地说：“但是事实上他却做到了。比所有人想象中所做的都要好。你凭什么相信一个莫名其妙的诅咒比他所做到的一切还艰难？”  
西里斯闭上了嘴巴，他再次沉默了片刻。  
“他说过他会回到你身边的，”邓布利多在他的沉默中说道：“他相信你，为什么你不相信他？”  
西里斯像是被这句话劈中了。他的身体猛地震颤了一下，不可置信地抬起头看着平静的邓布利多。他松开了捧住自己的脸的双手，嘴巴颤动着，努力组织出成形的句子。  
“我相信他。他做到了所有不可能的事。”他哑声地问：“可我呢？我又该做什么？”  
“活下去。”邓布利多平静地说。“等着他，等到你们重逢的那一天。”  
西里斯不再说话。他盯着对面的老人，等待着，等待着邓布利多从自己的位置上站起来，然后离开。

房门被静静地关上了。西里斯同样从椅子上站起身，他走回床上，然后慢慢地坐在床边，垂下头，看着怀里空无一物的黑暗。  
在月光下，西里斯小心地将哈利送给他的灰色的耳坠从耳朵上取了下来，他的手指轻柔地爱抚着它光滑的表面，像是轻抚情人温柔的脸颊。  
病房里与邓布利多到来之前并无不同。松香的气味混合着消毒魔药的刺激性香气漂浮在房间里，闻多了会令人作呕。  
然而对他来说，一切已经变得和刚刚完全不同了。  
他抬起手臂，看着上面已经开始生长出来的黑色的毛发。这些天以来第一次，西里斯放下了衣服的袖子。他躺在月光下，将皮肤掩盖在衣袖下面，希望如果他们下一秒就重逢，哈利不会见到他现在这个样子。  
邓布利多说的对，哈利曾经答应过他，他会回来的。  
他不该怀疑他。  
西里斯想。他用手轻轻地抚摸着病床前冰冷的墙壁，将头靠在上面，闭上了眼睛。当他在月光下翻过身时，他感觉到自己的眼眶滚烫，视线模糊。之前像这样的无数个夜晚，哈利就躺在他的身边，他伸手就能将他揽入怀里。  
而现在他伸出手，指尖碰到的只有夜晚冰冷孤寂地四处游离的空气。  
但这无所谓。这只是一时的。哈利晚上会做噩梦，所以一向不愿意和他分离太久。他们总是在短短分离之后就再度相见。这一次，他相信他大概也不会让他等太久的。  
他混沌地想着，不过就算久也无所谓。无论多久，他都会等他的。  
即使，是要用尽他接下来的一生。  
反正，他还有的是时间。  
西里斯躺在床上，重新闭上双眼。将灰色的耳坠攥在手掌中，放在胸口，沉沉睡去。  
月光倾泻，照亮的地面上光洁如雪。房间里的壁炉中木头又烧断了一节，灰烬落在尘堆里，发出一声轻微的响动。西里斯闭上眼睛，他一次又一次地回想着邓布利多的话，回想着哈利握着他的手时给他的承诺。年轻的阿尼玛格斯的呼吸声渐渐变得平顺。  
不多时，他握着手中的耳坠睡着了。病房里又恢复了宁静。

END


End file.
